OS - Saga Twilight
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Déjà 49 OS sur le thème de la saga Twilight ! Tous humains ou pas, lemons ou pas, drôle, émouvant, sensuel, tragique, des versions de l'histoire avec un twist, des intrigues originales, il y en a pour tous les goûts! Tous les couples sont de la partie (surtout Edward et Bella tout de même!). Le premier chapitre est un sommaire des OS avec résumé. À lire !
1. Guide des OS

_La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans ces OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Les trames et contextes de ces écrits sont à moi._

* * *

><p><span><strong>GUIDE DES OS<strong>

**Voici le menu... Ce sont les résumés de mes OS, j'espère qu'ils vous donneront envie de les lire !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Donc présentation…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

**Détour 1**

On reprend au début de New Moon, avec quelques changements évidemment ! Edward part, Bella se rapproche de Jacob. Victoria rode toujours… Bella sera-t-elle en sécurité auprès des Quileutes ? Serait-elle capable de s'en sortir seule ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

**Heartbeat**

L'histoire d'un coup de foudre entre Bella et Edward, avec des conséquences éternelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

**Les amants de Chicago**

Ils se rencontrent en 1890 en Angleterre mais Bella doit partir pour les États-Unis avec ses parents et y trouver un mari. Arrivera-t-elle à oublier Edward et à aller de l'avant ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

**Guerre au lycée**

Edward et Bella, les deux intellos rebelles du lycée se livrent à un combat aux bonnes notes sans merci, entrainant leurs amis dans leurs querelles. Il y a une frontière entre la haine et l'amour, vont-ils la franchir ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

**Ma destinée**

Edward, vampire solitaire et pas végétarien, est métamorphosé par une rencontre. Était-ce sa destinée ? Comment Bella pourrait l'aimer ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

**L'amour et son contraire**

Dans le Chicago de 1919, Bella est ensorcelée par un être étrange qui met sa vie en danger. Qui pourrait la sauver ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

**Me souvenir de toi**

Lors d'un énième séjour à l'hôpital, Bella voit ressurgir Edward, son amour qu'elle a cru à jamais perdu. Pourront-ils rattraper le temps perdu ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

**Alchimie**

Leurs partenaires s'étant débrouillés pour devenir parents et quitter la compétition, Bella et Edward sont réunis pour gagner un prestigieux concours de danses latines…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

**Détour 2**

Edward part, Bella veut en finir mais sa famille la sauve toujours. Alors elle survit et choisit de retrouver Edward. Y parviendra-t-elle ? Et si elle était aidée par un vampire… ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

**Une deuxième chance**

Edward est parti avec sa famille juste après avoir rencontré Bella, la famille entière a péri dans un accident d'avion peu après. Bella a continué sa vie jusqu'au jour où elle fait une rencontre étonnante dans une clairière…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

**Vivre comme si…**

Rosalie ne supporte pas sa condition de vampire et vit seule. Elle débarque à Forks, sa beauté masquée sous des artifices et y rencontre Emmett, adjoint du sheriff. Il tombe sous le charme de la mystérieuse jeune femme mais elle le repousse. Emmett va-t-il baisser les bras ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

**Saisir sa chance**

Edward, vampire, chasse près de Forks et est attiré par Bella. Bella, humaine, est attirée par Edward. Pourront-ils saisir leur chance de s'aimer ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

**L'autre**

Edward et Bella ont le coup de foudre et malgré le fait qu'Edward soit marié, ils entament une liaison. Edward quittera-t'il sa femme ? Bella acceptera-t'elle de rester l'autre femme ? Et si Jacob arrivait à se faire aimer de Bella ? Dans un triangle amoureux, il y en a toujours un qui souffre…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15<p>

**Pari**

Alice soutient qu'on ne peut pas forcer l'amour, Rosalie est persuadée du contraire. Elles vont vérifier leurs théories en faisant un pari. Rosalie va tout faire pour qu'Edward, le jumeau geek d'Alice, et Bella, la nouvelle au lycée, tombent amoureux…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16<p>

**Obsession**

Edward arrive à contrôler sa soif quand il rencontre Bella lors du cours de biologie. Il décide de ne pas tenter le sort et ne retourne pas au lycée. Bella, elle, change très vite de lycée et ne croise plus Edward. Leurs chemins se séparent, enfin c'est ce que Bella pense car Edward est obsédé par elle…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17<p>

**Le lion et l'agneau**

Parents divorcés, Edward et Bella doivent passer une journée ensemble pour réconcilier leurs enfants qui se font la guerre à l'école. Bella est réticente et pleine de préjugés mais le restera-t-elle à la fin de cette journée ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18<p>

**Journée de paresse**

Étudiant modèle et solitaire, Edward décide de s'octroyer une journée de paresse dans son studio. Sa sœur Alice envoie une certaine Bella chez lui pour récupérer un livre, va-t-il pour autant chambouler ses plans ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19<p>

**Envers et contre tous**

Ils avaient voulu les séparer mais l'amour de Bella et Edward a été plus fort. Qu'en est-il neuf ans plus tard ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20<p>

**Aime-moi !**

Bella est amoureuse d'un vampire qui refuse d'aimer et de se laisser aimer. Edward va-t-il enfin accepter d'être heureux ? Jusqu'au où Bella ira-t-elle par amour ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21<p>

**Emmène-moi**

Bella, qui aime en secret Edward (l'inaccessible célibataire de la fratrie Cullen), quitte Jacob qui ne prend pas bien la nouvelle…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22<p>

**Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas**

Bella, délurée, alcoolisée et légère, joue la marche nuptiale dans une chapelle de mariage express à Las Vegas. Elle voit débarquer le couple Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que le témoin Edward, célibataire coincé et vierge. Elle se moque de ces amoureux qu'elle voit défiler comme chaque jour, pourtant ce soir là, c'est elle qui finira mariée…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23<p>

**Jusqu'à la mort et au delà**

Edward et Bella doivent se cacher pour s'aimer, ils sont prêts à tout pour rester ensemble, même à mourir...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24<p>

**Partir quand même**

Elle l'aimait mais mal, trop, pas assez. Arrivera-t-elle à partir?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25<p>

**Space Oddity**

Elle a peur pour sa vie mais le laisse réaliser son rêve. Ça ne sera pas sans conséquences.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26<p>

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

Bella se réfugie dans une maison pleine de mystères…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27<p>

**Si tu me sauves**

A la libération de Paris en 1944, Bella jeune infirmière française rencontre un beau soldat américain. Le coup de foudre est immédiat mais la guerre n'est pas finie...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 28<p>

**Folie**

Jusqu'où ira Charlie pour sauver sa fille, devenue folle après un chagrin d'amour?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 29<p>

**L'instant T**

Bella nous fait partager les moments marquants de sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Edward.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 30<p>

**Ouvrir les yeux et son cœur**

Parfois, on ne voit pas l'amour et parfois on a peur de voir et de savoir que l'on aime. Bella et Edward arriveront-ils à comprendre?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 31<p>

**EVJF**

Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille bouleverse la vie de six personnes...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 32<p>

**The Smokey Life**

Deux anciens amants se retrouvent pour une nuit...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 33<p>

**Retour vers le futur**

En 1963, Bella a des aperçus de sa vie future qui la laisseront perplexe. Elle est mariée à Edward mais ils sont au bord du divorce. Et si le destin lui offrait une chance de changer son futur?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 34<p>

**Détour 3**

Après le départ d'Edward et la défection de Jacob, Bella part à Jacksonville, pleine de bonnes résolutions pour reprendre sa vie en main. Pourtant, ses plans sont mis à mal...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 35<p>

**Fantôme**

64 ans après leur fuite, les Cullen reviennent à Forks, Edward veut faire enfin son deuil de Bella et mourir à son tour. Ils apprennent qu'un fantôme rôde à Forks...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 36<p>

**Vous écoutez radio WWJ**

Ou comment une émission de radio peut changer deux vies. Il suffit souvent d'un petit pas à franchir pour être heureux!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 37<p>

**Puzzle**

Bella découvre un cadavre démembré dans la forêt de Forks. Elle n'écoute que son cœur et rassemble ce morbide puzzle, par miracle celui-ci revient à la vie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 38<p>

**Rupture 1**

Une alternative des conséquences de la soirée d'anniversaire de Bella.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 39<p>

**Ascenseur**

Rosalie se retrouve bloquée avec un rigolo dans l'ascenseur... Entre colère et luxure, elle tentera quand même de résister à Emmett.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 40<p>

**Rupture 2**

Dans cet OS sur le thème de la rupture, c'est Bella qui quitte Edward après l'incident de son anniversaire. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas tout maitriser et les vampires viendront encore la tourmenter...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 41<p>

**Naufragés**

Bella, en vacances avec sa mère sur paquebot de croisière, et Edward, intendant marin, tombent à l'eau une nuit. Par miracle, ils échouent sur une île magnifique mais sans aucun moyen de communication. Il leur reste à attendre sagement qu'on les trouve...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 42<p>

**Rupture 3**

La scène d'adieu d'Edward revisitée

* * *

><p>Chapitre 43<p>

**En transit**

Cinq ans après avoir été quittée, Bella est bloquée à Chicago, rien ne se passe comme elle le veut mais au final, le regrettera-t-elle?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 44<p>

**The Freak Girl**

Ou quand une mi-humaine/mi-vampire dialogue avec un inconnu sur internet pour évacuer sa frustration d'une vie tout sauf normale avec sa mère vampire et son beau-père qui se transforme en loup...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 45<p>

**Détour 4**

Après l'attaque de Jasper, Edward a décidé de quitter Bella, elle l'a compris se résigne. Pour une dernière nuit, ils décident d'être un couple normal. Que se passera-t-il au matin?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 46<p>

**Dans la montagne**

Une autre version des évènements quand Edward et Bella sont confrontés à Victoria. Bella mettra à rude épreuve le contrôle d'Edward et il finira pas y prendre plaisir...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 47<p>

**Aurore et Crépuscule**

A Londres en 1667, le fils du pasteur Cullen traque les vampires et autres démons. Un soir, il est confronté à une créature magnifique mais sans aucun doute dangereuse...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 48<p>

**Me marier à tout prix**

Edward veut supplanter son frère aîné et devenir le directeur de la clinique familial, et pour y parvenir, il a besoin d'une épouse. OS présenté au concours Wedding Divorce sous le même titre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 49<p>

**Ma dernière nuit de célibataire**

Jessica va se marier mais pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire, son fiancé lui offre une nuit de sexe torride et il ne vient pas seul. ATTENTION LEMONS! Rating M! OS présenté au concours Wedding Divorce sous le même titre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 50<p>

**L'enquête d'Angela**

Angela et Ben doivent enquêter sur un fait divers historique irrésolu et écrire une dissertation. Angela est fascinée par Isabelle et Edouard, deux jeunes gens français qui se sont suicidés au 18ème siècle alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Ben, lui, va chercher dans les légendes de sa grand-mère, appartenant à la tribu Makah.


	2. Chapitre 2  Détour

**OS – Détour**

* * *

><p><strong>Couple: Edward et Bella<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>15 septembre 2006<strong>

Ce matin, les déménageurs avaient emporté la plupart de nos affaires, sauf la majorité des meubles. Mon dressing n'avait nécessité qu'une petite heure, car je m'en suis occupée. Les déménageurs n'en auraient sans doute pas cru leurs yeux en voyant la quantité de vêtements et accessoires que je possède.

Nous étions tous allés à la supérette et à l'hôtel de ville, annonçant notre déménagement. Tous sauf Edward. Puis, nous nous étions rendus à l'hôpital où Carlisle devait signer plusieurs formulaires.

En montant dans nos voitures, nous avions tous le cœur serré, même Rosalie mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était déçue de devoir recommencer le lycée ailleurs, à Forks elle était en terminale. Nous étions abattus à cause de la décision qu'avait prise Edward deux jours plus tôt. Il quittait Bella, en fait nous la quittions car elle faisait partie de notre famille.

À cet instant, il était en train de lui annoncer notre départ, sans elle et donc leur rupture. J'avais rassuré Edward, elle ne tenterait rien de dangereux après cela. Je n'avais rien vu de tel, mais je l'avais vu souffrir et ça je ne m'étais pas gênée pour le dire à mon frère.

Il était résolu à la quitter, rien n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Pas même la certitude d'être à jamais encore plus malheureux et solitaire qu'il ne l'avait été avant de la rencontrer.

Il ne partait même pas avec nous, il voulait pourchasser Victoria, qui avait juré de se venger de la mort de son compagnon, James. Je n'avais pas vu sa réussite et cela l'angoissait énormément.

**20 Juin 2007**

C'était l'anniversaire d'Edward et même si nous ne fêtions plus les anniversaires, sauf ceux de Rosalie, nous lui réservions toujours quelques blagues. Emmett était une source inépuisable d'idées tordues. Mais cette année, Edward n'était pas avec nous.

Nous nous étions établis à Rochester, là où Rosalie était née. Elle se pavanait dans les rues, appréciant une nouvelle forme de revanche. Elle avait retrouvé de la famille éloignée, par curiosité, mais se n'en était pas rapprochée.

Elle était prête à faire face à son passé et Emmett la soutenait. Il était ravi d'en savoir plus sur sa femme. Ensemble, ils arpentaient les rues guettant un nouveau souvenir de Rosalie.

Carlisle avait facilement trouvé un poste de chirurgien dans l'hôpital du comté et comme prévu, nous avions tous repris le chemin du lycée, mais tous en classe de première. Emmett et moi étions jumeaux, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie. C'était un peu gros comme mensonge, mais nous ne nous sentions pas la force d'être séparés même quelques heures chaque jour.

Edward nous manquait. Sans lui, la vie était morose. Mon entrain et ma bonne humeur légendaire ne suffisaient pas à apaiser les miens, et Esmé, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, souffrait de l'absence de son premier fils. Le lien entre eux semblait indestructible mais il avait suffi d'un incident et tout avait changé à jamais.

Jasper avait tenté de tuer Bella lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire et Edward avait pris toute la mesure des risques encourus par sa belle en nous côtoyant. Jasper s'était excusé autant de fois qu'Edward lui en avait laissé l'occasion, mais ce dernier lui assurait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que c'était finalement pour le mieux. Pour la sécurité de Bella, pour son avenir et pour son bonheur.

Mais il n'en était rien. Bella souffrait. Chaque jour je la guettais, même si Edward m'avait ordonné de ne plus rien tenter envers elle à travers mes visions. J'avais craqué au bout de deux mois et ce que j'avais vu m'avait brisée le cœur.

Bella était vide, morte à l'intérieur. Elle était telle un robot, un automate, se forçant à se nourrir et à suivre ses cours, mais ses yeux étaient éteints. J'espérais qu'elle surmonterait cette épreuve mais elle ne semblait pas le vouloir. Elle n'avait plus aucun projet, n'envisageait rien du futur, ne sortait plus avec ses amies. Son père au bout de quatre mois l'avait menacé de la renvoyer à Jacksonville mais elle l'avait convaincu qu'elle allait mieux.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était tournée vers Jacob. Le fils du meilleur ami de son père. Un indien Quileute, un loup. Je l'avais deviné avant même qu'il ne l'apprenne, car dès que Bella se trouvait en sa présence, elle disparaissait littéralement de mes visions. La première fois, j'avais même cru qu'elle était morte, puis j'avais vu Bella dessiner des loups durant ses cours.

Carlisle avait rencontré les loups au début du siècle aussi je lui en avais parlé, et tous nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi la mutation des Indiens semblait avoir débuté après notre départ, alors qu'ils étaient censés muter en présence du danger, des vampires.

Jasper décida de se rendre à Forks pour vérifier qu'aucun autre vampire ne s'y trouvait et il rentra en nous confirmant l'absence d'individu de notre espèce.

Pourtant un mois plus tard, Victoria, dont je guettais pourtant les décisions, fit son apparition à Forks et je vis que Bella ne s'en étonna pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois, Bella savait pour les loups et ils la protégeaient.

Neuf mois après notre départ, Jacob avait avoué à Bella ses sentiments pour elle. Elle ne le voyait que comme un ami, elle aimait encore mon frère même si il l'avait abandonnée. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui en voulait même pas, croyant dur comme fer qu'elle était indigne de lui. Elle chérissait comme un trésor chaque souvenir de lui, elle se pensait très chanceuse d'avoir eu le bonheur d'être avec lui quelques mois.

Sans cesser d'aimer Edward, elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour son ami. Elle était en sécurité avec lui, il la connaissait bien et l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, avec ses cicatrices. Elle n'avait alors pas répondu à Jacob, mais je l'avais vu le faire quelques semaines plus tard. Son père allait l'encourager dans ce sens et elle allait décider de le rendre heureux mais en sachant que jamais elle ne l'aimerait autant qu'Edward.

Rosalie changea d'attitude à l'annonce de cette romance. Elle se mit en colère contre Bella, jugeant comme une trahison sa décision. Bella en avait le droit, nous en étions tous persuadés et Edward aussi. Rosalie avait attendu impatiemment son coup de fils mensuel pour le lui annoncer. Même si il avait bien réagi par téléphone, je l'avais vu raccrocher et courir des jours entiers pour finalement s'arrêter en pleine montagne et hurler son désespoir.

Il me téléphona deux semaines plus tard.

« Alice, cesse de l'espionner je t'en supplie. Savoir qu'elle va mieux et qu'elle est heureuse est suffisant. Laisse-la. »

« Mais si jamais Victoria… »

« Jacob la protège. »

« Comment as-tu pu la laisser approcher de Forks. » l'accusai-je.

« Elle m'a semé, elle est très intelligente. Je vais aller au Canada et guetter de loin. Si elle croise ma route, elle n'en réchappera pas. »

« Garde un téléphone, je pourrais te prévenir si elle … »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je n'ai plus rien à fuir maintenant. »

« Reviens Edward. »

« C'est trop m'en demander. J'ai besoin de temps. Je te promets que je reviendrai mais c'est encore trop tôt. »

« D'accord. »

« Promets-moi de ne plus l'espionner. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Je l'aime comme une sœur, c'est définitif, plus rien ne pourra changer cela. Les visions d'elle me parviennent sans que je le veuille. »

« Alors garde-les pour toi, s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. »

Un mois plus tard, il nous donna une adresse et un numéro de portable. Il avait trouvé un studio minable à Vancouver. Les Denalis l'avaient aussitôt invité mais il avait décliné. Il me confia qu'il avait craint que Tanya ne tentât quelque chose envers lui. Je lui avais confirmé ses craintes, notre cousine était toujours intéressée par lui.

**14 septembre 2007**

Bella venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans. Son père et elle avaient été invités à La Push. Je ne vis rien de cette fête mais à son retour, Bella portait une bague avec un minuscule diamant, cadeau de fiançailles de Jacob. Dans la voiture de police, son père avait fait part de ses doutes à sa fille.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été prise de court, lui répondit-elle. Pourtant devant toute la réserve, je n'ai pas voulu l'embarrasser, alors j'ai accepté. Mais sois sûr que ce mariage n'aura pas lieu avant au moins deux ans. »

« Tu vas donc toujours à l'université. »

« Oui. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? »

« Non, je suis content que tu partes en Floride. Ta mère est tellement heureuse. Elle m'a appelé hier et elle s'est excusée de te voler à moi encore une fois. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Tu sais, après votre départ, elle est restée de longs mois à ne pas me répondre. J'avais de tes nouvelles et des photos mais quand je voulais lui parler de nous, elle raccrochait. C'est seulement quand tu es revenue il y a presque deux ans qu'elle s'est excusée d'être partie et de m'avoir privé de toi. Elle vivait alors ce que j'avais vécu seize ans plus tôt.»

« Oh papa ! Si tu savais comme je regrette de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec toi ! »

Un silence gêné avait suivi puis Charlie s'était garé sur la nationale et avait serré sa fille très fort.

« Tu reviendras me voir, pas seulement Jacob, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

« Je te le jure. Quoiqu'il arrive dans ma vie, je saurais revenir vers toi. »

Je n'en avais parlé qu'à Esmé qui avait été elle aussi très émue. Nous étions aussi soulagées de constater que Bella faisait de nouveau des projets pour son avenir. Elle entrait à la faculté d'Anglais de Jacksonville. Jacob et elle se verraient moins mais elle avait refusé de céder sur ce point. De plus, Victoria ne risquait pas de s'aventurer sous le soleil de la Floride, pensaient-ils. Jacob avait promis de la débusquer avant le départ de Bella, et aussi ils avaient passé peu de temps ensemble durant l'été.

Le lendemain de la fête, Bella devait pendre l'avion pour Jacksonville. Elle avait annoncé le matin à Jacob qu'elle ne se marierait qu'après ses études et il avait très mal réagi. Je l'avais vu rentrer chez elle en pleurs et en sang. Une blessure superficielle heureusement. Je ne pus savoir si elle s'était elle-même blessée ou s'il s'agissait de Jacob. Elle avait dit à son père qu'elle avait trébuché et heurté sa portière ouverte, provoquant une entaille sur son bras droit.

Elle prit ensuite la route vers l'aéroport de Port Angeles seule puis je ne vis plus rien.

**20 octobre 2007**

À minuit passé, j'eus une vision de Charlie. Je n'en avais jamais eu de lui spontanément. Mais celle-ci me fit froid dans le dos. Il pleurait silencieusement en lisant une lettre. Je reconnus l'écriture de Bella.

_Mon cher papa,_

_Pardonne-moi pour le chagrin que je te cause. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi. Je viendrais bientôt te voir, mais pour le moment je ne le peux tout simplement pas. J'ai aussi prévenu maman, mais je compte sur toi pour la rassurer. Elle a dû devenir folle pendant un mois, sans nouvelles de ma part, m'attendant des heures à l'aéroport. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous le dire, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas aller à l'université, et j'ai rompu avec Jacob. Une autre vie m'attend, plus excitante que celle pour laquelle je me croyais vouée. Aussi, réjouis-toi pour moi, je vis mon plus grand rêve._

_Ta fille, Bella_

J'avais réuni aussitôt la famille. Nous n'avions pas de raison de penser que Bella allait mal, mais ce qui nous inquiétait en fait était que je n'arrivais plus à avoir de visions d'elle depuis son départ de Forks.

Carlisle décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'enquérir de la situation auprès des Quileutes. Si Bella avait rompu avec Jacob, les loups ne seraient pas ravis que nous leur posions des questions à son sujet.

Rien d'alarmant donc, ne nous prévenions pas Edward.

Le lendemain, Billy Black nous contacta. Nous étions ahuris d'avoir un appel de sa part, mais nous n'eûmes pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Il nous avait simplement appris que Victoria était morte, définitivement.

Carlisle téléphona juste après à Edward, qui soulagé, nous annonça son départ de Vancouver. Il allait se perdre en Europe, nous avait-il dit et ne serait pas joignable. Il avait encore besoin de temps.

Cette nouvelle allégea quelque peu l'ambiance. Nous étions rassurés que les Quileutes ne soient plus face à des vampires et puissent reprendre leur existence, et aussi soulagés que Bella ait repris sa vie en main. Nous spéculions souvent sur ce qu'elle faisait. Rosalie, surtout, avait changé d'attitude envers elle. Ne plus la savoir avec un loup avait apaisé sa colère et elle parlait d'elle comme d'une personne qu'elle portait en haute estime. Elle reconnaissait que grâce Bella, notre famille avait vécu ses meilleurs moments, nous avions été au complet et Edward n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et épanoui.

Notre espoir était de revoir notre frère et de retrouver au moins la vie que nous avions connu avant Bella.

**31 mai 2008**

Un coup porté à notre porte nous mit tous en garde. Un vampire était là, nous ne l'avions pas senti venir, et nous avions toutes les raisons de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un nomade curieux, ou pire, des Volturis.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte, derrière lui se tenait Esmé et nous la vîmes disparaître et se précipiter lourdement sur notre visiteur. Carlisle éclata de rire et nous pensâmes tous à cet instant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

« Entre Bella ! » dit Esmé.

Nous nous échangeâmes tous les quatre des regards ahuris. Bella ! Elle nous avait retrouvé ! Mais notre surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, et Jasper fut le premier à comprendre.

« C'est un vampire. Je ne ressens plus cette attirance pour son sang. »

Bella entra timidement. Elle était devenue un vampire, son cœur ne battait et son odeur n'était effectivement plus du tout appétissante. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge très foncé, sa peau encore plus pâle qu'avant, elle était magnifique. Je constatai avec mécontentement que son goût pour les chemises de bûcheron et les jeans informes ne lui était pas passé.

Emmett fut le premier de nous quatre à réagir et fit virevolter notre amie. Rosalie la serra ensuite et Bella en fut toute étonnée. Jasper se contenta d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule et Carlisle lui serra les mains.

« Alice ? » m'appela-t-elle doucement alors que je ne réagissais toujours pas.

« Ah j'y suis, ce sont mes vêtements qui te choquent ! » rit-elle, suivie par toute la famille.

« Oui, c'est un choc ! Mais enfin… tu es là, tu es un… » bégayai-je.

« Depuis huit mois, je suis un vampire oui. »

« Raconte-nous tout, ma chérie. » la pressa Esmé.

Elle prit place sur notre sofa, et jeta des regards timides autour d'elle.

« Il est en Europe. » lui dit Carlisle.

« Oh. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ma chérie, il sera ravi de te revoir. » lui promit Esmé.

« Mais… » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Si nous sommes partis, lui expliqua Carlisle, c'est parce qu'Edward voulait que tu aies une vie sans danger, normale. Il n'a fait cela que par amour. Je sais que cela doit être difficile à entendre, mais c'est la vérité. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme soulagée d'un poids immense. Elle aussi l'aimait toujours, c'était évident.

« Il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, enfin mieux depuis que nous avons appris la mort de Victoria. » lui répondis-je.

Elle se crispa et se leva, passant ses doigts graciles dans ses cheveux soyeux. Le même tic qu'Edward, en avait-elle conscience ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte nous Bella. » la pressai-je à mon tour.

« Qui vous a prévenu de la mort de Victoria ? »

« Billy a appelé et nous a dit que la meute l'avait tuée, rien d'autre. »

« Évidemment. » siffla-t-elle.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Emmett.

« Si ils vous ont prévenu c'est sûrement pour vous empêcher de revenir. Mon père a dû dire à Billy qu'il avait de bonnes nouvelles de ma part. Quelle bande de lâches ! »

Nous ne comprenions pas, et devant nos regards interrogatifs, elle continua.

« Le jour de mon départ, j'ai rompu avec Jacob. Il n'acceptait pas que je repousse notre … »

Elle s'interrompit soudain gênée. Je la tirai vers moi et elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où j'avais pris place.

« Je t'ai surveillé, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Nous savons que tu étais fiancée à Jacob. Grâce à lui, tu as réussi à surmonter ta tristesse. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru, nous dit-elle. Mais en fait, il m'a enfermée davantage. Je ne fréquentais plus que les Quileutes, je n'ai jamais revu Angela ou Jess. Il m'a aidée, mais seulement parce qu'il était amoureux de moi. Derrière chaque sourire et chaque parole, il tentait de me séduire alors que je n'avais envie que d'un ami sur qui compter. Enfin bref. Le lendemain de nos fiançailles, je suis allée le voir tôt. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui reprocher sa demande devant toute la réserve et devant mon père. Pourtant, en voyant son air triomphant, j'ai un peu pété les plombs. Puis je lui ai dit que ça ne changeait en rien mes plans, que je ne voulais pas me marier avant la fin de mon premier cycle d'études. Il m'a dit des mots terribles, c'est ainsi que j'ai compris les vraies raisons de notre rapprochement, il m'avait manipulée. Je lui ai dit adieu, que je rompais nos fiançailles, que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à interférer dans ma vie à nouveau. Il était dans une telle rage qu'il s'est transformé. J'ai voulu partir mais il m'en a empêché. Il a ensuite repris forme humaine et a tenté de me violer. Nous n'avions pas… je l'ai toujours repoussé, enfin vous voyez. Sans l'arrivée de son père, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. En partant, j'ai trébuché et me suis ouverte légèrement le bras. Plus tard, sur la route vers Port Angeles, j'ai eu un accident. Je me suis évanouie et à mon réveil, j'étais en pleine montagne, ligotée à un arbre. Victoria m'a cassée les membres un à un, et j'ai crié si fort que Seth est arrivé. Elle m'avait déjà mordue trois fois et ensuite elle léchait mon sang, elle était devenue totalement frénétique et n'a pas vu Seth arriver. Il lui a arraché la tête, puis les bras et les jambes. Ensuite il m'a détachée et conduit à la réserve. Sam a vite compris que j'étais en train de devenir un vampire et ils ont décidé, Jacob y compris, de m'abandonner près de Seattle et de faire disparaître ma voiture, pour que l'on croie à une fugue. »

Nous étions tous horrifiés de son récit, abasourdis par l'attitude méprisante de Jacob et compatissants quant aux souffrances qu'elle avait enduré. La voir en ce jour, chez nous, resplendissante et vampire, était un vrai miracle.

« Quand je me suis réveillée de la transformation, je me souvenais de tout. J'ai été prise en charge par un autre vampire qui m'avait repérée, Riley. Il connaissait Victoria et a failli me tuer en comprenant qu'à cause de moi elle était morte. J'ai alors découvert mon don. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama enjoué Emmett.

« Oui, j'ai développé une sorte de bouclier. Si je le décide, je suis invisible et intouchable. »

« Ça explique que nous ne t'ayons pas senti venir. » dit soulagé Carlisle, qui avait craint une défaillance générale de nos compétences vampiriques.

« Ça explique sûrement le fait que je n'ai plus eu de visions de toi depuis que Victoria t'a transformée. » compris-je.

« Oui, conclut-elle, je suis imperméable à tous les dons si je le souhaite. »

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« J'ai raconté la vérité à Riley, Victoria lui avait raconté n'importe quoi sur les Cullen mais aussi sur les vampires. Il pensait que nous ne pouvions pas sortir à la lumière du jour sans mourir sur le champ par exemple. Victoria avait pour projet de créer une armée de nouveaux nés vampires pour vous tuer tous, mais vous êtes partis et elle est restée avec Riley, le temps sans doute de trouver un nouveau plan. Grâce à Riley, j'ai pu maîtriser ma soif, nous nous sommes en fait entraidés car il n'avait que quelques mois de plus que moi. »

« Il est venu avec toi ? » demandai-je, car je craignais que Bella et lui soient plus proches qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

« Non. Je voulais me maîtriser avant de vous chercher, je n'ai jamais bu de sang humain mais Riley oui, et à cause de cela, nous avons préféré faire route séparément au bout de cinq mois. »

« Donc tu nous cherches depuis quatre mois. Comment as-tu fait ?» questionna mon mari.

« L'un d'entre vous n'est pas aussi discret qu'il le voudrait.» rigola-t-elle tandis que nous nous dévisagions suspicieux.

« Alice laisse trop de commentaires sur les sites de mode, ou devrais-je dire, Mme Withlock M.A. Marie Alice… Je suis tombée par hasard sur un article du New York Times, qui citait une internaute visionnaire, j'ai remonté ta piste, grâce à une amie, un petit génie de l'informatique. Bree, une fugueuse que j'ai rencontré à Seattle, enfin sauvée de Riley plutôt. On a vécu quelques temps ensemble dans un immeuble désaffecté. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici. »

« Tu veux dire que tu a vécu avec une humaine, sans jamais craquer ? » s'étonna Jasper.

« C'est exact. Dès que j'active mon bouclier, je peux faire abstraction de l'odeur. C'est un peu gênant mais finalement c'est ma bouée de sauvetage. J'aurais dû être une vraie sauvageonne mais… »

« Tu as su trouver des gens pour t'aider… » lui dit chaleureusement Esmé.

« J'ai voulu dès le début vous retrouver, c'est ce qui m'a motivé à ne me nourrir que d'animaux et à ne pas me perdre dans une vie de nomade. Je voulais aussi revoir Edward… » avoua-t-elle.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ! On part à sa recherche, maintenant ! » m'enthousiasmai-je.

« Alice, un tel voyage se prépare. » tempéra Carlisle.

« Il est hors de question d'y aller à pied, traverser l'Atlantique à la nage, très peu pour moi. » exigea Rosalie.

« Nous devons faire faire des papiers à Bella également. » dit Jasper.

« Inutile, j'ai tous mes papiers avec moi. Les loups me les ont laissé. N'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas censée être morte mais en fugue, et je suis majeure. » nous révéla Bella.

« Départ demain, je m'occupe des valises! Jasper, fais les réservations d'avion ! Esmé et Carlisle, vous venez ? » pépiai-je.

« Nous vous rejoindrons, je ne peux pas quitter mon travail en un claquement de doigt. » dit Carlisle.

« Et moi, je dois m'occuper de prévenir le lycée. » ajouta Esmé.

« Alice, il est peut-être sur la Côte d'Azur, nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous y rendre sans quelques nouveaux maillots de bain ! » s'inquiéta Rosalie.

Je pris Bella et Rose par la main et les menai dans ma chambre. J'étais surexcitée, tout comme Rose. Mais Bella, elle, était anxieuse.

« Merci Bella, lui déclarai-je. Merci d'être venue. Vampire ou humaine, tu aurais de toute façon sauvé cette famille. »

« C'est vrai. C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie, et même si je suis triste que tu aies été transformée, on ne peut pas remonter le temps en arrière et grâce à toi notre famille sera vraiment complète. Une fois qu'Edward et toi… » ajouta Rosalie.

« Attendez, c'est très gentil, je suis très touchée les filles. Mais qui vous dit qu'il voudra encore de moi ? » nous dit Bella.

« Tu es sienne, autant qu'il t'appartiendra à jamais. Tu es notre sœur, n'en doute pas. Tu as autant ta place dans cette famille que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et si Edward fait des siennes, compte sur nous pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. » lui déclara Rosalie.

Bella était émue, et ne sut que dire, aussi Rosalie continua.

« Je te dois des excuses. Je t'ai rejetée à cause du danger que tu nous faisais courir quand nous étions à Forks. Edward était si peu sûr de ne pas te mordre, et… Je suis très protectrice quand il s'agit de ma… de notre famille. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre, mais ça n'excuse pas mon attitude. Je t'enviais, tu étais humaine, tu avais la vie devant toi, tant de possibilités. C'est pour cela que je suis aussi triste que tu aies été transformée, tu ne pourras jamais vieillir et avoir des enfants. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu es un vampire aussi il faut aller de l'avant. Ta vie est avec nous, avec Edward. »

Rosalie prit Bella dans ses bras et la berça un peu car Bella sanglotait.

« Merci, Rosalie. » murmura-t-elle après s'être remise de ses émotions.

« Je trouve ça dingue d'avoir été citée dans le New York Times ! » m'exclamai-je, sur un petit nuage.

Bella sortit un Smartphone et ouvrit la page internet du fameux article, sous mes yeux ébahis et reconnaissants. Une vraie amie, et une sœur…

**13 Septembre 2008**

« Bon anniversaire ! » criai-je en entrant en trombe dans la chambre d'hôtel de Bella.

« Ah non ! Je refuse que l'on continue à me fêter mon anniversaire ! » s'insurgea-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Depuis quatre mois, nous étions en Europe, tentant de localiser Edward. Il changeait sans cesse de destination, ne prenant de décision qu'au dernier moment. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour m'empêcher de le voir mais plutôt parce qu'il errait sans but, et d'après mes visions, il se laissait aller. Il portait le même jean et la même chemise noire depuis son départ de Vancouver. Il se nourrissait rarement, il marchait en fait à allure humaine dès qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire souvent, l'été avait été particulièrement pluvieux.

Nous étions à Budapest depuis une semaine à peine et devions partir pour l'Italie l'après-midi même, je l'avais vu à Rome, deux jours plus tard. Nous aurions pour une fois, une longueur d'avance et j'étais optimiste, ainsi que toute la famille.

« Alice, qu'est ce que je dois porter ? » me demanda nerveusement Bella.

Rosalie entra, une ravissante robe courte, vert émeraude en soie dans une main et dans l'autre des escarpins coordonnés.

« Bon anniversaire ! » clama-t-elle.

Elle était suivie de la famille. Tous embrassèrent Bella, qui était depuis devenue moins timide envers nous, elle nous rendit les embrassades.

« Merci, ça tombe à pic Rosalie. »

Rose me tira la langue. Effectivement, je n'étais pas sûre de la couleur sur Bella, mais tant que celle-ci aimait la robe, je ne piperais mot. J'avais lutté contre Bella pour lui fournir une garde-robe digne de ce nom. Elle avait rechigné à accepter une carte de crédit noire, la même que nous possédions tous, et à utiliser cet argent. Nous reconnaissions bien là la jeune fille timide de Forks, qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Mais elle avait cédé sous la pression générale.

Elle avait envoyé depuis chaque étape européenne une carte postale à sa mère et à son père, les rassurant ainsi du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat rouge foncé et étaient dorénavant comme les nôtres, or ou noir. Elle était aussi gracieuse que nous, mais plus rapide et plus forte. Chaque jour, Emmett et elle faisaient un bras de fer, et notre frère guettait le jour où ses forces s'amenuiseraient.

Nous partîmes de très bonne humeur à l'aéroport et sur le chemin vers Rome, nous bavassions de tous les projets à huit que nous réaliserons sous peu. Nous étions tous convaincus de retrouver Edward le surlendemain. En Italie, nous louâmes trois voitures de sport, pour ma part j'avais choisi une Porsche d'un jaune flamboyant.

Mais une vision nous alarma le lendemain. Edward était arrivé via la Sicile à Rome et avait été kidnappé par les Volturis sur le chemin. Carlisle, qui les connaissait bien, comprit qu'Aro et ses frères convoitaient Edward pour son don et étaient visiblement prêts à tout pour s'en saisir. Edward avait été paralysé par la douleur qu'infligeait Jane, un vampire aux traits enfantins, puis conduit sous escorte à Volterra.

Nous ne mîmes que quelques heures pour atteindre la cité médiévale, perchée sur un rocher, mais nous restâmes cachés, le soleil brillait et nous devions attendre la nuit. Bella était effondrée, Emmett piaillait d'impatience, il espérait un combat, Jasper étudiait plusieurs plans de bataille. Carlisle restait silencieux et Rose, Esmé et moi tentions de rassurer Bella.

Aux premiers signes du crépuscule, nous nous élancions vers Volterra et le château des Volturis. Les gardes nous interceptèrent rapidement, mais ne nous menacèrent pas, ils nous conduisirent directement à Aro.

Nous pénétrâmes à leur suite dans une vaste salle de marbre, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies ça et là. Edward était en pleine discussion avec les Volturis, tentant de leur échapper sans provoquer leur courroux. Bella devait avoir activé son bouclier, car aucun ne remarqua notre entrée. Ce fut Bella qui attira leur attention.

« Edward. » souffla-t-elle hésitante.

Il se tétanisa puis serra les poings en regardant avec colère Aro.

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ! tempêta-t-il contre les frères Volturis. Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi, ce n'est qu'une humaine quelconque. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous réussirez à me piéger ici ! »

Bella fut dépitée par les paroles de mon frère et je dus la retenir car elle comptait s'enfuir, persuadée qu'Edward ne l'aimait plus. En étant sous son bouclier, j'avais accès de nouveau à son futur.

« Mon cher ami, tu fais erreur. » ricana Aro, qui lui nous avait vus et se délectait du malentendu.

« Ok. Laissez la partir, je ferai ce que vous… » commença-t-il, pensant que la vie de Bella dépendrait de sa volonté de rester avec les Italiens.

« Non ! » cria Bella.

Il se retourna enfin et nous vit enfin. Il était sous le choc.

« Bella, ce n'est pas poli de couper la parole. J'allais enfin rallier Edward à notre cause ! » lui dit Aro en prenant un ton faussement peiné.

« En le manipulant ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Edward courut dans notre direction mais prise au dépourvu, Bella n'avait pas eu le temps d'ôter son bouclier. Il fut propulsé à travers la salle et retomba lourdement sur un banc de marbre, qui se brisa.

Bella le rejoignit aussitôt et l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis désolée, je ne maîtrise pas bien mon don. Edward, tu vas bien ? »

« Je n'arrive pas y croire… Bella… Ma Bella… toi ici. »

« Ça fait quatre mois qu'on te court après frérot. » rigola Emmett qui s'était approché.

Les Volturis, allaient se retirer, visiblement déçus de la tournure des évènements, mais Carlisle les interpella.

« Vos méthodes pour inviter mon fils sont des plus abjectes ! »

J'avais vu rarement Carlisle se mettre en colère, mais là, ça dépassait tout ! Caïus le regarda avec dédain avant de répliquer :

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ! Nous sommes les rois de notre monde. Nous avons tous les droits ! Tu en as bien profité quand tu vivais ici. »

Tous les vampires assistèrent avec attention à l'échange. Nous autres, les Cullen, sauf Emmett, craignions un affrontement, car les Volturis étaient entourés de nombreux vampires dont plusieurs avec des dons redoutables. Les gardes, eux, semblaient aussi tendus.

« Je sais parfaitement à qui je m'adresse, à ceux qui se doivent de montrer l'exemple et guider les vampires pour une coexistence discrète avec les humains. Jane a soumis Edward à son don en pleine rue ! Vos gardes l'ont saisi sous les yeux des passants ! Vous avez mis en danger la vie de mon fils mais aussi notre secret. » plaida avec ferveur Carlisle.

Caïus allait répliquer mais d'un geste, Aro le stoppa.

« Il est évident que nous aurions fait autrement si votre fils n'avait pas fui devant chacun de nos émissaires. Nous n'importunerons plus ta famille, mon ami. Et je partage votre joie d'avoir admis un nouveau membre dans votre clan. Bella, la tua cantante d'Edward, est finalement devenue l'une des nôtres. Je ne vois plus aucune raison de vous retenir ici. Au revoir mes amis. Messieurs, préparez-vous, Heidi arrive. »

Alors que nous quittions la grande salle, encore sous le coup des évènements, nous croisâmes un groupe de touristes russes, de tout âge, le repas des Volturis… Sur le chemin, je fis défiler dans ma mémoire tous les évènements depuis le retour de Bella parmi nous, dont son récit sur les huit mois où j'étais restée sans visions d'elle. Edward capta tout mon discours intérieur, et eut le droit à mes recommandations.

_« Prends grand soin d'elle. Elle ne se sent toujours pas digne de toi, elle t'aime toujours, malgré tes mensonges. Tu vas devoir la reconquérir et gagner sa confiance, car même si elle ne l'a jamais évoqué, elle a énormément souffert par ta faute. »_

Edward acquiesça silencieusement et me sourit avec gratitude. Il avait gardé la main de Bella dans la sienne depuis qu'elle l'avait aidée à se redresser, et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques regards et je présageai une échappée des amoureux vers Venise. Aussi, dès que nous fûmes sortis de la cité, je tendis à mon frère les clés d'une des voitures que nous avions loué.

« Agence Mi Italia, niveau 3 de l'aéroport, avant demain midi. Bon voyage à vous deux. » dis-je malicieusement.

Bella me regarda perplexe, Edward ne lui avait encore rien dit, elle craignait toujours que les mots qu'il avait eu plus tôt et lors de leur rupture soient vrais. Mon frère me remercia, nous prit un à un dans ses bras, sans jamais lâcher Bella, puis nous dit :

« Merci à tous. Je vous serai à jamais redevable de m'avoir rendu Bella. Nous reviendrons bientôt. »

Puis il lui ouvrit la portière de la Porsche jaune et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Tous me regardèrent, exigeant une explication.

« Ils partent pour Venise. Bella en a toujours rêvé, elle va le lui dire quand ils seront à l'aéroport. Je prévois trois mois de pure passion. Puis ils rentreront, Bella ne voulant plus être loin de nous si longtemps et surtout elle voudra revoir ses parents et leur annoncer en personne ses fiançailles avec Edward. Je dois me mettre au travail dès notre retour, le mariage est prévu pour le mois de février, le 14. »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé<em>**  
><strong>


	3. Chapitre 3 Heartbeat

**OS – Heartbeat**

* * *

><p><strong>Couple: Edward et Bella<br>PDV Bella  
>Rating : M<strong>

* * *

><p>Pile ou face ? Non trop puéril. Si il dit qu'il a envie de moi avant le début du feu d'artifice ? Non, c'était couru d'avance. Le test des paumes de mains ? Non plus, je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris ce test.<p>

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

Pour la troisième année consécutive, je passais le mois de juillet chez mon père à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. En échange de m'exiler sous la pluie ou tout du moins sous les nuages, je passais le mois d'août avec ma meilleure amie Angela à Los Angeles.

Après le lycée, j'avais décidé de me rapprocher de mon père et de passer un mois entier chez lui. Il travaillait tout l'été depuis quatre ans (il était le sheriff) et nous ne pouvions plus passer nos deux semaines au soleil, comme durant quinze ans. Mes parents avaient divorcé lorsque j'avais à peine un an, j'avais grandi à Phoenix, en Arizona. Ma mère s'était remariée trois ans plus tôt avec Phil. J'avais voulu leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité mais ma mère m'en avait dissuadée, puisque je partirais après le lycée poursuivre mes études en journalisme à San Francisco, elle voulait encore m'avoir avec elle.

Pour le troisième été consécutif, je sortais avec Jacob, fils du meilleur ami de mon père qui vivait dans la réserve indienne Quileute attenante à Forks. À peine arrivée, il me mettait la pression pour que nous couchions ensemble.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Le premier été, je l'avais redécouvert. Je l'avais connu enfant, mais à dix sept ans, un an de moins que moi, il était devenu un homme sûr de lui et charmeur. J'étais tombée dans ses bras, naïvement, pensant que notre histoire durerait après mon départ. Bref, ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça mais puisque nous étions aussi amis, l'année suivante, j'avais de nouveau cédé et avait passé une nouvelle fois de bonnes vacances. Mon père était aux petits soins pour moi, Jacob aussi.

J'avais réussi à réfréner ses ardeurs jusqu'alors mais difficilement. Je n'étais pas gênée d'être encore vierge à vingt et un ans, j'étais convaincue que c'était un passage obligé, alors autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui compte un tout petit peu ! Jacob était très attirant et il aurait été facile de faire ça avec lui, il n'attendait que ça, mais ce serait en fait pratique. Rien de romantique en résumé.

Les festivités du 4 juillet à Forks étaient minables comparées à celles de Phoenix. Une fête sur la plage de la Push, dans la réserve indienne avait lieu tous les ans depuis plusieurs décades et attirait tous les jeunes gens de la région.

Mon père m'appela depuis le salon pour que nous partions au feu d'artifice où je retrouverais Jacob. Arrivés une demi-heure avant le coup d'envoi sur le seul terrain municipal et non agricole de Forks, je constatai qu'une centaine de personnes s'était déjà massée et il en arrivait encore. Mon père salua quelques personnes, je le suivais sans prêter attention à quoique ce soit, trébuchant une vingtaine de fois, rien d'inhabituel pour moi.

Ce soir, soit je rompais définitivement avec Jacob, soit je couchais avec lui. Je me trouvais assez pathétique, mais cette tension entre nous m'était devenue insupportable.

« Bella, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Dr Cullen et sa femme. Ils passent habituellement leurs vacances au soleil. Carlisle, Esmé, voici ma fille. »

Je levai les yeux vers le couple et les saluai brièvement. J'en avais entendu parler, eux et leur petite famille n'étaient pas passés inaperçus quand ils avaient emménagé cinq ans plus tôt. Leurs enfants avaient tous été admis trois ans plus tôt dans des universités de la Ivy League, les meilleures universités, et les plus chères, de tout le pays. Les ragots sur eux étaient nombreux mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les croiser car comme me l'avait rappelé mon père, ils partaient chaque été.

_Où est Jacob?_ pensai-je agacée.

Au même instant mon téléphone sonna et je répondis énervée à Jacob :

« Tu m'as oubliée ? » l'attaquai-je.

« Jamais mon bébé. J'aide à finir les préparatifs pour ce soir. »

« Mais tu vas venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh mon petit chat, je te manque ? »

Il m'insupportait avec ces surnoms !

« Si j'assiste à ces pétards dans un champ boueux, c'est pour toi ! Alors tu as intérêt à ne pas me planter sur ce coup là, Black ! »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille. »

« Et moi je déteste les – mon petit chat - ma fleur - ma louve, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie dont tu as le secret. Je t'attends. »

Je raccrochai furieusement et me calmai aussitôt. Le voilà mon signe ! Adieu Jacob et bonjour vacances monotones mais reposantes, car il était évident qu'en quittant le leader des jeunes Quileutes, je ne profiterais plus des nombreuses activités de la Push. Après cette dispute, il était légitime de rompre, non?

« Tout va bien Bells ? » me questionna mon père quand je revins vers lui.

« Jacob sera en retard. Tu pourrais me conduire à la fête après? »

« Bien sûr. Allez, profite maintenant, ça va commencer. »

J'étais restée à ses yeux la petite fille émerveillée par les feux d'artifice et autres foutaises romantico-populaires. J'aurais pu rester cette jeune fille innocente et gentille, enfin bonne poire. Mais l'université et le fait de vivre seule m'avaient appris à ne plus me laisser faire. La solitude me pesait mais puisque je n'avais aucun lien d'amitié à la fac, je me suffisais à moi-même. Seule mon amie Angela, qui vivait à New York, le savait, pour ma famille je vivais la meilleure expérience de ma vie… Autant dire que je devais jouer la comédie.

Mes études me passionnaient heureusement et je m'y consacrais. Pourtant certains soirs étaient plus difficiles que les autres et je m'autorisais à rêver au grand amour sans vraiment y croire.

Mon père me guida vers un groupe de personnes, dont le couple Cullen. Avant que je puisse saluer qui que ce soit, je fus happée par un regard, à une dizaine de mètres environ sur ma droite. Un homme, jeune, grand, musclé, sans doute magnifique, dans la pénombre je le distinguais à peine. Il se déplaça de quelques pas vers moi, s'éloignant de la blonde qui lui tenait la main un instant plus tôt.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. J'étais émerveillée, éblouie par son regard et lui semblait réfléchir. La blonde s'approcha de lui mais il s'échappa à nouveau de quelques pas, la regarda brièvement et murmura quelque chose. Je la haïssais d'avoir fait rompre le contact entre cet homme et moi. Mais très vite, il planta à nouveau ses yeux perçants dans les miens et avança droit sur moi, rapidement, d'un pas décidé.

Mes jambes allaient flancher, mon ventre était envahi de papillons, mes mains devinrent moites, ma bouche sèche. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de moi et je crus défaillir en le découvrant, irrésistiblement beau. Je vis des reflets roux dans ses cheveux désordonnés quand le premier coup du feu d'artifice fut tiré. Ses yeux étaient noirs, profonds, hypnotiques. Alors que je pensais qu'il me parlerait, il me tendit simplement la main. Mon corps et ma raison étaient d'accord pour le suivre, aucun dilemme. J'étais prête à le suivre au bout du monde.

Notre bulle éclata pour la seconde fois quand mon père m'interpella sans doute pour la dixième fois. Ce fut le dieu qui lui répondit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas chef Swan, je ferai attention à elle. »

Mon père ne trouva rien à redire et je crus voir Mme Cullen poser sa main sur son épaule et le rassurer d'un sourire.

Le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais rencontré resserra sa main sur la mienne et je continuais à le suivre. Nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la forêt, il stoppa et passa sa veste sur mes épaules. Je tremblais mais pas de froid, d'excitation. Je me liquéfiais depuis que nos regards avaient accroché. Je serrai pourtant la veste contre moi, m'enivrant de son doux parfum musqué.

« Isabella, n'aie pas peur. »

Sa voix était envoutante, persuasive aussi. Le manque de réaction de mon père juste avant m'avait laissée pantoise, c'était le dieu qui l'avait ensorcelé comme il le faisait à l'instant avec moi.

« Je n'aie pas peur. »

« Suis moi alors. »

Nous marchâmes sans plus rien ajouter durant une bonne demi-heure, nos mains toujours soudées. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas tandis que j'avais hélas besoin, pour ma survie, de regarder où je posais les pieds.

Je pris peu à peu conscience de la tournure des évènements. Je marchais en forêt, en pleine nuit, avec un inconnu. Voilà pour le négatif, mais d'un autre côté, je suivais en toute confiance un dieu vivant au clair de lune. Autre point positif, je posais avec joie un lapin à Jacob.

« Tu parlais avec qui au téléphone ? » me demanda-t-il, me tirant de mes rêveries mesquines sur la mine déconfite qu'aurait Jacob dans peu de temps, ne me voyant pas venir.

« Personne. »

« Ça n'en avait pas l'air. »

« Je sais, mais c'est fini. Et qui était-ce ? » éludai-je en me rappelant la blonde.

« Personne. » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin terriblement sexy.

Avais-je bien pensé sexy ? Comme dans sexe ? Oh mon dieu, j'étais mouillée, il me faisait un de ces effets ! Mes hormones qui m'avaient laissée tranquille durant toute mon adolescence semblaient s'éveiller depuis ma rencontre avec…

« Attends, quel est ton prénom ? »

« Edward. »

« Edward… répétai-je bêtement, un sourire aux lèvres. Où allons-nous ? »

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

Dix minutes plus tard (je n'avais jamais autant marché de ma vie), nous pénétrâmes dans une belle et grande clairière. Il prit mon autre main et soupira en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Ton cœur a l'air affolé. » constata-t-il en reprenant son expression pensive.

« Je n'ai pas peur Edward. »

Oh que non. Je ne savais rien de lui, ni de ce qu'il allait m'arriver cette nuit mais j'espérais que le feu d'artifice de Forks ferait pâle figure en comparaison.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. »

Il posa sa main droite dans mon cou et j'en frissonnai de bonheur.

« J'ai peur que ton cœur lâche. » rit-il doucement.

« Alors arrêtes d'essayer de me le voler. » répondis-je légèrement et je compris que c'était déjà trop tard.

Même si je n'avais eu aucune appréhension, j'étais restée sur ma réserve. Plus maintenant. J'étais prête à m'offrir à lui, à lui offrir ma vie. Edward sourit de bonheur, ses yeux pétillaient. Il fit glisser sa main sur mon épaule, c'était très érotique.

« Tu n'as pas froid. »

Ce n'était pas une question, avait-il deviné que je tremblais de désir pour lui ?

« J'entends les battements de ton cœur. C'est la plus merveilleuse mélodie au monde. » me susurra-t-il en plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est lui, je l'aime déjà, je l'aimerais encore plus demain, je l'aimerais à jamais._

« Je t'aime Isabella. » déclara-t-il après avoir baissé sa tête et noyé son regard noir dans le mien.

« Je t'aime. » lui répondis-je avec ferveur.

Ses lèvres se posèrent telle une caresse sur les miennes, m'électrisant et stoppant mon cœur pour quelques petites secondes.

« Ton cœur est définitivement affolé. »

« Tu me l'as dérobé. »

« C'est le plus précieux des trésors. Le mien est déjà à tes pieds, Bella. »

« Je ne te connais pas, pourtant je sais qui tu es. »

Il se raidit une seconde puis relâcha la tension de ses muscles.

« Je saurai tout de toi, mon amour. Tu sauras tout de moi. »

Je l'embrassai alors, plus fortement que lui et il répondit avec une tendresse bouleversante à mon baiser. Mes mains se perdirent ensuite dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes enserraient ma taille.

Je vivais un véritable rêve éveillé. Je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos, mon chemisier déboutonné par mes soins sous le regard brûlant d'Edward. Après m'en être débarrassé, j'ôtai mes Converse, mon soutien gorge, mon jean, et finalement ma culotte. Sans gêne et sans peur, je lui faisais face, nue et offerte. Il s'agenouilla devant moi puis ne bougea plus aussi j'entrepris de l'allonger sur le dos et de le déshabiller. Sa chemise, son jean, son caleçon, ses chaussettes et chaussures rejoignirent le tas de mes vêtements.

Je n'avais pas quitté son regard mais la tentation de l'admirer dans son intégralité était trop tentante. Je découvris sa peau pâle, son torse recouvert d'une fine toison claire, ses muscles finement dessinés, ses hanches, son sexe érigé, ses jambes musclées. Il était parfait.

« Tu es parfaite. » soupira-t-il alors qu'une de mes mains caressait son ventre dur.

« Je te veux Edward. »

« Je suis à toi Bella. »

_Prends-moi, _pensai-je_, je brûle d'envie de te sentir en moi. Tu seras le premier et le dernier._

Son regard me renvoyait tout l'amour que j'éprouvais aussi pour lui. Il vint au dessus de moi, se fraya une place entre mes jambes mais ne fit rien d'autre. Je grognai alors de frustration.

« Cela, je crois, va te blesser, ça ne durera pas. Mais tu peux me dire stop à tout moment, ma Bella. Arrête-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal. »

Comme si il en était capable ! J'avais une confiance aveugle envers lui.

La progression de son sexe gonflé dans le mien fut lente, délicieuse, enivrante. Quand il buta contre mon hymen, il m'embrassa passionnément et me déchira d'un coup de rein profond. J'étouffai un petit cri dans sa bouche. Je me sentis enfin pleine de lui et la douleur ne dura effectivement pas.

Il me fit l'amour doucement, sans urgence, avec tendresse et passion et quand ses yeux quittèrent les miens, c'était pour se fermer sous l'effet du plaisir. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son magnifique visage. Plus ses hanches tapaient contre moi, plus je le reconnaissais, mon maître, mon homme, ma vie.

« Tu es toute ma vie, Bella. » me jura-t-il.

Nos gémissements emplirent la clairière et les papillons, qui n'avaient pas quitté mon bas-ventre depuis notre premier regard, explosèrent une boule de feu. Edward se déversa en moi en de longs jets frais dans mon antre brûlant.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir froid ? » me questionna-t-il plusieurs minutes après notre orgasme.

« Certaine, je suis chaude. » roucoulai-je, nullement gênée par mon sous-entendu.

« Tu es définitivement chaude, mon amour. »

« Edward, pouvons nous rester ici toute la nuit ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il m'entraîna dans une nuit follement érotique. Après notre première étreinte, nous découvrîmes de nos mains et de nos bouches le corps de l'autre. Son corps dur et soyeux était façonné pour les baisers et les caresses. Il me jura son amour des dizaines de fois, j'en fis autant, avec autant de sincérité et d'ardeur que lui.

À l'aube, je somnolais dans ses bras, frissonnant finalement de froid. Il attrapa aussitôt sa veste et m'en couvrit.

Nous fîmes de nouveau l'amour et sous la douce lumière du matin, je le découvrais autrement. Ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi noirs que je le croyais, ils avaient une teinte dorée. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et fraiche. Son haleine était toujours enivrante, douce et sucrée. Ses cheveux avaient une teinte bronze. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment arrêtée aux détails hier, ce matin j'avais auprès de moi l'être le plus parfait.

Il débordait de tendresse et d'attention envers moi. Il anticipait le moindre de mes désirs, la moindre attente. J'avais rougis en pensant à l'un de mes fantasmes et quelques minutes plus tard, il nous avait redressé tous deux à genoux, mon dos contre son torse musclé. Il avait passé une main sur mon ventre chaud pour me maintenir et enfin il m'avait prise un peu brutalement. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Je me rendormis quelques minutes après être revenue du septième ciel. Quand je me réveillai, je constatai d'abord que je n'étais plus par terre mais sur un grand plaid moelleux et sous une épaisse couverture. Puis je réalisai qu'il n'était plus là et paniquée, je me redressai en urgence, scrutant la clairière et guettant le moindre bruit. J'entendis plus que je ne vis Edward courir vers moi. Il avait été très rapide mais dans le fond pas assez car j'avais eu le temps de penser qu'il m'avait abandonnée.

« Je n'étais pas loin. » me rassura-t-il en me couvrant de baisers.

Son odeur avait un peu changé, il avait revêtu un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise bleue. Je plongeai dans son regard pour m'y noyer, je remarquai que celui-ci avait pris une teinte beaucoup plus claire que le matin.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » le questionnai-je.

« Presque quatorze heures. »

« Charlie ! Il doit être fou d'inquiétude ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'ai prévenu que nous passions la journée ensemble. »

« Merci. Et merci pour la couverture. »

Il embrassa mon front tendrement et prit place à mes côtés. Il nous rallongea pour continuer à me couvrir de baisers frais. Quand il s'attarda enfin sur mes lèvres, je capturai sa langue et lui offris la mienne. Notre baiser était passionné, fiévreux et je brûlais de le sentir encore en moi. Je lui ôtai sa chemise lentement, caressant chaque centimètre carré libéré de l'étoffe. Je quittai sa bouche pour lui demander de me prendre mais je fus stoppée par une sonnerie stridente et immédiatement après je fus éblouie.

Edward se tendit aussitôt dans mes bras, ce que je ce comprenais pas. Puis je réalisais que sa peau scintillait de mille feux et que c'était ce phénomène qui m'avait aveuglée.

« N'aie pas peur Bella. » me dit-il inquiet.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter du regard son torse illuminé, son visage et ses bras. Tout n'était que brillance. C'était magnifique.

« Bella, je n'ai que deux options pour nous, me déclara-t-il gravement. Une vie à t'aimer ainsi ou l'éternité à te vénérer et à te combler. Il te suffit de choisir, mais sois sûre que je serai toujours à tes côtés. »

« Je te veux, à jamais. Je ne peux plus concevoir être éloignée de toi. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles. Tu es mon sauveur, je vivais une vie sans saveur avant toi. Cette nuit tu m'as révélée à moi-même et tu m'as prouvé que je voulais aimer et être aimée. Je veux que tu m'aimes, Edward, toi et personne d'autre. Je veux que tu te donnes à moi, entièrement et je ferai de même. »

Ses iris d'or me sondèrent, il devait bien savoir que je ne mentais pas. J'étais prête à tout lui. Mon instinct me disait que ce choix aurait de lourdes conséquences mais qu'il m'offrirait une vie éternelle, pleine d'amour et de bonheur.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>C'est une variante plus osée sur le thème du coup de foudre entre âmes soeurs! Qu'en pensez-vous?<em>


	4. Chapitre 4  Les amants de Chicago

****OS - Les amants de Chicago****

****Couple: Edward et Bella  
>Rating: T<br>PDV: Isabella****

* * *

><p><em><em>Cambridge, Angleterre, 1890<em>_

« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! » s'exclama ma mère.

« Que tous tes vœux se réalisent ! » surenchérit mon père.

Ils savaient pourtant que mon vœu le plus cher était de rester vivre à Cambridge, de ne pas partir dans trois mois pour les États-Unis. Mon père avait un projet industriel très prometteur et voulait absolument s'implanter à Chicago pour le concrétiser. Les besoins en acier y étaient phénoménaux, le développement des chemins de fer et la reconstruction de la ville après le grand incendie en 1871 faisaient de cette ville un Eldorado. Non pas que nous manquions d'argent, mon père était juste quelqu'un de très ambitieux. De plus, étant un nouveau riche, il ne supportait plus le mépris des aristocrates anglais.

Je regardai chacun de mes parents et me maudis d'être aussi ingrate. J'avais la chance de vivre dans un milieu très aisé, j'avais eu une éducation à domicile et non dans un couvent loin d'eux, j'avais les plus belles toilettes et surtout leur amour inconditionnel.

Nous étions tous les trois très proches. Ma mère avait vécu un enfer en me donnant la vie et avait été privée d'autres enfants. Alors ils m'avaient gâtée, couvée, chouchoutée. Ma mère m'avait peu à peu responsabilisée sans me forcer, me faisant participer aux tâches quotidiennes et aux sorties officielles, me laissait choisir mes robes, accessoires et surtout mes études.

Il était prévu qu'une fois à Chicago, j'aiderais mon père dans la mise en place de son usine puis dans la gestion. J'étais déterminée à le soutenir comme il l'avait toujours fait pour moi. Malgré tout je regrettais notre départ d'Angleterre.

Ce soir-là pour mon anniversaire, mes parents avaient convié à dîner notre famille et amis les plus proches. C'était aussi l'occasion de tous nous réunir avant notre départ. Mon père avait aussi invité la famille qui avait emménagé dans notre rue le mois dernier.

Ce soir j'allais le rencontrer officiellement pour la première fois.

Nous nous étions déjà croisés mais pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Je rougissais dès que je l'apercevais, il était si séduisant et intimidant. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés avec des reflets cuivrés, et il était plus musclé que la plupart des jeunes hommes de son âge. Je savais déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui, je comptais parmi mes connaissances quelques commères.

Il s'appelait Edward Anthony Masen et avait dix-huit ans. Il avait pour passion le piano et l'aviron, ce qui expliquait sa carrure d'athlète. Il allait à l'université de Cambridge et rentrait ainsi chaque soir chez ses parents. Il étudiait le droit, suivant ainsi les traces de son père Edward Senior, avocat. Sa mère, Élisabeth, était une aristocrate elle s'était toujours montrée aimable envers nous, sans préjugés ni mépris, elle avait même déjà partagé le thé avec ma mère et moi.

En choisissant ma toilette ce soir-là, j'étais particulièrement nerveuse. Ma mère s'était gentiment moquée de moi mais m'avait aidée à être parfaite. Ensuite, je dus attendre l'arrivée de chaque invité avant de faire mon entrée sous les regards amicaux et bienveillants de nos proches. Plus que tout, je voulais plaire à Edward. Il me fixait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir. Chaque personne me félicita pour mon anniversaire et aussi pour notre prochain départ. Pour tous, nous étions chanceux de pouvoir tenter une aussi belle et prometteuse aventure dans le Nouveau Monde.

Quand vint le tour de la famille Masen, je ne pus regarder Edward dans les yeux, tant j'étais troublée par lui. Ses parents sourirent à ma révérence et me souhaitèrent bonne chance. Puis Elisabeth me présenta Edward.

« Isabella, c'est un honneur d'être auprès de vous en cette soirée. Je suis ravi de vous être enfin présenté. » me dit-il d'une voix douce et envoutante.

Je ne sus quoi dire et après une autre courbette, je m'enfuis vers mes cousines. Je le suivais discrètement du regard toute la soirée mais ne pus soutenir son regard quand celui-ci croisait le mien. Ma mère avait remarqué mon trouble et profita que je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bains pour me questionner.

« Ce n'est que le fait d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette soirée qui me mets mal à l'aise, maman. » mentis-je.

« Il faudra t'y habituer ma douce. »

« Je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle m'avait souri et était retournée au bras de mon père. De les voir si heureux et unis me rendait fière. Ils étaient un exemple pour moi et j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir, à l'instar de ma mère, choisir mon époux.

Après le dîner, nous passâmes dans la salle de bal. Je fus contrainte de danser avec tous les célibataires, quelque soit leur âge. Bien que cela m'ennuyait, j'étais impatiente de danser avec Edward. Mais au bout de deux longues heures à valser, il ne s'était toujours présenté pour me demander une danse. Alors que je décidai de faire une pause, une douce mélodie résonna. J'entendis quelques murmures impressionnés aussi je me tournai vers le musicien.

Edward avait pris place derrière l'instrument et joua quelques morceaux. Quand il termina sa prestation, il se leva et vint me prendre par la main. Devant tous mes invités, Edward me déclara :

« Voici un cadeau modeste pour vos quinze ans, Isabella. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. »

« Oui. »

Je ne pouvais pas articuler un mot de plus. J'entendis les applaudissements retentir mais j'étais dans une bulle et mes yeux étaient rivés à ceux d'Edward. Puis je sentis la main de mon père sur mon épaule, il remercia Edward ainsi que tous les convives pour leur présence. Il me donna le signal que je redoutais tant, je devais réciter un petit discours de remerciements. Edward ne me quitta pas, mais avait dû lâcher ma main.

Après les formules d'usage, la musique reprit et il me tendit la main, m'invitant enfin à danser dans ses bras. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, je devais avoir l'air idiote tant je le dévisageais avec adoration. Il me souriait tendrement et au fil des notes, m'attira davantage contre lui. Les convenances faisant que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller contre son torse large, j'eus la satisfaction au moins de humer sa fragrance. Cela m'enivra, et bien que je n'avais jamais été ivre, j'imaginais que mon état relevait de l'ivresse. Mes jambes me portaient à peine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu toute grâce, je me laissais guider par mon splendide cavalier.

J'eus la sensation que notre bulle était plus indestructible qu'après son hommage au piano. Hélas, ce fut ma mère qui vint briser mon rêve éveillé. L'air était terminé et je remarquais que la plupart des convives quittaient la salle de réception. Affolée je suppliais du regard Edward de ne pas partir, mais une fois de plus, les convenances de notre milieu étaient contre une romance ce soir.

Je lui fis ma plus belle révérence. J'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses, ma langue était soudainement dessoudée de mon palais, mais la présence de ma mère m'en dissuada. Elle avait beau être ouverte d'esprit, elle m'aurait durement rabrouée si j'avais osé demander à Edward de nous revoir devant elle.

Edward m'offrit un sourire magnifique, me baisa la main et me murmura un « au revoir » doucereux. Puis il quitta à son tour la salle de bal.

« Ma chérie, je crois que tu as oublié tes leçons de bienséance. » me dit ma mère doucement.

Je la regardais sans comprendre, je n'avais rien fait d'inconvenant.

« Tu as dansé près de quatre valses avec Edward. J'ai dû retenir ton père, il n'a pas apprécié les manières de ce jeune homme. »

« Edward a été tout à fait correct maman, je vous le garantis. Quant à la durée de notre danse, euh … pour ma défense, toutes les valses se ressemblent alors… »

Je rougis non pas à cause de mon impertinence mais plutôt au souvenir entêtants de ces instants avec Edward.

« Ne t'affole pas ma douce. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Je vous ai observé tous les deux, et tu as raison, il a été correct mais vos regards étaient si expressifs… Voudrais-tu que nous en parlions demain ? »

« Oui maman. J'aurais besoin de vous pour comprendre. »

Le lendemain matin, quelques amies furent conviées à déjeuner et sans chaperons, nous discutions librement. Inévitablement, le bel Edward fut notre sujet de conversation durant près d'une heure. Je ne voulais pas me confier à elles, aussi je les écoutais.

« Il paraît qu'il a repoussé Tanya. » raconta Angela.

« Mais non, enfin si, mais pas avant d'avoir abuser de ses charmes. » minauda Jessica.

« Il aurait même une chambre à sa disposition sur le campus. Mon frère l'a aperçu avec une rousse la semaine dernière et à la vue de leurs comportements, ils ne s'apprêtaient à étudier. » raconta Lauren.

« En ce qui concerne Tanya, je peux vous dire qu'il s'est comporté comme un goujat. La pauvre est déprimée et ses parents veulent l'envoyer en Suisse, dans un couvent en montagne. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Si nous sommes au courant, bien qu'écartées de mondanités, c'est que tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a plus sa vertu… »

« Oh ! »

Je fus si déçue. Je connaissais Tanya bien qu'elle soit de deux ans mon aînée. C'était une jeune fille douce, intelligente et d'une famille aisée. Elle avait à sa porte de nombreux prétendants. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait succombé hors mariage. Elle devait être effectivement effondrée car elle croyait beaucoup en nos valeurs.

« Mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme. Il est si craquant ! » s'extasia Jessica.

« Et si galant… Dommage qu'il n'aime pas danser… » soupira Lauren.

Je me crispai aussitôt.

« C'est parce que tu es partie trop tôt idiote. Il a dansé avec notre Isabella pendant près de trente minutes. Son père a failli lui arracher les yeux ! » rigola Jessica.

Les regards de mes convives se braquèrent sur moi, ajoutant à ma gêne et au feu de mes joues.

« C'est un bon danseur. » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

Heureusement pour moi, ma mère arriva et coupa court à nos discussions. Elle fut suivie des mères de la plupart de mes amies, et ensemble nous passions au salon prendre le dessert et une tasse de thé.

Je n'arrivais pas à suivre la conversation, j'étais sous le choc des révélations sur Edward et sur sa conduite peu gentleman. Ces paroles avaient contredit tout ce que j'avais pu apprécier la veille au soir. Il avait été galant, charmeur mais à aucun moment pressant ou inconvenant. Devais-je croire en des commérages ?

Après le départ de nos invitées, ma mère me demanda de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Je ne savais pas vraiment jusqu'où aller dans mes épanchements. Tout cela était si nouveau pour moi. J'avais bien suivie avec ferveur la romance d'une de mes cousines, mais tout m'était neuf et déconcertant. Rosalie s'était mariée deux semaines plus tôt, ce qui excusait son absence, elle ne rentrerait de son voyage de noces que dans une semaine.

« Bien, Isabella. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation urgente toutes les deux. J'ai surpris quelques bribes de vos bavardages au déjeuner, notamment sur les exploits d'Edward. »

« Maman, je ne sais pas quel crédit nous devons apporter à ces paroles. Edward m'a fait une très bonne impression. »

« À moi aussi, et sa mère est tellement intègre que je serais étonnée si elle laissait agir ainsi son fils. Il est enfant unique, comme toi. Il lui incombe de réussir professionnellement et de marier un bon parti. Comme toi. Mais je doute que cela lui arrive ici. »

« Maman, que… »

« Isabella, ma douce, tu es encore si naïve. Ses rumeurs me sont parvenues peu après leur arrivée. Il semblerait que notre voisin ait goûté et même abusé de la vie londonienne avant de venir vivre à Cambridge. »

« Comment cela ? »

J'étais effectivement très naïve.

« Il est un beau parti et il a tant de charme. Rien d'étonnant à ce que toutes les jeunes filles à marier de Cambridge tentent de l'approcher. »

« Je suppose. »

« Mais tout cela m'importe peu en fait. Tu es encore trop jeune pour que nous pensions à ton mariage et surtout nous partons dans trois mois, tu ne le reverras plus. Tu auras connu ton premier béguin et cet émoi que tu as ressenti hier, dis-toi que c'est une belle expérience qui n'aura en rien entaché ta réputation. Bien sûr, la plupart des invités ont remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup dansé ensemble, mais après tout, tu étais la reine de la soirée. Il a joué en ton honneur et personne ne trouvera à redire là-dessus, tu peux dormir tranquille. » me dit-elle.

« Je suis soulagée par vos paroles maman, j'aurais été peinée de vous avoir déçue, vous et papa. »

« Tu en as appris davantage sur toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh maman ! Si vous saviez… j'étais comme dans un rêve. Il a vraiment été parfait. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, comme vous venez de me le dire, nous partons bientôt et je suis trop jeune. Mais cette expérience m'a beaucoup apportée. J'ai vaincu ma timidité et je serais sans doute plus à l'aise dans nos prochaines réceptions. »

« Alors tout va pour le mieux ma douce. Ton sourire hier soir a été le plus des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire. Tu m'as semblé être si heureuse. Seule une mère peut s'apercevoir de ces choses-là. Isabella, tu deviens une jeune femme. Je pense qu'à notre arrivée à Chicago, je te présenterai en tant que tel. Tu sais qu'il y aura aussi un bal des débutantes et l'année prochaine, pour tes seize ans, tu seras la plus belle jeune fille, tous les beaux partis te voudront. Tu pourras choisir selon ton cœur parmi eux, je te le promets. »

« Merci maman. » lui déclarai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Les semaines qui suivirent me furent pénibles, à chaque occasion on me rappelait notre départ. Je n'avais pas revu Edward, si ce n'est croisé ou aperçu de loin. Et à aucun moment, il n'avait entamé une discussion amicale. J'avais même l'impression douloureuse qu'il me détestait, ou tout du moins m'évitait. D'autres rumeurs me parvinrent sur ses écarts de conduite et sa mère ne vint plus chez nous.

Ma cousine Rosalie m'invita à l'accompagner en ville une semaine avant notre départ. Étant une femme mariée, elle pouvait sortir sans chaperon, pas moi et j'étais donc sous sa responsabilité. Mes parents avaient été de toute façon d'accord.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton anniversaire ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Très bien, j'ai reçu de merveilleux cadeaux et mes parents ont pu faire dignement leurs adieux à notre famille et à nos amis les plus chers. »

« J'en suis ravie, j'aurais tant voulu être là. Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tant que tu es là pour mon premier bal l'année prochaine !»

Rosalie avait épousé Royce King, dont la famille était implantée en Louisiane. Il avait continué à gérer quelques affaires à Londres mais comptait rejoindre très prochainement les États-Unis. Aussi, même si nous allions être à des jours de voyage éloignées, j'aurais le bonheur de rencontrer ma cousine pour au moins les grandes occasions.

« J'ai hâte Bella ! Je t'aiderai à choisir ta toilette. J'en ai déjà parlé avec ta mère ce matin tandis que tu étais à ta leçon, et elle a accepté mon aide ! »

« Accepté ou cédé ? » répliquai-je moqueuse.

« Peu importe ! Même si Chicago est une grande ville, il te faut commander la robe au moins six mois avant. Tu devras faire attention à ton poids pour ne pas avoir à modifier la robe en catastrophe et je te conseille de ne plus couper tes cheveux. »

Ma coiffure avait toujours été un sujet sensible avec Rosalie. Ma mère avait accepté que je les coupe le plus court possible, en dessous des épaules, pour que je puisse toujours arboré un chignon élégant. Mais Rosalie désapprouvait, elle avait une longue chevelure brillante et blonde qui lui arrivait sous la taille.

Le jour du départ arriva. Nous avions empaqueté tout ce dont nous voulions emporter et le reste, la maison, les meubles, les carrioles et chevaux allaient être mis en vente par Royce. Notre première occupation allait être de nous trouver une maison à Chicago et de la meubler avec autant de goût que notre villa de Cambridge.

La traversée s'éternisa, nous en avions au moins pour un mois. J'avais été malade, ainsi que ma mère, durant près de deux semaines. Mon père tournait tant en rond qu'il se joignit rapidement à l'équipage et effectuait diverses tâches de matelot. Ma mère l'admirait pour cela et moi aussi. Il pouvait tout faire, il savait relever ses manches et agir. Le reste des voyageurs étaient des gens peu fortunés et nous avions facilement sympathisé avec la plupart d'entre eux.

À notre arrivée à New York, nous dûmes patienter quatre jours pour la vérification du bateau et de notre santé. Le gouvernement américain tentait d'éviter la venue d'épidémies. À Connie Island, où nous étions stationnés, je découvrais de loin New York. J'avais pris mon parti d'aimer cette nouvelle vie, de ne rien regretter de l'Angleterre. Un jour peut-être je pourrais y retourner comme un pèlerinage. J'allais devenir citoyenne américaine et je comptais bien m'adapter.

Tout y était si différent et semblable à la fois. L'accent était différent mais nous parlions la même langue. Il n'y avait pas de famille royale, le droit de vote donnait la chance aux hommes d'élire leur gouvernement. C'était une société si cosmopolite, si diversifiée comparée à Cambridge !

Les mois qui suivirent furent faits de réceptions et de mondanités. La journée, mon père enchaînait les rendez-vous financiers pour monter son usine tandis que ma mère et moi découvrions la ville et embellissions la maison que nous avions acheté peu après notre arrivée.

Rosalie vint comme promis chez nous six mois avant le bal. Elle m'aida au choix de la couleur et du tissu de ma robe, elle avait dû batailler contre moi pour me faire essayer des sous-vêtements à froufrous. Ma mère participait gaiement à ces préparatifs. Elle posait sur moi régulièrement un regard mouillé, elle était émue disait-elle alors de me voir si belle.

Ma cousine resta avec nous un mois. Cela m'avait réjoui jusqu'à ce que je surprenne une conversation entre elle et mon père.

« Rose, je ne sais pas quoi faire. En as-tu parlé avec ton père ? »

« Oui oncle Charlie et lui comme ma mère ont refusé. Ils ne voient que l'étiquette. Mais je n'en peux plus, mon oncle aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

« Tu seras reniée par eux, tu le sais. »

« Oui, et je sais que je serai damnée mais je ne peux plus vivre dans la peur. Je mourrais bientôt sous ses coups ! »

Ma cousine pleurait bruyamment et semblait désespérée. Alors que je me décidais à me montrer ma mère, qui était arrivée discrètement derrière moi, me retint. Elle me sourit tristement et nous écoutâmes la suite de l'entretien.

« Ma pauvre nièce. Je suis d'accord, reste avec nous et demande le divorce. Mon avocat sera à ta disposition. Tes lettres du médecin de la Nouvelle Orléans prouveront ta bonne foi. Puis nous irons voir l'évêque et lui demanderont une annulation du mariage. »

« Merci mon oncle. J'entrevois enfin une lueur d'espoir ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque et me percuta. Elle ne fut pas contrariée mais plutôt hésitante.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ma mère posa à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire réagir.

« Bien sûr ! Rose, je te veux en sécurité avec nous. »

« Merci, et vous ma tante ? »

« Je serais honorée de te compter parmi nous. Comme te l'a garanti ton oncle, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Peu importe que tes parents nous rejettent, nous ne pouvons pas rester impassibles face à ton malheur ma chérie. »

Mon père resta enfermé dans son bureau, aussi nous priment le thé et Rosalie se confia enfin. J'étais assommée par ses révélations. Ma cousine, la plus merveilleuse des jeunes femmes était mariée à un homme violent. Elle vivait depuis son mariage un calvaire.

Elle avait été sur ses gardes depuis son arrivée, je le remarquais enfin car dès la bénédiction de mes parents, elle se détendit, rit à nouveau et avait perdu cet éclat de tristesse dans son regard.

La veille du bal, j'étais très nerveuse, mais moins que l'année précédente. J'avais été présentée à de nombreux jeunes hommes, aucun n'avait suscité le même émoi qu'Edward. Une lettre m'était parvenue de Cambridge, Jessica Stanley avait depuis mon départ pris à cœur de me narrer les potins de mon ancienne ville. Elle parlait parfois d'Edward mais plus en fantasmant sur lui qu'en colportant des rumeurs. Cette fois-ci, la lettre sonna le glas de mes espoirs secrets. Les fiançailles d'Edward et d'une certaine Katherine avaient été célébrées en grandes pompes le mois précédent. Les noces étaient fixées pour dans huit mois. Avant que j'eusse le temps de m'étonner, Jessica précisait qu'Edward tenait à être diplômé avant son mariage. Je me souvenais vaguement de Kate mais ce fut Rosalie qui m'aida à me remémorer une jeune fille blonde, aristocrate, hautaine et assez bête.

Le soir du bal, mes parents furent plus émus que moi. Rosalie ne pouvait pas assister au bal. Sa demande d'annulation avait été rejetée une première fois, Royce avait débarqué à Chicago lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de mon père, pour la ramener et avait fait un scandale. Depuis, ma pauvre cousine était montrée du doigt et vivait mal cette situation. L'avocat de mon père avait dû faire une demande de divorce qui selon lui aboutirait d'ici quelques mois.

Quand je pénétrai dans la grande salle, je ne vis que des couleurs chatoyantes et du noir. Les jeunes filles étaient toutes si élégantes et gracieuses et les jeunes hommes étaient tirés à quatre épingles dans leur smoking flambant neuf. Pour la première partie du bal, la coutume était de nous voir attribuer un cavalier. J'avais donc fait connaissance de Mike Newton lors de la répétition qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Il m'avait déjà remarquée quelques semaines plus tôt et il me dit louer le ciel d'avoir eu la chance d'ouvrir le bal en ma compagnie.

Il était très sympathique, mon père s'était renseigné sur lui cet après-midi, Mike était issu d'une famille très aisée originaire d'Hollande. Il avait un visage enfantin et rond, encadré ce matin encore par des mèches blondes, mais ce soir ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière.

Mon esprit divagua immanquablement vers cette autre soirée plus d'un an plus tôt. Alors qu'Edward m'avait faite vibrer, Mike était un piètre danseur et me donnait presque la nausée à me faire virevolter comme il le faisait.

Au bout d'une heure, le repas fut servi et je pus enfin échapper à Mike. Tandis que je discutais avec mes voisines de table, je surpris le jeune homme en train de me détailler et cela me gêna beaucoup. Son regard était bloqué sur ma poitrine et je n'aimais pas cette expression affamée qu'il arborait.

Après le dîner, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Les jeunes hommes invitèrent selon leur choix les débutantes. J'eus à ma plus grande surprise beaucoup d'invitations et dansais jusqu'à la dernière valse alors qu'au moins la moitié des participants étaient déjà partis. Mes parents qui attendaient dans une autre salle me sautèrent dessus quand je les rejoignis. Ils me pressèrent de leur donner quelques noms. Je n'en avais retenu que cinq ou six, les pires de tous que je devais absolument éviter à partir de ce jour. Aucun garçons ne m'avait plu.

Mon père eut l'air déçu mais ma mère me réconforta.

« C'est encore une belle expérience, ma douce. Tu as fait ton entrée officielle dans le monde, tu rencontreras beaucoup d'autres célibataires. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as été très sollicitée ce soir, et ça ne m'étonne pas ! »

On ne parla pas de mariage mais ma vie fut trop souvent accaparée par des soirées mondaines et des rencontres avec de jeunes hommes.

Deux ans après notre arrivée, mon père eut un grave malaise cardiaque. Ma mère et moi fûmes aux petits soins. Le médecin préconisa au moins trois mois de repos mais il y avait tant à faire à l'usine que mon père n'écouta pas les recommandations. Il continua à se rendre au travail tous les matins à sept heures et ne rentrer que vers vingt heures.

Nous l'implorions chaque jour de ralentir le rythme mais rien n'y fit. Je l'aidais depuis mes dix-sept ans. J'étais devenue une assistante pour lui, je le suivais à chaque rendez-vous et dans sa tournée matinale dans les ateliers. J'aimais tant travailler avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas le soulager suffisamment et cela me désolait.

Son avocat vint un jour à la maison. Emmett MacCarthy était un grand gaillard d'à peine vingt cinq ans mais il était déjà très réputé et c'est pour cela que mon père l'avait engagé. Il avait beaucoup œuvré pour la réussite du projet de l'usine d'aciérie et à chaque occasion mon père chantait ses louanges. Mais ce jour-là, Maitre MacCarthy était très remonté car mon père l'avait rabroué une heure plus tôt.

« Madame Swan, j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. L'usine a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et en bonne santé pour seconder votre mari. Il ne pourra pas survivre à ce rythme infernal qu'il s'impose chaque jour. J'ai appris qu'il y passait aussi ses dimanches ! Il vient de me renvoyer car je lui ai fait part des mauvais chiffres de la production. »

« Des mauvais chiffres ? » s'alarma ma mère en me serrant la main.

« Oui, j'ai bien peur que les investissements faits par votre mari ne suffisent pas. Il a vu trop grand, il aurait dû attendre avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle chaine de production. C'est toute l'affaire qui risque de couler. Il doit se ménager et trouver d'autres investisseurs. »

« Jamais il n'acceptera de laisser la main à un inconnu et nous n'avons personne de légitime dans notre entourage pour l'aider. »

« Puis-je me permettre un conseil ? »

« Je vous en prie. » le pressa ma mère.

« Votre fille est en âge de se marier. Si vous lui trouvez un époux qui accepte vos dettes et qui soit un peu intelligent, vous pourrez redresser la situation, sinon, je ne vous donne pas un an avant la faillite. »

Il partit nous laissant hébétées. Nous n'avions pas connaissance des difficultés financières, mon père nous avait caché beaucoup de choses. J'étais encore trop jeune pour me marier, mais si cela empêchait la faillite et le déshonneur, je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

« Ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution. » ma rassura ma mère.

« Non maman, il a raison, nous ne devons pas prendre son conseil à la légère. Déjà, il faut convaincre papa de ne pas le congédier, puis … il faut me trouver un mari. »

« Oh ma chérie, je refuse que tu te sacrifies ! »

« Maman, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, je vais me marier un jour ou l'autre, autant le faire en vous aidant et vous honorant comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. » lui dis-je en essuyant ses larmes.

La nouvelle se répandit vite dans Chicago, la fille Swan cherchait un mari. De ce fait, l'état de nos finances ne faisait plus de mystères et malgré cela, deux mois plus tard, j'avais sélectionné quatre prétendants officiels. J'avais écarté Mike Newton rapidement, car même si il était d'une famille très riche, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Ma cousine Rosalie m'avait fait prendre conscience des risques à ne choisir qu'en fonction du rang ou de la fortune. Aucun des quatre ne me plaisait, j'avais choisi par défaut.

« Ton père pourrait changer d'avis pour Jacob si tu insistes. » m'avait glissé ma mère.

Jacob Black m'avait été présenté en premier et je devais avouer que j'avais eu un petit coup de cœur. Mais mon père l'avait rapidement écarté après enquête. Jacob avait du sang indien dans les veines, et peu importe sa famille fortunée, il n'en restait pas moins un indésirable. J'avais tu mon indignation, j'étais hélas habituée aux préjugés et à l'injustice sociale. Mais ce jeune homme m'avait mise à l'aise et me paraissait très sympathique aussi j'avais cherché à le revoir et m'était liée rapidement d'amitié. Ma mère nous chaperonnait, aussi il n'y avait aucune ambigüité. Jacob savait qu'il n'aurait que mon amitié et j'eus le sentiment rassurant de m'être enfin faite un ami sincère.

Mon dix-huitième anniversaire était ma dernière chance. J'avais promis à mes parents que je choisirais dès le lendemain matin parmi mes prétendants. Rosalie m'y avait préparée avec plus d'ardeur que pour mon bal des débutantes. Clairement, je devais épater la galerie, montrer que ma famille ne subissait qu'un revers financier malencontreux et prouver que j'étais à marier par choix et non par obligation.

J'étais resplendissante ce soir-là en descendant les escaliers de la salle de bal louée par mes parents. Ils avaient invité toute la haute société de Chicago et même quelques familles New-yorkaises. Je fus intimidée d'abord devant un tel spectacle de luxe et de paraître. Je détestais toujours être le centre d'attention, mais je m'apprêtais à subir cette soirée avec dignité en l'honneur de mes chers parents.

Alors que je dansais depuis près de trois heures, mon regard fut happé par des yeux verts émeraude. Je me tortillai pour tenter à nouveau de les apercevoir mais la foule des danseurs était si compacte que je ne les revis pas. À la fin de la valse, alors qu'un autre homme m'invitait, je déclinai et partis me rafraîchir. Trois ans plus tôt, c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait joué pour moi. Mais cette fois-ci la musique ne changeât pas. Jacob m'invita ensuite pour deux danses et alors que j'aurais dû rire à ses plaisanteries et pitreries, je restai obsédée par le souvenir d'Edward. Malgré tout, ces instants avec Jacob me détendirent, avec lui je ne craignais rien et j'étais à l'aise.

« Tu cherches la sortie ? » me demanda mon ami.

« Hum… non j'ai cru voir une ancienne connaissance. »

Déterminée à me prouver que ce ne pouvait pas être Edward, je décidai de faire le tour des invitées avec ma cousine au bras. Elle eut du mal à se détacher de son mari mais accepta face à mon regard suppliant. Rosalie et Emmett, notre avocat, s'étaient rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises mais ce n'est qu'après que le divorce de Rose ne fut prononcé qu'Emmett lui déclara sa flamme. Ils s'étaient mariés civilement uniquement et en petit comité deux mois plus tôt.

Alors que je désespérais de retrouver Edward, je fus attrapée par la hanche. Il me retourna pour lui faire face. Ce fut une impression de déjà vu qui domina. Il me souriait comme trois ans plus tôt, son regard était aussi pétillant et son odeur exquise. Je ne trouvais rien à dire, comme à mon habitude en sa présence.

« Isabella, j'ignore si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis Edward Masen. » me susurra-t-il.

« Bonsoir Edward, je me souviens de vous et de votre cadeau pour mes quinze ans notamment. Je vous présente ma cousine Rosalie MacCarthy. » réussis-je à articuler.

« Madame. » lui dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Ma mère arriva au bras de mon père. Celui-ci arborait une expression ennuyée. Ma mère me souriait comme si elle allait m'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle, mais ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

« Isabella, je viens de demander votre main à votre père. Il m'a indiqué que cette décision vous revenait, aussi je vous demande de devenir ma femme. »

Le sol céda sous mes pieds et Rose peina à me retenir. Edward voulait m'épouser ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas déjà marié ?

« Il est évident que je ne vous presse en rien dans votre réponse, ma chère. J'ai donné à votre père mon adresse. Je me suis installé à Chicago il y a deux semaines. Je vous prie de me faire porter votre réponse quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Je… je n'y manquerai pas Edward. »

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

« Volontiers. »

Il m'entraîna sur la piste et j'eus la chance de goûter à nouveau à son étreinte. Il ne cessa de me sourire avec bienveillance durant toute la danse tandis que le feu de mes joues ne s'était pas éteint. À la dernière note, il se recula et s'inclina galamment, puis il baisa ma main et me couvrit d'un regard enflammé. Des papillons apparurent dans le creux de mon ventre à l'instant où ses lèvres m'effleurèrent.

« Isabella, je voudrais profiter que nous sommes seuls, enfin sans vos parents, pour vous rassurer. Je cherche aussi à satisfaire mes parents dans ce mariage et c'est par amitié pour votre père que le mien a insisté pour que je vous fasse ma demande. Vous resterez libre et moi aussi, nous trouverons tous les deux de nombreux avantages à cet arrangement. J'attends donc votre réponse.»

Il se retourna et quitta la salle de bal, me laissant pantelante mais surtout effondrée après ses paroles. Je m'étais autorisée quelques minutes à croire qu'il avait sa demande par intérêt pour moi, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'étais qu'un moyen pour lui de continuer sa vie de libertin, se préservant de la pression de ses parents.

Je quittai le bal peu après avec ma mère. Dans la voiture qui nous raccompagna, je n'avais pas pu parler mais il faudrait bien que cela sorte. Ma mère me souhaita une bonne nuit après m'avoir aidée à délacer mon corset.

Des larmes coulèrent malgré moi cette nuit là. Edward m'avait éblouie trois ans auparavant et je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Mais cette fois-ci, le coup était plus rude. J'étais devenue une jeune fille qui rêvait du grand amour. J'avais cru naïvement qu'il serait l'homme que je pourrais aimer et chérir toute ma vie, mais il ne me proposait qu'un mariage de comédie.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, mes parents me demandèrent une réponse. J'hésitais vraiment à accepter la demande d'Edward. J'avais surpris en début de soirée hier, Mike s'entretenir avec mon père, sans doute pour l'influencer. Si je n'y prenais pas garde, je risquais de finir en femme objet ou pire. De plus je tenais à garder mes occupations auprès de mon père. Si Edward voulait un mariage de convenance, il ne verrait logiquement aucun obstacle à ma requête.

« Papa, j'aimerais revoir Edward Masen. Il est celui qui a ma préférence mais je voudrais vraiment lui parler un peu avant de me décider. »

« Fort bien ma fille. Nous allons l'inviter à dîner ce soir. Renée, peux-tu le faire quérir pour dix huit heures ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Je vous laisse, j'ai encore un dossier à consulter. » nous dit mon père en se dirigeant vers mon bureau.

« Mais papa, c'est dimanche et vous aviez consenti à observer ce jour de repos. » protestai-je.

« Ma fille, la venue d'un nouvel associé n'est pas à improviser. Rassure-toi, je reste à la maison. »

Edward répondit positivement à notre invitation et s'annonça accompagné de ses parents. Quand ils arrivèrent, ma mère nous installa dans le petit salon. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, ce qui m'étonna vu qu'après ma fête d'anniversaire, nous ne les avions plus revu.

Ma mère avait tenu à clarifier cette rumeur de fiançailles, et Elisabeth démentit tout cela.

« Elisabeth, je suis ravie de l'inclination de ma fille. Mais j'aimerais être sûre qu'il n'y aura plus de rumeurs après leurs noces. » dit ma mère, me faisant rougir.

« Madame, intervint Edward, je vous garantis que l'honneur de votre fille sera sauf et que je vais m'employer à la combler. Elle aura une vie tout aussi douce qu'avec vous, et j'ose l'espérer, même davantage. »

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Ne m'avait-il pas fait comprendre qu'il tenait à sa liberté ? Même en restant discret, il mettrait en danger notre réputation en fréquentant d'autres femmes ! Si seulement ses paroles avaient été sincères…

En réalisant l'attachement que j'éprouvais pour lui, je pris ma décision avec sérénité. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon privilège de choisir mon époux. Je me marierai par amour même si ce n'est pas partagé. J'aurais la chance d'être son épouse, je porterai son nom et je l'espérai ses enfants. Avec le temps, il apprendrait peut-être à m'aimer et se lasserait de ces filles légères. J'avais surtout la conviction qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de mon avenir mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, si beau et hypocrite. J'aurais donc à composer avec les deux personnages. L'homme froid en privé mais respectueux, et en public l'homme amoureux et prêt à satisfaire mes envies. J'aurais pu tomber bien plus mal.

Au dîner, la conversation fut axée sur les activités du cabinet d'Edward Senior. J'appris donc que ses parents repartiraient en Angleterre après le mariage, et c'est pourquoi ils souhaitaient ne pas attendre plus d'un mois. Cela ravissait mon père qui s'était enfin rendu compte de la nécessité d'être aidé.

Après le dessert, ma mère nous proposa de nous rendre seuls au jardin tandis que nos parents se retireraient à nouveau dans le petit salon. Je guidai Edward vers le petit parc devant notre maison. Nous étions en juillet et il faisait très chaud, j'avais une folle envie d'ouvrir les boutons de ma robe, à moins que ce soit du à la présence de mon futur mari.

« Edward, cela ne vous ennuierait donc pas d'intégrer la Swan Company et d'abandonner au moins temporairement votre carrière d'avocat ? »

« Non, je vais vous confier ma chère que devenir avocat ne m'a jamais emballé. Mais pour suivre les traces de mon père et de son père, j'ai fait comme les convenances l'exigeaient, soupira-t-il. Comprenez donc l'aubaine que représente un mariage avec vous Isabella. »

« Oui je vois cela. Edward, je tiens à vous dire que je compte continuer à travailler avec mon père, je ne veux pas renoncer à cela. »

« Soit, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je vous admire pour votre dévouement. »

Je n'osai croiser son regard. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, le temps nécessaire avant de lui donner ma réponse.

« Je suis d'accord pour vous épouser Edward, mais comprenez que je suis terrifiée. Je m'y suis préparée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais je crains de ne pas être une épouse idéale. »

J'aurais voulu lui confier bien plus mais je devais m'en tenir au minimum. Je devais faire preuve de patience et de compréhension, deux qualités indispensables pour être justement une bonne épouse.

« Je ferai tout pour apaiser vos craintes, Isa. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous pourriez continuer à vivre chez vos parents, entourée de vos nombreux amis. »

La façon dont il avait prononcé ces derniers mots me laissa perplexe. Que savait-il de mes amis ? Rien puisque je n'en avais qu'un.

« Je ne crains pas la solitude si c'est cela que vous voulez dire. »

« Peu importe. Me permettez-vous d'annoncer nos fiançailles à nos parents ? »

« Oui Edward, allons-y. »

Nos parents accueillirent la nouvelle avec soulagement, à croire que nous marier relevait du défi. Les préparatifs ne demandèrent pas beaucoup de temps. Avec ma mère, Elisabeth et Rosalie, nous parvînmes à tenir un délai d'un mois pour les noces.

J'avais revu Edward deux fois seulement, il m'avait assurée qu'il s'en remettait à moi pour tout ce qui concernait notre mariage. Je porterais la robe de ma mère, qui avait été quelque peu modifiée, j'en étais très fière. J'avais voulu un mariage simple et intime aussi, nous limitâmes le nombre d'invités à deux cents et allions donner la réception dans le jardin de mes parents.

Le temps fila très vite et je me retrouvais enfin devant le pasteur à jurer devant Dieu un amour et une fidélité éternels à Edward. C'est alors que je réalisais avec horreur qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt fait ce serment en sachant qu'il ne le respecterait pas. Il avait ainsi blasphémé et cela m'attrista. J'espérai tant que ses sentiments changent rapidement.

Notre première danse en tant que mari et femme fut magique. J'avais eu avec moi l'homme qui me plaisait tant, celui dont j'étais en train de tomber irrévocablement amoureuse. Mes regards tendres et mes gestes semblaient le gêner, il était soit timide soit décontenancé pas mon attitude. Je ne pouvais pas réfréner ma joie et ma fierté d'être devenue sa femme.

Je me souvins aussi qu'à aucun moment il ne m'avait demandée quels étaient mes sentiments face à notre mariage. Il avait conclu simplement que je m'étais mariée pour sauver mon père de la faillite. Mais il n'était pas le plus beau parti qui m'avait demandée en mariage, alors je supposais qu'il se doutait pourquoi je l'avais choisi. Quand je le vis discuter avec une jeune fille brune menue que je ne connaissais pas, j'eus un hoquet de peur et de tristesse.

Il me croyait telle que lui, papillonnante, légère, sans vertu ! N'avait-il pas insinué que je pourrais continuer de fréquenter qui je voulais quand je le voulais ? Cette fille était-elle sa maîtresse ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et les rejoignis rapidement. La brune me vit arriver et se précipita à ma rencontre.

« Isabella ! Enfin je te rencontre. »

« Pardon ma femme, Alice n'a jamais retenue ses leçons de bienséance. » me dit Edward dans un rire.

Il m'avait appelé sa femme… cela avait si bien sonné dans sa bouche. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par ladite Alice.

« Edward m'a tant parlé de toi depuis qu'il t'a… »

« Alice, tais-toi tu veux. Tu mets dans l'embarras Isabella. »

« Edward qui est donc votre amie ? »

« Alice Whitlock. Une amie d'enfance qui s'est mariée il y a trois mois avec mon meilleur ami Jasper. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivé si tard à Chicago, j'étais le témoin de Jasper. »

Je me souvins du jeune homme blond aux traits angéliques qui avait été le témoin de mon mari quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'avais décidément pas toute ma tête aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas écouté quand les présentations avaient été faites.

« Je suis ravie, Alice. »

« Excuse-nous. » lui dit Edward, avant de me tirer par le bras fermement à l'écart des invités.

Ce qui devait passer pour un aparté romantique fut en fait notre première dispute.

« Isabella, je n'apprécie pas du tout la présence de votre amant à nos noces et votre danse avec lui était tout à fait inconvenante. N'oubliez pas que nous devons rester discrets. » me dit-il durement.

« Mais de qui parlez-vous ? » demandai-je hébétée.

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs de présent ?! »

« Plusieurs quoi ? Edward je ne comprends rien, et je vous prie de me lâcher, vous me faites mal. »

Il ne répondit pas et me laissa là. Je faillis m'écrouler quand ses mots durs se répétèrent dans ma tête. Avait-il évoqué un amant ? Je rentrais précipitamment dans la maison et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher mes sanglots, mes illusions sur un avenir serein avec Edward s'étaient écroulées. Il s'était montré violent avec moi et mensonger. Il n'avait pas cherché à entendre ma défense et pire que tout, il m'avait humiliée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rosalie entra dans ma chambre. Je supposais qu'elle avait frappée mais j'étais si perdue que je n'avais rien entendu.

« Parfait, tu es là. Tu dois te préparer à rentrer chez toi. Je vais chercher ta robe. Mais… Bella, tu as pleuré ? »

« Oui… je suis si émue, ce n'est rien. »

« Ma chérie, c'est normal d'être stressée pour ta nuit de noces. Ne t'inquiète Edward me semble être un gentleman, il saura te préserver. »

La nuit de noces ! J'avais écarté volontairement de mes pensées ce gros détail depuis l'annonce de mes fiançailles. Je me sentais mal, j'étais mariée, je devais prendre possession de ma maison, au bras de mon époux qui me détestait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne me toucherait pas ce soir, ni aucun autre soir. Je m'en voulus de mentir à ma cousine, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la réalité. De plus, en parler provoquerait immanquablement de nouveaux sanglots et je devais apparaître en public quelques minutes plus tard. Les apparences me pesèrent plus que d'habitude à cet instant, mais je ne pouvais me soustraire à cet exercice.

Notre départ sous les hourras et félicitations des invités me déprima. Heureusement, un sourire se détacha et je reconnus Jacob qui me fit un clin d'œil. Je sentis la main d'Edward posée sur ma hanche se crisper douloureusement. Je compris enfin sa méprise. Je fus soulagée, si ce n'était que ça, je pourrais le détromper facilement, mes parents étant au courant de mon amitié avec Jacob. Aussi dans la voiture qui nous conduisit jusqu'à la maison qu'Edward avait acheté, je me décidai à lui parler.

« Edward, il y a eu une terrible méprise tout à l'heure. Jacob n'est pas mon amant mais un ami fidèle. »

« Vraiment ? Me croyez-vous si stupide ? Il vous dévorait du regard. » lança-t-il sèchement.

« Je vous jure qu'il n'est pas mon amant, je n'ai connu personne ! » plaidai-je avec ferveur.

Devais-je lui avouer mon amour ? Non pas ici, pas dans la voiture, de plus son regard glacial me donnait envie de disparaître. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, comment avait-il pu prendre en si peu de temps autant d'ascendance sur moi ? J'acceptais d'être dévouée mais pas soumise !

Nous arrivâmes devant la grande bâtisse qui devenait notre foyer. Je l'avais déjà visité quelques fois, et le déménagement de mes affaires avait eu lieu la veille. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et alors que j'escomptais rejoindre en sa compagnie notre chambre, il me souhaita une bonne nuit et partit dans son bureau.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps cette nuit-là. Mon mariage était un véritable fiasco, mon époux me croyait infidèle, il n'avait aucune estime pour moi. Je m'endormis tard et me réveillai le lendemain après l'heure du déjeuner. Edward était déjà parti m'informa la gouvernante. Je me sermonnais toute la journée et repris courage. Je devais tout faire pour le convaincre de ma sincérité. J'attendis son retour dans un état de stress important.

Quand il passa le seuil de notre maison après le dîner, je me trouvais au salon avec la gouvernante, nous discutions de détails de l'intendance. Il me sourit en me voyant, me tendit un bouquet de roses rouge magnifiques. Puis il posa un baiser chaste sur mon front. Ce revirement me fit tant plaisir que je lui pris le bras et lui demandai comment s'était passé sa journée, congédiant ainsi notre employée.

Hélas, dès que nous fûmes seuls, il se détacha et alla se servir un verre d'alcool. Il ne me jeta aucun regard, m'ignorant de longs instants.

« Je sais votre désir de continuer à travailler, commença-t-il me faisant redouter le pire, mais suite à notre mariage et pour préserver les apparences, je vous demande de ne revenir que dans une semaine ou deux. Et puis, il faut aussi que vous remplissiez vos devoirs de maîtresse de maison. »

Voilà comment je fus une fois de plus rejetée par Edward. Mes journées solitaires se déroulèrent mécaniquement. Une semaine après nos noces, nos parents vinrent dîner chez nous. Les Masen devaient reprendre le bateau la semaine d'après et partaient le lendemain matin pour New York. J'eus beaucoup de mal à garder un sourire en place tant cette soirée fut pénible. Edward se comportait en mari amoureux et galant, je savais désormais qu'il n'en serait jamais ainsi et cela me consumait. Les au revoirs d'Elisabeth m'achevèrent car elle me fit promettre de toujours rendre Edward aussi heureux qu'il semblait l'être lors de cette soirée.

Cette nuit, comme toutes les précédentes, je dormis seule dans notre lit, Edward ayant pris ses quartiers dans une des chambres vacantes. Une semaine plus tard, j'avais enfin repris le chemin de l'usine et me jetai à corps perdu dans le travail. Edward se rendait aux aurores à l'usine et partait en fin d'après-midi seul mais ne revenait qu'après dîner chez nous. Je le voyais à peine et seulement à l'usine. Et ce rythme déprimant dura près de quatre mois. Alice, Rose et Jacob venaient parfois me tenir compagnie pour le dîner et je devais jouer le rôle de l'épouse comblée.

Alice m'avait demandée un jour si j'aimais vraiment Edward et je lui avais répondu sans réfléchir que je l'aimais trop en fait. Elle avait interprété ma réponse faussement, me croyant demandeuse dans nos moments intimes et elle me donna même des conseils pour émoustiller mon mari. J'avais été gênée mais surtout triste car je n'avais jamais partagé de moment intime avec lui.

Un dimanche après midi, mes parents nous invitèrent à déjeuner. Ma mère m'avait prise à part et semblait gênée, aussi je ris et l'encourageai à me parler. Je regrettai aussitôt car elle me demanda si je pensais être enfin enceinte. Non et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver puisque j'étais toujours vierge, mais je ne pouvais pas l'avouer à ma mère. En dehors de ma solitude et de l'indifférence de mon mari, mon mariage avait comblé les attentes de mes parents. Edward avait su monter une nouvelle stratégie de production et d'investissement et mon père avait reconnu ses mérites au bout de deux semaines de coopération. Pourtant je sentais bien qu'entre eux deux, il y avait eu un différent.

Lors du repas, ma mère demanda à Edward pourquoi je n'étais toujours pas enceinte. Je faillis m'étrangler mais mon époux ne perdit rien de sa superbe et lui répondit aimablement :

« Ma chère belle-mère, je vous assure que je m'y emploie. Avoir un enfant d'Isabella sera pour moi synonyme de grande joie et de félicité. Dès les premiers symptômes, je vous ferai prévenir. »

« Merci mon gendre. » lui répondit avec ravissement ma mère.

N'aurait-il pas pu dire autre chose que ces mensonges blessants ? Se doutait-il du mal qu'il me faisait ?

Une fois rentrés chez nous, je lui demandai un entretien. Il me précéda dans son bureau.

« Edward, je suis désolée pour la question de ma mère. Elle m'en a parlé avant le repas mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle vous en parlerait. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela. Ce sera tout ? »

Je sentis mes résolutions s'effondrer face à sa froideur, je voulais tant croire qu'une réconciliation était possible. Pourtant son regard froid me dissuada, je me devais au moins de mettre certaines choses au clair.

« Non, je vous demande de cesser de mentir. Cela me gêne beaucoup, vous avez déjà blasphémé le jour de nos noces, il est inutile de continuer. Vous pouvez vous contenter de répondre sans pour autant vous forcer à ces compliments et jolies tournures hypocrites. »

« Je suis honoré que vous vous préoccupiez de mon âme. Mais c'est inutile, j'ai à mon actif tant de mensonges que je ne pourrais pas me racheter de mes fautes. Alors laissez donc mes péchés et concentrez-vous sur l'absolution des vôtres.»

Je restai pétrifiée et comme à son habitude, Edward fuit après m'avoir humiliée. Je mis près de cinq minutes avant de reprendre contenance. Je ne pouvais plus me laisser faire ainsi, je devais agir. S'il voulait toujours d'un mariage de convenance, au moins devait-il s'en tenir à ses promesses lors de nos fiançailles. Je le débusquai dans l'écurie.

« Vous partez ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

« Je refuse ! Edward vous m'avez humiliée pour la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus entendre de telles horreurs sortir de votre bouche ! »

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et me toisa.

« Quelles horreurs ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. »

« Non, je ne vous permets pas ! »

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, il tentait de maîtriser sa colère.

« Vous êtes ma femme. Je suis tolérant mais pas aveugle ! »

« Edward, je dois avouer qu'aucune rumeur ne court sur vous, vous êtes donc suffisamment discret mais vous faites fausse route en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai pas d'amant, je vous suis… fidèle et fidèle à mes vœux de mariage. »

J'avais osé le lui dire, allait-il comprendre que je venais de lui avouer mon amour ?

« Et Jacob ? Il est venu plusieurs fois pendant mon absence ! »

« Vous êtes toujours absent ! Jacob est mon seul ami. Et si vous êtes si bien renseigné sur mes visites, vous savez donc que seuls mes parents, Jacob, ma cousine et Alice sont venus me tenir compagnie alors que vous étiez je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui ! »

« Je… »

« Cela suffit de vos insinuations et de votre mépris. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je demanderais l'annulation de notre mariage puisqu'il n'a pas été consommé ! Edward, il est hors de question que vous continuiez à me faire souffrir comme vous le faites chaque jour depuis nos noces. »

Je n'avais jamais été ce genre de femme, colérique et fougueuse mais ce soir, j'avais tant de rancœur et de ressentiment envers Edward que ma fureur m'avait faite avouer ce que je brûlais de lui dire depuis plus de quatre mois.

« Je suis désolé Isabella, ma conduite est impardonnable et je regrette sincèrement. »

Je me retournai instinctivement pour découvrir qui nous avait interrompus, Edward ne se comportait ainsi avec moi que lorsque que nous n'étions pas seuls. Mais il n'y avait personne et mon mari comprit mon geste.

« C'est en présence d'un tiers que j'ai été sincère. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Isabella, je réalise les erreurs que j'ai commises mais surtout la douleur que je nous ai infligé à tous les deux. »

Je sentis que mes jambes allaient me lâcher et j'eus soudainement très chaud. Edward fut à mes côtés en une seconde et me prit dans ses bras. Puis il me fit sortir lentement de l'écurie. Enfin, il passa un bras dans mon dos et me fit asseoir sur un banc de notre jardin.

« Ma femme, je vous ai menti si souvent mais je me suis surtout voilé la face. Je réalise à quel point j'ai été crédule et stupide. »

« Edward, ne jouez plus avec moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. » le suppliai-je, en priant pour que ses paroles fussent sincères.

« Vous souvenez vous de notre rencontre ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce soir-là je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Le lendemain je suis allé trouver votre père pour lui demander la permission de vous revoir mais il n'a pas apprécié mon intérêt. Vous étiez si jeune et surtout il m'a appris ce jour-là votre prochain départ pour Chicago. J'étais anéanti. Puis j'ai croisé votre amie Jessica qui m'a fait prendre conscience de la réputation malheureuse que je m'étais bâti en si peu de temps à Cambridge. »

Il s'interrompit et plongea son regard magnifique dans le mien.

« Elle me relata les commérages suite à notre danse prolongée et la gêne que cela vous avait occasionnée, elle m'apprit aussi que vos parents vous avaient promis de vous laisser choisir votre futur époux et que vous aviez déjà l'embarras du choix. »

« Mon dieu, comment a-t-elle osé ?! Elle a insinué que j'avais connu ces hommes, n'est-ce pas ? » gémis-je.

« Non mais... elle a sous-entendu que vous étiez légère. Je suis désolé d'avoir prêté du crédit à ces mensonges, je crois qu'il était alors plus simple pour moi de vous maudire plutôt que de mourir d'amour pour vous. Après votre départ, elle est revenue régulièrement vers moi jusqu'à me faire des avances. Je l'ai repoussée et elle m'a juré de me détruire comme j'avais détruit Tanya Denali. »

Il resserra son étreinte et je posai avec ravissement ma tête contre son torse.

« Les commérages disaient que vous lui aviez volé sa … virginité. » murmurai-je, gênée de parler de son passé.

« Il n'en est rien, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi mais un autre. Tanya ne m'a jamais désigné mais puisqu'elle ne voulait pas dire de qui il s'agissait, j'ai été le parfait coupable. »

« Comme vous avez dû souffrir de tous ces ragots ! »

« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre ma défense, pas après ce que je vous ai fait subir. Quand j'ai appris la situation de vos parents, j'ai voulu saisir ma chance pour vous épouser sous un prétexte financier. Mes parents avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec soulagement car nous étions devenus persona non grata en Angleterre suite aux rumeurs et il y avait fort à parier qu'aucune jeune fille aurait accepté de m'épouser. »

« Moi j'aurais accepté. » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Merci. »

« Et Kate ? »

« Son père a voulu nous fiancer car elle était déjà perdue, j'ai refusé mais sa famille avait déjà fait courir la rumeur... Isabella, dites-moi que vous m'aimez aussi. Que tous ces malentendus sont derrière nous. »

« Oui je vous aime, depuis le premier regard que nous avons échangé. Je ne vous ai pas oublié, jamais je n'avais osé rêver qu'un jour je serais votre femme. Pour aider ma famille, j'étais prête à faire un mariage de raison et puisque le temps était contre moi, j'ai accepté ces rencontres. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« C'est le seul qui ait réussi à me faire bonne impression et je suppose que si vous n'étiez pas venu à moi et si mes parents n'avaient pas eu de préjugés, je serais sa femme aujourd'hui. Mais je suis si heureuse d'être à vous. »

« Je ne vous possède pas, je ne vous mérite pas Isabella. »

« Quand vous m'avez demandé de vous épouser, j'ai cru que vous m'aimiez et c'est pour cela que j'ai tant souffert quand vous m'avez proposé un mariage de pacotille. »

« Encore une fois, je ne le pensais pas, je vous le jure. J'avais l'espoir que vous tomberiez amoureuse de moi avec le temps mais quand j'ai vu Jacob à notre mariage et la façon dont il vous couvait du regard, j'ai pensé que vous étiez amants. »

« J'ai pourtant nié le soir de nos noces. »

« Oui et en parfait crétin, je ne vous ai pas cru. Pourquoi auriez-vous accepté un homme tel que moi, avec une réputation si peu reluisante ? Comment auriez-vous pu vous passer d'une cour d'admirateurs ? Vous êtes si divinement belle, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une déesse telle que vous puisse m'aimer. »

« Edward, mon amour, jurez-moi que vous m'aimez et tous ces mensonges seront effacés. »

« Je vous le jure, je vous implore Isabella, pardonnez-moi. »

« Je vous pardonne. »

« Je t'aime Isabella, ma femme, mon amie. Jamais plus je ne douterai de toi. »

« Je l'espère bien, je t'aimerai toute ma vie et te serai à jamais fidèle, mon cher mari. »

« Que cela est plaisant à entendre. Mon ange, permettez-moi de vous embrasser j'en rêve depuis plus de trois ans. »

« Je vous le demande. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, ses bras se renfermèrent autour de ma taille et enfin je me trouvais à ma place. Edward avait beaucoup souffert et j'allais tout faire pour tenir la promesse faite à sa mère mais surtout celle faite à mon propre cœur.

« Edward, ce soir je veux être ta femme. » lui déclarai-je en sondant ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'il comprendrait mes intentions.

Il déglutit et acquiesça silencieusement. Il était tout aussi nerveux et je me permis de lui demander si il avait déjà connu une femme. Il m'avoua être aussi novice que moi.

Cette nuit enfin, j'étais devenue une femme, sa femme. Il m'émerveillait par sa beauté et la douceur de ses gestes. Il avait été si tendre, me prenant mon innocence en s'excusant pour la douleur. J'avais pu passer outre et apprécier la merveilleuse sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Nous n'avions plus à nous cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Je m'autorisais tous les gestes et paroles d'amour que j'avais dû réfréner depuis si longtemps. Nous avions trouvé les gestes naturellement pour nous découvrir et grâce aux confidences d'Alice, j'avais réussi à combler mon mari de plusieurs façons.

« Fais moi penser à remercier, Alice. » rigola-t-il tandis que nous reprenions nos souffles au petit matin.

****FIN****

* * *

><p><em><em>Ça vous a plu?<em>_


	5. Chapitre 5 Guerre au lycée

**OS – Guerre au lycée**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça, à moi ? Mais je ne dois pas être surprise, je m'en veux tant d'avoir cru que cela était possible ! Alors que je me précipite vers la salle de musique, je suis stoppée un peu brutalement par Emmett.<p>

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella. Laisse moi t'expliquer. »

« Non, c'est allé trop loin, je ne vous écouterai plus ! Toi, ta blonde et le lutin démoniaque vous vous êtes trompés ! »

Je le contourne vivement, le laissant derrière et reprends ma route vers la salle de musique où Edward se cache sans aucun doute. J'ouvre brutalement la porte et je le repère derrière le piano. Il est si attirant quand il joue du piano, concentré, les yeux fermés, à chaque fois j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui. Non ! Ce n'est pas mon cœur, juste mes stupides hormones !

« Tu ne penses pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? Et tu n'es même pas en costume ! »

Il se lève incrédule, sans comprendre visiblement ma colère contre lui. Je suis en colère contre lui depuis près de deux ans mais là c'est pire que tout. Il me regarde de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ma poitrine à peine couverte par cette fichue robe bleue.

« Merde Bella, tu es magnifique… »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu me parles de costume ? »

« Espèce de crétin ! C'est toi qui m'as invitée et si j'ai dis oui c'est uniquement parce que je… Enfin bref ! J'ai attendu une heure sous le regard inquiet de mon père pour que mon cavalier vienne me chercher ! »

« Ton cavalier… Moi ? »

Bon, ok, il est bon comédien.

« Écoute moi bien, Masen, c'est la dernière fois que je t'adresse la parole ! Quand bien même on va être dans la même fac, il y a heureusement peu de chance que l'on se croise là-bas et c'est tant mieux ! Tant mieux pour toi sinon je t'aurais pourri la vie ! »

Sur ce je pars en courant. Je ne lui ai pas sorti le discours haineux que j'avais préparé depuis trente minutes, j'ai laissé parler mon cœur. Il a eu l'air déboussolé, il ne m'a pas crue capable de venir le chercher, il a pensé que je resterai chez moi à pleurer.

Malgré moi j'ai mal, je m'en veux de m'être laissée berner. Mais il est si … merveilleux, n'importe quelle fille aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'aller au bal de promo avec lui. Une fois de plus, je rentre dans quelqu'un mais cette fois, une poitrine opulente amortit le choc.

« Bella, attends ! » me crie Rosalie.

Elle tente de me retenir mais je la repousse et je repars. Pour qui ils se prennent tous à vouloir se mêler de nos vies ? Jamais plus je leur adresserai la parole, même Alice car c'est à cause d'elle. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle me serine la même chose, que je suis amoureuse d'Edward et qu'il l'est de moi. À cause d'elle, j'y ai cru… Finalement, je vais me venger de tous cet été ! Ensuite, je partirai à la fac l'esprit tranquille. Ce sera simple d'éviter Edward, je ferai tout pour l'éviter de toute façon.

En sortant du lycée, je suis saisie par la fraicheur de ce mois de juin et une légère bruine tombe. J'avise mon vieux pick-up, fais un sprint et atteins sans tomber mon épave. Je l'adore cette Chevrolet mais une fois de plus, elle refuse de démarrer, je dois attendre au moins un quart d'heure, j'y suis habituée mais là j'aurais tout fait pour partir sans attendre.

Je tente de penser à mon projet diabolique mais mon cerveau ne m'obéit pas et me repasse encore et encore les derniers moments que j'ai passé avec Edward hier, à la soirée d'Alice. Puis je remonte au début de notre histoire.

**_oOo_**

**Deux ans plus tôt**

J'étais la nouvelle élève et la nouvelle habitante de Forks. J'étais arrivée en mars, en plein milieu du deuxième semestre… Pas l'idéal pour s'intégrer mais je m'en fichais, j'étais là pour mériter ma bourse d'études pour Seattle et devenir journaliste.

J'avais décidé de laisser ma mère et son nouveau mari voyager, et étais venue m'installer chez mon père, quittant donc le soleil de l'Arizona pour l'éternelle couverture nuageuse de Forks. J'espérais trouver une certaine stabilité et surtout plus de temps pour mes études. Mais ce que je découvris à mon arrivée m'horrifia. Mon père s'était totalement laissé aller et la maison était dans un sale état. J'étais sûre qu'il avait du mal à l'idée que ma mère s'était remariée même si elle l'avait quitté depuis quinze ans.

Son travail était devenu sa vie quand ma mère m'avait emmenée avec elle loin de Forks. Puis j'avais cru qu'il était heureux et qu'il avait tourné la page. Le peu de temps que je passais avec lui en été, il était si heureux et détendu que je ne m'étais jamais posée de questions. Il faut dire que ma mère, elle, avait eu besoin de moi depuis que j'étais à peu adolescente, les courses, la cuisine, l'administratif et je faisais même sa déclaration d'impôts depuis deux ans.

C'était donc tout naturellement que je repris en main la maison de Charlie, préparant les repas, briquant la maison, et surtout passant du temps avec lui. J'étais tous les dimanches à la pêche puis chez Billy, le soir je regardais souvent des matchs de baseball à la télévision. Et pour le lycée… ça avait été une autre histoire.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux commérages et interrogations sur ma venue. Je m'étais faite au nouveau rythme, je n'étais pas fermée mais très vite mon étiquette d'intello m'avait été attribuée comme dans mon ancien lycée. J'aidais volontairement quand on me le demandait mais à condition d'être sérieux. Et quand j'avais refusé d'aider Rosalie Hale pour une dissertation sur Shakespeare, car elle n'était assidue que dans l'étude de la glotte d'Emmett, j'avais été surnommée « la princesse de glace » juste après. Rosalie me l'avait fait payer et je l'avais entendu un matin dans les toilettes des filles se moquant de mon statut impopulaire d'intello. De plus, même si j'étais jolie et que j'avais des courbes avantageuses, je ne savais pas me mettre en valeur et ne ressemblait à rien. Pourtant plusieurs garçons de « sa cour » m'avaient tourné autour, rien de plus que l'attrait de la nouveauté sans doute. Je restais la plus naturelle possible, je ne comptais vraiment pas attirer l'attention des garçons sur moi.

C'était hélas sans compter sur ma malchance. Dès le lendemain de mon arrivée, j'avais enchaîné les catastrophes. Je me découvrais maladroite avec un équilibre précaire. Je blâmai le climat mais peut-être étais-je plus déboussolée par ce changement de vie que je ne le croyais.

J'avais intégré un des deux groupes d'intellos du groupe des premières, le groupe des littéraires/théâtre. En face de nous, le groupe d'intellos geeks/matheux. Et parmi eux, je m'étais faite mon plus féroce ennemi : Edward Masen.

Deux mois après mon arrivée, alors que nous participions à une sortie scolaire, j'avais découvert un étudiant arrogant et snob. Edward était le fils d'un avocat et d'une scientifique et donc jouissait d'une vie aisée dans une des plus belles maisons de la ville. Pour autant, au milieu de son groupe, il semblait sympathique, ouvert, drôle. Mais ce jour-là, nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux à faire équipe dans une chasse au trésor sur le thème de Roosevelt. J'étais calée sur l'histoire des États-Unis, mais Edward aussi et ce fut un concours à celui qui répondrait le premier à chacun des indices.

Alors que nous attendions les autres élèves et les deux professeurs, Edward avait continué à tester mes connaissances. J'avais eu tout bon. Puis je l'avais interrogé à mon tour et avait été agacée par son assurance et aussi par ses bonnes réponses. Il était vraiment très intelligent et cultivé mais nos connaissances divergeaient dans nos domaines de spécialisation, la littérature et les matières scientifiques.

Nous avions donc gagné la chasse mais une autre compétition venait de commencer, entre Edward et moi et plus encore entre nos deux groupes. Jusqu'à ce jour funeste, les deux groupes s'ignoraient mais par la faute d'Edward, nous étions désormais les uns contre les autres.

Le lendemain, des rumeurs sur nous ont couru. Nous étions arrivés en premier à la chasse, étions restés près de deux heures seuls, sans chaperons ni témoins. Les autres jubilaient de voir deux intellos fricoter. Puéril. Edward m'avait pourri la vie sans doute pour couper court aux rumeurs mais j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait pris un malin plaisir. Je n'étais pas ainsi, mesquine, conspiratrice, sournoise mais au bout de deux jours, je fis de même que Masen.

Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un que je détestais. Je n'étais pas méchante, je trouvais toujours un côté positif aux gens, mais pas chez lui. Lui qui se croyait meilleur que moi, lui qui me méprisait. Son attitude m'avait décontenancée et quand j'avais réagi, j'étais devenue une harpie.

Il s'asseyait à côté de moi aux cours que nous avions au commun, il ne cessait de me surveiller, ainsi que mes notes. Je l'observais aussi, l'étudiais, lui trouvais mille défauts. Et mes jours furent faits de ça, nos résultats. Je passais d'un jour merveilleux quand j'avais eu une meilleure note que lui, un jour moyen quand nous étions à égalité et à une journée exécrable quand il me battait. Il était alors triomphant et m'ignorait superbement. Quand j'avais une meilleure note, je lui tirais la langue.

Au bout d'un mois à ce rythme, quelques professeurs nous avaient sermonnés, sans m'en rendre compte, je me mettais dans des états proches de l'hystérie lors de nos cours communs et Edward était devenu plus renfermé qu'avant. Un après-midi de mai, j'entendis Edward donner rendez-vous à ses amis les geeks. Ils devaient se retrouver à la salle de musique après les cours.

Depuis le début de notre compétition je tentais d'en savoir plus sur lui, pour mieux viser, pour mieux le rabaisser mais je n'avais encore rien obtenu. La salle de musique était une grande salle terne où la chorale et l'orchestre répétaient. Je m'y rendis quinze minutes après l'horaire mais n'y trouvais qu'Edward derrière un piano. Il fermait les yeux, jouant un air que je ne reconnus pas. Puis il ouvrit les yeux écrivit quelque notes sur une partition posée devant lui.

Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il jouait mais ses amis le savaient sûrement. Je ne pouvais rien tirer de cette passion, j'étais en fait assez admirative car j'avais toujours rêvé de savoir en jouer, et lui en plus, composait. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, me faisant sursauter.

« Oui Ben ( … ) Super ( … ) Et Swan ? ( … ) Oh, vraiment… Merci. »

Il se remit à écrire quelques notes tandis que je tergiversais sur ses paroles. Ils m'avaient tous jouée un sale tour, j'en étais certaine…

« Entre donc… je ne vais pas te manger. » me dit Edward au bout de quelques instants.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as manigancé pour me pourrir davantage la vie ? » lançai-je sèchement en pénétrant dans la salle.

J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois.

« Moi rien, tu le vois, je suis en train de jouer. »

« Et tes potes ? »

« Je ne suis pas leur baby-sitter. » contra-t-il.

« Je t'ai entendu. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve. La fille du sheriff doit bien savoir que sans preuves, l'accusation ne peut rien. »

« Très drôle, si mon père savait tes entourloupes et tes tours puérils, il t'aurait déjà arrêté au volant de ton bolide. »

« Mon bolide… n'exagérons rien mais c'est vrai que comparé à ton épave, je comprends que tu sois impressionnée. »

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Masen. »

« Et sinon comment s'est passé le contrôle d'Histoire ce matin ? »

Je compris l'embrouille dans la seconde. Jamais Edward ne m'interrogeait sur les contrôles, c'est à peine si nous nous parlions. Alors pourquoi cette envie de papoter si ce n'est pour me retenir avec lui tandis que les autres agissaient ?

Je sortis précipitamment, l'entendis jurer et me poursuivre. Heureusement j'étais une très bonne coureuse et je le distançais rapidement même si il se doutait que j'irai vers la sortie. En passant devant la bibliothèque, je perçus des gloussements et y pénétrai silencieusement. Les geeks étaient en train de… de changer la places de livres ! Mais quelle bande d'idiots ! Je repérai qu'il manquait le fameux Ben. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir Edward au coin du couloir alors que je sortis de la bibliothèque et me précipitai vers le parking.

En arrivant, je vis Ben sur le plateau arrière de ma Chevrolet mais je ne pouvais pas voir précisément ce qu'il faisait. Je courus sans me faire remarquer et une fois arrivée à côté de lui, je sortis mon téléphone portable pour prendre une photo, appuyai sur le déclencheur en même temps que je hurlai « Au secours. »

Ben tituba sous la surprise et finalement tomba lourdement à terre. Je me penchai vers lui et aperçus un filet de sang coulant de son front quand il releva la tête.

« Ben tu vas bien ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

« Je… oui ça va, enfin je crois. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » cria Edward en nous rejoignant.

« Rien, je suis tombé. » lui dit honteusement Ben avant de lui faire un signe peu discret vers ma voiture.

Je bondis derrière lui et lui bloquai le bras sous le regarda ahuri d'Edward.

« Tu lui as fait quoi à ma voiture ? » grondai-je en resserrant ma prise.

« Aie ! Merde Bella, arrête ! » geignit Ben.

Il devait peser aussi peu que moi mais j'avais la technique. Il grimaça et regarda Edward qui était resté muet. Je le jetai un peu brusquement à terre et allai inspecter ma Chevrolet. Ben avait commencé à peindre la vitre arrière en noir.

« Vous êtes donc si irresponsables ! Je pourrais avoir un accident sans la visibilité arrière ! »

« Oh ça va, on comptait juste t'empêcher d'utiliser ton épave. » râla Ben.

Je remarquai que les autres membres de son groupe nous avaient rejoint.

« Dommage, tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire le pare brise. » dit l'un des garçons.

Je fusillai du regard Edward.

« J'ai des preuves et des témoins ainsi qu'une photo. Alors ? Prêt à dire au revoir à ta voiture d'amour Eddy ? »

Il n'appréciait pas la menace sur sa voiture, ou bien le surnom mais à la réflexion c'était indubitablement les deux. J'avais fait mouche ! Sa voiture était sa faiblesse… Cette mauvaise blague allait très vite se retourner contre lui ! Je saisis le manteau de Ben qui traînait encore sur le plateau de ma voiture et m'en servis pour essuyer la peinture fraiche. Ben n'osa rien dire devant l'état de sa veste et la ramassa silencieusement quand je la jetai à terre. Puis je montai à bord de ma voiture et démarrai.

Ce soir-là, je racontai à mon père et il fut furieux, comme prévu. Faire souffrir sa file chérie au lycée était une mauvaise idée mais mettre sa vie en danger était synonyme d'arrêt de mort. Je lui dis en pleurant (bonne actrice que j'étais) qu'il ne pourrait rien faire mais que je savais qu'Edward roulait trop vite.

Le lendemain matin, Edward arriva comme prévu en retard et sans sa voiture. Il me jeta un regard noir avant d'articuler en silence quelques mots que je ne pris pas la peine de déchiffrer.

L'après-midi, une des filles de notre classe vint me demander un conseil mais Edward nous interrompit. Je l'avais soigneusement évité jusqu'alors.

« Tu sais que ça peut aller encore plus loin, Swan ? » me cracha-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'étais pas en excès de vitesse ? Le sheriff t'a maltraité ? Tu vas appeler ton père à la rescousse ? » pouffai-je.

Je faisais une confiance absolue en mon père et en son sens de la justice. Il n'avait sûrement rien dit de personnel à Edward, il l'avait uniquement arrêté et verbalisé avant de prendre possession de la voiture.

Alice, la camarade que j'aidais, se mit à pouffer de rire et Edward la fusilla du regard.

« Roooh, ça va ! C'est trop marrant de vous voir vous bouffer le nez tout les deux ! Jazz me doit vingt dollars. »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Edward.

« Vous êtes vraiment dans votre monde. Il y a tout un tas de paris qui courent sur vous. À chaque résultat de contrôle notamment. J'ai même fait le pari avec Rosalie que vous finiriez ensemble. »

Elle rit à nouveau, Edward resta bouche bée et moi je me levai brusquement, retirai mon classeur de sous les coudes d'Alice et quittai la classe.

Quelle idiote cette Alice ! Pourtant je l'aimais bien, elle était très populaire, drôle, fantasque mais mauvaise en géographie et histoire, je l'avais parfois aidée car Angela m'avait assurée qu'Alice était malgré tout studieuse. Mais ce qui me fit mal était de savoir que nous étions devenus la risée de nos camarades.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ! J'avais passer ces deux derniers mois à travailler davantage les matières où j'étais très bonne pour devenir excellente, alors que cela me serait inutile à la fac. J'avais passé moins de temps avec mon père et avais raté quelques parties de pêche. Il fallait vraiment arrêter ces jeux idiots.

Le lendemain, je dis bonjour à Edward et à sa bande à l'entrée du lycée, ce qui le laissa bouche bée. Il avait peu de répartie ! Puis j'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe, sans faire attention à côté de qui j'étais. Edward se précipita dans la classe et me chercha du regard. Quand il me vit, son visage s'assombrit, j'aurais presque cru qu'il était triste. La classe se remplit, Edward s'installa à notre place habituelle. Alice et son copain Jasper se mirent à ma droite tandis que Rosalie et Emmett étaient à ma gauche. J'allais passer les deux prochaines heures les plus pénibles de ma vie.

Mon intuition ne me trompa pas, je reçus plusieurs messages gribouillés d'Emmett, des clins d'œil d'Alice, des soupirs de Rosalie et des sourires désolés de Jasper. À l'entre-classe, je soufflai un peu et allai discuter avec Angela et Jessica.

« C'est quoi ce truc entre toi et les VIP ? » me questionna Jessica, à l'affût de nouveaux ragots peut-être.

« Rien, je n'ai pas fait attention, je voulais juste m'éloigner de Masen et… »

« Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! » fulmina Edward dans mon dos.

« Re bonjour Edward. As-tu récupéré ton bolide ? » lui dis-je à peu près calmement en me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Euh… oui. »

« Et ton père en a été informé ? »

« Euh… non. »

« Alors ne m'interromps pas ! » criai-je malgré mes bonnes résolutions.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'avais pas de comptes à lui rendre ! Edward rentra en classe, le dos un peu voûté mais je m'en fichais.

Alors que je retournai aussi en classe, Rosalie m'intercepta.

« Masen et toi ne sortez plus ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

Je détestais ça, je la détestais elle, je détestais Edward ! Je serrai les poings me demandant si la frapper au visage serait mauvais pour mon dossier scolaire. Évidemment que oui aussi je me retins, respirai un bon coup et laissai ma fureur s'exprimer uniquement avec des mots.

« Non Blondie ! Et nous n'avons jamais été ensemble alors retourne récurer la bouche de ton ourson et laisse moi tranquille ! »

Tous les élèves s'étaient figés, j'avais cloué le bec à la pimbêche et accessoirement la plus jolie des filles du lycée. Rosalie ne bougea pas aussi je la bousculai un peu pour retourner m'asseoir à côté d'Emmett. Il se retenait visiblement de rire et me lança un nouveau bout de papier. Je l'attrapai et le mis avec les autres avant de décider de les lire.

_Détends toi, tu es rouge comme une tomate ! _

_Bella sors avec moi _

_Bella épouse-moi ! _

_Alors ma jolie, on n'écoute pas le prof ? _

_Pourquoi tu griffonnes des têtes de mort? _

_Je suis sûr que je te bats à la course. _

_C'est pas bien de fiche une raclée aux garçons ! _

Et plusieurs comme ça. Il savait pour l'incident avec Ben, tout le monde savait sans doute, nous n'étions pas seuls ce jour là sur le parking. J'eus de la peine pour Ben car l'humiliation publique n'était pas mon objectif. Emmett me regardait toujours en riant doucement. Rosalie s'installa enfin, elle semblait encore sonnée par mes mots. J'en profitai pour la rejoindre à son pupitre et lui déposer tous les mots d'Emmett. Celui-ci cessa de rire et tenta de récupérer ses bêtises des mains de sa copine mais elle fut plus habile. Son visage devant de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'elle lisait. La classe était à cet instant anormalement silencieuse.

« Je te le laisse, il n'est pas du tout mon genre ! » dis-je à Rose assez fort pour être entendue par tous les autres élèves.

Il y avait une tension palpable dans la salle, Rosalie marmonna quelque chose mais je ne compris pas. Puis je regardai autour de moi les autres élèves avec un regard mauvais. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique mes mignons ! Je remarquai Edward tourné vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pavoisait mais pourquoi ? Bon j'avais joué la carte de la courtoisie avec lui mais avais rapidement perdu mon sang froid. Il ne me croyait pas capable d'être civilisée. Il allait être déçu, j'avais bien l'intention de ne plus me laisser entrainer dans ces conneries.

Les jours qui suivirent, je restai éloignée d'Edward. J'étais redevenue calme et discrète, plus d'éclats de voix. Je participai même à la préparation du gymnase pour le bal de la fin d'année. Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre mais ça m'amusait de décorer et puis Alice était là. Je lui avais pardonné ses révélations, c'était grâce à elle que je m'étais résignée à cesser la compétition entre Masen et moi.

Une semaine avant le bal, nous discutions toutes les deux avant mon cours de théâtre.

« Non Alice, je n'y vais pas. »

« Mais Bella ce sera super, tu verras ! »

« Je… je ne peux pas, c'est compliqué. » confiai-je.

Un ricanement me parvint, Edward était à nouveau derrière moi et avait tout entendu certainement.

« Dis plutôt que personne ne t'a invitée ! » lança-t-il.

« Si, tous les garçons de mon groupe l'avaient fait et même Mike mais… » commençai-je avant de me raviser.

Inutile de me justifier.

« Après sa crise de l'autre jour, aucun garçon n'ose s'approcher ! » pouffa Alice.

Edward me regardait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son expression.

« Même pas Emmett ? » dit-il doucement.

« Non ! Et toi ? As-tu trouvé une fille suffisamment bête pour accepter ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » m'exclamai-je.

Alice me sauta dessus et je compris dans quoi je m'étais embarquée. Avant de la laisser faire tout un tas de projets et qu'Edward ne réplique, je me sauvai.

Au lieu de rentrer chez moi, je fis un détour à la réserve pour voir Jacob. Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis et il allait être surpris de ma visite. Nos pères étaient comme des frères du coup je le considérais comme un cousin, mais un cousin très chiant. C'est pourquoi je redoutais plus que tout ce que j'allais lui demander, car il me le ferait payer cher.

« Salut Jacob. » dis-je en le surprenant dans le petit garage attenant à leur baraque.

« Aie ! » cria-t-il après s'être cogné la tête en sursautant.

« J'ai marché sur trois paquets de chips exprès pour ne pas te surprendre. » raillai-je en détaillant le bazar de cet endroit.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue, princesse des glaces. » siffla-t-il.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. » râlai-je.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai un immense service à te demander, mais un truc énorme. Tu vas me maudire mais je dois d'abord te préciser qu'il en va de mon honneur. »

« Ah. Tu me fais très peur Bella. »

« Ouais… assieds-toi. Jevoudraisquetum'accompagnesàmonbaldefind'année. »

« Je n'ai rien compris, répète et moins vite ! »

« Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes à mon bal de fin d'année. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique. »

Il jubilait l'idiot. Ça allait me coûter très cher.

« Ok, s'il te plait. » soupirai-je.

« C'est d'accord ! »

« Quoi, c'est aussi simple que ça ? Quand je t'ai demandé de m'apprendre à me battre, tu as exigé que je fasse tes corvées pendant deux mois ! »

« Oh mais tu vas payer, ma vieille. Tout le mois d'août à m'aider pour les cours, sans rechigner, à ma disposition, à mes horaires, et sans m'engueuler ! »

J'avais déjà essayé, vraiment, mais il était aussi borné que moi. On s'était tapé dessus au bout d'une heure.

« Bon mais pour ce prix-là, tu repeins aussi ma camionnette. »

« Tu fournis la peinture. »

« Marché conclu. »

Tout le mois d'août à Forks au lieu de la Floride… génial…

« Juré craché ? » insista Jacob.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant… »

En rentrant je téléphonai à Alice pour lui demander de m'aider. Elle débarqua une demi-heure plus tard, avec trois robes et autant de paires de talons hauts.

« La robe verte te va très bien ! » dit-elle après plusieurs essayages.

« Oui… elle n'est pas trop sexy, ni trop courte, c'est parfait. Merci. Par contre je ne porte pas les talons. J'ai une paire de ballerines qui feront parfaitement l'affaire ! »

« Je capitule, j'ai déjà fait un grand pas avec toi. » soupira-t-elle.

« Mouais. »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers mon armoire et se figea en la détaillant.

« Mais pourquoi tu mets ces teeshirts et pulls informes quand tu as ça ! » cria-t-elle en tenant délicatement dans sa main une blouse bleue.

« Pour les grandes occasions. » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Puis je la mis gentiment à la porte après avoir promis que je passerais l'après-midi avant le bal chez elle, et enfin m'attelai au dîner.

Les jours avant le bal, j'observais discrètement Edward, tentant de deviner qui il avait invité. Il y avait bien Tanya, une blonde un peu trop grande et trop maigre. Elle était dans son groupe mais il ne la regardait même pas. Je me demandai si Edward était déjà sorti avec une fille ou un mec qui sait ? Je me surpris à le détailler au réfectoire, sa façon de marcher, très féline, son tic de remonter sur son nez ses lunettes, ses cheveux toujours plaqués qui étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, ses yeux verts brillants, et son corps élancé mais pas très musclé, un peu comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, à part Emmett évidemment. Il avait un je ne sais quoi qui le rendait presque mignon, mais à mes yeux, son arrogance gâchait ce joli tableau. Je ne découvris pas qui était cette fille, hélas et appris juste que toute la bande de geeks viendrait ensemble.

Le matin du bal, un samedi, je traînais exceptionnellement au lit. Je n'avais plus de devoirs, la fin des cours était pour la semaine suivante et j'étais à jour dans la lessive. Je me plongeais dans Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen mais à peine eus-je lu quelques pages que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna. Mon père travaillait, j'allais vraiment être obligée de me lever ? Pas question. J'ignorais les coups répétés sur la porte puis ce fut mon portable qui sonna. Alice.

« Je dors ! »

« Non, plus maintenant. Tu te bouges et tu me rejoins dans cinq minutes pour aller te préparer. »

« Quoi ? Mais il n'est que dix heures ! »

« Pas de discussion ! » dit-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je me levai aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de m'habiller davantage, j'étais en mini short et débardeur. J'ouvris à la volée la porte devant une Alice surprise et victorieuse.

«Pas avant quatorze heures ! »

Alors que j'allai refermer la porte, une main bloqua mon geste et je fus jetée sur une épaule et entrainée à l'intérieur. Emmett rigolait alors que je lui labourais le dos de coups, Alice donnait des ordres et je me sentis bien vulnérable tout d'un coup. Rosalie et Jasper étaient là aussi, se moquant de moi. Quand je fus enfin sur mes pieds, Emmett siffla en détaillant ma tenue.

« Je le savais ! »

« La ferme Emmett ! » ragea Rosalie.

« Bon allez Bella, tu cesses tes gamineries, tu enfiles n'importe quoi, et surtout un soutien gorge et tu nous suis ! » me commanda Alice.

Je gardai les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, refusant de bouger. Elle disparut à l'étage quelques minutes et j'en profitai pour engueuler aussi les trois comparses.

« Vous savez que mon père est le sheriff (j'adorais cet argument) et que vous êtes en train de me séquestrer ? Adieu la belle vie, vous allez moisir en prison ! »

« La princesse sort son papa comme bouclier. » railla Rosalie.

« En route, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » cria Alice en dévalant mes escaliers.

« Il faudra bien six heures pour te rendre humaine ! » pesta la blonde.

Je me retrouvai de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Emmett et conduite vers une voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Alors que j'étais poussée à entrer dans l'habitacle, la Volvo d'Edward se gara près de nous. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il sortit en courant vers nous mais se stoppa devant moi et ses yeux semblaient fixés sur ma poitrine. Quel mufle !

« Et vieux, décroche ton regard ! » lui dit en riant Emmett.

Edward revint à lui et toisa le géant, puis me regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Je voulais juste savoir quand tu arriverais ce soir Bella, je ne veux pas manquer ton entrée. »

« Mais quel minable ! » marmonna Rose.

« Jacob et moi devrions y être pour… »

« Elle arrive avec nous à vingt heures, coupa Alice. Tu nous excuses, mais on est pressé. »

« Ouais les bouts de seins de Bella sont dressés, elle a froid. » ajouta Emmett très sérieusement.

Rosalie lui donna une énième tape derrière la tête.

« À ce soir Masen. »

« À ce soir Swan. »

« Arrêtez la tragédie, on croirait que vous allez vous battre en duel ce soir ! » intervint Jasper.

La journée fut très longue. J'avais été d'accord pour passer du temps avec Alice mais pas avec Rosalie. Elles me firent la totale, épilation, manucure, lissage des cheveux, soins du visage et masque, maquillage. Mais le pire fut la brutalité de Rose dans ses gestes.

« Aie ! Mais tu vas arrêter de te défouler sur moi ! » m'énervai-je.

« La princesse a mal ? »

« La princesse va prendre ce bâtonnet de cire et te l'appliquer sur un sourcil si tu ne te calmes pas ! »

Je joins le geste à la parole en une seconde, attrapai un bâtonnet et le plongeai dans le pot de cire. Aussitôt Rosalie se figea.

« Merde Swan, t'es pire qu'Alice. » capitula-t-elle.

« Merci du compliment. »

« Les filles, on n'a pas le temps pour vos chamailleries. Bella, Rose voudrait que tu t'excuses pour l'avoir humiliée en cours et Rosalie, Bella voudrait … la même chose finalement et aussi que tu cesses de la provoquer. »

« Mais ! » protesta la blonde.

« Je m'excuse Rosalie. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi ce jour là, mais contre Masen. Alors ta remarque m'a fait sortir de mes gonds. » lui dis-je en reposant le bâtonnet.

« Euh.. Je m'excuse aussi. » lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

« Super ! Alors maintenant on va mettre nos robes. Les garçons sont sûrement prêts. »

« Jacob ! Je ne l'ai pas prévenu ! » m'écriai-je horrifiée.

« Fait. Les garçons lui ont prêté un costume car il avait mis un jean ! »

« Quand ? »

« Quand j'ai du aller chercher un verre de lait à madame il y a une heure ! » pesta Alice.

J'avais été assez pénible cet après-midi mais après le guet-apens de ce matin, j'en avais le droit ! Quand nous descendîmes pour retrouver les garçons au salon, je remarquai que la mère d'Alice, Esmé, avait à la main un appareil photo.

« Vous êtes tous si beaux ! » nous dit Esmé.

La séance photo dura vingt minutes et Jacob s'y soumit plus volontairement que moi. Puis nous partîmes tous en limousine pour le bal. J'étais nerveuse, c'était mon premier bal et je n'y allais pas par envie mais pour clouer le bec à Masen.

Jacob était vraiment mignon ainsi vêtu et il allait faire tourner bien des têtes, ce qui me fit peur. D'ailleurs dès notre arrivée, je remarquai quelques filles en train de le reluquer.

« Eh dis donc Jake, hors de question que tu danses avec une autre, ou même que tu parles avec une autre ! »

« Quoi ? Non mais tu y vas fort ! »

« Elle est toujours aussi chiante que ça ? » lui demanda Rosalie en me désignant.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » répondit-il en soupirant.

Je les détestais tous !

« Jacob, ce que tu dois comprendre, commença Alice, c'est que Bella doit rendre jaloux le garçon dont elle est amoureuse et toi tu … »

Je lui avais sauté dessus, bâillonnant sa bouche, sous les regards effarés de ses amis et de Jacob. Puis ce dernier éclata de rire et je relâchai Alice. Le mal était fait.

« Je comprends mieux. » dit Jake.

« Alice, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je veux juste lui faire fermer sa belle gueule et qu'il… »

Je me stoppai face à leur hilarité. Qu'avais-je donc dit ou fait pour qu'ils se moquent tous de moi ?

« Sa belle gueule, hein ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Emmett n'est pas ton genre, tu préfères les grands maigres roux ! » railla Blondie.

« Edward n'est pas roux Rosalie, et puis il n'est pas mon genre non plus. »

« Pourtant tu es amoureuse de lui. » conclut Jasper.

Je le fusillai du regard, je l'avais cru au-dessus de ces gamineries.

« Ça suffit ! Plus un mot. Jacob, n'oublie pas, rien qu'avec moi. » ordonnai-je.

« Euh, tu vas pas me forcer à t'embrasser, hein ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment et attrapai son bras pour nous guider jusqu'à la piste de danse mais Edward se mit en travers de mon chemin.

« Tiens tiens ! Swan … »

« Tu t'es fait jeté ce soir Masen, tu es seul ? »

« Non, elle est aux toilettes. Tu nous présentes ? »

« Jacob, Masen. Voilà c'est fait. On y va chéri ? »

Je tirai Jake plus fortement après l'avoir appelé « chéri » car je savais qu'il allait me rembarrer. Étrangement, il ne dit rien dit mais il s'était figé. Je me retournai et découvris la raison de son état. Une superbe brune avait rejoint Edward, du genre beauté fatale latine, toute de rouge vêtue. Il s'était payé une escort girl ou quoi ?

« Mais quelle vulgarité. » commenta Rosalie à côté de moi.

« Oh mon dieu ! se lamenta Alice. Il a une copine ! Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. »

« Merde Alice ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je partis sur la piste en traînant Jacob. Nous avions souvent dansé ensemble, sur toutes sortes de musiques sauf des slows, lors des nombreuses fêtes à la réserve, mon aisance à danser, je la lui devais aussi. Après une heure environ, j'avais besoin d'un rafraîchissement et aussi de remettre dans le droit chemin mon cavalier.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça. »

« Bella, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille discuter avec eux. Si tu veux je la drague et il se retrouvera seul. »

« Et moi aussi ! »

« Non mais c'est pas pareil, on ne sort pas ensemble. »

« Tiens toi en au plan ! »

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. » intervint Alice qui avait surgi de nulle part.

« Mais arrête ! Arrêtez tous de vous mêler de ma vie. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Ils partirent tous et je dus courir après Jacob.

« Sauf toi crétin ! »

Il me fit les gros yeux suite à mon insulte.

« Désolée. Écoute, on va pas tarder à y aller, allons encore danser dix minutes. »

« Mais quand tu sortiras avec lui, tu lui demanderas le numéro de sa copine. »

« Jacob arrête tes conneries ! »

« Bah quoi, c'est évident que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE MASEN ! »

Malheureusement pour moi, la musique s'était interrompue quelques secondes avant de reprendre, et la plupart des élèves avaient entendu mon éclat. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais folle.

« On y va. » râlai-je aussitôt.

« Repli, repli ! » se moqua Rose quand nous passions devant elle.

Je me plantai en face d'elle, piquai le verre de jus de fruit que tenait Jasper et la menaçai d'un regard meurtrier.

« Swan, t'es pas marrante ! » tiqua-t-elle, une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

Je rendis son verre à Jasper et quittai avec Jacob le gymnase. Mais j'avais oublié que nous n'avions aucun moyen de rentrer chez nous. La limousine devait être rappelée minimum une demi-heure avant et seule Alice avait le numéro.

« Merde ! »

« Bella, calme-toi. »

« C'est un fiasco. » dis-je plus calmement.

Je réalisai ma bêtise, une fois de plus. Masen me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

« Appelle ton père ! » suppliai-je Jake avant de me souvenir que Billy était en fauteuil roulant et ne pouvait conduire que si on l'aidait à s'installer.

« Désolée. Bon, on est à quoi ? Cinq kilomètres ? On peut le faire ! »

« T'es folle Bella ! Et puis moi j'ai encore une douzaine de kilomètres à faire après. »

« Je t'aurais raccompagné banane ! »

Il dégaina son portable et un quart d'heure plus tard, mon père vint nous chercher à deux cent mètres du gymnase, histoire de m'éviter la honte.

Le lendemain matin, Alice m'appela une dizaine de fois mais je ne répondis pas. Vers midi, un autre appel, inconnu, s'afficha sur mon téléphone, elle avait dû emprunter le téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Alice, tu me lâches ok ! J'ai eu une soirée pourrie hier, alors je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler ! »

« … »

J'entendis seulement un petit soupir.

« Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Bon c'était sympa à toi quand même de m'avoir aidée dans mon plan, mais je me demande si ça en valait la peine, Edward était avec cette bombe. Jacob est pas mal non plus, mais en fait je ne suis pas objective en ce qui concerne Jacob. Il est tellement chiant ! Je le supporte à peine ! Et si tu savais comme il m'a pris la tête pour récupérer le nom de la copine d'Edward ! Il a tellement bavé sur cette fille, c'était pathétique, tu ne trouves pas et… Attends un instant. »

Un coup porté à la porte m'avait stoppée et j'eus un haut le cœur en découvrant Alice en face de moi mais surtout sans téléphone !

« Allo ? » demandai-je avec crainte à mon interlocuteur que j'avais pris pour la brune survoltée.

« Je suis heureux, que dis-je, je suis plus que ravi par ces révélations Swan ! Grâce à toi, je vais passer un super été, sans te voir d'une et de deux avec la satisfaction de t'avoir battue à PLATE COUTURE ! » s'écria Edward dans le combiné.

« Et merde ! » soupirai-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

J'avais décidé de sécher la dernière semaine de cours, prétextant un gros rhume. Angela m'avait ramenée les cours chaque soir et je n'avais pas osé lui demander quelles étaient les nouvelles rumeurs à mon sujet. Ce fut Alice qui me mit au parfum.

Le dernier jour de cours, elle vint chez moi pour m'inviter à sa fête. Tous les élèves étaient conviés et elle était en train de me supplier à genoux de venir.

« Non ! Mais tu te rends compte Alice qu'ils vont tous se foutre de moi ! »

« Oh non au contraire ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Angie ne t'a rien dit ? Oh et puis tant pis pour toi, si tu n'évitais pas tous mes appels… »

« Accouche Cullen ! »

« La rumeur raconte que… »

« La rumeur ? Oh non ça recommence. »

« Chut ! La rumeur raconte qu'Edward est amoureux de toi et que pour le rejeter une énième fois, tu t'es affichée avec un dieu indien. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? »

« Je t'ai connu plus polie Bella. »

« Excuse. Mais c'est ridicule, c'est lui qui est arrivé avec cette bombe ! »

« Quand tu as crié que tu n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward, il se tenait juste derrière toi. Et ensuite, il a disparu. Sa copine a refait son apparition seule après son départ. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Wow ! Non mais attends, Edward connaît la vérité… »

« Oui il a essayé de dire sa version, mais personne ne l'a cru. »

« Il a été humilié ? »

« Pire. »

« Merde. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » me questionna-t-elle avec son petite sourire calculateur.

« Non, pas l'humilier en public, juste lui faire … »

« Fermer sa belle gueule, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » me coupa-t-elle en riant.

« Il ne sera pas là ce soir ? Tu me le jures ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il est invité et je pense qu'il va venir puisque tu t'es faite passée pour malade toute la semaine. »

« Je suis vraiment malade ! » plaidai-je mollement.

« À d'autres ! »

« Je ne veux pas le revoir Alice. Je suis désolée mais je ne viens pas. » conclus-je.

Je partis le lendemain chez ma mère en Floride et y passais tout le mois de juillet. À mon retour, je tentai de contacter Jacob sans succès pour fixer nos séances de rattrapage. J'avais été agréablement surprise en découvrant à mon retour ma Chevrolet repeinte en un rouge flamboyant. J'avais décidé d'être patiente avec lui. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours, toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Enfin, un jeudi matin, il décrocha.

« Salut Jake ! Merci mille fois pour la voiture. »

« Soulagé que ça te plaise. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que je devais choisir la couleur et payer la facture mais… »

« 66$ »

« Ok, je te rembourse dès qu'on se voit. Quand veux-tu commencer le bachotage ? »

« Pas le temps. »

Et il raccrocha.

Angela était chez sa tante au Canada, Jessica travaillait comme monitrice, quant à Alice et Emmett, ils étaient en vacances en Californie avec les Hale. Je me retrouvais donc seule, un mois d'août, à Forks, sous la pluie.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, profitant d'un retour temporaire du soleil, je décidai d'aller me balader à La Push, la plage de la réserve indienne. Alors que je marchais en ressassant encore et encore ma haine envers Masen, je fus attirée par des couinements. Je suivis les bruits et découvris Jacob et la copine d'Edward enlacés.

« Mais … mais… » bégayai-je.

« Ah salut Bella ! Chérie, on doit tout à ma grande amie Bella. »

Il la couvait du regard, et cela me sidérait car je ne l'avais jamais cru capable de parler gentiment à une fille. Un instant, qu'avait-il dit : « sa grande amie », « chérie » ? Que s'était-il passé durant mon absence ?

« Tu m'expliques, Black ? »

« Bella, je te présente Leah. Elle a aussi été utilisée par Edward ! C'est pas tordant ça ? »

Alors que je le croyais disparu à jamais, mon sourire refit surface. Oh quelle joie !

« J'en étais sûre ! clamai-je. Aucune fille sensée ne voudrait de lui ! »

« Euh, détrompe-toi, moi j'ai voulu sortir avec lui mais il n'a jamais voulu. D'ailleurs ce soir là, je croyais vraiment qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il est si mignon et intelligent… » expliqua Leah.

« Et en plus, il se sert des filles ! Quel minable. » la coupai-je, dégoûtée.

« Toi aussi, tu t'es servi de moi. » contra Jacob.

« Mais toi tu es mon grand ami, et entre amis, on se rend service. Au fait, tu peux dire adieu aux 66$, je pense que tu as été largement déjà été récompensé. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » dit-il en dévorant du regard Leah, puis il se jeta sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Un instant. Leah, dis m'en plus sur Masen s'il te plaît. »

« Pas maintenant Bells. » râla Jacob.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, mon loup, le cajola Leah. Que veux-tu savoir Bella ? »

« Pourquoi il ne veut pas sortir avec toi, il est gay ? »

Je m'en frottai les mains à l'avance car une info aussi croustillante me donnerait un moyen de pression pour avoir la paix pour toute l'année à venir.

« Non, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il craque pour toi. Quand il vous a vu au bal, il s'est crispé et j'ai tout de suite compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance, se désola-t-elle avant d'ajouter : mais je n'y ai pas perdu au change. »

Elle embrassa à son tour Jacob.

« Temps mort les sangsues ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « il craque pour moi ? »

« Il était super énervé de te voir avec un canon comme Jacob. »

« Merci ma chérie ! » minauda Jake.

« Ok, bon tu as mal interprété sa réaction mais c'est normal. Il t'a dit quoi sur moi ? »

« Rien. »

« Oui, donc c'est ça, il était juste énervé de voir que j'avais un cavalier. Je vous laisse à vos mamours ! »

Sur la route du retour, je sifflotais les chansons diffusées à la radio. Masen était vraiment un goujat, il s'était servi d'une fille amoureuse de lui ! Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je pouvais comprendre qu'une fille craque pour lui. Il était très sympa et drôle … avec ses amis. Quand je l'avais vu dans son costume au bal, je l'avais surtout trouvé … beau. Je me demandais si il savait pour Jake et Leah.

Toute à mes spéculations, je ne vis pas un homme qui traversait la route à toute allure hors d'un passage piéton et freinai brutalement. J'étais sous le choc, l'adrénaline injectée dans mon cerveau avait bloqué tous mes gestes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la pluie tombait à verse. Je repris mes esprits quand l'homme tapa rageusement à mon carreau. J'allai me faire passer un savon mais je l'avais mérité… J'ouvris la vitre et reconnus Edward !

« Oh non, je t'ai raté ! » me lamentai-je, retrouvant mes esprits.

« Tu es complètement folle ! » m'attaqua-t-il.

Un klaxon résonna et je me tournai pour voir la voiture de Newton derrière moi. Un instant après, Edward était monté dans ma voiture.

« Avances Swan ! »

« Tu n'as rien au fait ? » lui demandai-je en démarrant.

« Non, tu as pilé à trois centimètres de moi. »

« Bon, je crois que je te tuerai un autre jour alors. »

« Très drôle ! Ta voiture s'est faite faire un lifting au fait ? » ricana-t-il.

« Oui, Jacob a des mains en or, c'est un super mécano ! »

« Je devrais lui présenter ma Volvo, elle est un peu capricieuse en ce moment. »

« Certainement pas, mon copain ne … »

« Arrêtes Swan, ce n'est pas ton copain, il ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. »

« Tu es au courant qu'il sort avec Leah ? Tu as dû passer pour un crétin de première. » répliquai-je, méprisante.

« Et toi tu savais qu'ils se sont pointés à la fête d'Alice ensemble ? Tout le monde croit qu'il t'a larguée le soir du bal et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes partis si vite et énervés. » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Je l'ignorai. » marmonnai-je.

Tout s'était finalement retourné contre moi. Il rit et je fus surprise et émue par ce son.

« Bon, je te dépose où Masen ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » râlai-je.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je dois acheter mes livres pour le lycée. »

« J'y allais justement. »

« Alors en route ! Et ensuite, tu te débrouilles ! »

Une fois au sec dans la librairie, je détaillais Masen, histoire de trouver une remarque cinglante mais je restai muette. Il avait grandi, ne portait plus de lunettes et était indéniablement plus musclé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués mais étaient coiffés en désordre, pas coiffés en fait.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » me dit-il narquois.

« Non ! Mais j'ai la preuve que tu es le seul fautif au presqu'accident, tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ! »

« Je n'en porte plus. »

« Depuis quand ? » questionnai-je agacée.

« Je me suis fait opérer cet été. Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes. »

Puis il se dirigea vers un coin de la librairie et je pris la direction opposée. Je ne le revis plus jusqu'à la rentrée.

Le premier jour de mon année de terminale fut un jour funeste car je découvris que je partagerais la quasi totalité de mes cours avec Masen. Puis à cause d'Emmett, les profs de biologie et d'histoire avaient décidé de placer à leur convenance les élèves et je m'étais retrouvée à côté de mon ennemi, car nous étions du même niveau. Au déjeuner, je décidai de rendre visite aux VIP pour obliger Emmett à bien se tenir pour le reste de la journée. Mais quand Alice m'aperçut venant vers eux, elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et me fit asseoir.

« Bella ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Bof, et vous ? »

« La Californie, L.A, la plage, le soleil, … » rêvassa Rosalie.

« Les filles en bikini ! » compléta Emmett, avant de se faire taper l'arrière de la tête par sa copine.

« Emmett, arrête de faire le pitre ! Si jamais un autre prof décide de nous placer… » attaquai-je.

« Oh t'es pas contente d'être à côté de ton chéri ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Non ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire ? JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE MASEN ! »

La même scène de honte à l'état pur venait de se rejouer, j'avais crié cela très fort et tous les élèves se mirent à rigoler. Puis je vis Edward se lever et me rejoindre tout en me fusillant du regard.

« C'est pas la peine de te donner ainsi en spectacle ! » me reprocha-t-il.

Je m'attendais pourtant à une autre remarque.

« Ah salut Edward ! Comment tu vas ? Assieds-toi avec nous ! » lui dit Jasper.

Et ce crétin de Masen obtempéra, il prit la chaise à côté de moi et s'installa.

« Quoi de neuf Jazz ? » répondit-il aimablement.

Mais dans quelle dimension avais-je atterri ? Masen était ami avec les VIP ?

« On n'est pas si obtus. » s'agaça Rosalie et je réalisai que j'avais prononcé tout haut mes pensées.

« Edward était avec nous à L.A, enfin que le mois de juillet. » me renseigna discrètement Alice.

Je me levai et retournai à ma table, où je ne pus finir de manger. Je les observai et ils riaient tous. Je crus qu'Edward allait changer de groupe mais plus tard, je le vis avec sa bande de geeks. D'ailleurs, l'animosité entre nos deux groupes avait miraculeusement disparu durant l'été. Lors de mon dernier cours de la journée, espagnol, je remarquai qu'Angela était particulièrement nerveuse.

« Tu as un problème ? » lui dis-je discrètement.

Elle nia de la tête, puis griffonna sur mon cahier : _Attends-moi après le cours, je dois te parler. _

« Tu me fais peur Angie ! » rigolai-je après que la sonnerie nous ait libérés.

Elle se dandinait et se tordait les doigts.

« Euh, à la fête d'Alice, il s'est passé un truc… »

« Je sais, Jacob et la copine de Masen. »

« Oui mais pas seulement. Voilà ! Ben et moi sommes sortis ensemble ! »

« Ben ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de comprendre.

« Ben ! Comme Ben le bras droit de Masen ? Comme Ben celui qui nous a pourri la vie l'année dernière ? Ce Ben ?»

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils nous fichent la paix ? »

« Non personne n'est au courant pour nous deux. Mais Ben m'a confié il y a une semaine qu'Edward leur avait demandé de ne plus nous embêter. »

« Bizarre. Mais vous allez vous cacher tous les deux ? »

« Non, Ben a prévu de m'embrasser sur le parking pour que tout le monde comprenne. D'ailleurs il m'attend. »

Elle était sur un petit nuage rose, dès qu'elle prononçait le prénom de son amoureux, ses yeux pétillaient.

« Allons-y ».

Que dire de plus ? Je ne voulais pas entacher cet amour naissant à cause mes querelles avec Masen.

Suite à ce rapprochement entre les deux groupes d'intello, je sus que j'allais devoir revoir Masen à plusieurs occasions et en dehors du lycée. Pourtant à la première soirée « intello », comme Jessica les appelait, Masen ne vint pas. Cette première réunion des deux groupes avait été très réussie. Nous avions laissé de côté nos aprioris et nous nous étions tous bien entendus.

Par la suite deux autres couples se formèrent rapidement, Jessica et Eric ainsi que Lauren et Tyler. Nous prenions tous nos déjeuners réunis, ne formant plus qu'un seul et même groupe d'intellos. Angela abandonna les cours de théâtre où elle n'était pas à l'aise pour rejoindre le club d'échec avec Ben. Tyler vint se joindre à la joyeuse troupe d'amateurs dont je faisais partie.

Je voyais peu Edward, à part pour les déjeuners, je ne faisais que le croiser. Nous n'étions plus assis ensemble que dans deux cours pendant lesquels nous n'échangions aucune parole. Même la course aux notes l'avait apparemment lassé. Car c'était bien lui qui m'ignorait, et cela me dérangeait, pour ne pas dire m'attristait. Il lui arrivait de me regarder, mais il était impossible de comprendre pourquoi il le faisait avec autant de colère. Je le détestais toujours mais de là à se haïr, c'était disproportionné.

Lors de la deuxième soirée de notre tout nouveau groupe d'intellos, il fit une apparition. Ce soir-là nous étions chez Ben. Pas de musique ni alcool mais des jeux vidéo et des DVDs pour tous les goûts. Tyler me défia à Mario Kart, je le soupçonnai d'en pincer pour moi aussi je refusai poliment.

« Tu as peur de te prendre une raclée ? » railla Edward, qui me parlait pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Non, mais je suis contre l'humiliation publique et comme je trouve Tyler sympa… »

« Contre moi alors. »

Je jubilai ! Des semaines que j'attendais de retrouver Masen l'arrogant. Et il allait le regretter car Mario Kart était un des seuls jeux vidéo que je connaissais. Grâce à Jacob, je l'avais découvert un an plus tôt et à cause de Jacob, je n'avais plus eu le droit d'y jouer, sous prétexte que j'étais mauvaise joueuse et que je le battais à chaque partie. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, j'étais une vraie vicieuse à ce jeu.

Masen eut donc le droit à trois défaites de suite. Pas beaucoup d'écart mais j'étais quand même victorieuse et lui avait été humilié devant tous ses amis.

Après cette soirée, les choses dégénérèrent à nouveau entre nous. Quand il me parlait, c'était pour me critiquer, et ce même devant nos professeurs. Il revint se mettre à côté de moi pour me surveiller et malgré moi, je retombais dans cette spirale de compétition malsaine. Quoiqu'il dise, je réagissais avec disproportion. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous avions été collé deux semaines de suite pour nous être engueulés en plein cours.

Un jour de novembre, alors que je portais un gros pull bleu marine et un jean trop large, il se moqua de ma façon de m'habiller en plein cours et j'avais non pas marché mais couru. Alice avait campé devant ma voiture à la sortie des cours et j'avais cédé facilement. Le lendemain, j'avais changé radicalement de style. J'étais devenue beaucoup plus féminine. Je me maquillais trop à mon goût mais pas assez au goût d'Alice, portais des vêtements moulants, des jupes assez courtes, des hauts décolletés. J'avais délaissé mes converses et alternais entre des bottes, des escarpins ou encore des ballerines. Je n'étais pas provocante mais le changement était si radical que tous les élèves semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

Je n'aimais pas ça, je me sentais plutôt mal dans ma peau. Le pire était les séances de sports où je portais désormais un short ultra court et un débardeur décolleté. Je voyais le regard des garçons sur moi changer littéralement, ainsi que celui des filles. Haïe et désirée à la fois. Mais après avoir vu la tête de Masen, j'avais été plus que motivée à continuer. Je ne me reconnaissais plus mais au moins Edward ne m'attaquait plus sur ce sujet.

« Edward, range ta langue vieux, tu vas marcher dessus! »

Emmett était venu nous voir à notre table, comme souvent, après le déjeuner. Aussitôt je regardai vers Masen mais il avait déjà quitté la table. Les autres riaient et je ne comprenais pas. Ça arrivait de plus en plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne disais rien.

« Bella, j'adore cette robe ! Laisse-moi deviner, les soldes de 1987 ? » me lança méchamment Rosalie.

« Allez Rose, courage ! répliquai-je. Encore une semaine ou deux et tu redeviendras la star du lycée ! »

Puis je quittai le réfectoire. Rosalie me détestait vraiment mais je m'en fichais. J'adorais la faire enrager. Jacob m'avait d'ailleurs racontée des tas de blagues contre les blondes et j'en récitais une tous les matins à l'oreille de Rosalie en arrivant au lycée. Personne à part elle ne m'entendait, je n'étais pas si mesquine !

Masen trouva d'autres raisons de me critiquer, et les semaines défilèrent au rythme de nos prises de tête quotidiennes. La veille de Noël, je me rendis au supermarché avec mon père pour les derniers achats. Nous avions décidé d'inviter quelques amis de la réserve cette année. Traditionnellement Charlie dînait chez eux mais puisque j'allais faire la cuisine, mon père avait tenu à mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Au détour d'une allée, je cognai dans un autre caddie et alors que j'allais m'excuser, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

« Je vois que la chance est avec toi ! Tu échappes pour la deuxième fois à la mort ! La troisième sera la bonne ! » rigolai-je.

« Très marrant Swan. Dégage que je puisse continuer à t'ignorer !»

« Une semaine sans me voir et tu me suis... Tu es en manque Masen ? »

« Mon cadeau devait être deux semaines sans l'emmerdeuse de service mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tiens, tiens, un énième jeu vidéo… » me moquai-je en remarquant le contenu de son caddie.

Il fit de même, éclata de rire et attrapa rapidement un tube de mon caddie.

« Une crème contre les hémorroïdes… Tu te fais vraiment chier sans moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Arrête de gueuler comme ça ! » m'époumonai-je en tentant d'attraper le tube qu'il tenait trop haut pour moi.

Les gens se retournaient autour de nous, j'étais devenue rouge et ce crétin de Masen continuait de ricaner. Il se calma en entendant le raclement de gorge de mon père qui venait de nous rejoindre.

« C'est à moi. Donne moi ça. » lui dit sèchement mon père tout bas.

« Edward ! Tu n'as pas honte de manquer de respect ainsi au Sheriff. » intervint une femme entre deux âges que je devinais être la mère d'Edward.

« Toutes mes excuses Sheriff Swan. J'ai cru que c'était à Bella. » s'excusa Masen.

« Ah la fameuse Bella ! » s'exclama avec gentillesse la mère d'Edward.

« Bonjour Mme Masen. » dis-je poliment.

« Appelle-moi Elisabeth. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la meilleure élève de ta classe ne vient jamais réviser avec toi ! Vous êtes comme chien et chat ! Edward je ne veux plus que tu importunes cette jeune fille. »

La honte, il se faisait passer un savon en public et devant son ennemie jurée ! Je n'en menai pas large non plus quand on père intervint.

« Je crois savoir que Bella ne lui fait pas de cadeaux non plus. Je l'ai sévèrement punie quand elle a été collée. »

Oui, un mois sans sortie, ça n'avait pas vraiment bouleversé mes habitudes.

« Vous devriez vous serrer les coudes dans vos études plutôt que vous disputer à longueur de journée. » tempéra Elisabeth.

Je leur dis rapidement au revoir et tirai mon père vers un autre rayon. Masen et moi avions tous les deux été humiliés, et lui et moi n'irions pas raconter cela, c'était certain.

Les mois passèrent et nos relations ne s'amélioraient pas, bien au contraire. La guerre s'intensifiait ! On était devenu de vrais gamins, collés toutes les semaines et à chaque colle, on en remettait une couche. Les soirées avec notre groupe se résumaient à s'affronter à Mario Kart puis au baby-foot. Jacob m'avait heureusement coachée rapidement et je battais Masen. Si par malheur, nous nous croisions en ville, nous attirions le regard des gens. Nous étions interdits de sorties par notre groupe après nous avoir fait tous expulser du cinéma de Port Angeles. On avait provoqué une bataille de neige dans la cantine et ensuite de nourriture puisque la neige avait fondu, un début d'incendie en classe de chimie, un malaise de la secrétaire, une inondation dans le laboratoire de biologie, l'effondrement de deux étagères dans la bibliothèque, une destruction totale de chaque casier que nous avions eu, une chaise était même passée par la fenêtre (ouverte heureusement). Ce jour-là j'avais poussé Edward à bout et j'avais même cru qu'il allait me frapper tant il était énervé contre moi.

Grâce à nos excellentes notes, nous avions toujours évité l'exclusion temporaire du lycée, mais le proviseur n'en pouvait plus de nous. Régulièrement, il convoquait nos parents et nous devions promettre de ne plus recommencer, comme deux enfants turbulents. Après nous nous calmions quelques jours mais la trêve ne durait jamais longtemps.

L'ambiance dans nos classes en commun était toujours électrique. Les professeurs redoutaient nos écarts et les élèves pariaient sur qui hurlerait sur l'autre en premier. Nous étions devenus au fil du temps des montres tous les deux, des intellos rebelles ! Alice se rangeait toujours derrière moi, Emmett était du côté de Masen, Rosalie était quoiqu'il en soit contre moi et Jasper était neutre. Sans m'en rendre compte, les VIP s'étaient intégrés à notre groupe, à force de parier sur mes disputes avec Masen.

Il n'y avait qu'une occasion de répit dans ma vie, une occasion où j'étais bien avec lui mais il n'en savait rien. Chaque semaine, j'assistais secrètement à sa répétition de piano. Je l'observais jouer et parfois composer. Il avait créé une magnifique mélodie et je l'avais enregistrée à son insu. Chaque soir, je me repassais le morceau et d'autres airs qu'il aimait jouer. Je ne voulais rien analyser, je vivais juste ces instants sans me mentir.

Début mai, ce fut notre groupe qui décida de faire cesser cette guerre. Lors d'un déjeuner, Ben et Angela nous avaient passé un savon.

« Vous êtes pires que de gosses (décidément) ! Vous essayez sans arrêt de nous prendre à partie dans vos chamailleries mais on ne veut pas avoir à choisir. » expliqua Angela.

« Il n'y aura qu'un avertissement ! À la prochaine engueulade, on vous vire du groupe ! » ajouta Ben.

Alice applaudit et quand je croisai son regard, j'eus peur.

« Je propose de les isoler et de les forcer ainsi à régler leurs problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes ! » s'exclama ce démon.

Les autres approuvèrent et je fus poussée dans la Volvo d'Edward après les cours. Je devais y rester au moins une heure, c'était selon Alice, le minimum vu tous les différents que nous avions.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ouvrit en premier la bouche.

« On arrête, de toute façon on ne se reverra plus après notre diplôme. On devrait tenir deux mois, non ? »

« Oui. Je me rends compte qu'on a été chanceux de ne pas avoir été exclus. Si on continue, le proviseur le mettra dans nos dossiers. »

« Pense à ta bourse Swan ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Oui, j'y pense justement car moi j'en ai besoin, je n'ai pas le fric de mes parents pour payer mes études et me loger dans un grand appartement ! Je ne vais pas rater mes études à cause d'un abruti comme toi Masen ! »

Alice toqua à la vitre de mon côté me faisant sursauter. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient tous à proximité de la voiture. Je baissai la vitre face à son insistance pour me parler.

« Bella, ne l'attaque pas. Vous devez faire la paix ! Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens… »

Je remontai en urgence la vitre et coupai la fin de sa phrase à mon plus grand soulagement. Quelle fouine !

« Donc, euh… on fait la paix ? » me dit Masen sans me regarder dans les yeux mais en me tendant la main.

Je la saisis et frissonnai à son contact doux et chaud.

« On fait la paix. » ânonnai-je.

Après cela, ma vie devint un vrai enfer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus être assise à côté de lui, de ne plus passer ma journée avec lui en fait, m'affectait à ce point. J'en déprimai le weekend ! Face à ces émotions incongrues, je décidai de le fuir davantage. Je me concentrais sur mes cours et mes révisions pour l'examen de fin d'année, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Et à la simple pensée de ne plus le voir dans quelques semaines me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Le pire fut de renoncer à l'écouter jouer. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur ou le courage d'effacer mes enregistrements pourtant.

Deux semaines d'accalmie plus tard, notre professeur d'histoire, heureux de ce revirement de comportement, crut bon de nous mettre en binôme pour un exposé. Nous devions choisir un homme politique américain du dix-neuvième siècle et en faire une biographie succincte puis une étude sur ses actions.

Edward décida de venir chez moi tous les jours après les cours, puisqu'il connaissait le chemin. Cette excuse était bidon je le savais, il voulait sans doute m'éloigner de sa sphère privée. Le premier soir, il ne resta qu'une heure car nous nous étions engueulés comme des poissonniers pour imposer à l'autre notre choix. On avait fini par tirer à pile ou face le thème et il gagna. Après avoir fait une danse de la victoire plus que ridicule devant moi pour me narguer, il s'enfuit sous mes éclats de rires. Puis nous avions enchaîné des heures de recherches à la bibliothèque du lycée et chez moi. À part notre première séance de travail, nous étions restés relativement calmes.

En apparence seulement en ce qui me concernait. Le voir partir chaque soir de chez moi était un crève cœur. J'avais été assise de nombreuses d'heures à côté de lui à la bibliothèque où nous devions être proches pour discuter à voix basse. Je m'étais perdue plus d'une fois dans la contemplation de son profil, de ses cheveux, de ses mains, de sa bouche. J'étais totalement perdue, comme si mon corps agissait indépendamment de mon cerveau ! Il y avait cette tension permanente entre nous mais c'était différent d'avant. Je ne cherchais plus à le faire enrager et lui se montrait très courtois avec moi (la plupart du temps).

Je priais chaque jour pour que mon père débarque et nous force à fuir le salon et finir l'exposé dans ma chambre. Je mourrais d'envie de le voir assis sur mon lit ! Je devais prendre une douche froide tous les matins pour pouvoir le saluer en cours sans rougir. Une vraie idiote bourrée d'hormones !

Le dernier jour, nous soufflions un peu. Edward était très enthousiaste et tandis que je recopiais les sources de notre exposé sur le feuillet final, il se leva et fit le tour de mon salon. Je l'observai sans rien dire. Il regardait tout avec intérêt, comme si il voulait se souvenir de cette pièce toute sa vie.

« Cet exposé est si détaillé et pointu que tu pourras t'en servir à la fac. » me dit-il.

« Je n'oserais jamais ! Ce serait de la triche ! »

« Ne t'emballes pas. On a tout fait ensemble, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait aussi bien seule. Tu pourrais t'en servir. »

« Euh merci. »

Quand il arriva devant la cheminée et les nombreuses photos, il se resta concentré de longues minutes.

« Tu es très proche de Jacob. » lâcha-t-il si bas que je crus avoir rêver ces paroles.

« Euh, j'en sais rien. Oui, je suppose même si je ne le supporte pas plus de cinq minutes. Tous les étés quand je venais, je devais l'aider pour se remettre à niveau avant la rentrée. Son père me payait pour que je reste parce qu'à chaque fois on se tapait dessus ! »

« Je vois ça d'ici. Mais vous êtres proches. » insista-t-il.

« Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Lui et ses amis de la réserve. À courir, à me retrouver en pleine nature, à jouer à Mario Kart, à m'approcher de quelqu'un discrètement. Il a tenté la mécanique mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée. »

« Tu ne peux pas être parfaite Swan ! » lança-t-il dans un rire léger.

« Dit le garçon qui se croit parfait ? » rétorquai-je sans méchanceté, ou alors un tout petit peu de moquerie.

Mon père arriva et nous fit sursauter. Je rougis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il était au courant qu'Edward venait à la maison pour notre exposé. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être gênée, et pourtant…

« Bonsoir Sheriff. »

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! Bella, je peux te voir un instant ? »

Je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine.

« Tout se passe bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, nous avons terminé notre exposé. »

« Bon, tout s'est arrangé entre vous ? »

« Hum… »

« C'est pas le grand amour, j'ai saisi. » se moqua mon père en me faisant un clin d'œil et il repartit dans le salon.

Je faillis lui crier que je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward mais le premier concerné se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

« Tu dînes avec nous Edward ? Pour fêter la fin de votre exposé. »

Je fis les gros yeux à mon père et celui-ci me rétorqua.

« Oh Bells ! Ne râle pas. Je vais aller chercher des pizzas, tu n'auras pas à cuisiner. »

« Trop aimable. » répondis-je sèchement.

Il partit aussitôt nous laissant seuls et aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

« Désolée… pour mon père. » réussis-je à articuler au bout de trois minutes.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis content, flatté même. »

« Flatté ? » ricanai-je.

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton père. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et c'est un bon sheriff. »

« Mais il a embarqué ton bolide l'année dernière ! »

« C'était justifié, et puis… Laisse tomber. »

Il alla se poster devant la fenêtre et observa le jardin. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait failli se confier. Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui et lui soufflai à quelques centimètres de son oreille:

« Dis-moi. »

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il me regarda intensément, cherchant si il pouvait me faire confiance ou non. Je lui fis un sourire sincère. J'étais troublée par ses yeux verts et d'être aussi proche de lui avait déclenché des frissons dans le creux de mes reins. Je débloquais mais j'adorais ça malgré tout.

« Quand j'étais en sixième, me raconta-t-il, je me suis fait racketté par James, le caïd du collège. Je lui ai tenu tête et il m'a frappé. C'était à la sortie des cours, devant pas mal d'élèves mais pas un n'est intervenu. Ton père a surgi de nulle part et m'a sauvé. Une semaine plus tard, James était parti en maison de correction et on ne l'a jamais plus revu. »

« Je suis désolée. » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en posant ma main sur son épaule.

« Depuis ce jour, le sheriff est mon héros. »

Mon père arriva peu après, nous faisant à nouveau sursauter. J'étais encore plus gênée mais je savais pourquoi cette fois-ci. Edward m'avait laissée apercevoir ce qui se cachait sous sa carapace et j'avais été émue. Je m'étais même autorisée à l'admirer discrètement durant tout le dîner. Il avait discuté surtout avec mon père mais je n'en avais pas été vexée, j'adorais entendre sa voix.

Après cette soirée, Edward ne me parla pratiquement plus. Je le laissais tranquille, nous étions en pleines révisions et depuis qu'il s'était confié à moi, j'avais décidé de ne plus chercher à l'affronter, de plus nos amis gardaient en permanence un œil sur nous.

Si je voulais vraiment être honnête, je n'assumais pas du tout mon attirance envers lui. J'avais refoulé ce sentiment depuis trop longtemps et d'avoir pu être aussi proche physiquement et émotionnellement de lui ces deux dernières semaines avait provoqué un raz de marée en moi. Je rêvais de lui chaque nuit. C'était hélas toujours des rêves très flous, il ne s'y passait rien à part son magnifique regard perdu dans le mien.

Lors de notre dernier cours de sport, nous fîmes des courses de vitesse et cette fois-ci mixte. Je gagnai la première course contre Edward, ce qui lui valut quelques sifflets, puis comme je battais tous les autres élèves, garçons et filles, personne n'osa plus rien dire. Emmett aussi ne parvint pas à me dépasser même si le résultat avait été très serré.

À la sortie du gymnase, je reçus un seau d'eau sur la tête. Je cherchai évidemment Edward mais ne le trouvai pas. En fait, il sortit peu après moi. Je bouillais de rage, tout le monde riait de moi et je fus tentée de l'accuser d'être le cerveau de l'opération, mais son regard désolé m'en dissuada.

« Mais qui t'a fait ça Bella ? » me dit-il doucement en me tendant un paquet de mouchoirs en papier.

Le geste était dérisoire mais attentionné, et surtout il m'avait appelé Bella.

Un gloussement me parvint sur ma droite et je découvris Emmett tentant de se cacher derrière un mur. Tous les élèves présents comprirent en même temps que moi. Je me plantai face à lui, menaçante et il cessa de rire.

« Tu as honte de t'être fait battre à la course par moi ? »

« Euh… non, enfin je me suis tordu la cheville il y a deux semaines, mentit-il, alors ça ne compte pas, surtout pour quatre secondes.»

« Quand tu veux, où tu veux ! » le défiai-je durement, puis j'avisai Rosalie à quelques pas de nous et lui dis : « Pour une course évidemment. »

Elle lui donna son habituelle tape derrière la tête puis vint vers moi et me conduisit à l'intérieur dans les vestiaires. Alice nous suivit et je jetai un dernier regard confus à Edward. Je lui mimai un timide « merci » avant de disparaître.

« Quel idiot ! Bella, je suis désolée, me dit gentiment Rosalie en me tendant une serviette de bain. Si j'avais su, je l'en aurais dissuadé. »

« Merci Rosalie. »

« C'était super ! » s'exclama Alice en sautillant.

Nous la fusillâmes du regard, aussi elle se calma en apparence et s'assit.

« Edward a été si galant ! Il est fou de toi Bella ! »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » l'engueulai-je franchement.

« Je te paries vingt dollars que … »

« Plus de paris sur moi ! Enfin Alice, il me déteste. Il m'ignore à longueur de journée !»

« Et ça te fait souffrir, mais c'est de ta faute. Si tu ne lui dis pas que, contrairement à ce que tu scandes devant tous les élèves, tu es amoureuse de lui, il ne pourra pas être aussi attentionné et tendre qu'aujourd'hui. »

Sa tirade me laissa sans voix mais fit rigoler Rosalie, qui récolta un nouveau regard noir de ma part. Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner et tout le calme que j'avais un temps soit peu conservé, disparut.

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE D'EDWARD ! MERDE IL FAUT TE LE DIRE EN QUELLE LANGUE ? »

« Tu dois l'inviter au bal ! » pépia Alice, sans être démontée par mon agressivité.

Le lendemain, Edward me parla à nouveau mais uniquement pour me critiquer et se moquer de moi. Au déjeuner, il continua à me lancer des piques sous les regards d'incompréhension de notre groupe. Ce mec était bipolaire ma parole ! Il était devenu plus pénible qu'avant ! Après les cours, je partis à sa recherche pour lui demander quel était son problème. Je le débusquai dans la salle de musique mais il n'était pas seul.

« Mais quelle peste ! Elle n'arrête pas de hurler qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! Tu l'aurais entendu avant hier dans le gymnase…»

Ah, il avait encore entendu… Son changement d'attitude avait donc pour origine les mots hurlés à Alice.

« Et c'est quoi le problème ? Tu t'en fous. » lui dit doucement Jasper.

« Tu sais bien que tout le monde croit que je l'aime ! Quand elle dit ça, tout le monde pense que c'est en réaction à ce que je lui aurais dit. »

« Oh les rumeurs tu sais… »

« Facile à dire pour toi, la rumeur sur toi concerne la supposée taille immense de ton… ta… »

« Oui je sais. » pavoisa Jasper.

« Alice ? »

« Même pas. Emmett ! »

« Quel con. » rit Edward.

Son rire me fit sourire. J'aimais tant l'entendre rire.

« Allez, te laisse pas abattre. Il nous reste encore deux semaines de cours et ensuite tu ne la reverras plus jamais. » le rassura Jasper.

« Euh… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas à la même fac ? Mais tu étais pris à Darmouth ! »

« Je ne voulais pas partir si loin. »

« Merde, Edward, me dis pas que c'est à cause d'elle. »

« Non ! Évidemment que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle !» s'insurgea-t-il.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je glissai à terre. Il allait être sur mon campus ! Aucun cours ensemble évidemment mais je le croiserais aux fêtes, au supermarché du campus, à la laverie, à la cafétéria…

« Tu connais la théorie d'Alice ? » lui dit malicieusement Jasper.

Ces paroles me remirent sur pieds en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Non. »

« Bella est amoureuse de toi… Mais puisque tu l'as emmerdée dès son arrivée à Forks, tu l'as braquée. »

Et merde.

« Et merde. » lâcha Edward.

Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord.

Je détestais plus que tout Alice et cela se confirma jour après jour. Elle ne me lâchait plus au sujet du bal. Je n'avais eu aucune invitation, Edward non plus m'apprit-elle. Tous les élèves nous croyaient secrètement ensemble depuis que nous avions cessé nos disputes, même nos amis les plus proches le pensaient. J'avais vite écarté l'idée de réinviter Jacob. J'avais paradoxalement vraiment envie de participer à mon dernier bal de lycée même si je devais m'y rendre seule.

La veille de la remise des diplômes, je reçus la confirmation de l'obtention de ma bourse. Je sautais partout dans le salon depuis dix minutes et mon père m'invita à déjeuner dans l'unique restaurant de Forks. Après un repas très calorique, je croisai Edward accompagné de son père. Ce dernier avait une expression colérique et son fils semblait aussi énervé.

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Puis je pris conscience qu'après la remise des diplômes, je ne verrais plus mon ennemi, qui n'en était plus un. Chaque été, ses parents l'envoyaient seul en vacances aux quatre coins du monde. J'avais entendu parlé de New York et de l'Égypte pour cet été mais Edward n'avait à ma connaissance toujours pas choisi.

Et puis, ce ne serait que deux petits mois, me rassurais-je désormais chaque soir. Dès la rentrée, je serais avec lui à Seattle. Je le croiserais parfois et ferais tout pour me montrer amicale. Nous ne serions plus en compétition, nous n'aurions plus de prétexte pour nous engueuler. Mêmes si nos prises de bec me manquaient, j'étais persuadée que nous pouvions devenir amis.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre ma douleur. Je devais me bander les yeux et ignorer que ce garçon me rendait folle dans tous les sens du terme. Son regard avait le pouvoir de me faire faire n'importe quoi et j'étais certaine que s'il me demandait une folie, j'obéirais sans remords ni regret.

Un soir, j'eus un peu plus de courage que les autres soirs. Je passais plus d'une heure à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, mon portable en main, hésitant à lui téléphoner. J'avais enregistré ses coordonnées quand un an plus tôt, je l'avais confondu avec Alice. Finalement je composai le numéro après avoir trouvé quoi lui dire. Une bonne vanne pour commencer, enchaîner sur la remise des diplômes le lendemain et enfin notre « séparation » tel était mon programme. Mais quand il répondit, j'étais restée sans voix et avais vite raccroché. Il m'appela en retour mais je ne pus décrocher. Dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone fixe sonna et avant que je ne comprenne, mon père avait répondu et discutait avec Edward.

« Alors, pas trop nerveux pour demain ? ( … ) Ta mère viendra au moins… ( … ) Tu sais c'est un jour spécial tu ne … euh oui bien sûr je te la passe. ( … ) Bells, c'est Edward Masen. »

Il me tendit le combiné et sous son regard inquiet, puisque je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je réussis à parler.

« Allo ? » murmurai-je.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum oui… »

« Tu n'as rien c'est sûr ? »

Pourquoi était-il paniqué ? Eh merde! Je fantasmai rien qu'entendant sa voix douce et suave.

« Oui Edward, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » osai-je.

« Oh euh… tu a dû composer mon numéro par erreur, ça a raccroché et quand j'ai voulu te rappeler tu ne répondais pas. J'ai ensuite téléphoné à Alice mais elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle et ensuite elle m'a un peu tenu la jambe. »

« Oh… tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? » dis-je doucement.

« Je… je te laisse à demain. »

« Attends ! »

Mais il avait déjà mit fin à son appel. Je me précipitai à l'étage et constatai qu'Alice avait cherché aussi à me joindre trois fois.

« Alice, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Edward ? »

« Rien. » mentit-elle.

« Mais encore ? »

« Bon, si tu insistes, on a parlé de la fête que je vais donner demain soir après la cérémonie et aussi du bal. »

« Quelle fête ? »

« Mince, j'avais oublié que je ne devais pas t'en parler avant demain… Tu viendras hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher… »

« Bien sûr que je vais venir et d'ailleurs je viens aussi au bal. »

Elle hoqueta mais ne dit rien, sûrement sidérée par mes intentions. Elle n'aurait pas à user de mille stratagèmes cette fois-ci pour me faire participer.

« Je viens chez toi vers quelle heure pour me préparer ? » continuai-je l'air de rien.

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui. »

« À quinze heures. »

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne change d'avis. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de me défiler. De me savoir acceptée à l'université de Seattle avec bourse me motivait à enfin souffler. Dans deux mois je quitterais Forks, alors je devais profiter de ce laps de temps et ne rien planifier de trop sérieux. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mon avenir était assuré, j'allais me lâcher avant de replonger dans les études !

Le lendemain, tout se déroula très vite, une fois mon nom prononcé et mon diplôme récupéré, je retournai au milieu des autres élèves et écoutai un énième discours. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'épier Edward. Il paraissait triste et quand il lui arrivait de croiser mon regard, il baissait les yeux en se détournant.

Puis je me rendis à la réserve avec mon père et reçus les félicitations de nos amis Quileutes. Jacob et Leah étaient présents et je pus constater que leur idylle était toujours au beau fixe. Je me retins d'interroger Leah au sujet d'Edward. Sil ils étaient vraiment amis, elle aurait pu me renseigner sur les projets d'Edward pour l'été. Un peu avant quinze heures, je m'éclipsai pour téléphoner à Alice et la prévenir de mon retard.

« Tu es où Bella ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas trop en retard, je dois juste repasser chez moi récupérer ma tenue et… »

« Inutile, je t'ai choisi une tenue depuis trois semaines déjà. Dépêches-toi ! »

J'obtempérai et me rendis rapidement chez mon amie. Elle me séquestra aussitôt, me poussant sous sa douche, puis elle attaqua mes cheveux avec son fer à lisser et enfin me laissa souffler le temps de passer un appel. Puis elle m'offrit mes tenues, car elle avait tenu à m'offrir un ensemble pour ce soir et une robe de bal pour le lendemain.

« Tu es ma bonne fée ? » rigolai-je.

« Tu… ça te plaît ? Vraiment ? » hésita Alice.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée. »

Pour la fête, je revêtis donc un jean ultra moulant foncé et un bustier sans bretelles rouge coordonné avec des escarpins à petits talons. Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge et j'avais dû batailler avec Alice pour ne pas porter un string mais plutôt un shorty en dentelle noire. Alors que j'allais me maquiller, je reçus un sms. Je déglutis en voyant qu'il était envoyé par Edward.

_- Veux tu être ma cavalière demain ? E - _

Je ne pus retenir un cri de joie et des petits sauts partout dans la chambre d'Alice. Celle-ci me dévisagea et je lui tendis rapidement mon téléphone pour lui faire lire le message.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Rosalie en déboulant dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Enfin Rose ! Tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Hum… oui je sais, mais regarde ! Je suis déjà prête ! »

« Laisse-la Alice, tempérai-je en redescendant de mon nuage. Tu vois bien qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air tout l'après-midi ! »

J'explosai de rire, je laissai s'échapper toute la pression, tous mes doutes tout en serrant contre mon cœur mon téléphone portable. J'étais pathétique et j'adorais ça !

« Elle a déjà bu ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as convaincue ? » demanda Rosalie, décontenancée par mon attitude.

« Bella, tu n'oublies rien ? » me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil.

« Euh… ah oui ! Je dois répondre ! »

Je tapotai rapidement un « Oui ! » puis rejoignis les filles dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller. Je voulais vraiment plaire à Edward, lui montrer que je n'étais pas revêche et emmerdante. J'étais devenue une jeune femme et je n'aspirais qu'à me laisser guider par mes hormones en ébullition.

Les filles complotèrent quelques minutes mais je ne me vexai pas. Rien ce soir n'allait pouvoir m'atteindre. J'irai au bal avec Edward le lendemain mais dans quelques heures je le verrais, je lui parlerais et lui ferais découvrir la vraie moi. Il n'avait pas osé me demander de vive voix de l'accompagner mais rien de plus normal au regard de notre relation en dents de scie depuis notre rencontre. J'étais imprévisible et ce soir je comptais bien lui montrer les aspects positifs de ma petite folie !

La soirée commença peu après et j'attendis nerveusement Edward. Je le vis dès son arrivée, puisque j'étais postée près de l'entrée. Il était venu avec plusieurs garçons de la bande et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Il était magnifique, maintenant je pouvais bien me l'avouer ! Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche, la même tenue que pour la remise des diplômes, mais ce soir il avait remonté ses manches sur ses avant-bras puissants, ouvert deux boutons en haut de sa chemise et décoiffé davantage ses cheveux. Il était si sexy ! Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus à peine arrivé aussi j'avais prévu d'attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de sortir de la cuisine, sous couvert d'aider à la préparation du buffet. C'était inutile vu que des extras étaient engagés pour cela, comme me le fit remarquer Rosalie peu après. Je bus quelques gorgées de téquila pour me donner un peu de courage mais finalement, ce fut lui qui me débusqua, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Tu te caches ? » me demanda-t-il encore un peu inquiet.

« Non. »

« Rose m'a dit que si. »

« Et tu la crois ? » ris-je nerveusement.

« À plus tard alors. »

« Attends ! Hum… je viens avec toi. »

Nous rejoignîmes notre joyeuse bande. Angela tenta d'attirer mon regard mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon Edward. Mon Edward… je débloquais quand même pas mal ! Lui m'avait à peine regardée et cela m'agaçait. Il m'ignorait encore et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était plus que ridicule, les cours étaient finis et nos amis seraient heureux de nous voir enfin devenir amis. Au bout d'une heure à faire la potiche, j'allai vers le buffet me servir une nouvelle téquila. Alice m'attrapa par la taille et me traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse, ainsi que Rose et Emmett. Je savais que Jasper n'aimait pas danser aussi Alice se déhancha avec moi au rythme de la musique. Bientôt un petit cercle de garçons se forma autour de nous deux.

L'alcool aidant, je me laissais porter sur le rythme. J'avais la sensation grisante de me libérer enfin de ma carapace. Aucun garçon ne tenta un mouvement trop rapproché, je leur faisais encore peur, mais je voyais bien que ma tenue leur plaisait. Sur une autre musique plus lascive, Emmett m'invita à danser. J'allais énerver Rose, parfait !

« Tu la préfères en tigresse, non ? » lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille, mon regard ancré dans celui de la copine d'Emmett.

« Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ! » répondit-il.

« Alors en scène ! »

Nous entamions une danse plus que sensuelle sous les regards incrédules de la plupart de nos camarades. Je savais que je ne risquais rien avec Emmett aussi je me lâchai davantage. Je lui lançais des œillades coquines et mes mains se baladaient sur l'ensemble de son torse et de son dos. Rosalie fulminait et Alice tentait de la rassurer certainement. J'aurais pu mourir si seulement son regard pouvait me tuer. Vers la fin de la chanson, je frôlai les fesses d'Emmett mais avant de pouvoir les presser comme je l'avais prévu, un bras puissant m'éloigna de mon cavalier. Je reconnus l'odeur merveilleuse d'Edward tandis qu'il me tirait un peu brutalement vers la porte vitrée puis dans le jardin, sous la faible lueur de la lune.

« Pourquoi tu te donnes en spectacle ? Tu te rends de ce que ça me… tu as pensé à Rosalie ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'était une spéciale dédicace. C'était pour toutes les remarques blessantes qu'elle m'a faite depuis mon arrivée au lycée. »

Il éclata de rire et je ris aussi.

« Par vengeance ! Tu es vraiment… unique. »

« Oui et aussi pour rendre service à Emmett ! »

« Quel idiot ! Elle va lui tordre le cou ! »

Son rire mourut brutalement et il me regarda intensément. Qu'il ordonne et j'obéirai, pensai-je en frissonnant de désir. Il continua à me fixer, sondant mon âme et je priai pour qu'il comprenne mon émoi et mes sentiments pour lui. Merde j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Masen ! J'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser mais au moment où il baissa légèrement la tête vers mes lèvres, des cris nous parvinrent. Il se tendit soudainement et m'offrit un petit sourire triste.

« Rentrons, tu vas attraper… »

Il déglutit et ne finit pas sa phrase. Je suivis son regard et m'aperçus avec gêne que mes tétons durcis pointaient sous le fin tissu de mon top. Il se détourna tout aussi gêné mais me prit la main doucement et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Puis il nous assit au milieu de notre groupe, son bras négligemment posé sur le dossier derrière mon dos.

Je ne prêtais pas attention aux conversations, j'étais enivrée de cette proximité, de son odeur, me rappelant sans cesse l'intensité de son regard quelques instants plus tôt. Hélas pour moi, le démon de service vint briser ma bulle moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et me fit me lever pour la rejoindre à l'écart. Je sentis le regard d'Edward me suivre et quand nos yeux se croisèrent je compris qu'il n'était pas ravi de mon départ. Je lui souris et suivis malgré moi Alice dans une petite salle de bains.

« Repoudrage ! » pépia-t-elle.

« Quoi ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as interrompue ? »

« Tu ne parlais pas, tu matais Edward et c'était tout sauf discret. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ton mascara a un peu coulé. Tu étais en feu tout à l'heure ma grande. Mais Rosalie va te le faire payer ! »

« Je n'ai fait que rendre un service à Emmett. »

Sur ces mots, la jolie blonde entra dans la pièce et me fusilla du regard.

« Swan ! » cria-t-elle.

« Rosalie, calme-toi ! » intervint Alice.

« Ça fait deux ans que tu lorgnes dessus ! J'avais cru ces derniers temps que tu en pinçais vraiment pour ton geek et j'ai baissé ma garde mais crois-moi, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Comme je le disais à Alice, je n'ai fait que rendre service à Emmett ! » me défendis-je.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Tu es amoureuse de mon mec mais tu rêves si tu penses un seul instant qu'il va te préférer à moi ! »

« Mais… »

« Swan ! J'ai été gentille jusqu'à maintenant mais je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance ! »

« MAIS MERDE JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI ! » m'époumonai-je.

« Une impression de déjà-vu… » murmura Alice en souriant.

Rosalie se calma aussitôt, comme toujours quand je hurlais en fait. Je profitai de son mutisme pour enchaîner.

« C'est lui qui m'a invitée. Il m'a dit que quand tu étais jalouse, tu étais explosive à l'horizontale. Je ne fais que le citer ! »

« Il… a fait ça pour moi... » bégaya-t-elle.

« Eh oui ma grande ! Les mecs ne sont pas très subtils mais à choisir entre vous eux, je préfère Emmett et c'est à lui que j'ai rendu service. »

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! Je suis tellement désolée. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai toujours été jalouse de toi, tu es si bien dans ta peau et tu ne te préoccupes jamais des apparences… Tu comprends, j'ai toujours été jolie et mes parents m'ont toujours poussée à être la plus belle… C'est une pression énorme !»

« C'est oublié Rosalie. » la rassurai-je.

« Merci Bella ! Oh je vais passer une nuit torride avec mon ours ! Pas un mot à Emmett les filles, il doit me croire encore en colère contre lui!»

Nous rigolâmes gaiement puis retournâmes à la fête. Malheureusement ma place auprès d'Edward était occupée par Tyler. Je captai le regard d'Edward au bout de longues minutes et lui fis un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Quand une série de slow commença, j'attendis son invitation mais à la troisième chanson, il ne m'avait toujours pas regardée aussi je décidai de l'inviter.

« Viens danser Edward. » dis-je, ce qui fit stopper toutes les conversations.

Il se leva raide comme un piquet. Peut-être était-il aussi nerveux que moi ? L'ambiance tamisée nous cacha des autres et j'espérais qu'il se décrisperait. Il mit une main sur ma hanche droite et l'autre dans ma main gauche. Il fuyait mon regard mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il soit troublé, je pouvais le comprendre, je l'étais moi-même, mais il semblait en fait très triste et déçu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris pour ma danse avec Emmett ?

Je n'en pouvais plus de ces spéculations mais je n'osais pas parler. Un autre slow s'enchaîna mais ni lui ni moi ne quittions les bras de l'autre. J'avais posée une main dans son dos et peu à peu je la remontai vers sa nuque. Je soufflai un bon coup et lui demandai si il allait bien. Il hésita un peu puis me dit qu'il se sentait un peu malade.

Dès la dernière note du slow il me lâcha et quitta la fête. Je restai un instant sur la piste sans comprendre son attitude puis me jetai à sa poursuite. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa Volvo quand je le rejoignis.

« Edward, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Retourne t'amuser Bella. » dit-il un peu sèchement.

« Repose-toi bien alors. À demain. »

Il me fixa bizarrement puis monta en voiture et disparut.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me harcela Alice quand je rentrai dans la maison.

« Edward était souffrant, il est rentré. »

« Il t'a parlée de demain ? »

« Non ! » m'alarmai-je.

Je ne savais pas à quelle heure il viendrait me chercher, si il voulait dîner de son côté ou avec moi, … je paniquai et Alice m'empêcha de glisser au sol.

« Pas d'inquiétude ! Jasper m'a dit qu'Edward lui avait un peu parlé de ses projets. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. Si il est souffrant, il a dû oublier de te le dire. Il sera chez toi à vingt heures. J'arriverai demain matin vers dix heures et avec Rose on se préparera chez toi. Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui… oh merci Alice, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, les conseils, les fringues, enfin pour tout ! Tu es vraiment une bonne fée ! »

**_oOo_**

Me voilà donc à ruminer dans ma vieille Chevrolet sous une pluie battante. Edward m'a plantée volontairement, il m'a humiliée devant mon père et surtout il a piétiné mon amour pour lui, et c'est bien ce qui me fait le plus souffrir. Je m'en fous de ma fierté, j'avais décidé de me laisser aller avec lui, de profiter du peu de temps que nous allions avoir avant son départ en vacances. Je n'avais pas trop pensé à l'après sur le campus.

Tout ce que j'avais voulu pour ce soir, c'était de vivre le stéréotype du bal de fin d'année. Je porte une magnifique robe bleu nuit, des escarpins à lanières, une étole de soie de la même couleur et des sous-vêtements sexys. Mes cheveux sont relevés en un chignon un peu lâche mais très travaillé, Rose avait passé trois quarts d'heure à le réaliser. J'avais accepté tous les masques, soins, crèmes qu'Alice m'avait proposés. J'avais tout fait pour lui plaire physiquement et j'aurais été adorable avec lui.

Comment a-t-il peu être aussi cruel ? Il doit bien se douter que j'ai attendu cette soirée comme toutes les autres filles ! Alors pourquoi a-t-il joué avec moi ?

Je tape rageusement le volant, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Je le déteste ! Un coup porté à ma vitre me fait sursauter et je porte ma main au cœur. Edward me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il était désolé. Mais comme je ne réagis pas, il contourne ma Chevrolet, ouvre la portière et s'installe à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre notre presqu'accident en septembre dernier. Je repense aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui alors, j'en ai fait du chemin depuis !

« Bella, je ne savais pas. »

« Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Que tu allais me briser le cœur ? Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi ! »

« Je t'assure, je ne savais pas que je t'avais invité. Techniquement je n'y suis pour rien. » plaide-t-il.

« J'ai reçu un sms depuis TON téléphone et j'y ai répondu. »

« Je pensais avoir perdu mon portable, Emmett me l'a rendu ce soir. »

« Je ne comprends rien. »

Essaie-t-il de me prendre pour une idiote ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à se défendre alors qu'il a gagné ?

« Emmett et Rose viennent juste de m'expliquer leur plan. »

« Leur plan ? Mais pourquoi auraient-ils comploté contre moi ? Je pourrais comprendre pour Rose mais Emmett ? Ça ne tient pas ! »

« Écoute-moi ! Alice a voulu nous réunir ce soir, pour que … enfin qu'on arrive à oublier le passé. Emmett t'a envoyé le sms. Ensuite il était censé me dire que Rose lui avait dit que tu voulais y aller avec moi plutôt que seule. Il fallait que j'aille te chercher vers vingt heures sans prévenir et passer pour un héros. Mais hier après-midi, Emmett était en retard et avec Jasper on est parti sans lui au stade. »

« Il se tapait sa blonde… »

« Il m'a dit qu'hier soir il a aussi oublié de me parler jusqu'à ce que je parte et qu'Alice ne lui secoue les puces. Il était supposé venir tôt ce matin chez moi mais je n'y étais pas… »

« Où étais-tu toute la journée ? »

« Hier soir, je t'ai encore entendu hurler que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi. Rosalie vient de me dire que tu parlais d'Emmett mais je ne pouvais pas savoir alors… J'ai conduit plusieurs heures et j'ai fini à la frontière canadienne. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus mon portable. J'ai fait demi-tour et en début d'après-midi je suis venu au lycée. J'avais l'intention de venir au bal juste pour te voir quelques instants. C'est … enfin j'avais besoin de te voir une dernière fois. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande en croisant les doigts.

« Pourquoi tu as répondu oui à mon sms ? » me rétorque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai cru que… j'avais l'intention d'y aller seule. Quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'ai (je déglutis car c'est le moment ou ça passe ou ça casse) … j'ai sauté de joie. »

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on s'est tous les deux fait manipuler. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, je serais venu, je te le jure. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il n'est pas trop tard. Bella, veux-tu être ma cavalière ? »

« Oui. »

Tout s'est passé si vite et j'ai déjà oublié ma colère. Je ne vois que ses yeux qui brillent et ne sens que sa main chaude dans la mienne alors que nous courons vers le gymnase. Il me fait danser toute la soirée sous les regards bienveillants et soulagés de nos amis. J'en veux encore aux VIP mais au final je suis au bal avec Edward. Il ne cesse de me dire à quel point il me trouve belle et merveilleuse. Il me dit aussi qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que ce soir.

Je repense aux deux cours sur la sexualité et les risques inhérents aux rapports intimes. J'ai eu le droit comme tous les adolescents de mon âge aux conseils d'une femme dans la cinquantaine. Elle nous a dit de ne pas sauter le pas trop tôt, qu'il faut apprendre à connaître son partenaire et être responsable.

Je connais Edward depuis presque deux ans, j'ai passé des heures à ses côtés en classe et en dehors du lycée. J'ai appris à le connaître. Il est très intelligent évidemment mais aussi gentil, drôle et généreux. Même si ça n'est pas avec moi, il est un ami précieux. Il aime jouer du piano et composer. Son compositeur préféré est Bach, mais il aime aussi beaucoup Mozart et il peut jouer les yeux fermés « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. C'est un féru de biologie maritime et de basketball. Son seul vice est les jeux vidéo. Je sais tout ça de lui, je le connais très bien. Je sais aussi qu'il ne boit jamais de café et prend chaque matin du jus d'ananas et un bol de céréales. Il lit beaucoup le soir mais ne rate jamais une émission de « Saturday Night Live ». Je sais tout ça car j'ai été son ennemie pendant près de deux ans.

J'aime tout chez lui et je suis amoureuse de lui depuis quelques mois. Je l'ai vu devenir un jeune homme, il a réussi à s'extirper de sa condition d'adolescent avec brio. Il est plus mature que les autres garçons. Il a fait beaucoup de sport depuis l'été passé avec Emmett et Jasper, il est devenu plus musclé. Il a pris conscience de son apparence et a su changer pour mieux s'adapter sans se trahir. Avec Alice pendant un mois à Los Angeles, il n'a sans doute pas eu d'autres choix que d'améliorer son look et de renouveler son dressing. Pourtant il est resté le même, peut-être que je l'aime depuis notre rencontre…

Perdue dans mes pensées et enivrée par son odeur, je me laisse entrainer dans ses bras. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Quand il s'écarte de moi légèrement, j'ai froid et je me plaque fortement contre lui.

« Je voudrais te parler, mais pas ici. »

« Ok, je te suis. »

Je lui fais confiance, il m'a dit à demi-mots qu'il voulait être avec moi. C'est flou mais ça me suffit. Il nous guide jusqu'à la salle de musique puis nous fait asseoir sur le banc du piano. Voilà un de mes fantasmes qui est sur le point de se réaliser, j'en jubile à l'avance mais finalement il prend la parole au lieu de mes lèvres.

« Je te dois des explications et des excuses surtout. »

Il commence à rougir et n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le force à me regarder lui sourire.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de notre rencontre. » me dit-il.

« Oui, j'avais fait une entrée fracassante en classe d'anglais et toi… »

« Non, c'était l'été de mes treize ans. J'ai été malade au début de l'été et je suis resté à Forks. La vraie raison était que j'avais été agressé par James deux mois plus tôt et j'avais peur de me retrouver seul dehors. Les Quileutes voulaient récolter de l'argent pour la remise en état de leur plage et avaient organisé une sorte de fête. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais ma mère a insisté. Il y a eu des épreuves pour les jeunes. C'est alors que je t'ai vue. Tu te disputais avec Jacob, vous étiez en train de vous préparer pour une course à deux. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait la course et j'ai perdu. »

« Eh merde. J'ai gagné avec Jacob et on s'est moqué de toi… »

Ce souvenir me revient difficilement, ça me semble si loin ! On avait pointé du doigt tous les perdants, et enfin je me souviens parfaitement de ce gamin très chétif qui m'avait regardé avec haine.

« Je t'ai traité de mauviette et de fille. Oh mon dieu, Edward je suis tellement désolée ! »

« Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré Leah et grâce à elle, j'ai passé un super été mais l'humiliation que James m'avait infligée puis toi… C'était tout simplement trop. Je t'ai haïe et étais prêt à tout pour me venger mais tu es partie peu après. »

« Je rejoignais Renée… Je ne passais que deux semaines avec mon père. »

« Quand tu as débarqué au lycée, j'ai eu d'abord peur que tu ne m'humilies à nouveau et ensuite j'ai compris que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. J'ai voulu me venger à nouveau, peu importait que cela arrive près de quatre ans en retard, je devais le faire. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es presque étouffée le lendemain de ton arrivée, que tu es tombée en cours d'histoire, je suis aussi responsable aussi de ta brûlure en chimie, de ta chute en gym et … »

Je le coupe car il se sent vraiment mal.

« J'ai saisi. Je te dois pas mal de bleus… et pour la chasse au trésor ? »

« C'est à partir de là que tout a dégénéré. J'ai vite oublié mes rancœurs et j'ai tout fait pour que tu me parles et qu'on passe du temps ensemble même si pour cela nous devions nous engueuler à longueur de temps. Il y a un an, au bal de fin d'année, quand tu as crié que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi, ça a été comme un choc. J'ai réalisé brutalement deux choses : que tu me détestais vraiment et que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

« Tu… »

« Oui, j'ai appris à te connaître autrement qu'à travers nos disputes. Mais tu continuais à scander que tu ne m'aimais pas et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

« Tu en es vraiment sûre ? » insiste-t-il.

« Oui. Je te dois aussi des excuses. J'ai été une vraie peste alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon caractère. Mais tout comme Jacob, tu as la faculté de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Aux jeux de la fête Quileute, Jacob m'emmerdait encore car même si il a un an de moins que moi, il était plus rapide et plus fort que moi. Ça a été entre nous une vraie compétition, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je ne le battrais jamais. En échange de mon abdication, il a accepté de m'entraîner. Il m'a beaucoup appris ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, et te connaissant ça dû être dur d'accepter ta défaite. » rit-il sans moquerie.

« J'ai accepté d'être la deuxième avec lui, je ne pouvais pas l'être dans d'autres domaines. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours autant étudié. Quand je suis arrivée à Forks, je ne t'ai considéré comme un rival qu'après la chasse au trésor, avant tu avais été si discret que je ne m'étais pas méfiée. Je devrais te remercier tu sais car je me suis dépassée pour mes études et j'ai obtenu ma bourse. Sans cette compétition entre nous, j'en aurais sans doute moins fait. »

« Je suis ravi de t'avoir été tout de même utile. »

« Plus que tu ne le penses… » je lui souris et mets ma main dans la sienne.

« Alors, euh… tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? » me dit-il en me fixant avec envie.

« Oui Edward. »

Il plonge sur mes lèvres, me coupe le souffle et me mords presque. Je veux rire mais très vite les sensations qu'il me procure me coupent de toute tentative de raisonnement. J'ai envie de lui, de l'aimer et d'explorer son corps avec mes mains et mes lèvres. J'entoure son cou avec mes bras et me presse contre lui sans pudeur. Je sens son érection et j'en gémis. Il me touche enfin là je le veux, son toucher est à la fois tendre et brutal, il se retient depuis un an, il m'aime depuis un an, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Mon portable sonne et je l'ignore mais au bout du troisième appel, Edward s'écarte de moi, saisis mon sac et le téléphone et répond.

« Quoi ! ( … ) Comment tu le sais ? (Il regarde par les fenêtres et je l'imite, il n'y a personne) hum oui… »

Je lui reprends le téléphone et mets le haut parleur, je le laisse parler.

« Je pense que Bella mérite mieux qu'un premier pelotage dans cette salle de musique puante. » gronde Alice.

« Je suppose. » rit Edward alors que je rougis à la mention de mon inexpérience.

« Je vous ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel à Port Angeles, sur Beach Road, le Venise. »

« Merde Alice ! Port Angeles est à presque une heure de route ! »

« Tu vas bien pouvoir te retenir ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! »

« Si, justement. Alors je me suis occupée de tout. Pour mon cadeau de remerciement, je viens de vous envoyer ma liste par mail. Bonne soirée ! »

Edward et moi restons silencieux, je brûle d'envie d'y aller, je ne sais pas pour lui. Mais puisque nous sommes ensemble, je dois toujours être honnête avec lui alors je me lance et lui demande ce qu'il en pense.

« J'en dis que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire une heure de route… »

« Moi aussi. »

« On prend ta voiture ? »

Il ne répond pas, il m'entraine hors du lycée en courant, c'est un miracle que je ne tombe pas. Tel un gentleman, il me prend la main pour que je monte dans sa Volvo. Le trajet passe à toute vitesse car pour me contenir tandis qu'il conduit, je le bombarde de questions et il en fait autant. Notre bonne humeur retombe une fois garés devant le bel hôtel au bord de l'océan. Je lui souris timidement, j'ai envie de lui dire que je n'attends rien de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il se force.

Finalement, il me prend la main et m'emmène à l'intérieur. D'un ton sûr de lui et aussi pressé, il réclame notre clé. Puis il me guide jusqu'à notre chambre. Mes jambes me soutiennent à peine, je frissonne, j'ai un peu peur aussi pourtant mon désir pour lui est si violent que je le suis avec entrain.

À peine arrivés dans notre chambre, il se jette sur moi, m'écrasant contre la porte et me faisant gémir.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non pas encore. » je susurre et il comprend.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi mais je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« C'est moi qui vais t'obliger Edward. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre ! »

Il continue à m'embrasser, me guide jusqu'au lit et allume une lampe de chevet, créant une ambiance tamisée. Il me murmure des mots d'amour, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre car mon esprit ne pense qu'à une chose, le sentir en moi. Je suis prête à prendre le temps de le découvrir mais l'issue est inéluctable et c'est pourquoi je le laisse me faire languir.

Il ôte ses chaussures puis sa chemise. Puis il passe ses doigts dans ma coiffure et enlève toutes les épingles qu'il trouve. Mes boucles descendent sur mes épaules et il prend alors un peu de recul pour me regarder. Il m'admire, je le vois dans son regard, je lui plais et j'espère qu'il voit la même adoration dans mes yeux.

Ses mains s'approprient mon dos, mes fesses, mes hanches. Il me plaque toujours contre lui et son sexe tendu me heurte avec urgence. Je sens pourtant qu'il veut encore prendre son temps. Il passe ensuite derrière moi et parcourt mon cou et mes épaules de ses lèvres. Il défait les boutons de ma robe et la fait glisser le long de mon torse. Puis il vient se planter devant moi, s'agenouille pour tirer sur le tissu soyeux et me voilà à moitié nue devant lui.

Encore ce regard ému et amoureux, il fond ensuite sur mon ventre qu'il parsème de baisers mouillés. Je l'imite rapidement, je mets un genou à terre et lui ôte son jean. J'hésite et finalement je fais tomber son boxer et libère son sexe durci pour moi. Je suis impressionnée et je le trouve beau et tentant. Je pose mes doigts sur sa verge et la caresse puis je me relève doucement et lèche son ventre et son torse. Mes mains quittent son entrejambe pour découvrir son dos, ses reins et aussi ses fesses. Je l'entends gémir dans mon cou quand je repars à l'assaut de son sexe. Il ne reste pas inactif, il réussit à dégrafer mon soutien gorge mais n'ose pas encore toucher mes seins.

« Allonge-toi. »

J'obéis avec joie, je veux qu'il me commande ce soir. Il a compris que je suis vierge mais peut-être que lui non et alors il va pouvoir nous guider. Je me stoppe dans mes réflexions quand ses dents attaquent mon slip. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon pubis à travers la dentelle, je me cambre et du coup plaque mon sexe humide plus fortement contre sa bouche. Ses doigts impatients ôtent ce rempart et sa langue goûte enfin mon intimité.

J'en frissonne de partout, mes reins sont en feu et mes mains étreignent les draps sans ménagement. Sans que je ne le réalise, je jouis rapidement et après avoir crié son prénom en me cambrant comme jamais, je retombe sur le lit en souriant bêtement.

« Wow… Merci Edward ! C'était… merde c'était plus que génial ! »

Il ne répond pas mais me sourit et ses yeux me crient son amour pour moi. Très vite il repart dans l'exploration de mon corps, il s'acharne sur mes seins avec ses mains d'abord puis avec sa bouche. C'est possible de jouir juste en étant dévorée ainsi ? Je n'en peux plus, mon sexe le réclame mais Edward ne l'entend pas ainsi. Aussi j'attrape fermement sa verge et la caresse. Il s'arrête un instant et me regarde comme pour s'assurer que je suis consentante. J'en profite pour accaparer ses lèvres, et tandis que nos langues luttent, ses mains pétrissent durement mes hanches et mes fesses. Je continue mes mouvements et alors que je croyais son sexe à son maximum, je le sens gonfler et durcir davantage dans ma main.

J'ai envie de lui donner un orgasme comme il l'a fait plus tôt alors je quitte sa bouche et plonge sur son pénis. Je le lèche un peu partout. Je découvre avec émerveillement et candeur la douceur de son gland. Contre toute attente, j'ai envie de le dévorer, de le gober sur toute sa longueur. J'étais persuadée de ne jamais vouloir faire ça mais avec Edward, c'est juste naturel. Tout pourrait n'être qu'un accouplement vulgaire et obscène mais avec lui, c'est juste de l'amour à l'état pur. Je ne suis pas gênée par son regard lubrique et encore moins choquée de l'avoir dans ma bouche. Je le veux et il me veut, c'est aussi simple et beau que ça.

« J'emmerde la vieille et ses conseils à la noix ! » je marmonne.

Edward ne réplique pas, je le sens prêt à exploser. Ok pour le sucer mais je n'ai pas très envie d'avaler son sperme. Ma main prend le relai tandis que je garde ma langue sur son gland. Son orgasme arrive enfin, le délivrant de sa semence et finalement j'y goûte un peu.

« Merci mon amour, tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que tu m'as offert. »

Il reprend pied un instant et j'en profite pour aller chercher mon sac. J'en sors un paquet de mouchoirs et découvre une boîte de préservatifs. Merci ma bonne fée. Edward le remarque et me dit qu'Emmett en a aussi glissé dans toutes les poches de son jean avant qu'il ne me rejoigne à ma voiture. Nous rions ensemble et je le rejoins sur le lit. Puis je m'applique à essuyer sa semence. Son érection est déjà de retour ce qui me fait sourire, je ne cesse de me répéter que c'est pour moi qu'il bande.

« Edward, je vais mourir si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite. »

« Oh ma Bella… »

Il se redresse et m'allonge brusquement sur le lit. Ses lèvres sont soudées aux miennes, il s'étend sur moi, écarte avec impatience mes jambes et me frustre encore plus puisqu'il se contente de frotter son sexe contre le mien.

« Edward… » je râle de ne pas le sentir en moi.

Je tends la main et attrape un préservatif. Je défais l'emballage sous le regard étrange de mon amour.

« Tu ne veux plus ? » je m'exclame avec panique.

« Si, c'est juste que c'est enfin c'est la première fois que je… »

Il me prend le préservatif déballé des mains et s'écarte de moi pour l'enfiler. Ses gestes sont un peu malhabiles mais il parvient à se protéger.

« Attends, tu es aussi vierge ? » je demande ahurie.

« Oui et moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre. »

Il se replace entre mes jambes et me demande silencieusement si je suis prête. Je hoche la tête. Au lieu de sentir son sexe, ce sont ses doigts qui entrent en moi.

« Tu es si mouillée. »

« Et toi tu es si dur alors je pense qu'on est prêt ! »

Il rit de mon empressement puis m'embrasse avec douceur et me pénètre lentement. Je me crispe un peu et il le sent. Il me chuchote qu'il n'a pas le choix de me faire mal mais que ce sera la seule fois. Il s'enfonce soudainement en moi provoquant une déchirure, ça me fait à peine souffrir. Je me détends immédiatement, j'adore la sensation de son sexe en moi. J'empoigne une de ses fesses pour qu'il comprenne et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il entame des allers retours profonds et lents. Je soupire fortement et Edward grogne un peu. Je crois qu'il dit quelque chose comme « oh putain », « c'est trop bon » ou encore « oh mon dieu ».

Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides et ses hanches claquent contre mes cuisses. Nous sommes pris de frénésie, Edward relève une de mes jambes, la plaque contre sa hanche et s'accroche à moi fortement. Mon bassin se soulève et accompagne ses mouvements pour qu'il aille plus loin. À chaque mouvement je me crois au nirvana mais il m'emmène toujours plus loin. J'atteins enfin le point de non retour, je jouis autour de son sexe alors qu'il continue encore de me prendre avec passion. Puis ses yeux se ferment et il atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Il me donne encore deux coups et s'immobilise. Quand ses yeux se rouvrent, ils sont noirs. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi… affamé.

« Promets moi des centaines de nuits comme celle-ci. » je lui dis.

« C'est promis. »

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, ôte le préservatif et m'emprisonne dans ses bras puissants. Je me colle contre son torse et me shoote à son odeur. Il sent très bon en temps normal, mais là il sent le sexe et ça m'excite énormément.

« Tu connais le slogan « Faites l'amour pas la guerre ? », c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire toi et moi ! » je lui lance d'un ton coquin.

« À vos ordres Mademoiselle Swan… »

**FIN**


	6. Chapitre 6 Ma destinée

**OS – Ma destinée**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Alterné<strong>

_oOo_

**Prologue**

**PDV Bella**

Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de ma destinée. Elle a fait du destin sa doctrine, sa religion. Elle croit dur comme fer que rien n'arrive par hasard, que tout est écrit mais qu'il faut se donner la peine de trouver sa voie.

Je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire pour la trouver, ma destinée me hante chaque nuit. Et au bout de tant d'années, j'en arrive à souhaiter que cela cesse ou se réalise mais alors vite ! Ces rêves de lui et moi nous aimant me frustre trop.

_oOo_

**ACTE 1**

**PDV Edward**

Une autre soirée dans un énième bar miteux de Los Angeles. Si je craque ici, ma victime ne manquera sans doute à personne. Peut-être même aiderais-je une famille à se débarrasser d'un mari alcoolique et violent, d'un père cruel ou d'un frère asocial et dépendant. Ces excuses, je m'en sers depuis près de cinquante ans. Le sang humain est bien trop délicieux comparé au sang animal. Pourtant j'ai conscience que je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

Cinquante ans que je vis seul, sauvage et cruel, pire qu'un animal, comme un monstre en fait. Je reste seul, immonde créature des enfers, je erre de bars en ruelles sombres à la recherche d'un humain à tuer. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir goûté au sang humain. J'aurais dû rester avec Carlisle et Esmé, ainsi que Rose. Aujourd'hui ils forment une grande famille car Emmett, Jasper et Alice les ont rejoints. Je les vois tous les cinq environ, juste pour ne pas perdre la dernière petite étincelle d'humanité en moi.

Je scanne la salle d'un regard, les clients sont pour la plupart saouls. Sauf peut-être cette jeune fille brune, mais c'est parce qu'elle console une blonde. Elles sont trop innocentes pour noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool. Elles sont sûrement même trop jeunes pour en boire, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans maximum.

Leur présence m'intrigue, cet endroit est un vrai trou. Les pensées de la fille qui est en larmes me parviennent. Son petit ami l'a quittée alors qu'elle est enceinte depuis moins de deux mois. Son amie la réconforte d'un sourire plein d'espoir. Elle lui dit que sa vie n'est pas fichue et qu'elle pourra compter sur ses parents. En vérité elle pense qu'il sera difficile pour son amie de s'en sortir. L'autre secoue la tête, rien de tout cela n'arrivera, elle veut avorter.

Soudain, je perçois une odeur, bien trop familière… Alice. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Seule, qui plus est. Elle pénètre dans la salle enfumée, sans aucun souci de discrétion. Elle détonne, comme toujours. Son look est … à la mode sans aucun doute mais je n'aime pas du tout et je me demande si Jasper apprécierait de la voir accoutrée ainsi dans un tel endroit. Sa jupe noire en cuir s'arrête sous ses fesses, son débardeur en dentelle noire fait ressortir sa peau d'albâtre et fait pigeonner sa poitrine. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil rose vif, des chaussures à talons aiguilles du même rose, et ses cheveux disciplinés sont couverts d'un énorme nœud aussi rose.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle et alors que je pensais la voir se diriger vers moi, elle va à la table des deux jeunes filles. Elle me lance toutefois un regard hautain et une pensée : « Toujours aussi minable ? »

Elle s'assoit à la table des filles, elle semble les connaître et je revois dans les pensées d'Alice leur rencontre plus tôt dans la journée.

« Il n'a rien voulu entendre ? » demande-t-elle tristement.

« Non » sanglote la blonde.

« Il lui ai dit qu'il n'était sans doute pas le père, il l'a traitée de putain. » complète la brune.

« Ma pauvre Cassie ! » soupira pleine de compassion ma sœur.

Alice me regarde et me demande mentalement de les rejoindre mais je refuse et sors du bar.

_oOo_

**ACTE 2**

**PDV Edward**

Je suis resté en tout trois ans à Los Angeles. La ville, si grande, est un merveilleux terrain de chasse pour un vampire « normal ». Je suis affamé et pourtant je mange peu. Je tente de réfréner mon envie mais ce soir je dois absolument me nourrir.

Je vais me poster près d'un centre pour sans-abris, dans une ruelle sombre, envahie de bennes à ordures. Quand je pense à la vie que mène ma famille, dans une grande villa sur la côte Est, je suis envieux. Je me dégoute... Quelle déchéance ! Je ne cesse de me questionner sur eux. Accepteraient-ils que je vive avec eux ? Carlisle me pardonnerait-il ?

Je secoue la tête dans l'espoir vain de me sortir de la tête ces images d'un futur radieux au sein des Cullen. Ces mêmes images qu'Alice m'avait envoyé quand j'avais quitté ce bar deux ans auparavant.

Le venin envahit ma bouche à la seconde même où m'arrive une odeur merveilleuse, à quelques mètres seulement sur la grande avenue. Je n'avais jamais senti une odeur aussi délicieuse. Aro m'en a parlé il y a vingt ans, alors que je faisais escale en Italie. La « Tua Cantante », une personne dont le sang vous ensorcèle.

En deux secondes je suis derrière l'odeur. Une jeune femme brune marche lentement comme perdue. Je grogne. Elle se retourne vivement et me dévisage, d'abord apeurée puis sans que je le comprenne, soulagée.

« Edward. » murmure-t-elle.

Je ne réagis pas, l'odeur ne vient pas d'elle et cela me glace le sang. Je suis véritablement un monstre.

« Tu es bien le frère de Mary ? »

Mary ? Alice a dû se présenter ainsi, puis j'ai la confirmation quand je revois dans les pensées de la jeune femme la fin de la soirée dans ce bar miteux. C'était elle qui consolait son amie enceinte. Quelle ironie, elle qui ne voulait pas fonder un foyer si jeune, qui avait finalement encouragé son amie à se faire avorter.

« J'aurais voulu la joindre mais j'ai perdu son numéro de téléphone, tu l'as ? » continue la brune.

« Non, désolé. »

La jeune fille sanglote soudainement, ses nerfs lâchent et je dois la rattraper pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je la guide vers un restaurant, puis vers une table. Elle me sourit alors que je commande deux cafés.

« Je suis désolée. » dit enfin la jeune femme après avoir bu un peu de café.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Je… je me suis enfuie de chez moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Il y pleut toujours. » balbutie-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends rien. » lui dis-je doucement.

« Je me suis mariée, je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Cette vie étriquée n'est pas pour moi, j'ai vécu ainsi toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas de ça pour nous. »

« Et votre mari ? Vous lui avez dit quoi ? »

« Que je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui, que je ne voulais plus vivre à Forks. »

« Il a compris ? »

« Non, il pensait que nous étions une jolie famille de carte postale. Il aime cette vie, alors… »

« Il pourrait faire des efforts, vous pourriez déménager, … »

« Non, il ne voudra pas, j'en suis certaine. »

« Vous ne lui avez laissé aucune chance. » dis-je plus durement que je ne le voudrais.

Elle me dévisage, tentant de sonder mon expression, mais je ne laisse plus rien paraître depuis longtemps. Pourtant la soif est là, elle me dévore de l'intérieur. Ma bouche est toujours emplie de venin et ma gorge me brûle horriblement.

« Ça ne marchera pas… » balbutie-t-elle.

« Vous ne pensez pas que cela en vaut le coup ? Lui expliquer que vous voulez plus. Si il vous aime vraiment, il sera prêt à tout pour vous. »

« Mary aurait dit la même chose. » dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Je vois les souvenirs de leur dernière conversation téléphonique, deux semaines après son mariage. La jeune femme a vite déchanté, mais Alice l'a encouragée à provoquer les choses, à construire la vie qu'elle souhaitait avec lui et ne pas se laisser envahir de pensées négatives. Alice lui a dit que sa destinée était avec son mari, elle devait tout faire pour que cela marche.

Pourtant, la brune n'a pas réussi à parler à son mari. Leurs familles respectives étaient contre ce mariage, et ils n'ont eu de cesse depuis de tenter de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Puis très vite elle était arrivée, le petit ange qui dort si paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère. Si innocente, si pure, elle mérite une famille heureuse et unie.

« Vous n'avez pas tout fait pour votre destinée. » j'assène.

Je suis dur envers elle, je suis obsédé par l'odeur du bébé.

« Mais je n'y arriverai pas… » pleurniche-t-elle.

« Je pense que ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est de confiance en vous et en ce mariage. Même si vous le connaissiez à peine, Charlie est un type bien, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas aimé. Il ne mérite pas d'être privé de sa femme et de sa fille et je suis persuadé qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour vous garder toutes les deux auprès de lui. »

« Merci Edward. C'est exactement ce que Mary aurait dit, encore une fois. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. »

« Tenez, rentrez chez vous tout de suite et offrez vous la vie dont vous rêvez. »

J'avais sorti mon portefeuille et j'en avais extirpé tout le liquide que j'avais sur moi, une petite fortune car je n'avais plus de compte bancaire depuis que j'étais devenu un fantôme.

« Oh mon dieu ! Non, je ne peux pas accepter, il y a au moins… »

« Soixante mille dollars, enfin à peu près. Renée, prenez cet argent et jurez moi que vous et votre fille serez heureuses, donnez une chance à Charlie. »

« Je… »

« J'insiste. »

« Je vous le jure. Merci. »

L'odeur me tente toujours mais j'ai repris un peu de contenance et je peux la regarder partir sans avoir envie de la tuer. Elle est jolie, adorable, émouvante et elle dort si paisiblement.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » je demande en désignant le bébé.

« Isabella. »

« C'est très joli. Elle est magnifique. Félicitations. »

« Merci pour tout Edward. »

Je les regarde monter dans un taxi et je souris malgré moi. Isabella, un ange sur cette terre, je lui ai sauvé la vie, je ne l'ai pas tué, j'ai aidé sa famille. J'aurais aimé connaître l'épilogue mais c'est impossible… à moins que…

_oOo_

**ACTE 3**

**PDV Edward**

« Ce puma a ruiné ma chemise. Je ressemble à un sauvage ! » je m'exclame en riant.

Emmett et Jasper se moquent aussi de moi mais ils ne sont pas plus élégants que moi. Nous aimons la chasse et nous la rendons la plus sportive possible. Quand les filles sont là, c'est une autre affaire.

En rentrant à la villa, je capte les pensées d'Esmé, émue de nous entendre rire ensemble. Carlisle sort de son bureau et demande à Jasper de le rejoindre après s'être douché. Rosalie et Alice sont à l'étage, peaufinant leur tenue pour ce soir.

J'étais revenu quinze ans plus tôt auprès des Cullen, j'avais mis deux ans à me décider. J'avais été accueilli à bras ouverts, ma chambre déjà prête, Alice m'avait vu revenir. J'aurais préféré des reproches mais rien. Ils ont tous été heureux de mon retour et j'ai noué des liens très forts avec chacun des nouveaux membres. Le sevrage a été difficile mais pas autant que je ne l'avais craint.

Depuis dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus autant attiré par le sang humain car aucun n'a une odeur comparable à celle de ma Tua Cantante, Isabella Swan.

J'ai suivi sa vie grâce à Alice. Nous n'avions plus de contacts avec Renée mais Alice avait souvent des visions de la famille Swan. Ils avaient déménagé en Arizona, puis en Floride et à New York. J'avais assisté grâce à Alice à chaque moment important de la vie de Isabella, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, son entrée à la maternelle, l'école, son premier petit ami au collège, son premier baiser, son premier chagrin aussi. Elle avait passé une semaine chaque été à Forks, chez un ami de son père, un indien. Billy a un fils et deux filles et Isabella est très proches d'eux. Les pères parlent depuis toujours de marier Jacob et Bella mais Renée les rabroue à chaque occasion car elle craint que sa fille se retrouve coincée à Forks, comme elle avait failli l'être.

Depuis trois ans, les Swan se sont fixés à San Francisco. Isabella, enfin Bella car elle insiste pour tous l'appellent ainsi, a pu finir sa scolarité et vient d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'études. Elle envisage de suivre des études de médecine à l'université en septembre prochain.

_oOo_

**ACTE 4**

**PDV Bella**

J'aime les grandes villes. Mes parents avaient pris le temps de chercher l'endroit qui leur convenait. Nous étions restés près de dix ans à New York mais ma mère était trop souvent stressée par les dangers encourus par mon père, qui est toujours policier. San Francisco nous a plu dès le premier jour, malgré le climat plus humide que l'Arizona ou la Floride. Ma mère est rayonnante, mon père est affecté à la police de Sausalito, soit la ville la plus calme et la plus huppée de la banlieue de San Francisco. Il est aussi fier de sa famille et de moi en particulier. J'entre à la fac de médecine dans moins d'un mois et je compte me spécialiser en cancérologie. Ça n'a pas l'air gai mais c'est une spécialité en pleine révolution, grâce aux innombrables recherches.

Ma mère aussi est fière de moi mais je sais qu'elle craint que mon histoire avec Jacob ne m'empêche de continuer. Il est vrai qu'étant amis depuis l'enfance, nous sommes tout naturellement sortis ensemble. Nous sommes habitués à peu nous voir. Je suis bien avec lui mais quand il m'est arrivé d'en discuter avec ma mère, elle me répète que lorsque je rencontrerais le grand amour, je serais plus que bien.

Mon histoire avec Jacob n'a rien de passionnel, je ne le sais que trop bien. Ma passion, je la vis à travers mes rêves. Depuis quelques années, à l'aube de mon adolescence, je rêve du même garçon. Je connais ses traits par cœur, le goût de sa peau, de sa bouche, la douceur de ses cheveux, la chaleur de sa voix. Son sourire surtout me fait fondre. Son regard est incroyable, je me noie dans ses iris dorés. Au fil des années, je l'avais embrassé, touché et depuis plusieurs mois, nous faisons l'amour.

Faire l'amour avec lui c'est juste la plus merveilleuse des expériences. Je me réveille toujours haletante, les joues rouges et les lèvres chaudes de nos baisers. Je ne dors plus en pyjama, je reste en sous vêtements et au réveil, ma culotte est inondée. C'est une bonne chose que j'aide ma mère dans les corvées ménagères. Chaque nuit je connais un ou plusieurs orgasmes, et au réveil je suis à la fois comblée et.

Ça me perturbe, car j'ai quand même l'impression de tromper Jacob. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ces rêves, à personne d'ailleurs. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps que je suis un peu folle. Ma famille me surnomme la Belle au Bois Dormant… Si vous aviez un tel canon dans votre lit et que cela vous semblait si réel, voudriez-vous vous réveiller ? J'arrive avec une facilité déconcertante à m'endormir, n'importe où, n'importe quand, et avec enthousiasme puisque je vais être avec lui.

Bref, j'étudie le jour et je m'éclate au lit la nuit mais dans mes rêves. Ça ne me suffit plus, j'en veux davantage. Jacob et moi n'avons pas encore couché ensemble, et pour cause : je sais que je serai déçue et tant que je continue à faire ces rêves, je ne me donnerai pas à un autre. Le fait que je vive plus près de lui désormais me met dans une impasse. Il va vouloir, un jour prochain, venir vivre avec moi dans mon petit studio sur le campus. Et l'intimité que je redoute tant sera alors à l'ordre du jour.

J'y pense depuis quelques semaines. Je vais démarrer une nouvelle phase de ma vie, une phase très importante et je ne veux plus sortir avec Jacob. Je ne lui annoncerai pas dans une lettre ou par téléphone. Je dois attendre de le voir, dans une semaine il viendra avec mes parents pour m'aider à m'installer.

_oOo_

**ACTE 5**

**PDV Bella**

J'adore la fac de médecine, vraiment, mais je suis noyée par les devoirs. J'ai fini ma première année, la plus longue de mon existence. Je prends conscience que de longues années de dur labeur m'attendent et j'ai découvert que mon aversion pour le sang ne m'avait pas quittée. Je m'astreins à être de plus en plus souvent au contact du liquide mais je ne sais pas du tout si cela passera.

Ma partenaire en cours s'appelle Alice. Nous sommes devenues amies, elle m'aide beaucoup, elle est très intelligente et elle partage la même gêne vis à vis du sang. On s'entraide beaucoup. Elle est pleine de vie, limite capricieuse. Elle m'a déjà traînée quatre fois dans les boutiques avec sa cousine Rosalie en deux mois, un record personnel.

Il faut dire qu'elles s'y connaissent toutes les deux et ont les moyens d'assouvir leur passion. Mes parents me donnent seulement trois cents dollars pour le mois en plus du loyer et heureusement je ne suis pas dépensière. Mais cette excuse économique n'a pas stoppé Alice qui m'a offerte à chaque sortie pour près de cinq cents dollars de vêtements, lingerie, accessoires et bijoux. Elle me fait souvent des cadeaux et quand j'ai dit stop, elle a continué, arguant que c'étaient des vêtements à elle mais mal taillés.

Un dimanche matin, elle est venue avec de grands sacs poubelle et a fait une purge dans ma penderie. J'ai de nouveau bougonné mais elle m'a assuré que cela lui faisait plus plaisir à elle qu'à moi, et que donc je n'avais pas à me sentir redevable. Je lui suis pourtant redevable et même heureuse d'avoir tous ces beaux vêtements. J'accepte tout d'elle, aussi bien ses cadeaux que ses conseils et surtout son amitié.

Jacob a eu du mal avec notre rupture. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que l'on reste amis, mais à chaque fois que je le vois, il se comporte bizarrement. Il critique chaque anecdote, me trouve trop apprêtée et coquette, me demande souvent si je m'éclate bien aux fêtes de la fac. J'ai choisi de ne plus le revoir ces deux derniers mois, me concentrant sur mes examens. Il me le reproche. J'ai été triste de le quitter et de le rendre malheureux, je suis aussi sentie aussitôt soulagée. Je me sens à la fois plus libre et plus dépendante de mon fantasme.

Grâce ou plutôt à cause de ma transformation d'adolescente en jeune femme, j'ai eu beaucoup de succès sur le campus. Alice encore plus, évidemment. Oui car en plus d'être intelligente, géniale, sympa et riche, Alice est magnifique. Svelte, les cheveux noirs et courts, une coiffure très sophistiquée, une peau pâle et elle est très gracieuse. Mais son cœur ne bat que pour Jasper, un blond aux traits angéliques, qui suit des études en arts. J'ai aussi éconduit chacun des garçons qui m'ont approchée.

Par bonheur mes rêves n'ont pas cessé, bien au contraire, ils sont de plus en plus intenses. C'est ma plus grande motivation à finir mes devoirs et mes révisions, je sais qu'ensuite je passerai la nuit avec lui. J'ai une nouvelle théorie, j'adhère en fait à celle de ma mère. Cet homme, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je lui suis destinée et il m'est destiné. Le chemin sera peut-être long mais je dois attendre et quand je le rencontrerai, tout se mettra en place.

Les vacances sont là enfin, je vais me reposer, ne rien faire et ne pas ouvrir un bouquin pendant au moins trois semaines. J'ai été épuisée par les examens et mes nuits n'étant pas très reposantes, j'ai eu un peu de mal à suivre le rythme. Je vais prendre l'avion pour Seattle où la famille d'Alice vit. Elle m'a invitée, tous frais payés évidemment, pour deux semaines et j'ai tout de suite accepté. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me passer de mon amie, que dis-je de ma sœur. J'avais rencontré ses parents aux vacances de Noël, Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient montrés très chaleureux envers moi et m'avaient même offert un cadeau, la collection entière des ouvrages de Jane Austen, des originaux. Quand j'ai voulu protester Esmé m'a dit qu'Alice parlait tant de moi qu'ils avaient tous l'impression de me connaître et m'avaient déjà adoptée. Ces livres traînaient soit disant dans la bibliothèque, aussi je ne devais pas être gênée.

Je suis heureuse de les revoir et impatiente de revoir Rosalie que je n'ai plus beaucoup revu après nos sorties shopping en début d'année. Je vais aussi revoir Jasper et rencontrer Emmett, le fiancé de Rose. Alice m'a annoncé que je rencontrerais peut-être son frère, Edward. Alice en parle rarement, elle m'a expliqué qu'ils ne sont pas si proches et qu'il suit un cursus en Angleterre.

_oOo_

**ACTE 6**

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveille triste ce matin, je retourne en fin d'après-midi à San Francisco pour finir mes vacances chez mes parents. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter la famille Cullen, ils m'ont intégrée si facilement et de mon côté j'ai cessé d'être gênée face à leurs attentions et petits cadeaux, je me suis ouverte à eux. J'ai même prolongé d'une semaine mon séjour chez eux, à la demande expresse de mon amie. Alice et Rose m'ont transformée un peu plus en jolie jeune femme. Elles m'ont traînée dans des spas, instituts de beauté, boutiques en tout genre. Elles m'assurent que je le leur rends bien, que je suis une vraie sœur pour elles et je ressens aussi ce lien fort entre nous.

Avec toute la famille, nous avons surtout partagé des moments de joie et de rire. Ils m'ont entrainée dans de grandes randonnées, des parties de baseball, nous avons dormis à la belle étoile, ... Emmett inventait un jeu différent à chaque occasion. Je ne leur ai menti qu'une seule fois, quand j'ai dit ne pas être amoureuse.

En descendant à la cuisine, je rejoins une Alice plus excitée que d'habitude. Elle piaille et je ne comprends que quelques mots « cet après-midi » « enfin » « Edward». Mais quand elle me prend dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, elle se crispe si fort autour de mes épaules que je crie de douleur. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes mais je suis sûre que je serai couverte d'ecchymoses demain.

« Oh ! Je m'excuse Bella ! »

« Tu étais encore dans tes pensées ! » je la taquine en me frottant l'épaule droite puis la gauche.

Esmé arrive et me tend un tube de gel à l'arnica. En remontant dans ma chambre pour appliquer ce qui minimisera à peine les marques, j'entends encore quelques mots d'Alice.

« Elle va partir en pleurs. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. J'ai peur pour elle, Esmé. »

« Calme-toi, nous allons rester auprès d'elle et je viendrai avec toi la raccompagner à l'aéroport. »

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde est agité. Edward va être en retard. Je vais sans doute le croiser à l'aéroport me dit Alice d'un air soucieux. Je ne lui ai pas avoué avoir entendu sa conversation avec Esmé, mais depuis mon amie a perdu de son entrain.

Puis j'ai pris la route pour l'aéroport avec Esmé, Rose et Alice. Devant le panneau d'affichage des départs, j'ai tenté de faire rire mon amie, mais rien à faire.

« Alice, enlève cette vilaine ride d'entre tes yeux ! »

« Désolée Bella, je suis triste de te voir partir. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne pourras pas passer chez mes parents, ils sont impatients de rencontrer ma meilleure amie. »

J'ai tenté d'utiliser sa méthode de chantage favorite mais je sais que mon amie part dans quelques jours sur la côte Est, rendre visite à la grosse pomme et accessoirement à de la famille.

« Esmé ! »

Je ferme les yeux sous le choc. J'entends sa voix, celle de mon fantasme… Je ne peux pas m'être endormie en plein milieu de l'aéroport ! J'ouvre grand les yeux et me tourne pour le trouver. Esmé est déjà dans ses bras et je comprends qu'il s'agit du fameux Edward.

Quand je le vois, je déglutis. Il est pareil et mieux à la fois que celui de mes rêves. Une telle coïncidence ne peut pas exister, c'est le destin ! C'est maintenant qu'il va me connaître et qu'il va m'aimer. Il serre sa mère puis échange quelques mots avec elle. Quand il tourne la tête vers nous, son sourire s'évanouit et une expression de colère déforme son magnifique visage. Alice et lui s'affrontent du regard, je ressens une grande tension entre eux. C'est sans doute dû au fait qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps et que leurs problèmes ne se sont pas réglés.

Puis enfin il me regarde, son expression n'a pas changé. Il me paraît alors totalement différent de l'homme que j'aime déjà. Il me semble dangereux et en colère contre moi. Malgré moi, mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. J'attrape ma valise et m'éloigne peu à peu du petit groupe. Alice tente de me retenir, je lui murmure un « au revoir » d'une petite voix, je lui tourne le dos et cours.

Plus tard, dans l'avion je repense à ce qu'a dit Alice ce matin. Elle a une intuition infaillible, au début je me suis souvent moquée puis j'ai appris à toujours me fier à elle. Cela m'avait bien aidé en révisant activement certains thèmes plutôt que d'autres pour les examens. Elle a eu encore raison, mais j'aurais tant aimé le contraire cette fois-ci. Je me suis sentie tellement rejetée par lui. Ses yeux dorés étaient noirs comme lors de nos moments de jouissance mais aujourd'hui c'était de colère. J'ai peur de m'endormir, je pense que cette rencontre va tout changer pour moi et pas positivement.

_oOo_

**ACTE 7**

**PDV Renée**

Je n'en peux plus de la voir si triste et fatiguée. Elle, la marmotte, dort à peine. Demain, elle retourne à l'université et j'en suis soulagée, car je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie que depuis le début de ses études. La Bella qui mange avec nous tous les soirs n'est plus la même. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre la fin de son séjour chez son amie Alice et son arrivée à San Francisco. Quand je l'ai récupérée il y a deux semaines, elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux rougis et le regard vide et apeuré. Je n'ai rien pu savoir de la cause de son état, chaque jour elle se borne à me répéter que tout va bien, qu'elle a juste besoin de calme et de repos.

Même la venue de son amie Rosalie ne l'a pas réjouie. Elle est arrivée seule hier et repartira avec Bella à la fac demain matin tôt. Rosalie a aussi remarqué les traits tirés de Bella et l'a questionnée discrètement mais n'a pas obtenu de réponse. Elle m'a demandée ensuite si ma fille avait été ainsi depuis longtemps. Nous avons discuté près d'une heure, Rose m'a assurée que les trois semaines chez Alice s'étaient merveilleusement bien passées, Bella avait été heureuse et enjouée. Elle me dit qu'à l'aéroport ma fille était partie précipitamment avec un drôle d'air mais qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Alice avait appelé Bella régulièrement mais ma fille lui disait juste qu'elle allait bien et avait hâte de la revoir.

Ce mystère m'embête, me ronge car je n'ai jamais vu Bella ainsi. Même quand Jacob et elle ont rompu, elle allait bien. D'ailleurs Jacob n'est pas venu cette année, Billy m'a dit qu'elle avait interdit à son ami de venir si c'était encore pour la harceler. Jake a encore du mal à accepter la rupture et il est persuadé que Bella lui reviendra.

J'ai été soulagée quand j'ai surpris ma fille rompre avec Jake, le jour où nous l'avions aidé à emménager sur le campus. Elle avait été très délicate avec lui, très diplomate. Elle ne l'avait pas blâmé mais était restée ferme. J'ai été soulagée car je sais que ma fille est destinée à un autre homme. En dehors du fait que Jacob vit à Forks et ne compte jamais en partir, il n'est pas celui qu'il faut à Bella. Toute petite déjà, quand je lui racontais des histoires de princesses et d'amour éternel, je lui disais que son prince viendrait quand elle serait prête à l'aimer. Plus tard, je n'ai jamais cherché à dénigrer sa relation avec Jacob, je ne suis jamais intervenue car je savais que leur histoire n'était qu'amicale. Quand Billy et mon mari parlaient de les marier alors qu'ils avaient à peine dix ans, j'insistais pour ne pas en parler devant les enfants. Je ne la veux pas coincée à Forks c'est vrai, mais surtout je veux pour elle une belle histoire d'amour.

Quand j'ai pris conscience qu'elle dormait à peine, une semaine après son arrivée, j'ai pensé aussitôt à un chagrin d'amour. Quand je lui en parlé, elle a soupiré « si seulement… ». Elle a passé la plupart du temps à lire les romans de Jane Austen, son auteur favori. Ma fille n'est pas le stéréotype de la jeune fille fleur bleue et immanquablement romantique, elle est l'opposée en fait. Pourtant elle m'a semblé si perdue dans ses lectures que je crois qu'elle a changé de bord.

Dès ses quatorze ans, elle me disait souvent qu'elle ne se croyait pas destinée à quelqu'un, qu'elle croyait au libre arbitre uniquement. Mais l'année dernière, quand je l'ai interrogée sur ses rencontres, elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait patiemment le bon. Pourtant cet été, elle m'a donnée l'impression de s'être résignée, et je crains que ce ne soit au sujet de sa belle histoire d'amour. Elle n'y croit plus…

_oOo_

**ACTE 8**

**PDV Bella**

Une nouvelle année universitaire de terminée, mais celle-ci fut diamétralement différente de la précédente. J'ai abandonné la médecine, disons que ma déprime m'a fait perdre toute assiduité. Au bout de deux semaines de cours, j'ai craqué. Mon Alice était là heureusement. Quand nous nous sommes revues, elle a compris que je lui avais menti durant les vacances. Je n'allais pas bien, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, et tout ça parce que son frère m'avait … ne m'avait rien fait en fait. Mais le pire est que mes rêves se sont transformés en un unique et pénible cauchemar, je cours après lui sans jamais l'atteindre.

Alice m'a conseillé de choisir des études de lettres et elle a vu juste. Me plonger dans les livres m'a apaisée quelque peu. J'arrive à respirer sans paniquer, je suis attentive et passionnée par mes cours. Je ne me destine pas à l'enseignement, je voudrais travailler dans l'édition, j'ai d'ailleurs choisi une spécialisation en français pour pouvoir traduire des ouvrages. Ma passion pour Proust, Hugo et Voltaire me sert bien et j'ai eu de très bons résultats à mes examens.

Alice a aussi changé de parcours et suis des cours de stylisme. Nous arrivons à nous voir tous les jours, même si ce n'est parfois que quelques minutes. Elle me manque mais elle s'arrange toujours pour me consacrer du temps, ainsi que Rose. C'est cela qui m'a aidée à surmonter ma déprime.

C'est donc plus sereinement que je pars en vacances. Pas question de retourner chez les Cullen, cette année je vais au Mexique avec mes parents puis en France seule. Mon emploi du temps ayant été allégé de nombreuses heures, j'avais trouvé un emploi dans une des nombreuses libraires aux alentours du campus. La paie n'est pas mirobolante mais j'ai été si économe que j'ai réussi à financer mes vacances en France seule.

_oOo_

**ACTE 9**

**PDV Bella**

Paris… j'aime cette ville autant que je la déteste. J'y suis depuis quatre semaines et dois repartir dans trois jours à San Francisco. J'ai parcouru les rues du matin au soir tous les jours, pestant contre le métro, le vacarme et les touristes, comme une vraie parisienne. Je la connais si bien, enfin j'en ai l'impression. J'ai pris mes habitudes au « Breakfast in America », rive gauche, histoire de limiter le dépaysement. J'aime bien l'ambiance car les serveurs sont tous des américains qui font leurs études à Paris, j'ai sympathisé avec une bande : Angela, Ben et Mike. Ils m'ont accompagnée dans mes visites et m'ont forcée à découvrir les nuits parisiennes. Mike a été entreprenant au début, du coup j'ai dit que mon petit ami m'attendait à San Francisco et malgré moi j'ai parlé de Jacob dans ce rôle.

Mais le plus merveilleux fut que dès ma première nuit dans la pension où je loge, j'ai rêvé d'Edward. Il est revenu, il me fait l'amour encore plus passionnément qu'avant et plus tendrement aussi. Il ne parle plus mais je comprends tout en un regard : il s'excuse chaque nuit et me jure de m'aimer. C'est aussi à cause de son retour que j'ai évité un maximum les sorties nocturnes.

Pour mes derniers jours, le temps est exécrable, nuages et pluie en journée et orages le soir. D'ailleurs ce soir, alors que je boucle déjà ma première valise, des éclairs zèbrent le ciel. Je me couche enfin et il arrive. Alors que mes rêves avaient toujours lieu dans ma petite chambre d'adolescente, le rêve de cette nuit se passe dans ma chambre de pension.

Je le découvre à la lueur électrique du ciel. Il me regarde avec intensité. Debout au pied de mon lit, il est tendu, différent mais tellement désirable. Je lui tends la main, il hésite un instant et finalement s'en saisit. Sa peau est plus froide que d'habitude mais elle m'apaise. Je l'agrippe et le force à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Cette nuit c'est différent, ce n'est plus lui aux commandes mais moi. Il a peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je lui murmure des « je t'aime » à tout va. Je le déshabille, je le laisse en boxer, je n'ose pas encore ôter le dernier barrage. Mes lèvres parcourent sa nuque, son cou, ses joues et sa bouche. Ma langue le goûte, mes mains l'explorent et tout me semble tellement plus réel. J'ai conscience que l'orage gronde toujours et cela m'excite encore plus.

Je l'allonge dans mon petit lit et me mets sur lui. Je frotte sans gêne mon sexe contre le sien, si dur déjà. Il ne bouge pas, ses mains sont crispées sur les draps. Je prends le temps pour le rassurer même si j'ignore ce qu'il appréhende. Je le force à me toucher et finalement ses mains partent d'elles même à la découverte de mon corps. Je soupire d'aise, de plaisir et de frustration, ses gestes sont doux, tendres et trop prudes ! Il ne se décide pas à m'ôter mon soutien gorge alors je le fais pour lui. Il déglutit bruyamment devant ma poitrine. Dans mon élan j'enlève ma culotte et pars à l'assaut de son sous-vêtement. Nous sommes enfin nus. Il m'enlace ensuite avec tant de douceur que je pleure d'émotion. Il réagit aussitôt, me scrutant pour savoir ce qu'il me prend, je lui dis que je suis heureuse, que je suis chez moi avec lui et que rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je lui dis aussi que j'en ai assez de l'attendre, je le veux le jour aussi. Il me semble un peu perdu par mes paroles puis il ferme les yeux et sourit. Enfin il me parle à son tour. Il me dit qu'il m'aimera à jamais, qu'il sera là chaque jour si je le désire et j'acquiesce avec vigueur, ce qui le fait rire.

Il me caresse avec de plus en plus d'audace, il me donne un premier orgasme avec ses doigts et je ris discrètement de le voir un peu timide. Pourtant nous nous sommes déjà donnés du plaisir, je lui dis que ce n'est pas le premier rêve de lui, que je le connais suffisamment depuis toutes ces années pour ne pas que nous soyons gênés. Une lueur nouvelle emplit son regard, de la déception. Alors je prends son sexe et le lèche goulument. Il ferme ses magnifiques yeux dorés et se laisse aller. Son goût est encore plus réel, bien meilleur.

Après avoir repris contenance, il échange nos positions, il est maintenant au dessus de moi et a décidé de s'occuper de ma fente humide, il prend plus de temps à me toucher. Sa tête disparaît ensuite entre mes cuisses et je ne tarde pas à gémir. J'avais cru quelques minutes plus tôt avoir connu le meilleur orgasme de ma vie mais je me suis trompée, sa langue me donne encore plus de plaisir. J'ai hâte de jouir quand il sera en moi ! Il est de nouveau prêt et dur, son sexe palpite contre ma hanche. Il me pétrit les fesses, me collant davantage contre lui. Ses lèvres se perdent dans mon cou, me mordillent la peau.

Je le presse de me prendre sur le champ et d'un coup il me pénètre. Sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai un peu mal, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Heureusement Edward me procure de telles sensations de plaisir que j'oublie très vite la gêne et l'accueille en moi, toujours plus profondément. Il me baise les lèvres avec ardeur, ses hanches claquent contre mes fesses et il gronde autant que je gémis. Je le sens enfin sur le point de jouir et je lui souris, je suis aussi au bord de la libération. Je suis comblée, remplie, entière.

Je sens que cet orgasme va dépasser tout ce que je connais, Edward me pilonne avec frénésie, ses lèvres sont de retour dans mon cou, une main dans mon dos et l'autre enfermant ma fesse droite, il me plaque contre lui. Alors que les laves de plaisir se déversent dans mon ventre, je l'entends grogner plus fort et enfin il jouit en moi. Je me crispe sous l'effet de mon orgasme, j'ai mal et je réalise alors qu'Edward m'a mordue au cou. Je gémis de douleur quelques secondes puis sombre.

Ce rêve est le meilleur de tous mais aussi le plus douloureux.

_oOo_

**ACTE FINAL**

**PDV Bella**

« Alice, on n'avait pas dit plus de secrets ? »

« Je t'en prie ! C'est une surprise, une belle surprise Bella. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir ! »

Je peste sans vraiment le penser. J'adore ses surprises, Alice vise toujours juste. Mais je suis contre les secrets. Elle est mon amie depuis plus de quatre ans et je n'ai jamais su qu'elle est un vampire, elle et sa famille avant d'en devenir un également.

Deux ans plus tôt, alors que je pensais vivre le rêve le plus intense de ma vie, Edward et moi avions bel et bien fait l'amour. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et m'avait mordue alors qu'il expérimentait, je le cite, le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Après m'avoir mordue, il a eu la force de ne pas me tuer. J'ai souffert trois jours dans une forêt française. Carlisle et Jasper nous avaient rejoint. Après mon réveil, j'étais si sauvage qu'ils n'ont pas pu me faire voyager. Alors Carlisle avait fait appel aux Volturis qui avaient mis à notre disposition un jet privé. Arrivés à Seattle, nous avions tous déménagé à Hoquiam, où les Cullen possédaient une grande villa en pleine forêt et donc très isolée. J'avais pu y faire mes premières armes : chasses, courses contre Emmett, bras de fer contre Emmett, épreuves de force… toujours contre Emmett.

Ces deux dernières années ont été à la fois difficiles et douces. La soif a été dans un premier temps insupportable. Avec le temps, j'ai réussi me maîtriser, à ne plus me comporter en animal féroce. Tous m'ont aidée, chacun à sa manière. Ils m'avaient tous racontée leur histoire et je les avais alors priés de ne jamais rien me cacher. Ils étaient devenus ma famille, ils m'avaient intégrée si joyeusement et sincèrement.

Le deuil de ma propre famille a été douloureux. Je leur ai écrit une lettre d'adieu, leur disant que je restais en Europe, que j'avais enfin rencontré mon prince et leur donnerais de mes nouvelles mais je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse. Carlisle pense que je pourrais les revoir dans une dizaine d'années mais je préfère couper le lien maintenant, c'est plus simple de tout recommencer. Toute la souffrance que j'ai dû endurer est heureusement largement compensée par ma nouvelle famille et surtout par Edward.

Edward est enfin devenu mon homme. Celui dont j'avais rêvée de longues années, celui qui m'avait faite fantasmer est à jamais à mes côtés. Dès que j'ai été capable d'avoir une conversation sans penser au sang, il m'a raconté notre première rencontre alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, son retour au mode végétarien et le soutien de notre famille. Il avait été contre le fait qu'Alice m'approche à l'université et c'était pour cela qu'il était parti quand j'étais chez eux. Notre rencontre avait été fortuite, il avait réagi très mal à ma présence à l'aéroport car il avait voulu me mordre malgré lui. Il m'a avoué avoir surveillé de loin ma vie, il est tombé amoureux de moi alors que je n'avais que quinze ans, époque à laquelle j'avais commencé à faire ces rêves osés. Son amour pour moi lui a permis de ne plus être un monstre et même si il était convaincu ne jamais pouvoir être proche de moi, il a agi pour me mériter.

Je lui ai confessé mes rêves. Certains m'étant restés gravés en mémoire, il s'avère qu'il s'agissait des fantasmes d'Edward et par on ne sait quelle magie, il m'avait fait partager par la voie des songes ses désirs les plus secrets. Quand nous en avions parlé, Edward s'était dégoûté car il pensait qu'il avait violé mon intimité, qu'il avait soumis ses fantasmes à une adolescente puis une jeune adulte. J'en ai mis du temps à le persuader que j'avais été plus que consentante, que je l'avais aussi ainsi aimé.

Sans lui, ma vie aurait été vide et banale. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de m'avoir transformée. Il pense encore qu'un jour je réaliserais la portée de son geste et que je le détesterais mais j'en doute fortement.

Personne n'a pu expliquer cette connexion entre nous à travers mes rêves mais j'ai ma théorie, il était tout simplement ma destinée.

**FIN**


	7. Chapitre 7 L'amour et son contraire

**OS - L'amour et son contraire**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, 1919<strong>

**PDV Bella  
><strong>

Je sais bien quel amour je préfère, pourtant je ne suis pas heureuse ainsi. Je passe de lits en lits, après trois ans je suis lassée et désabusée.

Je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme, je suis plus experte que jamais dans le jeu de la séduction et du sexe. Je ne couche qu'avec des hommes influents. Riches hommes d'affaires, aristocrates ou politiciens, je ne prends que ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je suis moi-même issue de la haute bourgeoisie. Ma vie a été parsemée de fêtes, de réceptions somptueuses, de décadence et de luxe. Pour mon cher père, je reste la très chaste Isabella, si il savait… Je n'ai plus rien de chaste depuis mes seize ans ! Je suis bonne actrice et à dix-neuf ans, j'ai toujours réussi à repousser les hebdomadaires demandes en mariage. Je fais croire à mon père depuis tout ce temps que je suis une vierge effarouchée. J'ai même insinué vouloir entrer dans les ordres mais puisque je suis la seule héritière et que je suis une femme, mon père m'a fait promettre de me marier avant mes vingt ans en échange, je pourrais choisir mon époux.

Je suis comme toutes les femmes, j'aspire à un bon mariage, avoir à mes côtés un homme puissant pour qui je serais tout, fonder une famille et apprécier les plaisirs simples et chrétiens de la vie. Cette idéalisation de mon futur se ternit jour après jour, je commence à craindre pour mon âme salie. J'ai peur qu'aucun homme bon ne veuille de moi pour épouse.

La vie m'a fait naitre agneau au milieu des loups, alors fatalement j'ai perdu de mon innocence jusqu'à devenir aussi noire que ces hommes qui me courtisent. J'ai perdu ma mère très jeune, mon père m'a élevée telle la huitième merveille du monde, ne me refusant rien, me gâtant jusqu'à me pourrir.

Et ce matin-là, en m'observant nue dans le grand miroir de ma salle d'eaux, je vois ma noirceur. J'ai tant envié, tant voulu, tant exigé que je me retrouve vide d'envie. Je perds peu à peu gout à la fête, à l'alcool, au sexe, bref tous mes loisirs. Depuis quelques semaines je reste chez moi le soir, repoussant les invitations et refusant les visites. Je fais des rêves plus qu'érotiques qui m'épuisent chaque nuit. Aussi jouissifs et réels que peuvent être mes songes, je suis perdue et désemparée au petit matin. Je veux l'amour et son contraire, je n'arrive pas à choisir. Et tant que je serai indécise, je continuerais à rêver de lui je suppose.

Dans mes rêveries, son regard noir me transperce tandis qu'il s'active brutalement en moi. Ses dents malmènent ma peau soyeuse. Ses mains froides et douces me maintiennent durement dans les positions qu'il m'impose. Quand je jouis, je ressens très souvent une morsure et quand j'ouvre les yeux, sa bouche est ensanglantée. Il m'avilisse à ses désirs et le pire c'est que j'aime ça.

Au bout de deux mois à ce rythme, je suis à bout de forces. Mes rêves sont merveilleux mais éprouvants, je dors pratiquement toute la journée. Mon père s'inquiète beaucoup et a fait appel à de nombreux médecins. Mais rien n'y fait, malgré les remèdes, les potions ou les prières du prêtre, je suis toujours aussi exténuée et anémiée.

Quand il arrive ce soir-là, je viens à peine de m'endormir. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur des flammes dans ma cheminée sur ma peau. Ses doigts glacés parcourent avec impatience mon corps. J'entends le tissu se déchirer, il n'aime pas quand je suis trop vêtue mais j'ai froid sans lui. Il grogne, m'enlace puis capture mes lèvres. D'un baiser, il me consume. Ses lèvres fraiches se perdent dans mon cou, titillant la peau fine. Ses mains ont écarté mes jambes et il se presse déjà contre moi. Son sexe dur me heurte et je gémis.

Je suis totalement à sa merci, il le sait, il aime ça. Je ne devrais pas aimer pas ça, avec les autres c'est moi qui séduis et qui décide. Sa bouche s'écrase violemment contre la mienne, j'oublie mes réflexions. Je sais ce qu'il aime, je sais qu'il me comblera de plaisir alors je sais ce que je dois faire : lui obéir et apprécier.

Je ne suis pas spectatrice non plus, il laisse le caresser sa peau dure et froide, il aime quand je l'embrasse et que je me presse contre lui. De longues minutes passent et son sexe n'est toujours pas en moi. Il met de plus en plus de temps à me prendre. Il me regarde plus longuement, me caresse plus doucement et surtout me fait jouir avant lui. Et cette nuit encore, il souffle bruyamment en enfouissant son visage entre mes cuisses. Je me tiens en appui sur mes coudes. Mes cuisses sont marquées par des hématomes de différentes couleurs mais je n'y accorde pas d'importance. De le voir me lécher et de l'entendre grogner me font presque jouir aussitôt. Il le sent alors il ralentit un peu le rythme de sa langue, me faisant languir encore et encore. Aussi frustrée que je suis, je ne lui en veux pas, mon orgasme va être tellement intense.

La patience est mère d'orgasmes phénoménaux mais trop c'est trop… Je geins comme un bébé et il me donne enfin ce que je veux. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'il me pilonne déjà. Je finis de jouir autour de son sexe, j'en frissonne et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me noie dans son regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Il va bientôt jouir aussi mais se retient encore et encore. Il a remonté une de mes cuisses pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans mon antre.

Après avoir joui, il caresse mon ventre et mon dos, son toucher froid m'apaise. J'ai des courbatures à cause de mes exploits, mes rêves sont très sportifs. Je n'ai pas de répit et je n'en veux pas de toute façon. Il me prend encore et encore. Il me fait le chevaucher, puis me fait asseoir au bord du lit tandis qu'il est genoux devant moi, il me plaque contre un mur, colle son corps derrière le mien, me fait me cambrer et s'enfonce en moi. En fonction de la position, je ressens son sexe différemment, je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais puisque je rêve, il est normal que ce soit extraordinaire.

Il me donne trois autres orgasmes et c'est avec regret qu'il me laisse aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube. Je le supplie de rester, comme chaque matin mais il me sourit et disparaît par la fenêtre.

Je retombe lourdement dans mon lit, mes yeux se ferment rapidement. Je continue de dormir mais sans rêver. Je me réveille en milieu d'après-midi, gênée par le soleil hivernal. Mon père en profite pour me parler. Il me dit que ce soir, un autre médecin va venir me voir. Il est désespéré et fonde beaucoup d'espoirs sur ce docteur Cullen. Quand il est annoncé, mon père est toujours à mon chevet.

« Docteur Cullen, merci mille fois d'être venu. »

« Je vous en prie, Charles. Tu es Isabella ? » me dit-il doucement.

J'acquiesce de la tête, je ressens un malaise et je veux m'éloigner de ce médecin. Dans ma tête, j'entends mon amant me répéter de me taire et de ne pas me laisser ausculter. Je suis décontenancée car je sais que je ne dors pas. Dans mes songes, il ne prononce jamais un mot mais il entre dans mes pensées et me parle ainsi. Alors pourquoi je l'entends maintenant?

Le docteur Cullen se redresse soudainement et se dirige très vite vers ma fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand. Nous sommes en novembre et il fait un froid glacial mais le médecin ne s'en préoccupe pas. Mon père remonte bien haut mes couvertures puis va entretenir le feu dans la cheminée de ma chambre. Il revient ensuite à mes côtés et je me blottis contre lui. J'ai peur de ce médecin, de plus en plus.

« Faisons lui confiance, mon enfant. Il va trouver comment te guérir de ton anémie. »

Et tandis que mon père bombarde de questions le praticien, je ferme les yeux et commence à somnoler. J'entends de très loin _sa_ voix.

« Ne le laisse pas te toucher, personne n'en a le droit Isabella. Tu es à moi. Je reviendrai bientôt. »

Je sursaute littéralement. Il est parti ! Je ne sens plus sa présence, il est parti et c'est à cause de ce médecin ! Mon père me rassure mais rien n'y fait, je pleure à chaudes larmes. Le docteur Cullen s'est approché et me fixe étrangement. En un mouvement rapide, il saisit mon poignet gauche et observe les marques que mon amant a laissées à cet endroit… mais dans mon rêve.

Je suis pleinement réveillée maintenant, plus alerte. Je me donne l'impression de ressusciter. Mon esprit fouille dans mes souvenirs, tente de comprendre les derniers évènements. Et si il n'était pas imaginaire ? Et si j'avais vécu ce que je croyais avoir rêvé ?

Je frémis quand le médecin repousse mes boucles et me force à exposer mon cou. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je comprends qu'il sait. Il en sait même plus que moi. Il détourne son regard puis s'adresse à mon père.

« Donnez lui ceci à boire matin et soir, une cuillerée. Je repasserai dans deux jours. »

Alors que mon père le raccompagne en le remerciant à nouveau, je réalise que je n'ai pas cessé de trembler. Je parviens à me sortir de mes couvertures et m'approche de la cheminée. La chaleur des flammes m'apaise, je me perds dans la contemplation du brasier tandis que les souvenirs de lui affluent encore et encore. Personne ne peut faire de tels rêves, j'aurais du comprendre que tout cela n'était pas mon imagination.

Comment un être aussi magnifique, fort et rapide pourrait être humain pourtant ? Je ne sais rien de lui, et si je n'ai pas rêvé ces deux derniers mois, cela signifie qu'il existe. Il est venu à moi, m'a faite sienne un nombre incalculable de fois et je me suis soumise à lui avec ravissement. Il me manque mais de façon irrationnelle.

Il m'a maintenue dans une torpeur soumise, jamais je n'ai cru qu'il était réel et pourtant. Mon anémie et ces marques sur mon corps sont causées par ses morsures, par lui.

Les jours qui suivent, il ne revient pas. Je vais mieux sans lui, je reprends des couleurs, j'arrive à marcher et mes nuits sont sans songes. Je ne l'oublie pas pour autant, je me sens encore plus vide qu'avant. Je réalise que son affluence sur moi a été quasi mortelle.

Le docteur Cullen est de retour ce soir, il dit à mon père que je serai bientôt complètement guérie et que la cause de mon mal sera bientôt un lointain souvenir. Ces derniers mots me glacent d'effroi. Alors après son départ, je décide de le suivre. J'aurais réussi si je n'éternuais pas toutes les vingt secondes. Arrivée devant sa demeure sans doute, le médecin se retourne et me fait signe de venir.

Mes jambes se stoppent et mon cœur a un raté. _Il_ est revenu, il est là et son regard noir me désarçonne. Il a l'air très en colère contre le docteur Cullen. Il bouge ses lèvres mais je n'entends rien. Le médecin lui répond tout aussi silencieusement. Je ne peux pas comprendre alors j'observe mon amant et c'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois.

Son corps est grand et musclé, son costume noir fait ressortir sa peau d'albâtre, ses cheveux cuivrés sont cachés par un chapeau noir. Je n'ai pas remarqué son bras autour de ma taille jusqu'à ce que sa main presse ma hanche me faisant gémir de douleur.

Ils stoppent leur conversation muette et me regardent. Je me sens mise à nue face à leur regard interrogateur. J'ai comme l'impression que ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et à cet instant, les deux me font peur. Le docteur est comme lui, mais que sont-ils ?

« Viens Isabella. » me dit mon amant.

Sa voix est la même, son odeur enivrante aussi, j'ai la certitude maintenant d'avoir été manipulée par lui. Il m'a laissée croire que je rêvais, il m'a blessée, il a bu mon sang, c'est un monstre…

« Non. »

« Tu es allé trop loin Edward, elle a failli mourir d'épuisement. Maintenant tu vas la laisser vivre une vie normale. » lui dit durement le docteur Cullen.

Voilà tout ce que je sais de lui, son prénom. Le monstre a un nom. Il me dévisage, sondant mon expression. La haine que je ressens pour lui est dévastatrice. Je lui saute dessus, martelant son ventre de coups, je le pousse et il se laisse faire mais rien ne l'affecte, il ne vacille même pas.

Je crie ma colère, ma rage et je pleure. Le monstre me regarde pour la première fois avec tristesse et remords mais c'est trop tard. Je le hais. Il tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me débats.

« Laisse-la. » intervient le médecin.

« Carlisle, je la veux ! Elle est à moi ! » rugit le monstre.

« Je ne suis à personne ! Sale monstre, je te déteste, je te maudirai chaque jour de ma vie ! » j'hurle à plein poumon.

Maintenant ses yeux sont menaçants alors je cours loin de lui. À en perdre haleine je fuis. Je ne cherche même pas le chemin de ma maison, ce n'est pas sûr. Je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, m'enfuir loin de lui, à jamais.

Quand mes jambes ne peuvent plus continuer, je m'affale contre un mur. Je suis dans un quartier miteux mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur.

Je bouillonne encore. _Il_ m'a assouvit, telle une bête et j'ai exécuté tous ses ordres… c'est un monstre, il n'est pas humain. Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisée et dévastée.

Après avoir loué pour la nuit une chambre miteuse au-dessus d'un bordel, je m'endors malgré moi. J'ai peur qu'il me retrouve, qu'il me force et m'enlève. J'ai peur de mourir. À mon réveil, le soleil luit faiblement. Je décide de fuir très loin, il me faut un changement de vie radical. J'ai une pensée pour mon père alors dès que je le peux, je lui fais porter un mot disant que je suis entrée dans les ordres et que je ne peux plus le voir. Je sais qu'il va souffrir mais jamais je ne pourrais reparaitre devant lui. Si mon père savait toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises dans mon existence, il me tuerait peut-être avant de se donner la mort. Même si je suis la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour lui, il a cette obsession du devoir et de l'honneur.

À la gare de Randolph Street, je sens la présence du monstre. Il me poursuit encore mais j'ai beau observer la foule autour de moi, je ne le distingue pas. J'achète un billet pour la destination la plus éloignée possible.

**Phoenix, 1934**

**PDV Edward**

« Elle a l'air heureuse. »

« Elle l'est, partons. » me presse Carlisle.

« Encore une minute. »

Elle est assise sur le proche dans une chaise à bascule, berçant deux enfants tandis qu'un chien dort à ses pieds. Elle est resplendissante, la peau halée et les cheveux simplement coiffés. Elle vit dans ce ranch isolé, loin des fastes de sa jeunesse. Un homme brun à la peau foncé sort de la maison et pose sa main sur elle. Elle lève la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il se saisit ensuite des deux enfants endormis et les ramène à l'intérieur.

Elle reste debout quelques instants, scrutant l'horizon. Je suis bien trop loin mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit. Je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées de là où je me cache avec Carlisle, mais j'entends parfaitement ce qu'elle murmure avant de rejoindre sa famille. Et cela me donne envie de mourir.

« Partons. » me dit Carlisle, le regard compatissant.

« Elle me manque tellement. » je murmure dépité.

« Malgré tout l'amour que tu as pour elle, tu dois la laisser vivre sa vie. Nous ne devons pas interférer dans la vie des humains, rappelle-toi nos lois. Tu ne pourras jamais rien lui apporter de bon et tu le sais. »

« J'aurais voulu lui demander pardon. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle te haïra à jamais ! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te regrette non plus ?»

« Non, je sais que tu as raison. Elle mérite une vie heureuse et sans dangers. »

« Allons-y Edward. »

Je le suis, plus jamais je ne reverrai Isabella.

**FIN**


	8. Chapitre 8 Me souvenir de toi

**OS - Me Souvenir de Toi**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Je me réveillai pleine de courbatures et dans un flou total. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre leurs paroles, je devais faire un effort immense pour ne pas me mettre en boule et souffrir plus ou moins silencieusement.

Aux bips familiers je reconnus une chambre d'hôpital. J'étais hélas une spécialiste, mon dossier seul devait occuper la moitié des archives du Forks Hospital. Une succession de médecins vinrent m'expliquer que j'allais devoir rester sous surveillance une à deux semaines. Je me sentis terriblement lasse quand on m'apporta mon déjeuner. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait amenée ici encore une fois mais une des infirmières m'expliqua que c'était normal pour moi d'avoir des trous de mémoire, que tout me reviendrait bientôt. Mais le mot d'ordre était du repos ! Autant dire que je n'étais pas du tout ravie.

Je ne voulais que rentrer chez moi, pouvoir passer plusieurs heures dans mon lit à lire, cuisiner, je me souvenais avoir du retard dans la lessive, bref j'avais mieux à faire que de rester dans cette chambre aseptisée et grise.

Je me remémorai encore ma première « visite » dans cet hôpital, après avoir échappé à une collision sur le parking de mon lycée. J'avais rencontré Carlisle, le père d'Edward. À chaque fois que je prenais un instant et me souvenais d'un événement ici à Forks, cela débouchait invariablement sur une douleur à la poitrine, au cœur. Cela débouchait toujours sur « Edward m'a quittée ».

Edward était un sujet tabou, personne ne le mentionnait en ma présence. Même Jacob qui n'était pas du genre délicat avait compris que ce prénom était un fantôme douloureux de mon passé. Mais puisque j'avais déjà mal, je m'autorisais à penser à mon amour perdu, sans détour.

Je fermai les yeux et me replongeai le jour de notre rencontre, mon premier jour au lycée de Forks lors du cours de biologie. Edward était mystérieux et magnifique, au premier regard j'avais craint pour ma santé mentale. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser dominer par mes hormones, mais comment résister face à un tel adonis ?

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune garçon très bronzé entra. Je ne me souvenais pas bien de lui mais ses traits me semblaient familiers, sans doute était-il un indien de la Push.

« Alors Bella, tu as décidé de nous faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ? »

Son visage rond, enfantin, était rieur. Il me regardait presque avec tendresse.

« Maman m'a dit de te dire qu'elle passera vers dix-huit heures, elle va te ramener quelques affaires pour que tu sois plus à ton aise ici. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. »

« C'est bien normal. » me répondit-il en me faisant un sourire.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil à ma droite puis attrapa un magazine et commença à lire. J'aurais voulu être seule et repenser à mon premier amour mais l'adolescent avait apparemment l'intention de rester à mes côtés quelques temps.

« Ça te dérange si je mets la télé ? »

« Non pas du tout. »

Je regardais quelques minutes un talk show avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Quand j'émergeai, l'horloge indiquait sept heures et au vu de la luminosité dehors, c'était le matin. J'avais donc fait ma part du marché, je m'étais reposée, peut-être allais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi plus tôt. Un coup discret à la porte me fit sursauter. C'était une visite, les médecins et infirmières ne frappaient jamais. Mais qui pouvait bien venir si tôt ?

« Entrez. »

Je portai une main sur ma bouche quand il entra.

« Bonjour Bella. » murmura-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

« Edward… Mais… »

« Un sacré choc, hein ? » me dit-il un peu embarrassé, comme si lui-même n'était pas sûr de vouloir être ici.

« Tu peux le dire. Edward c'est incroyable! Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? »

« Disons que même sans aide, il était facile de deviner que si tu n'étais pas chez toi, tu étais à l'hôpital. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton léger mais je voyais à son regard qu'il était un peu inquiet, mon cœur se serra.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » lui dis-je.

« Ça a l'air de t'étonner. » remarqua-t-il en riant doucement.

« On change tous avec les années. Regarde moi par exemple.»

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Que fais-tu là Edward ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer l'issue de cette rencontre, allais-je finir en pleurs ou aux anges ? Ma gorge était nouée et mon cœur battait à trop vive allure, signes familiers d'un éblouissement.

« Je voulais te revoir encore une fois, je suis désolé de débarquer après tout ce temps, si tu veux que je parte… »

« Non, surtout pas. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. »

« Hum, es-tu capable de sortir ? Les hôpitaux me rendent toujours aussi nerveux. »

« Laisse-moi dix minutes, je vais m'habiller et ainsi échapper au petit déjeuner ! La nourriture ici est infecte. »

« Je t'attends en bas ? »

« C'est parfait. »

Quand il sortit de ma chambre, je fus déçue. Et s'il ne m'attendait pas ? Je me dépêchais pour me lever, en gémissant à cause de ces satanées courbatures, enfilai un pantalon léger noir et une chemise bleu pâle. Je pris une minute de plus pour brosser mes cheveux et pour une fois je les attachai en un chignon lâche.

Edward était là quand je descendis à l'accueil. Il portait deux sacs et un café fumant. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire puis le suivis à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers une voiture noire, une berline. Comme dans mes souvenirs, Edward se comportait en vrai gentleman, il m'ouvrit la portière et attendit que je fusse assise pour rejoindre son siège.

« Où allons-nous ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Où tu voudras. » soupirai-je en sentant mes joues s'embraser.

Edward rigola tout bas quand il me regarda. Il avait toujours été très amusé par mes rougissements.

« J'ai bien une idée mais, je ne sais pas si tu voudras… La clairière ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Oui. » mentis-je.

J'allais avoir beaucoup plus de repos à prendre si je crapahutais dans les bois près de trois heures, peut-être plus vu mon état.

« J'ai découvert qu'il y avait de nombreuses routes dans la forêt maintenant, j'ai trouvé un raccourci hier. Nous y serons en une petite demi-heure. »

« Hier… combien de temps vas-tu rester ? » osai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivé la semaine dernière mais… je n'ai eu le courage de venir te voir que ce matin. »

Je baissai la tête et tentais de ravaler mes larmes. Être en voiture avec lui, être aussi proche de lui, sentir son odeur, tout cela me serra de plus en plus le cœur. J'avais cru bêtement que je m'étais remise de son départ précipité, que je ne l'aimais plus et qu'il n'était plus qu'un fantôme de mon passé. Mais en vérité, je l'aimais toujours, j'avais du ignorer mes sentiments pour pouvoir avancer. À cet instant, j'étais redevenue l'adolescente un peu naïve et inexpérimentée qui bavait devant ce dieu vivant.

La voiture pénétra dans les bois, un sentier large de deux mètres nous permit de progresser au plus profond de cette forêt. De nombreux de panneaux orientaient les promeneurs, des aires de pique-nique et des parcours pédestres sillonnaient la route mais tout était désert, le ciel était comme à son habitude couvert.

« La ville a bien changée. » finit-il par dire quand il se gara.

« Oui, je suppose. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte. »

« Bella, es-tu heureuse ? » me demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Je ne voulus pas répondre, je ne voulais pas de pitié. Je me sentis soudainement très triste car il n'était pas celui qui m'avait rendue heureuse.

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Edward attrapa délicatement mon menton et me força à lui faire face mais j'étais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. J'espère que tu me crois. J'espère que tu as compris pourquoi j'ai du partir. »

« Non ! »

J'ouvris la portière et m'élançai au hasard. Je voulais tant pouvoir croire à un rêve mais tout était bel et bien réel. Edward était revenu mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il m'emmenait dans notre clairière, que pouvais-je vraiment conclure de cette situation ?

« Bella, attends ! Je suis désolé si je… »

« Tu ne cesses de t'excuser mais pas pour les bonnes raisons ! » m'écriai-je.

« Je ne peux plus m'en vouloir de t'avoir quittée. Tu as une famille qui t'aime, une belle maison, une carrière… »

« Oublions tout cela, au moins pour quelques heures. » raisonnai-je.

Je m'étais calmée et avais réalisé que je gâchais ces moments inespérés avec lui. Il me tendit la main et me guida. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, je me pris le pied dans une racine et me serais étalée de tout mon long si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapée à temps.

« Je vais te porter. » décida-t-il en se baissant pour passer un bras sous mes genoux.

Il courut presque et nous arrivâmes deux minutes plus tard dans la clairière. Il me déposa ensuite délicatement à terre, me fixant tandis que j'avançais vers le centre de l'ouverture. C'était irréel de me retrouver ici, j'avais l'impression de ne pas y être allée depuis une éternité. Des fleurs jaunes se mêlaient désormais aux violettes, mais rien d'autre ne semblait avoir changé.

« Tu y es revenue ? »

« Non, enfin si quelques fois après ton départ. Mais quand Jacob et moi… »

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre l'anecdote. Edward me souriait, il ne semblait pas contrarié. D'ailleurs pourquoi le serait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si il m'aimait toujours.

« J'ai toujours aimé ce tic avec ta lèvre. » me dit-il en se saisissant de ma main gauche.

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec mon alliance, son sourire s'affaissa une seconde puis il retrouva une expression neutre.

« Où vis-tu ? » lui demandai-je.

Je devais alléger l'atmosphère. J'avais l'envie constante de me jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser, de l'implorer de m'aimer encore une minute. Quand il était parti, il avait sous-entendu qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Des semaines durant, je m'étais remémorée son regard quand il m'avait déclaré son amour, au tout début de notre courte relation. Évidemment je n'y avais pas vraiment cru, je ne le méritais pas. Mais un regard pouvait-il vraiment mentir ? Edward avait ressenti quelque chose pour moi, une goute d'eau comparé à l'océan d'amour que j'avais eu pour lui, mais ça avait été suffisant pour attiser mes rêves.

« Bella, mon dieu j'ai tout gâché en venant… »

« Tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant ! » le rabrouai-je gentiment.

Ma main était toujours dans la sienne et je la serrai plus fort, ce qui lui arracha un sourire en coin. Ce même sourire qui m'avait tant éblouie et qui m'éblouissait toujours aujourd'hui. J'en fus si émue que je sentis mes jambes me lâcher. Edward réagit aussitôt et me fis m'asseoir.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû veiller à ce que tu manges avant de te faire marcher. Tiens, prends un beignet ou un pancake. » offrit-il en sortant le contenu d'un des sacs.

Puis il prit deux couvertures de l'autre sac et en étendit une à terre. Il m'aida à m'asseoir dessus puis il mit la seconde couverture sur mes épaules.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu au fait. Où vis-tu ? »

« Près d'Ontario. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas si loin. Et ta famille ? »

« Ils vont tous bien. »

« Tant mieux. » conclus-je, Edward n'ayant visiblement pas envie de m'en dire plus.

Après avoir petit-déjeuné, je m'allongeai à côté de lui. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris, des nuages lourds empêchaient le soleil de mai de percer. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais je n'osais pas croiser son regard. Je fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir au chant d'un oiseau.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Deux heures. » me dit-il.

Je me maudissais d'avoir succombé et d'avoir ainsi perdu du temps avec lui.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Nous avons encore du temps, il ne devrait pas pleuvoir aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as donc prévu de passer la journée avec moi ? »

« Absolument. J'ai acheté de quoi tenir une semaine ! Le coffre est plein, j'ai voulu parer à toute éventualité. J'ai même pris tes médicaments. »

« Tu es mon sauveur, je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

Il me tendit un sachet puis un verre d'eau. Mon corps réagit très vite aux antidouleurs et je pus me détendre davantage.

« Comment t'es-tu blessée ? »

« C'est très flou mais il me semble que je suis tombée dans les escaliers. » avouai-je piteusement.

« C'est douloureux ? »

« Ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai pris ces cachets. »

Il me sourit et je fus perdue. Mes yeux ne se détachèrent pas des siens. Tout s'effaça autour de moi, mon monde se résuma à Edward, le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé.

« Isabella… ne m'en veux pas, j'aurais tant aimé t'appeler ainsi plus souvent. Ton prénom est aussi magnifique que toi. » me déclara-t-il me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Je le trouve beau uniquement quand tu le prononces. »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Je soufflai bruyamment car mes larmes forçaient déjà la barrière de mes paupières. Je ne devais rien espérer mais chaque mot qu'il disait me faisait croire que peut-être j'avais été importante pour lui. Quand il posa ses doigts sur ma joue, je m'autorisais enfin à pleurer en silence. Mais devais-je pour autant lui dire que je l'aimais encore ? Il était venu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, il ne resterait pas.

« Chaque matin j'essaye de me persuader que ma vie n'est pas finie, et quand je me couche je réalise que je suis comme morte. Tu me manques à chaque seconde… »

« Je… »

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolé ! » le coupai-je.

« D'accord. » capitula-t-il.

« Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait. »

Il s'approcha et passa un bras sous ma tête et de l'autre il rajusta la couverture puis me serra contre lui. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais quitter son étreinte. J'avais connu plus confortable mais même la terre humide de la clairière ne m'aurait faite bouger d'un centimètre. Nous restions silencieux sans doute une heure ou deux, je fixais les arbres et le ciel tandis que mon esprit enregistrait chaque sensation qu'Edward provoquait en moi. Mon ventre me ramena à la réalité et Edward m'offrit deux sandwiches et encore de l'eau pour mes cachets.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » demandai-je.

« Non. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me rallongeai et l'attirai à moi pour retourner dans ses bras. Edward ne se plaignit pas de devoir rester ainsi. Quand il murmura une mélodie, je dus tendre l'oreille pour reconnaître ma berceuse.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ? » m'émerveillai-je quand il eut fini.

« Toi non plus ! »

Nous nous sourîmes, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il me regardait avec tendresse et amour. À ma demande, il chantonna ma berceuse de nombreuses fois. Quand le ciel s'assombrit, Edward me dit que nous devions rentrer. Sur le chemin vers sa voiture, puisque notre bulle avait éclaté, je me décidai à lui demander où il en était dans sa vie.

« Tu es marié ? Tu as des enfants ? »

Edward me regarda bizarrement et je crus qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Non, Bella, je suis seul. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu… »

« Attention ! »

Edward disparut en un éclair de mon champ de vision et je fus propulsée à trois mètres. Je vis une branche énorme tomber à l'endroit exact où nous nous tenions l'instant d'avant.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je réalisai que j'étais dans ses bras alors que l'instant d'avant je marchais près de lui.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai entendu la branche se détacher, alors je t'ai prise dans les bras pour t'éloigner. »

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Edward me prit la main et nous continuâmes notre trajet.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » remarqua-t-il.

« Si, ça va. Je cois que je suis plus fatiguée que je ne le croyais. »

Puis nous reprîmes la route vers l'hôpital, Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main et cela me fit sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis au moins ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Pour la sortie ? Non, je suis adulte maintenant. »

Il rigola et serra un peu plus fort ma main.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, continua-t-il. Enfin je veux dire, ça aurait mieux valu mais… »

« Je comprends. C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas croisé Charlie d'ailleurs. Lui non plus ne t'a pas oublié et il a juré de te donner une leçon si tu revenais. »

Mon père avait assisté impuissant à ma déchéance quand Edward m'avait quittée. Il l'avait maudit et il m'avait avouée un an plus tard qu'il avait même cherché à le contacter en vain.

J'allais raconter cela à Edward mais celui-ci abhorrait une expression choquée.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton père est mort, Bella. Il ne pourrait rien me faire de toute façon. »

« Non. »

« Je suis arrivé trop tard quand il a eu cet accident... Je suis venu discrètement à l'enterrement, tu y étais avec tes enfants et Jacob. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Tu… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » bafouillai-je.

Pourquoi disait-il toutes ces horreurs ? Je me mis à réfléchir mais je ne comprenais pas.

« Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais arrivé trop tard ?»

« De quoi te souviens-tu à propos de moi ? » me dit-il en me regardant avec appréhension.

« Tu étais en classe de première avec moi, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, tout se passait bien et puis peu après la rentrée en terminale, tu as déménagé avec ta famille. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas le soir de tes dix-huit ans quand Jasper t'a attaqué ? »

« Non… pourquoi m'aurait-il attaqué ? C'est ridicule. »

« Enfin Bella, tu ne te souviens pas que je suis un vampire ? »

Un vampire ?

« C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi aussi vite quand la branche a failli t'écraser… Tu avais vite deviné il y a cinquante sept ans… »

Cinquante sept ans ? Non c'était tout simplement impossible ! Je rêvais, ou plutôt cauchemardais ! Edward était parti quatre ou cinq ans plus tôt, enfin il me semblait… Je me souvenais de l'université et de mon retour à Forks et…

« Et tu t'es mariée avec Jacob après. Vous avez trois enfants, tu ne te souviens pas de tout ça. »

« Je… Non… »

Je levais mes mains et les regardais. J'eus un choc en les voyant ridées et tâchées comme les mains d'une vielle femme.

« Tes mains sont magnifiques Bella. Tu es la même à mes yeux. »

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions garés sur le parking de l'hôpital.

« Edward… »

Je touchais sa joue, sa peau glacée me fit frissonner. Je voulus croire que c'était une blague mais ses yeux dorés ne me permettaient aucun doute.

« Ta fille te cherche, sortons de la voiture. »

Il fit le tour de la voiture et m'aida à sortir de l'habitacle tandis qu'une femme d'environ quarante cinq ans accourrait vers nous, suivit par le jeune garçon qui était venu me voir la veille.

« Maman ! Tu vas bien ? Mon dieu où étais-tu ? »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, je la fixai tentant de me souvenir d'elle mais rien de précis ne me revint en mémoire.

« Votre mère va bien. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Voici ses médicaments. »

Edward lui tendit le sachet puis se baissa vers moi pour me murmurer qu'il reviendrait me voir cette nuit. J'acquiesçai un peu machinalement puis le regardai quitter le parking.

« Qui est-ce maman ? »

« C'est… Edward Cullen. »

« Ça ne peut pas être Edward! Celui-là n'est qu'un adolescent, il est à peine plus âgé que John. »

« Si ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu mais si ton père était encore vivant, il te le dirait. » lançai-je un peu énervée, avant de réaliser mes paroles.

« Je t'en prie, retournons à l'hôpital. Tout le monde te cherche depuis ce matin. On était très inquiet. »

« Je suis désolée Nessie, mais je … Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon. »

« Tu te souviens de ta journée, Bella ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Arrêtes d'appeler ta grand-mère par son prénom John ! Ce n'est pas respectueux. »

« Oui je me souviens d'aujourd'hui, mais mal d'hier. » répondis-je confuse

« Allons-y. Tu dois être auscultée, ta hanche doit te faire souffrir si tu as marché aujourd'hui. »

Je fus escortée jusqu'à ma chambre. Un médecin passa puis une infirmière. Ma fille n'avait pas quitté ma chambre, mon petit-fils était reparti vers dix-neuf heures.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, c'est ça ? » me dit-elle tristement après mon dîner.

« Je t'ai appelé Nessie tout à l'heure mais j'avoue que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »

« En fait je m'appelle Vanessa, papa m'a surnommée Nessie et tout le monde en a fait de même. Tu te souviens de Charles et William ? »

Je niai de la tête. Elle se leva en étouffant un soupir de frustration sans doute et sorti de son sac un album photo. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Puis Vanessa s'assit sur mon lit et commença à ouvrir l'album.

« Là c'est toi quand tu avais un an. Tes parents ont divorcé peu après… »

Elle tourna une autre page et je compris qu'elle allait me raconter ma vie. J'étais désemparée de ne pas me souvenir.

« Te voici à l'école, avec ta mère et ton beau-père ensuite. Et sur cette photo, tu poses avec ton père devant la baraque de grand-père Billy. C'est déjà plusieurs mois après qu'Edward, ton petit-ami du lycée, t'ai quittée. »

Je vis mon père et Jacob sur le cliché ainsi que Billy. Les souvenirs commençaient à affluer par vagues, des morceaux de vie sur papier glacé me rendaient ma mémoire.

« Te voici le jour de ton mariage avec papa… Tu étais si belle. »

« Ton premier jour de travail d'enseignante au collège, puis là c'est quand ton premier roman est sorti… »

« Je suis écrivain ? »

« Oui ! Je t'ai toujours admirée pour cela d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas voulu être médiatisée, tu avais pris pour pseudonyme I.M.M. Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer maintenant ? Je crois avoir deviné le début, Isabella Marie, mais pourquoi le dernier M ?»

« C'est… Masen. »

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus. » me dit-elle tendrement.

J'aurais voulu mais elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle avait entendu parler d'Edward Cullen, mais il était impossible de lui expliquer que Masen était le vrai nom de famille de mon premier amour et que celui-ci était un vampire.

« Le jour de ma naissance… » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Tu étais un si joli bébé. »

« Merci… puis sont nés les jumeaux, Charles et William, en l'honneur de nos grands-pères. »

« Ils ressemblent tellement à Jake. »

« Oui… Ils ont suivi ses traces en tout cas… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils sont devenus des experts en mécanique, avec papa ils ont créé The Black Company. Ils ne réparent que des bolides ou des antiquités. Ils sont à Los Angeles. »

« Alors on a quitté Forks ? »

« Oui mais pas longtemps. Papa et toi n'étiez pas très heureux là-bas. Mais les jumeaux y sont toujours. Ils sont venus il y a deux jours pour te voir. Tu te souviens ? »

« Non. »

Je laissais couler quelques larmes de tristesse et de dépit.

« Mon père et ma mère sont morts ? »

« Charlie est mort dans une fusillade à Port Angeles il y a déjà vingt huit ans. Renée a eu un cancer et elle est morte il y a quinze ans. Billy lui a été le premier à partir, à cause de son diabète, je l'ai très peu connu. »

« Tu as eu une vie heureuse ? Et tes frères ? »

« Oui maman. Nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien, on était une super famille, tous très unis. Papa et toi nous avez toujours dit que vous nous aimiez, que vous étiez fiers de nous. »

« Ton père… J'ai du mal à croire que je l'ai épousé… » ris-je doucement.

Je me souvenais de Jacob quand j'étais revenue vivre à Forks. Il était encore un peu un enfant puis il m'avait aidée à oublier ma douleur…

« Quand vous n'étiez pas d'accord, il disait que tu avais toujours été têtue, qu'il t'avait fallu cinq ans pour sortir avec lui alors qu'il avait toujours su que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais ton entêtement vous avait fait perdre du temps. Vous formiez vraiment un beau couple, deux contraires. Tu es la lune et il était un soleil… il me manque tellement… »

Vanessa pleurait aussi tout en souriant tandis qu'elle regardait une photo d'elle en mariée posant aux côtés de Jacob et moi.

« Quand est-il mort ? »

« Il y a neuf ans. Crise cardiaque à soixante quatre ans, la vie est parfois si injuste… »

Elle tourna encore les pages, les photos de mariage de mes enfants précédaient les photos de mes sept petits-enfants. Mais ce qui me choquait vraiment c'était de me voir, vieillissant peu à peu, mon regard de plus en plus éteint. Chaque mort m'avait ôté un peu de ma joie de vivre mais j'arrivais encore à être heureuse et à sourire quand j'étais avec mes enfants et leurs enfants.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir oublié cela quand Edward était avec moi. J'avais fait de lui le seul être important pour moi alors que j'avais ma famille que j'aimais plus que tout, plus que lui. Et pourtant je l'aimais encore tellement.

« Qui a fait cet album ? »

« Toi… quand tu as appris que tu étais malade, tu ne voulais pas oublier ta famille… »

« Alzheimer ? » devinai-je.

« Oui, ça va faire quatre ans… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Si tu es désolée de ne pas te souvenir de ta famille, tu n'y es pour rien, rassure-toi. Par contre suivre un inconnu était vraiment stupide et dangereux. »

« Je suis fatiguée Vanessa. Tu reviendras demain ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi, je vous aime tous tellement. » lui dis-je sincèrement.

Après son départ, une infirmière vint me faire prendre quelques cachets. Je lui demandais alors ce que j'avais vraiment.

« Vous semblez plus lucide ce soir. »

« Si je ne suis que tombée dans les escaliers, je ne devrais pas rester aussi longtemps. Alors dites-moi ce que j'ai vraiment. »

« Le docteur va venir vous voir demain matin et… »

« Non, maintenant, je vous en prie. »

« Vous en stade terminal d'un cancer, ça a commencé par l'estomac, mais ça a été dépisté trop tard pour tenter une chimiothérapie. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« D'un jour à l'autre. Votre sortie d'aujourd'hui… je vous ai laissée partir car c'était sans doute votre dernière chance de voir au delà de cette fenêtre, me confia-t-elle en me souriant maternellement. Vous devriez faire vos adieux dès demain, Madame Black. Nous avons respecté votre volonté de ne pas parler du cancer à vos visiteurs, mais il est encore temps de changer d'avis.»

« Non, je ne veux pas leur faire ce genre de discours. Je pense qu'ils savent que je les aime. »

Elle acquiesça puis quitta ma chambre. Je me mis à trembler, ma tête me tournait et j'avais soudainement envie de vomir. Le cancer… Ma fille m'avait rappelé que ma mère en était morte et désormais que je m'en souvenais, je ne voulais vraiment pas que mes enfants sachent.

« Bella… » me chuchota Edward tandis qu'il passait très rapidement par ma fenêtre.

« Bonsoir. » lui dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

« J'ai entendu pour ta maladie… Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Merci, enfin je suppose. »

« Je peux ? »

Il désigna du menton l'album photo resté sur ma table de chevet.

« Oui. »

« Tu te souviens de tout maintenant ? »

« Non, juste des grandes lignes… »

Edward parcourut ainsi ma vie, me posant ça et là des questions sur mes enfants et mes petits-enfants. Je ne pus répondre qu'à une poignée. Je lui demandais aussi comment allaient les siens.

« C'est Rosalie qui doit être jalouse. » tentai-je en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas idée… Elle m'a fait vivre un enfer pendant près de sept ans. Elle m'a reproché de les avoir tous rendu tristes, surtout Alice et Esmé. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup de toute façon je crois. »

« Elle était déjà jalouse à l'époque. Tu as eu des enfants et eux-mêmes ont eu des enfants. Tu réalisais son rêve. »

« Et après ? »

« Quand tu t'es mariée, elle m'a laissé tranquille. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai mal réagi, je n'en avais pas le droit, je le sais bien, mais j'étais jaloux de Jacob. »

Je ne voulus pas interpréter ces paroles, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer.

« Tu sais bien que je t'ai aimée depuis le premier jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Bella. »

Edward avait pris mes mains dans les siennes et avait plongé son regard flamboyant dans le mien. Un regard peut-il mentir ? Ses yeux me juraient un amour éternel… j'étais perdue.

« Je t'avais déjà juré un amour éternel et je te le redis aujourd'hui… »

Mon esprit s'éveilla à ces quelques mots effectivement familiers.

« Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas les voir ! » m'écriai-je.

« Qui ? »

« Tu le sais bien, les Volturis! Tu ne mettras pas à exécution ton plan ridicule ! Pense à Esmé, à Carlisle, à ta famille… »

« Mon amour, j'ai cessé de vivre le jour où je suis parti. Depuis cinquante sept ans, je ne fais que souffrir… »

« Edward, je t'en supplie… Si tu m'as vraiment aimée, promets-moi de rester avec ta famille, de continuer à… »

« Non Bella, je ne le ferai pas. Ma vie ne veut plus rien dire sans toi, comment vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus ? »

« Mais… »

« Calme-toi. Ton cœur bat trop vite, tu risques un infarctus… » s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant les écrans de contrôle auxquels j'étais reliée.

Il remonta mes couvertures et je réalisai que je tremblais fortement.

« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour. » me déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Toutes ces années j'ai voulu l'ignorer que mon cœur ne battait que pour toi. J'ai appris à vivre avec la douleur de t'avoir perdu uniquement parce que j'ai vécu avec la joie de t'avoir aimé. »

« Mon amour… Je suis heureux que tu aies eu une vie normale remplie de joie et d'amour. »

« Oui, je ne t'en veux pas. Ma famille compte plus que tout pour moi. »

Je repensais à sa famille qui allait le perdre si il allait à Volterra après ma mort. Ils seraient anéantis.

« Ne pense plus à cela. Je te promets d'essayer mais… »

« Tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées ! » compris-je.

« Oui, avoua-t-il. Hier, tu étais en train de penser à moi et j'ai été fou de joie de pouvoir avoir accès à tes pensées. Ton petit-fils est venu avant que je trouve le courage enfin de venir te voir. C'est pour ça que je ne suis venu que ce matin. »

Je me perdis quelques instants dans son regard puis me souvins d'un secret. Je me rendis à la dernière page de l'album et derrière une photo où toute ma famille était réunie, je sortis trois très anciens clichés. Edward sourit en le voyant.

« Quand mon père est mort, j'ai décidé de vendre la maison mais j'ai du d'abord faire beaucoup de rénovations, dont le plancher. J'ai retrouvé les photos de nous deux et ton CD. Hélas le CD ne fonctionnait plus après plus de trente ans mais les photos de toi… Je les ai gardé depuis comme des reliques. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Oui et non. C'est le passé de toute façon… Quand tu as parlé de ma carrière… »

« Oui je faisais bien allusion à tes romans. C'est Alice bien sûr qui avait prévu le succès que tu allais rencontrer en tant que I.M.M. Puis-je te dire que j'ai été très ému quand j'ai entendu la signification de ces initiales ? »

« Tu étais déjà à m'espionner alors que j'étais avec ma fille. » remarquai-je simplement.

« C'était presque amusant de guetter comme autrefois que tu sois seule pour que je puisse venir passer la nuit avec toi. »

« J'ai peur de tout oublier demain… »

« L'important c'est l'instant présent. Mais tu as vraiment l'air épuisée, repose-toi, je reste à tes côtés. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. »

Il me prit dans ses bars et chantonna ma berceuse. Je n'eus que la force de lui dire un dernier « je t'aime » avant de rejoindre les abysses d'un sommeil éternel.

**Trois ans plus tard.**

**PDV Nessie**

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir, je suis bien en communication avec Carlisle Cullen ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis Vanessa Black, la fille de Bella. »

« Oh... » lâcha l'homme au bout du fil.

Si les légendes indiennes de mon père étaient vraies, Carlisle avait près de sept cent ans, pourtant sa voix était jeune.

« J'ai passé les trois dernières années à vous chercher. Ma mère est décédée… »

« Oui nous sommes au courant, je suis désolée pour vous et votre famille. »

« Merci. Je voulais juste me prouver que j'avais tort de ne pas y croire mais au final… Vous êtes bien ce que mes ancêtres… enfin, vous êtes… »

Je tapai du pied, agacée par mon bégaiement et ma gêne.

« Oui, des vampires. » me répondit doucement Carlisle.

« J'ai vu Edward, quelques heures avant le décès de ma mère. Je me disais que peut-être il aurait voulu avoir quelques affaires de ma mère pour… »

« Edward est mort, ma chère. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Il n'a pas supporté… »

**FIN**


	9. Chapitre 9 Alchimie

**OS - Alchimie**

* * *

><p><strong>Couple: Edward et Bella<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Edward<strong>

* * *

><p>Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les danseurs de tango ou de toute autre danse censée illustrer la passion ? Si les deux danseurs sont amants, ils sont mauvais…<p>

Mon nom : Edward Cullen.

Ville : Seattle

Profession officielle : comptable pour une école de danse

Profession officieuse : danseur professionnel et professeur de tango

Mon nom de scène : Anthony Masen

Comme chaque mercredi soir, je dinai chez mes parents à Port Angeles, petite ville ordinaire de l'État de Washington. Je dus comme toujours m'excuser auprès de ma mère pour ne pas l'avoir appelée, auprès de mon père pour ne pas avoir choisi de reprendre son cabinet médical, auprès de ma sœur pour ne jamais la laisser dormir chez moi lors de ses weekends à Seattle, auprès de mon frère pour ne pas avoir « tirer un coup » depuis plus d'un an et demi.

J'avais l'impression chaque semaine d'assister à mon procès, mais il fallait admettre que j'étais coupable de bien plus. Alors chaque semaine, j'approuvais leurs reproches et m'amendais en étant aussi sympathique et affectueux que possible pendant trois heures.

Mais ce soir-là, j'étais un peu trop préoccupé pour jouer mon rôle à la perfection et finalement tous me témoignèrent leur sollicitude. Emmett pariait pour un souci sexuel, Alice pour un problème de cœur, ma mère était convaincue que je ne mangeais pas assez, quant à mon père, il me crut dépressif. Pour couronner le tout, je devais répondre aux questions tordues de Jasper, le fiancé psychiatre de ma sœur et ne pas m'énerver des critiques acerbes de la nouvelle conquête de mon frère, Rosalie.

J'étais en pleine répétition pour le début du championnat de danse latine de la côte Ouest. Depuis quatre ans que j'y participais, je n'avais jamais atteint le podium. Mon stress était d'autant encore plus fort que ma partenaire Leah Clearwater venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. J'allais donc devoir me trouver une nouvelle partenaire à la hauteur juste après ce tournoi et pour au moins deux ans car Leah avait bien l'intention de pouponner un maximum de temps.

Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, il n'avait cessé de sonner aujourd'hui, mais puisque le numéro était inconnu et qu'on ne me laissait pas de messages, je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention. J'aurais pourtant dû répondre…

Alors que ma mère nous présenta la salade, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et mes deux parents se levèrent pour ouvrir. Je n'eus pas besoin d'être curieux pour entendre le visiteur inopiné.

« Vous êtes bien les parents d'Anthony Masen ? » demanda une voix féminine d'un ton agacé.

Je me levai en trombe et allai rejoindre celle par qui le scandale risquait d'éclater.

« Suivez-moi ! »

J'attrapai le bras de la femme brune et l'attirai vers l'extérieur mais elle résista.

« Non je ne partirai pas d'ici ! Il pleut des cordes, il ne me reste plus un cheveu de sec et tout ça c'est de ta faute, Anthony ! » s'écria-t-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Je pris quelques secondes pour la détailler, elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?...

« Entrez, je vous en prie ! s'interposa ma mère. Venez vous sécher et ensuite vous pourrez discuter avec… Anthony. »

Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil et conduisit la jeune femme vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu la connais ? » me demanda mon père.

Je voulais réfléchir plus vite, peser le pour et le contre mais je n'y parvins pas. Comment leur avouer qui était Anthony Masen sans tous les décevoir ? Comment m'y prendre pour sauver ma vie et mes secrets ? Hélas, la furie revint au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

« Tu sais qui est Jacob Black ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Euh non … » mentis-je.

« Très drôle ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'il nous manque des infos. Venez vous asseoir. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. »

« Edward ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Edward Cullen. Apparemment vous l'avez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna.

« Je pense avoir à faire à celui que je cherchais. » ricana-t-elle.

Ma mère la guida vers la salle à manger et la fit asseoir à sa place. Puis elle se posta debout à la droite de mon père.

« Pourriez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Bella Swan, mon nom de scène est Isabella. Je suis danseuse professionnelle. »

« Classique ? » la coupa Alice, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non, danses latines. »

« Mmmm, ça m'a l'air très intéressant… » ronronna Emmett avant de sursauter.

Puis il regarda avec colère Rosalie mais se tut. J'allais l'apprécier si elle réussissait à canaliser ma brute de frère.

Tout le monde me dévisageait, j'étais resté à l'entrée de la salle à manger et assistais impuissant à la fin d'une époque bénie.

« J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée pour l'enguirlander. Malgré la probable pneumonie que je viens d'attraper, je suis contente de pouvoir lui botter les fesses. » expliqua Bella.

Je l'avais reconnue, elle était très différente au naturel, elle était plus jolie en fait que lors des compétitions où comme toutes les autres danseuses, elle se maquillait beaucoup et tirait ses cheveux en arrière. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ce mercredi soir, chez mes parents et pourquoi elle voulait me botter les fesses.

« Pourquoi l'avez vous appelé Anthony ? » questionna mon père.

« C'est ainsi qu'il est connu, lança comme une évidence Bella. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas… »

Bella explosa littéralement de rire. Ma famille la regardait comme si elle était folle mais moi qui savais, je vis en elle le diable en personne.

« Wow, cette journée se finit sur une note beaucoup plus drôle… Bon Anthony ou Edward peu importe, je suis venue parce que je suis furieuse que Leah soit enceinte ! Comment as-tu pu laisser faire !»

« Mon dieu Edward, une femme porte ton enfant et tu n'allais rien nous dire ? » tempêta ma mère.

« C'est inadmissible ! Nous t'avons élevé dans le respect de certaines valeurs et voilà que tu… »

Je coupai mon père, l'heure de me jeter dans l'arène avait sonné.

« Non, je ne suis le père de personne. Leah est ma partenaire… »

« Même si vous n'êtes pas mariés, tu ne dois pas nous cacher… »

« Maman, laisse-moi finir je t'en prie. Leah est ma partenaire de danse. Je ne suis pas comptable, je le suis resté six mois en fait puis je suis devenu danseur professionnel et aussi depuis quelques mois professeur de tango. »

Pas un ne pipait mot. Ils me regardaient maintenant comme le fou et Bella jubilait silencieusement. Je laissais à ma famille deux minutes supplémentaires pour se remettre du choc.

« Pourquoi nous avoir menti depuis si longtemps, fils ? » me dit durement mon père.

« Carlisle, laissons-les régler leurs problèmes d'abord. Allez dans la cuisine les enfants, nous ne vous dérangerons pas. » me promit ma mère.

Je lançai un regard mauvais à Bella puis lui fis signe de la tête de me suivre. Comme je le redoutais, elle se mit à rire de nouveau quand nous fûmes seuls.

« Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de débarquer chez mes parents ? »

Ce n'était pas dans mon caractère d'être agressif avec les gens mais cette idiote avait ruiné ma vie.

« Anthony, c'est très important. Tu sais que Leah est enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je le sais, mais toi comment le sais-tu ? »

« C'est elle qui m'a donné ton numéro et m'a dit où te trouver ce soir, comme tous les mercredis… Quelle jolie routine au fait. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » avouai-je.

« Tu te souviens du tournoi à San Diego il y a six mois ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini deuxième après… toi et Black. » maugréai-je.

« C'est ce soir là que Jacob s'est entiché de Leah. Ils ont gardé le secret mais quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte, Jacob a sauté au plafond et a hurlé qu'il allait être le meilleur papa du monde et j'étais là évidemment. »

« Attends, Leah et lui… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus. Tant qu'elle était en forme pour les compétitions… »

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » murmura Bella.

« En décrypté, cela signifie ? »

« Si vous n'êtes pas assez proches pour que tu saches le prénom de celui avec qui elle vivait, je me dis que c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes jamais premiers, vous n'avez aucune alchimie… »

« Excuse-moi ? On a gagné sept compétitions l'année dernière ! »

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Parce que tu couchais avec Jacob peut-être ? »

« Beuk… t'es malade ! Jacob et moi on est comme frère et sœur, on a grandi ensemble, pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Forks, tu connais ? »

« Vaguement… »

« Bon, si j'ai fait tout ce chemin ce soir c'est parce que Jacob m'a dit hier soir vouloir arrêter la danse en pro… il ne veut même pas participer au tournoi de la Côte Ouest ! »

« Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, c'est pas mon problème ! »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle tapa du pied comme si elle attendait que l'ampoule s'allume dans ma tête. Puis l'ampoule s'alluma.

« Et merde. Leah va aussi vouloir arrêter… Elle m'a pourtant assuré qu'elle pourrait encore danser dans un mois… Et moi qui attend cette compétition avec impatience chaque année, je vais en être privé à cause de ton crétin de partenaire !» m'écriai-je.

« Avant que tu ne te mettes à pleurer, j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle tapa à nouveau du pied. J'étais vraiment au ralenti ce soir !

« Tu veux qu'on danse ensemble ? » compris-je.

« Oui ! Enfin Einstein s'est réveillé ! se moqua-t-elle. Alors écoute bien, je suis tout aussi déterminée à gagner que toi. Tu ne pourras pas trouver une meilleure partenaire que moi. Je suis toujours à l'heure pour les répétitions et ne te fies pas à mon apparence aujourd'hui, je suis une bombe sur la piste. »

Elle faisait sa propre promotion, à croire qu'elle cherchait vraiment à me convaincre que sa vie dépendait de moi…

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime la danse latine que je suis un macho ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis dans la même galère et que cette solution me sauverait aussi la vie. » râlai-je.

Bella se rembrunit, passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux tandis que j'attendis nerveusement sa réponse tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Alors on danse ensemble ? » dit-elle finalement.

« Évidemment ! Par contre comment on va faire pour créer cette fameuse alchimie ? »

« Je crois que ce sera le plus gros travail à faire. Bon j'y vais, appelle-moi en rentrant chez toi, quelque soit l'heure. On doit caler nos horaires. »

« Ok. »

Je la raccompagnai à la porte d'entrée.

« Au fait, je préfère Edward. » me dit-elle avant de disparaître, non sans avoir embrassé brièvement ma joue.

Je restais hébété devant la porte fermée. J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur qui se mit en marche et s'éloigna finalement, mais je restais bloqué dans l'entrée. Isabella voulait danser avec moi… j'étais plutôt fier, elle était une excellente danseuse. Mais la tension que j'avais ressentie en sa présence me laissait présager que travailler avec elle n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Edward ? Elle est partie ? » me héla ma mère depuis le salon.

Résigné, je me jetai dans la fosse aux lions...

_oOo_

Bella et moi passâmes les deux semaines suivantes à nous quereller pour chaque détail des trois chorégraphies que nous devions présenter lors du tournoi. La quatrième danse, le tango, avait une chorégraphie unique et imposée à tous les participants que nous maitrisions déjà tous les deux.

Leah et Jacob nous avaient invités au restaurant peu après l'annonce de leur retraite prématurée. Ils avaient tenté de se faire pardonner et avec Bella on les avait fait pas mal ramer. Malgré tout, ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur et nous étions ressortis presque déprimés de ce diner.

Bella était une danseuse exceptionnelle, souple, gracieuse, expressive et elle réussissait à être toujours érotique mais jamais vulgaire. J'avais visionné la plupart de ses prestations et je reconnaissais qu'elle était même meilleure que Leah. Ma nouvelle partenaire insistait chaque jour sur l'alchimie et malgré nos disputes quotidiennes elle m'avait convaincu de passer toutes mes soirées avec elle, sauf le mercredi évidemment.

Ma famille avait bien pris les choses, même mon père. Le samedi suivant mon coming out, ils étaient tous venus assister à un de mes cours. Ils avaient revu Bella qui passa près de deux heures à écouter les anecdotes de ma mère me concernant. Ma mère, qui s'était très vite prise de passion pour le tango, m'avait fait promettre de l'accepter dans un de mes cours.

J'avais beau me répéter que l'intérêt de Bella pour ma petite vie n'avait pour but que de nous rendre « crédibles » sur la piste, je trouvais cela gênant. J'étais du genre solitaire, je voulais tout contrôler et donc évidemment la tornade Bella mettait pas mal de pagaille dans ma vie. Mais mon objectif de gagner le tournoi de la Côte Ouest me faisait tout accepter avec résignation. Je pouvais même me considérer chanceux d'avoir trouvé une partenaire telle que Bella. Et si pour m'améliorer je devais devenir ami avec elle, alors c'était ce que je voulais faire.

En pratique c'était un petit peu plus compliqué, Bella ne prenait pas de gants avec moi, elle me critiquait lors de nos entrainements et quand nous étions en séance de copinage, elle me donnait son avis même quand je ne le lui demandais pas. Mais dès qu'elle aimait quelque chose, elle s'enthousiasmait, se jetait parfois à mon cou et me faisait mille compliments. J'avais appris beaucoup d'elle, son enfance modeste avec ses parents dans cette petite ville, son amitié avec Jacob, ses années de lycée où elle n'était pas passée inaperçue, mais surtout sa passion pour la danse dès ses dix ans. Ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenue et assistaient très souvent à ses tournois.

Elle me confia même sa vision de l'amour, ses aventures sans lendemain et le nom de son meilleur ami, « le rabbit », ce qui me causa pas mal d'insomnies. Et plus les jours passaient, plus Bella me devenait indispensable. Elle était une jeune femme lumineuse, enjouée, généreuse, drôle, intelligente et pleine d'esprit. Elle était aussi bien trop désirable pour ma santé mentale. Sa façon de me regarder avec envie quand nous dansions me troublait. Je fantasmais sur sa bouche pleine, ses courbes voluptueuses, sa peau douce, ses mains, … je bandais à chaque fois que nous dansions le tango alors très vite j'avais opté pour des sous vêtements plus étroits pour rendre plus discrète la bosse dans mon pantalon. Bref, ma vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Le tournoi débuta enfin, nous passâmes les qualifications facilement et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux demi-finales qui avaient lieu le lendemain. Ce soir-là, Bella et moi étions enfermés dans son studio. Nous avions passé le mot à nos proches, personne ne devait nous déranger. Nous avions pris un bon dîner et bu deux verres de champagne chacun. Bella avait insisté et j'étais dans un tel état de stress que je me rangeais à toutes ses décisions. Mais alors que l'alcool aurait du m'aider à m'endormir, il m'échauffa l'esprit.

Bella était ravissante ce soir, ses cheveux étaient plus ondulés et brillants, ses lèvres étaient rouges même sans maquillage et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool. Pour ma part, j'étais très excité, sans vraiment comprendre comment, j'avais même attiré près de moi de Bella. Nous regardions un film comique et dès qu'elle riait, je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse. À la réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû insister pour regarder un film d'horreur, elle se serait collée à moi… Bella n'avait apparemment pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle me faisait, elle était toujours très directe et naturelle, alors si je lui avais plu, elle me l'aurait dit. Désormais je devais me convaincre que ce que je ressentais ne signifiait rien et cela marchait quand j'étais sobre. Mais ce soir j'avais vraiment envie de tenter ma chance. Peut-être que ce que l'on disait sur les danseurs qui sont amants était faux. À la fin du film, Bella éteignit la télévision mais ne s'éloigna pas de moi.

« Tu crois qu'on va gagner demain ? » me dit-elle.

« On a toutes nos chances. On doit se méfier de James et Victoria. J'ai entendu dire que l'année dernière, elle a draguée Sam. »

« Sam, le partenaire d'Emily ? »

« Oui, elle a tenté sa chance. »

« Une bonne chose que nous restions toujours ensemble. Tu ne dois pas la laisser t'approcher ! »

« Même si elle tente quelque chose, elle n'a aucune chance. »

« Elle est magnifique et puis ça va faire bientôt deux ans que tu n'as pas couché avec une fille. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? »

J'étais un peu vexé mais je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit dans ce but. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle était vraiment inquiète.

« Tu manques de confiance en moi ou en toi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rien. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'ils sont amants ? »

« Qui ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« James et Victoria. »

« Oui, je les ai surpris il y a quelques mois dans des toilettes. Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas, on est censé être moins crédibles quand on est partenaires et amants mais eux, ils sont vraiment très bons danseurs. »

« Sam et Emily aussi sont ensembles et ça fait trois ans qu'ils gagnent ce tournoi. »

« Oui… peut-être qu'il ne suffit pas de coucher ensemble… » murmura-t-elle.

« Il faut être aussi amoureux tu veux dire ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée et s'éloigna un peu de moi, visiblement très nerveuse.

« Écoute, on est vraiment au point techniquement. » commençai-je.

« Oui mais ça ne suffit pas, tu le sais. Leah m'a dit la semaine dernière que tu semblais te retenir avec moi, et qu'avec elle ça n'arrivait pas. »

« Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? » m'étonnai-je.

« C'est que sa théorie est farfelue… Elle m'a dit que tu me regardais… Oublie. »

Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais je la retins et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je savais très bien ce que Leah avait observé. Je me retenais d'embrasser Bella et pas seulement quand nous dansions. Je devais faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas la toucher en permanence.

« Allons nous coucher. » dit-elle finalement.

Elle quitta le canapé et partit s'allonger dans son lit à deux mètres à peine de moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais chez elle, et c'était toujours une torture délicieuse. De me savoir si proche d'elle, l'entendre murmurer dans son sommeil, sentir son odeur partout, prendre une douche en l'imaginant nue au même endroit… J'avais pris quelques habitudes, Bella avait très vite cerné mon besoin de contrôler et ne faisait aucune remarque. J'avais bien conscience d'empiéter parfois sur sa sphère intime mais je savais qu'elle le tolérait au nom de la fameuse alchimie.

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, ne t'inquiète pas pour demain. Je ne te quitterai pas une seule seconde. On va arriver sur le podium, fais-moi confiance. »

« Merci. »

« Bella, tu n'as vraiment jamais été amoureuse ? » osai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Demain, quand nous danserons le tango en finale, fais comme si tu m'aimes vraiment. Il faut tester cette théorie. »

« D'accord. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, il y avait une certaine tension entre nous. Bella était étrangement silencieuse, elle avait refusé que nous répétions, nous connaissions par cœur notre chorégraphie. La compétition avait repris à neuf heures du matin. La deuxième demi-finale avait lieu avant la finale et nous attendions nerveusement en coulisse.

« J'en peux plus, je vais faire un petit tour. » me dit Bella.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Notre conversation de la veille l'avait perturbée, elle avait murmuré dans son sommeil mon prénom à de nombreuses reprises. J'en avais eu le tournis tant elle m'avait excitée. Hélas, son regard fuyant au réveil avait tué tout espoir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui dire de prétendre m'aimer pour créer une nouvelle harmonie entre nous. Je lui faisais confiance pour devenir sur la piste aussi parfaite qu'elle en avait l'habitude, tout ne tenait qu'à moi. Il fallait vraiment que Bella et moi retrouvions un semblant de calme, c'était urgent.

Victoria s'approcha de moi et me caressa le bras tout en me complimentant sur ma performance lors de ce tournoi.

« Je suis sûre que James gagnerait à prendre exemple sur toi, ton_ jive_ était parfait ! »

Qu'elle était horripilante… Le genre de fille hypocrite et foncièrement méchante. Sa tactique de déstabilisation n'allait certainement que renforcer ma motivation. Et si je tentais aussi de l'influencer ?

« Oui enfin d'après mes souvenirs, il a déjà eu beaucoup d'aide de la part de Jessica au tournoi de Los Angeles il y a trois mois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je me souviens qu'il lui a demandé de lui montrer quelques figures. »

« Ah oui … je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Elle mentait puisque je mentais aussi.

« Mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu de progrès hier. Il devrait répéter de nouveau avec elle, mais cette fois-ci en se tenant à la vraie chorégraphie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce que c'est entre danseurs… Par exemple, Jacob et Leah, il y a six mois ils étaient presque des étrangers et à San Diego ils se sont parlés, ont échangé quelques remarques et ils ont fini au lit. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais sortir avec son partenaire, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Vous êtes amis toi et James, comme j'étais ami avec Leah. Pour moi, le danger ce sont les autres. »

Elle ne répondit rien et partit à grand pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ma diversion allait payer mais j'aurais au moins essayé.

Bella revint peu après, apparemment en colère.

« Je l'ai repoussée ! » me défendis-je, assumant qu'elle m'avait aperçu avec Victoria.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sur. J'ai une idée pour nous aider à déstresser. »

Je pris mon sac et en sortis mon iPod. Bella me regarda avec suspicion quand je lui tendis le double casque.

« On va passer dans cinq minutes, on n'a pas le temps… »

« Justement, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Elle mit les écouteurs puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire. Dès les premières notes elle reconnut une de ses chansons préférées : Love Man d'Otis Redding. Je l'avais surprise deux semaines plus tôt en train de danser langoureusement seule sur ce morceau. Elle m'avait avoué connaître toutes les chorégraphies du film Dirty Dancing et nous avions passé trois soirées à revoir ce film en décortiquant les mouvements.

Bella me regardait avec reconnaissance, elle était déjà dans le rythme. Je me fichais du regard des autres compétiteurs, ce moment était pour elle et moi. Je l'attirais plus près de moi, mis une jambe entre les siennes et posa mes mains sur ses hanches. C'était très sensuel. Nos regards ne se quittaient plus, notre souffle devint court et nos corps s'échauffaient. Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou, sa poitrine ferme et généreuse contre mon torse m'excitait au plus haut point. Je me doutais qu'elle pouvait sentir mon érection, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas, en tout cas elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle ne se dégagea pas, au contraire elle se frottait contre moi, recherchait tout autant que moi la friction douloureuse entre nos sexes. Vers la fin du morceau, je la fis basculer en arrière, une main sur sa nuque puis la redressa et embrassa la peau fine et douce de son cou. Puis je plaquai mon front au sien et me figeai. Les dernières notes s'envolèrent nous laissant pantelants.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas et elle retira les écouteurs.

« Je veux la même passion quand nous danserons Bella. Nous avons toutes nos chances, il faut que tu m'aimes. »

Je me détournai aussitôt pour ranger mon iPod. J'avais prononcé malgré moi les derniers mots et je n'avais pas eu le courage de découvrir sa réaction. Bella me prit la main et le signal retentit pour que nous entrions sur la piste. Nous primes position face aux juges et je me plongeai dans le regard chocolat de ma partenaire.

Était-ce possible de jouer aussi bien la comédie de l'amour ? Elle me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, comme si rien d'autre n'existait à ses yeux, comme si j'étais son homme et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je devais croire qu'elle était sincère sinon j'allais devenir fou.

Je me sentais vraiment chanceux car c'était elle la plus merveilleuse femme au monde. Moulée dans sa robe or et bordeaux, ses jambes fuselées gainées de noir que les pans de sa robe dévoilaient, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son regard était accentué et ses lèvres étaient très rouges mais je la voyais au-delà de ce maquillage, et elle était magnifique.

Le tango débuta et nos regards étaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre. J'aurais voulu être sûre qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais. Je ne me l'avouai qu'à cet instant, je ne voulais plus me mentir, je l'aimais depuis le tout début. Elle était l'amour tout simplement. Je me laissais totalement aller lors de notre danse, gagnant, je m'en rendais compte, en fluidité. Mon désir pour elle était puissant, j'aurais tant voulu la plaquer contre mon corps et de lui faire l'amour fiévreusement. Ce besoin d'elle devait sans doute transparaitre dans mon attitude.

Le tango argentin était ma danse favorite. C'était une histoire éternelle, mais jamais identique, qui se jouait entre un homme dominateur, passionné et une femme qui se rebellait d'abord puis se soumettait et succombait à son tour à la passion. Je ne me voyais pas comme un homme arrogant et dominateur, je ne m'identifiai à cette danse que par ce désir impétueux pour Bella.

Le morceau s'acheva bien trop tôt à mon gout. Bella et moi étions à bout de souffle. Je ressentis enfin la tension s'apaiser et je souris à mon amour. Nous saluâmes les juges puis quittâmes la piste, sous les applaudissements du public. Je vis furtivement nos familles ainsi que Leah et Jacob qui étaient debout.

Nos mains restèrent soudées tandis qu'un autre couple entrait en scène. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le verdict et étrangement, je n'étais plus aussi stressé à l'idée de ne pas gagner le tournoi. En coulisses, nous n'avions pas échangé un mot mais nous nous sourions sans cesse. Elle était pressée contre moi et je l'avais enfermée dans mes bras. L'attente du verdict s'éternisa puis nous regagnâmes tous la piste pour connaître les votes. Bella serra plus fort ma main tandis que les notes tombaient.

« Isabelle et Anthony, félicitations, vous êtes les gagnants du Tournoi de la Côte Ouest. » déclara une des juges à l'issue de l'énonciation des notes.

Nous avions obtenu 9,8 sur 10, la meilleure note que j'avais obtenue depuis le début de ma carrière. Bella sauta sur place mais bien vite je l'attrapai et la plaquai contre moi. Le public nous applaudit de longues minutes mais je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à embrasser Bella. Alors que je me penchais vers elle, je fus tiré en arrière pour rejoindre le jury et recevoir notre trophée. Je le remis aussitôt à Bella qui le souleva au-dessus d'elle en criant de joie.

Puis elle se tourna enfin vers moi et je fonçai sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à mon baiser immédiatement et je la serrais plus fort que jamais contre moi. Quand nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle, je pris sa joue dans ma main, l'empêchant de regarder ailleurs.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent sous les exclamations du public.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>« Celui qui, par quelque alchimie sait extraire de son cœur, pour les refondre ensemble, compassion, respect, besoin, patience, regret, surprise et pardon crée cet atome qu'on appelle l'amour. » De<em> Khalil Gibran.


	10. Chapitre 10 Détour 2

_Je profite un instant de votre passage pour remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, c'est une petite fierté pour moi, mille mercis. J'ai déjà commencé beaucoup d'autres OS, à finir donc et j'ai encore pleins d'idées alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire._  
><em>Dans cet OS (commencé il y a quelques mois et terminé ce soir), je reprends un thème de prédilection, une alternative à l'histoire originale. Mon OS commence au départ d'Edward au début de New Moon.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Détour 2<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » me déclara-t-il.<p>

J'étais dans un état second, hébétée mais pas vraiment surprise. Qui sur cette terre serait assez bien pour lui ? Pas moi, évidemment. J'avais craint ce réveil brutal, je savais que je souffrirais. Quand il disparut, j'eus un sursaut de courage et je m'engageais dans les bois à sa poursuite.

Des heures durant, j'errais, totalement perdue. J'avais essayé en vain de me souvenir de ce que mon père m'avait appris quand j'étais enfant, comment se repérer grâce aux étoiles. Mais la couverture verte des arbres et le ciel nuageux ne m'avaient pas aidée.

J'étais épuisée mais j'aurais pu continuer toute la nuit. Une vive douleur au pied droit n'était rien comparée au trou béant qui s'était creusé dans ma poitrine. À chaque seconde, ce trou s'agrandissait, aspirant mon envie de vivre.

J'avais contemplé la plus merveilleuse lumière, et je retombais brusquement, douloureusement dans un noir complet. Mes yeux avaient été éblouis, je devenais aveugle.

Je trébuchais pour la énième fois et finalement je m'abandonnai sur le sol froid et humide, ma joue à même la terre et la mousse que je détestais tant. J'étais ridicule, je ne le rattraperais pas. Il était déjà à des centaines de kilomètres de moi.

J'allais mourir là dans cette forêt, que j'avais quelques temps considéré comme mon enfer personnel, et qui serait donc mon tombeau. Avec lui, j'avais aimé me promener dans les bois, j'avais appris à aimer le vert, à ne pas pester contre chaque jour de pluie, puisqu'il était mon soleil.

J'allais disparaître, petite chose insignifiante. J'avais connu un bonheur inespéré, j'avais assez vécu, j'étais prête à mourir. Aussi je fermai mes yeux, me remémorant son regard, sa peau, sa voix, ses mains, son odeur et surtout sa bouche.

« Je t'aimerai par delà ma mort. Adieu. » murmurai-je.

Je sombrai, un sourire aux lèvres. Une mort douce en somme, mourir parce que vivre sans lui n'était pas vivre.

Je me réveillai au chaud, une odeur de café dans les narines. La mort n'était donc pas venue… Je m'assis dans mon lit, soupirai et finalement repoussai les couvertures. Puisqu'une mort douce ne m'était pas proposée, j'allais devoir forcer les choses.

Malheureusement, mon père entra alors que j'allais quitter ma chambre, vaguement habillée.

« Oh Bella, tu es enfin réveillée ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Son ton m'alarma, combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Pourquoi cette inquiétude et cette peur dans ses yeux ?

« Il est parti. » soufflai-je.

« Je… oui je suis au courant, mais pourquoi être allée en forêt ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi… »

Il avait beau être plein de bonnes intentions, je me vexai.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? Je sais marcher je te signale ! »

« Oui enfin, tu m'as compris. Tu as la cheville foulée, tu t'es ouverte le front et on t'a retrouvée gelée. Tu t'es perdue ? »

« En quelque sorte. » ironisai-je pour moi-même.

Oui je m'étais perdue, dans un monde merveilleux où l'homme le plus parfait avait posé ses yeux sur moi et m'avait laissée l'aimer. Ce monde s'était écroulé, j'étais égarée, sans savoir quelle était la prochaine étape.

« Mais… tu comptais aller où ? » me demanda-t-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

« Nulle part, enfin si au lycée. »

« C'est samedi aujourd'hui. »

J'avais donc dormi près de quatre jours, pas étonnant qu'il soit si inquiet mais en même temps j'étais surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas directement amené à l'hôpital.

« Alors je vais faire un tour. » déclarai-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Euh, mais tu es sûre de pouvoir conduire ? »

« Je me suis assez reposée, Char… papa. »

« Ta cheville n'est pas encore guérie, le docteur m'a dit que tu devrais attendre au moins dix jours avant de pouvoir marcher vite ou conduire. »

« Génial » maugréai-je.

« Viens, je vais t'aider à descendre pour manger un morceau. » me proposa mon père en attrapant mon bras puisque je ne réagissais pas.

Il me surveilla tout le weekend. Et finalement le lundi suivant, je repris le chemin du lycée. J'arrivai à mettre un pied devant l'autre mais impossible de saisir ce que l'on me disait, de prendre la moindre note, j'étais collée le jour même.

Je n'étais pas allée déjeuner, ils ne seraient pas là, je n'avais mangé ce matin que pour faire taire mon père. En retenue, j'avais passé l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre la forêt. J'allais y retourner et cette fois-ci on ne me retrouverait pas. J'eus une pensée pour mes parents, les seuls qui allaient vraiment se rendre compte de mon absence, j'allais les rendre malheureux. Devais-je écrire une lettre pour expliquer mon geste ?

Je serrai dans la poche de mon jean le petit couteau canif que j'avais dérobé le matin même dans la chambre de mon père. Plus que quelques minutes et je partirais. Hélas, à la sortie, mon père m'attendait. Il me regarda sévèrement.

« Je suis arrivé il y a une heure et comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis allé au secrétariat. Bells, tu dois te reprendre et vite. Tu ne vas pas gâcher tes études pour un garçon ! Je sais que vous étiez proches mais… »

« Je l'aimais. » le coupai-je sèchement.

« Rentrons. »

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne m'adressa pas la parole mais il me guettait du coin de l'œil, hésitant. Je montai en arrivant directement dans ma chambre et ne redescendis pas pour le dîner. Mon père me laissa tranquille. J'aurais pu partir la nuit, je ne dormais pas, mais je voulais retrouver la clairière où il m'avait emmenée quelques fois et je savais que je n'y parviendrais jamais de nuit. Le lendemain matin, Charlie me conduisit à nouveau et m'annonça qu'il serait mon chauffeur toute la semaine. Je ne fus plus en retenue, car mon père avait expliqué au proviseur que je vivais une rupture difficile.

Je dus donc attendre le dimanche suivant pour être seule. Je lui avais menti, prétendant aller voir Jacob à la réserve, pour que lui aille pêcher. J'avais réussi, j'étais seule et alors que je démarrai ma vieille Chevrolet, je pus enfin souffler de soulagement.

J'avais tenté d'ignorer toute la semaine le trou dans ma poitrine. J'avais verrouillé mes yeux, n'avais versé aucune larme. De quoi me plaindrais-je ? D'avoir aimer un homme extraordinaire ? J'étais réaliste, jamais je n'aimerais autant, et surtout jamais je ne me laisserais approcher par un autre. Le monde avait perdu ses couleurs, tout était fade, sans intérêt.

Je tapotai sur ma poche de manteau avec un petit sourire, le couteau était en place. Edward aurait pu apprécier ma petite mise en scène digne d'une tragédie grecque. Je me couperais les veines au milieu de notre clairière, je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être retrouvée.

Je mis plus de trois heures pour atteindre la clairière. L'herbe était encore très verte et quelques fleurs finissaient leur vie. Comme j'aimais cet endroit. Ici, je pouvais l'imaginer si facilement. Le trou sembla se réduire quelque peu. Je pouvais me remémorer notre premier baiser, son toucher si frais sur ma peau, ses yeux changeants et profonds, sa voix douce comme du velours.

Je m'allongeai au milieu de la trouée, fermai les yeux et saisis le couteau. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, et si je me plantai le couteau dans le cœur, comme Roméo ? Mais la lame était petite et j'avais peu de force hélas. Je polémiquai durant plusieurs minutes, les yeux toujours clos. Un souffle glacial balaya ma gorge et je remerciai ma mémoire.

« Ouvre les yeux, stupide humaine ! »

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue mais ne me souvenais plus où, ma mémoire était faillible. J'obéis, me relevai et découvris une créature à la chevelure rousse.

« Où est ton vampire ? » questionna-t-elle durement.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ! Je veux qu'il assiste à ta mort. »

Je souris et me rallongeai.

« Il est parti. »

« Leur maison est vide en effet. Mais, il t'a laissée ici ? »

Elle ne cachait pas sa surprise. Au printemps dernier, Edward s'était montré extrêmement protecteur envers moi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Cullen ne vivaient plus à Forks.

« Oui. » répondis-je simplement.

« C'est toi qui l'a rejeté alors. Tu ne sembles même pas affectée. »

Je me relevai et la fixai gravement.

« Non. »

Elle retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, me donnant l'image d'une chienne enragée.

« Où est-il ? » hurla-t-elle.

Qu'elle me tue, je m'en fichais bien de ma mise en scène, tant que le résultat fut le même. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'en prenne aux Cullen. Je réfléchis rapidement et me souvins de ce qu'Edward m'avait appris sur les Volturis.

« Je… il m'a parlée de l'Italie, des Volturis. Je crois qu'ils vont y vivre désormais. »

« Et tout ça sans torture, tu me gâches mon plaisir ! Ces blondasses en Alaska n'ont rien voulu me dire. »

« Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec lui, avec toutes ces histoires de vampire. » mentis-je.

« Tu le voudrais mort ? » me demanda-t-elle énigmatiquement.

« Tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux. » mentis-je.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » s'étonna-t-elle alors que je me recouchai dans l'herbe tendre.

« Bien sûr. »

« Il doit payer. Il a tué James. À cause de toi ! »

Elle se mit à trembler de rage. Tandis qu'elle m'assassinait du regard, je vis à la périphérie de ma vision un énorme loup noir. Il se jeta sur elle et croqua sa tête. Un autre loup, plus petit, mais toujours trop énorme pour être normal s'approcha et arracha un bras et une jambe. Quand Victoria fut totalement démembrée, les loups amassèrent ses restes puis disparurent.

Un indien vint moins d'une minute plus tard me relever brutalement. Puis il alluma un feu et embrasa les débris de la rouquine. J'étais soulagée, elle était morte, elle ne pourrait pas blesser Edward, Esmé, Alice ou les autres. Mais j'avais une fois de plus été retrouvée. Le jeune indien me tira un peu fort mais je résistai puis j'entendis un craquement.

« Merde ! » pesta-t-il.

« Ramène-la chez son père. » dit une voix lointaine.

« Attends, je crois que je lui ai cassé l'épaule ! » lui répondit l'indien.

L'autre nous rejoignit et je me sentis happée par son regard. Il me faisait peur ! Enfin pas tout à fait, mais il était très intimidant. Il tâta mon épaule et je repris conscience de mes sensations. J'avais très mal. Le trou se manifesta à son tour tandis que j'étais portée sur l'épaule du second indien, le grand baraqué.

Il courut rapidement, évitant avec une grande habilité toutes les branches et racines. Je me retrouvai moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard dans une petite voiture bleue, direction l'hôpital si j'en croyais mes geôliers. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

« Il est parti, on peut y aller. » assura le grand au plus jeune.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Nous allons devoir patrouiller davantage maintenant que nous avons récupéré toute la ville. »

J'abandonnai et laissai mon regard se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait.

Mon père me fit de nouveau une crise. Une épaule déboîtée, en plus la droite ! Je serais sacrément handicapée pour les cours ! Je jubilais intérieurement, j'allais avec un peu de chance être dispensée de lycée pour plusieurs jours !

Le soir même tout mon enthousiasme s'évanouit quand j'eus ma mère au téléphone. Elle me fit redescendre sur terre avec ses cris et ses larmes. Elle avait compris mon intention de mourir, elle était folle d'inquiétude, avait passé un savon à mon père qui lui ne me quitta pas des yeux durant toute la communication.

Mes yeux m'avaient finalement trahie, je sanglotais. Après que ma mère m'ait fait promettre de ne plus attenter à ma vie et de venir vivre chez elle dès la fin de mon année scolaire, après mon diplôme, je rendis le combiné à mon père qui ne le prit pas mais qui me serra très fort dans ses bras.

J'étais foutue, mes pleurs n'avaient pas cessé de la nuit. Puis toute la journée suivante. Mon père me força ensuite à reprendre les cours et même si je ne pouvais pas écrire, mes notes étaient prises par mes camarades, les professeurs furent compréhensifs.

Les mois défilèrent et tandis que tous me crurent guérie de mon chagrin d'amour d'adolescente, je m'enfonçais en fait davantage. Je n'avais plus pleuré mais mon cœur battait en sourdine. Je me donnais l'impression d'être au ralenti alors que tout autour de moi allait très vite.

Mon père cessa peu à peu sa surveillance, reprit ses parties de pêche. À partir du mois de mars, nous passâmes tous nos dimanches à la réserve. Jacob, le fils de Billy me suivait d'un peu trop près et je l'avais repoussé en avril, ainsi que deux de ses amis. Qu'avaient donc ses jeunes dans la tête ? Je donnais le change en riant à leurs blagues, en souriant à qui était chaleureux avec moi, mais au fond j'étais transie de froid.

J'avais revu Sam, le grand indien et le plus jeune Jared. J'avais depuis fait la connexion entre les légendes dont m'avait parlée Jacob un an plus tôt et ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière en septembre. Je n'en avais parlé qu'à Sam. Il ne m'avait rien appris de plus si ce n'est qu'il n'y aurait sans doute plus d'autres loups puisque les vampires étaient partis ou morts. Je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus, et il m'avait assurée de sa protection.

Mon diplôme en poche, je partis en Floride à reculons car j'étais triste de quitter le peu qui me reliait encore à Edward. Je promis à mon père de revenir souvent et me promis à moi-même de toujours retourner dans la clairière.

Je n'avais fait aucun choix d'études et mes parents m'avaient proposé de prendre une année pour bien réfléchir. Ma mère cessa rapidement de me dire que j'irais mieux, elle m'avoua qu'elle et Charlie s'étaient souvent parlés depuis mes tentatives de suicide et qu'ils savaient que j'étais encore en dépression.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un mettait un mot sur mon état. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas envoyer balader ma mère. Elle voulait m'aider et pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissante aussi je ne cherchai pas à l'en dissuader. Il était pourtant évident que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Le trou s'était agrandi avec le temps. Contrairement à tous les pronostics, ceux de mes parents, des livres, des films, des magazines, je ne guérissais pas mais apprenais à cacher de mieux en mieux ma douleur. Je m'étais habituée peu à peu à cette lame aiguisée qui avaient ralenti mon cœur et ma vie.

L'été suivant, je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision quant à mon avenir. Mes yeux étaient secs depuis longtemps, je ne pleurais plus, je me sentais d'ailleurs sèche. Mais ma peine était toujours de plus en plus vive et je commençais à repenser au suicide.

Ma mère m'avait offert un voyage au Mexique pour deux semaines dans un bel hôtel. Mais la veille de mon départ, alors que je bouclai ma valise, j'eus un haut le cœur et partis vomir le peu que j'avais ingurgité au déjeuner.

Alors que je tentai de calmer ma respiration, je m'autorisais à repenser à ses mains fraiches, qui m'auraient à cet instant bien soulagée. Ensuite je courus sous mes couvertures légères en tremblant. Une heure plus tard, je défis ma valise et y mettais le strict minimum, mes sous-vêtements, pyjama, jean et sweat et quelques effets personnels. Je cachais mon portable dans ma chambre. Je réussis au dîner à dissuader ma mère de m'accompagner à l'aéroport et pris donc la route le lendemain matin tôt en direction de Forks. Je n'avais prévenu personne, le but était de partir en douceur. Le voyage fut long mais agréable. J'avais laissé ma Chevrolet à mon père et ma mère m'avait offerte une Golf verte, équipée de la climatisation, le luxe.

J'arrivai le soir à Forks et pris la direction de la villa des Cullen. Tout était différent mais pourtant pareil. J'entrai facilement à l'intérieur, la porte avait déjà été fracturée et je supposais que Victoria m'avait donc facilitée la tâche. Heureusement que la villa était si éloignée et peu connue, aucun visiteur n'était venu et n'avait saccagé les lieux. Je souris en découvrant les draps blancs sur les meubles, l'électroménager en place, et même tout le linge de maison était rangé dans les placards. Ils étaient partis si précipitamment.

Mais surtout le piano était encore là. Pour la première fois, mes doigts frôlaient les touches noires et ivoires. Je me sentais enfin reconnectée à lui. Je montai ensuite à l'étage, directement dans sa chambre. Tous ses CD et ses livres étaient là et je l'en remerciai. Puis je me couchai sur son canapé. Je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil lourd, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis son départ.

La nuit suivante, je me rendis chez Charlie, me garant à deux minutes de la maison. J'entrai en douce grâce aux clefs que j'avais pensé à emmener. Je récupérai quelques vêtements et repartis aussitôt. Je m'installai chez les Cullen et pus enfin respirer presque normalement. Je n'avais plus de masque à porter, je pouvais être malheureuse sans témoin, sans pitié, sans mentir.

Les jours passèrent entre mes journées dans la clairière et mes nuits sur son canapé. Je lisais de nouveau, je choisissais ses romans les plus usés et donc les plus lus. J'écoutais de nouveau de la musique, la sienne. J'avais même trouvé un CD de ses compositions, une copie de celui qu'il m'avait offerte mais que je n'avais jamais retrouvée après son départ. Il m'avait pris toutes les preuves de son existence. Il ne se doutait pas à l'époque que j'aurais eu l'audace de vivre illégalement chez eux.

Je trouvai quelques jours plus tard dans l'immense dressing d'Alice plusieurs paquets avec mon prénom écrit dessus. Des vêtements tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, des chaussures, de la lingerie, des sacs à main, des accessoires et quelques bijoux. Dans l'une des boîtes se trouvait une lettre à mon intention.

« _Bon anniversaire Bella,_

_Edward n'a pas voulu que je t'offre tout cela lors de ta soirée pour ne pas t'embarrasser, mais je t'ai vu tous les essayer. Alors pense bien à me remercier quand tu auras cesser de faire l'enfant !_

_Il m'a promis de te les donner dans une semaine, alors bon anniversaire avec une semaine de retard !_

_Avec tout mon amour, ma chère sœurette,_

_Alice C._»

Pour mes dix-huit ans, elle m'avait offert d'abord une robe mais avait acheté tout cela pour plus tard. Je la reconnaissais bien là et pour lui rendre hommage, je pris le temps d'essayer chacun des vêtements.

Le lendemain de mon retour supposé, je décidai d'en finir. Vivre chez eux m'avait vraiment fait du bien. J'avais pu enfin laisser libre cours à ma douleur, je m'étais rapprochée de lui avant de quitter ce monde. Son absence m'était encore plus insupportable.

Je me préparai donc pour me rendre à la clairière, le couteau toujours sur moi. J'espérai sincèrement ne plus être dérangée mais en sortant de la villa, je découvris mon père assis sur le capot de sa voiture de patrouille.

« Bells. »

« Papa. »

« Ça suffit, tu rentres avec moi. »

« Non. »

« Tu vas recommencer, et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« C'est trop difficile. » plaidai-je.

« Je sais, mais tu vas devoir vivre encore avec ce poids quelques années. Alice m'a prévenue. »

« Elle… elle est ici ? »

« Non, j'ai reçu un appel ce matin tôt. Je devais t'empêcher de partir de leur maison. Tu imagines l'état de ta mère ? Tu ne t'en soucies donc pas ! » tempêta-t-il.

« Papa, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. »

« Alors ne le fais plus, mais tu dois vivre. »

Je m'effondrai et il me rejoignit après avoir juré quelques fois.

J'avais l'impression de rejouer ma vie. Je me réveillai dans ma chambre chez Charlie. Il ne me laissa pas quitter mon lit durant trois jours, me nourrissant telle une enfant. Il me racontait l'année passée, ses parties de pêches, les fiançailles éclair de Jacob avec une jeune fille de la réserve, et aussi les derniers potins de la ville. Ma mère me sermonna par téléphone mais était rassurée de me savoir chez mon père.

« Papa, laisse-moi y retourner, au moins pour y dormir. » lui dis-je au soir du troisième jour.

« Tu connais ma condition. » argua-t-il.

« Je suis majeure, tu sais. »

« Oui, mais je ne te fais pas confiance. Écoute, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Plus de mascarades et de mensonges. Je veux savoir quand tu vas mal et je veux tout faire pour t'aider à aller mieux. »

« D'accord, je te dirai tout mais laisse-moi vivre chez lui. J'en ai besoin, je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Marché conclu. » me dit-il dans un sourire rassurant.

« Euh, au fait Bella. » hésita-t-il au seuil de ma chambre.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai fait quelques recherches, mais je ne les ai pas retrouvé. »

« Oh. »

« Désolé. J'aurais adoré lui botter les fesses, tu n'as pas idée. »

Les mois passèrent très vite grâce à ma routine, j'allais mieux. Vivre chez lui se révélait une cure très efficace. Le trou avait réduit de moitié. Je me sentais tellement liée à lui et j'espérai qu'Alice le verrait et prendrait contact avec moi. Mais le temps continua sa course et je n'eus jamais de nouvelles des Cullen. Par contre, je recevais souvent de nouveaux vêtements, livres et divers cadeaux. Ce n'était pas signé mais je savais que mon amie était derrière l'anonyme expéditeur de ces présents.

Quatre ans plus tard, je squattais toujours la villa. Mon père avait réussi en fait à légaliser la situation. Il avait voulu transgressé la loi, il estimait que puisque les Cullen avaient littéralement abandonné leur maison, elle me revenait. Mais Alice encore une fois était intervenue et Carlisle m'avait « offert » la maison. Sur le papier j'étais donc la propriétaire de la villa, mais je me sentais encore plus chez eux que chez moi. J'étais encore un peu dans leur univers, accompagnée de leurs souvenirs. Je me repassai souvent des vidéos qu'Emmett avait faites depuis ces quarante dernières années et même si je m'étais étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas emportés tous ces souvenirs, j'étais si heureuse de pouvoir le voir et entendre sa voix, de les entendre tous rire.

Charlie m'avait traînée si souvent au poste de police pour m'occuper que j'avais finis par travailler pour lui, et un an plus tard, j'étais entrée à l 'académie de police de l'État de Washington. J'étais rarement sur le terrain, plutôt gratte papier mais un espoir avait grandi en moi ces dernières années et je comptais bien utiliser mes passe-droits pour retrouver la famille Cullen. J'en savais peu sur eux et leur passé mais j'avais du temps, beaucoup de temps.

J'aimais toujours Edward, passionnément, entièrement. J'évacuais régulièrement mes pulsions solitairement, je n'avais laissé aucun homme m'approcher. J'étais encore vierge à vingt trois ans mais je m'en fichais. J'avais gagné en maturité, j'étais une femme sûre de moi et séduisante. Pour autant, je n'avais jamais usé de mes charmes pour obtenir quelque chose.

J'avais été affecté à Port Angeles et le travail ne manquait pas. J'étais entouré d'hommes jeunes et arrogants mais m'étais vite faite une réputation de « Reine des glaces ». Ils avaient tous cessé leurs tentatives de séduction en quelques mois et mon travail devint moins stressant.

Mon enquête sur Edward et les siens me prenait tout mon temps libre et mes congés, si bien qu'au Noël précédent, Renée avait fait le voyage avec Phil pour me voir car je refusais de les rejoindre.

Chaque piste était étudiée, j'avais retrouvé la trace de leur vie « d'avant », sauf pour Carlisle, qui lui était né plusieurs siècles plus tôt et dans un autre pays. Grâce à ces informations, je cherchais avec leurs anciens noms, mais ils étaient soit très discrets soit à l'étranger.

J'abandonnai peu à peu mes recherches et retombais dans ma dépression. J'avais envisagé un temps m'engager dans l'armée et y mourir, mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de la clairière et malgré mes réticences, ma vie me convenait finalement. Je vivais encore et toujours dans son souvenir.

Un an plus tard, j'étais mutée à Forks. Le collègue de mon père ayant déménagé à Seattle. Travailler avec Charlie était bizarre mais agréable. Nos silences ne nous angoissaient pas, nous étions plus proches que jamais. Il s'était fait une raison, je ne me marierais pas, resterais célibataire. Par contre, je pris la résolution de le sortir de sa coquille. Il ne portait plus le deuil de son mariage avec Renée. Aussi j'avais entrepris une autre quête, une belle-mère. En quelques mois, grâce à mes efforts et à mes pressions sur mon père, il avait eu quelques rendez-vous et même si rien n'en avait résulté, il était devenu moins bourru, plus à l'aise avec la gente féminine.

Un soir d'été, en rentrant d'une promenade à la clairière (je la rejoignais en une demi-heure désormais), je découvris une jeune femme magnifique assise dans le salon. Un vampire, végétarien. Elle était blonde, élancée, des jambes interminables et des yeux dorés.

« Tu dois être Bella. »

« Euh, et vous ? »

« Je suis Tanya. J'ai voulu rendre un service à Alice et j'ai été soulagée de constater que la maison était toujours habitée. »

J'étais coincée, mais un espoir envahit soudainement le trou dans ma poitrine.

« Quel service ? »

« Un bijou. »

« Oh, euh, je peux vous montrer sa chambre. »

Elle me suivit, un sourire collé à son visage. Je repensai aux Denalis, en Alaska et il me semblait bien avoir entendu parler de ces trois sœurs, dont une se nommait Tanya. Victoria avait aussi évoqué ces « blondasses » qui ne lui avaient rien révélé sur les Cullen.

Tanya trouva très rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait puis retourna s'asseoir au salon. Je pris place dans un fauteuil et attendis.

« Veux-tu que je leur parle de toi? »

« Oui. Enfin juste que je continue de pendre soin de la villa. » soufflai-je en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

« C'est d'accord, mais je ne pense pas que cela changera quoique ce soit. Edward est persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne … je ne cherche pas à… » je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu as l'air malade. »

« Non, je suis toujours comme ça. »

« Je vois. Tu vis seule ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux, pas étonnant qu'il t'aime à ce point. »

Pourquoi utilisait-elle le présent en parlant de ses sentiments ?

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins deux ans, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il recherchait toujours cette Victoria. »

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Tanya attendit patiemment.

« Elle est morte, deux semaines après leur départ. Elle était venue vous voir en Alaska. » m'écriai-je.

« Oh quel gâchis, si seulement nous avions su... Son ami Laurent est resté, lui et Irina filent le parfait amour. Pauvre Edward. Il tenait le coup grâce à ses recherches. Maintenant que tu es hors danger, il va… Et puis zut ! »

Elle se leva gracieusement et vint s'agenouiller à mes pieds et me prit doucement les mains.

« Bella, il n'est plus rien sans toi et je vois que tu tiens difficilement le coup. Cela fait six ans mais tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page. Il t'aime tant. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi malheureux que lui. »

Mes yeux s'embuèrent tandis que Tanya me répétait qu'Edward m'aimait, qu'il avait passé six ans à chasser un fantôme pour me protéger et qu'il avait prévu de mourir quand je m'éteindrais.

« Mais il … c'est impossible… » balbutiai-je.

« Bella, crois-moi. Je suis pourtant celle qui aurait le plus voulu qu'il t'oublie, mais rien n'y fait. »

Je ne comprenais pas tout de ces paroles, je ne pouvais y croire.

« Non, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, il m'a dit que… » sanglotai-je, tentant de tuer dans l'œuf l'espoir de le revoir.

« Au contraire. Il t'a quittée pour te préserver, pour que tu aies une vie sans danger. Et aussi…»

« C'était donc bien à cause de mon âme. Il refusait de me transformer. Mais jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vieillir à ses côtés. »

« Bella, je veux bien t'aider mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. » me réconforta-t-elle en essuyant mes joues inondées.

« Transforme-moi ! Si je suis déjà un vampire, il ne pourra plus… »

Nous fûmes interrompus par une sonnerie stridente. Tanya ne décrocha pas.

« Non, je n'y arriverai pas. » soupira-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

« Je comprends, tant pis. »

« Par contre, je peux demander à Eleazar. Tu veux bien ? » me demanda la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Je pris dix minutes pour fourrer quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyages et prévint Charlie que j'avais enfin une piste pour les Cullen. Il soupira mais me souhaita quand même bonne chance.

Tanya me convainquit de voyager sur son dos car le voyage serait moins long jusqu'à Vancouver où les Denalis vivaient. Je ne pensais à rien durant le trajet, mes yeux étaient souvent fermés mais parfois le paysage valait le coup d'être admiré et alors Tanya faisait un arrêt.

Quand nous rejoignîmes les Denalis, je fus accueillie par Eleazar et Carmen. Tanya lui relata sa visite et ma demande. Les deux vampires acquiescèrent puis m'expliquèrent comment tout allait se dérouler. Tanya m'apprit également qu'Alice avait tenté de la joindre pour l'empêcher de me transformer, car elle aurait échoué et m'aurait tuée. Alice n'avait pas rappelé ensuite ce qui signifiait que j'avais sa bénédiction.

Je devins vampire une semaine plus tard, j'avais prévenu mes parents que je ne reviendrais pas. Pour faire accepter mon éloignement, je leur fis croire que j'avais retrouvé Edward et que nous nous apprêtions à faire le tour du monde en amoureux.

Je n'avais pas voulu réfléchir à la manière de retrouver Edward ni à la réaction des Cullen. J'avais patienté deux mois avant de revoir enfin Alice. Je m'étais plus ou moins bien intégrée aux Denalis, je passais le plus de temps possible à chasser loin de toute présence humaine. Mes yeux étaient peu à peu devenus moins écarlates, ma soif était facilement gérable. Eleazar avait diagnostiqué en moi un don de protection très efficace. Il était cependant persuadé que le fait d'avoir voulu en toute connaissance de cause être transformée m'avait rendue moins assujettie à la soif. J'étais un vampire solitaire mais non sauvage.

Alice était restée une dizaine de jours et me raconta tout ce que j'avais loupé de leurs vies, elle avait rétabli la vérité. Edward m'aimait toujours, il était tout aussi désespéré que moi. Toute la famille Cullen m'attendait avec impatience. Esmé avait supplié Edward de revenir mais en lui taisant la vraie raison.

J'avais ensuite pris la route avec Alice, en courant, jusque dans les confins de l'État de l'Illinois. Les Cullen m'avaient très chaleureusement accueillie, nous avions passé près de trois jours dans leur immense salon à discuter. Ils avaient été mortifiés en apprenant ma dépression et ma longue traversée du désert de ces dernières années. J'avais de mon côté pris conscience de leur attachement envers moi.

Edward avait prévenu de son retour deux semaines après mon arrivée en Illinois. J'étais persuadée désormais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Puisqu'il m'aimait et que je l'aimais mille fois plus, rien ne nous empêcherait d'être heureux. Rien sauf peut-être son goût trop prononcé pour les drames.

Rose et Alice avaient passé plus de dix heures à me préparer. J'étais parfaite, époustouflante. Mais quand Edward me vit, il s'effondra, murmurant des paroles incohérentes. Je me postai en un clin d'œil à ses côtés.

« Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? »

« Je suis mort, c'est ça ? »

« Non… je suis là pour toi Edward. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te mérite pas… Oh mon amour je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça… »

« Comment sais-tu ? »

Je me retournai et constatai que la famille venait de quitter la maison par la porte arrière.

« Alice vient de me faire un rapide résumé de ce que tu as vécu… Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Ne le dis plus. Contente-toi de m'aimer… »

Ses lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les miennes, me faisant découvrir des milliers de sensations inédites et enivrantes. Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent, ses mains m'agrippèrent, son corps se plaqua contre le mien. Mon cœur pourtant véritablement mort sembla se réveiller. Le trou de ma poitrine se referma complètement dès qu'il me fit l'amour, moins d'une heure après nos retrouvailles. Il me répéta des centaines de fois qu'il m'aimait, je lui demandais de le répéter en fait, j'avais besoin d'être sûre que je ne rêvais pas.

La suite fut une succession de bonheur, de joies, de rires et aussi de sang évidemment. J'avais envoyé des photos d'Edward et moi à mes parents, sur lesquelles je posais toujours des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Charlie et Renée étaient heureux pour moi, soulagés que je sois « vivante », et ne me mirent jamais la pression pour que je revienne. Trois ans plus tard, j'étais allée les voir avec Edward, quelques jours chacun pour leur annoncer que j'allais continuer de suivre mon mari dans ses missions de volontariat auprès des plus démunis. Ce mensonge les apaisa, ils moururent chacun leur tour avec la certitude que j'avais vécu une vie heureuse.

**FIN**


	11. Chapitre 11 Une deuxième chance

**OS – Une deuxième chance**

* * *

><p><strong>Couple: Edward et Bella<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que je me dirigeai vers la clairière où mon père était mort cinq ans plus tôt, je ressentis un terrifiant frisson. Je détestais cet endroit mais je me fis la promesse d'y venir chaque année à la même date. Il y avait vécu ses derniers instants et avant de sombrer dans la mort, mon père avait murmuré quelques mots : « Dis à ma fille que je l'aime. » Son coéquipier Marc avait recueilli ses dernières paroles et me les avaient rapporté le lendemain de l'enterrement.<p>

Et depuis, je n'avais plus remis les pieds à Forks. Mais ma vie à Jacksonville avait assez mal tourné et puisque ma mère n'avait pas trouvé d'acheteur pour la maison de mon père, et la sienne durant les deux premières et seules années de leur mariage, je m'y étais installée la veille. J'avais passé quelques étés de mon enfance dans cette ville pluvieuse, et à l'adolescence j'avais supplié Charlie de nous exiler dans un coin de la côte ouest plus lumineux et chaud. Quand ma mère s'était remariée, j'étais venue vivre avec mon père et avait voulu finir mes deux dernières années de lycée à Forks. Mais mon père était mort deux mois après mon arrivée et j'étais repartie auprès de ma mère.

Comme je regrettais aujourd'hui d'avoir passé trop peu de temps avec lui. Son absence ne m'avait jamais vraiment chagrinée avant d'habiter avec lui, j'avais grandi avec ma mère. Et durant les deux mois où nous avions vécu dans cette maison, nos rapports ne s'étaient ni dégradés ni améliorés mais nous étions arrivés alors à nous dire plus de deux phrases dans une journée. Charlie était quelqu'un de solitaire et renfermé, j'étais comme lui.

En pénétrant dans la maison gardée intacte par le meilleur ami de mon père, Billy, j'avais découvert au détour de des tiroirs dans la chambre de mon père des dizaines photos de moi, quelques dessins d'enfant et mes trop rares lettres. J'avais aussi déniché quelques clichés de ma mère et lui, notamment lors de leur mariage. Une photo surtout m'avait profondément émue. On y voyait ma mère au lit, dans la clarté matinale, qui souriait à l'objectif. La date au dos du morceau de papier glacé plaçait cette scène au tout début de leur mariage. Je réalisais à quel point notre absence à mère et à moi l'avait affecté. Bien sûr, il m'avait dit que je lui manquais au fil des années et des séparations annuelles mais par pudeur, il n'en disait pas plus. Par bêtise, je ne lui avais jamais que lui aussi m'avait manqué.

Si j'avais été encore capable de pleurer, je l'aurais fait, mais même dans cette funeste clairière mes yeux restaient secs. L'endroit était, je devais le reconnaître, magnifique. L'étendue d'herbe verte était envahie de grandes fleurs violettes, le soleil printanier qui perçait brièvement la couche nuageuse illuminait la nature. Il y régnait un calme angoissant. Les bruits de la forêt ne filtraient pas à travers les arbres, seul un petit cours d'eau rigolait timidement à l'est de la clairière. Je m'en approchai doucement, pour ne pas déranger la quiétude environnante. Mais alors que je me penchai au dessus du ruisseau, je perçus nettement un soupir.

Je me retournai rapidement et distinguai une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre des arbres.

« Qui est là ? »

La forme ne répondit pas, elle était humaine, j'en étais certaine. J'aurais sans doute du m'enfuir mais à quoi bon ? Que me restait-il ? Pour quoi et pour qui vivre ? Ma mère avait déménagé au Mexique l'année dernière avec Phil et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis mon départ cinq ans plus tôt. Je ne lui en voulais pas, l'amour semblait avoir comblé toutes ses attentes. Et puis j'étais désormais une adulte, avec un métier, des responsabilités et une maison. Je n'étais plus en droit d'attendre d'elle de sacrifier plus d'années qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

La forme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre alors je courus vers elle. Je n'étais pas adroite, loin de là aussi je trébuchai sur une motte de terre et m'affalai lourdement au sol. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la forme venir vers moi pour me rattraper mais la chute fut trop rapide pour lui (et heureusement peu douloureuse pour moi). Mais le choc vint quand je le vis, ce fantôme de mon passé, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Edward Cullen.

Je l'avais connu à peine une journée. Il avait disparu le lendemain de mon arrivée à Forks et ses frères et sœurs étaient aussi partis au bout d'une semaine. La famille avait déménagé en Californie. Près d'un an plus tard, une rumeur avait couru, une rumeur funèbre. La famille entière avait péri dans un accident d'avion. Puis le pasteur avait confirmé et leur avait rendu un bref hommage à l'occasion d'un office dominical. Je l'avais appris par Angela avec qui j'étais restée brièvement en contact.

Personne n'avait plus parlé d'eux à ma connaissance, comme si la famille Cullen n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, j'avais gardé un souvenir vivace et douloureux d'Edward. Il avait eu une attitude hostile vis à vis de moi mais je n'avais voulu me souvenir que de son physique divin et de son aura mystérieuse. Après l'annonce de sa mort, j'avais pleuré. Puis le temps avait passé et avait balayé les détails de son visage, ses prunelles, ses lèvres, son nez et sa bouche, j'avais même oublié les reflets de bronze de sa chevelure.

Et il se tenait là devant moi, aussi interdit que moi. Je voyais un fantôme, un être mort, à l'endroit même où mon père avait péri.

« Edward ? »

« Tu n'as rien ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever.

Je m'éloignai de cette main et me relevai sans tomber à nouveau. Je l'observais sans doute comme on observe une bizarrerie de la nature, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Finalement je souris en comprenant que ma vie avait fini par m'échapper totalement, j'étais folle. Et quelle douce folie puisque je pouvais revoir Edward.

« Tu es mort. » assénai-je.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

« Je suis morte aussi ? » demandai-je avec l'espoir d'une réponse affirmative.

« Non ! Je ne devrais pas être là. » soupira-t-il.

Il ne faisait que soupirer, je devais vraiment l'exaspérer comme au temps de notre brève rencontre.

« Mais je te vois, ce n'est pas normal, continuai-je. Tu es mort. »

« Oui, je sais que c'est étrange mais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, baissa ses yeux et si son visage d'éternel adolescent avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Son teint était plus pâle que dans ma mémoire, qui ne lui avait pas fait justice. Il était encore plus beau, plus mystérieux aussi mais c'était sans doute dû à sa condition fantomatique.

« Tu es là pour longtemps ? » le questionnai-je.

« Pour l'éternité je suppose. Bella que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Il paraissait triste, compatissant, concerné et j'en eus la gorge serrée. Il avait beau être le fruit de mon imagination sans aucun doute, je ne voulais pas lui confier les ténèbres de ma vie. Mais il attendait une réponse.

« Mon père est mort ici, il y a cinq ans. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je dois y aller, mais j'espère que je vais te revoir. »

« Si tu le veux. »

« Tu peux rester un peu avec moi? Je me sentirais moins seule avec toi. Je m'en fiche que tu sois un vrai fantôme ou une illusion de mon esprit tordu. »

Il rit, d'un rire spontané et franc, je me joignis à lui étonnamment facilement. Puis j'attrapai mon sac à dos et fis demi-tour, Edward sur mes talons. Il avait éclairé ma journée, ironiquement je portais le deuil mais c'était un fantôme qui me rendait le sourire.

« Je peux te poser des questions, sur… l'après ? » osai-je au bout de dix minutes de marche.

« Je suppose. »

« C'est comment ? »

« Comme avant, sauf que je suis invisible. » répondit-il rapidement.

« Et pourquoi tu es à Forks ? »

« J'y ai passé quelques années, les meilleures de ma vie, alors… »

« Et ta famille ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas revue. »

« Tu es seul alors. » conclus-je avec douceur.

« Oui. »

« Je suis seule aussi. »

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Tu mérites vraiment une vie pleine de joie et de bonheur. Pas ça…»

« Merci Edward. »

Il ne me quitta pas de la journée, ni le soir quand je dînai devant lui. Il m'avait aussi questionnée, j'avais éludé quelques passages des dernières années. Puis je l'invitai à monter dans ma chambre et tandis que je me préparais pour dormir dans la salle de bains, Edward resta dans ma chambre, préparant ensuite encore plus de questions.

Une semaine passa sans qu'Edward et moi ne quittâmes la maison. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à faire du tri dans les affaires de mon père. Edward était resté à me regarder, à me parler de tout et de rien, de musique, de cinéma et de littérature bien sûr. Étant la nouvelle bibliothécaire du lycée de Forks, j'avais continué à passer ma vie dans les livres. Ma mère avait bien tenté de me faire lever le nez de mes bouquins, elle avait râlé quand j'avais opté pour des études en littérature.

Edward avait lu tellement plus de livres que moi, il me conseilla quelques auteurs étrangers et nous nous étions disputés un après-midi entier au sujet de Roméo et Juliette. Il en avait une vision erronée, j'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre la beauté du texte en vain. Nous nous étions réconciliés comme des gamins par des éclats de rire.

J'avais encore trois mois avant la rentrée scolaire, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de rester avec Edward. Il me faisait rire chaque jour, il m'énervait parfois, il était aussi têtu que moi. Il me faisait du bien, il s'imposait dans ma vie et je le laissais faire avec soulagement. Grâce à lui, je ne prétendais pas être une autre, je n'avais de personne à part lui.

Je savais qu'une sortie au supermarché et à la banque allait être nécessaire et je la repoussais chaque jour. Au bout de deux semaines enfermée chez moi, Edward me motiva à sortir. Au moment de franchir le seuil, je constatai qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Et te faire passer pour folle aux yeux de tous les habitants de Forks ? » me dit-il en riant.

Pourtant il avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux et j'eus peur de ne plus le revoir.

« Tu seras là à mon retour ? »

« Si tu le veux. »

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Je voudrais te voir chaque jour du reste de ma vie. » dis-je avec empressement.

Il me sourit et me promit d'être là à mon retour. Je notai qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il resterait toujours mais après tout, pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Bientôt il réaliserait à quel point j'étais inintéressante, sans attraits, sans esprit non plus puisque j'étais folle.

Je passais donc la matinée à faire des provisions comme si j'allais être en état de siège durant un mois. Puis je dus attendre près de vingt minutes à la banque pour le transfert de mon compte. Et enfin, j'achetai quelques timbres pour écrire à Renée. Alors que je regagnais avec soulagement mon antique Chevrolet, je fus apostrophée par une jeune femme. Jessica Stanley, je me souvenais à peine d'elle, mais elle m'avait aussitôt reconnue. J'avais le même look simple, à peine féminin, la même coiffure, qui se résumait à laisser mes cheveux sur les épaules. Jessica était plus blonde, plus bronzée et définitivement plus « gonflée ». Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par le profond décolleté de sa robe rouge. À mes yeux, elle était vulgaire mais aux yeux des autres hommes qui nous croisaient, elle était certainement très sexy.

« Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu allais travailler au lycée. Tu vas faire quoi ? L'intendance ? » dit-elle faussement intéressée.

« Bibliothécaire. »

« C'est vrai que tu avais le nez dans les livres, élève très studieuse. » rit-elle niaisement.

« Et toi ? »

« Je vis à Seattle maintenant. Je suis partie de ce trou dès la remise des diplômes. Je travaille dans l'immobilier. »

« Super. » commentai-je platement.

« Tu connais Seattle ? C'est une ville géniale ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y aller. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu es repartie après le décès de ton père. »

« Ouais. »

« Rappelle-moi par quel animal il a été tué ? »

À croire que ce sujet de discussion était banal ! Je commençais à voir rouge. Si elle pensait que j'étais toujours cette adolescente craintive et naïve, elle se trompait.

« Par un ours. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire habillée ainsi ? »

« Tu aimes ma robe ? releva-t-elle avec fierté malgré mon ton sarcastique. Je vais rendre visite à Mike. Il travaille dans la boutique de ses parents, on se voit de temps en temps, en ami… tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Un autre homme passa et la reluqua comme si elle était un gigantesque steak appétissant.

« Tu sais que je me présente cette année encore à l'élection de miss du comté ? »

« Eh bien, à croire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule beauté par ici. » la complimentai-je faussement.

« Merci Bella. Depuis que cette Rosalie Cullen est partie… »

« Elle est morte ! » m'exclamai-je avec colère.

« Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Je ne répondis pas et montai en voiture. Je pestais sur tout le trajet, cette Jessica était déjà une pimbêche hypocrite au lycée et elle n'avait pas changé. J'avais oublié Edward le temps de maudire cette garce aussi je sursautai quand il m'accueillit de retour chez moi. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers lui et me blottis contre lui. Il était raide, dans d'autres circonstances je l'aurais été moi-même, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives.

Edward passa finalement un bras autour de ma taille et souleva mon visage.

« Tu ne pleures pas au moins. » me dit-il en caressant ma joue sèche.

« Non, j'ai croisé la pire des filles… Je te jure que je ne quitterai plus la maison avant la rentrée ! Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir, elle est horrible… »

« Qui ? »

« Jessica Stanley. »

Il fit une grimace qui me confirma qu'il se souvenait d'elle. J'étais jalouse, mais puisqu'il se souvenait de moi après une heure de biologie à mes côtés, c'était normal qu'il se rappelle cette garce qu'il avait côtoyée plus longtemps.

« Elle était si vulgaire, si imbue, si hautaine, et elle s'est moquée de la mort de mon père et de celle de ta famille. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, comme si… Oh mais attends ! Pourquoi j'arrive à te toucher ? » balbutiai-je.

Edward me regarda comme souvent, muet et en pleine réflexion.

« Tu as déjà vu le film Ghost ? » demandai-je.

« Non. »

Je le tirai vers le salon, je ne voulais plus quitter sa main. Je cherchais rapidement la cassette vidéo du film, la mit dans le magnétoscope en priant pour que cela fonctionne. Puis je nous fis asseoir sur le canapé, nos mains toujours liées. Edward ne dit pas un mot durant tout le film et je ne cessais de commenter les scènes. Dans ce film, Patrick Swayze mourrait mais son esprit communiquait avec Whoopi Goldberg et d'autres fantômes. Il arrivait à toucher les gens ou les objets en se concentrant. Quand la dernière ligne du générique de fin disparut de l'écran, je me tournai vers Edward, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je n'y crois pas du tout, me dit-il enfin. Je peux toucher n'importe quoi, depuis le début en plus, c'est juste que tu ne m'avais pas approché avant. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Tu nous aurait évité la séance ciné ! » m'emportai-je.

Je lui en voulais en fait car lui ne m'avait jamais touchée. Nous avions passé deux semaines ensemble, quasiment non-stop ! Je fis défiler ces journées avec lui et constatai qu'effectivement il avait déjà porté des livres ou des CD, et une couverture pour moi. J'avais étais particulièrement inattentive à ce genre de détails.

Je levai sa main et la posai sur ma joue. Son toucher était glacial comme la mort mais aussi doux comme de la soie. Je n'osai pas le regarder, je finis même pas fermer les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion mais il retira ma main.

« Tu trembles ! »

« Je n'ai pas froid, tout va bien ! » plaidai-je alors qu'il s'était levé et éloigné de moi.

« Bella, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, je ne suis pas bon pour toi ! Tu devrais sortir, rencontrer des gens, vivre ta vie ! Je ne devrais pas t'en empêcher, je ne devrais même pas être ici avec toi... »

Je me redressai furieusement et vins me planter devant lui, le regard menaçant.

« Ne pense même pas à partir Edward ! Sans toi, je serais comme morte. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici. »

« Mais je ne suis rien… » tenta-t-il.

« Au contraire, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout ce dont j'ai envie Edward. Je ne te perdrais pas une deuxième fois.»

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'en avais trop dit et j'en étais la première étonnée. Mais les mots avaient franchi ma bouche et mon cerveau se connecta à mon cœur pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père. Je ressentais quelque chose capable de ruiner ou de magnifier mon existence, de l'amour.

J'avais admis depuis le premier jour de notre étrange cohabitation que j'étais attirée par lui. Il avait éveillé mes sens, avait fait fondre ma carapace, ses mots et ses regards avaient noué mon ventre et ma gorge à plusieurs reprises. Mais il était mort, il était un fantôme ou un délire, peu importait. Edward n'était pas de mon monde, il n'était pas vrai et il me restait suffisamment de raison pour ne rien espérer de plus que sa présence.

Alors que j'allais proposer à Edward de ranger les courses, il fit une nouvelle grimace.

« Je vais te laisser, tu as de la compagnie. »

« Edward, je t'en supplie, reviens après. »

« Si tu le veux. »

« Je te veux ici avec moi. » lui déclarai-je en me plongeant dans ses yeux.

La sonnette retentit me faisant sursauter. Edward avait déjà disparu quand j'accueillis Billy et son fils. Jacob ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent que j'avais revu quelques fois cinq ans plus tôt. Il était une montagne de muscles mais son sourire était le même, chaleureux et enjoué. Billy, lui était impassible. Je supposais qu'il lui était douloureux de venir ici, il était comme un frère pour Charlie.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » mentis-je.

« Bonjour Bella ! Tu t'es bien installée ? » demanda Jacob.

« Oui merci. Entrez ! J'étais en train de ranger quelques courses dans la cuisine, venez. »

Ils me suivirent et tout en rangeant, j'écoutais Jacob babiller tel un gamin. Billy était resté silencieux et il me regardait bizarrement. Une heure plus tard, je prétendis avoir un dîner chez une amie pour lequel je devais me préparer.

« Merci d'être passés ! » leur dis-je.

« Jacob pourrait te faire visiter le coin, tu ne connais pas la région, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Billy.

« Pas très bien effectivement. »

« Méfie-toi, Bella. C'est sauvage dans le coin, évite les coins isolés et les gens… bizarres. »

« Merci du conseil Billy, je serai prudente. » promis-je avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

J'attendis d'entendre la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner.

« Edward. » murmurai-je pour faire réapparaître mon fantasme.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse mais un bruit de pas résonna à l'étage et je montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Il faisait les cent pas, le visage maussade. Il ruminait encore la conversation que nous avions eue plus tôt, évidemment. S'il restait bloqué sur sa position, je risquais vraiment de le perdre pour toujours. Je lui pris la main en tentant de réfréner un sourire niais. J'aimais tellement le toucher ainsi, c'était délicieusement irrationnel.

« Bella. » soupira-t-il.

« Edward. » l'imitai-je avant de lui faire une grimace.

Il tenta de ne pas rire mais céda alors que je recommençai.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes Bella, mais je suis sûr que tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. »

Je soufflai un bon coup, après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Si il était vraiment le fruit de mon imagination, je ne le chasserais pas. Mais si il était un fantôme doté de raison, il risquait de s'enfuir.

« Oublions un peu tout ça, je pense qu'on en fait toute une histoire, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »

Il rit aussitôt à gorge déployée et je fis de même après avoir réalisé ma bévue. L'atmosphère s'était allégée et nous avions passé le reste de la soirée à critiquer le film Ghost et d'autres films sur ce sujet. Au dîner, il se rembrunit avant de me questionner.

« Tu le connais bien Jacob ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je jouais avec ses sœurs quand j'étais enfant. »

« Et quand tu es venue à Forks il y a cinq ans ? »

« Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père Bella ? »

« Il a été attaqué par un ours. » lui répondis-je, moi-même étonnée d'en parler sans avoir la gorge serrée.

« Un ours… »

« Des sales bêtes, si tu veux mon avis. Si je le pouvais, je les chasserais et les tuerais sans pitié. » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

Edward secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tu es incroyable Bella. »

« Tu te souviens de ta mort? » osai-je.

« Oui. »

« J'aurais bien aimé revoir mon père. À son enterrement je suis restée bloquée sur sa gorge. » avouai-je avec peine.

« Sa gorge ? »

« Elle a été recousue et maquillée mais il y avait cette immense cicatrice, l'ours a lacéré Charlie à plusieurs endroits de coups de griffes. »

Il me prit la main et la serra, compatissant silencieusement mais sincèrement. Puis il changea de sujet et je l'en remerciai.

« Que t'a dit Jessica au sujet de ma famille ? »

« Ce n'était pas directement ta famille, elle a parlé de Rosalie. »

« Je vois… »

« Elle était très belle. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. » lui dis-je doucement.

« Oui. »

Dès que nous évoquions sa vie « d'avant », Edward se crispait. J'avais le temps d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il avait déjà laissé échapper quelques anecdotes sur les pitreries d'Emmett, la malice d'Alice, le calme olympien de Jasper, la patience d'Esmé, la suffisance de Rosalie et la bonté de Carlisle. Ils m'étaient tous devenus familiers et à travers ces histoires, j'imaginais Edward.

En me couchant ce soir-là, je demandai à Edward de s'allonger à mes côtés le temps de m'endormir et il accepta difficilement et resta hors des couvertures. À cause de sa peau froide me dit-il. Je m'en contentai et tandis que le sommeil me gagnait, j'imaginais un plan de séduction.

À mon réveil, je lançai mon offensive. Je sautai presque sur Edward pour lui dire bonjour. Puis je passais une heure dans la salle de bains. J'avais retrouvé du mascara et un peu de poudre, je me trouvais vraiment meilleure mine. Je séchai mes cheveux après la douche, tentai un brushing et même raté, j'avais meilleure allure que d'habitude. J'épilai mes jambes et mes aisselles, je me parfumai, et une fois le "chef d'œuvre" achevé, je sortis simplement couverte d'une serviette de bain. Je savais Edward dans ma chambre, habituellement, il regardait dehors ou lisait un de mes livres en m'attendant. Je ne le regardai pas en entrant dans ma chambre mais puisqu'il s'était apparemment transformé en statue, je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Avec jubilation je constatai qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le tissu autour de mon corps.

Je pris ensuite tout mon temps pour choisir ma tenue. Je n'avais jamais fait d'effort avec lui, mais ce jour-là, j'optai pour un débardeur rouge et un short en jean. Je pris aussi un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle, offert par ma mère quelques années plus tôt. Je gardai à sa vue les bouts d'étoffe noire et je l'entendis déglutir plusieurs fois. Je passai devant lui, lui souris innocemment et retournai à la salle de bains. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais attablée à la cuisine devant un café noir et deux tranches de pain. Edward m'avait suivie et n'avait toujours pas dit autre chose que son « Bonjour » quand je m'étais réveillée.

Puis je décidai de faire un peu de ménage et Edward se détendit quelque peu quand il aperçut l'aspirateur. Il retrouva l'usage de la parole mais quand je me baissais devant lui, il se tut à nouveau. Toute la matinée avait été entrecoupée de silences lourds. Après le déjeuner, je l'entraînai dans le jardin mais il voulut en partir rapidement. Boudeuse, je restais dehors et profitais de quelques éclaircies pour m'allonger dans l'herbe et tenter de bronzer. Je savais qu'il était dans le salon à quelques mètres de moi, seulement séparé de moi par une porte vitrée. Je sentais son regard sur moi et un malaise me gagna.

Je n'étais pas bien sans lui, j'étais vulnérable. J'étais dépendante de lui, de sa présence et de son odeur. Mon cœur se réchauffait quand il me souriait, mon ventre papillonnait pour certains regards. J'avais peur de le perdre, si il n'était pas irréel, j'aurais agi avec plus de mesure mais je n'avais plus le temps de faire évoluer notre relation, j'avais en urgence besoin qu'il m'aime aussi. J'étais amoureuse de lui… j'étais foutue si il me repoussait.

J'avais poussé mes limites au maximum mais son absence était trop douloureuse alors je rentrai au bout de vingt minutes. J'avais abandonné ma fierté, ma pudeur, mes barrages, tout ce qui m'empêchait de le vouloir. J'allais me donner sans détours, sans faux semblants, sans mensonges.

Il me suivit du regard alors que je vins vers lui en tremblant mais il ne sembla pas surpris. La tension entre nous était palpable et je me permis d'espérer qu'il me désirait aussi. Face à lui, j'osai lui caresser la joue, ses lèvres et ses cheveux. Puis je tirai doucement sa tête vers moi tandis qu'il m'enlaçait avec tendresse. Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes avec le même empressement. Edward me serra plus fortement contre lui et je dus le repousser vigoureusement pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration.

« Excuse-moi Bella… J'oublie parfois que tu as besoin d'oxygène. » me dit-il la voix enrouée.

« Tant que tu n'oublies pas de m'embrasser. » répliquai-je en souriant.

Je repris ses lèvres, goutais aussi sa langue et la peau de son cou. Je plaquai une main dans sa nuque et l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux soyeux. Ses mains me brûlaient le dos et les reins. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus mais l'étreinte d'Edward me gardait debout. Enfin tout s'accéléra, je laissai courir mes mains sur ses épaules musclées, son dos, ses hanches étroites, ses fesses. Je remontai vers son torse, déboutonnai la chemise bleue claire qu'il portait depuis que je l'avais invité chez moi. Il ne resta pas inactif et mes seins s'étaient faits dorloter ainsi que mon ventre, mes hanches et mes fesses. Il me plaqua contre lui, son érection ne me dégouta pas, ses doigts agiles ne me donnaient pas envie de vomir. J'appréciais quelque chose que je croyais ne jamais vouloir connaître. C'était lui, Edward Cullen, mon plus grand fantasme, rien chez lui ne me faisait peur, je me sentais en sécurité entre ses bras.

À chaque seconde sous ses lèvres, la blessure en moi se refermait jusqu'à guérir complètement. J'oubliai enfin l'horreur de cette nuit où j'avais failli être violée lors d'une soirée à l'université. J'oubliai l'odeur du corps qui m'avait violentée, la voix qui m'avait ordonnée de me taire, le regard ivre et fou qui m'avait faite sentir moins que rien, la brusquerie des mains qui m'avaient forcée, le bruit mécanique du revolver qui avait été pointé sur ma tête.

Edward stoppa notre baiser et me regarda avec colère sans que je comprenne, puis il me relâcha et tapa dans un mur, faisant un énorme trou.

« Son nom. » ordonna-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Celui qui t'a fait ça, celui qui t'a… blessée… cette ordure qui t'a forcée ! »

Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre comment il avait découvert, je ne pensais qu'à retourner dans ses bras et à le calmer.

« Son nom Bella ! Dis-le moi ! »

« Je n'en sais rien. » mentis-je.

« Son nom… je t'en prie mon amour, dis-le moi. Je te vengerai, il souffrira mille morts. » me promit-il avec fureur.

Même si je lui disais, il ne retrouverait jamais Dan Morris.

« Bella, je suis désolé, j'aurais du te protéger. Pardonne-moi mon amour. Je reviendrai, je te le jure. »

Edward m'embrassa avec passion et désespoir et sous son baiser, je lâchai à nouveau prise. Ses lèvres disparurent trop vite et Edward aussi.

Trois semaines passèrent et Edward n'était pas revenu me hanter. J'en arrivais à me dire que j'avais mis fin à ma folie car il avait réalisé mon fantasme. Edward m'avait embrassée, touchée, serrée, … Si j'avais su qu'il disparaitrait, je ne l'aurais pas embrassé en premier lieu.

Billy revint me voir quelques fois, toujours accompagné de Jacob. Il était plus bavard et heureux que lors de sa première visite, quant à Jacob, il n'avait eu de cesse que de me faire rire. Je ne m'étais pas amusée mais je ne voulais pas le lui faire ressentir alors j'avais ri. Je les avais invités à déjeuner, trop heureuse de rompre mon isolement même pour deux heures. Je n'avais vu personne d'autre.

Mes nuits étaient courtes et angoissantes. La première semaine, j'optai pour de longues corvées ménagères, je me fatiguais beaucoup pour ne plus penser à Edward. En vain. Il ne quittait jamais mon esprit. La deuxième semaine, je partis à Seattle et m'y promenais nerveusement pendant des heures. À mon retour à Forks tard le soir, je priais pour qu'Edward soit revenu... En vain. La troisième semaine, je me fis une orgie de télé, de pizzas et de crèmes glacées. À chaque scène d'amour, à chaque baiser de cinéma, je m'imaginais avec Edward à la place des acteurs. Mais jamais je n'irais à Venise ou Paris avec lui pour un voyage romantique. Nous n'avions pas autant de possibilités.

J'entamais la quatrième semaine avec le même régime alimentaire mais ne regardais que des films d'horreurs, de meurtres, de monstres, de vampires, de loups-garous, de sorcières, de fous échappés d'asiles, … Mes nuits sans rêves furent alors peuplées de cauchemars, pourtant je continuais. Je regardais toutes les émissions glauques, les faits divers assassins,…

Puis un jour je revis le visage de mon tortionnaire. Les infos relayaient la disparition de Dan Morris, entrepreneur à Jacksonville. Son appartement avait été mis à sac et des traces de sang avaient été relevées. C'était sa voisine qui avait donné l'alerte, elle disait avoir entendu comme une bagarre et des bruits d'animal féroce.

J'avais pleuré devant la télé, de soulagement et de joie. Ce salaud était mort, j'en étais sûre. Mon souhait qu'il crève s'était réalisé. Je n'étais pas une personne hargneuse mais il m'avait blessée alors que j'étais déjà mal. Je l'avais voulu mort sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Je n'avais jamais porté plainte, il n'avait pas été jugé et donc pas condamné. Je m'en voulais de ne rien avoir fait et au final, cette fin me satisfaisait.

Je me rappelais les derniers mots d'Edward, il voulait me venger autant que je le voulais moi-même. J'avais fait d'Edward mon héros, mon sauveur. Il m'avait guérie et protégée d'une folie plus dangereuse. Quand je m'endormis ce soir-là, j'avais la certitude que je ne ferais plus de cauchemars. Et j'avais raison, je fis un merveilleux rêve.

Edward était dans ma chambre, fredonnant comme à son habitude une berceuse. Ses mains fraiches avaient repoussé mes cheveux de mon visage, ses lèvres avaient effleuré les miennes. Je m'étais alors réveillée et lui avais tout de suite sauté ne rêvais pas, ou peut-être que oui, mais Edward était là! Il était enfin revenu.

Je lui dis des « merci » et des « je t'aime » par centaines. Il hésita d'abord à m'embrasser, à me serrer. Il recula après que mes mains aient arraché sa chemise noire. Pourtant je n'avais qu'à le supplier du regard, à lui crier mon amour pour qu'il revienne vers moi.

Edward me déshabilla lentement, déglutissant à chaque partie de mon corps qu'il dévoilait. Ses mains prirent possession de mes seins, mon ventre, mon visage, mes hanches. Je m'agenouillai ensuite devant lui pour lui retirer son pantalon et il souffla fortement. Je découvris son sous vêtement qui emprisonnait son sexe dur et tendu. Mes doigts touchèrent la peau fine de son membre mais avant de pouvoir m'en emparer, Edward se laissa tomber à genoux également et força le barrage de mes lèvres.

Je me sentis transportée vers le lit, ma bouche toujours contre la sienne. Je lui murmurai encore que je l'aimais et enfin il me dit aussi qu'il m'aimait. Il me dit qu'il m'avait aimée en fait au premier regard même si il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Nos sexes se frottaient, cherchant vainement à apaiser notre besoin. Edward hésita encore quand j'écartai mes jambes et que son membre se retrouva devant mon entrée.

"S'il te plait Edward" gémis-je,le faisant céder.

Mon rêve s'éternisa pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward et moi avions fait l'amour trois fois puis nous étions partis à la découverte du corps de l'autre avec nos mains et lèvres. Incapable de me rendre compte du temps qui passait, je voulais absolument profiter de chaque instant. La fraicheur de l'aube me fis frissonner ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que je ne rêvais pas. Mais quand la peau d'Edward s'illumina je me crus de nouveau folle.

« Edward, ta peau… »

Il me regarda avec crainte, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« C'est magnifique… C'est comme ça pour tous les fantômes ? »

« Je ne … Bella j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas un fantôme. » me déclara-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

« Tu veux dire que tu es vivant ? Mais c'est gé… »

« Je suis un vampire. » me coupa-t-il.

Son regard demeura baissé, comme si il se sentait coupable. Un vampire ? Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était, Edward n'avait rien à voir avec ces images de monstre assoiffé de sang.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu resteras avec moi ? »

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance tant qu'il était avec moi.

« Bella c'est compliqué… Je suis dangereux pour toi. »

« Tu l'as tué ? »

« Oui. » avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi Edward. »

« Mon amour, je suis trop égoïste pour partir… mais il faut que tu saches toute la vérité. »

Et après avoir passée une nuit torride avec lui, je passais la matinée suivante à écouter son histoire et celle de sa famille. J'avais enchaîné sur des dizaines de questions et peu après le soleil se coucha de nouveau. Tout avait été dit, restait à décider. J'avais bien compris qu'une relation entre nous serait difficile si je restais humaine. Il me laissa ensuite pour aller chasser et ainsi me donner quelques heures de répit.

J'avais pris ma décision depuis le matin même mais je n'avais pas envie de devenir comme lui tout de suite. Je voulais encore faire l'amour avec lui, ressentir cette paix avant d'abandonner le peu qu'il me restait ici.

Edward m'avait avoué qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, dont les miennes. Il m'avait raconté ce qu'il avait ressenti en entendant mes plans pour le séduire, il avait résisté mais quand j'étais revenue vers lui, mon désir l'avait fait flancher. Puis la colère l'avait consumé en apprenant mon agression et il avait été aveuglé par la haine. Il n'avait ressenti aucun remords à tuer ce salop, il était même était fier de n'avoir pas été tenté de boire du sang de cette ordure. Ses yeux n'étaient donc pas devenus rouges et maintenant que je savais, j'étais aussi très fière de lui et du choix des siens de ne pas se nourrir d'êtres humains.

Je dormis peu cette nuit-là et fus réveillée par des baisers légers sur mon épaule. Les jours suivants, tout changea entre nous, en mieux heureusement. Edward n'avait plus à dissimuler ses capacités. Je lui dis que j'avais décidé de « mourir » le jour de mon anniversaire, histoire de boucler la boucle et il rit nerveusement. Il contacta sa famille et j'avais discuté avec Carlisle. Il m'avait expliquée comment ma transformation se passerait, me rappelant que la douleur était atroce. Toute la famille nous attendait avec impatience. J'allais rejoindre les Cullen en Alaska trois jours avant mon anniversaire.

Mais même les meilleurs plans ont parfois une faille et un cadeau inespéré me fut en fait accordé. Je n'en méritais pas tant, j'avais déjà un amoureux hyper sexy, romantique et drôle. J'eus la joie de porter son enfant. En arrivant en Alaska, j'avais pris conscience de changements, notamment l'absence de mes règles et un appétit disproportionné et anormal, puis le bébé bougea en moi.

Edward n'avait pas bien réagi, il avait cru que notre enfant serait un monstre, qu'il me tuerait, mais rien ne se passa ainsi. Je n'avais certes pas eu un accouchement facile et encore moins sans douleurs mais quand quelques jours après j'avais pu serrer dans mes bras mon adorable fille, j'oubliai toutes mes souffrances, mes doutes et mes inquiétudes. Je compris le sens véritable à donner à ma vie. L'amour.

Renesmée, Edward et moi formons aujourd'hui une vraie famille. Nous vivons toujours auprès des Cullen. Si parfois je pense avec tristesse à mes parents, je ne regrette pourtant rien…

**FIN**


	12. Chapitre 12 Vivre comme si…

_Cet OS est centré sur le couple Rosalie/Emmett mais il y a quand même un peu de Bella/Edward, je ne peux mais m'en empêcher !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Vivre comme si…<strong>

**Couple: Emmett et Rosalie**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Rosalie<strong>

J'aurais vraiment du éviter ce détour au garage. Ma passion pour les anciennes voitures allait me couter très cher. Peut-être même quelques années en prison. Si seulement je m'étais un peu plus apprêtée ce matin, j'aurais pu charmer l'adjoint du shérif ou même le shérif Swan.

« Alors on reprend, pourquoi avoir tenté de fuir alors que je vous ai signalé de vous arrêter ? » me répéta l'adjoint.

« Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment ! Ça fait trois fois que je vous le dis. Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? » m'énervai-je.

Mon état d'énervement était en fait dû à la tension que je ressentais à ses côtés. Emmett McCarty, l'adjoint du shérif, tournait autour de ma chaise comme un vautour. Mais c'était un vautour bien trop sexy.

« Bon, admettons. Où alliez-vous aussi vite ? »

« J'avais rendez-vous dans un garage de Port Angeles. »

« Votre voiture a des soucis ? Elle m'a paru pourtant en excellent état quand vous l'avez poussée à 187 kilomètre/heure ! » ricana-t-il.

« En fait je compte acheter une antiquité et l'affaire m'est surement passée sous le nez à cause de vous. »

« Vous étiez en retard, sinon vous n'auriez pas roulé si vite. Vous êtes la seule fautive, Mlle Hale. »

« Bon, allez droit au but. »

Je bouillonnai, il se payait ma tête, il se jouait de moi, mais pourquoi ?

Cet homme était très impressionnant, une carrure d'ours et un visage d'ange. Il savait faire peur aussi, un excellent flic en somme. Je savais qu'il avait été adopté à quinze ans par le shérif Swan, après avoir miraculeusement survécu à l'accident de voiture dans lequel ses deux parents avaient péri. Trois ans après, Bella, la fille du shérif était venue vivre avec eux et ils avaient très facilement formé une famille soudée et heureuse. Pour avoir entendu parler de lui de temps en temps par Bella quand elle était en terminale, je savais que c'était un jeune homme généreux, drôle, attentionné et farceur.

« Mais bien entendu. Une amende de huit cent cinquante trois dollars. Une comparution dans une à deux semaines. Vous risquez une condamnation pour le délit de fuite. Je vous fait grâce de l'insulte à agent.»

« Quoi ? » m'insurgeai-je.

« Vous souhaitez que je vous charge pour cela ? Vous m'avez traité d'imbécile, de crétin, d'idiot. Vous êtes restée polie alors disons que je n'ai rien entendu. »

Il n'était pas censé avoir entendu ! J'avais surement murmuré plus fort ou bien était-il trop attentif.

« Chèque ou carte ? » me demanda-t-il tout en me souriant.

« Vous ne prenez pas du liquide ? »

« Non. »

« C'est que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de paiement. »

« Vous alliez payer une voiture cash ? C'est une transaction légale ? »

« Je n'allais pas payer aujourd'hui, j'allais faire une offre et verser une partie en liquide comme cela se fait souvent. »

« Si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer, vous aller devoir passer la nuit en cellule et demander à quelqu'un de payer votre amende et la caution. » annonça calmement l'adjoint.

« C'est un cauchemar… Je ne peux pas rester en prison, j'ai une séance d'orgue à l'église à vingt heures. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen ? » suppliai-je à contre cœur.

L'adjoint McCarty me dévisagea longuement, jaugeant ma sincérité. Puis il eut un rictus et se pencha vers moi. Je crus un instant que je l'avais charmé. Erreur.

« Je pense que finalement je vais vous coffrer pour insulte à agent, vous n'aurez pas à déranger qui que ce soit avant demain soir. »

« Non ! »

Je me jetai sur lui, attrapai son bras pour le retenir alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il se tourna vers moi, étonné par notre soudaine proximité et ses yeux se voilèrent. Puis il déglutit et se dégagea.

« Allons, n'ayez pas peur. C'est une expérience enrichissante. Et puis vers vingt trois heures, vous aurez de la compagnie. Quelques hommes avinés mais très charmants. » railla-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit, je vous en prie. »

Le shérif Swan entra dans le bureau et nous regarda avec étonnement.

« Mlle Hale, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Shérif, votre fils m'a arrêtée et veut me retenir pour la nuit. »

« Je suis l'adjoint du shérif durant mes horaires de travail. » me reprit sèchement McCarty.

« Pourquoi tu veux la garder ? » le questionna Charlie Swan.

« Elle a tenté de fuir après avoir dépassé très largement la limitation de vitesse, puis elle m'a insulté. »

Le shérif me regarda avec gêne, il croyait son adjoint et la sentence était irrévocable.

« Je suis désolé Mlle Hale mais la loi c'est la loi. »

« Je vous demande juste de me mettre dans une cellule seule. Je ne poserai plus de problème, c'est juré. » dis-je au shérif.

« On ne va pas vous mettre avec les poivrots notoires évidemment. Une jeune fille comme vous… »

Emmett McCarty se mit à rire sous cape, puis en croisant mon regard noir, il rit plus franchement. Son supérieur n'ajouta rien, il m'aida à me relever et me conduisit dans la minuscule cellule qui se trouvait dans le même bureau. J'avais vu en arrivant que deux autres cellules étaient situées dans le fond du petit bâtiment.

« Tu lui as lu ses droits ? »

« Évidemment ! » siffla l'adjoint.

Après m'avoir enfermée, le shérif me rapporta un plateau avec un verre et une carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un paquet de crackers et une serviette en papier. Puis il quitta le poste de police pour continuer sa ronde.

L'adjoint se positionna face à moi à son bureau mais garda son regard fixé sur son ordinateur. Une musique country grésilla de l'appareil et il se mit à battre la mesure avec un crayon.

« Vous pouvez cesser ce bruit ? »

« Il est encore tôt, vous voulez déjà dormir ? » répliqua-t-il.

« À quoi d'autre ai-je droit ? »

« Au silence. »

Je pestai intérieurement, cet adjoint me détestait profondément, c'était évident. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était ses raisons de me haïr. Non pas que je m'en souciais mais j'avais toujours fait en sorte d'être courtoise et distante depuis notre rencontre trois ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas contre lui, j'adoptais toujours cette attitude hautaine envers les hommes, faisant fuir les quelques rares intrépides qui voulaient tout de même tenter leur chance.

« Vous n'aviez pas de concert ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda doucement Emmett sans pour autant lever le nez de son ordinateur.

« Une répétition pour un mariage. »

« Ah… je vais téléphoner et prévenir de votre absence dans ce cas. »

Je soufflai de dépit, j'avais cru un instant qu'il me libérerait. Après avoir prévenu l'Église de la Contemplation, il me demanda si j'avais une autre personne à décommander.

« Non, rien d'autre de prévu ce soir. » répondis-je aussi platement que possible.

La dernière chose qu'il me fallait était bien de m'énerver. La colère était mon plus gros péché…

Un agent entra bruyamment dans le bureau, accompagné d'un homme saoul et menotté.

« Viens m'aider Emmett, celui-là est plutôt costaud ! »

L'adjoint me regarda durement comme pour m'intimer de rester calme. J'avais déjà sorti ma lime à ongles, j'avais opté pour l'indifférence. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je me plaigne, que je réclame une couverture, un oreiller ou même un vrai repas, il allait être déçu !

Puis il revint avec son collègue et celui-ci lui demanda de tester une lampe.

« C'est pas vrai, mais où tu l'as rangée pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? » tempêta l'adjoint du shérif.

« Dans le coffre mais en fait je l'ai faite tomber deux ou trois fois… » avoua tout penaud l'agent.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à faire des tests, puis Emmett McCarty en sortit une autre d'un placard, la tendit à son collègue et lui intima de reprendre son service sur le champ.

J'aurais proposé mon aide en d'autres circonstances, j'étais une experte en électronique. J'observais avec plaisir du coin de l'œil l'adjoint qui se prit quelques décharges avant de souffler finalement de contentement. Il rebrancha l'appareil mais la lampe clignota avant de s'éteindre de nouveau. Il quitta la pièce pour revenir ensuite muni d'une grosse caisse à outils. La réparation dura une heure et vingt sept minutes. J'avais eu du mal à ne pas admirer Emmett tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la machine, fronçant adorablement ses sourcils. Quand il pensa avoir réussi, il éteignit la lumière du bureau et mit en marche la lampe. Je me figeai aussitôt alors qu'il la braquait sur moi. Je pouvais parfaitement distinguer son air ahuri dans la pénombre. Il laissa tomber la lampe qui, je le comprenais maintenant, servait à repérer des taches de sang, même nettoyées.

« Pourquoi votre chemisier est tout tâché de sang, enfin a été taché de sang ? Merde même votre pantalon ! » lâcha-t-il avant de rallumer la lumière dans le bureau.

« Ça ne marche pas votre truc. » tentai-je.

« Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Il y a un corps dans votre voiture, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel, arrêtez d'extrapoler ! »

« Mais vos vêtements… »

« Je n'en sais rien, je les ai acheté d'occasion. » mentis-je.

« Donnez moi les clés de votre voiture. »

Je lui tendis de guerre lasse mon trousseau. Je n'avais rien à craindre, plutôt tout à gagner si enfin il me lâchait. Il revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, un air suspicieux.

« Pourquoi vous gardez des vêtements de rechange dans votre voiture ? »

« Parce que. »

Dans mon malheur, je pouvais au moins me féliciter d'avoir remplacé la veille ma tenue tachée. Ma nuit aurait été beaucoup plus mouvementée sinon.

« Vous êtes vraiment une femme très étrange. Je ne voulais pas écouter les racontars mais je dois bien admettre qu'il y a anguille sous roche. » me dit-il, son regard ancré au mien.

« Je me fiche des rumeurs. Quoiqu'on ait pu vous dire à mon sujet, c'est faux. »

Il ne dit plus rien et passa les deux heures suivantes à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Entre temps, quatre autres hommes avaient rejoint les cellules et avaient fait un raffut de tous les diables. Pour ma part, j'avais commencé à compter les carreaux du carrelage au sol.

« Vous venez de recevoir un message sur votre téléphone. Vous voulez que je vous le lise ? » me dit-il.

« Non. »

« C'est peut-être votre petit ami qui s'inquiète. » lança-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Je peux me permettre une question indiscrète ? » me demanda-t-il une heure plus tard.

« Allez-y, je verrai si je veux y répondre. »

« Pourquoi vous portez une perruque ? »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise mais surtout de peur. Cet Emmett McCarty était bien trop observateur.

« Je suis partiellement chauve. » assénai-je durement avant de plonger mon visage dans mes mains, lui faisant croire que je pleurais.

« C'est moche… enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste pour une femme… Vous avez eu une maladie c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » mentis-je en sanglotant.

« Désolé. J'aurais pas du vous demander ça. Merde vous avez un sacré karma ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je le dévisageai avec incrédulité. Il me parlait de karma ? Il était hippie, médium, bouddhiste ou les trois à la fois?

« Déjà vous portez le prénom de votre ancêtre qui a disparu tragiquement et maintenant votre maladie. Sans y croire vraiment, je pense que vous n'avez vraiment pas été gâtée. »

Il détailla alors mon corps noyé dans des vêtements sombres, trop larges et mal coupés. Puis mon visage, mes lunettes épaisses, mon teint maquillé aléatoirement et mes cheveux (enfin perruque) ternes coiffés en une sorte de chignon défait.

« Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, c'est troublant. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi, c'est ça ? Même si je ne vous plais pas, vous n'avez pas à me juger ni à me critiquer. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Laissez tomber. »

« Pourquoi vous avez parlé de mon ancêtre ? »

« Rosalie Lilian Hale, celle qui a été agressée et violée en 1933 et dont on a jamais retrouvé le corps… »

« Vous avez enquêté sur moi ma parole ! » m'écriai-je.

Pourquoi étais-je tombée sur lui ? Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il m'attire et occupe mes pensées quand je ne trouvais rien à faire. Il fallait en plus qu'il me passe au microscope, remarquant ma perruque et fouillant dans mon passé. J'avais vraiment décroché le gros lot. Je pris une seconde pour maudire Alice qui avait du voir cela arriver mais qui ne m'avait pas prévenue. À la prochaine réunion, dans quatre mois, je lui sonnerais les cloches !

« Vous êtes trop mystérieuse, Rosalie. Et je suis une fouine si on peut dire. Alors fatalement… Mais rassurez-vous, je ne divulguerai rien, ça n'apparaitra pas dans votre dossier. »

« Je suis censée vous remercier ? » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

« Non, juste ne soyez pas gênée. Faites-moi confiance. »

« Bref ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je dois dormir un peu. »

Je me recroquevillai sur le banc et fermai les yeux. Mes autres sens étaient en alerte. J'avais une pleine conscience des moindres gestes de l'adjoint. Il se remit à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Vers quatre heures du matin, deux autres hommes furent enfermés. Vingt minutes après, ce fut le shérif qui revint.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il à son adjoint.

« Bien. C'est la Saint-Patrick* la plus calme depuis des lustres !»

« Tu n'as pas exagéré avec Mlle Hale au moins.»

« Non, je suis resté professionnel. »

« Quand je l'ai vue en arrivant plus tôt, j'ai cru que tu avais enfin osé lui demander de sortir avec toi. » dit sérieusement Charlie Swan.

Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas réagir à ces mots.

« Non, et après sa garde à vue, je doute qu'elle veuille me reparler un jour. » dit-il tristement.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Ça ne changerait rien, papa. Le coup de foudre doit avoir lieu des deux côtés. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé avant aujourd'hui. »

« Elle fait ça avec tous les hommes. Elle est peut-être homosexuelle.»

« J'en sais rien, ça me rassurait quelque part. Je ne passerais plus mon temps à me remettre en cause. »

« Allez, on reprend la partie d'hier ? »

Emmett et son père s'installèrent sur le bureau et jouèrent aux échecs durant près de trois heures. Au petit matin, ils quittèrent le poste après avoir été relevés. L'agent qui me garda ne m'adressa pas la parole. Vers dix-neuf heures, soit après vingt-quatre heures de retenue, je fus libérée.

Il me semblait pourtant bien avoir compris que j'aurais une amende et une caution à payer. Le shérif Swan entra alors que l'agent me rendit mon téléphone portable. Il dut voir à mon air inquiet que je ne comprenais pas la situation.

« L'adjoint a retiré sa plainte. Vous avez deux jours pour vous acquitter de l'amende, vous récupérerez votre permis de conduire après le paiement. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui, on ne retient pas la tentative de fuite. J'ai lu dans le rapport que vous n'aviez pas compris l'ordre de vous arrêter et comme votre casier est vierge, on oublie cette histoire. Mais attention, plus de faux pas et respectez les limitations de vitesse ! » me sermonna la shérif.

« Merci shérif. Dites à votre adjoint que… non, je le lui dirai moi-même quand je viendrai payer l'amende. »

« Il s'est absenté pour quelques jours. »

« Oh… et bien dites lui merci de ma part. »

**PDV Emmett**

Il fallait que je tourne la page « Rosalie Hale » mais il y avait cette aura de mystère autour de cette femme qui m'en empêchait. Tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle cachait, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Je n'avais pas cru à son histoire de maladie, en tout cas pas au fait qu'elle soit chauve. J'avais repéré la perruque peu de temps après son arrivée à Forks, et même avais aperçu un jour de pluie, une mèche blonde. Elle cherchait à se fondre dans la masse, à être invisible alors qu'elle rayonnait tel un astre.

En trois ans, elle s'était imposée dans ma vie sans que je puisse vraiment y trouver à redire. J'avais bien eu quelques flirts mais rien de sérieux. Être orphelin à quinze ans puis adopté par le shérif d'une petite ville m'avait mis sur le devant de la scène et tout comme ma nouvelle famille, je détestais cela.

À vingt deux ans, j'étais le célibataire le plus en vue de la ville et quoique je fasse, je subissais les tentatives hebdomadaires de Jessica Stanley et de plusieurs autres midinettes. Depuis que Bella était partie à l'université deux ans plus tôt, je me sentais encore plus seul. Cela ne faisait qu'une petite année que j'étais sorti de l'académie de police et étais revenu définitivement vivre à Forks. Et depuis, je faisais mon possible pour voir Rosalie au moins une fois par jour.

Passer la nuit avec elle, j'en avais rêvé, mais je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait dans le cadre de mon travail. Elle était comme un ange, pure et innocente. En l'arrêtant, je découvrais une toute autre Rosalie Hale, une femme impétueuse, colérique et pas si froide que ça. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la toucher, de la frôler à la moindre occasion. Je n'avais pas pu réfréner mon érection en lui passant les menottes au bord de la route, tandis qu'elle était penchée sur ma voiture de police.

Pourtant, j'avais gardé une attitude très professionnelle, je m'étais même montré très brusque avec elle. Après avoir rapidement tapé mon rapport, j'avais voulu vérifier si elle avait un concert de prévu ce soir, et finalement je fis ce que j'avais voulu faire depuis très longtemps. J'avais recherché des informations sur elle sur internet. Juste deux mentions de son nom sur le site du temple de Forks. Puis j'avais trouvé une archive d'article d'un journal daté de 1933. Rosalie Lilian Hale, dix huit ans, avait disparu un soir en rentrant chez elle à Rochester. Un homme avoua à la police l'avoir agressée et violée avec trois autres hommes dont le fiancé de la jeune fille. En l'absence de preuves, les accusés furent tous acquittés. Le dénonciateur clama sa culpabilité et fut tué par balle le lendemain de l'acquittement. Les trois autres hommes par contre moururent dans des accidents très violents et spectaculaires.

Je n'avais pas su gérer le trop plein d'émotions et mon père l'avait très bien compris. En rentrant chez nous au petit matin, j'étais maussade. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir enfermée, elle devait se sentir mal dans cette petite cellule. Et aussi je ne cessais de me dire qu'à cause de moi elle allait devoir faire face à de nouveaux racontars.

En trois ans, de nombreuses rumeurs avaient couru sur elle, hélas toujours sur le fait qu'on ne la voyait jamais accompagnée d'un homme. Et de là, on l'a cru lesbienne, meurtrière ou même sorcière. Un gamin avait raconté l'avoir vu en forêt en pleine nuit. Une adolescente prétendait l'avoir aperçue en train de soulever de grosses buches de bois dans son jardin. Malgré ces ragots, elle était respectée pour sa participation aux offices religieux et aux cérémonies.

Après ces quelques heures avec elle, j'étais à bout. J'avais convaincu mon père adoptif que j'avais simplement besoin de temps pour faire le point et noyer mes sentiments pour Mlle Hale, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'une semaine n'y suffirait pas. Ma semaine de congé allait être consacrée à percer les secrets de Rosalie.

Le surlendemain pourtant, j'arrêtai ma surveillance après qu'un bellâtre maigrichon et un peu roux l'ait prise dans ses bras et soit rentré chez elle. Ainsi donc il y avait au moins un homme qu'elle tolérait, voire plus.

Je n'aurais pas du me sentir aussi abattu, je n'étais pas du genre à me prendre la tête pour une fille. Mais Rosalie n'était pas une simple fille, elle était la femme parfaite. Je la connaissais plus que la plupart des gens de cette ville, je la croisais tous les jours et connaissais ses habitudes. Chaque matin, excepté le dimanche, elle se rendait au café pour commander toujours la même chose, un café noir sans sucre. Ensuite elle se rendait en vélo à son travail, au lycée de Forks où elle était bibliothécaire. Elle déjeunait avec ses collègues du lycée. Puis elle passait sa fin de journée à répéter à l'église ou à bricoler à l'abri des regards dans son garage.

Elle avait attiré mon attention dès son arrivée. Elle avait alors vingt deux ans mais en paraissant moins. Je n'avais que dix huit ans alors et j'étais du genre à être en permanence excité par une paire de seins. Alors quand Rosalie m'avait bousculé dans ce café, que j'avais frôlé sa poitrine avec mon bras, j'avais perdu la tête. Ça n'aurait pas du me marquer autant pourtant, mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle sensualité que même ses vêtements informes, ses grosses lunettes ou même sa coiffure ne parvenaient pas à totalement cacher sa beauté.

Depuis je fantasmais sur elle, j'aurais un jour le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'enlèverais ses lunettes, déferais son chignon et la déshabillerais lentement. Elle serait toute à moi, m'offrant à moi seul la jouissance de son corps qui était forcément magnifique. La plupart du temps, je m'imaginais la rejoindre au lycée quand celui-ci était désert. Je la débusquerais perchée sur une échelle en train de ranger quelques livres. Alors je l'attraperais par la taille et l'embrasserais fiévreusement. Elle tenterait bien de défendre sa vertu mais elle me cèderait finalement et me ferait découvrir un millier de nouvelles sensations…

Mais la prude et réservée Rosalie Hale avait apparemment déjà un homme dans sa vie, pas très présent mais il était le seul homme que je l'ai vu toucher. Cela suffit à me déprimer. J'étais du genre joyeux drille, positif et toujours prêt à m'amuser. Sans plus d'espoir de conquérir Rosalie, je perdais ma joie de vivre. J'aurais voulu me reprendre, ne pas me comporter comme une gonzesse. Si je voulais vraiment analyser la situation, je savais que j'allais devoir reconnaître que j'étais fou amoureux de Mlle Hale depuis trois ans mais que l'objet de tous mes fantasmes resterait inaccessible…

Je n'étais pas connu pour mon romantisme mais plutôt pour ma facilité à séduire les femmes. Je restais toujours galant, ce qui finalement les attirait davantage. Mon père m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec son ex-femme, la mère de Bella. Renée était tout le contraire de Charlie, rien n'aurait du les réunir si ce n'est l'amour. Hélas ça n'avait pas duré et mon père adoptif avait mis beaucoup de temps à ne plus être amoureux. Il l'aimait toujours, mais ça n'avait plus rien de romantique. J'avais passé deux étés chez Renée et je lui avais demandé des tas d'anecdotes sur Charlie. Elle en parlait toujours avec le sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait en fait voulu quitter Forks, pas Charlie. Et pour avoir constaté que l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours, je m'étais promis que je me battrais pour que mon mariage, dans mes rêves avec Rosalie, surmonte toutes les épreuves. Car selon moi, Renée et Charlie ne s'étaient pas battus pour leur amour et depuis mon père était malheureux et célibataire. Renée avait retrouvé l'amour grâce à Phil, un joueur amateur de base-ball, cinq ans plus tôt.

Bella téléphona quelques jours plus tard, sans doute prévenue par Charlie.

« Alors mon grand, tu déprimes ? » me demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

« Tu te souviens de la bibliothécaire du lycée. »

« Mlle Hale ? Oui, tu oublies que j'étais fourrée à la bibliothèque tous les midis. »

« Tu as déjà discuté avec elle ? »

« Pas la première année, j'étais arrivée en mars et elle en mai. Mais en terminale il nous est arrivé de parler une ou deux heures après les cours. C'est aussi une passionnée de Jane Eyre et plus largement de la littérature anglaise. Je me souviens d'une fois où elle nous avait ramenés de la salle des profs du thé et des gâteaux et nous avions discuté d'Hamlet puis de Roméo et Juliette. C'est la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était un peu livrée. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle me racontait qu'elle venait d'une famille recomposée et qu'un de ses frères détestait Roméo et Juliette. »

« Elle a des frères ? »

« Oui deux, Edward et … l'autre j'ai oublié. »

« Bizarre… » dis-je pour moi-même.

« Bon j'avoue, je me souviens mieux d'Edward parce qu'elle disait qu'il était un peu du genre solitaire comme moi. »

Je ris doucement. Bella n'avait eu à ma connaissance qu'une histoire, avec Jacob le fils du meilleur ami de notre père. Le cas classique d'une amitié qui devient plus mais qui meurt à cause de la distance. Je n'avais jamais su si ma sœur avait eu le cœur brisé.

« Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions sur Mlle Hale ? »

« Tu te souviens quand je l'ai rencontré ? »

« Oui, elle a renversé son café sur toi par accident… »

« Tu l'avais bousculée et elle a fait tomber son café, précisai-je. Ce jour-là, je crois bien avoir eu un coup de foudre pour elle. »

« Ça fait plus de trois ans qu'elle vit à Forks et tu n'as jamais rien tenté depuis ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non… elle est très intimidante et tellement distante. Elle ne se mêle jamais aux autres. »

« Tu ne sortais pas avec une fille de Port Angeles il y a deux mois ? »

« Mouais, enfin c'était juste comme ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever Rosalie de la tête, c'est de pire en pire. »

« C'est pour ça que samedi dernier tu l'as coffrée avant de laisser tomber les charges ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça vraiment. Quand je l'ai flashé, j'étais abasourdi. Je l'imaginais plutôt … enfin tu vois, elle se déplace en vélo la plupart du temps. Là elle était au volant d'un cabriolet MP3 rouge vif. »

« Elle cache bien des secrets… »

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Rien de très concret, juste des impressions. Elle est très intelligente et douée pour beaucoup de choses. Je sais qu'en plus de l'orgue, elle joue du piano et du violon. Elle craque pour les voitures de collection, un jour elle en parlé avec Jacob. Et elle aime la chasse. »

« La chasse ? »

« Oui, je sais que ça paraît incroyable mais un jour je l'ai entendue au téléphone parler d'une chasse qu'elle avait fait la veille. »

« Intéressant… »

« Tu ne vas pas l'arrêter pour ça ? »

« Tu es au courant qu'il y a des périodes où la chasse est interdite… c'est en ce moment d'ailleurs alors je vais aller patrouiller en forêt… »

« Tu es diabolique Emmett. Tu ne pourrais pas juste l'inviter à diner ? » me proposa Bella.

« Je verrai. Merci sœurette d'avoir appelé, j'en avais besoin. »

« N'oublie pas que mes vacances sont dans un mois, tu as intérêt à être de meilleure humeur d'ici là ! »

Je passais mes derniers jours de congés à ruminer. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si Rosalie ne me regardait jamais. Je me contentais de la saluer quand je la voyais, ou quand j'assistais à l'office du dimanche (ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent), j'essayais de la féliciter pour sa musique mais elle s'éclipsait généralement avant la fin de l'office.

Le samedi matin, je me rendis chez elle. Elle avait racheté une vieille maison isolée à la limite de la forêt. Elle y avait fait quelques travaux de remise en état, agrandissant notamment son garage, qui lui servait sans doute d'atelier. En me garant devant sa maison, ma nervosité me força à rester à l'intérieur de ma voiture quelques minutes. Puis, en soufflant pour me donner du courage, j'attrapai le bouquet de fleurs à côté de moi et sortis de mon 4x4. Rosalie ouvrit sa porte avant même que je ne l'atteigne.

« Vous venez encore m'arrêter ? » me dit-elle sévèrement mais son expression changea quand elle remarqua les fleurs.

« Non en fait, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite de la semaine dernière. Je ne pouvais pas faire sauter l'amende mais… »

« Non, c'est normal. Je roulais trop vite effectivement… Vous vouliez autre chose ? »

Je me perdis un instant dans son regard doré, puis remarquait qu'elle portait une tenue inhabituelle. Une longue tunique ajustée et un jean clair qui lui moulait parfaitement ses jambes… et quelles jambes !

« Rosalie, accepteriez-vous de venir diner avec moi ce soir ? » me lançai-je.

**PDV Rosalie**

Je le regardais, interdite. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir devant chez moi, alors que je finissais de retaper l'Aston Martin d'Edward. Il m'avait surprise avec ses excuses, ses fleurs et maintenant sa demande de sortir avec lui.

Il était plus beau que jamais, dans des vêtements civils, un pantalon noir large et un pull bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il semblait gêné, presque timide. Pourtant si en ville il y avait un homme de réputation légère c'était bien lui.

J'entendis Edward, qui était resté dans le garage, pouffer de rire. Il ne perdait rien de la scène et le pire était qu'il avait évidemment entendu mes pensées pour Emmett McCarty.

Depuis ma nuit au poste avec lui, j'avais du lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas penser à lui, à son corps viril, à son regard clair et pénétrant. Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui comme dans mes fantaisies les plus folles. Pour autant devais-je refuser un simple diner ?

Edward rit plus fort cette fois-ci, Emmett n'entendit rien évidemment.

« Ce soir ce n'est pas possible. » finis-je par lâcher un peu durement.

« Un autre soir alors, la semaine prochaine ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« C'est parce que je vous ai mise en cellule, c'est ça ? Écoutez je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais me comporter aussi rudement avec vous. »

« Ce n'est pas ça et vous vous êtes toujours comporté en gentleman avec moi, même quand je vous ai ébouillanté avec un café. » lui dis-je en souriant malgré moi au souvenir de notre première rencontre.

« Vous vous en souvenez ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Vous ne voulez pas vous rattraper pour ça en acceptant mon invitation ? »

Son regard me suppliait et je me sentais déjà fondre. Heureusement pour moi, Edward ricanait toujours dans son coin et je pus me reprendre.

« Je ne vous promets rien. Je vous appellerai bientôt pour vous proposer une date. »

« D'accord. Euh vous avez compris que le chantage de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une plaisanterie… je ne veux pas vous forcer… » s'expliqua-t-il un peu penaud.

« Oui j'avais compris, rassurez-vous. »

« Alors bonne journée. »

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, le bouquet toujours en main ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. Il était en train de marmonner :

« Je ne suis qu'un gros con, jamais elle va me rappeler. Même les fleurs… Merde les fleurs ! »

Il revint précipitamment vers moi et me tendit le bouquet de fleurs diverses et parfumées. Un bouquet apparemment fait main et très joli.

« C'est pour vous, pour m'excuser pour samedi dernier. Au revoir Rosalie. »

« Au revoir Emmett. »

Il me sourit en m'entendant dire son prénom pour la première fois. D'habitude c'était shérif adjoint ou . Je rentrai rapidement à l'intérieur et courus rejoindre Edward.

« Tu ne dis rien à personne ! » l'exhortai-je.

« Tu oublies Alice. Tu vas souffrir. Si ce n'était pas aussi comique, je te plaindrais ! » rigola bêtement mon frère.

« Alors je ne viens pas passer l'été avec vous cette année, tant pis. Ici, il fait rarement beau même en été alors je serai très bien. » décidai-je.

« Tu veux savoir ? » me demanda-t-il après que j'ai râlé de longues minutes.

« Évidemment. »

« Il est fou de toi, il te déshabillait du regard et n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi tu ne lui accordes pas la moindre attention. Il croit qu'on est ensemble, il nous a vu quand je suis arrivé lundi. »

« Beurk. »

« Je sais, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'il a osé venir aujourd'hui, il s'est dit que tu n'étais finalement pas gay. »

« Il était tellement nerveux… » rêvassai-je en me souvenant de ses sourires hésitants et de ses mains tremblantes.

« Un vrai gamin, si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne l'as entendu que cinq minutes ! Il est en fait très mature, c'est l'adjoint du shérif… »

« Son père… » me coupa Edward.

« Il a mérité cette place. Il est sorti premier de sa promotion, c'est un policier très efficace et proche des gens. Il n'est pas abusif en temps normal. »

_Sauf avec moi, _pensai-je au souvenir de son corps contre le mien et...

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Arrête Edward ! »

« Il a eu une érection en t'arrêtant ! Et tu ne l'as pas castré ? Je n'arrive pas y croire, l'éternelle célibataire, Rosalie Cullen, a laissé un homme la toucher ! C'est Esmé qui va reprendre espoir. »

« Je vais finalement me garder l'Aston Martin, tu ne mérites pas un tel cadeau ! Et puis tu es très mal placé pour me juger. Tu oublies tes magouilles avec Bella ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! D'ailleurs je suis maintenant certain que c'est Alice qui a tout manigancé. Quand je suis parti j'ai capté une vision, de Bella et moi dans un avenir très proche. Je la présentais à la famille et tu étais là, lui tenant la main. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne toucheras pas à Bella ! »

« On ne va pas en reparler. Je t'ai dit que je ne tenterai rien ! C'est inutile d'être aussi protectrice avec elle. »

C'était un sujet à la fois épineux et crucial entre nous.

« Tu lui as trouvé son stage au fait ? »

« Oui l'année prochaine, elle sera à Tacoma. » me dit-il.

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé Seattle ? »

« Non, c'est une trop grande ville, je vais flipper tous les jours si je la sais là-bas. »

« Edward, elle vit déjà à Seattle. »

« Non, elle vit sur le campus, à l'écart de la ville. »

« Pense d'abord à elle ! »

« Mais je pense à elle, le journal qui va l'embaucher est très réputé et la ville est agréable, il y a même un aéroport. Et puis tu as oublié que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire accepter l'argent pour ses études, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive pauvrement à Seattle. Ensuite promis, je la ferai embaucher dans un autre journal, plus grand. Mais au soleil, définitivement dans le sud, peut-être avec sa mère à Jacksonville. »

« Tu ne pourras plus la voir. » compris-je tristement.

« Bref… »

Nous reprîmes notre travail et ne nous arrêtâmes que tard dans la nuit.

J'étais heureuse de la présence d'Edward. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour nous au début. Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, nos relations étaient au beau fixe. Nous étions devenus, grâce à l'éloignement, plus proches. Il venait souvent me voir pour que je l'aide à bricoler ses voitures, et aussi pour échapper aux visites chez les Denali. Tanya Denali avait le béguin pour lui depuis toujours et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le séduire, même de force.

Edward comme moi partageait le gout pour la solitude et le poids très lourds des regrets. Même si il ne comprenait pas mon envie de vivre au milieu des humains sans chercher à m'en distinguer, il savait que ça m'était nécessaire. J'avais vécu ma jeunesse à me glorifier de ma beauté. J'avais été violée et tuée parce que trop belle, j'avais été non pas bénie des dieux mais maudite. Après une décennie à tenter de comprendre et à apaiser ma colère et ma douleur, j'avais décidé de rester à jamais seule et de vivre comme si j'étais une humaine ordinaire.

C'est Alice qui m'avait convaincue de venir à Forks quelques années. J'avais pour habitude de me noyer dans les grandes villes du nord du pays ou même au Canada. Forks était une petite bourgade et je n'étais pas passée aussi inaperçue que je l'aurais voulu. Des rumeurs avaient très vite couru sur moi puis s'étaient essoufflées. Cela m'avait aussi appris à réfréner davantage mes aptitudes vampiriques, à prendre plus de précautions. Finalement, j'aimais cette ville.

Edward craqua cette nuit-là et me parla un peu de Bella.

« Tout va bien, elle va revenir pour le Spring Break au fait. Dieu merci… Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de la suivre si elle avait suivi cet idiot de Newton à Miami ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par lui. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit de Jacob Black ! Ils sont restés un an ensemble. »

Edward serra ses poings comme à chaque fois que le nom de Jacob était prononcé. Il ne me reprochait rien mais j'étais un peu fautive dans cette histoire. Bella et moi étions devenues presque "amies" quand elle était au lycée. Je lui avais conseillé à de nombreuses reprises de ne pas avoir peur d'aimer, d'expérimenter. Elle m'avait parlé de Jacob et je l'avais encouragée à accepter de sortir avec lui.

Bella avait été la seule que j'avais laissée s'approcher de moi plus que le strict nécessaire. Elle représentait ce que je ne serais jamais. Elle avait la vie devant elle, tellement de possibilités. Je l'avais envié bien sur comme j'enviais tous les humains. Mais Bella avait su m'apprivoiser sans que je m'en rende compte, elle avait pris une place dans ma vie. J'attendais chaque jour de la voir à la bibliothèque et j'adorais nos discussions animées sur tel ou tel roman. Je lui avais faite découvrir autre chose que Jane Eyre ou les sœurs Brontë, que j'aimais beaucoup aussi. Je lui avais faite lire de tout.

Quand elle était partie pour l'université, j'aurais voulu garder le contact mais ça aurait été contre toute logique, je ne devais plus interférer dans sa vie. Parfois lorsque je croisais le shérif je lui demandais des nouvelles de sa fille et il adorait parler d'elle. Je gardais ainsi un lien avec elle.

Edward avait croisé Bella peu après son arrivée à Forks. Alors que nous rentrions d'une chasse, nous l'avions « sentie ». Edward avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'attaquer et la tuer, car elle avait effectivement une odeur très alléchante pour nous. Mais pour mon frère, ce fut plus fort, Bella était sa Tua Cantante, comme le lui avait appris Jasper plus tard.

J'avais dû traîner Edward chez moi, mais cette nuit-là il me supplia de l'accompagner chez elle, il voulait savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Nous nous étions glissés dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle dormait. Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, Edward aurait pleuré de dépit, de joie et de tristesse car il avait été touché, ému, bouleversé et irrévocablement attiré par Bella, il savait pourtant que cet amour était impossible. Le lendemain il était parti pour un tour du monde en solitaire de sept mois.

« S'il te plait, arrête de penser à elle…» me demanda douloureusement Edward.

Il prononçait rarement son nom, et quand nous l'évoquions, il restait tendu. Son masque d'indifférence disparaissait alors et j'étais sans doute la seule à avoir vu le vrai Edward, torturé par son amour impossible pour une humaine.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Parlons plutôt d'Emmett McCarty. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais, c'est stupide et cruel. » pestai-je contre moi-même.

« Il va effectivement attendre ton appel. »

« Tu es devin maintenant ? » me moquai-je gentiment.

« C'est évident. Il est amoureux de toi… Rose. »

« Rose ? » relevai-je.

« C'est comme ça qu'il t'appelle… quand il est seul et qu'il… »

« Arrête ! C'est faux ! »

« Pas du tout, c'est même très banal chez les hommes ! »

« Tu l'appelles comment ? » le coinçai-je.

Edward détourna le regard et je me permis de rire. J'avais une vraie empathie pour lui mais depuis quelques temps il était de plus en plus accaparé par Bella et ça m'amusait autant que ça m'angoissait. Visiblement, il avait besoin de relâcher la pression à sa manière.

« Rosalie, stop ! »

« Comme tu l'as dit, c'est très banal chez les hommes. Tu l'appelles Isabella, pas vrai ? »

Il souffla bruyamment avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

« Il t'aime. » me dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il croit aimer ce qu'il croit connaître. »

« Pas sûr. Il sait que tu caches quelque chose. Il a voulu t'espionner plus qu'habitude cette semaine, mais quand il m'a aperçu, il a laissé tomber. »

« Il s'est renseigné sur moi. »

« Rien d'étonnant. Il a même hésité à venir avec un café noir sans sucre, comme tu les aimes. » railla-t-il.

« Non, il s'est vraiment renseigné sur moi, il m'a parlé de ma soi-disant ancêtre qui a disparu en 1933. Il m'a même dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Edward sonda mes pensées mais il ne vit pas rien de précis, j'étais en pleine confusion.

« Je pense que je vais devoir partir… Je n'ai pas le choix. » décidai-je après quelques minutes.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire non. Ce n'est du genre à forcer les choses… »

« Je sais… J'aurais du… »

Je me remémorai mon expédition en Italie, quand j'avais voulu mourir. Alice et Edward m'en avaient empêchée et c'était après cet épisode que j'avais décidé de vivre seule.

« Je sais ce que c'est… Mais si au moins tu revenais vivre avec nous, tu te sentirais moins seule. » tenta mon frère.

« Je ne sais plus. J'aime cette vie ici. C'est la première fois où je me sens presque épanouie. »

« Et tu ne crois pas que c'est dû à Emmett et à sa sœur ? »

« Oui peut-être bien. Quand j'envisage de partir, mon cœur mort se serre à l'idée de ne plus avoir de leurs nouvelles, à l'idée de ne plus le croiser tous les jours… »

« Tu sais qu'il en fait exprès ? »

« Non, je l'ignorais. J'ai des œillères depuis si longtemps Edward. Maintenant je réalise qu'Emmett a toujours été gentil avec moi, il me salue à chaque fois qu'on se croise, il demande de mes nouvelles. Il me regarde différemment, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. » avouai-je.

« Peut-être devrais-tu partir maintenant, avant que ce ne devienne trop douloureux. »

« Oui… »

Le téléphone de mon frère se mit à sonner et il soupira avant de décrocher.

« Bonjour Alice. » répondit-il.

_« Ne la laisse pas faire ! »_ piailla-t-elle.

« Je t'entends, Alice. » intervins-je.

_« Rosalie, c'est la première fois en soixante-dix ans que tu t'autorises à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un. C'est une chance. »_

« C'est de la folie et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui laisser croire qu'on peut avoir un avenir ensemble. Ce serait trop cruel pour lui. »

_« Pense à toi ! »_

« Non Alice, je l'aime trop pour lui faire ça ! » m'écriai-je.

Quand le silence régna depuis de trop longues secondes, je réalisai l'aveu que je venais de faire. C'était plus qu'un aveu, c'était une révélation et surtout je connaissais la solution que j'avais tant de mal à prendre. Je devais partir de Forks, offrir à Emmett la possibilité de vivre une vie normale et heureuse loin de moi.

« Alice, tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Edward. Être amoureux d'un humain est une erreur, nous sommes trop faibles pour ne pas aimer mais suffisamment forts pour les préserver. »

Puis il raccrocha. Nous n'échangeâmes plus une parole. Nous terminâmes les réparations sur sa voiture et il retourna à Vancouver le dimanche soir. J'avais décidé de déménager dans un mois et d'aller vivre quelques temps avec les Cullen. J'avais besoin de cette pause dans ma vie de solitaire pour me convaincre que je devais continuer malgré tout.

La semaine s'éternisa, j'avais évité Emmett chaque jour mais le dimanche après l'office, il m'attendit au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'orgue du temple.

« Bonjour Rosalie. Vous avez joué à la perfection aujourd'hui, comme toujours. » me dit-il en me souriant.

« Merci Emmett. »

« Je suis désolé d'insister mais… avez-vous réfléchi à mon invitation ? »

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui téléphoner, je l'avais évité aussi pour ne pas avoir à le repousser. Pour ne pas le voir triste et déçu.

« J'y ai réfléchi mais je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je vais bientôt déménager… »

« Où allez-vous ? » me demanda-t-il affolé.

« En Écosse. » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« Si loin ? Rosalie, je vous en prie, accordez-moi juste une soirée… »

« Non, Emmett. »

Je partis rapidement, le laissant muet derrière moi. Ses yeux m'avaient transpercée tandis que je lui avais dit non. Dans son regard, j'avais pu y voir le mien, tout aussi triste et dépité.

Dès le lendemain, je prévins le lycée que je partirais finalement dans une semaine au lieu de trois. Ma maison avait été mise en vente et j'occupais désormais mon temps à vider les lieux. Mes meubles seraient offerts à la paroisse, ainsi que tout ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre avec moi.

Le dimanche suivant, le pasteur Weber annonça mon départ le jour même après son prêche et me remercia publiquement pour avoir jouer gratuitement pour le temple pendant trois ans.

Je devinai Emmett qui m'attendait aussi je me résolus à sauter par la fenêtre discrètement et rentrai directement chez moi en laissant sur place mon vélo.

J'avais voulu hurler de rage à chaque fois que je revoyais, malgré moi, en souvenir le visage défait d'Emmett quand je lui avais dit non. Et en finissant de charger ma voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il était l'homme idéal, il m'aurait rendue si heureuse si j'avais été humaine. Il était bien loin de mes rêves d'adolescente, ni riche ou célèbre mais il correspondait à ce que j'avais recherché toute ma vie de vampire sans jamais le trouver.

J'avais rencontré quelques vampires à part ma famille, mais aucun n'était végétarien et aucun n'avait la même vision des choses que moi.

La voiture d'Emmett se gara peu avant la tombée de la nuit devant ma maison. Je me souvins alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour Emmett de deviner que j'étais encore là. Et d'ailleurs, il ne frappa pas à la porte, il ne chercha pas à entrer. Je l'entendis s'asseoir devant la porte du garage, il respirait rapidement puis il cria. Je ressentis son désespoir et mon cœur se brisa.

J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt, je serais partie. Jamais je n'avais voulu qu'il souffre par ma faute.

« Rosalie, pourquoi tu es partie… se lamenta-t-il. Tu étais faite pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aurais rendue heureuse. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu souries chaque jour, je t'aurais vénérée comme tu mérites de l'être. J'aurais tout sacrifié pour toi. Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas aussi ? »

Puis il pleura silencieusement tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, je sanglotais de désespoir. Entendre ces mots c'était comme recevoir un milliard de coup de poignards dans le cœur et de chérir cette souffrance. Je ne méritais pas qu'un homme aussi merveilleux qu'Emmett McCarty m'aime, je ne méritais même pas qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Et pourtant nous étions amoureux et par ma faute, nous allions être malheureux. J'allais souffrir comme Edward, j'espérais qu'Emmett allait se remettre et aurait une longue et heureuse vie sans moi.

« Rose ? murmura Emmett. Rosalie ! Tu es là ? »

Je pris conscience que mon téléphone sonnait et qu'il l'avait entendu. Je l'éteignis rapidement et m'apprêtai à m'éloigner, ne voulant plus entendre Emmett pleurer. Mais il força la porte du garage à se relever et je n'eus pas le courage de le fuir encore. Quand nos regards s'accrochèrent, mes pieds me guidèrent à lui sans plus réfléchir.

Il se précipita vers moi et m'emprisonna dans ses bras en bredouillant « tu es là » une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il me serra aussi fort qu'il le put mais sans me blesser évidemment. Puis il se recula de quelques centimètres pour m'observer et il me sourit à travers ses larmes.

« Je t'en supplie Rosalie, ne pars … »

« Embrasse-moi Emmett. » lui intimai-je, malgré les résolutions.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, ses mains s'étaient posées de chaque côté de mon visage. Jamais je n'avais été embrassée ainsi. Mon corps sembla se réveiller comme si il avait été anesthésié durant des siècles. Mes lèvres bougèrent instinctivement, mon corps se moula davantage contre le sien, mes mains caressèrent son dos, appréciant sa carrure d'athlète. Quand il dut reprendre sa respiration, il en profita pour me dévorer du regard. Je sentis son sexe dur contre mon ventre mais ce fut ma propre excitation qui me prit au dépourvu. Je n'avais plus aucune force de m'éloigner de lui. J'avais un appétit bien plus féroce que celui pour le sang, je le voulais lui, je le voulais en moi.

Je le pris la main et le guidai silencieusement jusqu'à ma chambre à l'étage. Le lit n'avait jamais servi, je n'en avais jamais vu l'utilité. En entrant dans ma chambre, Emmett se tendit.

« Non, je n'attends rien de toi, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai envie de toi Emmett. » assénai-je sûre de moi alors que j'effleurai de ma hanche son érection.

« Je te veux Rosalie, je veux la vraie Rosalie Hale. »

J'arrêtai mon geste quand il me dit cela. Pouvais-je me dévoiler totalement ?

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de ses lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fis non de la tête et les ôtai.

« Tu n'es pas chauve. » me dit-il malicieusement.

Je niai à nouveau silencieusement, enlevai d'un geste rapide la perruque brune et révélai ma chevelure blonde.

« Déshabille toi, m'ordonna-t-il. Je veux te voir sans aucun artifice, sans aucune barrière. »

Je tremblai d'excitation, son regard ne quitta pas ma peau tandis que j'ôtai la blouse trop large, le pantalon mal coupé et enfin mes chaussures plates.

« Des sous-vêtements en dentelle… » siffla-t-il après avoir dégluti une dizaine de fois.

Je les enlevai très lentement, me retrouvant ainsi nue devant lui.

« Tu t'appelles vraiment Rosalie Hale ? »

« Oui. » soufflai-je, comprenant qu'il ne voulait plus de mensonges.

« Enchanté, je suis Emmett McCarty. »

Il me tendit la main et nous explosions de rire. Je me réfugiai ensuite dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis je le libérai de son uniforme et enfin de son boxer. Ma main se posa sur son sexe et il soupira.

« Rose, ma Rose… Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, j'avais beau être excitée au plus haut point, je n'oubliais pas que je faisais une grave erreur, je savais que je le quitterais dès qu'il serait endormi.

« Nous avons toute la nuit… » lui répondis-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**_Dix jours plus tard._**

« Je ne peux pas y aller avec Jasper! » me dit avec impatience Edward.

« C'est trop dur… » plaidai-je.

« On restera loin d'eux, je veux juste être sûr qu'elle va bien atterrir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'avion avec elle ? »

« Non, j'aime autant éviter de me retrouver coincé même une heure en avion. Et si j'y vais avec Jasper, il va encore m'analyser puis il se moquera de moi quand je vais la voir…»

Notre famille n'avait pas bien saisi ce que vivait Edward, ils essayaient de lui changer les idées mais mon frère était trop accro à Bella pour faire machine arrière. Elle était toute sa vie. Il s'était remis à composer des mélodies, s'était passionné pour les auteurs préférés de Bella et même s'était acheté en secret le shampoing et gel douche que la jeune fille utilisait. Ça ne pouvait évidemment pas recréer son odeur, mais Edward avait au moins cela.

Je cédai facilement à sa demande. Je brulais d'envie de revoir Emmett, d'après Alice, il était très malheureux, mais à la fois heureux d'avoir pu me connaître un peu... Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voulais faiblir encore et lui laisser croire que nous pouvions être ensemble.

Après l'avoir aimé de longues heures, il s'était endormi à l'aube. Je l'avais longuement regardé, mémorisant parfaitement son visage, son odeur, la texture de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Je l'avais bordé comme un enfant pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Puis je m'étais rhabillée et lui avais écrit un mot d'adieu. Edward m'avait dit plus tard que j'aurais peut-être du être plus dure, pour ne pas laisser à Emmett le moindre espoir. Mais j'avais écrit ces mots après avoir connu la plus grisante et merveilleuse des nuits.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient aux petits soins avec moi depuis mon retour, Alice tentait de me relooker et Jasper de me rendre moins déprimée. Seul Edward respectait mes silences et ma tristesse, aussi nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je m'étais gavée de sang, échappant ainsi à l'ambiance pesante à la maison.

Notre trajet jusqu'à Seattle ne nous prit pas plus d'une heure et demie, mais une fois arrivés près de l'aéroport nous avions du attendre que le soleil se couche. Bella avait réservé un vol de nuit car le tarif était moins cher.

« Comment tu sais quel vol elle va prendre au fait ? » lui demandai-je tandis que nous étions postés prêt d'un kiosque à journaux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. » bougonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je ne te mens jamais, je ne cache même jamais mes pensées ! »

« Alice. » lâcha Edward.

« Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais déjà répondu. »

« Ok, mais promets de n'en parler à personne. »

« Promis, juré. »

« Depuis un an, je … je reçois en copie tous ses mails et j'ai mis son téléphone sur écoute. »

Je le dévisageai ahurie. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela d'Edward, ça virait à l'obsession.

« Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à te passer d'elle ? » demandai-je inquiète.

« Je maitrise parfaitement la situation ! » répliqua-t-il en tapant du pied nerveusement.

Puis il se figea et se tourna en direction de Bella qui arrivait, un gros sac sur l'épaule.

« Il faut que je lui fasse parvenir une valise avec des roulettes, elle va se casser le dos. » dit Edward pour lui-même.

Il paraissait soucieux mais son visage s'était illuminé envoyant Bella.

« Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? » le questionnai-je.

« En général, je lui fais gagner à de faux concours internet. Charlie n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle est juste chanceuse à Seattle mais elle pense que c'est Emmett qui a du se servir de ses données pour gagner je ne sais plus quelle console vidéo. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Juste qu'Emmett a voulu gagner une console après que Bella soit partie à l'université. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup quand il revenait le weekend à Forks. »

Je ne répondis pas car Bella s'approcha encore puis tourna et disparut de notre vue.

« En route ! » lança mon frère.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles où le vol de Bella était attendu une demie-heure plus tard. L'aéroport étant très petit, nous restâmes cachés dans des bosquets à proximité des pistes d'atterrissage.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Jasper. »

« C'est Alice la pire, répondit-il. Elle essaie à chaque fois d'aller parler à Bella. Elle est jalouse de ne pas l'avoir rencontrée. »

« Tu as vraiment l'air très nerveux Edward.» lui dis-je inquiète.

« Alice a eut une vision ce matin. Elle a vu Bella et Emmett en vampires, avec nous. »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. J'ai l'habitude. À chaque fois que je me sens flancher, Alice a ce genre de vision. Après ça, je me motive pour me tenir loin d'elle. C'est sans fin, j'en ai peur. »

Le petit avion atterrit et Edward souffla de soulagement en apercevant sa Bella descendre de l'appareil.

« Partons maintenant. » lui dis-je tandis que Bella avait atteint le bâtiment principal de l'aéroport.

« Non, on va les suivre jusqu'à Forks. Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux. »

J'avais dans l'idée que quoiqu'il en soit, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'à Forks. Je me résolus à le suivre, j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à revoir Emmett. Mais il était bien là, le visage fermé avec à ses côtés Charlie. Quand ils aperçurent Bella, les deux hommes sourirent et prirent chacun à leur tour la jeune fille dans leurs bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir Bells. » lui dit Charlie.

« Salut sœurette, tu m'as manqué ! » ajouta Emmett.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'aéroport et nous les suivâmes sur le trajet jusqu'à Forks. Mais à peine avaient-ils quitté Maple Grove que simultanément nos deux portables sonnèrent et nous vîmes la voiture de patrouille être brutalement heurtée par un poids lourd. Nous nous précipitâmes hors de notre voiture et rattrapâmes la voiture avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. Le chauffeur du camion était inconscient aussi nous pûmes agir sans retenue. Le camion avait embouti tout le côté gauche de la voiture. Emmett et Bella, qui se tenaient à l'arrière, avaient été projetés contre la portière droite et saignaient peu. Charlie lui était très sérieusement blessé, son cou saignait à cause de la ceinture de sécurité et la partie gauche de son corps était à vif.

« Edward il faut agir ! »

« Son cœur bat trop vite, elle risque un arrêt cardiaque. Elle respire à peine. »

« J'appelle Carlisle ! » décidai-je.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais Edward me prit le téléphone des mains et le referma.

« Alice doit déjà savoir. Ils vont venir. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser mourir Rosalie. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Tu veux les… »

« Charlie est le plus atteint, il va mourir dans quelques minutes. Ses organes sont touchés et je crois détecter du sang dans ses poumons. »

« On les transforme tous les trois ? »

« C'est le plus juste. Ils sont une famille, ils vont mourir tous les trois si on ne fait rien. »

« On ne va pas y arriver. »

Mon regard se posa enfin sur Emmett et je vis que du sang avait imprégné sa veste.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Rosalie ! » me cria Edward pour me faire réagir.

« Commence par Charlie et ensuite mords Emmett. »

" Non, je dois m'occuper de Bella."

Nous dégageâmes les corps de la carcasse et les déposèrent à cent mètres dans la forêt d'Olympie. Ensuite Edward mordit Bella au poignet droit puis au gauche.

« Je suis désolé mon amour mais je ne peux pas te regarder mourir. Je te promets que tu seras heureuse, avec ou sans moi. Tu seras avec ton père et ton frère. » murmura Edward à l'oreille de Bella.

Je réagis en le voyant et mordis, comme il l'avait fait, Charlie et enfin Emmett. Je ne voulus plus me détacher d'Emmett, je n'avais jamais voulu penser au gout qu'aurait son sang, et il était délicieux. Edward me tira brutalement loin du corps agonisant.

« Retiens-toi ! »

« Oui, excuse-moi, ça va aller. »

« Récupère toutes les affaires puis jette la voiture dans le lac et ensuite redresse l'avant du camion. » m'ordonna Edward.

Je m'exécutai rapidement, puis revins vers Edward. Il avait enlevé la plupart de leurs vêtements tachés de sang et les avait mis à bruler. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'Emmett et l'allongea sur moi tandis qu'Edward faisait la navette entre Bella et Charlie. Le shérif avait été le plus atteint, son corps était très abimé et j'espérais vraiment que notre venin parviendrait à le sauver lui aussi.

Enfin nous entendîmes notre famille arriver à bord de trois voitures. Alice avait du voir que nous avions déjà fait le maximum, il fallait maintenant emporter Emmett et sa famille chez nous.

« Je suis très fier de vous. » nous dit Carlisle après avoir ausculté les trois "blessés".

« Carlisle, on n'a bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? » bégayai-je.

« Oui Rosalie, ils allaient mourir sur cette route. Le chauffeur du camion ne s'est pas encore réveillé, et nous n'avons vu aucune ambulance sur le chemin, les secours seraient arrivés trop tard pour les sauver. »

Je soufflai de soulagement, puis pris Emmett dans mes bras pour le conduire jusqu'au voiture. Je l'allongeai à l'arrière d'un grand break et m'assis à côté de lui. Alice prit place à l'avant tandis qu'Edward avait allongé Bella dans la deuxième voiture et Carlisle avait emmené Charlie dans la dernière voiture.

_**Trois jours plus tard** _

Enfin ils allaient se réveiller. Edward et moi les avions veillés en permanence, souvent rejoints par les autres. Nous avions passé ces trois derniers jours à préparer notre discours aux nouveaux vampires. Carlisle avait demandé aux Denali de venir nous aider à gérer la situation.

Emmett fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa brusquement et repéra aussitôt sa sœur et son père. Il se précipita vers eux.

« Emmett, tout va bien. Ils vont se réveiller. » lui dis-je en m'approchant doucement.

« Rosalie ? Je suis mort c'est ça ? »

« Vous avez eu un terrible accident. Edward et moi on vous a… sauvé. »

« Mais tu vas repartir ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Cette fois-ci, ce sera à toi de décider. »

« Tu sais bien que je veux être avec toi, pour toujours. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement. Il se figea ensuite et dévisagea Edward.

« Je te connais! Tu es celui que j'ai coffré il y a un an pour avoir tenté d'entrer par effraction chez nous! »

Edward se détourna et se concentra sur Bella. Je rigolai doucement, ne voulant pas embarrasser davantage mon frère, mais je me dis qu'il avait vraiment du beaucoup souffrir pour agir avec autant d'audace et de désespoir.

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux, Alice entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

« Enfin Bella, on se rencontre ! s'exclama Alice en la prenant dans ses bras. Attention vous deux, il va falloir me faire un peu de place, sinon… » menaça-t-elle en me désignant ainsi qu'Edward.

Emmett s'approcha de sa sœur et lui prit la main.

« Tout va bien Bella. Papa est là aussi, il va se réveiller. Ne crains rien. »

« Mlle Hale ? Emmett ? Oh mon dieu Papa ! Il est trop pale Emmett. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! L'accident… »

Bella était un peu incohérente et nous regardait tour à tour ne comprenant pas la situation. Alice était toujours plantée à côté d'elle et quand elle bougea enfin, Bella aperçut mon frère.

« Toi… » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Edward lui sourit à son tour et s'agenouilla devant son lit.

« Tu n'étais donc pas le fruit de mon imagination ? Ou alors on est tous morts ! »

« Bells, arrête de dire qu'on est mort ! » lui lança Emmett avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Bella, comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda doucement Edward sans oser lui prendre la main.

« Bien, enfin je crois. Tu es Edward ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu me suivais ?»

« Parfois. » avoua-t-il mais je devinais qu'il avait du la suivre, la regarder dormir ou manger plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

« Alors tu arrives ou pas à lire dans ses pensées ? » demanda Alice à notre frère.

Il fit non de la tête tout en souriant à Bella.

« C'est juste génial, comme je l'avais prévu ! pépia Alice. Fini les célibataires bougons ! »

« Tu oublies Charlie. » la coupai-je.

« Oh non ! Il ne sera pas en reste. »

Nous la dévisageâmes tous, elle fit durer le suspense, comme à son habitude.

« Tanya ? » dit Edward abasourdi, après avoir lu dans les pensées d'Alice.

À l'annonce de son nom, notre amie entra dans la chambre.

« Il n'est pas encore réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle à Alice.

« Non, mais je pense que tu devrais être là quand il va reprendre conscience dans moins de deux minutes. » la renseigna Alice.

« Il est encore plus beau que sur la photo ! s'extasia Tanya. Merci Alice. »

Je donnais un coup de coude à Alice pour avoir la réponse à la question que nous nous posions tous.

« Ce serait très long à vous raconter, ça fait pas mal de temps que j'œuvre dans l'ombre pour que ce jour arrive. Je n'avais pas prévu les circonstances dramatiques de leur mort mais le résultat est là. On va former le plus grand clan de toute l'histoire ! »

**FIN**

* * *

><p>* Fête de la Saint-Patrick, fête d'origine irlandaise qui donne lieu à de nombreuses festivités et beuveries.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu?<em>


	13. Chapitre 13 Saisir sa chance

**OS – Saisir sa chance**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

Me nourrir était devenu pour moi une tâche obligatoire mais peu excitante. Ma capacité à lire dans les pensées de mes proies m'avait permis de ne jamais perdre du temps à chasser. C'était aussi une malédiction puisque j'étais en permanence assailli des pensées quelconques des autres, humains ou vampires.

J'avais vécu solitairement de longues années, sans comprendre ce que j'étais et ce dont j'étais capable. J'avais tué plus que de raison les trente premières années de ma vie, je m'étais gavé de sang. Les Volturis m'avaient épargné alors que j'avais fait un massacre en Inde à cause de mon don. J'avais vécu avec eux à peine quinze ans, leurs intrigues m'avaient exaspéré. Néanmoins, grâce à eux, j'avais appris à contrôler mes instincts meurtriers et à comprendre la nécessité de la sauvegarde de l'espèce humaine. J'avais succombé à quelques femelles de mon espèce sans y trouver l'amour et j'avais vite compris que ma place n'était pas dans ce monde confiné et obscur.

Adolescent, je voulais devenir soldat et cette idée m'avait effleuré quand vampire, je croisais quelques champs de bataille. Mais je n'avais pas voulu tuer des hommes qui allaient probablement mourir au combat. J'aimais à penser que j'avais conservé de mon éducation bourgeoise du début du vingtième siècle quelques valeurs.

J'avais grandi à Chicago sous un ciel gris et j'avais tant rêvé de soleil qu'après mon passage chez les maîtres de notre monde, j'avais passé quelques années en Afrique. La population y était éparse mais suffisante pour me tenir en forme. J'avais passé des semaines dans le désert, dans la savane, dans la jungle, sur les montagnes aux neiges éternelles. Puis je m'étais intéressé au monde qui changeait autour de moi. Je m'étais figé dans mes dix-sept ans en 1918 et cinquante ans plus tard tout ce que je croyais connaître avait été bouleversé par le progrès.

J'avais décidé de parcourir l'Europe et depuis dix ans je sillonnais le continent américain. Hélas, je devais souvent voyager de nuit.

J'avais rencontré James et Victoria, un couple de nomades et trois mois plutôt et depuis nous faisions route ensemble dans le nord ouest des Etats-Unis. Je ne les appréciais pas, je les trouvais un peu trop sauvages mais ils étaient très expérimentés et j'apprenais avec eux à me battre et à devenir un as de l'échappée. James était un traqueur obsessionnel. Il repensait très souvent à la seule proie qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, une jeune fille enfermée dans un asile. Victoria m'avait beaucoup appris quant à l'art de s'enfuir. Elle avait échappé à plusieurs reprises aux gardes des Volturis.

Par une soirée fraiche d'avril, nous débarquâmes à Forks, petite bourgade de l'Etat pluvieux de Washington. Nous étions quasiment a la fin de notre voyage. J'aimais sortir en journée mais ce ciel lourd était si pesant que j'avais demandé à mes compagnons de route à ne rester que quelques jours.

Je changeai d'avis le lendemain de mon arrivée quand je sentis le plus enivrant arôme de sang. L'odeur était à peine perceptible mais elle enflamma ma gorge en une seconde. Je passai la journée à en rechercher la source, bavant presque à l'idée de me repaitre d'un tel nectar. Je m'étais éloigné de James et Victoria, hors de question de partager. Les Volturis m'avaient parlé de la Tua Cantante, une personne dont le sang vous attirait irrémédiablement et à Forks, je venais de trouver ma Tua Cantante.

Le lendemain matin, enfin, je la repérai dans une petite boutique de vente de matériel de camping. Je dus patienter plus d'une heure pour réussir à réfréner mon envie de pénétrer dans le magasin et de tuer sur place celui ou celle qui me faisait souffrir mille morts. J'entrai enfin, découvrant le visage angélique de mon démon personnel. Une jeune fille brune, gracile et presque aussi pâle que moi se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle releva la tête et nos regards restèrent accrochés de longues minutes. Son souffle se fit haletant, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses mains devinrent moites.

J'aurais du m'amuser de cette réaction, la plupart du temps j'effrayai mes victimes, la poussée d'adrénaline dans leur sang les rendait d'ailleurs meilleurs. Pourtant je fus happé par ce doux regard couleur chocolat. Le mien était noir, je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis près de deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas peur et à la manière dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, elle se retenait de dire, faire ou même de penser à quelque chose.

« Bonjour. » lui dis-je en marchant lentement jusqu'à elle.

Nous étions seuls dans la boutique, elle était à ma merci, je pouvais la tuer sans peur d'être dérangé mais elle m'en empêcha. Se doutait-elle que grâce à son regard envoutant, sa vie venait d'être épargnée ?

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile? »

Sa voix était fébrile, elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de calme et de se composer un visage neutre. Pourtant ses joues rosies et ses mains tremblantes me confirmèrent qu'elle réagissait à ma présence d'une manière inédite pour moi et peut-être aussi pour elle. Elle était le genre de jeune fille timide, réservée et bonne élève, peu habituée à être chamboulée par un garçon.

« Je me suis perdu, je cherche un hôtel. » mentis-je.

« Hélas la ville est trop petite pour avoir un hôtel. Il faudrait vous diriger vers Port Angeles, c'est à une heure de route à l'est. »

« Merci. Je suis désolé je ne me suis même pas présenté. Edward Masen. »

« Bella Swan. » murmura-t-elle en prenant prudemment la main que je lui tendais.

Elle remarquerait la froideur de ma peau mais puisque la température extérieure excédait à peine les dix degrés, elle ne serait sans doute pas choquée. Elle-même portait un gros pull et des bottes.

Je devinai au-delà de ses vêtements un corps mince, des seins pointus et une paire de fesses rebondies. Je devais posséder cette fille, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais comment conquérir une humaine, la garder en vie et la faire mienne ?

Nous restâmes encore de longues minutes à nous regarder, Bella me souriait timidement tandis que je la dévorais du regard.

A l'instant où je perçus les pensées d'un autre vampire, je réalisai que je n'avais pas accès à celles de Bella. Je fus décontenancé à la fois par ce silence reposant émanant de ma Tua Cantante et par le mystère qu'elle représentait.

Le vampire que j'avais détecté entra dans la petite boutique et nous dévisagea. Je ressentis soudain une vague de bien-être et le feu de ma gorge se calma quelque peu. Mais les pensées de ce vampire me tirèrent de cette accalmie.

Edward, tu ne dois pas la tuer, son père est le shérif de la ville. Je dois te parler c'est très important.

Je le regardai sans comprendre mais me laissai convaincre, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Je dis au revoir à Bella et elle se tendit. La quitter me déchirait mais je devais suivre ce vampire. Dehors, je captai son odeur et le suivis, m'enfonçant dans l'épaisse forêt. Il m'attendait un kilomètre plus loin.

« Je suis Jasper Cullen. Ma famille possède ce territoire. »

« Cullen… Comme dans Carlisle Cullen ? »

« Tu le connais ? » me dit-il un peu décontenancé.

« De réputation, ça explique tes yeux… »

« Effectivement, nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains mais d'animaux. Il est très important que tes compagnons et toi alliez chasser ailleurs. »

« Comment sais-tu pour eux? »

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

« Je ne peux pas partir mais je peux demander aux autres de quitter la région. » lui dis-je.

« Tu ne peux pas ? »

« Pas sans elle. »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est la fille du sheriff. »

« Comment sais-tu pour ma capacité à lire les pensées ? »

« Je ne peux rien te révéler de plus. Si tu as d'autres questions et si tu jures de ne tuer aucun humain, tu peux m'accompagner rencontrer Carlisle. »

« D'accord. »

Tout s'était passé très vite, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais dire au fondateur du clan Cullen. Les Volturis l'avaient évoqué et Carlisle était même le sujet de la fameuse légende du Stregone Benefico, le bon vampire. À l'époque où j'avais vécu à Volterra, Carlisle vivait avec sa compagne Esmé et un autre couple.

Nous arrivâmes en moins de deux minutes devant une immense villa. Cinq vampires nous attendaient, le clan de Carlisle s'était donc agrandi. Jasper alla se positionner aux cotés d'Alice, à laquelle il avait pensé durant tout le trajet. Je reconnus aisément Carlisle d'après quelques portraits vus à Volterra.

Carlisle et les siens me firent promettre de ne pas chasser sur leur territoire.

Je ne voulais pas parler de Bella mais Alice dévoila à tous que la rencontre entre Bella et moi avait eu lieu mais que rien n'avait été décidé. Je n'avais pas compris, ne cherchai pas à en savoir davantage et m'éclipsai une heure plus tard.

En retournant à la boutique, je fus déçu de ne pas y trouver Bella. Je poursuivis alors son odeur, hélas à allure quasi humaine donc trop longue. Je m'arrêtai dix minutes plus tard devant une maison simple. Une voiture était garée et je repérai aussitôt que ma tentatrice y était avec un garçon. Ce Mike lui racontait des anecdotes sur le lycée et j'aurais tout donné pour savoir si Bella appréciait ce garçon. Je me tapis derrière un arbre à quinze mètres d'eux d'où je pouvais aisément entendre leur conversation.

Enfin Bella le remercia de l'avoir raccompagnée et sortit de l'habitacle en soufflant discrètement. Quel mufle, il ne lui avait même pas ouvert la portière ! Il la héla et je crus ne pas pouvoir faire autrement que de lui sauter à la gorge quand il pensa au derrière appétissant de Bella tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle se retourna en grimaçant.

« Tu viens à la plage avec nous demain ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… »

« Allez, c'était sympa la dernière fois ! »

Il se remémora qu'elle avait surtout passé son temps avec un certain Jacob, puis il avait éclaboussé Bella d'eau de mer très froide. Elle avait attrapé un mauvais rhume et n'avait pas pu aller au lycée pendant trois jours. Je le méprisais et je décidais aussitôt de lui régler son compte le soir même.

« Non merci, je dois potasser tout ce weekend. Au revoir. » lui répondit-elle avant de se précipiter chez elle.

Je l'entendis ruminer de longues minutes, Mike était déjà parti. Je ne savais plus si je voulais rester à espionner ma Tua Cantante ou aller tuer cette ordure de Mike. Hélas, Alice apparut devant moi et me priva de mes options.

« Ne tue pas Mike. Ne t'en prends pas à Bella. »

Elle se souvint du premier jour de Bella au lycée trois mois plus tôt. J'appris qu'elle était née à Forks mais avait grandi avec sa mère. Alice évoqua la maladresse de ma belle mais aussi sa générosité et son assiduité dans ses études.

« Je la veux, Alice. » grognai-je, comprenant qu'elle tentait de me culpabiliser et de m'éloigner.

« N'as-tu donc aucun contrôle ? » répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Ça va bien au-delà de ça. »

« Tu vas la tuer. »

« Non, je ne veux pas ça. Je veux être avec elle chaque jour. »

« C'est une humaine, elle mérite une vie normale. »

« Elle est si spéciale, magnifique, merveilleuse. Je dois la conquérir ! »

Je m'enfuis et rejoignis rapidement à la sortie de la ville James et Victoria. Je leur relatai mon entrevue avec les Cullen et ils convinrent qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner de Forks assez rapidement. Avant de repartir, James voulut absolument en savoir davantage sur la famille de végétariens, aussi il alla les voir, nous laissant seuls, Victoria et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? On t'a attendu. » me dit-elle sans vraiment s'en soucier.

« J'avais flairé quelqu'un puis l'un des Cullen est venu me voir. »

« Donc tu ne t'as pas nourri ? »

« Non. »

Je n'osais pas lui avouer avoir gouté un cerf en chemin. Le sang animal était bien moins savoureux que le sang humain mais je pouvais comprendre les Cullen. Ma soif était étanchée. J'avais pu chasser véritablement sans être encombré par les pensées de ma proie ce qui était très reposant.

Le lendemain, Victoria et James s'aventurèrent à nouveau dans les bois. Je décidai de mettre à exécution mon plan pour éloigner ce Mike. Je retournai au magasin attendant qu'il se réveille. Puis je lus dans ses pensées qu'il devait aller avec ses amis à La Push. Aussi, je l'attendis à la sortie de la ville ce dimanche matin, peu avant la réserve indienne. Quand sa voiture apparue, je fonçai sur son coté, l'envoyant dans le décor. Mike hurla et urina sur lui, ce qui me fit rire. Il sombra rapidement et je pus m'approcher pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. L'odeur de sang ne m'attira même pas, il ne méritait pas d'être mon repas. De plus j'avais promis aux Cullen de ne pas chasser sur leur territoire.

J'appelai les urgences, déclarant avoir vu une voiture accidentée sur le bas-côté de la route 101 au kilomètre 23. Puis je quittai la route et filai en pleine forêt. Je repérai rapidement Alice. Elle courut vers moi et me percuta violemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » hurlai-je.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça au garçon ? »

« Je… comment tu sais ? »

« Pars de cette ville avant de tuer quelqu'un. Tu es méprisable ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il méritait une leçon. » me justifiai-je.

« Laisse Bella Swan tranquille ! Et ne t'aventure plus jamais aussi près de la réserve de LaPush. »

« La réserve indienne ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre à haute voix et m'expliqua brièvement que la tribu indienne Quileute était au courant de notre existence mais que les Cullen avaient passé un accord de partage de territoire à condition que les vampires ne s'attaquent jamais à un humain. Elle me fit voir le tracé exact du territoire Quileute puis partit mais pas avant de me jauger et de me lancer son regard le plus noir.

Au bout de deux jours, James et Victoria n'étaient pas revenus et je supposai qu'ils étaient simplement repartis ensemble, les Cullen les avaient peut-être menacés.

Je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, j'étais même soulagé d'être enfin seul. J'étais devenu l'ombre de Bella. Je passais les jours suivants à épier tous ses déplacements, j'arrivais même à me faufiler dans l'enceinte du lycée où se rendaient d'ailleurs quelques membres du clan Cullen. Je ne quittais jamais Bella quand elle prenait la route avec une antique camionnette rouge. Mais les meilleurs moments étaient que Je restais chaque nuit dans sa chambre à la regarder dormir.

Un mardi après-midi, je captai une conversation entre Bella et Alice. Elle tenta de décourager Bella de se rendre à Port Angeles le lendemain. Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle, j'allais pouvoir voir Bella et même lui parler, sur un terrain neutre.

Le lendemain matin, je partis tôt et parcourus la ville à la recherche d'un endroit où Bella serait susceptible de se rendre. Je repérai une librairie et décidai de l'attendre à cet endroit. Mais Bella ne vint pas et je partis me poster à l'entrée de la ville, au bord de la seule route par laquelle elle pouvait arriver. Mais vers midi Bella n'était toujours pas à Port Angeles et fou d'inquiétude, je courus vers Forks.

**PDV Bella**

Ce job n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi mais c'était ma seule chance de mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour aller à l'université. La famille Newton n'était pas des plus respectables, j'avais très vite découvert quelques magouilles. La gérante m'avait dit dès le premier jour que je ne pourrais pas lui demander d'augmentation ou d'heures en plus, elle m'avait embauchée parce que j'étais la fille du sheriff et que son fils, Mike, avait fait mon éloge.

Depuis mon arrivée, Mike me suivait comme un petit chien. C'était énervant, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un. Le cercle d'amis de Mike était à son image, tous un peu trop superficiels et immatures à part Angela que j'aimais bien. Elle était simple et aussi timide que moi.

La vie à Forks était d'un ennui mortel, le temps aussi maussade que mon humeur ou l'inverse. La pluie tombait en quasi permanence, même en été. Phoenix me manquait, le soleil me manquait mais j'avais décidé de laisser ma mère vivre sa vie avec son nouvel époux. Finalement je découvrais que j'aimais beaucoup vivre avec Charlie. Je n'étais plus en charge de tout, contrairement à Renée, Charlie savait se débrouiller seul. J'avais quand même repris en main la cuisine.

Un samedi matin, peu avant la fin de mon service, je rencontrai l'être le plus magnifique. Un jeune homme, cheveux en pétard d'une couleur bronze et roux, était entré dans la boutique. Mon regard s'était noyé dans ses iris d'ébène. J'avais noté ses traits parfaits, sa bouche tentatrice, son corps long et musclé. Mon propre corps avait réagi aussitôt, mon cœur avait eu quelques ratés, mon souffle court et mes mains tremblantes s'humidifièrent. Mais surtout je ressentis au creux du ventre une chaleur dévastatrice.

C'était donc ça le coup de foudre ?

Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure et avait mis rapidement tout un stratagème pour retenir ce dieu quelques minutes dans le magasin mais ma timidité m'avait empêchée d'aligner mes répliques.

Comment faire pour qu'il soit à moi ? Était-il nouveau à Forks ou juste de passage ? Était-il déjà amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Dieu, si tu veux me prouver que tu existes, donne-le moi ! Je le veux !

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités, nos regards ancrés, sa voix m'envoya aussitôt au septième ciel. Je fermai un instant les yeux et me mordis la lèvre avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Hélas, il n'était que de passage. Je dus lutter pour ne pas pleurer de rage et rester stoïque.

Edward Masen. Edward… tout chez lui était donc parfait. Son prénom résonnait dans ma tête une centaine de fois, je m'imaginais le crier sous l'effet d'un puissant orgasme, le murmurer pour l'attirer et l'embrasser, le bredouiller nue en me sentant vulnérable sous son regard brulant.

Jasper Cullen nous interrompit. Je ne le connaissais que de vue, lui, son frère et ses sœurs restaient entre eux au lycée.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires, je suppose que personne ne s'en doutait et moi-même j'avais eu du mal à y croire quand Jake m'avait parlé de cette famille. Pourtant, je les avais assez observés au lycée pour constater qu'ils étaient différents. J'avais même été soigné par Carlisle Cullen deux ou trois fois et j'avais constaté que sa peau était très froide et dure, comme dans les légendes Quileutes. Jake ne croyait même pas à ces légendes, il ignorait que certains membres de la réserve étaient aussi des créatures mythiques.

Sam avait été très ennuyé face à mes questions sur les Cullen, je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais déduit était vrai. Jared s'était moqué de moi et je l'avais giflé (me faisant horriblement mal à la main par la même occasion). Il s'était transformé sous mes yeux incrédules en un loup immense et terrifiant et Sam m'avait immédiatement prise sur son épaule pour m'éloigner.

Plus tard, Sam m'avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait, peu en fait. J'avais juré de garder le secret et de ne pas approcher les Cullen.

En regardant Jasper près d'Edward je compris pourquoi ce dernier était aussi beau, son teint était aussi pale que celui des Cullen. Les Cullen avaient aussi parfois les yeux aussi sombres que ceux d'Edward. Donc mon coup de foudre était un vampire, mes chances de l'attirer étaient-elles inexistantes ?

Jasper partit rapidement et malheureusement, Edward me dit au revoir et le suivit. Peu après, Mike arriva et m'aida à ranger la boutique. Il insista pour me raccompagner, ma vieille Chevrolet avait été capricieuse ce matin et c'était Charlie qui m'avait conduite. Je devais choisir entre marcher sous la pluie ou rentrer avec Mike, j'optai pour le moindre mal, Mike. Il était toujours bavard et bien trop familier avec moi. En arrivant devant ma maison, il s'attarda et dès que je le pus, je filai et m'enfermai à double tour chez moi, juste au cas où.

Je montai ensuite prendre une douche brulante et sous l'effet relaxant de l'eau, je repensai à Edward. Je glissai dans la baignoire et mes doigts cherchèrent mon clitoris. La tension dans mon ventre fut apaisée mais j'étais encore frustrée.

Je voulais le revoir, je devais le revoir ! En fin de journée, je me décidai et grâce à mes prières, ma camionnette démarra. Je sillonnais la ville à la recherche d'Edward, entrais dans quelques magasins et le seul restaurant mais aucune trace de lui. J'allais devoir me rendre à Port Angeles.

J'atteignis la sortie de la ville pour remettre un peu d'essence quand mon regard capta une tache rouge. Je me garai et vis Edward et une femme rousse. Même de dos, elle avait l'air d'un mannequin et j'étais bien trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ou même voir le visage d'Edward. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et après avoir payé mon essence, je redémarrai en direction de La Push.

Je débarquai en trombe chez Sam et Emily, les dérangeant en pleine séance coquine. Pourquoi ne fermaient-ils jamais leurs portes dans cette réserve ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » me dit Sam, un peu gêné en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

« Il y a un nouveau vampire en ville. »

« Trois. »

« Tu es au courant. »

« C'est mon job. » lança-t-il sûr de lui.

« Il y en a un qui connaît les Cullen, il ne faut pas s'attaquer à lui. Il a des cheveux un peu roux, je l'ai vu ce matin avec Jasper. » dis-je rapidement.

« Bien, nous allons nous occuper des deux autres. Ils ont fureté dans la ville toute la journée. »

« Je peux vous aider à les coincer ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, reste en dehors de ça. » m'ordonna Sam.

« Je pourrais semer un peu de sang dans les bois pour les attirer jusqu'à vous ? »

« Tu servirais enfin à quelque chose ! » nous interrompit Jared qui pénétra dans la petite cuisine en me lançant un regard mauvais.

« C'est trop dangereux. » marmonna le chef.

« Je la suivrais. C'est une excellente idée, Sam. Ils sont deux, nous auront à peine un avantage. Autant les attirer au nord de la réserve, loin de toute présence humaine. » proposa Paul qui était aussi arrivé dans la petite cuisine.

Sam céda et je partis aussitôt. Paul me guida sans faire de commentaire, même quand je m'ouvris le bras gauche et que mon sang dégoulina. Étonnamment, l'odeur de l'hémoglobine ne me dégouta pas, je ne m'étais pas évanouie.

Le lendemain matin, je décidai d'obéir à Sam et restai chez moi. Je fis mes devoirs et la lessive puis passai l'après-midi à lire. Quand le jour déclina, Sam m'appela pour me prévenir que les deux vampires avaient été tués.

« Et le troisième ? » insistai-je.

« Il n'y était pas, sans doute avec les Cullen. Nous ne ferons rien contre lui sauf si il pénètre à nouveau sur notre territoire. »

« Quand ? »

« Ce matin. Il n'est sans doute pas au courant du traité avec les Cullen. »

« Merci Sam. Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement. » mentis-je.

Une heure plus tard, Angela me téléphona pour m'apprendre que Mike avait eu un accident de voiture et que même si sa vie n'était pas en danger, il était gravement blessé.

Dès le lendemain, je me sentis différente. Mes pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Edward Masen, ce vampire qui m'avait conquise en une seconde. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur mes cours, je manquais d'appétit. Même la lecture ne m'apporta pas la paix. Je fantasmais sur lui le soir, quand enfin seule, je pouvais me soulager. La nuit je rêvais de lui, me réveillant parfois en sursaut, croyant l'avoir senti dans ma chambre.

Je désespérais de le revoir un jour aussi je décidai un matin de consacrer la journée du lendemain à le chercher à Port Angeles. Tant pis pour mes cours. Alors que je regagnai ma voiture sur le parking du lycée, Alice Cullen vint me parler. Je me mis aussitôt sur la défensive, je savais pourtant qu'ils étaient sensés être inoffensifs mais Alice m'avait regardée toute la semaine, une expression soucieuse sur son joli visage.

« Je me demandais si on pouvait se faire une virée shopping demain. » me proposa-t-elle.

« Euh, je déteste le shopping. »

« Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe. » asséna-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. Et puis il y a cours demain. »

« Ne va pas à Port Angeles. »

Je la dévisageai, notant son regard foncé. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Bella, fais-moi confiance. »

« Au revoir Alice. »

Je tournai les talons et montai rapidement dans ma voiture.

Ce soir-là, je ne réussis pas à dormir, stressée à l'idée de jouer ma dernière carte pour retrouver Edward. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir cherché plus tôt à le revoir. Et avec le temps, le doute s'était installé en moi. J'avais réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un être aussi parfait puisse s'intéresser à une fille aussi banale que moi. Il préférait sans doute être avec des vampires qu'avec des humaines.

Quand je m'endormis enfin, je rêvai d'Edward dans cette clairière que j'avais découverte par hasard un mois plus tôt avec Jake.

Nous étions allongés l'un auprès de l'autre, silencieux, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

Au petit matin, je fus réveillée par mon père qui partait travailler. Je me préparai rapidement, choisissant mon jean le moins usé et un pull moulant. J'avais en mémoire la remarque d'Alice sur mon look mais je n'avais pas le temps, je devais tout faire pour retrouver Edward, c'était mon nouveau mantra.

Mes prières pour que ma voiture démarre ne furent jamais entendues. Au bout d'une heure, désemparée, je téléphonai à Jake, qui grogna car je l'avais réveillé. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et il refusa de m'emmener jusqu'à Port Angeles. Je me résolus à aller en cours et l'attendit quarante minutes.

Mais tandis que nous roulions vers le lycée, je me souvins de la clairière.

« Tu saurais retourner dans cette clairière ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Dépose-moi au bout de la route, s'il te plait. »

« Et tes cours ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le moral, je t'en prie amène moi au plus près. »

Il soupira mais obtempéra. En se garant sur le petit chemin forestier, il pesta à nouveau car il allait être en retard et donc de nouveau collé. Il dégota dans la boite à gants une carte de la région et une petite boussole. Puis il fouilla encore et sortit un stylo.

« On est là et tu dois aller là. Débrouille-toi ma grande. »

« Merci Jake. Pas un mot à Charlie et je ne lui dirais pas que tu conduis à ton âge! »

« Ne te fais pas manger par un loup. » railla-t-il avant de me sourire.

J'attendis que la Golf disparaisse pour entailler mon bras pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques jours. Puis je partis en direction de la clairière. Je me perdis quatre fois et marchais plus de trois heures. Puis enfin j'arrivais à ce petit coin de paradis. Le sol était encore tapissé de fleurs violettes, le ruisseau rigolait à l'est et un vent léger charriait l'odeur des sapins.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'assoupir mais j'étais fatiguée de la nuit dernière aussi je m'allongeai et m'endormis rapidement.

Je sentis la présence d'Edward à la seconde où il pénétra dans la clairière. Je me redressai maladroitement et me précipitai vers lui.

« Tu es venu. » murmurai-je en capturant une de ses mains.

« Tu es blessée ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave quand tu n'es pas venue à Port Angeles. Puis j'ai senti l'odeur de ton sang… »

« Ma camionnette n'a pas voulu démarrer ce matin. Et le sang… j'espérais qu'ainsi tu me retrouverais, et tu l'as fait. »

« Bella... je suis totalement fou de toi, je ferais tout ce que tu veux tant que je peux rester près de toi. » me déclara Edward de sa voix envoutante.

Je dus prendre quelques bouffées d'air pour ne pas succomber à l'instant. Ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient pourpres. Sam m'avait expliqué la différence de couleur des prunelles des vampires selon qu'il se nourrissait de sang humain ou animal. Mais à cet instant, je me fichais du régime d'Edward. Il était là pour moi, il me désirait, je n'avais besoin que de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je suis à toi Edward. Je veux tout de toi. »

Il m'emprisonna dans ses bras et enfin sa bouche se posa sur la mienne légèrement, je m'enivrais de son odeur. Mon corps se rebella contre ma retenue et se plaqua peu après contre le corps dur d'Edward. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et mes dents mordirent ses lèvres.

« Bella, attends. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

Il se recula et hésita à continuer. Je devinai qu'il voulait me dire qu'il était un vampire mais je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer ce fossé entre nous.

« Je suis dangereux. »

« Tu ne me feras rien, j'ai confiance en toi. » assurai-je avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je suis… »

« Un vampire, je le sais Edward, depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »

Il grimaça redoutant une réaction plus vive de ma part. Je cédai à son regard interrogatif et lui racontai mes derniers jours. Ce que j'avais ressenti en le rencontrant à aa boutique, mes rêves de lui et ce sentiment qu'il ne m'avait jamais quitté des yeux.

« Je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai fait tué les deux autres vampires avec qui tu es venu à Forks. » murmurai-je.

« Tu… »

« Je t'ai vu avec elle quelques heures après notre rencontre, j'étais si jalouse. Je suis désolée. »

« Elle ne représentait rien pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. » me rassura-t-il, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres tentantes.

« Edward, je t'ai attendu trop longtemps… »

« Une vie ne sera pas suffisante, je te veux pour l'éternité. Je suis un monstre de te dire ça. »

« Je te veux aussi pour … »

« STOP ! »

Nous sursautâmes en même temps. Alice et Jasper se tenaient à quelques mètres de nous.

« Mais quelle empêcheuse de tourner en rond celle-là. » marmonnai-je.

« Bella, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Tu ne peux pas devenir comme lui. »

« Reste en dehors de ça Alice. Je veux Edward autant qu'il me veut. Il me transformera et nous resterons à jamais ensemble. Tu n'as rien à me dicter. » m'emportai-je.

J'allais lui sauter dessus mais ma rage se calma en une seconde.

« Tu vas quitter tes parents ? »

« Oui, je sais quels sacrifices m'attendent, je suis prête. » dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui d'Edward.

« Tu es prête à tuer des innocents ? » insista Alice.

« Non, je ferai comme vous, seulement les animaux. Edward essaiera aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon amour acquiesça puis embrassa mon front et me serra davantage contre lui.

« J'aurais du te kidnapper, pas seulement saboter ta camionnette. » maugréa Alice.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » m'écriai-je.

Ma colère ne dura encore qu'un instant, ce qui m'étonna de plus en plus. Je vis que Jasper me fixait bizarrement et je me souvins que mon pull était taché de sang.

« Edward, ne fais rien sans avoir consulté Carlisle. Il sait beaucoup sur la transformation. » lui dit Jasper.

« Très bien, nous viendrons demain. » répondis-je.

« Tu es sûre, mon amour ? » m'interrogea Edward.

« J'ai hâte de commencer ma vie. »

Il m'embrassa encore et j'entendis à peine le « à demain sans faute » d'Alice. Nous étions enfin seuls. Nous restâmes tout l'après-midi à discuter et à nous embrasser. Le soir, je préparais mes valises, je n'aurais besoin que de très peu mais Charlie devait croire à ma fuite définitive. Je lui écrivis une note rapide. Edward me rejoignit vers minuit et je m'endormis ravie dans ses bras. Au matin ma vie prit une direction dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver.

J'avais rencontré l'amour, j'avais été confrontée aux mythes de notre monde. Mais surtout j'étais devenue un vampire, l'égale d'Edward et sienne à jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ils étaient... intenses!<em>


	14. Chapitre 14 L'autre

**OS – L'autre**

**Couple: Edward/Bella/Jacob**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Je vis Edward entrer dans l'hôtel, dix minutes avant l'heure prévue de notre rendez-vous. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise bleu pale, encore plus séduisant que dans mon souvenir, hélas.

J'avais rencontré cet homme une semaine plus tôt, lors d'un accident de voiture. Il était venu à mon secours quand le type à qui j'avais englouti la voiture me criait dessus. Edward m'avait charmée au premier regard. Sa gentillesse et sa prévenance m'avaient conquise. Il m'avait invitée à aller boire un café aussitôt et nous avions discuté près de deux heures. J'avais remarqué dès le début son alliance, j'en avais fait abstraction, même quand il m'avait proposé de se revoir, même quand j'avais accepté et lui avais donné mon numéro de téléphone, même quand sa main s'était attardée sur ma joue.

Son contact m'avait bouleversée, j'avais ressenti alors une bouffée de désir impératif. J'avais décidé de ne pas penser à l'autre, celle qui l'attendrait quand il serait entre mes bras. Edward et moi étions adultes, je n'étais pas si naïve. Quand deux jours après il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce bel hôtel du centre ville, je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Je voulais ce qu'il allait se passer.

Alors pourquoi étais-je assise dans ce café en face de l'hôtel, incapable de me lever et d'aller enfin le retrouver ? Je ne cessais de me demander si j'étais prête aux conséquences de cette nuit avec lui. J'allais tomber amoureuse de lui dès son premier coup de rein en moi. J'allais aussi croire en ses promesses. J'allais l'attendre et ne pas pleurer devant lui quand il me dirait que ce n'était qu'une aventure et que sa femme représentait tout pour lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Edward me téléphona mais je ne décrochai pas. J'écoutai ensuite son message sur le répondeur, il était inquiet et me demandait de le rappeler.

Une heure que je pourrais être avec lui mais je n'avais pas bougé. Finalement je repris un peu de contenance, me levai et me dirigeai vers l'hôtel. À la réception on me proposa de prévenir , je déclinai. J'ouvris la porte le plus doucement possible puis pénétrai dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à une grande et luxueuse chambre. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il avait choisi pour moi cet endroit mais que peut-être il y avait ses habitudes et y amenait d'autres femmes. Il devait forcément faire tourner bon nombre de têtes.

Je fis demi-tour rapidement mais au moment où ma main se posa sur la poignée, Edward apparut sur le seuil de la salle de bains.

« Bonsoir. » me salua-t-il un peu nerveusement.

« Bonsoir. »

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

Son regard vert avait facilement semé le doute en moi. Mon désir pour lui n'avait pas faibli et alors que je tentai de m'éloigner un peu plus de lui, mon regard tomba sur son torse finement musclé et ses épaules larges.

« Assois-toi un instant. » proposa-t-il alors qu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la grande baie vitrée.

Il était bien trop sexy seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches. Des gouttes descendaient de ses cheveux vers sa nuque et son cou, rendant ce tableau encore plus excitant.

« J'ai eu une journée un peu difficile, je me suis permis de prendre une douche en t'attendant. »

Il me sourit tendrement et je tiquai. Ça ne collait pas, il ne pouvait pas être tendre sans m'aimer, or il ne pouvait pas m'aimer puisque l'on ne s'était vu qu'une fois. Utilisait-il une technique de séduction ?

« Tu as pensé à moi sous la douche ? » lançai-je un peu brutalement, regrettant aussitôt mes paroles.

« Oui, je me demandais si tu viendrais. »

Il ne cilla pas face à mon regard accusateur. Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait me le faire croire. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais trompé sa femme.

« Veux-tu dîner ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Mais si tu veux manger… »

J'avais dit cela avec un peu trop de sollicitude. Edward me sourit timidement et se redressa. Il saisit ma main et me tira doucement vers lui.

« Décide, je t'en prie. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir encore très longtemps. »

« Te retenir ? » répétai-je sans comprendre.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser… »

Il me désarçonna en caressant mes lèvres qui irradièrent immédiatement.

« Tes lèvres parfaites, mais aussi la peau fine de ton cou, tes seins, ton ventre, tes cuisses. Je te désire tellement Isabella. »

Mon ventre réagit à ces mots, il se remplit de papillons et plus bas je sentis mon intimité se réveiller. Je n'avais rien expérimenté d'aussi fort. Edward attendait une réaction, mon accord ou ma fuite et dieu sait que j'aurais sans doute fuir. Je réduisis l'espace entre nous, moulant mon corps contre le sien, si parfait.

Il soupira, son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Mon souffle court m'empêchait de parler mais Edward comprit et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec urgence, me serra contre lui risquant de m'étouffer.

Les baisers d'Edward me firent découvrir comme une nouvelle dimension, une nouvelle perspective. Je pourrais passer le reste de mes jours à vénérer ces quelques instants, à prier dieu pour m'en donner encore un peu plus. J'allais vivre avec le souvenir de l'homme parfait, un souvenir douloureux mais qui en valait la peine, j'en étais certaine.

« Détends-toi. » me dit-il tandis qu'il s'attaquait à mon cou.

Sa langue traçait des chemins imaginaires, des détours qui le mèneraient comme promis vers ma poitrine. Je sentis mes pointes durcir davantage, une première. Les mains de mon amant se posèrent impérieusement dans le creux de mes reins et me forcèrent à pencher en arrière. J'obéis volontiers, il en profita pour dégrafer ma robe puis fit descendre la fermeture éclair. Mon soutien-gorge suivit rapidement, mes chaussures volèrent à plusieurs mètres à travers la chambre et enfin le dernier rempart de ma pudeur me fut ôté délicatement.

« Tu peux encore m'arrêter, je ne ferai rien contre ta volonté. » me susurra-t-il près de mon oreille, provoquant de nouveaux frissons.

« Je te veux. » assurai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'auras, je vais faire exactement ce que tu veux. »

Des flashs me coupèrent un instant du monde extérieur. Je me vis allongée sur le grand lit, la tête d'Edward entre mes jambes. Puis sa taille coincée entre mes jambes, le forçant à me prendre plus profondément. Enfin, je nous vis sous une douche brûlante, son sexe enfoncé en moi.

« Que désires-tu ? » insista-t-il, pressé de commencer notre soirée.

Je saisis le bord de la serviette qui le cachait et la lui arrachai, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Je veux sentir tes mains parcourir mon corps. Ensuite tu feras de même avec ta bouche. » décidai-je.

Je m'attendais à rougir, mais mes joues ne me brulèrent finalement pas. Lui et moi, c'était une évidence, naturel, beau. Jamais je ne me serais cru assez courageuse pour exprimer à haute voix et aussi clairement mes désirs. Si je n'étais pas capable de plus de retenue, j'allais lui demander de réaliser tous mes fantasmes.

J'en avais eu des bien plus pornographiques mais après quelques relations décevantes, j'avais revu à la baisse mes rêveries.

Edward commença par parcourir mes bras, il serra un peu fort mes poignets. Puis il se posta derrière moi et s'attarda sur mes épaules, il en mordit une avant de s'excuser d'avoir transgressé mes ordres. Son exploration continua, mon dos, ma taille, mes hanches, le creux de mes reins qu'il chatouilla un peu. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et tâta sans ménagement mes fesses et me demanda s'il pouvait encore me mordre. Je soufflai un « oui », impatiente alors de ressentir encore la preuve de son existence. Qu'il me marque et je saurais au matin que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Mes jambes furent caressées avec lenteur et mes pieds baisés. Il revint face à moi mais toujours à genoux. Ses mains remontèrent rapidement vers mon sexe trempé.

« Oh mon dieu… » gémis-je en sentant aussi son souffle contre ma toison.

Il déplaça ses mains sur mes hanches et les saisirent brutalement.

« J'aurais dû garder ça pour la fin. » se lamenta-t-il.

Il se mit debout faisant se rencontrer pour la première fois son sexe dressé et ma peau incendiée. Nous soupirâmes tous deux à l'unisson, je fermai les yeux après avoir regardé ce qui m'avait ainsi troublée. Edward cajola mon ventre et quand il atteignit ma poitrine, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire béat.

« Ils sont faits pour mes mains. »

Il était enchanté; se persuadait-il qu'il avait eu raison de me vouloir ? J'avais noté aussi une pointe de possessivité dans sa voix, mais cela ne fit que m'exciter davantage.

« Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Allonge toi sur le ventre. »

Je grimpai sur le lit, captai un instant son regard noir de désir puis me retournai. Sa langue se posa exactement là où je la voulais. Un point très sensible de mon dos, au dessus de mes reins.

« Comment as-tu su ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Je t'ai senti trembler quand j'ai frôlé cet endroit. »

Ses mains malmenèrent en même temps mes fesses.

« Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux baiser en premier. »

Comment devais-je comprendre cette phrase ? Baiser comme embrasser ou comme prendre sauvagement. Si je devais me contenter de quelques heures, voulais-je garder le souvenir d'une étreinte douce ou passionnelle ?

Quand ses doigts s'envolèrent, je crus ma libération proche mais ils se noyèrent dans mes boucles rapidement libérées.

« Te voilà enfin nue. Puis-je te dire à quel point tu es … désirable ? » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu aurais voulu dire un autre mot que désirable. » rigolai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je le pense j'avoue. »

Je me contorsionnai pour le regarder.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, ne te retiens pas, ne me mens pas. »

J'espérais qu'il comprendrait que ma requête allait bien au-delà de nos jeux sexuels. Edward acquiesça puis ses yeux se braquèrent sur mon derrière. Il déglutit et quand il parla, sa voix était plus grave.

« Tu es si bandante, chaude, excitante, foutrement belle, … je vais devoir inventer un mot pour tout ce que tu es. »

« Montre-moi. »

Sa bouche fondit en un éclair sur moi, croqua plus fortement qu'avant une de mes fesses. Puis ses mains me soulevèrent et me retournèrent. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, nos langues bataillèrent quelques minutes et quand je dus reprendre mon souffle, il en profita pour écraser sa bouche sur mon sexe. Ses gestes devinrent de plus en plus impétueux, brutaux et je ne lui opposais aucune résistance. Mes jambes furent écartées, je me redressai sur mes coudes et observais Edward qui me léchait goulument. Évidemment il avait trouvé mon clitoris et le titillait. Une de ses mains était passée sous moi et pressait une de mes fesses. L'autre main pinçait un de mes tétons.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » lui dis-je et il se figea.

« Oh mais ça a si bon gout. » plaida-t-il.

« Non, je parle de ce que tu fais à mon bout de sein, expliquai-je. Ne le pince pas, je suis très sensible. Par contre, j'adore quand tu empaumes ma poitrine. »

Je ne voulais plus subir quelque chose qui ne m'excitait pas, j'avais fait abstraction de trop nombreuses fois de mon plaisir pour en donner à mon partenaire.

Il sourit, saisit mon sein fermement et le malaxa.

« Si bonne… » marmonna Edward tout contre mon entrée.

Il glissa deux doigts le long de ma fente et répéta son geste plusieurs fois. Mon bassin se soulevait, comme pourvu d'une volonté indépendante.

« Tu m'excites trop quand tu te tortilles comme ça. »

Je n'avais plus conscience de mes mouvements, je n'étais plus à même de me contrôler. Mes sens étaient accaparés par les sensations qu'Edward déclenchait. Je ne voyais plus que sa langue et ses lèvres, je ne humais plus que nos odeurs mêlées, je n'entendais rien d'autre que nos souffles erratiques et les bruits de succion que faisait sa bouche, je ne sentais plus que la brûlure exquise de sa langue sur mon sexe, enfin je goutais le paradis.

Edward enfonça deux doigts en moi. Je sursautai et il me regarda avec appréhension.

« Tout va bien, j'ai été surprise. » le rassurai-je.

« Je t'ai prévenue pourtant, tu es inattentive ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu me rends… »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour bloquer le flot de paroles qui menaçaient de le choquer.

« Ce n'est pas juste, dis-moi. Dis-moi que je te fais du bien. »

« Tu fais tellement plus que ça. Tes mains me torturent et j'en veux encore. Ta langue me brûle mais je refuse qu'elle quitte ma peau. Tu me mets au supplice Edward. Mon sexe te réclame, ne le sens-tu pas ? »

Edward darda son regard sur moi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Je pourrais te prendre maintenant, ça me tue de ne pas être en toi… »

« J'apprendrai aussi ton corps, c'est promis. Mais après. Il faut que tu me prennes, Edward, maintenant. »

Il se saisit d'une de mes jambes et la remonta. Puis il s'approcha à genoux de mon sexe. Il ressembla alors à redoutable prédateur qui allait m'achever sans pitié. Son contact envoya des décharges électriques dans mon ventre. Il s'introduisit en moi assez lentement. J'étais certes très mouillée pour lui mais je ressentis presque douloureusement chaque millimètre de sa progression.

Nos râles s'élevèrent à l'unisson dans la chambre. Edward s'allongea un peu plus sur moi, restant en appui sur ses coudes. Il m'embrassa alors qu'il sortit son sexe. Je voulus protester mais sa bouche m'en empêcha. Finalement il replongea en moi, plus rapidement cette fois. Il exécuta plusieurs pénétrations mais toujours trop lentes pour moi. J'en eu vite assez et posai mes mains sur ses fesses que j'empoignais aussi fortement que je le pouvais. J'exigeais de lui un rythme plus rapide.

« Tu ne veux pas plus de douceur ? » haleta-t-il.

Je décidai de ne plus m'autocensurer.

« Je veux que tu me baises encore plus fort. »

Il grogna, j'adorais ce son.

« Baise-moi plus fort Edward. Tu me donneras de la douceur après. »

« Tu vas me tuer. »

« C'est l'idée. » haletai-je.

Il fit ce que je lui avais ordonné, il me pilonna de plus en plus fort. Le bruit assourdissant de nos hanches me fit perdre la tête. Il me donna un orgasme tellement puissant que j'en pleurnichai. Après avoir crié son nom, il se retira et éjacula sur mon ventre augmentant encore ma température.

Puis il s'écrasa sur moi et lécha mes lèvres et leurs contours.

« Tu as un gout de sel et de sang… Tu t'es mordue un peu trop fort la lèvre. »

« J'aurais crié trop fort. » expliquai-je, encore essoufflée.

« Tu me lances un défi ? »

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur teinte verte et je m'y noyai. Sans réfléchir, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules puis les embrassai. Je repoussai doucement Edward qui comprit et s'allongea sur le dos.

« C'est trop gros pour ma main, tu crois que tu pourrais rentrer entièrement dans ma bouche ? » lançai-je alors que j'avais saisi son sexe.

Il déglutit et grogna… je commençai à le connaître. Son érection ne s'était pas vraiment calmée, j'approchai ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais aimé ça mais Edward, en dehors du fait qu'il m'avait donné le meilleur orgasme de ma vie et méritait un retour de faveur, avait comme libéré mes retenues. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le gouter et le sentir en moi, de plusieurs façons. Le bout de ma langue cueillit une dernière petite goutte de son jus et mon amant soupira bruyamment.

Ma langue s'enroula à plusieurs reprises autour de sa verge avant de s'attarder sur son gland. Puis je le gobai en partie, son sexe était vraiment trop grand, pas que je m'en plaigne mais j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avaler complètement.

Ses mains allèrent dans mes cheveux et j'eus peur une seconde qu'il m'impose un rythme mais finalement il ne tira pas dessus ni n'appuya sur ma tête. Il releva mon visage et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je ne veux pas, mais ne te force pas. Je n'attends rien d'autre que de pouvoir te toucher. »

« Elle est bien trop appétissante pour ne pas y gouter. » ronronnai-je.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne t'imaginais pas aussi… »

« Dis-le. »

« Chaude… merde ça sonne mal, j'en sais rien. J'étais prêt à te prendre doucement, je m'étais préparé à que ça se passe un peu plus… »

« Tu me croyais prude, j'ai compris mais toi Edward, l'es-tu ? »

« Je me donne l'impression d'être un adolescent qui ne connaît rien à ce qu'une femme veut et mérite. Tu es un excellent professeur. »

« Tu m'excites trop Edward. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'autant d'audace. »

« Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » assurai-je en le repoussant fort sur le lit.

Je repris mes allées et venues sur sa verge. Ma langue et mes lèvres le suçotèrent, le happèrent, le dévorèrent, le cajolèrent. Je sentis rapidement son sexe durcir encore, je perçus son souffle court et ses grognements. Son corps se tendit et eut un soubresaut. Après avoir avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son nectar, je posai ma tête contre son torse.

Sentir son corps chaud et nu contre le mien, savoir qu'il était là pour moi me fit frissonner de plaisir. Déjà je savais que je ne pourrais rien éprouver d'aussi fort avec un autre. Il y avait de quoi être triste mais je souriais béatement.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward et moi nous embrassâmes tout d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus longuement et profondément. Il me surplomba ensuite et embrassa mes épaules.

« Je ne vais pas oublier cette fois-ci. » me lança-t-il en se levant prestement.

Il revint sur le lit, se positionna entre mes jambes écartées et déroula le préservatif sur sa verge érigée. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres me taquinèrent.

« Laisse-moi prendre mon temps. »

« D'accord. »

Il me pénétra lentement et pour m'empêcher de rompre ma promesse, il emprisonna mes deux mains dans une des siennes et les releva au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'arquai contre lui, mon bassin accompagna ses mouvements tandis que nos langues bataillaient.

Au petit matin, je serrai Edward contre mes seins et il s'endormit rapidement. Il marmonna un peu dans son sommeil, principalement mon prénom ce qui déclencha mes pleurs. Je ne sanglotais pas, mes larmes coulèrent en silence de longues minutes. J'observai la lumière changer dans cette chambre et compris que ma bulle de bonheur allait bientôt exploser. Je pleurais de joie d'avoir pu l'aimer, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.

Edward remua peu avant six heures du matin. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il me vit et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Isabella, quand puis-je te revoir? Pas forcément dans une chambre d'hôtel, je ferais comme tu voudras. » me dit-il avec ferveur.

« Ce ne sera pas comme je le voudrais et nous le savons tous les deux. » répondis-je plus tristement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Je suis désolé. Si seulement je n'étais pas… »

« Ne dis rien. » le suppliai-je.

J'écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne, je mis dans ce baiser mes espoirs illégitimes et mes doutes. Edward me fit encore l'amour puis alla se doucher. J'en profitai pour récolter mes vêtements et me rhabiller. Je devais partir sans le revoir sinon je pleurerais devant lui et il n'en était pas question. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement quand je songeai à quitter cette chambre sans rien lui dire. J'attrapai le bloc et le stylo près du téléphone et griffonna : « Merci Edward. Si tu veux me revoir, appelles-moi. »

Je regardai une minute le mot, hésitant à le déchirer. Dans moins d'une heure il aurait repris sa vie, cette vie où je n'existais pas. Des larmes m'aveuglèrent rapidement. La vraie question que je devais me poser était : « Suis-je prête à avoir une liaison et à aimer un homme marié ? » Il ne quitterait pas sa femme pour moi. Je n'en valais vraiment pas la peine.

Je serrai le mot dans ma main puis le fourrai dans mon sac. Il comprendrait ce qui l'arrangerait. Je ne pouvais pas décider maintenant, il me fallait un peu de temps. Je quittai précipitamment la chambre et quand j'atteignis l'ascenseur, je vis la porte de la chambre au bout du couloir s'ouvrir. Edward me regarda partir, le visage fermé.

Il me téléphona une semaine plus tard. Je ne décrochai pas mais il insista le lendemain.

« Salut. » soufflai-je.

J'avais travaillé mon texte, je m'étais préparée à l'affronter par téléphone.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

Pourquoi avais-je envie de me jeter à ses pieds dès qu'il prononçait mon prénom ? Je ne lui avais pas demandé de m'appeler Bella, comme tout le monde le faisait.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je tentant de ne pas lui hurler de venir à moi sur le champ.

J'avais failli lui téléphoner chaque jour depuis.

« Pas vraiment, je ne cesse de penser à toi. »

« Oh… je suis désolée. »

Comment ce dieu pouvait-il se languir de moi ? Ça n'avait surement rien à voir avec mes tourments mais il semblait vraiment fatigué et triste.

« Ne t'excuse pas, enfin pas encore… Je veux te revoir. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai… je ferais ce que tu veux. »

« Edward, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir connu et d'avoir pu partagé une nuit avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. »

« Non, Isabella, jamais je ne pourrais… »

« Tu penses cela aujourd'hui mais dans quelques temps quand tu réaliseras que tu as risqué ton mariage, que tu auras peut-être fait souffrir ta femme, tu m'en voudras. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui justifie que tu souffres. »

Il soupira, désemparé.

**PDV Edward**

« Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Je te veux encore près de moi, je veux apprendre à te connaître. »

Isabella resta muette. Devais-je lui parler de ma vie chaotique, de mon mariage bancal ?

« Alors faisons cela, trouve une heure en fin de journée et faisons connaissance. »

« Aujourd'hui tu es libre ? »

« Demain. »

« Alors demain. Au café à l'angle de la 56ème et de la 4ème ? » proposai-je en repensant à ma rencontre avec elle et à ces heures passées à bavarder.

« Parfait. »

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse lui dire que j'avais hâte.

Ce jour-là, mes soucis s'effacèrent, ma journée qui avait été si grise d'abord avait été illuminée par sa voix d'ange.

Je me repassais sans cesse notre nuit ensemble. Je voulais cette femme, c'était déraisonnable et même dangereux. Pourtant j'allais tout faire pour pouvoir l'aimer et m'en faire aimer.

**DEUX ANS PLUS TARD**

**PDV Jacob**

« Bella tu es prête ? »

« Oui dans une minute. » me dit-elle depuis la salle de bains.

Je ressemblai rapidement les contrats et les vérifiai une dernière fois.

« Tu ne les connais pas encore par cœur ? » plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant sur mon épaule.

« J'ai trop le trac. » râlai-je.

« Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. »

« Mouais… Allons-y, chérie. »

« En route vers le succès ! »

Je savais bien qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que moi. Ce projet avait commencé le jour de notre rencontre, deux ans plus tôt, elle s'y était impliquée car j'y avais consacré beaucoup trop de temps.

« Tu vas enfin rencontrer le Dr Cullen. »

Le Dr Cullen était celui qui m'avait confié le réaménagement d'une aile entière de sa clinique. Un tel projet, une fois définitivement signé, allait être un vrai tremplin pour ma carrière d'architecte.

« Tiens, l'espion n'est pas là ce soir. » remarquai-je en montant en voiture.

Une Volvo argent se garait trois à quatre fois par semaine devant chez nous, invariablement le jeudi soir notamment. Il y restait entre dix minutes et une heure. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps le conducteur avait cette habitude, c'était Bella qui l'avait remarquée peu après avoir emménagé chez moi.

« L'obsédé a une vie finalement. » rit-elle.

Je la trouvais particulièrement belle ce soir, de bonne humeur et avenante. Bella était une jeune femme spéciale, mélancolique en de nombreuses occasions, une vraie énigme. Je l'avais difficilement apprivoisée, puis séduite. Elle pleurait beaucoup au début de notre relation la nuit quand elle pensait que je dormais. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle pleurait quelqu'un. Peut-être un enfant ou un parent. Elle avait une carapace épaisse et intacte, je n'avais jamais eu que l'illusion de l'avoir percée. Bella me donnait ce qu'elle pouvait et cela me suffisait.

Mais ce soir, une fois la soirée terminée, j'allais la demander en mariage. Nous allions démarrer une vie ensemble, officielle, heureuse. Je tâtai discrètement ma poche, puis démarrai.

Je dus consacrer plus d'une heure au Dr Cullen, son fils et leurs avocats de la clinique, dans un recoin de la grande salle où une réception était donnée, officiellement pour le nouvel an. J'avais été réticent à laisser Bella seule, je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec des inconnus. Elle m'avait rassuré mais quand je l'observais, je voyais qu'elle s'était éteinte et restait étrangère à l'agitation ambiante. Après avoir tous signé les six copies du contrat, le Dr Cullen nous emmena vers le buffet pour boire une coupe de champagne.

« Alors, vous pouvez être fier Jacob. Votre premier contrat est signé. » me dit un des médecins qui nous avaient rejoint.

« Oui cette soirée est un vrai tournant dans ma vie. » m'enthousiasmai-je en tapotant machinalement l'écrin dans ma poche.

« Vraiment ? » me demanda Edward Cullen, le directeur adjoint et donc fils du patron des lieux.

« Oui, ce soir je vais proposer à ma petite amie de m'épouser. »

Il vrilla son regard vert cassant au mien, ce qui me décontenança. Edward était un médecin talentueux et toujours cordial avec ses patients. Une fois sa blouse rangée, il était maussade et renfermé. Pourtant, il était facilement venu vers moi et nous avions sympathisé. Je l'avais vu sourire quelques fois quand il s'isolait et qu'il regardait une photo soigneusement rangée dans une poche de sa chemise. J'avais déjà rencontré sa femme Tanya et son fils Anthony et je savais pour avoir beaucoup trainé dans les couloirs, que sa femme et lui ne s'entendaient plus depuis longtemps et que seul leur fils les avait empêché de divorcer.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et je fus de nouveau happé par le Dr Cullen, ses associés et collègues. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous regagnâmes le centre de la salle et je partis à la recherche Bella. Je la vis à l'écart en grande discussion avec Edward Cullen. Il était temps que ces deux-là se rencontrent, pensai-je amusé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Edward. » lui dit-elle alors que j'approchai, encore caché par des convives.

« Tu devrais, je m'en veux tellement… »

« Je te l'avais dit, je n'attendais rien de toi. C'est toi qui as… »

« Merde… Isabella, je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et quoi ? Tu es marié, tu ne la quitteras pas, tu as un avenir brillant qui te tend les bras, un petit garçon de huit ans. Ton père te tient, tu ne l'affronteras jamais. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Tu mérites tant d'être heureux, de réussir. C'est ton rêve… »

« J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive plus. Tu me manques trop. »

« Je… »

« Il ne te rend pas heureuse, je le sais. Tu es si différente. »

« Jacob est un homme merveilleux, il m'aime. » répliqua sèchement Bella.

« Et toi, tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu l'aimes comme tu m'as aimé ? Tu lui fais l'amour avec la même fougue… »

« Tais-toi, nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

« Réponds. »

« Edward, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » gémit-elle.

« Rejoins-moi cette nuit, au même hôtel, je t'en supplie … »

Je vis des larmes au coin de ses yeux, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je vins derrière elle et l'enlaçai un peu brusquement ce qui la surprit.

« Tout va bien? »

« Nous discutions. Alors pas trop nerveux ?» me questionna Edward.

Il ne quitta pas Bella des yeux, elle avait la tête baissée et je l'avais sentie se raidir quand Edward me répondit aussi amicalement.

« Je suis officiellement à la tête du projet et j'ai ma merveilleuse Bella à mes côtés. Tout va pour le mieux. »

« Les félicitations sont de rigueur. Tout te réussit en effet.» me dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'y décelai facilement de la colère mais aussi de l'envie. Pour autant je ne compris qu'une chose, il rendait Bella très mal à l'aise.

« Merci. Bella, allons-y. Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes. À plus tard !» mentis-je.

Une fois éloignés d'Edward, Bella se détendit.

« Je voudrais rentrer. » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Je vais chercher nos manteaux. »

« Non, reste, c'est ta grande soirée. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta victoire. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, pardonne-moi. »

« Bon, comme tu voudras. » répondis-je.

« Je vais prendre un taxi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bonne nuit chérie. Je t'aime. »

« Félicitations, Jacob, à demain. »

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Je me retournai aussitôt et tentai de localiser Edward. Il était en grande discussion avec son père. Le ton monta peu après et même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, je devinai une dispute.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward fendit la foule vers la sortie sans un regard pour son père, ahuri.

« Docteur Cullen, il y a un problème avec Edward ? » demandai-je en rejoignant la fête.

« Tout va bien. » m'assura-t-il.

Je me décidai à suivre Edward. Il descendait les escaliers vers le parking puis il parla.

« Tanya, je rentre à la maison, nous devons discuter. … Non, c'est important, il est temps que toute cette comédie cesse. … Plus maintenant, je viens de lui signifier ma démission, ni toi, ni mon père ne pourrez m'en empêcher. … Bloque ta matinée de demain, nous irons voir notre avocat. »

Il raccrocha et souffla. Je l'observai d'un peu plus haut, Edward s'était assis, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et y étouffa un cri de désespoir. De le voir aussi vulnérable me fit pitié. Il ne méritait pas d'être aussi malheureux. J'hésitai à aller le voir et lui parler, peut-être l'aider à se calmer, mais soudain il se releva et dévala les marches jusqu'au parking. Je le suivis et en débouchant à mon tour dans le parking, je le vis monter dans une Volvo argent et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était cette même voiture qui se garait devant chez nous.

J'avais refusé d'analyser les bribes de sa conversation avec Bella mais j'avais maintenant la réponse et elle ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas perdre Bella. Edward avait apparemment eu sa chance et il l'avait laissé filée, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur.

Le regard bouleversé de Bella avant son départ me hantait. Elle avait repoussé Edward, elle lui avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je ne devais pas douter, elle était à la maison, sous la douche peut-être. Puis elle se coucherait dans notre lit et demain matin, elle me ferait des pancakes, comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un an. Et alors, dans l'intimité de notre chez nous, je la demanderais en mariage. Je ne voulais pas croire que ça ne se passerait pas ainsi.

Mais en rentrant, Bella n'était pas là. Elle avait fait un passage ici, s'était débarrassée de sa robe de soirée et de ses escarpins. Mais elle ne s'était pas couchée dans notre lit. Mon corps continua d'agir sans que je réfléchisse. Je défis ma cravate puis me déshabillai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, espérant secrètement la trouver allongée dans la baignoire. Mais elle n'y était pas non plus.

Je me couchai et le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les familières odeurs de pancakes, de sirop d'érable et de café. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine, Bella me tournait le dos, la poêle dans la main, elle fredonnait un vieil air diffusé à la radio. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle semblait totalement épanouie, heureuse, elle esquissa même quelques pas de danse. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui parler, alors je repartis vers la chambre et attendis dix minutes. Puis je me rendis à la salle de bains, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« Bonjour. » lui lançai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Jacob ! »

Elle ne me demanda pas si j'avais bien dormi, c'était pourtant notre conversation traditionnelle le matin. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas que je lui pose la question en retour, et pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas le lui demander.

Quand elle se tourna enfin vers moi et me regarda, j'eus un choc. Elle n'était plus la même, ses yeux pétillaient, ses joues étaient rosies, sa bouche un peu enflée. Mais surtout elle respirait la joie de vivre, tout le contraire de celle qui partageait hier encore ma vie.

« Tu commences à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? » questionnai-je.

Je me bornais à fixer mon assiette et ma tasse tandis qu'elle m'expliqua son emploi du temps de la journée.

« Tu veux que nous sortions diner ce soir ? » proposai-je.

« Bien sûr ! Nous allons fêter ce contrat ! »

Elle se pencha vers moi pour déposer deux nouveaux pancakes et j'aperçus comme un petit hématome sur le haut d'un de ses seins, un suçon… Elle ne l'avait pas hier soir quand elle portait sa jolie robe bleue.

De combien de preuves avais-je donc besoin ?

Bella quitta la cuisine et partit se brosser les dents, en chantonnant de nouveau. Puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta l'appartement.

Je passai la matinée à tourner en rond dans notre salon. J'hésitai à aller voir Edward et à lui casser la figure. Ça aurait été aisé, j'étais plus musclé que lui. Mais le visage radieux de Bella ne cessait de me hurler une vérité que je redoutais. Elle n'avait pas voulu me trahir mais Edward représentait beaucoup trop pour elle, c'était lui qu'elle avait longtemps pleuré.

Savait-elle qu'il allait demander le divorce ? Quand allait-elle m'en parler ? Supporterais-je de l'entendre me dire que tout était fini entre nous, qu'elle en aimait un autre ? Elle était radieuse, comblée après juste une nuit avec lui, comment pouvais-je espérer qu'elle sois un jour aussi heureuse grâce à moi. C'était évidemment grâce à Edward. Et lui qui était si misérable, qui n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher d'elle, méritait-il une femme aussi merveilleuse que Bella ?

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, hésitai avec mon téléphone mais finalement je m'assis et allumai mon ordinateur. Je n'avais pas le cœur d'entendre sa voix et peut-être ses remerciements et ses promesses. Je tapai l'email sans attendre et sans réfléchir.

« Edward,

Hier soir, j'ai découvert que tu connaissais Bella, que tu la connaissais très bien. Je me souviens maintenant que tu as commencé à me parler quand j'ai raconté à ton père ma rencontre avec elle, et que ton attitude a vraiment changé après avoir vu une photo d'elle et moi.

Que notre amitié ait été sincère ou non n'importe plus vraiment, puisque je ne te reverrai sans doute jamais.

Si tu as vraiment l'intention de divorcer et si tu veux être avec Bella, sache que je ne vous en empêcherais pas, sache qu'elle est en fait déjà libre.

Je crois que je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je suis content de t'avoir connu.

Je dois surtout te remercier pour la douleur et la tristesse que tu as fait disparaître de son regard. Je les croyais là pour toujours alors je n'ai jamais essayé.

Aime là comme elle le mérite.

Elle sera ce soir au restaurant la Bella Italia sur la 33ème, à vingt heures. J'ai réservé une table à mon nom, pour m'assurer qu'elle vienne.

Jacob Black. »

J'envoyai rapidement l'email avant de le regretter et de changer d'avis puis je composai le numéro de la Bella Italia, un de nos restaurants préférés.

« Une table pour deux à vingt heures ce soir au nom de Black, je vous prie. »

En arrivant en avance ce soir-là au restaurant, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le chef de salle que je connaissais bien.

« Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Black mais je ne l'utiliserai pas. Deux autres personnes vont venir, placez-les et quand ils seront tous deux arrivés, remettez cette lettre à la jeune femme. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Je veux la table derrière. »

Je n'avais pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. J'avais eu l'intention de lui proposer de m'épouser a cet endroit, pourtant Bella repartirait avec Edward. Mais si par miracle, elle ne voulait pas de lui, si par miracle elle m'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'aimait lui, alors je me montrerais.

Edward fut le premier à arriver. Il tapota sa chaise puis la table et à nouveau la chaise. Il était très nerveux et je souris. J'avais dis à Bella de venir pour vingt heures trente, avec l'intention puérile de faire attendre Edward.

« Edward ? »

Bella venait d'arriver et avait été conduite par une serveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Jacob m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a envoyé un email aujourd'hui. » lui répondit Edward.

« Comment ? Non c'est impossible. » gémit Bella.

Elle s'assit puis ouvrit l'enveloppe donc remise.

« C'est un mot de Jacob. »

« Attends. Avant, j'aimerais te parler. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit, non ? »

Edward inspira.

« Non, j'aurais dû te le dire la nuit dernière. Je vais demander le divorce et quitter la clinique. »

« Tu m'as déjà promis… »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai compris, Isabella, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. »

Bella ne répondit rien, j'hésitai à me tourner discrètement pour l'observer.

« Edward, je ne serais pas assez forte si une fois encore tu abandonnes. » déclara-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assez cru en nous, d'avoir privilégier ma carrière. »

« Je suis avec Jacob maintenant. Quand je t'ai vue hier soir avec lui, je me suis sentie trahie. Tu le connaissais, tu savais que j'étais avec lui depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il parle beaucoup de toi, au début je n'y croyais pas puis un jour il m'a montré une photo de vous deux. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru devenir fou. »

« Je ne peux pas le quitter. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu continuer. »

« Isabella, la seule raison valable de rester avec lui serait de l'aimer vraiment... »

« Je vais la lire. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Lis à voix haute. S'il te plait. »

« Ok.

_Bella,_

_Donne une nouvelle chance à Edward mais surtout donne-toi une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire mais lui saura. Il t'aime._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'appartement, tu peux y vivre aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je passerais quand tu seras absente pour récupérer mes affaires. C'est mieux ainsi._

_Sois heureuse._

_Je t'aimerais toujours, Jacob._ »

D'entendre dans sa bouche mes mots me serra le cœur. Je réalisai les conséquences de ma décision, ne plus revoir la femme que j'aimais et perdre un ami. Pourtant j'étais plus que jamais convaincu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'aurais pas supporté la voir se faner avec moi, tout comme je n'aurais pas supporter qu'elle me quitte.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, balbutia Bella. Comment a t-il su ? Mon dieu comme je m'en veux, il ne mérite pas de souffrir. »

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas continuer, il a compris que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec lui. » lui dit Edward.

Il se leva puis j'entendis Bella renifler.

« Isabella, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. » lui dit Edward.

« Je t'aime aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

**FIN**


	15. Chapitre 15 Pari

**OS - Pari**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Alice<strong>

Rosalie me regarda hébétée tandis que je listais les qualités de mon petit ami Jasper, son frère ainé…

« Mais tu es totalement aveugle, ma parole ! » m'interrompit-elle.

« Si, il est très sensible et tendre. »

« C'est impossible, il est limite rustre ! »

« Parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec lui. » argumentai-je.

« Tu es aveugle, tu as choisi de tomber amoureuse du grand frère de ta meilleure amie, c'est d'un cliché ! »

Nous avions eu cette discussion de nombreuses fois au cours des deux dernières années. J'avais emménagé à Forks et avait rencontré Rosalie Hale en classe de seconde. Son frère Jasper était alors en première. Et durant ces deux dernières années, j'avais bavé sur lui à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais rêvé de lui si souvent, j'avais fantasmé sur ses lèvres et ses fesses.

Rosalie avait vite compris mon manège mais nous nous entendions si bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie utilisée pour que je parvienne à mes fins.

L'été dernier, j'avais osé avouer à Jasper mes sentiments qu'il partageait et depuis plusieurs mois, nous filions le parfait amour.

Rose avait eu le coup de foudre pour Emmett McCarty, capitaine de l'équipe de football. Il était aussi plus âgé que nous et il avait fallu plus d'un an pour que mon amie se bouge. Elle avait du se battre, littéralement, pour qu'il la remarque en fait. Emmett était constamment entouré de dindes sans scrupules ni pudeur. Rosalie s'était donc battue contre Jessica et Lauren pour accéder au vestiaire après un match. Emmett l'avait vue gagner contre ces deux groupies. Il l'avait enfin remarquée car malgré le physique avantageux de Rosalie, Emmett n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux filles mais plutôt au sport.

Hélas depuis la rentrée, nos copains étaient à la fac et nous nous retrouvions seules et sans occupation ou passe-temps coquin.

« Tu ne peux pas forcer deux êtres à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je parie que c'est impossible. » assurai-je.

« C'est possible ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu dérailles Rose ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors faisons une petite expérience… Ok pour le pari. Et ça va être très simple ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je propose de caser ton frère asocial avec la nouvelle. Je pense qu'ils ont des tas de points en commun, ça va être ultra simple ! Ils iront ensemble au bal dans six semaines. »

« T'es malade ! Je ne peux pas faire ça à Edward ! » m'écriai-je.

« Et toutes les fois où j'ai menti pour que tu restes seule avec Jasper ? » argumenta Rose.

« Il va me tuer si il l'apprend. »

« Ça restera entre nous… Maintenant on va parier… Si je gagne je veux la totalité de ta collection de sacs à main. »

Je déglutis face à la perspective de ne plus avoir mes très chers quatre vingt dix huit sacs… Pourtant j'étais convaincue que l'amour ne se commandait pas et je voulais clouer le bec à Rose.

« Et si je gagne, je veux ta décapotable. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis me tendit la main.

« Pari tenu. Que la meilleure gagne.»

**PDV Edward**

Durant tout le diner, ma jumelle m'avait dévisagé bizarrement. Nous étions très proches, nous n'avions pas de secrets même si ces dernières années, j'aurais préféré. Elle était si volubile au sujet de Jasper, son grand amour.

Elle était mon contraire et surtout mon modèle. Elle, si vive et ouverte, avait des tas d'amis tandis que j'errais seul depuis l'adolescence. Notre emménagement à Forks avait même aggravé mon renfermement, je détestais cette ville pluvieuse et froide. Alice avait recommencé à zéro avec succès, moi je m'étais appliqué à ignorer les autres et à subir tant bien que mal le lycée. Mon objectif était d'entrer dans une bonne université et de devenir chimiste. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre geek, je n'étais pas passionné par les jeux vidéo, je préférais les bons romans.

« Al, tu n'as pas touché à ton dessert. » remarqua notre mère.

« Tu es bien silencieuse. » ajouta notre père.

« Non non, tout va bien, juste un contrôle demain en littérature. » nous dit Alice.

« Alors appelle Bella ! » s'exclama la meilleure amie de ma sœur.

Rosalie passait la plupart de ses soirées chez nous, ses parents étaient souvent absents et son frère étudiait à la fac.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Alice et Edward ne t'en ont jamais parlé, Esmé ? » répondit Rosalie.

« Non… »

Ma mère sautilla sur place puis se pencha vers Rose comme pour partager un potin.

« C'est la fille du sheriff et sans aucun doute la meilleure élève du lycée. »

Je tiquai sur cette présentation, ma sœur et son amie m'avait assez souvent sollicité pour les aider avec leurs devoirs, scandant que j'étais le plus intelligent.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! »

« Edward a quelques classes avec elle. » lança la blonde.

« Vraiment ? » pépia sa mère.

« Oui, elle est bonne élève mais on ne la connaît pas vraiment, elle est du genre timide. » coupa brutalement Alice, avant d'entrainer Rosalie vers la cuisine.

« Tu aurais du aller vers elle. Elle est là depuis presque deux mois et si elle est aussi timide que toi, elle doit se sentir bien seule. » me dit ma mère tristement.

« Je ne … Ok. »

Ma mère sautilla à nouveau, me croyant prêt à aller vers la nouvelle.

« Alice lui parlera demain. » lançai-je avant de rejoindre en courant ma chambre.

Ma mère m'appela plusieurs fois mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle me fasse le même numéro qu'Alice, qui faisait que tout le monde cédait.

Plus tard, ma sœur entra dans ma chambre.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, par contre Rose et toi avez été très bizarres ce soir. »

« On s'est pris la tête, rien de grave. »

« Ok… tu lui as téléphoné ? Euh à la nouvelle… »

« Non, j'ai menti, je n'ai pas de contrôle. Et même si c'était le cas, je t'aurais demandé, petit frère. »

Tout comme ma mère, Alice, qui était née dix sept minutes avant moi, me maternait un peu trop. Quelques années plus tôt mon père avait bien essayé de me sortir de leur emprise, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Je ne m'en plaignais pas vraiment, je les aimais tous. Si ma famille était heureuse, tout allait bien et c'était pourquoi je ne parlais jamais de mon aversion pour cette bourgade car tous s'y plaisaient beaucoup.

Ce soir-là, je pensai à Bella. Elle était restée la nouvelle pour tous et à sa place, ça m'aurait énervé. Et elle était la fille du sheriff, tout le monde avait entendu parler de son arrivée. Tous les garçons du lycée l'avaient détaillée, j'avais entendu des commentaires sur elle dans les vestiaires. Elle avait plu au début, différente de la plupart des filles un peu trop superficielles du lycée mais elle n'avait jamais donné suite et même avait fini par éviter les garçons. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention alors, plongé dans un nouveau projet en chimie. Et de toute façon, je ne m'intéressais à aucune fille.

Le lendemain matin, sur le trajet vers le lycée dans la voiture de Rosalie, les filles semblaient encore tendues.

« Edward, tu pourras venir déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Rose.

« Non, j'ai… »

« Je sais, un truc à faire dans le labo, mais pour une fois, ça ne concerne pas le lycée, je te le demande en tant qu'amie. »

« Euh… d'accord. » capitulai-je soupçonneux.

Toute la matinée passa rapidement, comme d'habitude. J'étais très assidu en cours et chaque matière que je suivais me passionnait. Les cours n'étaient pas un problème pour moi, juste les autres lycéens...

Au déjeuner, Rosalie me força donc à les suivre au réfectoire et à manger autre chose que mes éternels PB&J (sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et confiture).

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de mes seins ? » me demanda-t-elle une fois assise.

Alice et moi eûmes le même hoquet de surprise.

« Quoi ? » dis-je bêtement, j'avais très bien compris sa question.

« T'es malade ! » s'écria ma sœur.

« J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un garçon, je ne vais pas demander ça à Emmett, il est de parti pris. Je ne peux pas le demander à mon frère, c'est juste… beurk. Et tous les mecs ici sont des obsédés, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis. »

« Mais… j'en sais rien ! T'es malade ! » m'écriai-je à mon tour.

« Edward, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'embrouilles entre nous, je te demande ton avis, objectivement. »

« Rose ! » tonna Alice.

« Non, Alice ! Je ne vais pas me contenter de ton avis. Je ne peux pas croire que mes seins sont moins jolis que ceux de Bella ! » lui répondit vivement Rosalie.

« Vous parlez de ça entre vous, vraiment ? » balbutiai-je abasourdi.

Je regardais ma sœur, plein d'appréhension. J'étais peut-être vierge à dix sept ans, mais je n'étais pas exempté d'hormones. J'avais des fantasmes et sans tomber dans le cliché de deux filles ensemble, savoir que les filles (pas ma sœur… beurk) parlaient de leur corps aussi librement était excitant.

« Edward, réponds s'il te plait. Tu préfères ma poitrine généreuse ou celle plus menue de Bella ? Regarde, elle est assise là-bas ! »

Rosalie pointa Bella qui riait timidement avec Angela. Je la voyais de profil et déglutis en matant malgré moi sa poitrine haute et ferme sous sa chemise. Ainsi, on jurerait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge tant ses tétons pointaient sous le tissus.

« Edward, reprend-toi. » me tança Alice.

Je me levai brusquement et filai dans le labo de chimie. Seul, je tentai de calmer mon esprit débridé mais dès que je fermai les yeux, la poitrine de Bella, gigotant quand elle avait ri, ne cessait de m'apparaître.

« Et merde. »

Une semaine plus tard, l'épisode Bella Swan c'était transformé en une obsession, je n'avais rien fait d'autre que de la regarder encore et encore. Je connaissais ses traits et sa silhouette par cœur, je la suivais parfois juste pour l'entendre parler ou rire avec Angela.

Aussi en attendant que le cours de chimie ne commence, j'apostrophai Angela.

« Salut Edward. » me dit-elle gentiment.

On ne se parlait que pour les cours, non pas qu'elle n'était pas sympa mais je ne me sentais pas d'affinités avec elle, avec personne de toute façon.

« Salut. Euh… tu la connais bien Bella ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

« Et elle est bonne ? Je veux dire bonne élève ! »

Angela me regarda comme si elle venait de voir atterrir un ovni.

« Elle a de très bonnes notes. »

« Ok, tu sais si elle suit des cours de sciences ? »

« Non je ne crois pas. Tu as peur de perdre ton statut de premier de la classe ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Oui. » mentis-je.

Elle m'avait donné une échappatoire, je ne savais pas comment lui demander de me parler de Bella sans paraître complètement intéressé.

« Elle se destine à des études de littérature. D'ailleurs je dois la forcer le midi pour venir déjeuner avec moi, sinon je serais avec Samantha et ses copines, quand tu ne me forces pas à travailler au labo bien sûr. »

« Venez donc déjeuner demain avec nous ! » intervint Rosalie que je n'avais pas vu entrer en classe.

« C'est sympa Rose. » lui répondit aussitôt Angela.

Alice et Rosalie étaient populaires au lycée, Rosalie depuis qu'elle s'était battue avec deux filles et ma sœur qui avait un sens inné et infaillible de la mode. Beaucoup de filles auraient payé cher pour les fréquenter.

Ma sœur arriva essoufflée une minute plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue Rose ? »

« Désolée, j'avais un truc à faire. Devine quoi ! Angela et Bella vont déjeuner avec nous maintenant, c'est pas génial ? »

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais mais partit s'asseoir sans répondre. Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil et alla s'installer, me laissant pantois. Demain je pourrais déjeuner avec Bella, je pourrais entendre sa voix et voir ses joues rougir. Je pourrais sentir son odeur et la regarder sans passer pour un pervers.

**PDV Bella**

« C'était super bizarre. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler autant d'autre chose que de sciences. Attends il te mate, encore… » me dit Angela tandis que nous atteignions la bibliothèque.

« Quoi ? »

« À droite. »

Je le cherchai du regard et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, Edward fit demi-tour. Depuis une semaine, il me regardait beaucoup. Angela suivait avec lui les cours d'algèbre, de physique et chimie. Elle venait de me raconter qu'Edward avait posé des questions sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » repris-je.

« Il m'a paru très nerveux. Et puis Rosalie Hale est venue et nous a invité à aller déjeuner avec Alice et elle. Elles ont l'air tellement sympa ! »

« Je ne leur ai jamais parlé. Rosalie c'est la grande blonde et Alice la petite brune ? »

« Oui. »

Le soir même, je me repassais la scène où le regard d'Edward et le mien s'étaient télescopés. Edward n'était pas du genre matheux avec de grosses lunettes et de l'acné mais encore moins du genre festif. Angela m'en avait peu dit à son sujet car elle ne savait tout simplement pas grand chose malgré le fait qu'ils étaient partenaires de labo depuis deux ans. Il était très solitaire, presqu'invisible pour la plupart des élèves. Mais pour moi qui étais un peu comme lui, je l'avais remarqué dès mon premier jour au lycée. Nous n'avions que les cours d'italien et d'histoire ensemble et il était le meilleur élève.

J'étais nerveuse de déjeuner avec la sœur d'Edward et Rosalie et mon malaise s'accrut quand nous les rejoignîmes le lendemain, car les deux adoptèrent une attitude totalement différentes vis à vis de moi. Rosalie était tout sourire et me posait beaucoup de questions. Alice me regardait comme si elle me jugeait et quand nos yeux se croisaient, sa bouche se pinçait davantage.

« C'est très sympa ! J'espère que vous allez déjeuner avec nous demain et même tous les jours ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« Merci, mais demain je dois travailler au labo avec Edward. » répondit Angela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le forcer à venir déjeuner avec nous, ça va le sortir un peu de son… »

« S'ils doivent travailler, laisse les. » intervint Alice.

« Je sais qu'ils sont en train de relire le projet sur les acides gras, ils pourront le faire tout en mangeant chaud pour une fois ! »

« Oui tu as raison, je vais en parler avec Edward. » s'enthousiasma Angela.

« À plus tard. » nous dit Rose tandis que je suivais Angela vers notre prochain cours.

À la sortie du bâtiment je réalisai que j'avais oublié mon sac de sport à la cafétéria aussi je courus le récupérer. Pour une fois, je ne tombai pas, ni ne bousculai quelqu'un et donc j'arrivai en silence à notre table toujours occupée par nos nouvelles amies.

« Tu ne respectes pas les règles ! » dit sèchement Alice à Rosalie.

« Tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai raison. »

« Rose, c'est de la triche. »

« Non, il faut bien les lancer, mais si tu insistes, je ne ferais plus rien et tu verras que je vais quand même gagner ! »

Je toussotai et elles se retournèrent vers moi, l'air horrifié.

« Désolée, j'ai juste oublié mon sac. » dis-je contrite.

Lendemain matin, je décidai d'attendre Angela à la sortie de son cours de chimie avant d'aller ensemble au réfectoire. Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Angela semblaient débattre vivement puis Edward me vit et il déglutit.

« Voici Bella ! Entre ! » me héla Rosalie.

Je pénétrai dans la classe, les yeux baissés et le visage tout rouge sans doute.

« Salut tout le monde. »

Ils me répondirent tous par un bref « Salut » mais Edward me dit « Bonjour Bella. » et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Angela et Bella sont amies, tu ne vas pas les empêcher de déjeuner ensemble. » dit Rose à Edward.

« Non… bien sur que non. » bafouilla-t-il.

Rosalie attrapa le bras d'Alice et la força à quitter la salle, suivie très vite par Edward.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Angela.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » voulus-je savoir.

« De rien, enfin j'étais en train de dire à Edward qu'on pouvait très bien étudier un peu pendant le déjeuner. Puis Alice est intervenue et lui a dit que notre projet était important… Enfin bref, je les trouve tous un peu bizarre. Par contre Edward m'a l'air dans la lune en ce moment, un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Je sentis mes joues rougir car au même instant, Edward vint vers nous. Je le détaillai une fois de plus, ses cheveux aux couleurs multiples et indéfinissables, ses yeux verts magnifiques et son visage parfait.

« Allons-y. » lança Angela.

Durant tout le déjeuner, Edward et moi n'échangeâmes aucune parole mais de nombreux regards. Ce manège continua deux semaines durant. Je me trouvais si stupide de ne pas oser lui parler. Les filles lui parlaient naturellement mais bien sur aucune d'elle ne craquait pour lui.

Edward avait transformé mes nuits sans rêves, désormais il était la star de mes songes. Il m'embrassait, me serrait contre lui et m'avouait qu'il m'aimait. Angela me rapportait chaque parole échangée avec Edward et je passais des heures à analyser ses mots et son attitude.

Rosalie me téléphonait tous les soirs pour me demander n'importe quoi, une question sur un devoir ou encore un avis sur un film et même sur la marque de tampons que j'utilisais. La journée, elle me complimentait souvent sur mon allure naturelle et sur les améliorations dans mon look.

J'avais en effet décidé de mettre plus de soin à me vêtir et je me maquillais un peu. Rien de trop voyant évidemment, personne à part Rosalie et Alice ne l'avait remarqué. Edward n'avait fait aucun commentaire hélas. Finalement, j'hésitais à parler de lui à Angela ou encore à Rose, j'avais peur d'être ridicule et de me faire des idées.

Je voulais vraiment passer plus de temps avec lui, découvrir quels points communs nous pouvions avoir mais comment faire ? Je traînais de plus en plus dans le labo après les cours et j'attendais qu'Edward et Angela finissent de travailler. Malheureusement je n'y comprenais rien, je ne pouvais pas intervenir, partager mes impressions ou les aider.

« Ce nouveau projet a l'air plutôt difficile. » dis-je à Angela deux semaines plus tard.

« Oui, mais avec Edward comme partenaire, je suis confiante. Nous avons toujours les meilleures notes. »

« Je n'ai pas compris quelque chose plus tôt. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux perdre du temps, ce n'est pas dans ton cursus ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Comme ça pour savoir. »

« Tu veux dire qu'Edward te motive à t'intéresser à la science ? »

Je rougis et ne répondis pas.

« Une excuse pour venir plus souvent au labo, j'en étais sûre ! Tu craques pour lui toi aussi ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis 'toi aussi' ? Qui d'autre est amoureuse de lui ? » m'exclamai-je horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir de la concurrence.

« Oh Bella, c'est trop génial ! Tu es amoureuse de lui et lui de toi ! Il n'y a personne d'autre à ma connaissance, je voulais dire qu'Edward aussi en pince pour toi. »

« Il ne te pose plus de questions sur moi, je crois qu'il s'en fiche… »

« Il ne peut pas me questionner, tu es toujours avec nous. Ce n'est pas en cours qu'il pourrait m'interroger, Edward ne bavarde jamais. » me révéla-t-elle, m'offrant un peu d'espoir.

Le lendemain matin, Angela consacra une heure d'étude à m'expliquer le projet de sciences et je l'aidais à faire quelques recherches. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me passionner autant pour la chimie. Pendant le déjeuner, j'écoutai attentivement Edward et mon amie discuter des différentes pistes de réflexion et d'études. Angela m'apprit un peu plus tard qu'ils étudieraient encore après les cours mais qu'elle arriverait en retard.

« Au moins dix minutes, alors tu devras te bouger un peu ! Tu commences par la théorie que je t'ai expliquée hier. Tu lui demandes quelle réaction en milieu naturel. Ça devrait être une réponse simple et rapide, et ensuite tu enchaines en lui demandant… je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de jouer ! »

En pénétrant dans le labo en fin de journée, je surpris Rosalie et Alice qui discutaient vivement avec Edward. Je décidai de rester sur le seuil et de me faire discrète.

« Pourquoi tu refuses ? » geignait Alice.

« Je te l'ai dit j'ai quelque chose de prévu demain matin. Et puis j'en ai assez de vous servir de valet à chaque virée shopping. La dernière fois tu avais promis que nous aurions le temps de passer chez Barnes and Noble mais l'achat d'un énième sac à main t'a pris deux heures et je n'ai pas pu y aller ! » lui répliqua Edward.

« N'insistes pas, il a raison. » calma Rose.

« Tu rentres à pied mon cher, pour la peine on ne t'attend pas ! » lança Alice.

Elles se retournèrent et tous me virent enfin, rougissante et honteuse d'avoir été surprise en train de les espionner.

« Bella pourrait te raccompagner, Edward ! Tu ramènes aussi Angela je crois ? » me dit Rosalie.

« Oui, euh pas de problème, je te conduirai. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

« Bye ! » nous dit Rosalie en poussant une Alice énervée vers la sortie.

« Ta sœur te mène la vie dure ? » osai-je demander à Edward tandis que nos regards étaient fuyants.

« Ça tu peux le dire. Depuis quelques semaines, elle est très bizarre, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. »

Nous rigolâmes gauchement un instant puis je me souvins de ce pour quoi j'étais ici.

« Angela m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle arriverait dix minutes en retard. »

« Ok. Je vais en profiter pour relire mes notes alors. »

Je soufflai un coup pour me donner du courage, me pensant discrète mais Edward releva aussitôt la tête de son bloc notes et me dévisagea.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, enfin… tu me donnes le tournis à toujours réviser. »

« C'est une habitude pour passer le temps. » dit-il un peu honteux.

« Je comprends, bien sûr. » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Edward me regarda enfin dans les yeux, je sentis une boule de chaleur gonfler dans mon ventre.

« Tu as d'autres passe-temps ? » réussis-je à articuler.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire et la musique classique. »

« Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? »

« Le Prince de Machiavel… en italien. »

« Tu es vraiment très doué avec ta langue… enfin en langues, je voulais dire. »

« Merci, tu es plutôt douée aussi dans cette langue. Pourquoi tu l'as choisi ? »

« Ma mère me parle de Venise depuis ma naissance. Elle y a passé un mois avant de rencontrer mon père, elle en garde des souvenirs si beaux que j'avais envie de partager ses rêves. Et toi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Je venais de lui confier quelque chose de très personnel et lui ne voulait pas répondre ? Je l'ennuyais peut-être.

« Ok, à cause de Scarface. » admit-il.

Je ne parvins plus à relancer la conversation et Edward se plongea dans ses révisions. Quand Angela arriva je prétextai une envie pressante et leur dis que je les attendrais directement sur le parking. J'en profitais pour appeler Jacob que j'avais un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Il offrit de me rejoindre sur le champ au lycée.

« Salut Jake ! Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange, dans une heure maxi je vais devoir partir. »

« Et rater l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi ? Non merci ! Tu t'es faite attendre samedi dernier. »

« J'avais complètement oublié le feu de camp, désolée ! Tu t'en es sorti ? »

« Oui, Leah ne m'a pas trop embêté cette fois-ci. »

Une heure plus tard, je riais aux éclats grâce à Jacob quand Angela et Edward me rejoignirent. Mon amie souriait un peu nerveusement mais le garçon de mes rêves semblait carrément en colère.

**PDV Rosalie**

« Je crois que je vais mettre ma robe verte foncée pour le bal. Ce sac ira parfaitement avec. Ou bien une robe rouge qui irait avec ta décapotable. » plastronna Alice tandis que nous trainions dans sa chambre.

« Il reste encore dix jours avant le bal. Il n'est pas trop tard. » sifflai-je.

« Tu ne connais pas mon frère ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tendu. Il s'est renfermé comme une huitre. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai promis de garder le secret… »

C'était à mon tour de fanfaronner. Alice croyait son jumeau encore plus désintéressé qu'avant des filles et donc de Bella. Pourtant elle ignorait que depuis près d'un mois, Edward passait ses soirées et ses weekends à faire de la musculation, tout ça sous la supervision de mon Emmett.

Je n'avais découvert le pot aux roses moi-même que deux jours plus tôt en entendant une conversation entre Edward et mon petit-ami. Emmett avait résisté mais avait fini par céder à mes arguments et m'avait dévoilé qu'Edward faisait autant d'efforts pour plaire à Bella.

L'attitude d'Edward ces derniers jours m'inquiétait cependant, il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Bella d'être sa cavalière et je commençais à envisager une petite intervention.

De retour chez moi, j'appelai Bella pour notre conversation secrète quotidienne.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien… juste un autre contrôle, à croire que les profs s'en fichent de savoir que l'année est finie. »

« Je voulais dire du coté Edward. »

Bella ne m'en parlait jamais de prime abord, mais j'avais vite compris que si je lançais le sujet, elle était très intéressée par la conversation.

« Il a été très étrange ce midi. »

« Il ne m'a pas paru en colère cette fois-ci. »

« Justement, répondit-elle en soupirant. Il m'a regardée tristement et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Même si il ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. »

« C'est un martyr né. En tout cas c'est un signe. » lui assurai-je.

« De quoi ? »

« Bella, il crève d'envie de t'inviter au bal ! Et quand ce sera le moment des slows, il te demandera d'être sa petite amie ! »

Je forçai un peu la dose mais je savais que Bella, de nature très peu confiante en elle-même, ne me croirait pas sans que j'en rajoute. J'imaginais plutôt Edward et Bella en train de se marcher sur les pieds puis se bécoter maladroitement dans l'antiquité automobile de Bella.

« J'en doute. D'ailleurs Jacob m'a proposé de m'y amener. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rose, c'est trop nul d'y aller sans cavalier, plaida-t-elle. Je ne veux pas y aller mais puisque j'ai du débourser plus de cents dollars pour ma robe, je n'ai pas le choix. Ma mère me bassine avec le bal tous les jours d'ailleurs. J'ai hâte que cette soirée soit passée. »

« Ne fais pas de plans. Laisse encore un peu de temps à Edward. »

« Rose… Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. »

« Promets. »

« OK. Bonne nuit. »

La situation était encore plus critique que je ne le croyais. Mais comment faire pour les réunir ces deux idiots ? Je m'étais laissée prendre au jeu, je me fichais comme d'une guigne de perdre, j'avais vraiment la certitude que Bella et Edward étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le samedi matin suivant, Edward devait se rendre à la salle de sport de Port Angeles qu'Emmett fréquentait aussi. C'était l'endroit idéal pour déclencher l'opération « invitation ». Je fis évidemment sensation en pénétrant dans la salle d'entrainement.

« Salut chérie ! Quelle bonne surprise. »

« Mon nounours, roucoulai-je. Edward n'est pas encore là ? »

« Non mais il ne va pas tarder, je ne voudrais pas qu'il comprenne que j'ai trahi ma parole. » me dit gentiment Emmett.

« J'en ai pour une seconde. Tu dois le convaincre d'inviter Bella au bal, il faut qu'il fasse sa demande dès lundi. Le bal est dans une semaine ! »

« Ok je vais mettre le paquet. »

L'après-midi quand Emmett me rejoignit à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, il était bougon.

« Alors ? » le pressai-je.

« Il est très abattu. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il savait que Bella irait avec un certain Jacob. »

« Jacob ? » m'écriai-je.

« Oui, c'est à cause de ce mec qu'Edward a tant insisté pour faire de la musculation. C'est du genre baraqué ce Jacob. »

« Comment a-t-il su ? »

« Il a entendu Bella en parler avec Alice. »

« Alice ? »

« Tu vas répéter tous les prénoms ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Emmett ? »

« Rosalie ? »

« La ferme ! »

Je me rendus à toute vitesse chez les Cullen mais Alice n'était pas là. Je frappai à la porte d'Edward et insistai jusqu'à entendre la musique cesser et qu'il lance un « Entrez » irrité.

« Salut. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Tu dois inviter Bella au bal. »

« Elle y va avec Jacob. » murmura Edward avec abattement.

« Je sais, car personne ne l'a invitée alors par fierté elle a accepté. Ils ne sont qu'amis, je le sais. Je suis persuadée que si tu lui demandes, elle … »

« Rose ! » hurla Alice en déboulant dans la pièce.

« Tiens tiens, Alice Cullen. Prépares tes sacs ! »

« Non elle y va avec Jacob ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne le fait pas de gaité de cœur. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » nous coupa Edward.

Alice me décocha une grimace et me fit signe de la suivre.

« Non, j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, s'imposa Edward. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! »

Ma meilleure amie se tourna vers son frère et lui fit son numéro de « pardonne-moi en une seconde » mais il recula et se tourna vers moi.

« Rose, tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait d'aller au bal avec moi ? » me dit-il plein d'espoir.

« Oui. »

« Edward, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment avec Bella. Elle est sympa c'est vrai mais… » lui dit durement Alice.

« Je rêve ! m'exclamai-je. Oublie le pari deux secondes ! Tu ne vois pas que ton frère est fou de Bella et elle de lui ? Tu veux vraiment priver ton frère d'une belle histoire avec une fille géniale ? »

« Laisse-nous Rosalie, s'il te plait. » murmura Alice, la voix enrouée.

Je compris sa décision de révéler toute la vérité à son frère. Je quittai le domicile des Cullen et me rendis aussitôt chez Bella. Je devais aussi tout lui dire. Nous avions dépassé les bornes Alice et moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse et satisfaite des conséquences. Bella et Edward étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'avais envisagé la colère et la gêne de la part de Bella mais certainement pas de la joie. Elle accueillit ma confession avec des youpis et des sauts dans tout le salon.

« Je dois bien avouer que je m'étais préparée à devoir te supplier à genoux de me pardonner. »

« Oh non ! Rosalie, votre pari était vraiment nul évidemment mais le plus important c'est qu'il m'ait enfin remarqué. Je croyais cela impossible. » me dit-elle avec ferveur en me prenant les mains dans les siennes.

« Tu flashais déjà sur lui ? »

« Oui ! »

« Donc ma théorie est fausse. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à tomber amoureuse de lui… «

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Alice va te prendre ta voiture ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Cette fille était une sainte. C'était exaspérant en fait.

« En tout cas je suis soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne me déteste pas, c'est à cause du pari qu'elle s'est toujours comportée froidement avec moi. » positiva Bella.

Sa mère entra à ce moment et Bella se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

« J'y vais avec Edward ! Au bal ! »

« C'est merveilleux ma chérie. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas désespérer. »

Je me sentie de trop et surtout très jalouse. Jamais ma mère ne m'aurait étreinte ainsi, jamais elle n'aurait partagé mes secrets.

Ce soir-là, Alice me téléphona.

« On fait quoi ? » râla-t-elle.

« Tu as gagné Alice, Bella avait déjà le béguin pour ton frère. »

« Oh… et moi qui croyais que tu avais gagné… Edward est fou d'elle. Il est d'ailleurs chez elle, il n'a pas voulu attendre un jour de plus avant de l'inviter.

Edward et Bella avaient échangé leur premier baiser lors de ce bal et étaient rayonnants de bonheur depuis.

Alice et moi nous étions mises au diapason, l'amour ne se décidait pas. Mais elle arguait que c'était le destin qui réunissait les âmes sœurs tandis que je ne croyais qu'au hasard.

**FIN**


	16. Chapitre 16 Obsession

_Bonjour à toutes, je m'exprime rarement mais je voulais saisir l'opportunité de vous remercier pour vos reviews et aussi pour mettre mes OS en favori. Pour celles qui ne les auraient pas lu, je vous invite aussi à lire deux fanfics terminées qui sont en fait comme une saga._

_J'ai encore tellement d'idées d'OS, j'en ai une dizaine et de commencées et autant en préparation, alors merci d'avance de continuer à me lire._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS - Obsession<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

* * *

><p>La nouvelle était assise à côté de moi, bien trop attirante. Son odeur florale avait incendié ma gorge, et le venin avait envahi ma bouche. Son sang devait être un véritable délice. Comment allais-je pouvoir résister encore trois mois ? Je ne pouvais pas rater ces cours de biologie avancée, mais j'en crevais d'envie.<p>

Je la haïssais pour avoir réveillé le monstre en moi. J'avais bâti un rempart entre le monde des humains et moi. Je ne me mêlais jamais à eux, je ne m'y intéressais pas. Leurs pensées suffisaient à me dégouter.

Mais la fille m'enivrait, comme si elle avait été faite pour me tenter. Comme si sa peau translucide était restée pâle pour qu'en ce jour je puisse voir ses fines veines courir dessous. Son sang, le plus tentant nectar, me ferait assurément perdre la tête. Et pire que tout, son esprit m'était inaccessible. Se doutait-elle de la torture qu'elle m'infligeait ?

J'avais imaginé durant tout le cours la manière dont je tuerais d'abord tous les témoins, les gamins de notre classe et le professeur. Ensuite je l'aurais approchée, tel le prédateur que j'étais. Elle aurait peut-être crié et alors j'aurais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche. Puis mes doigts auraient parcouru sa gorge, effleurant sa carotide et sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, j'aurais planté mes dents dans sa chair tendre.

Ces pensées meurtrières ne m'avaient pas aidé à trouver le cours moins long. Je prenais un risque inutile en restant à ses côtés. Je ne reviendrais plus en cours de biologie avancée. Je trouverais une solution. Mais dans l'immédiat, je devais me trouver un puma.

Dès que la cloche retentit, je me levai et quittai la salle de cours. Je retrouvai Alice facilement et me raisonnai pour ne pas l'engueuler de ne pas m'avoir prévenu. Elle chantonnait l'hymne national en coréen, elle me cachait quelque chose.

« J'ai bien cru que tu passerais à l'acte. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » pestai-je.

« Edward, je n'avais rien prévu de tel, je t'assure. »

La rage qui me consumait disparut en quelques secondes et je compris que Jasper avait calmé ma colère. Le soir même, mon frère insista pour que le presqu'incident soit raconté à tous lors d'une réunion familiale. Il se proposa naturellement de tuer la fille ou de m'aider à la tuer. Rosalie aussi était prête à éliminer l'humaine qui risquait de me faire flancher.

« Il est hors de question de la sacrifier parce que j'avais un peu faim aujourd'hui ! C'est ridicule ! » m'insurgeai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi la tuer résoudrait nos problèmes. J'avais été prudent et je continuerais à l'être. Même si j'avais véritablement fantasmé sur sa mort, je ne la souhaitais pas. Pour son bien peut-être mais surtout pour le mien, pour ne pas redevenir un monstre.

« J'ai ressenti ta soif Edward et j'ai failli tuer un garçon qui se trouvait à un mètre de moi. Ce n'est pas une simple soif. Tu ne résisteras pas à son sang. » asséna Jasper.

« Je refuse de partir alors que j'ai bientôt fini le lycée ! cria Rosalie. Je m'en occupe, je la tuerai et cacherai son corps en foret. Tous croiront à une fugue, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait de Phoenix. Il sera facile de faire croire que le soleil lui manquait trop. »

« Mais vous vous entendez ! s'exclama Alice. Edward a raison, ce n'est pas elle le problème et la solution n'est pas de la tuer. »

Son esprit laissa échapper ce qu'elle me cachait depuis l'après-midi. Une vision d'elle et de la nouvelle, complices. Je la regardais avec effroi. Elle et Isabella Swan, amies, c'était contre toutes nos règles.

« Alice, je ferai tout pour ta sécurité et si cette fille dévoilait notre secret, je n'hésiterai pas à la faire disparaître… définitivement ! » plaida Jasper.

Il était d'un théâtralisme à toutes épreuves. Sa chère Alice était le centre de son univers et si le moindre obstacle mettait en péril son bonheur, Jasper agissait.

Alice hésita à révéler la vision qu'elle avait eue. Elle craignait d'envenimer les choses, mais elle devait surtout calmer Jasper, le rassurer.

« Edward, c'est à toi de décider, commença Carlisle. Nous partirons si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. »

Rosalie marmonnait tout bas, tous les autres braquèrent leurs yeux sur moi.

« Je vais réussir. Je n'ai qu'un cours avec elle, je vais m'arranger pour ne plus y assister et je resterai éloigné d'elle. Que personne n'intervienne. Si cela est trop difficile, je partirais quelques temps. » déclarai-je.

Je n'écoutai pas plus leurs pensées et quittai la maison pour aller chasser. Emmett me rejoignit une heure plus tard. J'avais déjà débusqué trois cerfs mais j'étais définitivement frustré car rien n'avait plus d'attrait que son odeur à elle.

« T'inquiète pas pour Rose. » me dit mon frère.

« Je sais. »

« Alors, elle sent comment ? »

« Quoi ! Mais t'es malade ! J'ai du mal à me retenir de la tuer et toi tu me demandes comment elle sent ? »

« Oh sois pas bougon. De toute façon, je verrai par moi-même demain. »

« Personne ne l'approche ! » grondai-je, étonnamment protecteur envers elle.

« Eh bien… voilà une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir de toute mon éternité. Edward Cullen touché par une humaine. C'est pas une chasse gardée non plus ! »

« Emmett, personne ne doit se lier avec elle. Même pas la saluer, ni la regarder. Elle doit être en train d'analyser tous les regards meurtriers que je lui ai lancé durant le cours, mon attitude l'a forcément intriguée. »

« Comment ça ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a pensé de toi. Si il y avait un doute, tu nous l'aurais dit. C'est ton rôle de nous prévenir quand un humain se pose trop de questions. »

« Le problème, répondis-je difficilement, c'est que je n'entends pas ses pensées. »

Cet aveu me coûtait. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir à cette faiblesse. Ne pas l'entendre mettait ma famille en danger et je ne pouvais pas me permettre. Mais ne plus la voir me déchirait davantage.

Emmett était resté sans voix.

« Il n'y aucun danger, elle va oublier… très vite, je ne vais plus avoir de cours avec elle, aucune raison de la rencontrer. » assurai-je.

Le lendemain, j'avais tenté auprès de Mme Cope de changer mon cours de biologie avancé contre un autre cours scientifique, entrant dans mon orientation, mais elle m'assura que tous les autres cours étaient pleins.

Mon père prit rendez-vous avec le proviseur mais rien n'y changeât. Je séchais donc tous mes cours, durant le mois suivant, prétextant une maladie. Alice m'avait raconté qu'Isabella, enfin Bella, car c'est ainsi qu'elle voulait être appelée, les regardait discrètement à la cafétéria. Elle n'avait apparemment parlé de moi à personne du lycée. Restait à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à son sheriff de père de me surveiller.

À mon retour au lycée, je constatai que ce qu'Alice m'avait prédit était arrivé. Bella avait disparu. La rumeur parlait d'un flirt avec un indien de la réserve Quileute et qu'elle étudiait désormais au lycée de la réserve. D'autres pensaient qu'elle était repartie en Arizona. Elle n'avait prévenu personne.

Je voulus en avoir le cœur net et sitôt mes cours finis, je courais jusqu'à chez son père. Une puanteur emplit mes narines à vingt mètres de la maison. J'entendis des voix et reconnus la sienne.

« Mais dis-lui que je ne suis pas intéressée. Je n'ai pas fui Mike Newton pour qu'Embry prenne le relai ! » s'énervait-elle.

« T'inquiète, je te protège. » rigola un jeune homme.

« Jake ! Sois sérieux ! »

« Bah, ça m'a l'air grave cette histoire avec ce Newton, mais puisque tu refuses d'en parler… »

Que lui avait fait cet abruti ? Prochaine étape, visite chez ce cher Mike. J'écoutai encore quelques minutes.

« Ton père rentre encore tard ce soir ? »

« Oui, ils sont sur une piste. C'était un ami, alors il prend l'affaire très au sérieux. » lui répondit-elle.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse. Tu ne sors plus seule. Je viens de te chercher demain matin ? »

« N'en fais pas trop. Je suis capable de conduire jusqu'à la réserve. Et puis je croyais que tu commençais à neuf heures demain. »

« Ouais, et ? »

« Moi à huit, je ne vais pas te priver de ton sommeil si précieux ! »

« Très drôle. » râla-t-il tandis que Bella riait.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard que d'entendre ce si doux son, une mélodie qui ne m'était pas destiné. Je ne compris pas ma réaction mais je savais que ce n'était pas normal.

Je m'enfuis en courant et me dirigeai vers le magasin des Newton. Il n'était pas là, j'allais donc devoir le traquer. La simple idée qu'il ait eu l'audace de la toucher me faisait bouillir de rage. Mon côté protecteur pour cette humaine commençait à être inquiétant mais avant d'en conclure quoique ce soit, je devais régler son compte à cette ordure. J'étais aussi en colère contre Alice, elle aurait du prévoir que Bella risquait d'être … je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais Alice aurait du le voir !

Mike était encore aux abords du lycée et sortait de retenue. Je restai planqué à l'orée du bois, ses pensées m'étaient parfaitement claires. Il ne pensait qu'à sa retenue et à la cause de celle-ci, une chamaillerie avec Tyler dans la cafétéria. Le sujet Bella semblait être clos pour lui, alors comment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé si elle-même n'en avait parlé à personne ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, je sortis de ma cachette et me dirigeai vers lui.

« Eh Mike ! » le hélai-je en courant à petites foulées les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient.

Il se retourna et quand il me reconnut, il ouvrit grand la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé.

« Tu as été collé pour cette histoire ? » lui dis-je, en forçant sur la compassion.

« Oh, c'est rien. » répondit-il hésitant.

« Dis-moi, toi qui la connais bien, elle est passée où la nouv… euh Bella ? »

Les images envahirent aussitôt son esprit. Bella en voiture à ses côtés, en route pour Port Angeles. Elle avait accepté qu'il la conduise à une librairie là-bas. Mais au retour, après avoir joué au joli cœur toute la matinée, il s'était garé au milieu de nulle part et avait tenté de l'embrasser.

Il s'en était fait un souvenir romantique, mais elle l'avait repoussé puis giflé. Il avait vu rouge, l'avait secouée en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, que n'importe quelle fille aurait honorée d'être avec lui.

Bella n'avait manifesté aucune peur, elle avait été très courageuse même. Elle avait répliqué qu'il n'était en rien exceptionnel et que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait être embrassée par lui. Mike s'était un instant calmé le temps d'accuser le coup. Puis son orgueil blessé l'avait fait crier et il tenta à nouveau de la forcer. Ses mains avaient parcouru le ventre crémeux de Bella, il avait tenté d'arracher son soutien gorge. Bella n'était pas restée prostrée, elle s'était férocement débattue et à force de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, elle avait réussi à faire lâcher prise son agresseur. Elle avait ensuite sauté hors de la voiture et s'était enfuie dans les bois.

La voir ainsi me brisa le cœur. Comment cette ordure de Newton avait osé faire ça ? Je regardai aux alentours, personne. Je me décidai pour lui tordre le cou, littéralement mais je me souvins que des caméras vidéo étaient installées devant le lycée. Une voiture fit crisser ses pneus à deux mètres de nous et je reconnus Alice.

« Monte. »

Je n'avais encore esquissé aucun geste envers Newton, elle était arrivée avant le carnage. Mike haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas mon attitude. À mes côtés, Alice était silencieuse. Je repris peu à peu pied, puis réalisai que mon extra-lucide de sœur avait dû voir cette scène.

« Comment as-tu pu laissé Bella se faire agresser ? » hurlai-je.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu. Mais quand elle s'est retrouvée seule au bord de la route, les larmes …»

Je partageai sa vision. Il faisait nuit noire, Bella grelottait de froid et peut-être aussi du contre-coup de son agression. Elle pleurait silencieusement mais son visage était fermé, dur. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser démolir. Je repensai à son rire de cet après-midi. Oui, elle avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, du moins je l'espérais.

« J'ai appelé Charlie, lui disant que j'avais cru voir Bella sur la route. Il s'est aussitôt inquiété car elle était censée déjà être de retour mais il était encore au poste de police et ne l'avait pas su. »

« Merci de ne pas être allée la chercher. » lui dis-je doucement.

Si elle y était allée, elle l'aurait laissée entrer dans nos vies et connaissant Alice, elle se serait trahie en voulant tuer Newton.

« Ça m'a couté de la laisser seule, je … »

La vision d'elle et de Bella rejoua dans son esprit. Alice l'aimait telle une sœur !

« Mais tu es folle ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Comment peux-tu croire que tu pourrais nouer de tels liens avec elle sans qu'elle se rende compte de ce que nous sommes ? Et tu la mettrais en danger ! »

« Arrête de crier ! Je sais bien tout ça, pourtant ce n'est pas une lubie. C'est le futur, rien n'a changé. Elle sera une sœur pour moi. »

Nous avions gardé le silence sur le reste du trajet. La scène de l'agression de Bella m'avait bouleversé. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les émotions que cette humaine faisait naître en moi, mais une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas normal. Jasper m'avait tourné autour le mois passé, tentant d'analyser mon humeur. Personne n'évoquait plus Bella, mais Rose et Alice y pensaient souvent, trop souvent.

Alice pestait quand elle voyait la façon de s'habiller de Bella. Elle avait même songé à lui offrir anonymement des vêtements.

Rosalie l'enviait, et cela la faisait enrager. Elle était la seule à vraiment regretter sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'humaine, même si celle-ci s'était terminée tragiquement. Je la croyais aussi jalouse car Alice et elle étaient si soudées et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle sœur.

Je continuais par la suite avec mes frères et sœurs à me rendre au lycée, mais ne sortais plus dans Forks, je redoutais de la croiser. Même si je faisais tout pour l'oublier, Bella occupait toutes mes pensées. Je savais qu'elle avait gardé contact avec Angela Weber et un peu avec Jessica Stanley mais recevait uniquement Angela chez elle.

Les vampires nomades, qui avaient tué quatre personnes dans le comté, étaient repartis et la ville de Forks retomba dans son quotidien morose.

Chaque soir, je me rendais devant le domicile des Swan et partais quand elle allait se coucher. J'épiais les conversations et les allers retours de son ami Quileute, Jacob. Ce gamin et elle étaient devenus de véritables amis inséparables. J'appris qu'il l'avait initiée à la moto et ils faisaient tous les samedis matin de la randonnée. Je soupçonnais Jacob de tomber amoureux d'elle et à bien y réfléchir, c'était très compréhensible.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'évoquait dans son esprit, ses grands yeux chocolat me faisaient fondre. Durant un instant mon cœur mort se regonflait de joie. Puis je me souvenais que jamais je ne pourrais me perdre dans son regard, ni la faire rire et mon cœur mourrait à nouveau.

L'été arriva et Bella partit pour deux mois chez sa mère qui vivait désormais à Jacksonville. C'est pendant son absence que je réalisais à quel point j'avais fait d'elle mon unique intérêt. Même la chasse était réduite à son minimum, je détestais rester longtemps loin d'elle. La savoir à l'autre bout du pays me stressait, je craignais un accident ou une mauvaise rencontre. Je la savais plutôt prudente mais surtout très maladroite et mon père l'avait vue au moins une vingtaine de fois à l'hôpital. J'en voulais d'ailleurs à Jacob car il la mettait dans des situations périlleuses.

Avant son départ, elle avait relevé le pari de sauter du haut d'une falaise à la Push. Résultat, elle avait été en hypothermie plus de vingt quatre heures et s'était foulée la cheville. Son père était furieux, il avait enguirlandé Jacob également et fait promettre à sa fille de ne plus recommencer.

D'après les pensées du shérif, elles m'étaient difficiles à percevoir mais pas inaccessibles, sa fille était plus heureuse grâce à Jacob et à son nouveau lycée. Elle était sortie de sa coquille, était plus sociable, elle ressemblait désormais plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Elle téléphona à Charlie tous les dimanches midi pendant l'été, mais les appels étaient courts et elle ne disait pas grand-chose de ses activités en Floride.

J'aurais voulu espionner Jacob qui devait recevoir de ses nouvelles plus souvent, mais la réserve nous était strictement interdite. Parfois j'arrivais à le suivre quand il était en ville, mais je n'avais pas récolté beaucoup d'informations.

Le jour de son retour, j'étais une vraie pile électrique. J'avais eu beau détromper les miens quant à mon obsession pour Bella, personne n'était dupe mais au moins, avec le temps, ils m'avaient laissé être heureux comme je le pouvais. J'étais allé à l'aéroport de Seattle et l'avait observée, bien caché dans la foule, je ne l'avais hélas qu'entraperçue. Elle avait pris une correspondance pour Port Angeles, et j'avais fait le trajet en même temps qu'elle mais à pied. J'arrivais à peine cinq minutes avant qu'elle n'émerge du petit avion. J'avais dû rester plus loin cette fois, car il n'y avait pas autant de monde qu'à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Elle avait pris quelques couleurs et surtout portait une robe légère d'été. Mes yeux virent parfaitement ses courbes délicieuses sous le tissu léger. Sa poitrine se relevant à chaque inspiration, le vent dans ses cheveux, remontés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, le reflet du timide soleil dans sa chevelure et sur sa peau hâlée furent un régal pour moi. Mais ce qui me fit un effet totalement inédit furent ses tétons durcis à cause de la température plus fraiche en cette fin de journée.

Jamais je n'avais rien vu d'aussi érotique. Avec Emmett chez nous et ma capacité à visualiser les souvenirs et entendre les pensées, ma connaissance théorique du sexe était très étendue. Mais en pratique, rien. Je n'avais jamais eu d'érection dans ma vie de vampire, mais en observant Bella à Port Angeles, ma virilité se réveilla sans crier gare.

Trop tôt hélas, elle passa un gilet sur ses épaules et me cacha sa peau et ses seins. Puis son regard chercha son père et je crus qu'elle m'avait aperçu, ce qui était impossible, j'étais à près de cent mètres dans des buissons.

Je m'enfuis rapidement, déboussolé par mes réactions et mes sentiments. À Seattle, de la voir entière et apparemment en bonne santé m'avait enlevé un poids énorme. Mais à son arrivée à Port Angeles, j'avais vu Bella différemment, pour la première fois je l'avais regardé comme un homme et non plus comme un protecteur.

Je ne rentrai pas chez moi, je me rendis directement dans ma clairière. Cela faisait des mois que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, mais ce soir j'avais besoin de cet isolement pour me calmer et me raisonner.

Je réalisais que j'avais refoulé ce désir puissant pour elle depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu. J'avais mis mon attirance sur le compte de la soif, mais il y avait déjà plus. Maintenant je la connaissais mieux, j'avais appris ses habitudes, ses goûts musicaux et littéraires. Je connaissais sa recette préférée (un poulet au curry, légumes et riz), son émission favorite dont elle ne parlait à personne, elle avait peut-être honte de regarder Oprah, son album du moment, sa couleur préférée et son arôme préféré.

Je passai la nuit en forêt, allongé dans l'herbe à penser à elle. Le lendemain matin, des bruits de pas me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je déglutis en reconnaissant l'odeur de la personne qui se dirigeait droit sur ma clairière. C'était elle, seule et un peu essoufflée. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux remontés en une haute queue de cheval, un débardeur et un jean slim. Un sweat était noué autour de sa taille et elle portait un sac à dos. Un fin film de sueur recouvrait son cou et le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Une apparition divine qui me fit réagir de la même façon qu'à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Sous le fin tissu de son débardeur, je distinguais le dessin de son soutien-gorge et me perdait en observant ses fesses. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je n'étais pas un pervers, ni un adolescent aux hormones en folie, alors pourquoi réagissais-je aussi fort ?

Je quittai le centre de la clairière et montai en haut d'un arbre la bordant. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle se stoppa. La clairière était encore parsemée de violettes et l'herbe n'était plus mouillée. Elle prit quelques instants pour admirer la vue et j'eus la conviction qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Elle connaissait cet endroit.

Elle resta trois heures, lit son livre préféré, Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Elle fut interrompue par son portable, qu'elle avait apparemment acquis durant ses vacances car elle n'en avait pas avant. Je ne percevais pas la voix de son interlocuteur, mais écoutais attentivement Bella parler.

« Salut Jake ! … Ah je suis dans mon endroit, celui qui m'est réservée ! On se verra ce soir si tu veux… Oui la soirée sur la plage… Mon père est au courant je présume… Tant qu'Embry se tient loin de moi alors…»

À la mention de ce garçon qui l'avait draguée à son arrivée au lycée de la réserve, un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge et elle se pétrifia.

« Jake, rassure-moi, il n'y a pas d'ours dans notre coin ? … Non j'ai cru entendre quelque chose, comme un animal mais c'est ridicule car ça venait des arbres, en hauteur. »

Elle était très perspicace et observatrice, je devais être plus prudent. Elle raccrocha rapidement et hésita à reprendre sa lecture. Finalement, elle rangea son livre et sa bouteille d'eau et se leva. Je crus qu'elle quitterait la clairière mais à la place, elle se mit au milieu et regarda en hauteur autour d'elle, à la recherche de ce grondement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle quitta la clairière. Quel idiot j'avais été.

Peu avant la rentrée, je fus décontenancé par une de ses conversations avec son amie Angela. Malheureusement je n'étais pas arrivé en même temps qu'elles et je mis du temps à réaliser de quoi, ou plutôt de qui elles parlaient.

« Je ne l'ai plus jamais recroisé. Sa sœur par contre, c'est minimum une fois par semaine.» disait Bella.

« De toute façon, avec les rêves que tu fais, tu trouves n'importe quel canon inintéressant ! » se moqua Angela.

« Mmmm, je n'en sais rient que. J'aurais tellement voulu lui demander pourquoi il m'avait fusillée du regard ainsi. »

« Il était déjà malade, il est resté un mois sans venir. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ? J'aurais cru que Jessica t'informait de tous les potins. »

« J'aime autant ne plus parler d'elle. Elle m'a appelée chez ma mère, elle a eu le numéro par mon père, et ce juste pour me dire qu'elle sortait avec Mike. Comme si je devais être mise en garde. Quelle idiote ! »

« Elle a toujours été jalouse de toi, c'est pour ça. »

« Et alors, s'insurgea Bella, c'est une raison pour me faire sentir minable et me déprécier ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Bon, tu n'avais pas fini de me raconter ton rêve d'hier. »

« Ensuite il ne s'est rien passé de plus, je te l'ai dit. »

« Non, je ne te crois pas ! Tu rougis… Allez crache le morceau Swan. »

« C'était encore plus intense que les autres fois car cette fois il me… enfin tu vois. »

« Je vois ! Si seulement je pouvais faire moi aussi de tels rêves toutes les nuits… Je ne me lèverais plus ! »

Elles rirent ensemble mais Bella n'avait pas tout dit et je vis dans les pensées d'Angela que son amie s'était mordue la lèvre, un tic adorable.

« Une fois, j'ai fais un rêve très osé, avec Ben et nous … enfin tu vois. Je crois bien avoir eu un orgasme en dormant. » déclara tout bas Angela, sur le ton de la confession.

Angela sortait avec Ben depuis le mois de mai et leur relation était sérieuse. Elle avait apparemment hâte de passer au troisième stade, les préliminaires. Bella la regarda avec de grands yeux, ce genre de conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant, mais à son air, je crus défaillir en réalisant que les rêves de Bella lui provoquaient aussi ces sensations.

Elle rêvait d'un homme (je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était peut-être de moi) de façon si intense qu'elle en jouissait dans son sommeil. Ma décision de rester devant chez elle toute la nuit fut prise en une seconde. Ce soir-là, j'étais tremblant, impatient qu'elle s'endorme. Alice m'envoya un texto me suppliant de rentrer à la maison mais je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Aux premiers gémissements de Bella vers deux heures du matin, mon corps se tendit. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais sauté jusqu'à sa fenêtre, l'avais soulevée et avais pénétré dans sa chambre. Je me postai dans un recoin de la pièce que la lumière de la lune n'éclairait pas.

Bella gémit de plus en plus, son petit corps souple se tortilla. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur son oreiller et elle était un peu en sueur. Sa bouche exhalait un plaisir inconnu mais le pire fut une odeur très légère mais divine qui me parvint. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre que cela coulait de son sexe, elle était en plein rêve érotique et y réagissait… fortement. Je pris alors conscience de ma propre excitation, mon sexe était dur et douloureux, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle frustration. Pas même quand une proie alléchante m'échappait.

Les soupirs de Bella se firent de plus en plus sonores et si son père ne ronflait pas autant de l'autre côté du couloir, j'aurais craint qu'il ne l'entende. Bella semblait totalement abandonnée à son rêve, ses mains caressaient maintenant ses seins, les pinçant parfois. Elle n'avait cessé de se tortiller et son souffle était devenu haletant. L'orgasme arrivait et de mon côté, je commençais à perdre la tête. Elle murmura dans son sommeil, des « encore », « oui », et même « plus fort ».

Quand elle geignit « mords-moi », je défaillis. Je devais quitter sa chambre. J'allais déconner, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur elle, goûter son nectar, embrasser sa bouche pulpeuse et ses seins délicats, pour ne pas la plaquer contre moi et soulager mon désir en elle.

Alors que je franchissais la fenêtre, ses yeux papillonnèrent et me distinguèrent peut-être, mais j'étais déjà parti moins d'une seconde plus tard. Je courus sans m'arrêter jusqu'à notre clairière. J'y fis les cent pas, attendant que mon érection se calme, c'était vain car je me rejouais encore et encore la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister. Les soupirs et gémissements de Bella me hanteraient à jamais.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je découvris avec étonnement que j'avais reçu une dizaine de textos venant d'Alice et autant de messages vocaux. Elle me disait de rentrer et au fur et à mesure des messages, son ton était plus urgent.

Elle avait vu ce qui se passerait, je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences possibles. J'avais failli me faire surprendre. Si je n'avais même pas senti mon portable vibrer, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne pas entendre quelqu'un approcher.

Au petit matin, je rejoignis la villa en entendant les pensées de ma famille. Emmett se retenait de rire, Jasper tentait de démêler mes émotions, en les rejoignant je vis Rosalie qui me regardait avec mépris, Esmé avec compassion, ainsi que Carlisle. Je passai vite devant eux, attrapai par le bras Alice et nous enfermai dans ma chambre.

« Tu aurais pu être plus explicite dans le premier message, j'aurais compris. » rageai-je.

« Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Tu savais qu'Emmett était capable de décoder le moindre texto grâce au bruit des touches ? »

« Il avait l'air au courant quoiqu'il en soit ! »

« Euh, oui, je les ai envoyé lui et Jasper te chercher mais tu étais déjà dans sa chambre, et ils sont repartis aussitôt. Ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui est arrivé, ils pensent que tu as voulu la tuer. » expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu baisses la voix ! Les murs sont insonorisés jusqu'à un certain point. Edward, je peux comprendre l'état dans lequel elle te met, mais… »

« Vraiment ? Tu comprends ? » raillai-je.

« Oui, par amour, on agit souvent bêtement. »

« Par… amour ! »

Comment pouvait-elle penser une bêtise pareille ? Bella m'attirait, point. Je n'avais jamais été amoureux et ne le serais jamais, je m'étais déjà fait à cette idée.

« Chut ! Une voiture approche. »

Une visite à sept heures du matin, c'était étrange. Je reconnus la Chevrolet âgée de Bella quand elle fut à une cinquantaine de mètres de la villa. Alice avait aussi deviné, enfin vu.

« C'est Bella ! » se réjouit-elle.

« Personne ne bouge ! » intimai-je.

Bella stoppa sa voiture à l'endroit le plus large du chemin. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes puis fit demi-tour.

« Edward, ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rester ainsi, à la fois proche et lointain. Tu dois décider maintenant si tu la veux. » me dit Alice avec gravité.

« Je suis perdu… Je ne peux pas ne plus la voir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

« Alors va la voir. »

« Et lui dire quoi ? Salut Bella, ça fait plus de six mois que je fantasme sur toi, que je t'épie, ah et au fait je suis un vampire on sort ensemble ? Alice, c'est impossible ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur mon canapé, méditant sur mes paroles.

« Vu comme ça, oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas engageant. Mais elle est venue ici, ce ne peut pas être pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! »

« Et Carlisle ? »

« Tu veux dire le seul membre de la famille a avoir le droit de lui parler ? J'en doute, elle serait allée à l'hôpital. Edward, agis maintenant. Peut-être que si tu commençais à la croiser innocemment en ville et… »

« Tu veux dire comme toi ? la rabrouai-je. Tu n'as jamais été aussi souvent au supermarché de ta vie que depuis qu'elle est là ! »

« Je t'interdis de m'interdire de la voir ! » s'écria-t-elle, anticipant mes prochaines paroles.

« Alice, nous sommes dangereux pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas cela, elle mérite une vie sans encombres. »

« Ah oui ? Tu vas la regarder tomber amoureuse à son tour de Jacob et l'épouser ? Tu seras là quand elle conduira ses enfants à l'école ? Tu seras encore dans l'ombre quand elle sera une grand-mère ? »

« Non, je sais bien qu'on ne va pas pouvoir rester aussi longtemps à Forks. J'arriverai à partir !»

« Edward, tu me fais peur. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis qu'elle est là. On ne te voit qu'en cours ou quand nous chassons, tu es l'ombre de Bella. »

« J'y arriverai ! » assenai-je durement.

Je parviendrais à me détacher d'elle. Ma vie éblouie par elle replongerait dans sa nuit éternelle. Rien n'était possible entre elle et moi et ce malgré l'amour que je lui portais… J'étais vraiment amoureux fou de Bella Swan. Je soupirai, abattu face à ce constat. Tant que je me voilais la face, je pouvais me raisonner et envisager la fac à Cornell, comme prévu. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir vivre sans la voir ?

« En Floride ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » s'écria Alice après avoir eu une vision de moi, suivant Bella à la fac.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait retourner en Floride. »

« C'est ce qui va être décidé dans deux mois. » dit-elle mystérieusement.

« Pourquoi dans deux mois exactement ? » la questionnai-je.

« Elle va se disputer avec Jacob et décider de ne plus aller à Seattle avec lui. »

« Mais quand ont-ils prévu cela ? Je devrais être au courant puisque je… je, oui je l'espionne ! » admis-je.

« Il va le lui en parler ce weekend, figure-toi. Je n'en sais pas plus, dès que ça touche à la réserve ou à Jacob, toutes mes visions sont extrêmement floues. »

« Elle… elle va sortir avec lui ? »

« Non, enfin pas dans l'immédiat. Je n'arrive pas à voir son futur après sa première année de fac. »

« Bizarre. » constatai-je.

« Alors ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je partirai avec vous quand il le faudra. Nous irons comme prévu à Cornell, ne t'inquiète pas. À toi New York ! » m'enthousiasmai-je faussement.

Je préférais ne pas penser à cette inévitable séparation et après une dizaine d'heures d'intense réflexion déchirante, je décidai de profiter davantage de chaque moment qu'il me restait. Je partis le soir même chez elle, et la sachant au rez-de-chaussée en train de dîner, j'entrai dans sa chambre et par la même occasion dans sa vie d'une manière illégale. Je voulais m'imprégner de son univers, toucher ses vêtements, sentir son oreiller et ses draps.

J'étais tombé dans la perversion, le retour à la normale allait être rude. Autant en profiter un maximum. Elle m'obsédait et d'avoir pris conscience des sentiments que je lui portais ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. J'avais la meilleure des raisons désormais pour m'immiscer dans sa vie. Je l'aimais, même si cet amour m'était défendu.

Je sortis en l'entendant monter dans sa chambre et je me postai dans l'arbre près de sa fenêtre. La vue donnait sur son bureau et son lit. Elle prit sa trousse de toilette et se rendit à la salle de bains. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler et mon enfer personnel entra dans une nouvelle dimension. Fantasmer sur elle, l'imaginer sous sa douche, caressant sa peau, partout. Mon érection se manifesta aussitôt douloureusement.

Son téléphone sonna et elle sortit précipitamment de la douche, simplement enroulée dans une petite serviette de toilette. Je bénissais celui ou celle qui lui téléphonait à un timing aussi parfait. C'était sa mère et Bella s'assit sur son lit, me tournant hélas le dos. Sa serviette glissa sur ses reins et elle ne la remit pas en place sous ses aisselles. Des petits filets d'eau ruisselaient de ses cheveux, couraient dans son dos et se perdaient sur ses fesses.

La conversation dura quelques minutes, puis Bella repartit dans la salle de bains après s'être recouverte de la serviette. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle portait un bas de survêtement gris et un débardeur noir. Rien de très sexy en apparence, mais je déglutis en remarquant que le pantalon lui tomba lâchement sur les hanches et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Comment résister à une telle créature ? Mes doigts broyèrent la branche sur laquelle je me trouvais et je tombai au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je fus une seconde plus tard hors de sa vue mais je l'aperçus se pencher à sa fenêtre et scruter l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit profondément, je repris ma place dans sa chambre et m'installai dans son fauteuil. Heureusement pour moi, ce soir là, son rêve fut moins intense et le doux nectar n'avait pas coulé.

Quelques jours plus tard eut lieu son anniversaire. J'avais beaucoup hésité à laisser Alice lui offrir un présent mais Bella avait tant insisté auprès de ses parents pour qu'ils ne lui préparent rien de spécial, que cette attention l'aurait plus gênée que ravie. Son père insista ce matin là pour l'emmener diner dans l'unique restaurant de Forks.

Après mes cours, je passai chez moi pour déposer mes affaires, sachant que Bella ne rentrerait chez elle que deux heures plus tard. Durant tout le trajet, Alice avait utilisé une de ses astuces pour m'empêcher de lire ses pensées mais ce fut Emmett qui trahit le secret.

« Alors pas trop nerveux pour ce soir ? » me taquina-t-il.

J'allais lui répondre sèchement que ma soirée se déroulerait comme les précédentes, sans entrer dans les détails, mais ils savaient tous que je passais mes nuits dans la chambre de Bella. Aussi, je scannai son esprit et il me dit exactement ce qu'il pensait.

« Le resto, avec Bella, enfin pas ensemble mais… »

« Alice ! » hurlai-je.

« Pas la peine de protester, on a tous besoin d'une soirée en famille, et c'est la seule occasion que nous avons d'être avec toi pendant que tu seras avec elle ! »

« Mais que comptes-tu manger, dis-moi ? Et toi Emmett ? » raillai-je.

« Ce sacrifice est à la hauteur de notre amour pour toi. » s'amusa Esmé qui nous avait rejoint dans le salon.

« Trahi par sa propre mère. » déclarai-je avec emphase.

Jasper déclina car il ne se sentait pas de se trouver durant deux heures dans un endroit aussi confiné. Rosalie prétendit avoir un rhume, c'était dire à quel point elle était contre toute cette situation. Nous arrivâmes après Bella et son père, je compris qu'Alice voulait être sûre de pouvoir souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Bella. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut qu'Alice s'adressa d'abord au shérif.

« Bonsoir Shérif Swan ! Bonsoir… Bella ! C'est bien ça ? »

« Bonsoir Alice, oh Carlisle, Esmé. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous aussi êtes en famille ce soir ! » nous dit Charlie.

« Effectivement, un petit événement à fêter. Et vous ? » questionna innocemment Esmé.

« Nous fêtons les dix huit ans de ma fille. » répondit fièrement Charlie.

Emmett, Carlisle, Alice et Esmé s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

« Bon Anniversaire Bella ! »

Je vis mon amour se tasser sur sa chaise et les remercier du bout des lèvres. Elle ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Nous allons vous laisser. » dit Carlisle.

Alice me donna un « léger » coup dans les côtes pour me faire réagir mais je ne réussis pas à sortir un seul son. Je la fixai depuis notre arrivée et elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers moi. Je devrais être rassuré, mais son indifférence et même sa gêne me vexaient.

Alice avait réservé la grande table tout à côté de l'entrée, et donc les Swan seraient forcés de nous saluer pour partir. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Ma sœur me décontenança de nouveau, profitant que je ne pouvais pas réagir violemment, elle s'adressa à Bella.

« Encore bon anniversaire Bella. C'est dommage que tu aies changé de lycée, nous nous serions très bien entendues ! » pépia Alice.

« Hum, oui sans doute. » hésita Bella.

À cet instant, elle me regarda enfin et je pus enfin me noyer dans ses yeux chocolat. Alice nous interrompit au bout de la quarante deuxième seconde.

« Que fais-tu samedi ? J'adorerais faire du shopping avec toi ! »

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai … horreur du shopping, désolée. »

« On n'est pas obligée d'acheter des fringues ! Je connais une superbe librairie à Hoquiam, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y rendre. »

Ses joues étaient moins rouges et elle semblait vraiment enthousiaste.

« Je serai devant chez toi à neuf heures samedi matin, enfin si vous êtes d'accord, shériff. »

Elle charmait Charlie, comme elle le faisait avec quiconque pouvant lui interdire quelque chose.

« Bien sûr ! Bella, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu de la Push ! Merci Alice. »

« Papa, je n'ai plus cinq ans. » maugréa tout bas Bella.

« Bonne soirée à vous. » conclut Charlie.

« Alors à samedi, Alice. » dit Bella.

Son père et elle sortirent et je n'avais pas réussi à lui adresser la parole. Tous l'avaient fait mais pas moi. Je me sentis si minable à cet instant que je ne protestai pas quand Alice me donna un coup derrière la tête. Je me tournai vers elle, remarquant les rires contenus de notre famille, et vis qu'elle me tendait un bonnet. Le bonnet de Bella à en juger par la douce odeur.

« Va lui parler Edward, sinon tu vas t'en vouloir à vie ! Et ça va faire un sacré paquet d'années ! »

Je me levai précipitamment et rejoignis sur le parking Bella et son père. Elle ouvrit ses yeux grand en me voyant.

« Bella, commençai-je timidement. Je… hum… tu as fait tomber ton bonnet. »

« Merci Edward. »

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie, elle connaissait mon nom, je l'entendais le prononcer pour la première fois.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella. » ajoutai-je.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et monter en voiture.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva à nouveau et ce fut torride. Elle ne revêtit qu'un débardeur et une culotte. Elle prit du temps pour brosser ses cheveux, elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle ne lut pas mais se coucha en lançant un CD de son air préféré, qui était devenu le mien également, Clair de Lune de Debussy. Elle s'endormit à la dernière note.

Son rêve débuta peu après, elle commença à soupirer, puis elle dégagea ses jambes des draps. Son sexe était déjà mouillé à en juger par l'odeur délicate qui s'en dégageait. Ses tétons étaient durcis, ses mains tentèrent d'apaiser la tension de ses seins. Elle murmura comme toujours des « oui » lascifs et des « encore » implorants. Mais ce qui me statufia et me fit durcir mille fois plus, alors que je croyais cela impossible, fut quand elle prononça mon prénom. Je m'étais d'abord figé puis mu par un désir trop brûlant, je m'étais approché de son lit. Elle dégageait une telle chaleur.

J'admirais de près sa peau de pêche, ses cheveux soyeux, j'y glissai mon nez et humai l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise. Ses paupières fermées se contractèrent et je devinai les assauts du plaisir déferler en elle.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je lui murmurai à l'oreille.

« Je te désire tellement Bella, dis encore que tu rêves de moi, mon amour. »

Elle sourit immédiatement et je crus qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ses yeux pourtant restèrent clos mais sa bouche s'ouvrit encore et entre deux soupirs, j'entendais « Edward » prononcé de la façon la plus excitante. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, en veillant bien à ne pas la toucher.

« Je t'aime Bella, j'aimerais tant te faire ressentir cela quand tu es éveillée. » continuai-je.

La main droite de Bella descendit dangereusement vers sa culotte et je n'osai croire à un tel spectacle. Ses doigts disparurent sous le tissu de coton noir et firent des cercles sur le haut de son sexe. Ma propre main droite se posa très légèrement sur la sienne et j'accompagnai chaque mouvement. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant à soulager mon désir. Elle était offerte, magnifique, divine, enivrante. Quand l'orgasme la submergea, elle contracta plus fort ses paupières et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un râle. Puis elle reprit sa respiration et prononça encore mon prénom quelques fois avant de replonger dans un sommeil lourd.

J'aurais dû mourir pour avoir osé assister à un moment aussi intime mais j'étais bien trop désespéré face à l'impasse d'une relation avec elle. Je prendrais tout ce que je pouvais sans qu'elle le sache, sans qu'elle en souffre.

Je restais avec elle jusqu'à l'aube, j'avais regagné le fauteuil alors que je voulais tant rester à ses côtés. Après une nuit comme celle-là, je ne me croyais pas assez fort pour ne plus la toucher et j'aurais risqué de la réveiller.

Je haïssais le jeudi car Bella finissait les cours avant moi. Elle était au téléphone avec Angela quand j'arrivai. Elle paraissait nerveuse et Angela le ressentit.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » lui dit son amie.

Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de mon amour, Angela la dévisagea et Bella rougit.

« Raconte ! »

« Hier soir, mon père a insisté pour aller diner au Lodge. Et je l'ai vu, là-bas. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Et ? »

« Il m'a parlé. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi menaçant, je l'ai même trouvé timide. Au début il ne m'a pas parlé mais j'ai senti son regard sur moi à chaque instant. Puis il m'a suivie à la voiture pour me ramener mon bonnet que j'avais dû faire tomber. »

« Et ça t'a toute bouleversée, hein ? Avoue ! »

« Oui, j'ai cru défaillir tant son regard était intense. Il est encore plus magnifique que dans mon souvenir. »

Parlait-elle vraiment de moi ?

« Il est trop mystérieux quand même. C'est étrange, j'ai remarqué que depuis que tu as quitté le lycée l'année dernière, il est encore plus silencieux, plus renfermé. Je ne lui parle jamais mais son attitude a totalement changé, j'en suis certaine. »

« Avec sa famille, il paraissait plus normal et il semblait vraiment intimidé. S'il savait rougir, il aurait été aussi rouge que moi, déclara Bella en souriant. Sa façon de prononcer mon prénom, c'est juste … je ne sais pas. Sa voix est si douce, mélodieuse. Il a même ri pendant son repas, j'adore son rire ! Oh mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? » s'affola Angela.

« Je suis devenue comme toutes ces ados qui bavent devant un garçon ! C'est à cause du temps, ici mes hormones sont en folie. Jamais je n'aurais fait ces rêves avant de venir ici. »

« Le temps ? J'en doute. Par contre, depuis que tu l'as rencontré, sans doute. Enfin, c'est difficile de juger, je ne te connais que depuis que tu vis ici. »

« Merci Angela. Je sais que je peux tout te dire, et franchement j'ai besoin que ça sorte. Ce n'est pas avec Jacob que je pourrais parler de ma fascination pour Edward. D'ailleurs au printemps dernier, il a dit quelque chose à propos de la famille Cullen, comme quoi ils n'étaient pas autorisés à venir la Push. »

« C'est bizarre. Il t'a dit autre chose ? »

« Non, enfin si, il a enchaîné sur les légendes Quileutes, ça parlait de loups et de vampires, je ne me souviens plus très bien. »

« Enfin bref, tu dois absolument revoir Edward. C'est ridicule de vivre dans une si petite ville et ne jamais se croiser ! » enchaina Angela.

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit. Alice, sa sœur, la brune, elle m'emmène samedi matin à Hoquiam ! »

« La voilà ton occasion ! »

« Pas sûr, il ne va sans doute pas perdre son temps à venir avec nous. Et puis je suspecte Alice de vouloir me traîner dans quelques boutiques de vêtements ! »

Mon amour soupira, mais de joie, encore sous le coup de ses émotions.

« Merci Angie. »

« De rien, ma belle. Moi aussi je peux compter sur toi, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes ! »

Je n'avais pas pu me rendre à leur sortie, Alice me l'avait interdit en fait. Elle argua que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et que je la connaissais, tandis qu'elle ne savait rien de Bella. Devant la famille, ma sœur m'avait raillé, mais plus tard elle me prit à part.

« Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi Edward. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Proche ou lointain ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il ne tenait qu'à moi de faire un geste vers Bella, via Alice. Si je voulais qu'elle vive sans danger, je devais dire à Alice de ne pas s'impliquer davantage et même de tuer dans l'œuf tout intérêt de Bella pour moi.

« Je ne sais pas. » déclarai-je finalement.

Ma sœur me fit revoir la vision d'elle et Bella, complices et riant. Mais une autre surgit de mon esprit, Bella ensanglantée et inanimée dans mes bras. Je pouvais la tuer si facilement, je n'étais même pas certain d'avoir assez de contrôle pour la tenir proche de moi. La nuit où j'avais accompagné ses gestes intimes, j'avais gardé le contrôle mais ensuite, je m'en étais voulu.

« Alors, je vais plutôt tâter le terrain, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Elle rêve de moi. » avouai-je dans un souffle.

« Je sais. »

Évidemment. Elle avait même dû me voir toutes ces nuits à espionner Bella, à violer son intimité.

« Je suis détraqué. » soupirai-je.

« Edward, tu refuses de voir l'évidence… » commença Alice.

« Non, je sais que je l'aime, que c'est elle mais c'est impossible. »

« Peut-être pas. »

La même vision rejoua mais cette fois-ci Bella était un vampire, les yeux aussi dorés que les nôtres.

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne le permettrai ! Je ne volerai pas son âme. Alice te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je sais… soupira-t-elle. Mais inutile d'être aussi théâtral ! Tu as toujours envisagé notre vie comme une abomination. Je suis personnellement très heureuse d'être un vampire, et si j'avais pu choisir, je l'aurais voulu. »

Elle avait cette conception du destin. Jasper avait été transformé avant elle, c'était une évidence qu'elle devienne à son tour un vampire, pour lui. Ils étaient pareils, épanouis, amoureux comme au premier jour et satisfaits de leur vie. Jasper était certes encore tenté par le sang humain mais Alice était là pour le soutenir.

« Si tu lui laissais une chance de te connaître, soit elle te choisirait soit elle ne te choisirait pas. Laisse-lui donc faire sa vie, en toute connaissance de cause ! »

« Je ne vais pas lui dire que je suis un monstre ! »

« Tu devrais être honnête avec elle. Mais ne dis rien de la nuit de son anniversaire, enfin pas avant quelques temps ! »

« Alice, c'est impossible. » soupirai-je tristement en pensant à cet avenir radieux mais utopique.

Trois coups à la porte permirent à Carlisle de s'annoncer, mais nous l'avions déjà senti venir.

« Edward, me permets-tu de donner mon avis ? » me dit-il.

« Je suis désolé Carlisle, je vous ai menti à tous… je n'arrive pas à me passer d'elle, c'est plus fort que moi. » plaidai-je avant qu'il ne commence.

« Alice a raison, fils. Tu dois être honnête avec elle. Si tu lui plais et que vous arrivez à construire quelque chose, elle te choisira tel que tu es. Si un jour elle choisit de devenir l'une des nôtres, je l'y aiderais, car ce sera sa volonté. »

Je me serais emporté si un autre avait prononcé ces paroles, mais Carlisle était un père pour moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quitter Bella maintenant, rien ne me garantissait que j'y parviendrais dans un an ou dans dix. Mais c'était de sa vie dont il était question, qui étais-je pour chambouler ses projets et sa vision du monde ?

« Je dois la laisser vivre sa vie. » tranchai-je puis je sautai depuis ma fenêtre et gagnai à toute vitesse la forêt.

Alice et Bella passèrent donc la journée à Hoquiam. J'eus le droit à un compte-rendu détaillé de la part d'Alice. Bella ne m'avait pas évoqué, Alice non plus. C'était pour le mieux.

Je continuai à passer mes nuits avec elle durant les huit mois suivants. Je ne vivais que pour ces moments. Je l'avais rencontrée à Noël dans un magasin, alors qu'Alice me forçait à choisir un présent pour Jasper. Mais nous ne nous étions pas vraiment parlés, juste salués. Puis en mars, nous nous étions croisés en voiture.

Elle n'était pas sortie avec Jacob, la dispute avait bien eu lieu et elle avait été admise à l'université de Jacksonville. Elle était restée amie avec le Quileute mais ils ne se voyaient plus en dehors du lycée.

Ses rêves étaient toujours là pourtant, mon prénom sur ses lèvres. J'étais un frein à sa vie et cela m'était insupportable. Alice me conseilla de m'afficher avec une autre fille, mais je ne voyais pas avec qui et je trouvais ça lâche.

Après la remise des diplômes, Bella était revenue chez nous et avait de nouveau fait demi-tour avant d'atteindre la porte. La veille, je l'avais accompagné dans ses fantasmes rêvés, et comme souvent ma main l'avait touchée légèrement.

En huit mois, j'étais passé à un autre stade de mon obsession. Assister aux rêves de Bella et à ses manifestations intimes était à la fois une torture et une bénédiction. En novembre, la tension sexuelle avait été si forte en moi que Jasper m'avait conseillé de me soulager moi-même. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit elle qui me procure la jouissance, mais elle comme moi étions réduits à nous donner du plaisir par nous-mêmes. Au moins une à deux fois par semaine, sous l'eau brûlante de ma douche, j'évacuais la tension, imaginant à la place de ma main, la sienne ou son sexe.

Bella passa l'été à Forks et devait partir fin août en Floride. Je ne l'avais vu que dans notre clairière, moi perché en hauteur et elle allongée au milieu des fleurs, un livre en main et les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Le jour de son départ, j'assistai à la scène d'adieu entre elle et son père à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais approché et Bella me vit. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et elle avait stoppé sa conversation.

« Bells, promets moi de m'appeler une fois par semaine minimum ! » lui dit son père.

« Hum… euh oui bien sûr Charlie. »

« Tu n'es pas encore partie que tu m'appelles de nouveau Charlie ! »

« Désolée Papa. Je n'aime pas tout ça. Laisse moi, j'en ai encore pour une heure d'attente et je ne veux pas que tu sois encore plus triste. »

« Mais… »

« Tout va bien, rentre à Forks, ce sera moins dur pour tous les deux. »

Son père la serra dans ses bras et quitta rapidement l'aérogare. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, je la dévisageais toujours et quand Charlie fut hors de vue, Bella vint doucement vers moi, elle semblait hésitante. Son regard étonné et ému me décontenança.

« Tu dois lui dire Bella, tu n'as rien à perdre. » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Elle se planta devant moi, le corps tendu et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

« Salut. » me souffla-t-elle ensuite.

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Tu pars en voyage ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. »

Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir et la regarder en même temps. J'aurais du inventer une raison à ma présence à l'aéroport mais j'étais trop captivée par elle.

« Ne pars pas. » lâchai-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne pars pas Bella. Je ne peux pas ne plus te voir. »

« Mais Edward, je ne comprends pas. »

« Oui c'est stupide, désolé. Je ne vais pas te faire changer tes plans en une seconde. Tu as tout prévu, ta mère t'attend… » raisonnai-je presque pour moi-même.

« Je ne comprends pas. » répéta-t-elle.

Je me plongeais dans son regard, j'aurais voulu tout lui dire et j'aurais voulu disparaître.

« En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… ce n'est pas important mais … J'aurais aimé te connaître Edward. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Oh mon dieu… Bella si tu savais… J'aurais tout fait pour toi mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. » lui déclarai-je en prenant entre mes mains son joli visage.

J'avais fait ce geste sans réaliser le danger potentiel. Son regard profond et confiant m'avait fait oublier un instant que j'étais le prédateur le plus dangereux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne peux rien dire, je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'aurais jamais du ne serait-ce que me regarder. Je n'ai pas le droit. »

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche mais je ne répondis pas. Je gardais Bella entre mes mains, mon regard ancré au sien. Puis ce fut le téléphone de Bella qui sonna et finalement elle décrocha quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

« Tu n'as pas encore enregistré tes bagages ? » lui demanda ma sœur.

« Euh non, mais Alice… »

« Passe-moi Edward. »

Bella me tendit son téléphone et je le pris en soupirant.

« Je vous ai réservé deux billets pour Rio. Esmé vous prête la villa. Edward, ne recule plus. Elle t'aime, elle veut être avec toi. »

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Bella me dévisageait, inquiète. Accepterait-elle vraiment de me suivre sur une île isolée ? M'accepterait-elle pour ce que je suis, malgré ma nature ?

« Edward, tu n'as pas la journée pour te décider ! » s'écria Alice.

Je coupai la communication, mon regard toujours ancré dans celui de Bella.

« Je te promets de te protéger, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Edward, c'est… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais son sourire radieux me réchauffa instantanément. Je n'avais plus aucune appréhension, plus aucune raison de ne pas tenter ma chance.

« Tu ne sais pas combien de temps je t'ai attendue… » déclarai-je.

Je reculai d'un pas et lui tendis la main. Elle la saisit aussitôt et je nous guidai vers les départs internationaux…

**FIN**


	17. Chapitre 17 Le lion et l'agneau

_J'enchaine les corrections et dernières relectures pour vous livrer encore un nouvel OS. Qu'en penserez-vous? A vos reviews plus bas! Merci_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Le lion et l'agneau…<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, Ecole élémentaire, 1983<strong>

« Bella, tu m'aimeras toujours et quand on sera grand on va se marier. »

« Ok mais il faudra que j'aie une grande robe blanche de princesse sinon ça compte pas ! »

**Forks, Lycée, 1994**

« C'est pas comme si je te demandais la lune ! Tu as oublié ma promesse ? On va se marier toi et moi un jour. »

« J'ai entendu dire que ça fait mal la première fois… »

« Mais après je suis sûr que ce sera génial, fais moi confiance. »

**Port Angeles, 2008**

« Je te le dis Ang', il est hors de question qu'Aro me retire ce dossier. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots tout de suite. »

Je claquai la porte telle une furie et marchai d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de mon patron. Celui-ci ne fut pas vraiment étonné de mon entrée fracassante, il souriait même ce con !

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là Isabella, mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de personnel dans ma décision. Mais puisque vous devez finir tous les jours à 17h… » commença Aro.

« Être une femme divorcée qui a la garde de son enfant ne me rend pas incompétente ! » m'écriai-je.

« Personne ne dit une telle horreur. Simplement, vous avez une vie à réorganiser, votre fils… »

« Fille. »

« Fille a besoin de vous. Nous en reparlerons d'ici quelques mois. Prenez du temps pour vous. Bonne fin de journée Isabella. »

Je reculai à contrecœur, vaincue, Aro avait toujours le dernier mot.

En récupérant ma fille ce soir-là à l'école, je fus de nouveau agacée par l'attitude des autres mères. À croire que venir chercher son enfant à l'école était la partie la plus excitante de leur journée. D'habitude je restais dans la voiture garée et n'en sortais que quand j'apercevais Déborah, ma fille de 8 ans. Mais ce soir j'étais convoquée comme tous les autres parents à une réunion.

« Maman ! » cria ma fille en me voyant.

« Salut ma chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Même si je me moquais des autres mères, j'étais peut-être la plus « poule » de toutes. Dès que je voyais la frimousse de Déborah, mon cœur se gonflait de joie et j'oubliais tous mes soucis : mon divorce, mon patron tyrannique, ma solitude.

« Ouais bof, Dan m'a encore embêtée à la récré, il a voulu m'embrasser. Je laisse mon sac dans la voiture, il est trop lourd. » pépia-t-elle.

« Attends, quoi ? Il a voulu t'embrasser ? »

« Ouais… il m'a dit qu'on se marierait un jour… »

« Déborah, écoute moi bien, je refuse que tu lui parles à nouveau. Tu n'as pas à lui promettre quoique ce soit. Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! »

« Et sinon Sacha a essayé de me faire tomber mais je l'ai poussé en premier ! Il a failli pleurer comme un gros bébé ! »

« Je préfère entendre ça ! me réjouis-je. Ne te laisse pas commander par les garçons, jamais. »

« Pas comme toi avec papa tu veux dire… »

« Exactement. »

« Tu lui as dit pour la fête samedi ? »

« Hum… oui mais il a du travail. » mentis-je.

« Depuis quand il travaille le samedi ? » insista ma fille.

« Allons à cette réunion. Et tu me montreras qui est ce crétin de Dan après. »

Je suivis le groupe de parents et m'assis pour écouter distraitement le discours de la directrice puis de l'institutrice de Déborah. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour et j'observais avec fascination ma fille évoluer dans son monde.

« Bien passons au tirage au sort maintenant… » dit un peu plus fort l'institutrice, Mme Whitlock.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » murmurai-je.

« On va piocher quel animal on sera. » me chuchota une blonde à ma droite.

« Quoi ? »

« Il fallait être attentive. » crâna-t-elle.

Être dans la classe de primaires nous aurait donc ramené en enfance?

« On doit se déguiser pour la fête de samedi prochain, chaque famille viendra déguisée en animal… » m'expliqua l'institutrice qui avait commencé à faire le tour des parents.

Je piochai à mon tour dans le bocal puis dépliai le papier… La famille mouton…

« Attendez, on doit faire ou trouver des costumes pour toute la famille en cinq jours ? » râlai-je.

Je sentis tous les regards sur moi mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

« On ne vous demande pas un costume entier mais au moins… vous êtes la famille mouton alors un pull de laine blanche ou bien, j'en sais rien… Le but est de faire participer les enfants évidemment. » répliqua Mme Whitlock.

Je me retins de lui répliquer sèchement qu'on avait des vies en dehors de ces activités à la noix. J'entendis derrière un homme soupirer et je me retournai instinctivement. Il tenait aussi un papier puis passa ses doigts longs et fins dans ses cheveux roux foncés, ou bien châtains ou... enfin bref. Il dut sentir mon regard car il releva la tête et me fit un sourire contrit.

« Lion » me dit-il tout simplement.

« Ce sera sans doute moins ridicule que moi. »

J'attendis avec impatience que la réunion se termine tout en ruminant l'entretien avec Aro.

En suivant à nouveau le troupeau de parents pour quitter l'établissement, j'entendis distinctement ma fille hurler :

« C'est moi la plus forte, Sacha ! Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses ! »

Je la repérai et courus vers elle en souriant. Ma fille ne se laissait pas faire, j'étais si fière d'elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? gronda le père « Lion ». Sacha debout ! »

Ma fille nous vit et courut se réfugier dans mes bras, elle avait été un peu prise de court par l'intervention du père de Sacha.

« C'est donc toi Déborah… » dit-il sans méchanceté en s'approchant de nous.

« Oui. » couina-t-elle la tête baissée.

« J'aimerais que vos disputes s'arrêtent. »

« C'est lui qui commence… » plaida-t-elle.

« Je veux bien te croire. Il est du genre têtu et macho pour un gamin de huit ans. Mais il tient ça de moi alors je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire la leçon. »

« Hé ! » répliqua Sacha.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son père et les mêmes yeux aussi, mais le visage était vraiment différent. Le père de Sacha me tendit la main.

« Edward Cullen. »

« Bella Swan. Vous n'allez pas le punir ? Depuis la rentrée Déborah me raconte que votre fils ne cesse de l'importuner aux récréations. »

« Rien de grave, ce ne sont que des enfants. »

« Ça peut devenir grave si les parents ne font rien ! »

Il était d'une légèreté insupportable. Si le fils était vraiment comme son père, les hostilités ne cesseraient jamais. J'allais devoir inscrire ma fille à des cours d'auto-défense car Sacha était déjà prêt à remettre le couvert et tirait sur la manche de ma fille.

« Sacha, arrête. » lui dit calmement Edward.

Le garçon lui obéit immédiatement, contrit. Il s'écarta puis courut rejoindre d'autres garçons qui rigolaient sans doute de lui. Il me fit de la peine, à force de perdre contre Déborah, il était moqué.

Edward Cullen me dévisageait en souriant, ce qui m'agaça. C'est comme si il tentait de lire en moi et c'était évidemment hors de question que je le laisse continuer. Je pris la main de Déborah et la menai vers ma voiture.

Le lendemain, je tentai de réfléchir à cette histoire ridicule de costume. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je mettrai effectivement un pull blanc, mais il s'agissait de ma fille et il y avait fort à parier que les autres parents allaient se débrouiller pour trouver des costumes. Angela me conseilla une boutique et je m'y rendis après avoir récupérer ma fille. La vendeuse me sauva la vie en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de costume en taille adulte seulement pour enfant.

« Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir un pull blanc ! » réalisai-je en rentrant chez nous.

Le lendemain à la sortie de l'école, Déborah me prévint que son institutrice voulait me voir aussitôt.

« Tu t'es encore battue ? » demandai-je doucement à ma fille.

« P'tet' bien… »

« Allons-y. »

En pénétrant dans la classe, je constatai qu'une autre femme patientait tandis que Sacha écrivait sur un cahier. Puis Mme Whitlock arriva peu après et nous accueillit un peu trop chaleureusement. Cette femme ressemblait presqu'à une gamine avec ses cheveux noirs hirsutes et ses robes d'une autre époque. Elle respirait la vitalité et l'innocence, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle puisse avoir une quelconque autorité.

« Sacha, tu peux arrêter la punition, commença l'institutrice. Bien, j'ai tenu à vous voir mesdames car vos enfants ont un grave problème. »

La mère de Sacha ouvrit la bouche mais Mme Whitlock l'empêcha de répliquer.

« Ils ont des torts, tous les deux. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails et en aucun cas je ne me permets de remettre en cause vos choix en matière d'éducation. Je vous propose une solution ! Ce samedi, passez tous la journée ensemble, du matin au soir. Je suis sûre que ces deux-là vont devenir amis. Ils sont très semblables, les mêmes gouts et le même caractère. »

« Excusez-moi mais vous croyez franchement que ça va marcher ? » demandai-je.

« Oh vous la ferme ! Apprenez donc à votre fille les bonnes manières et tout s'arrangera ! » hurla la blonde.

« Bella Swan. » lui dis-je faussement amicale, en lui tendant la main.

« Tanya Denali… »

Elle ignora ma main puis se tourna vers l'institutrice qui parlait tout bas à nos enfants.

« Alice, de toute façon ça ne dépend pas de moi mais de son père, c'est lui qui l'aura pour le weekend. » enchaina Tanya.

« Oh, et bien prévenez le et aussi donnez son numéro à Mme Swan et elle l'appellera. »

« Attendez ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! » m'interposai-je.

« Les enfants le sont. » asséna l'institutrice.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui maman, Alice nous a fait comprendre que la paix était la seule solution, m'expliqua Déborah. Alors Sacha et moi on est d'accord car on ne veut plus se battre. »

« On aura tout vu… » murmurai-je pour moi-même, à la fois choquée et fière de ma fille.

« C'est des conneries, ça ne marchera pas, cette gamine est une peste ! » cracha Tanya.

« Mme Cullen… » commença Alice.

« Denali ! Vous savez que je suis divorcée ! » s'agaça la blonde.

« Déborah est une enfant très bien élevée, le problème est de l'ordre selon moi de la compétition. C'est très important que votre ex mari et vous puissiez passer la journée avec Mme Swan et son mari… »

« Ex mari. » précisai-je.

« J'ai bien conscience que vos vies sont… compliquées mais faites un effort pour les enfants. Bonne soirée. »

Et elle nous laissa comme deux ronds de flan. Je me retins d'insulter la mère de Sacha, après tout les enfants étaient présents… Elle habilla rapidement son fils et le tira vers la sortie en l'accablant. Le pauvre, sa mère était une folle et son père… bon le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu, mais un vrai connard !

Vers vingt-deux heures, j'arrivai enfin à joindre Jacob.

« Il faut que tu te libères samedi c'est très important pour notre fille. » attaquai-je.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà des plans, avec Leah on va à Seattle. Elle a un congrès. »

« Oui tu me l'as dit, mais puisque ta présence n'est pas obligatoire… »

« Non Bella. J'ai besoin de ce weekend. Si t'as un problème avec l'alternance de garde, contacte mon avocat. »

« T'es trop con ! Je te dis que c'est super important pour Déborah ! »

« Elle a huit ans, arrêtes de dramatiser. Et puis n'essaies pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Ok j'abandonne, je ne vais pas te supplier, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Très classe. » se moqua-t-il.

« Va te faire foutre Black ! »

Je raccrochai rageusement. Il avait toujours été un père absent. Quand nous avions appris que nous allions avoir une fille, il avait été déçu. Il n'avait jamais créé de liens forts avec Déborah alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était son attention. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée d'annoncer à ma fille que son crétin de géniteur ne viendrait pas à la fête de son école.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je m'attendais à ce que Jacob rappelle pour m'engueuler mais le numéro était masqué.

« Allo ? »

« Bonsoir, ici Edward Cullen. »

Sa voix était encore plus sexy que dans mon souvenir, ça allait être difficile samedi… pourvu qu'il annule.

« Bonsoir. »

« Tanya m'a dit pour samedi et puisqu'elle n'a pas l'intention de renoncer à son weekend spa, je viendrais seul avec Sacha. »

« Euh ok, en fait le père de Déborah ne sera pas là non plus alors… »

« C'est le grand brun qui vient en moto votre mari ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ex-mari, oui c'est bien lui. »

« Ok. Alors samedi on fait quoi ? Quel est votre budget maxi ? Autant vous dire que Sacha a déjà pleins d'idées ! »

« Il est enthousiaste lui aussi ? »

« Oui, je crois que leur institutrice a su trouver les mots. Je pense que cette idée de leur faire passer une journée ensemble en dehors de l'école est géniale. Pas vous ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois. Déborah m'a aussi donné quelques idées. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Le zoo, le cirque, une ballade sur la jetée et manger des glaces. Elle a parlé aussi d'une salle de jeux mais je n'ai pas retenu le nom. »

« C'est super, ils ont envie de faire les mêmes choses, ça va être du gâteau. Je m'occupe de me renseigner pour le cirque. »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'on peut commencer par le zoo, ce n'est pas comme si il était immense, puis le cirque et enfin on pourrait déjeuner sur la jetée. La fête est à 15h, et après on pourrait aller dans cette salle de jeux. » lui proposai-je d'un ton très professionnel.

« Bien mon commandant ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Moi je trouve que si. Et pour la soirée ? »

« Euh… la soirée… Vous ne pensez pas que tout ce que nous allons faire va suffire ? »

« J'applique les recommandations de la maitresse. »

« On verra en fonction de leur état de fatigue, un Chuck E Cheese peut-être. »

« Ça marche. J'ai votre adresse, on passe vous prendre samedi à 9 heures tapantes ? »

« Ok. »

« Bonne soirée Bella. » me dit-il doucement, presque sensuellement.

La tonalité de fin d'appel résonna au moins trois minutes dans mon oreille. Je refermai finalement le clapet de mon téléphone et le posai sur ma table de chevet. Dans la pénombre plus tard cette nuit, je me repassais la conversation d'avec Edward. Quand il avait parlé de la soirée, j'avais cru qu'il voulait m'inviter moi, sans les enfants. La perspective d'un rendez-vous avec Edward était plus que dérangeante parce qu'excitante.

Le samedi arriva enfin, j'étais une vraie boule de nerfs et ma fille m'en fit la remarque au petit-déjeuner. Elle était très impatiente et quand on frappa à la porte elle se rua pour accueillir Edward.

« Salut toi ! Ta maman et toi êtes prêtes ? »

« Oui. Mais il est où Sacha ? »

« Dans la voiture. »

J'émergeai de la cuisine en inspirant profondément pour ne pas me laisser submerger par mes pulsions d'adolescente attardée. Edward était trop sexy, beaucoup trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

« Bonjour Bella. C'est quoi ce sac ? »

« Euh… ah ce sont nos costumes. » me souvins-je difficilement.

« Alors en route ? »

Pourquoi me souriait-il comme ça ? Il voulait vraiment jouer au père parfait ou bien essayait-il de m'éblouir pour me faire taire ? Il n'empêche qu'il passa le trajet à bavarder avec les enfants tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas m'imaginer en train de lécher son cou et son torse. En plus son odeur m'enivrait et sa voix me faisait perdre la tête.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je te demandais pourquoi tu avais appelé ta fille Déborah. »

« Ouais maman j'ai oublié. » ajouta ma fille.

« Dans la famille de mon ex-mari, des amérindiens, ils ont tous des prénoms de l'Ancien Testament. Le père de Déborah s'appelle Jacob et ses tantes c'est Rachel et Rebecca… Un de ses ancêtres s'appelait Éphraïm. » babillai-je trop heureuse de me distraire.

Penser à Jake me faisait perdre toute libido, c'était un mal pour un bien après tout.

« Et pourquoi Sacha ? » questionnai-je.

« Maman ! Mais tu n'écoutes pas ! C'est la question que j'ai posée il y a trois minutes ! me rabroua ma fille. La mère de Sacha est d'origine russe, son père à elle s'appelait aussi Sacha. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Les enfants repartirent dans leurs conversations tandis qu'Edward me regardait bizarrement.

« Tu as un souci ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Tu as été comme absente depuis qu'on est parti. Si tu as besoin d'être ailleurs j'aurais pu comprendre. »

« Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout. »

Les enfants devinrent surexcités dès l'arrivée sur le parking du zoo. Nous avions du courir après eux pendant près de deux heures, ce qui m'avait heureusement évité de trop mater Edward. Mais quand le spectacle de cirque commença et que nous fûmes plongés dans une pénombre relative, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était presqu'aussi ébloui que les enfants en regardant les numéros de dressage et d'acrobatie.

J'eus la sensation d'être un peu une étrangère alors. Déborah avait adopté Edward et riait souvent avec lui et Sacha. J'avais sans doute mal jugé Edward, il n'était pas qu'un connard arrogant, c'était aussi un père merveilleux.

Après la séance de cirque, nous nous promenâmes quelques minutes dans la ménagerie. Les enfants n'avaient pas vu assez d'animaux visiblement. Ils voulaient adopter toutes les bêtes pour les remettre en liberté... Ma fille relevait souvent la tête vers Edward, elle cherchait son attention et il ne manquait jamais de lui répondre et de lui sourire. Sacha n'était pas jaloux de partager ainsi son père et même demanda à me donner la main tandis que nous rejoignions la voiture.

Le déjeuner fut épique, les enfants étaient de plus en plus excités. Ils avalèrent leur repas en quelques minutes puis coururent entre les tables. Edward les observait avec bienveillance, ignorant les regards lourds et accusateurs des autres clients.

« On va se faire virer. On devrait y aller, tant pis pour le dessert. » lui dis-je après que les enfants aient sauté sur la banquette pour la énième fois.

Abandonner le dessert me coutait et même si j'avais l'habitude de ne pas me préoccuper du regard des autres, cette fois-ci il y avait deux enfants perturbateurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai promis le meilleur cheese-cake de la région, non ?»

Il avait choisi ce restaurant et Déborah lui avait dit pour quel dessert « je serais prête à vendre ma famille. » Edward avait ri et j'avais rougi.

Il était trop attentionné, trop calme, trop parfait. Mais alors pourquoi ce divorce ? Tanya avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était divorcée, comme moi car j'avais choisi de divorcer. Je doutais que dans pareille situation Jacob ait été aussi patient. Il fallait que je casse le mythe « Edward » et vite !

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être un parent célibataire, hein ? » lui dis-je.

« Je ne me plains pas. »

« Tu n'es pas seul, désolée d'avoir présumé que… »

« Si je suis seul, depuis très longtemps mais Sacha est ma priorité alors tant qu'il va bien, je vais bien. »

« Quelle philosophie… Non je ne me moque pas ! »

Il avait haussé un sourcil me croyant sarcastique alors qu'en fait je l'enviais. Bien sûr que ma fille me comblait de joie mais j'avais en moi tant de rancœur envers Jacob que cela m'empoisonnait encore la vie. J'aurais voulu tourner la page aussi vite que lui mais je n'avais plus vraiment confiance en les autres, les hommes plus précisément.

« Jacob a dragué Tanya deux jours après ta demande de divorce. » me lança Edward ce qui me fit recracher ma gorgée d'eau.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu l'as quitté, au cas où tu aurais des regrets sache que ton ex mari est un salaud. » ajouta-t'il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre et le regard porté sur nos enfants.

« Madame, vos enfants nous empêchent de profiter de notre déjeuner. »

Une femme entre deux âges, tailleur et chignon stricts me dévisageait et attendait une réaction, mais Edward fut plus rapide.

« Je ne pense pas les avoir vu un seul instant chahuter à côté de votre table. Nos enfants sont en pleine croissance, ils ne peuvent pas rester une heure assis à choisir un vin… »

Elle le tua du regard puis se reporta vers moi.

« Votre mari est un imbécile ! »

Devais-je la reprendre sur « mari » ou « imbécile » ?

« Regagnez votre table Madame, vous nous empêchez de profiter d'un moment avec nos enfants. » lui dis-je, à mon tour hautaine.

Elle partit en marmonnant ce qui nous fit exploser de rire, Edward et moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre femme vint vers nous et je crus un instant que le déjeuner allait s'interrompre aussitôt pourtant elle ne fit rien d'autre qu'embrasser Edward sur les deux joues avant de pourchasser Sacha et de réclamer un câlin de sa part.

« Bella je te présente ma mère, Esmé. C'est son restaurant. » me dit Edward quand la femme revint vers nous en portant Déborah et Sacha.

« Enchantée… Désolée pour le dérangement. »

« Quel dérangement ? Mon petit fils et sa meilleure amie ont le droit de courir autant qu'ils le souhaitent ! » dit-elle suffisamment fort pour que les clients proches de notre table entendent.

« Votre fille est magnifique Bella. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. »

« Merci. » balbutiai-je devant tant de gentillesse.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé le repas ? Le dessert ne va pas tarder. »

« Tout est parfait. » assurai-je.

« Passez me voir en cuisine avant de partir surtout ! »

Elle disparut et les desserts arrivèrent peu après ainsi que les enfants, devenus soudainement très calmes.

« Ta maman est géniale Edward ! s'exclama ma fille. Elle fait trop bien la cuisine ! Maman, pourquoi tu ne cuisines plus ? »

Ou comment sauter du coq à l'âne…

« Alors ? » insista Edward, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

« Pas le temps. »

Puis je me plongeai dans mon cheese-cake, me faisant gémir doucement.

« Oh sainte mère de dieu… c'est une merveille… » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

« Gourmande, hein ? » me demanda Edward.

Je piquai un fard et me contentai de hocher la tête.

« Comment as-tu su pour Jacob et Tanya ? » demandai-je à Edward après que nous ayons quitté le restaurant.

« Il m'a demandé la permission. Entre hommes divorcés, il faut être solidaire apparemment. »

« Tu as donc une petite idée de pourquoi j'ai demandé le divorce… »

« Oui, je déteste ce genre de type. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te détendes et ne me vois plus en ennemi. Je déteste vraiment ton ex. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, incroyablement… »

« Non, pourquoi tu crois que je te vois en ennemi ? »

J'avais évité de le regarder, de lui parler depuis le matin, mais je ne le considérais pas en ennemi, il était juste trop dangereux pour moi.

« Tu ne m'as jamais donné des raisons de croire le contraire… Je ne veux pas prendre pour argent comptant ce que m'a dit Tanya, mais le soir où la maitresse des enfants vous a proposé cette journée, tu aurais dit « plutôt crever que de passer une heure avec un tel connard. » fin de citation. » me raconta-t-il en souriant.

J'étais atterrée; comment cette blonde siliconée avait osé dire ces horreurs sur moi ?

« Je peux te jurer que je n'ai prononcé aucun de ces mots ! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce que me dit Tanya. Mais tu oublies notre rencontre officielle. Avoue que tu n'avais pas une bonne opinion de moi. »

« Euh… je… J'avais eu une mauvaise journée alors … enfin tu vois, je n'étais pas objective. Je ne juge pas les gens sur la première impression d'habitude. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi tu as dit rencontre officielle ? » éludai-je.

« A la rentrée, tu m'as bousculé et t'es excusée sans même me regarder. »

« Désolée… je ne suis pas comme ça, vraiment. C'est difficile à expliquer… »

« Non, c'est très simple. Je suis passé par là aussi… »

Je brulais d'envie de lui demander les raisons de son divorce. Le peu que j'avais vu de lui aujourd'hui le rangeait dans la catégorie « trop parfait pour être célibataire ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… je suis divorcé depuis plus longtemps, j'ai dépassé le stade de la haine de l'autre. J'aurais sans doute aussi bâti une muraille entre le monde et Sacha et moi, mais ma famille m'a obligé à rester ouvert, à ne pas baisser bras. »

« Je n'ai pas baissé les bras. »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu d'orgasmes, avec un homme j'entends, pas avec un jouet ? Plus simple, depuis quand n'as-tu pas souri à un homme ? »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent malgré moi. Je me retins de lui lancer une pique et pris un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je regardais ma fille courir main dans la main avec Sacha, pour que ce ne soit pas une course lui avait-elle dit. Mon cœur se serra en constatant que la muraille existait bel et bien et que j'avais aussi isolé ma fille en même temps que moi.

« Je n'arrive pas à dépasser ce stade. Jacob m'a toujours eue sous sa coupe. Il n'a jamais été violent, son truc à lui c'est la manipulation. Il m'a fait gober tellement de couleuvres… j'ai subi durant tant d'années ses lubies et ses changements d'humeur en me disant que c'était ça l'amour. »

« Combien d'années ? »

« Je le connais depuis ma naissance, on a grandi ensemble et on est sortis ensemble à quinze ans. Il a été le seul. »

« Il t'a trompée ? »

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Il était fier de me montrer, il m'exhibait devant ses amis, ses collègues et ensuite ses clients. Il n'est pas fait pour rester seul je suppose. Entre la séparation et le divorce, il m'a harcelée pour que je revienne sur ma décision, six mois à subir ses appels et ses tentatives de reconquête… Une semaine après notre divorce, il draguait cette femme, Leah et depuis ils filent le parfait amour… Il aurait du être celui à souffrir de notre divorce, mais il est vite passé à autre chose. » racontai-je amèrement.

« Il faut que tu cesses de ressasser, tu dois lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur et passer aussi à autre chose. »

« Bof… à quoi ça me servirait… »

« Refaire ta vie. Ne me dis pas qu'une femme aussi belle et pleine d'esprit que toi ne croule pas sous les invitations… »

« Je pense avoir joué à fond la carte de la femme asociale. Enfin bref. Merci de ta sollicitude, quand je te vois avec ton fils, je me dis que c'est possible. »

« Je sais que mon discours de tout à l'heure sur le fait que mon fils est ma priorité a du te paraître mièvre… »

« Non, c'est juste que… j'adore ma fille évidemment, mais je voudrais connaître ce que c'est d'être vraiment aimée… » avouai-je tout bas.

« Je comprends. Je suis comme toi, mais disons que la vie a fait que mon fils a été mon centre de l'univers dès sa conception. »

« Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? »

« J'ai rencontré Tanya lors d'une soirée arrosée… jamais je n'aurais fait ça sans être ivre. Pour, ça n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Je suis resté deux mois sans avoir de ses nouvelles, puis un jour elle débarque à mon cabinet me dit qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'argent pour l'avortement. »

« Mon dieu, quelle… Continue. »

« J'étais en état de choc, elle a cru que je ne voulais pas l'aider alors elle m'a menacé. Quand j'ai réussi à parler, ce fut pour lui demander de m'épouser. J'avais à l'époque l'obsession d'avoir une vie parfaite. Un bon travail d'architecte, une femme et des enfants dans une belle et grande maison… bref, ce que mes parents ont eu. Tanya ne voulait rien de tout cela mais l'appât du gain fut plus fort que son ambition d'apprentie starlette. Quand Sacha est né, on a appris qu'il risquait de perdre la vue et l'ouïe, une déformation due au fait que Tanya avait continué de boire durant toute la grossesse. »

« C'est terrible. »

« Il a du être opéré, trois fois en six ans et aujourd'hui il est en parfaite santé. Mais sa mère n'a jamais voulu reconnaître ses torts, elle me blâme car je l'ai forcée à garder notre fils. Notre divorce a été prononcé un an après la naissance de Sacha. »

« Comment as-tu pu surmonter ta haine envers cette gar… elle ? »

« Je l'ai d'abord supprimée de nos vies mais elle est revenue repentante, elle le voit toutes les semaines, une heure ou deux. Elle a suivi une thérapie qui l'a beaucoup aidée. »

« Mais toi ? »

« Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire quand j'ai demandé le divorce. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à la haïr elle quand mon fils avait besoin d'amour. Ma famille m'a beaucoup soutenu, je n'étais jamais seul dans la salle d'attente à l'hôpital. J'ai réduit de moitié mon activité et consacre tout mon temps libre à Sacha. Sa vie n'est pas aussi idyllique que je le voudrais, il a besoin de plus d'amour et mon seul regret est de ne pas lui suffire, mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? »

« Oui, sans doute… »

La fête à l'école fut à la hauteur des attentes des enfants. Les familles entières étaient venues déguisées, il y avait assez de gâteaux et sucreries pour tenir un siège d'un an. Nous avions enfilé nos costumes rapidement, Déborah avait insisté que comme elle je porte un serre-tête qui imitait les oreilles laineuses des moutons. Je me trouvais ridicule mais je vis pire.

Edward était magnifique en lion. Son fils et lui n'avaient pourtant mis qu'un pantalon et une chemise couleur camel et avaient accroché au dessus des fesses une longue queue. Sacha portait un masque en plus.

Contre toute attente, je m'amusais beaucoup, je pris des dizaines de photos de ma fille et de ses amis, et aussi d'Edward.

Ensuite je proposai le Chuck E Cheese, les enfants explosèrent de joie à l'idée de jouer aux jeux vidéo en mangeant de la pizza. Edward et moi discutâmes toute la soirée, même quand les enfants s'endormirent devant leurs assiettes.

En me déposant chez moi, je crus que cette journée parfaite s'achevait mais Edward m'aida à porter Déborah à l'intérieur et quand il hésita à parler sur le seuil de la porte, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser, me forçant à le laisser entrer de nouveau dans le salon.

J'avais agi sans réfléchir, je n'étais pas du genre impulsive et avant j'aurais sans doute mis des semaines à me décider à embrasser un homme. Edward avait fait de cette journée une vraie réussite, je me sentais en sécurité et en confiance.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se détacha avec empressement de mes bras.

« Sacha ! Je peux le mettre au lit avec ta fille ? »

J'acquiesçai incapable de réfléchir ou même de parler. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour contre moi, il m'allongea ensuite sur le canapé étroit, manquant de nous faire tomber tous les deux.

« Bella… j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras toute la journée… Tu sens si bon… » me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ce fut comme un signal, je n'avais pas peur, je pouvais me laisser aller. Edward ne me désirait pas d'une façon brutale, il était tendre dans ses mots et ses gestes.

« Dans ma chambre. » haletai-je en le repoussant pour me lever puis je le tirai à l'étage.

Nous nous étions endormis tard mais satisfaits, émerveillée en ce qui me concernait. Les enfants nous réveillèrent en fanfare, nullement surpris de nous trouver ensemble au lit. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la chambre, je n'osai pas parler alors j'entrepris d'attraper ma robe de chambre.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » me demanda Edward d'une petite voix.

« Oui et toi ? » répondis-je toujours sans me tourner vers lui.

« Oui. C'est un peu gênant d'être surpris par les enfants. Je suis désolé si tu es mal à l'aise. »

« Nonnnnn, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

J'obéis avec appréhension. Edward se trouvait au milieu du lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Puis il m'embrassa légèrement.

« Tu rougis… c'est adorable. Alors, tu me laisses ma chance ? »

« Dis oui maman ! »

Déborah et Sacha étaient sur le seuil de la chambre, tentant de se cacher.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… » murmurai-je.

« Super ! » s'exclamèrent les enfants.

« Ne te force pas Bella. »

Edward semblait un peu vexé.

« Je ne me force pas… »

« Et voila que le lion s'est épris de l'agneau... » me déclara mon nouvel amour avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

« Comme l'agneau est stupide... »

« Oui et quel masochiste ce lion ! »

**FIN**


	18. Chapitre 18 Journée de paresse

**OS – Journée de paresse**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Edward PDV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment rien envie de faire. Mais alors, rien de rien, en tout cas rien de ce qu'en tant qu'étudiant modèle je devrais faire aujourd'hui. Hors de question d'aller en cours ou encore de rejoindre ma sœur pour déjeuner, je veux juste rester à glander dans mon studio. Personne ne m'en empêchera !<p>

Je suis si prévisible m'a dit hier la fille que je convoite. Je suis asocial m'a dit mon frère samedi dernier après que j'ai refusé d'aller me saouler avec lui. Je ne suis pas marrant et n'inspire pas ma sœur. Je suis trop indécis me disent sans cesse mes parents… Quelle blague ! J'ai envie de tous les envoyer balader.

Mon réveil a sonné à sept heures, je l'ai éteint aussitôt et je me suis recouché. Une heure plus tard, des coups répétés à ma porte me sortent un peu de mon sommeil mais cessent dès que je lance un « Dégage ! ». Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais je n'ai pas du tout apprécié être réveillé ainsi.

Vers onze heures, mon téléphone me réveille, il sonne encore et encore pendant au moins dix minutes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de décrocher mais je regarde tout de même qui s'acharne, ma sœur Alice… Évidemment. J'éteins mon portable, trois minutes plus tard, mon téléphone fixe sonne et le répondeur s'enclenche.

« Edward, je sais que tu es chez toi. Décroche ton téléphone ! Je t'avais prévenu qu'une copine à moi devait passer ce matin prendre un bouquin qui prend la poussière chez toi. Tu t'en souviens ? Bon bref, je t'attends dans un heure pour déjeuner, tu as intérêt à te pointer. » me menace ma petite sœur.

« Dans tes rêves ! » je réplique dans le vide.

Je me souviens de ce bouquin que je devais prêter, ça attendra demain !

Alors que je cuisine, enfin plutôt assemble du pain, du fromage et du jambon, mon téléphone fixe sonne à nouveau. Je vais devoir le débrancher.

« Edward mon chéri, c'est maman. On s'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es pas en cours et Alice m'a dit que tu as été très impoli avec son amie ce matin. Rappelle-moi très vite ! »

Je me reprends alors que le remords m'envahit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais c'est donc si compliqué de me laisser une journée seul ? Je rallume mon portable, dix sept appels en absence et autant de messages et textos. J'en envoie un à ma mère pour lui dire que je vais bien puis j'éteins de nouveau mon téléphone et débranche le fixe.

Ensuite je retourne dans mon canapé/lit/table à manger et zappe sur MTV. Ah ! Une émission sur les meilleures chansons de Green Day ! Génial ! Je me déhanche sur la musique et imite le guitariste tout en dévorant mon sandwich.

Je rigole tout seul en remarquant qu'Alice doit m'attendre depuis quarante cinq minutes… Pour toutes les fois où elle m'a posé un lapin, trainé dans les magasins un samedi après-midi, forcé à regarder des films romantiques débiles, j'en passe et des meilleures !

Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappe de nouveau à ma porte et j'ai peur que ce soit ma pénible sœur. J'éteins aussitôt le son de ma télé et attends en silence.

« Edward, tu es là ? » demande une voix féminine que je ne reconnais pas.

Elle frappe encore cinq minutes, et piqué par la curiosité je colle mon oreille à la porte.

« Il n'est pas chez lui, Alice, dit-elle. Non, écoute, je vais l'acheter tant pis si je vais être en retard, continue-t-elle. Non ! Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Évidemment qu'il va s'en rendre compte ! Pffff ok, je te les ramène demain matin devant le bâtiment de sciences. »

Elle a raccroché et je m'éloigne, quelle enquiquineuse cette Alice ! Je bondis sur mon canapé en entendant le bruit de clés dans ma serrure. La porte s'entrouvre et je n'ose même plus bouger. Une petite tête brune apparaît dans l'embrasure, elle ne m'a pas encore vu alors elle ouvre la porte en grand.

« Oh mon dieu, je vais la tuer… » je murmure en pensant à ma peste de sœur.

La fille me voit et crie.

« Donne-moi ton portable ! » j'exige.

Ma sœur va entendre parler de moi, je trouve son numéro dans la mémoire.

« Ça y est, tu as trouvé le bouquin ? Y a pas trop de bazar dans le studio d'Edward? Tu as trouvé ses magazines pornos sous son… »

« Alice ! » je m'écrie.

« Edward ! Mais… ? »

« Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Tu lui as raconté quoi d'autre sur moi ? Et puis tu es totalement irresponsable de donner mes clés à une étrangère ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella est une super fille, je la connais depuis une semaine seulement mais elle est géniale ! »

Je me pince le nez et récite mon mantra « Ne pas insulter ma sœur ». Puis je remarque que sa copine se tient près de la porte, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je ne voulais qu'une journée seul, sans toi, maman ou encore Emmett pour me casser les pieds ! C'est trop demandé ! » je réplique à Alice.

« T'es tellement pathétique, frérot ! T'as pas de vie sociale et tu veux te cloitrer ? »

« La ferme Alice ! »

Je raccroche rageusement et balance le téléphone.

« Hey ! »

Oups, j'ai oublié que ce n'est pas mon portable. Je me précipite et le ramasse. En me relevant, je trouve Bella face à moi et je la regarde vraiment pour la première fois. Wow… Elle est superbe, elle a un physique banal, enfin quelconque mais ses yeux sont hypnotiques, et ses lèvres, sa poitrine aussi… Elle est tout sauf banale en fait.

« Edward tu te sens bien ? » elle me demande en rougissant.

« Désolé pour ton portable, je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé. »

« Ok, bon puisque je suis là, tu peux me prêter ce livre… et aussi mettre des vêtements? »

Je déglutis. Effectivement, je ne porte que mon caleçon de la veille et celui-ci ne cache rien de l'effet que cette petite bombe commence à me faire.

« Quel livre ? »

Je pars à la recherche du bouquin, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve mais je cherche efficacement. Il faut vraiment que Bella parte et vite ! J'ai réussi à calmer mon érection mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ça revienne, je me connais.

« Mais il est où ce putain de livre à la con ! » je peste.

Bella commence à s'impatienter, toutes les deux minutes elle propose de repasser demain mais je m'acharne et peut-être que je n'ai pas si envie que ça qu'elle parte.

« Je vais rater mon examen, je suis foutue… » murmure-t-elle et je me fige aussitôt.

« Attends, c'est pas la mort. Tu ne vas pas rater ton semestre à cause de ça. »

Limite je veux la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Merde ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être que… Je veux faire autrement que d'habitude, et d'habitude je n'aurais jamais osé me montrer à demi-nu devant une fille qui me plait. D'habitude, je ne suis pas entreprenant. D'habitude, je suis un gentleman.

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de te détendre. Assieds-toi ! » je lui dis en me dirigeant vers ma petite cuisine.

Alice qui prévoit toujours tout avait acheté beaucoup d'alcool pour ma pendaison de crémaillère l'année dernière, elle n'avait pas prévu que si peu de personnes viendraient… pathétique hein ? Mais aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir boire en journée et accompagné ! Je me souviens d'un cocktail qu'Emmett a tenté de m'apprendre. Les doses sont approximatives mais ce mojito a bon gout. Je ramène deux grands verres remplis à ras bord.

« Tiens. »

Bella hésite, elle n'a sans doute pas plus l'habitude que moi que de boire en journée. Finalement elle se saisit d'un verre et goute à mon cocktail. Elle ferme les yeux puis se lèche la lèvre supérieure… oh oh problème. Vite un coussin !

« Merci Edward. Je m'excuse d'avoir fait irruption chez toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce bouquin pour demain. »

« Alors on a tout notre temps pour le retrouver… En attendant, détends-toi. »

« Non, je ne veux pas te déranger tu dois être occupé… »

Elle se mord la lèvre et lance des coups d'œil à mon studio. Comment ai-je fait pour rester oisif et mettre autant de bazar chez moi ?

« Je me fais une journée off… Tu n'imagines pas comme ça fait du bien. »

Elle ne répond pas alors je remets le son de la télé.

« Tu aimes ce groupe ? »

« Je ne connais pas bien en fait. J'écoute peu de musique moderne. » me dit-elle.

« Et tu as le nez dans les livres ? » je lui lance un peu moqueur.

« Ne me juge pas. Ta sœur et ton frère m'ont raconté beaucoup de choses sur toi, t'es pas mieux que moi ! »

« Tu connais mon frère ? »

« Tes parents aussi, enfin je les ai croisés il y a deux jours. »

Je la dévisage et cette fois-ci elle ne baisse pas son regard. Mieux, ses yeux se plissent, je sens venir la vanne.

« Tu continues à chercher ? » dit-elle en soupirant.

C'est tout ? Merde son regard me fait de plus en plus d'effet, si je me relève de ce canapé, elle va revoir ma trique… mais c'est peut-être ce qu'elle cherche… se pourrait-il que j'aie à faire à une coquine timide ? La seule fille avec qui j'ai couché m'a dit que mon sexe était impressionnant et depuis je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il a changé.

Ouvre grand tes mirettes Bella.

Je me lève et me plante devant elle, son regard reste une seconde rivé sur mon caleçon tendu et elle se mord la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella. J'ai ce livre mais je ne vois pas où il peut être… »

« Je vais y aller. »

Elle se lève précipitamment, trop précipitamment. Elle titube puis retombe sur le canapé. Je remarque alors que son verre est quasiment vide.

« Tu es venue à pied ? »

« Non en voiture. » me répond Bella.

« Tu crois être en état de conduire ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Et pour illustrer ses propos elle se relève et titube à nouveau.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te faire un sandwich. »

Après qu'elle ai mangé et moi fini mon mojito, je lui propose de jouer à mon jeu vidéo préféré, Guitar Hero. Elle semble hésiter et se mord une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu connais ? »

« J'ai vu la pub… »

« C'est assez simple, tu vas voir. »

Au bout de deux heures à tenter de lui apprendre à jouer le même morceau, je jette l'éponge. Bella a eu le temps de digérer le mojito, ses mouvements sont moins brusques mais elle rigole parfois pour rien. Alice l'a appelé trois fois pour savoir si j'avais enfin trouvé le livre. Plusieurs fois, j'ai surpris son regard sur mon corps et je lui ai retourné des œillades.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas douée. Désolée. »

« Non, tu dois bien avoir d'autres talents… »

Bella a de nouveau ce tic avec sa lèvre à la fois exaspérant car je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle pense, et à la fois excitant.

« Je pourrais te faire découvrir un autre truc que tu n'as jamais fait. » je lui propose alors que je suis certain de ne pas avoir le courage de répondre à sa prochaine question.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Hum… c'est la première fois que je passe une journée ainsi, je te l'ai dit, ça fait vraiment du bien. Tu pourrais le faire aussi… avec moi, aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce que je fais depuis mon arrivée, non ? »

« Pas entièrement. Tu dois éteindre ton téléphone, annuler tous les projets de ta journée et de ta soirée. Tu dois lâcher prise, ne plus penser à ton avenir, aux conséquences de tes actes et toutes ces autres conneries qui nous bouffent la vie. »

« Tu acceptes de partager ta journée paresseuse avec moi ? »

« Oui, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. »

Mon sourire s'élargit, j'adore la voir rougir, elle hésite mais là maintenant, elle a envie de rester avec moi.

« Je suppose que je dois aussi passer le reste de la journée en sous-vêtements… »

« … Hum… Oui, enfin c'est l'idée que je me suis fait de cette journée… » parviens-je à articuler.

« Ok... »

Elle se lève, me tourne le dos pensant s'isoler mais quand elle se penche elle m'offre une superbe vue sur son fessier. Le coussin ne va pas suffire. Je ne me reconnais pas, peut-être est-ce le mojito ? Je pourrais toujours prétexter que je suis ivre si elle me repousse.

Bella se retourne enfin, elle porte un ensemble en coton simple mais rouge et c'est la couleur qui me fait fantasmer. Elle est parfaite, son corps est mince et pâle, ses seins emprisonnés n'attendent que ma bouche. Elle est la tentation incarnée.

« Tu aurais une bière ? » me demande-t-elle en prenant place près de moi.

« Tu veux ? »

« C'est dans l'idée de cette journée, non ? »

Je nous sors une bouteille à chacun et nous la buvons en silence tout en continuant de regarder le marathon Green Day. Parfois, Bella se dandine en rythme, l'alcool semble la libérer de sa réserve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me perds totalement dans la contemplation de son magnifique visage fin et délicat. Elle a dû s'en rendre compte, elle rougit un peu mais semble tout de même à l'aise.

La tension entre nous augmente, je me raisonne tant bien que mal mais il me manque sans doute une bonne dose de sang dans le cerveau, sang qui s'est concentré plus au sud… Bella doit bien réaliser l'effet qu'elle me fait, elle ne s'est pas enfuie, elle est restée, elle a suggéré de se déshabiller. J'ai tellement envie de croire qu'elle me veut aussi.

« Bella ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard plein d'espoir, enfin je crois.

« Dis-moi que tu en as aussi envie. » je la supplie en penchant mes lèvres vers les siennes.

« Montre-moi ce que tu veux Edward. »

Je l'embrasse fougueusement, pose mes deux mains sur son beau visage et force ses lèvres pour laisser entrer ma langue. Elle gémit, je gémis, je la veux, je dois l'avoir, tout de suite !

Une de mes mains descend jusqu'à sa taille, j'attire Bella contre moi puis je la fais se coucher sous moi. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à coller mon bassin contre le sien.

« Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? »

« Mmmm Edward… j'ai cru que tu ne me toucherais jamais… » soupire-t-elle en se serrant davantage contre moi.

« Je ne vais plus jamais arrêter. »

J'adore mon frère Emmett, je sais que j'ai tout un stock de préservatifs dans le fond du tiroir de mon chevet grâce à lui. J'avais râlé quand je les avais découvert, mais dieu bénisse ce crétin, je vais me faire Bella autant de fois que je vais le pouvoir.

Mes mains sont parties à l'assaut de son corps mince, je goute à sa peau douce, je ne me contrôle plus, Bella gémit encore, signe qu'elle aime. Elle sursaute quand j'arrache son soutien-gorge mais me sourit quand je veux m'excuser. Ses seins sont faits pour moi, merde tout son corps est fait pour moi. Cette fille va me tuer.

« Bella, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. » je la préviens un peu durement en plaquant férocement mon sexe tendu contre le sien.

Elle est mouillée, je passe quelques doigts sous le coton de sa culotte et titille ses lèvres intimes.

« Edward, prends moi ! Arrête de me torturer. »

J'ai toujours détesté les paroles crues même vulgaires dans les films pornographiques, c'est pour cela que je préfère les magazines. Mais maintenant que j'ai Bella à ma merci, j'ai envie de lui dire à quel point elle m'excite et je ne connais aucune façon « courtoise » de le faire. Je ne veux pas la choquer non plus.

« Oh Bella, t'es trop chaude ! Tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire. »

Je tends une main et cherche frénétiquement un préservatif, de l'autre je descends la culotte de Bella. Quand tout est fait, Bella me pousse, se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses et fais glisser mon caleçon. La vue de cette beauté nue et brulante sur moi me rend encore plus dur, je n'ai décidément rien connu avant elle. Elle est trop… Mon cœur s'affole quand elle prend en bouche mon sexe, je grogne quand elle s'active.

« C'est super bon Bella mais je veux te prendre maintenant. » je lui dis une minute plus tard en la repoussant un peu pour mettre le préservatif.

Je la rallonge sur le dos, elle écarte ses jambes et je déglutis à la vue de son sexe offert. Je vais m'y perdre, encore et encore, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative à ma vie désormais.

« Tu es à moi Bella. »

« Oui Edward, maintenant. » gémit-elle tandis que son corps se frotte au mien.

Tout l'immeuble a du m'entendre gémir quand je l'ai pénétré d'un coup. Tout l'immeuble a du entendre quand Bella et moi avons joui. Tout l'immeuble a du entendre quand je l'ai prise en levrette plus tard, puis quand elle m'a chevauché, quand je l'ai léchée et qu'elle m'a rendu la pareille. Tout l'immeuble a du m'entendre lui répéter qu'elle est à moi, son corps et son cœur sont pour moi. Tout l'immeuble a du l'entendre crier « oui » une centaine de fois, elle a crié aussi d'autres mots.

Je n'aurai même pas honte quand je croiserai mes voisins.

Vers deux heures du matin, Bella s'endort contre mon torse et je comprends que j'ai enfin une raison d'être là, tout m'a mené vers elle ou elle vers moi peu importe. Je peux vivre la routine de chaque jour avec elle à mes côtés car mes nuits seront consacrées à faire jouir Bella.

**FIN**


	19. Chapitre 19 Envers et contre tous

_Bonjour à tous_

_Je ne vous embête pas longtemps, juste pour vous dire que je vais publier une mini facfic et je ne l'intégrerai pas aux OS, donc pour celles qui ne sont abonnées qu'aux OS, merci de vous abonner à toutes mes publications!_

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Envers et contre tous<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>« J'en ai marre de me cacher ! Je veux aller avec toi à cette soirée. » insista Edward.<p>

« Je déteste danser et tu le sais. »

Je commençais à redouter la suite de cette discussion. Pourtant tout était parfait, nous étions seuls chez moi.

« Ou autre chose, mais public. »

« Je ne comprends pas ta réaction Edward. Tu disais qu'il était plus raisonnable de nous cacher. On était d'accord. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu comme discussion… » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

« Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? »

« Edward, je t'aime. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, j'étais tellement fière le premier matin où tu m'as prise dans tes bras au lycée. Tu es le plus merveilleux des garçons, je suis très chanceuse. »

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser ou te rendre triste. »

Il baissa la tête, je savais que si je ne disais rien, il allait s'auto-flageller et partir.

« Edward, je suis comme toi. »

« Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Je ne dis à personne la façon dont tu me tiens la main, les projets que nous faisons, que ta voix est le plus mélodieux des sons, je ne dis à personne que tu as bouleversé ma vie. Et ça me tue. Je voudrais le crier à plein poumon. Je brule de ne pas te toucher ou t'embrasser quand nous sommes au lycée. Je n'arrive plus à supporter la distance entre nous. »

« Bella… mon amour… »

Il me serra contre lui, comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde qui comptait. Il était pour moi le seul et l'unique, qu'importe mon âge ou mon manque d'expérience.

« Edward, ils ont voulu nous séparer, persuadés que nous avons commis la pire erreur. Que ce soit nos amis au lycée, mon père qui m'a interdit de te parler, tes parents qui pensent que tu ne me mérites pas. Tout le monde est contre nous, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« J'ai du mal à le croire. Je redoute le jour où tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te … »

« Non ! Tu es le pire de nos détracteurs ! N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, je ne tomberai pas si tu es là. Tu peux compter sur moi, je t'aime tellement. Rien n'est plus fort que ça. »

Il m'embrassa passionnément, me serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Ma Bella, je ne sais pas comment continuer, c'est si difficile. Ça ne finira jamais. »

« Edward, oublions les ce soir. C'est si rare de nous retrouver. »

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » se souvint-il.

Je ne voulais plus réprimer mes envies. Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais prête à l'aimer plus … physiquement. Je me sentais tellement en confiance avec lui.

« Je n'avais jamais cru que je rencontrerais l'amour à mon âge. Tu connais l'histoire de mes parents, mais tu es là et je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi. Je sais déjà que je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Moi aussi Bella. Tu m'as complètement transformé. Tu m'as révélé à moi-même. »

« Je t'ai dit que je mourrais d'envie de t'enlacer et t'embrasser dès que je te vois… en fait c'est plus que ça. J'ai vraiment envie de sentir ta peau sur la mienne, tes lèvres partout sur mon corps, je veux explorer ton corps aussi. »

Mon regard était resté ancré dans le sien lors de ma confession, j'avais vu ses pupilles se dilater et je ressentais déjà la chaleur de nos corps augmenter. Ses mains s'étaient renfermées autour de ma taille, elles prenaient enfin possession de mon corps.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi Bella. Tu es magnifique. »

Mes mains accrochèrent le bas de son t-shirt et le firent passer au dessus de sa tête. Puis elles s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture et enfin aux boutons de son jean. Les siennes avaient remonté mon débardeur et malmenaient mes hanches, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward avait toujours fait attention à ne pas dépasser les limites, il était toujours très tendre, je savais qu'il se retenait. Ce soir, je voulais qu'il fasse enfin ce qu'il voulait. Je m'en fichais de la tendresse, de la prudence. J'étais déjà assurée de son amour sincère, il pouvait bien être rude, pressant dans ces moments car je voulais l'être aussi.

Ce soir là et pour la première fois, nous nous découvrions. Nos deux corps nus enlacés avaient longtemps lutté contre le sommeil. J'avais voulu profiter de chaque seconde de ces instants si rares. Mon père travaillait toute la nuit et le début de matinée, nous offrant sans le savoir une occasion de renforcer notre amour.

Garder notre relation secrète avait été la seule solution face à cette pression.

Débarquant de Phoenix, j'étais devenue la « nouvelle » et dans une ville comme Forks, c'était tout un événement. Beaucoup d'élèves voulurent aussitôt faire ma connaissance et se mettre à côté de moi pendant les cours.

Ce fut mon partenaire de biologie qui eut la réaction la plus vive. Il me prit d'abord en pitié. Edward était lui-même l'objet de commérages, c'était le « dangereux délinquant » de Forks. Puis il fit tout pour me tenir à distance quand j'avais manifesté de l'intérêt pour lui. Je l'avais invité à la plage de la Push avec d'autres élèves, au cinéma de Port Angeles, j'avais même pensé à la pêche mais Edward refusait toujours poliment.

Les filles me dirent de me méfier, personne ne comprit pourquoi il se montrait patient avec moi, d'habitude il envoyait bouler ceux qui lui parlaient. J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage et un après-midi entre deux cours, je lui avais glissé un mot. Une heure plus tard, alors que nous nous retrouvions pour le cours de biologie, il me donna à son tour une très courte note. Il avait accepté de me voir le soir même derrière le stade.

Je repensais souvent à notre premier rendez-vous, nous l'avions commenté ensemble des semaines après. J'avais été si nerveuse à l'idée qu'il me rejette une fois de plus, je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il m'engueule !

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » me dit-il durement quand j'arrivais un quart d'heure en avance au stade.

« Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'empêches d'être proche de toi. Je veux que tu m'expliques. »

« Bella, c'est impossible. On ne devrait pas être amis. »

« Tu ne veux même pas essayer ! C'est injuste. »

« Pourquoi Bella ? Tu rends les choses si difficiles. Si tu savais comme j'enrage tous les matins quand tu arrives au lycée et que tous ces crétins te tournent autour, quand je te croise dans les couloirs, tu leur parles et leur souris, quand tu pars après les cours et que tu leur dis à demain. »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? C'est insensé, c'est toi qui me repousses. Tu crois que si facile pour moi de te voir toujours si triste et seul, alors que la seule chose que je veux faire c'est te prendre dans mes bras et t'em… »

Un sanglot m'avait empêché de finir ma phrase. Edward s'était rapproché de moi, avait pris ma main et très doucement releva mon visage vers le sien.

« Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon… »

« C'est faux. Je sais déjà que tu es celui que je veux. »

« Bella, ne dis pas ça. Je n'en peux plus de t'éviter… »

J'avais plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. J'avais voulu le faire taire, qu'il cesse de réfléchir. Il avait répondu à mon baiser et ça avait été le début de notre amour enfin avoué.

Les semaines suivantes furent idylliques, nous ne nous quittions que pour les cours que nous n'avions pas en commun. Nous déjeunions seuls à l'extérieur du réfectoire, nous passions nos après-midis ensemble à étudier et surtout à discuter. Nous avions appris à nous connaître, et pour moi, chaque jour fut la confirmation qu'Edward était merveilleux et que lui plus que quiconque méritait d'être aimé.

Nous avions chacun délaissé nos anciens « amis », dès le premier jour ils avaient tenté de nous séparer en utilisant la voix de la raison. Nous nous suffisions à nous-mêmes, les autres n'étaient que des idiots. Hélas nos parents se mêlèrent à notre histoire. Mon père avait déjà arrêté Edward pour des broutilles, il n'empêche qu'il avait son opinion sur mon petit ami et qu'elle était très négative. Il me harcela pour que je rentre à six heures chaque soir, il me trainait à la réserve les dimanches. Mais je tins bon, je répétais à Charlie que c'était inutile de tenter de me séparer d'Edward, je l'aimais.

Il en parla à ma mère mais là encore rien n'y fit. Renée me sermonna des heures durant lors d'une de mes visites en Floride. Elle était persuadée elle aussi que je commettais la pire erreur de ma vie, elle craignait de me voir mariée et enceinte à dix-huit ans, comme elle l'avait été. Mais je n'étais pas elle, j'étais plus mature qu'elle, je n'avais jamais été du genre à m'amouracher du premier venu. J'avais failli lui lancer que je rêvais vraiment d'être mariée et enceinte à dix-huit ans, la différence était que ce qu'Edward et moi vivions était plus fort et plus vrai que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec mon père.

Mon père, face à ma résistance, se rendit chez les parents d'Edward. Ceux-ci ignoraient tout de la situation. Ils n'avaient même pas défendu leur fils, ils l'avaient puni et avaient exigé qu'il cesse de « corrompre » la fille du sheriff. Puis mon père menaça de me renvoyer auprès de ma mère.

Le lendemain, Edward voulu rompre. Il était convaincu de ne pas me mériter, que je serais mieux sans lui. Je pleurais beaucoup et lui aussi, j'avais eu du mal à le retenir et finalement nous avions décidé de nous cacher.

A l'annonce de notre rupture simulée, tout le monde se fit un plaisir de nous balancer la fameuse phrase « je te l'avais bien dit ». Je repris mes tristes habitudes au lycée avec mes anciens amis, qui m'avaient pardonné si facilement mon égarement. Edward aussi avait facilement réintégré son groupe de parias. Et personne ne vit à quel point nous souffrions de cette séparation. Mon père surtout préféra ignorer mes pleurs, ma mauvaise humeur quand j'étais avec lui, mon absence de communication. Je lui en voulais tellement, j'en voulais à la terre entière.

Edward doutait beaucoup de lui, chaque jour nous nous retrouvions le matin avant le lycée sur un sentier forestier. Et chaque matin, je devais le rassurer, lui donner du courage pour supporter la journée à venir l'un sans l'autre. J'étais assez forte pour deux et je savais qu'Edward m'aimait. Quand il doutait, quand il évoquait une séparation définitive, quand il voyait mes yeux humides, il m'enlaçait fortement contre lui en s'excusant et en me promettant de ne jamais cesser de m'aimer, de toujours être pour moi.

Les mois étaient passés difficilement. Les notes d'Edward s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, il avait été soupçonné de tricherie mais finalement, on le laissa tranquille. Nous voulions aller ensemble à l'université. Evidemment, nos parents l'ignoraient. Les miens pensaient que je rejoindrais ma mère en Floride tandis qu'Edward était censé étudier à Seattle. Nous avions rempli tous les papiers nécessaires, fait les visites, trouvé un logement contribuant à donner du crédit à cette mascarade. Nous savions que jamais nous ne suivrions ces plans.

Le jour de notre remise des diplômes, j'étais très nerveuse. La veille Edward avait fait une « rechute ». Il avait peur de gâcher mon avenir, comme avait du lui seriner ses parents.

Nous devions partir ce soir-là à minuit. Nos parents n'avaient pas été étonnés de nous voir faire nos bagages la semaine passée. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que nous avions fermé nos comptes en banque, programmer la résiliation de nos abonnements téléphoniques et grâce aux fréquentations de mon petit ami, nous avions aussi de faux papiers et étions désormais majeurs et en droit notamment de vivre sans l'accord de nos parents pour tout.

Ce fut tout de même difficile de dire bonne nuit à mon père et d'appeler pour la dernière fois ma mère. J'avais hésité à leur laisser un mot, j'avais écrit une lettre de onze pages, j'avais étalé toute ma colère, ma rancœur et mon désespoir face à leur attitude. Je leur disais aussi à quel point j'aimais Edward et qu'un jour je leur prouverais qu'ils avaient tort.

Je laissai la lettre sur la table de la cuisine et quittai vers onze heures la maison de mon père. Edward aussi était en avance et nerveux. Nous roulâmes près de vingt heures sans faire de pause. L'urgence avait été de quitter l'État de Washington et celui de l'Idaho.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un « bed and breakfast » sur la route 24, impatients de tester nos nouvelles identités. Le soleil se couchait et si le paysage était magnifique, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward. Dans l'intimité d'une petite chambre, je me donnais à lui sans craindre le lendemain, sans avoir peur d'être surprise par mon père, sans être pressée.

En m'endormant contre lui cette nuit-là, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

**Neuf ans après**

De retour à Forks… Je ne savais pas encore ce que je dirais à mon père quand je le verrais. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer pour le mieux. Les parents d'Edward avaient au moins vu en photo nos deux filles, mais je doutais que mon père ait accepté de regarder le cliché.

Personne ne savait que nous venions à la soirée des anciens du lycée, il y avait fort à parier que nous serions l'attraction de la soirée. Edward pensait au départ que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller mais en nous couvait toujours ce sentiment d'injustice. Nous avions du nous cacher des mois durant, nous avions subi les regards lourds et les remarques de nos camarades. Nous avions du prétendre ne pas nous aimer, à cause de leurs préjugés.

En pénétrant dans le gymnase, un frisson me parcourut. Je serrai plus fort le bras de mon mari et il me sourit.

Les chuchotements remplacèrent les éclats de voix et les rires. Nous étions arrivés une heure après le début, j'avais soigné notre entrée. On nous avait distribué à l'entrée un badge avec notre nom et une photo de nous prise en dernière année. Edward et moi ne pûmes retenir nos rires face aux clichés.

Tant de chemin me séparait de cette jeune fille effacée et mal habillée. Je portais ce soir là pour l'occasion une longue robe bleu nuit en soie fendue sur le coté, des escarpins à talon haut et un sac à main de marque que toutes ces pimbêches allaient évidemment remarquer.

Edward n'avait plus de piercing au sourcil, ni son éternel blouson de cuir ou encore un jean troué. Il était sublime dans un costume noir avec une fine cravate noire aussi. Ses cheveux, plus courts qu'à l'époque étaient toujours en bataille, il était vraiment sexy et il était à moi.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous quittâmes la réunion et nous pressâmes de rejoindre la maison des parents d'Edward, où nous attendaient nos filles. J'étais si pressée que sans le vouloir je roulais trop vite et bien sur un gyrophare se refléta dans mon rétroviseur.

« Tout se passera bien mon amour. » me dit Edward.

Mon père s'approcha de notre voiture. Il avait vieilli, sa moustache n'était plus noire mais grise. Il toqua à ma fenêtre et après un dernier soupir je sortis de la voiture, Edward aussi.

« Bella ? »

« Nous sommes pressés, j'ai du rouler trop vite sans m'en apercevoir. » dis-je simplement.

Je le dévisageais, ses yeux incrédules alternaient entre Edward et moi.

« Je ne savais pas si tu étais prêt à avoir la preuve que j'avais raison, le destin a décidé pour nous n'est-ce pas ? » ajoutai-je avec ironie.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, balbutia mon père. Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir… »

« Charlie, tu sais pourquoi je suis partie… »

« Oui, et je m'en veux encore. Je sais que vous vivez à New York, que tu es éditrice et que toi Edward tu es dans la finance. »

Je souris, soulagée de n'entendre aucun reproche. Il nous regardait avec incrédulité mais aussi avec joie.

« Où sont vos filles ? Renesmée et Carlie c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, elles sont chez les parents d'Edward. Tu as vu la photo… » je lui dis avant de me mordre la lèvre attendant un reproche.

« Oui ta mère me les a toutes copiées et je vois Esmé parfois qui me donne des nouvelles… Bells, j'ai essayé de vous retrouver. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Ça m'a pris trois ans avant de baisser les bras. Et puis il y a cinq ans, tu as envoyé la première photo aux parents d'Edward. »

« J'ai hésité à te l'envoyer mais nous n'étions pas prêts à être retrouvés. »

« Je comprends… mais maintenant ? Vous êtes revenus pour combien de temps. »

« Deux jours. »

« Oh, euh bien. » mon père se passa la main sur le visage comme pour se réveiller.

« Viens demain rencontrer tes petites filles. » lui dis-je doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

En un geste très rapide, il me plaqua contre lui et me serra fort en murmurant « pardon ».

Deux jours après ces retrouvailles, ou plutôt ces réconciliations avec notre passé, Edward et moi étions rentrés à New York. Nos parents n'avaient de cesse de nous complimenter pour notre réussite et surtout pour nos adorables de fillettes. Nous n'avions pas voulu alors revenir sur leurs tentatives de nous séparer et sur notre fuite. Pourtant il restait beaucoup à dire. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'Edward comme moi avions souffert de cet isolement. Les premiers logements que nous avions occupés étaient des taudis, cela importait peu.

Quand Edward avait failli mourir d'une mauvaise grippe un an après notre fugue, je m'étais retrouvée sans personne pour me rassurer. Cette épreuve nous avait définitivement marqué, trois mois plus tard, j'avais épousé Edward dans l'anonymat d'une chapelle à Las Vegas.

Nous vivions dans une bulle pendant nos études. Puis peu à peu, nous étions faits de vrais amis et nous avons eu dès lors le sentiment de faire partie d'une vraie famille. Pour autant, le spectre de nos parents nous hantait encore, j'avais toutes ces années longuement hésité à leur téléphoner. Pour apaiser ma conscience, j'avais voulu nommer nos filles d'après les prénoms de nos parents.

Edward avait gardé une attitude revêche vis à vis d'eux jusqu'à ce que Renesmée fête son premier anniversaire. L'absence des grands parents de notre fille avait été l'élément déclencheur de notre retour vers nos racines. Edward consentit à ce que j'envoie quelques photos à sa mère et la mienne mais sans mentionner d'adresse, de peur que l'on nous retrouve.

Après toutes ces années, mon mari avait toujours craint le jour où j'entendrais enfin la voix de la raison et le quitterais. Certains jours, je le blâmais, d'autres je le cajolais, c'était incompréhensible pour moi de devoir le convaincre alors que nous nous aimions tant. J'avais compté sur ce séjour à Forks pour lui prouver que nous avions eu raison de nous aimer. Et nous couchant dans notre lit à notre retour à New York, Edward me regarda avec émotion et me dit :

« Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

« Il semblerait que nous avons réussi, tous nos efforts et nos peines sont récompensés de tant de joie. »

« Et dire qu'on nous a répété que nous faisions une erreur, ils pariaient tous que tu me larguerais vite… »

« Ou que tu me tromperais. » ajoutai-je malicieusement.

« Ils ont tous dit que nous n'y arriverions pas et pourtant, tu es toujours à mes côtés. »

« Tu es toujours le seul et unique amour que je veux Edward, depuis dix ans je t'aime toujours aussi passionnément.

« Je suis si heureux que tu ne les ai pas écouté Bella, tu as cru en moi et en notre amour, même quand moi je doutais. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je ne douterais plus jamais de nous. »

**FIN**


	20. Chapitre 20 Aime moi !

_Un nouvel OS plus court. J'aime beaucoup le gout d'Edward pour la tragédie, heureusement que Bella arrive à lui prouver que le bonheur existe! Je poste aussi de ce pas le premier chapitre d'une mini-fic mais pas dans mes OS, donc inscrivez vous pour toutes mes nouveautés! Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Aime-moi !<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella  
>Rating: T<br>PDV: Bella**

* * *

><p>Edward me relâcha et je compris que ce soir, il allait de nouveau "rompre avec moi", me faire sa grande scène d'adieu. J'y avais le droit toutes les deux semaines depuis les cinq derniers mois.<p>

J'avais déménagé de Phoenix pour rejoindre mon père le temps que ma mère voyage avec son nouveau mari. Mon premier jour au lycée fut celui où ma vie monotone se transforma en une romance dramatique. Lors du cours de biologie, je fus placée à côté du plus beau et du plus mystérieux des garçons. Après des débuts difficiles, moi rougissante et muette, lui en colère et souvent absent, j'avais gagné en courage. Je lui avais posé des questions sur les cours puis un peu plus personnelles auxquelles il ne répondait que rarement, de mon côté je répondais toujours à ses interrogations.

Je le connaissais si peu, il mettait une distance entre nous, en tout cas refusait de s'ouvrir à moi. J'avais dû énormément ruser, en fait tricher, espionner, voler pour découvrir son secret. Car Edward avait un lourd secret, sa famille entière d'ailleurs.

Un jour de grand soleil, sachant que ses frères et sœurs et lui ne viendraient pas au lycée, j'avais séché les cours et m'étais rendue leur villa. Aucune voiture, aucun signe de vie, peut-être que leurs excuses de camping étaient vraies. J'avais chipé la veille au commissariat tout un système d'écoute et deux petites caméras. L'adjoint de mon père m'en avait fait la démonstration quelques semaines plus tôt lors d'un samedi (pluvieux évidemment) ennuyeux.

Puis j'étais retournée chez moi et grâce à internet je pus faire les paramétrages pour avoir les images filmées depuis les caméras sur mon ordinateur. Le soir même, j'assistai au retour des Cullen chez eux. D'abord je crus que la transmission fonctionnait mal, j'avais aperçu des formes floues très rapides et le bruit de bourrasques de vent. Puis je vis parfaitement Carlisle et Esmé apparaitre main dans la main.

" Tu devrais y aller, disait Esmé. Trois jours sans toi sera difficile pour moi mais il nous reste l'éternité."

Elle embrassa son mari puis le plaqua en une seconde au sol avant de le chevaucher et de recommencer à l'embrasser. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Jasper était à leurs côtés les bras croisés.

"Les règles sont valables pour tous. Dans votre chambre pour batifoler!" leur dit-il en criant presque.

Je vis les lèvres de Carlisle bouger mais ne pus entendre ce qu'il lui répondait. Tous sortirent aussi rapidement que Jasper de la villa.

" Je propose un gage." lança Emmett.

J'observais surtout Edward, son visage était fermé mais il semblait à l'aise avec sa famille. Ce qui suivit me hanta plusieurs jours. L'image devint très brillante, je distinguais les formes des Cullen mais c'était comme si ils rayonnaient tels des anges, enfin c'était l'image que j'en avais.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais plus d'image ou son. Je passais la soirée suivante à tenter de trouver la panne en vain. Seule autre solution, mes mouchards avaient été découverts et détruits. Pourtant l'attitude d'Edward et de ses frères et sœurs ne changea pas les jours suivants.

Ce fut un incident malheureux qui poussa Edward à se rapprocher de moi. Lors d'un passage à Port Angeles, j'avais été attaquée et sauvée d'un viol ou pire in extremis par mon ange. Il m'avait avoué ensuite qu'il me suivait souvent pour ma protection. Il avait aussi découvert mes mouchards, il avait reconnu mon odeur et il me passa un savon.

J'aurais du être choquée, vexée, en colère mais cela ne vint que me conforter dans l'idée que lui et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Car je l'aimais déjà. Mon cœur qui n'avait semblé ne jamais battre avant, s'était réveillé pour Edward. Admettre être amoureuse d'Edward ne m'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, c'était si facile d'être fascinée par lui mais l'amour me vint presque malgré moi. Je ne savais rien de lui, seulement la façon dont mon corps réagissait quand il était à mes cotés ou juste quand je pensais à lui.

Lors de cette soirée qui aurait du m'être fatale, j'avais deviné par ses mots qu'il pouvait lire les pensées des autres personnes et il me confirma à contre cœur qu'il avait cette capacité mais que ça ne marchait pas avec moi. J'avais poussé un gros soupir et lui avais affirmé qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas accès à mon esprit. Aurait-il ri en écoutant la mélodie que mon cœur avait composée pour lui? Aurait-il été choqué par mes fantasmes le concernant ?

Sur la route du retour vers Forks, j'eus la confirmation que sa peau était en toutes circonstances froide et dure. Pourtant de le toucher me brulait presque, sa peau était lisse et douce, je fantasmais sur l'effet qu'auraient ses caresses.

Les jours suivants, Edward me parla avec plus de sincérité et de facilité. Il m'attendait souvent à la sortie de mes cours et m'escortait jusqu'au parking du lycée chaque soir en critiquant ma vieille Chevrolet. Je ne l'avais pas questionné, trop heureuse de ce rapprochement mais son secret m'obsédait vraiment. Des bribes de conversation avec les Black, indiens de la réserve Quileutes, m'apprirent que les Cullen n'étaient pas de nouveaux venus dans la région et que leur régime alimentaire était très différent du notre ou même de ceux de leur espèce.

" J'aimerais que tu cesses." me dit un jour Edward alors que nous marchions vers nos voitures à la sortie des cours.

" Que je cesse quoi?"

"Tu réfléchis toujours quand je te vois, tu me regardes en te posant plein de questions, tu analyses chaque mot que je prononce."

"C'est vrai. Je veux savoir, c'est de toute façon inévitable, je n'ai pas le choix."

"Comment ça pas le choix?"

" Je suis amoureuse de toi, comme la moitié des filles de l'école, même si je suis sure de t'aimer bien plus que n'importe qui. Je suis la seule à qui tu parles, la seule que tu regardes, alors je me dis que tu partages mes sentiments. Et je ne veux aucun secret entre nous, aucun obstacle à notre bonheur."

Il me fixa sans comprendre d'abord puis son visage se tordit et il s'enfuit à toute allure vers sa voiture sans un mot d'explication.

Le lendemain en cours, il me dit que nous ne pouvions pas être amis, ou plus. Il tint à peine deux jours avant de me parler à nouveau. Les mois suivants furent assez calmes, nous passions plus de temps ensemble, il venait chez moi le soir quand mon père dormait, nous nous baladions. Pourtant il n'avait aucun geste amoureux envers moi, il évitait au maximum de me toucher et j'avais un peu peur de le pousser à le faire.

J'avais mis de coté le secret d'Edward, j'avais compris qu'il était très différent des autres garçons et tant que j'étais avec lui, peu m'importait. Pourtant sa véritable nature me fut relevée en des circonstances un peu effrayantes. J'avais été confrontée à un vampire et Edward l'avait tué avant même que la créature fut à dix mètres de moi. Mesure de précaution, m'avait affirmé Edward avant d'avouer que le vampire en question n'avait été que curieux de nos odeurs si étroitement liées. Et face à mon insistance, il avait du tout me dire de sa nature. Il avait accepté, persuadé que cela m'effraierait et me ferait enfin fuir.

Mon amour pour lui grandit jour après jour, je m'autorisais à lui dire parfois que je l'aimais et Edward soupirait de découragement. Il me disait que j'avais tort, que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Peu importe que ses frères et sœurs soient en couple et très amoureux, il disait que c'était différent pour eux.

Je sentais une tension entre nous quand nous étions seuls, notre désir de l'autre était presque palpable et je décidai un jour d'été (pluvieux) de me concentrer sur cet aspect de notre relation.

"Je t'aime tellement Edward." lui déclarai-je.

"Bella, je ne veux pas continuer, c'est trop difficile. C'est malsain." me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Au moins cette fois-ci, il ne se tenait pas à plusieurs mètres de moi. Au fil des semaines, j'avais appris à ne pas croire à ses mensonges, je ne pleurais plus devant lui. J'étais ceci dit à bout de nerfs avec lui, je voulais tant qu'il accepte ses sentiments à mon égard.

"On sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer, Edward. Quand je me réveillerai demain matin, tu seras dans ma chambre, et ça recommencera." lui dis-je.

"Non, écoutes, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Tu ne devrais même pas m'aimer, je suis un monstre sans âme et sans cœur."

"Arrête de te mentir... Tu es aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de toi."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je te fréquente, que je te téléphone, que j'aime te voir, que tu représentes quelque chose pour moi."

Ses pupilles devenues noires en quelques secondes me fascinèrent, cela m'aida à ne pas écouter les blasphèmes qu'il venait de me dire ni à me formaliser du ton dur qu'il avait utilisé.

"Tu as ma photo sur toi, et une autre dans ta chambre."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, le mur était abimé à cet endroit, alors... je ne te la rendrai pas, c'est moi qui l'ai prise cette photo, qu'est ce que tu en ferais?"

Son regard était baissé, son attitude trahissait ses vrais sentiments. Il s'en voulait d'être faible, de m'aimer jusqu'à être obsédé par moi. Il avait plusieurs photos de moi, il m'avait écrit la plus belle des mélodies, il ne passait pas une journée sans me voir, même si je dormais lors de sa visite. Il négligeait la chasse et même sa famille tant il me voulait.

A plusieurs occasions nous avions failli être intimes, je me consumais pour lui mais il ne cessait de me dire que je devrais m'offrir à un homme (sous entendu humain) qui le méritait vraiment. Il disait aussi qu'il fallait s'aimer vraiment pour faire l'amour. Et un soir, me croyant endormie, il m'avait interdit d'en aimer un autre tant qu'il serait dans le coin.

" Je ne veux pas la reprendre cette photo mais comment peux-tu encore me mentir, TE mentir après tous ces mois ensemble?"

"Je ne t'aime pas Bella, enfin pas comme tu le crois."

"Près d'un an que tu t'amuses avec moi!"

"Tu t'en plains? Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu m'aimeras toujours quoique je fasse."

"Et c'est la vérité, mais je voudrais tant que tu admettes que tu m'aimes aussi."

"C'est une phase stupide que je traverse. Je n'ai pas eu ce genre... d'expériences quand j'étais humain. C'est juste une crise d'adolescence avec un siècle de retard." s'expliqua-t-il.

Il me trouvait à chaque fois une nouvelle excuse.

" Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai appelé aujourd'hui que tu as réussi à me faire tomber amoureux de toi!" ajouta-t-il presque méchamment.

" Je ne mérite pas ton amour, c'est ça? m'énervai-je. Dis-le que je ne vaux rien!"

"J'y vais. C'est fini, Bella. Je suis désolé."

Lors des ruptures précédentes, il revenait toujours et s'excusait vraiment, me suppliait de le pardonner de m'avoir ainsi "utilisée". Mais avec le temps, il lui était plus facile visiblement de se défaire de moi.

" A demain." lui dis-je plus durement que je ne l'avais voulu.

Mais le lendemain matin, il n'était pas là, et sur le lendemain non plus. Ses frères et sœurs venaient au lycée mais pas Edward, il m'évitait vraiment. Je ne dormis pas ces nuits sans lui, je sentais que quelque chose avait changé, il était plus déterminé à rompre. Au bout de trois jours, je me résolus à lui téléphoner, insistant toute la journée mais il ne répondit pas, pas mêmes aux textos.

A mon réveil le jour suivant, je trouvais un papier plié en deux devant mon ordinateur.

_" Bella,_

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, tu vas pouvoir enfin vivre ta vie comme elle a toujours été supposée se passer._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ainsi accaparée._

_Adieu,_

_Edward"_

Jamais encore il ne m'avait écrit de lettre de rupture. Mais surtout jamais il n'avait évoqué un départ.

Je réagis aussitôt, je devais tout faire pour le garder. Je ne pouvais pas envisager faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé. C'était une utopie que de croire cela possible.

Je me rendis chez les Cullen et fut désarçonnée de constater qu'aucune voiture n'était garée devant et qu'aucun des membres du clan ne semblait présent.

"Edward!" m'écriai-je à pleins poumons.

Il pourrait m'entendre si il était dans les parages.

"Alice! Il y a quelqu'un?"

Je pensais avoir hurlé des heures durant, j'étais épuisée, je m'effondrai au sol et sanglotais de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon bras.

"Viens Bella. Je te raccompagne chez toi." me dit Emmett.

"Où est Edward?"

"Parti la nuit dernière comme tous les autres. Je suis revenu pour toi."

"Comment ça?"

"Je savais que tu viendrais, je le lui ai dit. Même Alice nous l'a dit. Il pensait que tu ne réagirais pas à notre départ."

"Emmett, je t'en supplie, je veux le revoir. Je l'aime." hoquetai-je en pleurant de plus belle.

"Je sais, il t'aime aussi."

"Je commence à en douter." hoquetai-je.

"J'ai essayé de le convaincre d'essayer mais tu es humaine et il ne cesse de dire que c'est trop dangereux et que tu dois pouvoir vivre la vie que tu devais avoir avant de le rencontrer."

"Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans lui... je ne veux pas vivre s'il n'est pas avec moi."

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bella. Il a réussi à tous les convaincre que nous devions partir pour ton bien. Ils sont tous de son côté."

"Et toi?"

"Je t'adore, je veux que ça marche entre vous mais c'est évident que l'un d'entre vous doit faire un sacrifice."

" Un sacrifice... je suis prête à tout pour lui... même à devenir comme lui."

"Tu lui as déjà dit ça?"

"Non, je n'y ai même jamais pensé avant que tu ne me rapportes ce qu'il vous a dit, je suis humaine... c'est le vrai problème."

" Je ne veux pas t'influencer, tu sais à quel point j'aime cette vie et pour tout te dire, ce ne serait pas le cas sans Rosalie."

" Je suis d'accord Emmett, je veux devenir comme vous et passer l'éternité à aimer Edward. Et aussi à le faire payer pour m'avoir jetée..." ajoutai-je en souriant tristement.

" On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, tu as fait ton choix et Alice ne va pas tarder à le savoir et à nous dénoncer. Allons à l'intérieur."

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la villa et me guida à la chambre d'Edward. Je n'y étais jamais venue, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais pénétré chez les Cullen. J'avais appris pour ma photo dans sa chambre grâce à une vanne d'Emmett.

" Au cas où je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter..."

" Emmett fais-le, vite. Pas question de faire marche arrière."

Il se pencha vers moi et mordit mon poignet gauche. Le toucher froid de ses lèvres puis la morsure ne durèrent que quelques secondes et avant que la douleur ne me terrasse je vis Emmett sortir en trombe de la chambre.

Ma transformation fut douloureuse, j'aurais voulu mourir définitivement pour que ma souffrance cesse.

Mon cœur mourut et je m'éveillai enfin en tant que vampire. J'entendis quelques voix étouffées mais j'étais encore trop émerveillée par ce que je voyais pour faire attention à autre chose, c'était comme devenir voyante après avoir été aveugle. Tout était différent, plus précis, plus net. Les grains de poussière me fascinèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

" Tu es enfin réveillée..." soupira en souriant Esmé.

" Où est Edward?"

"Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas le prévenir avant que tu sois complètement devenue comme nous. Il était parti sans nous, il ne sait pas pour toi."

" Esmé, êtes-vous d'accord pour que je reste avec vous si Edward veut de moi comme compagne?"

" Bien sûr ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward, il est têtu mais il t'aime vraiment."

Son sourire bienveillant me rassura. J'avais occulté tout au long de ces derniers jours la possibilité qu'Edward ne veuille pas de moi, même en étant vampire.

Je suivis Esmé au rez-de-chaussée où la famille d'Edward m'accueillit avec chaleur, sauf Rosalie qui resta en retrait.

" Bella, je suis désolé que tu aies cru devoir être transformée, me dit Carlisle. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, aussi au nom de toute notre famille je te souhaite la bienvenue chez toi."

"Merci."

Je les entendais tous me parler, m'expliquer ma nouvelle condition mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, je mourrais d'envie de leur demander de joindre Edward pour qu'il vienne.

" Il n'a aucun moyen de communication, me chuchota Alice. J'ai vu qu'il allait se rendre chez nos cousins d'Alaska, je leur ai téléphoné il y a quelques minutes, ils lui diront de revenir en urgence."

Je devais faire confiance à Alice mais c'était difficile de faire taire tous ces doutes en moi. Alors pour m'occuper et aussi parce que j'avais très soif, je passais les jours suivants à chasser toujours avec Jasper et parfois un autre membre de ma famille.

En rentrant d'un festin, nous entendîmes des éclats de voix provenant de la maison. Mon corps se figea en reconnaissant la voix d'Edward, beaucoup plus veloutée que dans mon souvenir.

"Je vais te tuer Emmett! Comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi? Comment as-tu pu la tuer?"

"Il fallait le faire, vous auriez été malheureux pour le reste de vos vies et te connaissant tu nous aurais fait vivre un enfer avec ton numéro de martyre."

Je courus jusqu'à la villa, défonçant presque la porte tant je voulais le rejoindre rapidement.

"Bella, pourquoi tu l'as laissé te tuer?!" s'écria Edward.

Il était si beau, ma vision d'humaine ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser pour des jours, des semaines même. Je voulais qu'enfin il me fasse l'amour et ...

"Calme-toi Bella, s'il te plait." me demanda Jasper qui avait du être envahi par mon désir.

"Tu vas m'aimer maintenant, Edward?" réussis-je à articuler.

"Je ne te mérite pas, je suis un monstre d'être aussi heureux que tu sois éternellement avec moi."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	21. Chapitre 21 Emmène moi

_Une nouvelle histoire, très courte aussi. Rassurez-vous, j'en ai d'autres plus longues à venir! J'ai un peu plus de temps en ce moment ce qui me permet de relire et finir plusieurs OS que j'avais en réserve._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews précédentes, continuez comme ça !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Emmène-moi<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il se tenait face à moi, me souriant et m'éblouissant par la même occasion. Je pris le temps de détailler son visage parfait. Son regard happa le mien et nos doigts se mêlèrent sur la petite table.<em>

_« Tu es si belle aujourd'hui… » me déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour._

_« Edward, tu n'étais pas obligé de… »_

_« Mais j'y tiens. »_

_« Alors ne te force pas à commander pour toi. » lui dis-je._

_« Très bien. Merci. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu te comportes autrement avec moi. »_

_« Je voudrais tant être le petit ami que tu mérites. »_

_Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas une fois encore argumenter avec lui. Je savais qu'Edward était différent des autres, ainsi que toute sa famille mais je n'en savais pas plus que ce que j'avais pu observer moi-même. Il était tel un dieu, je le vénérais. Sa peau glacée, ses yeux changeants, son humeur parfois morose ne pourraient jamais me rebuter quoiqu'il en dise._

_Il mit sa main contre ma joue, me brulant paradoxalement._

_« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Peu importe tant que je reste avec toi. »_

_Il sourit à nouveau et baissa la tête. Il était parfois un peu perplexe quand je lui déclarais mon amour et mon désir. Non pas qu'il croyait que je lui mentais, mais comme moi, il pensait ne pas être assez bien._

_Avec Edward tout était simple, il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Il me désirait autant que je le voulais et nous nous comprenions parfois sans parler. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je savais ce que je voulais lui faire et ce que je voulais qu'il me fasse._

_Ses baisers tantôt tendres et tantôt passionnés…_

« Bella ? »

Jacob me tira de ma rêverie. Mes yeux papillonnèrent puis se posèrent sur lui et je ne pus réprimer un soupir de déception.

J'avais cru pouvoir aimer Jacob en retour, je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement que comme un ami. Et pourtant cela faisait plus d'un an que je sortais avec lui.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il, le regard lourd.

Que m'avait-il demandé ?

« Je n'ai pas… » bégayai-je confuse.

« Tu vas finir tes frites ? »

Cette fois-ci je soupirai d'exaspération. Jake me donnait cette impression de vouloir en permanence me soumettre. Je devais me sacrifier pour lui, je devais lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Au début, il avait été si prévenant et tendre que je m'étais laissée convaincre qu'il pouvait être bien pour moi. Lui comme moi n'avions pas eu d'autres expériences, nous avions découvert ensemble comment être un couple d'adolescents. Les sorties avec ses amis de la réserve, avec mes amis du lycée, même avec nos pères parfois... Je préférais être seule avec lui, il était alors plus naturel.

Après mon entrée en terminale, Jacob avait changé, il s'était montré colérique, possessif et jaloux. Je ne lui avais jamais donné d'occasions de l'être, il ne savait rien de ma fascination pour Edward Cullen. Personne ne le savait.

Au fil des mois, je m'étais accommodée tant bien que mal de cette situation. J'avais décidé de participer à une bourse d'échange pour aller à la fac en Irlande, certaine que ma relation allait s'arrêter quand je partirais. Je ne l'avais dit à personne sauf à Angela. Mais maintenant que je me savais admise, il me fallait l'annoncer à Jake et par la même occasion, rompre.

C'est pour cela que j'avais insisté pour déjeuner au restaurant. Si nous avions été seuls, je craignais une réaction disproportionnée, violente peut-être.

« Bella, c'est pénible quand tu te coupes du monde. Vas-tu finir tes frites ? »

« Oui, je vais les finir ! » pestai-je en enfournant rapidement dans ma bouche les convoitées pommes de terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Jacob sèchement.

« Je vais partir à l'université de… »

« C'est ça qui te travaille ? Seattle n'est pas si loin, je viendrais le weekend te voir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il me sourit, fier de lui et de l'effet supposé que notre séparation me faisait.

« Non, je ne vais pas à Seattle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais en Irlande pour au moins trois ans. » assénai-je.

Je ne voulais plus faire d'efforts et il était hors de questions de m enfermer dans ce coin pluvieux et gris des États-Unis, je voulais voir le monde.

« Non tu n'iras pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Pourquoi tu veux partir aussi loin de Forks ? »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous, je me mis à rougir. Il savait que je détestais me faire remarquer et pourtant il me mettait très souvent dans ce genre de situation. Je remarquai Alice et Jasper Cullen, frère et sœur adoptifs de mon prince charmant, attablés à l'écart. Alice me regarda avec compassion, comme souvent. J'avais eu souvent l'impression qu'elle voulait venir vers moi et me parler au lycée mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

« C'est ma décision, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. » dis-je tout bas.

La vérité était que je n'avais pas choisi l'Irlande mais au vu de mes moyens, c'était ma seule option. Je n'étais même pas motivée par le cursus. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de m'éloigner de Forks où rien ne me rendait heureuse. J'avais survécu depuis mon arrivée un an et demi plus tôt grâce à Edward. Je me levais le matin avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir au lycée, cela ne me suffisait pas mais je m'en contentais. Maintenant que le lycée était fini et qu'il allait à Cornell l'année prochaine, tout comme ses frères et sœurs, je n'avais plus d'espoir.

_Edward... si seulement j'avais pu passer un peu plus de temps avec toi… j'aurais pu discuter avec toi de Debussy, de ce morceau que moi j'adore et que toi tu apprécies. J'aurais pu découvrir avec toi les chansons des années cinquante, ou encore ces essais existentialistes que tu lis parfois avant les cours..._

« Tu vas laisser ton père tout seul ? »

« Il a vécu seize ans seul, il s'en sortira très bien. »

Pas comme mo_i._

Je ne pourrais pas être heureuse ici, pas après avoir été éblouie par Edward. Si je ne pouvais pas être avec lui, autant m'exiler et ne plus rien attendre du destin.

_Oh Edward, je t'aurais tout donné, ma vie même._

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la petite salle, c'était Alice et elle me regardait en souriant. Puis elle se pencha et murmura à Jasper quelques mots et il rit aussi, plus discrètement.

J'aurais tant aimé faire partie de votre famille, vous semblez tous si soudés, rien à voir avec ma famille.

J'avais aperçu Esmé une semaine plus tôt lors de la remise des diplômes, elle semblait si aimante, quelle chance avaient-ils eu tous d'être adopté par un couple aussi parfait. Et Carlisle qui m'avait si souvent auscultée, avait toujours été si gentil.

_Je pourrais vivre seulement avec Edward en fait, rien d'autre n'était plus important que lui. Nous ferions l'amour tous les jours, il me jouerait les plus morceaux de musique classique, je lui lirais mes romans préférés… Et du sexe, encore du sexe… Je suis sûre qu'il est à la fois sauvage et tendre au lit._

« Pourquoi tu tiens donc à partir ? Et nous dans tout ça ? » insista Jacob.

« On n'a rien signé il me semble. » répondis-je sèchement en le fixant.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement… »

« Parce que tu trouves que c'est facile ? Hein ? C'est tout le contraire, tu m'empêches de vivre, tu m'étouffes ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! »

_C'est Edward que j'aime, que j'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il m'arrive._

« Tu ne sais rien de l'amour ! Tu es si naïve… » se moqua-t-il.

« Non, tu te trompes, je sais ce qu'est d'aimer vraiment, envers et contre tout même. »

« C'est des conneries lues dans tes stupides bouquins d'intello. Rends-toi à l'évidence, je suis ce que tu peux trouver de mieux. »

Mes mains se fermèrent et j'abattis mes deux poings sur la table, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes.

« Tu la fermes Jacob ! C'est fini, tu comprends ? »

Il me dévisagea puis son sourire arrogant disparut et son visage se transforma en un masque de colère pure et violente. Je reculai un peu sur ma chaise et cherchai désespérément autour de moi une issue.

Soudain Edward pénétra à vive allure dans le restaurant et fonça vers ma table, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je me serais même pincée pour être sure que je ne rêvais pas. Il se pencha vers moi et plongea ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Hein ? » dis-je bêtement.

« Tu es sure de ce que tu veux vraiment Bella ? » me demanda Edward.

« Oui… mais comment tu as su? »

« C'est qui ce mec ? » nous interrompit Jacob.

Il se leva brusquement et montra ses poings, il tentait d'intimider Edward.

« Lui c'est celui que j'aime, pour qui je suis prête à tout. » assurai-je en n'osant pourtant pas regarder Edward.

Mon sauveur me prit la main et je levai mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux tentaient de me dire quelque chose de merveilleux mais je n'osais pas y croire.

« Je t'aime Bella. Je suis aussi prêt à tout pour toi mon amour. » me déclara-t-il enfin.

Sans nous quitter des yeux, nous quittâmes le restaurant. J'entendis vaguement Jacob vociférer et Jasper nous lancer « On se charge de lui ! ».

**FIN**


	22. Chapitre 22 Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas

**OS – Ce qui se passe à Las Vegas reste à Las Vegas.**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

Mon rêve était très visuel, une brune magnifique me chevauchait, son regard coquin et ses lèvres pleines me faisaient perdre la tête, je découvrais avec mes mains et mes lèvres son corps mince et ferme. C'était ce genre de rêve qui pouvait redonner de l'espoir à un homme aussi solitaire et inexpérimenté que moi. Hélas ce n'était qu'un rêve et quand un bruit strident retentit à moins d'un mètre de mon oreille, je fis un bon dans mon lit.

Je tendis la main vers le téléphone sur la table de chevet et répondis d'une voix enrouée.

« Allo ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ! » hurla ma mère si j'entendais bien.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Te marier à Las Vegas ! Sans prêtre, sans ta famille, sans même nous prévenir ! Quelle honte ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ton père a reçu par fax les papiers du mariage à son cabinet cette nuit, c'est écrit noir sur blanc : et se sont mariés à la Petite Chapelle du bonheur... RRRRR ! Et qui est cette femme, ? Tu as déjà oublié cette Rosalie ? »

« Quoi ? » répétai-je de plus en plus réveillé.

« Écoute moi bien Emmett, quand tu vas revenir, je vais te foutre une de ses corrections que tu… non Carlisle ! Laisse-moi le téléphone ! Laisse-le moi ! »

« Allo, Emmett ? C'est papa. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Edward. »

« Oh, c'est Edward. » répéta-t-il pour ma mère.

« Passe-le moi ! Il mérite aussi que je lui passe un savon, il a laissé son frère se marier à Las Vegas ! » résonna la voix de ma mère.

« Calme-toi Esmé. Edward, nous attendons quelques précisions. »

« Emmett ne s'est pas marié. Lui et Rosalie se sont dégonflés devant l'autel. » les rassurai-je.

Je me souvenais parfaitement du visage contrit de mon frère et de l'énervement de Rosalie car elle ne portait une robe de mariée neuve mais empruntée. Mon frère lui avait promit le plus somptueux des mariages à leur retour à Seattle.

« Mais j'ai reçu un certificat de mariage, je ne comprends pas. » continua mon père.

A cet instant, je passai ma main sur mon visage et sentis un changement, un anneau en or jaune ornait mon annuaire gauche et une forme chaude était collée à moi dans le lit.

« Oh mon dieu… » lâchai-je.

La forme bougea un peu, s'étira et se tourna vers moi. La fille de mon rêve se trouvait dans mon lit, nue et …

« C'est moi qui me suis marié ! » m'écriai-je avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? » cria mon père.

Il parla encore, ma mère aussi mais je n'écoutais plus, ma femme me dévisageait avec la même expression ahurie que je devais avoir.

« Oh merde ! » s'exclama ma femme.

**48 heures plus tôt**

« Emmett, tu es sûr de toi ? Les parents vont bien finir par changer d'avis. » dis-je à mon frère alors que nous étions dans l'avion pour Las Vegas.

« J'en suis sur et certain. Rose est la femme de ma vie, je n'en ai rien à faire que les parents désapprouvent. Quand nous reviendrons à Seattle, nous serons mariés et maman ne pourra plus rien y faire. » me répondit mon frère aîné.

Il avait été de longues années mon héros, j'avais suivi les mêmes études de droit que lui, j'avais fait du football à l'université comme lui et j'avais les mêmes gouts en musique et télé. J'avais quand même grandi et m'étais affirmé. Emmett restait ceci dit mon meilleur ami et pour rien au monde je n'avais voulu suivre le boycott de mes parents quant à Rosalie Hale.

Emmett l'avait rencontrée six mois plus tôt, le coup de foudre. Rose était une jeune femme sublime mais aussi très intelligente, sympa et drôle. Elle était un peu superficielle, mais ses qualités la rachetaient largement. C'est ce que j'avais tenté d'expliquer à ma mère mais hélas, Rosalie avait un gros défaut selon ma mère, elle était divorcée.

Mes parents n'étaient pas si étroits habituellement mais quand ça touchait la famille et la religion, ils partaient en croisade. Je savais mon père prêt à accepter la relation d'Emmett, ma mère était la plus coriace, dans tous les domaines d'ailleurs.

Et donc, si Emmett se mariait avec une femme divorcée, il commettait un péché même si techniquement c'était permis, le divorce restait interdit chez les catholiques et ma mère n'allait pas céder sur ce point. L'église que nous fréquentions était très traditionaliste, le prêtre avait affirmé à Emmett qu'il ne célèbrerait pas ce mariage. Résultat, une semaine plus tard, j'étais en route pour Las Vegas avec Rose et Emmett. Ma future belle-sœur était aux anges car la bague de fiançailles était étincelante et elle aimait vraiment Emmett. Il lui avait préparé un weekend ultra romantique, ayant réservé la suite nuptiale du Mirage et dépensé un argent fou pour deux alliances très simples mais en or dix huit carats avec des petits diamants incrustés pour celle de Rosalie. Hélas il n'avait pas eu le temps de les faire graver mais Rosalie ne s'en était pas formalisée.

**PDV Bella**

Des cris étouffés me tirèrent d'un sommeil réparateur.

Jamais plus une seule goutte d'alcool ! me promis-je comme après chaque matin où j'avais la gueule de bois.

Je m'étirai, notant que les draps étaient incroyablement plus doux qu'habituellement.

Tiens j'avais dormi nue… je devais être bien déchirée hier… pourtant j'avais travaillé, non ?

Je sentis un corps définitivement masculin contre moi, ce qui ne m'étonna pas plus que ça et je me tournai vers …

Wow… j'ai déjà connu bien pire, ce mec est canon, même au réveil. Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais une extra terrestre ? Ah, peut-être qu'il était aussi saoul que moi…

Les bruits continuaient, ils provenaient du téléphone que le dieu tenait. Je le détaillai encore rapidement puis vis une alliance à son doigt.

« Oh merde… » gémis-je.

J'ai couché avec un homme marié ! Bravo Bella, tu deviens de plus en plus salope ! me tançai-je.

**24 heures plus tôt.**

« Je t'assure qu'elle a voulu se marier en sous-vêtements ! » racontai-je à une Alice presque aussi ivre que moi.

« Non ! Remarque c'est sexy ! »

« Même pour un million de dollars je ne me marierai pas ! » assénai-je avant de me lever en titubant.

« Je sais, je sais… tu ne crois pas au mariage ! Tu radotes ma vieille. »

« Je vais me coucher, tu restes ici ce soir ? »

« Euh… non Jazz finit dans vingt minutes. A demain. »

« On est demain. Fais attention ! »

Je me couchai peu après, me rejouant le pire mariage auquel j'avais assisté. Je devais me réveiller dans moins de cinq heures, le soleil brillait déjà mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de sombrer.

A midi, mon réveil s'acharna à me faire ouvrir les yeux, il gagna une fois de plus.

Jamais plus une seule goutte d'alcool ! me promis-je comme après chaque matin où j'avais la gueule de bois.

Je vivais depuis trois ans à Las Vegas, j'avais vraiment tout fait comme boulot minable, sauf danseuse mais c'était juste à cause de ma maladresse. Depuis trois mois je cumulais un boulot de serveuse au Caesar Palace, de croupière au Circus Circus et joueuse de marche nuptiale dans la Petite Chapelle du Bonheur … rien de très glorieux ni d'enrichissant, ça payait à peine le loyer et la nourriture de l'appartement que je partageais avec Alice, la meilleure des amies, que j'avais rencontrée à mon arrivée à Vegas.

J'avais pourtant bien commencé dans la vie, malgré le divorce de mes parents et la distance entre mon père et moi, j'avais eu une enfance et une adolescence normale. Premier baiser à quatorze ans, premier pelotage sur le siège arrière d'une voiture à dix-sept ans, perte de mon pucelage à ma fête de promo un an plus tard. Parcours classique en somme. Mais quand j'avais voulu intégrer l'université pour étudier la chimie, ma mère avait déjà dilapidé l'épargne pour mes études et mon père, bah il n'était même pas au courant que j'avais une épargne.

J'avais décidé de passer une année à voyager et à travailler, mettant un peu de distance entre ma mère et moi. Depuis son remariage, elle chantait à longueur de journée, noyée dans un bonheur rose bonbon… trop difficile à supporter pour une fille moderne et terre à terre comme moi. Pourtant à une époque, j'avais été un peu fleur bleue, je dévorais les livres de Jane Austen et Roméo et Juliette. Disons que le dépucelage n'avait pas été le conte de fées escompté et depuis j'étais définitivement vaccinée contre les romances.

L'après midi s'éternisa alors que je faisais perdre des petites vieilles au Black Jack. A dix huit heures, je croisais Alice chez nous accrochée aux lèvres de son petit ami Jasper. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois semaines mais c'était déjà l'amour fou. Alice me saoulait de projets d'avenir avec lui, de quoi me faire boire plus que d'habitude !

Le temps d'une douche et d'un changement de vêtements et j'étais repartie. Ce soir, je devais jouer la marche nuptiale pendant six heures d'affilée, de quoi me faire boire plus que d'habitude. Pour aggraver les choses, la secrétaire administrative, Tanya, une vieille (quarante-deux ans) bique jalouse de toutes les femmes plus jeunes qu'elles, mais mariée, me serinait toujours avec des anecdotes sur son mari ou un de ses trois garçons. Heureusement, une bouteille de vodka ne me quittait pas ces soirs-là.

Un peu avant vingt-trois heures, un nouveau couple débarqua. La future mariée était sublime, je n'avais pas de complexes mais elle m'en aurait donné si je n'avais pas eu un peu d'alcool dans le sang pour me faire regarder ailleurs. Et ailleurs justement il y avait deux beaux spécimens de la gente masculine. Un grand baraqué brun avec un sourire d'ange, mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde, et un autre grand plus mince au regard vert profond et aux cheveux en bataille tirant sur le roux… Le témoin donc…

J'avais trouvé avec qui je vais finir ma nuit…

« Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait… » s'énerva la blonde.

« Calme-toi chérie, on va attendre encore un peu. » la rassura le grand brun qui la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

« Ça ne sert à rien… Emmett, tout va de travers… »

« Tu ne veux plus qu'on se marie ? »

« Si mais... »

« On peut trouver une autre personne pour être ton témoin. » intervint mon futur amant.

« Et où ça ? Emmett, tu as ton frère, j'aurais voulu avoir Carmen avec moi, tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr… »

Elle se calma et sembla réfléchir. Je détournai mon regard vers le beau roux. Il me regardait aussi, avec insistance et un air un peu perplexe. Mes yeux le déshabillèrent et je salivais intérieurement. Oui car même si mon dépucelage avait été minable, j'avais connu mille fois mieux par la suite, de quoi avoir envie de sexe assez souvent.

« Bella ? Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Le petit couple me souriait gentiment et l'officiant me tira par la manche.

« Hein ? » demandai-je déroutée.

« Acceptez-vous d'être le témoin de cette jeune femme ? »

« Euh… mais ce n'est pas contraire à la politique de la maison ? » tentai-je pour me débarrasser de cette corvée.

Hors de question de me marier, hors de question aussi d'être la demoiselle d'honneur, quoiqu'en dise Alice !

« Non Bella, je vous assure que c'est tout à fait possible. »

« S'il vous plait Bella, je dois déjà porter une robe trop grande et mal coupée, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous pour réussir mon mariage… » me supplia la blonde.

« C'est que… je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Vous assistez à des mariages en permanence, non ? » me dit mon ex futur amant.

Mais de quoi je me mêle !

« Attends, Rose. Je crois qu'on fait une erreur. » chuchota le fiancé.

« Emmett, je suis désolée. »

La fiancée, Rose (c'était le destin, hein ?) se lova contre Emmett et pleura à chaudes larmes. Je compris quelques mots, en gros elle était désolée car elle non plus ne voulait pas se marier ainsi mais elle l'aimait, jura-t'elle.

"Je vais vomir…"

« Vous ne pouvez pas être plus discrète ? » me dit sévèrement le témoin.

Il était devant moi, me cachant de la scène touchante et écœurante.

« Hein ? »

« Si vous vous sentez mal, sortez mais… »

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, j'avais parlé tout haut. Le témoin dû croire que j'allais vraiment vomir car il me poussa dans un coin de la petite salle.

« Désolée. » dis-je en me baissant pour cacher mon hilarité.

J'avais cru que le mariage quasi nu de la veille était le summum du pire mais là c'était le top du pire. Je repris un peu de contenance, tournai le dos à Edward (un peu vieillot comme prénom) et bus une longue rasade de vodka.

« Donnez-moi en un peu… je n'en peux plus… » soupira mon futur amant (je changeais d'avis très vite).

« Bon, euh c'est Rose votre prénom ? » interpellai-je la fiancée.

« Rosalie. »

« Ouais, Rosalie. Je vais vous dire ce que chacun des couples dit en se dégonflant devant l'autel. On en voit chaque jour, hein Robert ? » pris-je à partie l'officiant qui s'était assis dans un coin et lisait le journal.

« Oui, chaque jour… »

« Ils disent : « C'est promis à notre retour, on va organiser un super grand mariage », le mec dit à sa copine : « Tu seras la plus belle dans ta robe blanche » et elle lui répond : « je voudrais vraiment que papa me mène à l'autel… »

Emmett et Rosalie me dévisagèrent, les yeux tout ronds et la bouche ouverte.

« Elle est défoncée ? » lâcha le fiancé.

« Un chouya… mais j'ai raison. Vous devez faire ce que votre cœur vous dicte… »

D'où je sortais ces conneries ? Oula cette vodka déchirait!

« Mais… » voulut intervenir Edward.

« Elle a raison bébé, je veux une belle robe et mon père ! » renifla Rosalie.

« Eh bien Isabella, je ne t'aurais pas cru si humaine. » railla Tanya qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de mariage.

« Ouais ma vieille et encore tu sais rien ! » répliquai-je puérilement.

« Quand tu auras dessaoulée, tu passeras prendre ton dernier salaire. Tu es virée. »

« C'est pas toi qui décides ! »

« Tu oublies qu'on filme tous les mariages, le patron ne va pas apprécier ta petite scène ! »

Eh merde…

« Ils ont perdu trois cent dollars avec ce mariage, et ils ne se marient même pas. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne rembourse pas les couples qui changent d'avis ! » s'énerva Tanya.

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas nous rembourser ? » s'insurgea Rosalie, redevenue cohérente.

« Euh… non… relisez les conditions. Vous avez passé la tenue et… »

« Mais c'est du vol ! »

« Alors mariez-vous ! » m'exclamai-je hilare.

« Non ! Rendez-nous notre argent ! » cracha Rosalie à Tanya.

« Je ne peux rien pour vous. Ceci dit vous pouvez avoir la cassette de votre mariage raté. Pfff ces jeunes ! Aucun respect ! » maugréa la secrétaire en sortant.

« Calme-toi bébé. Ce n'est pas grave… » commença Emmett.

« Je vous paie ce mariage-ci. » lui dit Edward.

Wow, dans le genre chevalier dans une armure étincelante, il était pas mal…

« Non, toi aussi tu dois commencer à économiser pour ton mariage. » lui dit en rigolant Rosalie.

Je retournai vers mon piano et saisis de ma flasque… merde elle était vide, pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il m'en restait au moins la moitié. Je relevai mon regard, soit je titubais déjà (ce qui n'arrivait jamais aussi tôt) soit le témoin était rond comme une queue de pelle !

« T'as raison, alors mariez-vous ! J'en ai marre de ces histoires, faites-le et quand on rentrera tout va s'arranger avec les parents ! »

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda son frère.

« Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs je vais te montrer comme c'est simple ! » assura mon hypothétique amant (si il dessoûlait vite, ça le ferait, sinon il allait devoir se passer de moi).

« Eh Elvis ! En place ! » lança-t-il à l'officiant qui ne se formalisa pas et prit place.

Puis Edward me tendit la main et me fit un sourire irrésistible. Mes jambes commandaient apparemment, j'étais à ses cotés face à l'officiant dix secondes plus tard.

**Le lendemain matin**

Le mec marié continuait de me regarder, sous le choc. Je lui souris timidement, puis je passai ma main devant ses yeux mais il ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire d'histoires, ta femme n'en saura rien, c'est promis. » le rassurai-je en m'éloignant vers la salle de bains.

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, d'habitude le mec était toujours content au réveil, prêt à remettre le couvert.

« C'est toi ma femme ! » me cria l'homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Bella, on s'est marié hier ! »

Il raccrocha brutalement le téléphone qui était resté bruyant puis me rejoignit sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Il saisit ensuite ma main gauche et la leva devant mes yeux.

Vraiment bizarre ce mec…

« Oh merde ! »

La dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut son regard vert et ma dernière pensée fut que j'étais foutrement mariée à un inconnu !

**PDV Edward**

Emmett débarqua moins de deux minutes plus tard dans ma chambre. J'étais toujours penché sur Bella qui venait de s'évanouir en voyant son alliance, enfin celle prévue pour Rosalie.

« Habille-toi ! » cria Rosalie qui était aussi entrée.

Je saisis un coussin puis trottai vers un autre fauteuil où trônaient mon caleçon et une culotte en dentelle rouge.

« Tu l'as tuée ? » rigola Emmett.

« Non, elle a flippé. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire… » pouffa à son tour Rose.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandai-je énervé.

« Eh, c'était ton idée ! C'était très spontané d'ailleurs, à l'opposé du gentil petit frère. » ajouta mon crétin d'ainé.

« Mais comment tu as pu me laisser faire ça ! Les parents ont reçu par fax le certificat de mariage ! Maman était hystérique au téléphone ! »

« Ce serait drôle si ta femme avait aussi divorcé une fois. Ta mère me lâcherait un peu. »

« Arrête de tout ramener à toi Rosalie ! Je suis dans le pétrin ! » tempêtai-je.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et mon frère répondit.

« Chambre de Monsieur et Madame Cullen, j'écoute… ah euh salut maman… je n'y suis pour rien, juré ! Oui mais il a voulu se marier, je ne pouvais pas… oui c'était moi le témoin mais… »

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Elle ne s'est pas cognée ? »me dit doucement Rosalie.

« Non. C'est juste le choc. » dis-je plus pour me rassurer, je n'en savais rien.

« Oh elle ouvre les yeux ! »

« Non maman ! Tu n'as pas à nous dire qui on doit aimer ! A notre retour, Rose et moi allons venir vous voir et mettre les choses au clair ! On va se marier dans l'église qu'on voudra, ce sera grandiose et tant pis si tu n'approuves pas ! » s'était ressaisi Emmett.

« C'qu'il est excitant quand il se met en colère… » rêvassa Rosalie.

Mon frère raccrocha puis se précipita vers sa fiancée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Dégagez de ma chambre ! » lançai-je déjà dégouté.

« Eh ! J'ai payé cette chambre ! » s'insurgea Emmett.

« Merci du cadeau ! »

« Et les alliances aussi… alors on dit pas merci à Emmett ? »

« Dégage ! »

Ils partirent en gloussant.

« Allez Bella, réveille-toi ! » m'impatientai-je.

**PDV Bella**

Je me relevai doucement, je savais les gestes à faire et à éviter après une soirée arrosée. Mon… mari m'aida à m'assoir puis alla me chercher un verre d'eau. Je grimaçai mais avalai tout de même le liquide insipide.

« On s'est vraiment marié ? » demandai-je en priant qu'il réponde non.

« Oui… écoute, c'est ma faute. Je ne bois jamais habituellement, j'ai abusé de ta bouteille. J'étais tellement énervé par le cirque de mon frère et de sa copine… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. »

« Tu parles d'une connerie ! Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour pour te saouler ? » l'engueulai-je.

« Je te signale que tu as accepté. Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Non, enfin je crois… »

« Moi ça m'est revenu quand tu t'es évanouie. Tu veux voir la vidéo ?» lança-t-il plus pour lui-même, il avait aussi du mal à réaliser que nous étions mariés.

Il avait trouvé quelque part un disque DVD et alla le fourrer dans le lecteur. Il accéléra jusqu'au moment où je l'avais rejoint devant l'autel. L'image nette ne laissait aucune place au doute :

1/ j'étais saoule.

2/ j'étais consentante (paradoxal vu que j'étais saoule).

3/ j'étais rayonnante.

« Regarde, tu as même accepté le bouquet de Rosalie. » me nargua Edward (son prénom comme tout un tas de choses me revenaient peu à peu).

« C'est impossible… »

Je me jetai face contre terre (la moquette la plus moelleuse que j'avais jamais connu), et frappai mes poings aussi fort que possible.

« Elle va me tuer. »

« Qui ? »

« Alice… elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas me marier avant elle. » râlai-je.

« On a plus important à penser ! »

Je me redressai, se pouvait-il qu'il veuille encore baiser ? Ah non, il était en train de faire les cent pas dans la chambre… que dis-je, la suite nuptiale.

Trop la classe… j'avais donc épousé un milliardaire ?

Le téléphone sonna encore et Edward décrocha.

« Allo ? Je ne suis pas sûr que… Ok... »

Edward appuya sur une touche et une voix étrangère masculine retentit dans la chambre, non la suite !

« J'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai parlé à mon avocat, il suffit que toi et la… enfin Mlle Swan demandiez une annulation. C'est clairement une erreur et comme vous n'avez pas consommé… »

« On a consommé ! » m'exclamai-je en me souvenant sans rougir des lèvres d'Edward sur mon sexe et de sa (grande je crois bien) queue en moi… oui il fallait le refaire !

« Edward ! » s'écria une voix de femme.

« Edward, c'est vrai ? » le questionna l'homme.

« Euh… oui, enfin je crois bien. » avoua piteusement mon mari.

« Après le mariage ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu étais déjà marié ! » pleurnicha la femme.

« Oui, c'était après. »

Il y eut ensuite toute une succession de cris et de noms d'oiseau (plutôt châtiées comme insultes d'ailleurs). Edward me fusillait du regard puis il déglutit, je réalisais que lui avait passé un vêtement, pas moi.

« Edward, passe-la moi ! Oui Carlisle je vais me calmer… Je veux parler à ma bru ! Tout de suite ! »

Mon mari me fit signe de le rejoindre puis croisa ses bras (musclés) sur son torse (musclé, couvert de poils fins et clairs).

« Bonjour madame. »

« Quel est votre nom ? » claqua la voix de la mère d'Edward donc.

« Isabella Swan, mais mes amis m'appellent Bella. »

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

« Vingt deux ans. »

« Bon, elle est majeure, chuchota ma belle-mère. Vous avez déjà été mariée ? »

« Non madame, je suis contre le mariage. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, jamais mariée. »

Edward m'avait fait de grands signes, apparemment je devais répondre à l'interrogatoire sans faire de blagues ou commentaires sarcastiques.

« Vous êtes catholique ? »

« Moui, enfin je crois bien, mon père est irlandais et ma mère a de la famille italienne. »

« Bienvenue dans la famille ma chérie, me dit d'une toute nouvelle voix mielleuse la mère d'Edward. Passez nous voir à votre retour dès votre à Seattle. Au revoir mes enfants. »

La tonalité ne nous fit pas réagir tout de suite.

« Elle est pas un peu folle ta mère ? »

« Très drôle Isabella la catholique ! Tu as répondu tout de travers ! » répondit Edward cinglant.

« Bah quoi, je n'aime pas mentir ! Je suis du genre direct. »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui. Mais pour ma mère, notre mariage s'est fait en accord avec ses convictions, enfin presque, ce qui veut dire que nous allons rester mariés ! »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, occultant le corps sexy qui se tenait à moins de deux mètres de moi.

« J'ai une idée, on va aller jusqu'à Réno et obtenir l'annulation, c'est simple. On n'est pas obligé de dire au juge qu'on a consommé. »

« J'en sais rien, mais tu as l'air d'être une experte en mariage et divorce ! »

« Oui remarque, on a juste à divorcer sinon. »

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? » s'énerva Edward.

Je fis la moue.

Tu te serais déjà pris un coup dans le service trois pièces si tu ne m'avais pas aussi bien faite jouir cette nuit !

« C'est interdit pour nous de divorcer ! » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Nous ? »

« Les catholiques, toi et moi ! »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me marier. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as accepté hier ? »

« J'ai… je n'ai pas… j'en sais rien, je ne pensais qu'à coucher avec toi. » dis-je en m'éloignant.

J'avais bien prévu la réaction d'Edward, il avança vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai perdu ma virginité pour une fille qui est prête à se marier pour coucher ! »

« Ta virginité ? » hurlai-je avant d'exploser de rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Le mariage est un engagement sacré ! Jamais je ne pourrais me remarier à l'église à cause de ta nymphomanie ! »

« Tu es dur, mon petit mari… Et pourquoi tu m'as proposé de t'épouser ? »

« J'étais saoul ! »

« Je sais par expérience que ça n'est pas une excuse. Être ivre nous désinhibe, alors creuse-toi la cervelle ! Je suis sure que tu voulais le perdre ton pucelage ! »

« Non… »

**PDV Edward**

Oui… dès que je l'avais aperçue, j'avais eu envie d'elle. Elle détonnait tellement dans le décor rose et blanc de la chapelle, pas de par sa tenue mais par son attitude. Clairement elle s'ennuyait, limite souffrait de devoir assister à des mariages.

J'avais eu quelques copines, à l'image d'Emmett, mais rien n'avait résisté à la présentation à mes parents. J'étais un gentleman, ma mère avait veillé à nous mettre en garde contre les frivolités du sexe (les pires discussions de ma vie). J'avais grandi avec un couple épanoui et amoureux sous les yeux, je me voyais parfaitement devenir un chef de famille aussi respectable que mon père avec à mon bras une épouse aussi parfaite que ma mère.

Bella avait éveillé en moi un désir de rébellion et de luxure. Elle était sensuelle, belle et « bad girl ». L'alcool et le stress avaient vaincu mes dernières défenses et alors que j'avais prononcé mon « oui » à la question « acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan? », j'avais pensé « je vais la prendre tout court. » PATHÉTIQUE…

Être marié était un de mes buts, d'ailleurs depuis que j'avais été admis au barreau, c'était devenu mon objectif numéro un, ainsi que celui de ma mère. Elle était tellement déçue d'Emmett qu'elle avait reporté sur moi tous ses espoirs.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir échoué dans la quête de la femme idéale et de m'être marié sans la bénédiction et la présence mes parents.

« Tu devrais prévenir tes parents. » dis-je mais Bella avait déjà filé sous la douche.

Je mourrais d'envie d'admirer encore son corps pale et sublime. Je me contentais de m'asseoir sur le battant des WC.

« Tu devrais prévenir tes parents. » répétait-je tendu.

« AH ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Bella ouvrit le rideau pour me repérer, me vit, me sourit puis retourna à son shampoing… sans refermer le rideau.

« Ils vivent à Las Vegas ? »

« Non, ma mère est à Jacksonville et mon père à Forks. »

« Forks ? C'est dans quel état ? »

« Le même que Seattle. »

« Alors pour Réno… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Oui. Rassure-toi. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher davantage ta vie. Mais tu sais, tu pourras mentir à ta prochaine femme, elle ne le remarquera pas. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta virginité. Ce n'est pas comme pour nous, vous les hommes pouvez mentir. D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à croire que tu étais vierge hier, tu étais super ! »

Le ton naturel qu'employait Bella me dérangeait, mais son compliment quant à mes exploits me remonta un peu le moral.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je l'étais... vierge. »

« Mmmm Edward… »

Ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder…

« C'était juste… tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai eu. Je n'en ai pas eu tant que ça, ne va pas croire que je suis nymphomane ! » rit-elle en reprenant mes mots.

« Combien ? »

« Maxi une vingtaine… »

« Une vingtaine ! » m'écriai-je choqué tout en me levant pour lui faire face.

Bella se mordit la lèvre mais elle triomphait, je pouvais le voir à ses yeux. Je ne restais pas longtemps focalisé sur son visage.

« Tu étais exceptionnelle cette nuit. » lâchai-je.

« Merci… ceci dit, je ne me souviens pas très bien de certaines parties… de toi… »

Je pouvais peut-être… elle était femme, et puis ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà péché…

« Pareil… » répliquai-je.

« Quand dois-tu reprendre l'avion ? »

« Demain midi. »

« Alors on a tout le temps pour faire quelques révisions. Nous irons à Réno plus tard… »

Bella sortit de la douche et resta immobile face à moi. Les gouttes d'eau traçaient les contours de ses formes aguichantes, je me perdis dans son regard mais mon sexe avait dû regarder plus au sud car il était en érection.

« Tu en as envie… »

« Oui. » soufflai-je.

Elle me prit la main et me guidai vers le lit. Puis elle s'allongea et me tira doucement sur elle.

« Seigneur, pardonnez-moi… » murmurai-je.

**PDV Bella**

Wow… c'était d'être marié qui le rendait aussi sexy ? Non… hier déjà il était à tomber, un dieu grec, un apollon, un …

« Arrête Bella. »

« Je te gêne ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être déshabillé du regard. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu n'as pas pu vivre… Tu as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-six ans. »

« Tu n'as pas pu vivre vingt-six ans sans te faire draguer. »

Je reportais mon attention vers la route, Edward n'était pas à l'aise et je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Nous avions assez batifolé ce matin, je devais m'en contenter. Nous étions bientôt arrivés à Réno, dans une heure, je ne serais plus sa femme et je n'aurais plus le privilège d'abuser de lui.

« Tiens gare-toi ici. » lui indiquai-je vingt minutes plus tard.

J'avais demandé l'adresse à Jasper, il avait promis d'essayer de ne rien dire à Alice mais j'étais certaine qu'à mon retour, elle le saurait et me le ferait payer.

« Bonjour, nous souhaitons faire annuler notre mariage, nous étions saouls hier. » expliqua Edward à la secrétaire qui nous avait accueillis.

« Vous avez le certificat ? »

« Oui. »

Edward sortit un document, j'aperçus ma signature mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir faite.

« Très bien, attendez ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes. » nous dit-elle avant de se diriger dans une autre pièce.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. » me déclara gravement Edward.

« Moi aussi… ça me servira de leçon. »

« Tu as perdu ton emploi. Tu vas t'en sortir ? »

« Oui, j'en ai deux autres, j'en trouverais un autre dès demain ! » le rassurai-je.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai été honoré d'avoir été ton mari pour quelques heures. »

« Moi aussi, tu resteras le seul à m'avoir passé la bague au doigt. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin, me faisant presque regretter de devoir me séparer de lui.

« Gardez les adieux pour plus tard, mes chéris. L'annulation est impossible. » nous annonça la secrétaire.

« Quoi ?! »

Edward avait crié et je m'étais levée.

« Le certificat a déjà été déposé dans l'État de Washington, donc plus d'annulation possible. Si vous voulez divorcer, vous devez engager la procédure là-bas. »

Le trajet retour fut des plus silencieux. Edward avait les mains crispées sur le volant et je me mordais la lèvre de nombreuses fois. Mariée… moi. Même si le choix du mari aurait vraiment pu être pire (les trois orgasmes de ce matin m'avait rendue folle), je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais restée mariée. Car Edward avait été clair, pas de divorce… Surement, il changerait d'avis mais au bout de combien de temps ?

En pénétrant dans la suite, je fus assaillie par les images de nos ébats, mon ventre se contracta et mes mains se tendirent vers Edward qui s'était posté devant la baie vitrée. J'approchai lentement de lui, puis je posai ma tête contre son dos, étonnée de cet élan de tendresse. Edward se raidit et se tourna vers moi abruptement.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Certainement pas ce que tu as en tête ! »

Il me croyait vraiment nymphomane… J'avais l'impression de l'être à vrai dire mais avec lui seul.

« Tout est de ta faute… ma vie est un cauchemar. » gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que c'était de notre responsabilité à tous les deux, et aussi à l'alcool. » dis-je pour le calmer.

« Non, je veux dire que si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus ce matin, nous serions arrivés à temps pour l'annulation ! »

« C'est la faute de tes parents plutôt ! Ils se sont empressés de t'enchainer à une femme qui tu ne connais pas ! »

« Ne les accuse pas ! »

Le ton était très vite monté, nous étions tous les deux en colère mais personnellement j'avais encore envie de lui, je criais car j'étais frustrée.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu me plais beaucoup, tu sembles être un mec bien. J'ai juste voulu tirer profit de la situation. » expliquai-je.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Tu me plais aussi, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool ce matin mais… enfin tu me plais. Tu es un peu déjantée, c'est ce qui fait ton charme je suppose. Je te promets de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce mariage te rende heureuse. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en plongeant son regard vert et troublant dans le mien et m'avait pris les mains.

« Elle te va bien. » ajouta-t-il en contemplant mon alliance.

« Edward, non… »

« Je sais que tu es dépassée par la situation. Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ta vie ici était sans attaches. »

« Non, Edward, je ne peux pas restée mariée à toi ! C'est de la folie ! »

« Tu … tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non, je suis même une célibataire endurcie. »

« Tu n'as que vingt-deux ans. »

« Justement, j'ai tout mon temps avant de me poser et vieillir en banlieue. »

« Bella, je sais que les circonstances sont spéciales mais puisque je te plais, puisque tu me trouves bien… »

Il utilisait mes propres mots contre moi !

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester mariée. » statuai-je fermement.

« Et tu ne peux pas me forcer à divorcer, enfin si mais tu vas devoir engager la procédure seule, ça te coutera des milliers de dollars. »

« Espèce de… »

« Bella, je ne veux pas divorcer. S'il te plait viens à Seattle avec moi demain. »

« Pour rencontrer tes malades de parents ? Non merci. »

« Pour devenir ma femme. »

Et voilà, une fois de plus, j'étais totalement ensorcelée. Son sourire en coin et son regard profond semblait avoir le même pouvoir sur moi saoule que sobre.

« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… j'ai un appartement, deux jobs… Alice. »

« Je comprends, mais alors viens au plus vite. »

« Je dois y aller. » dis-je en attrapant mon sac.

« Attends. Tu vas revenir ce soir ? »

« Accomplir mon devoir conjugal ? » raillai-je.

Edward rougit, il me faisait trop craquer…

« Diner avec moi, mon frère et Rosalie. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Alice de venir, j'aimerais rencontrer ton amie. »

« Oh euh, ok. A quelle heure ? »

« Sept heures à la réception, ça ira ? »

« Oui… eh bien à ce soir mon petit mari ! » dis-je sans enthousiasme.

« Attends, une dernière chose. C'est à propos de ton amie Alice… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ton amie ou … ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Juste une amie ! » m'exclamai-je exaspérée.

En rentrant chez moi, je fus soulagée de ne pas y trouver ma colocataire mais bien en évidence sur ma table de chevet, une note m'attendait.

« Autant te dire que tu es dans la merde ma grande. Même en étant ivre, tu n'avais pas le droit de te marier sans moi. Ce soir je veux tous les détails de ton mariage avorté ! »

Je composai rapidement son numéro et elle répondit aussitôt.

« Je suis désolée Alice. »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Tu viens diner avec moi ce soir, viens avec Jasper à sept heures au Mirage. »

« Tu as gagné au gros lot ? »

« En quelque sorte. À ce soir ! » me pressai-je de finir la communication.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à contempler mon alliance. Si j'en avais voulu, elle ressemblerait à celle-là. Edward avait dit de moi que j'étais déjantée, si je l'étais vraiment, pourquoi ne pas aller vivre à Seattle ? Je ne voulais pas non plus abuser d'Edward, il était déjà installé, fraichement diplômé me souvins-je. Je n'avais pas d'attaches, Alice avait Jasper maintenant, ça tombait bien. J'avais vraiment envie de reprendre mes études, je pouvais trouver un job à Seattle.

L'idée du mariage conventionnel, avec la cérémonie et la robe ressemblant à une meringue, les vœux d'amour éternels impossibles à tenir, me donnait des boutons, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter un mariage non conventionnel ? La plupart des couples mettaient au centre de leur relation le sexe, Edward et moi étions sur ce point-là compatibles. Il était respectueux et je savais être civilisée.

Même si je n'y croyais pas, Edward, lui, avait idéalisé le mariage, en avait fait une priorité dans sa vie. C'était lui qui avait le plus à perdre de cette situation. Il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, et quand il le ferait, il m'en voudrait.

J'arrivai plus tôt à l'hôtel d'Edward et attendis anxieusement qu'Alice me rejoigne. Elle pensait que nous avions pu annuler le mariage, j'espérais vraiment que Jasper allait venir, il m'aiderait à la calmer.

Rosalie fut la première à me rejoindre, un sourire radieux sur son visage de déesse.

« Bonsoir Bella ! »

« Bonsoir Rosalie. Ça se passe bien ton séjour à Vegas ? »

« Oui ! C'est si excitant d'être ici. On a l'impression de pouvoir s'inventer une toute autre vie. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « Ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas. » Alors profite-en car à ton retour, j'ai cru comprendre que les choses allaient être difficiles… »

« Oui et non. Emmett et moi en avons beaucoup parlé ce matin. Comprends-moi bien, je ne veux pas l'éloigner de sa famille. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Emmett apprennent que j'avais déjà été mariée. »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air commodes… »

« Je ne vais pas dire du mal d'eux. J'essaie de me mettre à leur place. »

« Arrête ton numéro de sainte nitouche ! » la taquinai-je mais Rosalie s'empourpra.

« Et toi arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es mariée maintenant, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Edward est quelqu'un de formidable, c'est mon ami ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'épouse mais tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Tu ne le mérites pas ! »

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire ! » tentai-je de me défendre.

« Tu l'as saoulé ! Tu lui as pris sa vertu, tu… »

« Ça suffit Rosalie ! » intervint Edward qui était arrivé avec Emmett.

« Je suis désolée Edward, je me suis laissée emportée. Pardonne-moi Bella. Je te promets de ne plus t'attaquer. Nous allons être de la même famille, il est important que nous soyons amies. » me dit Rosalie, qui avait vraiment l'air sincère.

« Euh ok… »

« Bella, je peux te parler un instant ? » me demanda Edward.

Il me guida dans un coin puis me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour Rosalie. J'ai expliqué la situation à mon frère et elle, ils me soutiennent mais c'est difficile. »

« Je crois que je l'ai vexée. »

« Tu as pris une décision ? » me dit-il plein d'espoir.

« J'ai réfléchi. Edward, c'est surtout injuste pour toi. J'aimerais beaucoup changer de vie mais pas à tes dépends. »

« C'est tout à ton honneur, mais je crois que tu oublies quelque chose. Je ne veux pas divorcer et je commence à penser que nous étions destinés à nous marier. »

« Vraiment ? » rétorquai-je ahurie.

« Oui, ce ne sera pas toujours facile mais je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je n'essaie pas. Tout est prêt pour toi, j'étais prêt à me marier, je suis prêt à fonder une famille et… »

« Tu vas trop vite ! »

« Je suis comme ça, j'aime planifier les choses. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas être mariée. Avec toi ou un autre, peu importe. Je suis désolée mais à mes yeux, ça ne sera pas un vrai mariage. »

« Tu veux continuer de coucher à tours de bras ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je veux bien essayer mais je ne serais pas l'épouse que tu désires. J'aime bien cuisiner mais je ne me vois pas passer des heures aux fourneaux pour jouer à la femme modèle. J'ai horreur d'aller à l'église, de faire le ménage et… »

« Bella, calme-toi. »

Je réalisais que j'étais tremblante et aux bords des larmes. Que m'avait-il fait ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je l'écoutais prévoir notre vie sur les quarante prochaines années, il voulait trois enfants au moins, quelque chose en rapport avec sa mère et une dernière grossesse malheureuse, il voulait déménager en banlieue, il était déjà en contact avec un agent immobilier, il voulait m'offrir une grosse voiture familiale et une bague de fiançailles, il prévoyait d'aller déjeuner tous les dimanches chez ses parents.

« Mais comment peux-tu envisager cela avec moi ? Tu ne me connais pas… »

« Nous allons apprendre à nous connaître. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Edward. Un jour tu m'en voudras, tu n'auras jamais la vie que tu m'as décrite, pas avec moi. »

« Non, tu te trompes. Je m'en veux de te mettre dans cette position, je te demande un gros sacrifice mais le mariage est aussi l'art des compromis et j'en ferai aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Edward ! Je suis paresseuse, mes hobbies sont boire jusqu'à oublier ma vie merdique et critiquer les gens, je n'ai pas fait d'études, je ne sais pas coudre, je ne veux même pas évoquer les enfants… »

« Bella, tu es ma femme. Je suis conscient du challenge mais si tu veux bien me laisser t'aimer, je suis persuadé que nous serons heureux. »

« TU ES TOUJOURS MARIÉE ? » hurla Alice à moins d'un mètre de nous.

« Edward Cullen, mon mari, Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie. » fis-je solennellement.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? »

« Alice, on a décidé de rester marié. C'est très important pour Edward. » lui dis-je en regardant mon mari.

Edward me sourit, tendrement ? En tout cas, il était soulagé de ma décision, euphorique même.

Le diner se passa assez mal. Alice me décocha une flopée de menaces, Rosalie dû se concentrer sur son assiette et sur Emmett pour ne pas nous insulter tant nous la choquions, Jasper s'était fait rembarrer par Alice quand il avait voulu calmer le jeu et depuis il était silencieux, Emmett et Edward discutaient d'un dossier sur lequel ils travaillent et moi… je vivais cela comme dans un rêve.

Après deux heures de calvaire, Edward me proposa de le rejoindre dans notre chambre et provoqua une nouvelle crise d'Alice. Rosalie et Emmett en profitèrent pour s'éclipser rapidement vers le casino.

« Je devrais peut-être rentrer faire mes valises. » dis-je pour apaiser Alice.

« Tu pars avec moi demain ? » demanda Edward avec enthousiasme.

« Demain ! » cria Alice.

« Bon, baisse d'un ton ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre hurler en permanence. Je vais partir demain, je ne veux pas qu'Edward affronte seul ses parents et puis le plus tôt est le mieux. Tu sais bien qu'on restera en contact. »

« Mais Bella… tu vas tellement me manquer… »

Alice se jeta dans mes bras et pleura à chaudes larmes, elle me culpabilisait encore plus ainsi mais j'avais fait un choix et je voulais commencer ma nouvelle vie. Aussi peu attrayante qu'elle fut, elle serait plus saine que celle que j'avais depuis trois ans.

Je savais que j'avais été une gamine irresponsable tout ce temps, je n'avais pas réalisé mes rêves, je m'en étais créé de nouveaux pour supporter la solitude et la précarité. A Las Vegas, l'illusion ne durait pas, après deux semaines à dilapider mon argent, j'avais vite déchanté. J'avais eu un premier job pour payer la chambre d'hôtel minable, puis un deuxième job pour payer ma nourriture, et ainsi de suite.

La rencontre avec Alice avait transformé cette galère en aventure. Nos moments ensemble valaient bien mes nuits d'anxiété et mes journées de labeur. Puis j'avais commencé à boire, rendant mes soirées plus joyeuses. Ensuite j'avais commencé à m'épanouir, à être plus féminine, sous la supervision de ma meilleure amie, j'avais appris à me mettre en valeur, à m'accepter aussi. Et le résultat fut rapide à constater, je récoltais des tas de regards appréciateurs d'hommes et de femmes. Je cédais parfois, ok souvent. J'avais admis une vingtaine d'amants à Edward, la vérité était qu'après vingt, j'avais cessé de compter. Je n'étais pas forcément opposée à une relation plus longue mais je rencontrais toujours des touristes, ils ne restaient jamais. Alice et moi étions devenues de vraies chasseuses, nous draguions souvent ensemble, la règle était de ne jamais ramener un homme chez nous.

Trois semaines plus tôt elle avait rencontré Jasper et tout avait changé. Il était venu pour l'été se faire un peu d'argent avant de retourner à l'université au Texas. Je savais pertinemment qu'Alice le suivrait, c'était peut-être aussi pour cela que je m'étais résignée à suivre Edward, je ne voulais pas être seule à Las Vegas.

Alice s'était métamorphosée depuis et au début j'avais été vexée qu'elle renonce à notre vie de débauche. Même si je n'aimais pas Edward, je comprenais maintenant que l'on pouvait changer pour quelqu'un. J'aurais aimé avoir ce déclic par moi-même mais au moins je ne changerais pas par amour, je gardais quelques principes !

**PDV Edward**

J'avais été déçu que Bella ne passe pas la nuit avec moi. Pas pour le sexe, enfin si mais pas seulement. Nous avions encore beaucoup à nous dire avant de partir pour Seattle. Elle avait accepté mais je me craignais qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Rosalie avait pris assez mal la situation la veille. Bella et moi lui avions en quelque sorte volé son mariage. Emmett lui avait rappelé sa promesse de leur préparer un mariage de rêve. Donc après avoir fait le deuil de son mariage raté et de son alliance (Emmett avait insisté pour que Bella et moi gardions les alliances et j'avais insisté pour le rembourser des frais à la chapelle), Rosalie entreprit de me parler de son premier mariage.

Elle avait épousé sous la pression de ses parents un homme qui s'était révélé volage et violent. Deux ans après leur mariage, Rosalie avait demandé le divorce et dû attendre dix-neuf mois supplémentaires pour être libre. Elle avait voulu me faire comprendre ce que c'était d'être marié sans l'avoir voulu. Évidemment, elle me savait incapable de frapper une femme et j'avais déjà compris que je ne connaitrais bibliquement que Bella. D'avoir entendu l'histoire de Rosalie m'avait forcé à ne pas voir les choses seulement de mon côté.

Mon père était l'exemple que je voulais suivre. J'avais ce fantasme du couple modèle que je formerais avec ma femme. Si le choix n'avait pas vraiment été réfléchi, rien ne m'empêchait d'être le mari parfait. Rosalie avait ri devant « ma naïveté », je savais qu'elle me considérait un peu comme son petit frère. Elle pouvait être aussi protectrice avec moi qu'avec Emmett, c'était pourquoi je n'avais pas vraiment été étonné de son attitude avec Bella avant le diner. Sur le chemin du restaurant, elle s'était encore excusée.

Demain, nous partirions vers une nouvelle vie, pleine de promesses et de bonheur…

**Trois ans plus tard**

**PDV Edward**

« Félicitations Bella ! »

« Bravo ! »

Notre famille était réunie chez nous pour fêter le diplôme de Bella. Elle avait choisi la finance au détriment de la chimie et envisageait déjà de suivre un autre cursus complémentaire. Je regardais mes parents heureux, mon beau-père fier comme un paon, Rosalie encore plus radieuse depuis le début de sa grossesse, Emmett faisant des grimaces à sa belle-sœur. Tout semblait parfait, l'image idéale d'une famille unie.

Et pourtant… j'étais bien loin de mes illusions au lendemain de mon mariage avec une jolie brune…

Quand tous nos invités rentrèrent chez eux, Bella se remit en mode automatique et entreprit de nettoyer le salon puis de faire la vaisselle. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé depuis le matin même, rien de très inhabituel en fait.

Les premières semaines de notre mariage avaient été les meilleures, comme beaucoup de couples. Le fait que nous n'ayons pas été amoureux au début ne m'avait pas empêché de jouer au petit mari attentionné. J'étais en fait tombé amoureux très vite de Bella, mon psy m'avait dit six mois plus tôt que j'avais juste réagi à la nouveauté du sexe mais je n'y croyais pas. Bella était vraiment une perle. En dépit de ses (nombreux) défauts, elle avait beaucoup fait pour être mon amie et rendre notre vie commune agréable. De mon côté, j'avais retardé notre déménagement en banlieue pour qu'elle reste proche de l'université. J'étais si fier d'elle le jour où elle s'était inscrite, je l'avais emmenée aussitôt acheter les livres dont elle aurait besoin.

Notre entente au lit était… je n'avais pas de comparaison mais Bella ne se privait pas de me dire que je la satisfaisais pleinement, elle m'avait fait découvrir tout un nouvel univers. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à accepter son expérience avec les hommes mais elle m'avait promis de ne pas être infidèle et je l'avais cru.

L'illusion d'un mariage réussi avait subsisté deux ans, je travaillais beaucoup et Bella était prise par ses études. Le problème du ménage avait résolu, j'avais engagé une femme de ménage. Pour les repas, nous mangions très souvent à l'extérieur mais les rares fois où Bella cuisinait, elle me régalait toujours. Longtemps je n'avais vu que ses bons côtés, occultant ses silences lourds, son refus d'aller à l'église avec ma famille et moi, sa réticence à se lier avec mes parents, sa façon de ne rien prendre au sérieux.

Après un premier degré réussi, j'avais suggéré que nous devrions peut-être déménager et commencer à fonder notre famille. Ce soir-là, nous avions discuté comme deux adultes responsables en respect avec les opinions de l'autre. J'avais cédé et nous n'avions ni déménagé ni arrêté la pilule. Bella voulait continuer à étudier.

J'avais été plus affecté que je n'avais voulu lui dire. Les mots qu'elle avait eus à Las Vegas m'étaient revenus en mémoire. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'un jour je lui en voudrais de ne pas correspondre à l'image que je m'étais faite d'une épouse. Je m'en voulais plus à moi désormais.

Ce que je croyais impossible s'était réalisé. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient mariés avec le consentement de mes parents et à l'église. J'aurais pu divorcer de Bella, rencontrer une femme plus … vertueuse et rester fidèle à mes convictions. Mais malgré la situation, j'étais fou de Bella, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir fait d'autres choix.

Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, je n'osais pas dire à Bella que je voulais plus de sa part, je brulais de lui avouer mon amour. Parfois, elle avait des regards et des gestes tendres pour moi, elle se sentait en sécurité avec moi, elle me donnait beaucoup d'elle mais je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me le dise, je voulais qu'elle vienne vers moi et qu'elle me demande ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait remarqué le changement, un matin elle m'avait dit « Ça va ? » et depuis rien.

« Edward, tu veux encore du gâteau ? » me demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

« Non merci. »

Je me rendis dans mon bureau, au ralenti, la tête basse et le cœur déchiré. J'avais voulu surmonter mes angoisses, j'avais mis des mois avant de me secouer et un après-midi j'avais voulu surprendre Bella en allant l'attendre à la sortie de ses cours. Je l'avais aperçue en pleine discussion avec un petit groupe d'étudiants. Puis ils s'étaient tous salués et s'étaient séparés, sauf un garçon qui était resté près de Bella. À l'instant où ils avaient été seuls, il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait murmuré quelque chose qui l'avait faite rire. Elle avait ensuite interrompu son geste pour l'étreindre quand elle m'avait vu.

« Bonsoir ! Quelle surprise ! » s'était-elle exclamée en me rejoignant.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller diner ensemble. »

« C'est que j'ai une soirée révision ce soir. J'ai du oublier de te le dire ce matin. »

« En effet. » répliquai-je blessé.

« Mais on peut aller boire un café, j'ai rendez-vous à dix huit heures seulement. »

« Une heure avec ma femme, quelle chance. » maugréai-je.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tout va bien ? »

« Qui c'est ? Celui qui te fait rire. »

« Juste un copain de classe. »

« Tu couches avec lui ? »

Elle avait ri, enfonçant un peu plus le poignard dans mon cœur. Puis elle m'avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et qu'elle n'avait pas rompu ses vœux. Elle avait pris cela à la légère comme souvent. Le soir même je l'avais attendue et l'avais conduite dans notre chambre et dans notre lit. Elle avait été un peu décontenancée mais n'avait rien dit. Quand je l'avais pénétré, je lui avais dit qu'elle était à moi, elle avait d'abord été excitée et amusée mais j'avais senti qu'elle s'était aussi inquiétée. Pour la première fois, je la clamais, j'aurais voulu la marquer pour qu'aucun autre homme ne la regarde ou ne la désire.

Le psychiatre ne m'avait pas aidé, il n'avait fait qu'accuser mon enfance et mes parents. Mon frère avait essayé de me donner des conseils et surtout m'avait dit de parler à cœur ouvert avec Bella. Je n'y arrivais pas, je me défilais toujours au dernier moment. Et depuis, notre vie s'était comme figée, nous ne nous parlions que quand c'était nécessaire, je rentrais toujours tard du bureau, je n'osais plus la toucher, je n'avais même plus le cœur à déclencher une dispute comme avant (on finissait toujours au lit après).

« On ne peut pas continuer Edward. »

Bella se tenait à l'entrée de mon bureau, les bras croisés et le regard éteint.

« Tu veux retrouver ta liberté ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'attaques encore sur ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, devenant rouge de colère, ce qui était de mauvais signe.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : on a essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Je suis désolée mais je ne veux plus vivre ainsi. »

« Je comprends. » soufflai-je abattu.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je mis plus de cinq minutes à me décider, je voulais argumenter, je voulais savoir pourquoi, en dehors de mon comportement, elle ne voulait plus être mariée avec moi. Tout avait si bien commencé, j'avais besoin de retrouver la Bella qui m'avait séduit d'un battement de cil.

J'avançai vers notre chambre, que j'avais déserté depuis si longtemps, hésitai même à frapper quand j'entendis sa voix et celle d'Alice. Bella avait l'habitude de mettre sur haut parleur car elle passait toujours une heure au moins avec son amie et elle pouvait ainsi continuer à bouger.

« C'est fini Alice, il est trop malheureux. Aujourd'hui la famille est venue, personne n'a rien vu mais moi oui. Il était comme étranger chez lui. »

« Mais tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui, enfin non. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne veux pas qu'il me le dise. »

« Te dise quoi ? »

« Tu sais bien. Il regrette d'être resté marié avec moi, il m'en veut. C'était bancal au début, un peu bizarre mais on avait trouvé un équilibre. Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. »

« Et Jacob ? »

« Il a compris je crois. »

« Tu aurais dû en parler à Edward. » lui reprocha Alice.

Mes poings se serrèrent, le fameux Jacob était celui qui l'avait faite rire, soi disant il était juste un ami. Alors qu'avait-elle à m'avouer au sujet de cet ami? Je courus presque vers la porte d'entrée, attrapai mes clés et partis en claquant la porte. Je l'avais perdue, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment eue pour moi, me dis-je pour me calmer.

**PDV Bella**

J'avais été touchée par leurs félicitations mais il me manquait la fierté dans le regard de mon mari. Il avait été fier de moi au début, quand j'avais repris les cours. C'était près de trois ans plus tôt mais aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que des décennies étaient passées. Edward avait tellement changé depuis un an, et c'était de ma faute, j'en étais certaine.

Je n'avais pas voulu déménager et avoir un enfant. Sur le coup, rien n'avait changé mais un mois plus tard, il avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Je le surprenais parfois à me regarder avec une trop grande tristesse dans son regard, ça m'avait vraiment secouée.

Le moment que je redoutais était arrivé. Après notre mariage, j'avais espéré qu'il accepte de divorcer rapidement, Alice avait parié qu'au bout de deux mois, il aurait déjà demandé la séparation. Et pourtant…

Tout s'était mis en place si facilement que c'en était très bizarre. Pourquoi m'étais-je sentie chez moi en débarquant chez lui ? Pourquoi avais-je tenu à plaire à ses parents, mes bourreaux ? Pourquoi avais-je voulu le mériter ? Pourquoi m'étais-je débrouillée entre mes études et un travail de bibliothécaire et ainsi apporter ma contribution au foyer et payer seule mes études ? Pourquoi avais-je définitivement arrêté de regarder les autres hommes ? Pourquoi avais-je décidé de ne plus boire sans lui ?

J'avais changé pour moi mais pour lui aussi, pour qu'il soit chaque jour heureux et ne regrette pas. Evidemment j'avais mes limites, l'église chaque dimanche était banni de mon emploi du temps hebdomadaire mais j'accompagnais mon mari et sa famille à chaque fête et mettais un point d'honneur à me comporter alors comme l'épouse parfaite. Je n'avais pas eu à chercher bien loin pour jouer ce rôle. Esmé, la mère d'Edward, était juste la femme accomplie. Elle était décoratrice d'intérieur, elle travaillait beaucoup mais jamais je ne l'avais vu échevelée ou un endroit chez elle être un tout petit peu en désordre. Au-delà de ses qualités de maitresse de maison, elle vouait une adoration à son mari et à ses fils. On sentait au premier regard le requin prêt à attaquer si on blessait un de ses hommes (j'avais eu le droit à un discours pour me le prouver). Elle était la matriarche d'une famille unie et aimante, ce qui avait été pour moi toute ma vie de la science-fiction.

Et Edward… il était si bon, gentil et prévenant. Il avait souvent des attentions pour moi, les premiers mois il m'avait gâtée de cadeaux, fleurs, chocolats, sorties,… j'avais du le menacer pour qu'il arrête enfin. Je savais qu'il prenait son statut de mari et de chef de famille très au sérieux, il copiait beaucoup son père et son frère, c'est ce qui m'avait toujours empêchée de lui avouer mon amour pour lui, je ne le méritais vraiment pas.

Car j'étais amoureuse de lui, comment ne pas aimer un homme aussi merveilleux ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, c'était Alice qui m'avait fait remarquer quatre mois après mon mariage que je ne parlais que de « mon mari » et pas « d'Edward ». Elle m'avait fait la liste de toutes ces choses qui m'avaient énervées chez elle quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Jasper, et toutes ces choses s'appliquaient à moi depuis.

Alors comme je ne me sentais vraiment pas digne de lui, j'avais fait l'amour à Edward. Dans nos étreintes, je me laissais aller comme j'en avais besoin, je profitais de ces instants où nous parlions peu pour laisser exploser (intérieurement) tout mon amour pour lui. Je me permettais des gestes tendres pour lui, j'essayais de lui montrer que j'étais heureuse avec lui. Quand je pensais à lui, c'était mon chéri, mon amour, mon super mari, jamais juste Edward, mais bien sur je ne l'avais jamais appelé ainsi à voix haute.

Le déménagement m'avait fait peur, je voulais continuer à étudier, pas m'enfermer dans une banlieue. Edward avait aussi parlé d'enfant, je n'étais pas prête, mais je pensais depuis souvent au visage du premier de nos bébés, il aurait le regard vert de son père, peut-être ses cheveux aussi… J'avais décidé peu après d'accepter, après mon master en économie un an plus tard. Edward n'en savait rien, j'avais commencé à planifier la surprise, j'aurais mis en scène l'enterrement de ma pilule ou peut-être j'aurais acheté une de ses médailles qui disaient « le meilleur papa », j'aurais pu aussi l'attirer au lit et lui dire au moment où il jouirait en moi (on n'avait jamais mis de préservatifs puisque nous étions mariés ! enfin surtout parce que je prenais depuis longtemps la pilule) qu'il allait me faire un enfant. Et à travers ses fantasmes, je me voyais aimer sans réserve et sans mensonge une partie de mon mari…

Et il y eu cette cassure, je ne l'avais pas remarquée d'abord. J'avais cru qu'Edward était stressé par son travail, il était en pleine période de bilans des sociétés et impôts, enfin un truc dans ce genre là. Quelques mois étaient passés et il était de plus en plus maussade. J'avais souvent voulu lui demander franchement ce qui n'allait pas, j'avais reculé cette discussion encore et encore. Parfois la nuit, alors qu'il dormait, je me serrais contre lui et je lui caressais les cheveux ou le dos. J'aurais voulu l'apaiser plus explicitement, j'étais lâche.

Mon passé gênait mon mari, depuis que j'avais accepté le fait d'être amoureuse de lui, j'avais eu honte de toutes ces aventures. J'aurais voulu être vierge pour lui, comme il l'était resté pour sa femme. Alors quand il avait cessé de me toucher, j'avais compris que je le dégoutais un peu. La dernière fois que nous avions couché ensemble, il m'avait répété que j'étais à lui. J'avais aimé ça, j'avais cru à une déclaration voilée mais en fait pour la première fois il avait voulu me contrôler et j'avais eu mal.

Alors que je m'endormais très tard et seule dans notre chambre, je pleurai une dernière fois sur mon presque conte de fées déjà terminé.

Le lendemain soir, Edward me tendit une demande de divorce déjà remplie puis me dit de le rejoindre à son cabinet le lendemain à dix heures, un avocat spécialisé serait là pour recevoir officiellement la demande. J'avais attendu d'être seule pour lire en détail le document. Assise sur le siège baissé des toilettes, je lus la raison de sa demande et je me permis un dernier espoir. Il avait coché « à la demande de l'épouse » me laissant un encadré à remplir. Puis il avait laissé vide le montant d'une indemnité qu'il me verserait. Le pire fut ce post-it collé qui me disait « Au moins 200 dollars par mois ».

« Edward ! » criai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, j'insistai mais toujours pas de réponse. Je courus jusqu'à son bureau, vide. Il était parti, ses clés n'étaient pas dans l'entrée ainsi que sa veste… il était parti. J'essuyai avec rage mes pleurs et saisis à mon tour ma veste et mes clés.

J'allais a sa poursuite, à son bureau, chez son frère, puis chez ses parents, je repassais toutes les heures par chez nous pour voir si sa voiture était au parking, mais aucune trace de lui. Je lui avais téléphoné vingt sept fois mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie et après avoir dit « rappelle-moi, je dois te parler c'est urgent » une dizaine de fois, j'avais cessé de laisser un message.

Vers quatre heures du matin je baissai les bras, je ne le retrouverais pas aussi j'étais rentrée chez moi. Malgré l'épuisement, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil, mais j'avais retrouvé une vieille copine, la vodka. L'alcool m'aida à supporter mes sanglots, je buvais pour oublier que j'avais perdu Edward sans jamais l'avoir eu pour moi.

Je regardais par la fenêtre la ville s'éclairer puis les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les nuages tandis que mon esprit imaginait les pires catastrophes expliquant le départ d'Edward, j'essayai de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas là pas à cause de moi.

Je n'entendis pas quand la porte de l'entrée fut déverrouillée mais fut secouée par la voix d'Edward, un peu énervé qui rembarrait Emmett d'un « Je suis plus un gamin, lâche-moi ! ». Je me levai précipitamment et manquai de chuter lourdement à terre.

« Edward ! Tu n'as rien ? »

« Ma chérie, comme tu le vois, je suis en un seul morceau. » scanda-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Emmett qui le tenait par la taille.

« Merci Emmett. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné ? » lui dis-je.

« J'ai été appelé il y a une demi-heure par un bar à deux rues d'ici. »

« Grâce à dieu, Edward, tu n'as rien… » soupirai-je soulagée.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? » s'exclama Emmett en constatant la bouteille de vodka vide et une bouteille de whisky bien entamée sur la table du salon. »

« Tu as fait la fête Bella ? » me dit méchamment mon mari.

« Non ! Edward j'ai passé près de six heures à parcourir la ville à ta recherche. Je voulais te parler. Puis je suis rentrée et… j'ai eu besoin d'un remontant. » avouai-je un peu honteuse malgré tout.

« Me parler ? »

« Je vous laisse. » nous dit Emmett avant de vite s'éclipser.

« Pourquoi tu as marqué « à la demande de l'épouse » ? » dis-je à Edward.

« Tu… hier tu as dit que… Je sais que tu veux ta liberté. »

« Edward, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais divorcer. »

« Hier soir… »

« Hier soir j'ai dit que tu étais malheureux. Si j'ai envisagé le divorce c'est parce que tu es malheureux à cause de moi. »

« Tu vois un autre homme ! »

« Non, je te le jure Edward, je te suis fidèle. Jamais je ne t'aurais trahi comme ça. Il n'y a que toi. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, mais son regard fou me faisait peur.

« Jacob, ou un autre… je ne te suffis pas. Tu ne voulais pas te marier, tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres. Puis il se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que j'avais occupée cinq minutes plus tôt devant la fenêtre. Il s'affaissa, sa tête tomba entre ses mains, il avait l'air si malheureux.

« Oh Edward, je te veux tellement, si tu savais. » murmurai-je en m'approchant doucement.

« Bella, mon amour, je n'en peux plus de me retenir… »

Il avait dit mon amour, ma chérie… je fermai les yeux un instant pour enregistrer dans ma mémoire ces mots d'amour.

« Moi non plus. Mais si tu n'es pas heureux à cause de moi… Je t'avais dit que tu m'en voudrais, je ne te mérite pas. »

« Bella, ne pense jamais ça. » me déclara Edward en levant son visage vers le mien.

« Edward je t'aime, mais je ne veux plus que tu souffres alors si pour cela je dois partir… »

Il s'était levé en un éclair. Ses beaux yeux verts me sondèrent puis il m'embrassa avec tant de passion que je ne voulus plus me retenir non plus. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et ses cheveux, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi.

« Tu es sincère Bella ? Quand tu n'auras plus d'alcool dans ton sang, tu m'aimeras encore ? »

« Bien sur… si j'ai bu c'est parce que j'ai cru t'avoir définitivement perdu. »

« Quand on s'est marié… tu avais bu aussi. »

« Pour oublier que je n'avais pas une raison valable de rester sobre, c'est la même chose Edward. Sans toi, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. »

« Dis-le encore… » me supplia-t-il.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime tellement… j'ai cru devenir fou ces derniers mois… Je n'osais plus te parler ou te toucher, j'attendais le jour où tu me dirais que tu voulais divorcer… alors hier… Pardonne-moi. »

« J'ai cru que… Tu es sur de ne pas me dire que tu m'aimes pour coucher avec moi ? » le taquinai-je, me rappelant la raison de notre mariage.

« Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour toi et moi, tout de suite, dans notre lit. » me répondit-il en me noyant de baisers.

« Comme un mari et une femme. » lui dis-je.

« Oui, ma merveilleuse femme. »

Alors qu'il me déshabillait lentement, je sentis mes yeux se mouiller. Il était si beau dans les lueurs du matin, me regardant avec amour et adoration, comme le mari amoureux et parfait qu'il avait toujours été mais que je n'avais pas encore vu. Nos « je t'aime » se mêlèrent, nos corps pressés se retrouvaient après des mois de séparation, nos lèvres aussi se redécouvraient. Tout était parfait, finalement j'avais le droit à mon conte de fées.

« Je t'aime ma femme. »

« Je veux devenir ta femme, celle que tu auras choisi. »

« Je t'ai voulu à l'instant où je t'ai vu. » me dit-il perplexe.

« Je veux que tu m'épouses comme tu en as toujours rêvé Edward. Marions-nous à l'église dès que possible, et ensuite nous… »

« Non, je ne te forcerai pas mon amour. »

J'étais lucide, l'alcool ne me donnait que du courage pour prouver mon amour à Edward, il ne m'empêcha pas de me rappeler que dans ma précipitation d'aller chercher mon mari la veille, j'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule et je sus alors que j'étais prête à tout ce qu'Edward voulait, tout ce que je voulais aussi maintenant.

« Je le veux, je veux tout de toi Edward. Et je serai tout pour toi, ton amie, ton amante, ta femme, la mère de tes enfants… »

Il me sourit puis fondit de nouveau sur ma bouche.

**FIN**


	23. Chapitre 23 Jusqu'à la mort et au delà

**OS – Jusqu'à la mort et au delà**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Volterra, 1920<strong>**

**PDV Bella**

Ils me regardaient avec sévérité me donnant l'impression d'être une enfant capricieuse. Mon crime était grave, j'avais des remords mais sur le moment je n'avais pensé qu'à assouvir un besoin primaire et surtout ma colère. Pourtant ces juges tout de noir vêtus ne m'avaient pas faite prisonnière pour avoir tué tant d'hommes et de femmes mais pour avoir été trop « gourmande ». J'aurais pu me défendre mais à quoi bon continuer sans lui.

« Nous vous écoutons. » me pressa l'un d'eux.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Toute votre histoire. »

« Elle n'a pas de fin heureuse, mais ça vous le savez déjà. » dis-je avec lassitude.

**Six mois plus tôt, Chicago  
><strong>

**PDV Edward**

« Comment va ta conscience ce matin ? » me questionna sarcastiquement mon père.

Je ne relevai pas et quittai la pièce, très vite suivi par ma mère.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

« Mère, je ne vous ai jamais déçu, ni rien demandé. Pourquoi alors me fait-il passer pour un gamin capricieux ? Ce que je veux est ce que vous même avez toujours voulu. »

« Oui, mais pas avec elle. »

« Je ne peux envisager une autre épouse qu'Isabella. Il vous faudra l'accepter et nous donner votre bénédiction. » répétai-je pour la centaine fois.

« Son père lui aussi s'oppose à cette union. »

« Un autre obstacle que ma bien-aimée et moi saurons franchir. »

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de ma mère et partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et songeai encore à mon ange, ma Bella.

Trois mois plus tôt je ne rêvais que gloire militaire, ignorant avec fierté les œillades séductrices des jeunes filles de mon cercle social. Puis Isabella Swan avait emménagé à deux maisons de chez nous et par la même occasion, avait bouleversé ma vie. Je découvrais le monde en l'aimant, je faisais les plus doux rêves depuis que nos mains s'étaient touchées, je vivais dans une fantaisie inavouable depuis que je l'avais embrassée après lui avoir fait ma demande en mariage.

Qu'elle soit catholique et moi protestant ne nous avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Que je sois devenu un voyou pour elle non plus. J'avais volé, menti, dépossédé pour ses beaux yeux. Volé son cœur avait-elle dit, menti en ne lui disant pas à la seconde où nos regards s'étaient croisés que je l'aimais déjà, dépossédé de son honneur en lui volant un baiser. Et Bella m'avait pardonné tous mes péchés.

Son père, commissaire de notre ville, nous avait surpris en train de discuter par une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Le lendemain, après s'être renseigné sur moi, il avait interdit à Bella de me parler. Puisque l'interdiction avait été bravée dès le lendemain, Charles Swan s'était présenté chez nous et avait convenu avec mes parents que mon rapprochement avec Bella n'était pas acceptable.

Ils étaient si résignés à nous séparer, causant à ma douce bien trop de larmes et pour cela, je les haïssais tous et l'aimais encore plus elle. Quand je le lui avais confié, elle avait ri de moi. Elle m'avait comparé à un enfant qui ne peut avoir un jouet et qui le désire davantage. Mais je l'avais rassurée, elle n'était pas un jouet, je ne voulais pas la posséder, je la désirais ardemment, quelles que fussent les circonstances.

Isabella était telle un météorite qui avait traversé ma nuit sombre, m'éblouissant tant que j'avais été aveuglé. Sa beauté, sa grâce, sa bonté, son cœur, son âme, tout était resplendissant chez elle. Comment pouvait-on m'en vouloir de l'aimer ?

Trois jours plus tôt, je lui avais donc fait ma demande en mariage. J'avais mis un genou à terre et lui avais offert une bague en or blanc avec des diamants qui avait appartenue à ma mère et à ma grand-mère. Cette bague lui revenait de droit, ma mère l'avait compris mais elle avait changé d'avis quand j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à mon père et qu'il s'y était opposé.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il fût minuit pour m'éclipser et rejoindre ma Bella dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas assez des journées pour être avec elle. Quand le carillon sonna dans le salon, j'étais déjà sur le seuil de l'entrée. Me rendre chez ma fiancée était simple, un arbre m'offrait un accès à sa fenêtre, laissée ouverte pour moi seul.

« Bonsoir mon amour. » me déclara-t-elle en m'accueillant.

« Bonsoir mon ange. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. » mentit-elle.

Je ne voulais pas insister, son père lui menait la vie dure. Il ne savait rien de notre engagement, quand il l'apprendrait, il tenterait d'éloigner mon amour et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour nous, Bella. Un cousin de ma mère qui vit à Boston accepte de nous accueillir pendant notre voyage, nous pourrons nous y rendre avant de prendre le bateau. »

« Il sera plaisant de faire une halte dans un endroit familier alors. Merci. »

Elle me guida vers le petit banc en osier qui trônait près d'une autre fenêtre. Elle se lova ensuite contre moi, provoquant une marée de sensations intenses et nouvelles.

« Quand pourrons nous partir Edward ? »

« Une semaine, tout au plus. Tiens toi prête, mon amour. Il ne me manque plus de quelques dollars. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu que je participe… » soupira-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Quelle sorte de mari ferais-je si je mettais à contribution ma fiancée ? J'avais assez, mais je voulais encore gagner davantage pour lui offrir le plus de confort possible durant notre fugue.

« As-tu eu une réponse de ta cousine Rosalie ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Oui, ce matin ! Elle est d'accord mais que pour quelques nuits. »

« Peut-être n'aurons-nous même pas à loger chez elle, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais si mon père découvre nos intentions ? Si ton père le lui disait ? »

« Mon père pense que je veux les forcer à nous marier ici. Personne ne se doute que nous allons partir. » la rassurai-je.

Elle se redressa et planta son regard chocolaté dans le mien.

« Je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi. »

« Je te tuerai de mes propres mains plutôt que de les laisser nous séparer. » lui répondis-je avec la même ferveur.

« Edward, jure-le moi. »

« Je te le jure et toi, jure-moi de ne pas me quitter. Jamais. »

« Je le jure. Je t'aimerai pour toute l'éternité. »

Je m'éclipsai deux heures plus tard et m'endormis plein d'espoir pour l'avenir que je voulais radieux. Avec Bella à mes côtés, aucune épreuve ne serait insurmontable. Avec mon ange à mes côtés, dans mes bras et mon lit, ma vie ne serait être que douce.

Le lendemain matin, ma mère, en rentrant du marché avec la domestique, me trouva dans ma salle de musique. Je ris en voyant sa tenue froissée, quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure, son souffle était court. Puis je compris. Son regard désespéré me priait de ne pas réagir trop violemment à la nouvelle qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Elle savait que rien en dehors de Bella ne pouvait m'affecter.

« Elle est partie. Son père l'a forcée à faire ses valises ce matin après avoir vu la bague. La gouvernante nous a dit qu'il avait chargé une valise et qu'Isabella pleurait. »

« Partie… mais où ? » criai-je.

« Je n'en sais rien. Attendons que son père revienne, surement sa gouvernante pourra nous aider. Elle était proche d'Isabella, elle est aussi très inquiète. »

« Mère, je ne peux vivre un jour sans elle. Comment osez-vous me demander d'attendre ! »

« Demain, demain vous partirez. Attendez juste des nouvelles demain. »

« Bien. Je vais préparer mes valises et prévenir que je cesse de travailler ce jour. »

Je réussis à ne pas céder à la panique cette journée-là. Je mis au courant mon père de mon départ, ainsi que le patron qui m'avait embauché comme intendant le mois passé et grâce à qui j'avais pu gagner de l'argent.

Mais alors que la nuit était tombée et que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, j'eus peur de cette obscurité qui avait envahi vie. Et si le père de Bella l'avait envoyé à l'ouest ? Ou en Europe ? Ma douce et fragile fiancée y survivrait-elle ? M'oublierait-elle ? Chercherait-elle à revenir à moi ? Comment m'assurer du soutien de mes parents pendant que je chercherais Bella ?

Pour calmer mes battements de cœur erratiques, j'imaginais nos retrouvailles. Bella se jetterait dans mes bras, faisant fi pour cette fois des convenances. Elle, si pudique et réservée, passerait ses bras autour de ma taille et se souderait à moi. Je lui embrasserais le front et l'emmènerais enfin loin de son père.

Je ne pus évidemment fermer l'œil de la nuit, guettant le bruit d'une voiture ou d'une calèche comme l'avait fait ma mère tout l'après-midi.

En pénétrant dans la petite cuisine à six heures trente, déjà lavé et habillé, je trouvais notre domestique. Avant que j'aie pu la questionner, elle me fit non de la tête et reprit son ouvrage. Une heure plus tard, mes parents firent leur entrée pour le petit déjeuner. Ma mère avait ce regard perdu, hésitant entre soutenir son fils et obéir à son mari, une chose que jamais je ne ferais à ma future femme.

Bella pouvait donner l'impression d'être une jeune fille vertueuse, elle l'était mais elle était tellement plus que cette image d'ingénue. Elle avait tant à faire, je voulais qu'elle puisse continuer à étudier la littérature dans un collège pour femmes, qu'elle ose écrire elle-même comme son auteur préférée, Jane Austen. Elle avait tant de possibilités, je lui avais promis d'être son égal dans notre mariage, de ne jamais la contraindre.

Je partis donc à sa recherche, fouillant d'abord Chicago et sa région, harcelant les domestiques de son père et même celui-ci. Je m'étais heurté à un silence absolu. Isabella n'étant pas scolarisée, elle n'avait pas d'amis et qu'une cousine à New York. Je doutais que son père l'ait envoyé chez elle, Bella m'avait raconté que son père s'était toujours refusé à ce qu'elle rende visite à Rosalie, redoutant de perdre sa fille comme sa nièce s'était perdue. Rosalie avait épousé un homme d'une condition inférieur, un musicien, et avait été chassée de chez ses parents cinq ans plus tôt. Ses derniers avaient péri dans l'incendie de leur maison peu après, laissant Rosalie orpheline, mais surtout en pleine possession de son héritage.

Ma quête ne porta aucun fruit, aucune piste ne s'était révélée être la voie me menant à ma chère Isabella. Ma vie devint un enfer, l'espoir de la revoir rivalisait avec l'angoisse de l'avoir à jamais perdue. Ma mère s'était résolue à m'aider mais n'avait pas eu plus de chance que moi. Elle me suppliait de rester et d'attendre chez nous, mais j'étais bien décidé à parcourir le monde pour retrouver ma fiancée.

« Tu es fou mon fils. Quand oublieras-tu cette idiote ? » pesta mon père un soir au diner alors que j'étais revenu d'un voyage de six jours.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle ainsi ! Il n'y a pas femme plus intelligente et bonne qu'elle. Elle mérite que je remue ciel et terre pour elle. Je l'épouserai, je vous prouverai que vous étiez dans le faux. » m'emportai-je.

« Tu ne sais rien de la vie. Jeune ingrat ! Nous t'avons donné une vie de confort, tu aurais du aller dans une école prestigieuse mais tu as préféré travailler pour gagner deux sous par mois… Tu es irresponsable, naïf et … »

« Père, vous ne parviendrez pas à me détourner d'elle. Je l'aime et je ferais tout pour elle. »

« Renonce à tes projets la concernant. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Dieu lui-même s'oppose à ce mariage. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de dieu pour l'épouser. La loi des hommes suffira. »

« A l'hôtel de ville, comme des hérétiques… Tu ne l'épouseras pas, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Oublie-là ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Jamais ! »

« Ta folie te perdra. Si tu l'épouses, tu ne seras plus notre fils.» conclut-il alors que je m'étais levé de table.

Après deux mois de traque, j'étais affaibli, amaigri et désespéré. Je courrais toujours quand une nouvelle idée me venait, et quand je n'avais rien trouvé, j'errais comme un fou dans les rues en me parlant à moi-même. J'entendis mes parents évoquer l'internement un soir aussi je quittai définitivement mon foyer et partis loger chez mon ancien patron.

Enfin, dix semaines plus tard, ma mère me trouva et me délivra de mon calvaire. Bella m'avait écrit. Son père l'avait conduite dans un couvent en Virginie du Nord. Sa lettre avait été postée moins d'une semaine après son départ.

Je partis le soir même la rejoindre, le trajet de trois jours me permit de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Dans le train qui me ramenait à ses bras et à notre avenir, je relisais sans cesse la lettre de Bella.

_« Mon cher amour,_

_J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois tellement t'inquiéter. Mon père a vu la bague que je cachais à mon cou la veille de mon départ. Il a tout deviné mais n'a rien dit. Aux aurores il est sorti et s'est renseigné chez ton patron. A son retour, il avait réservé le train et m'a forcée à le suivre. Il a du me faire sortir par la force de ma chambre, une domestique a trouvé ma valise déjà faite pour notre fugue._

_J'ai été surveillée les trois premiers jours de ma captivité dans ce couvent humide et froid. Je vais glisser cette lettre au vieux jardinier, il a promis de te l'envoyer._

_Edward, sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Tu as fait de ma vie un rêve et le réveil est brutal. Chaque minute loin de toi déchire mon cœur, voudras-tu seulement le guérir ? Voudras-tu venir me chercher et tenir tes promesses. Jamais je n'ai douté de ta sincérité et de ton amour pour moi, aussi je veux croire que tu seras vite en chemin pour me sortir de cet enfer._

_Je m'endors en pensant à ton doux sourire et à ta voix suave. Mes cauchemars sont mes journées sans toi. La nuit, je rêve que je suis déjà ta femme et que je partage ton lit. Le souvenir brulant de tes lèvres sur les miennes ne s'effacera jamais, j'aurais voulu t'embrasser le dernier soir où tu es venu dans ma chambre. J'aurais du forcer tes manières de gentleman, j'aurais du te forcer à m'étreindre comme un mari étreint sa femme. Si j'avais su que nous allions être séparés ainsi, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé partir._

_Tu m'as juré ce soir-là de ne pas me laisser errer sur terre sans toi, tiens ta promesse Edward. Même dans ses murs dédiés au Christ, je me tuerais si tu ne me rejoins pas. J'abjure déjà ce dieu qui me refuse le droit d'être à toi, je t'adore toi, je place ma vie entre tes mains puissantes, tu es le seul maitre de mon destin._

_Il te faudra quelques semaines pour avoir cette lettre, le jardinier m'a prévenue, aussi j'attendrais jusqu'au printemps. Quatre mois devraient suffire à ce que tu me retrouves mais si tu as choisi de m'oublier, de me laisser dépérir dans cette prison sacrée, sache que ma vie cessera bientôt. Que pourrait être ma vie sans toi, sans ton regard profond et tes lèvres douces ?_

_Pour que mon amour survive à ton parjure, je mourrais, mais jamais, je te l'ai juré, je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Par delà la mort, mon âme damnée te vénéra comme elle le fait depuis que nos regards se sont croisés._

_Alors reviens vite ou tue-moi, Edward, mon amour, mon sauveur._

_Pour toujours, ta dévouée Bella. »_

J'aurais pleuré à son projet de suicide si le destin ne m'avait pas permis de recevoir cette lettre à temps. Dans quelques heures, j'allais la retrouver, l'enlever de ce couvent et l'épouser aussi vite que possible.

Ses confessions sur notre intimité à venir m'avaient embrasé. Moi aussi j'avais si souvent rêvé de la faire mienne, le mariage n'aurait que scellé ce qui était déjà. J'avais du me restreindre pour ne pas forcer ses lèvres après notre seul et unique baiser. Mes mains avaient souffert de ne pas toucher sa peau douce, son cou gracile, sa gorge généreuse ou encore ses jambes que je n'avais aperçu qu'une seconde en la surprenant un soir affairée à se changer pour la nuit. L'image fugace de son corps fin dépouillé de ses jupons avait éveillé ma virilité, je m'en étais voulu pour l'avoir ainsi désirée. Bella allait devenir ma femme, elle n'apaiserait jamais le feu naissant de mon désir, elle allait le transformer en un incendie éternel.

Le couvent n'était heureusement pas à l'écart de la ville, mais je préférais attendre la nuit pour y entrer, soit une heure, la plus longue de mon existence. Et enfin, j'entrai furtivement dans l'antre de prières et la cherchai. Mon cœur se brisa en entendant des sanglots, je les suivis priant pour que mon ange ne soit pas cette âme en peine. Pourtant ce fut bien mon prénom que j'entendis en me postant devant la porte qui me cachait Bella. J'étais soulagé de l'avoir trouvée mais aussi honteux de provoquer cette tristesse. Je frappai deux coups discrets, les sanglots cessèrent aussitôt et des pas lourds et las allèrent jusqu'à la porte. M'aimerait-elle encore après toutes ces semaines à ne pas avoir été là pour elle ?

« Bella, ouvre-moi mon amour. » murmurai-je, impatient de la tenir dans mes bras.

« Edward ! » cria-t-elle.

Un verrou fut tiré et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Isabella, mon ange de douceur se tenait face à moi, les yeux rougis et bouffis de ces pleurs mais c'était elle, plus belle que jamais. Je ne pris pas le temps de noter son teint de craie et ses cernes, mes bras l'encerclèrent pour la coller contre moi.

« Enfin… mon dieu, enfin je te retrouve, ma chérie. » marmonnai-je, ma bouche dans ses cheveux.

« Ne remercie pas ce dieu. Je suis si soulagée de te voir… Edward, tu es ma vie et sans toi j'étais morte. »

« Je suis là et plus jamais je ne te laisserai. »

« Edward, il va revenir. S'il te voit ici, il te tuera. »

« Qui ? »

« Mon père. Il a appris pour la lettre. Ces religieuses sont des vipères, elles m'ont dénoncée. Mon père est arrivé il y a deux semaines et chaque soir après les vêpres, il vient veiller à ce que je sois dans ma chambre, puis il m'enferme. J'ai cru que c'était lui quand tu as frappé à la porte. »

« Partons vite alors. »

Bella me saisit la main pour me guider. J'attrapai son châle puis la suivis dans le dédale du couvent. L'endroit était lugubre, ma pauvre fiancée avait du tellement souffrir ici. Elle qui aimait tant le soleil et le vert de la nature, n'avait eu que du gris à voir pendant près de trois mois.

Nous quittâmes le couvent par une porte dérobée du jardin. Elle me plaqua dans un renfoncement en entendant une calèche.

« C'est lui. » souffla-t-elle.

« Vite, éloignons-nous. J'ai repéré une auberge près de l'hôtel de ville. »

« Non, c'est là que mon père loge. Il n'y a ici que cette auberge ou le bordel qui louent des chambres. »

« Mais… on ne va pas… je ne peux pas te faire dormir dans un endroit de débauche… » répliquai-je horrifié.

« Edward, je vais dormir avec toi pour le reste de mes jours, peu importe que ce soit dans un hôtel de luxe, une mansarde ou un bordel. Ma maison c'est toi, c'est tout ce qui importe. Nous ne pouvons pas voyager de nuit à pied, nous devons nous cacher. Mon père croira que j'ai fugué et ira directement à ma poursuite sur la route. »

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Bella nous mena vers la grande rue de la ville. Le bordel était à l'étage d'un bar où les voyageurs venaient se saouler. L'odeur d'alcool se dégageait des lieux si fortement que j'aurais pu m'enivrer sans boire. Je demandai discrètement une chambre et l'homme derrière le comptoir avisa Bella. Je dus serrer les dents et les poings pour ne pas le corriger d'avoir dévisagé sans vergogne ma fiancée.

« Ma femme et moi devons nous reposer et l'auberge n'a plus de chambre. »

« Mouais… ta régulière et toi pouvez prendre la chambre 3 mais d'abord je dois la faire nettoyer. Une de mes filles y a fait déjà quelques passes. »

« Faites-vite, je vous prie. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je précédai Bella dans une chambre assez spacieuse, propre et éclairée. Un pot de chambre et une bassine d'eau avaient été déposés près du lit.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal… » me dit avec enthousiasme Bella.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je te promets que demain, nous dormirons dans une chambre bien plus belle. »

« Je m'en fiche. » rit-elle.

Elle se tenait près du lit et me regardait intensément. Je n'étais pas capable de ne pas la contempler également.

« Tu m'as tant manqué ma Bella. »

« Je suis devenue folle sans toi. »

« Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre il y a quatre jours maintenant, j'ai respiré pour la première fois depuis ton départ. Je m'en veux, nous aurions du partir plus tôt de Chicago, ton père ne t'aurait pas arrachée à moi si je n'avais pas été si têtu. »

« As-tu bien lu ma lettre ? » me demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Je déglutis et acquiesçai. Je m'étais tellement languis d'elle que je craignais de la choquer si je lui répondais.

« Edward, tu sais que ma vie t'est dédiée. Me considères-tu comme étant à toi ? »

« Jamais, je ne te veux pas esclave… »

« Je sais, rit-elle encore. Edward, dis-moi si je suis à toi et si tu es à moi. Dis-moi si j'ai raison de me sentir déjà mariée à toi. »

« Je suis à toi Bella, corps et âme. » déclarai-je aussi solennellement que si j'avais eu à prononcer ses mots devant l'autel.

« Je ne crois plus en dieu, je te l'ai écrit. Alors je m'offre à toi comme une païenne. Nul besoin d'un prêtre ou d'un pasteur. La nuit sera témoin de nos vœux. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Isabella, je te le donnerai. »

« Je te jure mon amour éternel, ma fidélité et ma dévotion à ton bonheur. Je te jure d'être l'épouse que tu mérites. »

Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'émotion, les miens aussi certainement. Je mis un genou à terre devant elle et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Je te jure mon amour éternel, ma fidélité et ma dévotion à ton bonheur, répétai-je avec sincérité. Je te jure de ne jamais plus te faire pleurer, de t'offrir une vie digne de toi, de te chérir et de te protéger. »

« Mon mari… » soupira-t-elle avec ravissement.

« Ma femme, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Je l'admirais encore, ne sachant pas comment lui prouver la véracité de mes promesses, mais une fois de plus ce fut Bella qui me guida et me libéra.

« Embrasse-moi. » me commanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit et je m'assis à sa gauche puis posai mes lèvres impatientes sur les siennes. Le mariage païen m'autorisait ces gestes, mes mains attrapèrent son cou et sa taille, je la pressai contre moi. Je ne quittai ses lèvres que pour qu'elle respire et m'enivre de son souffle doux. Bella fut d'abord timide et hésitante puis de plus en plus pressée de se perdre en moi.

Nous savions tous les deux ce que nous pouvions enfin être l'un pour l'autre, des amants. Coupés du monde, nous n'aspirions qu'à ne former plus qu'un seul être. Bella me tira pour que je m'allonge sur elle. Elle écarta ses jambes et je me positionnai contre son centre. Mon sexe qui s'était réveillé dès le contact de nos lèvres se durcit encore, me torturant délicieusement. Mes mains soulevèrent la jupe de ma femme, je caressai sa peau nue et soyeuse jusqu'à rencontrer ses sous-vêtements. Sa tenue était fort heureusement moins élaborée qu'à Chicago. Pas de jupon ni de corsage, en faisant glisser sa jupe et sa culotte puis en ôtant son chemisier, je découvris sa nudité parfaite.

Je lui murmurais mon amour éternel, sa beauté tentatrice, son emprise sur mon cœur. Mes lèvres et mes mains se confondirent avec sa peau et tandis que ma femme haletait sous mes tendres assauts, j'abandonnai ma pudeur et ma retenue dont elle s'était un peu moquée. Mon ardeur la fit frissonner, gémir, implorer.

Les derniers remparts à notre union charnelle, je les arrachai avec empressement. Quand mon sexe tendu et gorgé se plaqua contre le sien si chaud et humide, nos râles s'unirent, nos yeux se fermèrent sous l'apaisement bref de notre désir, nos mains se crispèrent sur le corps de l'autre.

« Fais de moi ta femme, Edward. N'attends plus. » supplia Bella.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, qui s'obscurcit davantage quand mon âme trouva la voie de la félicité. Nos deux corps se mêlèrent avec amour et de force.

Ma femme se tendit, même si j'avais voulu être doux, la barrière de son hymen devait la faire souffrir. Tandis qu'elle domptait sa douleur, j'imaginais les seules occasions où je tolérerais sa souffrance, le jour elle donnerait naissance à notre premier enfant puis un autre et encore un ou deux, autant qu'elle en voudrait.

Aux premières lueurs grises de l'aube, nos corps engourdis mais fermement enlacés se bercèrent au rythme d'une nouvelle mélodie. Le sommeil nous gagna sereinement, tous les deux heureux et encore émerveillés de la symbiose que nos corps avaient créée toute la nuit.

Nous nous réveillâmes en milieu d'après-midi. Bella suggéra de rester cachés dans la chambre et de partir à l'aurore le lendemain. Je descendis rapidement commander les repas et prévenir le tenancier qui eut une remarque salace mais qui accepta à condition que je paie d'avance pour la nuit à venir.

Je n'aurais pourtant pas pu mettre un prix sur notre deuxième nuit. Après notre réveil, nous nous étions lavés puis avions mangé. Ensuite, nous nous étions allongés pour parler de notre avenir. J'avais fait rire Bella, encore et encore, j'aimais tant l'entendre rire. J'avais été désespéré de la savoir recluse et malheureuse, depuis nos retrouvailles, elle était enfin redevenue mon ange de lumière.

« Où voudrais-tu aller pour notre voyage de noces ? » lui demandai-je et elle rit encore.

« Dans tes bras ! »

« Sois sérieuse, mon amour. Je voudrais t'emmener en voyage, nous serons des touristes, sans horaires, sans contraintes… »

« En Italie… Ma mère m'en a si souvent parlé, surtout les semaines précédant son décès. »

« Alors ce sera en Italie. A notre arrivée à New York, nous irons voir ta cousine puis nous prendrons le premier bateau pour l'Europe ! »

« Tu es fou, ce doit être si cher ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Avant de partir, ma mère m'a donné de l'argent. Je pense que mon père n'en sait rien, elle a dit que c'était une partie de mon héritage. Nous pouvons le dépenser comme nous le voudrons. » lui dis-je.

« Alors va pour l'Italie, mais avant… je veux… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, attisant irrémédiablement mon désir pour elle. Jamais je ne la forcerais, j'apprendrais à attendre qu'elle me veuille. Son regard éloquent me donna la permission de la posséder, de parcourir de mes mains et de mes lèvres avides sa moiteur. Bella et moi apprenions les gestes de l'amour, cela nous était venu naturellement la nuit précédente, et naturellement cette nuit encore, nous apprenions des gestes plus osés, plus intimes encore. Ce que je n'avais que touché, caressé, je voulais l'embrasser, le dévorer.

« Je veux te gouter, mon ange. »

Elle gémit, se mordit la lèvre de nouveau et acquiesça. Son nectar fut plus enivrant que le meilleur champagne. Il coula entre mes lèvres tandis que mes doigts écartaient ses plis roses. Elle m'indiqua l'endroit le plus sensible qui devint le lieu de pèlerinage de ma bouche pour le culte de ma déesse. Elle jouit fort sous mes coups de langue, plus fort que la veille quand je l'avais pénétrée aussi je répétais encore l'exploit pour la combler. Chaque cri ou râle me rendait plus fort, plus fier de moi, plus innovant, plus entreprenant. Son corps avait été vénéré de toute part. Ses petits pieds, ses longues jambes fuselées, son sexe chaud, ses fesses rebondies, son dos cambré, son ventre plat, sa poitrine haute et généreuse, ses épaules satinées, ses bras amoureux et ses mains fines, son cou et son visage furent noyés sous mes baisers. Elle m'aguichait, m'ensorcelait en étant si belle.

Elle voulut aussi découvrir mon corps, aussi fiévreusement et impudiquement que moi. Sa bouche chaude emplie de mon sexe m'envoya au paradis, tuant toute trace de croyance chrétienne. Elle était plus que jamais la seule créature que je voulais révérer. Son amour me libérait de chaines dont j'ignorais qu'elles me retenaient. Je lui fis l'amour encore et encore, parfois lentement et profondément, parfois avec brutalité et toujours Bella m'aimait. Elle vint sur moi aussi, s'empalant et mourant comme une victime consentante sur l'autel d'un sacrifice. Ses cheveux en cascade sur son buste menu me cachaient parfois ses seins, lui donnant des allures de Vénus ou d'une autre divinité de l'amour.

Nous avions entendu la veille déjà les soupirs des clients des prostituées et les cris un peu faux de celles-ci. J'en avais rougi, ma femme aussi, puis nous en avions ri. Finalement, nous voulions être les plus passionnés et Bella cria de plus en plus fort chacun de ses orgasmes.

En pleine nuit, alors que ma bouche torturait ses seins et que mes mains se perdaient dans entre ses jambes, un coup de feu nous stoppa. Une cavalcade dans l'escalier puis des coups répétés à notre porte achevèrent notre lune de miel.

« Le sheriff arrive. » criait-on dehors.

J'ouvris à la volée la porte, me moquant de ma nudité. Le tenancier avait un pistolet à la main et me menaça.

« Sortez, je ne veux pas de grabuge ici. »

Bella vint se poster derrière moi, elle m'aurait même servi de bouclier si profitant de la distraction du patron, je ne m'étais saisi du pistolet. Je le mis en garde et repoussa ma femme pour la cacher des yeux lubriques de l'homme. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et me précipitai vers Bella.

« Vite, partons ! » la pressai-je en enfilant mes vêtements.

« Non Edward. C'est trop tard. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde dehors. »

Je me penchai à mon tour à la fenêtre et vis une foule massée et curieuse, quelques hommes armés et le père de ma femme. Il leva un bras colérique vers nous.

« Laisse ma fille partir ! Je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! Sale chien ! Tu l'as volée et soumise dans cette maison de perdition ! »

Bella eut un rictus mauvais puis me prit l'arme des mains. Elle si douce et angélique se transforma en une gorgone assoiffée de vengeance. Elle visa son père et fit feu. La balle atteignit l'homme à la droite de Charles.

« Isabella, cesse ta rébellion ! Reviens et je te pardonnerai ! » l'exhorta son père.

« Jamais ! Je ne suis plus ta fille, je suis sa femme et si l'un d'entre vous approche, je le tue. »

J'assistai à la scène, tel un spectateur, incapable de réagir ou de parler. Bella revint au centre de la chambre et finit de s'habiller. Quand je pus enfin bouger, je la pris dans mes bras.

« Ma chérie, ma douce. Nous devons tenter une échappée. »

« C'est trop tard je t'ai dit ! » pleurait-elle.

« Non… »

Je courus barricader la porte de notre chambre, poussant une commode et les deux chaises. Moins d'une minute plus tard, on cogna la porte. Je glissai un œil au dehors, la foule avait grossi, trois hommes avaient des fusils pointés vers notre chambre, attendant le signal de sheriff.

« Edward, j'ai tué un homme, il y a des témoins. Comment crois-tu que tout cela va se terminer ? Nous sommes cernés. J'aurais dû t'écouter et partir hier. Je suis désolée mon amour… » me dit calmement Bella.

« Personne ne te touchera. Tu es ma femme, ils n'ont pas le droit. Je leur dirais que je t'ai forcée, que je t'ai séquestrée et menacée. »

Elle posa délicatement une main sur ma joue. Son regard que j'aimais tant me déchira le cœur. Elle était résolue, elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour nous.

« Tu m'as juré Edward. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu pour moi et d'être devenue ta femme. Tu m'as juré de ne pas les laisser nous séparer. »

« Bella, je t'aime. Jamais ils ne t'enlèveront à moi. »

« Je t'aime mon cher mari. »

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et des miens. Nos mains étaient entremêlées, ne voulant plus jamais nous éloigner.

« Tiens ta promesse. » me demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne peux pas mon amour… »

La porte de notre chambre semblait prête à céder sous les coups répétés d'épaule et de pieds de nos assaillants.

« C'est fini, ils nous pendront tous les deux … Tue-moi maintenant et rejoins-moi si tu le veux dans la mort. »

« Je te suivrais même en enfer. » lui jurai-je.

« Jamais notre amour ne mourra, jamais. »

Elle mit dans ma main tremblante l'arme puis la guida entre ses seins. Je percevais des cris de rage et les coups de hache contre la porte.

« Je suis à toi Bella. J'aurais eu besoin de l'éternité pour t'aimer mais cela nous est refusé. »

J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes et la guidai sur ce qui avait été notre seul lit. Elle s'allongea, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Sous tes baisers, je veux mourir. » me dit-elle.

Je posai ma bouche dure et possessive sur la sienne douce et sucrée. Puis je glissai le pistolet contre sa poitrine et elle se pressa contre le canon. Ma langue pénétra sa bouche et capturai ainsi le dernier souffle de ma femme tandis que je fis feu.

Je sentis son sang chaud couler entre nous, le silence se fit autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et la vis endormie à jamais, la mort n'ayant pas encore altéré sa beauté. Puis je pointai l'arme contre ma tempe.

« J'arrive mon ange. »

Mon doigt n'appuya jamais sur la détente. Des bras enragés me tirèrent de sur ma femme pour me plaquer au sol.

Je fermai les yeux, occultant les jurons, les coups, la folie qui déjà m'emportaient loin de ce monde. Je voulais la rejoindre, ma douce Bella m'attendait au delà de la mort. Si je ne venais pas, elle penserait que j'avais choisi de vivre sans elle et je ne pouvais pas encore la faire souffrir.

Dès que je fus seul dans ma cellule, je grattai le sol frénétiquement à la recherche d'un instrument pour me tuer mais rien. Pas même un oreiller pour m'étouffer… Je ne fus pas seul longtemps, le sheriff vint accompagné du père de Bella. Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils me dirent, mais eux non plus hélas ne m'écoutèrent pas.

« Laissez-moi mourir, tuez-moi, je dois la rejoindre ! »

« Non, tu mérites de vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué ma fille. Aussi vrai que je voudrais te tuer moi-même, ce serait faire preuve de clémence et je m'y oppose. Tu croupiras en prison aussi longtemps que dieu te le permettra. »

« Tuez-moi ! » hurlai-je en pleurant.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait me laisser mourir ? J'y arriverais, me promis-je. Bella m'attendrait, pour sûr qu'un ange telle qu'elle était au paradis, elle me voyait et m'attendait.

Les jours et les nuits se succédèrent tandis que mes tentatives de rejoindre mon épouse échouaient. Au fur et à mesure des essais, je n'avais plus dans ma cellule qu'un matelas de paille et un bol en fer. Je ne portais qu'un caleçon court, plus de pantalon qui aurait pu m'étrangler, plus de linge pour m'étouffer, plus rien pour me faire mourir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir à petit feu, ne plus manger et ne plus boire. Mes minutes étaient dépensées à penser à ma femme. Je lui racontais tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je parvenais à rêver d'elle même en étant éveillé. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. J'étais avec elle, dans cette chambre du bordel. J'avais fait de ce lieu de luxure mon paradis où je n'avais eu besoin que d'un lit confortable pour que ma femme soit bien avec moi. Le bonheur que j'avais connu avec Bella valait bien ces heures interminables et misérables dans cette prison. J'étais au purgatoire et j'espérais que la mort m'ouvrirait bientôt les bras.

Mes parents étaient venus et avaient insisté pour que je réagisse mais j'étais resté sourd à leurs paroles. Ils n'existaient plus pour moi. Si ils m'avaient soutenu, j'aurais pu épouser Bella à Chicago, par un bel après midi de printemps. Au soir, son père n'aurait rien pu faire. Mes parents m'auraient donné mon héritage et j'aurais trouvé une jolie maison pour fonder ma famille. Tous ces rêves que j'avais eu étaient morts quand Bella avait cessé de respirer. Tous ces espoirs, ce n'était pas moi qui les avais assassinés, c'était nos parents.

Le jour de mon procès, on me déclara coupable du meurtre d'Isabella Swan, j'avais tenu à corriger le juge, elle était ma femme, elle devait être appelée Isabella Masen, mais là encore, on ne m'écoutât pas. Un médecin me déclara fou, le père de Bella insista pour que je ne sois pas pendu, tout le monde était ligué contre moi, je les haïssais d'autant plus.

**Volterra, 1920**

**PDV Bella**

« Il a appuyé sur la détente et je suis morte. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Quand je me suis réveillée, un homme m'a dit que j'étais devenue un vampire. Il m'a expliqué ce à quoi il m'avait condamnée. J'ai voulu le tuer mais il a résisté alors je me suis enfuie. J'ai erré sans mon mari depuis. J'étais tellement en colère de ne pas être avec lui que j'ai tué aveuglement. J'ai voulu pleurer mais je ne peux plus. Si il y a un coupable c'est ce vampire qui m'a privée de ma mort ! » leur dis-je

Le juge du milieu, Aro, se leva et une seconde plus tard avait sa main autour de la mienne. Je tentai de me dégager mais deux gardes m'en empêchèrent.

« Celui qui t'a sauvée s'appelle Carlisle. » me déclara-t-il.

« Il ne m'a pas sauvée ! » criai-je.

« Si tu veux ta revanche, je te l'offrirai Isabella. »

« Je la veux, je veux tuer ce vampire, et ensuite je veux qu'on me tue. Jamais je n'ai voulu devenir un monstre, je ne voulais qu'aimer Edward. Lui est mort et m'attend. Je dois être avec lui. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre que ta mort te rendra à ton bien-aimé ? » me questionna le juge le plus vieux en apparence.

« Je préfère mourir quoiqu'il advienne. Vivre, survivre, en sachant qu'il est mort est une torture de chaque instant. » lui répondis-je.

« Nous verrons cela. »

Les gardes me guidèrent vers une autre pièce et m'ordonnèrent de ne plus en bouger. J'aimais être enfermée ainsi, immobile telle la statue sans vie que j'étais devenue. Le temps passa sans que je sache me repérer et puis l'on vint me faire sortir de ma catatonie.

« Ton créateur est là. » m'annonça une jeune fille blonde.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents, telle une bête folle, je fonçai vers l'odeur inoubliable de mon bourreau. Hélas les gardes me forcèrent à me stopper.

« Elle parvient à cacher son esprit par moments mais quand elle s'est confiée, elle m'a laissé entrevoir sa vie entière. » disait Aro.

« Un bouclier, surement. » ajouta un autre.

Je pénétrai dans la même salle grandiose en marbre où j'avais été interrogée auparavant.

« J'ai tenté de la suivre en vain. Elle arrive à bloquer jusqu'à son odeur. » déclara ce fameux Carlisle.

Il n'avait pas changé, évidemment. Il me regarda avec soulagement, comme un père retrouve son enfant après une longue absence sans nouvelles.

« Isabella, voici donc Carlisle qui est porteur de nouvelles intéressantes. »

Aro s'était approché de moi et me prit de nouveau les mains.

« Te voilà muette à nouveau, dommage. » soupira-t-il.

« Isabella, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te rassurer. Tu as disparu et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire qu'Edward est encore vivant. » me dit avec empressement Carlisle.

« C'est un mensonge… je me souviens qu'il a porté l'arme à sa tempe. Il voulait me rejoindre ! Il n'aurait pas accepté de vivre sans moi ! Il m'aimait ! » lui hurlai-je.

« Il a été arrêté avant de se tuer et a été enfermé. Il n'a pas réussi à se suicider. Mais je dois te dire qu'il est devenu fou depuis. »

« Mon Edward… » murmurai-je en glissant au sol.

« Il délire jour et nuit, il te parle, il t'aime et n'attend que la mort pour te rejoindre. Mais il est très faible. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Réfléchis bien Isabella, me dit Aro doucement. Veux tu le condamner à cette vie ? »

Je le regardai pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre. Ses yeux aussi rouges que les miens brillaient d'excitation. Il avait toujours parlé comme s'il me connaissait mais que pouvait-il savoir de l'amour ?

« Il a raison, je ne t'aurais pas transformé si tu avais eu une chance de survivre. » me dit à son tour Carlisle

« Mais vous l'avez fait ! »

« Oui, j'ignore encore pourquoi. Je t'ai emmenée dans mon cabinet, j'ai fait sortir ton père et j'ai écouté ton cœur qui mourrait. La balle n'a pas touché ton cœur ni tes poumons, tu as survécu près d'une demi heure. J'ai tenté de te réanimer en vain, alors je t'ai mordue et mon venin t'a guérie. Cette existence est difficile, pour ma part j'ai choisi depuis ma création de ne me nourrir que de sang animal, c'est pourquoi mes yeux ne sont pas rouges mais toi… »

« Allons, allons, Carlisle. Ne commence pas à faire du prosélytisme. » le sermonna Aro.

« Je le veux, si il y une chance de l'aimer encore ne serait-ce qu'une heure, je veux la saisir. » déclarai-je, emplie d'un espoir nouveau.

« Te souviens-tu de la douleur de la transformation, me dit Aro, te souviens-tu de la brulure ? Veux-tu vraiment infliger cela à un innocent ? Après quelques années avec nous, tu auras oublié cet humain et tu seras satisfaite ici. »

« Non ! Jamais je ne cesserai de l'aimer. »

A cet instant, un gémissement me parvint, en écoutant attentivement je perçus les battements faibles d'un cœur à une vingtaine de mètres de moi ainsi que l'odeur alléchante du sang chaud dans des veines.

« Où est-il ? » redemandai-je fébrilement.

« Je l'ai amené. Il va bientôt mourir, si tu veux l'éternité avec lui, je le transformerai aussi. J'ai entendu vos adieux cette nuit-là, j'ai été ému et j'aurais voulu vous épargner tout ceci. Je ne voulais que vous sauver, au lieu de cela je vous ai séparés et je m'en excuse profondément. » dit Carlisle mais j'avais déjà franchi la distance me séparant de mon amour.

Carlisle nous rejoint et d'un geste de la tête je lui donnai mon accord pour qu'Edward devienne un vampire. Mon mari n'avait pas réagi à ma présence, il avait les yeux fermés et son corps amaigri tremblait.

« Il sera en pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas. » me rassura Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour que je recule.

« Je veux le faire. Je dois le faire, il a tenu sa promesse, c'est à mon tour. »

« Tu n'auras pas la retenue nécessaire. »

« Si. Carlisle, pardonnez-moi d'avoir tenté de vous tuer. Vous m'offrez l'éternité avec le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais. Vous nous offrez une deuxième chance. »

Il me sourit un peu puis m'indiqua où poser mes lèvres. La chair tendre et chaude d'Edward céda sous mes dents acérées et venimeuses. Son corps se révulsa d'abord puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et j'y vis la même torture que j'avais subie.

Trois jours plus tard, quand son regard s'ouvrit à nouveau, ses prunelles étaient rouges, son corps pâle, dur et tiède. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, soulagée de le voir à nouveau conscient.

« Je suis donc aussi au paradis puisque je te retrouve ma femme. » me dit-il avant de poser avec force ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nos mains commencèrent ce ballet sensuel qu'elles avaient appris lors de notre lune de miel. Après l'avoir aimé, je lui expliquerais mais à cet instant où il me revenait enfin, je ne voulais que me fondre en lui.

**PDV Carlisle**

Je restais à Volterra avec Bella et Edward. Aro avait découvert le don d'Edward, il pouvait lire les pensées des autres à distance, combiné au don bouclier de Bella, le chef des Volturis combla le couple d'attentions et de cadeaux. Il espérait qu'un jour, ils reviendraient en Italie et se joindraient à sa garde d'élite. Il n'était pas pressé, conscient que ces amants-là mettraient des décennies avant de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à faire l'amour et se nourrir.

Au bout de quatre mois, Bella et Edward voulurent vivre seuls et loin de Volterra. Je les guidai jusqu'en Russie où un autre clan de vampires buveur de sang animal résidait. Ils acceptèrent de rester proche de moi et de continuer à suivre le même régime alimentaire. Leur amour était si fort et impératif qu'il occultait leur soif, rendant leur sevrage en sang humain plus rapide.

Quand je voulus retourner aux États-Unis, ils me suivirent. J'avais revu Esmé, rencontrée plusieurs années auparavant et ma vie avait de nouveau changé. Je comprenais mieux l'attachement indéfectible de Bella et d'Edward. Mon amour pour Esmé transcendait tout ce que j'avais pu voir ou lire de l'amour. A nous quatre et surtout grâce à Esmé, nous formions une famille atypique mais heureuse. Les siècles qui viendraient ne me faisaient plus peur, j'avais le même enthousiasme à chaque aube, comblé par ma femme et ma famille.

**FIN**


	24. Chapitre 24 Partir quand même

_OS très court, ne vous en étonnez pas... Rendez-vous en bas..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Partir quand même<strong>

**Rating: T**  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, 2007<strong>

Je le regardais dormir, une nuit de plus. A la lumière douce de la lune, il ressemblait à un enfant. Il rayonnait même en dormant. Quand je le lui disais au matin, il me répondait qu'il avait rêvé de moi.

Une nuit de plus, je me rappelais comment j'avais failli ne pas l'aimer. Si j'avais choisi de ne pas retourner vivre chez mon père, si j'avais demandé à ma mère de rester avec moi à Phoenix, jamais je ne l'aurais aimé.

L'aimer était une aventure de chaque jour, il y avait eu en trois ans et huit mois beaucoup de très bons moments, et aussi des moments difficiles. Il disait que l'amour, c'était pour le pire et le meilleur. Il m'aidait à dédramatiser mes coups de sang.

Tomber amoureuse de lui avait été si simple, il était si merveilleux et nous étions si jeunes. Il avait été dès le début mon âme sœur, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je l'avais laissé me conquérir. J'avais remis entre ses mains larges et puissantes toute ma vie, je lui avais tant donné de mon propre gré.

Nous avions emménagé ensemble à Seattle dès notre dernière année de lycée finie. J'avais commencé des études en littérature et lui en finances internationales. La vie avec lui était douce, facile, sans épreuves. Il était si prévenant et tendre, il me couvrait de compliments et de cadeaux. Il m'avait demandé de l'épouser un an après, me promettant le mariage dont je rêvais, simple mais féérique.

Le sexe entre nous était intense. Il me soumettait et j'en redemandais. J'aimais sa force, physique et intérieure. Il était mon roc, mon phare, mon héros. Quand il me faisait l'amour, parfois tendrement, souvent passionnément, quelques fois brutalement, il me donnait tout de lui. Je n'avais jamais eu à lui dire non. Nous avions découvert ensemble le plaisir.

Il ne me demandait qu'une chose, l'aimer. Il me disait souvent qu'il en mourrait si je le quittais. Alors je lui avais souvent promis, une boule au ventre, de toujours l'aimer et de ne jamais le quitter. Il me croyait mais il voulait que je lui prouve encore et encore mon amour. Je n'avais jamais eu de doute quant à sa fidélité, il ne regardait pas les autres filles, et pourtant il en avait du succès. Il n'avait aussi aucun ami, nous nous suffisions. Nous nous complaisions dans notre cocon, dans notre univers où n'importait que notre amour.

Après avoir surpris un autre étudiant me draguer deux mois après notre emménagement à Seattle, il était devenu obsessionnel, j'avais été flattée, confortée dans la certitude que j'étais aimée. Je n'avais rien eu à craindre, il avait passé la nuit suivante à pleurer et à me faire répéter que je l'aimais, lui et personne d'autre. Je ne lui en avais même pas voulu quand le garçon avait réapparu trois jours plus tard avec le visage amoché et un plâtre à une jambe.

Les preuves d'amour étaient devenues dès lors l'objectif de chacune de mes journées. L'appeler dès que j'avais une pause, lui envoyer des mots doux, lui écrire de longues lettres d'amour, lui préparer des surprises, le satisfaire chaque nuit, étaient mes nouveaux buts. Je m'endormais seulement quand j'étais sûre que lui dormait, bien installé.

Et puis six mois plus tôt, j'avais eu l'opportunité de partir une semaine dans le cadre d'un stage à San Francisco. Il avait voulu m'accompagner, il était prêt à compromettre ses études et rater deux examens majeurs pour me suivre. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas pu partir, il m'avait demandé de rester. Il m'avait suppliée encore et encore, jour et nuit pendant deux semaines. J'avais beau promettre de lui téléphoner chaque jour, de passer chaque soirée en webcam avec lui, il me disait que ce ne serait pas assez pour lui. Il remettait la sincérité de mon amour, de mon dévouement pour lui.

Au début je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je m'obstinais à vouloir participer à ce stage. Bien sûr, cela m'aiderait beaucoup, mais il n'était pas obligatoire et ça je ne le lui avais pas dit.

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je saisisse cette opportunité ? Ces deux questions se livraient un combat acharné dans ma conscience. C'était la culpabilité qui avait triomphé, la veille du départ, j'avais tout annulé. Je l'avais attendu chez nous et avais déchiré sous ses yeux brillants mon billet d'avion. J'avais pleuré avec lui, je lui avais encore dit que je l'aimais, je l'avais laissé me dire que je n'avais besoin que de lui. Il allait gagner assez d'argent pour que je ne travaille pas. Après notre mariage, il me promit de me faire un enfant.

Mes larmes coulèrent de dépit ensuite, pour la première fois je me sentis étrangère à ma vie et à mon corps. Tandis qu'il se mouvait en moi, tandis qu'il me caressait, tandis qu'il me faisait jouir, mon cœur saignait. Il avait soumis mon corps au sien, je ne m'appartenais plus. Par miracle, il me restait assez de lucidité pour comprendre que j'étais en danger de mort.

Voulais-je vraiment ne pas faire carrière, moi Bella Swan, qui avait toujours été si indépendante, qui était passée du statut d'enfant au statut d'adulte sans passer par l'adolescence ? Voulais-je renoncer à la seule personne qui avait fait la promesse d'être à mes côtés pour l'éternité, à la seule personne qui s'était vraiment occupée de moi ? Voulais-je vraiment être dépendante de lui, de son amour ? L'aimais-je lui ou aimais-je son amour pour moi ? Pouvais-je continuer à vivre sans mon libre arbitre ? J'avais tenté en vain de me souvenir de la dernière décision importante prise sans lui.

J'étais à un tournant de ma vie, je devais décider si ma vie justement m'appartenait encore. Je devais décider de sacrifier mes ailes et mon orgueil. Je devais décider si je voulais continuer voir le monde à travers son regard.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire, je devais choisir. Rester maitre de ma vie ou me soumettre à lui. Si je restais, je ne serais plus moi, je serais lui.

Je sentais le piège se refermer sur moi, ce piège si monstrueux déguisé en amour. Une part de moi le voulait, c'était sans doute le plus difficile à vivre. Je le voulais encore, je voulais l'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je voulais l'aimer plus que ma propre vie, me sacrifier pour qu'il sourie chaque jour.

Je l'aimais, lui et personne d'autre. Ma propre personne n'était plus digne d'amour, j'avais sacrifié mon bonheur, mon bien-être, mes rêves et mes ambitions pour l'aimer lui.

Alors cette nuit, je le regardais dormir, comme les autres nuits. Mais contrairement aux autres nuits, cette nuit, je partirais.

Car cette nuit, j'avais décidé de ne plus l'aimer, j'avais décidé de partir, de le quitter, de le trahir, de le tuer et de me tuer aussi. Jamais plus je ne serais sa Bella. Jamais plus je ne voulais être heureuse sous la condition qu'il le soie aussi. Cette nuit, je voulais aimer la vie, le monde. Cette nuit, je voulais disparaître, mourir, et demain, quand l'aube illuminerait l'horizon, je renaitrais, je serais autre. Je serais enfin moi.

**Chicago, 2012**

J'avais fait l'expérience d'un amour trop absolu et destructeur. J'avais eu l'exemple de mes parents qui avaient divorcé un an près leur mariage. Jamais je n'aurais cru aimer de nouveau, je ne l'avais pas voulu, j'avais lutté. Et j'avais perdu. La défaite n'avait pas eu un gout amer.

J'aimais désormais un homme, pas l'idéalisation d'un homme. J'aimais un homme imparfait, têtu, mystérieux, impulsif, drôle. Je n'aimais plus pour être aimée, j'aimais parce que c'était bon d'aimer.

J'aimais passionnément Edward, avec toute la force que j'avais cru avoir pour Jacob. J'étais prête à de nouveaux sacrifices, à l'aimer plus que moi, plus que ma famille, plus que la vie même. Edward m'aimait avec la même ardeur, avec la même arrogance, il aimait la vraie Bella. Il me voyait telle que j'étais, avec mes qualités et mes défauts, avec mes incohérences et mes certitudes.

J'avais fait le deuil de mon amour pour Jacob, ça m'avait pris deux années avant de pouvoir me réveiller sans qu'il ne me manque, avant de me coucher sans rechercher sa chaleur. Mille fois, j'avais pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler, mille fois j'avais fait ma valise pour revenir à lui. Mais j'avais lutté et j'avais gagné la guerre. Il m'avait fallait deux années de plus pour aimer celle que j'étais devenue, sans culpabilité, sans faux semblant, sans concessions.

J'avais rencontré Edward, j'avais été charmée au premier regard, j'avais fantasmé sur son corps parfait sans y voir la force mais ma maison. J'avais voulu Edward et quand il m'avait embrassée pour la première fois, j'avais pris peur et j'avais fui.

Alors que Jacob m'aurait retenue, rattrapée, suppliée, Edward m'avait laissé du temps pour comprendre et pour accepter. Il avait compris que je devais me livrer, que je ne voulais pas être conquise et soumise. Je m'étais rendue à lui, il m'aimait pour moi et non pas pour que je l'aime. J'aimais Edward pour lui et non pas parce qu'il m'aimait.

Nous allions aussi connaître des hauts et des bas, vivre et nous aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais je ne m'y perdrais pas.

**FIN**


	25. Chapitre 25 Space Oddity

**OS – Space Oddity**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Octobre 1967 - Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Floride, États-Unis<strong>

****PDV Bella****

Edward me déshabille puis il se déshabille à son tour, rejouant la scène de notre nuit de noces. Je suis toujours aussi émue, près de trois ans après l'avoir vu nu pour la première fois. Il est si parfait, si beau, si sexy… Ses mains parcourent mon corps, me promettant une nuit intense. Quand il me pénètre enfin, je ne ressens plus que la peur. J'ai peur que ce soit la dernière fois, lui aussi, je le devine dans son regard assombri. Il me sourit tendrement, comme pour effacer notre tension. Puis il m'embrasse, encore et encore, de plus en plus férocement.

Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire de renoncer, j'ai tout accepté avec le sourire et en ne lui montrant que mon soutien et mon amour. J'ai foi en lui, j'ai su au moment où il m'avait souri pour la première fois que cet homme était promis à un grand avenir. Mais peu importe désormais son intelligence, sa santé de fer ou son parcours sans faute au sein de l'armée. Demain, sa vie sera remise en cause, c'est intolérable et pourtant, je vais sourire.

**_oOo_**

« Lancement dans 10, 9, 8… »

Mes yeux restent rivés à l'écran. Apollo 10 va décoller, emportant à des milliers de kilomètres mon mari. Je suis assise au milieu des journalistes et des hauts gradés de la base. Les parents d'Edward ont eu l'autorisation de venir mais seule sa mère a fait le voyage depuis Chicago. Son père n'a jamais approuvé le choix de carrière de son fils. La main d'Élisabeth est ancrée à la mienne, nous retenons notre souffle.

Un flot de commandes résonne dans la petite pièce, le compte à rebours continue. Nous avons tous conscience que le décollage est une étape décisive, tout peut commencer ou s'arrêter dans quelques secondes. Et même si j'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête et qu'il me revienne, je sais qu'un décollage raté signifie la mort du pilote.

Edward va être seul en orbite pendant vingt et un jours. Il va effectuer une sortie dans l'espace, il sera le deuxième astronaute à le faire. Il a été recruté vingt mois plus tôt par la NASA, même si techniquement il est toujours officier de l'Armée de l'Air, il est détaché sur un projet TOP SECRET et je ne sais rien de cette mission, juste que c'est mon mari qui part et qui risque sa vie.

Les journalistes m'ont assaillie de questions mais je n'ai pas répondu, je suis là pour Edward mon mari, pas pour le héros national américain. Ma mère m'avait prévenue, épouser un militaire, c'était être comme une deuxième épouse, la première étant notre patrie. J'ai toujours du partager Edward, alors chaque moment avec lui a été consacré à l'aimer, à prendre soin de lui, à le détendre. Nous avons traversé tant de joies et de peines en presque trois ans.

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier où il m'a sauvée. J'étais une jeune fille débarquant de l'Etat de Washington avec sa mère et ses cousines pour quelques semaines de vacances en Floride. Je m'étais laissée entrainée dans un bar à soldats par Alice et Rosalie, mais bien résolue à ne pas me conduire aussi légèrement que les autres filles. Une heure plus tard, j'étais plaquée contre un mur par un homme saoul et Edward était apparu. Il avait attrapé puis jeté à terre mon agresseur. Son sourire m'avait faite fondre, son regard vert avait eu le don de me calmer, je m'étais sentie aussitôt en sécurité avec lui.

C'était une histoire d'amour un peu banale sans doute, un coup de foudre dans un bar, une gamine de dix huit ans séduite par un beau soldat. Edward m'avait demandée en mariage trois semaines plus tard et j'avais dit oui. Mes parents avaient eu du mal à accepter la situation, le père d'Edward aussi. Rester en Floride avec lui avait été le meilleur moyen pour nous deux de nous détacher de nos parents.

« Décollage. »

La fusée s'élance, je respire par à-coups. Elle disparaît bientôt de l'écran et des cris de joies retentissent.

« Il a réussi Bella. » me dit doucement Elisabeth.

« Oui. » je réponds par automatisme.

Je suis fière de lui, tellement fière mais la peur ne me quitte pas et ne me quittera pas tant que je ne serais pas dans ses bras à nouveau. Je ne montre pas ma peur, je souris, je raconte à quel point mon mari est honoré d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission spatiale, il aime son pays et donnerait sa vie pour lui. Un journaliste me demande quel a été son dernier repas. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j'ai oublié. Hier soir, je n'ai pas cessé de le toucher quand il est rentré de sa journée. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas mangé… On me demande quels ont été ses derniers mots. Je ne sais pas, il m'a été impossible de le voir juste avant le départ, nous nous sommes levés à cinq heures du matin et n'avons eu que deux petites heures ensemble. Je ne vais pas leur révéler les derniers mots qu'il a eu pour moi. « A mon retour, je te ferai un enfant. Je t'aime Bella. »

Nous n'en avions parlé qu'une fois, au tout début de notre mariage. Pas d'enfant tout de suite, nous voulions profiter l'un de l'autre. Edward sait ce que c'est de ne pas voir ses enfants grandir, beaucoup de ses camarades le vivent. Tant qu'il n'a pas atteint un poste important, un grade où il ne serait plus en première ligne, il ne veut pas d'enfant et moi non plus.

Une semaine plus tard, les nouvelles qui me sont données se résument à « Il a transmis son rapport. Tout se passe comme prévu. ». Je n'en sais pas plus mais c'est suffisant. Ma belle-mère a du repartir chez elle. Je me retrouve seule, j'en ai l'habitude. Edward a déjà effectué des missions plus longues, nous sommes restés quatre mois sans nous voir l'année dernière.

« Madame Masen ? »

« Oui ? »

« Suivez-moi. »me dit le capitaine Whitlock.

« Je peux ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai obtenu la permission. Il ne pourra pas vous entendre mais vous oui. »

« Merci Capitaine. »

Il m'installe dans un fauteuil, j'ai ordre de ne toucher à rien et de ne pas parler. Tous les hommes présents me semblent tendus, je ne préfère pas m'interroger sur les raisons de leur stress. Une seule chose compte, Edward est en vie et je vais l'entendre.

Enfin la voix d'Edward se fait entendre, ça grésille, c'est presque inaudible parfois mais peu importe. Il donne tout un tas de données puis annonce une manœuvre.

Tout s'enchaine, le son est coupé plusieurs fois, tous les hommes autour de moi se lèvent, crient, pestent. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'ils disent, c'est trop technique. Le capitaine Whitlock se tourne vers moi et répond enfin à mes questions muettes.

« Il y a un problème, nous nous attendions à des complications mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus grave. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix d'Edward résonne encore.

« Je ne peux plus diriger la navette, le système de navigation ne répond plus et un des moteurs vient d'exploser… C'est fini… »

« Non ! Edward ! Non ! Il faut que tu reviennes ! » je crie à plein poumons, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre.

« Dites à ma femme que je l'aime et que je suis désolé. Pilotage automatique engagé… Adieu… »

Quelques grésillements résonnent puis toute la salle redevient silencieuse. Le capitaine me force à m'asseoir, je continue de hurler « non ». Ils me regardent tous, ils sont tous silencieux, certains pleurent, d'autres me regardent avec pitié.

**_oOo_**

Je le hais, puisque je ne peux plus l'aimer… Je lui en veux de m'avoir tant promis, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir tenu ses promesses… Une vie longue et heureuse avec lui, un amour à l'épreuve du temps, une famille, … voilà ce qu'il m'avait promis à l'aube de notre mariage.

Je me hais d'avoir cru en ses promesses. On ne maitrise pas son destin, nos vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil, les Parques peuvent décider à tout moment de couper ce petit fil.

Comment avancer sans lui ? Comment se lever le matin, s'habiller, manger alors qu'il n'est plus là ?

Je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir vivre dans le déni. Des funérailles nationales ont été organisées. Devant l'Amérique, j'ai du tenir le rôle phare de la veuve éplorée mais digne. J'ai du serrer des centaines de mains et dire merci à leur « Tenez bon », « Vous pouvez être fière de lui », « Il n'est pas mort pour rien », et tellement d'autres phrases creuses. Ce cirque a duré une semaine.

Et maintenant je dois faire mes valises et quitter la base, le commandant m'a dit que je devais aussi penser à moi, qu'il aurait bien voulu me laisser la maison mais il y a une autre famille qui va arriver. Donc je dois quitter le premier et dernier foyer que j'ai connu avec Edward. Tous nos souvenirs me sont volés, mon passé et mon présent ne m'appartiennent plus, je n'arrive pas à envisager le futur sans lui. Que me reste-t-il ?

Ma mère et mon père m'ont proposé de revenir vivre chez eux, « le temps que les choses se tassent ». Je dois repartir de zéro, tout détruire puis reconstruire, commencer une autre vie.

Seul le pasteur a compris mon désespoir, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas attenter à mes jours. Après tout, je ne lui dois rien, si je me suicide je serais damnée pour cela, pas pour le mensonge.

Avant de quitter la base, j'ai voulu dire au revoir au Docteur Cullen mais on m'a informée qu'il avait quitté ses fonctions la veille du départ d'Edward pour mission. Alors je pars sans rien dire, aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivée.

**_oOo_**

J'aime ce rêve, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été capable de me remémorer sa voix, son odeur, le dessin parfait de sa bouche. Six ans déjà qu'il est mort à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, six ans à dormir seule, à vivre sans aucun but et aucune joie. Mais cette nuit, c'est comme s'il était vraiment là, dans ma chambre, à Forks.

« Bella, réveille-toi ».

« Non, si je le fais, tu disparaitras. »

« Dis-moi que tu es heureuse. » me supplie-t-il.

« Évidement que non. Comment pourrais-je l'être sans toi ? » je m'exclame en fermant plus fort mes yeux.

« Il faut que tu avances. »

« Pas sans toi Edward. Je ne fais que survivre. »

« Tu vas rencontrer encore l'amour et… »

Je me redresse et lui crie :

« Non ! ».

J'ouvre les yeux, il est là, il me dévisage, ses yeux sont différents mais ils me disent tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, comme avant.

« Reviens ! S'il te plait Edward, reviens pour moi. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux ! » je plaide en me pendant à son cou.

« Je ne peux pas mon amour. »

« Alors pourquoi venir me torturer ? Pourquoi apparaître plus vrai que nature et me dire de t'oublier ? »

« Parce que tu le dois. »

**_oOo_**

« Poussez, le bébé veut sortir ! » me crie la sage femme.

J'obéis, je veux le voir ce petit ange. La douleur me donne la sensation d'être vivante, comme toujours depuis dix ans.

« Je vois la tête ! » dit l'infirmière, une fausse blonde prénommée Jessica ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Puis je lâche prise, le bébé est sorti, on le pose sur moi et mon visage est strié de larmes.

« Allez chercher le papa. » commande-t-on.

C'est un garçon, il est magnifique. Il est si petit, si fragile, j'ose à peine le toucher.

« Comment il va s'appeler ? »

« Edward. » je murmure avant d'éclater davantage en sanglots.

« Comme son père ? » demande bêtement l'infirmière.

« Non. »

« Ah vous voilà ! Félicitations ! Votre femme a donné naissance à un petit garçon ! »

Jacob me regarde ému, puis ses yeux se posent sur le petit être et son sourire s'élargit. Il ne sait pas pour Edward, je me sens coupable de lui voler un peu de sa paternité pour la donner à mon premier mari, mort pour l'Amérique…

**_oOo_**

Ma vie est bientôt finie, j'ai tenu soixante dix-neuf ans, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai marié mes trois enfants, assisté au mariage de leurs enfants.

Depuis une semaine, je ressens une présence familière venue d'outre tombe. Je repense à Edward, je sens qu'il n'est pas loin et un soir, il est là dans ma chambre. Depuis la mort de Jacob, j'ai osé ressortir une photo d'Edward qui trône à droite de mon lit et chaque soir je lui parle et je l'embrasse.

Je sens que je suis à la fin, je n'ai pas peur, plus maintenant. Je me souviens de la demande en mariage qu'Edward m'avait faite.

« Je promets de t'aimer toute ma vie. » avait-il déclaré, un genou à terre.

Je l'avais aimé toute ma vie, lui aussi. J'avais mal de penser qu'à sa mort, il était seul, apeuré, sans doute plein de regrets et de remords. J'allais mourir chez moi, dans mon sommeil, au milieu de mes souvenirs.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je m'endors et tandis que le froid m'envahit, j'entends « Je t'aime Bella. ».

**_oOo_**

**PDV Carlisle**

« Tu m'avais promis Carlisle ! » s'emporte Edward.

« Je sais mais je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu changerais d'avis. Tu pourrais rester avec moi et nous pourrions visiter le monde. »

« Non, je suis désolé. Merci de m'avoir permis de la voir vivre et être heureuse. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester sur cette terre. »

Je baisse le regard, sa douleur est si grande, j'aurais peut-être du le laisser mourir dans cette navette…

« Non Carlisle, je te suis reconnaissant, vraiment. »

« Je ne peux pas te tuer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Ne t'en veux pas, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas aller provoquer les Volturis car ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi. »

Au crépuscule, face à l'océan, à l'endroit même où il a demandé Bella en mariage, Edward meurt de mes mains. Je perds mon frère, mon ami, mon fils, celui qui avait eu des rêves d'espace, des rêves qu'il m'avait fait partager. J'étais monté en voyageur clandestin dans la capsule et avait mordu Edward deux minutes avant que l'engin n'explose, nous entrainant dans sa chute vers la Terre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, la lune a éclipsé le soleil, à tout jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Promis, un happy end pour le prochain OS!<em>


	26. Chapitre 26 Qui êtes-vous Mr Cullen?

_Bonsoir à toutes et merci de vos reviews. Je vous poste un OS commencé il y a plusieurs mois et j'avais vraiment hâte de le partager, je l'ai fini à minuit puis relu mais sûrement il reste quelques fautes alors pardonnez moi à l'avance. Et comme promis, cet OS se termine très bien! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Qui êtes-vous Monsieur Cullen?<br>**

**Couple: Edward et Bella  
>Rating: T<br>PDV Bella**

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, 10 Mai 2010<strong>

Je vivais une existence casanière et proprette, fuir de chez moi la veille de mon mariage était tout sauf envisageable, et pourtant...

En me couchant, j'avais ressenti une vive angoisse et une heure plus tard, j'avais pris ma décision. J'avais emmené ma valise déjà prête pour mon voyage de noces et avait quitté la maison de mon père au volant de mon antique Chevrolet.

Ce qui avait pris le plus temps avait été d'écrire une lettre à Jacob pour lui expliquer mon départ, donc l'annulation du mariage et surtout notre rupture définitive. J'avais lu tout un tas d'articles et de livres sur le mariage, j'avais tant de mal à me faire à l'idée que j'avais voulu me gaver d'images rose bonbon et de témoignages larmoyants afin de tuer ma vision de cette institution. Le thème de l'angoisse juste avant le mariage avait souvent été traité dans mes lectures mais ce qui me faisait fuguer n'avait rien à voir avec les motifs habituels. Je me fichais du déroulement de la cérémonie, de mon changement de statut et de nom, je ne stressais pas au sujet de la nuit de noces. Non, mon problème était que, hormis le fait de m'être jurée à quinze ans que je ne me marierais jamais, je n'aimais pas mon fiancé.

Jacob et moi étions sortis ensemble alors que j'avais dix sept ans et que j'avais décidé de vivre chez mon père à Forks. Six ans plus tard, mon diplôme en poche et un avenir prometteur devant moi, il me manquait une raison de me lever le matin, une raison d'espérer et de rêver. Il me manquait ce grain de sel dans ma vie, cette passion qui fait que l'on n'est pas juste des machines. Jacob n'était pas ce grain de sel.

Je roulais des heures vers le nord, je voulais en quelque sorte me punir de faire souffrir mes proches en allant dans un endroit plus froid et lugubre que Forks. Je traversai le Canada à l'heure exacte où j'aurais du prononcer mes vœux, cette coïncidence me fit sourire mais surtout je réalisais à quel point j'étais plus heureuse et fidèle à moi-même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez moi que face à mon fiancé.

Je décidai de me rendre en Alaska et j'eus soudainement envie d'atteindre l'endroit le plus reculé du continent nord américain. Depuis ma fuite, je n'avais cessé de penser qu'à aller le plus loin possible, j'étais donc tombée deux fois en panne d'essence et j'avais calé une dizaine de fois car j'avais voulu pousser ma camionnette au-delà des soixante kilomètres heure.

Mon téléphone était coupé, j'avais hésité à le prendre avec moi mais mon côté prudente ne me laissait pas le choix, et si j'étais attaquée par un grizzli ? Il était surtout mon GPS et mon accès à internet.

Hélas, je n'avais pas prévu la météo.

En atteignant la petite ville de Denali, un blizzard aveuglant m'avait obligée à avancer très lentement, bêtement j'avais voulu continuer mais à la sortie de la ville, la route devint impraticable. Je restais une heure à tergiverser dans ma camionnette et à prier pour que le temps se calme mais rien de tel ne se produisit et je fus bien punie car j'étais congelée. J'avais aperçue une petite bâtisse à une cinquante de mètres aussi je pris ma valise et sortis dans le froid véritablement glacial de l'Alaska à la recherche d'un abri.

Arrivée à la petite maison, je trouvais la porte bloquée par un gros amas de neige, donc je dus dégager à mains nues le passage. Je ne parvins pas à ouvrir ladite porte... Évidemment. Pourquoi étais-je donc maudite ? Visiblement, le chalet n'était pas habité, il y avait peut-être une clé cachée au sol ou sous un pot de terre, comme chez mon père. Autant croire à la petite souris… Il y avait bien une clé sous le gros paillasson… Dieu existait donc ?!

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et m'écroulai sur le canapé où, nouveau miracle, une grosse couverture, typique des objets traditionnels Inuits, trônait. Je m'endormis vite, bercée par les hurlements du vent.

A mon réveil, tout était sombre dehors et je songeai que ma Chevrolet devait avoir rendu l'âme, heureusement mon téléphone captait faiblement, quand le moment serait venu, je pourrais être dépannée.

Je m'étirai puis décidai de faire un tour dans la cuisine, j'avais une faim de loup, l'approche du mariage m'avait coupé l'appétit. Les placards me parurent prometteurs, fournis de tout ce que j'aimais mais bizarrement la plupart des boites étaient ou vides ou périmées. Pourquoi garder des boites vides ? Pourquoi garder des conserves dont la date limite de consommation était passée depuis plus de trois ans ?

Je dénichai tout de même une conserve de compote à la mure et des céréales à peine périmées. La question de la nourriture allait vite se poser si je voulais squatter ici plus longtemps. Je retournai au salon et aperçus sur un petit bureau un livre, sans doute un journal intime. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de lire après tout…

La couverture était craquelée, comme ces éditions originales de romans anglais de l'époque victorienne que j'aimais tant. La première page était laissée vierge à part un nom dans un coin : mais dès la deuxième page, une écriture élégante s'étalait.

_11 mars 1950_

_L'adoption s'est faite en moins d'une heure. A peine ont-ils franchi la porte de notre maison que Carlisle et Esmé leur ont ouvert les bras. La couleur de leurs yeux les ont convaincu d'emblée._

_Jasper et Alice…_

_Lui est très secret et surtout ultra protecteur envers Alice qu'il a rencontré il y a deux ans. Il cache un passé lourd et sanglant._

_Elle, c'est une tornade. Elle s'est appropriée ma chambre, a prédit que Rosalie et elle allaient être comme des sœurs en moins d'une semaine et qu'Emmett allait être satisfait d'avoir un adversaire sans tricherie et un comparse de jeux, elle parle de Jasper._

_La dernière fois qu'Emmett a voulu me faire une blague, il a terminé sous deux tonnes de gravats et a du reconstruire le garage. Jasper ne va pas être facile à écarter de sa compagne, mais si Alice dit qu'ils seront comme larrons en foire, je la crois._

_Elle voit l'avenir, en fonction des moindres petites décisions que nous prenons, Jasper lui ressent et peut influencer sur les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent. En un sens, nous nous complétons. Si j'ai accès aux détails, lui a une idée générale et arrive à déterminer avec une précision étonnante l'état de la personne sondée._

_Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils sont arrivés mais je n'en peux déjà plus. Ce n'est pas contre eux véritablement, leurs pensées sont loin d'être désagréables ou même trop explicites (comme celles d'Emmett). En fait j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir trouvé ma place au milieu de cette famille. Je me suis juré de ne plus devenir le monstre que j'étais trente ans plus tôt, même si je devais partir, je ne retomberais pas dans ce cycle infernal._

_Mon dieu, qu'ai-je donc fait…_

Je refermais le journal. Avant de continuer à lire, car je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire, je devais comprendre ce premier écrit. Il y avait beaucoup de points obscurs, soit l'auteur aimait les métaphores, soit c'était un roman et non un journal comme je l'avais d'abord pensé.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais fini des biscuits mous et bu deux tasses de thé. Je n'avais pas réussi à décrypter les premières pages du carnet, ni à décider si il s'agissait d'un écrit autobiographique ou d'un roman de genre. Aussi je repris ma lecture.

_23 Mars 1950_

_Alice a tenté de me retenir, elle a usé (mentalement évidemment) de la culpabilisation et de menaces. Impossible d'y couper, je leur devais bien ça, aussi je demandais à ma famille de m'accorder quelques minutes._

_A peine avais-je dit que j'allais partir qu'Esmé renifla. Mes parents ont craint une nouvelle dérive aussi je leur ai expliqué que j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps et d'isolement, j'ai mis ça sur ma capacité à lire les pensées de ces couples mais je crois ne pas avoir réussi à les tromper, sauf peut-être Rosalie._

_Je pars demain, j'ai trouvé grâce à Eléazar une petite maison en dehors de Denali en Alaska. Le strict minimum m'est nécessaire, pas selon les humains évidemment. Une douche, une chaise et une table avais-je demandé à Carmen mais j'ai capté les pensées d'Esmé et j'ai appris que la cabine serait aussi luxueuse que nos résidences habituelles… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à me faire sentir chez moi où que nous soyons._

_Emmett me chante « Ghost Riders in the Sky » presque toute la journée, juste pour m'embêter une dernière fois avant mon départ._

_4 Juin 1950_

_Cette solitude me fait le plus grand bien, je passe mes journées à lire ou à écouter de la musique. Mon piano m'a suivi, j'ai tenté de composer de nouvelles balades, mais il me manque encore un déclic je pense._

_Alice a tout vu et Esmé a cru que j'étais prêt à rentrer mais je suis si bien ici. Je ne veux pas l'attrister alors j'ai suggéré qu'ils viennent tous quelques jours. Autant dire que j'appréhende._

_13 Juillet 1950_

_Enfin à nouveau seul ! Alice a été la pire à gérer, elle n'a cessé d'épier mon avenir, elle m'en veut de faire souffrir « notre mère ». Ainsi donc Esmé les a vraiment adoptés, elle a ce don pour aimer._

_Les Denalis se sont joints à nous et bien sur Tanya a tenté de m'attirer à l'écart. Puis, par pensée, elle m'a déclaré son désir toujours intact, elle m'a soumis des dizaines d'arguments._

_Personne ne comprend pourquoi je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par Tanya ou par une autre créature telle que nous. Moi-même je ne comprends pas, parfois je pense à cette moitié que nous sommes tous censés rencontrer à un moment de notre vie, et dans mon cas l'éternité. Sans être intéressé par les femmes, j'ai quand même des critères auxquels Tanya ne correspond pas du tout._

_Les pensées suggestives de Tanya ne m'ont pas totalement laissé indifférent, enfin, elles m'ont donné matière a réflexion. Toutes ces années j'ai cru que je ne méritais tout simplement pas être aimé, pas même par ma famille. L'amour des miens s'est imposé à moi, je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant et finalement cela me suffit._

_La complicité entre Jasper et Alice me fascine. Pour Carlisle et Esmé, bien qu'ils prétendent le contraire et se targuent d'être tels de vrais parents, ils ont été les premières années aussi passionnés et bruyants qu'Emmett et Rose. Ils ont tenté de se cacher au mieux mais c'est dans notre nature d'être inconditionnellement amoureux de sa moitié quand on l'a trouvé._

_Emmett et Rose, en plus d'être les moins pudiques, se sont à peine calmés depuis leur rencontre. Mon frère est très visuel, il ne cherche jamais à cacher ses pensées aussi après chaque escapade qu'il fait avec Rosalie, je dois m'enfuir pour espérer m'éviter un rappel des faits._

_Et donc Alice et Jasper… ils sont si secrets, ne se touchent ou ne s'embrassent quasiment jamais en présence d'un tiers. Rosalie y a beaucoup pensé quand ils sont tous venus. Elle en avait justement parlé avec Alice quelques jours plus tôt et elle n'arrivait toujours pas comprendre._

_Cela tient apparemment plus de Jasper que d'Alice, ce qui est logique. Alice est si extravertie pour tout sauf dans sa relation avec Jasper. Je n'ai pas encore eu le récit de leur rencontre, personne d'ailleurs mais ça promet d'être romanesque._

_Je trouve que leur amour est touchant, sincère et très respectueux. Jasper était aux petits soins pour Alice. Non pas que Carlisle et Emmett ne soient pas aussi dévoués, mais notre nouveau frère ne se sépare jamais de sa compagne, les rares moments où ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il sombrait dans la dépression et l'angoisse. Un peu extrême mais en lisant en lui, j'ai capté un besoin vital de graviter autour de son amour. Le seul bémol est que Jasper ne cesse jamais d'analyser son environnement, ici il était à l'affut du moindre détail qui aurait pu mettre Alice en danger. C'est grâce à Jasper que je réalise que vraiment Tanya n'est pas pour moi. Aurais-je eu un doute, il me suffisait de repenser à la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté deux jours après leur arrivée dans notre famille._

_Jasper et Alice se trouvaient dans leur nouvelle chambre, c'est-à-dire mon ancienne chambre. Elle rangeait à toute allure ses vêtements (je n'ai jamais vu autant de vêtements de ma vie !) et débitait à toute allure des spéculations sur leur avenir._

_Je vis ma nouvelle sœur au travers du regard de son compagnon, il était fasciné par le moindre de ses gestes, il notait la réflexion de la lumière pâle de l'aube sur la peau d'albâtre d'Alice, les reflets presque bleutés de ses cheveux, la grâce de ses gestes, les notes aigus et musicales de sa voix._

_« Jazz, tu préfères que je range tes vêtements à droite ou à gauche ? » lui avait-elle demandé._

_C'était très banal mais Jasper avait juste senti son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, il avait été ému par cette simple question._

_« Fais comme il te plait mon Alice. Mais souris-moi encore. Je t'en prie. »_

_Il s'était précipité à ses cotés et avait pris délicatement en coupe le visage d'Alice, puis il l'avait embrassée avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et puisqu'ils étaient seuls, il la caressa et la guida jusqu'au lit._

_J'avais alors arrêté là mon espionnage. Les pensées et les réactions de Jasper m'avaient vraiment estomaqué. C'est aussi pour cela que j'étais parti, je ne faisais que ruiner l'ambiance douce et heureuse de notre famille. L'éternelle cinquième (maintenant septième) roue du carrosse, vierge et célibataire._

_J'envie Jasper mais j'envie aussi Carlisle et Emmett pour qui cette éternité qui nous a été imposée a pris un sens. Ils sont amoureux et pour le reste de leur « vie », ils le seront sans craindre l'inconstance des sentiments._

_Un nouveau fait est à rajouter au mystère Jasper (ça me rappelle un roman policier que j'ai lu avant-hier). Quand il a rencontré Carmen, Jasper a laissé échapper des bribes de son passé. À l'époque de la guerre de sécession, il a vécu avec des vampires hispaniques. J'ignore combien de temps il est resté avec elles, mais cela a indéniablement marqué sa vie. Peut-être que ces très nombreuses cicatrices datent de cette époque._

Je refermai le journal, encore plus perdue et fascinée qu'une heure plus tôt. Je commençais à avoir de nouveau froid aussi je me motivais à trainer deux nouvelles buches dans la cheminée. Puis je décidai d'explorer encore la maison. Sans aucun doute la fameuse Esmé avait du redonner une touche moderne à la cabine achetée en 1950 même si le décor ne semblait pas avoir changé, les équipements étaient très modernes.

La salle de bain était aussi grande que ma chambre chez mon père, une baignoire de deux places et une douche à l'italienne occupait l'espace ainsi qu'une double vasque. Dans un petit coin caché par un muret j'y trouvais les WC.

Je notai un nouveau paradoxe. Tout avait l'air normal, les bouteilles de shampoing et gel douche, le maquillage et surtout le dernier parfum de Calvin Klein prouvaient que des gens étaient venus récemment. Mais les WC ainsi que deux rouleaux de papier hygiénique étaient recouverts de bas en haut d'une couche poussière, à croire que l'on ne s'en servait jamais.

La deuxième chambre était totalement vide à l'exception d'un lit dont le matelas était posé contre un mur. Y avait-il eu un crime ?

Je gardai le salon pour la fin, il était à l'image d'un magazine de décoration, tout avait été fait pour que l'on se sente à l'aise. Sur la cheminée trônaient évidemment de nombreux cadres. Les photos pour la plupart étaient anciennes, leurs couleurs avaient commencé à se dégrader mais les visages étaient tous magnifiques. La famille était-elle composée de mannequins ? Je pris la plus grande d'entre elle, sept personnes souriant face à l'objectif, en arrière plan un sapin énorme et richement décoré expliquait le bonnet rouge sur la tête d'une des jeunes femmes. La photo n'avait pas été prise dans la cabine, à droite du sapin, une grande baie vitrée laissait voir une forêt verte en dehors.

Les membres de la famille Addams (je ne voyais pas encore comment les appeler) se tenaient par la taille. Je pouvais deviner les couples, et donc je vis le seul célibataire. Il était le plus beau de tous, un regard profond, des cheveux blonds foncés ou roux, c'était difficile à déterminer. Un véritable apollon, le genre à vous faire oublier votre propre nom…

Trois lourdes bibliothèques occupaient tout un mur, il y a avait des classiques de la littérature anglophone, des romans de genre, des biographies, quelques tragédies grecques. Le plus étonnant était le rangement chronologique et si j'en croyais l'assiduité de celui qui avait classé les livres, une cinquantaine dataient de la renaissance et près de deux cents couvraient une période allant du quinzième au dix-huit siècle. Il s'agissait d'originaux qui auraient du avoir leur place dans un musée. Je trouvai un exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés, l'un de mes livres préférés. Je le tirai avec précaution et découvris un feuillet glissé après la couverture.

_Joyeux anniversaire Edward ! Même du haut de tes soixante-dix ans tu dois continuer à croire en l'amour. Alors ne te referme pas et achète-moi ce collier de perles noires !_

_Alice._

Cela correspondait bien à la description de l'Alice du journal. J'eus envie d'en lire davantage aussi je remis à sa place le livre et allai sur le canapé pour reprendre ma lecture. Étonnamment, l'entrée suivante datait de deux ans plus tard.

_23 Juin 1952_

_Enfin seul ! Ça pourrait me faire sourire d'écrire les mêmes mots que deux ans plus tôt presque jour pour jour sauf que la dernière visite de ma famille a été un vrai calvaire. Ils ont tout tenté pour me faire revenir vivre avec eux. Nous avons discuté des heures, ils ne m'ont pas cru quand j'ai dit avoir pu tenir près de trois mois sans chasser. Je suis très peu sorti en deux ans, devenant un sauvageon selon Rose. Emmett m'a vanté pendant une heure les mérites de la télévision, il passe tout son temps libre à la regarder et a même abandonné l'université pour aller tous les jours au cinéma et se vautrer devant le poste._

_Puis ils ont insisté pour fêter mon anniversaire. Rosalie m'a offert une Cadillac moteur V8 à haut rendement, Emmett des bandes dessinées Peanuts (mon personnage préféré est Charlie Brown), Esmé et Carlisle une sélection des romans d'Hemingway et Steinbeck. Le meilleur cadeau vint de Jasper : un poste de radio. Cela m'avait manqué de ne plus entendre les émissions d'informations et écouter les nouveaux tubes._

_Pour les faire partir, j'ai fait perdre Emmett à un pari, il doit maintenant sonder le lac Loch Ness à la recherche du monstre… Alice a prévu que cela lui prendrait huit mois avant qu'il ne se lasse._

Je refermai le journal, songeuse. Le mystère s'épaississait et je ne voyais plus ces écrits comme un vrai journal mais plutôt comme un recueil de nouvelles fantastiques. J'étais fatiguée aussi je partis me coucher dans la seule chambre vraiment meublée, enfin celle avec le lit. L'autre était bien rangée mais méritait le titre de capharnaüm à cause du nombres impressionnants de livres, de vinyles, CD, cassettes vidéos et DVD. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de toiles posées contre un mur.

Dans la chambre avec le lit, je trouvai aussi un immense placard qui occupait tout un mur. A l'intérieur il y avait aussi bien des vêtements d'homme que de femmes, de tailles et styles différents. Je découvris aussi des sous vêtements féminins tous plus jolis et même sexys les uns que les autres. Je ne trouvai pas ma taille de soutien gorge, pris la taille juste en dessous, ça irait bien pour quelques jours. Je trouvais facilement mon bonheur dans la section homme, un bas de jogging, des grosses chaussettes en laine et un pull immense. J'étais vraiment mal fagotée mais au moins j'aurais chaud.

Je pensais à celui qui avait écrit le journal. J'avais regardé rapidement la dernière entrée et elle datait de 1960, je partirais à la recherche de la suite dès demain, décidai-je. Je m'endormis sans penser à mon ex fiancé ni à ma famille. La culpabilité viendrait bien assez vite.

Quand je me réveillai, je constatai que le ciel était plus clair que la veille. Je dénichai dans les couvertures mon téléphone et l'allumai. Des bips résonnèrent, j'avais enfin du réseau. Je n'écoutais ni ne lisais les messages, j'allai sur le navigateur internet et tapai « auteur Cullen » mais rien ne sortit. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais publié ces écrits ou bien étaient-ils totalement passés inaperçus.

En mâchonnant un cracker recouvert de compote, je tentai de trouver « Edward Cullen » sur internet et enfin j'eus une réponse intéressante. Un blog d'une lycéenne mentionnait un garçon beau comme un dieu et inaccessible. Elle lui dédiait des poèmes, des citations sur l'amour. Ça aurait pu être un autre sauf que l'admiratrice avait publié une photo prise à la dérobée de l'objet de son obsession et c'était indubitablement le sosie du jeune homme de la photo de famille.

Il était donc le descendant de l'auteur du journal… car la photo de famille semblait vraiment ancienne. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je laissai mon petit déjeuner et récupérai le cadre. Délicatement, je l'ouvris à l'arrière et dégageai la photo. Au dos était inscrit « Noël 1967 ». Je retournai au blog et vérifiai la date de la dernière entrée, c'était six mois plus tôt… Bon peut-être que c'était possible de ressembler trait pour trait à son aïeul, ma tante me disait souvent que j'étais le portrait exact de ma grand-mère.

L'Edward Cullen jeune était donc le sosie de son aïeul, le seul célibataire de la photo, le plus beau de tous… Dommage pour moi, je n'avais pas été au lycée avec l'Edward actuel, il était vraiment très beau. Je devenais un peu idiote mais j'étais obsédée par la beauté irréelle de ce jeune homme. Jamais je n'avais vraiment fantasmé sur un homme ou même un acteur de cinéma, mais le regard ambré des deux Edward me fascinait, le visage anguleux et les lèvres pleines avaient de quoi faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel autre homme et provoquer un élan de luxure chez n'importe quelle femme. Les autres membres de la famille de 1967 étaient tous beaux mais l'ancien et le nouveau Edward étaient les plus… beaux, je n'avais pas d'autres mots.

En regardant de nouveau la photo publiée sur le blog je notai une autre forme familière, une petite brune aux cheveux courts, celle qui portait le chapeau de père Noël sur la photo de la cheminée était aussi un sosie. Donc deux sosies… était-ce possible ? Je laissai de côté ces coïncidences, je n'avais pas d'autre explication de toute façon, c'était soit la génétique, soit que ces personnes étaient immortelles, la bonne blague.

_12 septembre 1952_

_Carlisle m'a prévenu que des nomades allaient m'approcher d'un jour à l'autre, prédiction de ma chère sœur. J'aurais été ennuyé, voire même décidé à fuir mais l'un des nomades est une connaissance._

_Il y a 10 ans, avec la famille, nous avons décidé d'aider les Américains d'origine japonaise de la région de San Francisco, avant que la loi 9066 ne soit votée et que leur sort ne soit définitivement décidé. Des semaines durant, nous avons vécu dans un des camps où ces citoyens, devenus des citoyens de seconde zone, avaient été parqués. Seul Carlisle et moi avions pu prétendre être médecin, les autres étaient des bénévoles._

_Une épidémie fulgurante de dysenterie avait condamné de trop nombreuses personnes. Ces gens étaient déjà considérés par leur pays d'adoption comme des ennemis, aucun ne pouvait servir dans l'armée._

_Carlisle avait tenté de me dissuader de l'aider, il craignait que cela fasse ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. J'étais aussi mourant quand il m'avait trouvé dans cet hôpital débordé de malades à Chicago. Mon père se poserait à jamais la question « Ai-je bien fait ? ». Je l'avais rassuré, je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé même si il m'avait aussi condamné à une damnation certaine. Nos points de vie divergeaient mais au moins il fut convaincu que je n'allais transformer personne._

Tout était si énigmatique, définitivement anormal. Je saisis mon téléphone et cherchai des informations sur cette période de 1942. Les faits concordaient mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

_Le nomade s'appelle Garrett, il ne s'est jamais posé et revient régulièrement sur la côte ouest des États-Unis bien qu'il préfère l'Irlande. Quand nous l'avons croisé, il avait été attiré par l'odeur du sang fiévreux des malades. Nous avons eu du mal à l'empêcher de faire un « festin » comme il nous l'avait reproché. Après avoir parlé de longues heures avec chacun d'entre nous, il avait non pas décidé de changer de régime alimentaire mais de faire un choix. Je lui avais bêtement raconté mes méfaits héroïques alors que j'avais quitté mes parents. Garrett se mit en tête de choisir ses proies. Même sans mon don, il allait tout de même pouvoir épargner les innocents…_

Edward parlait encore de son don et cette dernière anecdote était bien plus sinistre que tout le reste. Je décidai de cesser ma lecture et d'inspecter la bibliothèque. A la place d'un grand classique, je tombai sur deux autres carnets, aussi reliés et en cuir. J'ouvris d'abord celui qui me paraissait le plus ancien et évidemment, la même écriture élégante couvrait les pages.

_Ushuaia – Argentine, 13 septembre 1947_

_Cette ville est minuscule, les gens y sont si accueillants et veulent absolument me rencontrer. Moi qui croyais m'être suffisamment éloigné pour éviter d'être épié, c'est raté. Plusieurs familles ont insisté pour m'inviter à manger chez eux, j'ai du prétexter ne manger que casher (NDLA: manger casher, selon les rites du judaïsme) pour expliquer mon refus. Malgré ça, souvent, j'ai de la visite. Ils ne sont pas instinctivement apeurés, au contraire._

_J'en ai parlé à Carlisle mais je pense qu'Alice a prédit ma conversation et elle a déjà planifié une autre visite._

_Je trouve ici une paix que je croyais impossible, la période est parfaite, j'envisage sérieusement d'y revenir en pèlerinage tous les dix ans au moins. J'ai l'esprit assez clair, débarrassé de mes sempiternelles questions sur l'âme et sur dieu. Je peux écouter de la musique sans chercher à décortiquer le sens de chaque parole. La musique me transporte._

Il termina ainsi et avant de continuer ma lecture je me mis à fouiller dans la collection de disques. Je passai le reste de la journée à écouter de la musique, je repérai les disques les plus écoutés même s'ils étaient tous dans un état impeccable. Dans quelques pochettes, je trouvai des petits mots signés Alice, elle avait offert à Edward de nombreux disques de musique classique, de jazz, des grands standards et beaucoup d'artistes qui m'étaient inconnus.

Après une nuit agitée où se mêlaient meurtriers et anges, la famille Cullen et ma famille, je me réveillai un peu fiévreuse. Après un thé chaud et les derniers crackers de la réserve, j'entrepris de lire le dernier journal trouvé et il allait me réserver bien des surprises puisque la première entrée datait de l'année dernière.

_3 Septembre 2009_

_Une nouvelle rentrée, un nouveau lycée, comme cette mascarade me lasse. Je sais pourtant que je mérite bien pire que ce châtiment, mais personne n'est jamais satisfait à cent pour cent, je ne fais pas exception._

_Je suis allé cet été dans ma petite cabane près d'Ushuaia et comme j'aimerais ne l'avoir jamais quittée. Tout là-bas me manque et je pense qu'après ce cycle j'irai m'y « enterrer » au moins un ou deux ans, je rêve d'y découvrir la nature à toutes les saisons. Évidemment, j'y mangerai bien mieux qu'ici, dans le Dakota du Nord. Nous devons faire au moins six heures de course pour atteindre une faune convenable._

_14 mars 2010_

_Alice me cache quelque chose d'énorme, je ne sais pas si je dois l'écouter, elle ne se trompe jamais. Néanmoins, tout ce mystère me laisse perplexe, elle n'a laissé échapper qu'une silhouette, une femme fine et petite avec de longs cheveux châtains foncés. Je n'ai pas vu son visage et je pense qu'Alice ne l'a pas vu non plus mais dans ce petit bout de vision, il était clair que j'étais attirée par cette femme. C'est ce qui me laisse le plus perplexe._

_De toute ma vie et depuis ma transformation, pas une fois je n'ai songé à l'amour, enfin pour moi, comme quelque chose de possible, d'envisageable. Je n'ai assisté qu'à un coup de foudre, celui de Rosalie et Emmett. Pour Carlisle et Esmé, c'était très différent, mon père l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait soignée dix ans avant de la retrouver et Esmé avait, elle aussi, déjà craqué pour ce médecin. Quand Esmé et Carlisle se décidèrent à s'avouer leur amour, je ne fus évidemment pas étonné, j'étais en fait soulagé car je n'en pouvais plus de leurs fantasmes. Au moins, Rosalie et Emmett ont été rapides, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour s'aimer._

_Alice et Jasper se sont rencontrés avant de nous trouver donc je n'ai pas eu à subir leur période « lune de miel »._

_Et tout cela me ramène à mon inconnue, Alice m'a dit de revenir en Alaska pour un mois et de partir à Ushuaïa ensuite. Elle m'a bien dit qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps j'allais devoir attendre, j'ai scruté son esprit à ce moment là et c'était trop flou. Des décisions n'avaient pas encore été prises._

_13 avril 2010_

_Je pars demain en Argentine, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle, s'en est devenu une obsession. J'en veux à Alice, j'en veux à cette femme que je ne connais pas. Ma vie n'était pas parfaite mais au moins elle me satisfaisait, je me suffisais à moi-même. Mais depuis la vision d'Alice, je sens que je veux plus et que je suis à un tournant décisif de ma vie. Si jamais je rencontre cette femme, si elle veut bien venir à moi, rien ne sera plus comme avant._

_Est-ce possible de tomber amoureux avant de rencontrer son âme sœur simplement en sachant que l'on va la rencontrer ? Pour nous autres, l'amour transcende tout, le sentiment reste éternellement passionnel. Contrairement aux humains, nous n'aimons qu'une fois et la perte de notre âme sœur nous tue…_

Je ne comprenais rien, qui était cet homme ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il n'était pas humain, sa famille non plus. C'était le même garçon sur la photo de famille que celle sur internet, il répétait le lycée années après années. Mais c'était impossible, il ne vieillissait pas, aucun ne vieillissait, ils se nourrissaient autrement, d'animaux vivants, ils devaient changer de lieu et d'identité souvent…

Ma fièvre était tombée, je me sentais confuse mais en paix, c'était étrange. J'étais bête, naïve, présomptueuse de penser que c'était moi son âme sœur, moi qu'il attendait. Lire ses pensées avait été un déclencheur, je l'aimais. J'eus un peu honte d'avoir pensé aimer Jacob, rien de ce que j'avais vécu avec lui ne pouvait surpasser ce que je ressentais pour un inconnu non humain.

Edward était revenu ici, il avait passé son temps à tenter d'élucider le mystère de son âme sœur, puis il était parti dans le seul endroit qui lui avait offert une paix intérieure, un endroit propice à une rencontre spéciale.

Soudain trois coups furent portés à la porte. Je ne me posai pas de question et allai ouvrir. Face à moi, une blonde somptueuse mais qui n'était pas une des jeunes femmes de la famille d'Edward.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Bella, Alice m'a dit de te donner cela. »

Elle me tendit une enveloppe épaisse puis me dévisagea une minute.

« Elle a aussi dit que tu aurais besoin d'une voiture. Je dois aussi réparer la tienne. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Elle courut à petites foulées vers ma Chevrolet et la dégagea trop rapidement de toute la neige. Je l'observai tandis qu'elle soulevait le capot et commençait à s'affairer sur le moteur. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'ouvrir aussitôt l'enveloppe.

_Bonjour belle inconnue et future belle sœur. Je sais que tu as pris ta décision d'aller rejoindre mon frère. Kate (la belle blonde bizarre) a mis à ta disposition une voiture ainsi qu'un peu d'argent et de nouveaux papiers. Sers toi dans l'armoire et boucle ta valise, un vol pour Buenos Aires décolle demain matin… » _commençait la lettre accompagnant tout un tas de papiers et des clés.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. » m'interrompit Kate.

« Merci pour tout. »

« De rien. A un de ces jours alors ! »

Elle s'éloigna sur la petite route qui était dégagée. Je la suivis des yeux un instant, puis Kate disparut. Je pris quelques minutes pour analyser les petits détails de son physique, elle était sans aucun doute comme Edward et sa famille.

A la tombée de la nuit, je sortis, une valise pleine à craquer dans une main et dans l'autre l'enveloppe préparée par la fameuse Alice. Après avoir chargé ma nouvelle voiture, une sorte de tout terrain noir, je pris soin de bien verrouiller la maison puis allai m'asseoir derrière le volant de ma camionnette pour la dernière fois. Je la conduisis vers un talus de neige haut à quelques mètres de la maison. Puis je sautai en marche, par miracle ne me brisai aucun os, il fallait dire que je n'avais pas lancé la camionnette à pleine vitesse.

Je pleurais, pas vraiment de tristesse, je disais au revoir à la Bella que je ne voulais plus être. Ma veille Chevrolet continua sa course et s'écrasa contre le mur de neige, à peine si elle fut abimée… J'allais devoir peaufiner mon plan si je voulais qu'ils me croient tous morte. Je retournai à la maison pour récupérer des allumettes. Une heure plus tard, la camionnette prit enfin feu, j'y jetai ma veste, mon porte feuille, mon téléphone portable et ma bague de fiançailles.

Je serrai contre moi le passeport et les billets d'avion… C'était fou, dangereux mais je devais le faire. Bella Swan devait mourir, Bella Cullen allait naitre et elle ne serait jamais malheureuse ou seule. Mon âme sœur m'attendait ainsi qu'une famille. En regardant flamber la camionnette, je repensai à la lettre d'Alice. Je l'avais lu tellement de fois ces dernières heures que je la connaissais par cœur à présent.

_« ... Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras mais je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses un choix très radical. Si tu décides de le rejoindre, il te faut tout abandonner. Arrange-toi pour que ta voiture soit endommagée et faire croire à … enfin tu as compris. C'est un gros sacrifice mais je peux te garantir que tu ne le regretteras jamais. Avoue même que je te rends service car tu voulais vivre une grande aventure et c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Il se peut qu'il hésite car tu es humaine mais je pense qu'en te voyant il comprendra qu'il n'a pas le choix… il t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi._

_A très bientôt,_

_Alice Cullen. »_

Le trajet fut trop long, les attentes des correspondances, la route sinueuse jusqu'à la cabane eurent raison de mes nerfs. En descendant de voiture, je m'attendais à trouver Edward mais personne ne vint à ma rencontre ni ne répondit à la porte. Je fis le tour de la cabane et découvris un sentier. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, j'arrivai au bord d'un large fleuve, Edward me tournait le dos, aucun doute c'était bien lui. Quand je ne fus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il se retourna et mon cœur eut un raté. Il était encore plus beau que sur les photos, j'étais irrévocablement attirée par lui mais bien plus de cela, mon âme le reconnut. Il s'approcha de moi, ses yeux ne quittèrent plus les miens.

« Tu es humaine. » me dit-il en caressant ma joue avec tant de tendresse dans le regard que je me mis à pleurer de bonheur.

« Je suis prête à être comme toi, je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. »

« Tu ne sais ce dont tu parles… »

Je sortis de mon sac ses carnets, son visage s'assombrit.

« Alors tu sais… »

« Oui. »

« Je suis un monstre, tu es trop pure, trop parfaite pour moi. Jamais je ne te mériterai. »

« Edward, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu es, mais je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Il voulut baisser la tête et je l'en empêchai en posant un doigt sous son menton.

« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je.

Il me sourit, je sus que ma destinée serait désormais de le faire sourire ainsi pour l'éternité.

« Je t'aime aussi… comment t'appelles-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensées… »

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que contrairement à moi, lui ne me connaissait pas. Il savait que j'étais son âme sœur et rien d'autre. Je fus prise d'un fou rire et Edward me rejoignit.

« D'après ce passeport, je m'appelle Bella… Cullen. »

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Il pencha son visage vers le mien, mon corps s'embrasa dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Égayez ma journée et envoyez moi un petit mot!<em>


	27. Chapitre 27 Si tu me sauves

_Voici un OS qui se passe en France! J'espère que ça vous plaira (pssttt! Faites le moi savoir !)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS - Si tu me sauves<strong>

**Couple : Edward et Bella  
>Rating: M<br>PDV: Alterné **

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Isabella<strong>

Paris, 31 août 1944

_« Ma chère maman,_

_Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. La guerre est vraiment finie ici, la vie va reprendre un cours normal. Je vais reprendre mes études puis je reviendrai._

_Papa et toi me manquez, je vous aime._

_Isabella. »_

Je fermai l'enveloppe les larmes aux yeux. Non tout n'allait pas bien. J'étais infirmière maintenant et mes parents ne le savaient pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas les inquiéter et surtout je ne voulais pas retourner chez eux, dans un petit village près de Lyon. Je n'y avais que de très mauvais souvenirs.

J'étais arrivée en septembre 1940 à Paris, pour devenir infirmière et la guerre avait fini de tuer une à une toutes mes illusions naïves de petite provinciale, la guerre avait aussi tué tous mes espoirs. J'étais seule, aucune famille ni ami dans la capitale aucun loisir, aucun futur, aucune échappatoire.

Ce soir encore, les rues allaient s'animer pour fêter la libération de la ville et la fuite des Allemands. Ce soir encore, j'allais rester seule dans le dortoir à ruminer, à tenter d'ignorer ma solitude, mon désarroi, mon bonheur à jamais perdu.

« Isabella, viens avec nous ce soir ! » me dit Jessica depuis le couloir.

Elles étaient toutes en train de s'habiller et de se maquiller pour aller se vautrer ensuite dans les lits d'inconnus. De par mon métier mais surtout à cause de la guerre, j'avais vu toutes sortes d'horreurs arrivées à des jeunes filles qui faisaient un peu trop la fête. Pourtant j'étais moi aussi heureuse que la France ait été libérée, j'aurais aussi voulu déambuler toute la nuit dans les rues au son des accordéons et faire semblant d'aller bien.

« Allez la rabat-joie ! Viens ! Je te prête un peu de rouge et des bas ! » insista gentiment Jessica.

« Laisse-la. Tu vois bien qu'elle est frigide ! Peut-être même qu'elle préfère les femmes alors vaut mieux pour nous qu'on déguerpisse. » cracha Lorraine.

Je bouillai de rage, à chaque journée j'avais le droit à des remarques méchantes de Lorraine. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait pour mériter cela, c'était sa nature d'être une garce. Jessica vint me voir avec comme promis et le rouge et les bas en me souriant.

« Juste ce soir, Bella. Viens avec nous. »

« Je parie qu'elle n'a même jamais dansé ! » se moqua Lorraine.

J'aurais dû l'ignorer comme je le faisais tous les jours mais lui faire fermer son caquet serait peut-être une solution efficace à notre différend. Aussi je laissai Jessica me maquiller et je passai ma plus belle robe et les bas prêtés. Les autres filles me firent toutes des compliments. Je les suivis vers les Champs Elysées à vingt minutes de l'internat. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec mes talons, je trébuchais plusieurs fois sur le trajet, sous les rires moqueurs de Lorraine.

En atteignant la grande avenue, je fus stupéfaite du spectacle. Tout n'était que rire, joie, embrassade et musique. Je ressentais cette communion entre nous tous, la fierté des libérateurs français et américains, le soulagement des Parisiens, l'envie de vengeance aussi contre les Allemands et leurs collaborateurs. Les filles se séparèrent au fur et à mesure, virevoltant volontiers dans les bras des soldats. Je ne quittai pas Jessica mais je savais qu'elle avait déjà rencontré un soldat français et qu'elle devait le retrouver.

Deux heures après mon arrivée sur les Champs Elysées j'étais seule et perdue dans la foule. Mes pieds me faisant vraiment souffrir et je décidai de rentrer à l'internat. En déambulant, je me surpris à chantonner, à esquisser quelques pas de danse. Je n'étais plus du tout fatiguée, j'avais envie de profiter de la ballade et je suivis lentement la Seine. C'était comme si je redécouvrais Paris, sans tous les panneaux en allemand, sans les soldats ennemis, sans les croix gammées.

Le lendemain, je décidai de retourner avec mes amies, cette fois-ci près de Saint-Germain des Prés. Le jazz avait remplacé la java mais l'ambiance était tout aussi festive. J'avais chaussé des chaussures plus confortables et je pus danser gauchement avec Jessica tout en buvant un peu de vin. J'oubliais la noirceur de ma vie en cette nuit étourdissante et euphorique.

Peu avant minuit, je fus bousculée et au lieu de tomber lourdement au sol, je fus rattrapée par deux bras puissants. En me relevant je croisai le regard vert de mon sauveteur. Brusquement, je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que lui, je ne vis plus rien à part lui. Il me demandait quelque chose en anglais mais impossible de comprendre.

Il nous mena un peu à l'écart de la foule pour nous faire asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine où d'autres jeunes gens discutaient vivement.

« Do you mind translating ? » Demanda-t-il à une petite brune. (Peux-tu traduire ?)

« Of course but your french is not too bad you know! » Lui répondit-elle. (Bien sûr mais ton français n'est pas si mauvais tu sais !)

« Please. » (S'il te plait)

« Salut, je suis Alice ! » Me dit-elle.

« Bonsoir, moi c'est Isabella. » murmurai-je ne quittant pas des yeux le beau soldat.

« Lui c'est Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et ça c'est mon Jasper. » ajouta Alice en les désignant tour à tour.

« She just fell, ask her if she's allright. » ordonna Edward en me regardant avec anxiété. (Elle est tombée, demande si elle va bien)

« Il veut savoir si tu vas bien. »

Je secouai la tête pour acquiescer, ma bouche étant devenue soudainement sèche.

« Tu restes avec nous ? » proposa Rosalie, une beauté blonde.

« D'accord. »

« Tu habites où ? » Enchaîna Alice.

« Je suis dans un internat d'infirmière, derrière l'Hôtel Dieu. » Répondis-je.

« Guys, we gotta go, I didn't walk through that crowd to find you and then to just hang around with the chicks. » dit Edward avec impatience aux deux autres soldats. (Les gars, on doit y aller, je n'ai pas traverser cette foule pour vous retrouver et ensuite trainer avec des nanas)

« Oh not now ! Please Edward ! » Supplia Alice. (Oh pas maintenant ! S'il te plait Edward !)

« Yeah man, enjoy. You just find your distraction ! » Ajouta Emmett. (Ouais mec, profite. Tu viens juste de trouver ta distraction)

« Is that what I'm for you ? » s'écria Rosalie en tapant le torse de son compagnon. (C'est ce que je suis pour toi ?)

« Tu me traduis ? » demandai-je tout bas à Alice.

Elle me sourit puis se libéra de son soldat et vint me crocher le bras, m'emmenant un peu à l'écart.

« Isabella, tu dois nous aider. Edward est leur supérieur et il veut ramener Emmett et Jasper à leur base. »

« Ce sont vos… amis ? » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Eh ne nous juge pas ! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention mais… enfin ils ne vont pas rester toute leur vie ici, alors pourquoi… » osai-je alors qu'elle boudait.

« Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? Même après cette rencontre avec Edward ? »

« Je… »

« Je le savais ! pépia-t-elle. Alors aide-nous à garder nos hommes avec nous ce soir. Tu te distrais avec Edward tandis que nous on va faire la fête toute la nuit ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil entendu. La fête pour elle c'était coucher avec un inconnu qui allait la laisser derrière lui en sifflotant. Elle était d'une naïveté !

« Tu ne m'as pas traduit. »

« Euh oui, donc Edward leur a dit de partir avec lui, moi j'ai dit s'il te plait pas maintenant et Emmett, bah il lui a dit de se lâcher un peu avec … toi ! »

Alice rigola devant mon regard noir puis retourna rapidement dans les bras de Jasper.

« You really don't understand a word we say ? » Demanda Emmett. (Tu ne comprends vraiment pas un mot de ce que l'on dit ?)

Je le regardai stupidement, ne comprenant rien. J'avais appris par la force des choses l'allemand mais je ne connaissais que quelques mots en anglais « yes » « no » et bien sûr « I love you ».

Edward continuait de m'observer toujours sérieusement et je lui jetais aussi quelques regards pour l'admirer. Je n'étais pas du genre à tomber aussi facilement sous le charme mais en repensant à ce qu'Alice avait dit sur le coup de foudre juste avant, je pensai : et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si mon honneur allait être perdu. Qu'avais-je donc à perdre ? Je ne le reverrais pas, ce ne serait qu'une fois. Je fis rapidement le calcul de mon cycle et me rassurai, je ne risquais pas de tomber enceinte. Et si je m'offrais une parenthèse folle ? Encore fallait-il qu'Edward soit attiré par moi.

J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation, ils parlaient tous en anglais de toute façon. Je sentais toujours le regard émeraude d'Edward sur moi et j'en rougis.

« Come on, obviously she's crazy about you too, just give it a shot ! » Dit Emmett en riant à Edward. (Allez, c'est évidemment qu'elle est aussi folle de toi, essaie !)

Puis Rosalie lui fit une tape sur la tête et Emmett l'embrassa. Drôle de couple.

« She doesn't understand what I'm saying, how could I… » Lui répondit Edward en me fixant. (Elle ne comprend pas ce que je dis, comment pourrais-je…)

« You want me to… » Dit Alice (Tu veux que je…)

« No. Hum… Isabella, je suis Edward. Tu veux marcher avec moi ? » Me proposa Edward en butant sur chaque mot, c'était craquant.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. J'acquiesçai vivement puis dis au revoir aux couples. Edward marcha silencieusement à mes côtés, nos bras se frôlaient parfois et dans la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'été, son contact me fit frissonner. Finalement, il tenta de me parler.

« C'est joli ton nom… Isabella. »

« Merci. »

« Tu es heureuse, la guerre finie ? »

Je souris de ravissement, son accent était charmant et surtout sa façon de dire mon prénom me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Je mettais mes réactions sur le coup de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Si j'admettais qu'Edward avait éveillé en moi des sensations que je ne connaissais pas, je serais perdue. Nous passâmes devant un petit square, et dans l'obscurité je ne reconnus pas le quartier où nos pas nous avaient emmenés. Edward me prit la main et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu es… hum froide ? »

« Non. »

Il soupira et je devinai qu'il était exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir me parler plus facilement. Une tension s'instaura rapidement et aussi discrètement que possible, je me rapprochai de lui, désireuse de le toucher même à travers son uniforme. Son regard était resté baissé, comme le mien. Une fois de plus, je me motivais à agir. Je relevai la tête et posai ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarda enfin. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir à quoi il pensait mais cela avait forcément un rapport avec moi.

Il serra ma main et je voulus comprendre à ce geste qu'il avait aussi envie de moi autant que je le désirais. Je me tendis vers son visage et lui souris brièvement avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains remontèrent sur son torse puis dans son cou, je m'accrochai à lui. Edward crispa ses mains sur mes hanches, comme pour empêcher nos corps de se rejoindre. Pourtant nos baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés, je caressais sa langue avec la mienne, mes mains découvraient les muscles de ses bras, de son torse et de son dos. Je me tortillais sans arrêt tant mon antre le réclamait.

C'était inédit pour moi d'éprouver un désir aussi fort. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa veste et sa chemise puis j'embrassais chaque centimètre carré dévoilé de sa peau pâle. Edward murmura quelque chose, gémit et se crispa davantage sur mes hanches. D'un geste rapide, je pris une de ses mains pour la poser sur ma poitrine. Il déglutit, se figea et me regarda intensément. Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, tentant d'étouffer sa retenue et cela fonctionna puisque que quelques secondes plus tard, il pressa sa paume sur un de mes seins tendus. Son autre main dériva dans le creux de mes reins pour me presser contre lui.

Pour me rassurer, je voulus savoir si il était aussi excité que moi aussi je posai délicatement une main sur son entrejambe et sentis son érection. Edward gémit à nouveau mais me stoppa avant que je puisse le toucher vraiment. Il se leva en soufflant et me contempla.

« Non. » me dit-il tout bas.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?»

« Je ne comprends. » s'excusa-t-il.

Le retour sur terre fut plus brutal que je ne le voulais. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne l'aimais pas, je ne devais pas être aussi triste. Pourtant dans ses bras, sous ses lèvres, j'avais réussi à me retrouver six ans plus tôt, insouciante et heureuse… À croire que je n'avais définitivement pas le droit à une belle histoire même de quelques heures.

« Tu ne me veux pas? » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, ne pouvant plus affronter son regard troublant.

« Oh God ! Je te veux, Isabella, so bad… mais … pas… » bégaya-t'il en désignant le square.

« Je vois… »

« Viens, je ramène chez toi. »

J'acquiesçai en ravalant mes larmes. C'était la fatigue, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter de cette douleur à la poitrine tandis qu'Edward marchait vivement. Nous atteignîmes rapidement la rue de Rivoli et il se tourna vers moi.

« C'est où chez toi ? »

Mes larmes menaçaient de sortir à chaque instant et je voulus fuir. Je profitai qu'il regardait ailleurs, sans doute à la recherche d'un taxi, pour courir et m'engager dans le dédale des rues. Je l'entendis m'appeler, ses pas rapides m'avaient poursuivie quelques mètres, je le semai en me cachant derrière une porte cochère.

En arrivant à l'internat, mes joues étaient enfin sèches. Je montai au dortoir le plus silencieusement possible, il était près de trois heures du matin, j'étais épuisée mais je n'arriverais sûrement pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, j'avais une mine affreuse, je traînais des pieds et m'étais même endormie en début d'après-midi pendant une pause. De nombreux blessés avaient besoin de soin, la plupart étaient des combattants français et aussi des Parisiens qui avaient participés à la libération de la ville une semaine plus tôt. L'agitation des premiers jours s'était évanouie et nous n'avions finalement pas beaucoup de travail. Quand je quittai mon poste, je courus vers la sortie de l'Hôtel Dieu, impatiente de retrouver mon lit. Mais en arrivant devant la porte de l'internat, je crus défaillir en voyant Edward qui me souriait, un bouquet de roses à la main.

Arrivée devant lui, je me sentis bête de ne pas avoir fait d'effort ce matin pour cacher ma fatigue. Après le service, mon chignon était toujours à moitié défait et ma blouse froissée. Edward semblait aussi fatigué mais il était encore plus beau de jour, les rayons du soleil me révélaient la vraie couleur de ses cheveux, un peu roux ou bronze je n'arrivais pas à décider. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs encore et son sourire timide me fit fondre.

« Lis s'il te plait. » me dit-il en me tendant un papier.

_« Alice a rédigé ce mot pour moi car je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. Je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais être respectueux envers toi. Je ne sais même pas comment te dire à quel point tu es belle et désirable. Veux-tu me retrouver demain à 20h, place de la Concorde ? »_

Je fus un peu sonnée, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à la revoir, encore moins à ce qu'il ait voulu me revoir. Je redoutais aussi que malgré ces belles paroles, en me voyant il ne change d'avis. Mais Edward me souriait toujours, il s'était même rapproché de moi.

« Oui. » lui dis-je, me retenant de sourire et pleurer de soulagement.

J'étais pathétique, je devais m'en tenir à mes résolutions. Je ne le verrais que quelques jours, la guerre n'était pas finie dans le reste de la France et de l'Europe. Il partirait loin, et vite sans doute.

Edward se pencha vers moi et effleura ma joue de ses lèvres. Je n'aurais pas été gênée qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche en pleine rue. Simplement ce geste pudique concordait à ses propos, il était gentleman. Je pénétrai rapidement dans l'internat puis me couchai. J'avais de quoi passer une bonne et longue nuit reposante.

**PDV Edward**

Les gars m'avaient asticoté toute la matinée, même Carlisle s'y était mis quand il avait appris pour Isabella. Emmett et Jasper ne m'avaient pas cru quand je leur avais assuré que je n'avais pas couché avec elle.

J'étais lieutenant depuis à peine un mois et du coup mes anciens camarades se permettaient de me manquer de respect. Je ne m'en offensais pas, pas après avoir tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis le débarquement en Normandie, trois mois plus tôt. Nous avions tous besoin d'un peu de légèreté, d'oublier nos souffrances et la perte de trop nombreux autres soldats.

À midi, j'avais cédé et j'avais demandé à Jasper ce qu'Alice lui avait dit au sujet d'Isabella. Il me dit qu'elle était infirmière à l'Hôtel Dieu et je partis aussitôt pour la voir. J'appris que son service se terminait à seize heures et je décidai de retourner vers notre camp, aux Invalides. Alice était tous les jours avec Rosalie dans le parc au pied de la Tour Eiffel, et j'eus l'idée de lui faire écrire un mot à Isabella pour lui expliquer ma réaction. J'avais compris que j'avais vexé Bella en la repoussant. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me comporter aussi brutalement avec elle.

Isabella n'avait pas quitté mes pensées depuis que je l'avais aperçue dans la foule, dansant et riant. Mes pas m'avaient guidé vers elle et alors que j'allais lui parler, elle avait été bousculée. Je m'étais précipité pour l'empêcher de heurter le sol et j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais la lâcher. Elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux marron chocolat, sa peau claire et parfaite, ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Son corps gracile, ses formes généreuses, son odeur, tout chez elle m'avait envouté. J'avais immédiatement éprouvé le besoin de la protéger. Elle avait semblé être autant sous le choc que moi mais avait réussi à mieux cacher son trouble, je n'avais fait que la dévisager sans honte.

Quand nous nous étions assis côte à côte sur ce banc et qu'elle avait touché ma main, j'avais du faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me jeter sur sa bouche parfaite. Je n'avais pas cru possible d'éprouver un tel désir, aussi impétueux et effrayant. Nos lèvres s'étaient comme reconnues, nos mains s'étaient moulées sur le corps de l'autre, nos souffles courts et nos yeux noirs avaient exprimés en une même langue notre désir.

Puis elle avait effleuré mon sexe et j'avais pris conscience de la situation épineuse dans laquelle je nous avais mis. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'une étreinte sur un banc public. Elle méritait tellement mieux que succomber à un soldat inconnu. Je voulais la connaître, et qu'elle sache aussi qui j'étais. Finalement elle avait fui et j'avais passé deux heures à la rechercher en vain.

J'avais pensé que c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Au moins je n'avais pas sur la conscience le forfait d'avoir abusé d'elle, je ne lui avais pas fait de promesses impossibles à tenir. J'étais soldat, prisonnier de décisions militaires. Nous savions déjà que Paris n'était qu'une étape vers Berlin. Je pouvais mourir à tout instant et Isabella ne méritait vraiment pas de pleurer pour moi.

J'achetai quelles fleurs et partit attendre Isabella. Son apparition me convainquit que je n'avais pas juste craqué sur une femme, j'avais envie d'être avec elle… Elle avait esquissé un sourire en me voyant devant son internat, elle avait été soulagée à la lecture de mon mot. J'espérais qu'elle avait compris.

Je chipais à Carlisle un dictionnaire anglais français et passais chaque minute chômée à apprendre de nouveaux mots. J'aurais préféré apprendre des mots tendres mais je devais déjà me faire comprendre, lui dire ce qu'avait signifié notre rencontre. Je devais comprendre ce qu'elle me dirait d'elle, de sa famille, de sa vie.

Le lendemain j'arrivais dix minutes en avance place de la Concorde et la vis immédiatement. Elle serrait nerveusement un petit sac à main et fixais le sol. Elle releva la tête quand je la hélai et elle me sourit aussitôt. Je lui offris une rose rouge qu'elle porta à son nez en fermant un instant les yeux. Tous ses gestes m'obsédaient, j'étais plus que tenté d'envoyer valser mes principes moraux, de la prendre finalement sur un banc, contre un mur, n'importe où pourvu que je la possède.

Isabella me regardait depuis quelques instants, nous n'avions encore rien dit mais ça me semblait inutile. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, nous étions heureux de nous voir. Finalement, je posai une seconde ma main dans le bas de son dos pour l'entraîner au hasard dans les rues calmes de Paris.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demandai-je finalement.

« Non. »

Elle était plus timide que deux jours auparavant, quand elle avait pris le contrôle de notre étreinte. Peut-être regrettait-elle aussi, ou bien était-elle un peu ivre ce soir là.

« Tu es infirmière ? » continuai-je, envieux d'entendre sa voix douce.

« Oui, à l'Hôtel Dieu. »

« Tu vas rester ? »

« Je ne sais pas, sans doute… »

Nous restâmes silencieux encore plusieurs minutes, je brûlais de lui prendre la main mais je n'osais pas. Isabella avait peut-être un don de télépathie car ce fut elle qui me saisit la main. Son sourire était hésitant, elle redoutait que je la repousse à nouveau. C'était le moment de lui parler mais je ne savais pas par où commencer.

« Tu es en colère avec moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » répondit-elle vivement.

« J'ai eu peur quand tu es partie. »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai agi bêtement, toute la soirée d'ailleurs. Merci de ne pas m'avoir forcée, enfin je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. C'est juste… enfin je n'ai jamais fait ça alors… »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, je n'avais pas tout compris.

« Tu pars quand ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Une ou deux semaines. »

« Oh… tu seras prudent. »

Je sortis aussitôt mon dictionnaire ce qui la fit rire, puis trouvai la traduction. J'acquiesçai, trop ému pour parler. Si vraiment elle se souciait de moi, je pouvais oser croire qu'elle ne regrettait pas m'avoir embrassé.

« Edward, arrêtons nous là. » me dit-elle tout bas alors que nous étions devant un petit hôtel.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. »

L'endroit ne payait pas de mine et vu le peu d'argent que j'avais sur moi, ça m'arrangeait mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver tout cela pas assez bien pour elle. Elle me sourit encore, comme pour me convaincre. Je la tirai doucement vers moi et l'embrassai légèrement sur la bouche. Elle répondit aussitôt à ce baiser en le prolongeant et en se serrant contre moi.

« S'il te plaît. » murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle une minute plus tard.

Je nous conduisis à l'intérieur où un homme sans âge lisait un journal. Quand il nous vit, il se précipita et me serra la main en me remerciant.

« Une chambre pour la nuit. » lui dis-je rapidement.

« Voilà, au deuxième étage, la 203. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous savez où me trouver m'sieur. »

Isabella s'engagea dans l'étroit escalier et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Devant la porte de notre chambre, elle hésita un instant mais finalement tendit sa main et je lui remis la clé. Elle devait savoir qu'elle pouvait dire non et même partir, que je ne la forcerais jamais.

« Tu es sûre, love ? »

« Oui Edward. Je veux vraiment passer cette nuit avec toi. »

Elle m'embrassa plus fougueusement encore, ses mains voyagèrent dans mon dos, ma nuque et mes cheveux. Je n'osais pas décoller les miennes de sa taille. Elle m'envoutait, me clouait sur place. Je voulais attendre son feu vert pour aller plus loin. Et une fois que j'aurais son accord, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

« Allons sur le lit. » sussura-t'elle.

« Isabella, que veux-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas très galant de me le faire dire à haute voix. » répondit-elle un peu boudeuse.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris. » avouai-je.

« Edward, je te veux toi. Ici et maintenant. Ne me fais plus attendre. »

Le signal que j'attendais... Je me jetai sur elle, l'emprisonnant d'un bras tandis que de l'autre je remontai sa robe pour pouvoir toucher la peau douce entre ses cuisses. Je sentis ses petits doigts déboutonner ma chemise aussi je l'aidai et me débarrassai aussi de mon débardeur. Elle commença à enlever sa robe mais je l'arrêtai.

« Je veux le faire. » expliquai-je rapidement.

« D'accord. »

Je passais de longues minutes à l'embrasser, à la caresser, à apprendre son corps. Isabella était très réactive, ses jambes ne cessaient de bouger et son bassin se soulevait parfois à la rencontre de mon érection. Elle gémit plusieurs fois mon prénom.

« I want you so bad, Isabella. So bad… Tu es pour moi.» murmurai-je à son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner. (Je te veux tellement, Isabella. Tellement…)

Je déboutonnai sa robe et la fit passer par dessus sa tête. La voir en simple combinaison me rendit plus dur… J'avais deviné qu'elle ne portait pas de corset ni de soutien gorge, mais j'avais évité d'y penser lors de notre promenade. Dans l'intimité de cette chambre je pus me laisser aller.

Mes doigts remontèrent doucement la combinaison, dévoilant d'abord son sous-vêtement humide. C'était déjà excitant de savoir qu'elle me voulait mais de constater sa propre excitation me fit perdre la tête. Je touchai délicatement le tissu pâle qui était en fait totalement mouillé. J'appuyai sur son sexe et elle gémit encore plus fort. J'avais bien l'intention de m'y attarder mais pas avant d'avoir découvert ses seins.

La combinaison s'envola rapidement, je ne voulais plus aucun obstacle entre sa peau et la mienne. J'emprisonnai dans ma bouche un sein puis l'autre, cajolant avec ma langue et mes dents ses bouts durcis. Elle s'arqua brutalement tandis que je léchai son ventre et m'approchai de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. J'étais tenté de l'arracher mais je me contentai de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Je perdis tout retenue à la vue de son sexe, je plongeai dessus et le goûtai avec délectation. Isabella gémit encore plus fort, parfois elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y parvenait pas.

Ma langue entra en elle puis remonta vers son bouton rose pour le titiller. Mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses sans ménagement pour la maintenir sous mon visage. Isabella soufflait fort comme pour contenir la montée de son orgasme et le retarder pour en augmenter sa puissance. Une de ses mains caressait mon visage et l'autre mes cheveux. Nos regards se croisèrent quand elle se redressa un peu. Elle me désirait, ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes, tout chez elle me le criait, elle me voulait.

Peu après elle ferma les yeux fortement et ses jambes s'écartèrent davantage. Elle mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer son cri de jouissance. J'avalai tout ce qu'elle me donnait puis embrassai ses cuisses pour remonter vers son visage en léchant son corps. Nos peaux étaient brûlantes et moites de sueur. Quand j'atteignis son cou, elle s'assit rapidement et me plaqua sur le lit. Je ne résistai pas quand ses mains impatientes baissèrent mon pantalon et firent émerger mon sexe. Elle allait jeter le pantalon quand je la retins.

« Les… euh condoms… » bégayai-je.

Et si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, me dis-je. Je sortis malgré tout les préservatifs que comme tous les soldats j'avais reçus. Isabella déglutit en les voyant mais ne se recula pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

« Tu n'es pas marié, hein ? »

« Non. » soufflai-je soulagé de comprendre son hésitation.

Elle s'allongea, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu es sûre ? » demandai-je encore.

« Oui. »

Je déchirai l'emballage et déroulait le morceau de plastique le long de mon sexe tandis qu'elle écartait ses jambes autour des miennes.

« Je te veux tellement Edward. »

« Oh God… moi aussi. »

Je m'allongeai sur elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Isabella semblait un peu anxieuse, elle ferma les yeux et me demanda de venir en elle. Mon sexe resta quelques instants à l'entrée du sien. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec une fille, je savais que j'allais être submergé en la pénétrant, Isabella n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Même si je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais, elle resterait spéciale pour moi.

« Viens… » répéta-t-elle.

Je fus comme prévu désarçonné par la sensation d'être enfin en elle, si chaude et étroite.

« Oh God, it feels so good… » laissai-je échapper. (Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon…)

Elle me regarda avec interrogation mais je ne pouvais même plus me souvenir comment le dire en français. Je m'imposai doucement en elle. Je ne sentis pas d'obstacles et j'en fus un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé être le premier pour elle, c'était égoïste. Je ne serais pas le dernier alors à quoi bon être jaloux ? Pouvais-je quand même être jaloux, juste un peu ?

Isabella s'était un peu tendue quand mon sexe l'avait entièrement pénétrée alors je lui laissai quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle. Enfin elle gémit et je pus commencer alors des allers retours qui nous arrachèrent à chacun des gémissements, des grognements et des cris étouffés. Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses et accompagnait ainsi mes mouvements. J'entendis qu'elle parlait mais ne compris rien d'autre que « encore ».

Je soufflai pour retarder l'explosion mais ça allait être difficile tant être en elle était intensément bon. Je pris appui sur mes bras pour donner plus d'amplitude à mes coups de reins. Même si sa peau me manquait, j'avais trouvé une position où je pouvais l'admirer et m'immiscer en elle plus profondément.

J'embrassai parfois ses lèvres brutalement, je ne parvenais plus à me retenir d'autant que ses mains pressaient de plus en plus fort mes fesses.

« Plus fort ? » lui demandai-je en haletant.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et m'enfonçai plus profondément en elle. Elle ferma les yeux sous mes assauts et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait mais qu'elle m'enlace alors que j'étais en elle, à mes yeux, transforma cette étreinte en quelque chose de plus pur. Je ne couchais plus avec elle, je lui faisais l'amour. Toutes ces pensées que j'avais bloquées avant envahirent mon esprit. Je pouvais espérer la revoir après la guerre, lui faire encore l'amour des milliers de fois. Je pouvais être jaloux et possessif. Puisque je lui faisais l'amour, je pouvais lui avouer l'ascendance qu'elle avait désormais sur moi.

J'avais fermé les yeux aussi, savourant ces sensations inédites. Je la voulais encore mais j'étais arrivé au point de non-retour. Je me déversai en expirant bruyamment et Isabella resserra ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer et m'allonger sur elle. Nous reprîmes silencieusement notre souffle et quand nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, je compris que son désir était aussi insatiable que le mien.

Au petit matin, je me rhabillai rapidement sous son regard.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir. »

« Je sais, moi aussi. Mais j'aimerais tant rester avec toi ici… Toute une nuit ne m'a pas suffit. »

« What ? » (Quoi ?)

« Je te veux encore ! » s'écria-t'elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle était merveilleuse dans la lumière blanche de l'aube. Sa bouche s'étira et son sourire me convainquit de lui dire enfin.

« Isabella, tu es spéciale, you know that… » (tu sais ça)

« Toi aussi tu es spécial. » me répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, gonflée à cause de nos baiser.

Je quittai quelques minutes plus tard le petit hôtel, le cœur léger. J'avais eu le droit à un peu de bonheur, plus que je n'avais osé l'espérer en fait. J'allais la revoir le soir même.

**PDV Isabella**

Alice et Rosalie nous avaient invités chez elles. Ça n'était pas idéal, trois couples amoureux dans un même appartement mais c'était le plus pratique, c'était proche des Invalides et aussi plus confortable. Edward et moi vivions chaque jour sans se préoccuper du lendemain mais dix jours après notre première nuit ensemble, il dut partir sur le champ avec tout le régiment.

Il me promit de revenir très vite, ça n'était qu'une mission d'escorte, il serait absent un mois maximum et je ne cessais de pleurer, rendant les choses plus difficiles. Il avait pris une place bien trop importante dans ma vie, les filles me disaient sans arrêt que c'était normal, qu'Edward était l'homme de ma vie. Pour autant, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Rosalie nous apprit un jour l'existence d'un programme d'aide aux épouses françaises de soldats américains.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas mariées. » soupira Alice.

« Tu sais bien que ça arrivera! » la taquina Rose.

« Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. » dis-je.

« Les filles, si vous tenez à vos hommes et si vous voulez déguerpir d'ici, il n'y a qu'à passer devant monsieur le Maire. Je suis certaine qu'ils en ont entendu parler et qu'ils vont nous le proposer à leur retour. » assura Rose.

Me marier avec Edward me paraissait fou mais tellement logique. Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'en étais sûre. Et partir vivre aux Etats-Unis serait une vraie chance. C'était un pays si prospère et libre, je ne pouvais qu'y être heureuse.

Emmett et Jasper revinrent deux semaines plus tard et épousèrent effectivement mes amies. Edward avait été retenu pour une semaine de plus et n'aurait que deux jours à Paris avant de repartir. Je passais les derniers jours à l'attendre à l'appartement, me faisant passer pour malade auprès de ma supérieure.

Edward arriva enfin en pleine nuit. Je dormais quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« Tu es revenu ! » m'écriai-je en le découvrant.

« Oh baby, I missed you so much. » me murmura-t'il tandis que ses mains avaient déjà plongé sous ma combinaison. (Oh chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué.)

Il me fit l'amour plus intensément cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin, tandis que nous paressions au lit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

« Edward, tu n'as pas rencontré une autre femme ? » demandai-je finalement.

« Of course not ! Non pas d'autres femmes ! » me jura-t'il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Alors je soufflai pour me donner du courage et me dégageai de son étreinte. Il devait savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui.

« I love you. » lui déclarai-je.

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire puis se jeta sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Love. » me répondit-il.

Il me le répéta encore et encore toute la matinée. Quand notre faim fut trop grande, nous rejoignîmes nos colocataires. Les retrouvailles d'Edward avec ses amis furent émouvantes. Apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur départ de Paris.

« What's up guys ? » leur dit joyeusement Edward (Quoi de neuf les gars ?)

« We're married ! » s'exclama Emmett. (On est mariés !)

Je compris Emmett, j'avais fait des progrès grâce à Alice et Rosalie.

« You what ? » (Vous quoi ?)

« Yeah man. Alice made of me an honest man. » ajouta Jasper. (Ouais mec, Alice a fait de moi un honnête homme.)

Rosalie et Alice sourirent puis montrèrent chacune leur annuaire gauche à mon amant. Son sourire s'évanouit puis il posa un regard énigmatique sur moi. Il tira finalement ses amis dans le salon et je n'entendis plus rien.

Alice et Rosalie gloussèrent puis me poussèrent vers la salle de bain.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » m'inquiétai-je.

Elles avaient le chic pour me coincer et me coiffer ou me maquiller, voire les deux et ce pendant une heure au moins.

« La mariée est toujours resplendissante, mais on peut quand même ajouter un peu de fard et de rouge ! » s'enthousiasma Alice.

« Vous croyez que… » bégayai-je.

« Oh que oui ! » répondirent-elles en cœur.

En sortant une heure et demi plus tard de la salle de bains, Edward m'attendait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs et un petit bout de papier à la main.

_« Isabella, ma Bella. Je sais que c'est très soudain et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Je t'aime, je suis sûr que tu es celle que je cherchais. Je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir tellement plus, tu mérites un mariage parfait… »_

« Oh mon dieu… » m'écriai-je en retenant mes larmes.

_« Mais je n'ai que peu de temps. Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? _» disait la lettre.

Il avait mis genou à terre et me tendait un petit écrin. Je ne voulais même pas comprendre comment il avait fait en si peu de temps pour trouver une bague. Celle-ci était un simple anneau d'or jaune surmonté d'une pierre grenat.

« Oui ! Edward je te promets de t'attendre, je serai une bonne épouse pour toi ! Je vais apprendre l'anglais, je te suivrai où que tu ailles ! »

« Bella, parle moins vite. » rigola-t'il.

Puis il me passa la bague à la main droite et m'enlaça. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions mariés. Alice me confia avoir tout organiser depuis deux semaines. Nous dînâmes rapidement ce soir-là avec nos amis. J'étais sur un petit nuage et Edward ne cessait de sourire.

« Tu es ma femme. » me dit-il alors qu'il me pénétra pour la première fois depuis notre mariage.

Cette nuit là fut magique, Edward était devenu très possessif pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il s'était ouvert davantage à moi et surtout à notre amour. Je me doutais qu'avant, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, moi non plus, mais d'être mariés changeait tout pour nous, nous pouvions être vraiment ensemble.

Notre lune de miel fut de courte durée hélas, même notre mariage ne pouvait pas retenir mon époux auprès de moi. Peu après le départ de nos maris, nous reçûmes un courrier de l'administration américaine en France nous proposant de rejoindre le camp de repos Lucky Strike en Haute-Normandie avant de rejoindre les États-Unis.

Les filles me supplièrent de venir, j'avais longuement hésité mais après tout rien ne me retenait à Paris, autant attendre mon mari dans un endroit où je ne serais pas seule. Une semaine plus tard, Alice, Rose et moi partions, non sans avoir au préalable écrit à nos maris. L'organisation au camp était assez confortable vu la situation. Je fus mise à contribution dès mon arrivée, pour mon plus grand soulagement. L'ambiance entre toutes ces femmes était pesante. Le temps passait lentement au fil des leçons d'anglais et d'histoire de notre futur pays.

On appelait ce genre d'endroit les « camps cigarettes » car on leur donnait le nom de marques de cigarettes. J'avais entendu l'histoire de toutes les autres jeunes femmes, peu étaient vraiment tombées amoureuses de leurs soldats. Rose, Alice et moi nous serrions les coudes, nous avions nos moments de doutes et de peur. À part une lettre parvenue le premier mois de notre arrivée au camp, j'étais restée cinq mois sans nouvelles d'Edward tandis que Rose et Alice recevaient au moins trois lettres par mois. J'avais appris que mon mari avait été détaché pour des missions spéciales, j'étais à la fois très fière de lui et très angoissée.

Et enfin, je reçus l'annonce de sa visite. Je vécus trois semaines sur un petit nuage à compter les jours qui me séparaient de ses bras et de ses lèvres. Je parlais beaucoup mieux anglais, j'y avais consacré plus du temps que les autres jeunes femmes, je voulais tout savoir d'Edward et refusais surtout d'être un fardeau à notre arrivée aux Etats-Unis.

Quand enfin, le jour de son retour arriva, je fus bien heureuse de passer entre les mains expertes de mes amies. J'étais très belle m'avaient dit toutes les pensionnaires. Edward arriva vers midi, j'avais guetté deux heures durant l'arrivée du convoi depuis l'entrée du camp. Un nuage de poussière annonça le retour de mon mari, il fut le premier à sauter du premier camion et me vit aussitôt. Je courus dans ses bras et il me fit virevolter dans les airs avant de me reposer et de m'embrasser férocement.

« My love, I'm so happy to be with you… You're beautiful baby, I've missed so much, you have no idea. My wife… mine » me dit-il tout en m'embrassant. (Mon amour, je suis si heureux d'être avec toi… Tu es si belle chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu n'as pas idée. Ma femme… à moi)

« Viens. »

Je le menai vers une des tentes à l'écart des bâtiments principaux. Ces tentes servaient aux retrouvailles des amants et ne comportaient qu'une paillasse et une chaise.

Les heures qui suivirent, nous fîmes l'amour, encore et encore. Nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper. A la tombée de la nuit, je me pelotonnai contre son torse et reniflai avec une immense joie son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là… » me dit-il.

« Tu as fait des progrès ! »

« Oui, je n'avais que ça à faire entre deux missions. »

Il parlait un peu plus gravement, ce qui m'attrista.

« Tu sais où tu pars demain ? »

« Au même endroit. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » hésitai-je.

« J'ai voyagé cinq jours pour te revoir quelques heures et ça en vaut la peine. Tout va bien. Je t'aime ma femme… »

Malgré mes prières, le temps s'écoula inexorablement. Edward repartit le lendemain matin. Nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit, entre deux séances intenses de retrouvailles, nous avions parlé de notre avenir. Il m'avait donné l'adresse de ses parents, il les avait déjà prévenus de notre mariage. Il me donna aussi une partie de l'argent qu'il avait sur lui, il s'inquiétait pour moi puisque je n'avais plus de travail.

Nous étions parvenus à épuiser le petit stock de préservatifs en début de soirée et nous avions fait sans. J'avais l'espoir qu'un enfant naisse de notre nuit, je savais que je serais heureuse et mon mari aussi. J'avais tenté de ne rien dire, mais je ne résistai pas longtemps et Edward rit. Lui aussi espérait et il me fit promettre de le tenir au courant très vite de mon état. La vie était trop courte, nous avions tellement hâte de commencer ensemble notre vie.

Deux semaines plus tard, les premiers symptômes apparurent, j'eus de terribles nausées mais j'étais si heureuse. J'avais écrit aussitôt à Edward, je savais que le courrier serait long à lui arriver aussi je fus surprise en recevant une lettre trois semaines plus tard. Rose se tenait à côté de moi lors de la distribution du courrier et elle cria en apercevant l'enveloppe. Tout à mon bonheur, je ne compris pas la réaction de mon amie, imitée rapidement par d'autres jeunes femmes.

« Bella… ma chérie, assied-toi. » me commanda gentiment Alice.

« Mais pourquoi ? » hoquetai-je alors que je savais désormais.

Mes larmes coulèrent, mouillant le papier jaune. Ces enveloppes annonçaient la mort d'un proche, la mort de mon mari en l'occurrence.

« NON ! » criai-je en m'effondrant sur mon lit.

J'eus vaguement conscience de l'agitation autour de moi, j'entendis Rose ouvrir et lire la lettre.

« Disparu. »

« Quoi ? » bredouillai-je.

« Bella, il est porté disparu en Allemagne. » me dit avec douceur Rose.

Toutes mes amies me chuchotèrent des paroles pleines d'espoir. Il n'était que disparu, il était un soldat émérite, décoré, intelligent, il s'en était sorti… Au fond de moi j'espérais mais je ne voulais pas écouter mes amies, j'avais mal et j'avais peur.

L'enfant d'Edward vivait en moi, je devais être forte. Au fil des semaines, je parvins à ne pas me morfondre et à rêver encore d'un avenir avec Edward. Je reçus un courrier de mes parents en réponse à l'annonce de mon mariage, ils n'étaient pas ravis mais me souhaitaient tout de même beaucoup de bonheur et me demandaient de continuer à leur écrire.

Trois mois plus tard, Edward fut déclaré mort au combat. Il ne saurait jamais que nous avions un enfant, il était mort, seul et j'espérais, sans souffrir. Je vécus les semaines qui suivirent comme un zombie, je me forçais à manger pour le bébé, pourtant je ne me sentais plus l'envie de vivre. Devenir veuve était une dure épreuve et sans cet enfant en moi, peut-être aurais-je abandonné la partie. J'avais la meilleure des raisons de tenir le coup et surtout d'être heureuse.

Le coup de grâce me fut asséné un mois plus tard, une semaine avant notre départ pour les Etats-Unis. Le colonel Standford, qui s'occupait de nous, me convoqua.

« Les parents d'Edward souhaitent que vous acceptiez d'annuler votre mariage en échange d'une … d'une forte somme d'argent. »

Il était mal à l'aise, je compris aussitôt, j'avais entendu que cela était déjà arrivé à deux autres jeunes femmes quelques semaines plus tôt. En annulant mon mariage, je renonçai à mes droits d'héritage. A demi-mots, Edward m'avait expliqué que sa famille était aisée.

« Je ne veux pas d'argent ni maintenant ni demain. Mon enfant doit porter le nom d'Edward… Il n'a pas eu le temps de les prévenir peut-être… »

« La perte de leur fils leur cause un grand traumatisme. »

« Je refuse, je veux rester sa veuve. »

« Ils ne vous laisseront pas tranquille Isabella. »

« Alors faites moi signer un papier qui dit que je renonce à tout héritage, que je ne réclamerai jamais rien ! »

Il me demanda de revenir le lendemain et avec un pincement au cœur je signai un document qui me privait du seul lien qu'il me restait avec mon mari.

Le jour du départ pour les Etats-Unis approchait, le colonel tenta de me persuader de rester en France puisque je n'aurais personne pour m'héberger. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Rose et Alice.

La traversée fut longue et pénible, mes amies me soutinrent du mieux qu'elles purent. Elles m'écoutaient silencieusement pleurer, me laissaient seule quand j'en avais besoin. A cause de moi, elles n'osaient pas être joyeuses devant moi. Quand nous débarquâmes à New York les familles d'Emmett et de Jasper nous firent un accueil chaleureux. J'avais espéré naïvement que les parents d'Edward auraient changé d'avis, en vain.

Les premières semaines à Chicago chez Emmett et Rosalie me firent le plus grand bien. Alice et Jasper vivaient non loin et nous nous retrouvions aussi souvent que possible. Rose me força à rester chez eux jusqu'après la naissance du bébé. J'avais un peu honte de vivre à leurs crochets mais j'étais tétanisée en pensant à l'avenir. Je n'avais pas de travail ni de logement, j'étais enceinte et j'avais un accent qui faisait rigoler les américains. Je ne voulais pas repartir en France, je n'avais pas le choix, et même j'étais déterminée à m'en sortir, tout ce qu'il me fallait c'était un peu de courage et d'audace.

Je ressentis les premières contractions une nuit glaciale de novembre. J'avais été témoin de ces souffrances et j'avais eu l'arrogance de croire que je serais capable de vivre ce moment avec grâce… Après sept éprouvantes heures, mon fils naquit. C'était évident qu'il s'appellerait Edward… EJ, Edward Junior, comme ça se faisait beaucoup ici.

Une semaine plus tard, Rose me conduisit chez les parents d'Edward. J'avais envie de plaider ma cause, face à face, j'avais trouvé le courage grâce à mon fils.

« Hello, I'm Isabella Masen, your sons's wife. » dis-je à la femme que je devinai être la mère d'Edward. (Bonjour, je suis Isabella Masen, la femme de votre fils.)

La bouche d'Elisabeth Masen s'ouvrit légèrement, elle était surprise évidemment.

« Mademoiselle, parlez donc français, je vous comprendrai mieux. » me répondit-elle sèchement dans un français parfait.

« Je tenais à vous rencontrer et vous annoncer que… »

« Nous ne voulons pas de vous ici. Mon fils est mort, à mes yeux vous n'êtes pas sa veuve bien que vous ayez refusé d'annuler ce mariage de pacotille. Vous l'avez charmé mais sachez qu'une jeune femme ici porte déjà son deuil. »

« Comment ? »

« Edward était fiancé. Jamais il n'aurait du se marier avec la première venue prête à féliciter un soldat… »

« Non, vous vous trompez ! Edward vous a écrit, il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous annoncer que j'attendais un enfant… »

« Mademoiselle, partez ! »

Elle commença à fermer la porte, je vis rouge et poussai brutalement dessus pour entrer dans la maison. La mère d'Edward fut rejointe par une magnifique blonde, toute de noir vêtue.

« Who's that ? » demanda-t'elle. (Qui est-ce ?)

« Nobody dear, wait for me in the living room. » ordonna Elisabeth. (Personne, ma chère, attends moi dans le salon.)

« Vous avez un magnifique petit-fils, je l'ai nommé comme son père. Il est dans la voiture avec mon amie Rosalie. »

« Une autre femme qui a mis le grappin sur un riche américain… vous me dégoutez toutes ! »

Je baissai la tête, luttant contre mes larmes.

« Je vous ferai porter demain cinq mille dollars contre votre parole de ne plus jamais revenir ici. »

« Je ne veux pas de cet argent, je veux juste que vous rencontriez votre petit-fils et que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire. »

« Mademoiselle, partez. L'argent vous sera remis demain dans la matinée. »

D'un signe de tête, elle m'indiqua que je devais partir et je ne me sentis plus la force de lutter. Cette famille ne voulait pas de mon fils et moi, Edward était fiancé avec une déesse avant de me rencontrer… Les merveilleux souvenirs de mon mari étaient entachés par ce mensonge.

Je pleurais beaucoup quand j'étais seule et qu'E.J dormait. J'avais tant aimé Edward, je l'aimais encore et même si je lui en voulais, ça ne signifiait plus rien puisqu'il était mort. Je n'avais d'abord pas touché à l'argent des Masen, mes amies m'avaient soutenue tant qu'elles le pouvaient mais elles avaient aussi leur vie à vivre. Elles étaient toutes les deux enceintes et je savais que j'allais vite gêner chez Rosalie.

Je me résolus à prendre l'argent et aller de l'avant. Quand E.J eut six mois, je déménageai dans un petit deux pièces, fus embauchée comme serveuse et trouvai une nounou pour le bébé. En parallèle, je suivis des cours pour que mon diplôme d'infirmière soit reconnu. Un an après, j'eus enfin la sensation d'avoir réussi. J'étais engagée dans un hôpital au service puériculture, j'allais louer un plus grand appartement avec deux chambres, mon fils ne manquait de rien, j'avais Rosalie et Alice, elles étaient comme des sœurs. Edward me manquait chaque jour et j'avais la chance et la joie de le voir en notre fils, ce qui apaisait quelque peu ma peine. Ça n'était pas facile tous les jours mais j'étais fière de moi.

Un matin, après une nuit de garde, je rentrai chez moi et constatai qu'Angela n'était pas encore rentrée de sa ballade quotidienne avec E.J, ce qui était inhabituel. Avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter, Angie entra en poussant le landau mais au lieu de refermer la porte, elle se précipita dans la petite chambre en lançant « Je suis désolée ».

J'allais vers l'entrée et je me figeai en découvrant Edward sur le seuil. Le choc passé, je voulus me jeter dans ses bras mais quelque chose dans son regard m'en empêcha.

« Et non, je ne suis pas mort. » lança-t'il, comme si c'était anecdotique.

« C'est un miracle… » bafouillai-je émue.

« Je dois comprendre. »

« Edward si tu savais comme je suis heureuse… tu es en vie, en entier… »

Je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mes pleurs. Edward parut décontenancé par mon émoi mais ne fit toujours pas de geste vers moi.

« Isabella, je dois savoir… Je suis à peine rentré chez moi que je tombe sur cet enfant dans le parc. Ton amie m'a dit que tu en étais la mère… C'est … je suis son père ? »

« Evidemment ! Il te ressemble tellement, tu ne trouves pas ? Emmett m'a dit que toi aussi tu avais des tâches de rousseur quand… »

« Pourquoi avoir menti ? » m'accusa-t-il.

« À qui ? »

« Mes parents. Tu as accepté l'annulation de notre mariage, tu as pris l'argent. Tu devais rester en France. »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. » contrai-je.

« Tu as pris l'argent et tu as ensuite débarqué chez eux avec l'enfant pour plus d'argent. » asséna-t-il.

« C'est faux! Je ne cherchais pas à m'imposer. Je suis allée les voir après la naissance de Junior, ils ont refusé de le rencontrer. Ils m'ont traitée comme une moins que rien. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais déjà fiancé... »

« Je ne l'étais pas quand on s'est connu… Tout s'est fait derrière mon dos. Mais quand tu as compris que j'étais riche… »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je voulais être avec toi. Je n'ai pas annulé notre mariage. »

Je n'avais pas imaginé avoir cette discussion avec lui, pas après deux ans d'absence et de souffrance, pas avec Edward Junior endormi dans la pièce d'à côté. Mon mari était en colère, ses parents s'étaient sans doute fait un malin plaisir de le monter contre moi. Ainsi ils pourraient le forcer à épouser l'autre.

« Tu es le seul que j'ai aimé, le seul et unique qui m'ait fait sentir aussi bien. » plaidai-je.

« Tu n'étais pas vierge la première fois ! Arrête de me mentir ! » hurla Edward.

Son regard fou me fit reculer. Était-ce le même homme que j'avais épousé ?

« Edward, je ne te mens pas. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire… »

« Bullshit ! » (C'est des conneries !)

Il tournait comme un lion en cage, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son souffle saccadé me donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. J'aurais préféré ne jamais lui avouer mais je ne voulais pas d'autres malentendus entre nous. Il devait savoir, il comprendrait peut-être. Il me croirait peut-être.

« J'ai été violée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu retourner chez mes parents, dans mon village. L'autre y est aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

Il me dévisagea comme hébété et je me demandais si il avait compris. Son français était bien meilleur que lors de notre rencontre mais je me doutais que certains mots ou expressions lui étaient encore inconnus.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je tombai maladroitement sur une chaise. A quoi bon lui dire, j'avais honte malgré moi. Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi Love. »

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne savais pas. C'était avant que je te rencontre. » lui dis-je en rencontrant son regard bouleversé.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux encore plus courts qu'avant.

« Dis-moi que tu me crois, je t'en supplie. Jamais je n'ai voulu profiter de toi ni de tes parents mais j'avais besoin d'argent pour le bébé. J'ai eu si peur de ne pas m'en sortir seule… »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai cru à leurs mensonges, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé sur toi. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti Edward… »

Je reconnus l'étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qui me prouvait qu'il m'aimait.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore. »

« Je t'aime Isabella. Tu es toute ma vie. Pardonne-moi. »

« Edward, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il soupira et me serra encore plus fort.

« On est allé jusqu'en Allemagne, les derniers bastions ont été les plus difficiles. Une fois à Berlin, je faisais la liaison entre mes supérieurs et les chefs français. Tout était top secret et l'on m'a interdit tout contact avec l'extérieur, de peur que je ne vende des informations aux Russes. Finalement les Russes ont tué toute notre garde et j'ai été enlevé avec Carlisle. »

« Oh mon dieu, ils ne t'ont rien fait ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« On a été interrogé, ils ont compris qu'on ne savait rien, qu'on n'était que des messagers. Tu as reçu l'avis de disparition je présume. »

« Oui, j'ai cru mourir… chéri, je t'avais écrit pour t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte. »

« J'ai tenu tout ce temps grâce à toi, grâce à l'espoir de pouvoir t'embrasser encore… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les Russes nous ont échangé, les Américains aussi avaient enlevé des supposés espions russes. C'était il y a deux semaines. J'ai essayé de te retrouver, je ne savais pas si tu étais restée en France et personne ne savait où tu étais, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais oublié. En arrivant ce matin à l'aube, mes parents m'ont dit que tu avais annulé le mariage, je n'ai pas voulu y croire mais…»

« Chut… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Je suis arrivé il y a trois heures seulement à Chicago. Après que mes parents m'aient raconté tous ces mensonges, je suis parti dans ce parc, c'est mon endroit préféré. J'ai vu ton fils, notre fils. Il riait en courant derrière des oiseaux et j'ai pensé à cet enfant que nous voulions. Je me suis approché de lui juste pour entendre son rire. Plus je le regardais et plus je me traitais de fou… il te ressemble beaucoup… Puis ton amie m'a reconnu, elle est venue me parler. »

« Elle connaît mon histoire, et j'ai pu avoir cette photo de toi grâce à Jasper. » lui dis-je en désignant un cadre au dessus de la cheminée.

« La pauvre, je l'ai obligée à m'emmener chez toi, j'étais furieux et surtout je me sentais trahi par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde... Je suis tellement heureux maintenant… »

Sa tête se posa sur mes genoux et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes.

« Je n'ai pas osé y croire… à ce fils. » murmura-t'il ensuite.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu me laisser toucher par un autre que toi. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu étais différent et que je te voulais quelque soient les conséquences. »

« Love, pardonne-moi d'avoir douté. »

« Je le ferai si tu me promets de ne plus jamais partir loin de moi. »

« Épouse-moi… encore. » me répondit-il.

Nous nous sourîmes puis je l'embrassai enfin.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je vais travailler sur une nouvelle version de cette histoire , qui deviendra une fic plus longue donc, en intégrant les autres couples et un tableau plus large dans le temps et l'espace …<em>


	28. Chapitre 28 Folie

**OS - Folie**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

« Ne pars pas… ne pars plus. » je lui murmure tandis qu'il m'enlace enfin.

D'un souffle sur mes lèvres, il efface les derniers mois cauchemardesques que j'ai vécu. Son absence m'a vidée, deux cent trois jours sans le voir, l'entendre… c'était trop. A un moment, j'ai accepté la souffrance, seule preuve que j'ai qu'il avait vraiment existé, qu'ils étaient tous réels.

Edward passe un doigt sous mon menton et me force à le regarder. J'obéis avec joie et me noie dans ses prunelles dorées.

« Jamais plus je ne te quitterai Bella. Pardonne-moi. »

La lumière douce de ce jour printanier s'estompe peu à peu, seule une lampe nous éclaire.

« Tout ira mieux maintenant Bella. » il me rassure.

Je crois qu'il essaie de se racheter de m'avoir quittée mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je passe les nuits et les jours suivants dans ses bras, je ne veux plus jamais en sortir…

**PDV Charlie**

Depuis que ce … crétin d'Edward est parti, Bella a perdu la tête. Il y a six mois, il lui a annoncé qu'il partait ainsi que toute sa famille. Il a brisé le cœur de ma fille mais si ce n'était que ça, j'aurais pris son mal et le mien en patience. Il a brisé sa vie, à cause de lui Bella semble perdue. Je ne crois pas que son état va s'arranger, pourtant j'y ai cru.

Elle est passée par tous les stades du deuil : d'abord le choc et le déni. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait revenir, que c'était obligé, mais ça n'a pas duré plus d'une nuit. Au matin, elle était en colère, elle s'en voulait à elle. Elle a arraché de son bras un pansement, de même sur un doigt. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était blessée. Je l'ai entendu se traiter de « stupide et vulnérable humaine ». Le jour d'après, je l'ai retrouvée à genoux dans sa chambre en train de prier. Elle marmonnait des supplications, promettait d'aller à l'église tous les dimanches si Edward revenait. Elle disait qu'il avait une âme et que pour ça, dieu devait faire un effort malgré tout. Puis elle est devenue un zombie.

Elle était en phase de dépression d'après le docteur Gerandy, l'avant dernière étape, la plus longue aussi, mais après elle allait accepter. Mais elle n'a pas accepté. Elle est restée prostrée quatre mois et demi, je la voyais déambuler sans plus aucune étincelle de vie dans son regard. Ses notes au lycée ont chuté, elle a quasiment arrêté de se nourrir, c'est à peine si elle répondait quand on lui parlait.

Puis il y a eu un mieux, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru.

Au début, elle a commencé à courir. Elle courait tout le temps pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez nous. Elle s'enfermait des heures durant. Elle avait encore un petit appétit mais elle rechignait moins à se nourrir. Souvent quand je passais après de sa chambre, elle riait, gloussait, soupirait et parlait tout bas, comme si elle cherchait à se cacher. Les notes sont remontées mais Bella n'a pas retrouvé son niveau d'excellence ni son assiduité.

Elle était mystérieuse, cachotière et j'ai cru qu'elle avait trouvé un nouvel amour. Puis les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivées et alors qu'elle devait retourner chez Renée quelques semaines, elle a tout annulé et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Un jour je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle ne sortait pas profiter du soleil, elle avait eu un air malicieux puis m'avait soufflé qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'exposer.

Je ne suis pas fier de moi, j'ai voulu en savoir plus, j'ai tout fait pour la faire parler mais Bella s'est renfermée et a fini par m'en vouloir.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus sous ton autorité, je peux faire ce que je veux et plus ce que le monde attend de moi ! » s'était-elle écriée une semaine plus tôt face à mon insistance pour la faire sortir de sa chambre.

Alors j'ai installé une caméra miniature dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle était sous la douche. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de regarder la bande quelques jours plus tard mais je voulais vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait à ma fille.

Dire que j'ai été choqué serait un euphémisme. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Bella tournoyer dans sa chambre avec un Edward invisible, rire avec lui, se coucher avec lui et lui murmurer des mots d'amour. Elle agissait comme s'il se trouvait avec elle. J'ai eu peur, j'ai été en colère, j'ai eu mal, j'ai ri de la voir si heureuse et j'ai pleuré pour la même raison car c'est un bonheur factice.

J'aurais voulu interroger le meilleur médecin que je connaisse mais c'est le père de cet… imbécile d'Edward. Le docteur Gerandy a proposé qu'on interne Bella, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Il a dit qu'à part du temps et des médicaments, la meilleure chance de retour à la raison était qu'Edward redise à Bella qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Retrouver la trace des Cullen aurait du être une question d'heures mais cette famille a coupé tout contact avec Forks, ils n'ont laissé qu'une adresse en poste restante, en clair, le courrier arrivait dans une boite postale au fin fond du Colorado et était récupéré ou pas. Je suis flic, ça ouvre des portes, j'ai pu avoir les doubles de contrat, mais il n'y a que le nom d'une autre poste restante dans l'Ohio. Impossible de trouver leur adresse ou un numéro de téléphone, le plus bizarre est qu'ils ont du falsifié leur numéro d'identité, rien ne correspond avec ce que je sais, je suis dans une impasse. Des années sans famille à m'attendre à la maison m'ont pourtant permis d'être particulièrement efficace dans les fraudes, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans une aussi petite ville comme Forks. Les morts de l'année dernière étaient et resteraient uniques. Avec le peu d'infirmations que j'ai pu trouver j'ai du me résoudre à aller en personne à la recherche des Cullen, quelque part dans l'Ohio.

J'ai demandé à Billy de venir veiller sur ma fille et je suis parti. J'ai mis sur le coup un ancien camarade de l'académie de police qui est maintenant dans un bureau du FBI sur la Côte Est. Au bout de deux jours de voyage, Adam me téléphone et je sens à sa voix qu'il va me raconter une blague comme au temps où on partageait une chambre lugubre sur le campus.

« Tu es sûr que tu as les bons noms ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok… alors ce sont des as de la fraude, bravo à toi ! Ils ont pris l'identité de macchabées. »

« Quoi ? »

Je ne comprends pas, les Cullen ont toujours été mystérieux mais pas au point de changer de nom, enfin je crois.

« Esmé Cullen, inconnue au bataillon… il aurait fallu son nom de jeune fille. Par contre Carlisle Cullen, c'était un médecin à Chicago entre 1917 et 1918, il y a eu quelques hommages à ses qualités de médecin. Mais avant et après cette période, aucune trace de lui, sauf à Forks, et encore, j'ai du fouiller un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui a déménagé il y a six mois. »

« Je ne comprends rien Adam… il doit y avoir plus que ça, ils ont adopté cinq enfants ! »

« Je n'ai trouvé que Rosalie Hale, les autres je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent. »

« Rosalie ? Elle est la jumelle de Jasper. »

« C'est ce que tu m'avais dit mais il n'y a aucune trace de Jasper… »

« Et donc, Rosalie ? »

« Fausse piste aussi, en fait Rosalie Hale est une jeune fille portée disparue en avril 1933. »

« C'est une histoire de dingue. »

« Tu sais j'ai un peu creusé avec leur deuxième prénom et j'ai trouvé un Edward Anthony, pas Cullen en nom de famille, mais Masen. C'est aussi assez fou et bizarre. Il est mort à Chicago en mai 1918, de la grippée espagnole, ainsi que ses parents. Devine qui travaillait dans l'hôpital où ils sont décédés ? » me dit Adam.

« Carlisle Cullen. »

Adam continue et me dit qu'il a assez perdu de temps avec mes blagues. Il croit que les Cullen que je recherche sont des fraudeurs, des usurpateurs ou autres, mais il n'a aucune preuve de leur existence réelle.

« Bien sûr qu'ils existent, j'ai vu Edward chez moi ! Dans ma cuisine ! »

« Rappelle moi d'un commissariat, je te faxerai les portraits d'Edward et Rosalie. Tu verras bien que ce ne sont pas les mêmes que tu cherches. »

« Ok merci. »

Je suis dépité, je viens d'arriver dans l'Ohio, trois jours à rouler presque non stop pour ne pas être sûr que je les trouverai… quel gâchis.

La ville de Summit est plus grande que Forks mais on sent que c'est un coin tranquille où il ne passe jamais rien, comme Forks. Le genre de ville idéale pour des gens qui se cachent. J'hésite à récupérer les portraits, c'est impossible qu'un garçon mort en 1918 et qu'une jeune fille disparue en 1933 soient Edward et Rosalie. Mais je ne veux écarter aucune piste alors je vais quand même dans la petite station de police de Summit, transmet à Adam un numéro de fax. Tout en écoutant le sheriff local me raconter comment il a foutu la trouille à un gamin qui taguait, je surveille le fax. Il sonne, tremble, à croire qu'il va rendre l'âme et finalement il crache deux feuilles et j'en tombe presque de ma chaise. Ce sont eux, Edward et Rosalie, je ne peux pas expliquer comment c'est possible, je me dis qu'il ne vaut peut-être pas chercher à comprendre. Je me dis aussi que je ne devrais pas laisser ces escrocs approcher ma fille.

Je décide de me lancer sur les traces de Carlisle et commence par l'hôpital Notre Dame de Bellefonte, le seul assez proche de Summit, on me dit qu'il n'y a pas de Dr Cullen. La standardiste se vexe quand je lui dis qu'elle ne peut pas se souvenir de tout le monde dans cet hôpital.

« Je sais qu'il est ici ! Je dois lui parler, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! » je m'énerve, je ne mens pas vraiment, j'ai vraiment peur pour ma fille.

« Inutile d'insister je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de docteur Cullen ici. »

« Il y a un médecin qui est arrivé il y a quelques mois ? » je tente.

Il faut que je lui montre ma plaque de sheriff pour qu'elle daigne me répondre.

« Il est grand et blond, du genre star de cinéma. » je lui dis.

« Alors il s'agit du Docteur Platt. Il est au troisième étage. »

À peine la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre que Carlisle entre et appuie sur la touche du parking.

« Docteur Platt, je présume. » j'ironise.

« Je pourrais vous expliquer mais vous ne me croiriez pas. Que faites vous ici Charlie ? Quelle est l'urgence ? » il s'empresse de me demander.

Je lui lance un regard en coin, je ne sais plus si je peux lui faire confiance, pourtant c'est bien le même Carlisle, un physique pareil ne s'oublie pas.

« C'est Bella. Elle va très mal. »

« Un chagrin d'amour ne se guérit pas en un jour. »

« Ça va bien au-delà du chagrin d'amour ! » je m'énerve encore.

« Mon dieu… » il soupire en secouant la tête.

Il me propose d'aller chez lui, je refuse je suis venu voir Edward et si je n'ai pas été le débusquer au lycée, c'est uniquement pour ne pas faire de vagues. Carlisle insiste. Seule Esmé est présente, elle est mal à l'aise de me voir.

« Charlie a besoin de nous, c'est au sujet de Bella. » lui explique Carlisle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète Esmé.

« Où est Edward ? » j'élude.

« Il n'est pas là. » me répond doucement Esmé.

« Je vais l'attendre, je dois lui parler. »

« Charlie, Edward n'est pas à Summit, en fait je pense qu'il n'est même plus aux États-Unis. » m'avoue Carlisle.

« Il a fugué ? »

« En quelque sorte. Dites-nous ce qu'il arrive à Bella. »

Esmé a l'air vraiment inquiète, à croire qu'il s'agit aussi de sa fille.

« Elle n'est plus elle-même, elle ne sort plus, ne parle plus. Elle… »

J'hésite à leur dire que ma fille a basculé dans la folie. Pourtant il le faut, ils doivent comprendre que la situation est grave.

« La séparation est dure aussi pour Edward, il… » commence Carlisle mais je le coupe sèchement.

« J'en ai rien à faire d'Edward, c'est lui qui a fait de ma fille un zombie ! Bella va vraiment mal, il faut qu'Edward lui dise encore qu'il ne l'aime plus. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Esmé semble aux bords des larmes et ça m'énerve.

« Elle l'a pleuré comme un mort pendant quatre mois mais maintenant elle vit dans l'illusion qu'Edward est revenu. »

Carlisle et Esmé se regardent, ils ont l'air plus détendus, presque soulagés.

« Peut-être qu'il a repris contact avec elle, il ne nous téléphone pas souvent. »

« Non ! Bella agit comme s'il était avec elle, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, elle parle à un fantôme, danse et rit avec lui, elle croit dormir avec lui ! Mais il n'y a personne d'autre dans sa chambre ! »

J'ai envie de hurler plus fort, toute la frustration de ces derniers mois, toute la souffrance de ma fille me rendent plus agressif que je ne l'ai jamais été.

« Ma fille est devenue folle ! »

Esmé tombe lourdement sur un fauteuil qui s'affaisse alors qu'elle ne doit pas peser plus de cinquante cinq kilos. Carlisle se tourne vers une fenêtre, pensif, il finit par faire les cent pas et dans les minutes qui suivent, personne ne parle, je n'entends même plus leurs respirations.

« Alice. » murmure Esmé, elle se lève et va ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie entrent peu après dans le salon. Je dévisage Rosalie puis serre dans ma poche le portrait d'une autre jeune fille, un sosie parfait, qui est couché sur du papier de mauvaise qualité.

« Edward est au Brésil depuis trois semaines. Je n'en sais pas plus. » nous dit Alice.

Elle échange un regard lourd de sens, qui m'échappe, avec Carlisle.

« Il ne répondra que dans demain. » ajoute Alice.

Carlisle me conseille de rentrer à Forks et m'assure qu'il me tiendra au courant mais je n'ai pas confiance. Ça me démange de leur poser des questions, c'est l'attitude d'Esmé qui me retient. Elle paraît vraiment affectée par Bella.

« Ça doit être difficile pour vous de savoir Edward seul et loin de vous. » je dis faussement compatissant.

« En effet, elle me répond. Mais je sais qu'il va revenir. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Il revient toujours. »

Sur ces derrières paroles énigmatiques, elle me laisse en plan. Un à un, les Cullen quittent le salon, c'est Alice qui me guide vers une chambre d'ami. Elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas être sûre que tout va s'arranger mais qu'elle va tout faire pour.

« C'est Edward qui doit réparer les dégâts. Quand il aura dit à Bella de continuer à vivre sans lui, ça s'arrangera. »

« Vous hésitez à nous en dire plus. Je sens que si vous le faites, vous allez vous en vouloir. »

Une nouvelle énigme, ces Cullen ne sont pas normaux.

« Je vais me reposer. »

Une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, je sors mon portable et téléphone chez moi. Billy me dit qu'il n'y a rien eu de nouveau, Bella n'a pas remarqué mon absence. Puis je téléphone à Renée. Elle a toujours été atypique, ouverte à de multiples vérités, je me demande si tout de même elle croira aux sosies. Elle est très inquiète pour Bella, elle est déjà venue deux fois à Forks et prévoit de revenir dans quelques semaines.

Je lui raconte mes découvertes macabres et alors elle arrête de respirer quelques secondes.

« Tu te souviens d'une soirée sur la plage de La Push ? C'était une semaine avant notre mariage, Billy et toi aviez un peu bu. »

« Vaguement. »

« Sarah et Billy étaient jeunes mariés et ils disaient sans cesse qu'ils étaient imprégnés. Ce soir-là, j'en ai profité qu'elle soit aussi pompette pour faire parler Sarah. Je voulais juste des détails sur leur rencontre, ça semblait être tabou. Elle m'a raconté tout un tas d'anecdotes sur les Quileutes… »

« Je connais toutes les légendes Quileutes, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide. » je la coupe avec impatience.

« Elle m'a dit que les guerriers devenaient loups quand des sang froids étaient dans les parages. »

« On le sait que les Quileutes descendraient des loups. »

« Arrête de me couper la parole Charlie ! Je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai demandé à Sarah ce qu'étaient les sangs froids. Elle a frissonné puis a dit qu'ils étaient des vampires. Elle a ajouté que le grand-père de Billy avait même fait un traité avec certains d'entre eux, le chef du clan ennemi se faisait passer pour un médecin. Ils sont tous d'une grande beauté et ont des yeux rouges sauf ce clan, ils auraient des yeux jaunes or. »

« Tu divagues. » je lui dis mais je commence à douter.

« Je me souviens parfaitement d'Edward, d'Alice et de Carlisle quand ils étaient à Phoenix, après la fugue de Bella. Ils sont tous plus beaux l'un que les autres et leurs yeux ont une couleur or ! »

« Des vampires ? Renée, tu n'y crois quand même pas ! Même Billy ne doit pas y croire à cette légende. »

Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter. Je dis à Renée que je la rappellerai puis j'ouvre la porte. Carlisle me regarde droit dans les yeux et ses yeux à lui sont de couleur or ou miel, je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ça. Il me demande de le suivre, j'ai l'impression d'être conduit à l'échafaud. Dans le salon, Esmé est au téléphone.

« Nous avons besoin que tu reviennes, c'est très urgent. » dicte-t-elle sans aucun doute à Edward.

« Comment nous avez vous retrouvé ? » me demande Carlisle.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, vous avez bien brouillé vos pistes et ça aurait suffit si je n'avais pas voulu fouiller. »

« En effet. »

Je sors de ma poche le portrait d'Edward et celui de Rosalie. Tous réagissent, ils sont étonnés et inquiets.

« Qui êtes vous ? » je leur demande.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez. Le plus important est que vous sachiez que nous ne vous feront jamais de mal, ainsi qu'à Bella. »

« Laissez ma fille hors de toute ça ! C'est par votre faute qu'elle est comme ça, hein ? C'est pour couvrir vos secrets que vous êtes partis, mais Edward l'aimait encore ! »

Je les regarde tous dans les yeux à tour de rôle et tous baissent le regard, sauf Rosalie.

« Il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait été qu'une distraction, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais c'est faux ! Je les ai vu ensemble, il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Sauf que ma Bella a cru que son grand amour lui avait menti et l'avait rejetée. Elle ne veut pas guérir, elle est heureuse depuis qu'elle vit dans l'illusion. » je continue de leur parler rudement, je n'en suis pas fier, je m'excuserai peut-être plus tard.

« Je suis désolé Charlie. Vous avez raison de nous rendre responsables. Nous n'aurions pas du laisser Edward agir. »

« C'est lui qui a voulu partir ? »

Je suis perdu, il l'aimait, il l'aime encore peut-être. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu la quitter si brutalement ?

« Il voulait la protéger, il se considère comme un danger pour elle. » m'explique Carlisle.

« C'est ridicule ! Il était son ombre, elle ne tombait plus quand il était là, il la rattrapait, il… »

« Charlie, il y a tant de choses que je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Nous serions partis de toute façon mais le plan était de partir avec Bella. » me dit Esmé en me touchant le bras.

« Je ne l'aurais plus jamais revue. »

Les Cullen doivent disparaître régulièrement, ma fille les aurait suivi au bout du monde, sacrifiant sa propre famille. J'ai du mal à me contenir, j'ai mal, j'ai envie de hurler. Je sais que je n'ai pas été assez présent dans la vie de Bella mais j'ai cru qu'elle était heureuse malgré ça. J'ai même cru, depuis qu'elle avait voulu vivre avec moi, que je m'étais rattrapé. Mais c'est faux, tout est faux.

« Elle a besoin qu'Edward… »

Je m'interromps, peu sûr de la suite de ma phrase, peu sûr de ce que je veux pour ma fille. Suis-je prêt à la voir vivre dans un monde imaginaire, certainement internée en hôpital psychiatrique, ou bien la laisser me quitter à tout jamais mais en sachant qu'elle est en sécurité et aimée ? Ne peut-il pas y avoir une situation intermédiaire ?

« Vous croyez qu'il l'aime encore ? »

Esmé et Alice me font oui de la tête, les garçons se dévisagent quant à Rosalie, elle a l'air tiraillée.

Je repense à la légende Quileute, ça ne peut être que vrai et ça va sacrément compliquer ma vie.

« Charlie, vous avez besoin de sommeil. Dès demain, nous y verrons tous plus clair. » me dit Carlisle.

Je le connais, je le considérais comme un allié de confiance, mais quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je ne peux pas réprimer un geste de recul. J'ai peur d'eux, de leur monde, de leur vérité.

« Quand Edward va-t-il appeler ? » je m'enquis auprès d'Alice qui a l'air bien au courant.

« Demain matin. »

Je dors mal, je revois le visage enjoué mais fou de ma fille, puis celui d'Esmé, si inquiète. Je repense à Billy, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui à mon retour. Pourquoi ne m'a-t'il pas prévenu pour les Cullen quand il a su que Bella sortait avec Edward ? Je repense aussi aux discussions sur la plage de la Push, avec Renée, Billy et Sarah. Nous aimions nous retrouver tous les quatre, même quand il faisait froid. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, Sarah puis Renée sont tombées enceintes et tout a changé. Puis Bella est née et ma vie a pris un autre sens.

J'ai toujours pensé que je ferai tout pour que ma fille soit heureuse. Mais avec le temps, j'ai trahi mes promesses. J'ai vu Bella grandir de loin, devenir une adolescente trop mature et trop solitaire. Avec Edward et sa famille, j'ai pensé qu'enfin elle allait avoir une vie plus normale… c'est raté. Ils l'ont aimée puis abandonnée.

J'ai l'impression de finir un puzzle commencé un peu au hasard. Je suis certain que cet accident à Phoenix n'en était pas un. Il y a tellement eu de bizarreries, d'incohérences depuis qu'Edward est entré dans la vie de ma fille.

Le lendemain matin, nous restons tous dans le salon et vers dix heures trente, enfin, le téléphone sonne. Avant qu'Esmé ne décroche, Alice me fait un petit signe de tête, c'est Edward. Sa mère lui demande de rentrer au plus tôt, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir et Esmé ne lui dit pas la vraie raison, ce qui m'agace.

Je lui prends le téléphone des mains, je dois lutter l'espace d'une seconde, cette femme a une sacrée force.

« Edward, c'est le père de Bella. »

« Bonjour Charlie. » me dit-il poliment, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

« Tu rentres tout de suite, ma fille est dans un sale état par ta faute, il faut que tu répares ce que tu as cassé. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Retrouve-moi à Forks, Bella est en danger ! » je crie.

Je raccroche et sors précipitamment, en attrapant au passage mon sac de voyage. Je monte en voiture et démarre, sans un regard en arrière, qu'ils aillent au diable ces Cullen !

Le trajet est trop court pour que je puisse analyser tous les nouveaux éléments que j'ai récoltés. Quand je me gare devant chez moi, Billy m'attend, les bras croisés.

« Pourquoi tu as dit à ce … à cet … » commence mon ami, je comprends aussitôt.

« Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir la sauver. »

« Tu ne sais pas que… » tente mon ami.

Je sais et je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je veux qu'Edward ramène ma fille, quelque en soient les moyens ou les conséquences.

« Où est-il ? » je m'empresse de demander.

« Pas loin, je suppose. Il rôde autour de la maison. »

« Edward ! » je crie.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il émerge de l'orée des bois et marche vers moi. Billy se crispe mais reste.

« Elle est dans sa chambre. Tu dois aller la voir et lui dire que… »

« Pourquoi avoir menti ? Elle… je l'ai entendu rire. Elle va bien ! C'est pour me punir, n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute que Jacob a réussi à se faire aimer d'elle ! » me lance Edward sèchement.

Je comprends qu'il est blessé, qu'il souffre à la pensée qu'elle en aime un autre. Mais pourquoi lui a-t-il dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus ?

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

" Elle est seule dans sa chambre et elle a préfère prétendre être avec toi plutôt que de faire face a la réalité. Jacob n'est venu que quelques fois mais Bella l'a ignoré."

" Je... Je ne la mérite pas."

« Je sais qui tu es Edward. » je lui dis en le regardant droit dans ses yeux noirs.

Il regarde vers Billy qui lui aussi ne détourne pas son regard.

« Elle voulait être comme moi… je voulais lui donner une chance de vivre une vie normale. » nous dit-il.

Je le comprends au fond et si Bella n'avait pas sombré dans cette folie, j'aurais été reconnaissant de son sacrifice.

« Je sais mais tu as sous-estimé son amour pour toi, moi-même je ne me doutais pas. »

« Charlie… je n'aurais pas la force de la quitter encore une fois. Si je vais dans sa chambre, jamais plus je ne la laisserais et vous ne la reverrez sans doute jamais. »

« Je sais fiston. J'ai déjà accepté ça, je ne veux que son bonheur et si pour cela elle doit devenir comme toi, alors… je suis d'accord. »

Edward se voute un peu puis mets son visage dans ses mains. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se briser, jamais je ne l'ai vu si misérable.

« Elle t'attend. »

Il acquiesce, se redresse et ses yeux se portent vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Puis il ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup, il file ensuite à l'intérieur. Billy attrape mon bras.

« Je suis désolé mon frère. Si ça peut te consoler, sache que les Cullen sont des exceptions, ils ne tuent pas les gens mais les animaux… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils prendront soin de ta fille et de son âme. »

Un jour, dans quelques semaines ou quelques années, je vais analyser les paroles de Billy et me filer une belle migraine. Je sais que les Cullen sont des « gens » bien, c'est juste très dur. Je rentre à mon tour dans la maison, Edward est encore au bas des escaliers. D'un regard je l'encourage à monter et je le suis.

**PDV Bella**

Toute la nuit, j'ai dormi dans ses bras et j'ai rêvé de lui. Je me réveille en sursaut quand j'entends Charlie crier « Edward. »

Je me frotte les yeux, je le cherche mais heureusement, il s'est déjà éclipsé, Charlie ne le surprendra jamais. Je me rallonge et baille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à ma porte. J'ai envie de dire à mon père de me laisser tranquille, mais peut-être que pour étouffer ses doutes, je dois lui parler. Je sors de mon lit, me frotte encore les yeux et vais lourdement jusqu'à la porte.

Edward est face à moi, il est plus pâle et ça m'inquiète. Nous venons de passer la nuit pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, tout allait bien. Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi est-il sorti de ma chambre ?

« Rentre vite ! Charlie va te voir ! » je lui chuchote.

Mais mon père est juste derrière Edward. Oups, je suis bonne pour une longue et pénible discussion père/fille.

« Bella, Edward est là, il est vraiment là et il doit te parler. » me dit Charlie.

Il entre dans ma chambre tandis que mon père s'éclipse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui demande.

« Bella, je suis vraiment là… »

« Je le sais bien ! »

À quoi joue-t-il ? Je porte ma main à sa joue et sa froideur me glace à bien des égards. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui se déchire. En fait mon cœur est déjà béant, j'avais juste oublié ma souffrance.

Je tombe à terre, je suppose car c'est dur. Edward m'a quittée et quoique je fasse, il ne reviendra pas. J'ai mal, je hurle, je pleure. Pourquoi me suis-je donc réveillée de mon rêve ? Vivre dans le mensonge était tellement mieux que cette réalité sordide où j'avais connu l'amour pour le perdre aussitôt.

« Bella, je suis là ! Mon amour, regarde-moi ! »

Cette voix… c'est le mensonge qui parle, il ne peut pas être là… Oh comme j'aimerais que ce soient vraiment ses bras autour de mon corps, ses lèvres sur mon front… Ce mensonge semble bien plus réel qu'avant, j'ai fait des progrès, je suis encore plus folle…

« Tu n'es pas folle, Bella. Je suis revenu. Pardonne-moi… »

J'ouvre les yeux, je vois les siens, noirs et repentants… Je le touche une nouvelle fois sur la joue, je m'accroche à sa veste pour ne pas m'évanouir à nouveau. Je réalise que je me suis arrêtée de respirer et quand enfin l'air pénètre de nouveau mes poumons, je suis assaillie par son odeur. Si unique et attractive, malgré moi, je l'avais un peu oublié.

« Bella, tu sais… tu sais que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Tu n'as pas pu croire àmes mensonges… » me supplie-t'il.

Tout d'un coup, mon esprit n'est plus embrumé. Tout est clair, Edward est revenu, ses mots me frappent en plein cœur. Il est un expert en mensonge, pourquoi le croirais-je aujourd'hui?

« Je t'aime. »

Ma réponse est évidente et tandis qu'Edward me dévisage, interrogatif, je comprends que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis prête de nouveau à prendre le risque qu'il me quitte encore. Je veux prendre chaque seconde qu'il voudra bien me donner.

« Tu es revenu. » je lui dis, mon regard ancré dans le sien.

« Bella, pardonne-moi. J'ai pensé que tu oublierais, que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi et que tu serais en sécurité. »

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je t'aimais ? » je lui dis comme si c'était lui qui avait perdu la raison.

« Des centaines de fois mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Tu étais un mirage et je me suis réveillé quand Jasper a tenté de t'attaquer. Tu es trop pure, trop précieuse, tu ne pouvais pas aimer un monstre tel que moi. »

« Je suis prête à tout accepter Edward, ne me quitte plus et je ferai ce que tu voudras… »

« Non, Bella ! C'est à moi de t'implorer. Jamais plus je ne te quitterai, je te le jure. Nous ferons ce que tu veux. Je n'ai commis que des erreurs de jugement, je n'ai pas cru en ton amour et je te demande pardon. »

« Alors change-moi. Une fois transformée, tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi. »

« Je t'aime Bella, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Jamais plus je ne te ferai défaut. »

Je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de l'entendre me dire encore qu'il m'aime et le besoin de l'embrasser. Nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, je m'approche, je dois me prouver qu'il est là et seul un baiser peut le faire.

Le contact soyeux et froid est bien meilleur que dans mes souvenirs, plus enivrant, plus excitant. Ce baiser et les suivants durent des heures. Quand la nuit tombe, je suis épuisée. Charlie vient nous voir avant d'aller se coucher. Je ne peux pas retenir de nouvelles larmes, je dis à mon père que je l'aime et qu'il va me manquer. Edward m'a dit qu'il savait et qu'il l'avait traqué.

« Merci papa. »

« Sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Un jour je serai assez forte pour revenir te voir. Je te le promets. » je lui dis tout en le serrant fort dans mes bras.

« J'attendrai toute une vie. »

« Que vas-tu dire à Renée ? »

« La vérité. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à comprendre. Elle ne t'en voudra pas. Elle veut aussi ton bonheur. »

« Merci. »

J'ai tellement ri et pleuré aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'endors sans peur du lendemain. J'ai même hâte car demain, nous partons rejoindre notre famille. Demain soir, je fêterai mon retour parmi les miens, nous programmerons ma transformation et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec mon amour.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc un OS qui traite de l'histoire originale, je trouve que Charlie est trop souvent sous estimé, pas vous?<strong><br>**_


	29. Chapitre 29 L'instant T

_Un court OS dont le thème s'est imposé à moi en fin de matinée... C'est souvent comme ça!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>OS - L'instant T<span>  
><strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella  
>Rating: M<br>PDV: Bella**

* * *

><p>C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où je le vois pour la première fois dans la cafétéria du lycée.<p>

Jamais je n'ai cru au coup de foudre, en est-ce un d'ailleurs? Ce garçon pâle, mystérieux et beau passe devant moi et chamboule ma vie à jamais. Il ne pourra jamais être avec moi, il est trop parfait, mais il sera à jamais ma référence et je crains qu'aucun garçon ne puisse rivaliser.

Ses yeux sont noirs quand je suis assise en classe à côté de lui. Il parait très dangereux mais je ne me sens pas pour autant en danger. Je suis irrémédiablement attirée par lui.

L'instant où Edward Cullen est entré dans ma vie restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où enfin il me parle sans sembler me détester. Ses yeux sont dorés et je m'y noie docilement.

Je me sens comme une proie apprivoisée par son prédateur. Sans en avoir l'air, Edward Cullen me conquit et je suis à sa merci. Tout me fascine chez lui, tout m'attire, tout ça me perdra, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Mais quand bien même je sais que je mets ma vie en jeu, je ne peux rien regretter. Je le veux, je ne sais même pas l'expliquer, je ne l'aurais jamais.

L'instant où Edward Cullen m'a parlé pour la première fois restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où il m'avoue ne plus pouvoir être loin de moi, il veut me protéger.

Je sais qu'il est différent des humains, je devine du surnaturel en lui mais ça n'enlève rien à l'amour que je lui porte déjà. Il a peu d'estime pour lui-même, à mes yeux c'est un ange, un dieu, un miracle. Je veux bien être damnée pour connaître le paradis sur terre en l'aimant.

Ma vie n'était rien qu'une longue attente de cette rencontre. Je suis née pour lui, pour l'aimer, pauvre humaine faible et banale. Il semble qu'Edward avait besoin d'une fan, une vraie qui l'aime inconditionnellement, et cette fan c'est moi. Il m'a sauvée la vie face à mes agresseurs mais il m'a surtout sauvée du désespoir dans lequel je me noyais sans le savoir. Edward Cullen veut être avec moi. Comment? Je ne le sais pas exactement mais ça suffit à donner un sens à ma vie.

L'instant où Edward Cullen m'a sauvée la vie restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où Edward m'embrasse.

Il m'a dit que j'étais sa vie, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas dit ces mots-là aussi, il m'embrasse et je fonds, je brûle, je me glace... tout cela à la fois, comme tout ce qu'il est. Mon vampire est aussi froid que de la glace, doux comme de la soie, il sent merveilleusement bon. Je me dis que parfois il n'ose pas me toucher car il a peur de me donner froid, mais chaque fois qu'il le fait, il me brûle. Et là, à cet instant précis, il m'embrasse. J'en oublie de respirer, mon corps, ce traitre, réclame de l'air tandis que mon âme ne voudrait jamais cesser d'embrasser Edward.

Je suis si chanceuse, je sais que cet amour est condamné. Un jour il réalisera que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

L'instant où Edward Cullen m'a embrassée restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où il m'enlace comme pour me fondre en lui.

Je l'ai empêché de se livrer aux Volturis. Qu'il ne m'aime plus était une chose, qu'il se tue pensant que j'étais morte par sa faute en était une autre. Je n'ai pas pu rester sans rien faire, j'ai suivi Alice jusqu'à Volterra et j'ai trouvé Edward.

J'ai eu une demi-seconde de choc en le voyant torse nu, magnifique et offert à la lumière éblouissante du soleil de midi. Puis je m'étais jetée sur lui et il avait cru qu'il était déjà mort. J'ai dû le lui répéter plusieurs fois, je suis là pour lui, je suis vivante.

Et voilà qu'il m'enlace, balayant des mois de désespoir et de folie. Edward m'a quittée, mais il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer. Il a voulu me protéger et m'a pourtant laissée seule face au danger.

Tout cela n'a plus d'importance tandis que nos lèvres sont réunies et que nos corps se reconnaissent. Edward me serre fort, j'aurais peut-être des ecchymoses mais si je le pouvais, je le serrerais encore plus fort. Il est là, en vie et il m'aime toujours.

L'instant où j'ai sauvé Edward restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où il a dit "Je le veux" au pasteur qui nous marie.

Enfin, il est "à moi". Je n'aurais jamais l'arrogance de considérer son amour comme acquis. Mais il est mon mari, il est à moi autant que je suis à lui.

Qui aurait cru que moi, Bella Swan, enfin Bella Cullen, pourrait se marier à dix-huit ans? Edward m'a demandée en mariage et j'ai dit oui la veille où j'ai pourtant failli de nouveau le perdre. Non pas à cause de l'armée de nouveaux-nés de Victoria, mais à cause de l'autre destin que les dieux m'avaient choisi.

Jacob... Si je l'avais choisi, ma vie aurait été sans doute plus simple mais moins heureuse. Je l'aime mais j'aime Edward tellement plus fort. Jacob m'a donné l'illusion que j'allais mieux quand Edward était loin de moi. Il m'a aidée, m'a protégée mais n'a jamais su me comprendre ni comprendre ma douleur. Il m'en veut, il me voulait et peut-être que par dépit je l'aurais accepté. Mais heureusement, Edward est revenu et il ne me quittera plus jamais.

Un jour Jacob comprendra, un jour je ne souffrirai plus en le voyant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ces dieux farceurs et parfois cruels ne me réservent plus d'autres épreuves.

Le mariage est parfait, Alice et Esmé m'ont fait un merveilleux cadeau. Tout est élégant et simple. Dans ma robe, je me sens la plus belle et le regard d'Edward me le confirme.

Mais pour le moment, Edward dit "Je le veux", il accepte de me prendre pour femme et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer tant je suis heureuse.

L'instant où je deviens Bella Cullen restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où il me prend...

Il a accédé à ma requête, me faire l'amour avant que je ne devienne immortelle comme lui. Mes hormones d'adolescente ne m'ont pas laissée tranquille depuis notre retour de Volterra. Je brulais de désir pour Edward mais maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, je me consume.

Il m'a longuement caressée comme un homme doit caresser la femme qu'il aime. Il n'est plus aussi timide, plus aussi craintif, plus aussi prudent. Le désir annihile peu à peu toutes ses barrières. Dans l'eau tiède de l'océan, nos corps nus se sont découverts... Il est tellement beau, je me sens bête mais je n'ai cessé de me dire cela depuis le mariage. Je suis en admiration et je ne voulais que le regarder mais quand enfin il entre en moi, mes yeux se ferment.

Son sexe dur s'enfonce en moi, brisant doucement ma barrière, je n'ai pas mal, mais je pleure. Enfin, nous sommes un, à égalité, parfaits...

Il me remplit, il me complète, il me fait sienne, il me donne, il m'aime... J'en veux encore et je parviens à le lui dire, à le lui réclamer.

L'instant où Edward me possède enfin restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

Oh non! C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où il me fait jouir...

Ses mains froides tracent des sillons de feu sur ma peau, son sexe est longtemps resté en moi. Edward m'a fait l'amour doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Il a soupiré, soufflé, grogné. Était-il aussi impatient, aussi affamé, aussi excité que moi? Il m'a empoignée avec force, il a cédé quand je l'ai supplié de me prendre plus fort. Il a mené la danse et heureusement car je suis incapable de penser, je ne fais que ressentir. Chaque pénétration a fait trembler mon corps, l'a soumis, l'a marqué, l'a détruit, l'a reconstruit aussitôt.

A chaque fois qu'il s'est enfoncé en moi, je me suis dit, ça y est, je jouis, je suis morte, je l'aime... Et tout d'un coup, je suis en flammes, je suis au septième ciel, je suis coupée du monde. Je sens que mon ventre s'ouvre, l'orgasme arrive par vagues furieuses et détruit tout souvenir de plaisir. Rien ne peut être comparé à ma jouissance, rien ne peut l'égaler. Cette boule en mon centre n'a cessé de grandir et soudain elle explose. Aucune parcelle de mon corps n'est épargnée. C'est une petit mort, la plus douce, la plus merveilleuse, la plus sensuelle des morts.

Comme pour rajouter à notre amour parfait et éternel, Edward jouit aussi quand je suis submergée par mon orgasme. Je le sens se déverser en moi et ça m'excite encore plus.

L'instant où Edward me fait jouir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où Renesmée est entre mes bras.

J'oublie tout, la souffrance des dernier mois, la torture de sa naissance. Elle est aussi parfaite que je l'avais imaginée. Et même si j'étais persuadée qu'un fils me serait donné, je n'aurais pas pu être aussi heureuse que je le suis en tenant ma fille contre moi. Ses yeux sont ouverts et me regardent. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime, qu'elle est ma vie, que je l'ai chérie dès que j'ai su qu'elle grandissait en moi.

Elle est le miracle que je n'attendais pas. Adolescente,je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir puis je m'étais résolue à ne jamais avoir d'enfant mais ma bonne étoile a décidé de me prouver que j'avais tort. Cette enfant je l'ai couvée et défendue contre tous, même contre Edward. Seule Rosalie m'avait soutenue dès le début. Puis Edward avait entendu notre enfant et il avait réalisé ce que je savais déjà, cet enfant est un cadeau du ciel, pas une malédiction.

Renesmée est là, chaude, son petit cœur bat et je l'aime si fort. Puis je ressens une douleur mais si minime comparée à ce que je viens de subir. Ça n'a pas d'importance, plus rien ne compte à part elle...

Mon cœur a des ratés, je sens qu'il va lâcher mais peu importe. J'aime Renesmée, ma fille, mon miracle.

L'instant où j'ai tenu ma fille dans mes bras restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

**_oOo_**

C'est ça l'instant qui restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, l'instant même où je renais, éternelle et entière.

Edward m'a sauvée et m'a changée. L'éternité auprès de Renesmée et d'Edward m'est enfin offerte.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon mari presqu'aussitôt. Jamais il n'a été aussi beau, mes yeux d'humaine ne me permettaient pas de le voir vraiment. Il est devant moi et je sens en moi un grondement. Je le veux, je le désire, je le chasserais si jamais il s'échappe. C'est fini, c'est le début et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, il sera à moi à jamais.

J'ai tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je ne croyais pas vouloir. Une vie "rangée", un mari merveilleux et une adorable petite fille. C'est ça l'instant qui résume ma vie.

**_oOo_**

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, me ramenant à la réalité. Il avait pu voir tout ce que j'avais voulu lui montrer.

"Je t'ai enfin entendue!" souffla-t-il aux anges.

"Maintenant tu sais. Personne n'a jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>C'était donc un petit résumé de la saga avec à la fin, la scène finale du dernier tome.<em>**  
><strong>


	30. Chapitre 30 Ouvrir les yeux et son coeur

**OS – Ouvrir les yeux et son cœur**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

"Bonsoir!" m'écriai-je en rentrant chez moi.

"Bonsoir Bella. Ça a été ton test?"

"Oui et toi, le boulot?"

"La même routine." me répondit Edward en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

"Lasagnes pour le diner, ça te va?"

"Comme tout ce que tu cuisines!"

Je commençai à vider les sacs de courses et Edward sortit tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour préparer le diner. C'était notre arrangement, je me chargeais des courses et de la cuisine, il gérait la vaisselle et le ménage des parties communes.

"Au fait, ma mère m'a téléphoné. Elle vient passer quelques jours le mois prochain." annonçai-je doucement, après avoir attendu qu'Edward pose les assiettes sur le comptoir.

"Hors de question!"

"Mais c'est ma mère! Je ne peux pas lui dire non."

"Bah voyons..."

"C'est facile pour toi, tes parents vivent à une heure de route. Ma mère est en Floride, je la vois rarement."

"Bella, je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi!" continua-t-il de tempêter

"C'est aussi chez moi, je te rappelle."

"Je te le dis, si tu t'entêtes, j'irai squatter chez ma sœur, ce sera moins dur." me menaça-t-il.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, la violence de ses mots, sa menace, son intolérance me blessaient.

"Pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas mes parents?" demandai-je en refoulant mes larmes et en lui tournant le dos.

"Je n'ai aucun problème avec ton père. Il est toujours le bienvenu."

"Alors qu'as-tu contre ma mère?"

"Tu es si différente quand elle est là."

"Comment ça?"

"Tout doit être parfait, tu me stresses pour que je ne dise ou fasse quelque chose qui va la gêner. Tu es aux petits soins, tu te laisses convaincre de ses dernières lubies... Je n'existe plus quand elle est là..." lâcha-t-il sans respirer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à ses derniers mots, il n'avait pas voulu en dire autant et je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela.

"Tu es jaloux de ma mère?"

"Je... non, c'est juste que... elle gâche notre vie ici."

"Ce n'est que pour quelques jours… je vais sortir avec elle toute la journée pour que tu sois tranquille à la maison." tentai-je pour le faire céder.

Edward croisa les bras, m'étudia un peu puis soupira.

"A la première remarque de Renée, je me barre." m'avertit-il.

Je soufflai, une bataille était gagnée mais pas la guerre et je savais que ça allait être dur. Le pire était que je n'étais même pas si heureuse que ça de recevoir ma mère. Elle était "gentille" avec Edward, avec moi, elle ne cessait de tout commenter voire critiquer. Quand nous étions seules, elle revenait souvent sur le même sujet: ma soumission volontaire à une vie de boniche aux petits soins d'Edward.

"Si au moins, vous étiez un vrai couple!" s'exclama Renée, un mois plus tard tandis que nous buvions un cocktail dans un bar.

"Je ne vais pas me justifier en permanence!"

"Bella, c'est malsain."

"Non! Il est respectueux et je l'aime beaucoup. Vivre avec lui n'est pas si terrible, au contraire."

"Et quand il ramène des filles?"

"Mais tu fais exprès de me poser toujours les mêmes questions? On a décidé de n'amener aucune conquête à la maison. Si un jour, lui ou moi avons une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, alors on en parlera. Je suis jeune, je ne me vois pas du tout casée et…"

"Tu as conscience que c'est pourtant ce que tu es?" me demanda ma mère avec impatience.

"Non!"

"Vous ressemblez à un couple de vieux qui ne se touchent plus, qui regardent la télé ensemble et qui vont se balader le dimanche au parc! C'est pathétique! Tu es vieille!"

Tiens bon Bella, m'encourageai-je, plus que deux jours à la supporter.

"Un jour, tu vas te réveiller et constater que tu as laissé ce profiteur t'user jusqu'à la corde! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as couché avec un garçon dernièrement! Pas le mois dernier mais au moins dans l'année passée!"

"Renée!" m'exclamai-je horrifiée.

"C'est pour ton bien, ma chérie. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, tu dois profiter tant qu'il est encore temps! Tiens! Cet homme là-bas! Il est mignon! Va lui parler."

"On rentre!"

"Quelle rabat-joie…" râla ma mère.

"Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles. Vous partez déjà?"

L'homme repéré par Renée s'était approché rapidement et nous barrait le passage.

"Eh bien…"

"Renée, c'est ça?" dit-il à ma mère.

"Oui."

"Enchanté, Phil. Je peux vous offrir un verre?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ça n'arrivait qu'à moi! Je savais que ma mère avait eu au moins deux flirts le mois dernier, tandis que moi, j'étais vierge! Il n'y avait pas de justice.

"Tu as assez d'argent pour le taxi?" demandai-je à ma mère.

Elle me regarda avec gratitude et hocha la tête.

Edward était enfermé dans sa chambre quand je rentrais, aussi j'allai toquer à sa porte pour lui annoncer que nous allions pouvoir rester seuls ce soir. Il ne répondit pas à ma première tape. J'entrouvris sa porte juste pour qu'il m'entende mieux mais sans regarder.

"Edward!" l'appelai-je.

"Bella?"

Il m'ouvrit la porte puis se pencha vers le couloir.

"Elle est où la sangsue?" me questionna-t-il.

"Elle a rencontré un homme dans un bar, je pense qu'elle va rentrer très tard."

"Ouais!"

"Tu as diné?"

"Non… j'étais en train de lire, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, mais maintenant que tu en parles, je meurs de faim."

Il trottina vers la cuisine tout en s'écriant "La sorcière n'est plus là!". Je souris malgré moi, il avait le don de me faire sourire en toute occasion.

J'étais tout de même un peu inquiète, je n'aimais pas savoir ma mère avec un inconnu mais elle était assez adulte, enfin je le croyais, pour pouvoir choisir qui elle fréquentait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, mangeant du poulet aux olives.

"Elle t'a encore dit que tu étais ma boniche?" me demanda Edward.

"Oui."

"Elle ne changera jamais! Si elle prenait la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle verrait que je fais autant que toi à la maison."

Jamais je n'avais pu dire à Edward les vraies raisons des critiques de ma mère. Elle pensait qu'Edward se servait de moi, il était très séduisant et selon Renée, j'étais tout bonnement aveuglée par mon amour pour lui. J'avais beau nié encore et encore, rien n'y changeait.

Évidemment qu'Edward était magnifique. Il était grand et musclé, des cheveux cuivrés et un regard vert qui faisaient tourner la tête à toutes les filles. Quand nous nous étions connus en seconde, j'en avais pincé pour lui et pourtant à l'époque, il n'était pas aussi canon. Puis j'avais appris à le connaitre et nous étions devenus amis. Avec les années et les épreuves de l'adolescence, nous nous étions encore plus rapprochés. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de romantique entre nous, nous étions amis, les apparences étaient simplement trompeuses.

" La terre à Bella!" me dit Edward en rigolant.

"Désolée, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle."

"Pense à toi! A nous! On va pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille à zapper et à se chamailler. Elle ne sera pas là pour tout critiquer et nous imposer un film à l'eau de rose!"

"Tu as raison, enfin je crois."

"J'en suis sûr. C'est elle la mère, n'échange pas vos rôles."

La soirée se déroula comme prévu, nous avions zappé une demi-heure puis nous nous étions disputés pour choisir le programme. J'avais gagné facilement, Edward avait du sentir que je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à nos bêtises. En allant nous coucher, il me retint par le bras puis m'attira dans ses bras et je me laissai aller facilement.

"Eh... ça va aller. Elle ne va pas s'éterniser. Que dirais-tu si demain matin je t'emmène chez Wendy's pour un petit dej' super calorique?"

"Tu sais comment me remonter le moral." le remerciai-je

Il se détacha un peu de moi et colla son front contre le mien.

"Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, Bella."

"Oui, pareil pour moi."

Je relevai la tête et scrutai son regard, assombri et mystérieux. Il avait parfois ce regard, je n'arrivais pas à le décrypter et en général ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Tu ne lisais pas tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas?" dis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère et me moquer de lui.

"Bien sur que si."

"Ça n'était pas un roman, plutôt une revue cochonne!"

Il rougit puis se jeta sur moi. Déstabilisés, nous tombions à terre tandis qu'Edward me chatouillait jusqu'à ma sédition.

Je riais encore quand je me mis au lit un peu plus tard. Je m'endormis plus sereine, sachant que dans la pièce d'à coté, mon meilleur ami était et serait toujours là.

Le lendemain, en rentrant de chez Wendy's, Renée était enfin rentrée et dormait sur le canapé. Edward s'approcha doucement et je dus sauter sur son dos pour qu'il ne réveille pas ma mère.

"Tu tiens vraiment à la réveiller de mauvaise humeur?" le sermonnai-je en le tirant vers ma chambre.

Il s'assit sur mon lit tandis que je m'installai à mon bureau.

"Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester enfermé indéfiniment? Elle va finir par toquer et râler de me voir dans ta chambre."

"Je dois étudier un peu." lui dis-je simplement.

"Et en quoi je suis obligé d'être enfermé ici?"

"Je dois t'avoir à l'œil, je ne te fais pas confiance."

"C'est de bonne guerre. Tu permets?"

Il me désigna la bibliothèque où trônait ma collection de littérature anglaise du 19ème siècle.

"Oui, je ne vais pas te priver de relire pour la énième fois "Les Hauts de Hurlevent"..." ricanai-je.

Il m'imita puis saisit comme prévu le roman d'Emily Brontë.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux aimer ce roman."

" Bref." râlai-je en tentant de me concentrer sur mon papier.

"Tu es si différente de Catherine... Elle est manipulatrice, capricieuse... tiens! Elle me rappelle ta mère!"

Il explosa de rire et je souris. Il rangea la livre et en prit un autre.

"Ah te voilà! Je te vois très bien en Juliette." me dit-il.

"Je travaille Edward!"

"Et alors? Tu étudies la littérature, non? Un petit débat ne te ferait pas de mal. Je te vois bien dans ce rôle, la vierge avec le bad boy!"

Il rit encore mais puisque c'était à mes dépends, je ne souris plus.

"Et toi, quel personnage de roman serais-tu? Aucun, je dirais plutôt le plombier salace qui reluque toutes les femmes et..."

Il se jeta sur moi pour me bâillonner.

"Tu fais ça trop souvent!" pestai-je en tentant de me dégager, mais il me bloqua en me plaquant par terre.

"Aie!"

"Tu ne penses pas ça de moi, hein?"

Je me débattis, je ne voulais pas lui répondre, je voulais le faire mariner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il parlait de ma virginité, j'étais en colère.

Renée entra à ce moment et poussa un cri. Puis elle sourit et nous fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de ma chambre.

"Merci beaucoup Eddy! Maintenant elle va se faire des idées et me prendre la tête pendant des heures!" le tançai-je, insistant bien sur ce surnom qu'il détestait.

Il se releva et me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même mais je le boudai et me redressai, non sans manquer de retomber à nouveau.

"Pourquoi elle se ferait des idées?"

"Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'attend que ça que je passe à la casserole et à ce stade, avec toi ou un autre n'a pas l'air de la déranger!" m'emportai-je.

"Bella, je suis désolé."

"On est plus des gamins! Arrête de me sauter dessus, de me taper dans la main ou de me chatouiller!"

Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre puis de l'appartement. Qu'ils s'entretuent si ils voulaient, je n'en avais rien à faire!

"Tu vas où?" me cria Edward qui m'avais suivi sur le palier.

"A la bibliothèque!"

**PDV Edward**

Et merde, je l'avais blessée. Pas seulement mise en colère mais blessée et ça n'allait pas être facile de reconquérir ma Bella. Elle était du genre susceptible avec moi et plutôt rancunière. Ma sœur appelait ça être une femme mais je savais que Bella était différente. Quand on avait ce degré d'intimité en tant qu'ami, c'était normal que le ton monte parfois mais pas que l'on se blesse.

"Elle avait l'air vraiment remontée." me dit Renée quand je pénétrai dans le salon.

"Sans doute votre manque de bonnes manières."

"Oh, je t'en prie! Je dirais plus tôt qu'elle a été contrariée que je découvre votre petit secret!"

"Quel secret?

Mais Renée ne m'écouta pas et continua.

"Quand je pense à toutes ces années à prétendre que vous n'étiez qu'amis... Pourquoi vous avez gardé le secret? Tout le monde dit que vous feriez un beau couple!"

"Nous ne sommes pas un couple! Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, ce n'était que des enfantillages."

"Edward, je t'aime bien mais obliger Bella à mentir à sa famille et ses amis, tout ça sans doute pour protéger ta réputation de tombeur, eh bien je trouve ça minable!"

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, me laissant plus que troublé. C'étaient quoi ces conneries?

J'étais tenté de courir après elle et de lui faire comprendre que Bella étions amis, les meilleurs d'ailleurs, mais cette femme était très têtue. J'étais tenté d'appeler mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère... non pas Emmett. Renée avait dit que tout le monde pensait que Bella et moi formerions un beau couple. Pourtant personne de notre entourage ne nous avait jamais rien dit. C'était déjà arrivé que parfois des inconnus se méprennent, au supermarché, à la poste, au restaurant, au parc, en vacances... En fait ça arrivait très souvent, car Bella et moi faisions tout ensemble et jusqu'à maintenant je n'y voyais rien d'autre que de l'amitié et de la complicité.

Après le bac, nous nous étions débrouillés pour étudier à la même université à Seattle, nous ne voulions pas vivre sur le campus avec un inconnu alors nous avions loué un petit deux pièces. Je dormais dans le salon et Bella dans la chambre, c'était très spartiate mais nous avions tenu quatre ans. Nous nous entendions bien, nos disputes ne concernaient que nos projets immédiats et futurs mais jamais nous ne nous étions endormis fâchés.

Durant ces quatre années, il m'était arrivé de ... fantasmer sur elle mais seulement parce que vivre avec une femme était très spécial. Très vite, je m'étais mis des œillères, c'était la seule solution. Ne pas m'émerveiller en la voyant à mon réveil, ne pas rêvasser en ayant devant moi son petit derrière ou sa poitrine, toujours couverts bien sur. Je prenais toujours soin de ne pas regarder son linge et évitais plus que tout de la croiser dans la salle de bains. Le rêve, qui m'avait fait prendre conscience que je risquais de perdre la seule amie que j'avais, avait justement lieu dans la salle de bains. Je plaquai Bella contre le lavabo, la forçai à s'y asseoir et à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je la couvrais de baisers. Je m'étais heureusement réveillé avant que mon rêve ne ressemble à un film porno.

A la fin de mon premier cycle, j'avais décidé de travailler et grâce à mes revenus, Bella et moi avions pu louer un appartement plus grand. Nous avions eu le coup de foudre pour cet appartement et avions du jouer aux amoureux face aux propriétaires. Nous en avions ri ensuite, nullement gênés. A l'époque, nous avions déjà dépassé le stade de la gêne entre nous, surtout face aux questions des autres. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas que nous n'étions qu'amis étaient rayés de nos vies, avec les années, il ne nous restait que deux amis du lycée, Ben et Angela. Je sortais parfois avec mes collègues et Bella avec des copains de classe mais nous étions surtout centrés sur nous deux. Nous nous suffisions à nous même, nous aimions passer du temps ensemble.

J'avais déjà fait le tour de la question, Bella était mon amie, point barre.

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Bella interpella sa mère depuis la cuisine. Je me faufilai discrètement pour les espionner.

"Maman, tu dois partir, je suis désolée."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Edward est aussi chez lui ici, et il n'est pas à l'aise quand tu es chez nous."

"Dis plutôt qu'il me déteste!"

"Non, mais tu ne fais rien pour qu'il t'apprécie non plus! Depuis que je le connais, tu l'accuses de se servir de moi. Au lycée c'était pour les notes et maintenant pour la cuisine et le ménage! C'est ridicule et j'en ai vraiment assez d'avoir les mêmes disputes avec toi et avec lui. Je vais te conduire à un hôtel puis nous pourrons aller diner..."

"J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je dine avec Phil ce soir. Tu sais le type du bar."

"Parfait. Je vais t'aider à faire ta valise."

"Attends Bella. Je voudrais te parler."

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si vous n'étiez qu'amis. S'il te force à vous cacher, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas assez!"

"Je l'aime plus que tout!" m'écriai-je en surgissant dans la cuisine

"Mais..." Bella mit sa main sur sa poitrine, surprise tandis que Renée me regardait avec dédain.

"Jamais je n'obligerai Bella à mentir, mais vous être trop obtue pour voir que j'aime Bella, elle est ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne lui ferai de mal. Jamais je ne la forcerai à faire quelque chose contre son gré!"

"Edward..." murmura Bella en s'approchant de moi, hésitante.

"Tu le sais, hein? Tu sais bien que c'est faux."

Elle hocha la tête tout en essuyant quelques larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras et fusilla du regard Renée.

"C'est votre rôle de la soutenir et de l'aimer. Au lieu de ça, vous critiquez tout ce qu'elle fait."

Bella tenta de me faire taire mais j'étais lancé et rien n'allait m'empêcher de dire ses quatre vérités à Renée. J'attendais cette occasion depuis longtemps d'ailleurs.

"Quand elle a voulu revenir à Forks et vivre chez son père, vous vous êtes sentie trahie, vous n'avez même pas pensé que Bella avait juste besoin de stabilité et d'un foyer. Vous le lui faites payer depuis. Vous lui avez seriné qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse sans vous mais c'est faux et vous ne l'acceptez toujours pas. Bella a été heureuse avec Charlie, lui a su la comprendre et l'écouter. Il l'a soutenue et jamais il n'a tenté de lui imposer ses choix et ses gouts. Et maintenant, Bella est heureuse avec moi! Vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre car vous utilisez les hommes comme des mouchoirs. Que votre fille et moi puissions vivre ensemble sans coucher ensemble vous parait impossible et donc vous êtes persuadée que je force Bella à mentir."

"Ça n'est pas sain..." commença Renée.

"C'est votre nouvelle excuse pour nous blâmer? C'est sain de coucher avec un homme rencontré deux heures plus tôt? Bella m'a tout raconté, elle m'a dit pour ce Ron qui a tenté d'abuser d'elle à quatorze ans! C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu partir mais elle a eu trop peur de vous faire de la peine pour vous le dire."

"Edward, ça suffit!" cria Bella.

"Il faut que tu lui dises..." la suppliai-je.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai Bella?" lui demanda doucement sa mère.

Bella hocha la tête avant de se cacher contre mon torse et de fondre en larmes.

Lors d'une soirée pour fêter notre bac, Mike Newton avait trop forcé sur la bière et il s'était permis de coincer Bella dans un coin pour tenter de l'embrasser. Elle avait crié et avait pu s'enfuir. On ne l'avait retrouvée que le lendemain matin, perdue en foret. Son père et moi avions d'abord été furieux puis elle nous avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mike. Son père était aussitôt parti pour tuer ce salopard, façon de parler. Moi j'étais resté à la consoler tandis qu'elle avait pleuré plus d'une heure.

"Tu sais, des mecs comme ça, il y en a beaucoup. Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre." lui avais-je dit légèrement pour dédramatiser.

"Edward, tu es un garçon, tu ne peux pas comprendre." avait-elle répondu en s'éloignant.

"Alors explique-moi."

Elle m'avait raconté cet épisode douloureux de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais osé en parlé à sa mère. Pour calmer les ardeurs de Ron, elle l'avait menacé de tout raconter à Charlie qui était flic. Le petit copain avait juste râlé et était parti. Renée avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le reconquérir et c'est pour ça que Bella avait insisté pour vivre chez son père.

Depuis je m'étais promis de toujours la protéger, c'était pour cette raison que Bella sortait rarement seule. Quand elle allait étudier à la bibliothèque le soir, j'allais la chercher, quand elle était invitée à une soirée, je l'accompagnais, j'allais même avec Alice et elle faire du shopping. J'avais besoin de savoir en permanence où Bella se trouvait.

Sa mère ne dit plus rien et fit sa valise rapidement. Elle enlaça Bella avant de partir et lui demanda pardon. Je grognai discrètement, je savais que malgré cette scène émouvante, Renée resterait une mère irresponsable et égoïste.

Bella et moi passâmes la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre à dévorer du popcorn tout en regardant un film d'horreur. C'était le remède anti stress pour mon amie.

Tandis qu'un malade massacrait une bande de jeunes délurés, je repensai aux paroles de Renée. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment appréciée, je l'avais vite cernée et puis quand Bella m'avait raconté pour ce Ron, j'avais blâmé sa mère pour ne pas l'avoir protéger.

Je repensai aussi à ma réaction, j'avais crié que j'aimais Bella. Je l'aimais, comme ma meilleure amie, comme ma moitié et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, elle était ce qu'on appelait une âme sœur. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait rien de romantique entre nous, j'avais besoin de Bella et j'étais prêt à prendre tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien me donner.

Je n'avais pas toujours été comme ça, quand nous étions au lycée, à Forks, mes hormones m'auraient fait craquer sur n'importe quelle fille avec des seins... Pas très glorieux. Puis Bella et moi étions devenus amis, par la force des choses car elle n'aurait jamais osé me parler (moi ou une autre personne) si nous n'avions pas été partenaires en biologie. Quelque chose changea en moi, quelque chose de profond et d'instinct j'avais fait de Bella la personne la plus importe en dehors de ma famille. Plus Bella s'épanouissait et devenait jolie, plus j'étais devenu protecteur. J'avais prévenu tous les crétins qui osaient la regarder de faire attention. J'avais été discret mais Bella l'avait appris par Emmett et pourtant elle ne me l'avait jamais reproché. Je la savais en sécurité chez son père, il était shérif, il était armé et plus protecteur que moi, mais souvent le soir je lui téléphonais pour me rassurer.

Avant de déménager à Seattle, Charlie m'avait donné sa bénédiction en quelque sorte et m'avait passé le relai.

"Je sais que tu vas la protéger. Elle n'est pas du genre fêtarde et tu es un jeune homme mature alors je ne me fais pas de soucis."

Bella rencontra James en première année, il l'avait invitée et quand il était venu la chercher, je lui avais servi mon discours traditionnel. Je ne m'étais pas méfié, je faisais confiance à Bella pour ne pas se faire avoir par une belle gueule. Ils étaient restés ensemble sept mois, la pire période de ma vie.

Mon amie changea, elle délaissa ses jeans et ses sweats et Alice avait remercié le ciel quand Bella avait voulu faire du shopping. Je ne voyais pas vraiment le problème mais je pouvais comprendre que Bella grandissait et avait envie de plaire. Un matin, je m'étais senti mal. Bella n'était pas rentrée chez nous. Je l'avais appelée et elle avait ri.

" J'ai dormi chez James, le concert s'est fini tard et je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"Ok, mais tu aurais du me prévenir."

"Edward! Je viens de t'expliquer que je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

J'avais tourné en rond jusqu'à son retour et heureusement Alice avait aussi débarqué. Je découvris alors que Bella n'avait pas encore couché avec James. Mais les nuits chez lui se multiplièrent et j'avais commencé à accepter à mon tour les invitations des filles, à découcher et j'avais perdu ma virginité avec une fille que je n'aimais même pas. Ça restait mon plus grand regret...

James avait largué Bella car elle avait refusé de coucher avec lui. J'avais été si fier d'elle, elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'y attendait et en était même soulagée. Depuis, elle n'avait plus regardé aucun autre garçon et j'étais rentré quasiment dans les ordres.

Bella sursauta et se pelotonna contre moi. Son souffle chaud embrasa ma peau, je dus penser à ma grand-mère pour pouvoir contenir une réaction purement anatomique. Le film se termina enfin, je me dégageai rapidement prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Il me fallut plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour revenir au salon et quand je rejoignis Bella, elle était au téléphone.

" Arrête de dire ça Emmett!" s'énervait Bella.

Mon grand frère avait un don pour l'agacer, la titiller, la faire devenir chèvre. En me voyant, mon amie soupira de soulagement et me tendit le combiné.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demandai-je à Bella.

"Ton frère pense que tu étais en train de..." commença-t-elle et je lui posai un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Puis je courus dans ma chambre tandis qu'Emmett continuait de rire bêtement à l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu vas arrêter de lui parler ça!" lui intimai-je.

"C'est juste trop facile. Quand elle était plus jeune, je lui faisais peur avec des histoires de vampires et loups-garous, maintenant je lui parle de sexe et elle court se cacher! Elle m'éclate Belly Bells! Comment tu fais pour ne pas craquer pour elle? Sans Rosalie, moi je lui aurais déjà fait connaitre le fameux don des Cullen."

Je l'imaginais parfaitement jouer de ses sourcils... quel crétin immature!

"La dernière fois que tu lui as parlé de sexe, j'ai du l'emmener aux urgences!"

"Il n'y a qu'elle pour s'étrangler avec un bout de pain..." relativisa mon frère.

"Et cette fois-ci?"

"Quand j'ai appelé, tu étais aux toilettes depuis près de dix minutes alors je lui ai demandé ce que vous faisiez avant et donc je lui ai dit qu'à mon avis tu étais en train d'évacuer ta frustration... ça te va cette tournure?"

"Tu es tellement puéril! Et arrête de parler de moi comme ça!"

"Avoue que tu as du te soulager."

"Non!"

"Alors tu vas le faire ce soir."

"Adieu!"

Je coupai la communication et soufflai un bon coup avant de rejoindre Bella.

"Désolé." lui dis-je.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait t'excuser. Emmett ne peut pas concevoir qu'un garçon ne se touche pas tous les jours, alors forcément il pense à mal à chaque fois que tu es trop longtemps... isolé."

"Bref."

"Euh... ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas... enfin que tu n'es pas sorti avec une fille?" me demanda-t-elle en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

" Quelques mois." mentis-je, j'en étais à deux ans et trois mois.

"Ok. Tu devrais te confier plus à ton frère sur ce sujet. Je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour partager ce genre de choses. Il te laisserait tranquille au moins." suggéra Bella.

"Je verrai. Tu vas te coucher?"

"Oui, et toi?"

"Pareil."

Nous nous séparâmes devant nos portes de chambre et j'hésitai ce soir à l'embrasser sur le front comme j'en avais souvent l'habitude.

"Tu m'en veux?"

"Non, pourquoi tu penses cela ma Bella?"

"A cause d'Emmett... je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça."

"Tout comme tu peux me parler de tout, c'est pareil pour moi. Si j'ai besoin de me confier, je me confierai à toi plutôt qu'à cet obsédé d'Emmett."

"Bonne nuit Edward."

**_oOo_**

Le sujet de ma vie sexuelle ne fut plus abordé pendant plusieurs semaines. En rentrant du bureau un soir, Bella m'accueillit un peu trop bien pour être honnête.

"C'est ta mère?"

"Non, Jacob."

"Bah voyons..."

"C'est son anniversaire dimanche prochain. Charlie a proposé de nous héberger."

"Ok, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas retournés à Forks."

Elle souffla de soulagement.

"Tu pensais que je dirais non?"

"Disons que tu n'as jamais aimé Jacob... Et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère, tu es encore plus protecteur."

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais il était vrai que je n'avais plus passé une soirée sans elle depuis que sa mère était partie.

Le samedi suivant, nous étions dans le salon de Charlie à nous chamailler pour choisir un film. Nous étions arrivés la veille, avions passé la soirée avec Angela et Ben. Le matin, nous avions fait le plein pour nourrir Charlie et avions cuisiné jusqu'à seize heures. Nous étions fatigués et avions décidé de nous reposer un peu.

De me retrouver seul avec elle dans ce salon me fit me remémorer pas mal de souvenirs, certains étaient ambigus. Sur ce canapé, pour la première fois, Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras. Nous avions du regarder le film "Roméo et Juliette", la version datant de 1960, et Bella avait pleuré à la fin. Une autre fois, sur ce même canapé, j'avais frôlé ses fesses, sans faire exprès. Nous y avions aussi beaucoup ri ensemble, étudié, joué aux jeux vidéos, ...

Depuis l'annonce de ce retour, Bella était devenue une vraie pile électrique. Ajouté au stress de ses examens un mois plus tard, elle était toujours active. J'étais content qu'elle accepte enfin de se poser.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment pu parler et j'avais réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. J'aimais être avec elle car elle était unique, merveilleuse, gentille, drôle, pas uniquement à ses dépends, elle était généreuse et tendre. Pourtant, elle ne m'appartenait pas, je n'avais aucun droit sur elle et je commençais sérieusement à redouter le jour où elle réaliserait qu'elle serait mieux sans moi. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, nous avions une relation trop bizarre, plus que des amis mais pas amoureux...

Au moment le plus romantique du film, je me rapprochai d'elle sans vraiment y réfléchir. Son odeur douce et fleurie me parvint et augmenta encore mon désir pour elle. Hélas son téléphone sonna à l'instant précis où j'allais lui parler.

"Allo... Salut Jake."

Elle avait l'air ennuyée.

"Vraiment? C'est plus près d'aller à Port Angeles et ... tu es déjà en route, ok donc c'est vraiment urgent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient encore valides, je vais ... ah ah très drôle. Je reviens."

Elle posa le combiné, se tourna un instant vers moi comme pour s'assurer que j'avais compris qu'elle reviendrait. Une minute durant, j'entendis qu'elle cherchait activement dans sa chambre d'adolescente, déplaçant peut-être même un meuble. Quand elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, je vis qu'elle tenait des préservatifs dans sa main.

Rien que l'idée de Bella avec des préservatifs arrivait à me rendre dur, alors la voir en tenir...

"Ils sont périmés depuis plus d'un an. Non je ne les avais pas acheté! En classe de seconde. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu as du en avoir. Oui évidemment. Oh mais attends Edward est là!"

_Hein?_

"Edward, Jake a besoin en urgence de préservatifs, je me souviens d'une fois où tu disais à Tyler que tu en avais toujours un sur toi au cas où." se souvint-elle trois ans après.

"Euh oui."

"C'est bon, Jake. A tout de suite."

Puis elle s'assit près de moi et m'adressa un grand sourire, comme elle m'en faisait souvent quand je faisais quelque chose qui la touchait. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi elle était fière de moi mais ce qui était sur c'est que je ne me servirais pas de préservatifs avec elle aujourd'hui... Pas que je l'avais envisagé ou quoique ce soit...

Jacob Black, mon grand ennemi, arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il embrassa Bella sur les deux joues puis se précipita vers moi.

"Edward, je te revaudrai ça!"

Il tendit la main vers moi tel un gamin qui attendait des sucreries. Je sortis de ma poche mon portefeuille et tirai un carré argenté sauf que... j'en avais toujours trois sur moi, tous reliés, je ne me contentais jamais d'une fois avec une fille qui me plaisait. Ça me semblait si loin...

"Génial, je te les prends tous." s'exclama Jacob.

Je jetai un regard vers Bella, m'attendant à une remarque ou qu'au moins son visage exprime autre chose que de l'indifférence. Mais ce qui me sidéra fut les mots qu'elle eut pour Jacob.

" Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu fais. Heureusement que ton amie est restée dans ta voiture, elle aurait été très embarrassée. C'est une rousse et la semaine dernière tu m'as dit que ta copine était blonde, tu es trop volage. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Roooo, ne me fais pas la morale, je profite de la vie!"

"Ça n'est pas cela profiter. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise devant Edward, mais je dois te rappeler le nombre de filles au lycée qui venaient pleurer sur mon épaule après que tu en es fini avec elles."

"J'ai grandi!"

"Jacob, comprends bien que je te dis ça en tant qu'amie. Je ne te dis pas qu'il faut te caser, mais au moins prend du recul et ne couche pas aussi rapidement avec tes conquêtes. Imagine un peu la réaction de ta future femme quand elle saura le nombre de filles qui sont passées dans ton lit."

"Avec ton sermon, tu as carrément cassé l'ambiance! Je me tire avant que tu me fasses chialer."

Puis il ajouta à mon attention:

"Elle en est capable. Fais gaffe vieux. Et merci pour les capotes."

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Bella s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant.

"Tu es drôlement protectrice avec lui je trouve." lui dis-je amèrement.

"Je le vois encore comme un gamin, c'est un peu comme un petit frère."

"Pourtant tu l'as embrassé."

"Une fois, pour essayer. Lui comme moi avons trouvé cela trop bizarre pour recommencer. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi. On est presque de la même famille."

" Et c'est comment entre nous?" demandai-je plein d'espoir mais elle se méprit.

" Edward je suis désolée. Je ne te juge pas, je te le jure. Si je me suis permise de sermonner Jacob c'est parce qu'il est ... enfin tu vois. Toi tu es plus... enfin tu vois. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu es responsable."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et me regarda tristement.

"Je t'ai vexé?"

"Non…"

"Ok, il faut qu'on discute."

Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler et la tournure des évènements ne me plaisait pas du tout.

"J'ai discuté avec ma mère deux semaines après sa dernière visite. Elle a enfin compris que nous n'étions pas un couple. Mais elle m'a dit que peut-être, je t'empêchais de vivre ta vie d'homme..."

"Ma vie d'homme? C'est un code pour dire sauter une fille différente chaque semaine?"

"Non, mais tu as compris. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton bonheur."

"En quoi tu serais un obstacle?"

"Tu n'as pas été avec une fille depuis longtemps, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi. J'apprécie ça mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises que je t'ai empêché de vivre."

"Arrête d'écouter Renée!" m'exclamai-je.

"Ton frère aussi le pense d'ailleurs."

"Quoi?"

"Il a dit que puisque euh..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Bella?" m'impatientai-je.

Bella vira au rouge, je regrettai d'avoir voulu savoir si cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Que si je ne te satisfaisais, une autre devrait s'occuper de toi avant que tu ne pètes un câble... un peu comme maintenant. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser. Vraiment, je veux t'aider."

"M'aider à quoi?" criai-je presque de frustration.

"A vivre normalement. Moi je suis du genre renfermée, mais pas toi! Tu aimais sortir, boire un verre après le travail, tu aimais aller au cinéma... Tu ne fais plus rien maintenant, à cause de moi."

"C'est ce que je veux."

"Non, je pense que tu fais ce que je veux et je m'en veux. C'est difficile... je ne voulais pas en parler ici mais je n'ai pas le choix..."

"Quoi?"

"J'ai décidé de rester ici trois semaines."

"Mais... Non, je ne peux pas..." dis-je hébété.

"Je serai plus concentrée sur mes révisions, c'est la dernière ligne droite. De ton côté tu pourras sortir et ne plus t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Tu veux me quitter?" lâchai-je pathétiquement.

"C'est juste pour trois semaines. Après nous parlerons de ce qui aura été positif et nous pourrons faire des changements dans nos vies."

"C'est ce que tu veux? Vraiment?"

Elle me saisit les mains et refusa de me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais aussi au bord des larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me plantait un couteau dans le dos, qu'elle m'arrachait le cœur et le jetait à la poubelle... Je reculai, m'élançai dans les escaliers, rassemblai en une minute mes affaires dans la chambre de Bella et redescendis au rez de chaussée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es laissée influencer par ta mère et mon frère!" dis-je rageusement en allant dans l'entrée pour passer mon manteau.

"Edward, ne pars pas fâché. Je t'assure que c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux."

"Au tien oui, pas au mien!"

"Tu as peur de mourir de faim?" rigola Bella dans mon dos.

"Tu sais que je peux me débrouiller sans toi!"

"Oui, tu as raison. Trois semaines, ça va être rapide. S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas."

"Et comment je suis censé faire sans toi?"

"Tu y arriveras et puis tu pourras me téléphoner!"

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau huit ans, mes parents m'avaient forcé à aller en colonie de vacances, j'avais très mal vécu ces trois semaines là et à mon retour, j'avais été le pire des garnements. Même Emmett n'avait pas pu faire pire que moi. J'avais mis des mois avant de refaire confiance à mes parents et jamais plus je n'étais allé en colonie.

Je partis en claquant la porte, sans lui dire au revoir, sans la serrer dans mes bras, sans même l'embrasser. Je passais le trajet à la maudire, à me maudire moi d'être si dépendant d'elle, à maudire Renée et mon frère.

**_oOo_**

"Vous avez un nouveau message... Bip... Bonsoir Edward, c'est moi... il faut vraiment que tu m'appelles. Je voulais savoir si tu peux venir me chercher vendredi après-midi, je commence mes examens lundi et... Je ne pense pas que ma Chevrolet survive au trajet. Je voudrais savoir comment tu vas aussi...Bip"

J'étais avachi dans le canapé, une bière à main, le regard perdu, le cœur en miettes. Sans Bella, ma vie était pourrie, elle était mon soleil, ma raison d'exister, c'était pour elle que je voulais travailler, avec elle que je voulais avoir des enfants et construire une belle maison...

Trois semaines avaient complètement bouleversé ma vie. J'avais été saoul les deux jours suivants mon retour de Forks, c'était Emmett qui m'avait trouvé dans un bar. Bella s'était inquiétée de ne pas savoir si j'étais bien rentré. J'avais eu un avertissement au travail car je n'étais plus moi-même.

La semaine suivante, j'avais appelé tous les jours Bella pour lui demander de rentrer mais elle avait refusé et ne parlait plus de me laisser vivre ma vie, elle avait besoin de solitude pour étudier. Je la trouvais cruelle et hypocrite, jamais je ne l'avais dérangée quand elle étudiait, au contraire! Je faisais alors plus à la maison pour la décharger au maximum!

Le weekend suivant, j'avais aussi beaucoup bu mais à la maison. Dans un moment d'égarement j'étais entré dans sa chambre et m'étais allongé sur son lit. Puis j'avais fouillé dans toutes ses affaires. J'étais en pleine perte de contrôle sur moi-même. J'étais incapable de me remettre en question, la seule raison de cette séparation logique selon moi était que Bella voyait un garçon et qu'elle voulait partir avec lui. Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que ce que je connaissais déjà. Sauf les ensembles de lingerie en soie, dentelle et autres fanfreluches... Merci Alice.

Le lundi suivant, mon patron me convoqua, il me mit à pied pour la journée et me menaça de licenciement si je ne me remettais pas vite de ma "rupture". Au bureau aussi, tout le monde pensait que Bella et moi étions un couple.

Je pris conscience que j'aimais Bella le mardi soir tandis que notre émission favorite débuta à la télévision. Je m'étais tourné vers la place vide à mes cotés et mon cœur se brisa. Elle me manquait tellement. J'avais regardé l'émission, je l'imaginais à mes cotés, riant avec moi, commentant telle ou telle chose, riant de telle ou telle personne. Mais Bella n'était pas là et je n'en pouvais plus.

J'avais honte de moi, de ma conduite, de ma lâcheté. Je devais pourtant lui téléphoner et aller la chercher à Forks. Je lui envoyai finalement un message car j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à lui parler sans craquer, pleurer pitoyablement ou lui crier dessus.

Sur le chemin, elle tenta de commencer une discussion mais je ne répondis pas. Je savais que je devais me contrôler et j'en étais encore au stade où sa présence pouvait me guérir ou me blesser davantage.

Elle continua ses révisions tout le weekend, je la croisais à peine à la maison. Puis les examens avaient commencé et comme je la savais très nerveuse, j'avais tout de même respecté notre tradition. Tous les matins, je cuisinais à Bella des œufs brouillés et des pancakes. Quand elle rentrait, je lui faisais un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows. Alors à la fin de sa première journée d'examens, je lui fis sa boisson préférée et je crus qu'elle allait pleurer quand je la lui avais apporté dans sa chambre.

"Merci Edward! Tu n'étais pas obligé... Tout va bien?"

"Je veux que tu réussisses. Ne pense pas à moi, pense uniquement à tes examens."

"Tu m'as manqué." me dit-elle en s'approchant.

"Je sais, on parlera de tout ça. Jeudi soir, tu auras fini tes examens, je t'emmènerai à la Bella Italia et on en parlera, ok?"

"Oui, merci encore."

Ces quatre jours étaient passés trop vite, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'entendre me dire qu'elle allait déménager ou que l'on ne pouvait plus être amis. Elle avait parfois ce regard malheureux quand elle me regardait et j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait pitié de moi et que malgré tout, elle allait me quitter.

Le jeudi soir, elle était de nouveau nerveuse mais à cause de nous. Je la questionnai sur sa semaine, puis sur son séjour à Forks. Nous eûmes de nombreux silences durant ce diner, je n'avais aucune idée de quand elle m'annoncerait son départ.

En sortant du restaurant, elle proposa de marcher un peu. Il faisait frais, généralement je passais un bras autour de ses épaules mais ce soir j'avais peur de le faire et d'être repoussé.

"Alors..." commençai-je, n'en pouvant plus de son mutisme.

"Ouais... euh. Merci pour le diner, c'était merveilleux comme toujours." me dit Bella, embarrassée.

Je lui pris quand même la main et nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes en silence. Finalement, je décidai de parler le premier. Étais-je seulement prêt à lui dire la vraie nature de mes sentiments, lui faire partager ma misère sans elle, mon avenir radieux seulement si elle en faisait partie ?

"Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas d'autres conclusions à ton expérience."

J'étais plus sarcastique que je ne le voulais. Si j'avais eu des "couilles", pour paraphraser mon frère, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Edward."

"A quel point? Parce que évidemment que ça nous a fait bizarre car on a tellement l'habitude de se voir. Mais tu n'as rien ressenti de plus que ça?"

"Et toi?" me renvoya-t-elle tout en serrant un peu plus fort ma main.

Ce fut le déclic, le signal, le petit morceau d'espoir qu'il me fallait.

"Je n'étais plus moi-même sans toi. Tout est fade, triste, sans saveurs sans toi. J'ai cru devenir fou, j'ai ... beaucoup bu car j'étais en colère contre toi."

"Emmett m'a raconté."

Mon frère devait absolument arrêter de se mêler de nos histoires!

"Il n'a pas pu te dire à quel point j'étais mal. J'ai pris cette séparation comme une trahison, je t'en voulais et je m'en voulais de t'en vouloir. Et puis finalement j'ai compris que les choses ne pouvaient plus être les mêmes."

Bella se raidit.

"J'ai compris pourquoi j'ai souffert, pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à sourire, pourquoi je n'étais plus moi-même... Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi "

Je nous avais arrêtés pour le lui déclarer, elle n'eut pas de réaction pendant une poignée de secondes puis elle me sourit.

"C'est vrai?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Oui, je t'aime depuis si longtemps et j'avais tellement peur de te perdre ou de te faire souffrir que je me le suis toujours caché, je suis désolé."

"Je t'aime aussi Edward."

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je ne rêvais que de l'embrasser et c'est ce que je fis. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux et tendre de toute ma vie.

**_oOo_**

**Epilogue**

**PDV Bella**

"Bonsoir!" m'écriai-je en rentrant chez moi.

"Bonsoir ma Bella. Ça a été ta journée?"

"Oui et toi, le boulot?"

"La même routine." me répondit Edward en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'enlaça. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et comme souvent, nous nous emportâmes quelque peu.

Une demi-heure, je rajustai mes vêtements tandis qu'Edward souriait béatement.

"Lasagnes pour le diner, ça te va?"

"Comme tout ce que tu cuisines!"

Je commençai à vider les sacs de courses et Edward sortit tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour préparer le diner.

"Au fait, ma mère m'a téléphoné. Elle vient passer quelques jours le mois prochain." annonçai-je doucement, après avoir attendu qu'Edward pose les assiettes sur le comptoir.

"Hors de question!"

"Attends, laisse-moi finir."

"Bella, je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi!" continua-t-il de tempêter

"Elle ne dormira pas ici. Apparemment, Phil et elle ne se sont pas perdus de vue."

"Ouf..."

"Mais on ira diner avec eux au moins une fois."

"Pour qu'elle nous rabâche son refrain? Le célèbre "Qui avait raison?". Non merci."

Je me blottis contre lui, il pouvait bien râler, je l'aimais tel qu'il était, c'était même sexy!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je n'écris pas sur leur mariage et les beaux bébés qu'ils auront, vous connaissez la suite ;-)<em>


	31. Chapitre 31 EVJF

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, j'aime un peu près tous les styles, certains OS sont plus « mignons »/innocents que d'autres. Disons que ça dépend de mon humeur et de l'idée qui m'est venue._

_Mais voilà qu'on m'a réclamé du lemon et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas publié d'OS de ce style depuis quelque temps. Alors mesdames, mesdemoiselles, voici mon nouvel OS…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – EVJF<strong>

**Attention lémons !**

**Couples : Edward et Bella, Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Extérieur<strong>

* * *

><p>Jamais la petite ville de Forks ne l'avait habituée à une telle chaleur. Bella s'essuya pour la énième fois le front et continua sa vaisselle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de suer, heureusement que l'été touchait enfin à sa fin. Los Angeles n'avait pas été son premier choix mais elle avait eu besoin de changements radicaux dans sa vie et ses amies Alice et Rosalie l'avaient pressée de les y rejoindre.<p>

Bella regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses voisins ne pourrait la voir. Ensuite elle augmenta le son de la radio et se débarrassa de son jean et de son t-shirt. En sous-vêtements, elle entreprit une chorégraphie improbable sur « Dancing in the Dark » de Bruce Springsteen tout en continuant sa vaisselle. Elle se déhanchait sur cet air de rock que son père adorait.

Elle n'entendit pas les coups répétés sur sa porte, ni la sonnette. Son voisin entra, il pouvait entendre la musique depuis son appartement au dessus, il avait bien l'intention de faire baisser le volume à sa charmante voisine. En vérité, il cherchait la moindre excuse pour voir Bella.

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans son immeuble, un mois plus tôt, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. A chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il essayait de la faire parler hélas elle était très timide et peu bavarde. Il lui avait conseillé ses endroits que lui préférait et ainsi la rencontrait encore plus souvent. Il avait été en manque de café, d'eau et d'œufs et avait toujours sonné chez elle et le lendemain, il venait lui rapporter ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Malheureusement pour lui, son colocataire et grand frère, Emmett, avait vite remarqué son manège et il ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Non pas qu'il y ait de compétition, son frère ne sortait qu'avec des rousses, mais Emmett adorait embarrasser son frère. Il avait emprunté à Bella du papier toilette et des tampons et quand les deux frères croisaient la jeune fille, Emmett faisait tomber Edward ou le poussait doucement sur Bella.

En entrant dans l'appartement de Bella, Edward remarqua que comme toujours, l'intérieur était impeccable et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était une douce odeur de chocolat qui flottait dans l'air. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement, en général il restait sur le seuil d'entrée.

La première fois avait été le jour de l'emménagement de Bella et il avait pu l'aider. Il avait alors fait la connaissance de son père, le chef Swan, un sheriff, qui lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé pas mal de remarques menaçantes et de regards noirs. Pour sa défense, Bella portait ce jour là un short court et un débardeur, n'importe quel homme aurait apprécié la vue.

Après avoir longuement regardé les photos accrochées aux murs ou posées sur les meubles, Edward suivit la musique et déboucha sur la cuisine. Il eut un choc en découvrant Bella qui dansait sensuellement sur « I just want to make love to you» d'Etta James. Le pire était qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements en coton blanc. Pouvait-elle être encore plus désirable ? Il dut déglutir trois fois avant de pouvoir parler.

« Salut Bella. »

La jeune fille poussa un cri de frayeur, attrapa le tuyau raccordé à son robinet et le pointa sur l'intrus. Une seconde plus tard, Edward était aspergé d'eau et Bella avait repris un peu de contenance. Puis voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle cria à nouveau et ferma l'eau.

« Edward ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

« Je vois ça. » rigola-t-il en évitant de regarder le corps désormais mouillé de Bella.

Le tissu révéla les trésors de la jeune fille et Edward ne put empêcher son anatomie de réagir. Le peu qu'il avait aperçu avait suffit à affoler son imagination et son entrejambe.

Bella tendit un torchon à Edward qui s'essuya le visage avant d'offrir à son fantasme un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, j'ai sonné mais tu ne répondais pas. » s'empressa de lui dire son voisin.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… »

Il avait oublié la raison de sa visite et hélas pour sa raison, ses yeux dévièrent de ceux de Bella pour suivre une goutte qui roula le long de son cou gracile pour se perdre entre ses seins. La jeune fille fut surprise par la gêne d'Edward et par son mutisme, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Edward, il ne faisait que parler.

Elle suivit le regard d'Edward et réalisa avec horreur sa tenue et le petit spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle poussa encore un cri et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, non sans heurter au passage une commode et un mur.

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire; devait-il attendre Bella et s'excuser encore ou bien s'éclipser ?

Bella revint très vite, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un gilet, malgré la chaleur. En bonne hôtesse, elle avait ramené à Edward une serviette de bain.

« Désolée. » lui dit-elle.

« Non c'est moi ! Je n'aurais pas du entrer chez toi. »

« Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. »

Elle baissa la tête et rougit encore davantage.

« Non ! Tu as voulu te défendre… »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça mais de… enfin… ce que je faisais et comment je le faisais… Bref. Oublions tout ça, mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« N'en parle jamais à Emmett ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous deux rirent et Edward rentra chez lui après s'être excusé encore une dizaine de fois et sans avoir a justifier sa présence.

**_oOo_**

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'étudier et de chasser l'image encore vivace de Bella quasiment nue, son frère l'interpella depuis le salon.

« Je nous ai dégoté un contrat pour jeudi soir. »

« Je n'aime pas quand c'est en semaine. » se plaignit Edward.

« Je sais bien, monsieur l'ermite, dis toi que c'est la fin de la saison des mariages. On a cartonné! C'est sûr, dans un mois je vais pouvoir m'acheter une décapotable. » fanfaronna Emmett.

Emmett ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit mais sa bonhommie et sa légèreté cachaient une blessure d'adolescent. Il avait été longtemps tel Edward, élève studieux et sans problème. Puis leur grand-mère maternelle était décédée brutalement et toute la famille Cullen avait été anéantie. Le deuil passé, la vie avait repris son cours mais Emmett apprit quelque chose de cette épreuve et il s'extériorisa. Il avait à peine quatorze ans, il commença à trainer avec ses copains sur les terrains de sport plutôt que d'étudier. Puis il y avait eu les filles et Emmett aimait être aimé. Il fit tourner la tête à toutes les filles de sa classe puis toutes celles du lycée. Il devint grand et musclé, il n'eut quasiment pas d'acné et ses fossettes étaient son atout majeur. Depuis l'obtention de son diplôme, il était un modeste vendeur de voiture mais il se rêvait star de cinéma et enchainait les castings. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de s'associer à son frère et à leur cousin Jasper pour gagner un peu plus d'argent.

Edward avait été long à convaincre. Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec son corps, il se comparait souvent à son frère, la montagne de muscles. Pour le faire céder, Emmett et Jasper, qui lui avait accepté facilement, emmenèrent le jeune homme dans un bar et demandèrent à toutes les femmes présentes de donner leur avis sur Edward. C'était pour le moins gênant mais au final, Edward sut qu'il plaisait beaucoup, qu'il n'était pas maigre et qu'il était lui aussi musclé mais plus finement.

Jasper étudiait la psychologie et il avait encouragé son cousin en présentant ce job comme une thérapie pour reprendre confiance en lui-même. Malgré ça, Edward avait toujours le trac et parfois avait un peu honte, surtout quand les clientes, après le show, lui demandaient un petit extra et étaient prêtes à y mettre le prix. Il n'avait jamais accepté et était bien décidé à garder le peu d'intégrité que lui permettait ce job.

**_oOo_**

Ce soir-là, Bella retrouva Alice pour la finalisation de l'opération EVJFR, c'est-à-dire l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie. Cette dernière allait se marier le samedi à venir avec Royce King. Ses deux amies avaient eu pour interdiction de préparer une soirée coquine, Bella et Alice savaient très bien que c'était la jalousie de Royce qui en avait en fait décidé ainsi. Rosalie avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme d'affaire coincé et obsédé par l'argent. Elle rayonnait pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais cachée d'avoir pour ambition de devenir une « femme de ». Le mariage avait été vite annoncé et ses amies n'avaient plus eu d'autres choix que d'accepter les choix de Rosalie.

Mais Alice avait décidé de frapper un grand coup avant le jour J. Cet EVJF allait être épique. Bella avait accepté de l'aider et avait cru naïvement qu'Alice organiserait une version soft de cet évènement. Aussi elle tomba des nues quand Alice lui expliqua le déroulement prévu de la fête.

« On va le faire chez moi car c'est plus grand, commença Alice, et surtout parce que je sais que tu peux être râleuse quand on déplace un truc chez toi. J'ai prévu des pizzas, des chips, des sucreries et des glaces, bref, tout que Rosalie s'interdit. Il faut que tu ailles récupérer une commande que j'ai passée chez « Aux mille et uns désirs ». Ça se trouve à l'angle de la 43ème et… »

« Je sais où ça se trouve Alice mais pourquoi tu as été là-bas ? Tu sais ce qu'ils vendent ? » la rabroua Bella.

« Oui, et toi ? Et comment sais-tu où se trouve cette boutique toi ? »

Bella rougit un peu puis souffla.

« Je suis passé quelques fois devant pour aller à la bibliothèque. »

« On ne voit rien de l'extérieur… » continua Alice suspicieuse.

« Le nom est assez suggestif et puis l'extérieur est peint en rouge. Bref, tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop loin ? Des sextoys ? Vraiment ? Tu comptes en faire quoi demain soir ? »

« Relax ! C'est juste pour rigoler. On se les partagera après si tu veux. »

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et Bella s'empourpra de plus belle.

« Vers vingt et une heure, les stripteaseurs viendront, ils en ont pour… »

« Alice ! Mais tu es folle ! Rose va nous tuer ! »

« Mais non, tu verras qu'elle sera bien contente que nous n'ayons pas obéi à Royce ! Elle va s'amuser comme nous toutes d'ailleurs! »

« Elle va nous tuer… » maugréa Bella.

Et le lendemain soir, tandis que les amies de Rose rigolaient dans le salon, Bella faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. Alice, habillée d'une combinaison en latex rouge et bas résille, vint la débusquer.

« Allez viens ! Ils ne vont pas tarder ! »

« Je ne le sens pas du tout… »

« Bella, arrête de te faire du mouron… Rose nous a remercié d'avoir organisé cette petite sauterie. Et puis c'est très commun d'avoir des stripteaseurs à un EVJF ! »

« Moi ça me gêne ! » lâcha Bella.

« Arrête d'être aussi prude ! D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu l'idée. »

« Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »

« Dans le bas de ton immeuble, il y avait une petite pub affichée. Je me suis renseignée et ils commencent à se faire connaître. Ils sont hyper sexe à ce qu'il paraît ! »

Bella lui tourna le dos pour retoucher une énième fois le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour la soirée. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle avait la nausée. Elle avait prévu un gâteau décoré de blanc assez classique mais Alice avait planté un petit phallus au sommet.

Bella était de mauvaise humeur depuis le début de la soirée. Tout comme Alice, elle avait du se déguiser, sa combinaison à elle était bleu électrique, ultra moulante et courte. Elle n'avait jamais su marcher avec d'aussi hauts talons et les bas la grattaient un peu.

La sonnette retentit et le silence se fit dans le salon puis d'un coup, toutes les femmes crièrent d'excitation. Alice et Rosalie surgirent dans la cuisine et l'entrainèrent de force dans le salon et la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis chacune s'assirent également. Autour d'elles leurs amies étaient à la limite de l'hystérie et Bella comprit pourquoi en relevant la tête. Les trois stripteaseurs étaient vêtus uniquement d'un mini short rouge et se balançaient sensuellement. Les mouvements de leurs muscles étaient sublimés par leur corps huilés.

Quand ils se retournèrent, Bella croisa un regard vert qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Rapidement elle regarda les autres hommes, elle les connaissait tous, Emmett, Edward et Jasper Cullen. Sa bouche resta ouverte tandis qu'Edward s'était figé. Son frère s'arrêta aussi mais pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Bella ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait un rabais ! Wow tu es sexy ! » s'exclama-t-il en la faisant tournoyer.

L'assistance riait tandis que Bella n'en pouvait plus de rougir.

En tant que demoiselles d'honneur, Alice et elle eurent aussi le droit à un lap dance et, elle en remercia le ciel, ce fut Edward qui dansa pour elle. Emmett occupait Rosalie tandis qu'Alice se délectait du corps de Jasper. Elle fut plus extravagante que ses amies, elle alla même jusqu'à mettre ses mains partout sur son danseur. Clairement, elle s'était faite plaisir en engageant des stripteaseurs.

Trop vite pour les invités, le show était terminé et elles insistèrent toutes pour que les garçons restent un peu. Seul Edward prit la peine de se vêtir de façon plus conventionnelle, Emmett et Jasper avaient conservé leur boxer moulant. Tous avaient eu des dizaines de dollars glissés dans leur sous-vêtement.

Rosalie avait été très enthousiaste en découvrant sa fête surprise, tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Emmett la regarde. Elle avait senti que son cœur battait plus fort depuis, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte du trouble qu'il lui causait mais au fil de la soirée, il remarqua l'attitude de Rosalie.

Elle n'était pas du tout son genre et pourtant, il avait été excité de danser pour elle. Il avait fait abstraction de ses autres spectatrices pour se concentrer sur la future mariée. Et cette pensée seule avait suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Pourtant, Rosalie l'avait suivi du regard depuis la fin du show et il ne sentait pas la force ni l'envie d'en rester là. Il s'incrusta dans la conversation et s'assit près de la jeune femme. L'heure suivante, il apprit qu'elle travaillait dans une salle de vente de voitures de collection, qu'elle adorait les enfants et que son chien s'appelait Jake, en hommage à l'ex de son amie Bella. Ils évitèrent consciencieusement d'évoquer le mariage à venir. Leurs yeux osaient ce que leurs bouches taisaient. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et tout devint le prélude à une nuit chaude. Chaque mot cachait une allusion, chaque toucher était une découverte de l'autre, chaque rire était un futur gémissement.

Ce fut Alice qui mit fin à leurs préliminaires quand elle annonça la fin de la soirée. Le temps de mettre tout le monde dehors lui parut interminable. Elle ne posa aucune question quand Emmett proposa à Rosalie de la raccompagner. De fait, Edward se retrouva sans chauffeur. Alice proposa aussitôt que Bella le raccompagne et les deux frères quittèrent l'appartement en laissant derrière eux Jasper.

Toute la soirée durant, Alice n'avait pas quitté Jasper. Sa main était restée sur lui et quand elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, ses yeux gardaient le contact. Jasper n'en fut pas effrayé, il ressentait aussi ce besoin de la toucher et l'urgence de l'embrasser. Aussi quand la porte fut fermée et qu'ils furent enfin seuls, les deux jeunes gens se sautèrent dessus. Jasper l'embrassa avec passion et la plaqua contre la porte. Il souleva ses jambes pour qu'elles l'encerclent. Ainsi son sexe déjà dur se pressait contre l'intimité d'Alice.

Ne parvenant pas à se déshabiller dans cette position, ils glissèrent par terre, ignorant le canapé ou le lit. A même le sol, Jasper dévoila le corps d'Alice. Ses doigts se firent légers mais précis. En moins d'une minute, elle fut débarrassée de sa combinaison rouge, de ses bas et ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rejoignirent la pile de vêtements et de chaussures. Avec ses lèvres, il gouta à ses seins, joua avec leurs pointes. La jeune femme gémit davantage quand elle sentit des doigts impatients caresser son sexe humide. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes puis entreprit d'ôter ce petit boxer à Jasper. La sensation de ce membre érigé contre son ventre la fit frémir. Elle avait hâte de le sentir en elle mais voulait le découvrir d'abord.

Avec ses doigts, il lui offrit un premier orgasme. Alice avait été émue qu'il sache instinctivement les gestes que son sexe réclamait. A peine avait-elle repris sa respiration qu'elle plaqua son amant sur le dos et partit à son tour à la découverte de ce corps musclé. Elle nota du bout de la langue qu'il avait une cicatrice à l'abdomen et une autre à l'épaule. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à la douce toison blonde de son torse. Ses yeux apprirent par cœur les courbes de ce corps viril. Elle posa sa bouche sur ce sexe dur et Jasper soupira de bien-être et d'excitation. Elle savait que chaque homme pouvait aimer être sucé de façon différente, elle espérait que Jasper aimerait sa technique à elle.

De longues minutes, elle ne fit que l'effleurer, le mordiller le long de sa hampe, aspirer son frein à la base de son gland. Jasper ne dit rien mais la regardait parfois et elle savait qu'elle lui donnait déjà beaucoup de plaisir. Soudain, elle le prit dans sa bouche et sa langue caressa le gland. Puis elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur le membre du jeune homme et il souleva son bassin instinctivement pour s'enfoncer davantage en elle.

Alors que la jouissance le submergea, Alice recueillit son nectar et s'en délecta. Puis elle se leva et l'entraina. Le sol avait beau être recouvert d'une moquette épaisse, elle voulait être confortablement installée quand il la prendrait enfin.

N'oubliant rien, elle fit un rapide passage à la cuisine, but un peu d'eau puis rejoignit Jasper qui l'enlaça tendrement. Ils n'échangèrent que des regards, leurs corps communiquaient ainsi. Alice pensa à plusieurs positions excitantes, elle savait qu'elle aurait du temps pour toutes les faire. Sixième sens ou don, elle était convaincue que Jasper était son prince charmant, l'homme de sa vie, et pour cela, elle voulait bien y aller doucement.

Elle décida de laisser Jasper mener la danse, et avec bonheur elle s'allongea tandis qu'il vint s'installer entre ses jambes après avoir enfilé le préservatif qu'elle lui avait donné. Ainsi leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Le nirvana s'offrait à eux. A l'unisson, leurs corps s'aimèrent d'abord lentement puis plus fortement.

Plus tard, tandis qu'elle reposait entre les bras de son amant, Alice ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Tu restes ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de s'enlacer plus étroitement. La main de la jeune femme se promena dans le dos puis sur les reins de son amant qui sentit que son érection était encore plus forte. La deuxième fois qu'il lui fit l'amour, il oublia un peu ses réserves. Certes Alice était petite et menue, mais elle pourrait supporter quelques bons coups de boutoir et effectivement, elle cria son plaisir pour lui intimer de continuer à la pilonner fortement.

**_oOo_**

Quand Rosalie vit de loin son appartement, elle soupira. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Emmett avait bavardé tout le trajet comme pour tenter de maitriser son trac. C'était très nouveau pour lui, jamais il ne s'était senti si excité. Rose eut une nouvelle fois une pensée pour son fiancé et son cœur confirma ses doutes, elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec Emmett, car rien ne l'en empêcherait, allait chambouler sa vie. Elle ne se marierait pas et devrait trouver en urgence un nouveau logement. Tous ses meubles avaient été démontés, elle devait déménager à son retour de lune de miel. Il ne restait que le canapé pour s'asseoir et elle sourit à la perspective d'une nuit très chaude.

Le sexe pour elle avait toujours été un moyen de dominer l'autre, de le soumettre à sa volonté. Elle avait toujours refusé d'être une poupée. Puis il y avait eu Royce et si elle avait cru qu'elle menait la danse au début, elle réalisa qu'il n'en était rien. Son fiancé l'avait vite cernée, il connaissait toutes ses failles et savait quoi faire pour étouffer les aspirations de la jeune femme. Elle avait accepté de se marier, croyant être amoureuse et de ce fait, son besoin de dominer n'avait plus de raison d'être. Face à Emmett, elle avait le désir de toujours l'éblouir et de toujours le rendre fou de désir. Elle le voulait à genoux devant elle, pantelant d'excitation, suppliant pour un orgasme.

Elle le guida jusqu'à chez elle, n'alluma pas la lumière, seulement une lampe au coin de la pièce. L'ambiance tamisée la mettrait en valeur et elle mit en marche son plan. Emmett ne s'étonna pas de découvrir un salon seulement occupé par des cartons et un canapé. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que très bientôt, elle déménagerait chez l'autre et il sentit alors la rage bouillonner en lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance de tenir entre ses bras une femme aussi belle et exceptionnelle que Rosalie mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la réclamer comme étant sienne uniquement.

« Déshabille-moi » lui dit-elle.

Il se posta dans son dos et dégagea sur le côté la chevelure blonde. Il embrassa son cou tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient le chemisier de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses seins en coupe un instant, Rosalie murmura un « oui » lascif. Le vêtement tomba à terre, il dut déplacer ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien gorge de satin rose pâle. Quand sa poitrine fut libérée, Rosalie fit face à Emmett et elle lui ôta son t-shirt. Sa main droite entreprit ensuite de déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme et sa main gauche caressa son ventre dur et velu.

La jupe de Rosalie glissa en silence le long de ses jambes nues, son string aussi. Emmett se recula pour admirer la jeune femme et elle rit doucement. Elle tourna même sur-elle- même pour qu'il ne rate rien de son corps.

« Tu es parfaite. »

« Merci. »

« Rosalie… »

« Oui ? »

« Même si c'est faux, dis-moi que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, il ne vit pas les larmes perler au coin des yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

« Je suis à toi Emmett. »

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et il huma l'intimité de Rose. Elle se retint de plaquer son sexe contre sa bouche. Elle le fit se relever et l'embrassa langoureusement. Une de ses jambes s'accrocha à la hanche d'Emmett qui se colla davantage contre elle. Le caleçon d'Emmett fut déchiré et son sexe en sortit. Il mit fin à leur baiser et l'attira sur le canapé. Il y prit place et de ses mains, guida Rosalie sur lui. Il avait un tel besoin d'elle qu'il ne pensa pas à enfiler une protection. Ils grognèrent tous deux quand Rosalie s'empala sur lui. Jamais elle n'avait eut un sexe aussi gros en elle, son intimité lui réclama quelques secondes pour s'habituer et elle en profita pour embrasser son amant.

Puis Emmett empoigna les fesses de la jeune femme et la força à bouger sur lui, ce qu'elle fit bien volontiers. Elle garda dans un coin de sa tête qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux. Ils firent l'amour de longues minutes et quand Rosalie sentit le membre gonfler encore plus en elle, elle se releva prestement. Emmett n'eut pas le temps de protester puisqu'une bouche chaude remplaça le sexe de son amante. Il jouit ainsi, persuadé d'avoir atteint le paradis.

Rosalie rit un peu de le voir si détendu, il rayonnait et elle était fière d'avoir réussi à lui donner autant de plaisir. Elle s'éclipsa un instant pour récupérer des préservatifs dans un des cartons de la salle de bains. Quand elle revint, Emmett soupira de plaisir, il se leva et l'enlaça fougueusement, il imposa sa bouche sur la sienne et Rosalie gémit.

« Accroche-toi à moi. » lui dit Emmett.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il avait bien l'intention de gouter au fruit défendu. Les mains de Rosalie s'amarrèrent aux épaules larges et musclées d'Emmett, sa tête bascula en arrière quand elle sentit une langue chaude et rugueuse s'insinuer entre les lèvres de son intimité. L'orgasme vint rapidement et la frappa durement. Son ventre sembla exploser de plaisir, elle sentit ensuite le jus de sa jouissance couler entre ses cuisses et Emmett fit vite pour le boire goulument.

Elle se sentit défaillir et s'accrocha plus fort à son amant. Il comprit l'émoi de Rosalie et la souleva. Il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé et se pencha ensuite sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Rosalie se promenèrent dans les cheveux bruns et dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder mais son corps exigeait autre chose.

« Prends-moi. » le supplia-t-elle sans honte.

Il s'agenouilla sur le canapé et lui dit d'en faire autant contre lui. Elle lui enfila la protection lentement puis caressa son sexe et enfin se positionna à genoux devant lui. Le membre durci trouva l'entrée chaude et serrée facilement et Emmett emprisonna les seins de Rosalie dans ses mains. Il avait peur de la blesser mais il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il avait du mal à doser sa force. Pour autant Rosalie ne se plaignit pas, elle accueillait chaque coup de rein par un petit cri de plaisir. Elle attira ensuite la tête de son amant dans son cou pour qu'il la suçote et la mordille. Elle ressentit les vagues de plaisir affluer et elle voulut qu'Emmett jouisse en même temps qu'elle. Surement qu'il aurait pu durer plus longtemps mais elle, elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait un nouvel orgasme.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, l'exhorta à s'enfoncer plus fort.

« Je te sens bien au fond Emmett… , haleta Rosalie. Oh oui… »

Elle relâcha la pression en recevant trois coups plus fort et s'abandonna à son orgasme en criant tandis qu'Emmett la mordit dans le cou tout en se déversant.

Un peu plus tard, il accepta de la lâcher pour qu'ils puissent se désaltérer. La chaleur était torride dans le petit salon, Rosalie ouvrit sa fenêtre et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la lune haute et pleine.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser en épouser un autre. » lui murmura Emmett en la rejoignant.

Elle se blottit contre lui, soupira de bonheur tandis que son cœur se gonfla d'espoir.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je n'avais jamais aimé avant toi. » lui répondit-elle.

**_oOo_**

Bella avait ôté ses hauts talons en sortant de l'appartement d'Alice et Edward la regarda marcher pieds nus jusqu'à sa voiture. Dans l'habitacle, la tension était palpable. Il avait envie de la prendre aussitôt, cette combinaison et les souvenirs du corps de Bella le rendaient fou et son sexe coincé dans son jean lui faisait mal.

Bella avait envie de rire, de se cacher, de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir aux regards avides de son voisin. Jamais elle ne s'était crue capable de séduire un aussi bel homme. Elle rougissait en permanence en sa présence, se sentait si banale et inintéressante alors qu'il avait toujours quelque chose de captivant à lui raconter. Elle savait que Jasper et Alice avaient accroché pendant la fête, son amie lui avait confié avoir eu le coup de foudre. Rose et Emmett étaient partis ensemble, Bella redoutait un peu les conséquences, elle connaissait le côté Casanova du frère d'Edward.

« Hum… je crois qu'on est à égalité maintenant. » dit-elle enfin en souriant timidement à Edward.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as vu en sous-vêtements, et moi aussi. »

« En effet. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne jamais t'avoir parlé de mon… job d'étudiant. »

« Pas du tout. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, tu sais. »

« Je suis bien content que ce soit fini. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de revivre quelques instants la danse sensuelle d'Edward. Elle avait du accrocher fermement ses mains à sa chaise pour ne pas le toucher. Elle n'avait pas osé lui glisser un billet dans son boxer, toutes les autres femmes ne s'étaient pas gênées pourtant.

« Tu reprends bientôt les cours je crois. » le questionna-t-elle pour la distraire de ses fantasmes.

« Oui la semaine prochaine, je suis en plein dans les révisions. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle aussi allait bientôt commencer une nouvelle année à la faculté mais elle n'avait pas étudié depuis des mois. Edward la vit blêmir et se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air affolée. Peut-être avait-elle vu son érection et qu'elle était plus mal à l'aise que lui.

« Alors qui a eu l'idée ? » relança-t-elle, trop curieuse.

« Emmett bien sûr. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Et de ton côté ? Pour la fête ? »

« Alice ! C'est une vraie tête de mule. Rose ne voulait pas de fête mais Alice n'a pas écouté et je suis maintenant sûre à cent pour cent que Rose ne nous en voudra pas. D'ailleurs Alice m'a dit avoir trouvé votre petite pub dans notre immeuble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Et personne n'était censé la voir, Emmett peut être très stupide parfois. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je l'ai enlevé immédiatement. Le papier a été affiché pendant une matinée seulement. »

« Ça a suffi. » rigola Bella.

Il fut tenté de lui poser des questions sur ses études mais son cerveau manquait cruellement de sang et il ne parvint pas à trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire. Ils arrivèrent devant leur immeuble mais Bella resta dans la voiture.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« J'attends que cet homme passe. » lui dit-elle en désignant un passant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans les escaliers ? »

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit habillée comme une barbie SM. »

Le jeune homme rit à gorge déployée, s'attirant le regard noir de Bella.

« Bella, tu es si sexy comme ça, je suis honoré d'être le seul à pouvoir te voir ainsi. » lui lança-t-il après lui avoir ouvert la portière.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et courut vers l'immeuble, ignorant les papillons dans son ventre et le souvenir très précis de l'entrejambe de son voisin moulé dans du lycra. Elle monta les marches rapidement et soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant sa porte sans avoir croisé personne.

« J'ai un service à te demander, je m'en excuse à l'avance. » lui annonça-t-elle en s'empourprant.

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour enlever ma combinaison. »

Elle ouvrit sa porte et la referma sur Edward. Il la dévisagea longuement, oscillant entre félicité et désespoir. Il allait la toucher mais ne pourrait peut-être pas faire plus.

« Tout le haut de la fermeture éclair m'est inaccessible. Tu peux la descendre juste un peu ? »

Elle se tourna et attendit qu'il la libère. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine au cas où le vêtement glisse rapidement. Elle maudit une fois de plus Alice qui l'avait déguisée en prostituée.

« C'est coincé… Attends… »

Edward essaya encore et encore mais Bella s'en fichait. A partir du moment où il avait posé sa main sur son épaule puis dans son dos, la température de son corps avait grimpé. Quand il souffla dans son cou, tout à son effort, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward débloqua la fermeture et la descendit jusqu'en bas. Bella se retrouva en string et en bas résille car la combinaison tomba à ses pieds.

« Oh mon dieu, pas encore ! » se morfondit la jeune femme.

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour, il retourna sa voisine face à lui, plongea un instant son regard dans le sien et n'y voyant pas d'objection, il l'embrassa durement. Il savait que ce n'était pas les manières d'un gentleman mais cette femme le rendait dingue et il n'avait plus du tout la force de refouler son désir.

Il s'enhardit quand Bella lui rendit son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches étroites et blanches pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Bella… Bella, tu me rends fou… Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Bella s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir respirer. Sa tête lui tournait à cause des mots d'Edward, elle aurait juré rêver si son téléphone n'avait pas cessé de sonner durant leur baiser.

« Je vais répondre. » dit-elle en s'éloignant, le laissant haletant et confus.

« Allo ? Charlie ?… Pourquoi tu t'es inquiété ? J'étais chez Alice pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rose. Va te coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »

Quand elle se retourna vers son voisin, son visage était fermé et il semblait tendu. Peut-être regrettait-il de l'avoir embrassé ?

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du te sauter dessus comme ça… je ne suis pas du genre à… enfin tu vois. »

« Ok. »

Elle était déçue et Edward le comprit. Il reprit confiance en lui et avança vers elle.

« Non pas que je regrette. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Comment peux-tu le penser ? Depuis que je te connais, je te désire Bella. Et en l'espace de quelques jours je t'ai vu presque nue et … disons que j'en ai assez des douches glacées. »

Elle rit, soulagée, fière, excitée.

« C'est pareil pour moi, enfin les douches en moins… »

Il prit ses lèvres à nouveau et Bella se pressa contre lui. Elle avait envie de plus mais avait aussi peur. Peur qu'il se moque d'elle le lendemain, peur qu'elle ne lui donne pas de plaisir, peur de ne pas en prendre à cause de ses propres peurs.

Il gémit le prénom de la jeune femme et elle se détendit totalement. Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir et de se « soumettre ». Ensemble ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, non sans trébucher plusieurs fois puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Elle entreprit ensuite de déshabiller Edward mais ne put déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme et dans son impatience elle fit sauter plusieurs boutons. Elle aurait rougit de sa maladresse si seulement elle ne rougissait pas déjà de caresser le sexe d'Edward à travers son jean. Quand ses doigts libérèrent le membre gonflé, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et elle frissonna en notant que la taille était bien supérieure à celle de son ancien petit-ami et seul amant.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » lui demanda Edward, la voix enrouée de désir.

« Je ne… non… »

Elle se redressa tout en se maudissant de n'avoir jamais accepter les petits cadeaux de plastiques qu'Alice avaient tenté de lui donner à plusieurs reprises.

Son portable choisit de sonner à cet attrapa son sac a nouveau et dénicha son portable.

« On est maudit ! Désolée, je dois répondre sinon il va s'obstiner. »

« C'est qui Charlie ? » demanda-t-il concerné.

« Mon père. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et décrocha. Edward se crispa un peu à la mention du chef Swan,.

« Allo ? Oui je vais me coucher là ! … C'est le bouton de droite. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu enlèves le couvercle en alu ? »

Bella avait gardé la main dans son sac et elle sentit une boite qui n'y était pas quand elle était partie de chez elle pour rejoindre Rosalie et Alice.

« Oh des préservatifs ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

De l'autre côté du fil, son père toussota, il lui dit bonne nuit et raccrocha vite.

« Merci Charlie ! » rit Edward.

« Attends… peut-être que je devrais le rappeler, il s'inquiète peut-être… »

« Oh non ! Ton père sait ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, ne le décevons pas. »

Il fondit sur les lèvres de Bella mais elle le repoussa.

« Attends, je ne peux pas… »

« Oh euh... oui tu as raison, c'est trop tôt… »

« Arrête de présumer ! Je voulais te demander de te relever, tu m'empêches de respirer. »

Ils rirent ensemble quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Leurs mains se mêlèrent et s'unirent pour ôter à Bella ses bas et son sous-vêtement. Edward fut tenté de garder précieusement le string noir en dentelle. Peut-être plus tard quand elle dormirait, il le lui volerait.

Il allongea complètement Bella sur le petit canapé mais celui-ci était très étroit et il ne put pas se positionner sans perdre l'équilibre. Il faillit tomber deux fois et c'est en se moquant gentiment de lui que Bella, elle, chuta.

« Allons dans ma chambre. » proposa-t-elle en se relevant.

Edward la suivit et fut un peu soulagé que la chambre de Bella ressemble bien à une chambre d'adulte et non d'adolescente fan des Back Street Boys.

Il alla sur le lit, s'allongea sur le dos et guida sa voisine pour qu'elle s'allonge sur lui. Leurs deux corps se confondaient et cette pensée excita encore davantage les deux amants. Bella n'était pas à l'aise avec les caresses, elle aurait préféré qu'il la prenne aussitôt mais Edward semblait impatient la toucher partout. C'est à peine si elle n'avait pas honte de se masturber alors de le voir le faire pour elle la dérangea un peu.

Pour le détourner de son but, elle se saisit du sexe d'Edward et descendit aussi délicatement que possible sa main. Elle se sentait maladroite, il lui confirma ses craintes quand il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu et une prise plus ferme.

Au moins, il avait abandonné l'intimité de la jeune femme et elle put apprécier leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Puis il s'écarta et prit le préservatif. Leurs regards se cherchèrent et chacun put voir que l'autre partageait le même désir et la même impatience.

Edward se positionna entre les cuisses de Bella et prit en main son sexe pour le guider. Il eut du mal à trouver l'entrée du sexe de son amante mais ne se découragea pas et quand enfin il s'enfonça de toute sa longueur en elle, il fut récompensé. Elle était si étroite et chaude, jamais il ne voudrait en sortir.

Sous l'effet de son plaisir, Edward ne vit pas Bella grimacer un peu. Elle se sentait comme écartelée, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. Et puis Jacob ne l'avait jamais remplie aussi bien.

Elle ferma à son tour les yeux et tenta de se détendre un maximum mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand dans son empressement Edward ressortit d'elle et buta contre son pelvis en voulant la pénétrer à nouveau. Tous deux ressentirent une douleur et le jeune homme se maudit d'avoir été si peu délicat.

« Désolée ma Bella… je vais faire attention. »

« Ce n'est rien, prends moi encore. »

Jamais elle n'avait demandé à être prise, elle se découvrait coquine, elle osait mettre des mots sur des images et des sensations.

Trente secondes plus tard, Edward se figea puis donna deux forts coups de reins et jouit. Bella fut déconcertée par le visage de son amant pendant son orgasme et aussi la vitesse à laquelle il avait atteint son plaisir maximal.

Il se retira doucement d'elle en maintenant le préservatif sur son sexe. Puis il se tourna vers Bella et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier leur étreinte. A la place, elle entreprit de le garder éveillé en embrassant son torse et ses épaules.

Jacob s'endormait toujours après un orgasme et parfois en pleine nuit, il la réveillait sans ménagement pour lui faire l'amour une deuxième fois et c'était toujours aussi rapide.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu veux bien que je te… que je te… »

Elle rit un peu de sa timidité, elle décida de garder sa résolution de ne plus s'interdire quoique ce soit avec lui.

« Tu veux me lécher ? »

« Quand c'est toi qui le dit, c'est encore plus excitant… » grogna le jeune homme.

Elle s'étendit et remonta un peu ses jambes, offrant une vue délicieusement érotique à Edward. Il se lécha les lèvres puis doucement embrassa cette intimité offerte. Avec sa langue, il découvrit ce fruit délicieusement juteux. Il empoigna les cuisses de Bella pour la forcer à les écarter davantage, lui donnant un meilleur accès pour assouvir sa gourmandise.

Il s'enivra du sexe de Bella, il voulait tout voir mais ne pouvait pas décoller sa bouche. Puis il voulut la toucher et de ses doigts, il ne laissa aucune partie de la zone inexplorée. Il la titilla, caressa, pénétra, lécha jusqu'à ce que son amante crie sa jouissance.

Jamais Bella n'avait eu un tel orgasme, jamais elle ne s'était sentie partir, jamais elle ne s'était perdue dans une brume si sensuelle. La bouche et les doigts de son homme restaient sur elle et elle refusa de refaire surface sans le sentir à nouveau en elle.

Sans se censurer, sans plus avoir peur, en voulant l'inviter et l'exciter, Bella lui ordonna de la prendre sur le champ. Edward réagit aussitôt et déchira un nouvel emballage argenté. L'excitation de Bella lui donnait des ailes, il avait bien conscience d'avoir joui un peu vite la première fois et elle n'avait pas vraiment soupiré de plaisir alors. Mais maintenant Bella était vraiment excitée, il la devinait enfin débarrassée de sa pudeur.

Il la prit durement et elle geignit. Il pensa un instant lui avoir fait mal mais elle plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme, le forçant à rester en elle.

« Je t'ai dit de me prendre Edward… »

Il la pénétra et ressortit presque complètement, elle grogna de frustration. Il refit ses mouvements plusieurs fois pour la forcer à le supplier et aussi pour que lui ne jouisse pas immédiatement. Elle était mouillée pour lui, offerte, fougueuse.

« Je veux te sentir encore plus profondément. » lui murmura-t-elle entre deux râles de volupté.

Bella se positionna pour être prise en levrette et il crut mourir. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné une telle sauvagerie et une telle liberté chez elle.

« Tu es incroyable… » lui dit-il en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde en elle.

« Pour toi, Edward… Tu me rends… chaude et excitée et insatiable… »

« Tu es tellement bandante comme ça, j'ai une vue magnifique. »

Il se déchaina en elle, les faisant plus que râler, leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Il délaissait parfois les hanches de son amante pour lui caresser les cuisses, les seins et les fesses.

Il tenta de retarder au maximum son éjaculation mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il se pencha davantage, atteignit le bouton rose de Bella et le caressa doucement, contrastant ainsi avec ses intrusions.

Elle sentit les vagues annonciatrices d'un puissant orgasme lécher l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle criait de plus en plus, haletait et geignait. Elle, non plus, ne soupçonnait pas un tel plaisir. Tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé tout ce temps, tous ses fantasmes, tous ses désirs, elle voulait les explorer avec Edward. Elle le désirait, elle avait faim de lui, elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué.

Son orgasme fut une nouvelle fois très intense, elle cria un long et lascif « oui » tandis qu'Edward s'était enfoncé en elle et était secoué par sa jouissance.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait l'épuiser, il ne pourrait dormir que quand elle l'aurait décidé. Elle le chevaucha et posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant.

« Je vais t'épouser cowboy ! » lui dit-elle, affamée.

En réalisant son lapsus, elle se figea aussitôt. Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa et lui répondit.

« D'accord ! »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça vous a plu ?<em>


	32. Chapitre 32 The Smokey Life

_OS inspiré d'une de mes chansons préférées : « The Smokey Life » de Leonard Cohen._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – The Smokey Life<strong>

**Rating: M**  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Sa main glissa sur la mienne, son sourire s'agrandit et je sus que la fin de cette journée était inéluctable. Pour autant, je ne voulais pas céder si facilement.<p>

Je savais qu'il savait que je céderais, mais tout comme moi, il voulait aussi jouer.

Le vin nous montait peut-être à la tête, ou bien avions-nous juste désespérément besoin de chaleur humaine… toujours est-il qu'en sortant du restaurant, il m'entraina vers un hôtel et je le suivis avec impatience.

A peine arrivés dans une petite chambre, je me jetai sur ses lèvres charnues et brulantes. Il enserra ma taille avec ses grandes mains chaudes et expertes. Il m'excitait juste en respirant, juste en m'effleurant, juste en me parlant.

Je fus nue en quelques secondes, je fus secouée par un premier orgasme en quelques minutes. Depuis trois ans, je vivais comme une nonne, aucun plaisir, même solitaire. J'avais cru triompher de mes hormones, mais lui sut ranimer ma libido.

Il s'introduisit en moi en soupirant, je crochetai ses hanches avec mes jambes, je voulais qu'il se perde en moi, comme avant. Ses mains cherchaient à caresser la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de nos deux peaux, cela m'avait manqué, la sienne si brune et la mienne si blanche, la lune et le soleil comme il l'avait si souvent dit.

« Tu es si serrée Bella… »

« Encore Jacob ! Plus fort ! »

ll se donna à fond pour me satisfaire, il savait ce que j'aimais et je savais les mots qui le feraient plonger. Après avoir joui, nous restâmes calmement allongés sur le lit, sa tête noire sur mon ventre d'albâtre.

« On s'était promis de ne pas se prendre la tête, tu te souviens ? » me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« Oui… je me doute que tu vas repartir Jake. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Merci… j'aimerais que tout soit comme avant mais j'ai vu que tu es heureuse ainsi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je vis mon rêve et je n'ai pas fini de découvrir le monde ! »

Je ris, il était enthousiaste comme un enfant, il était toujours aussi direct mais jamais méchant. Je me souvins qu'il était bon de l'aimer.

« Je t'ai vraiment aimée, tu sais… je t'aime encore. »

Je passai nonchalamment ma main dans ses cheveux longs.

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

Il releva son visage pour me montrer son sourire.

« Alors, soyons mariés, encore une fois, juste pour cette nuit. » proposa-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. »

J'étais heureuse, j'étais réaliste et ça ne me faisait pas mal. Il repartirait demain matin sans doute, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me supplie de le suivre et il le savait. Je voulais être sa femme encore cette nuit, seulement cette nuit.

« Alors chéri, tu connais la suite, n'est-ce pas ? » le taquinai-je.

« Comme si j'avais pu oublier. Tu n'as pas d'examen demain au moins. »

« Non, tu peux y aller, demain c'est repos. »

Nous rimes, j'avais le cœur léger et l'appétit sexuel décuplé par ma trop longue abstinence et par les caresses de Jake.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu si excitée… Tes yeux sont noirs… »

« Trois ans, Jake ! Trois ans sans sexe ! »

« Tu es folle. »

« Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Tu vas devoir m'en donner du plaisir pour compenser. »

« Tu ne vas pas être déçue. Après ça, tu vas violer tous les mecs de ta fac. »

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés et mes oreilles aussi. Il continuait de se moquer un peu mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma peau s'électrisait sous ses doigts, mon bassin bougeait d'avant en arrière pour réclamer son dû, ma bouche cherchait de la chair à mordre.

Il me prit ensuite en levrette, s'enfonçant encore plus en moi. Il passait ses mains dans mon dos, attrapait parfois mes cheveux, claquait doucement mes fesses puis les empaumait. Son souffle s'accéléra et il laissa échapper un juron, il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite.

« Fais une pause, suggérai-je. Occupe-toi de moi. »

Il me sourit, affamé et se pencha entre mes jambes. Il joua de longues minutes entre mes plis, touchant à peine mon clitoris déjà gonflé pour lui. Il repoussa mes mains qui avaient voulu diriger sa tête pour ne plus qu'il s'amuse. Je me relevai pour le regarder, je voulus lui dire de cesser ce petit jeu et de me faire jouir sur le champ. Un regard suffit car il posa sa langue directement sur mon petit bouton rose, l'aspira et le suçota. Jake introduisit lentement deux doigts en moi, les tourna un peu et frictionna l'intérieur de mon vagin tandis que sa langue s'occupait de l'autre côté. Mon orgasme me foudroya très rapidement, mon ventre explosa, ma tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, mes orteils se tendirent.

Quand je repris mes esprits, il souriait, fier de lui.

« Tu es folle, répéta-t-il. Trois ans sans ça ! »

« J'avais oublié. » admis-je, un peu triste.

« Bella, j'ai vu que tu avais accompli tes rêves, tu étudies et tu as une vie plus stable. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas vivre sans amour. »

En quittant l'hôtel vers onze heures du matin le lendemain matin, je décidai de ne pas rentrer chez moi immédiatement. J'avais envie de me promener, de profiter qu'il ne pleuve pas pour m'aérer un peu. Seattle était une ville si grande comparée à Forks, ici je pouvais enfin me fondre dans la masse, sans être en permanence espionnée par n'importe qui.

J'avais quitté Forks avec Jacob à dix huit ans. Nous avions voyagé beaucoup, d'abord le Mexique où nous nous étions mariés, puis toute l'Amérique du Sud, l'Europe, la Chine, l'Australie… nous avions tant découvert sur le monde et sur nous-mêmes.

Nos pères nous avaient mené la vie dure avant notre départ, je crois que le mien n'avait pas digéré de me retrouver à moitié nue dans la voiture de Jacob avec ce dernier sur moi. J'avais été punie, Jake aussi, mais n'avaient-ils pas compris que cela ne nous arrêterait pas ?

Charlie m'avait fait un vrai sermon, il me dit que je ne savais rien à l'amour, que l'amour faisait souffrir, que tomber amoureux pouvait être très douloureux. Il me dit aussi que j'étais trop jeune pour le sexe, que Jacob l'était encore plus et que nous risquions de gâcher nos vies. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide qu'il le croyait, nous nous protégions Jacob et moi. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'un enfant, j'ai du materner à tour de rôle mes deux parents, à dix-sept ans je voulais vivre pour moi.

Alors la fugue s'est organisée, notre dernière année à Forks avait été à la fois difficile et excitante. Nous devions ruser et mentir pour nous retrouver, lui comme moi avions trouvé un petit job et avions économisé chaque centime.

Jacob avait un an de moins que moi, il risquait plus que moi à fuguer mais il était persuadé que son père ne se lancerait pas à sa poursuite, contrairement à Charlie.

Le soir de mes dix-huit ans, je m'étais enfuie, heureuse et impatiente de vivre.

Nous avions envoyé à nos parents des cartes postales d'un pays depuis un autre, ainsi, nous avions toujours de l'avance, juste au cas où. Pendant sept ans, nous avions vécu précairement mais le gout de l'aventure et le sexe nous avait empêché de regretter notre choix.

Parfois, nous doutions, nous avions de terribles disputes. Plus d'une fois j'avais voulu partir mais je l'aimais trop et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Notre tour du monde me fatigua au bout de six ans mais je n'avais pas osé en parler à Jacob, je craignais qu'il m'en veuille et continue sans moi. Et avec le temps, plus je pensais à une séparation, moins j'avais mal. Puis je pensais à l'amour et je n'y associais plus Jake. Puis je pensais à mon avenir et Jacob n'était pas dans le décor.

Il était fait pour l'aventure, pas moi. A vingt cinq ans, je devins adulte et ça me fit mal. Jacob prit très mal mon désir de rentrer aux États-Unis.

« Alors ils ont gagné… »

« Personne ne gagne ou perd. C'est fini, voilà tout. J'ai changé, je veux une autre vie. »

« Mais le monde est à nos pieds, à portée de main ! »

« Je ne veux plus le monde, je veux une vie simple, je veux un chez-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Jake, pars ! Tu es fait pour cette vie, tu dois continuer. »

Il m'avait longuement regardé. Je vis la résignation dans son regard et il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de quitter notre petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse à Jakarta.

J'étais rentrée chez mon père qui m'avait ouvert grand les bras. J'avais déménagé presqu'aussitôt à Seattle et j'avais repris mes études. Je pus divorcer facilement, mon père prouva que Jake était mineur et que donc le mariage était caduc.

Jake m'écrivit beaucoup et il ne reçut pas toutes mes lettres mais nous maintenions le contact. Nous avions noircies des dizaines de lettres pour exprimer nos sentiments et refermer notre blessure. Aujourd'hui ça allait mieux mais je ne voyais toujours pas Jake dans mon avenir.

La veille, en sortant de chez moi pour aller en cours, je l'avais trouvé endormi sur le seuil. J'avais séché les cours et je l'avais entrainé dans les rues de mon chez moi. Nous avions beaucoup ri, il me redonna le sourire facilement, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je l'avais perdu.

Il m'avait beaucoup manqué mais pas assez pour être triste de le voir retourner à son tour du monde. J'étais heureuse pour lui et j'espérais vraiment le revoir. Je ne l'aimais plus que comme un ami cher et lointain, cette nuit avec lui m'avait fait réalisé que je voulais enfin le grand amour, je voulais une vraie complicité à l'épreuve du temps avec un homme ayant les mêmes aspirations que moi.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir un avenir de conte de fées. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas être une potiche mais les contes de fées modernes regorgeaient d'égalité et de sexe.

Mon corps avait fortement réagi à Jake, mais ça n'était que du sexe pur, il n'y avait pas d'amour même si nous avions été « mariés » pour une nuit. Je souhaitais vraiment rencontrer un homme capable de me faire jouir plus fort et plus facilement, un homme capable de me faire tourner la tête avec un sourire, un homme fort pour me protéger mais aussi sensible pour me laisser l'aimer.

Pendant ces trois années, je m'étais cru en hiver, je n'avais même pas cherché le soleil, nous n'étions allés qu'au soleil quasiment avec Jake. Désormais je voulais un peu de soleil, un rayon de bonheur, un éclat de joie dans les yeux d'un autre.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais un tel homme ne pousse pas sur un arbre ! » maugréai-je en continuant la ballade.

Je me retrouvai soudain sur les fesses et je n'eus pas le temps de me demander comment, un homme s'était précipité pour me relever et il s'excusait.

Il était magnifique, la peau pale, le corps long et finement musclé. Des émeraudes pures brillaient dans ses yeux et le timide soleil éclaboussait de mèches rousses sa chevelure foncée.

« Vous allez bien ? » insista-t-il et enfin je compris.

« Mon père avait raison… Ça fait mal de tomber amoureux. » dis-je en souriant.

L'homme me sourit aussi, d'abord timidement puis franchement.

« Juste au début, après ce n'est que du bonheur. » me promit-il, ses yeux dans les miens, sa main caressant ma joue.

**FIN**


	33. Chapitre 33 Retour vers le futur

_Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes_

_Un petit mot riquiqui pour vous dire que cet OS va être composé de moments/souvenirs mais pas en ordre chronologique, d'abord le futur le plus lointain jusqu'au futur le plus proche…_

_Je suis sûre que vous auriez compris de vous même !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Retour vers le futur<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella  
>Rating: T<br>PDV Bella**

* * *

><p><strong>Forks, 1956<strong>

Cette fête m'ennuyait un peu, la cafétéria du lycée avait été décorée chichement, un petit orchestre jouait les tubes du moment. Les couples se bécotaient dans les coins, les filles seules jacassaient pour attirer l'attention des célibataires. Nous fêtions nos diplômes, le lycée était enfin terminé et l'université m'attendait. Ça n'avait pas été facile de négocier avec mon père, les places y étaient rares et chères. Alors ce succès, je voulais le fêter mais pas ainsi. Heureusement, il y avait à cette fête Edward Cullen.

Il était trop beau pour être vrai… je n'avais jamais été le genre "midinette amoureuse d'un garçon différent chaque semaine". A dix-huit ans, je n'avais jamais eu le béguin pour un garçon. Mais lui… Edward Cullen…

Il était si beau, mystérieux et solitaire. Jamais on ne l'avait vu avec une fille. Il était hors d'atteinte.

Alors ce soir, quand son regard rencontra le mien et qu'il persista à me dévisager, je me sentis comme sur un petit nuage.

Angela m'attira vers l'entrée brusquement et je perdis le contact avec Edward.

« On y va ! » me dit-elle enjouée.

« Qui ? Toi et moi ou toi et Ben ? »

« Ben ! »

« Sois prudente ! Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouvée enceinte et mariée à dix huit ans ! » lui dis-je sévèrement.

« Bye Bella ! Je passe te voir demain, je te raconterai ! »

Je ris en la voyant sautiller jusqu'à la voiture de son petit-ami. Je décidai de partir aussi, je voulus retourner dans la salle pour récupérer mon sac à main mais Mike et Tyler surgirent en rigolant bêtement et je devinai aisément qu'ils étaient saouls.

« Allez Bella, viens t'amuser avec nous ! On n'est pas méchant ! »

Tyler m'agrippa le bras et voulut m'enlacer mais je le repoussai violemment. A cause de son ébriété, il tomba sur les fesses. Mike se moqua ce qui rendit furieux Tyler qui se releva rapidement et sauta sur moi.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer ta mijaurée Bella ! Viens par là. »

Il me serra contre lui et avança son visage. Je tentai de me dégager mais Mike me bloqua les bras. Soudain, je fus libre et tombai à la renverse deux secondes après. J'eus juste le temps de voir Edward frapper Tyler avant de heurter le sol.

Puis tout devint noir.

...

J'avais conscience de mon corps mais les bruits autour de moi ne correspondaient pas à ceux qu'une minute plus tôt encore résonnaient dans la cafétéria du lycée. Un doux bruissement provoqué par mes jambes nues me força à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me trouvais dans une chambre étrangère, définitivement adulte. Je ne portais qu'une nuisette de soie et de dentelle, pas du tout mon style.

Je me levai et perçus les bruits caractéristiques d'une douche. Je m'approchai d'une porte entre ouverte, la vapeur m'empêchait de voir distinctement mais j'entendis parfaitement le soupir agacé de la personne qui se trouvait dans la cabine.

« Tu devrais te recoucher. Il est encore tôt. » me dit une voix de ténor, à la fois douce et ferme.

Je regardai autour de moi, vis que la pendule affichait 5h30 du matin, que le miroir embué semblait bien réfléchir mon image mais quand je passai la main pour essuyer la buée, je découvris une autre femme.

« Bella, va te coucher. Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin. » me dit encore l'homme, plus durement.

C'était bien moi, au moins quinze ans de plus et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je m'étais mise à pleurer silencieusement quand l'homme avait parlé. Ses mots, apparemment anodins, avaient pourtant fait se serrer mon cœur. J'avais la nausée, l'envie folle de taper du poing sur le sol et de rester en boule à pleurer à grosses larmes.

La porte de la cabine coulissa brusquement et une main puissante saisit mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner. En face de moi, je découvris Edward Cullen, lui aussi avec quinze ans de plus et toujours aussi beau.

« J'ai une grosse journée devant moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. » me dit-il, visiblement en colère.

Pourquoi me regardait-il si durement, pourquoi sa main sur moi m'émouvait ? J'avais mal pourtant j'étais comme soulagée qu'il me touche.

« Edward… » dis-je doucement.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire, il recula, comme dégouté. Aussitôt, mes pleurs redoublèrent, mes jambes tremblèrent.

« Pas aujourd'hui ! C'est fini, Bella. Je ne t'écoute plus. »

« Non ! Ça ne peut pas être fini ! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu me fais ça aujourd'hui ! Je crois rêver ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors pourquoi tu veux encore discuter ? Dans un mois, tu seras libre, tu pourras coucher avec tous les hommes que tu veux et perdre ton temps à étudier la littérature ! Plus qu'un mois à tenir ici, tu peux quand même y arriver !»

Edward quitta précipitamment et encore nu la salle de bains. Je m'effondrai sur le sol froid, mes bras me serrant, je me laissai aller à cette douleur inconnue.

Bientôt, des portes claquèrent, une voiture démarra et s'éloigna au dehors. J'ignorai combien de temps j'étais restée ainsi prostrée, sans comprendre. Ce fut une main légère et des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Edward qui m'aidèrent à refaire surface.

« Maman, lève-toi. Tu vas attraper froid. » me pressa une adolescente.

« Oui, désolée. » balbutiai-je.

« Va te coucher, je vais emmener Carlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Ils ne doivent pas te voir dans cet état. Je vais leur dire que tu as une migraine. »

« D'accord. »

La jeune fille quitta la chambre après avoir veillé à ce que je sois retournée sous les draps. J'entendis des rires, deux autres enfants se préparaient à se rendre à l'école. Puis je vis la photo. Edward et moi posions, entourés de trois bambins, dont la dernière devait avoir deux ans. Un joli portrait pour une famille apparemment au bord de l'explosion.

Ce rêve était si vif, semblait si réel. J'étais donc mariée à Edward Cullen, le sex symbol de mon lycée à Forks. Nous avions deux filles et un garçon, une belle maison, constatai-je après m'être assurée que les enfants étaient partis. Même un chien, la famille typique.

Mais ce bonheur apparent était fictif. Il était évident qu'Edward et moi traversions une grave crise, du genre qui n'aboutissait qu'au divorce.

**...**

Mon esprit se ferma une seconde et quand je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais ni revenue à la fête de mon lycée et je n'étais plus dans un lit. Je reconnus aussi Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Edward et lui se faisaient face et chacun semblait très en colère. Nous étions tous les trois dans un petit garage sombre.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici quand je ne suis pas là ! Ça n'est pas convenable ! »

« Je viens de débarquer, je n'ai rien planifié. » lui répliqua calmement Jake en s'éloignant de moi.

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je sais que tu veux Bella depuis toujours ! »

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure des évènements, aussi je me postai devant Edward et le suppliai du regard de se calmer.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça Bella ? » me dit Edward, le visage marqué par la tristesse.

« Edward, s'il-te plait, il te l'a dit, rien n'était prévu, on ne faisait rien de mal. Ne prends pas les choses aussi mal.»

Je pouvais en être certaine, Jacob était comme un frère pour moi. Penser qu'entre nous deux il pouvait y avoir de l'amour était juste répugnant, je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose.

« Et comment je dois réagir quand en rentrant de chez moi, je vous trouve tous les deux enlacés et toi en larmes ? »

« Il vient de rentrer… » répétai-je sans vraiment savoir d'où.

« Tu te barres d'ici immédiatement Jacob ! »

Mon ami me regarda durement, je tentai un pas vers lui mais Edward m'attrapa le bras et me tira violemment à lui, me faisant presque tomber.

« T'as pas intérêt à lui faire mal Cullen ! J'ai pas peur de toi ! » lui cracha Jake.

« Ah oui ? Tu devrais pourtant ! »

« Tu es jaloux de moi car tu n'as pas pu aller à cette foutue guerre ! Ou bien tu es jaloux car Bella peut tout me dire à moi ? Je la comprends et je l'écoute, pas toi ! »

« J'ai dit dégage ! » cria Edward.

« Faut pas t'en prendre à moi ou à Bella si tu as raté ta vie ! »

« Eh ! m'interposai-je. Il n'a pas raté sa vie ! C'est un bon père et un excellent médecin ! »

« Et en tant que mari ? railla Jacob. Il est si bon que ça qu'il t'a interdit d'aller à l'université et qu'il t'a fait trois enfants pour te garder sous sa coupe ! Il t'interdit de sortir sans lui, même pour aller voir ton propre père! »

Edward me força à le regarder, aucun mot ne fut échangé, il cherchait à savoir si ce que venait de dire Jacob reflétait mes propres sentiments.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Hélas, ça ne dut pas suffire car il partit brusquement du garage en claquant la porte.

« Bella, tu dois réagir ! Ça n'est pas toi ! » me dit Jacob.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? » l'incendiai-je.

« Parce que tu n'es plus la même ! Je suis parti deux ans et tu es encore plus… soumise, terne, vide. »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! J'aime mon mari, j'aime ma famille et je ferai tout pour eux ! »

« Et lui ? Si il t'aimait autant, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'offrirait enfin le droit de choisir, de décider pour toi ? »

**...**

« C'est donc si ennuyeux de regarder la télévision avec moi ? » râla Edward, apparemment vexé.

J'étais debout, un livre dans la main. Il était tard, nous étions seuls dans un luxueux salon. Un grand cadre surplombait la cheminée, je posai avec Edward dans nos habits de mariés. Il était sérieux tandis que je souriais timidement, nous étions très jeunes.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Ça n'est pas comme si tu avais travaillé toute la journée. » dit-il sans méchanceté.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, alors je m'assis à ses côtes. Il baissa le volume du téléviseur et me fit face.

« Tu ne m'as pas encore donné ta réponse. »

« Hum… euh, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps… »

« Ça va faire un mois que je t'ai demandé, pourquoi hésites-tu ? Junior a déjà neuf ans ! Je sais que ça a été difficile pendant que je faisais mes études mais depuis que je travaille avec mon père au cabinet, tout s'arrange. Tu as enfin une belle maison, nous n'avons plus à faire trop attention aux dépenses. Et puis, tu dois t'ennuyer toute la journée à la maison. Un petit bébé pour agrandir notre famille, ça n'est pas trop te demander, si ?»

Je pris une minute pour digérer ce petit discours. Je voulais répliquer, j'étais choquée mais quelque chose me dit d'être prudente.

« Peut-être que je pourrais étudier ? » dis-je simplement, sans trop y mettre d'émotion.

« Ma chérie, on en a déjà discuté. »

Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'agiter, j'hésitai à insister. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon désir d'étudier posait autant de problèmes.

« Je suis désolée mais c'est important pour moi et… »

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de cette vie heureuse que nous avons ? Les enfants et moi avons besoin de toi ici ! Si tu vas étudier, tu seras moins présente, toujours occupée à étudier. Je ne veux pas... Quelle sorte de mari je serais si je te laissais travailler ? Un bon mari subvient seul aux besoins de sa famille. Je fais ça pour toi et les enfants. »

« Parfois, je dois décider pour moi-même. »

« Je sais mon amour, mais nous sommes mariés et il y a des choses que nous devons décider à deux. »

« N'en parlons plus… » capitulai-je.

« Et pour le bébé ? » me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Bien sur Edward… tu as raison, c'est le moment. »

« Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi. » me déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement, puis il m'enlaça et remit le son à la télévision.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, clairement je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite mais je n'étais pas étonnée. De toute évidence j'avais tiré un trait sur mes ambitions professionnelles. J'aimais ma famille mais je regrettais de ne pas avoir le choix.

Edward semblait m'aimer, il avait aussi peur de me perdre et ne me faisait pas confiance totalement. J'aurais peut-être du me sentir flattée ou même juste aimée, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. J'étais différente du cliché de mon époque, je voulais être l'égale d'un homme, pas être à son service. Je voulais étudier et devenir quelqu'un. Je n'excluais pas de me marier mais je voulais accomplir quelque chose avant. En regardant autour de moi, dans ce salon cosy, je compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi.

Un autre saut dans le temps, je me laissai porter par cet incroyable phénomène.

**...**

Edward me regardait tendrement, il tenait dans ses bras un tout petit bébé.

« Notre fils… Bella il est si beau, il te ressemble. »

« Non, il a tes yeux. » contrai-je aussi admirative devant cette petite boule.

Une petite fille entra en courant et en criant « maman ». Je la reconnus, c'était l'adolescente qui m'avait réconfortée après la dispute. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

« Chut Nessie, ton petit frère va s'endormir. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Edward me sourit et me donna le bébé, puis il se pencha pour porter notre fille dans ses bras. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie, je me sentais aimée et j'aimais plus que je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'aimer.

J'étais dans un grand lit, chez nous, le petit bébé devait avoir quelques jours seulement.

« Alors Junior, tu ne veux pas dormir ? » lui chuchota Edward.

Le bébé sourit puis bailla et s'endormit très vite. Notre fille s'était finalement glissée dans le lit et se pelotonna contre moi, fatiguée elle aussi. Je les regardai tour à tour, émue et attendrie.

« Bella, je suis tellement heureux. Je t'aime... N'en doute jamais. » me déclara mon mari en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Malgré ce que j'avais vu du futur, j'avais envie de cette vie. Peut-être que le moment venu, j'arriverais à sauver mon couple et ma famille. Je me fis cette résolution, je devais réussir, je les voulais tous. Je voulais sauver ma famille.

Nouveau flottement, je quittai avec regret le dernier instant si intense.

**...**

Je me trouvais dans un autre salon mais c'était chez moi. Pas de jouets à terre et pas de télévision. La même photo de mon mariage trônait sur un meuble.

La sonnette retentit trois fois avant que j'ose ouvrir. Esmé, la mère d'Edward me sourit et entra puis s'installa sur le canapé.

« Assieds-toi Bella. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Du tout. »

« Edward m'a demandé de passer te voir. »

« Oh. »

J'étais perdue, je savais que je devais être prudente aussi je ne dis rien de plus.

« Il voudrait que je te dise de ne plus envisager d'aller à l'université. »

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je, vexée et déçue.

« Je suis avec toi, chérie mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Alors ce soir, tu lui diras que je suis venue et que nous avons parlé. La décision devrait te revenir mais… »

« Il ne veut pas. » finis-je.

« Je suis désolée… Il a pensé que j'étais la mieux placée pour t'expliquer et il a confiance en moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

Esmé se dandina un peu mal à l'aise, j'ignorais si vraiment j'avais de bons rapports avec ma belle-mère.

« Il m'a raconté que jeudi, en rentrant, il t'a trouvée en sous-vêtement en train de repasser. Tu écoutais la même chanson en boucle et tu n'avais pas préparé le dîner. » me dit-elle finalement.

« Effectivement… euh… »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Bella… Si seulement ils étaient moins dominateurs et obtus ! » râla Esmé.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. » tentai-je.

« Concentre-toi d'abord sur ton bébé. »

A cet instant je vis que mon ventre était assez gros et que j'avais très chaud.

« Tu te sens inconfortable et tu ne devrais pas te rajouter du stress. Quand ton enfant entrera à la maternelle, eh bien tu pourras considérer à nouveau d'aller à l'université. »

« Oui, sans doute. »

Esmé soupira puis me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que ta mère soit encore là. Elle t'aurait aidée. »

« Pourquoi Edward vous a demandé de me parler ? Vous travaillez après tout. »

« J'ai commencé à en parler à Carlisle peu après notre mariage, comme toi je voulais étudier. J'aurais tellement aimé devenir institutrice. Mais Edward est vite arrivé et ensuite, il n'a plus été question que je fasse autre chose que de m'occuper de mon mari et de mon fils. Après mon accident, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir mais Carlisle n'a pas compris. »

« Votre accident ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« J'ai perdu un bébé avant le terme alors que j'allais en voiture voir une amie. Je n'ai plus pu avoir d'enfant après cela et Carlisle et moi en avons beaucoup souffert. Heureusement, Edward n'avait que deux ans, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de notre deuil. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Mon mari a accepté que je travaille après qu'Edward soit entré au lycée. La condition a été que je travaille au cabinet de Carlisle. J'aime mon travail heureusement, mais j'ai toujours ce regret. »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu que vous travailliez ailleurs ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tu dois penser du mal de Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Il a ses raisons tout comme Edward a les siennes. Je sais qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour le bébé et toi. Vous êtes si jeunes et vous n'avez pas choisi que les choses soient aussi précipitées mais, crois-moi quand ce petit bout viendra au monde, tout s'arrangera entre vous. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

« 1957 sera une année merveilleuse pour toi chérie. Demain, on va fêter la nouvelle année et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. »

Elle me sourit encore puis posa sa main sur ma joue tendrement. Elle partit peu après me laissant encore plus perplexe par tout ce que je venais de découvrir sur mon futur.

1957, avait-elle dit, soit quelques mois après l'obtention de mon diplôme… J'étais enceinte et mariée à dix-neuf ans, tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu m'arriver ?

**...**

On me secoua doucement et m'appela plusieurs fois avant que je n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras, nous étions sur les marches du perron du lycée. Il me regardait avec inquiétude et mon cœur eut un raté.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois. Que s'est-il passé ? » dis-je tout en massant le bas de mon dos.

« Tu es tombée et tu es restée inconsciente presque cinq minutes. »

« Oh… Je ne me souviens de rien… » râlai-je en portant ma main à ma tête, très lourde.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. J'ai ton sac, allons-y. »

Il m'aida à me relever, je perdis deux fois l'équilibre avant de pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je remarquai alors que ma robe était mouillée, elle sentait l'alcool.

« Oh non ! Mon père va me tuer si je rentre en sentant l'alcool… »

« Je vais lui expliquer Bella. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Je soupirai de bonheur tandis que sa main se posa dans mon dos pour me guider vers sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière puis me rejoignit dans l'habitacle.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, chaud justement. »

« Je suis désolé pour ces idiots. »

Je le regardai enfin, il avait du sang qui avait coulé de son nez et sa lèvre inférieure était enflée.

« Ils t'ont frappé ? » m'inquiétai-je, me collant à lui pour regarder ses plaies.

« Ça n'est pas grave. »

« Merci Edward… merci de m'avoir défendue. »

« Je n'ai pas pu empêcher qu'ils t'agressent, je n'ai pas pu empêcher que tu tombes et que tu fasses mal. Ne me dis pas merci. »

Il garda son regard vrillé à la route, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant. Je voulais le remercier encore et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Tes parents sont chez toi ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. »

« Je voudrais vraiment nettoyer ma robe avant de rentrer. »

« Mes parents ne diront rien. »

« Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne te voient pas dans cet état. On doit s'arrêter pour que tu te nettoies le visage. Ta chemise a un peu de sang aussi. »

Il se tourna un instant vers moi, il était étonné et aussi sur ses gardes.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Au contraire, tu es mon héros. »

Il répéta qu'il n'avait pas réussi mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

« Tu veux bien aller vers la nationale ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va aller à la rivière pour nous nettoyer. » proposai-je pleine d'espoir.

Une heure plus tôt, j'étais certaine que je n'aurais pas osé lui parler aussi facilement et encore moins initier un moment en tête à tête. Mais j'avais l'occasion idéale d'oser. Je savais que mon père prendrait très mal de me voir rentrer sentant l'alcool avec un garçon en sang.

Edward accepta et s'engagea sur la route 101 puis bifurqua sur un sentier.

« Tu sais où aller ? »

« Oui, je connais un endroit, une clairière où passe un ruisseau. Ça n'est pas très loin. »

Il se gara à la fin d'un étroit sentier puis me fit descendre de sa voiture.

« On va marcher environ dix minutes. Ça ira ? »

« Très bien. »

Il sortit une grosse couverture de son coffre, je n'osai pas demander pourquoi mais je le regardai intriguée. Il rougit puis me répondit.

« Le temps que nos vêtements sèchent un peu, nous n'aurons pas trop froid. »

Il était attentionné, prévenant, un parfait gentleman. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il me proposa son bras pour avancer.

Il nous fallut quinze minutes pour arriver à destination, il avait ralenti son allure pour que je puisse marcher prudemment. Nous débouchâmes sur une petite clairière magnifique. La lune, presque pleine, nimbait le lieu d'une lumière blanche. Edward était encore plus beau ainsi, ses yeux s'étaient assombris quand il se décida à parler.

« Je vais me retourner le temps que tu enlèves ta robe et que tu la trempes. Prends la couverture pour te couvrir. »

Il me la tendit puis recula de plusieurs pas et s'assit dos à moi. Rapidement, je me retrouvai en combinaison satinée bleu nuit. Je plongeai le haut de ma robe dans l'eau fraiche puis m'aspergeai le visage. J'avais trop chaud auprès d'Edward, mon corps se transformait en volcan de minute en minute. J'essorai ensuite ma robe et posai à contre cœur la couverture sur mes épaules.

« Edward. » l'appelai-je.

Il se leva doucement et se tourna vers moi. Son visage était grave, il me regardait bizarrement, peut-être avec désir ? J'avais envie de le toucher, qu'il me touche, m'enlace, m'embrasse… Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient sans un mot. Arrivée devant lui, je sus qu'il me voulait aussi mais il était hésitant. Rien n'était calculé, je ne me sentais pas prise au piège. Il était juste incroyablement attirant et j'étais attirée par lui. Quelle chance, quel miracle qu'il me regarde ainsi.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre blessée, ce qui me rappela qu'il avait besoin de soins. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai au bord du ruisseau. J'y avais laissé mon sac et en sortis un mouchoir en coton que je trempai dans l'eau. Puis très délicatement, j'essuyais sous son nez, ses lèvres, sa joue.

« Je voulais t'inviter à danser ce soir… je n'ai pas osé. » me confia-t-il, comme une caresse.

« J'aurais accepté Edward. » lui dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras.

Nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus pendant un long moment, je dus me souvenir qu'il me fallait respirer tant j'étais ensorcelée par lui. Je me sentais protégée et désirée.

Il baissa finalement son regard sur nos corps qui se touchaient puis releva la tête vers moi. J'en avais tellement envie, pourquoi ne m'embrassait-il pas ?

Je m'enhardis, je voulais cet amour, car je l'aimais déjà, évidemment. J'ôtai un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis la lui ôta. Il ne bougea pas, ne recula pas non plus. Il ferma les yeux une seconde quand la couverture glissa de mes épaules. Je trempai rapidement la chemise dans le ruisseau, frottant un peu les petites taches de sang.

Puis j'essuyai mes mains sur ma combinaison, le tissu se tendit sur ma poitrine et il déglutit. Je rougis malgré sans perdre pour autant mon courage. Ma main se posa sur sa joue puis se furent mes lèvres.

« Merci Edward… »

Je restais à quelques centimètres de son visage, il plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens et enfin posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre premier baiser ne dura pas longtemps, il était aussi léger qu'une caresse mais il suffit à embraser mes sens. Mes mains glissèrent autour du cou d'Edward et je lui volai un baiser puis un autre, toujours plus long et appuyé que le précédent.

« Embrasse-moi Edward. » quémandai-je car il ne réagissait pas.

Il obéit, participant enfin pleinement à nos baisers. Il posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mon cou. A bout de souffle, il me relâcha et recula un peu.

« Je ne peux pas Bella. Dès que j'aurais mon diplôme, je vais m'engager. Tu ne peux pas être avec moi, je serai loin… »

Mon cœur se serra, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, en sécurité mais je pouvais aussi voir que son engagement lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Je l'aimais tellement, j'étais prête à l'attendre.

Puis j'eus la sensation de ne plus rien voir d'autre que des souvenirs d'une vie future. Je me remémorais ce que j'avais vu de notre avenir. Je compris que ce soir, j'allais offrir ma virginité à Edward et que j'allais tomber enceinte, ce qui l'empêcherait de partir au Vietnam.

L'issue pouvait changer, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille, je nous voulais amoureux toute notre vie. Mais si je ne tombais pas enceinte et qu'il partait à la guerre, comment savoir s'il n'allait pas y périr ?

Il valait mieux que je souffre plutôt qu'il meure, mais pouvais-je le piéger ainsi ? Je n'avais pas compris les vraies raisons de notre séparation mais maintenant tout était clair.

« Edward, ne pars pas. »

« Pour notre pays… » tenta-t-il tandis que je me collai à lui.

« Pour moi, reste… Tu n'as pas à mourir, tu es trop jeune … »

« Bella, je dois le faire… »

« Je te veux Edward, je t'aime déjà tellement. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi. Si tu pars et que tu meures, alors je mourrais aussi. »

Il me regarda longuement, mes larmes coulèrent doucement, j'avais peur de ses choix.

« Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. » me déclara-t-il.

**...**

**Épilogue  
><strong>

**Port Angeles 1976**

J'avais conscience de mon corps engourdi, de la fraicheur de l'air, j'avais une migraine épouvantable. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent. Je soupirai longuement, je n'avais pas le luxe de pouvoir rester au lit hélas.

Je me redressai puis m'étirai. Ma nuisette de soie ne me suffisait plus, je revêtis un peignoir et me levai. Je perçus les bruits caractéristiques de la douche. Je m'approchai de la porte entre ouverte, la vapeur m'empêchait de voir distinctement mais j'entendis parfaitement le soupir agacé de la personne qui se trouvait dans la cabine.

« Tu devrais te recoucher. Il est encore tôt. » me dit sa voix de ténor, à la fois douce et ferme.

« J'aimerais bien. » répliquai-je.

« Bella, va te coucher. Je n'ai pas le temps ce matin. » me dit-il plus durement.

Ses mots, apparemment anodins, faisaient se serrer mon cœur. J'avais la nausée, j'avais mal à la tête, je n'étais pas prête à l'écouter.

La porte de la cabine coulissa brusquement et une main puissante saisit mon bras pour me forcer à me retourner. Malgré mon état, j'oubliai tout en le regardant, il était plus beau de jour en jour.

« J'ai une grosse journée devant moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard. » me dit-il, visiblement en colère.

« Edward… » dis-je doucement.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire, il recula, dépité.

« Pas aujourd'hui ! »

« N'en fais pas toute une histoire! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu me fais ça aujourd'hui ! Je crois rêver !

« Mais… »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors pourquoi tu veux encore discuter ? Dans un mois, tu seras chef du service chirurgie, que veux-tu de plus ? Que je te félicite ou bien que je te serve à nouveau du champagne ? »

Edward quitta précipitamment et encore nu la salle de bains. Je m'effondrai sur le siège des toilettes et me pris la tête dans les mains. Il était si têtu et fier !

« Tu pourrais dire bravo, oui ! »

« Bella… » râla-t-il.

J'allai le rejoindre dans notre chambre, il avait malheureusement déjà enfilé un caleçon.

« Tu es en colère parce que je suis rentrée saoule hier soir ou bien parce que j'ai été nommée à ce poste avant toi ? »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'est pas comparable. Tu travailles dans un dispensaire et moi dans un grand hôpital. »

« Il n'empêche que tu es jaloux. » le taquinai-je.

Il soupira, sembla se ressaisir et enfin me regarda.

« Oui je suis jaloux, mais je suis tellement fier de toi. »

« Merci mon amour. Et je compte bien fêter ma promotion avec toi ce soir ! »

« Tu le mérites. Allez, couche-toi, je vais demander à Nessie de s'occuper de Carlie. J'emmène Junior. »

Je me remis au lit et fermai les yeux avec délectation. Je savais que je devais être à mon poste dans moins de deux heures mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil. Bientôt, des portes claquèrent, une voiture démarra et s'éloigna au dehors. J'ignorai combien de temps j'avais dormi, ce fut une main légère et des yeux aussi verts que ceux d'Edward qui m'aidèrent à refaire surface.

« Maman, lève-toi. Tu vas être en retard. » me pressa une adolescente.

« Oui, désolée. » balbutiai-je.

« Va te préparer, je vais emmener Carlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Et papa a dit que je pouvais conduire ce matin ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

« D'accord. »

La jeune fille quitta la chambre après avoir veillé à ce que je ne sois retournée pas sous les draps. J'entendis des rires, mes filles se préparaient à se rendre à l'école. Puis je regardai la photo sur ma table de chevet. Edward et moi posions, entourés de trois bambins, dont la dernière venait d'avoir trois ans. Un joli portrait pour une famille qui avait failli ne jamais voir le jour.

Edward et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là dans la clairière, il ne voulait pas échapper à son devoir et il avait finalement eu raison. Je l'aimais tel qu'il était, j'admirais sa force et sa loyauté. Nous avions trouvé un compromis, lui comme moi nous étions engagés en tant qu'infirmiers dans l'armée et avions suivi une formation de dix-huit mois.

Pour ne pas être séparés, nous nous étions mariés deux mois avant d'être envoyés au Vietnam. Avec lui, j'avais vécu tant de choses, vu trop d'horreurs mais ensemble nous avions pu revenir au pays et continuer notre vie. Ensemble, nous avions été à l'université. Nessie avait été un accident mais elle nous combla de bonheur et j'avais pu continuer mes études avec l'aide précieuse d'Esmé qui garda notre fille. Nous avions obtenu le même jour nos diplômes de médecin. Puis Edward Junior était né pendant mon internat, j'avais du quitter l'hôpital de Port Angeles et après avoir pouponné près d'un an, j'avais obtenu un poste au dispensaire. Je gagnais moins d'argent que mon mari mais j'étais très satisfaite de pouvoir aider des gens dans le besoin.

Nous n'avions pas du tout eu la vie que j'avais vue, ou bien imaginée à dix-huit ans, nous avions construit notre avenir avec pour principal objectif de nous aimer toujours.

Vingt ans après, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux et heureux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu?<em>


	34. Chapitre 34 Détour 3

_Je reprends le fil de l'histoire après le départ d'Edward et le rapprochement de Jacob et Bella. (New Moon)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Détour 3<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Jacob m'évitait, depuis son pétage de plombs au cinéma, je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Billy avait finalement dit que son fils avait la mononucléose… J'ai attendu, attendu, attendu. Jake avait promis de ne pas me laisser tomber, de ne pas me blesser. Il avait parlé d'Ed… de lui, il s'était comparé à lui et avait promis que contrairement à lui, il ne disparaitrait pas. Pourtant, tous les signes étaient là et la situation à La Push me poussait à penser que Jacob avait rejoint le gang de Sam Uley.

Au bout de trois semaines, je me rendis chez Jake. En garant ma camionnette, je l'aperçus, en short et torse nu sous la pluie battante. Cela me paraissait très étrange qu'un grand malade soit dehors par ce temps. Je sortis vite, me fichant d'être mouillée. J'étais en colère, Jacob m'avait menti, lui aussi, il m'avait blessée, lui aussi…

« Jake ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? » l'apostrophai-je.

« Bella, rentre chez toi. » dit-il, un peu gêné.

« Hors de question ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne peux pas, il n'y a rien de bon pour toi ici, pars s'il te plait. »

« Tu m'as menti, Jake ! Tu n'es pas malade, tu m'évites, je veux savoir pourquoi ! » m'écriai-je.

Billy sortit de chez lui mais resta un peu à l'écart. Jacob ne me regardait pas, il voulait partir.

« Tu as brisé tes promesses ! Tu es pire que lui ! Tu me tournes le dos, tu sais que je n'ai plus que toi, tu es censé être mon meilleur ami ! Tu as promis de ne pas me faire souffrir ! »

« Et c'est ce que je fais, on ne peut plus rien être. » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

« Parce que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais ? »

« Non. »

« Alors c'est Sam ? C'est lui et sa bande ? »

« Laisse Sam en dehors de ça ! Il m'aide, si tu veux un coupable… »

« Je veux la vérité ! Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir ? » le coupai-je, plus énervée que jamais.

« Adieu Bella. »

Il se tourna et s'apprêta à partir mais je bondis pour lui attraper le bras. Je le forçai à me regarder, je voulais qu'il comprenne bien mes paroles.

« Adieu Jacob ! Tu m'as trahi et je te déteste. Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui veut jouer aux grands. Je suis bien contente d'avoir découvert ton vrai visage, tu es laid. » lui crachai-je au visage.

Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, derrière moi, Jacob murmura mon prénom mais ne fit pas d'autres gestes. Je regardai Billy avant de démarrer, il me regardait durement.

« Bravo pour l'honnêteté Billy, tu as bien élevé ton fils. » lui lançai-je.

Ce soir-là, quand mon père arriva du poste, il me trouva en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« Salut Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Papa, je veux aller vivre avec Renée. Je ne veux plus rester ici. »

« Je croyais que ça allait mieux. »

Je voyais bien qu'il avait eu l'espoir que Jacob me guérirait de lui, j'avais réussi à refermer un peu le trou béant dans ma poitrine auprès de mon ex-meilleur ami.

« Non, Jacob n'est pas malade. Il ne veut plus me voir. » lui expliquai-je.

« C'est impossible, je vais lui téléphoner, ça doit être un malentendu. »

« Papa, je pars. Je voulais juste te prévenir. »

« Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de l'année dernière. »

« J'ai dix-huit ans, techniquement je peux faire ce que je veux. Je vais faire mes valises et je partirai demain matin. »

« Donc en voiture ? »

« Oui. »

Il n'ajouta rien, alla à la cuisine, le dos vouté en soupirant. Ma mère fut ravie de mon retour auprès d'elle. Puisque Phil avait été engagé comme entraineur, ils n'avaient plus à voyager. La Floride me changerait définitivement de Forks. Elle me promit de s'occuper de tout pour mon arrivée, l'inscription au lycée, un nouveau numéro de téléphone et elle avait déjà décoré ma nouvelle chambre comme celle à Phoenix.

Le lendemain matin, je dis aurevoir à mon père. Je n'avais aucune idée de quand je le reverrais, mais une chose était sure, je ne reviendrais jamais à Forks. Cette ville ne m'inspirait que du dégout. Du dégout pour ces deux garçons que j'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie et qui m'avait transformée en une personne encore plus vide et plus malheureuse que jamais. Du dégout pour moi-même qui avait cru possible d'être aimée par un dieu et d'avoir voulu m'en consoler auprès d'un autre.

Alors que j'atteignis le bout de ma rue, je croisai la voiture de Billy avec à son bord ce dernier et son fils. Jacob me regarda les yeux grand ouverts, je me retins de lui faire un doigt, à la place je le fusillai du regard et continuai ma route.

Sur le chemin, je me fis la liste des changements urgents que je voulais opérer dans ma vie. Hors de question de redevenir un zombie. J'avais passé les six derniers mois à cauchemarder, à regarder des chaises vides, à tenter d'entendre une voix en me mettant en danger.

Objectif numéro un, redevenir l'élève studieuse que j'étais. Mes notes à Forks avaient chuté, j'avais continué à étudier mais je n'y avais tellement pas le cœur alors et j'étais trop inattentive malgré moi. Sans un décor me rappelant que j'avais été assise auprès de lui, j'allais être définitivement plus concentrée.

Objectif numéro deux, éviter comme la peste la gente masculine. Même si on me dit « Soyons amis », je fuirais. Par extension, éviter tous les romans d'amour, les films de romance et chansons d'amour, ou qui parle de vampires.

Objectif numéro trois, faire du sport et apprendre à me battre. Hors de question que l'incident de Port Angeles se reproduise, il n'y aurait plus de super héros pour moi. Il me rattrapait toujours, désormais, je ne chuterais plus.

Objectif numéro quatre, devenir une femme et plus une jeune fille naïve et négligée. J'avais une tonne de vêtements offerts par Alice que j'avais d'abord refusé de mettre, puis que j'avais emballé dans de grands sacs après leur départ. J'avais assez pour m'habiller plus stylé. Le but n'était pas de plaire, loin de là d'ailleurs Alice avait compris que mon style ne serait jamais sexy. Le but était de prendre confiance en moi et que cela se voit. Une personne mal fagotée est forcément mal dans sa peau, et j'avais été une de ces personnes toute ma vie.

Renée et Phil me firent un accueil chaleureux, pour eux j'arrivais à sourire. Je m'installais dans ma chambre, pris de nouvelles marques. Je n'avais rien emporté d'autre que mes vêtements et produits de toilette, mes cours, mon ordinateur, mon téléphone et mon lecteur CD. Toutes les photos, les livres, les draps, les dizaines de petits mots doux qu'il m'avait écrit, les cadeaux des autres, je les avais laissé chez Charlie, cachés dans de gros cartons.

Je repris les cours deux jours après mon arrivée, je fis une entrée discrète, le lycée était trois fois plus grand que celui de Forks, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je souriais à quelques filles qui firent l'effort de se présenter à moi mais c'est tout. Il ne me restait que deux mois avant la fin des cours, inutile de me faire des amis, je n'en cherchais pas de toute façon. Je vendis ma camionnette à un artisan, ravi de trouver un modèle ancien en si bon état, j'en tirai un bon prix. Ma mère me revendit pour un prix symbolique sa petite citadine. Elle ne jurait désormais que par les énormes jeeps.

Je remplis mes objectifs ou, en tout cas, m'y attaquai rapidement. J'étudiais beaucoup, je me rendis compte que le niveau à Forks était plus bas qu'ici et que j'avais beaucoup de retard.

Je refusais catégoriquement les propositions de ma mère pour aller voir le dernier navet au cinéma où inévitablement le héros était un mauvais garçon qui changeait pour la petite fille sage. Ma collection de Jane Austen ne me manquait pas. Ils traitaient d'une époque et de mœurs révolus, je devais vivre avec mon temps. J'étais devenue une accro aux polars.

Renée me trouva un cours de taekwondo trois fois par semaine. Les premiers cours furent très pénibles et mon amour-propre, autant que mes muscles, avaient pas mal souffert. Mais à force de m'entrainer aussi chez Renée, j'arrivais à coordonner mes mouvements avec plus de fluidité et même un peu de grâce. Je suivais aussi des cours d'autodéfense. J'en avais déjà suivi avec Renée à Phoenix mais cette lubie était passée rapidement à ma mère. Mes instructeurs me complimentèrent pour mes efforts et résultats encourageants. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de croire que je pourrais mettre en déroute un vampire mais peut-être Jacob.

Mon relookage ravit ma mère. Elle m'aida à coordonner les vêtements, elle me suggéra de couper mes cheveux et j'acceptai. Dans un salon de beauté, j'avais coupé mes cheveux en un carré long, j'avais gouté aux « joies » de l'épilation et j'avais été enduite de la tête aux pieds de boue régénératrice.

Si Alice surveillait mon avenir, elle devait être fière de moi, même si je pensais qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle avait été une amie, une sœur même. Si au début je ne lui en avais pas voulu d'être partie sans un mot, désormais je lui en voulais presqu'autant qu'à lui. Tous, sauf Rosalie, m'avaient dit que je faisais partie de leur famille, ils m'avaient menti ou bien ils s'étaient rétractés.

Un mois après mon arrivée, je ne faisais plus de cauchemars, j'avais la peau hâlée et j'arrivais à presque oublier Jacob. Presque car il m'avait téléphoné plusieurs fois chez ma mère, j'avais refusé de lui parler, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Puis j'avais enguirlandé mon père de lui avoir donné mon numéro.

A l'approche des examens j'eus la sensation d'être épiée. J'avais beau essayer de ne plus penser à Edward, mon cœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, alors chaque soir, alors que le sommeil se faisait attendre, son visage apparaissait derrière mes paupières closes. Le souvenir de son sourire, sa voix, la douceur de sa peau me faisait trembler. Pour autant, avec le temps et comme il me l'avait dit, tout se déroulait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'avais fait des rechutes, un jour j'avais voulu en apprendre plus sur lui quand il était humain. Une autre fois, j'avais murmuré son prénom pour voir si mon cœur ne se brisait pas de nouveau. Le trou était encore là, toujours énorme mais je devenais une experte dans l'art d'ignorer la sensation douloureuse de ma blessure.

Je n'avais rien prévu pour l'été si ce n'est que d'étudier. J'avais décidé que j'irai à l'université de Jacksonville à la rentrée prochaine, en section physique/chimie. Je n'avais pas encore choisi ma future profession et ma mère m'avait rassurée, je devais explorer avant de décider.

Victoria se montra le jour de la remise des diplômes, je compris que c'était elle qui m'avait observée. Malgré moi, je fus déçue que ce ne soit pas lui. Elle se tenait dans le fond de la salle, son regard rouge sang braqué sur moi. Elle me dévisagea en souriant durant toute la cérémonie puis quand je fus appelée, elle disparut après m'avoir fait un signe de la main.

Les jours suivants, elle se manifesta encore et je pris de plus en plus peur. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, n'était-elle pas censée vouloir me tuer ? Je redoutais pour la vie de ma mère et de Phil, si elle décidait de jouer avec moi, elle pouvait s'en prendre à eux également.

Au début du mois de juillet, elle me téléphona.

« Bonsoir Bella… »

« Victoria. » dis-je en voulant masquer ma surprise et ma peur.

« Où se cache ton cher petit ami ? »

« Je ne sais pas, nous avons rompu il y a plusieurs mois. »

« Ainsi donc c'est vrai. J'avais espéré le croiser, qu'il assiste à ta mort aurait été plus distrayant. »

« Bref, pourquoi téléphones-tu ? » la narguai-je.

« Peut-être a-t-il enfin réalisé qu'il lui fallait une compagne de sa race. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'entendait très bien avec une certaine Tanya. »

Malgré moi, les paroles de Victoria me firent vaciller. Je m'assis, tentai de reprendre mon souffle et de réprimer mes larmes. Elle rit.

« Tu peux peut-être éviter la mort si tu appelles tes amis à l'aide. »

Victoria raccrocha et à cet instant je compris qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser vivre très longtemps. Elle voulait des spectateurs et elle comptait sur leur grandeur d'âme pour venir me secourir comme ils l'avaient fait plus d'un an plus tôt. Il était hors de question de chercher à les contacter d'ailleurs je ne savais pas où ils étaient. Bien que je leur en voulais énormément, je ne voulais pas non plus les mettre en danger. Je n'avais qu'une solution, m'exiler pour protéger ma famille. Comme je l'avais fait avec James, je décidai de quitter la maison pour que la prédatrice s'éloigne de ma mère et de Phil. Par contre je ne me résignai pas à me sacrifier. Je ne connaissais qu'un endroit où je serais protégée des vampires, là où les rois de ce monde vivaient, à Volterra en Italie.

Pour y vivre sans être démasqué, le clan des Volturis ne chassaient jamais à Volterra et tout nomade de passage connaissait cette règle. Victoria ne prendrait pas un si gros risque, enfin, je l'espérais.

Le lendemain, ma valise était prête, j'annonçai à ma mère mon départ pour l'Europe.

« Seule ? »

« Évidemment. Ça va être si enrichissant. » dis-je faussement enjouée.

« Oh ma chérie ! Je suis si fière de toi. Tu t'es remise de ton chagrin d'amour, tu es devenue une femme forte et indépendante. Même si je vais être inquiète, je sais que tu vas très bien te débrouiller en Europe. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles ! Et si tu rencontres l'amour et que tu décides de rester là-bas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Ma mère venait de m'ôter toute culpabilité, je n'allais pas revenir aux États-Unis. Jamais je ne pourrais détruire Victoria donc j'étais condamnée à vivre en sécurité mais loin de ma famille pour le restant de mes jours.

Quand je débarquai à Rome, j'inspirai profondément. Je sentais que ma vie allait changer, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais devenir, au moins j'avais un avenir pour le découvrir. La route jusqu'à Volterra fut longue et fatigante mais en arrivant à destination, je fus ravie de mon choix. J'aurais pu devoir me cacher au fin fond de la Roumanie, mais j'étais en Italie, dans une petite ville pittoresque et accueillante où le soleil brillait presque toute l'année.

Quelle bonne idée avait eu ma mère quelques années plus tôt de m'avoir conseillé d'apprendre l'italien. Mon niveau était satisfaisant pour me débrouiller, je trouvais un petit logement au dernier étage d'une maison occupée par un sympathique couple de retraités. Ils m'aidèrent à trouver un emploi, je devins serveuse et ne cassai qu'une fois de la vaisselle. Le patron, Fabio, m'avait souri et m'avait dit que c'était le stress du débutant. En parallèle, je fis les démarches pour demander un visa permanent et commencer des études par correspondance. Je choisis l'histoire de l'art, après tout j'étais dans le pays des plus prodigieux artistes.

Quelques semaines plus tard, j'écrivis à ma mère pour lui annoncer que j'avais rencontré effectivement l'amour et ne voulait plus quitter mon Fabio. Mon patron, qui avait la cinquantaine et un ventre énorme, accepta volontiers d'endosser ce rôle. Il parla même avec mon père par téléphone.

Ma vie se trouva une nouvelle routine, terne certes, mais rassurante. Je savais que je ne risquais plus de croiser Victoria, j'étais fière de recommencer à zéro. Une année passa, mes cauchemars se firent moins terrifiants et le trou dans ma poitrine acceptait d'être ignoré de plus en plus longtemps.

Deux fois par an, on pouvait visiter quelques pièces de la demeure des Volturis, de grandes œuvres souvent peu connues mais remarquables trônaient dans des salles majestueuses de marbre. J'y étais allée avec d'autres habitants de Volterra, convaincue que je n'avais rien à craindre des maitres des lieux. Étonnamment beaucoup de tableaux semblaient représenter des vampires. C'était généralement suggéré, la pâleur de certains personnages de Munch notamment.

Clara, serveuse avec moi, m'avait accompagnée et je l'avais questionnée. Elle rit avant de me raconter la légende de Saint Marcus. Le 19 avril avait lieu un grand rassemblement pour célébrer le prêtre Marcus qui avait expulsé les vampires hors de la ville. Je me gardai bien de faire un commentaire ironique, je savais Marcus vivant dans ces murs, il n'était pas prêtre, il était le prédateur ultime des humains et pourtant un gardien.

J'avais eu un exposé sur les Volturis quand j'avais supplié Edward de ne pas songer au suicide quand moi-même je mourrais. Dans le bureau de Carlisle, un tableau avait attiré mon attention. Le trio y était représenté tels de grands monarques, Carlisle était en retrait mais bien présent, prouvant qu'il avait été considéré comme un élément important du clan lors de son étape à Volterra.

Je m'attardais pendant la visite devant quelques tableaux. L'un d'eux m'intéressa particulièrement. Il représentait une jeune fille inconsciente, étendue, la gorge offerte ou soumise à un petit être noir. Il était indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une copie du Cauchemar de Fussli. Du peu que je savais des Volturis, ils n'étaient pas du genre à posséder des copies… Puis je découvris La Chauve-souris d'Albert Penot. D'autres œuvres n'étaient pas signées. Ces messieurs étaient-il artistes à leurs heures perdues ? Je me souvenais des autres tableaux pour les avoir vu sur internet quand j'avais cherché à découvrir le secret des Cullen.

Une main froide se posa une seconde sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. Je me tournai, sachant déjà que j'allais faire face à un vampire.

« Bonjour, chère demoiselle, puis-je vous proposer une visite guidée ? » me dit-il en italien.

« Non merci. »

L'homme paraissait jeune mais nul doute qu'il avait quelques siècles d'âge. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et malgré moi, je le fixai pour tenter de voir le rouge de ses iris. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, la peau olivâtre mais bien plus pâle que les habitants de Volterra. Sa voix était douce, sans doute pouvait-il charmer n'importe qui ignorait le danger qu'il représentait.

« À quelques mètres seulement se trouve une sculpture magnifique, elle vous plaira assurément. »

Il semblait très suspicieux, n'avait-il donc pas l'habitude que l'on le craigne ? Clara nous rejoignit alors et me demanda si je voulais partir. L'homme lui prit le bras, l'éloigna de moi et lui chuchota quelques mots. Clara lui sourit, me fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. Je me retrouvai presque seule avec le vampire dans la pièce. Je devais absolument ne pas lui faire comprendre que j'avais peur car il comprendrait que je savais.

« Nous y allons ? » insista-t-il en me souriant.

Je pris un air niais et lui souris à mon tour. Je le suivis en tentant de maitriser mes tremblements, il mettrait ça sous le coup de ses effets de séduction. A peine, la porte franchie, le vampire m'entraîna à toute vitesse dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Puis il m'enferma dans une pièce sans lumière et il y eut fort à parier que j'étais le dessert. Ainsi donc les Volturis faisaient des exceptions. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'étais pas italienne, fraichement débarquée. Quelle manque de chance… Typique.

J'avais échoué, décidément j'attirais vraiment les ennuis. Les Parques, si elles existaient, devaient bien rire de moi. J'étais condamnée, jamais après avoir été témoin de la vitesse d'un des leur, les Volturis me laisseraient partir. J'hésitais à penser à lui. Allais-je mourir plus doucement en me remémorant son visage d'ange, ou bien en serais-je encore plus affligée de mourir sans l'avoir revu ?

Au bout de ce qui me parut durer plusieurs heures, j'entendis des voix à l'extérieur de ma cellule.

« Demetri, tu dois la faire parler à tout prix. La piste est fraiche et proche. » dit une voix masculine tout bas.

« Je pense qu'elle est à l'extérieure de la ville, j'ai flairé cette odeur la semaine dernière. L'humaine a la même odeur sur elle, mais ça date de plusieurs semaines. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant une minute plus tard. Je me réfugiai dans un coin, prétendant être terrifiée. J'avais peur mais j'étais résignée, malgré ça, je restais convaincue que je ne devais pas parler des Cullen.

« Tu es venue seule ? » me demanda mon ravisseur, cette fois en anglais.

« Oui. » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Tu loges chez les Pezzotti ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu t'es déjà promenée hors de la ville ? »

« Non, je suis restée à Volterra depuis mon arrivée. »

L'autre vampire s'approcha et murmura à son comparse « elle ment ».

« Je le jure. »

Puis je baissai la tête et encerclai plus fort mes jambes avec mes bras.

Mon ravisseur me saisit brutalement et me sortit de ma prison. Après m'avoir jetée une nouvelle fois sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, il courut. Nous arrivâmes en quelques secondes dans une salle ronde et lumineuse, aux murs et sols de marbre. Face à moi, trois trônes et je sus qu'évidemment c'était la place du trio Volturis. Un vampire aux longs cheveux noirs et tout de noir vêtu nous rejoignit, je reconnus Aro. Il s'avança vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard sympathique, il ressemblait à un lion qui voulait hypnotiser sa proie.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

« Bon… bonjour. »

« Je suis Aro Volturi. Bienvenue. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, jouai-je. Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait. Je ne porterai pas plainte, je le jure. »

Aro rigola doucement, se tourna pour partager la plaisanterie avec six autres vampires qui venaient de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

« Ma chère, je ne demande qu'à vous croire. »

Il saisit d'un geste lent ma main, je me laissai faire, de plus en plus effrayée par Aro.

« Intéressant, je ne vois rien. » dit-il au bout de quelques instants.

Il semblait contrarié, il se tut puis fit un geste à une vampirette blonde aux traits enfantins. Elle fronça les sourcils et darda son regard écarlate sur moi.

« Remarquable… » déclara Aro quelques minutes plus tard.

Il fit un autre signe à un vampire qui ressemblait beaucoup à la blonde. Il prit le même air concentré mais là encore, rien ne se passa et cela perturbait le clan. Je devinai qu'ils avaient essayé de me soumettre à leurs dons. Quels qu'ils soient, ils étaient aussi inefficaces que celui de mon amour perdu.

« Isabella, tu as sur toi une odeur étrange. » me dit Aro en me tournant autour lentement.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« T'est-il arrivé de rencontrer des gens… spéciaux ? »

Je ne m'en sortirai pas en niant, il fallait contourner, mentir en restant proche de la vérité.

« Vous voulez dire comme vous ? »

« Exact. »

« Une femme, les cheveux roux… elle me suivait quand j'étais en Floride. Je crois qu'elle me suit encore. Elle me fait peur, elle apparaît et disparaît. Sa peau brille, ses yeux sont aussi rouges que les vôtres. »

Je connaissais la plus importante de leur lois, ne pas s'exposer, à tout prix il fallait garder leur existence secrète.

« Elle ne t'a jamais parlé ? »

« Un jour une femme m'a téléphoné, elle a dit qu'elle s'amusait bien avec moi, elle a dit s'appeler Victoria. »

J'entendis que les autres vampires étaient indignés, certains grognaient.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé Isabella. Il semblerait que l'une des nôtres s'amuse un peu trop. »

« Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir. » implorai-je.

Aro se détourna et rejoignit Caius et Marcus qui s'étaient approchés de leur trône. Tous trois hochèrent la tête puis me dévisagèrent. Caius me faisait vraiment peur, on pouvait deviner qu'il aimait lui aussi jouer avec la nourriture.

« Nous allons te retenir encore quelques heures. Félix, emmène-la dans une des chambres de l'aile est. » commanda Aro.

Le dit Félix s'approcha de moi et à mon grand soulagement, ne me balança pas sur son épaule, il se contenta de me faire signe de le suivre. Je fus consignée dans une chambre simple mais agréable. Je tentais de me remémorer tout ce que je savais des Volturis. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que je savais qui ils étaient, je devais ne jamais révéler que je connaissais les Cullen. Ils avaient beau tous m'avoir tourné le dos, je les aimais encore et ne voulaient pas les mettre en danger.

Quelques heures plus tard, Félix frappa à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre que je le lui permette. Il me guida de nouveau devant les trois frères.

« Isabella, tu as un don, ce qui est rare chez les humains. Tu en sais déjà trop sur nous pour que nous te laissions repartir. Nous t'offrons un choix cependant. Devenir comme nous ou mourir sans souffrir. » me déclara Aro.

J'avais tellement rêvé du jour où, vampire, je pourrais être d'égale à égale avec Edward, où je pourrais être avec lui sans qu'il ait à lutter contre sa nature. Que c'était cruel de devoir choisir entre la mort et une éternelle solitude. Mais je savais un peu ce que c'était d'être vampire, je ne savais rien de la mort, l'inconnu me faisait peur.

« Je choisis d'être comme vous. » répondis-je, tout de même un peu anxieuse.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Félix a demandé à te transformer lui-même. »

« Ok. »

Une seconde plus tard, le vampire plantait ses crocs dans mon cou, m'ôtant mon sang et ma vie.

Durant la transformation, je priais pour remonter le temps et choisir une mort rapide. À mon réveil, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi mais je ne savais pas comment la commencer. J'avais soif, j'aurais démoli les murs sans Félix en permanence auprès de moi.

« Du sang ! » grognai-je.

« On t'apporte deux humains, encore un peu de patience. »

« Non ! »

Je me réfugiai au fond de la grande salle. Je ne voulais pas tuer des innocents, je voulais du sang animal, je pouvais le faire.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Un autre sang… un animal… » réussis-je à dire.

Aro se matérialisa devant moi et prit ma main.

« Toujours illisible… fascinant. Pourquoi demandes-tu du sang animal ? »

« Je ne veux pas tuer d'humains. » lui répondis-je tout en soufflant d'impatience.

« Jamais aucun nouveau-né n'a eu tant de retenue. Mais comment sais-tu que le sang animal t'est comestible ? »

« Je le sens, c'est tout… »

Il se doutait de quelque chose, j'espérai qu'il n'insisterait pas, qu'il me laisse choisir.

« Je vois… Félix va te conduire… Tu vas devoir attendre le coucher du soleil, dans deux heures environ. »

« Parfait. » répliquai-je fièrement.

Ma première chasse fut exceptionnelle, en flairant un grand cerf, je m'étais ruée sur l'animal et d'un coup sec j'avais brisé sa nuque. Puis je m'étais délectée de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je tuai aussi deux biches avant de me laisser choir sur le sol. Mes vêtements n'étaient même pas sales, seule ma bouche était encore rouge de mes repas. Félix était resté silencieux, peut-être curieux, sans aucun doute dégouté.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont essayer de te faire gouter au sang humain. » me dit-il sur le chemin du retour.

« J'ai bon espoir d'y résister, arguai-je. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérange. Je ne vous compromettrai jamais à Volterra. Vous n'aurez pas à partager… »

« En effet… Allons-y, je suis certain qu'Aro est impatient de lire mon compte-rendu. »

Effectivement, à peine arrivés, Aro se saisit de la main de Félix quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Un de plus ou un de moins, Isabella, quelle importance ? Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, nous ne tenterons pas de t'influencer. »

« Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que je pourrai être parmi les humains sans danger ? » questionnai-je.

« Nous verrons cela dans un mois, mais en général il faut au moins six ans. »

« Six ans ? » répétai-je inquiète.

« Le temps passe vite pour nous autres. Tu as beaucoup de chance, ici le temps passe encore plus vite. Nous avons de quoi t'occuper. »

Six ans avant de pouvoir partir d'ici! J'avais été chanceuse tout de même mais je ne pourrais pas supporter très longtemps leur cruauté envers les humains. Sur le chemin du retour, mon esprit avait pensé à plusieurs choses à la fois avec facilité. Je m'étais surtout demandée où j'irais plus tard. Retourner voir mes parents serait difficile. Ils verraient très vite les changements physiques que j'avais subis. Je pourrais au moins leur téléphoner.

Retourner au lycée, hors de question, j'essaierais l'université, je me voyais bien étudier des décennies entières. Au milieu de ma réflexion, je m'étais souvenue d'un problème de mathématiques que je n'avais pas été capable de résoudre quelques mois plus tôt et aussitôt je trouvai la solution.

« Sauf si bien sûr, tu venais à rencontrer ton âme sœur… » ajouta doucement l'italien.

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous autres aimons une fois et une fois seulement. L'attraction n'est pas simplement physique, elle transcende tout ce que tu as pu ressentir avant ça. Ton âme sœur, ta moitié, appelle ça comme tu veux, t'attend je l'espère. Nous ne te retiendrons pas quand tu voudras la suivre.

« Merci.»

Je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre, mille questions en tête. Mon vampire était-il dans cette vie aussi mon âme sœur ? Des décennies à vivre seule ne me tentaient pas mais je restais campée sur mes bonnes résolutions d'humaines. Pas de romance et pas de garçons. Et puis c'était même rassurant de savoir qu'aucun autre « homme » ne pourrait toucher mon cœur. Il resterait le seul et puisque lui m'avait quittée, je ne risquais pas d'aimer et de souffrir à nouveau.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aro me convoqua et j'eus un mouvement de recul en apercevant Victoria, fermement tenue par deux gardes.

« Ah Isabella ! Peux-tu me dire si c'est elle qui t'a harcelée ? »

Victoria commença à gronder en me voyant.

« J'aurais du te tuer dès le début ! »

Félix se posta devant moi, protecteur et sur ses gardes. Victoria tenta de se libérer et une seconde plus tard, elle était devant Félix et l'expédiait à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi, elle tomba à genoux, criant de douleur. Jane sourit au spectacle qu'elle infligeait. La torture dura de longues minutes tandis qu'Aro et ses frères débattaient.

Puis, d'un signe de la tête, Aro commanda aux deux gardes d'exécuter Victoria. Dans un bruit terrible, ses membres et sa tête furent arrachés puis brûlés sur place.

« Bien, voici une bonne chose de faite. »

Je soupirai de soulagement et Aro darda son regard rouge sur moi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur ? Tu sais que nous te protégerons aussi longtemps que tu es chez nous. »

« Oui Aro, merci. »

Il inclina la tête pour accepter mes remerciements mais son attitude m'inquiéta. Il souriait un peu trop, je me sentais sondée par son regard. Quelle chance qu'il ne puisse pas lire en moi.

Jane vint me voir ce soir là après ma chasse.

« J'ai essayé mon don sur toi chaque jour depuis ta transformation. » me dit-elle sans préambule.

« Et ? »

J'avais envie de la remettre à sa place, elle était insupportable telle une enfant arrogante gâtée, ce qu'elle était finalement.

« Je pense que tu peux maitriser ton don, l'éteindre et l'activer à ta guise. »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je suis protégée. »

« Tu pourrais aussi le développer. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un don, chère Isabella. J'en ai vu tellement avec des dons uniques. Grâce à nous, nombres d'eux ont développé leurs aptitudes. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'y aider. »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu es intelligente… Si je parviens à te faire progresser, je voudrais qu'au moins une fois, j'use de mon don sur toi. »

« Tu es folle. »

« Non, mais je déteste que tu me résistes. Je ne suis soumise qu'à Aro et ses frères, c'est un honneur pour moi. Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. »

« Je me demande ce que vous autres pouvez bien désirer ? Vous êtes dans votre tour d'ivoire et vous tuez avec plaisir pour vous nourrir. Vous n'avez aucun autre but que de détruire. » lui dis-je avec mépris.

Son frère jumeau Alec entra dans ma chambre et commença à m'étrangler.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote qui ne comprend rien ! »

« Laisse-la Alec. Aro ne va pas être content. »

Jane posa une main sur le bras de son frère pour lui faire lâcher prise et je fus libérée. J'aurais sans doute pus me libérer mais je ne voulais pas me mettre à dos les jumeaux terribles de Volterra.

« Tu as eu une expression étrange quand Aro a mentionné les âmes sœur… » me dit Jane quand nous fûmes de nouveau seules.

« Ah bon ? »

« J'arrive à cerner les gens rapidement, ainsi que Marcus, autant te prévenir. Quant à Aro, il devine quand on lui ment. »

« Un autre don ? »

« Non mais des siècles de pratique. Il arrive toujours à connaître la vérité, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Bref… » tentai-je d'éluder, mais Jane rit et me toisa.

« Tu n'y crois pas ? Aux âmes-sœurs ?»

« Non. » répondis-je.

« Parents divorcés ou bien ton copain du lycée t'a larguée comme une vieille chaussette pour la pompom girl ? »

« Un peu des deux. » admis-je.

Je ne croyais pas en l'amour qui dure toujours, même quand il était avec moi, j'avais toujours une petite voix en moi qui me disait que c'était trop beau pour durer et que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

« Et toi Jane ? »

« J'attends encore… »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Quatorze ans. » me lança-t-elle, espiègle.

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine et ça m'attristait qu'elle et son frère aient été transformés si jeunes.

« Aro lui-même m'a transformée il y a neuf cent soixante et onze ans. C'est Caius qui a transformé Alec. »

« Je vois… Tu dois être impatiente alors. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit doucement. Je ne m'y trompais pas, elle avait un manque et c'était peut-être ce déséquilibre dans sa vie qui la rendait si cruelle.

Le lendemain soir, elle vint me voir à nouveau et cette fois-ci j'acceptai son marché. Si je pouvais me protéger mentalement, il n'en était rien physiquement. Jane allait m'apprendre à me battre. Elle avait râlé, et si je ne l'avais pas vu se nourrir, j'aurais eu de la sympathie pour elle.

Tous étaient cordiaux voire amicaux avec moi. Bien sur, ils se moquaient de mes chasses végétariennes, heureusement pour moi, je n'étais plus du tout maladroite.

Aro avait raison, le temps passait vite à leur rythme. Je vivais à leur rythme, me nourrir et m'entrainer me prenait tout mon temps. Il me fallut quelques mois pour effectivement maitriser mon don et non plus le subir. J'arrivais à constituer un bouclier invisible mais bien réel et protéger ainsi d'autres personnes d'attaques mentales. Hélas, il n'en fut rien pour les attaques physiques et je m'étais lancée dans de longs entrainements. J'avais appris aussi bien les techniques d'attaque que les parades de défense.

Au bout de sept mois, Jane perdit patience. Notre complicité n'était pas vraiment amicale mais elle existait. On se comprenait d'un regard et j'avais beaucoup appris grâce à elle. De son côté, elle m'accompagnait parfois lors de mes chasses et quand je ne mangeais pas, elle me posait des questions sur ma vie d'humaine.

Je n'avais plus que des souvenirs vagues et Jane m'avait dit qu'avec le temps, la plupart disparaitrait. Sur ses conseils, je consignais tout ce que je pus. Je n'évoquais jamais les Cullen, j'avais pris la décision de les oublier même si le faire totalement serait impossible. Lui restait vivace dans ma mémoire, chaque baiser, chaque geste tendre, chaque mensonge ne s'effaçait pas.

Ce fut Félix qui me fit remarquer une nuit que j'étais parmi eux depuis un an. Je savais qu'il avait espéré un rapprochement entre nous au début mais il était vite passé à autre chose. Il me regardait comme une créature étrange mais de façon bienveillante.

Quand je croisai Caius un peu plus tard, il me sourit hypocritement.

« Nous avons découvert que ton père s'est lancée à ta recherche. » me dit-il.

Mon père avait découvert ma disparition. Fabio s'était inquiété au bout de quelques semaines et avait raconté la vérité à mes parents. Caius me dit que l'humain avait été pris en charge et que j'étais soi disant partie en France avec un autre homme mais mes parents s'étaient mis en quête de me retrouver et ça posait problème.

« Je leur téléphonerai, dis-je aux trois frères pour les rassurer. Je leur dirai de ne pas venir. »

« Fais le tout de suite ma chère enfant. Leur avion décolle dans une dizaine d'heures. » me pressa Aro.

Je stressai, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de téléphoner à mon père en présence des Volturis.

« Papa ! C'est Bella ! »

« Mon dieu Bella ! Ça fait des mois que l'on te cherche ! Où es-tu ? »

« Dans le sud de la France. Pardon papa, je n'ai pas osé vous téléphoner. Je… j'avais peur de te décevoir et puis Renée n'est jamais joignable… » mentis-je la gorge serrée.

« Bells, jamais ! Mais ne nous refais pas un coup comme ça ! Figure-toi que j'allais prendre un vol demain pour venir te voir. »

« Ne viens pas ! S'il te plait… J'ai encore besoin de temps. »

« Ok mais tu reviendras, hein ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui papa. »

« Tu vas bien au moins ? Il te traite mieux qu'Ed… »

« Papa, je vais très bien. »

Je lui parlais encore, lui mentais encore et encore. Quand je raccrochai, je me sentis fatiguée, ce qui était impossible pour un vampire. J'avais laissé trop de temps passer, j'avais oublié mes parents, pendant des mois je n'avais pas pensé à eux. Je devenais une autre et je ne savais plus si c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais.

« Démétri nous confirmera bientôt si cet appel a réellement rassuré ton père. Mais étant à Forks, il a fait d'étonnantes découvertes. » me dit Aro sur un ton enjoué.

« Ah oui ? »

« Il y avait des loups ! »

« Il n'y a pas de loups dans la péninsule d'Olympie. » me souvins-je.

« En effet, ce sont les guerriers d'une tribu indienne qui ont la capacité de se changer en d'énormes loups. Ils sont la force nécessaire pour tuer un vampire… »

Je portai malgré moi une main à ma bouche et poussai un petit cri d'horreur. Le visage de Jake apparut derrière mes paupières. Je l'avais haï, j'avais agi puérilement, désormais je ne le détestais plus. Mais était-il seulement encore vivant ?

« Tu as l'air bouleversée… » ricana Caius.

« Évidemment ! Tu oublies que son père est ami avec le père d'un des guerriers. » le disputa quelque peu Aro.

Je les dévisageai un à un. Marcus semblait s'ennuyer comme toujours mais les deux autres complotaient quelque chose et ne cherchaient pas vraiment à s'en cacher.

« Jacob Black était un ami. »

« Celui qui t'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? » me demanda Jane.

Je ne répondis pas, baissai les yeux et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Aro me demande de rester et c'est ce qu'il fit quand j'eus atteint la porte.

« Isabella, nous avons fait d'autres découvertes. Mais sache qu'effectivement, Jacob Black fait parti de cette meute que nous avons exterminée pas plus tard qu'hier.»

Je me retournai vers lui, puis allai m'asseoir docilement aux côtés de Jane et d'Alec.

« De plus, notre cher ami Carlisle était dans les parages en même temps que toi. Isabella, tu étais destinée à devenir un vampire. C'est un vrai miracle que tu ne le sois pas devenue plus tôt. Le clan entier des Cullen a vécu trois ans à Forks, quelle coïncidence. »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'un Carlisle. » murmurai-je.

« Non, bien sur mais peut-être ses enfants. Ils étaient au lycée. »

« Tout est très flou. »

« Oui évidemment… concéda Aro. Ça n'a pas d'importance après tout. D'après Demetri, seuls les Quileutes étaient au courant de la présence de vampires. Ils en ont d'ailleurs tué un peu après ton arrivée ici. »

Pouvais-je me sentir encore plus mal ? J'avais peur mais pas pour moi. Quel vampire avait bien pu être tué par la meute ?

« Laurent… il semblerait qu'il agissait pour cette fameuse Victoria. Les chiens l'ont tué et s'en sont vantés quand nos gardes les ont encerclés. Ce Laurent vivait depuis quelques mois avec les Denalis, les amis des Cullen. Ne trouvez vous pas ça fascinant ? Tout s'est passé où tu as vécu Isabella et pourtant tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée. »

« En effet, le monde est ainsi fait. »

« Tu es triste pour ton ami indien… » dit Marcus.

« Je suis triste pour mon père surtout. Il ne sait pas encore, il aimait beaucoup Jacob. »

« Bref, les Denalis arriveront pour Noël. Ils nous doivent quelques explications, et puis Jane rêve d'affronter Kate une énième fois. »

Je lançai un regard à Jane, elle avait cette expression vicieuse que je lui connaissais bien hélas. Puisque je n'avais pas encore pu me défaire temporairement de mon bouclier, Jane n'avait pas pu me faire gouter à son don. Rien de mieux pour son moral que de lui lancer un autre défi…

Il était évident que j'allais devoir rencontrer les Denalis puisqu'ils étaient végétariens mais avec un peu de chance, ils ne sauraient pas qui j'étais. Je trouvai étrange qu'Aro n'ait pas fait en sorte de les faire venir plus tôt, j'étais aussi surprise qu'il prenne comme repère la fête de Noël.

**PDV Edward**

Nous avions été prévenus par Tanya et les siens. Les Volturis étaient venus à Forks et avaient tué les guerriers Quileutes. Nous avions été tous attristés, « chaque vie est précieuse » nous avait toujours dit Carlisle. Ce qui m'inquiéta fut surtout que Bella devait être en danger, elle était proche de Jacob. En arrivant à Forks, j'avais immédiatement quitté les miens pour aller chez Charlie, il était absent et j'avais pénétré chez lui. La chambre de Bella était vide. Ses meubles étaient là mais vides, seuls deux cartons subsistaient et j'y découvrais tout ce que ma famille et moi-même avions offerts à Bella depuis notre rencontre.

Elle était partie depuis longtemps, son odeur n'était presque plus présente. Je fus soulagé mais aussi intrigué. Où était-elle ?

Emmett arriva à l'instant où j'allais commencer à fouiller le bureau de Charlie.

« Ne cherche pas, Charlie est à la villa. Il nous a dit que Bella était partie pour l'Italie il y a deux ans. »

« En Italie ? »

« A Volterra. »

Je ne pus rien répondre, mon cœur mort se brisa. Les craintes que nous avions eues depuis qu'Alice ne parvenait plus à voir Bella se confirmaient. Elle était morte, Victoria n'avait peut-être pas réussi mais les Volturis, oui. Pourquoi y était-elle allée sachant le danger ?

« Elle a rencontré un homme là-bas, puis un autre, un français. Elle a téléphoné à son père il y a trois jours pour lui dire que tout va bien. » me dit Emmett en posant une main sur son épaule.

Vivante ? Mais alors ?

« Charlie a dit qu'elle était bizarre au téléphone, il s'inquiète et avait même prévu d'aller en France mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer à la réserve, il a du rester. »

« Quelle est la version officielle ? »

« Tu vas rire. »

« J'en doute. »

« Overdose pour toute la petite bande. »

« C'est ridicule, personne ne va y croire. »

« Billy Black et les anciens étouffent l'affaire mais je suis persuadé que l'on va avoir de leurs nouvelles très vite. Ils nous pensent coupables c'est sur. »

Toute cette situation était tragique mais rien ne pouvait m'ôter la joie que je ressentais. Bella était peut-être encore vivante.

« Il faut que j'aille à Volterra. » annonçai-je à ma famille quelques heures plus tard.

« C'est dangereux. »

« Juste pour savoir où elle est. Il y a forcément quelqu'un là-bas qui sait quelque chose. »

« Tu sais que nous avons transgressé la loi ultime des vampires en révélant à Bella notre nature. Si Aro découvre cela, il y aura de graves conséquences, pour nous tous. »me répondit Carlisle.

Aussitôt, Rosalie intervint, trop heureuse de me critiquer une nouvelle fois.

« Ça suffit Edward de ton égoïsme ! Tu nous as fait prendre trop de risques puis tu es parti des mois nous laissant dans l'angoisse. Alors hors de question que tu t'éloignes et que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup. Carlisle a raison, si Aro découvre ce que nous avons fait, nous serons condamnés. »

« Je veux juste savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle a refait sa vie, elle a avancé et tu devrais en faire autant ! » répliqua ma sœur, de plus en plus énervée.

« Edward, je t'en prie, n'y vas pas. Ils ont raison, tu risques ta vie si tu croises le chemin d'Aro. » me dit Esmé.

Hélas, nous n'eûmes pas d'autres choix que de tous nous rendre à Volterra. C'était prévisible en fait, Aro avait eu accès à toutes les pensées, tous les souvenirs de sœurs Denalis.

Près de quatre ans plus tôt, je m'étais réfugié chez elles après avoir rencontré Bella. J'avais été très évasif alors mais par la suite, elles apprirent pour Bella et moi. Aro savait, nous allâmes rencontrer les Volturis la mort dans l'âme. Je mis au point tout un discours pour plaider la clémence envers les miens.

En arrivant à l'aéroport, Démétri et Félix nous « accueillirent ». Cette escorte musclée nous conduisit jusqu'à la cité. Nous fûmes introduits aussitôt dans une pièce proche de la salle où les Volturis trônaient. Bella n'était pas là mais elle était dans les esprits de tous. Elle était immortelle, pale, magnifique et ses yeux étaient dorés. J'étais fier d'elle, elle me prouvait une fois de plus quelle était forte.

Je gardai l'esprit calme, de la savoir vivante me suffisait. J'aurais voulu prévenir les miens que Bella avait été transformée, cela leur aurait épargné leurs réactions de surprise et de tristesse, les condamnant en quelques secondes dans l'esprit d'Aro.

Tanya et Kate me bombardèrent d'excuses par la pensée, Irina portait toujours le deuil de son ami Laurent et en voulait a Bella.

J'entendis Jane entrer dans la grande salle des trônes, précédant l'amour de mon éternité, celle que j'avais aimée si facilement, celle que j'avais condamnée. Je me projetai dans les pensées d'un garde.

Elle était si belle, sa nouvelle nature accentuait tout ce que je trouvais déjà sublime chez elle. Son odeur était plus forte encore, son corps gracile se mouvait avec beaucoup plus de grâce. Son esprit hélas m'était toujours inaccessible.

Elle avait du beaucoup lutter pour devenir végétarienne au sein même des Volturis. Une fois de plus, elle prouvait son courage et son intégrité, tout ce qui me manquait.

Je coupai ma vision, l'esprit dans lequel je m'étais glissé était pervers.

**PDV Bella**

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon. Ce n'est pas toi qui a trahi nos lois. » me susurra Aro en s'approchant.

« Pitié… » murmurai-je, effondrée.

« Isabella, personne ici ne te fera de mal. »

« Les Cullen… »

« Ils sont coupables, c'est très grave tu le sais. »

« Pitié. » répétai-je.

« Je veux entendre ton histoire Isabella, et cette fois-ci, tu ne me caches plus rien, c'est compris ? »

J'obtempérai et leur fis un résumé de la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. Caius ricana souvent, Marcus soupira, Jane râla quant à Alec, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de sculpter un petit morceau de marbre avec ses ongles. Aro écouta mon récit sans m'interrompre. J'avais l'espoir qu'en étant honnête, les Cullen ne seraient pas punis.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux tant les défendre. Edward t'a lâchement abandonnée, tous sont partis sans un mot. » me dit Aro quand j'eus fini.

« Je l'aime encore. » soufflai-je.

A cet instant, des voix s'élevèrent derrière la grande porte, celle-ci s'ouvra quelques secondes plus tard et les Cullen au grand complet pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, escortés par une trentaine de gardes. Je n'osais pas les regarder, à la place, je dévisageais Aro.

« Il me faut confirmation de tout cela Isabella. Edward est le seul à pouvoir le faire. » décréta-t-il.

« Bella… Bella… regarde-moi… » me dit Edward tandis que ses mains se posaient sur mes épaules.

« Edward, ta main je te prie. » lui dit sèchement Aro.

Alors je le regardai enfin, noyant mes prunelles dorées dans les siennes, noires. Assez vite Aro relâcha sa main et Edward baissa la tête, comme découragé.

« Merci de les épargner. » dit-il à Aro.

« Non ! » m'écriai-je.

Je me postai devant Edward et fis face à Aro.

« Isabella, la loi est la loi. »

« Il n'a pas voulu, je vous ai dit que je l'avais découvert seule. »

« Avec l'aide des Quileutes… nous avons vraiment bien fait de tous les tuer. Mais Edward aurait du nier. Quand il s'est enfui, il a pris la fuite après votre rencontre, il n'aurait pas du revenir. »

« Il ne savait pas encore, nous venions de nous rencontrer… » plaidai-je mais Aro me coupa.

« Il t'aimait déjà. Il ne t'a menti qu'une fois, en te disant que tu n'avais été qu'une distraction. Tu es son âme sœur… Que le destin est cruel. » me révéla Aro avec emphase.

« Je n'aurais pas du partir, Bella, pardonne-moi s'il te plait. » me supplia Edward en me prenant la main.

Il était résigné mais je ne pouvais pas l'être aussi ! Je me concentrai et protégeai Edward ainsi que tous les Cullen sous mon bouclier. Jamais je n'avais été aussi enragée, il était hors de question que ces Italiens blessent ma famille.

Quelques gardes fondirent sur nous et furent repoussés par mon bouclier. J'étais soulagée et fière d'avoir développé aussi efficacement mon don. Je pris à partie les trois frères.

« Je vous le demande une dernière fois, ne les condamnez pas. J'étais destinée à devenir vampire, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes. Si Edward est mon âme sœur et que vous le tuez, je vous tuerai à mon tour, chacun d'entre vous, même si cela doit me prendre mille ans. »

« Un instant. » répondit Aro en invitant ses frères à le rejoindre dans un coin de la pièce.

Caius s'agita, Marcus soupira plus fort. J'étais folle, arrogante et présomptueuse, je n'avais pourtant pas d'autres choix. Je devais le sauver, même si il ne m'aimait pas. Je ne voulais pas croire en les révélations d'Aro, car cela signifierait qu'Edward avait sacrifié ma vie pour apaiser sa conscience.

Alice s'avança vers le trio et tendit sa main à Aro. Leur échange ne dura que quelques secondes, Edward vit en même temps qu'Aro. Sa main se renferma ensuite sur la mienne et il me sourit. C'était sa façon de me dire que tout était arrangé.

« Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il adviendra si vous décidez de punir Edward. » dit Alice à Aro.

« Edward, tu mérites tout de même d'être puni. Mais puisqu'Isabella ne nous le permettra pas, nous ne te ferons rien. »

« Merci ! » m'exclamai-je, en baissant mon bouclier.

« Tu vas devoir tenir la promesse que tu as faite à Jane. »

Les Cullen et les Denalis se tendirent, tous connaissaient le pouvoir de la vampire aux traits enfantins.

« Je tiendrai ma promesse. »

« Alors que cela se fasse immédiatement, pour que nous puissions tous retourner à nos affaires. » conclut Aro.

Jane n'eut pas le choix de ne pas atténuer la décharge qu'elle m'infligea, Aro veillait à ce que je subisse ce châtiment. Tout était allé si vite, je n'avais pas pu rassurer mes alliés. La douleur me cloua au sol, peu importe que Jane se soit excusée avant de me foudroyer, je la détestais, c'était du pur instinct. Je crus que j'allais mourir, comme lors de ma transformation. Puis tout s'arrêta, je pus me relever et regarder Edward. Était-ce bien la fin de nos ennuis ? La fin de ma vie prisonnière des Volturis ?

« Allons-y Bella. » me dit Rosalie et après un bref au revoir, les Cullen, les Denalis et moi-même pûmes quitter la cité.

Carlisle loua un avion privé, le lendemain matin nous atterrissions à Port Angeles. Edward et moi n'avions échangé que des regards. Alice, Rosalie et Esmé me questionnèrent sur ma vie de bohème, avant ma transformation. Jasper voulut tout savoir sur les techniques de combat des Volturis et sur les secrets de guerre. Emmett avait bougonné tout le trajet, il regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de bagarre. Les sœurs Denalis n'osèrent rien dire, elles restèrent à l'écart. Ce fut Carlisle qui m'expliqua qu'elles se sentaient coupables. Elles s'étaient déjà excusées auprès d'Edward et moi lorsque nous étions partis de Volterra.

Nous courûmes pour rejoindre la villa de Forks, je redécouvrais cet environnement pourtant familier. Plus tard, Carlisle proposa que je téléphone à Charlie. Selon lui, j'allais bientôt être capable de le voir sans l'attaquer, ce qui me soulagea.

Edward continua de rester à moins d'un mètre de moi tout en ne disant rien.

« Tu es tendue depuis que nous t'avons rejointe. Tout va bien maintenant, pourquoi es-tu si effrayée ? » me questionna Jasper.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » me pressa aussitôt Edward.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, j'osais espérer que c'était un geste de tendresse et non de pitié. Il sonda mon regard et ce fut le sien qui se troubla. Je ne compris que quelques secondes après qu'il réussissait à lire en moi. Quand il m'avait touchée, je m'étais immédiatement sentie mieux.

« Tu veux bien que nous allions discuter ? » me dit-il enfin.

Son visage exprimait tant de douleur, j'eus peur qu'il ne s'en aille à nouveau, qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je ne bougeais pas et il effleura mon épaule.

« Rien de tout cela Bella. » me rassura-t-il.

Je le suivis dans notre clairière, j'étais émue qu'il y ait pensé, j'en aurais pleuré. Jamais je n'avais osé espérer revenir ici avec lui.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. Je pensais bien faire. »

Il me demanda si il pouvait avoir à nouveau accès à mes pensées. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et le tirai pour nous asseoir. Je lui dis silencieusement qu'il n'aurait pas du nous faire jouer cette tragédie.

« Tu as raison, j'ai voulu aussi faire taire ma mauvaise conscience. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer, de te priver de ta vie. »

« Si j'étais toujours humaine, me dirais-tu la même chose ? Ou bien tu m'aurais sauvée et serais reparti ? »

Il prit du temps pour réfléchir puis baissa les yeux et j'eus ma réponse.

« Il y aura toujours une occasion où tu penseras que tu ne me mérites pas. Tu me quitteras encore ? »

Je tentai de garder mon calme mais c'était difficile, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour et de le frapper.

« Je mériterais que tu me frappes. » dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Je me dégageai pour retrouver mon intimité.

« Edward, je ne veux pas que nous reprenions où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois accepter ce que je suis devenue et que je n'ai plus besoin que tu me protèges. Je veux que tu me considères comme ton égale. »

« Je sais… sans toi je n'étais plus rien. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, j'ai compris mes erreurs mais jamais je ne cesserais de penser que je ne te mérite pas. »

« Alors convenons de ne pas être d'accord mais dis-moi que tu vas réussir. »

« Réussir ? »

« A ne plus voir la vie en noir, à nous laisser être heureux sans culpabiliser. »

« Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout. »

« Enfin… »

Je fermai mes yeux et posai une main sur sa joue. Je lui fis voir ce que j'attendais de lui et il se tendit. Avec impatience je l'embrassais et me collais à lui. Il nous allongea dans l'herbe, je repensai à notre premier rendez-vous dans cette même clairière. J'avais été si consciente de mon corps et du sien, du désir charnel dont je ne connaissais rien alors.

Mes mains et mes lèvres trouvèrent les mouvements pour faire gémir Edward. Il sembla hésiter quand mes doigts défirent les boutons de sa chemise puis ceux de son jean.

« Attends, Bella. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'abord. »

« Oh non, Edward, hors de question que tu me fasses encore attendre. »

« Ça n'est pas ça mais… »

J'arrachais ses vêtements et il fut nu en moins de deux secondes. Mes yeux se perdirent sur ce corps magnifique, jamais je n'avais osé le regarder ainsi. Je notai son torse large et couvert d'un fin duvet, ses abdominaux marqués, sa taille étroite et le dessin en v de ses muscles. Son sexe était déjà tendu, épais et long, je posai ma main dessus. Edward souffla et renversa sa tête en arrière.

Il reprit assez de contenance pour me déshabiller, mais il prit son temps. Il lécha ma peau, parfois ses dents s'enfonçaient dans ma chair sans me blesser. Je me souvins de son envie pour mon sang.

« J'avais tellement plus envie de toi Bella. »

« Mon odeur a beaucoup changé ? »

« Tu sens encore meilleur, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Tout en toi m'excite, me rend fou. »

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et l'attirai entre mes jambes. Il vint lentement, son regard était affamé et noir. Il se mit à genoux, remonta contre lui mes jambes et les écarta. Jamais je n'avais vu cette expression sur son visage. Il colla son sexe au mien, se frottant et me tuant à petit feu.

« Edward s'il te plait… »

« Dis-le. » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Prends-moi, tout de suite ! Je te veux en moi. »

Trop lentement, il s'enfonça en moi, ses yeux regardaient notre union puis mon visage. Ensuite je ne vis plus rien, je fermai les yeux, sous ses coups de reins j'étais réduite à néant. Edward ne me donna aucun répit, nous fîmes l'amour longtemps. Je sentais qu'il était différent, que cet aspect de sa personnalité était une vraie découverte pour lui aussi. Il s'était souvent moqué de la passion envahissante d'Emmett et Rosalie, il comprenait maintenant. J'avais vu à Volterra quelques couples réunis par l'ennui ou le désir passager, je savais que ça n'était pas comparable. Faire l'amour avec lui, avec amour et dévotion, transcendait tout.

Edward était ma vie, je n'avais rien vécu, rien ressenti avant qu'il ne me fasse l'amour. Je voulais lui appartenir totalement, je n'existais que pour qu'il puisse se déverser moi, pour qu'il jouisse et soupire, pour qu'il sourie ensuite comme il me sourit alors. Nous avions atteint l'orgasme ensemble et ensemble, nous retombions dans la réalité.

Nos sourires ne nous quittèrent pas, même face aux plaisanteries et moqueries de la famille quand nous étions revenus chez nous, au bout de dix semaines. A quelques centaines de mètres de la villa, Alice avait déposé des vêtements propres. Nous avions vécu tels deux sauvages, ça avait été la meilleure période de ma vie, Edward me promit que j'en aurais d'autres.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review? J'espère que vous a plu.<em>

_A bientôt_


	35. Chapitre 35 Fantome

**OS - Fantôme**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>PDV : alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

La nouvelle venait de tomber, Charlie Swan allait mourir dans quelques semaines, Alice l'avait vu. Je soufflai de soulagement, cela signifiait que mon calvaire allait enfin se terminer. Soixante quatre ans plus tôt, après avoir quitté Forks et le seul amour de ma vie, j'avais promis à Alice et à ma famille de ne plus tenter de me tuer et d'attendre au moins que toute la famille de Bella meurt.

A l'époque, Bella s'était déjà suicidée, sept mois après notre fuite de Forks et j'avais entrepris de mourir aussi. Hélas, ma famille était toujours parvenue à me sauver à temps. Quand enfin ils comprirent que je ne pouvais plus vivre sachant qu'elle était morte par ma faute, ils m'avaient demandé du temps et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'avais juré d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les parents de Bella meurent. Fort de cette promesse, je dédiais tout mon temps hors du lycée ou de l'université à améliorer la vie de Charlie et de Renée.

Rien n'aurait pu les guérir de la mort de leur fille mais je m'étais employé à leur rendre la vie plus facile. Renée avait gagné à une « loterie » et était ainsi devenue millionnaire. La mort de son unique fille l'avait complètement changée. Grâce à cet argent, elle fonda une association pour venir en aide aux adolescents mal dans leur peau. Elle avait eu un fort écho en Floride puis dans tout le pays. Un an après, elle avait eu un cancer du sein et grâce à Carlisle, elle avait pu bénéficier d'un traitement expérimental qui l'avait guérie. Elle rejoignit alors la ligue contre le cancer, elle avait été très médiatisée et le fameux traitement avait depuis sauvé des milliers de vies dans le monde. Grâce à son engagement, elle avait pu aider des personnes démunies à avoir accès au traitement. Quand l'argent commença à lui manquer, un mystérieux donateur la renfloua.

Elle venait au moins trois fois par an sur la tombe de sa fille. A la surprise générale, elle se remaria avec Charlie, sept ans après la mort de Bella, elle resta à Forks et y décéda à l'âge de quatre vingt ans, de vieillesse.

Charlie était maintenant centenaire, il était le héros de la ville de Forks, le dernier de sa génération. Après la mort de Bella, il s'était noyé sous le travail et avait eu deux crises cardiaques en moins d'un an. Ses frais médicaux furent payés par un pseudo programme d'aide aux policiers. Il se remit sur pied et d'après les petits articles à son sujet, il avait refusé des promotions pour pouvoir rester à Forks.

Quand Renée et lui se remarièrent, Charlie aida sa femme dans ses combats et ensemble ils voyagèrent dans le monde entier pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais ce fut Forks qui profita le plus de leur succès. La ville devint un bourg, l'hôpital fut le plus important de tout le comté, les écoles se multiplièrent ainsi que les commerces. Notre villa eut même quelques voisins et puisque Esmé y venait tous les dix ans pour en assurer l'entretien, une rumeur courut que la ville tout entière était hantée. Car depuis quelques années, il y avait un fantôme à Forks. Les Quileutes tentèrent d'étouffer les rumeurs, leurs actions eurent l'effet contraire, puis avec le temps, tout le monde n'y pensa presque plus.

Maintenant que Charlie était sur le point de mourir, mes actions envers la famille de Bella allaient cesser, il n'y avait pas d'autre héritier, personne pour me retenir. Mon clan décida d'emménager à Forks quelques années, me suppliant d'y rester avec eux. J'avais accepté de rester jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop douloureux pour moi.

Etrangement, retourner au lycée et dans les rues de Forks m'apaisa. Je ressentais encore la présence de Bella, je pouvais l'imaginer à la supérette ou à la station essence. A la bibliothèque du lycée, je m'asseyais pour lire ses romans préférés.

Carlisle prit chaque jour des nouvelles de Charlie, qui étonnamment pour un centenaire vivait toujours chez lui et seul. Le médecin du sheriff qualifiait Charlie de surhomme : il dormait tous les soirs à l'étage dans sa chambre, sa maison était toujours propre, son jardin entretenu et il était bien nourri. Le plus surprenant était qu'il ne bénéficiait d'aucune aide, il était en fauteuil roulant la plupart du temps et seule une infirmière venait tous les deux jours pour un petit examen de routine.

Un mois après notre arrivée, la fameuse rumeur du fantôme refit surface. La pauvre Esmé dut subir beaucoup de blagues de la part de mes frères. Personne ne pensait à elle ainsi, nous ignorions tous qui pouvait être le fantôme. Je fus encore plus à l'écoute pour savoir si notre secret avait été percé. Dans l'esprit de chaque personne qui parlait de ce fameux fantôme, je ne voyais qu'une silhouette fine habillée de noir. Parfois certaines personnes parlaient d'une ombre qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait et bientôt au lycée, chacun y alla de son invention pour débusquer le fantôme.

Un midi, à la cafétéria, Mike Newton (l'arrière petit fils du Mike que nous avions connu) affirma avoir pu filmer le fantôme. Alice alla voir cette fameuse preuve, qui ne montrait rien de probant, juste une personne qui passait devant une maison, d'un pas assez rapide. Ce qui m'inquiéta fut la vision qu'eut alors ma sœur. Elle revint vers moi, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Edward ne fais pas ça ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Alice, explique-nous. » lui demanda doucement son mari.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Edward va aller au cimetière cette nuit et déterrer le cercueil de Bella. »

« Beurk ! » s'écria Rosalie.

« Tu veux te la jouer Quasimodo ? » railla Emmett.

Je me reconnus totalement désespéré et presque dément dans cette vision, j'allais effectivement déterrer ma Bella.

« Tu n'as vu personne d'autre ? » questionna Jasper.

« Non, enfin je crois. » lui dit Alice.

« Alors il ne va pas mourir, il ne peut pas le faire seul. »

Je regardai un instant mon frère guettant une remarque, une annulation de promesse, et sentant ma crainte, il me rassura par la pensée. Il allait m'aider à mourir quand je l'aurais décidé, nous avions passé un accord.

Alice profita d'un cours que nous n'avions pas en commun pour prévenir Carlisle et Esmé. Ma mère me téléphona peu après pour m'ordonner de rentrer immédiatement après le lycée. Le cœur lourd, je retournai donc chez nous avec mes frères et sœurs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'allais vouloir déterrer Bella, jamais je n'y avais pensé. Je la voulais en paix pour l'éternité et malgré mes anciennes croyances stupides, elle était sans aucun doute au paradis.

Alors que le soleil venait de se coucher quelqu'un frappa à la porte nous prenant tous au dépourvu. Ma famille ne m'avait pas quitté depuis notre retour, nous n'avions ni entendu ni senti personne arriver. Je me levai pour ouvrir, tous les miens aux aguets comme moi. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus totalement désarçonné de voir ces deux personnes. Je me retournai vers ma famille, tous étaient aussi surpris et effrayés que moi, puis je partis en courant au cimetière.

* * *

><p><span><em>Un petit retour en arrière…<em>

**PDV Bella**

Les nouveaux avaient été annoncés deux semaines avant leur arrivée, j'en entendis parler car je venais souvent assister aux cours d'anglais. Bien sûr personne ne me voyait, je savais me rendre invisible, au sens littéral. Et puisque les nouveaux allaient vivre dans le manoir Cullen, rebaptisé depuis quelques décennies, le manoir hanté, ils étaient soit des millionnaires soit des revenants. J'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas deviné qu'il s'agissait du clan Cullen.

Je rentrai aussitôt chez moi, mon père faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi, j'eu un peu de répit. Je tournais en rond et les jours suivants, même la chasse ne fut pas distrayante. Finalement Charlie craqua et m'engueula.

« C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? En fait on dirait que tu as peur, que tu as vu un fantôme ?! »

« Rien papa, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« T'en a de bonnes Bells, évidemment que je m'inquiète. Tu sais, je ne suis pas éternel moi. J'ai peur pour ce que tu vas devenir quand j'aurais rejoins ta mère. »

« Je sais… »

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas le rechercher ? »

Habituellement, je répondais par un « non » ferme, ma décision était sans appel malgré le fait que nous avions eu trop souvent cette discussion ces soixante dernières années.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? »

« Ils reviennent. » lâchai-je, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

« Tous ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Bonne question…

« C'est peut-être ta chance de ne plus être seule… »

« Papa, arrête s'il te plait. C'était prévisible, ils ne peuvent pas vivre dans beaucoup d'endroits, ils reviennent ici et en repartiront. »

« Bella, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, du moins ne continue pas à la faire. »

« Il ne m'aime plus, il ne m'a jamais aimée. » soupirai-je.

Je me levai pour retourner dans ma chambre mais mon père me prit le bras. Cela me brisa le cœur de le voir si faible, nous savions tous les deux qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

« S'il te plait. »

« Je vais y réfléchir, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. Je vais te préparer à diner. »

Tout en cuisinant, je pensais à ce que je voudrais dire au Cullen, ceux que j'avais aimés comme ma propre famille et qui m'avait fait croire que c'était réciproque. Je ne leur en voulais pas, Charlie avait fini aussi par tous leur pardonner. Après tout, la raison première de leur départ était que le physique trop jeune de Carlisle avait commencé à faire jaser à l'hôpital. Ce fut Edward qui décida de ne pas m'emmener avec eux. Je ne leur en voulais pas, j'avais essayé surtout les premières années, puis j'avais abandonné.

Je savais que les Cullen avaient beaucoup fait pour mes parents et je leur en étais tellement reconnaissante. En mettant de côté mon amour à sens unique, je voulais tous les remercier de vive voix, serrer dans mes bras Esmé et les autres. Quand ma mère avait gagné à une étrange loterie, tirée au sort soi-disant, j'avais eu des doutes car elle ne jouait jamais à des jeux de hasard. Peu après, mon père avait eu sa première crise cardiaque. Il avait trop travaillé après mon « suicide » et à son réveil, il avait paniqué car il n'avait pas les moyens d'être soigné. Une aide financière lui fut offerte parce qu'il était sheriff. Piquée par la curiosité, j'avais été voir le fameux dossier à l'hôpital et un certain C . Cullen avait signé le document pour le transfert de fonds.

J'avais finalement été voir mon père, six mois après ma mort, un soir alors qu'il pleurait devant une photo de moi. Quand il m'avait vu, il m'avait souri et avait refait une crise cardiaque (je me serais mise des claques !) et là, à nouveau, tous les frais furent pris en charge.

J'avais réalisé comme il aurait été cruel de ma part que de partir et ne plus jamais revoir mes parents pour vivre mon amour avec un vampire. Mes parents avaient tellement souffert, ils s'étaient beaucoup culpabilisés. J'avais été si soulagée en me révélant à eux, l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient eu une vie merveilleuse, ils s'étaient remariés et nous avions formé à nouveau une famille, certes inédite, mais très soudée. J'avais voyagé dans le monde entier avec eux, j'étais si fière de tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli et je le devais aux Cullen.

Mon père ne parla plus d'eux pendant un mois. La rumeur du fantôme de Forks avait refait surface, un jeune avait filmé le spectre, mon père avait ri si fort qu'il avait presque perdu conscience. Quand notre voisine, Mme Ferguson, vint pour sa visite hebdomadaire, elle lui fit part de son angoisse, …

« Je vous le dis sheriff, il faut faire quelque chose. Je suis sûre que le fantôme me regarde parfois le soir. » lui dit la voisine quand me père reprit des couleurs.

Je ris aussi, tout bas, car effectivement je me glissais chez elle tous les vendredis soirs pour regarder avec elle une série débile. Si je l'avais fait à la maison, mon père se serait moqué de moi et c'était si comique de voir Mme Ferguson manger de la glace et des popcorns à profusion. Le lendemain, elle se jurait de ne plus jamais manger autant, elle recommençait chaque semaine.

A cet instant, le récepteur radio de mon père crépita.

« Un cambriolage sur Hills Avenue, attention, un homme est armé. »

Mme Ferguson soupira et prit la main de mon père. Celui-ci regarda vers la cuisine, où j'étais cachée. Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis disparus.

Mon père, ce héros, avait voulu continuer à recevoir ces appels de la police locale et très vite j'avais décidé d'intervenir autant que faire se peut. Malgré la croissance de notre ville, la criminalité n'avait pas beaucoup augmenté, je ne m'en mêlais qu'en cas de danger de mort.

Cette fois-ci, ça ne me prit que quelques minutes. J'avais fait sauter l'électricité dans la maison cambriolée puis j'avais fait chuter le cambrioleur et avais confisqué son arme. Puis j'avais envoyé un message à Daniel (le fils de Jacob) qui était le nouveau sheriff, et l'équipe avait arrêté le malfaiteur. Daniel me répondit et me demanda de contacter les Cullen pour qu'ils se rencontrent tous mais je ne voulus rien promettre.

Dix minutes plus tard, je rentrai chez moi par la porte de la cour. Mme Ferguson était toujours en train de gaver mon père de ragots. Veuve et âgée de soixante-quatre ans, elle aimait venir voir mon père, elle se sentait alors rajeunir. Elle avait déjà avalé une dizaine de biscuits que j'avais préparé à son attention, avec extra dose de sucre.

« Vous devriez vous faire accompagner, il paraît que tout le gratin y sera. »

Elle grignota un autre biscuit et mit des miettes partout, comme toujours.

« Non, merci Violet mais vous savez bien qu'à vingt heures, je ronfle déjà. » lui répondit mon père.

« Alors je n'insiste pas, c'est dommage de rater une telle soirée. J'ai une faveur à vous demander Charlie. »

Elle prit un magazine puis un autre, les reposant au hasard sur le canapé.

« Je vous écoute. » s'impatienta mon père.

« La prochaine fois que le nouveau sheriff passe vous voir, parlez-lui de moi, il faudrait un policier le vendredi soir devant chez moi. »

« Je lui en parlerai, c'est promis. »

Mme Ferguson partit en faisant aussi promettre à mon père de manger le gâteau au tofu qu'elle lui préparait comme chaque semaine. Je prenais un malin plaisir à lui faire manger, c'était très sain mais selon lui, immonde.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il tandis que je rangeais à grande vitesse le bazar fait par la voisine.

« C'est réglé. »

« Et pour la rumeur ? »

« Ok, je ferai plus attention, mais bon… si on ne peut plus se promener tranquille à trois heures du matin… » râlai-je.

« Je sais ma chérie. Tu dois tellement t'ennuyer ici avec ton vieux papa… »

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer ton numéro. »

« Si ton Edwin entend toujours les pensées, il va entendre parler du fantôme de Forks. »

« Ahhhhh, tu vas me rendre chèvre ! »

Il rigola doucement puis alluma la télé. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, maudissant cette ville trop curieuse. Je ne pourrais plus me promener avant longtemps en pleine rue ! Moi qui adorais espionner les gens dans leur petit train-train, écouter les parents raconter une histoire à leurs enfants, les personnes âgées en train de parler d'une époque que j'avais connu, … J'allais devoir rester confinée chez moi pendant des semaines.

« Tu crois qu'Alice viendra me voir en prétendant être sa propre descendante ? Surement ils savent que je suis encore vivant. » me dit mon père depuis le salon.

Je descendis le rejoindre, déjà apaisée.

« Je n'en sais rien, ils ont toujours agi dans l'ombre. Pour ce qui est de savoir que tu es encore vivant, c'est évident, ta statue est sur la grande place de la ville sans date de décès et ta photo est affichée dans tous les magasins ! »

Mon père était au courant depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi que les Cullen l'avaient aidé et l'aidaient encore. Je regardais Charlie avec tendresse, oubliant ses rides et sa tignasse blanche. Je le revoyais le jour de son remariage avec ma mère, si beau et fier dans son costume. Je redoutais tellement le jour où il allait mourir. Comme souvent, mon père devina le fil de mes pensées.

« Je serai toujours avec toi Bella. »

« Je sais… elle me manque tellement. »

Ma mère avait été si différente après nos retrouvailles. Comme pour mon père, j'avais du expliquer ce que j'étais devenue, aidée par Jacob et Billy. Elle non plus ne m'avait pas regardée comme un fantôme ou comme un monstre. Grâce à mes parents, j'avais eu depuis ma mort un vie merveilleuse, compte tenu des circonstances.

« Allons-y ma chérie. » me dit mon père quelques minutes plus tard.

Il avait raison, il le fallait. J'acquiesçai puis me levai et l'aidai à faire de même. Je le portai jusqu'à la voiture aux vitres teintées, cachée dans le garage que nous avions fait construire après mon retour.

Sans aucune hésitation mais pleine d'appréhension, je conduisis vers le manoir des Cullen, je n'y étais pas revenue depuis si longtemps mais c'était comme si c'était hier.

**FLASHBACK**

Je venais de me réveiller après avoir été mordue par Victoria. Jacob était là, sur ses gardes. Il ignorait à quoi s'attendre, il était persuadé que j'allais vouloir tuer un humain.

« Bella… Comment tu te sens ? » m'avait-il dit tout bas.

« Je n'en sais rien… tout est différent et pourtant pareil. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Je me suis dit que leur baraque devait être équipée pour les vampires et puisque tu en es un… »

« Victoria… Charlie ! »

« Calme-toi. »

Je m'étais efforcée de ne pas courir chez mon père.

« Il te cherche, tout le monde te cherche. Tu es partie en disant que tu serais de retour à dix-neuf heures. Ça fait trois jours. »

« Oui… c'est ainsi que ça marche… Et Victoria ? »

« On l'a dépecée la sangsue puis on l'a brulée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas soif ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai soif mais je m'inquiète plus pour mon père. »

« On en a beaucoup parlé avec Sam et les anciens. Ils voulaient te tuer mais j'ai réussi à te sauver la peau à la condition que tu ne fasses pas un carnage. »

« Ok mais qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Charlie ? »

« Bella, on n'a pas le choix, il doit te croire morte. »

« Oh mon dieu… Charlie… Renée… »

« Ecris une lettre de suicide, c'est le plus simple. Le doc de la réserve va établir un faux certificat de décès.

J'avais sangloté, encore plus énervée de ne pas pouvoir pleurer.

« Charlie est fort, il tiendra le coup. » m'avait consolée mon ami.

« Partons d'ici. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**...**

Je fis descendre Charlie de la voiture après avoir sorti son fauteuil roulant du coffre.

« Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps Bella ? Tu es nerveuse ? Ça n'est pas toi qu'ils risquent de manger. » se moqua mon père.

« Très drôle ! »

« Je vais le garder à l'œil ce Casper en tout cas. »

« Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. » tentai-je, j'étais très très très nerveuse.

Je frappai deux coups discrets, tout en continuant de maintenir mon bouclier, si il fonctionnait comme avec les loups, je devenais invisible physiquement, indétectable et intouchable ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait sous mon bouclier.

Edward ouvrit la porte et je retins mon souffle et nous rendis visibles. Il me regarda comme s'il voyait une revenante, je pouvais comprendre. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu s'il avait agi comme si de rien n'était, je ne pensais cependant pas qu'il s'enfuirait en me voyant…

Sa famille ne bougea pas pendant un quart de seconde puis Carlisle et Emmett poursuivirent Edward. Esmé nous fit entrer, personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes reviennent moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Edward était couvert d'herbe et de terre fraiche.

Charlie le regarda méchamment, il savait qu'Edward entendait ce qu'il pensait et le connaissant, mon père ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

« Bella, je suis désolé. Chef Swan, vous avez raison, tout est de ma faute mais vous devez tous les deux comprendre que je pensais bien faire à l'époque. »

Je ne sus quoi lui dire, il était si posé dans ses paroles, sincère et lointain. Dans mes fantaisies les plus secrètes, j'avais rêvé de retrouvailles plus passionnelles, il m'aurait embrassée et emmenée à l'écart pour me supplier de lui pardonner. Puis les Cullen m'auraient tous pris dans leurs bras, heureux de me retrouver. Au lieu de cela, tout était formel, poli, j'étais mal à l'aise.

Les autres Cullen me bombardèrent de questions auxquelles je ne répondis pas. A la place je leur tournai le dos et admirais la forêt à travers la baie vitrée. Mon regard ne quitta pas les arbres mais toute mon attention était tournée vers les personnes présentes dans la même pièce que moi.

« Charlie vous êtes en pleine forme paraît-il. Vous êtes le héros de Forks. » lui dit gentiment Esmé.

« Je vous dois beaucoup, on a vite découvert que vous étiez devenus nos anges gardiens, merci à vous. Avec Renée et Bella, on a eu une belle vie. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que ma fille puisse se promener avec nous en plein soleil, continuer ses études, me donner des petits-enfants, mais je suppose que nous avons eu le meilleur au vu des circonstances. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu ne l'avais pas prévu ? » la tacla Charlie.

« Non, j'ignore pourquoi. » s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Victoria en avait après ma Bella, heureusement les loups sont intervenus avant qu'elle ne la tue complètement. On m'a fait croire que ma fille s'était suicidée, et puis Bella est revenue et m'a tout raconté sur vous et sur les Quileutes. J'ai juré de garder le secret et ma femme en avait fait de même. »

« Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants. » dit Carlisle.

« Comment as-tu fait pour revenir si vite auprès de ton père ? » me demanda Jasper en s'approchant à un mètre de moi.

Une fois de plus, je laissai mon père répondre.

« C'est une sacrée gamine. Elle n'a jamais tué un humain et elle file un coup de main à la police de Forks. Elle nous a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, à Renée surtout. Ma femme attirait les accidents. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Bella… »

« Stop Papa ! » m'écriai-je en m'agenouillant à côté de lui.

« Tu as des pouvoirs ? » me questionna Rosalie.

« Tu parles trop, vieil homme. » le rabrouai-je, ignorant Rose.

« Alors c'est toi le fantôme… cool ! » s'exclama Emmett, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

« Félicitations Bella, pouvoir ainsi résister au sang humain est une vraie prouesse. » me complimenta Carlisle.

Tous me regardaient, j'aurais du leur parler, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie ou ingrate mais j'étais si gênée. Je ne voulais rien attendre d'eux pourtant je me sentais déçue, l'attitude d'Edward me prouvait que la famille ne m'avait pas regrettée. Ils étaient simplement heureux de revoir une vieille connaissance.

« Je tenais à vous faire part de ma présence ici. Je ne vais pas au lycée, je reste avec mon père et je chasse la nuit uniquement, nous aurons peu d'occasions de nous gêner je pense. Tant que j'y suis, Daniel Black, le chef de la meute aimerait que vous le contactiez, c'est aussi le sheriff. »

« C'est un descendant de Jacob Black ? »

« Son fils. »

« Il l'a eu si tard ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Jacob a rencontré sa femme trente ans après votre départ, il a cessé de muter à la naissance de son premier fils. »

« Est-il toujours en vie ? » me dit Carlisle.

« Oui. Il a laissé sa place de chef il y a deux ans environ.»

« C'est un papy désormais ! » rajouta Charlie, toujours heureux de se moquer de mon meilleur ami.

« Bien, je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Papa ? Tu as besoin de… euh, tu sais ? » lui demandai-je, aussitôt fusillée du regard.

« A un de ces jours. » lança mon père.

Je le guidai vers l'entrée, Edward n'avait toujours rien dit de plus, il ne me regardait pas et le trou dans ma poitrine se rouvrit, engloutissant toutes ces années d'effort pour être en paix.

« Pourquoi tu as de la terre sur toi ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il ne me répondit pas et baissa le regard. Était-il donc si ennuyé que je lui parle ? Il fallait que je parte et vite. J'emmenai mon père dans la voiture puis démarrai sur les chapeaux de roues.

Avant de s'endormir, Charlie voulut que je lui montre la lettre de ma mère. Nous l'avions faite encadrer, nous avions peur de l'abimer tant nous la lisions. Elle l'avait écrite à mon père la vieille de leur deuxième mariage et à chaque lecture depuis sa mort, mon père pleurait un peu et moi aussi, mais intérieurement. Nous en avions ri de son vivant, elle avait fait plusieurs fautes d'orthographe, quelques tournures n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, mais dans cette lettre, elle expliquait à mon père qu'elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer, elle s'excusait d'avoir fui si longtemps et de n'être revenue à la raison qu'après mon retour d'entre les morts (ses mots à elle… ). Mon père s'endormit finalement, les yeux humides mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon lit. J'aurais tellement aimé dormir, sombrer dans l'inconscient et oublier tout d'Edward, son sourire, son regard, ses mots, ses défauts comme ses qualités. J'avais chéri si longtemps ces souvenirs de lui, mais ce soir pour la première fois, je voulais les oublier et aussi oublier qu'il m'avait rejetée une fois de plus.

Un coup discret à ma fenêtre me tira de mes sombres pensées et je vis Edward perché sur une branche.

« Je peux entrer ? » souffla-t-il.

Son regard ambré me fit fondre, j'avais tellement envie de lui et peur de ce qu'il voulait me dire. J'ouvris la fenêtre puis reculai pour le laisser entrer. Il ne dit rien et moi non plus, cela me tuait.

« Allons ailleurs. Je ne veux pas réveiller Charlie. » dis-je finalement en colère.

Je sautai hors de ma chambre et courus jusqu'à notre clairière. C'était peut-être cruel de lui rappeler tout ce qu'il m'avait volé mais c'est ici que s'était jouée ma vie, à maintes reprises.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Par le commencement. »

« Oui… le commencement, la fin pour moi. Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais fait. J'ai voulu te protéger de mon monde, je t'avais mise trop souvent en danger. »

J'avais envie de protester, je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi.

« Quand j'ai appris que tu étais morte, j'ai voulu mourir aussi. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'étais plus, mais ma famille m'en a empêché et m'a demandé du temps. Ils pensaient que je guérirais, hypocritement car chacun aurait envie de mourir si il perdait leur âme sœur… »

« Âme sœur ? » soufflai-je, sans y croire.

« Oui. »

Il fit un geste vers moi, je reculai. Quand cesserait-il de me tourmenter ?

« Non ! Tu mens encore, chaque mot d'amour que tu m'as dit était un mensonge. Quand tu m'as quittée, tu as dit que je n'étais qu'une distraction, que je n'étais pas bonne pour toi ! »

« Bella, je n'ai menti que lorsque je t'ai abandonnée. Chaque mot d'amour était vrai et l'est toujours. »

« Je ne peux pas… te perdre encore, je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour oublier la souffrance. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a dix-neuf ans et mon père n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre si tu joues encore avec moi. »

« Je suis désolé. J'aimerais tout recommencer et… »

« Et ne pas revenir au lendemain de notre première rencontre ? C'est ça ? Tu aurais voulu que nos chemins ne se croisent jamais ? »

Je tombai à terre, je sanglotai, je ne voulais plus l'écouter.

« Non, mon amour… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

« J'aimerais que… »

« Non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ? Ne pense qu'à ça, ne pense pas aux conséquences, à mon âme ou à la tienne, ne pense plus au bien et au mal. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! » lui criai-je.

« Toi, je te veux toi Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi. J'aurais voulu t'ôter ta vie d'humaine pour pouvoir gouter à ton sang et te garder à jamais à mes côtés. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu ne souffres plus, que tu ne sois plus seule, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. »

Je le crus immédiatement, c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre…

« Tu es le seul qui puisse réaliser toutes ses choses. Depuis que mon regard a croisé le tien, c'est toi qui régis ma vie. Mon existence t'est dédiée depuis le premier jour. »

« Je ne mériterai jamais ton amour, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je t'aime. »

Nous nous sourîmes, je me blottis dans ses bras et nos deux corps réagirent.

« Je t'aime Bella, tu es en vie, c'est un vrai miracle. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a recommencé à battre. »

« Moi aussi… plus jamais l'un sans l'autre… »

« Jamais. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement, cela dépassait tous les baisers qu'il m'avait donnés autrefois.

« Tu m'expliques pour ta sortie théâtrale de tout à l'heure ? »

« J'ai été déterré ton cercueil. » admit-il.

Je ris fort, j'évacuais toutes mes peines dans ce rire, toutes mes angoisses et mes déceptions.

« Épouse moi Bella. »

Je l'embrassai puis lui murmurai ma réponse.

« Demain, je suis sûre qu'Alice est déjà en train de tout préparer. » ajoutai-je.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, à allure humaine. Le fantôme s'était enfin trouvé un compagnon, pensai-je. Edward et moi parlâmes toute la nuit et au matin, alors que mon père grogna en se réveillant, je le pressai pour qu'il se rende présentable tandis qu'Edward attendait au salon.

« Chef Swan, je vous demande la main de votre fille. » lui dit-il, très solennel.

« Si elle est d'accord, alors je suis d'accord, fiston. Mais attention, tu ne la quittes plus. Je sais encore me servir d'un flingue ! »

« Papa ! »

« Tu sais que je plaisante, ça ricocherait sur lui ! »

« Nous nous marions ce soir. »

Il nous sourit, son regard presqu'éteint depuis la mort de ma mère, s'illumina. Il était vraiment heureux pour moi et certainement soulagé que je ne sois plus seule enfin.

« Tu diras à Alice que mon costume de marié me va toujours, pas besoin qu'elle me prévoit un de ces nouveaux habits en plastique velours ou je sais pas quoi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera assez classique. Nous nous marierons dans la clairière. »

« C'est parfait les enfants, à cette période de l'année, les fleurs y sont magnifiques. »

Edward parut étonné, je lui racontai que j'y avais emmené souvent mon père et ma mère, comme un pèlerinage.

La journée passa si vite, Alice avait vu trop grand mais elle avait pris comme excuse que Charlie attendait ce jour depuis longtemps. De mon côté, j'étais très nerveuse, j'allais être mariée à Edward et qui dit mariage dit nuit de noces. J'avais du tellement freiner mes ardeurs quand j'étais humaine, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, rien de ce que j'avais pu lire à ce sujet ou même apercevoir ne m'aiderait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Edward saurait nous guider.

J'avais demandé à Alice d'ajuster la robe dans laquelle ma mère s'était mariée deux fois, j'aimais beaucoup cette robe et le lutin n'avait fait que les retouches nécessaires.

« Merci Alice, c'est parfait. Tu as fait exactement ce que je t'ai demandé. »

« A chaque fois que j'ai eu une idée pour donner un coup de neuf, j'ai eu une vision où tu me balançais par la fenêtre, ou me tirais les cheveux ou encore tu déchirais tous mes vêtements. »

« Tiens toi le pour dit, c'est fini le temps où j'étais trop faible pour t'affronter. » la taquinai-je.

Carlisle nous maria quand le soleil se coucha. Mon père m'accompagna (il fit avancer son engin) jusqu'au tronc décoré de fleurs qui servit d'autel. Il était très ému mais aussi fatigué et semblait résigné. J'avais peur, il allait mourir, c'était imminent.

Jacob et sa femme ainsi que Daniel étaient venus, les présentations et retrouvailles avaient été aussi cordiales que leur condition d'ennemis naturels le permettait.

Quand nous fumes déclarés mari et femme, Edward et moi ne cessions de nous sourire et de nous embrasser. Puis nous retournâmes à la villa, toujours à allure humaine pour ne pas brusquer mon père. Il avait toujours détesté quand j'allais vite avec lui, contrairement à ma mère.

« Tu as trouvé ton Robin. » me dit en rigolant Daniel sur le trajet.

« Eh oui. »

« Alors c'est fini ? »

« Gordon, j'aurais toujours un œil sur Gotham, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dis-je.

J'avais vu naitre et grandir Daniel, il était comme un petit frère pour moi.

« C'est quoi ce langage codé ? » nous coupa Emmett.

« Bella est Batman et Daniel est le commissaire Gordon. » nous vendit Charlie.

Tous rirent de nous et je fis les gros yeux à mon père. Les trois Quileutes déclinèrent l'invitation des Cullen, nous nous séparâmes tous plus à l'aise, la glace avait été brisée entre les clans ennemis.

Alice ne servit que le gâteau à mon père et elle me sourit tristement, confirmant mes craintes. Le reste de la soirée fut tout de même joyeuse, mon père profita qu'Edward m'accapare pour raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur moi humaine ou vampire, il ne faisait aucune distinction. Quand il bailla enfin, Esmé proposa qu'il dorme chez eux mais je refusai doucement, tout le monde comprit et mon père fut remercié, enlacé, embrassé, tous lui firent leurs adieux ainsi. Edward nous accompagna chez nous puis me laissa seule avec mon père quand je le couchais.

« Je t'aime papa, merci. »

« Merci ma chérie, je t'aime et n'oublie pas que je serai toujours auprès de toi. Tu sais qu'il est temps. Je peux rejoindre ta mère maintenant que tu es enfin heureuse. »

« Veillez bien sur nous. » lui dis-je en sanglotant.

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de temps ensemble ma Bella, ne sois pas trop triste et commence enfin à vivre ta vie. Jure-le moi. »

« Oui papa. »

« Ne regrette rien, ne regarde pas en arrière. »

« Oui papa. » répétai-je.

« Retournez dans votre nid d'amour, demain tu t'occuperas de moi mais cette nuit est pour vous. »

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Tu veux la lettre ? »

« Oui ma chérie et aussi la photo. »

Je décrochai les deux cadres, la photo nous représentait mes parents et moi lors de leur dernier mariage. Nous étions heureux et ensemble, je leur avais alors proposé, un peu égoïste, de devenir comme moi mais ils avaient refusé et je n'en avais jamais plus parlé.

« Merci… Souhaite-moi bonne nuit Bells. »

« Bonne nuit papa, dis-lui que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque. Tu vas tellement me manquer. »

« Ça va aller, n'oublie pas nos valeurs, n'oublie rien de nous et continue d'aider les autres. Mais surtout vis pour toi ! Et dis à Edwin de prendre soin de toi.»

Je ris, je savais qu'Edward avait entendu et qu'il riait aussi. Je n'en oubliais pas que mon père allait mourir et qu'il méritait de mourir en paix.

« Je te le promets. Merci pour tout papa. »

« Adieu ma fille. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il s'endormit et ronfla rapidement. Je le regardais longuement puis Edward me prit dans ses bras, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

« Nous pouvons rester là cette nuit si tu le veux. »

« Non, il a raison, il est temps que je commence à vivre ma vie et tu es ma vie Edward. »

Il me porta jusqu'à la clairière où trônait désormais un grand lit. Nous nous aimâmes la nuit entière, enivrés de nos découvertes sensuelles. J'y serais restée toute une vie si je n'avais pas à enterrer mon père. Et donc, quand les oiseaux s'éveillèrent, nous retournâmes chez moi. Carlisle nous y attendait.

« Esmé s'occupe de tout puisque tu n'as plus d'identité. Jasper va te procurer des papiers mais ça va prendre encore quelques jours. »

« Merci pour tout. »

Le lendemain, dans la gazette de Forks, une photo de mon père était en première page, il aurait droit à une cérémonie digne de son statut de héros local. J'assistai à la cérémonie, noyée dans la foule, un voile devant le visage. Edward était à mes côtés, jamais je n'aurais pu surmonter la mort de mon père sans lui, j'étais très reconnaissante que Charlie ait attendu si longtemps pour rejoindre ma mère. Jamais il ne s'était plaint, malgré sa vue baissante, ses muscles faibles et son incapacité les dernières années à pouvoir être autonome, il avait enduré tout cela pour que je ne sois pas seule.

Deux jours après, une autre photo fit la première page, elle montrait notre lit laissé dans la clairière. Un promeneur l'avait découvert et depuis la rumeur du fantôme avait évolué. On affirma avoir vu dans le cimetière, à la nuit tombée, un couple enlacé devant deux tombes. Le fantôme n'était plus solitaire et sans le mythique sheriff, la ville était laissée sans protection… La rumeur prendrait du temps à disparaître…

Comme prévu, Jasper me créa une nouvelle vie dans les fichiers du pays, j'avais gardé mon prénom, mon nom de jeune fille et je portais désormais le nom de Cullen.

« Il est temps que la ville de Forks se débarrasse de son fantôme. » dis-je en serrant contre moi mon mari et en regardant tristement les deux tombes identiques de mes parents.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>J'aurais pu aussi intitulé cet OS "Détour", car c'est le même thème que les autres de ce nom mais j'aimais bien la notion de fantôme ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<em>


	36. Chapitre 36 Vous écoutez radio WWJ

**OS – Vous écoutez radio WWJ**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Edward<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Port Angeles, 1987<strong>

Je n'étais pas mécontent de rentrer chez moi ce soir. Habituellement, je restais au bureau jusqu'à vingt et une heures et aujourd'hui j'y serais encore si je n'avais pas eu ce gros rhume. Je repensai à mon assistante qui du coup allait devoir travailler tard pour boucler le dossier Miller. J'étais rongé par le remords mais confiant, elle était excellente et ce fut elle qui avait insisté pour que je rentre chez moi.

Après avoir passé un jogging et un gros pull, je filai sur le canapé. Je zappais mais rien d'intéressant n'était diffusé aussi j'allumai la radio en quête d'un concert de musique classique. Je fis à nouveau chou blanc et alors que j'allais éteindre, je me souvins que Bella, mon assistante, parlait souvent d'une émission le soir sur une radio locale, WWJ. Ce matin même, elle avait demandé à Angela de lui enregistrer l'émission car elle savait qu'elle la raterait. Je trouvais la station et écoutais, curieux.

« C'était Madonna avec son tout nouveau tube « Who's that girl » ! Et maintenant, on va passer aux dédicaces… Jasper, Alice te demande encore pardon pour avoir renversé son café sur toi hier soir et elle espère vraiment que tu vas l'appeler. C'est le destin selon elle. Rosalie, Emmett veut vraiment que ça s'arrange entre vous. Sophia n'est qu'une copine de lycée, ils ne faisaient que discuter… Alors pour les amoureux fâchés et les amoureux timides, voici Billy Idol « To be a lover». Restez avec nous, juste après, ce sera l'heure de notre appel gagnant. Cette semaine, nous offrons une croisière aux Bahamas pour deux alors ne partez pas ! »

La chanson commença et j'en profitais pour me préparer un bol de soupe. Quelle chance d'être malade… Comme chaque année, j'étais obligé de rejoindre mes parents à Chicago pour leur traditionnel fête de Thanksgiving. Ça pouvait sembler sympa et chaleureux, en fait c'était trop guindé et ennuyeux à mourir. Et chaque année depuis cinq ans, mes parents me présenteraient une jeune femme de leur classe sociale, elle aussi trop guindée et ennuyeuse. Cette année j'avais enfin une vraie excuse pour me défiler.

Une page de publicité arriva sur les ondes, j'eus le temps d'appeler ma mère pour la prévenir. Notre conversation dura deux minutes à peine, elle insista pour que je vienne mais j'avais assez toussé et parlé du nez pour qu'elle me croit et me laisse tranquille.

« Et c'est reparti mes chéris ! Vous êtes bien sur radio WWJ et je suis Jerry, le prince de vos nuits. On va maintenant téléphoner à une auditrice fidèle qui est malheureusement coincée au bureau pour la soirée à cause de son patron. Allo ? »

« Allo ? »

« C'est Bella ? »

« Oui… »

« Salut Bella, ici Jerry de Radio WWJ ! Angela nous a téléphoné pour nous dire que tu avais besoin d'une petite pause ce soir car tu travailles tard. »

« En effet, wow, ça veut dire que j'ai gagné la croisière ? »

Aucun doute, c'était bien ma Bella, enfin mon assistante Bella.

« Tu connais la règle pour ça chérie. »

« Ok, oui ok pas de soucis ! J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances ! »

Je ris et décidai de lui offrir quelques jours de plus pour ses prochains congés.

« Alors on y va Bella ! Cinq questions sans détour, on a déjà les réponses par ta copine donc pas de mensonges ! »

« Ok Jerry, je suis prête ! »

« Alors ce soir tu restes au bureau parce que ton boss autoritaire et macho est rentré chez lui soigner un rhume. »

Je grinçai un peu des dents, ça n'était pas tout à fait faux…

« Pas du tout, enfin, il est grippé et nous devons finaliser un gros dossier, il rencontre le client demain matin… Et puis il n'est ni macho ni autoritaire… »

« Angela a dit qu'il ne parlait à personne en dehors du travail, qu'il était hautain et prétentieux. »

J'allais avoir une petite discussion avec Angela…

« Elle ne le connaît pas aussi bien que moi, je suis son assistante, mon patron est un homme réservé et ambitieux. Il a monté son entreprise seul, sans aucune aide financière et en quelques années, nous sommes leaders dans tout le pays et… »

C'était si gentil à elle de me défendre alors que ça ne changerait rien. Elle travaillait depuis six mois avec moi et en ce si court laps de temps, elle m'était devenue indispensable au bureau, nous formions une équipe très efficace.

« Ok j'ai compris chérie. Autre question, est-il vrai que tu as rompu avec Jacob parce qu'il voulait seulement te prendre en levrette ? »

Je recrachai ma soupe, choqué par la question. Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis souffla.

« En partie, disons que nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu es froide au lit ? »

« Non, mais lui était trop… et merde. »

Je recrachai encore ma soupe, je n'avais jamais entendu Bella dire « merde », au bureau c'était zut et je trouvais ça mignon. Cette Bella était différente et cela m'attrista de constater qu'elle n'était pas assez en confiance au bureau pour être elle-même. J'ignorais tellement de choses sur elle mais je savais qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse, enfin une assistante très efficace.

« Bella… tu as promis… pour une croisière aux Bahamas… Dis nous tout ! »

« Ok en fait c'était mon copain du lycée, on a tenu le coup quand j'étais à l'université mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. »

« Et où intervient le problème de la levrette ? » insista ce Jerry.

« Vers la fin, il avait une sorte de fascination pour les… loups et ça a influencé notre vie intime. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase et je l'ai quitté il y a sept mois. Voilà, prochaine question. »

Jerry rigola mais sans méchanceté, je souris aussi en pensant à Bella qui devait être très gênée d'avoir du déballer un secret si intime.

« Ok Bella, hum… Angela nous a parlé aussi de ton plus gros vice… Le chocolat… »

Bella rit, visiblement soulagée.

« Oui et ? »

« Jusqu'où tu as envie d'aller avec ce vice ? Moi je t'imagine bien couverte de chocolat liquide qui coulerait sur ta bouche et ensuite… »

« Stop Jerry ! » cria Bella.

Je n'entendis plus rien après, j'imaginais aussi Bella, nue, couverte de chocolat et il coulerait entre ses seins puis sur son ventre et… non ! Je devais arrêter de fantasmer sur elle !

« Ok ma belle, on va arrêter là avec le chocolat mais je suis sûr que tu as donné des idées aux auditeurs. »

« Plus qu'une question Jerry. » le pressa Bella.

« Chérie, avant la dernière question, on va faire une pause avec Whitney Houston et son tube « I wanna dance with somebody », demandé par Jessica pour Mike. Restez tous à l'écoute sur radio WWJ. »

Je fis les cent pas dans mon salon puis partit dans ma chambre pour me rhabiller. Je n'aurais pas du partir du bureau, elle ne méritait pas de travailler aussi tard, je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Sur les ondes, ma chanson se termina et la voix de l'animateur résonna.

« Bella tu es toujours là ? »

« Oui Jerry ! »

« Super ! Alors voilà la dernière question. Est-il vrai que tu fantasmes sur un homme et que tu n'oses pas lui avouer ? »

« Sale vipère d'Angela, si tu écoutes, j'espère que tu sais par avance que je vais me venger ! » maugréa Bella.

« Alors ? »

« C'est vrai, il y a cet homme que je commence à bien connaître et à vraiment apprécier. »

« Personne ne dit apprécier, tu veux te le faire ou pas ? »

« C'est plus profond que ça, j'ai énormément d'admiration et de respect pour lui. »

« Dis nous en plus… »

Elle hésita et quand elle reprit la parole, je pouvais entendre sa sincérité et l'affection qu'elle avait pour ce chanceux.

« Il est incroyable, intelligent, drôle même si son humour n'est pas celui en vogue en ce moment mais j'aime ça. Il est comme d'une autre époque, jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne aussi calme et respectueuse, autant à l'écoute, il est si doué, il fait des merveilles avec les clients. Il est magnifique, tellement beau que j'en pleurerais si je ne pouvais pas le voir presque tous les jours. »

« Alors tu vas devoir l'emmener avec toi car tu as gagné chérie. »

« Oh merci Jerry ! »

« Ton patron a bien de la chance et si il nous écoute, je veux lui dire de se bouger et de retourner au bureau pour te tartiner de chocolat charmante Bella. »

Elle ne dit rien et j'étais aussi interdit… Pourquoi parlait-il de moi ? Elle n'avait pas pu parler de moi, c'était impossible.

« Ça n'est pas… » essaya Bella mais Jerry la coupa en rigolant.

« Tu as parlé de la même façon de ton patron plutôt, tu viens de nous dire que tu le voyais presque tous les jours et qu'il était génial avec « les » clients donc j'en déduis la même chose d'ailleurs qu'Angela, tu es amoureuse de ton patron et tu as tort de te cacher. »

« Merci Jerry pour la croisière. » éluda-t-elle.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour tout remettre en ordre, faire un retour en arrière, repenser au corps parfait, mince et délicat de Bella, à son odeur de fraises et à ses lèvres rosées… Je devais décider sur le champ car même si j'avais maintenant l'impression de ne pas la connaître vraiment, je savais au moins qu'elle n'oserait pas braver les règles du monde professionnel. Elle était trop honnête pour tenter quoique ce soit envers son propre employeur.

« Alors pour Bella et son patron, voici U2 avec « With or without you ». On revient tout de suite après, restez sur radio WWJ. »

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans mon salon et je compris que je ne voulais plus être « sans elle ». J'avais encore des doutes, elle n'avait pas ni acquiescé ni nié qu'elle fantasmait sur moi. Si je me trompais, nous aurions peut-être des difficultés à continuer de travailler ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'osais et si vraiment elle me voulait, alors je serais vraiment le plus heureux des hommes.

Je finis de me rhabiller et alors que je j'étais sur le seuil de ma porte, j'eus une idée qui me rendit fou d'impatience de la rejoindre. Je courus à ma cuisine ouvrit trois placards avant d'enfin trouver la bouteille de chocolat liquide.

Sur le trajet, je n'allumai pas la radio, ni ne mis une cassette audio, j'étais stressé et excité en même temps. Je me remémorais toutes ces fois où je m'étais interdit de regarder Bella, toutes les fois où mes collaborateurs me faisaient des clins d'œil, toutes ces fois où certains clients me demandaient son numéro privé. Je m'étais moi-même bandé les yeux pour ne pas voir sa beauté naturelle, persuadé que je n'avais pas le droit. Mais ce soir, j'oubliais toutes ces raisons stupides qui m'avaient tenu loin d'elle. Si Bella était réellement attirée par moi, je voulais croire que nous avions un futur ensemble. Elle était bien trop merveilleuse pour devenir une amante de passage.

J'arrivai enfin dans les locaux de la compagnie et sans faire de bruit, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. J'avais besoin de l'observer d'abord, pour me donner du courage. La porte était entre ouverte et je pus la voir, debout près de l'imprimante. La machine bipa plusieurs fois, signalant qu'il n'y avait plus de papier mais Bella ne bougea pas, elle semblait être perdue dans ses pensées. La radio était toujours allumée et diffusait « Nothing's gonna stop us now » de Starship… Si j'étais du genre à croire aux signes, je sauterais sur Bella.

« Et maintenant un autre tube du film de l'année « Dirty Dancing », chanté par le tombeur de ses dames, Patrick Swayze avec « She's like the wind. »

Bella sembla reprendre peu à peu pied avec la réalité et ajouta enfin du papier, faisant cesser le bip de la machine. Puis elle alla se poster devant la grande fenêtre mais ne regarda pas la vue, elle soupira puis ferma les yeux. Tandis que le slow continuait, elle serra ses bras autour de son buste puis murmura : « Tu rêves… ». Elle se détourna et son regard tomba sur mon bureau et sur la photo de mes parents et moi. Bella tendit la main vers le cadre mais ne le toucha pas, puis elle sourit tristement.

Elle me voulait, je ne devais pas avoir peur. Elle n'oserait jamais me dire ce qu'elle ressentait si je ne faisais pas le premier pas, et ce pas me parut un instant infranchissable. Je frappai à la porte, elle sursauta et me regarda étonnée puis elle rougit. Jamais je ne l'avais vu rougir et c'était adorable.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti. »

« Vous devriez être couché. J'ai quasiment fini, je viens d'imprimer les derniers documents, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout relire. »

« Comme toujours Bella, vous êtes très efficace. »

Elle rougit encore plus, jamais je ne l'avais appelée autrement que Mademoiselle Swan, je savais qu'elle détestait être appelée Isabella.

« Merci. Vous devriez retourner vous reposer et… »

« Je vais mieux, tellement mieux. Bella, je suis revenu pour m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du vous demander de rester si tard au bureau. »

« Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je vous l'ai dit. »

« A moi si, je suis désolé. » répétai-je.

Puis je ne sus plus quoi dire, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne voulais surtout pas la forcer ou la brusquer.

« Je suis aussi revenu pour vous avouer quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ? »

Elle était très nerveuse, peut-être se sentait-elle en faute? Nous avions passé des journées entières et quelques soirées seuls, mais pour travailler. Elle avait sûrement compris que cette soirée n'avait plus rien de professionnelle.

« J'aimerais vous accompagner pour cette croisière… » dis-je tout bas en m'approchant d'elle doucement.

« Vous avez entendu… »

« Dites-moi que c'est vrai, que vous me voulez. »

Elle rougit encore et je sus qu'elle se retenait de me dire oui tandis qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. J'y passai un doigt et la lèvre fut libérée. Je me penchai vers elle, plongeant mon regard ans le sien, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, mon corps s'enflamma et j'espérais que le sien aussi. Je l'enlaçai sans rompre notre baiser et elle gémit.

« Dis-moi que tu me veux autant que je te veux… » lui susurrai-je avant de découvrir son cou gracile.

« Oui… Edward… » souffla-t-elle.

Je relevai mon visage et lui souris puis l'embrassai encore et cette fois-ci, j'y mis plus de passion et d'impatience. Elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque et serra son corps davantage contre le mien.

« Je te veux tellement Bella, depuis si longtemps mais je ne croyais pas que c'était réciproque… »

« Tu es mon patron, c'est mal, on ne devrait pas ! »

Elle lâcha mon cou et je desserrai mon étreinte mais elle ne s'éloigna pas.

« Tu comptes plus que tout le reste. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. »

« Mais les autres… »

« Ça n'est pas un problème, nous ne sommes pas les premiers à tomber amoureux sur notre lieu de travail. » la rassurai-je.

« Tu as dit amoureux ? » me questionna-t-elle nerveusement.

« Oui, c'est si clair maintenant… »

J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, à la place elle m'embrassa et ce fut tout aussi bien. Tout son corps s'exprimait avec sensualité, me tentant, m'excitant. Je saisis ses hanches et les frottais contre mon érection, ce qui la fit de nouveau gémir délicieusement.

« Edward… prends-moi tout de suite… » me supplia-t-elle.

J'avais laissé mon esprit s'égarer plus tôt, jamais je n'aurais demandé de lui faire l'amour si vite mais je n'allais certainement pas le lui refuser. Ma bouche mordilla son cou tandis que mes mains déboutonnaient son chemisier et le lui ôtaient. Elle était magnifique, je n'avais pas pu imaginer une telle beauté. Ses seins étaient nichés dans des écrins de dentelle noire, je les embrassai presque religieusement. Bella se laissa faire mais était aussi impatiente que moi, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe étroite puis elle prit mes mains pour les poser sur ses hanches et je fis descendre son dernier vêtement. Enfin, elle fut à demi nue et offerte. Elle me laissa découvrir son corps de mes mains et de mes lèvres, je brulais de la posséder sur le champ, elle me torturait tant elle était parfaite.

« J'ai besoin de toi Bella. »

« Oh ! Oui… Encore…» s'écria-t-elle quand mes doigts écartèrent la dentelle pour s'aventurer en elle.

Je la soulevai pour la poser délicatement sur le bureau et elle en profita pour agripper ma cravate et me tirer vers elle.

« Edward, maintenant ! Prends-moi maintenant… »

Je ne l'écoutai pas, je dégageai tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, y compris le fameux dossier Miller ainsi que le poste radio qui mourut en grésillant. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et repris l'exploration de son corps de déesse. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et eut toute mon attention, ma bouche fondit sur ses pointes, l'une après l'autre. Bella gémit encore, souleva ses hanches pour se coller à moi et m'enlaça. Puis elle embrassa mon front et je stoppai, heureux, incrédule et reconnaissant, ce baiser pur et dévot était plus parlant qu'un « je t'aime ». Je voulais tout d'elle et je voulais tout lui donner.

« Je t'attends depuis si longtemps et tu étais là… »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi Edward. »

Elle me sourit tendrement puis posa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Son regard s'enflamma et m'entraina dans son désir. Elle commença à ôter ma veste puis, sentant la bouteille de chocolat liquide que j'avais apportée, elle la sortit et rougit encore une fois.

« Personne d'autre ne lèchera du chocolat sur ton corps. »

« Edward, le chocolat est mon vice, c'est sur toi que je le veux, c'est ton corps que je veux lécher. » me dit-elle, sa voix un peu plus grave.

Elle me déshabilla complètement et quand je fus nu elle me chevaucha. Nos sexes se rencontrèrent, nous arrachant des gémissements. Elle attrapa la bouteille de chocolat et en fit couler un peu sur mes lèvres. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement, sa langue luttant contre la mienne, puis quand il n'y eut plus de chocolat, Bella en fit couler sur mon torse. Elle était en train de me tuer à petit feu, sa bouche se rapprochait peu à peu de mon sexe mais elle n'y mit pas de chocolat.

« Je veux la gouter telle qu'elle est. » me dit-elle.

Elle me suça doucement, elle prit tout son temps pour me porter au bord de la jouissance.

« Edward… j'espère que tu vas vite t'en remettre… » me dit-elle et je ne compris pas immédiatement.

Sa bouche repartit en quête de ma jouissance et cette fois-ci, Bella ne se stoppa pas. Elle me but, puis sa bouche remonta sur mon ventre où elle fit couler encore du chocolat. Je n'avais pas envie de la faire attendre, je devais me perdre en elle. Je la basculai sur le dos et m'installai entre ses jambes. Je l'embrassais tout en lui caressant un sein. Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent, elle était aussi impatiente que moi. Lentement, je m'introduisis en elle et lui fis l'amour avec ferveur et arrogance, avec force et tendresse. Ses yeux se fermaient souvent, je voulais la voir encore et encore, je ne voulais rien manquer de son plaisir.

Elle me supplia de continuer, de ne pas me retenir, de la prendre encore plus fort et je savais qu'inévitablement je jouirais, or je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais prolonger notre étreinte, aussi je me retirai et me levai ce qui la fit grogner. Sans un mot je la redressai et la fis s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle écarta ses jambes fines pour m'accueillir et quand je m'enfonçai en elle, ses talons s'ancrèrent dans mon dos.

Bella gémit de plus en plus fort, m'exhortant à la prendre encore. Elle allait jouir, je n'avais jamais vu de spectacle plus grisant et excitant que sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux fermés. Je la mordis à l'épaule, j'étais hors de contrôle et enfin mes coups de rein nous envoyèrent au septième ciel.

Plus tard, je pus gouter à son intimité, la prendre plus doucement puis sauvagement contre le mur et alors que nous étions déjà épuisés, Bella vint sur moi et ondula des hanches. Elle m'ensorcela, j'oubliais tout ce que n'était pas nous. Nous nous endormîmes nus et enlacés à même le sol, confiants en notre amour et en notre futur.

Le lendemain matin, Bella me réveilla en m'embrassant et je lui fis promettre de me réveiller ainsi chaque matin.

La présentation du dossier Miller ne fut pas ma meilleure prestation mais j'eus l'excuse d'être grippé et j'avais eu le contrat, grâce à ma Bella.

Nous parvînmes à garder le secret de notre relation au travail pendant quelques semaines (sauf Angela, qui était décidemment très perspicace) mais au bout de deux mois, je décidai de révéler à tous que nous nous aimions.

Nous étions encore au bureau tard et nous écoutions l'émission de Jerry sur radio WWJ. Je décrochai discrètement le téléphone et composai un numéro.

« Vous écoutez radio WWJ et il est vingt heures dix-sept ! Wow Bella ! Tu travailles encore à cette heure là ! »

Bella sursauta et se tourna vers le poste de radio.

« Alors chérie, tu as suivi mes conseils je crois, tu vas partir en croisière avec ton patron et mon petit doigt me dit que ce sera un voyage de noces ! »

Bella sursauta à nouveau et cette fois-ci se tourna vers moi. J'avais mis un genou à terre et lui tendais une bague de fiançailles.

« Epouse-moi Bella. » lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit puis se mit à genoux devant moi.

« Oui ! »

Elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa fougueusement, puis je passai la bague à son doigt.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cher fiancé. »

Jerry reprit la parole après que j'ai fait ma demande en direct à la radio.

« Félicitations vous deux ! Et oui, c'est aussi ça radio WWJ ! »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ils sont trop mignons non? Vous avez déjà fait des dédicaces à la radio?<em>


	37. Chapitre 37 Puzzle

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour vos impressions, merci à vous !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Puzzle<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait exceptionnellement beau, même pour un mois de juin. Je me prélassais dans le jardin derrière la maison, mon roman préféré en main, allongée sur une couverture. Quand soudain j'entendis des hurlements d'animal, mon sang se glaça. Jamais je n'avais entendu de bruit plus terrifiant et pourtant, au lieu d'aller me barricader chez moi, je me levai précipitamment et me mis à courir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, vingt mètres plus loin. J'eus un dernier regard vers ma couverture et mon roman, lâchement abandonné. J'avais peur mais je voulais voir cet animal, ma curiosité me jouerait des tours un de ces jours.<p>

Un loup… même plusieurs. Leurs cris semblaient désespérés, rageurs, jamais je n'avais cru pouvoir comprendre une bête, et pourtant mon cœur se serra de tristesse.

Au printemps dernier, quatre personnes avaient été tuées dans le comté de façon très sauvage. Mon père avait beaucoup travaillé sur ces affaires, d'autant qu'un de ses amis faisait partie des victimes. Peu après, des randonneurs affirmèrent avoir vu des loups dans les bois.

A la réserve de La Push où je passais souvent mes dimanches avec Leah, on défendait l'animal. Le loup était comme un totem pour les Quileute, un protecteur. D'ailleurs malgré les témoignages réguliers, aucun meurtre n'avait été commis. Mon père pourtant était resté méfiant et consignait chaque signalement de loups, au grand dam de son meilleur ami Billy, lui-même Quileute.

Alors que mon père m'avait interdit d'y aller, je m'enfonçai dans les bois, guidée par la détresse de ces loups. Hélas, leurs hurlements cessèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard, je ne pus plus me guider grâce au bruit. Je me résignai à continuer vers le sud, enfin si je me souvenais bien des leçons de Charlie.

Mes genoux et mes mains étaient écorchés à cause de mes nombreuses chutes et pertes d'équilibre, une de mes chevilles me faisait souffrir, une force étrange me poussa malgré cela à continuer. Je débouchai au bout d'une heure de marche sur une clairière. J'oubliai un instant la raison de ma présence dans cette forêt que je n'aimais pourtant pas. La clairière ressemblait à un petit paradis, un lieu où je me voyais bien vivre et mourir. Tout y était paisible, magnifié par les rayons du soleil, le sol était tapissé de fleurs violettes, l'herbe haute me tentait, j'avais envie de m'y rouler et de m'y endormir.

Tout semblait si paisible, les loups n'étaient plus là, y avaient-ils seulement été ? Je n'avais plus envie de les trouver, je voulais rester dans cette clairière. Le soleil entama sa descente, changeant la lumière, apaisant la nature environnante. Puis un rayon frappa quelque chose qui se mit à briller tel un diamant sous le couvert des arbres. Curieuse et persuadée de découvrir une nouvelle merveille, je courus joyeusement mais un cri d'horreur s'échappa de ma gorge en découvrant que sous ses milliers de reflets cristallins, le corps d'un homme démembré gisait. Sa tête, surtout, me pétrifia. Les yeux étaient ouverts, la bouche grimaçait. Était-ce lui que le loups avaient pleuré ? Quel monstre avait pu infliger à un homme une mort si atroce ?

C'était un péché de laisser le corps sans sépulture, me rappela le peu de religion chrétienne qu'il m'avait été inculqué durant mon enfance. je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser ici et je ne pouvais pas non plus le transporter... Je m'habituai peu à peu à la vision morbide, la compassion prenant le dessus sur l'effroi. Puis je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang, pour mon plus grand soulagement car je me serais évanouie à côté d'un cadavre.

Le soleil bientôt disparut derrière les cimes des arbres et la peau du corps cessa d'étinceler. L'homme me parut très jeune, ses yeux avaient une couleur inédite, comme de l'or liquide ou un miel très clair, ses cheveux semblaient être de la teinte du cuivre. Des lèvres fines et un nez droit complétaient le tableau, une œuvre d'art qui n'aurait pu être créée que par un artiste extrêmement talentueux.

C'était étrange, même pire qu'étrange mais je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de lui. Alors je cédai à cette pulsion et touchai enfin sa peau. Elle était aussi froide que de la glace mais aussi douce que de la soie. De longues minutes durant, je caressais les contours de son visage, le velours de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses cheveux.

Finalement, je me résolus à lui rendre un aspect plus humain et entrepris de rapprocher chaque membre de son tronc, finissant par la tête. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais quand ma vue se brouilla. J'avais la douloureuse impression de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Cet inconnu aurait pu être le prince charmant auquel je ne croyais plus mais que je cherchais dans chacun de mes rêves.

L'obscurité me surprit, je devais avoir veillé ce mort plus longtemps que je ne l'avais cru. Mon père n'avait sûrement pas du s'apercevoir de mon absence. Pour soulager son adjoint qui venait d'avoir une petite fille, Charlie enchaînait les gardes de nuit et ne rentrais qu'une fois par jour vers midi pour se doucher. Je ne me croyais pas capable de marcher en pleine nuit dans la forêt. Il valait mieux pour moi que je reste dans la clairière. Je m'y sentais en sécurité aussi je m'endormis rapidement, mon corps tourné vers le mort.

Un cri effroyable me réveilla, les étoiles brillaient, la nuit était bien avancée. Je cherchai loin, à l'orée de la clairière la provenance de cette terreur. Quelque chose à ma droite bougea et j'aurais moi-même hurlé si une main glaciale ne s'était pas posée brutalement sur ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux, souhaitant plus que jamais me réveiller d'un cauchemar, quand je les rouvris, la main avait disparu. A quelques centimètres de moi, le mort avait ressuscité et il dardait des prunelles noires sur moi.

« Impossible… tu étais … » murmurai-je.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Il ne lâcha pas mon regard, cherchait-il à sonder mes pensées ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si affamé ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il pu revivre ? Mon cerveau, fatigué et apeuré se bloqua et je me sentis perdre pied. A plusieurs reprises, je m'éveillai et l'homme était toujours là à m'observer. Ses yeux me faisaient très peur, ils avaient perdu cette couleur fantastique pour devenir ceux d'un prédateur redoutable.

Alors que le soleil éclaircissait le ciel, je parvins enfin à rester éveillée plus de deux minutes. L'homme reprit son interrogatoire, il me posa la même question.

« Tu étais démembré, j'ai rapproché tes membres et je me suis endormie à coté de toi. » arrivai-je à articuler.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Les loups… »

« J'ai entendu des loups mais… ce sont eux qui t'ont démembré ? »

Je me mis un peu trop vite sur pied et vacillai, j'aurais du heurter le sol mais ses bras se tendirent pour me rattraper. Je tombais comme une plume dans son embrasse, mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien et je fus enivrée par son parfum. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes ne laissaient échapper aucun souffle ce qui m'étonna mais je ne pus rien analyser alors. J'étais comme ensorcelée.

« Nous devons partir, ils vont revenir. »

Il me saisit le bras, me remit debout et me traina à travers les bois. Je me laissais faire, telle une poupée de chiffon, je le suivais en trébuchant et tombant parfois.

"Comment as-tu fait?" m'exclamai-je, ahurie en arrivant dans le jardin de mon père.

"Je connais le coin."

"Ah." marmonnai-je sentant qu'il n'était pas vraiment honnête.

Il allait me laisser là.

« Attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

Je remarquai alors qu'il cessait de grimacer quand il n'était plus en mouvement, surement qu'il souffrait de ses blessures.

« Je dois prévenir les miens. »

« Tu ne peux pas voyager, tu vas effrayer tout le monde et puis tu souffres. »

Sidéré, il me dévisagea.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. » lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Viens. »

Je vis le combat qu'il se livrait. Il souffrait, avait besoin de repos, d'inertie. Il ne me faisait pas confiance certainement, mais avait-il le choix ?

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un miraculé ? » tentai-je légèrement.

« Personne ne doit savoir où je me trouve. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleure cachette. Mon père travaille beaucoup, je suis seule la plupart du temps. C'est le sheriff, il pourra t'aider si tu le veux. »

« Il faut que je joigne ma famille. »

Je nous guidai à l'intérieur de la maison et le mena vers le téléphone de la cuisine. La bienséance aurait voulu que je le laisse seul mais j'avais peur, sans comprendre pourquoi ça m'importait, qu'il s'enfuit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le séquestrer mais il avait vraiment besoin de repos, et ça je pouvais y veiller.

« Alice… je dois parler à Carlisle. » dit-il deux secondes après avoir composé à toute vitesse un numéro.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Passe-moi Carlisle !... Au moins quatre mais seuls deux se sont montrés à moi… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ce sont de nouveaux membres de la meute, je n'ai pas reconnu leurs esprits. Ils m'ont attaqué, j'en ai eu un...»

Il me jeta un regard ennuyé, pour autant je ne quittai pas la pièce. Je décidai de nous préparer un petit déjeuner, tout en m'affairant je tendis l'oreille mais il parlait trop bas. Au bout de quelques minutes il soupira bruyamment, répéta « non » trois fois puis me tendit le téléphone.

« Mon père veut te parler. » annonça-t'il, énervé et anxieux.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Merci à vous de l'avoir secouru. »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose… »

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

« Bella, enfin Isabella Swan. J'habite à Forks. »

« Edward m'a fait part de votre proposition de le laisser se reposer chez vous. Êtes-vous certaine que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Absolument pas, il n'a pas l'air bien. »

C'était un euphémisme, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si pâle et avec de si larges cernes sous les yeux. Chaque mouvement arrachait à Edward une grimace de douleur.

« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours Isabella, je viendrais le chercher au plus tôt. Vous avez surement beaucoup de questions mais je ne peux y répondre, Edward non plus. Pour votre sécurité, je vous demande de ne parler d'Edward à personne. Il ne doit pas être vu. »

« Très bien, vous pouvez me faire confiance. » assurai-je.

« Merci beaucoup Isabella, vous avez sauvé mon fils et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Carlisle raccrocha me laissant avec encore plus de questions. Je me tournai vers Edward, il s'était adossé contre un mur et me regardait avec méfiance.

« Je ne dirai rien, promis ! » voulus-je le rassurer.

« Isabella Swan… je suis navré d'avoir été si rude. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » me dit-il après avoir soupiré de résignation.

Que répondre à cela ? Ce que j'avais qualifié de fascination morbide la veille en le découvrant démembré dans la clairière, était maintenant une fascination pure et simple, une admiration pour un être fantastique. Je ne pouvais pas croire autre chose, Edward Cullen n'était pas humain même si c'était un homme, il était plus encore. J'avais mille questions qui me brulaient les lèvres mais je décidai de rester silencieuse. Je devais trouver un endroit où il pourrait se reposer, hors de question de le laisser dans le salon, il ne devait pas être vu. La chambre de mon père n'était pas envisageable, restait ma chambre et le garage mais celui-ci était trop encombré. Je montai donc à l'étage et Edward me suivit.

En entrant dans ma chambre, il se figea.

« La maison n'est pas grande, le temps que tu seras là, tu dormiras dans ma chambre. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'irai dormir au salon, je prétexterai des cauchemars. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Allonge-toi et repose-toi. Je dois joindre mon père. A plus tard. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et descendis pour téléphoner à mon père. Il me passa un savon, il rit finalement quand je lui que je m'étais perdue et que j'avais été trop peureuse pour explorer la foret en pleine nuit.

Après avoir raccroché, je n'osai pas retourner dans ma chambre. Je me cachais dans la cuisine, préparant déjà le déjeuner et le diner. Puis je partis en quête de draps propres et débusquait quelques vieux vêtements appartenant à mon père. J'avais volontairement fait abstraction de la tenue d'Edward mais maintenant que j'étais seule, je pouvais repenser à son corps presque nu. Ses vêtements avaient été lacérés, déchiquetés. En rassemblant son corps, je n'avais pas voulu le toucher plus que nécessaire. J'avais pensé trop tard à ne pas mettre mes empreintes digitales partout. De toute façon, aucun policier ou juge ne m'aurait cru capable d'infliger ces blessures à un homme. Edward avait fait le chemin jusqu'à chez moi en caleçon court et moulant. J'avais eu l'occasion de le regarder, de le détailler mais n'en avais rien fait.

Je me donnai un peu de courage pour frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Edward l'ouvrit sans un mot et me laissa entrer. Je notai très vite que les endroits d'où ses membres avaient été détachés étaient d'un mauve pale, il cicatrisait en quelque sorte. Il était toujours en caleçon et en semblait gêné. Quand il vit les vêtements il soupira de soulagement.

« Merci Isabella. »

« Bella. » rectifiai-je, tentant de paraître décontractée.

« Bella. »

Il saisit ce dont il avait besoin et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains. La matinée passa rapidement, je m'étais installée dans le salon pour lire mais avant que mon père n'arrive, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre. Edward était posté à la fenêtre, sur ses gardes.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. » lui dis-je.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » répondit-il tout bas.

« À part un vieux pécheur éméché… »

« Bella, s'il te plait… »

« Ok ok. Tu as faim ? »

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? » insistai-je, je ne pouvais pas même pas envisager un homme ne mangeant pas au moins quatre fois par jour.

« Non, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me nourrir. »

Il continuait à me parler de façon cryptique. Je laissais tomber et descendis à la cuisine pour faire mes devoirs. Comme prévu, je dormis sur le canapé cette nuit-là et mes rêves n'étaient peuplés que d'Edward. J'alternais entre rêve et réveil, j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait dormir mais quand j'ouvrais les yeux, il n'était pas là. Il était tellement mystérieux et je ne me croyais pas capable de tenir bien longtemps sans le harceler de questions.

Le lendemain matin, il avait l'air toujours mal en point mais parvenait à bouger sans trop grimacer. J'avais proposé de lui donner des antidouleurs et il avait ri puis décliné. Il ne voulut pas manger de la journée aussi le soir, je décidai d'insister.

« Personne ne peut se remettre d'une telle… mort en ne mangeant rien ! Tu dois te nourrir ! »

« N'insiste pas… »

Edward recula quand je m'approchai de lui. Il semblait presque apeuré.

« Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Je ne suis pas l'ennemie ici. »

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, désolé. Il me serait plus facile d'être loin de toi. »

J'étais vexée, blessée, mais il n'était pas ingrat. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il n'était pas humain, s'il était si cryptique c'était pour garder son secret.

« Ok Edward, je vais te laisser mais à la condition que tu acceptes de te nourrir. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne manges jamais ? »

Il hésita et me regarda longuement avec son regard aussi noir que l'onyx.

« Du sang. » me dit-il enfin.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'y réfléchir, si il avait besoin de sang, j'allais lui en trouver.

« Je reviens. »

Je filai vers la boucherie de Forks, avec un peu de chance elle serait encore ouverte. La vendeuse n'avait que du sang de porc, elle ne me posa pas de questions, moi qui avais préparé une histoire… Edward rechigna à boire en ma présence, il exigea que je le laisse seul. Je n'avais pu acheter que quatre litres mais surement, cela lui ferait du bien et j'irais en racheter le lendemain.

Je m'endormis plus sereine que la veille, j'avais enfin l'impression de l'aider et de commencer à percer sa carapace.

Le lendemain, je dus retourner en cours et je me languis de lui. Je l'imaginais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. J'avais hâte d'y aller pour sentir son odeur sur mon oreiller, pour imaginer son corps parfait dans mon lit.

A peine une minute après être arrivée chez moi, le téléphone sonna. Edward apparut comme magie face à moi tandis que je décrochais, me faisant crier de peur.

« Pardon Bella. »

« Allo ? » dis-je, ignorant Edward et son sourire moqueur.

« Salut Bella ! Je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Merci mille fois pour tout ce que tu as fait, fais et feras pour lui ! »

« Euh… bonjour. »

« J'ai besoin de ton RIB. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Edward va avoir besoin d'argent, cet idiot était parti sans rien pour Forks… si seulement il m'avait écoutée! Jamais… »

Au même instant Edward approcha ses lèvres tentatrices près des miennes pour parler à sa sœur.

« Si tu avais pu voir ce qu'il allait se passer rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

« Bref ! Dis à Bella de se décider pour le RIB. »

Il s'éloigna en riant doucement.

« Oui, c'est ok Alice mais comment te le transmettre ? »

« Je l'ai, merci. L'argent sera sur ton compte dans une heure mais attends la tombée de la nuit pour y aller avec Edward. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions ma chère et va te changer, ce pull est hideux ! »

Elle raccrocha me laissant hébétée, comme souvent depuis l'arrivée d'Edward dans ma vie. Ce dernier riait toujours ce qui me fit réagir. Les poings sur les hanches, je le toisai.

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« C'est un autre de nos secrets, je ne peux rien dire. » répondit Edward.

« Je dois m'attendre à d'autres appels de ce genre ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Il quitta la cuisine et je le suivis dans ma chambre. Il était déjà assis dans le fauteuil à bascule, un de mes livres à la main mais je pouvais dire qu'il ne lisait pas, il m'observait.

« Ce pull est si moche que ça ? » dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Alice ne supporte pas les vêtements… confortables, elle adore la mode, c'est énervant comme tu as pu le constater. »

« Je vois… Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais aller à Port Angeles pour te procurer du sang, tu as besoin d'autre chose? »

« Inutile d'y aller, j'ai pu me nourrir seul aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. Ok, alors ce sera juste la banque.»

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » se soucia-t-il.

« Pas du tout, Charlie travaille tard ce soir encore, il n'y a pas de danger de croiser qui que ce soit après vingt et une heures à Forks. »

Sur le court trajet qui nous menait jusqu'à la grande rue de Forks, Edward ne dit rien, il paraissait inquiet.

« Tu devrais te baisser. » le taquinai-je, il le fit.

Il consentit à descendre de voiture après s'être assuré qu'aucune voiture garée aux alentours n'était occupée. J'eus un choc quand je vis que mon compte avait été crédité de cent mille dollars.

« Elle s'est trompée ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Non, elle a exagérée, comme toujours. Quelle est ta limite de retrait ? »

« J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais eu à retirer plus de cinquante dollars. »

Il s'éclipsa une minute derrière la banque et quand il revint, il se contenta de hausser les épaules face à mon regard interrogateur.

« Alors ? » m'énervai-je.

« J'ai déconnecté les caméras vidéos. » consentit-il à me dire tout en pianotant sur le clavier du distributeur.

Je regardai ce qu'il faisait mais ne compris rien.

« Ta famille est dans la mafia? »

Il éclata de rire, c'était la première fois que je le voyais quitter son masque d'impassibilité.

« Non, nous avons des économies. Alice adore jouer à la Bourse. »

« Je vois… tu trafiques quoi sur mon compte ? »

« Voilà ! J'ai fini. Maintenant tu peux retirer jusqu'à dix mille dollars. Allons-y. »

Le distributeur venait de lui donner une grosse liasse de billets mais certainement pas la totalité de son argent.

« Et le reste ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à le garder. »

« T'es malade ! La banque va s'en rendre compte et va appeler les fédéraux, on va croire que JE suis de la mafia ! »

« Tu regardes trop la télévision, et puis ton père est sheriff. »

« Justement ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire quand le FBI viendra m'arrêter ? »

« Vite partons ! » me pressa Edward.

« Non ! Tu dois prendre tout ton argent. »

« Fais le partir. » me dit-il avant de disparaître derrière le bâtiment.

« Bella ! » m'interpella-t-on depuis la route.

« Jacob ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? »

« Et toi ? Il est presque minuit. »

« J'avais besoin de liquide pour faire le plein demain matin avant d'aller au lycée. Comment ça va ? »

« Ça n'est pas prudent d'être seule aussi tard. Je vais te suivre en voiture jusqu'à chez toi. » me dit-il autoritairement.

Il avait tenté de me séduire quand j'avais emménagé chez mon père un an plus tôt mais j'avais vite mis un terme à ses fantaisies. Depuis nous étions bons copains. Mais depuis deux mois, Jacob avait changé, il était devenu une montagne de muscles et il ne riait plus comme avant. Il était devenu sérieux et mystérieux.

« Ça va aller, en fait je vais aller au poste pour déposer un sandwich à Charlie. C'est juste au bout de la rue. »

« Je te suis. » répéta-t-il.

Je démarrai vite, espérant qu'Edward allait comprendre que j'allais revenir. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je me garai devant le poste de police et descendis de voiture. Jacob se gara aussi.

« Passe le bonjour à Charlie. »

« Ce sera fait. Bonne nuit Jacob, sois prudent sur la route. »

J'entrai dans le poste et mon père m'apostropha aussitôt.

« Bella ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors aussi tard ? »

« J'ai révisé avec Angela et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Je ne savais pas si tu as téléphoné à la maison, alors au cas où je suis venue te rassurer. »

« C'est gentil Bells. Va vite te coucher ! »

« Bye. »

Je repartis vers la banque, j'avais pris soin de regarder partout si Jacob était encore là à me surveiller. Je me garai, Edward sortit de l'ombre de la banque et me fis sursauter.

« Tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de moi. » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu as pu retirer le reste ? »

« Oui ! Tu ne seras pas arrêtée par les fédéraux ! »

« Allons-y. » pestai-je face à son sourire malicieux.

Le lendemain après-midi, ce fut un autre membre de la famille d'Edward qui téléphona.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Esmé, la mère d'Edward. »

« Bonjour. »

« Il ne t'embête pas trop ? »

« Euh… depuis qu'il a accepté de se nourrir, il va mieux mais il est encore plus pénible. » dis-je en fusillant du regard Edward.

Il parut affolé et sa mère aussi.

« Tu dis qu'il s'est nourri ? »

« Oui. Je sais que tout ça est secret, ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien. »

« Merci Bella. Je voudrais que tu acceptes d'être dédommagée financièrement. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous te sommes tous reconnaissants de l'avoir sauvé et recueilli. »

« Mme Cullen… »

« Appelle-moi Esmé. »

« Esmé, c'est très gentil mais je n'accepterai pas d'argent. Je vous passe Edward. »

J'étais vexée, j'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient acheter mon silence, comme si ma parole ne valait rien.

Edward me rejoignit peu après, il fit du bruit pour ne pas me surprendre à nouveau.

« Je te fais confiance Bella. Ma mère ne pensait pas à mal en te proposant de l'argent. »

« Comment peux-tu toujours deviner à quoi je pense ? » m'énervai-je.

« Un don. »

Je le laissai en plan dans le salon et partis dans ma chambre. Et enfin, mon esprit se réveilla, Edward ne buvait que du sang, il était aussi pale qu'un cadavre, il était beau… Jacob avait agi très bizarrement la veille, comme s'il avait été sur ses gardes. Je me souvins d'une légende Quileute sur des monstres que Jacob avait raconté un soir de feu de camp à la réserve. Je n'avais pas tout compris, Embry avait trouvé ça drôle de me faire boire à mon insu de l'alcool.

« Bella, je peux entrer ? »

Mince, il était encore plus beau à chaque fois que… Stop !

« Je suis désolé, je te force à mentir à ton père. »

« Et à mes amis. Pourquoi Jacob ne devait pas te voir ? » le questionnai-je, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne peux rien dire. » lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit face à moi.

« Ce secret, tu te doutes que je vais le découvrir. »

« N'essaie pas, s'il te plait. » me supplia-t-il.

« Impossible, tu es tombé sur plus têtu que toi. »

« Bella, c'est dangereux pour toi. Le moins que je puisse faire est de te préserver. Dans deux jours, mon père viendra me chercher et tu oublieras tout. »

« Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. »

Il soupira et se leva pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient retrouvé cette couleur d'or.

« Il le faut, jamais nous ne nous reverrons. »

« Mais… » protestai-je.

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, le contact glacé m'enflamma. Je ne baissai pas mon regard, je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'avais peur de le perdre, de l'oublier, de ne plus ressentir ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec lui.

« Tu dois oublier Bella. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. »

« Je ne te crois pas, tu es… tu n'es pas dangereux. »

« Tu ne sais rien. »

« Je sais beaucoup au contraire, je sais surtout que je suis en sécurité avec toi. »

Il brisa le contact et se posta devant la fenêtre. J'en profitai pour l'admirer. Sa beauté irréelle me fit penser à un ange solitaire et maudit.

« Je suis tout sauf un ange. Ces loups s'en sont pris à moi pour une bonne raison. »

« Personne ne mérite d'être massacré comme tu l'as été. »

« Ton père arrive. Tu devrais descendre. »

« Tu diras à ta mère que je m'excuse, j'ai été impolie. »

« C'est elle qui s'en veut, je t'assure qu'elle est pleine de bonnes intentions. »

« Elle a l'air merveilleuse. »

Je pensai à ma mère, décédée un an plus tôt.

« Tu n'y as encore jamais pensé. » me murmura Edward.

« C'est trop douloureux. Il ne me reste plus que Charlie. »

« Comment est morte ta mère? »

« Cancer, ça a été si rapide… bref… Quand je pense à elle, j'essaie de me remémorer tous ces voyages à travers le pays que nous avons faits, elle était très bohème. Elle a quitté mon père alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Elle était si belle et lumineuse. »

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. » me dit Edward, en me souriant avec compassion.

« Merci. A plus tard. »

Je descendis à la cuisine et m'affairai à préparer le diner. Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard et me sourit depuis l'entrée. Il y posa son arme comme toujours et pour la première fois, je pris conscience que je devrais peut-être m'en servir un jour.

« Bells, nous avons des invités ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout. Billy et Jacob ? » présumai-je.

« Exact. »

« Ok donc je dois cuisiner pour six, la dernière fois Jacob a dévalisé le frigo. »

Mon père rit et me remercia avant d'aller s'installer devant la télé. Je mis des steaks à décongeler et commencer à cuisiner du riz et des légumes. Une heure plus tard, je fus happée par Edward. Il m'entraina en moins de deux secondes dans ma chambre, je n'eus même pas le temps de crier.

« Ils sont là, Bella, tu dois t'enfuir avec ton père. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Le téléphone sonna à cet instant, j'entendis mon père répondre puis m'appeler.

« Bella, c'est Alice ! »

« Je prends dans ta chambre. »

Edward me suivit et décrocha le combiné.

« Au moins trois ! Alice pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu prévoir cela aussi ?!... Il y en a deux déjà transformés derrière la maison, et le chef arrive en voiture… Non, Bella risque d'être blessée ! »

Je pris la main d'Edward, j'avais peur. Quand des hurlements de loups retentirent, je me serrai carrément contre Edward qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Alice, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il raccrocha et m'entraina au rez de chaussée mais repartit à l'étage quand mon père déboula dans l'entrée.

« Bells, je vais sortir un instant, les loups semblent très proches. »

« Papa, c'est trop dangereux. Nous devons partir. » le pressai-je.

Charlie ouvrit la porte et parut soulagé en voyant se garer Jacob et Billy. Pourtant son ami resta en voiture et Jacob courut vers nous, le visage grave.

« Montez, vous devez partir. »

Au même instant, nous entendîmes des hurlements et je devinai qu'Edward se battait contre les loups. Je voulus le rejoindre derrière la maison mais Jacob me retint.

« Lâche-moi ! Il va se faire tuer ! Je dois l'aider ! »

« Reste ici Bella ! » m'ordonna Jacob.

Je le regardai un instant, choquée par son attitude et dégoutée quand je compris qu'il était de ceux qui voulaient tuer mon ange.

« Il n'est pas dangereux, je le jure ! »

« Pourquoi tu le protèges ? »

« Jacob lâche-moi ! »

Mon père intervint et tenta de faire reculer Jacob tandis que Billy nous cria de le rejoindre en voiture. Charlie réussit à repousser Jacob et j'en profitai pour me ruer chez moi. Je pris l'arme de mon père et vérifiai fébrilement si elle était chargée.

« Bella ! Non ! Pars ! » me hurla de loin Edward.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'étais plus que jamais déterminée à l'aider. Je me dirigeai vers la porte donnant derrière la maison lorsque Jacob attrapa mon bras et me tira violemment à terre. Je réussis à ne pas perdre l'équilibre et pointai l'arme sur son visage.

« Recule Jacob. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, je veux juste sauver Edward. »

« C'est un monstre, il va te tuer Bella ! » me cracha-t-il, avec dédain en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

J'entendis le tissu de mon tshirt se déchirer en plein milieu, dévoilant mon torse. Je vis Jacob déglutir puis entendis un grognement venant du jardin.

Enragée par ses paroles et son regard sur moi, je lui balançai un coup de pied dans son entrejambe, je me blessai au passage mais au moins, il lâcha mon bras. Je vis du coin de l'oeil mon père armé d'un fusil. Je courus dehors et je fus effrayée en découvrant Edward à terre, luttant pour ne pas se faire mordre par un loup énorme. Un autre gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Mon père jura en me rejoignant, la scène était terrifiante. Puis je me repris et visai le loup qui retenait Edward. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers moi, le regard éteint et résolu. Il allait mourir, encore, et il n'y aurait peut-être pas moyen de le ressusciter cette fois-ci. Je devais le sauver!

Je tirai une fois sur le loup et mon père m'imita. Il ne voyait qu'un homme menacé par une bête énorme, je voyais l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse en train de se sacrifier pour nous protéger. Sa conversation avec Alice me revint en mémoire, Edward m'avait enfin prise dans ses bras, il avait eu peur pour moi, m'avait dit de partir pour me sauver. Il était alors déjà décidé à se faire tuer pour que je vive et il en était hors de question.

Je tirai une nouvelle fois et le loup vacilla, permettant à Edward de se relever. Il me regarda aussitôt mais parut à son tour horrifié quand ses yeux se focalisèrent derrière moi. Jacob hurla et se transforma en un énorme loup. Mon père pointa son fusil sur lui mais le loup le prit dans sa gueule et l'envoya valser contre les placards. Mon père cria de douleur et tomba à terre, il saignait abondamment sur tout la partie gauche de son abdomen. Je me précipitai vers lui, appuyant sur la plus grosse de ses blessures. Je pleurais, je le voyais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, c'était un cauchemar...

Edward se rua sur Jacob et ils luttèrent de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward parvienne à prendre le dessus. Il enserra la cage thoracique du loup et la compressa si fort que j'entendis les os se briser. Jacob poussa un hurlement de douleur et retomba lourdement à terre.

Puis tout fut silencieux, je regardai mon père qui se tordait de douleur puis Edward, les vêtements déchiquetés. Il fut à mes côtés en un instant et posa sa main sur ma joue avec douceur.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Edward, il faut faire quelque chose pour mon père. »

« Je vais téléphoner à une ambulance. »

Le téléphone sonna et il décrocha, échangea quelques mots avant de raccrocher.

« Une ambulance est déjà en chemin mais elle va arriver trop tard. Je suis désolé Bella. »

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Charlie ne peut pas mourir ! »

« Il faut qu'on parte Bella, les autres vont surement arriver. »

« Edward, sauve mon père ! »

« Je ne peux pas… » grogna-t-il.

Il se recula tandis que son regard s'assombrit.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois partir. »

« Aide-nous ! Mon père va mourir pour avoir tenté de te sauver. »

Au même instant, Billy apparut derrière moi, armé. Il avait réussi à venir jusqu'à nous sans son fauteuil roulant. Il était exténué d'avoir du ramper mais il pointa fermement son arme sur Edward.

« Billy ! Non ! » l'implorai-je.

« Il a tué Jacob ! Il va nous tuer tous ! »

« C'est faux, Edward n'est pas un danger, c'est ton fils et les autres loups qui l'ont poursuivi et qui ont voulu le tuer. »

Mon père toussa et je reportai mon attention vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il meure, c'était égoïste mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir…

« Edward ! » criai-je.

Il recula de plus en plus vers la sortie, le regard toujours aussi sombre.

« C'est un monstre Bella ! »

Billy me poussa et visa Edward mais je me jetai devant lui et tentai de lui prendre son arme. Il appuya sur la détente sans le vouloir et je reçus une balle dans le ventre. Billy cria et me secoua.

« Bella ! Non ! Le coup est parti tout seul ! Bella ! »

La douleur s'évapora comme par magie quand une main froide se posa sur ma joue.

« Bella… tiens le coup, l'ambulance arrive bientôt ! »

« Non Edward… ça sera trop tard, tu l'as dit. Tu dois nous sauver, je ne veux pas mourir. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, leur gout délicieux n'enivra et je souris. A côté de moi Billy gisait inconscient.

« Il est mort ? »

« Assommé, me répondit Edward. Bella, je t'en prie tiens le coup ! Tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre. »

« C'est fini, sans toi, sans mon père, je ne veux plus vivre. » réalisai-je.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Sauve mon père Edward ! »

Il hésita puis se pencha vers mon père qui ne bougeait plus. Edward le mordit dans le cou puis sauta loin de nous, le visage défiguré par la faim.

« Merci… prends soin de lui… » murmurai-je avant de tousser et de cracher du sang.

« Non ! Bella ! Reste éveillée… Mon amour, ne meurs pas ! »

Je souris encore et il s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

« Tu m'aimes… »

« Je t'aime Bella… tu es forte, tu dois tenir le coup. Tu auras une belle vie… »

« Pas sans toi. »

Il me regarda avec désespoir et dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité je portai ma main ensanglantée à sa bouche. Quand je sentis ses dents acérées s'enfoncer dans mon sein gauche, tout devint rouge et atrocement douloureux.

**_oOo_**

**Sept mois plus tard**

« Jolie prise Bells ! » me cria mon père.

« Un sacré combat, ton père ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » se moqua Alice.

« Très drôle ! » répliquai-je, vexée.

J'avais cru pouvoir tuer seule une ourse polaire mais elle m'avait donné du fil à retordre et tous avaient bien ri. Nous chassions librement, la banquise d'Alaska nous offrait l'isolement que nous apprécions tous. Esmé me rejoignit et me tendit un petit sac. J'étais la seule à avoir besoin de vêtements de rechange après la chasse. J'étais couverte de sang et décoiffée, mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Rosalie s'occupa de mes cheveux tandis qu'Alice insista pour que je me maquille.

« Il arrive ? » lui demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Jasper va m'envoyer un message dans une minute. Ils seront là au coucher de soleil. » précisa-t-elle.

Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Charlie et moi repartîmes sans courir vers notre maison, chacun repus et heureux. Rosalie me prit le bras et me força à marcher plus vite.

« Alors tu vas lui dire ? »

« J'en sais rien… Il est toujours convaincu que je le hais. »

« Moi je le hais ! » nous cria Charlie.

« Papa ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Il te rend triste. Son numéro de martyr me tape sur le système. »

Depuis notre renaissance, mon père et moi avions du beaucoup lutter pour contrôler notre soif. Il s'était adapté plus rapidement et j'avais été très frustrée d'être les premiers mois en quête permanente de sang frais. Les Cullen nous avaient recueillis, aidés et entrainés. Désormais, je contrôlais mieux ma soif et j'arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à me nourrir. J'avais réalisé à quel point Edward avait été fort à Forks, il ne nous avait pas vidé de notre sang, il avait pu se contrôler suffisamment pour nous mordre et ensuite nous emmener à travers la forêt jusqu'à Hoquiam où les Cullen nous avaient retrouvés.

Après nous être réveillés de l'enfer de la transformation, mon père et moi avions chassé plusieurs jours, sous la surveillance d'Edward et de sa famille. Puis les Cullen nous avaient expliqué cette nouvelle vie, les pouvoirs de chacun, les règles et les dangers de notre condition. Mon père s'était rué sur Edward en l'insultant et lui reprocha de nous avoir condamnés à une vie de monstre. Je n'avais pas pu dire que je n'étais pas d'accord, ma gorge me brulait et je ne pensais qu'à repartir chasser.

Les semaines puis les mois avaient passé et Edward restait à l'écart. Parfois j'arrivais à penser à lui, à ce dont je me souvenais de mes derniers jours d'humaine. Tout était si flou et je voulais lui demander de me raconter. Je n'avais jamais osé et quand ma soif me laissait un peu de répit, j'étais harcelée par Alice et Rosalie.

Edward et Jasper étaient partis deux semaines plus tôt pour préparer notre déménagement au nord du Canada. Sans Edward près de moi, j'étais perdue et mes nouvelles sœurs me firent avouer mes sentiments pour leur frère. Alice m'avait convaincue de parler avec Edward et aussitôt après m'être décidée, elle avait crié de joie mais n'avait rien dit de plus.

Je regardai depuis ma chambre le soleil descendre dans le ciel et je tentai de me souvenir du jour où j'avais trouvé Edward démembré dans la clairière. Ma vie ne me manquait pas, ce dont je me souvenais avec clarté furent mes derniers instants, notre baiser, ses mots et les miens, ses lèvres sur mon cœur avant qu'il ne me sauve.

Quand le soleil toucha l'horizon, Edward et Jasper arrivèrent en voiture et tous les membres de la famille sortirent pour les accueillir. Je pris un moment pour me regarder dans un miroir, Alice avait choisi une robe mi-longue bleu nuit et des hauts talons. J'étais magnifique, une beauté presque aussi parfaite que mes sœurs, me dis-je pour faire taire ma peur. Quand je me retournai, Edward était sur le seuil de ma chambre et me souriait.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ils t'ont déjà raconté pour la chasse de cet après-midi je présume. »

Son sourire en coin me confirma mes peurs, Emmett avait surement vendu la mèche.

« Il n'a pas tenu dix secondes. » me confirma Edward.

" Il va me le payer..."

« Ton esprit est plus calme. »

« En effet… »

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant entre parler ou juste penser.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Il s'avança vers moi et plongea ses yeux dorés dans mes yeux rouges foncés.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. Tu ne penses pas au sang ? »

« Non, je crois que ton absence m'a réveillée. »

Il ne dit rien, peut-être avait-il mal interprété mes paroles.

« Explique-moi. »

« Edward… j'ai si peu de souvenirs d'avant, mais je me souviens de tes paroles… »

« Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ce à quoi je t'ai condamnée. »

Il se fustigea, comme je m'y attendais, il recula et baissa les yeux. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'avant de me déclarer je devais lui faire comprendre que je ne regrettais rien.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci. » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue douce pour le forcer à me regarder.

« Pour quoi ? Bella, je t'ai ôté ton âme, à toi et à ton père, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver à temps. »

« Tu m'as offert l'éternité. Mon père et moi te sommes infiniment reconnaissants. Ne te fustiges plus, c'est moi qui t'ai supplié de nous sauver. »

« Mais si tu avais su ce que cela impliquerait, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. »

« Au contraire… Fais-moi confiance pour une fois. »

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Pas moi, Edward, crois-moi. Je veux cette éternité seulement si tu es là. »

« Je ne partirai jamais. »

« Je voudrais que tu restes par envie, pas par devoir. » précisai-je nerveusement.

Il regarda un instant mes lèvres, puis me dévisagea.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… » commençai-je.

« Oui. »

« Et tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward, ne pars plus. »

« Tu as intérêt à bien traiter ma fille ! » nous cria Charlie depuis le rez de chaussée, ce qui fit rire tout le clan.

Edward fila une seconde dans sa chambre puis il revint et m'entraina hors de la maison. Sous les étoiles, face à l'océan, il nous stoppa et mit un genou à terre. Il sortit une magnifique bague surmontée d'un diamant.

« Isabella Swan, je jure de t'aimer pour l'éternité. Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui ! »

Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai passionnément. Enfin mes rêves se réalisaient, Edward était mon âme sœur et nous aurions l'éternité pour nous aimer.

« Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas demandé ma main à mon père. » lui dis-je plus tard.

« Il m'a donné sa bénédiction il y a des semaines après m'avoir menacé. »

« Typique Charlie. » rigolai-je avant d'embrasser encore une fois mon futur mari.

**FIN**


	38. Chapitre 38 Rupture 1

_OS situé dans New Moon, une alternative des conséquences à l'attaque de Bella par Jasper. Voici donc une première variante, au moins une autre suivra._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rupture 1<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella  
><strong>**Rating: T  
><strong>**PDV: Alice**

* * *

><p>J'avais vu une semaine en avance que Jasper attaquerait Bella lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire. J'en avais eu une vision quand Esmé avait choisi le papier cadeau pour les billets d'avup ion qu'elle et Carlisle allaient offrir à Bella. J'avais pesé le pour et le contre et j'avais décidé de n'en parler à personne. Quand je fusu n'y décidée, je pus voir les conséquences de mon choix. Bella se réveillait de sa transformation, éblouissante de beauté et elle souriait à Edward.<p>

Je dus faire un gros effort pour cacher tout cela à Edward, je l'évitais prétextant devoir préparer la fête de Bella. Il était si heureux et amoureux qu'il ne se douta de rien.

Le soir tant redouté arriva, redouté par Bella qui avait pourtant insisté pour ne pas avoir de fête ni de cadeaux, redouté par Rosalie qui n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille s'installer dans nos vies, redouté par Jasper pour qui certes le sang de Bella ne chantait pas mais était très appétissant.

Edward était impatient de voir la réaction de Bella quand il lui offrirait son CD que nous avions préparé ensemble. Il n'avait rien dépensé, c'était la promesse que Bella lui avait arraché. J'avais soigneusement choisi la tenue de Bella et elle s'était laissée persuader. Elle avait hélas un gros complexe d'infériorité envers Edward et j'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle comprenne une fois vampire qu'elle était juste magnifique.

Puis tout s'accéléra et ma vision se joua. C'était effrayant, j'avais mal pour mon Jasper, je fus moi-même tentée de m'abreuver du sang de Bella. Carlisle, heureusement, réussit à calmer tout le monde, comme prévu.

Ce qui différa de ma vision fut l'attitude d'Edward. Il ne bougea pas, il regarda sa Bella à terre, le bras en sang, le souffle court et le regard embué. Ce fut notre père qui le pressa de rejoindre Jasper.

Quand Edward partit raccompagner Bella, je pus parler à la famille encore sous le choc. Je me doutais que ce que j'allais leur révéler ne leur plairait pas.

« Tu es complètement folle Alice ! gronda Rose. On était à deux doigts de tous la tuer, on aurait du tout recommencer dans une autre ville! »

« C'est tout ce qui t'embête ? De déménager ? »

« Calmez-vous, intervint Carlisle. Ce qui est fait est fait. Alice, tu as mis la vie de Bella en danger et tu nous as tenté inutilement, c'est grave. En as-tu conscience ? »

« Oui et je m'en excuse mais j'ai agi au mieux. Bella doit être l'une des nôtres. Nous étions tous là, nous avons pu nous contenir et nous soutenir les uns les autres. Ça aurait pu arriver un jour où Bella aurait été seule avec l'un d'entre nous. »

« Il est évident que nous devons redoubler de prudence en sa présence. Je m'en veux d'avoir emballer les billets d'avion… » se désola Esmé.

« Jasper, tu n'as rien dit. Qu'en penses-tu ? » l'interrogeai-je.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions calmés, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je fus paralysée par ce qu'il ressentait, il m'en voulait, il était blessé, il était déçu… Notre famille s'éclipsa, nous offrant un peu d'intimité.

« Je suis désolée Jazz, il faut qu'Edward réalise qu'il doit changer Bella au plus vite. »

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me mettre à l'épreuve ainsi ? Devant notre famille entière ? »

« C'était l'occasion parfaite. »

« Tu n'as rien dit, j'ai senti que tu me cachais quelque chose. Naïvement j'ai cru que ça n'était qu'une surprise que tu me réservais, comme tu fais toujours dans ces cas là. Mais là, tu m'as caché que j'allais agresser Bella… »

« Jazz, je te promets que je savais que tu ne la tuerais pas. »

« Oui parce que l'on m'en a empêché de force ! » s'énerva-t-il.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais se mettre en colère contre moi, il était toujours si calme malgré les émotions ambiantes. Les rares fois où il s'emportait, c'était contre Emmett.

« Je veux la tuer ! Je veux son sang ! Depuis le premier jour je dois faire un effort surhumain alors qu'Edward et toi passez tellement de temps avec elle que je suis en permanence harcelé. Mais j'ai fait l'effort de ne pas y penser, pour toi. Parce que tu veux être sa sœur, parce qu'Edward l'aime. Je pensais que j'avais mérité ta confiance vis à vis de Bella. »

« C'est le cas, Jasper. »

« Je ne comprends pas… je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu as mis toute la famille en danger. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'abord de parler avec Edward, avec Bella ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait cet été. » protestai-je de plus en plus mal.

« Non, tu les as embêté, tu t'es immiscée comme toujours dans leur relation. Il fallait leur parler sérieusement, tu n'es pas prise au sérieux quand dans la même discussion tu parles de shopping ! »

J'étais vexée mais je compris qu'il avait raison. Je n'aurais pas du employer des moyens aussi extrêmes. Edward arriva à cet instant, il nous demanda de le rejoindre sur le champ.

« Nous partons. » annonça-t-il.

« Explique-toi fils. »

« Nous partons. J'ai mis la vie de Bella trop souvent en danger et je ne peux plus vivre avec la crainte de la voir mourir par ma faute. Nous devons disparaître et la laisser mener une vie normale et sans danger. »

Oh non ! Ça n'était pas prévu ! Edward devait la changer, il devait la choisir elle ! Je redoutais le moment où il apprendrait ce que j'avais délibérément fait…

« Alice ! » hurla-t-il.

« Edward, tu te trompes, tu dois la changer. Bella sera un vampire et vous aurez l'éternité ensemble. Nous serons enfin au complet, notre famille sera plus forte et plus heureuse grâce à elle. »

« Elle ne mérite pas que l'on sacrifie son âme pour nous ! Tu es tellement inconsciente ! Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner d'avoir fait ça. » me cracha-t-il.

Jasper se tendit à mes côtés mais ne dit et ne fit rien. Il savait qu'Edward avait raison de m'en vouloir.

« Je l'ai vu, elle va devenir un vampire et être heureuse avec toi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. C'est ce que Bella veut ! Ne décide pas pour elle ! » plaidai-je.

Mon frère s'enfuit sans un mot, me laissant seule face à cinq vampires en colère.

« J'ai vu que nous serions heureux, Bella doit être l'une des nôtres ! »

« Alice, laissons-nous quelques heures. J'ai bien peur hélas que nous devrons nous plier à la décision d'Edward. » déclara Carlisle.

« Il me semble que l'on fonctionne comme une démocratie ! s'emporta Rosalie. Je ne vais pas laisser ce pseudo drame bouleverser notre famille. Edward n'est pas en position de nous imposer quoique ce soit. »

« Tu peux comprendre sa réaction, tempéra Esmé. Il a peur pour elle. Ce doit être si difficile pour lui de se retenir en permanence, de ne jamais laisser baisser sa garde. »

« Alors qu'il la change ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Alice et Rose, intervint Emmett. Nous devrions voter et je pense que Bella doit savoir la vérité et voter avec nous.»

Tous acquiescèrent et j'insistai pour que le vote ait lieu ce soir même. Je courus chez Bella et fus soulagée de ne pas y trouver Edward. Nous le préviendrons plus tard, il me restait à expliquer à Bella pourquoi j'avais mis sa vie en danger.

Je grimpai à sa fenêtre et la découvris allongée sur son lit les yeux clos mais le visage inondé de larmes. Elle ne dormait pas et serrait une photo contre son cœur. J'entrai doucement dans sa chambre et m'assis à coté de sa tête.

« C'est moi Bella. Calme-toi, tout va s'arranger. »

« Alice ! Tu dois me détester ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu dis de telles bêtises ? »

« A cause de moi Jasper a craqué. Il doit m'en vouloir. » sanglota plus fort Bella.

« Mais non, personne ne te tient pour responsable, crois-moi. »

« Edward était si bizarre quand il m'a raccompagnée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais pas comme d'habitude, j'ai peur Alice. »

« Je sais et tout ça c'est de ma faute. »

Bella releva son visage vers moi, inquiète et fébrile.

« Je savais que ça allait arriver, que tu te couperais et que Jasper t'attaquerait»

« Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Après cet incident, je t'ai vu, tu vas devenir vampire. »

« Edward ne veut pas, je lui en ai parlé, j'ai beaucoup argumenté mais il refuse. Il a promis de rester toute ma vie à mes côtés mais… »

« Tu as peur, je comprends. Oublie un instant Edward et demande toi si tu es vraiment prête à tout abandonner pour vivre comme nous. »

« Oui Alice, j'y ai si souvent pensé. »

Rosalie se faufila à son tour dans la chambre et mit quelques secondes à perdre un peu de son arrogance. Finalement elle avança doucement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Bella.

« La famille attend, il faut se dépêcher avant qu'Edward ne revienne. » dit-elle doucement.

« Je ne sais toujours pas quand il va se décider. » répliquai-je.

« Bella, tu dois décider maintenant. » la pressa Rose.

« Ok, oui ! Je le veux. »

« En route. »

En arrivant à la villa, Jasper s'excusa aussitôt ainsi qu'Esmé. Bella les rassura et leur dit que personne n'était à blâmer. Elle avait pourtant du sentir que tout le monde m'en voulait, elle était décidément trop gentille.

« Passons au vote. » déclara Rosalie.

« Un instant, je voudrais parler à Bella. Allons nous asseoir. » dit Carlisle.

Il lui expliqua ce à quoi elle devrait s'attendre lors de la transformation et de ses premières années. Elle avait eu un hoquet de terreur en apprenant que les premiers temps, elle ne penserait qu'au sang.

« Nous serons là pour toi Bella, nous t'aiderons tous. Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Esmé.

Même Rosalie acquiesça et Bella se calma un peu. J'eus soudain la vision d'Edward sur le chemin du retour.

« Il sera là dans cinq minutes. »

« Et s'il ne m'aime plus quand je serai comme vous ? s'alarma Bella. Il veut sauver mon âme… Je serais différente, moins attirante pour lui si je deviens comme vous. »

« Tu sous estimes votre amour. Tu es merveilleuse Bella, Edward t'aimera que tu sois humaine ou vampire. » lui dit Emmett, tous nous le regardâmes étonnés.

« Passons à table pour le vote. » conclut notre père.

Après nous être installés dans la salle à manger, Edward débarqua, encore plus énervé. Il avait senti Bella et il comprit que sa décision allait être remise en cause.

« Edward, calme-toi et arrête de regarder ta sœur ainsi. Nous allons voter pour décider de l'avenir de la famille. Bella en fait partie, elle a sa place ici autant que chacun d'entre nous. »

« Bella, viens. » lui dit Edward.

Elle commença à se lever mais Esmé la retint fermement et communiqua silencieusement avec Edward. Il baissa les yeux et s'assit en face de Bella et moi.

« Je pense que ce vote est inutile. » commença Carlisle.

« Exactement ! »

« Edward, ça suffit. Tout est de ta faute. Tu veux toujours décider pour les autres et pour Bella surtout ! le tança Rosalie. Elle a le droit de choisir son destin. Je suis contre, chacun sait que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire et pourtant j'ai Emmett. Mais personne ne doit décider pour Bella. Alors pour te forcer à comprendre ça et pour que tu arrêtes de jouer les martyrs, nous votons. »

Je commençai et murmurai un oui timide. Jasper vota oui également et s'excusa encore auprès de Bella.

« Oh que oui ! Bella j'ai hâte que tu puisses chasser avec nous ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Rosalie ? » dit Carlisle.

« Non, mais je sais que cela ne changera pas l'issue et Bella, j'espère que tu comprends que ce n'est pas contre toi. »

« Merci Rosalie. » lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu es ma fille Bella, ne doute jamais de ta place auprès de nous. Oui. » déclara Esmé.

Il ne restait plus que Carlisle et Edward gronda.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. » se lamenta Edward en regardant notre père.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix fils. Tu t'apprêtais à briser notre famille. As-tu seulement songé au chagrin que tu aurais causé à Bella et à ta famille ? As-tu réfléchi, au delà de tes croyances, aux conséquences de notre départ ? »

« Je pense à elle, à son âme. »

« Je suis là, en face de toi Edward. Ne fais pas comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Ne cherche plus à me protéger. » lui dit sèchement Bella.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être une créature maudite. »

« Je n'ai pas encore voté. Je vote oui. Je veux devenir un vampire. Je suis prête à tout sacrifier. Alice, tu m'as demandé si même sans Edward je le ferai. La réponse est non. »

Personne ne dit rien, mon frère s'était levé furieux. Bella l'interpella.

« Edward, sans toi, la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue. Si tu me quittes, que je sois humaine ou vampire, je mourrai. Je t'aime trop pour me satisfaire de quelques décennies. Tu seras éternellement jeune et beau, je ne veux pas que tu me voies faible et vieille. Je ne veux pas d'une vie normale, je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne veux que toi. »

J'étais émue et fière d'elle, de sa force. Enfin elle osait s'opposer à Edward.

« Il ne reste plus que toi. » dit Esmé à Edward.

« Avant cela, je voudrais parler seule à seul avec Edward. » demanda Bella.

Nous quittâmes la villa mais ne nous éloignèrent pas, nous voulions tous entendre leur discussion.

« Je veux te prouver que je t'aime Edward. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu peux en aimer un autre, tu es si jeune, tu ne peux pas décider de ne pas avoir d'enfant maintenant. Un jour, tu m'en voudras de t'avoir ôter tes options. »

« Ce jour-là je ne t'aimerais plus et ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais. » lui promit-elle.

Nous entendîmes Bella embrasser Edward sur la joue et mon don me permit d'assister à la scène. Il tomba ensuite à genoux devant elle, la tête contre son ventre.

« Mon amour, rien ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer, continua Bella. Le vote des autres ne compte pas, je ne veux que le tien. Si tu me quittes, je t'aimerais toute ma vie et elle sera vide et sans joie. Si tu m'obliges à rester humaine avec toi, je t'en voudrais de me laisser vieillir et devenir encore plus fragile, nous ne serons jamais un vrai couple. Mais si je deviens vampire, tu pourras faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je serais tout pour toi, je t'épouserais mille fois pour te le prouver. Tu pourrais m'embrasser enfin comme je le veux, je pourrais te serrer contre moi sans avoir peur que tu ne me repousses. »

« Je te repousse parce que je n'ai pas confiance en moi Bella. J'ai peur pour toi, tout le temps, ça me tue de ne pas être en permanence à tes côtés. »

« Alors choisis, choisis une éternité heureux ou une vie de peur. »

« Ton âme, si pure… »

« Elle sera toujours là, je serai la même, enfin sauf au début apparemment je vais vouloir assassiner toute la ville. Mais après… »

« Après tu seras toujours avec moi… » accepta-t-il enfin.

« Oui Edward. A jamais. Je mérite d'être heureuse et le seul moyen est que ton venin me tue. Je veux que tu le fasses… tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'excite de penser que tu me mordes. Je renaitrai, égale à toi, plus jamais tu n'auras peur, plus jamais je ne douterai de ton amour pour moi. »

« Je te veux pour l'éternité Isabella Swan. »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Laissez une trace de votre passage... ! SVP<em>


	39. Chapitre 39 Ascenseur

**OS – Ascenseur**

**Couple : Rosalie et Emmett**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Rosalie<strong>

* * *

><p>Je rentrais chez moi, seule et déprimée. Depuis que j'avais rompu mes fiançailles avec Royce, je n'avais plus le moral. Je l'avais surpris avec une autre femme au lit, heureusement pour moi, peu après l'annonce de nos fiançailles. J'avais les cadeaux et je m'étais libérée de ce manipulateur et menteur de Royce. Mes amies m'avaient pourtant prévenue mais l'amour rend aveugle et j'étais très amoureuse.<p>

Et ce matin, mon patron m'avait licenciée car je refusais ses avances. A peine avait-il appris pour ma rupture qu'il s'était jeté sur moi dans la salle des photocopieuses. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être repoussé et encore moins d'être giflé devant la plupart des employés. De toute façon j'avais toujours détesté ce job… Désormais, j'avais bien l'intention d'éviter les hommes à tout prix, quand bien même ils étaient mignons et tout en muscles, comme l'homme qui se précipita alors vers l'ascenseur de mon immeuble alors que les portes se refermaient. Il entra de justesse et me sourit.

Je le vis se reculer dans la cabine, pour me regarder sans doute, j'en avais l'habitude. Avant, j'étais fière d'attirer sur moi l'attention des hommes et la jalousie des femmes. J'avais changé, murie et je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je détestais cela mais je ne le recherchais plus.

Entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage, l'ascenseur stoppa, je crus un instant que l'homme avait appuyé sur ce bouton pour descendre aussi je me retournai vers lui. Il me sourit mais ne bougea pas. Puis la lumière faiblit et mon cauchemar commença. L'homme commença à appuyer sur tous les boutons, mais ne voyant aucun résultat il tapa sur le panneau de contrôle, ce qui eut pour effet de plonger la cabine dans un noir complet.

« Vous avez appuyé sur quel bouton en montant ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Sur le 6, et vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas appuyé. »

Je n'avais pas même remarqué qu'il n'avait pas appuyé ? Bêtement je l'avais admiré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avec son physique de monsieur muscle il ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi d'étage ? Si vous alliez au même que moi, vous ne m'auriez pas posé la question. »

A cet instant je sentis sa main dans mon dos et je me raidis. J'étais coincée avec cet homme et sans aucune échappatoire. Je ne voulais pas penser au pire mais les journaux regorgeaient de crimes sordides.

« Alors ? » m'impatientai-je, tout en me collant au coin opposé à lui.

« Bah, je vous ai vu et j'ai oublié et après je me suis dit que … enfin… »

Je tirai de mon sac mon téléphone et l'activai mais comme toujours, je ne captais pas dans l'ascenseur.

« Regardez si vous avez du réseau. »

« J'ai pas mon portable… »

Je me retins difficilement d'exploser, j'étais certaine que cet incident était de sa faute et plus les minutes passaient dans un silence pesant, plus je devinais qu'il n'était pas dangereux, plutôt gros benêt.

« Bon, il est environ vingt heures, il va y avoir forcément quelqu'un qui va vouloir prendre l'ascenseur, il donnera l'alerte. » dit-il.

« Si vous n'aviez pas tabassé le panneau de contrôle, on serait peut-être déjà sorti ! » hurlai-je.

« Wow, il faut vous calmer, on ne risque rien. Vous êtes claustrophobe ? »

« Non ! Je suis juste coincée avec un imbécile, tous dans les muscles et rien dans la cervelle ! Vous avez surement anéanti nos chances d'être secourus rapidement avec votre attitude d'homme des cavernes ! »

« Chérie, je n'y suis pour rien, le problème vient de la mécanique pas des petits boutons. »

« Vous m'avez appelée chérie ? »

« Tu viens de dire que j'étais un imbécile et un homme des cavernes, j'aurais pu dire pire. »

Son ton familier me choquait mais j'étais au-delà de ça. Je n'avais qu'une envie, plonger dans mes draps et dormir une semaine. Ce crétin compromettait ma soirée…

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de nous présenter. Je suis Emmett McCarthy, j'ai emménagé aujourd'hui, j'habite au deuxième étage. »

« Alors c'est ça qui a flingué l'ascenseur, c'est ton déménagement ! Ton banc de musculation, les poids enfin toutes tes affaires ont littéralement flingué l'ascenseur ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Je le tutoyais comme je l'aurais fait facilement avec un gamin.

« Ça va, on n'en sait rien et j'ai fait attention à ne pas dépasser le poids limite. »

J'étais maudite.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Je vais prendre les escaliers désormais comme ça je n'aurais plus à te croiser. » pestai-je.

« Ça ne sera pas difficile de le savoir, je n'aurais qu'à demander à n'importe quel mec de l'immeuble qui est la belle plante du sixième. »

« Si on attendait en silence ? » proposai-je, agacée.

Ça me tuait mais je devais admettre que j'avais été comme lui, arrogante et assurée de charmer les autres. Les minutes passèrent et Emmett finit par s'asseoir. La température avait grimpé subitement, l'air conditionné ne fonctionnait plus.

« Et puis merde. » bougonna-t-il.

Il se remua dans le petit espace sans que je comprenne ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu devrais aussi enlever une couche de vêtements. » me dit-il.

« Parce que tu t'es déshabillé ? »

« J'ai enlevé mon tshirt et mes chaussures. »

Je retins ma respiration, persuadée que ce Emmett devait puer la transpiration, mais il n'en fut rien et quelques secondes plus tard, je fermai les yeux. Ça n'était pas normal d'être excitée par ce rustre, il était beau et sentait divinement bon… Surement ça n'était qu'une histoire de phéromones, mon besoin d'être enfin aimée et en même temps qu'on me fasse l'amour sans délicatesse.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'ôter ma veste, et alors que je me penchais pour défaire un peu mes bottes, la lumière revint. Le regard d'Emmett était planté dans le mien puis il dériva plus bas, dans mon décolleté. Je me relevai vite et m'éloignai le plus possible de lui. Ainsi postée, je pus admirer la musculature de son dos et de ses bras, sa nuque sur laquelle des cheveux frisaient un peu. J'ai une folle envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de poser ma bouche dans son cou pour m'enivrer de son odeur, de sentir son corps dur contre le mien.

Une demi-heure passa et mes fantasmes ne me laissèrent aucun répit. Emmett resta silencieux, le regard baissé. Nous fumes enfin délivrés par les pompiers et dès que je le pus, sans un regard en arrière, je m'échappais.

_oOo_

Ce soir, j'étais juste trop fatiguée pour monter chez mes moi par les escaliers. J'avais commencé le jour même un nouveau job de potiche, le temps de trouver autre chose. J'étais restée debout six heures d'affilée, j'étais prête à prendre le risque de recroiser Emmett McCarthy. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur moi, j'étais déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu courir vers l'ascenseur. Au deuxième étage, la porte s'ouvrit et je me figeai… il était là.

Il me sourit, si gentiment que j'en oubliai pourquoi je ne devais pas craquer pour lui. Je l'avais évité pendant trois semaines, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas penser à lui, en vain. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en moi et je ne savais pas encore quoi exactement, mais ça avait un lien direct avec… mon sexe… Je sentie mon excitation humidifier mon string, décidément Emmett me faisait trop d'effet.

Cette fois-ci encore, il n'appuya pas sur un bouton et l'ascenseur reprit sa course vers le 6ème étage sans que nous nous soyons parlés. Le moteur fit soudain un bruit étrange, je m'approchai d'Emmett et lui me regarda un peu inquiet.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça va recommencer quand… » commençai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, la cabine s'immobilisa entre le 5ème et le 6ème étage… Emmett pouffa de rire puis toussa pour masquer son hilarité, sans doute craintif quant à ma réaction. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer après la scène que je lui avais faite la dernière fois.

Mes joues s'échauffèrent tandis que je m'imaginais plaquée par Emmett contre une paroi, mon string au sol et son pantalon sur les chevilles.

« Espérons qu'ils vont nous déloger plus rapidement, désolé. » me dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« J'en sais rien, d'avance au cas où. »

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, ni t'accuser d'avoir provoquer la panne. »

Il ne dit rien et soupira. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

« Bon alors le bouton d'appel… il est vers le bas je crois… » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il vint se poster face au tableau de contrôle, à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Attends. »

Je posai ma main sur lui et une mini tornade balaya mes craintes et mes doutes. Je m'approchai plus de lui et fis glisser ma main vers son visage. Il ne me repoussa pas, il ne bougea pas non plus.

« Quelqu'un t'attend ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non. »

« Alors on ne va pas appeler tout de suite les secours. » lui murmurai-je près de son oreille.

Je me mis en mode « je veux être baisée », rien ne m'arrêterait si seulement il voulait de moi.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ici. » continuai-je.

« Euh…Ici ? Maintenant ? Moi ? »

« Emmett tu es tellement sexy, tu as intérêt à être aussi chaud que tu en as l'air. »

« Tu me mets la pression Rose, mais tu ne vas pas être déçue ! »

Tout son corps écrasa le mien avec empressement, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Une de ses mains déboutonna mon chemisier tandis que l'autre tenait ma joue. Jamais je n'avais été embrassé avec tant de fougue, le gout de sa bouche était divin, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, je n'aurais pas pu.

En quelques minutes, nous fumes à demi nus, sa bouche embrassa goulument mes seins tandis que je suivais avec mes doigts le contour de ses abdominaux.

« J'aimerais tellement te voir. » me dit-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Mon string finit très rapidement à terre et je déboutonnai son pantalon puis descendit son caleçon, libérant son sexe gonflé. Emmett grogna et passa ses mains sous mes fesses. Il me porta ainsi et se présenta à mon entrée. Je gémis de plaisir, sa bouche torturait mon cou, mes mains appuyèrent vainement sur son dos puissant pour qu'il me prenne enfin.

« Emmett… maintenant ! » grognai-je.

« J'allais venir sonner à ta porte ce soir. » me dit-il, le souffle court mais toujours pas en moi.

« Vraiment ? »

Le bout de son gland titilla mon clitoris, me faisant gémir de plus belle.

« Oh oui… c'est quoi cet uniforme que tu portes ? Quand je t'ai aperçue ce matin, j'ai cru devenir fou. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément et au lieu de me rendre ce baiser, il s'introduisit en moi, lentement, trop lentement, c'était si bon. Puis il passa à la vitesse supérieure, je n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup si il ne m'avait pas porté. Il me ravagea littéralement, tout mon corps porterait la trace d'Emmett à tout jamais.

Il grognait et c'était sexy, je ne pouvais, pour ma part, pas prononcer un seul mot intelligible autre que « OUI ! ». J'avais été si naïve de croire que Royce était un amant formidable… Lui et mon copain du lycée étaient des gros nuls, Emmett était un dieu du sexe !

« Putain, ça me tue de te prendre comme ça pour la première fois… dès qu'on sort d'ici, je te prendrai dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables... »

Mon cœur se réveilla, faisant taire un instant ma libido. Il me voulait encore après cette fois, il ne cherchait pas à me posséder, peut-être que…

Son sexe en moi, ses mains et sa bouche sur moi m'empêchèrent de continuer à me poser des questions. La boule dans mon ventre, annonciatrice du meilleur orgasme de ma vie, enfla encore et encore. J'étais au bord de la jouissance, j'avais hâte comme je voulais attendre.

« Je vais plus tenir très longtemps. »

« Moi non plus Emmett… »

Je ne l'aurais pas pu cru possible et pourtant il me prit encore plus fort, mon corps qui tapait contre la paroi faisait trembler toute la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Il m'acheva en quatre coups de reins particulièrement profonds et je criai la première. J'étais soufflée par cette explosion orgasmique. Il grogna plus fort et se déversa une seconde plus tard en moi, sa bouche plaquée dans mon cou.

A ce moment, la lumière revint et je pus me noyer dans son regard encore noir de sa jouissance. Il m'embrassa doucement tout en me remettants sur mes pieds. La cabine se mit brusquement en mouvement.

« Merde ! »

Nous nous rhabillâmes à la hâte, moins de vingt secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 6ème étage où nous attendait quelques personnes et deux pompiers.

« Encore vous ?! » s'étonna l'un des deux pompiers.

« On a pas appelé les secours ! » s'énerva Emmett.

Moi seule pouvais comprendre sa colère et c'était juste sexy.

« Vos voisins l'ont fait, vous avez eu de la chance cette fois-ci. Bon, on va inspecter la cabine, attendez une demi-heure messieurs dames. »

Nos voisins râlèrent et se dispersèrent, tandis qu'Emmett m'entraina vers mon appartement. Quand je refermai la porte sur nous, il me regarda tel un lion affamé… Je lui lançai une œillade aguichante et allai jusqu'à ma chambre

Sans détour, sans gêne, je me déshabillai face à lui. Je pus facilement constater que je lui faisais de l'effet, la bosse dans son pantalon avait grossi. Il remarqua la direction de mon regard et ricana gentiment.

« Eh oui Rosie, je ne vais pas te laisser te reposer beaucoup cette nuit. » me promit-il

_oOo_

Emmett appuya au moins dix fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer.

« Une fois suffit, tu sais… »

« Ouais je sais mais… »

L'ascenseur sonna et s'ouvrit. Une voisine d'une soixantaine année nous dévisagea méchamment et se mit entre les portes, nous bloquant le passage.

« La première fois, votre mari a cassé le panneau de commandes, la deuxième fois, vous avez cabossé une paroi en le faisant, alors non ! Non ! Non ! Vous ne montez pas ! » s'exclama Mme Porter, nous laissant Emmett et moi pantois.

« Quelle garce ! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu crois que tu peux descendre à pieds ? »

« Non ! On va attendre une minute que l'ascenseur revienne. »

Et l'ascenseur remonta. Emmett m'enlaça par derrière et posa ses mains sur mon ventre avec tendresse. Malgré mes contractions, je souriais, enfin !

« Il arrive ! » s'exclama mon mari à mes côtés, tout aussi impatient.

« Il a hâte de sortir… ouf… j'ai… aie ! »

Une nouvelle contraction me prit par surprise, plus intense et plus longue. Moins de vingt secondes après, une autre me cloua au sol.

« Rosie ! »

« Emmett, je ne crois pas qu'il va attendre d'être à l'hôpital… » paniquai-je.

« Ok… calme-toi, respire… »

« AHHHHHHHH ! » hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

Emmett appela les pompiers pour qu'ils viennent chez nous et quand il raccrocha, il se baissa à mes côtés. L'ascenseur se stoppa mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas.

« Non ! Mais … Pourquoi ça nous tombe toujours dessus ! »

« Emmett ! Fais quelque chose ! »

« Quoi chérie ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Je tentai de respirer profondément entre deux contractions mais ça ne m'aida pas, saletés de cours de sophrologie !

« Il arrive, le bébé arrive ! » criai-je.

« Non, essaie de te retenir ou je sais pas quoi. »

« NON ! Je dois pousser, il est en train de sortir ! »

« Merde ! Attends, je sors le caméscope. »

Je saisis mon idiot de mari par le col.

« Pas le temps ! Tu dois l'aider à sortir. »

Il s'assit à terre et m'ôta mon pantalon de jogging ainsi que mon boxer.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi ? Aie ! »

« Je crois que je vois sa tête. »

« Ok, alors c'est bon signe. Emmett , il faut qu'il sorte. J'ai perdu les eaux il y a déjà quinze minutes, on doit faire vite ! »

« Mais je dois faire quoi ? »

« Sors une serviette de bain et ma bouteille d'eau. »

J'en oubliai un tout petit peu mes douleurs, j'étais concentrée sur le bébé et les difficultés qu'il fallait éviter. Les contractions continuèrent, les pompiers rappelèrent Emmett pour savoir pourquoi nous n'étions pas à l'appartement. Une minute plus tard, une voix retentit dans la cabine.

« Madame, vous êtes bloquée entre deux étages, nous allons forcer les portes et vous évacuer. Éloignez-vous des portes. »

Emmett m'aida à me glisser au fond de la cabine, il posa à terre la serviette puis mit ses mains derrière mes cuisses et les releva. Des coups violents furent portés aux portes qui commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

« Allez chérie, tu y arrives ! Bravo ! Il va sortir ! Pousse encore un peu ! »

Je sentis mon bébé se frayer enfin un chemin, la tête sortit, puis les épaules et enfin le reste du corps. Emmett l'enveloppa aussitôt dans la serviette, il se mit à pleurer et je remarquai, un peu sonnée, que je pleurais aussi. Quand les pompiers entendirent les cris de notre fils, ils redoublèrent d'effort.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite, un pompier m'expliqua que je devais encore expulser le placenta et il m'aida en appuyant sur mon ventre. Un médecin arriva peu après et fit couper à Emmett le cordon puis enveloppa notre bébé dans un drap stérile puis dans une couverture de survie. Je fus glissée sur une civière et tous les trois, nous partîmes enfin vers l'hôpital.

Dans l'ambulance, le médecin nous félicita puis m'aida à mettre mon fils au sein. Le bébé s'endormit doucement en tétant.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, il a fallu que l'ascenseur tombe en panne à ce moment-là. » nous dit le médecin.

« Bah c'est dans la logique des choses, on l'a conçu dans l'ascenseur en panne il y a neuf mois ! » rigola mon mari.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Ça vous a plu?<em>


	40. Chapitre 40 Rupture 2

**OS – Rupture 2**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Soirée d'anniversaire de Bella...<em>

Quelle maladroite, fut ma première pensée, puis je sentis Edward se tendre et crier « non ! ». Ensuite je vis le regard fou de Jasper. Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre et me poussa fort en arrière. Je percutai alors la table où étaient posé le gâteau, les cadeaux, les assiette et deux vases. Alors que la douleur commençait à se faire sentir, je pensai avec ironie que ça n'était pas Jasper qui m'avait blessée mais Edward.

L'odeur de mon sang me fit tourner la tête, j'allais m'évanouir quand je sentis une main froide sur mon front. En rouvrant les yeux, je constatai que j'étais allongée à terre et qu'Edward était accroupi devant moi, menaçant. Jasper sortait, escorté par Emmett, Rose, Alice et Esmé. Carlisle demanda à Edward s'il pouvait s'approcher et j'aurai pouffé si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal. Carlisle ne me ferait aucun mal mais Edward prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se décaler.

Je refusai d'aller à l'hôpital, inutile d'inquiéter mon père, Carlisle était capable de me soigner. Edward me porta jusqu'à la cuisine où Alice venait de déposer la mallette de leur père.

Edward ne dit rien, ses mâchoires étaient serrées et il évitait mon regard. Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un « aie » quand Carlisle me fit une piqure et mon amoureux se raidit.

« Sors Edward, s'il te plait. » lui dis-je.

« Je suis capable de me contenir. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Je sais, Carlisle va me soigner, va prendre un bol d'air frais. »

Il me regarda enfin et je compris que l'incident ne serait pas anodin et sans conséquences. Edward s'en voulait une fois de plus car j'avais failli mourir.

« Va voir Jasper, insista Carlisle, il doit s'en vouloir et tu es le seul qui pourras le calmer. »

Une fois seuls, Carlisle me demanda comment j'allais mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Mes larmes coulèrent en silence, tandis que je pris la décision qui allait changer ma vie. J'allais anéantir mon bonheur, j'en étais capable, j'en étais convaincue, je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Carlisle proposa de me raccompagner mais Edward surgit dans la cuisine.

« Je m'en charge. »

J'aurais préféré Carlisle, j'aurais voulu repousser ce moment, pourtant le plus tôt était le mieux. Alice m'entraina pour me prêter une autre tenue, ma chemise était tachée de sang, impossible de cacher cela à Charlie. Je passai une tunique d'Esmé puis soufflai un peu.

« Alice, comment va Jasper ? »

« Il se sent très coupable, je suis désolée Bella, je n'ai pas pu prévoir cela. »

« Bien sur que non, ne t'excuses pas et dis à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas. »

« Merci Bella. »

Elle me força à emporter mes cadeaux et mon appareil photo. Dans la voiture, je découvris sans plaisir le nouvel auto radio avec un gros nœud rouge dessus.

Edward me raccompagna, je ne luttai pas pour conduire pour une fois, mon bras me faisait beaucoup souffrir malgré les cachets que j'avais pris avant de quitter le manoir. Pendant le trajet, je tentai de penser à autre chose, de ne pas choisir, de ne rien décider pour éviter qu'Alice n'ait une vision.

En se garant devant la maison de Charlie, je poussai un soupir pour me donner du courage et déglutis pour ravaler mes larmes. J'avais la nausée, j'avais peur, j'étais épuisée.

Une dernière fois je le regardai, tentant de mémoriser à jamais son visage parfait.

« Edward, je suis désolée. » commençai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas ta faute ! » répliqua-t-il exaspéré.

« Non, c'est ta faute et aussi un peu la mienne. C'était stupide de penser que je pouvais m'intégrer à ta famille, à ton monde. C'était surtout très stupide de ta part de me pousser comme tu l'as fait. »

« Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à t'éloigner de Jasper et… »

« J'ai mal partout Edward, tu aurais pu me tuer. » lui dis-je avec une colère feinte.

« Bella… »

Il n'était même pas surpris que je lui en veuille, cela ne fit que renforcer ma volonté.

« J'ai eu peur ce soir, mais ça devait arriver un jour. Jasper a craqué parce que je me suis juste coupée avec du papier ! Je suis maladroite ! Combien de fois vas-tu devoir me balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour m'éloigner ? Je ne peux pas te demander de choisir entre moi et à ta famille. »

« Je te choisis Bella. »

« Non Edward, tu ne comprends pas ? On n'est pas du même monde ! Je serai toujours en danger avec toi ! Je suis désolée d'avoir cru que j'étais assez forte pour ça. »

Je fermai les yeux pour éviter son regard de supplicié. Si je pleurais maintenant, il saurait que j'étais en train de lui mentir.

« Je vais partir chez ma mère, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu avais raison dès le départ, j'ai été éblouie par toi, j'ai cru t'aimer, j'ai cru te vouloir plus que la vie, j'ai eu tort et je m'en excuse. »

« Bella, s'il te plait… »

« Non Edward, je suis fatiguée d'essayer d'être ok avec tout ça. Je mérite d'être heureuse et toi aussi, ça ne marchera pas entre nous. »

« Je suis un monstre, évidemment que je ne te mérite pas. » se fustigea-t-il, brisant encore plus mon cœur.

« Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plait, pense à ta famille. Promets-le moi. »

« Bella… »

« Continue ta vie Edward, oublie-moi. Je te promets que je garderai votre secret, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » lui dis-je tandis que mon âme se révoltait.

« Dis-leur au revoir de ma part, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop. »

« Alice… » tenta-t-il.

« C'est mieux comme ça Edward, je ne les oublierai jamais. »

J'osai un dernier geste envers lui, je posai mes lèvres sur sa joue fraiche et incroyablement douce.

« Adieu. »

Il posa sa main sur mon bras valide, son toucher léger m'électrisa comme toujours. Je ne me retournai pas, ne dis rien attendis qu'il comprenne qu'il était inutile d'insister. Puis je rentrai chez moi et vérifiai qu'il était parti. Je commençai à monter les escaliers sans bruits mais mon corps me trahit et je tombai lourdement tandis que j'étais secouée par de gros sanglots.

Mon père accourut du salon, me faisant réagir. Je m'enfuis avant qu'il n'ait pu me toucher et me réfugiai dans la salle de bains.

« Bella ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Laisse-moi s'il te plait. »

« Dis-moi ! Tu es blessée ? » s'entêta Charlie.

Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et pensai avec regret que j'allais aussi décevoir mon père. Je me revis lui faire cette scène horrible quelques mois plus tôt tandis que James avait décidé de me traquer. Je n'avais pas la force de lui mentir encore.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'émergeai, résolue, les yeux secs mais le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres. Mon père n'avait pas bougé et je n'eus pas le courage de le repousser une fois de plus. Il me suivit dans ma chambre et s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit.

« Dis-moi petite. »

« Je pars demain matin chez maman. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est encore cet Edward ?! » s'énerva-t-il aussitôt.

« Papa, je suis désolée de partir. »

« Mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Je l'ai quitté, à l'instant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu semblais si heureuse ce matin encore ! »

« Je sais mais lui ne l'est pas avec moi. Je l'ai quitté avant qu'il ne le fasse. »

« Quoi ? »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder. Au lieu de ça, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me remis à pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'aurait quittée tôt ou tard. »

« Il ne te mérite pas chérie mais il t'aime, ça se voit ! »

Je secouai la tête, j'aurais voulu pouvoir tout raconter, il m'aurait alors comprise.

« Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de rester ici et de le voir regretter d'être avec moi. Il serait parti et m'aurais laissée. J'ai encore une chance de m'en sortir papa. »

« Reste un peu. »

« Non, je ne supporte pas l'idée de le revoir sans pouvoir… »

« Bella, c'est la première fois que tu aimes, tout ce qui te paraît dramatique maintenant te fera rire demain. »

« C'est ce que tu t'es dit quand maman est partie ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche sa vie à cause de moi. Il est comme maman, il mérite le monde et je ne peux pas le lui offrir. »

Mon père se tut, je me mordis la lèvre tant je regrettais d'avoir impliqué ma mère dans cette discussion.

Le lendemain, mon père m'emmena à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Quand j'arrivai à Jacksonville, sept heures plus tard, j'étais épuisée, j'avais mal, je voulais me cacher sous un gros caillou et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans que personne ne vienne me déranger.

J'ignorais ce que mon père avait dit à Renée quant à mon retour, j'appréhendais son interrogatoire. Pourtant elle ne dit rien d'autre que « bienvenue », elle savait donc. Tant mieux, ça me laisserait plus de temps pour me forger une carapace.

Jacksonville était suffisamment grande pour que je puisse passer inaperçue, au lycée aucun professeur ne prit la peine de me présenter aux élèves, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'évitais les gens et cela devait se voir, personne ne vint me parler ou juste se présenter.

Les mois passèrent inexorablement, je n'avais plus le gout à rien, tout devenait monotone et gris. Mille fois j'avais composé son numéro, juste pour entendre sa voix et s'il aurait été heureux de m'entendre, je lui aurais tout avoué et je l'aurais supplié de me reprendre. Chaque jour qui s'écoulait était une malédiction, un défi à relever pour encore avancer, parler, manger. Je pris chaque minute consacrée à lui pour me convaincre que j'avais bien fait, qu'il était mieux sans moi.

Mes notes baissèrent, je n'étais plus dans les meilleures élèves. Renée tenta de me secouer en m'entrainant dans ses cours de Pilate, de tricot, de chinois, de lap dance. J'étais de mauvaise compagnie et elle se lassa. Elle insista une dernière fois pour m'emmener à un club de poésie, ce qui se révéla être un piège… C'était un groupe de paroles pour adolescentes. Renée me laissa entrer seule et s'excusa de m'avoir menti.

« Tu n'as pas à parler si tu ne le veux pas, tu peux écouter. » me dit-elle avant de partir.

Alors que le groupe se rassembla, une jeune femme resta debout au centre du cercle des participantes. Elle se présenta comme étant une psychologue puis souhaita la bienvenue à toutes et nous força à nous présenter les unes aux autres. Comme ma mère me l'avait dit, je n'eus pas l'obligation de parler. J'étais au départ persuadée que c'était inutile pour moi d'écouter d'autres adolescentes. Elles n'avaient sans doute pas ma maturité et ne parleraient que de frivolités. Laura, la psychologue, posait parfois un regard interrogatif sur moi. J'étais à vrai dire la seule aussi mal en point. Toutes avaient fait un effort pour s'habiller, pour se maquiller ou pour sourire aux autres et partager un peu de chaleur humaine et de solidarité féminine.

Finalement, chacune des filles qui parlèrent m'émurent. Leur récit était souvent poignant et il n'était pas rare que quelques larmes coulent. Toutes avaient aimé et étaient blessées. Était-ce donc si commun de connaître un amour fort et sincère, puis de le perdre ? Je les regardais toutes sous un angle nouveau, plus clément, plus bienveillant et moins hautain. J'aimais un vampire, elles aimaient des humains, au final, il ne s'agissait que d'amour perdu, nous étions pareilles.

Quand Laura me demanda si je voulais ajouter quelque chose, toutes les filles tournèrent leur regard vers moi. Je craignis d'y voir de la pitié, j'y découvris en fait beaucoup de compassion. Leurs sourires timides m'encouragèrent, je me levai et parlai d'une voix claire.

« J'ai été aimée et j'ai aimé. Il était capable de m'offrir la lune, je n'ai jamais voulu que son bonheur. Il est de cette race apparemment rare de nos jours, un vrai gentleman. Il m'aurait couverte de fleurs et de cadeaux si je ne lui avais pas demandé de s'abstenir. Il aurait mis sa vie en jeu pour moi et j'en ferais autant. Il a composé une berceuse pour moi et me la chantait pour m'endormir. Ses baisers, ses gentes tendres, ses sourires, tout n'étaient que des preuves d'amour et pourtant j'ai douté. Je doute encore mais j'ai pris une décision et par amour pour lui, je vais m'y tenir. Je quitté le seul homme que j'aimerais jamais, pour qu'il soit heureux sans moi. Je ne le mérite pas et ne le mériterai jamais. »

Le groupe était silencieux, la plupart des filles se retenaient de pleurer, la soirée avait déjà été riche en émotion. Toutes avaient été quittées, elles ne me comprendraient peut-être pas.

« Tu l'as quitté ? » me demanda Laura.

« Oui, il l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre. Il aurait cessé de m'aimer. Je ne l'ai connu que sept mois, nous sommes restés ensemble cinq mois. Je l'aimais trop pour pouvoir supporter de le voir malheureux avec moi, c'était inévitable. »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui, assénai-je. Il était parfait, à tous points de vue. Il méritait une personne capable de le rendre heureux, je ne lui attirais que des problèmes. »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille de ton âge agir avec autant de maturité et de désespoir. »

Je baissai la tête, déçue. Elle allait me dire ce que mes parents m'avaient dit, que je méritais d'être avec Edward, que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui pourrait de toute façon se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour.

Je partis rapidement de la salle et rejoignis l'entrée avant que mes pleurs ne commencent. Il était près de vingt heures, il faisait nuit et j'étais seule. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez ma mère, je voulais rentrer chez moi, dans ses bras, mais je n'en avais plus le droit. J'avais pris une décision, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il était heureux désormais.

Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, nous avions du faire face à tant de problèmes, tant de drames et si peu de joies et de rires. Je voyais en permanence sous mes paupières closes le visage inquiet d'Edward. Il l'avait été chaque jour depuis notre rencontre, nous avions eu tant de différends, tant de malentendus. Entre ma timidité et son gout pour les phrases cryptiques, je n'avais jamais osé lui poser certaines questions, je n'avais pas osé certains gestes, il se retenait à chaque instant en ma présence.

Oui j'avais bien fait de le quitter, peu importe que j'en sois morte…

Peu après les fêtes de Pâques, je reçus une visite très inattendue. En rentrant du lycée, je trouvai Rosalie Cullen dans ma chambre. Elle regardait un peu partout sans gêne, touchait à quelques objets, ignorant pendant de longues minutes ma présence.

« Tu es heureuse ? » me demanda-t-elle finalement sans chercher à cacher sa colère.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venue car je ne te comprends pas, je ne comprends pas non plus Edward. »

Je me doutais qu'elle allait cracher son venin, elle n'avait jamais été sympa avec moi. Je m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau et commençai à vider mon sac de cours. Agacée que je n'entre pas dans son je, elle saisit mon poignet et me força à lui faire face.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? » m'invectiva-t-elle.

« Relâche-moi. » répliquai-je calmement, le regard baissé.

« Tu es heureuse d'avoir détruit mon frère ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. C'était trop dangereux… »

« Et tu ne l'aimais pas, tu lui as menti. Ça t'a excitée un temps de vivre un amour hors du commun, puis tu t'es lassée. »

« Tu aurais du être satisfaite de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Ça aurait fini mal entre Edward et moi, comme tu le pensais depuis le début. »

« Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos ! »

« Je ne fais que constater que tu as eu raison, et moi tort. Je sais que tu as à cœur la sécurité de ta famille, je ne trahirai pas votre secret. »

« Toute la famille est anéantie, tu as quitté Edward et tous te pleurent. »

« Pas toi… »

« Mais Emmett oui et ça je ne peux pas le supporter. »

« Tu vas me ramener de force ? » me moquai-je en lui tournant une fois de plus le dos.

« Non, tu ne méritais pas Edward. »

« Parce que toi, oui ? »

« Il t'a raconté cela ? » s'étonna la blonde.

Je soupirai avec lassitude, la vérité était que j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'énerve plus et qu'elle me tue. Je ne savais rien de Rosalie, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité avec cette furie.

« Carlisle m'a condamnée à cette vie à cause de lui. J'étais mourante et il a pensé qu'Edward et moi pourrions être ensemble. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha et je me levai. Elle eut un petit sourire hautain, méprisant.

« On ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu. Par la suite, on s'est toléré et ça a été plus facile avec Emmett. Edward était en accord avec lui-même avant que tu ne débarques dans nos vies. Il était le seul célibataire et était persuadé que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il se laisse aller, il ne se nourrit plus qu'à peine et reste cloitré dans sa chambre. »

« Ça lui passera. »

« Oui, dans un ou deux siècles… avec un peu de chance. »

« Alors que veux-tu ? Que je retourne à Forks et que je le supplie de me reprendre ? »

Elle ne dit rien, indécise et en colère.

« Je lui ai demandé de me transformer et il a refusé. Il ne m'aimait pas assez pour passer une éternité avec moi, je pense qu'il va se remettre. J'ai sans doute blessé son égo plus que son cœur, si tant est qu'il en ait un. » lâchai-je sans ciller.

Rosalie me fusilla du regard, elle me crut et disparut de ma chambre une seconde plus tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais encore secouée par cette confrontation, le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne se refermait pas, j'étais sans doute condamnée à vie, j'allais souffrir telle une martyre, pour le bien de l'être aimé. Je ne voulais pas croire Rosalie, Edward ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais, il s'en remettrait, je devais me répéter cela chaque jour.

En rentrant du lycée quelques semaines après la venue de Rosalie, je sentis une présence dans ma chambre. Je saisis mon spray de défense et approchai. Si c'était un vampire, c'était ridicule, si c'était un cambrioleur, ça n'était pas malin mais je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je ne vis qu'une couleur de feu avant qu'une main ne se resserre autour de mon cou.

« Tu as cru m'échapper en fuyant ici ? Ton vampire ne t'a donc rien appris ? Je ne crains pas le soleil ! » me cracha au visage Victoria.

« Lâche-moi… » réussis-je à articuler.

« Ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui ? »

« Les Cullen, je sens leur odeur fétide de mangeurs de rats ! »

« Non… »

« Inutile de mentir ! Par contre je me demande pourquoi ton vampire t'a laissée sans babysitter… »

« Je l'ai quitté. »

Elle relâcha mon cou et je tombai à terre, essoufflée.

« Tu l'as quitté ? Tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es bizarre. »

« Il ne m'a jamais aimée, il me voulait pour lui. »

Elle plissa ses yeux rouges sang pour me jauger, je devais mentir mieux que ça si je voulais vivre.

« Il a tué James pour toi. »

« Edward m'a comme ensorcelée, mon sang chantait pour lui, il ne voulait pas partager. »

« Aucun vampire ne peut résister aussi longtemps. »

« Carlisle me prélevait du sang tous les mois pour lui.

Elle me toisa puis ricana.

« Quelle famille de détraqués... Après tout, je peux me venger de façon plus satisfaisante. Les Volturis les tueront tous. »

« Les Volturis ? » répétai-je, étonnée et suspicieuse.

Edward ne m'avait rien dit d'autre qu'ils auraient la capacité de le tuer, ils étaient les rois des vampires.

« Tu n'étais vraiment qu'un sac de sang pour eux… Les Volturis sont nos souverains, ils vivent en Italie, à Volterra, c'est charmant à ce que l'on dit. Bref, ils jugent et punissent. Quand ils apprendront que les Cullen ont révélé leur nature à une humaine, ils les tueront tous. » fanfaronna-t-elle.

Mes yeux se fermèrent à ces mots, mes poings se serrèrent et je me mis debout. Je voulais lui crier que j'avais menti, qu'Edward serait anéanti si elle me tuait. Mais elle était déjà partie.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, je ne voulais même pas imaginer les Cullen aux prises avec ces monstres. Je devais les sauver, je devais partir à Volterra, demander grâce aux Volturis, me sacrifier s'il le fallait.

Frénétiquement, je fouillai ma chambre à la recherche de mon passeport et le peu d'argent que j'avais. Aucune chance que je puisse payer les billets d'avion, je me rendis à toute vitesse à l'école où ma mère travaillait. Je la trouvais heureusement seule dans sa classe.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de ta carte de crédit ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air affolée ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

J'avais hésité entre mentir et éluder. Pour gagner un peu de temps j'allais devoir mentir apparemment.

« Je dois la ramener à la banque, elle a été piratée, un fou a dépensé une fortune. »

« Vas-y chérie ! Merci ! »

Tout se déroula comme je l'avais prévu, Renée ne s'alarma pas de ne pas me voir à la maison, je pus embarquer dans un premier vol en direction de New York puis vers Florence. J'ignorais comment me débrouiller là-bas, je ne savais pas où se trouvait leur repère, je devais espérer parvenir à temps.

Arrivée à l'aéroport à l'aube, je donnai une somme astronomique au chauffeur de taxi pour qu'il m'amène le plus vite possible à Volterra, il ne me demanda pas plus de précisions ce qui me rassura. Il parlait un peu anglais et tenta de me faire la conversation mais j'étais trop stressée pour répondre. Il me déposa sur une grande place et me demanda pourquoi je n'avais pas la tenue.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Marcus ! Tout le monde porte une cape rouge. »

« Une cape rouge ? »

« C'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venue ? »

« Non. »

« La ville va être envahie de touristes dans quelques heures, vous allez avoir du mal à trouver un taxi pour le retour. »

« Ok. »

Je me retrouvai seule, j'avais peur d'être arrivée trop tard. Je regardai autour de moi, désemparée. Evidemment il n'y avait pas de panneaux pour pointer la demeure des rois des vampires ! Je devais faire au plus vite, tant pis pour les conséquences, je ne pouvais pas laisser Victoria agir sans au moins essayer.

« Je dois parler aux Volturis » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Rien ne se passa aussi j'insistai.

« Je dois les voir, c'est urgent, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Un ricanement retentit, l'écho fut effroyable.

« S'il vous plait, je ne sais pas où les trouver. »

Victoria apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte cochère, sa peau brillait sous le soleil matinal. Elle me sourit méchamment puis fut tirée en arrière. Elle fut remplacée par une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux rouges, le visage protégé du soleil par une large capuche. Elle me toisa de longues secondes, elle paraissait agacée. Finalement elle me fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Ainsi donc c'est vrai, tu es l'humaine pour laquelle les Cullen ont transgressé nos lois. »

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit ! » protestai-je.

« Il suffit, suis-moi. »

Une fois engagée dans un long couloir, je remarquai que deux autres vampires nous suivaient. Tous les deux étaient aussi menaçants que la gamine. Au bout de cinq minutes de dédales et de chemins difficilement praticables pour moi, nous arrivâmes dans un salon d'accueil. Une humaine nous salua avant de retourner à sa tâche. La gamine poussa deux énormes portes en bois sculpté puis me poussa à entrer dans une immense salle de marbre. Le lieu était digne des plus somptueux châteaux d'Europe.

Trois vampires siégeaient sur des trônes, celui qui se trouvait au milieu se leva et la jeune fille blonde s'inclina un peu devant lui. Il lui prit la main et sourit. Puis il héla Victoria qui fit de même.

« Bella… je suis Aro, et voici mes frères Marcus et Caius. Victoria nous a appris que tu avais eu… une histoire avec Edward du clan Cullen. »

« J'ai découvert seule leur secret, je le jure. Je l'ai confronté et ensuite James m'a attaqué. »

« Oui, je suis au courant de ce passage là de l'histoire. »

Il glissa un regard courroucé à Victoria qui tenta de se faire plus petite.

« James t'a chassée sans aucune prudence, heureusement que les Cullen ont effacé ses traces. »

« Je vous en supplie, ne punissez pas les Cullen. » l'implorai-je en baissant la tête.

« Donne-moi ta main je te prie. » me dit Aro.

Je m'exécutai et attendis avec anxiété. Je jetai un regard à la gamine puis à Victoria. Cette dernière me dévisagea.

« Intéressant, mon don et celui de Jane ne fonctionnent pas sur toi. Impossible de connaître ta version des faits. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Jane a tenté de te soumettre à son don quand tu nous as appelé, elle est capable de terrasser un vampire et de tuer un humain d'un simple regard. Jane, montre-lui. »

La gamine se posta aux côtés d'Aro et il lui désigna Victoria, qui fut soudainement clouée au sol, hurlant de douleur. Le supplice ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour m'effrayer encore plus que je ne l'étais.

« Bref… Victoria a dit que tu avais quitté Edward. » me déclara Aro, amusé.

« Oui, pour le protéger, pour qu'il n'ait pas de plus de problèmes. »

« Tu es courant de notre rôle ? »

« Edward m'a dit qu'il avait enfreint les règles en étant avec moi. »

« Ils ont tous enfreint les règles ! » s'exclama Caius.

Aro leva une main apaisante en direction de son frère. Tous les vampires avaient leurs regards rouge sang braqué sur moi, ce qui me donna une autre idée.

« Mon sang attirait Edward, plus que la normale. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de retenue pour ne pas me tuer devant des témoins. »

« Ainsi donc la théorie de Carlisle paraît viable. Ils peuvent se contenter de sang animal… quelle idée saugrenue tout de même. »

Je scannai la pièce, je ne cherchai pas d'échappatoire, je tentai de deviner qui me tuerait.

« Nous avons de la compagnie. » se réjouit soudain Aro.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le clan Cullen au complet pénétra dans la vaste salle et Aro les salua un par un. Je ne vis qu'Edward, mon cœur battant immédiatement à tout rompre. Lui aussi me dévisageait comme s'il était encore inquiet pour moi, ma santé et ma sécurité.

« Voilà qui est chose faite, nous n'aurons pas à vous traquer ! » dit Caius, ses yeux s'allumant de joie perverse.

« Aro, je te prie de m'écouter, tu verras en moi que ma famille a toujours préservé notre secret. » s'empressa de lui déclarer Carlisle.

Le chef des Volturis tendit sa main mais ignora celle de Carlisle. Il regarda Edward en souriant, là encore d'un sourire faux. Ce fut finalement Rosalie, qui en un quart de seconde, fit découvrir à Aro toutes ses pensées. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne la repoussa pas.

« Tu le souhaites vraiment ? » s'étonna le Volturi au bout d'une minute.

« Oui. »

Il eut un sourire triste mais passa vite à autre chose, cette fois-ci Edward dut se soumettre au pouvoir d'Aro.

« La tua cantante… Comment as-tu pu résister ? Même l'amour ne peut tout expliquer. Quel dommage que l'esprit d'Isabella me soit également hermétique. Je pense pouvoir tout de même me fier à Edward. Il est donc vrai qu'Isabella a cherché à percer notre secret et y est parvenue… C'est si rare… Et ce talent qui ne demande qu'à être exploité… »

« Non ! » s'écria Edward.

Il me saisit et à vitesse vampirique me porta délicatement pour m'éloigner des Volturis. Ce bref contact annihila toutes mes bonnes résolutions, j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter ses bras. Hélas les gardes nous stoppèrent facilement avant que nous n'ayons franchi la lourde porte de bois.

« Tuez-moi mais pas elle ! » hurla mon vampire en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de deux vampires.

La petite vampire blonde me ceintura, je ne tentai pas de lui échapper, s'eut été vain.

« Edward, arrête ! lui ordonnai-je. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sacrifies pour moi, c'est pour cela que je suis partie. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer pour moi. »

Aro fit un signe à la gamine et elle me relâcha en soupirant d'agacement.

« Bien, nous avons eu notre lot de ces petits drames amoureux aujourd'hui… Victoria, tu n'importunes plus les Cullen et pour avoir ainsi persécuté une humaine et un clan pacifique, tu seras consignée à Volterra pendant cinquante ans. »

La rousse baissa la tête pour signifier son acceptation et sa soumission.

« Chers amis, je vous demande de nous excuser un instant, mes frères et moi devons statuer. »

Les trois Volturis se retirèrent, Victoria fut menée hors de la salle, je me retrouvais seule avec les Cullen et les gardes. Edward fut enfin relâché et il vint directement à moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis avant ? »

Voici que mon mensonge avait été dévoilé et je voyais qu'il se sentait à la fois empli d'espoir et d'amertume. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et mon cœur guérissait déjà.

« Je suis partie pour que tu puisses vivre heureux. Je ne t'apportais que des problèmes et puisque tu refusais de me transformer, j'ai préféré partir avant que tu ne me quittes. »

« Je ne serais pas parti Bella. » me mentit-il.

« Pas même après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jasper ? »

Il baissa la tête, admettant enfin que j'avais raison. Il était bien trop enclin à se fustiger, tôt ou tard, il serait parti.

« Comme Cupidon doit se réjouir… Ils sont enfin honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et l'amour est toujours au rendez-vous. » nous dit joyeusement Aro en pénétrant de nouveau dans la salle marbrée.

Edward se tendit instantanément, sans doute à cause des pensées des Volturis.

« Je vais accéder à la requête de Rosalie. » déclara Aro.

« Que lui a-t-elle demandé ? » soufflai-je à Edward mais ce fut le vampire italien qui me répondit.

« Malgré ces derniers mois et le danger encouru, Rosalie a demandé à ce que l'on respecte la volonté de Isabella, et donc de la transformer en vampire. C'est bien ce que tu veux Isabella ? »

Je me tournai vers Edward, le suppliant de ne pas m'en empêcher, une fois de plus Aro intervint.

« Isabella, c'est à toi de choisir, soit tu deviens sur le champ un vampire soit je te tue, ton sang est si apetissant… »

« Oui Aro, je le veux. »

Edward s'effondra à mes pieds, je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, c'était trop bas et trop rapide.

« Un dernier mot ? » s'enquit le Volturi.

Il jubilait tandis que son frère Marcus s'ennuyait depuis le début et que Caius était déçu.

« Je veux qu'Edward le fasse. » exigeai-je en attrapant la main de mon amour..

« Bien, je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses… Assume donc Edward. » lui lança Aro avec mépris.

Mon vampire se campa face à moi, son regard doré me sonda. J'ignorais ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'embrasse encore une fois avant que je ne subisse les souffrances de la transformation.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Bella ? » me demanda-t-il finalement.

J'entendis quelques bruits, grognements ou soupirs d'agacement, nous les faisions attendre…

« A Phoenix, après que James m'ait blessé, tu as voulu que je parte chez ma mère. Tu t'en voulais de me mettre en danger, tu n'as pas voulu que je me transforme en vampire. Quand tu m'as vu blessée au milieu de ton salon, je sais que tu y as pensé, tu t'es dis que je serais mieux sans toi. Je voulais que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi et que tu continues à vivre normalement sans une humaine maladroite à tes côtés. »

« C'est ridicule. » me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me quittes, que tu regrettes, que tu réalises que je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait. C'était plus simple de partir. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que tu me changes. »

« Aro a dit vrai, je te voulais pour l'éternité, je te veux toujours. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer cette vie, tu mérites tellement mieux. »

« Je ne veux que toi. » lui déclarai-je, puis je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. « Finissons-en Edward, j'ai hâte de renaitre à tes côtés, d'égale à égal. »

Il posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes puis mordit doucement ma langue. Il ne gouta qu'un peu de mon sang et gémit. Puis il dégagea brutalement ma chemise et découvrit mon décolleté, ses dents s'enfoncèrent en haut de mon sein gauche. Son venin atteignit mon cœur en quelques secondes et je ne vis plus rien.

A mon réveil, nous étions seuls dans une chambre luxueuse et sombre. Edward me tenait la main, visiblement éprouvé par le spectacle de mon agonie.

« C'est fini, je n'ai plus mal. » le rassurai-je.

« Je suis désolé Bella. »

« Pas moi. Embrasse-moi. »

Il obéit et m'entraina dans une étreinte passionnée, aucun de nous n'était préparé à l'intensité de notre désir. J'oubliai ma soif et mon nom tandis qu'il s'enfonçait pour la première fois en moi.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous?<em>


	41. Chapitre 41 Naufragés

**OS – Naufragés**

_Voici mon 40ème OS... wow... j'en ai encore des dizaines pour vous! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris de mes publications. Bonne lecture!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Couple : Edward et Bella<em>  
><em>Rating : M<em>  
><em>PDV : Alterné<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Cette croisière était une idée de ma mère, une idée pas si farfelue pour une fois d'ailleurs. J'avais désespérément besoin d'une pause, mes études de biologiste m'empêchaient de vivre une vie normale, j'étais un vrai rat de laboratoire. Ironique quand on savait que ce n'était pas du tout l'orientation que je voulais. J'aurais adoré étudier la littérature mais selon mes professeurs et mon père, ça aurait été un gâchis, j'avais un énorme potentiel en science…

Ma mère avait voulu voir le coucher de soleil aussi je l'attendais sur le pont avant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit en retard. J'admirais l'océan et essayais de deviner au loin les côtes brésiliennes. Nous nous étions inscrites pour une excursion à Rio le lendemain, j'avais hâte de déambuler dans cette ville animée.

Renée m'avait suppliée de l'accompagner dans cette croisière, elle m'avait promis que nous resterions ensemble, histoire de se reconnecter… Deux heures après le départ du bateau, elle avait rencontré Phil, joueur de baseball et depuis elle ne le quittait plus. J'avais l'habitude d'être seule mais j'avais espéré profiter de son excentricité pour agir plus spontanément. Sous couvert de la surveiller, j'aurais pu me lâcher.

Le soleil se coucha rapidement, ma mère n'était pas venue. Je regagnai notre cabine, espérant la trouver, mais notre chambre était vide. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu fou, mais sur ce paquebot et à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que le casino qui resterait ouvert toute la nuit. Je sortis rapidement un maillot de bain et le revêtis, j'allais m'offrir un bain de minuit un peu avant l'heure.

La piscine du pont inférieur, à la poupe du bateau, était déserte, elle était même interdite remarquai-je en m'approchant. J'étais vraiment déçue, j'avais traversé le navire pour rien. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand une petite voix dans ma tête me poussa à me baigner tout de même. Je ris en passant au dessus de la corde barrant l'entrée, je sautai dans l'eau, tant pis pour les conséquences. Je ne m'étais baignée qu'une fois depuis le départ, il y avait toujours trop de monde, comme partout sur ce bateau, aussi je savourais ces moments seule.

« La piscine est fermée, veuillez évacuer. » résonna une voix masculine.

J'étais découverte… je n'avais même pas pu nager et encore moins eu le temps d'essayer les trois plongeoirs ni le toboggan. Peut-être était-ce un message automatique, pensai-je, et même si quelqu'un venait me déloger, ça lui prendrait plusieurs minutes. Je m'élançai pour une longueur et la voix retentit encore. Je restais sourde aux appels, nager ainsi me fit le plus grand bien. Le surveillant avait du se lasser car pendant plusieurs minutes, tout redevint silencieux. A la dixième longueur, alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, je fus sortie brutalement de l'eau. On m'avait saisie par le bras, soulevée et posée par terre. La stupeur m'empêcha de parler quand je découvris celui qui m'avait malmenée.

« Vous êtes sourde ? Où sont vos parents ? Quel est votre numéro de cabine ? » me pressa l'homme, que dis-je, l'apollon.

Il était sans conteste le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. Dans la douce lumière de la lune, son visage pale, ses cheveux en bataille un peu roux et ses yeux verts lui donnaient l'allure d'un ange. Par contre son attitude était odieuse.

« Vous êtes aussi muette ? » se moqua-t-il.

Il portait l'uniforme des officiers et me toisa de toute sa hauteur. J'avais éclaboussé sa chemise blanche qui collait désormais son torse large, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en l'admirant.

« Où sont vos parents, mademoiselle ? » insista-t-il.

Finalement, il me tapait sur les nerfs celui-là. Je retrouvai l'usage de la parole, bien décidée à le remettre à sa place. Il me prenait pour une gamine irresponsable qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ses parents !

« Je suis seule avec ma mère. »

« Son nom. »

« Je suis majeure vous savez. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il plissa les yeux et son regard descendit sur mon corps lentement. Il déglutit un peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ma poitrine. J'étais mince, mes formes de femme s'étaient faites attendre à la puberté, j'avais depuis hérité d'une poitrine assez généreuse vu ma corpulence. Il continua de me toiser, ses joues rosirent, les miennes aussi.

« Suivez-moi. Je dois établir un rapport. » dit-il, la voix un peu plus grave.

« Pour être allée dans la piscine quand elle était fermée ? C'est une blague ! C'est débile ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Vous avez refusé d'obéir aux appels d'avertissement. C'est un acte de délinquance, nous sommes très stricts sur la sécurité, vous vous baigniez seule et sans surveillance. »

Mon sang bouillonna, il avait beau avoir un corps magnifique et un visage d'ange, il était le roi des emmerdeurs. Je m'emparai du flotteur qu'il tenait en main, histoire d'avoir de quoi me défendre, et courus hors de l'aire de la piscine. Je l'entendis jurer et devinai qu'il s'était lancé à ma poursuite. J'étais un peu trop intrépide, tout en courant je réalisai que mon attitude puérile n'allait pas résoudre mes problèmes. Il me rattrapa bien vite et à nouveau me saisit fortement par le bras gauche. De ma main droite, j'attrapai le cordage pour ne pas me laisser entrainer par ce démon.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » pestai-je.

J'aurais pu crier et ameuter les passagers pour que le marin soit gêné de l'attention, mais j'avais moi-même honte de mon comportement.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Je tentais de me dégager en gigotant et lançant mes jambes au hasard, aussi pour m'immobiliser il me serra dans ses bras. Rien qu'une seconde je me permis d'apprécier cette étreinte. Puis mon orgueil reprit les commandes et je gigotais de plus belle. La suite fut trop rapide et effrayante. Nous tombâmes à l'eau, la chute d'une vingtaine de mètres me glaça d'effroi. Nos corps s'étaient soudés, nous avions réagi instinctivement. Je crus que jamais je n'allais remonter la surface, mon corps s'était figé. Heureusement pour moi l'homme me tira hors de l'eau. Il accrocha ensuite mes mains au flotteur tandis qu'il criait à pleins poumons.

Je regardais le bateau s'éloigner tranquillement, inéluctablement, nous laissant perdus dans l'océan pacifique. Quand le bateau disparut de notre champ de vision, le marin soupira puis hurla sa colère.

« Vous êtes contente de vous ? Les chances de survie sont quasi nulles ! » s'écria-t-il.

J'étais trop sonnée pour répondre. Il continua de vociférer tandis que je sombrai dans un mutisme que seule l'aube parvint à briser. Les premiers rayons du soleil me réchauffèrent aussitôt. Le marin n'avait pas cessé de parler, il avait répété des dizaines de fois au cours de la nuit que nous ne devions pas cesser de bouger.

Le courant nous guida vers une île, ce fut lui qui la vit en premier et il cria « Merci mon dieu ! » pendant cinq minutes au moins. Quand mes pieds touchèrent le sable blanc et fin, je réalisai enfin la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

« Personne ne savait que j'étais allée me baigner. » articulai-je difficilement.

« Sans blague. » ironisa-t-il.

« Et vous ? Vos collègues savaient que vous étiez venus me sortir de la piscine ? »

« Non, j'avais fini mon quart, j'allais retourner dans ma cabine quand j'ai entendu les appels automatiques. »

« Automatiques ?! »

« Oui, il y a des détecteurs de présence dans toutes les piscines, tant que votre corps était en mouvement, le message continuait à être diffusé pendant cinq minutes, si par contre vous vous étiez noyée, une alarme aurait retentit dans le QG et un sauveteur serait venu. »

« Donc personne ne sait que nous étions sur le pont hier soir. » compris-je.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Bella Swan. »

« Eh bien Bella, vous nous avez mis dans un sacré pétrin. Nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir dérivé jusqu'ici. »

Nous restâmes allongés sur le sable, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu azur. La journée promettait d'être magnifique mais ni lui ni moi ne pensions à en profiter.

« Et vous êtes ? » demandai-je plus tard.

« Edward Masen. Allons-y, l'île est peut être habitée. »

Il se pencha vers moi en voyant que je ne bougeai pas et allai m'attraper le bras mais il se stoppa. Je suivis son regard et découvris sur mon bras un large hématome formant une main. La douleur apparut à cet instant.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Vous allez bien ? »

Il passa doucement sa main sur l'hématome et marmonna quelque chose, je ne captai que "crétin" et "monstre"... il était du genre à réagir avec excès.

« On va dire oui. » dis-je plus pour le rassurer.

Je le suivis et au bout de deux heures à longer l'île, nous vîmes une grande maison de plein pied. Elle était superbe, un jardin artificiel en faisait le tour, pas de volets aux fenêtres, était-elle habitée ? Edward avait couru à l'intérieur, j'avais mis quelques minutes à le rejoindre et en le retrouvant, je compris à sa mine dépitée que nous étions seuls.

« Alors ? » demandai-je.

« Alors quoi ? C'est incompréhensible ! s'énerva-t-il. Il n'y a pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur ni radio, aucun moyen de communication ! Les propriétaires ne veulent vraiment pas être dérangés. Reste à espérer qu'ils vont vite revenir. Il y a un ponton devant la maison. »

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » m'extasiai-je.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! On est perdu, aucun moyen de prévenir les secours et vous, vous admirez la décoration ! »

« Parfaitement ! On va pouvoir attendre à l'abri, heureusement qu'il y a cette grande maison. On ne va pas être obligé de jouer les Robinson Crusoé ! » m'énervai-je à mon tour.

Il ne cessait de pointer les problèmes, j'étais pareille en temps normal mais cette situation était tout sauf normale. Je le laissai ruminer et partis explorer les lieux. Je m'en fichais de la décoration mais force était de constater que cette maison était chérie. Une femme l'avait décorée, avait choisi les meubles, les lampes, les tableaux, les rideaux avec amour et goût. Il n'y avait que deux chambres, toutes deux pourvues d'un grand lit. Au moins, nous aurions vraiment notre intimité. En entrant dans la salle de bain, je ne pus résister et me précipitai dans la baignoire. Le sel et le sable irritaient ma peau, je me lavai avec des produits de grande marque, les parfums étaient enivrants.

« Qu'est ce que… » gronda Edward en me rejoignant.

Il se statufia en me découvrant allongée dans la baignoire, entourée de bulles.

« Je fais vite pour te laisser la place. » lui dis-je en tentant de ne pas me sentir gênée.

Il m'amusait à rougir et j'avais bien l'intention de l'énerver et le faire rougir le plus souvent possible. Il me tenait responsable de ce naufrage, tout était pourtant de sa faute, si il ne m'avait pas sortie de la piscine puis obligée à le suivre, nous serions encore sur le bateau.

Il tourna les talons en silence. Je pris mon temps pour me rincer puis je revêtis un peignoir en éponge très doux et allai le débusquer. Edward était assis sur le bord du lit de la plus petite chambre. Ses vêtements encore mouillés souillaient les draps en coton blanc.

« Ils vont nous en vouloir si on salit tout. Va prendre une douche, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

« Inutile de prendre nos aises, ils pourraient être de retour dès aujourd'hui. » éluda Edward.

« Je ne crois pas, il y a de la poussière partout, pas beaucoup mais assez pour comprendre que la maison est inhabitée désormais. On a du les louper de peu. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air plus ennuyée que ça. »

« Non Edward. Ce qui est fait est fait, je suis une scientifique, je ne me laisse pas submerger par mes peurs. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous sommes sains et saufs dans une demeure de luxe, il y a de l'eau potable, une forêt regorgeant sans doute de fruits, on ne devrait pas se plaindre. »

« Je rêve. Elle est folle. Cette fille est folle… murmura-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux. Bella ! On doit trouver un moyen d'être secouru ! »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a rien. Il faut attendre que les propriétaires reviennent. »

Il partit en pestant puis je l'entendis farfouiller dans le salon. Il revint dix minutes plus tard.

« J'ai trouvé ça. Le calendrier confirme que les propriétaires sont partis la semaine dernière et ne reviendront que dans un an. » me renseigna Edward, totalement abattu.

« Ah. »

J'avais quand même espéré ne pas rester plus de quelques jours ici.

« Alors je prends la grande chambre ! »

« Cette fille est folle. » râla encore Edward.

Il quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je rejoignis la grande chambre et en ouvrant l'armoire, découvris une garde robe complète. La femme devait être un peu plus grande que moi mais je pouvais tout porter. Je dégotais des sous vêtements, un short et un polo et m'habillai rapidement. Je mourrais de faim, j'eus raison d'espérer trouver des réserves de nourriture. Beaucoup de conserves, de gâteaux secs, de sachets de pâtes et de riz ainsi que de bouteilles d'eau minérale occupaient deux grands placards. Les propriétaires avaient tout prévu pour rester isolés sans manquer de rien.

« Dieu merci ! Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Edward en me rejoignant. Je lui sortis une assiette et y déposai notre repas, des olives, des haricots verts et un morceau de pâté de bœuf.

« Nous devons faire attention aux provisions, nous ne tiendrons pas un an avec ce qu'il y a ici. » l'informai-je.

« Ok, on pourra aussi pêcher. Ça nous apportera notre dose protéines. »

Je détestais la pêche, j'étais nulle mais mon père s'obstinait depuis mes six ans à me faire pêcher avec lui tous les étés.

« On va se partager les taches. Je veux bien m'occuper de faire la cuisine mais je ne veux pas pêcher. »

« Ok. »

« Chacun aide pour le ménage. »

« Ok. »

« Pas question que je ramasse les chaussettes sales ! » dis-je faussement autoritaire.

Cela réussit à le faire sourire, jamais encore il n'avait souri. Son visage était encore plus beau quand il souriait… Je me repris quand Edward sortit en courant de la cuisine. Je le suivis, légèrement énervée par cette habitude qu'il avait de quitter une pièce sans crier gare. Il était dans la salle de bains, la tête dans un placard encastré que je n'avais pas remarqué.

« Ces gens sont des malades… » me dit-il en ouvrant complètement le placard.

Il y a avait un stock impressionnant de produit de toilette et de cosmétique. Il me tendit une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice, il prit aussi une brosse à dent pour lui.

« Tu as un morceau de je sais pas quoi dans les dents. » soupira-t-il, apparemment exaspéré par mon manque de réaction.

Tandis que je me brossais vigoureusement les dents, Edward découvrit un autre placard et me lança un regard amusé dans le miroir. Le second placard était rempli de rouleaux de papier toilette.

« Je n'y comprends rien, d'après le calendrier, ils ne sont restés qu'un mois. Il n'y a pas la place pour beaucoup de monde… Je me demande si nous ne sommes pas tombés sur des psychopathes. » railla-t-il.

« C'est une chance, n'y pensons plus et puis arrête d'insulter nos sauveurs ! »

La première nuit dans le lit le plus confortable au monde fut hélas perturbée par Edward. Il hurla en plein milieu de la nuit, il s'était levé et avait sûrement buté contre une porte ou autre chose car il lâcha plusieurs jurons.

« On a le pied marin mais pas le pied terrestre ? » me moquai-je en le surprenant dans le salon.

« Très drôle, j'ai du me casser un orteil. »

« C'est sûr… Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand tu te casseras la jambe ! Je voudrais dormir ! »

Je partis en courant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Je me rendormis facilement, j'étais exténuée.

Le lendemain après-midi, je le retrouvai dans la cuisine. Un poisson était en train de frire dans une poêle, l'odeur était écœurante.

« Je vois que tu as déjà commencé la pêche ! Ça pue ! »

« Le proprio est un passionné, il a un matériel dernier cri, je suis bien content de l'avoir trouvé. »

« On ne va pas se nourrir que de poissons ! Il faut aller inspecter les alentours. »

« C'est trop tard, son Altesse s'est réveillée tard, la nuit va tomber dans deux heures environ. »

« Ah… alors poisson ! » tentai-je de m'enthousiasmer.

Les jours suivants, nous explorions l'île mais pas avant d'avoir fabriqué un panneau au bout du débarcadère et avoir écrit SOS sur la plage. Tout sur cette île était paradisiaque et incitait à la romance, enfin de mon côté car Edward semblait me fuir. A chaque fois que je lui touchais le bras ou que je m'approchais trop près de lui, il trouvait toujours une astuce pour s'éloigner. Au bout d'une semaine, je décidai de lui parler de son attitude. Il était en train de vider un poisson et sifflotait.

« Bonne pêche ? »

« C'est un jeu d'enfant avec un matériel de pro. Tu devrais essayer ! »

« Non merci. »

Je m'approchai de lui et je sentis Edward se raidir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Après, je voudrais te parler d'abord. »

« Ok… »

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Tu te crispes et déguerpis quand je m'approche trop de toi. »

« Si tu as remarqué, pourquoi tu continues à le faire ?! Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais mes raisons et que la moindre des choses était de respecter mon intimité ? » s'énerva Edward.

« Pffff tu parles comme une fille ! Allez, on ne va pas rester un an à se comporter comme des étrangers. Tout serait plus facile si tu faisais un effort. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

« Si vraiment nous allons être bloqués un an ici, on devrait essayer d'être amis. »

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi rustre. »

Il fit effectivement de gros efforts et de mon côté je dus en faire de plus gros pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. La nuit, il m'arrivait souvent de l'espionner. Il était si beau quand il dormait, il paraissait paisible et heureux. La journée, je le regardais quand il ne pouvait pas le remarquer. Était-ce la situation, la proximité avec un apollon ou bien une maladie tropicale qui avait réveillé mes hormones ? Elles m'avaient laissée tranquille durant mon adolescence, je n'avais connu qu'un homme ensuite et ça c'était mal fini. Edward était différent, unique, merveilleux. Chaque jour je lui trouvais une nouvelle qualité, ça me tuait de devoir rester loin de lui.

Alors que nous étions sur l'île depuis trois semaines, je décidai de le faire boire pour lui faire avouer ses secrets mais il refusa l'alcool et j'avais fini seule une bouteille de whisky, douze ans d'âge.

Quelques jours après, alors que nous construisions un « SOS » encore plus grand sur la plage, je tentai de le questionner.

« Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend sur le continent ? »

« Non, je vis sur le paquebot presque toute l'année. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. »

« Et toi ? »

« Des rats. »

« Pardon ? »

« Une colonie de rats qui devaient passer une batterie de tests à mon retour de croisière… »

Il ne me posa pas plus de questions et je lui laissai son intimité. Plus tard, il voulut pêcher avant que la nuit ne tombe et décida de nager vers un banc de sable à deux cent mètres du rivage. Il parvint à tirer un petit canot en bois où il avait mis tout son matériel. Je le regardai partir, bizarrement inquiète. Quand il ne revint pas une heure plus tard, je partis à sa recherche. Je ne connaissais pas aussi bien que lui cette zone, je ne me baignais qu'au bord de l'eau. Même avec les jumelles, je ne pouvais pas le voir, les vagues étaient hautes. Je fouillai dans l'atelier où se trouvait le matériel de pêche et de camping. J'emportai deux lampes torches, un gilet de sauvetage, une bouteille d'eau et un canot de sauvetage gonflable.

Je mis près de quinze minutes pour atteindre le banc de sable, le soleil touchait presque l'océan. Sur une cinquante de mètres de carrés, quelques cocotiers avaient poussé. Je découvris Edward allongé, le visage rouge et gonflé, sa jambe droite était en sang.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » m'alarmai-je.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais renonça.

« Je pense que j'ai fait une insolation. »

« Et ta jambe ? »

« Je suis tombé quand je me suis évanoui. »

Je l'installai sur mes cuisses et lui fis boire toute l'eau puis je lui mouillai le visage. Il semblait très mal, je devais faire vite, la nuit tombait déjà et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

« Edward, ne t'endors pas. »

Je dus aider Edward à marcher, il était très faible. Le retour à la villa se fit heureusement rapidement et quand enfin je le posai sur son lit, j'avais mal partout.

« Bella… encore… » murmura-t-il.

Il délirait depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, je me demandais si il était prudent de le laisser sans surveillance. Je partis chercher deux autres bouteilles d'eau et revins pour le faire boire le plus possible. Je caressais aussi ses lèvres, elles étaient desséchées mais toujours aussi tentantes.

« Je suis là Edward. » lui murmurai-je.

Je m'endormis à ses côtés en l'entendant répéter mon nom.

Je fus réveillée par le soleil, sa chambre était exposée à l'est, c'était impossible de ne pas être gêné à l'aube. Edward remua aussi je me tournai vers lui pour voir si il allait mieux. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux et me vit, il cria et dans sa précipitation à me fuir, il tomba à terre. Je décidai de m'en amuser plutôt que de me vexer.

« Alors tu vas mieux… » commentai-je.

« On a…on n'a pas… enfin tu vois ? »

« Quoi? Sois plus spécifique. »

« Ah ! Bella ! Ne joue pas ! »

« Crois-moi chéri, tu t'en serais souvenu si nous avions… enfin tu vois. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis me levai. Je m'étirai quelques secondes, creusant mes reins, bombant ma poitrine, il resta immobile et silencieux.

« Tu as fait une insolation hier, je suis allée te chercher sur le banc de sable. Tu as pas mal déliré. »

« Tu es venu me chercher ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Évidemment. »

Je filai rapidement sous la douche, tentant d'ignorer le regard qu'il venait d'avoir pour moi, reconnaissant et aussi admiratif. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une fille incapable et futile.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et peu à peu enfin Edward s'ouvrit à moi. Nous partagions plus de temps ensemble, parfois il me regardait comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas oisive et stupide, je le suivis dans ses parties de pêches et finalement, je m'y collais aussi.

Nous primes des habitudes, le matin, je me réveillais au son de la douche qu'il prenait. Je préparais alors le petit déjeuner et il me rejoignait. Nous mangions en silence mais l'esprit serein. Après que je me sois préparée, nous parlions de ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la journée. Edward était très strict quant à l'entretien de la maison, il voulait que les propriétaires ne puissent pas nous reprocher d'avoir abîmer leur paradis. Il cochait ensuite le calendrier et plus les croix se multipliaient, moins je regrettais de me retrouver coincée avec Edward. La matinée était consacrée à diverses tâches que nous faisions presque toujours à deux. Au déjeuner, le ton était léger, nous nous racontions un peu notre vie. Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, j'allais faire une sieste et il en faisait autant après. Nous passions tous nos après-midi devant la télé, il faisait bien trop chaud dehors. En fin de journée, nous partions faire une promenade pour cueillir des fruits et des fleurs.

« Voilà, ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui… Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvent mes parents. » me dit Edward un matin.

« Pareil pour mes rats. » plaisantai-je.

« Tu n'as pas une pensée pour ta famille et tes amis ? »

« J'évite, c'est triste évidemment mais je me dis que nos retrouvailles les guériront de leur chagrin. »

« Tu as raison Bella. Il faut penser à ça. »

« Que dirais-tu si aujourd'hui, nous prenions une journée de congé. Je rêve d'une grande ballade sur l'île. »

Il hésita un instant puis me sourit et acquiesça. Nous préparâmes tout le nécessaire pour la sortie, la nourriture, l'eau, des maillots de bain, des vêtements de rechange, deux lampes torches et la trousse de secours. Edward se résolut à porter un pantalon de notre hôte, qui était apparemment plus petit que lui et donc le pantalon était ridiculement trop court.

« Ne te moque pas ! » me prévint-il en vain.

Je ne ris pas du pantalon mais de son air frustré.

« Allons-y Edward. »

La journée fut merveilleuse, il était tellement plus détendu, plus joyeux. Il s'extasia avec moi de la moindre trouvaille dans la petite jungle. Quand nous avions découvert une cascade, je me réjouis à l'avance de nager avec lui et de pouvoir l'admirer en maillot. Nous nous séparâmes le temps de nous changer.

« Je suis déçue, tu as mis le short de bain. » dis-je sérieusement.

Nous avions bien ri en découvrant quelques semaines plus tôt une collection de slips de bain. La propriétaire elle n'avait que des bikinis, je n'avait pas eu le choix et je fus satisfaite quand Edward me regarda puis rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait aussi peu vêtue.

La cascade était haute de quelques mètres, nous la grimpâmes rapidement et une fois arrivés au sommet Edward me tendit la main. Je la saisis et ensemble nous sautâmes en criant.

Quand je refis surface, je sentis un bras enserrer ma taille. Je frissonnai de plaisir et me laissai aller contre son torse. Son souffle chaud se promena dans mon cou et même si notre étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, ce fut le moment le plus torride que j'avais jamais vécu. Trois mois à vivre avec une bombe sexuelle me rendait folle, j'espérais ne pas avoir imaginer son émoi.

Nous nageâmes dans le petit lac puis déjeunâmes sommairement.

« Nous devrions faire ça une fois par semaine. » rêvassai-je, en m'allongeant dans l'herbe.

« C'est effectivement très agréable. Mais de là à … »

« Edward, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ne stresse pas, la maison est étincelante, rien ne traine, il n'y a pas de poussière. La seule chose qui trahirait notre présence c'est la grosse poubelle extérieure qui est pleine. »

« D'ailleurs je me disais que nous pourrions commencer un potager. Avec les déchets de nourriture, on ferait de l'engrais. L'hiver va bien finir par arriver et nous aurons moins de fruits. Il faut s'y préparer. »

« Tu ne relâches jamais la pression, hein ? »

Il m'avait tout raconté de son enfance et de son adolescence, il avait eu une vie normale, mais je ne savais rien des dernières années, ni de ce qui l'avait poussé à vivre en mer. Comment était-il devenu cet homme toujours en quête de contrôle ? Je m'étais souvent demandée si il était gay, et j'en eus soudain assez de ne pas le comprendre.

« Edward, tu es gay ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Excuse-moi de demander, je voudrais te comprendre mieux. Tu m'as tellement fui… »

« Non, je ne suis pas gay, Bella. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il confus.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon aussi… préoccupé de chaque détail, attentif et... Mince, tu ne bois jamais de bière ! »

Il me fit son désormais célèbre sourire en coin, quand il me trouvait un peu bête mais drôle.

« La bière ? »

« Ok je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais … »

Edward me fit taire en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur eut un raté, mon corps se statufia et mon âme soupira.

« Comment puis-je te prouver que je ne suis pas gay ? » murmura-t-il en reculant.

« En recommençant. »

Et il m'embrassa encore et encore. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, ses mains caressèrent mon visage et sa langue combattit la mienne. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien.

« Je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. J'ai cru que je ne serais qu'une distraction pour toi, j'ai cru que nous serions secourus plus tôt. Après tu serais repartie loin de moi. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant je te veux mais j'ai peur. Nous ne sommes pas dans la vraie vie, nous sommes seuls mais quand nous reviendrons aux États-Unis, que va-t-il se passer ? »

Il se redressa et tira sur ses cheveux.

« Tu penses encore ainsi ? » lui demandai-je tout en le forçant à me regarder.

« Tu es si lumineuse, vivante, belle, drôle. Tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi. »

« Mais je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien dans ma vie, je poursuis des études qui me lassent, je vis seule et ma famille est loin. Je n'ai pas de vrais amis, … Je n'ai rien qui me retient. »

« Vraiment, enfin je veux dire, tu serais prête à rester avec moi ? »

Serait-il en train de me demander en mariage ? Il dut comprendre ma confusion car il ajouta :

« Si tout se passe bien, n'allons pas trop vite. C'est juste que je ne veux pas d'une relation à longue distance. »

« Et toi ? Serais-tu prêt à ne plus passer le plus clair de ton temps sur un bateau ? »

« Oui… si j'ai quelqu'un, oui. »

Je lui souris puis l'embrassai à nouveau. Je réussis à le faire parler davantage, il me raconta brièvement avoir été largué avant l'université par sa copine et depuis il n'avait pas réussi à faire confiance. Il était toujours sur ses gardes et les rares rendez-vous qu'il avait acceptés par la suite avaient été désastreux. Il s'était finalement habitué à la solitude et puisqu'il rêvait de faire le tour du monde, il devint intendant sur mer.

La soirée fut paisible, après avoir diné (et débarrassé et fait la vaisselle !), Edward me proposa de nous promener sur la plage. Les yeux regardant dans la même direction, tendrement enlacés, j'espérais vraiment que jamais nous ne serions secourus. C'était si grisant d'être avec lui, et désormais qu'il était mon petit-ami (à défaut d'un autre terme plus mature) je n'avais plus envie d'être ailleurs. Mon café Latté Mocha de Starbuck ne me manquait plus, je m'inquiétais juste du soucis que je causais à mes proches, tout le reste ne comptait plus pour moi. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward, j'avais envie de le crier, de lui dire entre deux baisers.

Il passa une main sous mon t-shirt et gémit doucement. Ensemble, nous nous laissions tombés sur le sable et il m'attira sur lui. Ses lèvres semblaient vénérer les miennes ou bien était-ce l'inverse. Edward me faisait trembler, soupirer, rougir…

Je mis mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille et me détachai de ses lèvres pour le regarder. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'empaler sur son membre déjà si dur. Il grogna quand je frottai mon sexe contre le sien.

« Tu as une objection à me prendre tout de suite ? » lui dis-je sans pudeur.

Il me plaqua plus fort contre lui et pour répondre à ma question, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Nous nous levâmes ensuite et courûmes jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le déshabillai rapidement et pris un moment pour l'admirer. Edward rougit sous mon regard, m'excitant davantage. Il paraissait si prude, réservé, timide, je me faisais une joie de le dévergonder.

Les semaines suivantes furent idylliques, Edward était très prévenant avec moi. Il me traitait comme une reine jour et nuit, il m'offrait chaque jour des fleurs, se préoccupait de mon bien-être et j'avais réalisé qu'il le faisait depuis les premiers jours de notre exil mais sans vraiment le montrer.

Dans des gestes banals du quotidien, j'imaginais ce que pourrait être notre vie ensemble, après cet épisode insulaire. J'aimais me réveiller auprès de lui, cuisiner avec lui, me doucher avec lui, me chamailler avec lui, me réconcilier avec lui, lire tandis qu'il écoutait de la musique, …

Une nuit d'orage, la nature détruisit nos panneaux « SOS ». Quand nous le constatâmes, aucun de nous ne proposa d'en refaire.

Edward n'était plus obsédé par la bonne tenue de la maison mais par ma satisfaction sexuelle. Il se révéla un amant attentif et doux, au plus fort de nos étreintes il devenait sauvage, comme si quelque chose se débloquait en lui et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à cent pour cent.

Après notre première fois, il avait paniqué car nous n'avions pas utilisé de protection. J'avais heureusement un cycle régulier et je l'avais rassuré, il y avait eu alors peu de chances que je sois tombée enceinte. Pour autant le problème n'était pas réglé. Edward tint avec moi un calendrier précis de mes cycles, ma connaissance en la matière m'aida beaucoup. Durant les jours les plus critiques, nous ne faisions pas l'amour mais nous nous donnions beaucoup de plaisir et nous passions de longues heures enlacés sur la plage.

Un matin j'insistai pour retourner au petit lac, quand bien même ça n'était pas le jour habituel. Edward aurait préféré rester à la maison, il n'aimait pas beaucoup faire l'amour à l'extérieur, pourtant il céda facilement. Nous passâmes la matinée à nous baigner et nous embrasser. Quand nos ventres crièrent famine, nous retournâmes à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, nous entendîmes le bruit d'un moteur que l'on démarrait. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à la plage et je soupirai de dépit.

Edward me rejoignit, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'avait pas couru. Son visage était fermé, il fixait le bord de l'eau.

« Je suis désolée Edward. » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main tandis que le hors-bord disparaissait de l'horizon.

« Je me doute que tu l'es. » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la maison.

« Au moins on sait que quelqu'un passe de temps en temps, on ne va pas croupir ici éternellement. » dis-je, faussement joyeuse.

« Tu as donc tellement hâte de me quitter ? »

Il haussa les épaules et me tourna le dos obstinément.

« Pas du tout ! Edward, on est d'accord que l'on ne veut pas rester ici toute notre vie ?! »

Il se fermait, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir désamorcer la dispute et qu'il tente de briser ce lien entre nous.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvée bloquée sur cette île avec moi, jamais tu ne m'aurais accordé un regard ! » me lança-t-il.

« Edward c'est faux et tu le sais. Ce que l'on partage tous les deux, c'est si fort, si profond… Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Tu es trop bien pour moi. Dès que l'on va être secouru, tu repartiras vivre ta vie et tu m'oublieras. » éluda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?! Pourquoi tu te sous estimes en permanence ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet Bella. »

« Je veux savoir, je veux te comprendre. » m'énervai-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me postai face à lui mais il refusa de rencontrer mon regard. J'étais désespérée, j'avais l'impression qu'il piétinait mon cœur sans aucun regret et pourtant je savais que cela ne cachait que sa peur d'être rejeté.

« Parce que je t'aime Edward. » lui déclarai-je en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras.

Il inspira fortement, je redoutai sa réaction, allait-il me repousser ?

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. J'ai peur de te perdre. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime. »

Il me regarda avec amour et m'embrassa avec empressement. Un peu plus tard, il me fit l'amour tout en me répétant qu'il m'aimait. Rien n'aurait pu être plus merveilleux…

Trois jours plus tard, alors que je m'endormais en regardant la lune illuminer l'océan, bercée par la voix d'Edward, le bruit d'un moteur fit éclater notre petite bulle. Aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de partir, nous avions évoqué avec enthousiasme ces derniers jours la possibilité de rester encore six mois sur l'île. Hélas, nous étions des naufragés ici, nous n'avions pas le droit de rester indéfiniment dans ce coin de paradis.

La mort dans l'âme, nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes. Nous allâmes ensuite vers la plage pour faire la connaissance de notre maudit sauveteur.

« Bonsoir, la personne chargée de l'entretien de ma maison m'a informé qu'il y avait des visiteurs. » nous dit aimablement un homme jeune, blond et très beau.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Nous avons échoué par miracle sur votre île. Sans aucun moyen de prévenir des secours, nous avons du vivre chez vous ces six derniers mois. Nous sommes désolés. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. »

« Edward Masen et voici ma fiancée, Bella Swan. »

En disant les derniers mots, Edward avait serré plus fort ma main et j'en fis autant pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord.

« Allons à l'intérieur un instant, voulez-vous ? » nous proposa M. Cullen.

Edward lui raconta brièvement notre épopée des six derniers mois puis insista pour que le propriétaire constate que la maison était en bon état. M. Cullen nous demanda de réunir nos affaires (ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes) pour retourner au plus tôt à terre. Je laissai couler quelques larmes quand, assise dans le hors-bord, je vis « notre maison » disparaître.

En débarquant à terre, M. Cullen nous conduisit dans un hôtel de luxe à Rio. J'allais donc finalement dans cette ville, quelle ironie, nous n'étions pas si loin. Edward avait insisté pour qu'il ne prenne rien à sa charge mais notre hôte était généreux et romantique.

« Ma femme me tuerait si je vous laissais dans la nature. Elle sera touchée d'avoir accueilli un couple aussi charmant. »

« Merci M. Cullen. »

« Appelez moi Carlisle. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée comme nous avons été heureux chez vous. » lui dis-je tout en dévorant du regard Edward.

« J'en suis très touché, c'est un vrai nid d'amour, n'est-ce pas? Nous partirons demain soir, je suis venu en avion privé, je vous ramènerai. Dites-moi simplement où. »

Une fois de plus Edward s'opposa à tant de générosité mais Carlisle pointa le fait que toutes façons nous n'avions aucun moyen de paiement. Sans passeports, il ne nous aurait été impossible de rentrer aux États-Unis, notre sauveteur nous assura que la corruption aidant, nous ne rencontrerions aucun problème à quitter le pays.

À notre réveil dans un lit immense mais inconnu, nous étions Edward et moi totalement perdus et encore plus tristes que la veille. Je sentais bien que mon amant était anxieux sur l'après, épuisés la veille nous n'en avions pas discuté.

En mordillant une tartine, en sous vêtements sur la terrasse de notre suite, je me lançai.

« Tu penses que je pourrais venir chez toi ? »

« Et tes études ? »

« J'ai raté la date des examens et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais du poursuivre dans cette voie. Je déteste Seattle, Chicago a l'air sympa. » répondis-je en lui prenant la main sur la table.

« Oui, mais on ira ou tu voudras, l'important pour moi est que nous restions ensemble. »

« Pour moi aussi, je suis prête à te suivre n'importe où Edward. »

Il se leva pour m'embrasser avec tendresse puis me caressa la joue.

« Et pourquoi ne pas changer de décor, définitivement ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je suis devenu accro au soleil et à te voir tous les jours en maillot… » me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Après une heure passée au dessus d'une carte des États-Unis, nous ne réussîmes pas à être enthousiastes. Puis Edward tourna la carte où se cachaient les territoires non limitrophes tels que l'Alaska et Hawaï… C'était l'évidence même, nous allions vivre sur l'île du pacifique, loin de ce que nous avions été l'un sans l'autre, loin de notre famille et de ce que l'on attendait de nous. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais être ailleurs que sur une île au soleil avec Edward.

Carlisle fut étonné que nous ne rentrions pas chez nous, il accepta volontiers de nous conduire à Hawaï. Puis nous joignîmes nos proches, si heureux de nous savoir vivants. J'annonçai à mes parents que j'allais vivre à Hawaï avec Edward et leur racontai le minimum sur mon amoureux. Edward en fit autant et reçut plus de félicitations que moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Épilogue<strong>

**PDV Carlisle**

Ils étaient si parfaits l'un pour l'autre, je l'avais remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Ils furent très affectés de quitter l'île d'Esmé, j'étais néanmoins persuadé qu'il leur fallait retourner à la civilisation. Leur destination m'étonna, je m'étais renseigné sur eux en arrivant à l'hôtel. Ils ne se connaissaient apparemment pas avant de disparaître du bateau de croisière. Leurs familles n'avaient aucun lien et vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre.

Je téléphonai ensuite à Esmé pour la prévenir.

« C'est si romantique ! » s'extasia-t-elle après que je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec Bella et Edward.

« Ils sont vraiment attendrissants tous les deux. »

« Heureusement que la femme de ménage avaient remarqué leur présence… ils auraient pu y rester un an ! »

« J'ai dans l'idée que ça ne leur aurait pas déplu. »

Esmé ne dit rien quelques secondes, je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« On devrait leur prêter l'île tous les ans, pour leurs vacances. »

« Tu es si bonne mon amour. »

« Je veux tous les détails quand tu rentreras. Je vais demander à Jasper de contacter leurs parents pour récupérer leurs affaires, il s'occupera de les leur faire parvenir à Hawaï. »

« Bonne idée, je dois te laisser… tu me manques mon amour. »

« Toi aussi Carlisle. Je n'ai plus gout à rien sans toi. »

Elle soupira faussement désespérée, nous étions toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour mais au bout de quatre vingt ans, nous avions appris à être séparés quelques jours. Une chose était sûre, nos retrouvailles allaient être explosives.

Soixante et onze ans plus tard, nos prétendus aïeuls reçurent l'avis de décès d'Edward et Bella, morts l'un après l'autre à un âge avancé. Ils n'avaient pas quitté Hawaï et jusqu'à dix ans plus tôt, ils avaient passé deux semaines chaque année sur l'île d'Esmé.

« Je les envie tout de même. » nous dit Rosalie en tenant dans ses mains la missive.

« Je sais ma chérie… » la consola Emmett.

« Ils ont eu une vie merveilleuse, il faut se souvenir de cela. » déclara Alice.

Esmé était la plus touchée par leur disparition, c'était inévitable certes. Nous leur avions rendu visite les premières années chez eux, nous avions tous rencontré leur premier enfant, un garçon nommé Edward Junior. Quand notre âge supposé ne fut plus crédible, nous nous étions faits passés pour morts auprès d'eux. Par amitié et reconnaissance, ils avaient nommé leur deuxième enfant avaient vraiment été heureux et j'avais une pincée d'orgueil en pensant qu'Esmé et moi y étions pour quelque chose.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous nous rendîmes tous à Hawaï pour leur rendre un dernier hommage anonyme. En leur honneur, Esmé sculpta leur silhouette sur la plage de son île. A jamais, les deux amants regardaient dans la même direction et tendrement enlacés.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>OK ça se finit sur une note triste mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses… Qui a deviné avant l'épilogue que les Cullen étaient des vampires ?<em>


	42. Chapitre 42 Rupture 3

**Rupture 3**

_Un OS très court, sur le thème de la rupture…_

* * *

><p><em>Couple : Edward et Bella<em>  
><em>Rating : T<em>  
><em>PDV Bella<em>

* * *

><p>Son regard s'obscurcit et quand il parla de nouveau, mon monde s'effondra.<p>

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

« Non. »

Je glissai au sol, mes mains s'ancrèrent à la terre humide. Mes larmes coulèrent tandis que mon corps commença à trembler. Quand mes doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur et tranchant, mon esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Je saisis la pierre doucement et l'inspectai, puis je me relevai, me forçant à affronter Edward. Je n'étais pas fière de moi mais cette scène, il avait déjà voulu me la faire à Phoenix quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Il était hors de question que je le laisse encore décider pour moi.

« Si c'est à cause de mon âme, prends-la ! Je n'en veux pas sans toi ! »

« Ça n'est pas à cause de ton âme, tu n'es juste pas bonne pour moi. »

La tête me tourna, comme savoir si il mentait ? Il m'avait si souvent dit qu'il m'aimait, si souvent jurer de ne jamais me blesser…

« Tu mens ou tu as menti. Je veux croire que tu me mens maintenant. »

« Bella, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. » tenta-t-il avec ce ton paternaliste que je détestais.

« Arrête ! Je ne suis pas une gamine capricieuse. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Si tu me mens maintenant, c'est que tu veux juste préserver ta conscience. Si tu m'as menti en me disant je t'aime, alors tu as renié toutes les valeurs qui sont les fondements de ta famille. »

« Au revoir Bella. Je suis désolé. »

Il se pencha vers moi mais je reculai d'un pas. Je voulais qu'il voie et qu'il n'ait pas le temps. La pierre dans ma main était tranchante et pointue, à croire qu'elle m'attendait.

« Tu oublieras, les humains oublient toujours. »

« Et toi ? » lui dis-je avec hargne.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

Je reculai encore, mon regard ancré dans le sien. Il baissa finalement les yeux et j'en profitai pour remonter mon pull et me poignarder au ventre avec la pierre. Tout se passa très vite et quand il réalisa mon geste, il tomba à genoux, les mains tendues vers ma blessure.

« Non ! Bella, arrête ! »

« Sans toi, à quoi bon vivre ? »

J'enfonçai une nouvelle fois la pierre en moi, juste en dessous de ma cage thoracique. Je fermai les yeux, accueillant avec sérénité la douleur. Ma vie s'arrêtait enfin, c'était une vie petite, grise et pathétique. Si Edward n'avait pas fait son apparition, je n'aurais jamais connu le bonheur. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de m'aimer encore et de me sauver.

« Je t'aime Bella, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. »

« Menteur. » murmurai-je en tombant.

Il me rattrapa et posa ses mains froides sur mes blessures. Son regard devint aussi noir que l'onyx, la soif ne le quittait jamais et je savais qu'il devait être en train de lutter comme jamais.

« Si tu m'aimes, fais-le pour l'éternité. » murmurai-je.

Je réussis à lever une main ensanglantée jusqu'à sa joue que je caressais.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Puis sa bouche se referma sur mon poignet et il m'offrit la mort et la vie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>C'est radical, on se demande même pourquoi elle n'a pas fait ça dans la vraie histoire ;-)<em>


	43. Chapitre 43 En transit

_Bonjour à vous chères lectrices, voici un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je voudrais juste dire à celles qui me suivent sur toutes mes fics que rien n'est en pause, je manque de temps et j'ai trop d'imagination. Rien que cette semaine, j'ai écrit l'ébauche de cinq OS, et celui que je vous livre aujourd'hui a été écrit en une (très longue) soirée. Parfois, il faut que ça sorte sinon ça me rend dingue!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – En transit<strong>

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Je détestais toujours autant voyager en avion. Je n'avais qu'à lire et à attendre or je faisais habituellement tout pour ne pas lire et pour ne pas attendre. La masse de gens était impressionnante, j'avais failli annuler mon voyage à cause de cela. Les arguments de Renée avaient été bien choisis, elle me connaissait bien et sans doute avait-elle eu raison de me faire culpabiliser pour que je vienne chez elle passer Noël. J'avais passé trois jours à Jacksonville, sans rien à faire, sans personne à m'occuper. J'aurais du être satisfaite, Phil avait repris mon rôle de catalyseur, c'était lui qui gérait les lubies et les oublis de ma mère depuis six ans maintenant.

L'aéroport de Chicago était immense, je n'y étais pas habituée et donc le trafic était intense en cette période de l'année. Je me mis à arpenter les galeries commerçantes, je n'y trouvais aucun charme, mais cela m'occupa suffisamment pour ne patienter qu'un quart d'heure avant l'embarquement de mon vol vers Seattle.

Je laissais ensuite passer les plus pressés quand l'hôtesse annonça le début de l'embarquement. Les passagers présents dans mon premier vol avaient tous partagés une angoisse, la fermeture du trafic. Une tempête de neige était annoncée pour le soir même et effectivement la plupart des vols après dix-sept heures étaient affichés « annulé ». A une heure près, je me serais retrouvée coincée ici.

Le plus difficile était sans doute les souvenirs que j'avais tenté de repousser au fin fond de mes pensées depuis que j'avais atterri ici. Je n'étais jamais venue à Chicago, mais quelqu'un y était né, quelqu'un qui avait fait de moi celle que j'étais dorénavant, celle que je n'aimais pas.

Je me mis dans la file des passagers et quand je tendis mon billet, l'hôtesse perdit son sourire et me demanda de la suivre. Sa collègue prit le relai immédiatement mais quelques personnes râlèrent et certains me dévisagèrent.

« Mademoiselle, votre billet a été annulé il y a un demi-heure. » m'annonça-t-elle d'un ton très calme.

« Je n'ai rien annulé. »

« Je suis désolée mais il l'a pourtant été. Je vais vous accompagner au guichet de votre compagnie, eux pourront résoudre ce problème. »

« Non ! Je dois prendre ce vol, je dois rentrer aujourd'hui chez moi. »

« Votre billet a été annulé et en partie remboursé. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de prendre ce vol-ci même en en rachetant un. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. » grinçai-je.

Inutile d'argumenter avec elle, elle n'y était pour rien, par contre ces clowns d'US Airways allaient m'entendre. L'hôtesse me guida à travers des couloirs réservés normalement au personnel de l'aéroport puis au bout de trois minutes, elle me désigna le guichet, me dit au revoir et s'en alla. Je me retournai pour l'observer une minute, avec le petit espoir qu'elle se retourne et me ramène à la salle d'embarquement. Mon œil capta un mouvement sur ma droite, une couleur inhabituelle qui fit s'emballer mon cœur. D'un geste rageur, je plaquai mon sac contre ma poitrine et l'organe traitre qui ne se réveillait que pour me faire souffrir. Je partis en direction du guichet.

« On m'a prévenu, commença un homme un peu maigre et aux cheveux roux. J'ai déjà sorti le mail d'annulation et de remboursement. »

Il me tendit une feuille mais je ne pris pas la peine de la saisir.

« Je veux savoir comment a été fait l'annulation. Il y a peut-être eu un problème informatique ou… »

« Non, ça a été fait par téléphone. »

« Vous avez le numéro en question ? »

« Non madame Black, je suis désolé mais votre billet est annulé. En raison des conditions météo des prochaines trente six heures, nous n'avons pas d'autres vols prévus. »

« Puis-je déjà acheter un autre billet pour le prochain départ ? »

Il parut ennuyé mais mon regard noir le motiva à effectuer la transaction.

« Je ne peux pas vous garantir que le vol partira. Il faudra téléphoner à ce numéro quatre heures avant pour avoir une confirmation. »

« Et mes bagages ? »

« Comme stipulé dans nos conditions générales de vente concernant l'annulation… »

« Où sont-ils ?! »

« Dans l'avion qui part dans quelques minutes. »

« C'est merveilleux… »

Je lui fis signe que j'en avais terminé et m'éloignai vers la sortie. La neige tombait à gros flocons et il n'y avait aucun taxi en vue puisque c'était la zone des départs… Alors que je me dirigeai vers le bout du terminal, une limousine vint se garer à côté de moi et le chauffeur m'apostropha.

« Mme Black ? »

« Oui… »

Je le vis sortir de la voiture, il était grand et habillé d'un costume, service luxueux donc…

« J'ai pour mission de vous emmener à l'hôtel. »

Il m'ouvrit la portière arrière et je ne me posai plus de questions, il faisait froid et j'étais nerveusement épuisée. Quand il se gara vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions face à un hôtel de haut standard mais pas de luxe, ce qui me rassura.

« Si vous avez besoin de mes services, prévenez la réception. Bon séjour. »

Je dégainai enfin mon téléphone pour prévenir Jacob et savoir pourquoi mon billet avait été annulé.

« Bella, je suis désolé que ton vol ait été annulé, me dit-il aussitôt. Aux infos, ils disent que c'est la tempête du siècle, mais bon ils disent tout le temps ça. »

« Jake, mon vol n'a pas été annulé, mais mon billet oui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un annulé ma réservation pas téléphone, une demi-heure avant le décollage. »

« Bizarre. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui t'a prévenu pour le vol ? »

« Une femme d'US Airways, elle a dit que tu étais en transit quand ils ont eu l'info. Ils nous ont remboursé et prennent à leur charge l'hébergement. »

J'hésitai à répliquer, clairement on lui avait menti et l'on m'avait manipulée. La question était : qui était derrière tout ça ? Qui avait donc intérêt à ce que je reste à Chicago, bloquée par une tempête de neige ?

« Tu veux que j'appelle la femme que tu devais rencontrer demain ? » me proposa mon mari.

« Je vais le faire. Je te laisse, je suis arrivée à l'hôtel. »

« Ok, bon courage ma chérie. »

« Aurevoir Jake. »

J'étais comme assommée par ce que je vivais, rien n'avait de sens, je n'avais pas le contrôle et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je n'avais pas été très sympa avec Jacob, il ne le méritait pas. Mais inutile de revenir sur ce sujet, rien de bon n'en ressortirait. A la réception, on me confirma qu'une chambre avait été réservée pour moi et déjà payée pour trois jours.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, je soufflai un bon coup et tentai de relativiser. Ça ne marcha pas, rien n'était logique, la seule possibilité aurait été qu'une personne cherchait à m'éloigner de Forks. Une heure plus tard, j'en étais encore à tergiverser quand on frappa à la porte. Un garçon d'étage me demanda si j'étais bien Mme Black puis il me tendit une flopée de sacs de shopping. Face à mon inertie, il entra dans la chambre et déposa tout près du lit, il me dit au revoir et ferma lui-même la porte.

Finalement, je m'approchai des sacs, tous venaient de Zara et H & M, un autre venait de Body Shop. A l'intérieur, j'avais de quoi me vêtir pendant au moins une semaine. Mon cœur commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, mon cerveau me hurlait un nom mais ma bouche ne voulut rien dire. Je vidai le contenu des sacs à terre, à la recherche d'un mot, quelque chose qui me renseignerait sur l'identité de mon bienfaiteur ou bienfaitrice, mais il n'y avait rien. Je trouvais tout de même les tickets de caisse pour l'échange des vêtements. N'en pouvant plus, je me résolus à exprimer à voix haute mes hypothèses.

« Ça ne peut pas être Alice, elle aurait acheté des vêtements beaucoup plus luxueux et en plus grande quantité. Personne ne sait où je me trouve à part le chauffeur et celui qui l'a envoyé, mais qui l'a envoyé ? Grrr ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

Je me souvins que j'avais un appel important à passer et quand je raccrochai deux minutes plus tard, je dus ravaler mes larmes. Quelqu'un tentait de gâcher ma vie et ça semblait bien parti.

Quand il fut vingt heures, la faim me força à sortir de ma chambre, le restaurant se trouvait au troisième étage. Dans une grande salle, une cinquantaine de personnes dinaient joyeusement, au centre de la pièce, un immense sapin de Noël trônait. J'avais la furieuse envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Un serveur me demanda le numéro de ma chambre, cocha sur son registre puis fit signe à un collègue qui m'accompagna à une table. Je commandai rapidement une salade et un steak à point, ainsi qu'un verre de vin blanc. J'avais sérieusement besoin d'alléger mon humeur sinon je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Après avoir dîné, je retournai à ma chambre puis envoyai lâchement un message à Jacob pour lui dire que tout allait bien et lui souhaitai bonne nuit. Il me rappela mais je ne répondis pas, je serrai les poings et attendis. Je me douchai et passai ensuite un long moment à décider quoi porter pour dormir. Il faisait bon dans la chambre et la couette était épaisse, je ne revêtis qu'un shorty et un débardeur.

Le sommeil se fit désirer, je me repassais en boucle ma journée, les au revoirs avec ma mère et Phil, l'avion de Jacksonville à Chicago, ma promenade dans les galeries marchandes, l'embarquement raté, le chauffeur, l'hôtel… tout cela ne rimait à rien. Vers une heure du matin, ma gorge se noua et je ne pus me contenir davantage, mes larmes glissèrent le long de mon visage, cela m'épuisa suffisamment pour qu'enfin je m'endorme. Le bruit d'une porte me réveilla en sursaut, mes yeux crurent apercevoir une forme au pied de mon lit mais le temps que j'allume la lampe de chevet, la forme avait disparu et je préférais croire que je l'avais imaginée. Mon cœur, cet infâme tortionnaire me hurla que cette scène s'était déjà produite, six ans plus tôt environ.

Quand je me réveillai pour de bon, je ne pus croire qu'il était neuf heures, dehors, le ciel était gris foncé, la neige continuait de tomber et la ville semblait endormie. Puis je sentis une odeur que j'avais pourtant oubliée, une odeur qui me rappela que je n'étais pas vivante, je ne faisais que survivre, telle un automate, j'attendais la vie et la mort et dans les deux cas, l'attente était insupportable.

Un coup discret me tira de ma réflexion, je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais pas habillée, je ne voulais parler à personne. La personne insista.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le service d'étage, votre petit-déjeuner. »

Je n'avais rien demandé, rien commandé, quelqu'un avait encore décidé pour moi. J'ouvris la porte en grand, mon regard lançait des éclairs et le serveur ne s'attarda pas sur ma tenue, il posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'enfuit.

J'étais tentée de téléphoner à la compagnie aérienne, avec un peu de chance… mais le décor extérieur ne me laissait pas d'espoir. J'allumai la télévision, ignorant toujours le petit-déjeuner copieux qui m'était destiné.

Je me sentais oppressée, rien n'allait, rien n'était sous mon contrôle et les rares fois où je m'étais sentie aussi mal, ça s'était conclu par un séjour à l'hôpital puisque je m'étais acharnée à détruire un mur, mon lit, ma camionnette, un ordinateur puis un autre, bref, mes mains avaient beaucoup souffert. Et depuis trois ans, depuis que je m'étais mariée, j'avais remplacé la violence par une obsession pour l'ordre.

Les premiers mois, j'avais rendu Jake dingue, puis il avait compris mais il avait fallu que je lui montre l'autre alternative. Depuis je vivais selon des rituels ridicules qui ne servaient qu'à me prouver que j'avais le contrôle total sur ma vie. C'était illusoire, je n'avais fait qu'obéir, céder et m'oublier depuis la fin de mon enfance. J'étais bonne élève sous pression de mes parents, asociale pour ne pas devenir une délinquante, adulte pour aider ma mère, femme de ménage et cuisinière pour mon père, et après un long passage à vide, j'étais « tombée amoureuse » du bon garçon, celui qui plaisait à mon père, celui qui était loyal, celui qui voulait me guérir.

En voyant ce plateau richement fourni, je ne faisais que voir mon échec et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Alors je laissai exploser ma rage, mon désespoir, ma douleur et ma peur. Le plateau s'écrasa contre un mur, le bureau fut renversé ainsi que la chaise. J'arrachai les câbles du téléphone, balançai les oreillers, brisai le grand miroir en face du lit, je jetai à terre la télévision. Cela ne me suffit pas, mon regard se porta alors vers la fenêtre et le calme revint peu à peu, la solution que j'avais pourtant promis d'oublier se tenait face à moi. Huit étages de chute libre, ressentirai-je la même poussée d'adrénaline qu'après avoir sauté d'une falaise de la Push ?

J'ouvris la porte fenêtre puis reculai pour prendre de l'élan. Il fallait que je pense juste à sauter par dessus le rebord du petit balcon, ou juste me laisser basculer finalement. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à courir.

**PDV Edward**

Je sortis immédiatement de ma chambre et une seconde plus tard je la bloquai avant qu'elle ne parvienne jusqu'au balcon. Son corps tapa durement contre le mien et je dus la rattraper pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ses yeux restèrent fermés puis elle tenta de se balancer en avant. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait un obstacle inattendu, son corps se révolta et elle se débattit.

« Bella ! Arrête ! » lui intimai-je.

Elle se figea aussitôt, ses yeux me transpercèrent. Que voulait-elle faire, pourquoi avait-elle saccagé la chambre ? Alice m'avait téléphoné quelques minutes plus tôt pour me prévenir que Bella allait se mettre dans une colère noire mais je n'aurais jamais pu croire que cela atteindra un tel niveau de rage.

« Tu… tu es vraiment là ? » me demanda-t-elle, les yeux grand ouverts.

« On dirait bien. »

J'avais envie de lui dire plus, de lui dire que si j'étais là c'était pour la voir sans qu'elle ne le sache. Bella n'osa plus me regarder, ses mains enserrèrent automatiquement son torse et elle respira par à-coup comme pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour t'éviter de démolir entièrement cette chambre. »

« Tu as accompli ta mission, tu peux partir. » me lâcha-t-elle en reculant vers le lit.

« Tout se passe bien ? Pourquoi tu as saccagé cette chambre ? »

« J'avais besoin de distractions, tu sais ce que c'est. » ricana-t-elle méchamment.

Elle avait insisté sur le mot « distractions », mon humeur se gâta au souvenir des mots que je lui avais dit en la quittant.

J'entrepris de ramasser les meubles puis les morceaux de glace tandis que Bella alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. L'oreille tendue sur ses moindres gestes, je rangeai les vêtements dans la penderie et déposai tous les débris en tas près de la porte. Elle ne bougeait pas dans l'autre pièce mais au moins respirait-elle plus régulièrement, c'était bon signe. J'hésitai à rester et à l'attendre, clairement elle n'était pas ravie de me revoir. J'avais un milliers de questions à lui poser, je crevais d'envie de la revoir, je brulais de la toucher.

« Pourquoi tu es seule, pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? » lui demandai-je en m'adossant contre la porte de la salle de bains.

« Beaucoup de travail, et puis il n'aime pas trop Noël. » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si curieux ? » me dit-elle agacée.

« Je le suis, c'est tout. »

« Sa mère est morte juste avant Noël quand il était gamin, ensuite son père a cessé de le fêter. »

« Et tu es mariée depuis quand ? »

« Trois ans. »

« Je vois. »

« Laisse-moi maintenant. »

« Je suis dans la chambre à droite de la tienne. Si tu as besoin de… »

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser. » répéta-t-elle durement.

Je quittai la chambre et regagnai la mienne. Je contactai la réception pour les prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Bella et de ne pas la déranger.

Puis je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me repassai en mémoire les dernières vingt quatre heures. C'était le hasard, la destinée, les Parques ou peut-être dieu qui avait voulu que Bella transite par Chicago. J'y étais pour renouveler l'héritage en ma faveur de la maison de mes parents, détail à régler tous les cinquante ans environ. Je n'étais retourné vivre avec ma famille que depuis un an et dès que je devais me déplacer, Alice et donc Jasper me suivaient. Elle m'avait juré ne rien avoir vu plus tôt, Bella allait atterrir à Chicago et y rester trois heures avant de reprendre un vol en direction de Seattle. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis près de cinq ans, et bêtement je m'étais cru suffisamment fort pour vouloir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir.

Après l'avoir quittée pour son bien, j'avais traqué Victoria qui m'avait baladé quelques temps puis j'avais compris qu'elle était retournée à Forks. Alors tout en restant loin des guerriers Quileutes, j'avais moi aussi tenté d'arrêter le vampire. Le jour de sa mort, Victoria avait été plus loin dans les terres Quileutes, elle s'était enfuie quand ils l'avaient repérée et avait plongé dans l'océan. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué, moi-même dans l'eau, je vis en même temps qu'elle Bella se jeter d'une falaise. Alors que je nageai à toute vitesse vers mon amour, un loup muta, Jacob plongea à son tour dans l'océan et ramena Bella sur la rive. J'entendis ses pensées, je vis que Bella était vivante. Victoria hésita trop longuement à attaquer Bella et Jacob et je la pris par surprise. Je lui arrachai la tête puis transportai son cadavre plus au nord sur la cote et enfin le brulai. Je ne revis plus Bella ensuite.

Quand à l'aéroport, je perçus son odeur avant même de la voir, je compris que je ne pourrais pas me satisfaire de quelques heures à l'observer. Mon plan se forma lentement, je pris peur quand la porte d'embarquement pour son prochain vol se mit à clignoter. J'avais alors téléphoné à la compagnie et avait annulé le vol, la femme qui traita ma demande avait eu du mal à trouver la réservation qui était en fait au nom de d'Isabella Black et non Isabella Swan. Mon cœur mort se réveilla et accueillit la douleur avec amertume.

Après l'annulation, j'étais parti du terminal et avait ensuite commandé la voiture, il n'y avait que des limousines de disponibles, je savais que cela la gênerait mais je n'avais pas pu faire plus sobre. J'avais réservé nos deux chambres d'hôtel et y était arrivé dix minutes avant elle. Deux billets de cent dollars me garantirent la discrétion du responsable de la réception, Mme Black devait ignorer qui payait.

Je l'avais observée durant le diner, à travers les pensées d'un homme d'affaires assis à deux tables d'elle. J'avais guetté son sommeil pour me glisser dans sa chambre et réveiller en moi la culpabilité de l'avoir trahie et quittée.

Puis il y avait eu le saccage de sa chambre, je ne pouvais pas croire quelle souffrait encore a cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait voulu se jeter par la fenêtre.

Vers midi, Bella sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au restaurant, là encore je l'observai depuis les pensées d'une tierce personne. Elle passait deux appels mais je ne pus en saisir la teneur. Elle revint moins d'une demi-heure plus tard mais au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle entra dans la mienne sans frapper.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je me relevai et me plantai face à elle.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis resté toute la matinée ici. »

« Je viens d'appeler la compagnie aérienne, ils ont fait des recherches et apparemment mon mari a annulé ma réservation… »

« Pourquoi Jacob a fait ça ? »

Ça n'était sans doute pas a meilleure tactique que de jouer les innocents, la vérité était que je n'avais pas réfléchi à mon plan jusqu'au bout.

« Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile ! »

« Ok Bella. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste avoir l'occasion de te voir et de savoir comment tu allais. »

« Tu avais promis ! »

« Je sais, pardonne-moi. »

« Aujourd'hui, j'avais un rendez-vous très important. Un job tellement plus intéressant que le mien, un job qui m'aurait permis d'enfin décoller. »

« Désolé. »

« Tu agis toujours ainsi, en fourbe, égoïstement, tu ne t'es même pas soucié des conséquences de ton petit jeu. » lâcha-t-elle en tentant de ne pas pleurer.

Je la revoyais enfin telle que je l'avais connue et aimée : indépendante et fougueuse. Elle venait de laisser tomber son masque, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle m'avait rayé de sa vie.

« Tu as raison. » avouai-je.

Je m'approchai d'elle et cette fois-ci elle ne recula pas. Elle ne repoussa pas ma main, et quand je pris en coupe son visage ses larmes coulèrent doucement.

« Edward, ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie. »

Elle garda les yeux fermés, ses traits étaient détendus, elle ressemblait à un martyr jeté dans la fosse aux lions mais serein et fort de sa foi. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

« Jamais plus je ne te ferai de mal. » lui promis-je.

Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je devais partir et ne plus la blesser, je devais rester et la protéger, je ne savais pas mais mon corps, lui, décida pour moi.

Mon visage descendit vers le sien, mes lèvres attirées par les siennes, son souffle chaud et sucré annihila tous mes arguments, tout ce que j'avais bâti en cinq ans, tout ce que j'avais voulu croire comme acquis. Je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, j'avais voulu me convaincre que la voir ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, qu'après je pourrais peut être continuer ma vie sans souffrir autant. Je m'étais moi-même condamné.

Notre baiser balaya mes réserves, je ne pouvais pas rester muet plus longtemps. Tant pis si elle me repoussait, tant pis si elle en avait aimé un autre, tant pis si elle retournait vers lui. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre en me posant cette éternelle question « Et si je ne l'avais pas quitté ce 16 septembre 2007 ? »

Bella entre ouvrit sa bouche pour aspirer un peu d'air sans pour autant rompre notre baiser. Elle s'enhardit soudainement et passa ses mains autour de mon cou, elle n'aurait pas pu me forcer à me coller contre elle si je ne l'avais pas voulu, et dieu comme je le voulais. A cet instant je me sentis plus fort que jamais, capable de résister à son sang même dans le feu de la passion, capable de faire taire le monstre en moi.

« Dis-moi que tu me veux Bella. » osai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, à la place d'autres larmes coulèrent et je me fustigeai pour mon manque de tact.

« Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. » lui jurai-je en collant mon front contre le sien.

Elle hoqueta, ses pleurs redoublèrent, je recueillis son eau salée entre mes lèvres, notant le feu de ses joues.

« Je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi. » lui soufflai-je.

« Tu es parti, tu as choisi pour nous… »

Je la guidai doucement pour nous asseoir sur le lit. Sa tête se nicha dans mon cou, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser sans ménagement.

« Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai cru bien faire, je voulais que tu aies cette chance de vivre une vie normale, d'avoir des enfants, d'être heureuse. »

« J'ai essayé… je n'aime pas ma vie, je ne suis pas heureuse. Je t'aime encore… »

Cet aveu lui coûtait-elle vraiment? Elle se mit à frissonner et à se raidir en même temps.

« Tout va bien, mon amour. »

« Je… sortons d'ici Edward, s'il te plait. Je voudrais découvrir où tu as grandi, où tu as rencontré Carlisle… »

Elle me cachait quelque chose, elle essuya ses larmes et me sourit tendrement. Son esprit me resterait sans doute à jamais impénétrable, ses secrets ne me dérangeaient plus. Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans le froid de décembre, elle était emmitouflée dans le manteau que je lui avais acheté, un bonnet et des gants ainsi qu'une paire de bottes la tenaient relativement au chaud. A la tombée de la nuit, la température chuta en dessous de zéro mais elle insista pour continuer à explorer la ville.

« Ça n'est pas sérieux, il faut aussi que tu manges. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu avais vécu après ta transformation. » éluda-t-elle.

« Carlisle m'a transporté après m'avoir mordu, il l'aurait fait ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital si il s'était décidé plus tôt. Pendant la transformation, nous sommes restés cachés dans une grange abandonnée. Ensuite il a acheté une petite ferme à proximité d'une réserve… indienne. »

« Oh. La ferme existe encore ?»

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Allons-y, s'il te plait. Il fait nuit et il n'y a personne dehors, tu n'as qu'à courir. »

« Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

« Edward, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Allons-y en voiture. »

J'avisai un parking à vingt mètres et lui demandai de m'attendre, deux minutes plus tard et sans qu'aucune alarme ne soit déclenchée, je la rejoignis au volant d'une Volvo noire. La route jusqu'à la réserve fut longue mais tout ce temps fut consacré à remplir ces cinq dernières années, elle ne me parla que de ses études et de son travail d'archivistes au comté de Port Angeles. Elle me questionna sur ce que j'avais fait, sur ma famille, elle parut triste quand elle comprit à mes réponses évasives que les miens avaient aussi mal vécu notre départ de Forks.

« J'ai pensé qu'Alice m'avait acheté les vêtements. » me confia-t-elle.

« Non, c'est moi. Alice et Jasper sont dans un hôtel à Milwaukee, je les ai forcés à s'éloigner. J'avais peur en fait qu'Alice n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et qu'elle cherche à te contacter. »

« Finalement… »

« Oui finalement, c'est moi qui n'ai pas pu résister. »

« Et je t'en remercie. »

Je lui racontai un peu plus tard la fin de Victoria et elle me dit que les Quileutes étaient toujours sur leurs gardes, personne ne savait.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, je me garai face à la petite ferme qui était d'ailleurs en vente.

« Entrons vite ! »

Bella se précipita dehors et piétina devant la porte, le temps que je l'ouvre par effraction. L'intérieur était totalement différent, moderne et rustique à la fois. L'électricité ne fonctionnait pas, il n'y avait qu'une table et quatre chaises dans le salon ainsi qu'un vieux canapé défoncé. J'inspectai rapidement la cheminée qui me parut en état de marche et entrepris de faire un feu. Bella avait ôté son manteau et essaya d'ôter ses bottes. Je dus l'aider, ce qui nous fit rire, et c'était la première fois en cinq ans que je riais. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et me fit signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

L'ambiance légère s'appesantit en un instant. Nous étions au bout de notre voyage, je savais qu'il me fallait attendre sa décision et je priai le ciel pour qu'elle me choisisse. Je savais qu'elle était mariée, qu'elle avait une famille et des amis qui l'attendaient, j'étais prêt à vivre dans son ombre pour peu qu'elle me permette de la voir chaque jour.

Bella hésita à me toucher, elle m'avait dit plus tôt qu'elle était presque sûre de vivre un rêve et qu'elle avait peur du réveil.

Je lui pris la main droite et embrassai ses doigts nus.

« Je t'aime Bella. Me pardonneras-tu jamais ? »

« Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir. Pas quand tu es là et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes. »

Je posai mes lèvres ensuite sur les siennes, le plus tendrement possible, je ne voulais plus la forcer en quoique ce soit. Elle s'écarta, son regard devint noir et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se leva et très lentement, elle ôta son alliance et mon cœur sembla se réchauffer. Puis elle enleva son pull et son t-shirt. Je grondai tout bas, excité par la vision de ses seins emprisonnés dans la dentelle. Elle fit ensuite glisser son pantalon et ôta dans le même mouvement ses chaussettes. Ce fut après mon tour, ses mains réussirent a me déshabiller rapidement, elles n'osèrent pas m'ôter mon caleçon. Enfin elle vint s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, nous soupirâmes de plaisir ensemble au contact de nos corps.

« Toute ma vie j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi… je ne le peux plus. Je te veux Edward. » me dit-elle avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Jamais nous n'avions partagé de baiser aussi sensuel, aussi urgent, aussi passionné. Son corps se moula contre le mien, je sentis l'odeur divine de son excitation et elle dut sentir mon érection contre son centre.

« Efface-le de mon corps… » murmura-t-elle ensuite sans rougir.

Je la regardai sans comprendre, puis ses mots s'inscrivirent dans mon cerveau : efface-le, lui, Jacob Black, celui qu'elle avait choisi pour me remplacer.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux. » me maugréai-je.

Bella m'enlaça, collant son corps mince et chaud au mien. Elle posa des baisers légers sur mon visage, rien n'aurait pu être plus doux. Je crus que son désir s'était mué en élan de tendresse, je me trompais, comme souvent avec elle.

« Sois jaloux Edward, je te veux fou de rage, il a posé ses mains sur moi, il m'a défloré, c'est lui qui a découvert mon corps nu avant toi. Sois jaloux, venge-toi de lui et de moi ! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes mains tandis qu'elles les guidaient vers sa poitrine.

« Je veux que tu effaces jusqu'à son nom dans ma mémoire, Edward. Je veux oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi. »

« Bella, mon amour, j'ai été si stupide. »

Elle rit amèrement.

« Ne pense pas à ça, mets-toi en colère contre moi, j'aurais du t'attendre ! »

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, mon amour. » me révoltai-je.

Je ne faisais qu'attiser son agacement, malgré tout elle s'obstinait à vouloir me faire réagir violemment. Son corps presque nu m'empêchait de réfléchir logiquement, de prendre du recul et d'analyser la situation.

« Edward ! Je veux que tu me possèdes, que tu le cries, que tu m'interdises de quitter tes bras… »

Je la serrai contre moi puis l'embrassai fiévreusement, je la forçai à ouvrir ses lèvres et ma langue goûta la sienne. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était court et son corps tendu me réclamait.

« Sens comme mon corps te réclame… » me confirma-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi désirable, excitante, suppliante. Le monstre qui avait autrefois convoité son sang se focalisa sur son corps de déesse. Mes mains malmenèrent quelque peu son ventre, ses bras, ses cuisses, ses fesses, emmêlèrent ses cheveux, agacèrent son centre humide.

« Quand as-tu joui pour la dernière fois ? » osai-je lui demander, jaloux de l'autre chien, jaloux du plaisir qu'elle avait connu entre ses bras à lui. J'étais jaloux et j'en avais le droit, elle m'en donnait le droit.

« Une semaine avant ton départ. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre sa réponse.

« Il n'a pas su ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu… il n'y avait que toi… »

Elle se leva, le regard noir et le monstre grogna aussitôt du manque de son corps. Je tombai à genoux à terre, incapable de rester sans la toucher.

« Une semaine avant ton départ... Un soir je t'ai demandé de venir plus tard, je t'ai dit que Charlie voulait passer du temps avec moi. »

« Je m'en souviens. »

Quand j'étais arrivé dans sa chambre, Bella avait tenté de m'embrasser sans restreindre sa fougue et je l'avais repoussée au bout de quelques minutes.

« C'était faux, continua-t-elle en reculant encore. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et je me suis caressée. J'ai du faire ça si souvent à cause de toi, j'imaginais tes mains sur ma peau, tes mains impatientes qui m'auraient déshabillée puis explorée… j'imaginais ta langue froide se perdre entre mes cuisses… »

« Bella… » soupirai-je de frustration, comme avant, sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle ne se tut pas, elle ne voulait plus se cacher et mentir.

Elle passa ses mains sur elle, mimant ses paroles.

« J'imaginais ton corps nu, j'imaginais ton sexe contre mes cuisses, contre mes fesses et mes seins, dans ma bouche, en moi… j'ai brulé de désir pour toi dès le début et je n'osais pas te le dire. »

« Moi aussi, si tu savais… »

« Je te veux, maintenant. »

Elle ôta les derniers remparts sur son corps, m'offrit ses seins dressés et son sexe luisant, puis elle me tendit les mains et ce fut à genoux encore que je la rejoignis. Mes mains caressèrent son ventre puis écartèrent un peu ses cuisses avant de s'ancrer sur ses hanches. Ma bouche embrassa son nombril puis descendit lentement vers sa toison douce. Avec ma langue, j'explorais son antre, je titillais son bouton de nerfs, je lapais le nectar qui s'écoulait de son sexe. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Mes mains serrèrent plus fort ses hanches, je l'empêchais de tomber tandis que je m'acharnais à la lécher au plus intime de ses replis.

Son orgasme la laissa pantelante et sans voix, ses mains, elles, ne me permirent pas de m'éloigner.

« Fais-moi l'amour et mords-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Elle se mît a genoux face a moi et tirait sur mon caleçon pour me l enlever. Je ne réagis pas, Aussi elle le déchira. Pouvais-je vraiment la transformer?

« Et ta famille… tentai-je. Il faut réfléchir à une histoire à… »

« Non ! »

« Ils vont te chercher, ils ne comprendront pas. Ils sauront que c'est moi qui ai annulé le vol ou… »

« Edward ! »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda durement.

« J'ai dit non ! On s'en fiche des autres ! Je ne veux plus être humaine, je ne veux plus être Bella Black ou même Bella Swan. Je veux juste être à toi, sans nom et sans autre but que d'être entre tes bras. » me déclara-t-elle avec ferveur.

J'acquiesçai, trop ému pour formuler une réponse, j'étais émerveillé, impressionné, admiratif envers cette femme. Combien de fois l'avais-je sous-estimée, combien de fois lui avais-je menti ou juste omis de lui dire la vérité ? Je pensais alors à ma petite humaine, elle était déjà alors une femme forte et elle avait en elle ce feu ardent que j'avais pris autrefois pour une étincelle.

« Peux-tu me mordre dans le cou? Je veux la même cicatrice que toi, fais-le quand je jouirai. » me dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le sol frais, devant la cheminée.

Elle écarta ses jambes pour que je m'y installe et je perdis la tête à l'instant même où mon sexe s'enfonça dans le sien. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que cela fut vrai, c'était trop bon, trop chaud, trop humide, trop… trop… Je me plongeai dans le regard de Bella, tout aussi noir que le mien et lus sur son visage le même plaisir que je ressentais. Nos bassins se rencontraient dans un claquement délicieux, je dosais la puissance de mes coups de rein, le monstre me hurlait de m'enfoncer plus encore. Je me souvins alors d'une pensée anonyme et de l'image obscène associée, je soulevai une jambe de Bella et la posai sur mon épaule, elle gémit plus fort quand mon sexe buta au fond d'elle.

Je voulais vraiment prolonger ces instants, le monstre en décida autrement et je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui finalement. Malgré moi, l'envie pour le sang de Bella revint en force après toutes ces années. J'avais hâte de la faire jouir et de pouvoir gouter son essence de vie, hâte aussi qu'elle devienne un vampire comme moi, hâte de passer mon éternité avec elle.

Son cœur me donna le signal ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon propre plaisir, Bella était au bord de l'orgasme, son souffle était devenu erratique et ses mains empoignaient fortement mes bras. Je m'enfonçais encore plus vite en elle tout en lui criant que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerais toujours. Elle accusait mes coups en me répondant qu'elle était à moi, pour moi, avec moi pour toujours.

La jouissance fut double pour moi, à peine Bella atteignit-elle le point culminant de son plaisir que j'enfonçais mes dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, à l'orée de ses cheveux. Elle tomba ensuite inanimée mais je ne perdis pas un instant. Je mis de côté tout ce qui n'était pas elle et durant les trois jours sur durèrent sa transformation, je lui dis que je l'aimais.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que les derniers OS sont un peu moins légers, je blâme les magnifiques mélodies crées par Alexandre Desplats, notamment celle dans New Moon quand Edward quitte Bella... J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, à bientôt.<em>


	44. Chapitre 44 The Freak Girl

_Voici un OS centré sur Nessie, qui discute sur internet sous le pseudo « The Freak Girl » (la fille monstre). J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – The Freak Girl<strong>

**Rated : T**  
><strong>PDV : Nessie<strong>

* * *

><p><em>TheFreakGirl : Salut, j'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi la biscotte tombe toujours du côté de la confiture ?<em>  
><em>Coldanddamned : C'est une question intéressante, essaierais-tu de noyer le poisson ? ;-)<em>

Je soupirai face à mon écran, ce _Coldanddamned_ avait une trop bonne mémoire, je regrettais un peu de m'être autant confiée à lui la semaine précédente.

_C : Tu devais m'expliquer en quoi ton beau-père est le plus beau mec de la terre…_  
><em>T : Et puis en quoi ça t'intéresse? T'es un mec aussi !<em>  
><em>C : A mon grand âge, on dit un homme…<em>  
><em>T : Toujours aussi mystérieux à ce que je constate…<em>  
><em>C : Dis-moi ton nom et je te dirai mon âge.<em>  
><em>T : Cours, tu sais déjà mon surnom, c'est bien assez. Je te l'ai dis, je déteste mon prénom !<em>  
><em>C : Alors, continuons Nessie… Donc ton beau-père ?<em>  
><em>T : J'en sais rien, il est juste sublime et ça me tue de devoir le regarder avec ma mère.<em>  
><em>C : Tu lui en as parlé ?<em>  
><em>T : T'es malade ? Et je vais lui dire quoi ? Maman je flashe sur ton homme, tu me le laisses, même juste une heure ? S'te plait…<em>

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, je devenais folle et je ne voyais pas d'issue, putain d'vie ! J'entendis la douce voix de ma mère me demander de la rejoindre pour diner.

_T : Ma mère m'appelle, je te laisse le vieillard._  
><em>C : Pourquoi me crois-tu si vieux ?<em>  
><em>T : Je te rappelle que tu as exigé que je tape toutes les lettres et tous les mots pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec toi et que tu ne m'as pas demandé une photo, donc t'es trop vieux pour t'intéresser aux filles. T'es un vieux gothique.<em>  
><em>C : Que dire de plus… Bon puisqu'on a élucidé ce point, je vais passé ma journée à rechercher ton prénom. A plus gamine !<em>

Je me déconnectai et effaçai aussitôt mes « cookies », au cas où. C'était une habitude prise après que ma mère ait cherché une recette sur internet et qu'elle était tombée sur un site des adorateurs de Satan… Elle n'a pas ri quand je lui ai dis que je voulais juste redorer notre image. Eh oui, malgré quelques histoires romanesques et fausses, les vampires étaient considérés comme des méchants.

Je rejoignis ma mère à la cuisine, en trainant des pieds pour bien lui signifier ma volonté de ne pas manger sans rechigner. Elle s'obstinait à me préparer de la nourriture humaine alors que je préférais le sang…

« Renesmée, tu dois gouter avant de rejeter. C'est une nouvelle recette que… »

« Que j'ai trouvé dans un magnifique livre et bla bla bla et bla bla bla. » l'imitai-je.

« Très ressemblant. Mange ! »

« Tu vas chasser ce soir ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. »

Elle tenta de sonder mon regard mais je me détournai, puis lui parlai de mon dernier cours d'espagnol.

« Il m'a dit que j'étais stupide. » me plaignis-je en parlant du nouveau prof en ligne.

« C'est le troisième depuis le début de l'année, je pense que l'on n'a plus vraiment de choix après lui. Tu retomberas sur Mme Garcia et tu sais comme moi que tu n'en sortiras pas gagnante. »

« Bref. »

« Pourquoi M. Franks a dit que tu étais stupide ? »

« Car j'ai fait une critique pertinente de son auteur préféré. Tout ça en espagnol évidemment »

Ma mère tenta de cacher son sourire, elle était très fière de moi mais se sentait aussi très coupable pour cette vie que nous menions.

« Tu es prête à me parler de lui ? » lui demandai-je tout bas, comme si ça pouvait l'amadouer.

« Non, Renesmée. Je t'ai dit ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. Le reste, c'est à moi, désolée. »

« Au moins son nom. »

Elle posa ses mains sur la table à côté de mon assiette encore intacte.

« Ton père maintenant c'est Jacob. Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir mieux, crois-moi. » me dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Mon cœur se brisa à chaque fois que Jacob était associé à ce rôle de père, mes joues s'échauffèrent au souvenir du rêve que j'avais fait la nuit dernière et les autres nuits avant depuis près d'un an.

« Il va rentrer très tard ce soir. Mange s'il te plait. »

J'avalai neuf bouchées puis quittai la table et repartis dans ma chambre. C'était la plus grande pièce de notre maison et elle ne faisait que quinze mètre carrés… A force de toujours déménager et sans revenus réguliers, nous avions appris tous les trois à vivre avec peu. Ma mère avait toujours les vêtements qu'elle avait emportés quand elle s'était enfuie avec Jacob, neuf ans auparavant, tout tenait dans une valise. Mon beau-père par contre avait usé tous ses jeans et t-shirts soit en travaillant soit en se changeant en loup en urgence. Putain d'vie.

J'étais la fille la plus bizarre au monde et pourtant en lisant les blogs d'adolescents, je me trouvais beaucoup de points communs avec eux. J'avais atteint mon âge définitif au bout de huit ans, j'étais une jeune femme désormais mais pas dans les faits. Ma mère régissait ma vie, je n'avais pas d'amis, peu de personnes connaissaient mon existence d'ailleurs, je ne sortais jamais seule et toujours que quelques minutes, à part pour la chasse. Putain d'vie.

Je m'endormis ce soir-là le nez dans mon bouquin de latin devant le dernier clip de Beyoncé sur YouTube. Je sursautai au bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant chez nous, sans doute Jacob. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, mon ventre se tordit, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille au soir, il me manquait terriblement. Si je me montrais, il me passerait la main dans mes cheveux et me pincerait la joue, beurk. Je savais pourquoi il avait pris cet habitude, ça avait commencé juste après que mes sentiments pour lui aient changés. Il l'avait senti, c'était certain et depuis il tentait de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Je tendis l'oreille en prenant bien garde de respirer régulièrement et de ne pas bouger. Leurs voix me parvinrent difficilement, il leur arrivait parfois de parler à voix très basse.

« Encore ? » sembla s'étonner Jacob.

« Oui, je ne sais plus quoi faire. » répondit ma mère.

« Dis-lui tout ! Elle a le droit de savoir. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle partirait à sa recherche. Et si elle les retrouve, elle restera avec eux. Je ne peux pas la perdre. »

« Je sais, dis lui en un peu plus alors, juste de quoi la contenter. »

« On lui a tellement menti, le moindre détail de plus nous trahirait. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes puis j'entendis le bruit du micro-ondes en marche, Jacob passait donc à table. Ma mère tira une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, elle eut ce grognement de dégout qu'elle faisait sans le vouloir quand elle sentait de trop près de la nourriture humaine.

« Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser un peu plus de liberté. Je suis certain qu'en la cloitrant autant, tu ne fais qu'empêcher le développement de son contrôle. »

« Pourtant ça a marché avec toi. » rit-elle.

« Je me transforme en loup, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai appris à muter sans déchiqueter mes vêtements. Toi ça t'a pris trois ans pour être à moins de vingt mètres d'un humain. »

« On tient les comptes ? »

Ils étaient parfois très immatures, à croire qu'ils étaient encore ces gamins de dix-huit et dix-sept ans. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais souvent tenté de les imaginer, si naïfs dans leur amour, si têtus dans leur désir de se marier, si proches l'un de l'autre. Avec les années et après avoir vu des films d'amour, j'avais remarqué que leur relation était très singulière mais suffisamment forte pour surmonter leurs natures surnaturelles.

« Dors Renesmée ! » me cria ma mère.

J'étais découverte, fichue manie de tapoter des doigts quand je réfléchissais.

« Vous m'avez réveillée ! » me défendis-je.

Ma mère apparut devant ma porte moins d'une seconde plus tard et attendit que je lui autorise l'accès à ma chambre, franchement j'hésitai.

« Vous m'avez menti à quel sujet ? » lui dis-je en tentant de paraître détendue alors que je lui ouvris ma porte.

« Ma famille, celle de Jacob. »

« Et pourquoi tu penses que si je retrouve mon père je ne reviendrais pas avec toi ? »

« Tu as tout entendu… » se lamenta ma mère en prenant place sur mon lit non défait.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je me suis endormie sur ma leçon de latin. Tu parles d'une langue morte. »

« Ça te sera utile. » argua-t-elle.

La suite était toujours la même quand nous parlions de mes études. Je prétendais que puisque je n'allais jamais avoir une vie ordinaire, il était inutile que j'apprenne les maths ou encore le grec ancien. Ma mère tenait à ce que je sois le plus cultivée et intelligente possible. C'était facile pour elle, sa mémoire était réellement parfaite, en deux jours, elle apprenait une nouvelle langue étrangère, elle avait lu des milliers de livres scientifiques et historiques et tout ça la nuit essentiellement.

« Ne change pas de sujet, maman. »

« Sa vie est très différente de la notre. » me lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Mais c'est un vampire comme toi, non ? »

« Oui, il a plus de contrôle. Lui et son clan vivent au milieu des humains dans une certaine opulence. »

Elle évita mon regard, mais après avoir balayé la petite pièce d'un regard, elle revint vers moi. Je pus lire toute sa tristesse de me voir si dépouillée. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de vêtements enfant car j'avais grandi très vite. Ensuite, j'avais accumulé le peu que ma mère et Jacob avaient pu m'acheter. Je n'avais qu'un lit étroit, un bureau et une armoire. L'ordinateur était ma seule richesse, ma mère me l'avait construit à partir d'ordinateurs défectueux trouvés dans les poubelles d'un lycée.

« Tout l'argent du monde ne pourrait te remplacer. » lui déclarai-je avant de la rejoindre sur le lit qui grinça.

« Jacob a signé pour deux mois sur un chantier, avec l'argent on te fera un beau cadeau. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Une après-midi de shopping dans un centre commercial. » tentai-je.

Ma mère se mordit la lèvre puis me sourit.

« Ok chérie. Jacob a sans doute raison, il faut que tu sortes pour travailler sur ton contrôle. »

« Merci ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je m'endormis peu après, bercée par la voix mélodieuse de ma mère. Elle était dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne, quelques années plus tôt, j'avais demandé à ce qu'elle ne vienne plus me faire la lecture le soir, je n'étais plus une enfant. Pourtant, elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu et sachant que je l'entendais, elle me récitait des poèmes de l'autre côté du mur.

Le jour de mon anniversaire arriva et tout se déroula parfaitement. Ma mère avait tenu sa promesse, nous avions passé une journée à nous balader, faire du shopping et agir comme des humaines. Nous avions fait se retourner un grand nombre de têtes malgré notre tentative de paraître ordinaires. Je n'avais pas été tentée autant que ma mère et moi l'avions craint. Être demi-vampire signifiait-il avoir un demi-besoin de sang humain? En arrivant à l'appartement, je découvris ma fête surprise, tradition familiale. Sauf que cette année, Jacob n'avait pas accroché les bannières roses, il n'y avait pas de ballons « Hello Kitty » et encore moins de couronne. Il avait disposé sur la table une dizaine de petits paquets autour d'un gâteau sobre. Tout était vraiment tel que je le voulais, à un détail près mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire.

Après avoir bu plus que de raison du coca et du sang et mangé la moitié du gâteau, je partis me coucher. Vers minuit, ma vessie me rappela à l'ordre et c'est sur la pointe des pieds que je sortis de ma chambre. La dernière chose que je voulais était d'entendre ma mère et Jacob pendant leurs moments d'intimité. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, encore heureux. Je perçus un couinement au salon mais rien de plus, je fis ma petite affaire et retournai me coucher. Hélas pour moi, le sommeil m'avait quitté, cela m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent, mon corps n'avait plus besoin d'autant de repos qu'avant.

« C'est si difficile… » se lamenta ma mère d'une voix étouffée.

Leurs voix se turent de nouveau et cela attisa ma curiosité, j'avais toujours été gagnante quand j'écoutais aux portes.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Jake. » souffla ma mère désormais énervée.

« Non je n'y arrive pas! Comment peux-tu encore avoir des regrets ? Il t'a laissé tombée, sans regrets lui. »

« Je ne peux rien y faire, je l'aime encore et depuis que je suis devenue vampire, c'est encore plus fort. »

Mon sang se glaça, je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces secrets mais ce que je venais d'entendre était le pire de tout.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » criai-je en arrivant dans le salon.

Ma mère était lovée contre Jacob, elle sanglotait sans pouvoir pleurer, ses yeux étaient vides.

« Renesmée, s'il te plait, laisse-nous. » me dit-elle avec lassitude.

« Tu as le plus parfait des hommes et tu te languis d'un autre ?! C'est de mon père dont tu parlais ? »

Jacob se leva et posa une main sur mon bras pour me faire quitter la pièce. Je ne voulais plus me taire, pour lui comme pour moi, il fallait que certaines choses soient dites.

« Elle ne te mérite pas… elle en aime un autre, depuis des années vous jouez à cette comédie… » balbutiai-je en tentant de réprimer mes pleurs.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore, Nessie. Laisse du temps à ta mère. »

« Et toi ? Jusqu'à quand vas-tu supporter de vivre avec un fantôme de son passé ?! »

« C'est mon problème. » répliqua-t-il tout en serrant les mâchoires.

J'aurais voulu hurler plus fort, partir et tout oublier, le regard hagard de ma mère m'en empêchait. Malgré tout ce que je venais de dire, je ne pouvais pas être loin d'elle.

« JACOB ! » criai-je pour qu'il me lâche.

Son regard noir sembla se voiler un instant, nos souffles suspendus attendirent quelque chose, une étincelle venait de s'embraser. Nos corps se firent face et le reste du monde s'effaça. Nos mains se lièrent, nos chaleurs se confondirent, nos cœurs battirent à l'unisson.

« Jake ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'interposa ma mère.

Notre bulle éclata et Jacob recula vivement, comme brûlé par notre échange.

« Comment oses-tu la regarder ainsi ?! Tu es malade ! »

Ma mère poussa Jacob jusqu'à la cuisine, elle réfrénait à peine sa force et lui ne broncha pas.

« Arrête maman, laisse-le. »

« C'était déplacé, inconvenant… que t'a-t-il fait ma chérie ? »

Elle s'était précipitée vers moi et voulut m'enlacer mais je me rebiffai. Quelque chose venait de changer en moi et je ne comprenais pas quoi, ce que je savais c'est que c'était lié à Jacob, tout était lié à lui.

« Je n'en peux plus de vous voir ensemble… grognai-je. Tu en aimes un autre, tu nous mens à tous les deux depuis le début… Jacob mérite mieux que toi. »

Ma mère porta une main à sa bouche, choquée sans aucun doute davantage par mon ton agressif que par mes paroles. Je la contournai pour rejoindre Jacob qui était figé.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » murmura ma mère.

« Bella, je dois partir, je ne comprends pas… » murmura Jacob.

Je tendis les bras vers lui mais il m'ignora et sortit en courant de la maison, nous laissant seules. Ma mère oublia sur le champ son chagrin d'amour et remit son costume de « super maman » sauf que je ne me sentais pas capable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

J'étais tentée de casser tout dans ma chambre, ma colère devait s'exprimer mais les mots et les gestes ne m'étaient pas permis. Je m'assis finalement devant mon ordinateur, je l'allumai, et tandis qu'enfin mes larmes glissaient sur mes joues, un message d'alerte email apparut.

_« J'ai fait une liste de tous les prénoms un peu originaux que je connaisse, dis-moi si j'ai vu juste. – Le vieux gothique. »_

Je passai ma main sur mon visage et laissai un sourire croitre sur mes lèvres. _Coldanddamned_ m'avait envoyé un fichier de 781 prénoms, je ne pris pas la peine de le consulter, impossible que mon prénom y soit.

_« Eh non… Cherche encore! »_ lui renvoyai-je.

Puis je restai inerte face à la photo de mon fond d'écran, nous étions tous les trois en pleine forêt, Jacob me portait tandis que ma mère embrassait ma joue, je n'avais que deux ans, j'en paraissais dix. Un bip me sortit de ma torpeur, _Coldanddamned_ était connecté. Je tendis l'oreille et ne perçus aucune présence dans la maison, ma mère avait du aller calmer ses nerfs en brisant quelques rochers…

_C : Tu peux me donner au moins un indice, c'est de quelle origine ? »_  
><em>T : C'est un mélange européen.<em>  
><em>C : C'est germanique ?<em>  
><em>T : beurk !<em>  
><em>C : Espagnol ?<em>  
><em>T : Presque, enfin je crois.<em>  
><em>C : Italien ?<em>  
><em>T : J'aurais adoré. Ma mère a le plus beau prénom, italien, une lubie de sa mère. Bref, elle le déteste et elle aussi préfère son surnom.<em>  
><em>C : Quelle famille mystérieuse.<em>  
><em>T : Tu n'as pas idée.<em>

Ensuite il changea de sujet et me permit de ne pas réfléchir davantage. Mais _Coldanddamned_ perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, au petit matin, il me demanda pourquoi je ne dormais pas.

_T : Je crois avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie hier soir, je ne peux pas dormir après ça._  
><em>C : Tu peux me raconter, parfois ça aide.<em>  
><em>T : Tu ne comprendrais pas.<em>  
><em>C : J'ai moi-même fait la pire des erreurs et je dois vivre avec le poids des conséquences de mes actes.<em>  
><em>T : Quoi, tu as arrêté le basket pour devenir scientifique ? :-P<em>  
><em>C : Ris donc gamine, j'en connais un rayon sur l'insomnie et les erreurs.<em>  
><em>T : Pourrais-tu garder un secret ?<em>  
><em>C : Bien sur.<em>  
><em>T : Je crois que ma mère m'a menti depuis que je suis née, elle n'a jamais aimé mon beau-père.<em>  
><em>C : Beau-père dont tu es folle amoureuse.<em>  
><em>T : Je sens comme de la moquerie, sache qu'avant de partir hier soir, il ... enfin nous avons eu un moment.<em>  
><em>C : C'est-à-dire ?<em>  
><em>T : Nous avons échangé un regard lourd de sens, nous nous sommes tenus la main et cela nous a électrifié…<em>  
><em>C : Une sorte de coup de foudre ?<em>  
><em>T : Je viens de réaliser que ça fait des semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas touchée, ou même effleurée…<em>  
><em>C : Et ta mère ?<em>  
><em>T : Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai été me coucher après m'être goinfrée (même pas honte) et plus tard dans la nuit je l'ai entendue pleurer. Je les ai vus dans le salon, elle pleurait dans les bras de mon beau-père parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cesser d'aimer mon père. Enfin je crois <em>qu'il s'agit<em> de mon père ._  
><em>C : …<em>  
><em>T : Ouais ça craint !<em>  
><em>C : Langage !<em>  
><em>T : Bref… au début j'ai eu de la peine pour elle, après tout ce temps elle aime encore celui qui l'a lâchement quittée alors qu'elle était enceinte.<em>  
><em>C : Il le savait qu'elle était enceinte ?<em>  
><em>T : Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais presque rien de leur histoire.<em>  
><em>C : Et comment a réagi ton beau-père ?<em>  
><em>T : Il la consolait ! Tu le crois ça ?! J'ai vu rouge après ça.<em>  
><em>C : C'est-à-dire ?<em>  
><em>T : J'ai crié sur ma mère, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne méritait pas un homme comme lui. Il a pris sa défense et… Merde ça craint.<em>  
><em>C :…<em>  
><em>T : Il est parti, réfléchir ou je sais pas quoi. Il est retourné dans sa tribu pour faire le point, j'en suis sûre.<em>  
><em>C : Sa tribu ?<em>  
><em>T : Ouais, il vient d'une réserve indienne.<em>  
><em>C : Tu devrais aller dormir, les jeunes comme toi ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, si je me souviens bien.<em>  
><em>T : Pffff… si seulement. Je n'ai plus sommeil.<em>  
><em>C : Alors avance-toi dans tes devoirs.<em>  
><em>T : Je suis à jour… Parle-moi de ta grosse erreur.<em>  
><em>C : Je te l'ai dit, j'étais stupide, j'ai quitté la femme de ma vie et le pire c'est que je suis toujours convaincu d'avoir bien fait.<em>  
><em>T : Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?<em>  
><em>C : Pour la protéger.<em>  
><em>T : C'est des conneries ! Merde c'est du classique, dans les romans, les films, les séries… Le mec a un problème et pense que la fuite est la seule solution.<em>  
><em>C : Langage.<em>  
><em>T : Pas ce soir ! J'en ai ma claque de ces pseudos drames, il y a tellement plus grave que ces histoires ridicules. Tu as raison sur un point: tu as été stupide.<em>  
><em>C : Tu ne peux pas juger sans savoir toute l'histoire.<em>  
><em>T : Dis-moi alors.<em>  
><em>C : Je ne peux pas, je dois partir.<em>  
><em>T : Tu es lâche comme tous les hommes apparemment, comme Jacob qui se tire, comme mon père qui a quitté ma mère, comme mon grand-père qui n'a pas eu le courage de retenir ma grand-mère…<em>  
><em>C : Il y a des hommes qui en valent la peine, oublie ton beau-père et sors, tu le verras par toi-même.<em>

Je fermai la session sans un mot, j'étais encore plus énervée. _Coldanddamned_ semblait être le parfait exemple du mec qui n'assumait pas ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il avait fait et se croyait dangereux pour l'être aimé… Ça n'était que des conneries, ma vie me parut si injuste alors. J'avais toujours pris sur moi pour ne pas me plaindre d'être une créature mythique mais ce soir, j'en voulais à ma mère et à mon géniteur… Pourquoi étais-je moi ?

Cette question me hanta les jours suivants. Je n'avais pas envie d'étudier, de me nourrir, de rire. Je ne supportais pas l'absence de Jacob, il me manquait trop, je savais que ça n'était pas normal. En plus d'être mi-humaine et mi-vampire, il avait fallu que je tombe amoureuse de mon beau-père, qui se transformait en loup qui lui aimait ma mère, vampire, qui elle aimait mon père, vampire aussi… Je vivais le pire des vaudevilles.

Ma mère ne me dit rien d'autre que l'essentiel, elle était sur les nerfs, en attente. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, elle se jetait sur le téléphone quand il sonnait. Jacob avait prévenu par deux fois qu'il retardait son retour. Je devinai que ma mère lui avait longuement parlé au bout de quatre jours car après une courte nuit, son regard sur moi changea et elle parut sur le point de m'enlacer à chaque fois que je sortais de ma chambre.

_Coldanddamned_ ne réapparut que la semaine suivante, j'avais culpabilisé de l'avoir attaqué lors de notre dernière conversation virtuelle.

_T : Te voilà de retour._  
><em>C : Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait pour toi.<em>  
><em>T : Je suis dans la 4ème dimension.<em>  
><em>C : A ce point ?<em>  
><em>T : Mon beau-père n'est pas rentré mais les choses se sont tassées entre lui et ma mère je crois.<em>  
><em>C : Bien…<em>  
><em>T : Et pour toi ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort.<em>  
><em>C : J'avais un petit voyage à faire, d'ailleurs ça m'a fait penser à toi.<em>  
><em>T : Ah oui ?<em>  
><em>C : Je devais me rendre dans une petite ville de l'État de Washington. Tu ne dois pas connaître, enfin bref, il y a aussi une réserve indienne.<em>  
><em>T : Et alors ? Tu as eu beau temps ?<em>  
><em>C : Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas, ce coin des États-Unis est le plus nuageux et même pluvieux de tous le pays.<em>  
><em>T : Pas de chance.<em>  
><em>C : Tu vis au soleil, dis-moi ?<em>  
><em>T : Non, je préfère vivre sous les nuages.<em>  
><em>C : Alors Forks est une ville pour toi.<em>

Mes doigts ne voulurent plus bouger. _Coldanddamned_ me parlait d'une réserve indienne, de Forks, qu'allait-il me dire ensuite ? J'avais envie de lui demander comment était la ville, les gens, tout. Il avait même peut-être croisé Jacob…

_T : En fait, je suis déjà allée à Forks, quand j'étais bébé._  
><em>C : Je pense que ça n'a pas du beaucoup changer, beaucoup de nuages, de pluie, une forêt omniprésente… Les gens sont calmes, tout est sans histoires. Jacob vient de là ?<em>

J'eus un choc en lisant ces lignes, je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir dit le prénom de mon beau-père.

_T : Oui._  
><em>C : C'est un peuple intéressant, j'ai entendu plusieurs histoires sur les Quileutes, ils ont une mythologie très fournie.<em>

Merde ! Ma mère allait me tuer ! Je n'aurais jamais du converser avec quelqu'un et me laisser aller à des confidences ! Mais voilà je m'ennuyais, je n'avais pas d'amis… Internet était ma seule ouverture sur le monde.

Il me fallait prendre une décision. Je voulais demander à _Coldanddamned_ si il avait croisé Charlie, si il avait vu le lycée où ma mère avait rencontré mon père, si il était allé à La Push.

_C : Tu es toujours là ?_  
><em>T : Oui. Ça a du beaucoup changé en dix ans.<em>  
><em>C : Je suppose mais tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?<em>  
><em>T : En effet.<em>  
><em>C : Et les cours, comment ça se passe ?<em>  
><em>T : Excuse-moi je dois te laisser, ma mère m'appelle pour manger. Bonne soirée.<em>  
><em>C : Merci. Si tu veux je peux t'envoyer des photos que j'ai prises là-bas.<em>  
><em>T : Je ne veux pas t'embêter, bye.<em>

Je fis vite à me déconnecter, chamboulée par tout ça. Devais-je croire à une coïncidence ? _Coldanddamned_ était allé à Forks… Je relis ma discussion avec lui avant de l'effacer et je vis mon erreur, j'avais sous-entendu que je n'y étais pas allée depuis dix ans et j'avais écrit plus tôt que je n'y étais allée que quand j'étais bébé.

Je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il y avait urgence et même si j'aurais adoré avoir d'autres photos de Forks (je les collectionnais grâce à internet), je ne pouvais plus correspondre avec _Coldanddamned_. Je me désinscrivis du site et supprimai le compte mail associé et ainsi que tout mon historique.

Ma mère arriva une heure plus tard en chantonnant, signe qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Je la rejoignis et elle me sourit sans cesser de fredonner.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jacob ? »

« Non, il appellera sans doute ce soir. Je t'ai acheté de quoi faire des fajitas ! »

« Merci maman. » dis-je en tentant de paraître enjouée.

« File dans ta chambre et travaille, ça sera prêt dans une heure. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Jacob nous cria de le rejoindre.

« Tu es revenu ! » dis-je en même temps que ma mère.

« On doit partir ! Maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi ?! » s'inquiéta ma mère.

Il lui adressa un long regard qui devait signifier quelque chose pour ma mère car elle se raidit subitement.

« Nessie, fais tes valises, on part dès ce soir. »

« Et mes fajitas ? » répliquai-je, énervée en vérité de ne pas avoir en fait d'explications.

« Dis-lui, Bells. »

« Jake, je ne peux pas… ma chérie… je… »

Ma mère paniquait, c'était flippant de voir un vampire très puissant se ratatiner et sangloter.

« Nessie, commença Jacob. Tu sais que ta mère et moi venons de Forks. »

« Oui. »

« J'y suis allé, je devais parler au chef de la meute. J'y ai détecté des vampires. »

Mon cœur se serra… des vampires à Forks, c'était plus que probable vu le climat. Mais Jacob avait pris peur et était revenu en urgence, ces vampires de Forks n'étaient pas n'importe quels vampires. Quelque chose cliqua dans mon cerveau mais je ne voulais pas savoir quoi.

« Et alors ? » demandai-je d'une voix blanche, le regard bloqué sur ma mère pliée en deux.

« Ils ne faut pas qu'ils sachent où nous sommes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Jacob serra les dents puis interrogea ma mère du regard.

« Tu es sûre de toi Bella ? »

Cette dernière se releva d'un bond, adopta une posture agressive, je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec Jacob.

« Évidemment que je le suis ! Et depuis quand tu doutes, Jacob ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Les choses ont changé. Nessie est adulte maintenant, tu ne peux pas la materner éternellement. »

« C'est ma fille ! Pas la tienne ! Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ! »

Jacob recula tandis que ma mère tremblait des pieds à la tête.

« Tu sais le truc que tu redoutais ? » lui dit-il doucement.

Cela eut pour effet de stopper ma mère, elle se figea littéralement mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Renesmée, on va partir toi et moi, seules. » me déclara-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Jacob ne peut plus rester avec nous. » tenta-t-elle en prenant ma main.

« Bells ! Je dois rester avec Nessie, ça a toujours été là, je ne savais pas avant. »

Une seconde plus tard, ma mère avait cloué au sol Jacob, son beau visage déformé par la rage.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! Elle a été comme ta fille ! Tu me dégoutes ! »

« J'ai toujours senti cet instinct de protection envers elle, mais elle est adulte maintenant. »

« C'est ma fille, mon bébé, je ne te laisserai pas me la voler. »

J'entendis en même temps qu'eux les pneus d'une voiture crisser au bout de notre rue, puis le moteur s'éteignit et l'odeur d'un vampire me parvint.

« Tu l'as ramené ici ? » s'exclama avec terreur ma mère.

« Non ! Merde il a du me suivre… J'ai pas réfléchi. » se défendit Jacob.

La porte s'ouvrit sans surprise, entre nous, inutile de frapper. Un vampire magnifique se tenait sur le seuil et je sus qu'il était mon père. Ma mère m'avait assez souvent répété que la couleur de mes cheveux était très rare.

« Bella… Comment est-ce possible ? » lui dit-il avant de poser son regard sur moi.

« Jacob, emmène-là. »

Mon père, mon beau-père et moi répliquèrent en même temps :

« Non ! »

Ma mère se prit la tête entre les mains et se traina jusqu'au salon où nous la suivîmes. Au passage, Jacob me prit la main et tenta de me rassurer d'un sourire. Personne ne parla, ma mère m'avait attirée à côté d'elle et me regardait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me voyait.

« Maman, calme-toi. Je n'irais nulle part sans toi.» finis-je par dire.

Mon père fronça les sourcils, peut-être n'avait-il pas encore voulu y croire.

« Bella, explique-moi, s'il te plait. Les pensées de Jacob sont… bref. » lui dit mon père.

« Te dire quoi ? En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?! »

« Avant ça, je crois que des présentations s'imposent. Je suppose que c'est mon père. » intervins-je.

Ma mère acquiesça.

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. »

« Renesmée Black. »

Il parut étonné, eh oui mon prénom était tout sauf commun… Ma mère se leva et se posta entre mon père et moi.

« Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Forks ? » l'attaqua-t-elle.

« Je devais savoir Bella… »

« Et soulager ta conscience ? Repars vivre tes distractions et laisse-nous ! »

« C'est normal que tu me détestes, j'ai failli te tuer ce jour-là, c'est pour ça que je suis parti, pour te protéger de moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, mon cerveau enregistra et analysa les paroles d'Edward mais cette fois-ci un autre élément vient s'ajouter à l'équation. J'avais déjà entendu ces mots, je les avais en fait lus.

« Tu es Coldanddamned ?! » m'exclamai-je.

« Oui… Si j'avais su dès le début… Renesmée, si j'avais su que c'était possible, que ta mère et moi pouvions avoir un enfant, jamais je ne serais parti. »

Il reporta son attention sur ma mère dont la main serrait un peu trop fort mon bras.

« Tu mens ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Je te le jure, Bella. J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu les marques que j'avais laissées sur toi… J'aurais pu te tuer et je ne sais pas comment j'ai résisté mais je savais que je ne voulais plus te blesser ainsi. »

« Alors tu as préféré me briser le cœur ?! Sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert non pas de ces stupides bleus mais de ta fuite, des mots que tu as eus ce jour-là ? Je serais morte sans Renesmée ! »

Ma mère m'enlaça et m'entraina dans la cuisine, je me laissai faire, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Ma chérie, je suis désolée. J'ai voulu tout te dire mais j'avais peur. Je t'ai tellement menti, je voulais te protéger et aussi… te garder pour moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de te ne pas te voir ne serait-ce qu'une journée. »

« Je comprends maman. Dis la vérité maintenant, à moi et à Edward. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Coldanddamned ? »

C'était évident que j'allais devoir aussi m'expliquer. Je retournai au salon, ma mère sur les talons.

« Je m'ennuie terriblement… alors parfois je discute avec des étrangers sur internet. C'est aussi une façon d'améliorer la pratique des langues que j'apprends. »

Jacob ricana gentiment, ma mère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, d'habitude, je ne parle qu'une fois ou deux avec la même personne. Il y a trois mois j'ai parlé avec _Coldanddamned_, le courant est passé, j'ai fait attention à ne rien révéler de trop personnel et je comprends mieux pourquoi lui non plus. Après ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de mon anniversaire, je lui ai parlé, j'en ai trop dit sans doute. Je suppose que je l'ai mis sur la voie. Je suis désolée maman. »

« J'ai commencé à croire qu'il s'agissait de toi Bella, elle te ressemble tellement. Puis elle a fait une remarque sur vos prénoms sans me les donner et j'ai eu comme une intuition. » renchérit Edward.

« Tu veux dire qu'Alice nous a vu ? » répliqua sèchement ma mère.

« Non, Alice ne t'a plus vu après notre départ. Je suis allé à Forks dès que Renesmée a mentionné le prénom de Jacob et le fait qu'il venait d'une tribu indienne. Et en y arrivant, il était là. Nous ne nous sommes croisés que très rarement à l'époque, je suppose que c'est pourquoi il ne m'a pas repéré aussitôt. Ce matin je suis allé chez Charlie avec Alice pour tenter de découvrir où tu étais mais je n'y rien trouvé. »

« J'ai du couper les ponts avec ma famille et mes amis. » lui apprit ma mère.

« C'est Paul qui a les détecté, dès que j'ai su je suis parti. » ajouta Jacob.

« Et je l'ai suivi. » compléta mon père.

« Maman ne m'a rien dit sur toi, je crois que même Jacob ne sais pas tout. » dis-je à mon père.

Edward supplia ma mère du regard et pour l'encourager à parler, je me collai à elle. Elle inspira puis me racontai son histoire.

« Edward et moi étions ensemble depuis un an environ. Tout se passait bien, je savais qu'il était un vampire, je voulais le devenir pour ne pas être séparée de lui. Un jour, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls chez lui et une chose en amenant une autre… nous avons fait l'amour. Je me suis endormie et il m'a ramenée chez moi sans que je me réveille. »

« Elle devait être rentrée à temps pour ne pas déroger aux règles de Charlie. » précisa Edward.

« Le lendemain matin, il m'a quittée en disant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Ce qu'il s'était passé était la preuve que nous n'étions pas compatibles… pfff. La preuve… »

« Bella, j'ai vraiment failli te tuer. J'ai eu envie de te mordre au moment de… Je t'ai couverte d'hématomes. Comment as-tu… comment as-tu pu tomber enceinte ? »

Ma mère se détacha quelque peu de moi et se tourna vers Edward.

« Les premières jours, j'ai cru que j'étais folle, je pleurais tout le temps mais je mourrais aussi de faim et je me suis gavée d'œufs. Au bout d'une semaine, mon ventre avait gonflé et c'est Sam Uley qui m'a dit que j'étais enceinte. Quand tu m'as laissée dans la forêt, j'ai tenté de te rattraper, j'ai passé la journée dans les bois. Sam m'a retrouvée, c'est lui le chef de la meute. Il a senti quelque chose en moi et il est revenu me voir pour en avoir le cœur net. Il a voulu que je n'aie pas le bébé mais j'ai refusé et il a envoyé Jacob pour me convaincre. »

« J'ai ressenti quelque chose de très fort, continua Jacob et j'ai cru que c'était envers Bella. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider et j'ai accepté. »

« J'ai annoncé à mon père que j'allais épouser Jacob, quand bien même il n'était pas majeur, je me doutais que Charlie piquerait une crise et ça a été le prétexte de notre fuite de Forks. Les anciens de la tribu ont été clairs, ils ne voulaient du bébé chez eux, nous n'avions pas le choix. J'ai accouché près de Seattle, ça a été très difficile. A peine née, Renesmée m'a mordue et je suis devenue un vampire. Jacob s'est occupé d'elle pendant trois jours et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais le plus beau bébé au monde. »

Ma mère m'enlaça, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'elle me dise « je t'aime » et des tas d'autres paroles d'amour.

« Dès que Bella a pu se contrôler, nous nous sommes mariés et j'ai adopté Renesmée. » rajouta Jacob.

« Merci à toi Jacob d'avoir pris soin des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. » lui déclara mon père.

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans le salon, le passé avait été éclairci, l'avenir restait aobscur. Ma mère et Jacob avaient-ils seulement été un couple ? Qu'avait voulu dire Jacob avant qu'Edward n'arrive ? Ma mère voulait-elle toujours m'emmener ?

« Renesmée, il fait que tu saches que je suis capable d'entendre tes pensées. » me dit Edward.

Mon regard s'agrandit mais je ne pus rien dire tout haut.

_Tu aimes toujours ma mère ?_ lui demandai-je par la pensée.

Il acquiesça très légèrement, ma mère et Jacob ne le remarquèrent pas.

_Il aime ma mère aussi ?_

Edward me fit signe que non et son regard se voila.

_Il m'aime ?_

Il hocha la tête mais en serrant les poings.

« Jacob, tu me caches quelque chose. » lui assénai-je.

Ma mère se leva pour m'éloigner de lui mais plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais attirée par Jacob, c'était plus fort que tout.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ta mère. Nous avons du te le faire croire pour que tu aies une famille aussi normale que possible. »

« Vous m'avez menti en permanence. »

Cette vérité là était la plus difficile à entendre mais aussi la plus libératrice.

« Pourquoi maman t'a attaqué quand tu es revenu ? »

« Il y a un lien spécial chez les Quileutes, au delà de l'amour… » commença Jacob.

Je me souvins alors d'une discussion entendue alors que je n'avais que trois ans. Ma mère était enfin capable de se contrôler et Jacob voulait retourner à Forks pour tenter de convaincre les anciens de la tribu mais ma mère n'avait pas voulu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne s'imprègne de quelqu'un là-bas et qu'il ne revienne pas. Il n'y était jamais retourné avant l'incident le soir de mon anniversaire. J'avais questionné Jacob sur ce que voulais dire l'imprégnation, il m'avait juste dit que c'était un lien spécial chez les Quileutes…

Jacob osa un regard vers ma mère qui resta impassible, elle lui donnait ainsi son accord.

« Je sais que tu le ressens aussi Nessie, ce lien entre nous. Quand tu étais petite, je ne voulais que te protéger. Je t'aimais déjà mais je ne pensais pas à cela. Il y a un an, tout a changé, je me suis voilé la face, j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser. Je n'ai rien dit à ta mère. Partir à Forks a été une souffrance physique tellement tu m'as manqué. Je sais maintenant que je ne peux plus lutter. »

« Renesmée, tu comprends ? » me demanda ma mère.

« Je crois. »

« Tu ressens ce lien ? »

« Oui… je m'en suis voulu maman, moi aussi j'ai essayé de faire taire ces sentiments. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est plus fort que toi et c'est plus fort que Jacob. Je le réalise, je suis désolée Jake. »

« J'aurais réagi comme toi je suppose. » lui répondit-il avant de me regarder en souriant timidement.

J'en aurais ri si moi-même je n'avais été submergée par la crainte et l'excitation.

« Bella, puis-je te parler en privé ? » la pria Edward.

« Ok. »

Je les vis sortir de la maison et me collai à la porte aussitôt celle-ci refermée derrière eux. Je n'étais pas encore prête à avoir une discussion avec Jacob et j'étais impatiente de savoir si mes parents allaient pouvoir surmonter ces épreuves. Heureusement, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que la voiture d'Edward.

« C'est un miracle… son prénom… elle est merveilleuse. » dit-il, ému.

« Je sais. »

« Merci Bella, je sais que je suis le seul coupable. Tu n'aurais pas réussi à me retrouver, je ne t'ai laissé aucun recours. »

« Je… je ne sais pas si je peux te croire encore. »

« Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il n'y a pas eu une heure sans que je ne pense à toi. »

« Moi aussi. » finit par avouer ma mère, la voix tremblante.

Il l'embrassa mais pas sur la bouche, je présumai sur la main. Si j'avais appris une chose de _Coldanddamned_, enfin de mon père, c'était qu'il était un vrai gentleman.

« Tu me pardonneras un jour ? »

« Oui. » souffla ma mère.

« Je t'aime Bella, jamais plus je ne te ferai défaut. Je serai ce que tu voudras, je veux juste faire partie de ta vie et de celle de Nessie. »

« Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! s'insurgea ma mère. Je déteste ce surnom ! C'est Jake qui lui a donné quand elle n'avait qu'un jour ! »

Mon père éclata de rire, c'était incongru mais il en avait surement besoin.

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Edward, je ne veux que cela. Je t'ai toujours voulu avec nous mais j'avais aussi très peur que tu me prennes Renesmée. Quand Jake est revenu et qu'il m'a fait comprendre que tu étais sur nos traces, j'ai cru que toute ma vie s'effondrait pour la deuxième fois. »

« Jamais je ne te l'enlèverai, je me maudis de n'avoir pas été à tes côtés pendant ces épreuves, de n'avoir pas été là quand elle est née, quand elle a fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots, j'ai un million de questions ! »

« Et il semblerait que toi comme moi avons l'éternité. »

Cette fois-ci, il y eut un baiser sur la bouche, initié par ma mère.

**_oOo_**

**Six mois plus tard**

Ma mère faisait les cent pas, aux aguets. Dans sa magnifique robe couleur ivoire, elle attendait nerveusement le moment d'aller jusqu'à l'autel où mon père l'attendait déjà. Mes tantes Alice et Rosalie, ainsi qu'Esmé rirent avec moi quand ma mère se figea, mon père venait de lu dire « je t'aime, viens vite » depuis le jardin.

Le temps était aussi agréable que possible, il ne pleuvait ni ne neigeait, bref un jour d'été à Forks. Nous ne restions que deux jours, le temps pour mes parents de se marier là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. La nuit précédente, ma mère et moi avions fureté chez Charlie pendant qu'il dormait. Quelle surprise nous avions eu en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Jacob se trouvait avec les autres membres masculins de la famille Cullen et il tentait de dérider mon père, lui aussi très nerveux. Il avait fallu du temps à mon amour pour être à l'aise avec ma famille. Jamais les Cullen n'avaient fait preuve de défiance envers lui, notre rencontre avec mes grands-parents, oncles et tantes avait été émouvante et joyeuse. J'avais enfin une vraie famille, je pouvais enfin vivre mon amour pour Jacob sans honte et surtout ma mère et mon père étaient enfin réunis.

Carlisle officia et dès qu'il déclara mes parents mari et femme, ils partirent s'isoler et célébrer leur union en tête à tête. De mon côté, je me rendis à la réserve avec Jacob et y rencontrais brièvement les anciens de la tribu. J'étais intouchable puisque Jacob et moi étions « imprégnés » mais l'accueil fut moins chaleureux que je ne l'avais espéré. Je n'attendais rien, je ne voulais que le bonheur de Jacob et je savais qu'il avait toujours souffert de sa séparation avec sa famille et sa meute.

Tandis que, seuls, assis sur la grève de la Push nous regardions le soleil se coucher, je me sentis réellement en paix. Je n'avais plus rien à accomplir, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin et même plus encore.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te marier ? » me taquina pour la énième fois Jacob.

« Non, cet anneau me suffit. » lui répondis-je en désignant la bague de cuir tressée qu'il m'avait offert la nuit de nos tous premiers serments d'amour.

« Ta mère aussi était contre au début. »

« Avec toi ou avec mon père ? » répliquai-je pour l'embêter.

Nous avions pris le parti de rire de son mariage avec ma mère et de ce passé ambigu que nous avions vécu.

« Avec ton père. »

« C'est différent, mon père est un gentleman, il est d'un autre siècle. »

« Tu peux changer d'avis. »

« Non, je veux ce que tu veux. C'est ainsi entre nous. »

« Je t'aime Renesmée. »

« Je t'aime Jacob. »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je n'avais pas annoncé les couples en tête de cet OS, mais bon, on se doutait bien que Nessie finirait avec Jacob et que Bella retrouverait son Edward ! Qui avait deviné qu'Edward était Coldanddamned?<em>


	45. Chapitre 45 Détour 4

**OS – Détour 4**

**Rating : T**  
><strong>Couple : Edward et Bella<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Bella<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Edward et Bella rentrent chez elle après la fête d'anniversaire tumultueuse…<em>

Il était là mais son regard froid et son attitude distante ne me laissaient aucun doute quand à son état d'esprit. A quoi jouait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'en veuille au point d'agir ainsi avec moi.

Edward soupira quand le CD fut terminé mais ne dit rien d'autre. La douleur de ma blessure au bras m'élançait, les cachets ne faisaient pas encore effet, j'avais envie de me coller à la peau fraiche de mon vampire pour la soulager.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi à quoi tu penses. » lui dis-je.

« Au bien et au mal… »

Il savait être cryptique sauf que ce soir, ces mots-là avaient un sens. Jasper avait tenté de me vider de mon sang, Edward l'avait repoussé et m'avait écartée, me blessant au passage. Notre couple me semblait pourtant solide mais le goût d'Edward pour l'auto flagellation ternissait notre avenir. Et ce soir, il se maudissait d'être un monstre et de m'avoir blessée.

« Tu vas me quitter. »

Il ne répondit pas et se tendit, il allait partir à jamais, c'était inévitable. Il avait mis peu de temps à prendre sa décision et elle était irrévocable. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il me quitterait un jour, il devait bien réaliser que je ne le méritais pas, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

« Tu vas me mentir ? » lui demandai-je tout bas, la gorge nouée.

« J'ai déjà préparé tout un discours… tu… »

« Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait. Je t'aime tellement Edward. Ça me tue de te voir si triste. Je voudrais être celle qu'il te faut, celle qui te mérite, celle avec qui tu pourrais être toi-même. »

« Tu es tellement plus que ça, Bella. Je t'aime trop pour rester et attendre le moment où je te tuerai, moi ou un membre de ma famille… »

« Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais être plus prudente, je ne retournerai plus chez vous pour ne pas tenter de nouveau Jasper. »

« Ça ne suffira pas, je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon. »

« Tu m'aimes. » dis-je plus pour me convaincre.

« Oui. »

« Cela me suffit. »

« Pas à moi. » dit-il avec détresse.

J'étouffais mes sanglots contre sa poitrine mais il savait que je pleurais.

« Reste cette nuit, le temps que je m'endorme. Une dernière fois je veux être dans tes bras et demain, tu me quitteras. Donne-moi cette nuit. »

« Tu pense que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais… »

« Oui, mon amour, rien que quelques heures. »

« Cette nuit je ferais comme si nous étions un couple ordinaire… »

Pouvait-il souffrir autant que moi ? Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, oubliant sa légendaire prudence et la froideur de son corps.

« Je t'aime Edward, merci pour cette soirée. Merci pour ton magnifique cadeau. »

« Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu un piano dans ta chambre. » rigola-t-il doucement.

« En effet, tu me connais si bien. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien de spécial mais j'ai eu tort et tu t'en doutais. Je ferais pareil pour toi si j'en avais les moyens. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela Bella. » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Je sais mon amour… mais si je le pouvais je t'offrirais tout ce que ton cœur désire. »

Allait-il comprendre qu'à mes yeux, il était aussi précieux et méritant qu'un homme humain ? Même si son cœur ne battait pas, il était bon et aimant. Son âme n'avait pas été annihilée, elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Si je me concentrais, je pouvais l'imaginer en 1917, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte.

« De quelle couleur étaient tes yeux ? » osai-je tandis que le flot de mes pleurs redoublait.

« Vert. »

« Clair ou foncé ? »

« Ma mère me disait qu'ils étaient tels des émeraudes, comme mon père. Elle en est tombée amoureuse à cause de cela. »

« Tu lui ressembles plus qu'à ta mère. »

« Physiquement oui mais j'ai le caractère de ma mère, je crois que mon père a tout fait pour que je devienne comme lui. »

« Il est fier de toi, tu sais, il ne peut pas en être autrement. »

Il me serra encore plus fort, je soupirai de bien-être et souris enfin de joie. Je le suivais dans cette charade, j'oubliais que ma vie allait s'arrêter au matin, j'oubliais que j'allais être seule quand le soleil reviendrait.

« Tu es le parfait mélange de tes parents, Renée t'a donné cette douceur et cette bonté. » me dit Edward.

« Et qu'ai-je donc hérité de mon père ? »

« Tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton calme, ton sens de la justice. »

« Flatteur. »

« Tu es parfaite. »

« Merci Edward. »

Je relevai la tête pour rencontrer son regard d'or. Habituellement, je n'initiai pas nos baisers, il devait garder le contrôle en toute circonstance. Et pour tout dire, j'avais tendance à vouloir le pousser au-delà de ses retranchements. Ce soir, je voulais lui prouver, même si c'était inutile, que je pouvais être sage. Mon cœur ne s'emballa pas autant qu'à son habitude, j'étais sereine et amoureuse. Je posai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, retenant ma respiration pour ne pas le faire souffrir davantage. Puis je me reculai et lui souris.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime ma Bella. »

« Je serai toujours cela tu sais. Ta Bella. »

« Je serai toujours à toi. »

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer que je vivais mes derniers instants avec lui. Je devais lui prouver que je l'aimais plus que tout, il devait partir avec l'assurance que je resterais à lui aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

« Je penserais chaque jour à toi. »

Ma voix s'enroua malgré moi, je pleurais à nouveau.

« Tu ne quitteras jamais mes pensées. » me promit-il en retour.

« Tu ne seras jamais seul, mon cœur part avec toi, tu sauras qu'à chacun de ses battements, je t'aime. »

Il sanglota à son tour, se laissa aller comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire auparavant. Il murmura mon prénom en boucle, inspirant profondément mon odeur dans mon cou, mes cheveux, sur mes lèvres.

« Tu m'aurais aimé si je t'avais rencontré à ton époque ? » tentai-je pour faire cesser son agonie.

« Oui, je n'aurais pas hésité… J'aurais été fier à ton bras, je t'aurais courtisée et j'aurais été le plus possessif des maris. »

Je ris, il était déjà très protecteur et possessif. J'aimais ça.

« J'aurais été la plus heureuse des épouses. » fis-je écho.

« Je t'aurais demandée en mariage au bout d'une semaine d'une court intensive… Tes lèvres m'auraient obsédé… Tu aurais été magnifique dans ta robe blanche. Quand enfin je t'aurais faite mienne, tu aurais crié mon nom et je n'aurais pas eu peur. »

« Oh Edward… »

Je l'embrassai encore, toujours en domptant mon désir. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait de lui-même une telle intimité.

« Jamais je n'ai peur de toi, jamais je n'aurais peur. » lui dis-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser léger.

« Je sais, ta confiance en moi est un tel cadeau. »

« Je te donne plus que cela. »

« Merci. »

« Parle-moi encore de notre vie. »

Il comprit, je voulais imaginer un monde où les vampires et la mort n'avaient pas leur place, un monde simple et heureux.

« Je t'aurais inondée de cadeaux et je ne serais jamais parti faire la guerre. »

« Dieu merci. »

« Tu aurais passé des heures à lire, j'aurais travaillé avec mon père. J'aurais compris ce qu'il m'a répété si souvent. Le dimanche nous aurions pris l'habitude de nous promener dans le grand parc de Chicago, le soir nous aurions soupé avec mes parents et les tiens. »

« J'aurais eu à cœur de te cuisiner tes plats favoris. » m'enthousiasmai-je.

« En présence de nos familles, j'aurais été obligé de me contenter de te prendre la main et d'embrasser ton front. »

« Et je t'aurais couvé du regard, je peux si facilement me perdre dans la contemplation de ton visage si beau. »

« A la minute où ils auraient quitté notre maison, je t'aurais emmenée dans notre chambre et je t'aurais fait l'amour. »

Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux, il était évident qu'il avait déjà pensé à tout cela, il avait déjà eu ces fantaisies et ces regrets.

« Tu es toute ma vie, je t'adore, ma magnifique déesse, je voudrais vivre à tes pieds, à jamais suspendu à tes lèvres et à ton souffle. Je pourrais… »

« Je ne douterai plus jamais Edward. Je ne pouvais pas croire avant que tu m'aimais autant, je ne me suis jamais considérée comme digne de toi. Je ne douterai plus, je te le promets. »

« Aucun mot ne peut suffire à décrire, à expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. »

« Aurions-nous eu des enfants ? » continuai-je en souriant.

« Au moins quatre, tous aussi beaux et bons que toi. Tu aurais été la mère la plus aimante et douce… tu peux toujours l'être. »

« Chut… » le coupai-je, révulsée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant d'un autre homme que lui.

« Tu aurais été une suffragette ? »

J'eus droit à son sourire en coin, il pouvait être si jeune quand il le voulait.

« Peut-être… tu sais je ne suis que le fruit de mon époque. Aujourd'hui, les femmes travaillent et sont indépendantes, sans doute qu'à ton époque, j'aurais été satisfaite d'être une femme au foyer. »

« J'aurais tout fait pour te rendre heureuse. »

« Cela m'aurait comblée. »

Et en disant cela, je réalisais que j'étais sincère. Je m'en fichais désormais de dépendre de lui, j'aurais aimé être la mère de ses enfants, j'aurais été heureuse, impatiente qu'il rentre chez nous le soir. En vérité, j'étais déjà une femme au foyer, je gérais tout quand je vivais chez ma mère et ici chez mon père, j'avais pris en charge le ménage, la lessive et la cuisine, et jamais je ne m'en étais plainte. Car j'aimais prendre soin des gens que j'aimais et j'aurais tant aimé prendre soin d'Edward.

« Je t'aurais offert des fleurs, des bijoux, des robes, des livres, le confort, la joie, la félicité… » lista-t-il en se nichant dans mon cou.

« Je t'aurais donné mon amour inconditionnel, mon temps, ma vie, mon corps, ma raison de vivre. »

Il sanglota et je me maudis de le rendre malheureux.

« Pardon, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures… »

« Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… oh mon dieu, pourquoi ne t'ai pas connu alors ou pourquoi ne suis-je pas né trois mois avant toi ?! Mon amour, ma Bella… »

« Je sais, mais puisque nous sommes ensemble ce soir… »

« Oui tu as raison. Quelle chance que Carlisle m'ait sauvé… j'ai pu te connaître, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé. »

Il m'embrassa avec ferveur puis but mes larmes.

« Je ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour moi. » déclara-t-il me suppliant de tarir mes larmes et min amour pour lui, j'en étais incapable.

« Tu mérites que je meurs pour toi, toi aussi tu ne dois plus jamais douter de mon amour. Tu ne dois jamais douter que tu mérites d'être heureux, d'être aimé. »

« D'accord… »

Edward me fredonna ma berceuse, et loin de m'endormir, je fus attentive à chaque sensation qu'il provoquait en moi, je voulais apprendre par cœur les courbes de son visage, de son corps et je voulais à jamais me souvenir de son odeur.

« C'est si beau. » conclus-je.

Il reprit et cette fois la mélodie changea, ce fut moins doux et plus passionné, moins tendre et plus sensuel.

« Je t'aimerai toujours mon Edward. »

Je le vis sourire avec malice.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça, mon Edward, mon amour… »

« Je pensais ne pas le mériter, je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais te revendiquer comme mien… »

« Je suis à toi, mon amour, je t'appartiens. C'est si bon de t'entendre dire ces mots-là. »

« Autant que je t'appartiens. M'enverras-tu un enregistrement de ta nouvelle création ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, j'avais été stupide de lui demander cela et par amour, il ne me mentit pas. Le silence s'éternisa pourtant il ne me pesa pas.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? » finit-il par me demander.

« Si… mais je repense à cette vie que tu m'aurais donné, j'ai peur d'oublier. »

« Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux. »

« Non, jamais ça ne pourrait être pour le mieux. Je ne suis pas si naïve, je vais oublier avec le temps certains détails, j'en souffrirai plus que de ton absence. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre ainsi. »

« Pardon. »

« N'en parlons plus. Je t'aime. »

« Promets-moi d'être heureuse. »

« J'essaierai si tu essaies aussi. »

« D'accord. »

« Je te dédierai chaque éclat de rire, chaque petite joie. »

Je m'endormis malgré moi, malgré lui aussi, il me le murmura. Quand je m'éveillai, le ciel gris et lourd empêchait la lumière de filtrer à travers mes fenêtres et un instant je crus qu'Edward était encore là. Son odeur avait envahi mon lit, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Il était parti, comme annoncé.

Il m'aimerait toujours… hier j'avais cru pouvoir m'en contenter, maigre récompense en échange d'une vie sans plus aucune joie. Mais ce matin… ce matin je n'étais plus aussi forte, mon cerveau et mon cœur se livrèrent bataille pour savoir qui avait raison : mon cœur voulait pleurer et saigner, mon cerveau voulait que je tienne ma promesse et que je continue de vivre. Aussi je restai immobile une heure ou dix minutes, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur mon désarroi.

« Je t'aime Edward. » chuchotai-je au néant.

Il était parti emportant avec lui mon cœur mais j'avais le sien en contrepartie et je comptais bien le préserver, le réchauffer et le faire battre pour moi. Cela n'amoindrissait pas du tout ma souffrance. Mes larmes ne coulèrent pas, j'en fus étonnée, peut-être avais-je trop pleuré la nuit dernière.

« Il est parti… » continuai-je dans mon monologue, hébétée.

C'était donc cela un chagrin d'amour ? Cette sensation de vide et de froid, ce trou béant dans la poitrine, vivre un cauchemar éveillé…

« Bells ! Dépêche-toi. Edward est déjà arrivé ! » me cria Charlie depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Pourquoi me faisait-il cette blague ? Puis j'entendis mon père dire « Elle a toujours autant de mal le matin. » et Edward rit. Je n'avais aucun doute, c'était son rire, il était là, il n'était pas parti!

Je descendis en trombe les escaliers et mon amour ouvrit les bras pour me réceptionner. Son visage était grave et si mon père n'avait pas été là, je sais qu'il m'aurait demandé de le pardonner.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai très légèrement ses lèvres douces. Charlie toussota puis soupira et quitta la maison.

« Pardonne-moi. » me dit mon amour.

« Je ne veux plus que tu doutes, s'il te plait. Je ferai attention, je ne mourrai pas. »

« Je te protègerai, à jamais. »

« Tu peux même m'enfermer dans une tour dont toi seul aura la clé, si ça peut t'aider. » dis-je pour le taquiner.

« Non, je pense que je dois surtout te faire plus confiance et croire que je mérite d'être heureux. »

« Que de paroles sensées… »

« Quelqu'un m'en a convaincu. »

Il m'embrassa, me ramenant définitivement à la vie. J'oubliais mes pleurs d'hier, mon désespoir de ce matin, la sensation d'abandon et de vide quand je m'étais réveillée. Je l'attirai dans ma chambre et il m'attendit tandis que je me douchais et m'habillais. Alors que nous montions en voiture, vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, et donc en retard pour notre premier cours, j'eus comme une révélation.

« Je ne veux pas aller en cours. » déclarai-je.

Il me dévisagea, tentant de décrypter mes pensées.

« Je veux que tu me changes aujourd'hui. J'étudierai après, avec toi, ce sera mieux qu'au lycée. Tu peux encore me donner tout ce que tu aurais voulu dans cette autre vie. L'éternité nous consolera de ne pas avoir d'enfants. »

« Bella… »

« Je t'en supplie. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, fit demi-tour et conduisit jusqu'au sentier menant à notre clairière. Son visage s'illumina mais il ne prononça plus un mot. Quand il se gara, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il m'attendait et je n'avais rien à craindre. Il m'ouvrit la portière puis pointa son dos et j'y sautai avec impatience et entrain. Moins de cinq minutes, il me déposa au centre de la clairière. Les fleurs sauvages étaient moins nombreuses, le décor était toujours aussi splendide et tous les instants passés ici avec Edward ne faisaient qu'ajouter à mon affection pour cet endroit.

« Bella, je te veux pour l'éternité et je veux que le monde sache que tu es à moi. Je veux que tu sois mienne. Je veux te voir rougissante dans une robe de mariée. Épouse-moi. »

« Oui ! » répondis-je sans même y réfléchir.

« Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux. Je te changerai après, je te le jure. »

« Je te fais confiance, merci mon amour. »

« Merci à toi ma Bella. »

« Quand nous marierons-nous ? »

« Dès que possible, maintenant que tu as dix-huit ans, rien ne nous en empêche. »

« Je veux me marier ici. » décidai-je en liant mes mains aux siennes.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Je veux que tu aies le mariage que tu aurais du avoir à ton époque. Tu penses qu'Alice pourra m'aider à tout préparer ? »

« Je pense qu'elle est déjà en train de le faire. »

Il me sourit et pour la première fois, son sourire n'était entaché d'aucune peur, aucun regret, aucune appréhension ni tristesse.

Note de l'auteur :

Je voulais stopper là cet OS mais je me suis dit que certaines d'entre vous voudraient avoir un aperçu de la suite.

Nous passâmes deux heures dans la clairière, moi assise entre ses jambes, nous fîmes des dizaines de projets. Puis la pluie vint gâcher notre escapade et nous força à retourner dans la réalité, celle où je devais annoncer à ma famille et mes amis que j'arrêtais mes études et que j'allais me marier dans deux semaines avec Edward. Pour retarder ces moments, je demandai à Edward si nous pouvions aller chez lui.

« Je ne veux pas tenter davantage Jasper mais il est au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il n'y a qu'Esmé et Emmett. »

« Et Carlisle aussi apparemment. » ajoutai-je tandis qu'il s'immobilisait face à la villa dix minutes plus tard.

Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture, comme toujours, puis me guida jusqu'à sa chambre en ayant demandé auparavant à sa famille de nous laisser seuls. Avant, il l'aurait fait à voix basse de sorte que je n'entende rien et je n'étais que trop heureuse qu'il ne tente plus de me dissimuler quoique ce soit.

« Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour quatre secondes. » me dit-il en me guidant pour m'asseoir sur son canapé.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il revint quatre secondes après et se mit immédiatement à genou devant moi.

« Si j'avais su, je l'aurais emporté avec moi ce matin. »

Je posai une main tendre sur son visage, qu'il embrassa.

« Isabella Swan, je jure de t'aimer à tout jamais. Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Ses yeux étaient plus clairs que jamais, je le devinais aussi ému que moi. Sa demande dans la clairière avait été spontanée et évidemment sincère, à cet instant il réalisait son rêve. Au fond de mon cœur, je sus qu'il avait répété ces mots, qu'il avait pensé à cet instant et je fus si fière et heureuse de lui répondre.

« Oui, Edward. »

Il passa à mon annuaire droit une bague étincelante.

« Elle appartenait à ma mère. »

« Elle est sublime, merci. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, à chaque baiser je le sentais prendre des risques, repousser ses limites. Il m'enlaça ensuite et nous reprîmes notre discussion laissée en suspend quand nous avions quitté la clairière. Alors que le soleil déclinait, Edward passa une main dans mon dos et me sourit, un peu contrit.

« Alice a du prévenir les autres de rentrer au plus tôt à la maison. Veux-tu l'annoncer à ton père en même temps ? Nous pourrions fêter nos fiançailles dès ce soir. »

« Oui, je sais qu'il ne va pas être ravi. »

« Je suis là, je t'aiderai. »

« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama Alice en débarquant dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Merci Alice. »

« Oh Bella, je suis tellement heureuse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père mais tu devrais le lui dire avant qu'il n'arrive. »

« Ok. »

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne, ça va être une vraie surprise. Ils vont revenir dans une heure. Edward et moi allons tout préparer en attendant, dis à ton père de venir dans une heure aussi. »

Je fis comme Alice me l'avait demandé, j'étais sur un petit nuage et je n'avais nulle envie de lutter contre le lutin.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu as déjà fêté ton anniversaire hier. » insista mon père face à mon empressement à ce qu'il vienne à la villa.

« Papa, promets-moi de rester calme. »

« Non ! Je ne promets rien du tout. » s'emporta-t-il.

Alice avait vraiment raison, même si j'aurais préféré le lui dire de vive voix, valait mieux préparer mon père et lui annoncer par téléphone.

« Papa, Edward m'a demandée en mariage aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est absurde vous êtes… »

« J'ai dit oui papa. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je vais l'épouser dans deux semaines et ensuite nous partirons en voyage. »

« Quoi ?! Bells, c'est une folie ! Pourquoi vous précipitez les choses ? Ah ! Tu es enceinte ! »

« Non, calme-toi. Je veux être sa femme et rien d'autre. Essaie de comprendre ou du moins accepte mon choix. »

« Et tes études ? »

« Plus tard, je suis jeune, j'ai le temps. Viens chez les Cullen dans une heure, nous célèbrerons mes fiançailles avec Edward. C'est important. »

« Évidemment que je vais venir ! » s'exclama-t-il toujours furieux.

« Pour célébrer mes fiançailles dans la joie, Charlie ! Pas pour faire une scène. Je te le répète, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, c'est normal mais tu verras que je fais le bon choix. »

Il n'argumenta plus, grommela un vague « à tout à l'heure » puis raccrocha.

Mon père arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Il insista pour parler seul avec Edward et ce dernier accepta sans hésiter.

« Non, tu n'as pas à subir ça ! » m'interposai-je.

« C'est la moindre des choses, ma Bella. J'aurais du demander ta main à ton père d'abord. »

Charlie grommela et me fusilla du regard.

« Je sais que Bella vous a dit qu'elle était sûre d'elle et de nous. Je vous demande de consentir à notre union. »

« Suis-moi dehors. » lui répliqua mon père.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon front puis me sourit. Il glissa ensuite sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Il pense déjà à te conduire à l'autel, ne t'inquiète pas. » me murmura-t-il.

Pour tenter de calmer ma nervosité, Alice me bombarda de questions tandis qu'elle arrangeait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

« Je trouve cela tellement romantique que tu veuilles un mariage années 20. »

« Oui, mais cela va se résumer à nous trouver des tenues dans le style de l'époque. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Carlisle a garder une tenue de chacune de ses identités, j'ai donc un modèle pour le costume d'Edward et puis il y a internet. D'ailleurs après la fête, je voudrais te montrer des modèles. Esmé pourra m'aider, cela ne nous demandera qu'une journée à faire vos tenues mais nous devons commander les tissus. »

« Alice… euh… tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? »

Elle piailla de joie et sautilla sur place.

« Oui ! Merci Bella ! Et oui, nous serons tous habillés dans le même style. Ta mère viendra mais sans Phil qui est en tournée avec son équipe. »

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite. Avec Jasper, je préparais ma disparition et ma nouvelle identité, avec Carlisle, je passais un check-up complet, une idée d'Edward, avec Esmé je préparais notre déménagement à Dénali, avec Emmett, je me préparais à avoir un grand frère farceur (et ça n'était pas une mince affaire), avec Alice je planifiais mon mariage et en retirais décidément beaucoup de joie et de satisfaction, avec Rosalie je n'eux rien à faire puisqu'elle m'évita et j'appris qu'elle et Emmett ne resteraient pas avec nous à Denali. Et enfin avec Edward, je passais mes journées à lui dire que je l'aimais et mes nuits à l'embrasser.

Ma mère et mon père tentèrent de me convaincre d'attendre la fin de l'année pour me marier mais comment leur expliquer que j'avais peur de mourir ou qu'Edward change d'avais d'ici l'été ? Je répondis à leurs suppliques toujours de la même façon : Edward et moi nous nous aimions, nous étions impatients de nous marier et de partir de Forks pour commencer une vie d'aventures.

La veille de mon mariage, ce fut Alice qui vint passer la nuit dans ma chambre et elle m'aida à répéter la valse que je danserais avec mon père puis avec Edward lors de la réception. Elle ajusta également une dernière fois ma robe et le costume de mon père. Quand au petit matin je m'éveillai surexcitée, Alice avait un bandeau dans les cheveux et portait mon armoire d'une main pour la déplacer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai nettoyé la maison de fond en comble, j'ai rempli les placards et le réfrigérateur, j'ai reprisé et fait la lessive… je suis Blanche-Neige en quelque sorte. » s'exclama-t-elle visiblement très fière d'elle.

« Merci Alice ! »

« J'ai vu que tu allais faire une mini crise de panique ce matin en découvrant qu'il ne resterait plus de dentifrice. »

« Et l'armoire ? »

« L'étourdie que tu es avais rangé dessous des chaussures neuves que je t'avais offertes le mois dernier. »

« Oups. »

« En route Bella, c'est le grand jour ! »

« Attends ! Dis-moi si il y a du changement pour… ce que tu sais. »

« Ne sois pas aussi pudique ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Alors ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu réussiras à le convaincre. »

Je soufflai un bon coup puis rejetai les draps. Quatre heures plus tard, je me retrouvai au milieu de la clairière, entourée de ma famille au complet. Rosalie joua la marche nuptiale sur le piano d'Edward et mon père me mena à l'autel non sans émotions. Carlisle officia, tout se passa si vite, je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour mon splendide fiancé. Notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme fut tendre et salué par nos proches. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il représentait pour Edward et moi, à cet instant nos âmes s'étaient soudées et nous n'étions plus deux personnes mais une famille.

En début de soirée, Edward et moi quittâmes la réception pour notre nuit de noces. Il m'avait promis de m'emmener en lune de miel dans le monde entier après ma transformation. A quelques kilomètres de la villa, une maison abandonnée avait été à la hâte reconstruite en partie. En y entrant, mes jambes tremblaient un peu et mon cœur battait vite.

« Tu sembles nerveuse. » s'inquiéta mon mari.

« Je le suis. »

La chambre était magnifique, aux teintes beige et crème, les bougies remplaçaient l'électricité. Je n'étais pas experte, je reconnus néanmoins le style de la décoration, les années vingt. Esmé avait fait des merveilles.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit mon mari.

« Edward, nous avons établi que nous ne voulions plus laisser les circonstances nous empêcher d'être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »rit-il.

« Et que nous voulions être un couple ordinaire. »

« Oui. »

« Et donc nous sommes mariés… »

Il parut enfin comprendre où je voulais en venir et avant qu'il ne proteste je l'embrassai avec fougue.

« Essaie… demain, tu me transformeras mais ce soir je suis ta femme. Prétendons encore être à ton époque. »

« C'est dangereux. »

« Je sais, je te promets de te laisser faire pour que tu gardes le contrôle. Je te dirai si tu me fais mal. »

« Tu le jures ? » insista-t-il déjà convaincu.

« Monsieur Cullen, douteriez-vous de moi ? » minaudai-je en le menant jusqu'au lit.

« Bien au contraire Madame Cullen. »

Ce ne fut pas vraiment facile, bien que nous étions en totale confiance l'un avec l'autre, nous étions tous les deux si pudiques et tout était si nouveau. Edward prit ma virginité aussi doucement que possible, et par ses mots et ses caresses, il me fit oublier la douleur infime provoquée par notre union. Le reste de la nuit, nous osâmes davantage toucher, regarder et gouter l'autre, ce fut merveilleux. Par trois fois, je sentis que les caresses de mon amant étaient trop insistantes et je le lui dis, non pas que j'eus ressenti de la douleur mais me connaissant, un hématome aurait fleuri sur ma peau.

Au petit matin, la chambre était dans un désordre total, nous avions été particulièrement sauvages, Edward avait eu en fait besoin de mettre ses mains ailleurs à quelques reprises pour ne pas perdre la raison, selon ses propres termes.

« Pourrions-nous rester ici plus longtemps ? » dis-je tandis que je rechignais à m'habiller.

« Bien sur. »

Je relâchai mon chemisier et retournai sous la couverture, Edward me rejoignit avec empressement. Quelques heures plus tard, il me prévint qu'Alice allait déposer de la nourriture et des vêtements à notre porte. Dans le sac, un mot m'était adressé, il y était juste écrit « Je te l'avais dit ! ».

Je mangeai avec entrain et Edward me raconta une énième anecdote sur sa famille. Je n'avais pas été très attentive tant la faim accaparait mon esprit, ma faim de lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais je ne faisais que me remémorer l'incendie qu'elles étaient capables de provoquer en moi.

Quand les yeux d'Edward restèrent noirs, de plaisir et de soif, nous dûmes quitter notre nid d'amour et retourner à la civilisation. Les Cullen nous accueillirent chaleureusement, Emmett se permit quelques remarques et fut remis à sa place par Esmé. Mon mari me laissa à regrets pour chasser seul afin de ne pas perdre de temps et j'en profitai pour prendre des nouvelles de mon père.

« Eh bien… c'est gentil de ta part de me donner signe de vie au bout de deux semaines ! »

« Deux semaines ?! » répétai-je ahurie.

« Oui, Bella. Deux semaines ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez… rien, oublie. Tout va bien ? »

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« La maison est vide sans toi. »

« Désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est la vie. Appelle ta mère aussi, elle n'a cessé de me harceler depuis le mariage. »

Ma mère ne se contenta pas d'un « je vais bien », elle me posa des questions sur cette intimité que j'avais découvert et alors que je répondais à demi-mots, elle me menaça d'en parler à Edward si je ne lui disais rien de concret.

« Quand vous serez plus à l'aise, je te donnerai plein de conseils pour l'émoustiller ! » me dit-elle.

Sur ce, je lui dis au revoir et raccrochai, le rouge aux joues. Grâce à leur ouïe surdéveloppée, les Cullen avaient tout entendu et Emmett était hilare.

« Belly Bells, t'inquiète, je donnerai moi aussi des conseils à Edward et après tu me remercieras ! » se vanta-t-il.

Je fus sauvée par mon ventre qui gronda, Esmé s'empressa de me préparer un repas et j'eus la paix quelques minutes. A la fin du repas, mon ventre grogna encore mais cette fois-ci c'était très différent. Je laissai échapper un petit cri surpris et la famille au grand complet accouru.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Esmé.

« J'ai senti… Oh ! »

« Oh ! » s'exclamèrent à leur tour les Cullen qui avaient perçu le petit coup donné depuis l'intérieur de mon ventre.

« Appelez Edward ! » leur dis-je.

Puis j'attrapai Carlisle par le bras et il me suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Je remarquai qu'Alice, elle aussi, quitta précipitamment la cuisine sans un mot. Tandis que nous attendions mon mari, mon beau-père fit les cent pas en lâchant toutes les vingt secondes « Ça n'est pas possible. » Edward arriva affolé moins de cinq minutes plus tard et me dit également :

« Ça n'est pas possible ! »

J'étais déçue qu'il soit déjà informé de ce coup de théâtre mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'entendre les pensées de sa famille.

« C'est incroyable mais je pense que c'est possible. » lui dis-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Il faut… c'est dangereux pour toi Bella. »

« Edward ! Ne réagis pas négativement. Te rends-tu compte que c'est un miracle. Nous avons cru devoir abandonner un aspect de notre rêve… »

« Bella, on ne peut pas oublier les circonstances cette fois-ci, je suis un vampire ! »

« Je sais mon amour et je suis humaine, je suis sûre que notre enfant est un don du ciel. »

« Carlisle ? »

« Attendons Alice. » répliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » le questionnai-je.

« Elle est allée acheter un test de grossesse, elle n'a rien vu, sinon elle vous en aurait parlé. »

Le test se révéla positif en quelques secondes, les spéculations les plus folles furent échangées. Carlisle se rendit à l'hôpital pour « emprunter » un appareil à ultrason. Ma première échographie eut lieu quelques heures seulement après le premier petit coup du bébé, qui en avait donné d'autres par la suite.

« Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais quand a vraiment eu lieu votre premier rapport ? » nous dit Carlisle.

« Le soir du mariage ! » répliqua Edward, vexé.

« Le fœtus paraît avoir déjà trois mois, il s'est développé très rapidement. »

« Pouvez-vous cesser de dire le fœtus ?! » m'énerva-je à la fois contre Carlisle et aussi Edward qui n'avait pas encore prononcé les mots bébé ou enfant.

« Je pense qu'il faut partir à Denali maintenant, annonça Edward. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas transformer Bella ici à cause du traité, je pense qu'il faut aussi éviter d'avoir notre bébé ici. »

Je me jetai à son cou et il colla son front au mien.

« Aie la foi, Edward. Notre bébé est un cadeau ciel. »

« Oui mon amour. »

Ce ne fut pas facile, le bébé aspira mes forces en quelques jours. Je n'étais jamais seule, les Denalis et les Cullen se relayaient pour m'aider dans les moindres gestes du quotidien. Je passais les deux dernières semaines de ma grossesse alitée. Ce fut Éléazar qui nous dit très vite que le bébé avait soif de sang, je ne tournais jamais de l'œil, je trouvais même cela bon.

Les derniers jours, le bébé fut si à l'étroit que mes côtes se fêlèrent, une se brisa même. Même si j'avais voulu mentir pour rassurer Edward, Jasper lui disait dès que je souffrais. Mon seul réconfort fut qu'Edward perçut les pensées du bébé et il eut enfin la preuve que le cadeau venait bien du ciel.

« Si c'est un garçon, je veux qu'il s'appelle aussi Edward. »

« Tu ne veux même pas réfléchir à d'autres options ? » me demanda mon mari alors qu'il était secrètement ravi.

« Si c'est une fille, j'ai pensé à un mélange de Renée et Esmé, Renesmée. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'aime beaucoup. »

L'accouchement me laissa mourante tandis que la plus adorable des petites filles me fut donnée. Mon cœur, épuisé, cessa de battre quelques secondes mais le venin d'Edward me sauva et trois jours de pure torture plus tard, je m'éveillai immortelle.

Ma fille avait déjà l'apparence d'un bébé de deux mois, mes belles-sœurs l'avaient mitraillée avec leur appareil photo pour que je puisse rattraper ce temps. Lors de nos retrouvailles, ma Renesmée posa sa petite main sur ma joue et ma vision se troubla jusqu'à ne plus rien voir d'autre que ce qu'elle voulut me montrer de ses propres souvenirs.

Sur les conseils d'Éléazar, nous ne prévînmes pas les Volturis, ni de mon addition au clan Cullen et encore moins de la naissance de Renesmée. L'angoisse teinta les premiers mois avec elle, nous ignorions quand cesserait sa croissance accélérée et quelles en allaient être les conséquences. Ma famille eut à cœur de chercher dans notre monde un cas similaire tout en étant discret. Ils découvrirent un autre être mi-vampire et mi-humain dans la forêt amazonienne.

Après notre rencontre avec Nahuel, plus rien ne perturba notre bonheur. Notre famille vivait toujours ensemble, Renesmée était aimée et choyée par tous, Rosalie en était la marraine et depuis elle m'avait fait ses excuses pour son comportement avec moi. Avec le temps j'avais compris sa réaction et je ne lui en avais pas voulu. Comme elle, j'étais prête à tout pour tous les protéger.

Trente ans plus tard, mon père mourut sans que je l'aie revu. Je lui avais téléphoné souvent ainsi qu'à ma mère. Les premières années, ils s'étaient fâchés de ne pas me revoir puis ils s'étaient résolus. A son enterrement, je fus soulagée d'apercevoir de nombreuses silhouettes, Edward et Renesmée m'avaient accompagnée et nous nous étions cachés. A la fin de la cérémonie, un homme resta et quand le cimetière fit vidé, il nous interpella.

« J'ai à vous parler. » énonça-t-il.

Je le reconnus difficilement, il n'était qu'un souvenir vague depuis ma transformation. Mais surtout il ne paraissait n'avoir que dix huit ans, comme Edward et moi et comme Renesmée. Jacob Black nous attendait devant la pierre tombale de mon père.

« Bonjour Bella. Je me doutais de ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Bonjour Jacob. Tu es donc un guerrier Quileute… »

« Oui, avant aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. »

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors. Edward se tendit et faillit attaquer Jacob, ce dernier regarda Renesmée avec adoration et ma fille posa sa main sur le torse de son père pour l'empêcher de blesser celui qu'elle aimait déjà.

« Papa, écoute-le. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. »

« Renesmée, non… » murmura Edward, abattu.

Puis elle me prit la main et me transmit aussi ses émotions, j'en fus profondément émue et évidemment étonnée. Ma fille venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Jacob.

« Nous autres guerriers avons tous une âme sœur. Pendant trente ans, j'ai été le seul de ma tribu à me transformer en loup et à ne pas vieillir. Nous ne sommes censés muter qu'en cas de danger, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui tout ça a un sens. J'ai attendu sans le savoir que Renesmée vienne à moi. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? » demanda Renesmée à Jake.

« J'avais un doute, je l'avoue mais j'ai attendu, je ne savais pas si tu existais réellement. » lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Edward allait intervenir quand leurs mains se lièrent, je lui coupai l'herbe sous le pied.

« Nous serons à la villa, reviens ce soir s'il te plait Renesmée. »

Mon mari m'expliqua ensuite qu'il avait été effrayé par la force des sentiments de Jacob, et surtout par sa possessivité.

« Tu devrais être heureux qu'elle ne finisse pas avec Nahuel en pleine jungle. » le taquinai-je.

Jacob nous enleva notre fille, nous n'avions aucun doute qu'il la rendrait bien plus heureuse encore. Il se fit à notre mode de vie et nous suivit dans nos pérégrinations. Avec le temps, il se lia avec chacun des membres du clan (même avec Rosalie mais ça ne fut pas facile) jusqu'à devenir lui aussi un Cullen.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère n'avoir déçu personne en n'écrivant pas de lemons, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et surtout ça n'était pas dans le « ton » ;-) . Je voulais écrire sur une rupture avortée (Edward a changé d'avis avant même de partir) et ça devait s'arrêter là. J'ai volontairement exclu la bande de James de l'histoire. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu.<em>


	46. Chapitre 46 Dans la montagne

**OS - Dans la montagne**

**Couple : Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Je haïssais Jacob, je le haïssais de m'avoir ainsi piégée, je venais de comprendre son stratagème, du moins Edward m'avait ouvert les yeux.<p>

"Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. Je suis horrible."

"Tu l'aimes."

"Je t'aime tellement plus. Je ne voulais qu'être amie avec Jacob."

"Je te crois."

Je me blottis contre lui, rassurée qu'il ne me repousse pas. Seth se mit alors à hurler et Edward me dit que le combat commençait. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, toujours furieuse de m'être ainsi faite manipulée par Jake.

Soudain, mon vampire m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Elle est là... j'entends ses pensées... »

« Qui ? »

« Victoria... et un autre vampire. »

« Tu ne pourras pas lutter seul. »

« Seth. » souffla-t-il très bas.

Le loup vint à nous mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Allions-nous faire le poids ?

« Edward, mords-moi. » déclarai-je, sûre de moi.

« Non. »

« Tu as besoin de force, par ma faute tu n'es pas allé chasser suffisamment. »

« Ils ne sont que deux. Et tu ne me seras d'aucune aide, tu sais que ça prend plusieurs jours à... »

« Edward, mords-moi. »

« Après notre mariage, tu as promis d'attendre. »

« Pour être plus fort pas pour me changer! Tu peux boire mon sang sans m'injecter ton venin, tu l'as fait à Phoenix. »

Je le sentis flancher, était-ce l'envie de mon sang ou la nécessité de me sauver, dans les deux cas, il tenté d'accepter.

« Tu me l'as dit hier, mon sang ne chante plus pour toi. Bois un peu, de quoi te donner des forces. Et ils seront dingues, ils n'auront pas ton contrôle. »

« Arrêtes Bella. » grogna-t-il en reculant.

« Non ! Je refuse de tenter le sort, tu dois la tuer Edward ! Nous ne pourrons jamais vivre sans peur si elle s'en sort ! Tu n'auras peut-être pas une telle occasion avant longtemps. »

Je lui tendis mon poignet, celui qui portait déjà une cicatrice, ses lèvres se retroussèrent laissant apparaitre ses dents blanches et aiguisées.

« Juste de quoi te rendre plus fort. » l'encourageai-je encore.

« Pardonne-moi. » murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Seth nous regardait intensément, il aurait du intervenir, c'était la condition de la paix entre les Cullen et les Quileute. Il resta pourtant immobile, attentif et concentrésans doute. Il n'avait jamais combattu de vampire et n'était qu'un gamin. Pour lui aussi, Edward devrait se battre.

« Seth, repousse Edward si il perd le contrôle. »

Le loup hocha sa gueule et s'approcha plus près de nous.

« Fais-le vite ! » pressai-je mon fiancé.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de mon poignet légèrement puis enfonça brutalement ses dents. Comme dans le studio de ballet à Phoenix, un an plus tôt, je fus fascinée par ce contact. Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas déjà blessée, mon corps ne brulait pas, je n'avais rien de cassé. Cette fois-ci je pus admirer l'être dangereux en lui, celui qui avait voulu mon sang avant de vouloir mon amour. Cette fois-ci, la douleur ne vint pas elle était remplacée par un désir impétueux.

Edward avala plusieurs gorgées et à chaque fois qu'il aspirait, mon esprit se ferma, je ne voyais plus que sa bouche sur moi.

Je me remémorais les derniers jours, je m'étais offerte à lui et il avait voulu préserver ma vertu. Ne savait-il pas que je n'en avais rien à faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mon désir pour lui, mon corps tout entier s'embrasait le soir avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Dans ces moments, je l'imaginais nu, je n'avais vu que son torse et ses jambes. Il me restait peu à deviner... Je pensais à ce sentiment de plénitude que je ressentirais quand il me pénétrerait la première fois, quand il me ferait jouir, quand lui-même jouirait en moi.

Ce fut trop bref, Edward se détacha de mon poignet puis me caressa la joue. Je lui souris tendrement puis remarquai que déjà, ses iris se teintaient de rouge. Je ne pus poursuivre plus longtemps ma contemplation, Seth grogna. Les vampires étaient proches.

Ils se stoppèrent à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Victoria avait rallié un autre vampire, elle l'avait créé pour se venger et Edward le révéla à Riley. Hélas, il se croyait amoureux de Victoria, il n'hésita qu'une seconde quand Edward évoqua James.

Seth respecta le plan d'Edward, il restait pour le moment caché pour surprendre nos adversaires. J'étais soulagée qu'il n'ait pas été repéré, les deux vampires ne me quittaient pas des yeux, mon poignet était rougi mais le sang ne coulait plus.

« Tu l'as transformée ? » cracha Victoria à Edward.

« Non. »

« Tu es tellement stupide... La garder humaine, subir la brulure de la soif à chaque instant passé avec elle, tu es masochiste. »

Mon cœur se révolta à ces paroles, elle ignorait tout de l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Ma condition d'humaine n'était qu'un obstacle qu'Edward avait surmonté, sa force et son contrôle étaient exemplaires. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur ce qu'Edward m'avait dit deux nuits plus tôt. Il ne se croyait pas assez fort pour me faire l'amour tant que je restais humaine. Et pourtant il avait bu de mon sang, il avait su ne pas céder à ses instincts meurtriers pour me sauver la vie.

Edward agaça encore la rouquine en parlant de James, il lui dit le plaisir qu'il avait pris à le tuer alors que c'était Emmett et Jasper qui avaient démembré puis brûlé le vampire. Victoria détourna son regard de sang pour fixer Edward avec rage. Elle sauta vers lui, Edward me poussa doucement sur le côté.

« Reste près de moi. » me commanda-t-il.

Jamais je n'avais rien vu d'aussi érotique, Edward se mouvait avec grâce tel un un animal, un prédateur. Il me semblait être très dangereux à cet instant et j'aimais ça. Dieu que j'aimais le voir lutter pour me protéger, il saisit cette diablesse et la jeta plusieurs fois contre les parois de la montagne.

Seth avait surgi et avait stoppé Riley avant qu'il n'aide Victoria. Il lui mordit d'abord la main puis l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le vampire se défendit, il était fort mais pas très habile, comme Jasper l'avait dit. Seth s'efforça d'éloigner Riley d'Edward et de Victoria, puis le harcela de ses crocs. Finalement les deux disparurent derrière de gros rochers recouverts de neige, je n'eus pas à m'inquiéter longtemps, la montagne résonna des cris inhumains de Riley, le bruit de ses membres arrachés était terrifiant.

Edward avait gardé le dessus sur Victoria et elle tenta de s'enfuir mais il l'en empêcha, il s'acharna à la fracasser sur le sol ou contre les arbres. Il était si puissant, si grand et fort, rapide, sans pitié, je soupirais en l'admirant aussi bestial. Puis il la mordit au cou, ce fut bref et silencieux, comme un baiser. Mais après cela, la tête de Victoria se détacha de son corps. De nouveau, le bruit terrible retentit, Edward démembra le cadavre puis y mit le feu.

"Bella... "

Edward me regardait avec perplexité.

« Je vais bien. » le rassurai-je.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais collée à la paroi de la montagne, en retrait. Il dut penser que j'avais eu peur alors que j'avais voulu l'admirer dans chaque coup porté, dans chaque acrobatie réalisée pour tuer Victoria.

"N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal." me promit-il en s'avançant doucement.

"Je le sais, je n'ai pas peur."

Je courus les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et une fois devant lui, je me hissai maladroitement et encerclai son cou de mes bras. Il répondit à mon baiser avec passion. Je n'avais plus envie de me taire, de me réfréner, de me raisonner.

"Edward... tu étais si magnifique, si puissant... Je t'aime tellement."

"Bella..."

"Je suis à toi, Edward, pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu concilier ton monde au sien. Je ne veux que toi."

"Bella, je t'aime..."

"Je suis à toi." insistai-je.

Ses derniers mots répétés, il me souleva et je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille puis mis mes mains sur son visage. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, lui répétais entre chaque baiser que je l'aimais. Je le sentais tendu, sur ses gardes, il avait toujours besoin d'avoir le contrôle, hélas pour lui, j'étais incapable de me calmer.

"Ta blessure..."

"Ça n'est rien... Embrasse-moi!"

« Seth, tu peux y aller, et dis-leur que nous rentrerons bientôt. » dit Edward à notre ami, sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

Ses iris rouges étaient fascinants, ses lèvres paraissaient elles aussi plus rouges. Son teint n'avait jamais été aussi lumineux.

« Embrasse-moi ! » exigeai-je.

Il obéit, son corps tangua, il me porta jusqu'à la tente. Avec douceur mais empressement, il m'allongea sur la couverture, me laissant heureusement toujours accrochée à lui. Son regard se noircit, je m'en léchais les lèvres. D'un mouvement sec, je collai mon bassin au sien, je sentis son érection contre mon centre et j'en gémis. Edward voulut se dégager.

"Non! Reste là... Edward..."

"C'est dangereux."

"Tu m'excites tellement Edward, je n'en peux plus."

"Je t'ai promis d'essayer, après notre mariage."

"Alors épouse-moi aujourd'hui ! Je vais me consumer si tu ne me fais pas l'amour très vite!"

Je le sentis dans son baiser, à ses mains s'agrippant à mes hanches, à son souffle court, à son sexe encore plus dur, il cédait...

"Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas le contre-coup de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?"

"Non Edward... c'est la conséquence de mon amour et de mon désir pour toi. Tu es un homme merveilleux, je te veux..."

Mes mains descendirent sur son torse jusqu'au bouton de son jean. Edward grogna, il m'excitait de plus en plus, comment était-ce possible? Quand mes doigts rencontrèrent enfin la peau douce de son sexe, nos souffles se suspendirent, je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon fiancé.

"C'est moi qui t'excite comme ça, n'est-ce pas?" le taquinai-je.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, puis ferma les yeux quand je me mis à le caresser de haut en bas.

"Non... Bella, s'il te plait arrête, attendons. Je ne peux pas..."

"Ne me laisse pas comme ça mon amour. Je n'en peux plus, je te veux..."

« Après notre mariage. »

« Alors marions-nous maintenant, emmène-moi à Las Vegas et ce soir nous serons enfin mari et femme. »

Il se figea et ferma les yeux.

« Tu es... tellement désirable Bella. »

Voilà ma chance, pensai-je. Il était près à céder mais je devais le convaincre encore, lui offrir quelque chose en échange.

« Nous n'avons jamais l'occasion d'être vraiment seuls, sans personne pour nous entendre ou nous déranger. Pour notre première fois... »

« J'ai déjà tout planifié Bella. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il réussit à se dégager et mes mains tentèrent de le rattraper, moi qui avais cru être sur la bonne voie, comme deux jours auparavant où il m'avait « piégée » pour que je l'épouse...

« Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

« Je mérite que tu m'aimes sans attendre. Nous sommes fiancés. S'il te plait Edward. Je ne veux pas attendre... »

« Moi non plus, mais... »

« Je sais, tu voudrais tout contrôler, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Et c'est normal que nous soyons nerveux. »

Je le tirai pour qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais juste pour aujourd'hui... »

« Bella, tu ne réalises pas à quel point je te veux, je te jure que ça me tue d'être toujours obligé de ne pas te toucher comme je le voudrais. »

« Tu as été si fort, tu as su te maitriser alors que tu buvais mon sang... Tu as le contrôle sur tes instincts, tu ne me blesseras pas. » affirmai-je.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. J'encerclai son cou de mes bras et me pressai contre lui.

« Je t'aime Edward... tellement... »

Il grogna et tout s'accéléra, ses mains déchirèrent ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains se tendirent vers mes seins et d'un regard, je lui donnai la permission. Ses caresses me rendaient folles, plus rien ne comptait que de le conduire à l'orgasme. Je continuai à le toucher mais sans rythme, j'avais du mal à ne pas juste fermer les yeux et me laisser aller. Edward me débarrassa de mon jean et de ma culotte en un seul geste. Je me mis à frissonner sous son regard brulant. Pour me redonner un peu de contenance je le déshabillai, enivrée de pouvoir toucher des endroits de son corps que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

« Je ne peux plus attendre Bella. » me dit-il, sa voix plus grave.

« Moi non plus Edward. »

« Je t'aime... »

« Moi aussi. »

« Si je te fais mal... »

« Je te jure que je le te dis. »

« Bien... »

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et l'attirai entre mes jambes. Il posa deux doigts sur mon sexe et se mordit la lèvre. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, toute trace de sang avait disparu, il n'y avait que du noir et je savais que ça n'était pas le signe de son appétit...

Il me prit ma virginité avec douceur et je l'encourageai ensuite à ne pas se retenir autant, j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi avec force. Mon orgasme m'assomma, je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre pied. Edward fut tout aussi soufflé par l'intensité de son plaisir mais il se remit plus vite que moi. Je lui souris et sans attendre, il revint se perdre en moi, encore et encore. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand nous sortîmes de la tente... stupide condition d'humaine !

Perché sur le dos de mon fiancé, nous retournâmes rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Où allons-nous ? » m'étonnai-je tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autoroute.

« Las Vegas, ce soir tu seras ma femme, il le faut parce que je vais te faire l'amour chaque jour que dieu fait, Bella. »

Mon ventre se contracta à ces mots, je le désirais ardemment et j'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver nue avec lui, si possible dans un endroit chaud et confortable. Mon corps commençait à montrer des signes de courbatures.

Je m'en fichais d'être mariée ou plutôt j'avais hâte. Après tout, je ne voyais ma vie qu'avec lui et je savais qu'il avait sacrifié une valeur primordiale en cédant à mes avances. En l'épousant sur le champ, il se sentirait peut-être moins coupable et surtout il voulait vraiment m'épouser et je voulais le rendre heureux.

Je passai ma main dans la poche du jean d'Edward et y pêchai son téléphone. Il me regarda amusé mais ne dit rien.

« Salut papa, je suis étonnée que tu décroches. Ça a été la pêche ? »

« Ça ne mordait pas ce matin, et Billy m'a fait un peu peur alors je suis rentré plus tôt. Et toi, Alice ne t'en fais pas trop baver avec le shopping ? »

« Il y a eu un changement de programme, ne te mets pas en colère. »

« Et pourquoi je serais en colère ? »

« Ouais... tu vas l'être de toute façon. Edward est rentré ce matin, il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté. »

« C'est... très soudain mais pas inattendu je suppose... Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oh que oui ! Nous sommes en route pour Las Vegas, on ne veut pas attendre. »

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TU FAIS DEMI-TOUR IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Calme-toi, papa. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher et tu sais que j'aime Edward plus que tout au monde. »

« Tu vas trop vite, tu es si jeune et... »

« Tu aurais préféré que je vive dans le péché ? Parce qu'on a prévu de vivre ensemble à l'université. »

« Rentre ! »

« Je passe te voir à mon retour... dans quelques jours, il faut que je prenne mes affaires, je vais vivre chez les Cullen quelques temps avant d'aller à Dartmouth. »

« Tu as été accepté à Dartmouth ? Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu y avais postulé ! Tu me caches quoi d'autre ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a mise enceinte ! »

« Non ! Je l'aime et je ne veux pas attendre, lui non plus ! Je t'aime papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je raccrochai et servis le même discours à ma mère qui, elle, me félicita et à ma plus grande gêne me donna quelques conseils pour la lune de miel.

« Je peux te dire que les hommes adorent ça ! » me confia-t-elle.

« Bye maman ! »

Edward rit et je me joignis à lui très vite. Tout était parfait, plus de vampires à nos trousses, nous étions libres de faire ce que nous voulions et bientôt je deviendrais aussi un vampire.

Nous fîmes le voyage en quelques heures, nos mains toujours soudées. Edward était déjà venu et il nous conduisit dans un des rares hôtels où il pouvait sortir sans devenir une boule à facettes. Le voiturier prit les clés de la Volvo et mon fiancé m'entraîna vers la réception. Évidemment il exigea la suite nuptiale et le réceptionniste nous félicita.

« Tu veux te marier où ? » me demanda-t-il quand nous fûmes seuls dans l'ascenseur.

« Comme tu veux ? »

« On peut se marier dans notre salle de bains, dans la voiture, dans une chapelle naturellement, en haut de l'hôtel, dans un restaurant, dans notre lit même ! »

Ses yeux étaient restés noirs, à chaque fois que je m'y noyais, mon corps réagissait et Edward n'en était que plus excité...

« La chapelle, je voudrais avoir quelques photos décentes à montrer à notre famille. »

L'hôtel possédait trois chapelles, Edward réserva la plus luxueuse puis il m'entraîna dans le lobby vers les magasins. Il devait s'attendre à mes protestations mais il était hors de questions que je gâche ce jour glorieux ! Je devais m'habituer à ce qu'il me couvre d'attentions couteuses et de cadeaux.

La boutique mariage de l'hôtel possédait plusieurs modèles de robes, de la plus bouffante à la plus minimaliste. Je choisis un long fourreau ivoire et un voile court. La vendeuse était très sympathique, elle me proposa de me maquiller et de me coiffer. Edward attendait de l'autre côté, je l'entendais répondre mécaniquement aux questions du vendeur. Certainement, il essayait de ne pas me voir via les pensées de la vendeuse.

Deux employés de la chapelle arrivèrent ensuite, Edward partit le premier puis ce fut mon tour. Dans le forfait payé par mon fiancé, il avait aussi une caméraman et deux photographes. En attendant que la marche nuptiale retentisse, je fus soumise à une séance photo, un magnifique bouquet pâle me fut remis par l'employée qui allait aussi faire office de témoin... j'eus une pensée pour Alice, elle allait vraiment m'en vouloir...

Le mariage se déroula si vite, Edward me dévora du regard tandis que j'avançais vers l'autel, il me prit la main dès que je me fus arrêtée près de lui, il prononça ses vœux et j'étais trop émue pour bien les comprendre. Mes yeux s'embuèrent par tout l'amour que je lisais dans les siens. C'était une bonne chose que nous soyons filmés. Le pasteur nous déclara enfin mari et femme et notre petite audience applaudit quand mon mari me renversa pour m'embrasser avec ferveur.

Puis nous courûmes jusqu'à notre chambre...

Fin..

_oOo_

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes toujours là ? » râla Renesmée.

« Tu le sais. »

« Mais je suis adulte maintenant. » insista ma fille.

Je ris tout bas, amusée par son entêtement et aussi gênée. Je ne pourrais jamais raconter à qui que ce soit ma lune de miel. Pourtant ma mère, Alice, Rosalie, Angela et même Esmé m'avait harcelée pour que je me confie. Mais la suite de mon histoire n'appartenait qu'à moi et elle était très citronnée !

« Tu t'en doutes et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

« Tu t'es aperçue que tu étais enceinte, papa est resté en état de choc et tu t'es engueulée avec lui parce qu'il pensait que j'étais démoniaque. Ensuite tu as failli mourir quand je suis née et papa t'a transformée... Et puis il y a eu les loups et mon Jacob... je sais bien tout ça. Mais tu pourrais faire un effort ! »

« J'ai accepté de te raconter ma première fois uniquement parce que demain tu te maries et que tu vas aussi découvrir l'intimité avec ton Jacob, mais je ne te dirais rien d'autre ! lui dis-je nerveusement. Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir dû écouter la première fois de ma mère à moi... »

Ma fille allait se marier et Edward était introuvable, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas mis au pied du mur comme nous neuf ans plus tôt ! Charlie nous en aurait voulu des années si je n'avais pas manqué de mourir peu après mon retour à Forks.

« Oh ! Je vais téléphoner à Renée ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et je dus la retenir pour l'en empêcher.

« Non ! »

« Tu ne pourras m'en empêcher, ce soir je demanderais à toutes mes invitées ! »

Je la relâchai vaincue et partis en courant. J'arrivai avant elle dans le grand salon des Cullen et lança à la famille.

« Rien de trop imagé ! »

Renesmée arriva quelques secondes plus tard, maussade.

« T'es pas drôle maman. »

« A toi ! » lui répliquai-je en levant une coupe de champagne.

"Renée, dis-moi ce que les hommes adorent." demanda plus tard ma fille à ma mère dans la cuisine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>J'allais finir quand Edward et Bella partent pour Vegas mais je sais que beaucoup veulent un petit aperçu de l'après, j'espère que le twist vous aura plu !<em>


	47. Chapitre 47 Aurore et Crépuscule

_Un nouvel OS sur Carlisle et Esmé pour une fois ! Bonne lecture !_

_Je sais que j'ai d'autres à fics à continuer, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira en attendant..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Aurore et Crépuscule<strong>

**Couple : Carlisle et Esmé  
>Rating : T<br>PDV : Alterné**

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, 1664<strong>

**PDV Carlisle**

L'aurore pointait, me réveillant ainsi que mon père. J'étais épuisé, occupé chaque nuit depuis deux mois à traquer les monstres sortis de l'imagination de mon père. La vie de pasteur ne lui suffisait plus, il s'était pris pour un traqueur de vampires. Si je ne m'étais pas tant inquiété pour sa santé, je l'aurais laissé errer dans les rues la nuit.

Après l'office du matin, un homme voulut se confesser et comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois, mon père le chassa bien vite, son intolérance s'étendait aussi à ses fidèles. L'homme quoiqu'il ait fait aurait dû être reçu avec bienveillance et être écouté mais mon père refusait désormais de perdre son temps avec des âmes noircies.

Je piquai du nez toute la matinée sur mon étude et lorsque mon père me rejoignit pour le déjeuner, il se mit en colère.

« Pourras-tu un jour accomplir quelque chose ?! »

« Père, je suis épuisé. » plaidai-je.

« Va dormir, j'irai seul ce soir. »

Je me levai et posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Non, père. Je ne crois pas que des vampires se trouvent en notre cité. Nous n'avons rien trouvé depuis votre dernière sortie. »

Sa condition physique ne lui permettait même plus de suivre certaines processions.

« Tu sais qu'ils sont vicieux et méfiants. Je les ai vus, ils sont blancs comme la neige et leurs yeux rouges brillent dans le noir... Tu dois continuer de chercher ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Père... »

« Un homme vient de me dire qu'il a vu un monstre dans la forêt de Twickenham, il y a deux jours. Un vampire ! Il a vu des yeux rouges. Il faut y aller ce soir. »

« Bien père, j'irai mais si je ne trouve rien, consentirez-vous à abandonner votre quête ? »

Il s'assit, pensif en apparence mais en pleine réflexion, je le savais en train de chercher une parade.

« Je suppose que nous devrions effectivement nous concentrer sur autre chose, comme te trouver une épouse. » lâcha-t-il.

« Père... » soupirai-je en contenant ma rancune.

Il savait pourtant que je voulais finir mes études de théologie avant.

« Nous en reparlerons, mon fils, vas donc te reposer quelques heures, tu dois partir avant les vêpres. »

« Bien Père. »

Je dormis ne pensant à rien comme souvent, depuis le début de cette croisade j'avais perdu mes illusions et mes espoirs d'une vie simple.

Je sellai mon cheval et me mis en route en milieu d'après-midi et arrivai près d'une heure plus tard. La forêt était dense et animée, la nature se préparait pour la nuit. Le crépuscule allait tomber d'un instant à l'autre et tout en me dirigeant vers une trouée, j'admirais les bois dans la lumière faiblissante.

Soudain un grognement résonna, effrayant non seulement mon cheval mais toute la faune. Le silence se fit alors pesant, mon instinct me commandait de vite fuir mais ma raison me conseillait de chercher encore.

Je vis tout d'un coup trois hommes aux yeux rouges sortir de derrière les arbres et m'encercler lentement. La clairière presque féérique devint pour moi une arène, les hommes éructèrent tels des bêtes affamées. Mon cheval rua plusieurs fois mais je le retins en tirant sur les rênes. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer ma peur, je puisai en moi le courage et affrontai ce que je n'avais pas cru possible. Je sortis de ma veste mon crucifix et le brandit vers les trois monstres, ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'humain. Leurs lèvres étaient couvertes de sang, leurs mains étaient crochues, prêtes à me mettre en pièce.

Le temps s'était suspendu, j'aurais pu soutenir leurs regards de longues heures, à vrai dire j'étais surtout étonné et inquiet qu'ils n'aient pas encore attaqué. Telle une apparition divine, une femme apparut bientôt face à moi, calmement elle se joignit aux autres mais ne paraissait pas être pareille. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses gestes n'avaient rien de bestial. Son visage, le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ne reflétait aucune expression. Elle parla tout bas à ces créatures et ils ricanèrent avant de disparaître.

« Reprends ta route. » me dit-elle ensuite d'une voix doucereuse.

« Était-ce des vampires ? »

« Reprends ta route. » répéta-t-elle durement.

« En es-tu un ? »

« Adieu. »

« Attends ! »

Elle s'éloigna trop vite et s'évanouit dans la nature qui redevint bruyante peu après. Je galopai hors de la foret et en direction de Londres. Durant le voyage, je tentai de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Une phrase se répétait dans ma tête: 'Ils existaient'. Toutes ces créatures démoniaques contre lesquels mon père nous mettait tous en garde, ils étaient vrais. Ils coexistaient avec nous, dans les pénombres d'un monde inconnu des humains. Dans le secret et l'horreur, ils agissaient avant de disparaitre. Moi qui avais cru à des histoires anciennes basées sur l'ignorance, il n'en était rien. Et les vampires existaient, ils étaient mauvais et diaboliques. Le crucifix n'avait pas du tout effrayé les monstres, voilà qui allait déplaire à mon père et je ne leur avais pas jeté de l'eau bénite, cela me paraissait de toute façon dérisoire.

La lune était haute quand je rentrai chez moi, mon père dormait déjà aussi je me couchai près de lui en silence mais ne pus me reposer. Je revoyais encore le visage de la femme. Ravalant ma peur et la certitude qu'elle était aussi une suppôt de Satan, je voulais juste me la remémorer tel un ange au crépuscule.

Mon père fut extatique au réveil en apprenant ma trouvaille, il alla rameuter ses partisans pour une battue d'ici quatre jours, lors de la pleine lune. Plus tard la nouvelle d'un massacre en bordure des bois de Twickenham nous parvint et l'effervescence gagna le groupe de valeureux.

Après l'office des vêpres, mon père insista pour continuer son étude et s'installa sous la lourde croix en bois brut qu'il avait accrochée dans son temple près de trente ans plus tôt. Je retournai dans notre petite habitation, accolée au lieu de prières et préparai notre dîner. J'attendis deux heures mon père mais il ne vint pas aussi je me décidai à le forcer à venir se restaurer.

Je le trouvai en pleine discussion avec une personne cachée sous une lourde cape grise. Il paraissait fasciné, ses mots sortaient doucement comme pour ne pas choquer son interlocuteur.

« Père. » appelai-je en m'approchant d'eux.

La cape dévoila alors un visage connu, celui de la femme de la forêt et mon sang se glaça. Dans la lumière pieuse des cierges, elle m'apparaissait telle qu'elle était réellement. Sa peau était trop pâle, ses dents trop blanches, ses yeux trop noirs, ses gestes trop gracieux, elle n'était pas sauvage mais tout aussi dangereuse que ces vampires.

« Père partez, vite. » le pressai-je en tentant de ne pas perdre mon calme.

« Mais Carlisle... »

« Votre dîner vous attend, je suis certain que votre fidèle pourra revenir demain. »

Elle me regardait, amusée.

« Votre fils a raison William. Je dois partir. » ajouta la diablesse de sa voix chaude.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la porte du temple, mon père me lança un regard inquiet et je lui souris maladroitement.

« Je vais aller prier pour avoir des forces lorsque nous débusquerons ces démons. » lui dis-je et il rentra chez nous.

Je fis face à la femme qui me dévisagea sans gêne.

« Je suis qui tu es démone. » lui crachai-je.

« Tu ne sais rien, tu es encore un enfant. »

Sa voix mélodieuse tentait de me séduire, comme elle l'avait fait avec mon père sûrement.

« Sauve-toi d'ici et cache-toi car je jure de te retrouver et de te tuer ! »

« Tu sais où me trouver, je n'ai pas peur de toi Carlisle Cullen. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans la pénombre en riant doucement. Ma nuit fut pire que la veille, le visage de la femme me hantait et elle n'était plus souriante dans mes rêves. Elle allait me tuer, pourtant quelque chose en moi était révolté car je l'avais menacée, car j'avais envisagé sa mort et ce quelque chose semblait bien être mon cœur.

La journée du lendemain, je prétendis être trop fatigué pour sortir de chez nous. Mon père conservait hors du temple des ouvrages traitant des démons et des mythologies païennes. Je passai en revue tous ces ouvrages, trouvant les histoires de Lilith, de succubes, de sirènes, de harpies, tant de démons femelles, et toujours un point commun, leur beauté. Cette... femme, celle qui hantait mes pensées n'étaient rien de tout cela, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Si elle était un vampire, comme ces bêtes... non, je ne voulais pas l'envisager. Malgré les évidences, malgré les avertissements, malgré tout ce que j'avais bien pu lire sur des hommes séduits et pervertis, je voulais la revoir. Ses yeux noirs profonds et brillants, ses lèvres charnues et son visage d'ange n'étaient que des pièges et mon cœur était noirci par elle.

Mon père se coucha plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, me donnant l'occasion d'aller au plus tôt débusquer cette femme. Sûrement je reprendrais le dessus sur mes pensées ridicules, en contemplant sa beauté inhumaine, j'oublierais mon inclination.

Elle m'attendait dans la petite clairière, assise dans l'herbe et les fleurs, son visage lumineux sous la lune. Sereinement, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre et je le fis, sans réfléchir, fasciné par sa beauté et sa grâce.

« Quel est ton nom ? » parvins-je à articuler.

« Esméralda. »

« Te voilà loin de ta terre. » relevai-je en pensant à l'Espagne des Maures que mon père détestait tant.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Je fuis depuis si longtemps pour ne pas devenir un monstre. »

« Tu es un monstre. »

« Alors pour ne pas devenir pire, si tu préfères. » me concéda-t-elle.

Elle me regardait en souriant, narquoise et arrogante, elle pensait m'avoir séduit et soumis. Elle se trompait, j'avais beau l'admirer, je n'oubliais pas ce qu'elle était et quel destin funeste je lui réservais.

« Je ne préfère rien, rien ! »

Elle jeta alors un long couteau devant moi et me mit au défi.

« Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Cette dague atteindra-t-elle mon cœur ? »

« Tu n'en as pas. »

« Ai-je une âme? »

« Non. » répondis-je avec assurance.

« Ai-je une conscience ? »

« Non. »

« Ai-je une chance de rédemption ? »

Je restai muet, elle avait changé d'attitude et dans ma colère je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions et voulait croire que l'absolution était possible.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui peut te répondre. » lui répondis-je en me noyant dans ses prunelles noires.

« Ton père aurait pu, si tu ne m'avais pas chassée. »

« Mon père t'aurait condamnée à l'instant où il aurait su. »

« Qu'est donc devenu le droit d'asile ? »

« Pas pour toi. » dis-je doucement.

« En effet, je n'ai ma place nulle part. »

J'aurais du répondre que sa place était en enfer, loin des âmes innocentes de ce monde, loin de moi. Mais j'en étais incapable et comme si elle le savait, son corps se tendit vers moi, m'enivrant sur l'heure de son odeur fleurie et sucrée.

« Où sont tes compagnons ? »

« Je ne les connais pas. »

« Qui étaient-ils ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je dois au moins respecter cette loi. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt. Mes jambes bougèrent et je la suivis sans savoir pourquoi, sans vouloir comprendre en fait.

« Ma vie n'est pas faite pour toi, jeune Carlisle. »

Dans son regard, je vis le conflit qu'elle se livrait, raison contre cœur. Ressentait-elle aussi cette attraction entre nous ? Allait-elle y céder ou bien m'épargner ?

« Reste, cette nuit au moins. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. » lui dis-je.

Je ne savais d'où me venait ce courage et cette certitude, Esméralda n'était pas maléfique et encore moins dangereuse, c'était clair désormais. Elle revint s'assoir à mes côtés encore plus proche et délicatement, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, provoquant mon désir. Je croisai rapidement mes jambes et tuai dans l'oeuf mes pensées impures.

« Tu es un vampire. » lui dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle ne nia pas.

« Tu n'es pas comme eux... tu ne me sembles pas capable de tuer. »

« Je le suis et j'ai déjà tué. » affirma-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Les légendes sont-elles vraies? »

« Ça dépend des quelles... »

« Tu bois du sang. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. »

« Ces autres vampires ressemblaient à des bêtes. » continuai-je bien décidé à la différencier d'eux.

« Ils ne sont pas civilisés, ils ont manqué de retenue et de discrétion. »

« Sont-ils toujours dans les environs ? »

« Non, je les avais dénoncé il y a quelques semaines, ils étaient hors de contrôle. A cause d'eux, j'ai failli être découverte de nombreuses fois. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont vraiment morts ? »

« Je crois bien. Ne me pose plus de questions, nous serions en danger toi et moi. »

« Je dirais à mon père qu'il n'y a plus de vampires. »

« Tu me protèges ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait sans peur, elle devait se douter que partout en Europe, des hommes, autoproclamés soldats de dieu, traquaient les démons.

« Ils sont déterminés à débusquer des vampires. »

« Je suis plus forte que mille hommes. Regarde. »

Une seconde plus tard, elle avait déserté mon côté et déracinait un chêne. Elle le jeta ensuite et il se fracassa contre d'autres arbres. La nature se tut, comme deux nuits plus tôt, elle savait qu'un prédateur rôdait.

« Je te crois. Qu'en est-il du crucifix et de l'eau bénite ? »

« Ma race existait bien avant Jésus. »

Je me rembrunis et songeai aux mythologies antiques, si elle était immortelle, la traque et la lutte étaient réellement vaines.

« Ils viendront dans deux jours. »

« Je partirai avant. Merci Carlisle. »

Elle s'était assise de nouveau, sa tête lovée dans mon cou et ses mains me forcèrent à l'enlacer.

« Pourquoi es-tu si froide? »

« Parce que je suis déjà morte. Mais toi... jeune Carlisle... tu es chaud, jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir la chaleur un jour. »

« Pourquoi tu me prends pour un enfant ? » relevai-je, me renfrognant puérilement.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-trois ans. »

« Ah... j'en ai vingt. »

« Alors je suis plus âgé que toi. » relevai-je, quelque peu satisfait.

« Tu es si innocent, bon, tu ressembles à un ange. » me déclara-t-elle, son regard noir profond me semblait tendre.

Ma mère m'avait si souvent dit ces mots, je la regrettais encore plus à cet instant, songeant qu'à elle seule j'aurais pu confier mon tourment.

La nuit noire nous enveloppa, je me crus coupé du monde et non plus soumis à ma condition d'humain.

« Je me suis trompé. » admis-je, soulagé et plein d'espoir.

« A quel propos ? »

« Tu as une âme et dieu peut t'absoudre. »

« Une absolution ne serait valide que si je changeais, hors je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis. »

Je la serrai encore plus étroitement contre moi, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait entrer dans celle d'Esméralda et remplacer son coeur qui ne battait plus.

L'aurore nous cueillit, nous fûmes étonnés tous deux que le temps soit passé si vite. Je devais rejoindre mon père, il allait se réveiller et découvrirait mon absence. J'allais devoir lui mentir, je ne pourrais jamais rien lui dire sur Esméralda.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Puis-je revenir au crépuscule ? »

« Je resterai là. » promit-elle.

Je chevauchai sous les rayons orangés de l'aube, ma course ne serait pas assez rapide aussi je m'arrêtai à une fermette au bord de la Tamise et y achetai des victuailles. Comme je le craignais mon père m'accueillit fraichement. Il avait trop souvent vu de jeunes gens de mon âge se fourvoyer dans les pubs de la ville, s'enivrer et se salir avec des prostituées.

« Tu y es retourné ? »

« Non. » mentis-je.

« Où as-tu passé la nuit ? »

« Ici, je me suis levé plus tôt pour te ramener des œufs et du lait frais. »

Je sortis de ma sacoche mes achats et vis au fond le couteau d'Esméralda. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle l'y avait glissé. Plus tard, quand je fus enfin seul, je pris la lame entre mes mains. Elle était usée mais toujours tranchante, le manche était incrusté de pierres rouges et parsemé de croissants de lune gravés.

Ce jour là, Esméralda occupa toutes mes pensées, chacun de mes gestes était hâté pour la rejoindre plus vite, chacune de mes paroles était brève pour ne pas retarder mon retour à ses côtés. À la hâte, je réunis quelques affaires, cette nuit je voulais suivre Esméralda, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ma bohémienne m'avait ensorcelé et j'étais sa victime consentante, rien n'aurait pu changer cela.

Quand enfin le soleil entama sa descente dans le ciel, je m'empressai de quitter le temple. Mes pas me guidèrent rapidement hors de la ville. En dépassant le dernier pont de Londres, je me sentis soudain happé sous terre. Sorties d'un enchevêtrement de bois et de boue, quatre mains glacées m'agrippèrent avec force pour me tirer vers elles. Deux vampires aux yeux rouges me plaquèrent ensuite dans cette cache. Je sus que j'allais mourir, ils n'avaient rien de rustre comme les premiers que j'avais rencontrés, ils étaient bien habillés et propres. Leurs regards cependant ne me cachaient de leur inhumanité et de leur cruauté.

« Où allais-tu? »

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais peur certes, j'étais surtout prudent.

« As-tu rencontré des vampires? »

« Il ne semble pas terrorisé. » remarqua le plus fin des deux.

« Il l'a vue... Tu t'es amouraché d'Esméralda? Tu n'es rien qu'un repas pour elle. Que les humains sont stupides! » ricana le deuxième, une véritable montagne de muscles.

Ils continuèrent à me questionner au sujet d'Esméralda et de trois autres vampires, sans doute ceux qui avaient failli me tuer, trois nuits plus tôt. Mais pour rien au monde, je ne leur aurais avoué quelque chose. Le plus grand grogna et une seconde après, ses crocs se plantèrent dans mes poignets, dans mon cou, dans mes épaules, dans mes mains. Mon corps s'embrasa et une douleur insoutenable me statufia. Je les entendais rire, je les voyais tourner autour de moi se demandant si ils devaient m'achever ou me laisser devenir comme eux pour mieux me torturer après.

Dans un moment de délire, je crus entendre la voix de mon père et des cris d'hommes effrayés. Cela se passait réellement, l'horreur se confirma quand mon corps fut soulevé et que je vis les vampires éventrer mes sauveteurs. Mon père fut celui qui me sortit de ce piège, il me traîna longtemps dans les rues sombres, son habit de pasteur tint éloigné les prostituées et les mauvais garçons, ou peut-être était-ce mon corps sanguinolent et mes cris de bête féroce.

Il récita des prières, il enchaîna les suppliques envers dieu, il lui demandait de me sauver, de me rendre humain à nouveau car lui comme moi savions ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me transformai en vampire, en démon, en monstre et malgré tout son amour pour moi, il n'hésiterait pas à m'achever si aucun miracle ne se produisait.

Au bout de deux journées et deux nuits à hurler et à brûler en dedans, mon père considéra que j'étais perdu. Il fit les dernières prières d'usage et s'excusa auprès de dieu de me recommander à lui alors que j'étais déjà damné. Il avait trouvé le poignard dans ma sacoche et l'enfonça dans mon cœur. Ma conscience s'éteignit, je sombrai alors que mon cœur s'enflammait.

**Un siècle plus tard, 1764 - Volterra**

**PDV Esmé**

« Entre ma chère. »

« Maîtres. » dis-je en m'inclinant devant les rois des vampires.

« Ton temps parmi nous est bientôt écoulé. As-tu choisi ? » me questionna Aro.

« Sauf votre respect, je voudrais partir d'ici. » annonçai-je.

« Et devenir une nomade ? »

« Je n'ai rien ici ou ailleurs, j'aimerais juste voyager. »

« Tu as appris la leçon néanmoins. » minauda Aro avec suffisance.

« Oui. » répliquai-je sèchement ce qui n'échappa pas à Caius qui siffla.

Oui, j'avais appris la leçon, elle avait été couteuse et douloureuse mais j'avais compris. Je ne devais plus me montrer, aller dans des lieux de religion et surtout pas interagir avec des humains.

Aro me fit un signe pour me signifier que je pouvais sortir de leur salle des jugements, cette même salle où près d'un siècle plus tôt, Démétri et Félix m'avaient ramenée et soumise à la volonté des souverains sanguinaires. Aro m'avait sondée puis raconté à ses frères ce que j'avais avoué à Carlisle. Il nuança la gravité de mon geste car Carlisle avait seul découvert ma nature. Il avait voté pour me libérer puisque ses deux gardes avaient tué les trois vampires responsables de massacres à Londres. Caius avait voté pour ma mise à mort immédiate, arguant que je ne serais jamais capable d'être un vampire normal. Marcus m'avait sauvée, il avait voté en dernier et opté pour ma relaxe également. Caius céda mais exigea que je reste un siècle prisonnière à Volterra pour que je puisse apprendre à ne plus compromettre notre monde. Et ainsi fut fait.

S'ils savaient comme je m'en fichais, j'aurais préféré la mort. Je vivais un vrai purgatoire, mes souvenirs me servaient de passe-temps et de punition : j'avais tué un homme bon, jeune et pur. Il avait payé le prix de ma curiosité et de ma solitude. Carlisle Cullen avait été tué, Démétri et Félix s'en étaient assurés. Ils ne m'avaient rien caché de la nuit où j'avais attendu Carlisle. A l'aube, ils étaient venus à moi, déterminés à me ramener à Volterra.

Je maudirais à jamais le jour où, cent quarante sept ans plus tôt, j'avais croisé la route de Heidi. Elle m'avait invitée à Volterra et promit des repas à foison. Je l'avais suivie uniquement dans l'espoir de ne plus être seule. Aro m'avait soumis à son don, rejouant dans sa tête ma vie humaine dont j'avais oublié moi-même certains détails. Il vit comme j'avais été chassée à treize ans de l'orphelinat de Barcelone en Espagne, accusée d'être « une saleté de bohémienne sorcière et perverse ». Le directeur, un curé vil, avait tenté de me violer et je l'avais blessé grâce à un couteau qui ne me quittait jamais, ma seule possession en ce monde, le même couteau que j'avais donné à Carlisle. J'avais alors suivi d'autres bohémiens, gagnant leur protection en volant des passants dans les rues animées de Castille, en me défendant et en jurant comme un homme.

A vingt ans, ma vie cessa quand au détour d'une ruelle mal famée, un vampire m'avait mordue puis presque vidée de mon sang. Il m'avait emmenée dans une cabane et me donna un corps à boire dès que j'ouvris les yeux, puis un autre et encore un autre. Quand je fus repue, il m'expliqua ce que j'étais devenue. Il cherchait une compagne et j'avais du le tuer pour préserver mon existence. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du me nourrir et me donner un aperçu de mes capacités avant de me clamer. J'avais trainé son corps démembré et y avais mis le feu dans une pile d'herbes séchées. Ainsi avait commencé ma vie de vampire et d'errance.

J'avais rarement tué et toujours discrètement comme me l'avait ordonné mon créateur, les jours avaient défilé sans changement pour moi jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Heidi. Aro avait eu alors l'espoir que je remplace la compagne de Marcus, tuée par des vampires renégats. Peu après mon arrivée, ce dernier était venu me voir. Il semblait à la fois jeune et vieux, à jamais mort aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionellement. Sa voix gardait toujours la même note, basse et triste.

« Je ne pourrais pas accepter que qui que ce soit la remplace dans mon cœur. Mais tu peux prendre sa place sur le trône et régner à mes côtés. » avait-il offert.

« Puis-je refuser ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je refuse. Jamais je ne me lierai à un homme. »

« Soit. Bonne chance pour échapper aux instincts primaires et barbares des autres vampires solitaires. Il t'en faudra, crois-moi. » lâcha-t-il, toujours avec monotonie.

« Notre race est nombreuse ? »

« Non, pas comparée aux humains. Mais tu attires les attentions Esméralda, tu es splendide et rebelle, tu es un défi pour les vampires, ça sera à qui te soumettra. Car n'en doute pas, ils te combattront pour te posséder. »

J'avais hésité à retourner vivre au dehors, me remémorant tous les hommes qui avaient tenté de me prendre par la force ainsi que ce vampire qui m'avait damnée. La vie à Volterra ne me plut pas, j'en parti au bout d'un mois, quoique Chelsea ait tenté. Aro avait passé deux jours entiers à me vanter les mérites d'une vie dans ces murs, j'aurais été protégée et nourrie. Et soumise avais-je rétorqué et il avait souri.

Aussi quand Démétri et Félix m'avait ramenée à Volterra, après des jours de voyage, je m'étais attendue à être tuée sur le champ. Je ne savais depuis si je devais me réjouir d'être encore en vie.

Depuis un siècle, je guettais chaque crépuscule, espérant remonter le temps et revenir à cette nuit passée dans la forêt près de Londres avec Carlisle. Je revivais nos échanges, je n'avais pas oublié ses yeux bleus et brillants, sa peau pâle sous la lune, son odeur musquée et enivrante, sa peur et sa fascination aussi pour moi. Chaque aube m'apportait le remords et le désespoir, elle me forçait à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais vu Carlisle, si beau dans la lumière du jour naissant, si fort dans ses sentiments, si digne et courageux.

Mon siècle de confinement m'avait apporté foule de connaissances sur la nature vampirique. Le jour où Eleazar avait ramené Carmen, rencontrée lors d'une mission dans les Pyrénées, je compris que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur en Carlisle et que je l'avais perdue. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat entre eux m'avait-il confié alors que nous étions en train de veiller sur cette femme qui hurlait de douleur.

« Je l'avais croisée plusieurs fois, et un jour elle m'a regardé. »

Il avait été un peu bête, je ne l'avais plus reconnu, lui habituellement si sérieux et zélé, au service des Volturis depuis quinze années.

« Tu l'as tué pour un regard ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! s'était-il insurgé, sans comprendre mon animosité. Elle va être éternelle, à mes côtés. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. »

« Elle était mourante au moins ? » avais-je demandé en ravalant mon venin.

« Non ! Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son regard et ses gestes tendres m'avaient semblé incongrus alors que la pauvre convulsait tant elle souffrait.

« Je peux compter sur toi pour l'aider à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition ? Vous serez de grandes amies sans doute, vous vous tiendrez compagnie quand je serai absent. »

« Elle ne méritait pas ça. » m'étais-je désolée.

Une semaine plus tard, Carmen était venue me voir.

« Ne lui en veut pas. »

« Tu ignores encore à quoi il t'a condamnée. » avais-je répliquée.

« Il m'a offert une vie sans peur et pleine d'amour. Il est mon âme sœur. »

« Ça ne peut pas s'excuser. » avais-je statué, bornée.

« Esmé, devenons amies et oublions les circonstances de ma venue à Volterra. »

J'avais été jalouse de la voir si heureuse.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Devenons amies. »

Eléazar avait rechigné de plus en plus à partir en mission et au bout de trente ans, Aro leur avait permis de quitter Volterra en paix. Je m'étais retrouvée encore plus seule et plus déterminée que jamais à moi aussi partir de ce château maudit.

Je logeai dans l'aile ouest, au dernier étage dans une pièce vide à l'exception d'un lit avec une percée dans un des murs, que j'avais agrandie. J'avais blanchi les pierres si bien que les lumières, solaire et lunaire, s'y reflétaient avec féérie. Alors qu'une nouvelle journée monotone se terminait et que penchée à ma fenêtre j'attendais avec impatience mes souvenirs, Jane entra dans ma chambre et m'informa qu'Aro voulait me voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane se stoppa et je réalisai que nous étions aux portes de la salle des jugements. Aro en sortit peu après et me prit la main pour sonder mes pensées et mes souvenirs.

« Je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, et comme Félix et Démétri sont absents... »

« De qui parles-tu ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Viens avec moi. »

Il me sourit avec bienveillance, cet hypocrite avait tendance à se croire un père pour nous autres en plus que d'être notre souverain.

Je pénétrai dans la salle des jugements et vis aussitôt qui Aro avait cherché dans mes souvenirs.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié mais il n'en est rien. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » releva le vampire qui me tournait le dos, pensant qu'Aro lui parlait.

« Te souviens-tu d'elle, Carlisle ? »

Il se retourna enfin et j'eus un choc en découvrant ses pupilles d'or. Jamais je n'avais vu un vampire au regard doré, était-il autre chose ? Pourtant son odeur, sa peau, l'absence de battements de cœur tendaient à me prouver qu'il était bien comme moi.

« Esmé... » souffla-t-il en venant à moi.

« Tu n'es pas mort... » balbutiai-je.

Carlisle se raidit puis s'affaissa un peu. Qu'avait-il donc vécu durant ces cent années pour être abattu et éteint ?

« Tu te souviens d'elle... bien. » intervint Aro.

« Oui. »

Il ne me regarda plus et resta distant tandis qu'Aro vantait les mérites de Volterra et lui apprit les lois régissant les vampires, même si Carlisle semblait en savoir déjà beaucoup.

« Voudrais-tu rester auprès de nous ? Tu es le bienvenu, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »

« Je vais y réfléchir mais j'aurais une condition. Ne pas être forcer de me nourrir de sang humain. »

« Évidemment ! » s'offusqua Aro, faussement blessé.

Puis il vint à mes côtés, obligeant ainsi Carlisle à se tourner vers moi.

« Le crois-tu chère Esmé, Carlisle n'a jamais cédé au sang humain. Il se contente du sang d'animaux ! Tu as remarqué ses yeux ? »

« Oui, c'est fascinant. » admis-je encore sous le choc.

« Acceptes-tu de lui faire visiter les lieux ma chère ? Nous sommes affreusement occupés. Installe-le donc au même étage que toi. A plus tard mes amis. »

Je remarquai alors que Marcus et Caius siégeaient et qu'ils n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange. Marcus se leva lentement quand Aro les joignit pour s'assoir sur son trône et dit à ses frères :

« Ils sont liés, c'est indéniable. »

« Soit, nous ne pouvons pas les retenir, elle a fait son temps. » soupira Aro.

« Il lui reste sept mois à... » protesta en vain Caius.

Je me figeai une demi-seconde comprenant ces paroles. Se pouvait-il que Carlisle ne m'ait pas haie après avoir été transformé ? Il avait du penser que je l'avais abandonné et peut-être même trahi.

Il me suivit en silence dans les couloirs du chateau, je le devinai tendu, plein de questions et de doutes. Il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse faire mais au moins je devais lui dire. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, je me permis de le dévisager. Il était encore plus beau maintenant, ses yeux notamment ajoutai à son charme et à son aura toujours angélique.

« Pourrions-nous parler ? » me dit-il, les bras tendus vers moi.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'ai tant à te dire Carlisle. Viens. »

Ma chambre nous offrirait un peu plus de confort que cette pièce vide qu'Aro lui avait attribué.

« Carlisle, je t'ai cru mort. Je suis tellement désolée car c'est à cause de moi. »

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et Carlisle m'imita.

« Tu n'étais pas avec eux ? » demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il regrettait de me le demander.

« Non, ils avaient pour mission de stopper les agissements de ce groupe de vampires dans les égouts de Londres. Félix et Démétri te surveillaient et je n'en savais rien... Je n'aurais pas du me montrer à toi, telle que j'étais. »

« Mais j'avais deviné seul. »

Nos mains posées l'une à côté de l'autre se frôlèrent, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il l'ait fait intentionnellement.

« Oui et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, je purge une peine d'un siècle. Tu m'as sauvée sans le savoir, lui appris-je. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je suis venu te rejoindre et les... les gardes des Volturis ont tenté de me tuer, pour me faire taire. Mon père et ses partisans m'avaient suivi, ils sont intervenus alors que j'avais déjà été mordu. Mon père m'a trainé dans les rues, il savait que j'allais sans doute devenir un vampire moi-même. Il m'a poignardé au cœur juste avant que je ne sois complètement transformé. Je l'ai laissé m'enterrer, espérant mourir vraiment. »

Il sortit de sa veste mon poignard et me le tendit. J'étais fascinée de le retrouver mais très vite révoltée en y voyant des dizaines de tâches, autrefois rouges, de sang.

« Oh... mon dieu... »

« Esméralda, je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu et tu n'étais pas là. J'ai attendu, pensant que tu viendrais et m'aiderais. Ça m'a pris du temps avant que je me ne résolve à ne plus t'attendre. »

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? Et ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici, crois-moi, tu n'y seras jamais heureux. »

« Il y a une semaine, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois un vampire qui te connaissait. Je suis venu pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? Tu m'as cherchée ? »

« Il m'a dit pourquoi tu étais à Volterra. »

Mon cœur se serra, si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait tant j'étais émue, non pas par ses mots mais par son regard. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, me bouleversant par ce contact si intime et doux.

« Carlisle, je suis tellement fière de toi. Tes yeux... » réussis-je à articuler.

« J'ai trouvé un pis aller à cette condition, je n'ai jamais tué et je pense que là est la rédemption. »

« Il n'y avait que toi pour trouver cette voie... Tu es si bon. »

« Tu en es capable aussi. »

Je soupirai, je me sentais indigne de ses espoirs, indigne de son intérêt.

« Tu m'as manquée. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je te croyais mort... » balbutiai-je avant d'être secouée de sanglots secs.

Un siècle à le pleurer, à me maudire de l'avoir fait tuer, de l'avoir juste croisé, un siècle de souffrance et il était là, éternel et pâle, mon égal, non pas pour me soumettre mais pour me sauver, une fois de plus.

« Ma tendre Esméralda, ne pleure plus. Il est temps d'avancer... ensemble. »

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, mes sanglots faiblirent, je sortais de l'enfer parce qu'il était là. Jamais je ne pourrais oublié que c'était à cause de moi, pour me sauver il avait du se damner également. Carlisle me tenait dans ses bras, me ramenant à la vie.

Il me raconta ses premières années à vivre terré, à vouloir se tuer, sa découverte quand une nuit où il avait tué un cerf puis un autre, comment cela l'avait sauvé de la folie. Il avait voyagé quand il pensa que je ne reviendrais pas, en commençant par l'Angleterre puis l'Espagne, la France et de plus en plus à l'est avant d'aller en Grèce et même en Italie. Il était finalement retourné en Espagne et avait rencontré Eleazar et Carmen, cette dernière était la seule à qui j'avais confié la raison de mon désespoir.

« Voici le crépuscule. » murmurai-je en reconnaissant la lumière qui changeait dans ma chambre.

« Partons. »

Son sourire m'encourageait à le croire, son regard d'or tentait de me persuader que j'en valais la peine, sa main prit la mienne et il m'intima de me lever.

« Partons Esmé. »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »

Il me suppliait d'acquiescer, de lui dire que je l'aimais aussi. La lumière pâle de la fin du jour éclaira son visage d'ange blond comme si les dieux eux-mêmes me désignaient mon âme sœur.

« Oui, allons-y. Je suis prête. Je veux être avec toi. »

« Mon amour, plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. »

« Plus jamais. » confirmai-je.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et les effleura légèrement.

Mon premier baiser fut magique, trop bref mais prometteur. Mon second se produisit le lendemain soir, quand réunis dans une petite chapelle près de Rome, un prête nous maria.

* * *

><p><em>« Twilight » signifie crépuscule, pour celles qui l'ignoraient, c'était mon clin d'oeil ;-)<em>

_Ça vous a plu ?_


	48. Chapitre 48 Me marier à tout prix

**OS – Me marier à tout prix**

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV: Alterné<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

« Si seulement tu étais marié, ou juste fiancé... » soupira ma mère en sortant de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ton père s'inquiète pour Emmett, il ne veut pas prendre sa retraite maintenant car ton frère est si... instable. Il a trente trois ans et nous n'avons jamais rencontré une de ses nombreuses amies... à part cette blonde en terminale. Bref, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe pour Emmett ? »

J'avais enfin trouvé la solution pour ravir à mon frère aîné la succession à la tête de la clinique paternelle. Enfin une piste pour le discréditer aux yeux de mes parents !

« Non mais moi... »

« Oui ? »

Ma mère ouvrit grand les yeux et les mains. Elle ne me mettait pas la pression, je n'avais que vingt-sept ans après tout, et elle savait comme j'étais investi dans mon travail, elle se souciait aussi de moi sûrement.

Moins que d'Emmett, pensai-je en serrant les poings mais sans me départir de mon sourire.

« J'ai rencontré une jeune femme, il y a quelques mois et je voulais te demander de me donner la bague de Nana. » lui annonçai-je.

« Mais cette bague est pour la future femme de ton frère. » balbutia-t-elle, partagée entre son bonheur pour moi et le poids des traditions de la famille de mon père.

« Il ne se mariera peut-être jamais. » arguai-je.

« Qui est-elle ? »

Je n'avais personne, pas l'ombre d'une conquête, je ne sautais plus les infirmières depuis longtemps.

« Je te la présenterai bientôt. Elle est très timide, elle est aussi merveilleuse, douce, généreuse, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir autant aimer. »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si absent ces derniers temps ? »

J'acquiesçai.

Non si j'étais absent c'était parce que je tentais par tous les moyens de prouver que mon frère détournait l'argent de la clinique. Il vivait une vie de pacha alors que je peinais à mettre de l'argent de côté, je devais rembourser mon prêt étudiant et payer mon loyer. Une chance pour moi que je passais tout mon temps quasiment à travailler. Bien sur je ne m'étais pas destiné à devenir médecin pour l'argent, d'ailleurs la clinique de mon père recevait pour la moitié des déshérités, nous ne faisions quasiment aucun profit.

« Oh Edward, je suis si heureuse ! »

« Maman, tu me donnes la bague ? »

« Parle-en à ton père mon chéri. Si il refuse, ne lui en veux pas, tu connais la tradition. Je peux te donner la bague de ma mère. »

Mon père allait refuser, c'était couru d'avance. Tant pis.

« Tu as raison, je vais prendre celle de Grand-Mère, Emmett mérite qu'on lui laisse une chance. » me forçai-je.

« Tu es si bon, mon chéri. Invite ton amie pour le jour de Noël, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr maman, j'ai hâte que tu la rencontres, je suis certain qu'elle va te plaire. »

Je sortis de l'appartement de mes parents, situés au dernier étage de la clinique et rentrai chez moi, à quelques rues de là.

Mon père me téléphona le soir-même, sans doute pour exiger de rencontrer ma future fiancée, je ne lui répondis pas. Je savais d'avance qu'il me critiquerait. Depuis que j'avais entamé mon internat à la clinique, j'avais proposé des dizaines d'idées pour améliorer le service et trouver de nouveaux investisseurs, mon père m'avait dit de ne pas me préoccuper de ça et si j'insistais, il ne manquait jamais de pointer que j'étais libre d'aller travailler ailleurs si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

Il me restait à me trouver une future épouse et vite ! Si Emmett se casait, il dirigerait la clinique et je refusais de lui obéir, il avait fait de mon enfance un enfer. Il avait été le pire des grand-frère pour moi mais le plus adorable avec ma jumelle, Alice.

Les jours suivants, je passais en revue chaque femme que je connaissais, puis je me mis à considérer si dans mes anciennes conquêtes, l'une pouvait devenir ma femme. Je désespérais, Noël arrivait à grand pas et je devais absolument trouver. La perspective de me marier ne m'avait jamais attiré, si elle était sexy et bonne cuisinière, je supposais que ça marcherait. J'avais si peu de temps libre de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps avant longtemps de m'occuper d'une famille.

Une semaine plus tard, Emmett me supplia de le remplacer lors de la tournée des volontaires du samu social. J'enrageai de le voir ensuite filer au bras d'une belle rousse mais sa défection jouerait pour moi quand mon père penserait à prendre sa retraite. La nuit fut longue et active, les rues de Seattle regorgeaient de malheureux et ce mois de décembre n'arrangeait rien. À l'aube, j'acceptai la proposition du chef d'équipe de déjeuner avec tous les volontaires. Nous étions encore dans les quartiers sud de la ville, les plus modestes et ce petit restaurant ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre m'apparut comme un oasis. Chaleureux, une carte bien fournie et des odeurs délicieuses.

Tout en écoutant la conversation de mes compagnons, je commandai un petit-déjeuner royal. Je devais commencer à travailler dans deux heures, même si j'avais l'habitude des journées à rallonge, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être fatigué et affamé. Et ce fut... mon dieu je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux. Ma mère en ferait une syncope si elle savait qu'il y avait dans ce monde de meilleurs pancakes que les siens, de meilleurs œufs brouillés et un bacon plus croustillant que ceux qu'elle cuisinait.

« C'est bon, hein Cullen ?! » m'apostropha Garrett, un collègue médecin.

« Une tuerie. » répondis-je avec enthousiasme et la bouche pleine.

« C'est une fée de la cuisine, si je n'étais pas mariée, je l'épouserais et pas que pour sa cuisine. »

« Qui ? » m'étonnai-je.

Je le connaissais depuis que nous étions étudiants et sa femme, Kate, et lui étaient du genre démonstratifs, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Si il craquait pour une autre, elle devait être exceptionnelle.

« Bella ! » appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme sortit de la cuisine, elle était chaudement habillée et portait un tablier gris clair tacheté.. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coincés dans une grosse barrette, ses yeux chocolat trahissaient une grande fatigue, accentuée par des cernes mauves, sa peau pâle aurait pu être signe d'une maladie si elle n'avait pas un sourire permanent sur ses lèvres roses et pleines.

« Tu as un nouvel admirateur. » lui dit mon collègue.

Garrett me donna une tape dans le dos et me fit signe d'être courtois avec la meilleure cuisinière du monde.

« Edward Cullen, dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé. Même les myrtilles étaient succulentes et pourtant pour ça vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Bella serra ma main rapidement et rigola de ma tirade de compliments.

« Merci. »

« Je ne suis pas le premier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » admit-elle en rosissant.

Voilà, j'avais rencontré ma future femme et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle correspondait sûrement à ce que j'avais raconté à ma mère. Bella semblait généreuse, douce mais aussi drôle et simple. Elle était différente de mes conquêtes et c'était une bonne chose, cela pourrait marcher avec elle.

« Elle est célibataire ? » demandai-je plus tard à Garrett.

« Je crois mais il y a un homme qui lui tourne autour depuis longtemps. »

Le lendemain à la fin de mon service je retournai au restaurant et Bella était derrière le comptoir. Elle me reconnut aussitôt.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Bella. »

Elle me tendit la carte et prit ma commande. J'eus l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi.

« Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ? » lui dis-je en désignant la chaise à côté de moi.

« Je travaille. » me répondit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Elle en avait envie, j'avais capté son attention et j'en étais vraiment fier.

« Bella, la table six réclame encore du gratin. » l'interpella un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Il me dévisagea ensuite, quand Bella retourna en cuisine, il passa derrière moi et posa brutalement une grosse main sur mon épaule.

« Tout va bien pour vous monsieur ? »

Sa voix ne cachait pas l'hypocrisie de la question, il avait un message à me transmettre.

« Très bien, c'est délicieux. » répliquai-je en fixant la cuisine où je voyais s'activer rapidement.

« Oui, ma copine est une fée en cuisine. »

Bella arriva alors et déposa sur le comptoir, face à l'homme une assiette fumante. Une fois seuls, elle se pencha vers moi tout en surveillant par dessus mon épaule.

« Il ne vous a pas fait mal ? »

« Un peu. » admis-je en massant mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il est du genre jaloux donc. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

« Mais vous l'avez été. » supposai-je.

Bella hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en baissant son regard, ennuyée par ce souvenir j'espérais.

« Alors vous accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi, un soir où vous ne travaillez pas ? »

« Après-demain. » me dit-elle tout bas.

Elle griffonna son numéro de téléphone avant de repartir en cuisine.

J'avais toujours eu du succès auprès des femmes, Bella me plaisait et c'était réciproque. Il y avait autre chose qui n'avait rien avec mon empressement à me trouver une épouse mais je ne voulais pas m'embrouiller l'esprit pour le moment.

_oOo_

« Où voudrais-tu dîner ? »

Je l'avais rejointe à deux pâtés de maison du restaurant, juste après des visites à domicile. Elle avait déjà le bout du nez rose et toute emmitouflée dans son manteau, j'avais failli ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle monta en voiture sans hésiter et se précipita vers le chauffage de la console.

« Japonais ça te plairait ? » me dit-elle en évitant mon regard.

« Euh... »

« Tu n'aimes pas? »

« Un peu. »

Je lui souris pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Sois honnête Edward. »

« Je déteste ! » m'exclamai-je en riant.

Elle avait raison je devais être le plus honnête possible si je voulais la séduire et en cet instant, alors qu'elle rit à son tour, je me réjouis d'avoir brisé la glace avec elle.

« Pourquoi ? » hoqueta Bella, se calmant peu à peu.

« Ça n'est pas franchement la cuisine... je n'aime pas tout ce qui vient d'Asie, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer... que ce soit les sushis, les litchis, le sudoku, le saké, les origamis, les nems, même les pandas ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer les pandas ! » se révolta Bella.

Etre moi-même avec elle était naturel, simple, facile et libérateur. Je pouvais me confier sans avoir peur d'être jugé, sans craindre qu'elle me le reproche un jour... quoique.

La bague de ma grand-mère pesait lourd dans ma poche, plus la soirée avançait, plus je me sentais impatient d'être marié avec Bella. Un jour je lui dirais la vérité mais pas tout de suite, je ne devais pas gâcher ce qui ne faisait que commencer. J'avais besoin d'elle.

_oOo_

« Bella ! »

Elle se raidit et me supplia de ne rien dire. Je venais tout juste de me garer devant chez elle, notre troisième rendez-vous avait été très réussi et je me sentais assez en veine pour tenter de lui voler un baiser avant de partir.

« Jake... que veux-tu ? » dit-elle à la montagne de muscles que j'avais vu au restaurant.

« Salopard ! »

Tout arriva très vite, il se jeta sur moi et me frappa deux fois au visage. Bella cria puis disparut de mon champ de vision. L'homme s'acharna pour me frapper au visage mais j'avais repris mes esprits et me protégeai tout en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans l'abdomen.

« Lâche-le ! » hurla soudain Bella et s'agrippa à Jake.

« C'est ma copine ! Je t'avais prévenu raclure ! » me cracha-t-il.

« Jake ! » insista Bella, elle avait attrapa la longue queue de cheval et menaçait de la couper avec ma paire de ciseaux.

« Bells, tu n'as pas à sortir avec d'autres hommes ! On est quasiment fiancés. »

« C'est ce que toi tu veux, ce que nos pères veulent mais vous ne vous êtes jamais dit 'Tiens, et si on demandait à Bella son avis ?' J'en ai marre de vivre sous vos ordres à tous ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » ricana-t-il en la poussant à terre, se libérant aussi les cheveux.

Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire, ce type était dangereux et Bella ne méritait pas de supporter cette vie plus longtemps. Je rejoignis la jeune fille et l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds.

« Bella et moi on est ensemble, assurai-je. Alors laisse-la partir. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » grogna Jake.

Je tâtai la poche de ma veste et en sortit l'écrin. Dans la rue, le visage en sang, je tendis à Bella la bague de ma Grand-Mère.

« Ça n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu, ça n'est pas romantique mais... Bella veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle me regarda, ahurie puis vint m'aider à me relever.

« Oui ! »

Jake s'approcha de nous et elle brandit à nouveau les ciseaux.

« Tu vois que je peux faire ce que je veux. » lui lança-elle avec dédain.

Un homme, la petite cinquantaine, sorti en trombe de l'immeuble et se posta entre Bella et Jake.

« C'est quoi ce raffut ?! »

« Papa, Jake a agressé mon petit-ami. »

« Ton... »

Le père de Bella me toisa puis soupira.

« Jake, tu ne peux pas la forcer. » lança-t-il, déçu.

Bella se blottit contre moi, comme pour accentuer notre rapprochement aux yeux de son père et de son ex.

« Charlie ! Il l'a demandée en mariage ! » répliqua Jake.

« C'est vrai ? »

Charlie me fusilla du regard, c'est alors que je vis qu'il était officier de police, en uniforme et pistolet à la ceinture.

« Oui monsieur, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ainsi mais Jake prétendait que Bella et lui étaient fiancés alors j'ai eu peur de rater ma chance. Je vous demande la main de votre fille. »

Bella hocha la tête à l'attention de son père, elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je l'attirai pour embrasser son front, hors de question que notre premier baiser ait lieu face à son père et à ce fou de Jake. Elle me sourit et je lui pris la main droite pour y glisser la bague de fiançailles.

Je restais tard chez Bella, son père me harcela de questions, il finit par déclarer que je méritais une chance mais qu'il m'aurait à l'oeil. Il alla se coucher, en exigeant toutefois que je ne pose pas un orteil dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Edward, je suis tellement désolée. » s'empressa de me dire en posant délicatement ses doigts sur mon visage abimé.

« Ça n'est rien. » mentis-je, j'avais la sensation que mon visage allait exploser.

« Je vais aller chercher ta mallette. »

Elle revint une minute plus tard et ouvrit la mallette pour en extraire tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour me soigner. Elle m'avait vite confiée être tellement maladroite qu'elle avait accumulé des dizaines de blessures et connaissait tout le personnel des urgences de l'hôpital.

« Tu m'as épaté avec les ciseaux. » lui dis-je pour détourner mon attention de l'alcool qu'elle posait pourtant délicatement sur mes blessures.

« Je cherchais un scalpel. » répondit-elle sérieusement.

« Je n'en transporte jamais pour mes visites, mais je vais le faire maintenant, au cas où. » plaisantai-je.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Et tu t'es bien défendu mais si je ne faisais rien, ses copains auraient pu débarquer. »

« Et donc tu as menacé ses cheveux. »

Je savais qu'il fallait que nous parlions d'autre chose, de ma demande et de sa réponse, j'étais nerveux. Elle avait été prise au piège avec un garçon que son père aimait beaucoup, elle voulait à la fois vivre selon sa volonté et respecter son père. Ma demande tenait toujours, je ne voulais pas reculer.

Une fois mon visage nettoyé, elle posa un gros pansement sur mon arcade sourcilière et alla chercher une poche de glace pour ma mâchoire, déjà bleuie.

« Tu vas arriver à conduire ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et commença à ôter la bague de fiançailles... Mais pourquoi ?

« Tiens, reprends-là. » me dit-elle en me la tendant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as sauvée, c'était très généreux mais tu n'avais pas à mentir. » m'expliqua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception.

« Bella, j'étais sincère, je veux t'épouser. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On se connaît à peine. »

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ce matin-là dans ton restaurant. Ça n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin... il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu dire et faire pour que ça se passe mieux, mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu me dises oui. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mes lèvres me faisaient souffrir mais cela ne m'empêcha d'aller cueillir un baiser sur celles parfaites de ma fiancée.

« Epouse-moi Bella. » lui demandai-je pour la deuxième fois.

Elle répondit enfin à mes baisers puis enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sentis des larmes sur ses joues et je les essuyai avec mes doigts. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle félicité avec une femme. C'était comme si mon cœur reconnaissait le sien et à cet instant, je sus que tout se passerait bien.

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle en brisant notre contact.

J'embrassai son annuaire droit et la bague qui était un peu grande.

« Bella, nous pourrions prendre notre temps mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je vais être honnête, j'ai un peu peur pour toi si tu restes ici. »

« Ça ira. » promit-elle, je n'en étais pas pour autant rassuré.

« J'insiste, je veux t'épouser dès que possible, nous pourrons vivre chez moi ou chercher un autre appartement, c'est toi qui décides. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je suis avec toi. »

Je ne pus que l'embrasser de nouveau, galvanisé par ma victoire, par sa reddition, par la certitude que ma vie allait prendre un tout nouveau sens.

« Alors viens dès ce soir. » la suppliai-je.

Elle se raidit dans mes bras, se leva finalement et commença à marmonner. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, j'en avais bien conscience et j'étais le pire des salauds. Mais je la voulais et vite. Je réalisais que j'allais bientôt lui faire l'amour, c'était à prévoir, nous étions fiancés, même si elle désirait attendre après notre mariage... Mon dieu faite qu'elle se donne avant le mariage.

« Ok. » décida-t-elle enfin.

J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, lui promettre que tout irait bien, Bella fila réveiller son père qui rouspéta à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle se disputa avec lui quelques minutes puis claqua la porte et revint me voir au salon.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Edward ? »

Elle avait peur et je me sentis si minable de l'avoir ainsi piégée, je n'étais pas mieux que Jake ou son père. Au moins je pourrais me rattraper en lui offrant une vie meilleure.

« Oui Bella, partons d'ici. »

« Viens m'aider à faire mes valises. »

_oOo_

Il était deux heures du matin quand nous arrivâmes chez moi. Elle visita rapidement, déposa ses sacs dans le salon et, timide, vint m'enlacer.

« Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. »

« Mais c'est vrai. » dis-je autant pour me convaincre aussi.

« Oui... mais si je crie demain matin, ne m'en veux pas. »

Elle était si drôle et attendrissante. Je la soulevai et la fis tourner, rien que pour l'entendre encore rire.

« Tu dois travailler demain ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite alors en voyant l'heure.

« Pas avant quinze heures. Allons nous coucher Bella. »

Elle me suivit et malgré ma fatigue, j'aurais été prêt à lui faire l'amour mais c'était trop tôt. Bella enfila un de mes tshirt et s'allongea dans mon lit en baillant. Je la rejoignis, la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement avant de m'endormir.

_oOo_

Je fus réveillé par des effluves de café et de pancakes, je n'avais pas rêvé la soirée de la veille. La merveilleuse Bella avait emménagé chez moi et allait m'épouser, j'étais heureux tout simplement.

Et tu vas dégager ton frère de la clinique... pensai-je en me frottant le visage.

« Le secret est dans le tour de main. » entendis-je Bella dire.

Je courus hors du lit, quelque chose clochait et quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, j'eus la confirmation que ma parenthèse de bonheur venait de se refermer.

« Edward ! » m'accueillit ma mère, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bonjour maman. »

« Comment as-tu pu cacher ce trésor si longtemps ! »

« Euh... »

Je me précipitai sur ma fiancée pour l'enlacer et surtout lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. » me répondit-elle tout bas en me serrant plus fort contre elle.

« Bella préparait ton petit-déjeuner quand je suis arrivée. Félicitations tous les deux. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, Bella m'a raconté pour ta demande hier soir. Pauvre chéri, tu es tout amoché. »

« J'aurais voulu vous l'annoncer à tous la semaine prochaine. » plaidai-je, agacé de ne pas avoir pu voir la réaction de mon père.

« Bella a accepté de passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous, son père travaillera de toute façon. Je dois y aller. Ta sœur passera ce midi. »

Ma mère fila avant que je puisse refuser, ma sœur Alice était le même modèle de tornade en plus extravagant.

« Ta mère est très gentille. » me dit Bella avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche.

Je la serrai contre moi, j'avais soudain besoin d'elle. Bella répondit à mes baisers mais trop vite s'écarta.

« Les pancakes vont refroidir. »

« Ok. » grommelai-je.

A la première bouchée, j'oubliais le début de cette journée et entrainai Bella dans une conversation à bâtons rompus sur notre mariage. Après une douche rapide pour moi, Bella l'ayant prise en se levant, je l'aidai à s'installer. J'étais à la fois triste de la voir avec si peu de vêtements et impatient de la gâter.

« Ta sœur va arriver. » me rappela Bella tandis qu'elle nous préparait le déjeuner.

« D'avance, je m'excuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est pire que ma mère. Je peux déjà prédire que tu vas passer l'après-midi avec elle dans les magasins, qu'elle te tirera les vers du nez pour savoir tout de toi et que même si tu es la plus belle femme au monde, elle va te forcer à l'accompagner dans un institut de beauté. »

« Oh... »

Bella parut inquiète pour une minute seulement, elle haussa les épaules ensuite et me sourit.

« Ça ne me déplairait pas je crois. »

« Elle est insupportable, sois forte. »

« Ok. »

« Dis-moi... tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire pour ton travail. »

« J'ai téléphoné ce matin, j'ai démissionné. Ça ne... ça ne te dérange pas au moins. »

« Je suis soulagé, au contraire. Je n'aimerais pas te savoir avec cette brute toute la journée. Mais ça ne va pas te manquer ? »

« Quoi ? Cuisiner à longueur de journée, de six heures du matin à onze heures du soir, six jours par semaine n'était pas du tout mon rêve. »

J'étais étonné par son ton sec, elle le comprit et me tendit la main. Je la rejoignis sur le canapé et elle se blottit contre moi.

« Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai espéré qu'un jour je pourrais partir. »

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. » devinai-je.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai travaillé depuis mes quatorze ans dans ce restaurant, pour aider mes parents. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer et je me suis retrouvée seule à la maison avec les factures à payer et un père en pleine dépression. Maintenant je veux vivre pour moi. »

J'étais vraiment le pire des égoïstes. Elle croyait avoir trouvé le prince charmant et ainsi échappé à une vie difficile, je lui avais menti pour me servir d'elle. Je n'allais peut-être jamais lui dire la vérité parce que j'étais le pire salopard mais je l'aimais déjà et je ne voulais pas la perdre.

_oOo_

A mon retour ce soir-là, je crus m'être trompé d'appartement. Tout avait été nettoyé, astiqué, rangé, je n'étais pas bordélique mais je n'avais jamais le temps de m'occuper du ménage, tout juste de la lessive et la vaisselle.

« Bella ? »

« Dans la salle de bains ! »

Je la trouvai dans la baignoire en train de la récurer mais le plus drôle fut de voir Alice frotter les toilettes en fronçant le nez.

« Salut Alice ! » lançai-je moqueur.

Elle, toujours si apprêtée, portait un de mes shorts et un débardeur rose tout tâché.

« Je te hais ! » m'attaqua-t-elle en brandissant la brosse à toilettes.

« Ma Bella... tu n'aurais pas du te donner tant de mal. » dis-je à ma fiancée, soucieux de prouver à ma sœur que j'étais réellement amoureux.

« Ça n'est rien, et puis ta sœur m'a aidée. »

« Et la question est : pourquoi ? »

« Ta future femme est une tricheuse, voilà pourquoi ! » répliqua Alice avant s'affaler sur le siège des toilettes rutilant.

Bella m'expliqua avoir demandé de l'aide à ma sœur pour ranger l'appartement et me faire la surprise. Alice s'était certainement attendue à faire un peu de vaisselle, pas à récurer mes toilettes ou nettoyer les vitres, ou encore nettoyer derrière mon frigo.

« Au moins Bella m'a autorisée à réorganiser ton armoire, enfin la vôtre maintenant. Elle est géniale, Edward. »

Alice me tendit les bras mais je compris ses intentions, elle tenait toujours la brosse des toilettes. Je l'esquivai pour me cacher derrière Bella qui riait avec moi de ces enfantillages. Ma sœur nous laissa peu après et fit promettre à Bella de la rejoindre le lendemain pour faire les magasins.

Bella me régala au diner, elle me raconta la journée avec ma sœur et me confirma qu'Alice s'était mise en tête d'organiser notre mariage.

« C'est à toi de décider, Bella, lui dis-je en l'aidant à débarrasser. Alice n'a pas à nous dicter sa loi. »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a toujours fait, j'ai l'impression. »

« Oui... admis-je, quand j'étais célibataire mais tu es là maintenant. »

« Je voulais te demander aussi, qu'as-tu dit de moi à ta famille ? »

« Pas grand chose, désolé... »

« Je vois... ça ne me dérange pas, je peux comprendre que tu aies menti sur certains détails de notre relation. »

« C'est juste que mes parents m'auraient conseillé d'attendre encore et je ne peux pas attendre. Je te veux toute à moi. »

« Ok, donc nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques mois... » résuma-t-elle en essuyant machinalement le petit robot ménager.

« Oui. »

« Ça me va, même si j'aurais aimé me vanter de t'avoir séduit en un regard. »

Je la libérai du torchon et du robot pour poser mes mains sur ses joues.

« C'est le cas, tu peux le dire ! C'est ma demande qui a été précipitée. »

Je l'embrassai passionnément, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, gouter sa peau et me perdre en elle. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps, découvrirent ses courbes et finalement empoignèrent ses fesses. Je l'assis sur le plan de travail sans quitter ses lèvres, et me plaquai entre ses jambes. J'étais déjà dur, je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'allais pas rester un gentleman encore très longtemps.

Bella répondit à mes caresses et mes baisers en gémissant tout bas. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me donnant des frissons, elle caressa mes épaules et mon dos, et quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella, tu n'as pas idée... »

« Dans la chambre. » balbutia-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Sa peau avait un goût du paradis pensais-je tandis que je la portais jusqu'à notre chambre, dans notre lit. Je voulais la garder à jamais dans mes bras et dans mes draps, ce qui la fit rire quand je lui susurrais.

« On peut attendre... » lui dis-je en lui ôtant ses vêtements.

« Non, moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi... mon cher fiancé. »

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus, j'arrachai avec impatience ses sous-vêtements et plongeai sur ses seins. Son corps tout entier était aussi brulant que le mien, ses gémissements répondaient aux miens, j'étais autant incapable qu'elle de m'arrêter. Ça devait être un signe, une preuve que j'avais rencontré mon âme-soeur, quelles que furent les circonstances.

Ma bouche s'arracha de la sienne pour la gouter au plus intime de son corps. Je n'avais jamais rien gouté d'aussi délicieux, j'étais définitivement accro à son sexe. Bella me guida et avec ma langue, je lui procurai un orgasme bruyant et prometteur. Elle avait crié mon nom et tandis qu'elle se remettait de son plaisir, je pris un préservatif dans ma table de chevet et l'enfilai. Quand ma fiancée retrouva ses esprits, j'étais déjà prêt à la pénétrer. Elle me fit un geste de la tête et j'eus enfin le droit de la posséder.

Comment était-ce possible ? Un instant en elle et j'en oubliais tout ce que j'avais connu avant elle.

« Marions-nous dans un mois, je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps. » lui déclarai-je en poussant toujours plus fort en elle.

« Oui... Oh... »

Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, nous découvrant l'un l'autre sans gêne et sans retenue.

_oOo_

Mon père avait été charmant avec Bella, Emmett avait enchainé les blagues, dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien pour ma fiancée et moi. La vie nous avait réuni sous des prétextes discutables mais le résultat seul comptait et j'étais amoureux pour la première fois.

Le samedi suivant, Alice réquisitionna Bella pour les préparatifs du mariage. Ma jumelle nous en voulait beaucoup de précipiter les choses et pestait pour un oui pour un non depuis notre annonce à la famille. Bella acceptait chaque caprice de ma sœur, chaque extravagance, chaque décision sans broncher. J'avais cru qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, je me fichais de devoir prendre un autre emprunt pour payer mon mariage mais j'avais la sensation que ma fiancée n'étais pas si enthousiaste que ça.

Ce soir-là, après lui avoir fait l'amour, je décidai de confier mes doutes.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu tout ? »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Ce qu'Alice te propose, enfin t'impose. »

« Tu n'es pas très impliqué non plus. » argua-t-elle sans méchanceté.

« C'est vrai... tant que je suis marié à toi, les détails ne sont pas importants. Et je dois aussi t'avouer qu'à l'âge de neuf ans j'ai promis à Alice de la laisser organiser mon mariage, j'ai déjà oublié contre quoi... »

Bella se blottit contre moi et rit doucement. Nos baisers faillirent interrompre cette conversation, je devais garder la tête aussi claire que possible.

« Je veux que tu sois heureux, elle m'a parlé de cette promesse mais elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle te connaissait depuis plus longtemps et sait ce qu'il te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais... »

« Elle a raison Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes un jour. »

« Je ne le regrettais pas. » lui jurai-je.

Elle me refusa son regard et cela m'inquiéta.

« Bella, je t'aime, je ne vais pas le regretter, je t'assure. »

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je... oh... Je t'aime Bella, évidemment que je t'aime. »

Elle me regarda enfin, je crus voir dans ses grand yeux chocolats de l'inquiétude et le doute. A la place je ne voulais y voir que joie et désir, mais lui faire l'amour ne suffirait pas.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai rien dit pour le mariage et j'en suis désolé. Je t'assure que tant que tu me rejoins à l'autel et que tu dises 'oui' au bon moment, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Et moi la plus chanceuse... tu es merveilleux. Je t'aime tellement déjà ! »

« Il est temps que tu vives pour toi mon amour, ne pense qu'à ce qu'il te ferait plaisir. »

« Mais c'est trop tard ! s'angoissa-t-elle en se relevant. Alice a déjà fini de tout réserver, le Temple, le restaurant, les invitations vont arriver et... »

« Calme-toi. »

« On ne peut vraiment pas faire machine arrière. »

Bella était maintenant sortie du lit, nue et je ne m'en plaignis finalement pas. Elle était sublime, un ange, une déesse.

« Le mariage mis à part, est-ce que ça va te plaire ? » lui demandai-je.

« Elle y va un peu fort, j'aurais aimé une cérémonie plus intime et plus simple. Mais elle m'a promis que j'allais aimer. »

« Que rêverais-tu de faire en dehors de ça ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je... je n'en sais rien. »

« Réponds comme ça te vient. »

« Ok... je voudrais... passer une journée dans un jacuzzi et toute une nuit dans la forêt, aller à l'opéra pour écouter la « 5ème Symphonie de Mozart », faire du snowboard, sauter du ponton de pêche de mon père, il me l'a toujours interdit ! Me balader à Paris Boulevard Saint-Germain, tu savais qu'en France, les rues ne sont pas toutes parallèles et perpendiculaires ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je, fasciné et amusé.

Elle arpentait notre chambre tout en citant avec entrain ses fantaisies.

« Je voudrais passer du temps en Toscane, avec toi. » finit-elle.

« Je veux que tu profites Bella, que tu rattrapes tout ce temps où tu n'as penser qu'aux autres. »

« Oui, j'aimerais ça. Mais je vais devenir ta femme, je dois m'occuper de toi aussi, j'en ai envie. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. »

Non vraiment pas...

Non vraiment pas mais sa bouche autour de mon sexe me fit complètement oublier mes remords à lui mentir.

_oOo_

Le lendemain, comme très souvent, j'allai déjeuner chez mes parents mais ce jour-là, je n'étais pas seul et ne le serais plus. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là, Bella rougit quand mon beau-frère s'inclina face à elle et lui baisa la main, en accentuant son accent texan.

Durant tout le déjeuner, ma mère et Alice ne parlèrent que du mariage, nous entraînant tous dans la discussion. Emmett semblait triste et en le regardant, seul et défait, je souris. Le temps où il était le meilleur était terminé, j'étais un bien meilleur médecin que lui, j'avais trouvé la femme parfaite et j'étais heureux.

Bella me serra la main sous la table et ses yeux m'interrogèrent. Je haussai les épaules et lui embrassai la joue. Carlisle parla un peu de sa retraite et annonça qu'il avait fixé une date.

« Après le mariage d'Edward, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il et je n'aurais pas pu être plus euphorique.

Bella resta silencieuse sauf si une question lui était posée, il était normal qu'elle soit réservée, ma famille savait être envahissante et bruyante. Je racontai à tous la première fois que j'avais vue Bella et fis rougir ma fiancée. Ma mère lui fit promettre de passer du temps à cuisiner ensemble et de s'échanger leurs recettes. Mon frère soupira et partit sur le balcon, j'étais prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Je le suivis, bien décidé à me vanter de ma nouvelle vie et de mes projets.

« Tu en as de la chance, frérot. » me dit-il en me tapant sur l'épaule, comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme j'avais toujours détesté.

« Elle est parfaite. »

« Ne la laisse pas filer. Si je peux te donner un conseil, range ta fierté au vestiaire, j'ai perdu la seule fille que j'ai aimé parce que j'étais trop fier. »

De qui parlait-il ? Depuis des années, je l'avais toujours vu profiter d'aventures sans lendemain.

« Tu te souviens de Rosalie ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je, plus du tout détendu.

« J'aurais du l'écouter, insister, me battre pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas trompé, je sais que j'ai agi comme un con mais c'était un piège. Je ne sais pas qui a monté ce coup ignoble ni pourquoi. »

« Comment tu en es sûr ? »

« Il y a quelques années, j'ai soigné le mec qui était avec elle ce soir-là. Il m'a dit qu'un gamin l'avait payé deux cent dollars pour mettre Rosie dans son lit et prendre des photos. Il n'a pas réussi, elle m'aimait trop pour me tromper. Il a été chez elle une nuit, lui a mis un tissu avec de l'éther sous le nez et s'est mis en scène avec elle. J'aurais pu le tuer si il n'était déjà pas si amoché. »

« Il l'a... » commençai-je, trop angoissé pour continuer.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

« Violée ? Non. Mon dieu, il aurait pu mais il a fait ça pour l'argent, pas pour finir en prison. Il a touché l'argent en échange des photos et a disparu. Et quand j'ai reçu les photos, j'étais tellement blessé, écoeuré, que je n'ai pas écouté Rosalie. Elle a porté plainte, le tissu d'éther était toujours dans sa chambre mais la police n'a rien trouvé. Et moi je l'ai traité comme une... une moins que rien. Je l'ai chassée de ma vie et pour oublier je suis parti à l'autre bout du pays pour mes études. La vérité c'est que je l'aime encore. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où je me dis, « t'es un gros con Emmett, tu ne la mérites pas de toute façon ». Si je n'avais pas été aussi fier, arrogant, un vrai connard en fait, je l'aurais écouté, j'aurais regardé autrement ces photos et vu tout de suite que dessus, elle dormait. J'ai passé tant de nuits à la regarder dormir, si j'avais été moins con, j'aurais compris qu'elle me disait la vérité. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. »

« J'étais jeune c'est vrai mais quand on rencontre la bonne, on le sait, tu ne penses pas ? Regarde-toi ! Tu connais cette Bella depuis quelques mois et tu vas l'épouser dans deux semaines ! C'est rapide mais logique. Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un aussi. »

« Non... J'espère toujours la revoir, au fond de moi je sais que je ne peux pas en aimer une autre. »

Ma mère nous héla pour nous annoncer que les cafés étaient prêts. Emmett se releva en soupirant puis colla sur ses lèvres son sourire habituel et je compris que tout ce temps, il avait joué la comédie. En passant la porte de la baie vitrée, je vis Bella sortir de la salle de bains, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de m'entrainer dans le salon.

_oOo_

Les fêtes passèrent et malgré mon bonheur, je ne pouvais pas oublier les confessions de mon frère. Mon enquête sur lui avait enfin abouti, Emmett posait pour des revues coquines en plus de son travail à la clinique... Alors pour apaiser ma conscience, je lui mis sous le nez la preuve de ses ambitions de mannequin.

« Wow ! C'est Bella qui te l'a fait voir ? Ouch... les pages sont collantes, désolé frérot. » se gaussa-t-il.

« Non ça n'est pas Bella. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu es médecin ! »

« Et alors ? J'ai du payer mes études comme toi mais je n'ai pas vécu chez papa maman pendant ce temps ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu continues ? »

« C'est marrant et ça paie bien. Tu veux que je te mette sur le coup ? »

« Non. »

Je le plantai là, encore plus désespéré de le découvrir peu à peu sous un nouveau jour. Mon frère n'était pas si horrible que ça, qu'avais-je donc fait ?

_oOo_

Deux jours avant notre mariage, je rentrai chez nous et trouvai Bella sur notre lit, les cheveux défaits et des larmes sur ses joues.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »

« Edward, je sais. »

« Tu sais... tu sais quoi exactement ? »

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, ça n'était pas bon signe.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai toujours eu des doutes... tout était trop beau pour être vrai je suppose. »

« Bella, je ne comprends pas. » mentis-je.

« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, elle m'a raconté le jour où elle t'a remis la bague de fiançailles pour que tu me l'offres... sauf que ce jour-là, on ne se connaissait pas encore. »

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Elle n'aurait pas du savoir, bêtement, je n'avais pas paré à tous ces détails qui me trahissaient désormais.

« Pourquoi tu hais tant ton frère ? » m'attaqua-t-elle.

Je l'avais déçue mais au moins elle me donnait une chance de m'expliquer.

« Il ne mérite pas d'être le directeur de la clinique. »

« Je ne te parle pas seulement de ça, de maintenant. J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit Emmett ce dimanche chez tes parents. C'est toi qui as cherché à faire rompre Emmett et Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... j'étais un gamin Bella. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas les blesser. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle sans pour autant me crier dessus.

« Je ne sais plus, c'est vrai... Emmett n'a pas été un grand-frère idéal, il m'en a fait baver. Alors quand il est arrivé chez nous avec sa petite amie et que mes parents les ont reçus comme des rois, j'ai trouvé ça injuste... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. »

« Tu n'as pas été très subtil, je n'ai eu qu'à être attentive pour comprendre. »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux réellement m'épouser ? »

« Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai. Je suis dé... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me sourit tendrement.

« Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. »

« De tout mon cœur. » lui jurai-je en embrassant sa main.

« Et je sais que tu vas réparer tes erreurs. »

« De... »

« J'ai appelé Rosalie, elle va arriver demain. Tu dois leur dire la vérité. »

« Ok... » soupirai-je.

« Je suis fière de devenir ta femme Edward. Je suis si heureuse. »

« Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Bien sur, depuis que tu m'as dit que détestais les pandas! »

Je ris au souvenir de cette soirée qui avait changé tant de choses pour moi.

Rosalie sonna chez nous le lendemain matin, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir et je me sentis réellement comme le pire des connards.

« Tu dois lui dire ce que tu as fait. » me dit ma fiancée.

PDV Bella

Le grand jour était arrivé et ça n'était pas moi en robe blanche mais Rosalie. Suite aux révélations d'Edward, elle et Emmett s'étaient réconciliés et fiancés le jour-même. J'avais demandé à Edward de céder notre mariage et il avait accepté à une exception près.

« C'est aussi mieux, lui dis-je en ajustant son nœud de papillon. Alice a planifié celui-ci, elle va nous laisser tranquille pour le nôtre. »

« Ne crois pas ça, ma sœur est une vraie teigne. » soupira-t-il en fusillant du regard sa jumelle de loin.

« Il est temps qu'elle comprenne que je fais ce que je veux. »

Il me sourit, impressionné et amoureux.

« Ma Bella... j'ai hâte de t'épouser... Le mois de juin me paraît trop loin. »

« Il nous reste le voyage de noces. » lui dis-je pour le réconforter.

Emmett était attendu le lundi suivant à la clinique, Edward avait refusé de renoncer à notre voyage en Italie. Il restait encore des choses à régler, Edward allait notamment devoir parler à ses parents de toutes ces années où il s'était senti mal-aimé, toujours en dernier à leur yeux. Il était cependant plus serein car même si il ne devenait pas le directeur de la clinique, il était déjà très heureux grâce à moi.

* * *

><p><em>OS écrit pour le concours Wedding Divorce.<em>

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir ! A bientot ! _


	49. Chapitre 49 Ma dernière nuit de célibat

**/!\ Cet OS comporte des scènes de sexe osées et un vocabulaire cru /!\ **

**OS - Ma dernière nuit de célibataire**

**Rating: M**  
><strong>PDV: Jessica<strong>

* * *

><p>" Tu devrais te coucher ma chérie. "<p>

" Je veux juste réessayer ma robe. " insistai-je.

" Ok, ne traîne pas. "

" Bonne nuit maman. "

Elle me serra dans ses bras tout en reniflant, tant la mention de ma robe et de la cérémonie du lendemain l'émouvait.

Pour respecter la tradition je passais ma dernière nuit de célibataire chez mes parents. J'étais impatiente de me marier, tant de choses allaient se produire ensuite. Bien sur le jour même du mariage était important mais j'avais surtout hâte de partir en voyages de noces puis de déménager à San Francisco. Nous allions avoir une vie plus agréable, moins "campagnarde", j'avais vraiment hâte.

J'avais besoin d'abord de me concentrer sur ce jour que je chérissais déjà, demain je me marierais enfin. Ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que je l'aurais cru, adolescente ni aussi rose. Après le lycée, lui et moi nous étions séparés pour nos études, quand nous retournions à Forks pour passer les fêtes auprès de notre famille respective, nous nous étions vus et peut-être par nostalgie ou confort, nous couchions ensemble. Nous avions tous les deux grandis, nous nous étions redécouverts, nos diplômes en poche, nous avions pu avancer et faire des projets. Et ce qui avait été un amour de lycéens c'était transformé en une relation sérieuse et épanouie.

J'enfilai ma robe, un long fourreau couleur champagne qui mettait en valeur mes seins et mon ventre plat. Le voile court s'accrochait à un chignon, pour ce soir je l'accrochai sur le haut de ma tête. Mes escarpins en satin de la même couleur que ma robe étaient hauts mais confortables. Dans mon miroir sur pied, je pus sourire, ravie de mon reflet, certaine de plaire à mon fiancé et de marquer les esprits de cette petite ville. J'aimais être admirée, ça n'avait pas changé au cours des ans. Grâce à ma mère et ma meilleure amie Angela, ainsi que mes beaux-parents qui avaient payé pour quasiment tout le mariage, j'avais prévu le mariage dont tout le monde à Forks se souviendrait.

Bien sûr, j'avais du faire avec les capacités de la ville, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais mariée à la Barbade, ça avait toujours été mon rêve et pour me convaincre de le célébrer à Forks, mon fiancé m'avait promis de m'emmener à la Barbade pour notre voyages de noces et de s'y marier une nouvelle fois, même seuls. C'était adorable et c'était aussi pour ce genre d'attention que je l'aimais... Il était vrai que j'avais tout fait pour qu'il se plie à mes quatre volontés.

Je me déshabillai en me raisonnant. Je devais me calmer, je pouvais être sereine, j'avais parfaitement organisé ce grand jour, je n'avais rien laissé au hasard ou à la chance. Il fallait dormir, même la meilleure des maquilleuses ne pourrait cacher ma fatigue demain sinon.

Sauf que cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Rien d'inquiétant, tous les magazines de mariage regorgeaient de témoignages et articles pour rassurer les futures mariées. J'étais anxieuse du bon déroulement de la cérémonie au Temple, du repas qui serait ensuite servi dans la salle des fêtes de Forks, quasiment toute la ville avait été invitée par mes beaux-parents. Je m'inquiétais aussi de me souvenir de mes vœux, de ma robe qui serait peut-être tachée, de mes chaussures qui seraient salies par la boue du chemin menant de la route à la salle. Je stressais à l'idée qu'un invité fasse un scandale ou qu'un de mes anciens amants ne se saoulent et partagent quelques anecdotes.

Ma jeunesse à Forks avait été des plus ennuyeuses, pas étonnant que tous les jeunes cherchent à se divertir et s'adonnent au sexe, à l'alcool et aux drogues douces. J'avais passé des nuits entières sur le siège arrière de voitures, j'avais bu à chaque fête, j'avais embrassé, sucé et couché avec pas mal de garçons, j'avais fumé du cannabis sous les gradins de stade du lycée... Je n'avais rien fait si hors du commun vraiment. Je n'avais pas avoir honte mais demain ne serait pas le jour pour Peter Frakes de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Et depuis la fin du lycée, j'avais connu bien mieux, à Seattle où j'avais étudié notamment.

Mais le sommeil ne vint toujours pas alors je me levai et sortis mon carnet d'organisation. Je me mis à vérifier chaque détail du mariage, tout passer en revue me prit une heure. Ensuite j'inspectai ma robe sous toutes les coutures, aucun défaut ni tâches n'étaient à constater. Dommage que ma demoiselle d'honneur, Angela, ne pouvait pas arriver avant le lendemain matin. Son calme et sa simplicité contrastait avec mon caractère plus exubérant, nous étions pourtant toujours les meilleures amies depuis l'école primaire. Il y avait eu une période où j'avais cru la perdre au détriment d'une nouvelle au lycée. Je m'étais alors beaucoup rapprocher de Lauren mais le temps avait passé et la nouvelle était partie, bon débarras. Angela et moi avions pu retrouver notre complicité d'antan.

Vers minuit, je sentis la fatigue me gagner. Enfin. Je me couchais pour la deuxième fois et fermais les yeux... sans résultats. Fallait-il donc que je boive ou que je prenne des somnifères ? Non, je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être chiffonnée à mon réveil. Un peu de patience, je gardais les yeux fermés et commençai machinalement par murmurer ma chanson préférée, cela aussi n'allait pas m'aider. Enfin, je me sentis lentement partir quand soudain...

« Reste allongée là. »

Mon corps obéit et mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement... Edward était là ! Sa voix de velours aurait bien pu me faire faire n'importe quoi, j'étais plus que consentante. Je connaissais mon amant, il voulait tout contrôler et j'avais mis trop de temps à le séduire pour aller contre ses préférences. En temps voulu, je pourrais me déchainer à mon tour, le faire souffrir de frustration et le faire jouir comme je savais si bien le faire.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Jessica. » me promit-il soudain en plongeant dans mon cou, pas du tout désespéré par sa prédiction.

Sa peau pâle était déjà à nu, je ne portais que mon sous-vêtement en dentelle noir, sa tenue préférée. Pas la dentelle noire, non, juste une culotte qu'il déchirait toujours. Edward s'acharna longuement sur mes seins, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et de leur goût, taquinant mes pointes, caressant mes courbes. Il les aimait tel un dévot et je me sentais si spéciale sous ses attentions.

« Mais je vais t'avoir pour moi dès demain. » me susurra-t-il.

Tant de promesses et de bonheur à venir... oui demain je serais à lui. Enfin à lui pour toujours, mariée au plus bel homme...

Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses, les dénudant d'un geste rapide et brutal. J'étais enfin nue sous son regard, son souffle, son corps. Je n'appartenais qu'à lui, jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui pourtant, il m'arrivait de vouloir plus que lui.

« Tu es si belle. » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Edward savait ce qu'il faisait, chaque action de sa part était suivie par une réaction de la mienne : gémissements, cris, humidité, griffures, morsures, jouissance, j'étais comme une poupée dans ses mains. Ses doigts experts tracèrent un sillon de feu entre ma bouche et mon sexe, s'attardant sur mes seins encore, sur mes côtes, cajolant mon clitoris, et finissant en moi. Il me pénétra ainsi, en courbant ses doigts pour atteindre cette zone érogène en moi. J'étais déjà tellement excitée, chaude jusqu'au bout des doigts, tenaillée par l'envie de jouir et le besoin qu'il me prenne avec force et passion.

« Ton sexe est comme en feu, mon amour. »

Il colla sa bouche sur mon clitoris et le titilla avec acharnement et précision, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre.

« Il te réclame. » répliquai-je avec impatience.

« Je regrette tellement de m'être trompé, mon amour. »

Son erreur... nous en avions déjà parlé mais Edward savait que j'avais besoin qu'il me répète que j'étais la seule et unique pour lui, que l'autre était déjà oubliée et qu'il s'en voulait.

« Ce soir je ne vais pas y arriver seul. Tu mérites d'être vénérée telle une déesse. Et c'est mon cadeau pour toi, ma magnifique fiancée... »

J'en frémis à l'avance, cette nuit il ne serait pas seul... Je l'attirai pour l'embrasser fougueusement et il me serra douloureusement contre lui, trop fort, trop pressé, trop excité... je l'aimais pour cela aussi.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et retrouvai l'Edward mystérieux et dangereux, celui qui m'avait donné tant d'orgasmes juste en pensant à lui. L'or de ses yeux fut alors éclipsé, ses pupilles dilatées ne me mentaient pas, il m'aimait et me désirait plus qu'il ne pouvait me le dire. Perdue un court moment dans le labyrinthe de mes pensées, je n'entendis pas les chuchotis derrière la porte de ma chambre. Puis leurs voix se rapprochèrent et sous les lèvres de mon fiancé, je ne pus contenir mon excitation et mon impatience.

« Tes gémissements sont une symphonie à mes oreilles... mon amour... »

Son sexe chercha le mien, son gland doux et chaud passa sur mon clitoris, déjà si gonflé de désir. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier trop fort. Il me caressa ainsi et pour ne pas jouir aussitôt, je dus me forcer à penser à autre chose et ce soir-là, je me repassais ce documentaire ennuyeux sur le snowboard vu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Ils nous regardent... » ajouta-t-il avant de pénétrer brusquement.

Oh il allait me tuer... Oui je l'aimais mais j'avais envie de sexe en permanence, à peine rassasiée après une jouissance et malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais, Edward parfois ne me suffisait pas.

« Qu'ils regardent encore un peu. » lui répliquai-je, en me déhanchant de plus belle sous son corps.

Encore un peu, je devais attendre et être frustrée pour encore mieux profiter après. Ils étaient à deux mètres de nous, je sentais leur regard posé sur moi avec insistance et luxure, j'entendais leurs souffles courts, je devinais leur bouche affamée et leur sexe dur.

J'adorais quand ses frères nous rejoignaient mais j'avais conscience que ça ne pourrait plus continuer après notre mariage. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps avec Edward, il était souvent absent et quand nous nous retrouvions, c'était explosif. Alors pour me satisfaire pleinement, et à la demande de Jasper et Emmett, nous passions parfois quelques heures à quatre.

« Tu es si impatiente. » me sermonna mon fiancé en me donnant une petite fessée.

S'en était trop, je me perdis dans un orgasme puissant, je me savais crument observée ce qui ne m'excitait que davantage. Edward me serra et me jura un amour éternel, je ne pus répondre tant cette jouissance avait été intense. Je perçus des grognements qui me tirèrent sans mal de ma douce agonie, j'avais besoin d'être encore prise. Je poussai Edward pour me mettre sur lui, perpendiculaire à son corps, en amazone, Jasper aimait cette position et cela ne rata pas. Un instant Edward était en moi, celui d'après, je me noyais dans les yeux dorés de Jasper tandis que son sexe, tout aussi gros que ceux de ses frères, se déchainait vigoureusement en moi. Des petites gouttes de sueur commencèrent à se former sur son front, je posai mes mains sur ses biceps durs pour mieux suivre son mouvement. Ses hanches claquèrent contre mon sexe, nous arrachant à chaque rencontre un long râle de plaisir. Jasper trouva le meilleur angle, sa queue alla trouver mon point G, bien au fond de moi et le stimula avec son gland.

Les mains d'Edward n'avaient pas quitté mes seins, il les malmena et les lécha goulument. Il était agenouillé à mes côtés et eut bien du mal à m'embrasser tant j'étais délicieusement malmenée par les coups de reins de Jasper.

« Sudoku, oui je vais m'y mettre. » râla Emmett, qui devait se retenir pour ne pas pousser ses frères et me baiser debout contre le mur, sa position préférée.

« Ou l'origami... ça va me faire passer le temps... »

Des trois, c'était le plus impatient et moins enclin à partager, ce qui était paradoxal puisque j'étais aec Edward.

« Dépêche-toi Jasper ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Je lui décochai un sourire aguicheur et Emmett se déshabilla en un quart de tour. Son sexe libéré, dressé, m'appelait. J'étais obnubilée par cette vision si érotique et je me mis à trembler de plus belle tant j'avais envie d'être empalée dessus.

« Je ne suis pas un robot, attends ton tour ! » pesta mon amant blond.

J'allais devoir intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent à se battre comme c'était déjà arrivé dans le passé. D'un coup de hanche, je m'enfonçai sur Jasper puis contractai les muscles de mon vagin pour qu'il s'y sente le plus à l'étroit possible. Puis je me relevai rien qu'un peu pour m'écraser contre lui encore. J'effectuais ces mouvements de plus en plus vite et les mains de Jasper meurtrirent quelque peu mes hanches. Il était si concentré qu'il paraissait souffrir mais c'était une expression que j'avais appris à connaître. Il allait jouir en moi, il serait le premier de la soirée mais pas le dernier.

« Encore. » haleta-t-il.

« JASPER ! » m'exclamai-je quand mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet.

Il aimait m'entendre crier son prénom, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était un fantastique amant. Pour autant, je n'avais pas besoin de faire de long discours, ma voix devait être sexuelle et grave. Il se déversa en moi en trois spasmes, claquant encore plus fort mon sexe sur lui, enserrant encore plus mes hanches avec ses mains.

« Ah... » lâcha-t-il dans un long râle en fermant fort ses paupières.

Edward en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche, sa main bloquait mon visage et refusait toute échappatoire. Il avait toujours besoin d'être associé à mes jouissances même quand il n'en était pas l'auteur. Il me relâcha quand son frère recouvra ses esprits et commençait à caresser mes fesses.

« Oh Jasper... C'était si bon. » lui déclarai-je, signifiant la fin de son tour.

Oui ça avait été torride... mais ça n'était pas fini pour moi. Je fis encore jouer les muscles dans mon vagin pour que le sperme de mon amant coule puis me penchai pour embrasser Jasper tout en passant une main sur sa joue et le dérider. Il était toujours un peu triste quand cela se terminait.

« Tu vas encore m'avoir, patience. »

Il me sourit et s'enfonça une dernière fois en moi, sa queue toujours dure, ruinant mes efforts pour me débarrasser de son jus, ce qui nous fit rigoler bêtement tous les deux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'Emmett me souleva facilement tel l'Hercule qu'il était. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Sa queue trouva le chemin facilement et se confondit avec mon sexe.

« Jess... t'es super chaude ce soir. »

« Emmett... » gémis-je contre sa bouche.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche tout en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as un goût de litchi. » remarqua-t-il entre deux baisers.

J'avais bu deux cocktails au diner, pas plus pour ne pas me gâcher la journée du lendemain.

« Et toi mon panda, tu as un goût de miel. » lui susurrai-je tendrement pour qu'il se vexe du surnom et qu'il me baise à plein régime.

Ma tactique porta ses fruits, Emmett ne me laissa plus de répit. Il continua de me pilonner fortement tout en égarant quelques doigts entre mes fesses. Sa langue accapara la mienne, me réduisant à devoir geindre à chaque fois que sa queue s'enfonçait avec vigueur en moi.

Mon fiancé s'impatientait aussi, au bout de dix minutes, il m'attrapa sous les aisselles et me fit descendre d'Emmett pour m'allonger par terre.

« On va jouer à ton jeu favori. » me dit-il en mordillant mes seins pour que je ne me plaigne pas.

Oh... Mon jeu favori... oui ! Avant de commencer, pour les motiver et aussi parce que j'aimais ça, je les fis se mettre en cercle autour de moi, à genou, leur queue dans une main. Chacun son tour, ils eurent le privilège de s'activer dans ma bouche et de succomber à mon coup de langue expert et taquin. Leur main libre devait alors s'accrocher à mes cheveux pour contrôler le rythme.

Jasper me supplia ensuite de gouter à son tour à mon sexe et le jeu débuta. Ils devaient d'abord me lécher, m'embrasser, me mordre, chacun à son tour. Jasper me pénétrait de sa langue tout en passant délicatement ses doigts entre mes plis. Edward m'embrassait tout en pétrissant ma poitrine. Emmett quant à lui, avait glissé sa main sous mes fesses et mordillait mes hanches puis le bas de mon ventre, il voulait prendre la place de son frère entre mes cuisses. Celui qui me donna le plus de plaisir remporta la première partie du jeu et ce fut mon amant blond qui gagna facilement, suivi par Edward et enfin Emmett.

Je m'installai les coudes sur mon lit et à genoux par terre, chacun leur tour allait me prendre ainsi, si la cadence était rompue, s'ils sortaient leur sexe du mien, ils devaient laisser la place au suivant. Dans son excitation, Jasper me fit l'amour trop brutalement et son sexe s'écrasa bien vite entre mes fesses.

« Tu es sorti ! » me désolai-je faussement.

Jasper se vexa un peu mais son désir était bien trop grand et il connaissait les règles. Il se décala pour céder la place et saisit son sexe pour se branler.

« À qui le tour ? » ronronnai-je en empoignant la queue d'Emmett à ma gauche, qui allait encore devoir attendre.

Edward m'enfila alors, son sexe enchaîna des allers retours lents et profonds tandis qu'il mordait mes épaules et mon cou.

« Tu aimes ça mon amour... » chuchota-t-il avant de faire glisser sa langue dans mon cou.

Edward garda la cadence et prit bien soin de ne pas sortir de mon sexe. Il jouit tout en grognant mon nom et se déversa en moi en de longues et chaudes giclées. Mon fiancé se retira ensuite et essuya nos deux jus. Emmett se hâta pour me décaler jusqu'à devant lui, il empoigna mes hanches et entra avec vigueur en moi.

« Je vais te montrer moi comment on baise une femme. » me promit-il.

Chacun de mes amants se valait en performance, endurance et plaisir pour autant chacun avait sa façon de faire, ses goûts en la matière et ses petites manies. Jasper était aventurier, il m'avait faite découvrir des dizaines de positions et un soir il avait ramené quelques sex-toys pour mieux me torturer. Emmett était du genre à me baiser sans sommation, il était toujours enclin à relever les défis, à me faire jouir quand je ne pensais plus en être capable après une nuit torride. Edward, l'homme avec lequel j'allais me marier, me faisait l'amour avec passion et tendresse, il était si prévenant et mettait toujours mon plaisir avant le sien. Je les adorais tous ensemble, nos séances de quatuor allaient me manquer.

Emmett passa une main devant moi et tortura mon clitoris. Je sentis en moi une nouvelle fois cette grosse boule de chaleur irradier et enfin exploser. Je me mis à crier mon plaisir et Emmett me rejoignit bruyamment, me baisant encore plus fort, ce que je n'aurais pas cru possible.

« Il est temps de tout me donner messieurs. » décidai-je après.

Ils sourirent de la même façon, à la fois émerveillés et terriblement excités, leurs yeux noircis ne me quittèrent plus. Edward réclama mon sexe, Emmett me supplia de le sucer quant à Jasper, il se caressait rien qu'à l'idée de me prendre par derrière.

Edward s'allongea sur le tapis et je vins m'empaler sur lui puis me positionnai à quatre pattes, assez basse. Il s'activa langoureusement une minute, le temps pour Emmett de se mettre sur ma droite et de me présenter son sexe toujours aussi dur, le temps aussi pour Jasper d'enfoncer ses doigts dans mon anus et de me lubrifier avec sa salive. Il se mit à genoux derrière moi et embrassa mes fesses puis il présenta son gland à mon entrée et la taquina, augmentant ma frustration. Il ne me restait plus que ce trou à combler, j'allais être entièrement envahie, aimée, explorée... J'avais eu trop rarement le l'occasion d'être si bien prise de toutes parts, les compagnes de Jasper et Emmett étant (trop) présentes.

« Tu es si sexy, mon amour. Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda Edward, autoritaire.

Je relâchai la queue d'Emmett, qui grogna, pour sourire à mon fiancé. Je le voyais dans ses yeux et il pouvait lire dans les miens la même chose, un amour inconditionnel et tant de désir.

Jasper me ramena à la réalité, sa queue s'enfonça doucement mais sans s'arrêter en moi et il calqua son rythme pour que je sois remplie en même temps partout. Je fermai mes yeux sous l'effet de cette fantastique sensation. Trois magnifiques hommes se donnaient à moi, exauçaient tous mes fantasmes, ils m'adoraient et je leur rendais bien. Je suçai mieux que personne, mon sexe et mon cul les enserraient parfaitement, ils devaient toujours se retenir pour ne pas jouir très vite.

« Oh oui... c'est si chaud en toi... » s'exclama Jasper quand il prit un rythme plus soutenu.

Mes trois amants se mirent à gémir, moi je ne pouvais émettre que quelques grognements, le sexe d'Emmett m'emplissant la bouche. J'étais au nirvana, au paradis du sexe et du plaisir. J'aurais pu me contenter d'une seule queue, celle d'Edward était tout simplement merveilleuse, longue et épaisse, et mon amant recouvrait vite ses moyens après avoir joui. Mais quel pied d'en avoir trois pour moi ! Trois pour mon plaisir exclusivement !

« Moi je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Tu es tellement bonne Jess. » lâcha Emmett.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me forcer à aller plus vite et plus profond. Je sentis sur ma langue du liquide séminal et déglutis avec délice.

« Moi non plus, renchérit Jasper. Attention à toi, j'y vais à fond. »

« Oui ! » marmonnai-je en sentant à la fois Emmett se déverser dans ma bouche, en étant défoncée par Jasper qui se mit à presque rugir, en étant pilonnée par mon Edward qui me regardait toujours avec amour et passion.

Ils me secouèrent de toute part et râlèrent en coeur. J'avais avalé le sperme d'Emmett, je sentis ceux d'Edward et Jasper m'emplirent. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas jouir à cet instant, ils m'envoyèrent au septième ciel.

« Oh putain oui ! Oui ! Je jouis ! Oui ! » m'écriai-je, victorieuse.

Je me couchais par terre et mes trois amants me surplombèrent, tous si beaux et forts, tous si sexys et virils... Edward embrassa son visage, Jasper mon ventre et Emmett mon sexe.

_« Jessica ! Réveille-toi marmotte ! Tu te maries aujourd'hui ! »_

Ma mère me secoua de plus en plus fort mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Non je ne voulais pas cesser cette fantaisie nocturne... Oui j'étais heureuse de me marier mais j'aurais tellement préféré vivre mes rêves. Etre aimée et baisée comme une reine durant toute une nuit par trois apollons... J'étais si frustrée au matin en me découvrant encore mouillée et encore seule dans ma chambre.

« Tu vas être la plus belle des mariées. » s'enthousiasma ma mère pour m'encourager à me lever.

Je ris pour masquer mon amertume. Non, pour être la plus belle des mariées, il m'aurait fallu épouser le plus beau des mariés. Or Edward Cullen était déjà marié avec Bella, ils avaient déménagé sur la côte Est après la fin du lycée. J'avais remis une invitation à Charlie pour qu'il la transmette à sa fille et il m'avait répondu peu après que Bella et Edward ne pourraient pas venir et qu'ils me souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde...

Au moins il me restait mes fantasmes et tandis que je remontais l'allée pour rejoindre mon fiancé, ma scène préférée où j'étais sous les coups de reins de mes trois amants en même temps se joua dans ma tête comme pour me torturer. Je rêvais de passion et d'amour éternel, et même si je ne me mariais pas par dépit, j'aurais toujours ce regret de ne pas avoir su séduire Edward Cullen. Non il ne viendrait pas à la dernière minute pour m'empêcher de me marier, j'avais choisi d'épouser celui que j'avais pu séduire, et celui j'aimais de tout de même de tout mon cœur.

« Jessica Stanley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mike Newton ? »

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Cette fois-ci, je ne vous ai pas prévenus en début de chapitre de bien tout lire (référence à l'OS Soldats - Une nuit ) car vous savez que pour moi, il n'y a pas d'Edward sans Bella ;-)<em>

_OS écrit pour le concours Wedding Divorce_

_J'attends vos impressions! Merci et à bientôt!_


	50. Chapitre 50 L'enquête d'Angela

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, je sors un peu des sentiers battus._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – L'enquête d'Angela<strong>

**Rating T**

**PDV Angela**

* * *

><p>La classe était en ébullition, c'était notre dernier cours avant les vacances de Pâques, celui de sport ayant été annulé, et beaucoup de mes camarades ne semblaient pas vouloir écouter M. Berty, notre professeur de littérature.<p>

« Donc pour le retour des vacances, je veux une dissertation de trois mille mots minimum sur un événement historique et mystérieux. Vous y exposerez les faits en première partie, l'enquête effectuée à l'époque en deuxième partie et enfin votre théorie. Il ne s'agit pas de m'expliquer que les sorcières ou les extraterrestres existent évidemment. » conclut-il juste avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Enfin les vacances !

Jess et Samantha étaient déjà prêtes à faire la fête, dans la tradition du « spring break » et avaient fait des tas de projets. Hélas, je ne pourrais pas y participer, mes parents ne me l'autoriseraient jamais. De plus, ils avaient pris soin de m'en couper l'envie l'été dernier en me faisant travailler dans un foyer social où j'avais croisé des jeunes filles sans argent et sans domicile, droguée, enceintes ou encore déjà mères. Ces vacances-ci seraient comme toujours studieuses.

Ben me regarda furtivement puis quitta la salle de cours. Je soupirai à l'idée de ne pas le revoir pendant deux semaines, je ne savais même pas quels étaient ses projets. Si il restait à Forks, j'aurais peut-être quelques occasions de le croiser.

« Ang' on se téléphone ce weekend ? »

« Ok Jess. »

« Amuse-toi bien ! »

Samantha lui chuchota quelque chose qui les fit rire, j'avais l'habitude mais ça me blessait encore parfois. Je rentrai chez moi à pied comme chaque jour en pensant à ces deux semaines sans lycée. Pour ce premier après-midi de liberté, je me contenterais d'organiser mes devoirs et révisions, j'avais aussi envie de passer du temps avec mes deux gredins de petits-frères.

Plus tard au dîner, ma mère voulut savoir ce que j'avais à faire comme devoir.

« En littérature, nous devons résoudre une enquête ! » lui répondis-je, déjà excitée par cette dissertation.

« Toi qui adores l'histoire, je suis persuadée que tu obtiendras une très bonne note. Même si je trouve cela un peu dommage que vous deviez le faire pendant les vacances sans pouvoir accès à la bibliothèque du lycée. »

Mes parents ne me permettaient pas de naviguer sur internet, ils avaient bien sûr accepté de tenter l'expérience mais mon père avait eu un jour un garçon en confession qui avait facilement contourné le verrouillage parental et était devenu accro à des sites pour adultes.

« Il va me falloir trouver une idée, ça sera le plus difficile. »

« Ne peux-tu pas t'aider de tes revues d'histoire ? » suggéra ma mère.

« Si, mais j'aimerais aussi aller à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles lundi et mardi. »

Mes parents échangèrent un regard puis mon père sourit, ça ne signifiait pas que c'était gagné.

« Je t'y conduirai lundi à neuf heures et reviendrai te chercher à treize heures. Si tu en as besoin, je le ferai encore mardi. » décida ma mère.

« Merci. »

« Mais en échange, tu devras faire la lecture à la maison de retraite avec moi, jeudi et vendredi. »

Voilà, c'était mon lot quotidien, je demandais une petite faveur et je devais la payer.

**_oOo_**

« N'oublie pas de vérifier tes messages avant de sortir, je ne veux pas que tu attendes sur le parking si je suis en retard. » me répéta ma mère.

Je lui fis signe puis entrai dans la bibliothèque et ne l'entendis démarrer que lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi.

J'avais déjà réfléchi à ce que je voulais résoudre comme enquête et je savais aussi ce qui plaisait à M. Berty : les tragédies amoureuses et les poètes français du 18ème siècle. J'avais une collection de près de deux cents magazines historiques, traitant de tous les sujets et de toutes les époques mais je n'y avais rien trouvé la veille au soir.

J'allais dans la section poésie et cherchai un recueil déjà mentionné par mon professeur.

« Bonjour Angela. »

Je me figeai, Ben était là, en face de moi, et il m'avait parlé. Ben Cheney n'était pas parmi les garçons populaires du lycée, il était tout aussi timide que moi et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais le béguin pour lui, pour ne pas dire plus.

« Tu es déjà attelée à tes devoirs ? »

Il désigna la table à laquelle je m'étais installée, déjà encombrée de quelques livres.

« Oui... et toi ? »

« Je travaille ici avec ma tante. »

« Oh... Quelle chance. »

J'adorerais passer mes journées entourée de livres, mes parents eux insistaient pour que j'apprenne un métier qui me permette d'aider les gens, pas de les faire lire.

« Tu vas travailler aussi ? »

« Du bénévolat. » lui appris-je.

« Bon courage alors. Tu as besoin d'aide ici ? »

« Oui, je cherche le recueil préféré de M. Berty sur... »

« La poésie française ? » compléta-t-il.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Nous sommes deux à l'écouter. » plaisanta-t-il.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de croiser ses bras, selon Jessica, c'était le signe qu'un garçon était nerveux et ce à cause d'une fille.

« Tu penses qu'il se trouve quelque part ici ? »

Ben passa une heure avec moi à chercher tous les livres possibles pour me donner une idée d'énigme à résoudre. Lui avait déjà décidé pour une légende Makah. Peu de gens le savaient mais une de ses grands-mères étaient une amérindienne de cette tribu qui vivait à la pointe nord ouest de l'État Washington, en face du Canada. Il avait hérité de ces racines Makahs ses cheveux noirs et raides, ses beaux yeux marrons presque noirs, sa peau légèrement hâlée et... Je m'égarais, Ben me parlait.

« La chasse à la baleine était si importante pour eux et le gouvernement en 1920 leur interdit de la pratiquer. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas responsables de la baisse du nombres de baleines grises. Alors dans le secret ils continuèrent de pêcher mais qu'une fois par an lors du solstice d'hiver. Il y a cette légende qui raconte qu'en 1931, en plein mois d'aout, une baleine fut découverte exsangue sur la plage. Les autorités ont cherché les coupables mais les Makahs ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça, leurs traditions en la matière était en autre de découper de larges bandes de chair et... »

« Épargne moi les détails sanguinolents s'il te plait. »

« Bref, il y a eu deux pêcheurs d'arrêter mais jamais on n'a retrouvé les vrais coupables. »

Ses yeux pétillaient, il était pris dans son histoire, c'était si touchant de le voir passionné.

« Et tu as une théorie ? » le relançai-je.

« Trois hommes ont juré voir ce matin-là deux corps comme en feu sur la plage. À l'arrivée des villageois, ils avaient disparu mais la légende dit que ces deux créatures étaient des Apotamkin, des vampires. »

« Tu n'as donc pas si bien écouté. M. Berty a dit qu'il ne fallait pas des conclusions paranormales. » le taquinai-je et il rougit.

« Tu as raison, j'inventerais une guerre fratricide entre les Quileutes et les Makahs. Ça devrait me faire atteindre la moyenne. »

Ben était modeste, comme toujours. Il était un des meilleurs élèves et ce dans tous ses classes, même en sport il arrivait à rivaliser avec les athlètes sans cervelles.

« Alors, que vas-tu choisir ? » me demanda-t-il une demi-heure plus tard.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« La réponse n'est peut-être pas dans les poèmes les plus connus. » proposa-t-il.

Il me prit la main et me guida vers l'entrée et sa tante. Il relâcha hélas ma main mais j'avais eu assez de temps pour en être tout émoustillée et perdre pour quelques minutes la parole.

Sa tante nous sourit avec bienveillance, elle nous conseilla deux autres livres et elle ne protesta pas quand Ben la prévint qu'il resterait avec moi pour étudier. Étudier avec Ben ? Comment me concentrer quand il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, quand nos bras se touchaient parfois, quand nos yeux parlaient une langue secrète ?

« Tiens regarde ça ! » chuchota-t-il avec entrain.

Une dédicace précédait un poème de Chatelain.*

_- À Isabelle et Edouard. Leurs corps, qu'ils ont voulu nous cacher, se sont perdus dans le grand océan et plus jamais ne pourront souffrir du manque de l'autre. Que leur mort nous mette en garde contre la folie de l'amour. -_

« Ça sent la tragédie à la Roméo et Juliette. » remarqua Ben sans moquerie.

« Oui ! »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je fus immédiatement séduite par leur histoire, relatée par ce poète sous le titre « La fin fut-elle le début ? ».

_Deux âmes sœurs s'étaient retrouvées_

_Deux âmes sœurs n'ont plus voulu se quitter_

_Isabelle avait la beauté et l'intelligence_

_Et Edouard la séduisit sans manigance_

_Ils n'auraient pu trouver _

_Époux plus dévoué._

_À peine sortis de l'enfance,_

_Dans la joie et l'opulence,_

_Leurs parents avisés_

_Les ont laissé se marier._

_De folie ou de désarroi,_

_Ils renièrent le dieu unique,_

_Épousèrent une autre loi _

_Et se jetèrent de la crique._

_Leurs familles prévenues _

_Par une funeste lettre_

_Menèrent une grande battue,_

_Mais furent obligés d'admettre_

_Que leurs enfants dans les vagues_

_Avaient enfouis leurs âmes._

_Les soirs de tempête_

_Les marins qui s'ennuient_

_Vous racontent qu'en fait_

_Les mariés en une nuit_

_Ont traversé l'océan _

_Vers le nouvel Occident._

« C'est parfait ! »

« Ouais, si seulement c'était vrai. » nuança Ben.

Il avait raison, même si ça s'était réellement passé, ça remontait à trois siècles et en France.

« Et je ne trouverais rien à la bibliothèque pour le savoir. » soupirai-je, déçue de devoir abandonner cette piste.

« Il y a internet. » répliqua-t-il décontenancé.

Je me tendis un peu, c'était vraiment la honte parfois d'être la fille aînée du pasteur, mais comme j'étais discrète, certains l'oubliaient et me traitaient normalement. Je n'avais pas besoin de rappeler à Ben qui j'étais et expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas la même vie que les autres adolescents.

« Mon ordinateur est en panne. » mentis-je.

« Pas grave ! Suis-moi, il y a des ordinateurs dans le fond. »

Je laissai mes affaires sur la table, ne prenant que mon bloc note et un crayon, et suivis Ben. Il démarra le site de recherche en ligne puis me fit signe de m'assoir face à l'ordinateur.

« Cherchons d'abord le poète. » me conseilla-t-il.

Jacques Chatelain avait vécu toute sa vie en Bretagne, à l'ouest de la France. Il avait écrit plusieurs poèmes qui étaient passés à la postérité car il avait eu pour sujet de prédilection les marins. Le poème d'Isabelle et Edouard, les jeunes mariés suicidaires, n'avait rien en commun avec les autres écrits. Sa dédicace me fit penser que le poète avait bel et bien connu les jeunes gens.

« Je suis nulle en français, je ne vais pas réussir à trouver plus d'informations. » gémis-je.

Ben posa une main sur mon épaule et me fit pivoter vers lui. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il me touche ? Vite, je devais m'en souvenir pour le refaire !

« Angela, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne connais pas Google Translate ? »

« Euh... »

« Je vais te montrer. »

Je collectai de nouvelles preuves, Ben était aussi enthousiaste que moi et prit des notes à ma place.

« Isabelle et Edouard Masan se sont mariés après s'être rencontrés à un bal. » lus-je.

« Rien d'original. »

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il pouffa, je continuai ma lecture d'un journal de l'époque.

« Ils ont hâtés leurs fiançailles car le père d'Edouard était très malade et était soigné par un médecin anglais. Ce médecin est resté loger chez les Masan dès le début de la maladie... je suppose qu'il a eu le temps de lier des relations amicales avec les membres de la famille. Mais il n'y a pas son nom. »

Je sautais quelques lignes sur les possessions du jeune couple jusqu'à l'annonce de leur suicide.

« Ils ont écrit une lettre en expliquant qu'ils ne voulaient pas se voir souffrir et vieillir. Ils ont préféré mourir ensemble de leur propre choix. » continuai-je.

« Ça n'est pas que je suis contre l'idée du suicide amoureux, mais là ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raison de le faire. Tu as bien vu, ils étaient du même rang social, leurs parents ont accepté leur union, ils étaient jeunes et en bonne santé. Pourquoi mourir ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne comprends pas non plus. Dans le poème, il est dit désarroi ou folie. »

« Continuons à chercher. »

Soudain j'entendis ma mère m'appeler, d'un ton inquiet, depuis l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Je regardais ma montre, il était treize heures dix.

« Cours ! » ordonnai-je à Ben.

« Hein ? »

« Il ne fait pas que ma mère me voit avec toi ! Vite ! »

Il fila entre les rayons juste à temps et je me levai pour retourner à ma table, ma mère ne devait pas me découvrir devant internet.

« Pardon maman, je me suis un peu perdue dans mes recherches. J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans mon sac. »

Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de parler et rammassai à toute vitesse mes affaires.

« Je dois juste ranger ces livres. »

« Je t'attends dans la voiture Angela, fais vite. »

Je replaçai les ouvrages puis cherchai un instant Ben. Je le vis finalement à l'accueil, je remerciai sa tante et filai, honteuse.

« J'espère qu'au moins, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. » me dit ma mère en démarrant sa voiture.

« J'ai besoin de revenir demain. »

« Bon, c'est d'accord. »

**_oOo_**

J'avais passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir à l'énigmatique couple de français qui s'était tué, et l'autre moitié à penser à Ben et à la façon dont je l'avais chassé.

En pénétrant dans la bibliothèque le mardi matin, je faillis faire demi-tour tant je me sentais minable. Il avait été adorable avec moi, pour la première fois de l'année, nous avions parlé lui et moi, nous avions même ri ! Je l'avais fait déguerpir comme si c'était lui le problème. Je devais m'excuser et m'expliquer surtout...

« Bonjour Angela. » m'accueillit la tante de Ben, Myriam.

« Bonjour. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander. »

« Merci. »

Ma couardise était en forme, je n'osais pas lui demander si Ben était là alors qu'elle nous avait vu ensemble la veille pendant des heures, elle devait penser que nous étions amis. À moins que Ben lui ait raconté ce que je lui avais fait et qu'il préférait ne pas se montrer et...

Je laissai tomber mon sac à terre, je ne pouvais plus me poser toutes ces questions. Si je devais attendre la rentrée pour m'excuser, et bien je le ferais. Je serais patiente et ça me donnerait d'ailleurs le temps de préparer mes mots.

« Salut Angela. »

Je sursautai si fort que mes lunettes tombèrent. Il se hâta de les ramasser et me les tendit.

« Salut Ben, désolée... »

« Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller aujourd'hui avec internet ? » me coupa-t-il.

Il agissait différemment ce matin, poli et souriant mais ça sonnait faux. Il m'en voulait.

« Ben à propos d'hier... »

« On parle plus tard ? J'ai du travail. »

« Ok. » soupirai-je et il courut à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Je me concentrai donc sur mes recherches. La famille d'Isabelle était introuvable sur le net, celle d'Edouard avait quant à elle édifié un hôpital pour les pauvres en mémoire de son père Edouard-Pierre Masan, et comme remerciement au médecin anglais, C.C. Il n'y avait que des initiales mais j'ajoutai l'information à mon dossier.

« Tu as avancé ? » me demanda Ben deux heures plus tard.

« Je pense que je vais inventer aussi, il y a très peu d'éléments. »

« Hier soir j'ai trouvé ça. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider. »

Il me tendit ce que j'aurais du penser à faire ! Il avait analysé chaque vers du poème pour le décrypter et ses conclusions étaient pleines de bon sens.

« Merci ! »

J'avais envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, sur la joue, et prise d'un élan courageux, je fis exactement cela... Mais Ben, surpris, tomba, m'entraînant dans sa chute et l'instant d'après, je ressentis une vive douleur à l'épaule.

La tante de Ben, sans doute intriguée par le bruit que nous avions fait, nous aida à nous relever.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai bousculé et on est tombé. » répliqua en rougissant mon camarade.

Je me massai l'épaule, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur, il ne fallait pas y toucher.

« Oh tu as du recevoir ces encyclopédies... ma pauvre, il faut aller à l'hôpital. » me dit Myriam.

« Je t'emmène. » décida Ben.

Je prévins mon père en chemin, il fut assez inquiet pour ne pas relever le fait que j'étais seule dans une voiture avec un garçon.

« On sera plus vite pris en charge à l'hôpital de Forks. » précisa Ben quand je le vis s'éloigner de Port Angeles.

Et il avait eu raison, à notre arrivée, une infirmière me prit en charge, elle m'installa dans un petit box des urgences et une minute plus tard, le docteur Cullen vint pour m'ausculter.

« Tu as reçu un coup ? »

« Oui... un gros livre. »

« On va regarder ça, détends-toi... Voilà... »

Il passa quelques chose de froid sur la zone douloureuse puis un gel. Mon père arriva à ce moment-là.

« Merci docteur Cullen. »

Mon père appréciait le docteur même si lui et sa famille ne fréquentaient pas l'église, ils donnaient de l'argent chaque mois pour les bonnes œuvres et la femme du docteur participait chaque semaine à des chaînes de repas pour les plus démunis, les malades ou pour les jeunes mamans. La famille Cullen était discrète et sans problèmes malgré sa composition peu commune.

« Tu as conduit pour venir ici ? » me questionna encore le médecin.

« Non... euh... »

« Elle a été conduit par un camarade d'école, répondit mon père avant de se tourner vers moi. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Ben Cheney. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant, c'est qui conduit la Lodge noire? »

« Oui. » fis-je tout bas.

« J'ai vu la voiture s'en aller quand je me suis garé. Il faudra bien le remercier. »

« Angela, tu dois te reposer, intervint le docteur Cullen, ton épaule doit bouger le moins possible. Même si tu es droitière, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques, ne porte rien de lourd. »

Il me passa autour du cou une écharpe et positionna mon bras gauche pour l'immobiliser.

« Voilà mademoiselle. »

« Merci docteur Cullen. »

Son sourire était presque magique, lumineux et rassurant. Ils étaient tous bien trop séduisants pour une petite ville comme Forks, les huit membres de la famille auraient pu être des mannequins et se dorer au soleil au lieu de s'enterrer ici.

En milieu d'après-midi, Ben se présenta chez nous et m'avait rapporté mes affaires. Ma mère le remercia plusieurs fois et moi également, il assura que ça n'avait pas été un problème avant de partir. En m'installant à mon bureau, je sortis la feuille qu'il m'avait imprimée et je remarquai au dos un petit mot griffonné.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose. Ben. 555-897-001. »

Mon père raconta à ma mère plus en détail mon passage aux urgences, ils ne manquèrent pas de louer encore le docteur Cullen.

« Et c'est un vrai gentleman, son éducation en Angleterre je suppose. » ajouta ma mère.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Nous avons parlé un jour avec Esmé, ils sont tous nés aux États-Unis sauf Carlisle qui est né à Londres, et deux de leurs enfants sont nés en France, mais je ne pourrais pas dire lesquels. »

**_oOo_**

J'attendis que mes parents se soient couchés avant d'appeler Ben. Je savais que je risquais l'inquisition si mon père pointait ensuite le relevé téléphonique.

« Bonsoir Ben. »

_« Angela, je suis content de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Bien, merci. Je ne peux plus bouger mais à part ça, ça va. »

_« Alors tu ne vas pas revenir à la bibliothèque. »_

« Non, hélas... Tu t'es fait mal quand nous sommes tombés ? » m'enquis-je.

_« Pas du tout. »_

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. »

_« Je ne l'aurais pas regretté si tu ne t'étais pas blessée. »_

Pouvait-il être plus adorable ?

« Ça va mieux, en fait je vais être dispensée pendant deux semaines de corvées. » rigolai-je.

_« Alors... »_

« Merci aussi pour ce que tu as écrit sur le poème, je vais pouvoir étayer un peu plus ma théorie. »

_« Et quelle est-elle ? »_

« Je pense aussi qu'ils ne sont pas morts et tu as raison, l'autre Occident doit signifier les États-Unis. »

_« Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont partis à la nage ? »_ railla-t-il gentiment.

« C'est un mystère en effet. Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ce matin de l'hôpital ? »

_« Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait des ennuis tous les deux. »_

« Mon père veut te remercier. Je dois m'excuser pour hier, je n'ai pas voulu que ma mère nous voient ensemble, sinon elle m'aurait fait la morale. »

_« Tu as dix-huit ans... si tu es avec un garçon... »_

Parlait-il de lui ? Oh j'allais mourir de combustion instantanée avec ces sous-entendus !

« Ils sont très... méfiants je dirais. »

_« Et maintenant ? Tu crois qu'ils se méfient de moi ? »_

« Je n'espère pas. » lui confiai-je encore plus bas.

« _Moi aussi... Puisque tu ne dois pas vraiment bouger, tu penses que je pourrais venir te voir un de ces jours ? »_

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça, oui. »

J'étais euphorique et stressée à la fois. Ben voulait me voir !

_« Bon alors... »_

« Dis-moi où tu en es de tes recherches. » insistai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de raccrocher, tant pis pour la facture !

_« Je suis allé voir une cousine de ma grand-mère, celle qui nous a prévenu il y a deux ans de ne pas nous approcher des Cullen. »_

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

_« Tu te souviens des Apotamkin ? »_

« Les vampires ? »

_« Oui, les Quileutes et les Makahs ont des légendes à leur sujet. Il y en a une qui dit que les Quileutes ont accepté une sorte de traité de non agression avec un clan qui prétendait ne pas se nourrir d'humains. Les Cullen sont arrivés il y a trois ans et toute la réserve a déserté l'hôpital. »_

« Je ne comprends pas. »

_« Ce ne sont que de vieilles histoires mais ma grand-mère les prend très au sérieux et sa cousine encore plus. Ma tante ne leur a heureusement pas dit que je t'avais emmené à l'hôpital de Forks. »_

« Tu as pris des risques pour moi, compris-je flattée. Merci. »

_« De rien Angela. »_

J'adorais la façon qu'il avait de dire mon prénom...

« Alors dis-moi ce secret, je jure de n'en parler à personne. »

_« Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, on te prendrait pour une folle de toute façon. Ils pensent que la famille Cullen est le même clan de vampires avec qui ils ont pactisé il y a soixante-dix ans, même si à l'époque ils n'étaient que quatre. Ils sont extrêmement forts et rapides, et sont immortels. »_

Je ne pus réprimer un rire, c'était incroyable de penser que les Cullen étaient des vampires. Ils étaient tous calmes et bons élèves. Quant à leurs parents adoptifs, ils étaient si généreux, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à une mouche !

« J'ai la preuve qu'ils ne le sont pas. »

_« Tu es merveilleuse ! Si tu pouvais résoudre aussi cette affaire, je t'en serais reconnaissant toute ma vie. Je t'écoute. »_

Je souris seule, grisée par toutes ces allusions à un futur où nous serions toujours... amis ?

« J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois le docteur et sa femme dans notre église. »

_« Ouais... pas sûr que ça va les convaincre. »_

« C'est un classique, arguai-je, les vampires ont peur de dieu et ne peuvent pas entrer dans un édifice chrétien. »

Je captai les pas lourds de mon père dans mon couloir, je devais vite raccrocher.

« Ben, je dois te laisser. Désolée. J'espère te voir bientôt. »

_« Ok, bonne nuit. »_

« Bonne nuit. » chuchotai-je en retour.

**_oOo_**

Ben passa deux jours plus tard en fin d'après-midi et mon père insista pour qu'il entre chez nous. Si au début il avait été vraiment heureux de pouvoir le remercier en personne de m'avoir aidée, je le vis peu à peu s'assombrir. Ben dut aussi ressentir ce changement d'humeur, après un dernier regard pour moi, il annonça qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Et à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur lui que mon père me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Il te regarde d'une certaine façon. »

« Je crois aussi. » admis-je.

Mon dieu, je voulais vraiment y croire ! Ben m'avait souri, il m'avait parlé et regardée comme jamais encore.

« Et tu l'as regardé... »

Mon père s'interrompit, pensant que j'avouerai comme je le faisais toujours. Mais étais-je réellement prête à lui confier mon émoi ? Et si il me punissait et m'interdisait de le revoir ? Je n'avais que deux heures de cours par jour en commun avec Ben, ça n'était pas assez.

« Papa, tu as compris que je l'aimais bien. Il est au lycée avec moi mais travaille pendant les vacances à la bibliothèque. Nous avons étudié ensemble lundi et mardi. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non papa. »

« Et si Ben te demande... »

« Je dirais oui. » répondis-je fermement.

J'avais dix-huit ans et je n'avais même jamais été embrassée ! Je ne voulais jamais décevoir mes parents mais il était temps que je vole de mes propres ailes et prenne seule mes décisions. Après tout, je quitterais la maison pour aller étudier l'année prochaine.

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas mais nous devons réfléchir à des règles. »

« Oh merci ! »

Il me sourit puis me prit dans ses bras. Quel soulagement ! Mon père acceptait que j'aie un petit-ami !

« J'en parle avec ta mère dès ce soir. Préviens-nous quand il se sera décidé. » ajouta-t-il.

**_oOo_**

_-Bonsoir Ben, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui.-_

_-Moi aussi. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir mis en colère ton père.-_

_-Non rassure-toi, il a juste été surpris.-_

_-Alors je peux revenir ?-_

_-Oui.-_

_-Demain?-_

_-Oui.-_

_-À demain, bonne nuit Angela.-_

_-À demain, et bonne nuit à toi aussi Ben.-_

**_oOo_**

Et chaque jour des vacances, à par le dimanche, Ben vint me voir. En semaine, nous restions une heure dans la cuisine ou le salon, avec ma mère ou mon père à moins de cinq mètres.

Au bout de la première semaine, la douleur à mon épaule s'était calmée et je pus écrire. Nous travaillâmes chacun sur notre côté notre dissertation, révisâmes nos statistiques et parlâmes espagnol. Le dernier samedi avant la reprise des cours, mon père nous étonnaen nous envoyant faire une course pour lui à la supérette. Il fit promettre à Ben de rouler prudemment et d'être de retour avant dix-huit heures.

« Il est vraiment plus cool que ce que je croyais. » me dit mon ami en m'ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« À la supérette, non ? »

« Il se doute que ça ne nous prendra pas quatre heures, Ben. » rétorquai-je.

« Oh... Eh bien je ne sais pas. Tu veux aller quelque part ? »

« J'aimerais aller à la Push et rencontrer la cousine de ta grand-mère, si tu le veux bien. »

« Pas de problème ! En route ! »

Nous restâmes silencieux et tendus durant le trajet. Jamais encore nous n'avions été totalement seuls et sans rien d'autre à faire.

« Mes enfants, je sais ce qu'ils sont, je le sens dans mes os ! » s'écria Carol Tyee quand Ben tenta de la convaincre que les Cullen n'étaient pas des vampires.

Elle nous servit des gâteaux secs et du café fort puis alla chercher un épais livre très ancien.

« J'adore cette histoire... voyons... ah la voilà... C'était un matin d'été, le soleil s'était levé et avait percé à travers les nuages. Le fils de Rahee de la tribu des Makahs est sorti tôt et s'est dirigé vers la plage pour ses ablutions et sa prière de remerciements à l'océan nourricier. Arrivé sur le sable, il a senti un filet d'eau couler à ses pieds mais c'était chaud. Il a baissé la tête et a vu que ça n'était pas de l'eau de l'océan, c'était du sang ! Il a suivi la trace et a aperçu une baleine échouée. Alors qu'il allait toucher l'animal pour vérifier si il était mort, il a été ébloui. Il a vu plus loin sur la plage deux corps, un homme et une femme peu vêtus, en train de s'embrasser... Là à mon avis ça a été censuré ! commenta la vieille femme avant de nous faire un clin d'oeil. Quand les nuages ont caché définitivement le soleil, les deux êtres ne brillaient plus et le fils de Rahee a vu qu'ils étaient pâles, ils n'étaient pas de notre tribu, ni de celle de nos alliés. Deux autres hommes sont arrivés alors, eux aussi inquiets en découvrant la baleine. Eux étaient même en colère, ils ont crié très fort et les deux amants ont disparu en quelques secondes dans l'océan. »

« Pffff, je dois me trouver un autre sujet. » râla Ben.

« Les a-t-on revu ensuite ? » questionnai-je la vieille femme.

« On ne peut pas être sûr mais il semble qu'ils aient fait parti de ce clan avec qui nous avons décidé d'une trêve. » me répondit-elle avant de me prendre la main et de la mettre sur celle de Ben.

Nous échangeâmes un regard gêné et aussi curieux. Que voulait nous dire Carol ?

« Je le sens mes chéris, vos enquêtes sont liées. »

« Merci pour tout. Nous devons y aller malheureusement. » l'informa Ben.

Elle radota que nos histoires avaient un point commun et que nous ferions mieux de nous unir pour résoudre ce mystère. Ben nous hâta vers la sortie et une fois assis dans sa voiture, nous explosâmes de rire.

« Tu vas vraiment tout réécrire ? » m'enquis-je plus tard.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Ce serait dommage, après tout, tu as bien structuré ta dissertation, c'est le plus important. »

« Toi tu restes sur théorie de ton côté ? »

« Oui, l'un des deux a tué l'autre par accident et a fait croire à leurs familles que c'était un suicide pour les deux. Les marins raffolent d'histoires d'amants maudits et de fantômes. C'est impossible qu'ils aient réussi à traversé l'océan à la nage ! »

« Sauf si eux aussi sont des vampires. » rigola-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes trop tôt à la supérette, le temps imparti par mon père allait bientôt se terminer.

« Où vas-tu étudier l'année prochaine ? » lui demandai-je.

« À Seattle. C'est pour ça que je dois travailler même pendant les vacances. »

Je me cachai un instant, cachant mon sourire dans mes mains.

« Et toi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Seattle aussi. »

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur la route mais je vis un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. À dix-sept heures cinquante huit, Ben se gara devant chez moi et désormais qu'il n'avait plus à conduire ou plus rien à regarder dans un rayon de supermarché, il resta silencieux, les yeux baissés.

« Merci pour la balade. À bientôt. » lui dis-je en ouvrant la portière, un peu déçue qu'il n'ait rien tenté.

« Attends... Tu penses que... enfin tu voudrais... qu'on se voit ? La semaine prochaine ? » balbutia-t-il en frôlant ma main avec la sienne.

« Au lycée ? » répliquai-je innocemment, alors que je voulais le forcer à enfin me demander de sortir avec lui.

« Pas qu'au lycée. »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Super ! Je veux dire... c'est cool. Alors à lundi ? »

« À lundi Ben. »

Si je n'étais pas certaine que ma mère nous surveillait depuis la cuisine, j'aurais fait une bise à Ben et avec un peu de chance, il m'aurait vraiment embrassée...

Ce soir-là, je mis la touche finale à ma dissertation. Mes autres devoirs étaient terminés mais cette enquête sur Isabelle et Edouard m'avait vraiment passionnée. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai d'autres preuves de leur fugue ou de leur mort.

**_oOo_**

« Oh ton ami est venu ! » me souffla ma mère le lendemain matin à l'église.

Ben s'assit seul au bout d'un rang, il ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

« Va lui tenir compagnie, tu lui expliqueras ce qu'il se passe aussi. »

En me voyant approcher, mon ami rougit et je me sentis soudain pousser des ailes. Il écouta les prières et le sermon en silence, pourtant c'était comme si il voulait me dire quelque chose et qu'il n'osait pas. À la fin de l'office, il alla saluer mes parents puis je sortis avec lui de l'église. C'était évidemment trop tôt pour rêver de ça mais si jamais Ben et moi pouvions rester ensemble, nous marier, je serais si fière d'être assise avec lui dans une église.

« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? » l'interrogeai-je ensuite.

« C'était plus court que je le pensais. »

Je rigolai et il m'imita, mais quand nos rires moururent et que nos regards restèrent accrochés, il y eut encore cette tension entre nous. Ben ne dit rien il joua nerveusement avec un caillou et gardait ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je dois rejoindre ma famille. » annonçai-je, déçue.

« Ok. »

Comme la veille, au dernier instant, il me retint et cette fois-ci en attrapant ma main.

« Tu es vraiment... jolie aujourd'hui. »

Je baissai mes yeux, grisée par son contact et tellement flattée par son compliment.

« Et tu es très élégant. Merci d'être venu, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« Tu veux bien que je passe te chercher demain matin pour aller au lycée ? »

Je hochai la tête, un grand sourire sur mes lèvres.

**_oOo_**

Ce soir-là, je parlais à mes parents et ils acceptèrent la proposition de Ben.

_- Bonsoir Ben, mes parents sont d'accord. -_

- à 7h30 ? -

- Oui. Tu as terminé ta dissertation ?-

- À l'instant. -

- Alors, quelle théorie as-tu choisi ? -

- Ma grand-mère a été prévenue par sa cousine, je suis obligé d'écrire leur version. -

- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. -

- J'espère. À demain Angela.-

_- À demain Ben... :-) -_

**_oOo_**

« Vous allez résumer en quelques phrases vos enquêtes. » annonça M. Berty.

Je n'écoutai un seul mot de l'histoire de Samantha qui était la première à passer. J'étais encore sur un petit nuage, ces trop courtes minutes ce matin, seule avec Ben dans sa voiture, avaient été silencieuses mais nous nous étions souris en permanence.

« M. Cheney. » appela notre professeur.

« C'est une histoire locale, commença Ben. Une baleine a été retrouvée sur la plage de la réserve Makah en 1931 mais personne n'a su comment ni par qui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de harpon et la baleine a été vidée de son sang. Aucune tribu ne fonctionne ainsi... »

Je fus distraite par mes voisins, Bella et Edward qui chuchotaient à toute vitesse. Ils faisaient partie de la famille Cullen sans pour autant être liés par le sang. Le hasard avait voulu qu'ils soient tous deux nés en France, recueillis lors d'un séjour de Carlisle et Esmé là-bas. Emmett et Alice étaient les neveux d'Esmé tandis que Rosalie et Jasper, les jumeaux avaient été adoptés en premier après le décès d'une cousine de Carlisle. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qu'avaient dû être leurs vies à tous , être orphelin et devoir apprendre à vivre avec des inconnus. Désormais au moins ils étaient une famille unie et heureuse, c'était indéniable.

Edward se retourna alors vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais je crus voir de la peur dans son regard.

« Angela Weber. » me désigna alors M. Berty.

Ben chercha mon regard et me fit un petit sourire pour m'encourager, il avait deviné que je détestais parler devant tous les élèves.

« C'est un mystère qui se passe en France. Un jeune couple qui avait tout pour être heureux s'est donné la mort. On n'a jamais retrouvé les corps, ils ont laissé une lettre... »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi un suicide est un mystère, Mlle Weber. » me coupa le professeur.

« Ils étaient en bonne santé, riches, mariés, jeunes, ils avaient toutes leur vie devant eux. Leur suicide n'a aucun sens. Un poète a écrit sur eux, des marins les ont vu sauter dans l'océan Atlantique avant de nager. »

« Donc votre conclusion est qu'ils ont fui la France à la nage... Eh bien j'ai hâte de lire votre dissertation. »

« Non, je pense que l'un a tué l'autre par accident et s'est tué en faisant croire à un suicide. »

« Suivant. »

M. Berty m'avait presque humiliée, j'entendis les rires de certains élèves et Samantha parla plus fort que les autres, se moquant de ma naïveté et ridiculisant l'éducation prodiguée par mes parents.

« Eh ! Angela ? »

« Oui ? »

Bella s'était penchée vers moi et me regardait avec sympathie.

« J'ai trouvé ton histoire très intéressante. »

« Merci. » chuchotai-je.

À la fin de la classe, Ben se leva pour me rejoindre, il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'il a dit, tu as fait du très bon travail. »

Nos camarades quittèrent peu à peu la classe et quand je sortis à mon tour avec Ben, je crus entendre de nouveau Bella.

« Je tuerai pour une de ces baleines. »

« Il va falloir que tu attendes longtemps. » répliqua Edward.

Ben m'entraîna jusqu'au gymnase pour notre dernière heure, il était très bavard et j'étais touchée par ses efforts pour me remonter le moral. Je passai mon heure de sport à le regarder courir et faire des passes au basket, prétextant une douleur à la cheville et échappant ainsi aux moqueries des autres. Je savais bien que ça leur passerait, dès demain sûrement, il suffirait qu'un nouveau scandale éclate. Mais je me sentais souvent si seule, sans personne à qui me confier sans peur d'être jugée et comprise.

Ben proposa que nous allions prendre un café après les cours, je m'en voulus de ne pas être aussi enthousiaste que lui, d'autant qu'on pouvait considérer ça comme notre premier rendez-vous.

« J'aurais dû écrire qu'ils s'étaient enfuis sur un navire pour le Nouveau Monde, pas que l'un avait tué l'autre. » me lamentai-je entre deux gorgées de thé.

« Tu as suivi à la lettre les instructions. » me consola Ben avant de m'ouvrir la portière. Bella t'a parlée ? »

« Oui, elle m'a dit que c'était bien... et en partant c'est bizarre mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait une baleine... »

« Voir une baleine ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non... genre en manger une... Oh ! »

« Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas méchants mais je les trouve tous tellement bizarres. Surtout Bella et Edward, ils évoluent comme si personne d'autre n'existait. »

« Ben ! Bella et Edward ! » m'écriai-je.

« Et alors ? »

« Ils sont nés en France, ils sont jeunes et amoureux. »

Ben me dévisagea comme si je lui faisais une blague et qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

« Et Carlisle Cullen ! C.C ! Le médecin anglais. Tout est lié, comme l'a dit Carol ! » enchainai-je.

« Ça serait une jolie histoire, c'est vrai, mais tu ne crois pas aux vampires, hein ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Carlisle et sa famille... Ils sont craints par les indiens,et si ils se nourrissent du sang d'animaux, ils seraient assez forts pour chasser une baleine, non ? »

Mon téléphone sonna, hélas il était temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Ben me raccompagna mais cette fois-ci, il se gara vingt mètres avant ma maison.

« Angela, je... Je suis bien avec toi et je me demandais si tu voudrais... »

Il essuya ses paumes sur son jean, puis déglutit plusieurs fois. Nous y étions ! Je retrouvais toute ma joie et me penchai vers lui pour lui donner la main.

« Je répondrai oui, pose-moi la question. » lui dis-je.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu répondras oui encore si je te demande de t'embrasser. »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. »

Je lui tendis mes lèvres qu'il cueillit délicatement, mon premier baiser fut tendre et long. Le deuxième et le troisième plus courts et plus passionnés. Nous fûmes interrompus de nouveau par mon téléphone.

« À demain Ben. »

« À demain Angie. »

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain matin, j'avais pour ordre de rentrer dès la fin des cours. Mes parents avaient décidé des règles puisque j'avais maintenant un petit-ami !

Ben arriva pour m'emmener au lycée, je dus attendre le seul feu rouge de notre chemin pour l'embrasser. Nous sortîmes sur le parking du lycée main dans la main dans notre bulle et de toute façon invisibles au milieu des autres élèves.

« Angela, tu es au courant ? » me demanda Jessica plus tard en cours de trigonométrie.

« Non... »

« La famille Cullen a déménagé. »

Mon enquête resterait incomplète, sans preuves supplémentaires pour étayer mes véritables conclusions, j'étais persuadée avoir raison ceci dit. Isabelle et Edouard, ou Bella et Edward comme ils se faisaient appeler désormais, avaient choisi une éternité d'amour plutôt qu'une vie trop courte et dangereuse pour s'aimer. Ils vivaient désormais parmi d'autres vampires et sous le nez des humains. Mais si on fouillait trop, ils disparaissaient.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aviez deviné rapidement qui étaient Isabelle et Edouard, je suppose...<em>

_J'ai bien aimé écrire en PDV Angela, et ils sont mignons tous les deux._

_* Chatelain et son poème : invention de l'auteure pour les besoins de l'histoire ;-)_

_Sur Facebook je vous ai mis le lien d'un site consacré aux Apotamkin, les vampires des légendes indiennes, mais c'est anglais._


	51. Chapitre 51 Rocky Horror Picture Show

_J'ai été bloquée à la maison avec le dos en compote, donc pas d'autres choses à faire que de regarder la télé et des films. J'ai revu « The Rocky Horror Picture Show » ce qui m'a donné évidemment des idées._

_Si vous ne l'avez pas vu... euh faites-le peut-être avant de lire, ou au moins allez sur youtube et regardez quelques chansons, lisez aussi le synopsis !_

_Aux États-Unis, c'est très fréquent que des soirées avec la diffusion de ce film cultissime soient organisées, il y a des fans inconditionnels dans le monde entier. Les spectateurs viennent déguisés et participent en chantant et dansant dans un joyeux bazar._

_Cette expérience laisse des traces..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS – Rocky Horror Picture Show<strong>

**Couple: Edward et Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>PDV : Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi pas Janet et Brad ? » proposai-je en arrivant la villa.<p>

« Les deux couchent avec le travesti... tu as déjà vu le film, Bella ? » me demanda Edward.

« Euh non, je ne connais qu'une chanson ou deux. »

« Regardons-le avant d'accepter. »

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangés. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais accepté d'aller le lendemain au spectacle de minuit à Olympia de « The Rocky Horror Picture Show ».

« Mon père n'acceptera jamais que j'y aille, il ne faut pas lui dire. »

**_oOo_**

« On tire au hasard, Alice sait déjà c'est pour ça qu'elle est consignée dans notre chambre. » m'expliqua Jasper.

Je piochai après Edward dans le sac de velours et lus mon rôle. Une fois que tous eurent piochés, Alice pénétra dans le salon et me fit un clin d'oeil. Était-ce vraiment le hasard ou une machination ?

« C'est... mais c'est un rôle d'homme ! » protestai-je sans virulence en chiffonnant mon papier.

« On s'en fiche, ça n'a pas d'importance ! » répliqua Alice avant de foncer à l'étage.

Je supposais qu'il était temps de mettre les costumes, déjà ajustés puisque mon amie avait tout vu.

« Tu vas être sensass soeurette ! » m'encouragea Emmett.

« Tu n'as rien à faire, juste regarder le film en gardant ton costume. » se crut obligée de me dire Rosalie.

« Bella, tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas. » intervint Edward.

« Moi je suis Magenta, annonça Alice, Jasper est Riff Raff, Rosalie est Janet, Emmett est Rocky Horror, Bella est le Docteur Frank-N-Furter et Edward est Brad. C'est parfait ! »

« Non ! Il reste d'autres rôles... celui de Columbia ! » me souvins-je avec soulagement.

« C'est un rôle mineur, me contra Alice. Et puis franchement Bella, tu imagines un des ces garçons déguisés en Frank-N-Furter ? »

« Pourquoi pas Jasper ? » lançai-je pour l'agacer.

« Tu seras la seule humaine du groupe, Frank-N-Furter est à moitié nu, nous on risque de se... »

« Épargne-moi ça ! Janet passe quasiment tout le film en soutien-gorge et culotte ! »

« Avoue que tu n'aurais pas voulu être Janet non plus. » me dit Rosalie.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Bella, ne le fais pas si tu n'en as pas envie. » répéta mon vampire.

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? » les questionnai-je.

« Oui mais ça n'était pas super. Carlisle et Esmé ont toujours refusé, il nous manquait quelqu'un ! Et tu es parmi nous désormais, tout va être parfait ! » s'enthousiasma Alice.

Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent les premiers pour réapparaître peu après en costume. Alice avait enfilé une tenue sexy de soubrette avec des bas. Elle était coiffée également une grosse perruque rouge foncée, ne lui manquait plus que le maquillage. Jasper portait un costume noir, il avait sans doute refusé la bosse, la perruque suffisait ceci dit à l'identifier comme Riff Raff.

« Tu n'as quasiment pas de textes dans le film. » narguai-je à Emmett quand il se trémoussa devant moi seulement vêtu d'un caleçon court et moulant doré.

« Je suis le film ! Le titre c'est mon nom ! » rétorqua-t-il aussi excité qu'Alice.

« Viens Bella, me pressa Alice. À moins que tu préfères qu'Edward ne t'aide... »

Le regard de mon vampire s'obscurcit en un éclair, il me posa la question d'un regard. J'étais tentée, très tentée, il le comprit. Tout le mois de juillet j'avais mis à mal ses résolutions pour d'obtenir davantage de lui, plus qu'un baiser léger en guise de bonjour et d'au revoir.

« Vas-y avec Alice. » me dit-il, presque comme un ordre.

« Tu avais tout comploté, avoue-le ! » soufflai-je à mon amie en la suivant dans sa chambre.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je te laisse enfiler la culotte et mettre en place le bustier, je viendrais t'aider ensuite. » me commanda-t-elle.

Ma curiosité gagna une bataille contre ma pudeur, je me déshabillai rapidement, enfilai le sous-vêtement noir en satin puis posa le bustier contre ma poitrine. Alice entra sans commenter mais je me doutais qu'elle voulait rire de mon rougissement. Elle accrocha le bustier puis m'aida à agrafer le porte-jarretelle autour de ma taille.

« Je ne peux pas mettre ces chaussures. » maugréai-je.

« Ça va aller, regarde, les talons sont très larges et les chaussures sont très confortables, je te le promets. Et crois-moi, Edward ne va pas te lâcher un seul instant. Bon sang, tu vas en rendre fou plus d'un. »

« Il n'y en a qu'un que je... Laisse tomber. »

« Il a eu besoin de temps pour contrôler sa soif et sa force. » le défendit-elle malicieusement.

« Je sais. » admis-je en baissant la tête, honteuse de tant vouloir alors que j'avais déjà beaucoup.

J'enfilai ensuite les bas-résille et me coiffai de la perruque noire et bouclée. Alice dessina le tatouage sur mon bras et me fis mettre des guêtres et un collier de grosses perles blanches.

« Dis-moi que tu as la cape. » suppliai-je.

« Bien sur. Tu ressembles à un vampire des films kitchs. »

Une fois drapée, j'osai me regarder dans le grand miroir.

« Ouvre ta cape. » s'impatienta Alice.

Jamais je n'aurais cru porter ce genre de choses, j'étais terriblement mal à l'aise et aussi excitée par ma transformation. J'étais une autre, une femme sexy, je pourrais peut-être aimer ça...

« Tu n'aurais pas voulu être Janet, me répéta-t-elle plus tard, en me maquillant. Le but de cette soirée est d'oser et tu es déjà une Janet dans la vie. »

« Tu es sûre qu'on ne va croiser personne que je connais ? »

Depuis plus de trente-cinq ans, partout aux États-Unis, se déroulaient ces projections et le public était toujours au rendez-vous, même si je ne connaissais personne à Olympia, je pouvais croiser des gens de Forks.

« Certaine. »

« Et Charlie ? »

« Il travaillera toute la nuit, me garantit-elle. Il sait que tu es avec nous de toute façon. »

« Vivement mes dix-huit ans, j'aurais un argument pour ne pas avoir à demander la permission pour sortir. »

« Il est très cool. »

« En apparence, révélai-je. Il m'en veut encore d'être partie seule à Phoenix pour revenir avec un plâtre. Et je ne te parle même pas de la façon qu'il a de regarder Edward. »

« Bella, tu as passé quasiment toutes tes nuits avec ton petit-ami, tu as beaucoup de chance. Tu sais que ton père pense que tu as déjà couché avec Edward ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ça t'étonne ? Oh ça n'était pas un secret ! » s'écria Alice aussi bien pour moi que pour Edward qui l'avait sans doute réprimandé.

« Oh mon dieu... » gémis-je en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

« Charlie a demandé à ta mère de te faire la morale mais il me semble qu'elle a refusé, elle sait que tu es sérieuse. »

« Je suis vierge. » dis-je tout bas, sans cacher mes regrets par rapport à cet état de fait.

« Amuse-toi ce soir, Bella. Tout ira bien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Allons-y. »

Rosalie et Emmett discutaient tranquillement avec Carlisle et Esmé dans le salon. En me voyant, Esmé porta sa main à la bouche.

« Bella... je ne t'aurais pas reconnue. »

« La perruque ? » demandai-je, ironique.

Elle ne pouvait rien voir à part mon visage et le maquillage, fidèle au personnage, aurait trompé sans doute mon propre père.

« Très réussi, Alice. » enchaîna-t-elle.

Emmett avait mis sa perruque blonde et taquinait Jasper qui se maquillait. Je ne savais pas qui de deux était le plus ridicule mais leurs costumes leur allaient parfaitement. Rosalie avait passé un tailleur et des ballerines, ainsi qu'une perruque rousse, je notai son teint plus hâlé qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était injuste qu'elle ait récupéré le rôle de l'humaine, j'aurais été plus crédible.

« Bella ? »

« Ne me regarde pas ! » m'écriai-je en sentant les mains d'Edward sur mes épaules qui voulaient me retourner.

« Tu es superbe, ne sois pas gênée. »

« Facile à dire tu... »

Pourquoi était-il encore plus beau avec des lunettes et les cheveux domptés ? Ça n'était pas juste ! Son costume était simple, une veste beige, une chemise pâle et un pantalon.

« Souriez ! »

Alice voulut absolument faire plusieurs photos, je refusai d'ouvrir ma cape mais Emmett me la défit au dernier moment et je me retrouvais en bustier court, culotte et bas devant toute la famille.

« En route ! » grognai-je après.

Tous rigolèrent de me voir en colère sauf Edward.

« Mec, tu baves. » le vanna Emmett.

Je me retournai à temps pour constater qu'en effet, mon amoureux bavait sur moi. Le même amoureux qui n'osait jamais me reluquer au point de me faire douter de ses dires quant à ma beauté. L'humeur générale, légère, enthousiaste, me gagna, j'oubliais déjà ma gêne et les suivis au garage.

« On prend chacun une voiture. Voici les CD, écoutez-les pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. » décréta Alice en se dirigeant vers la Mercedes noire de Carlisle.

J'entendis Edward et Rosalie échanger quelques mots sans pour autant comprendre, l'un comme l'autre ne semblaient pas ravis.

« Que se passe-t-il? » le questionnai-je après qu'il ait démarré sa Volvo.

« Alice a vu qu'Emmett allait monter sur scène et Rosalie refuse de l'en dissuader. »

« Il est parfait ceci dit, les comédiens vont le choisir. C'est toi qui es contre ? »

« Ça me semble logique, non ? Alice n'est même pas certaine que Jasper va tenir le coup. »

« Pour une fois, on devrait oublier que vous êtes des vampires. » soupirai-je.

« Tu es réalises ce que tu dis ?! s'emporta Edward. Jamais je ne dois oublier que nous sommes un danger pour toi. »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas le contredire cette fois. Comprendrait-il un jour que j'étais en sécurité grâce à lui et seulement lui ? Jamais il ne pourrait me faire du mal intentionnellement, j'en étais persuadée mais lui ne voulait pas le croire.

« Pardonne-moi, je te promets de faire un effort. » me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Ma cape s'ouvrit alors et je résistai à me couvrir de nouveau. Comme plus tôt, le regard d'Edward dériva vers mon corps, il n'avait jamais vu mes jambes gainées ou encore ma poitrine ainsi rehaussée.

« Tu aimes mon costume ? » m'enhardis-je, fascinée la soudaine couleur onyx de ses yeux.

« Beaucoup. » admit-il en focalisant son attention de nouveau sur la route.

« Ça ne fait pas trop bizarre que je sois le docteur Frank-N-Furter ? C'est un rôle d'homme... »

« L'important c'est d'être déguisé, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es un travesti. Crois-moi personne ne croira que tu es un garçon. Loin de là, ils... »

Il s'interrompit et resserra sa prise sur ma main et sur le volant. Venait-il de réaliser que d'autres me verraient ainsi habillée ? La jalousie d'Edward avait enfin un sens. Pourquoi pensait-il que d'autres me désiraient quand j'étais vêtue d'un jean et un sweat ? C'était ridicule. Mais dans cette tenue, n'importe quelle femme attirerait les regards, et ce soir je serais cette femme.

« Tu regrettes ? » le taquinai-je.

« En partie. » répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Tu aurais voulu que seul toi puisses me voir ainsi? »

« Oui. »

« Je garderai la cape. » promis-je.

Je rabattis les pans mais il me stoppa. Deux minutes plus tard, il se mit à bouger bizarrement pour finalement se garer sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. L'instant d'après, il m'embrassait fougueusement, plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Couvre-toi, je t'en supplie. » haleta-t-il avant de descendre de la voiture.

Il n'alla pas si loin que ça, je le vis décoiffer ses cheveux à force de tirer dessus, il murmurait et enchaînait les aller-retour.

« Désolé, me dit-il ensuite en reprenant place derrière le volant. Ça va mieux. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, je suis même impressionnée. »

« Par quoi ? »

« Par ta retenue... »

Je défis le nœud retenant la cape autour de mon cou et la laissai glisser derrière moi.

« Je suis à moitié nue à côté de toi et tu résistes, continuai-je. Tu as dompté le monstre que tu crois avoir en toi. »

« Bella. » gronda-t-il ne faisant que m'exciter davantage.

Et s'il perdait_ ce_ contrôle ? Pas sur sa soif mais sur son désir ; d'ailleurs me désirait-il vraiment ? Jamais encore je n'avais laissé mon corps s'embraser, j'étais raisonnable comme il me le demandait de l'être. Ce soir, nous étions déguisés, nous pouvions prétendre et oser tout ce que nous voulions. Et je voulais le provoquer, je voulais encore être regardée sans pudeur, embrassée avec passion et touchée sans retenue.

« Dis-moi juste ce que tu ressens. » le pressai-je en serrant mes cuisses.

« Tu le devines. » répliqua-t-il, tendu.

« Non, je ne sais pas grand chose, tout est encore si nouveau pour moi. »

« Pour moi aussi. »

« Mais tu connais chaque émotion par cœur à force d'entendre les pensées des autres. » nuançai-je.

« Ce sont les tiennes que je voudrais entendre là, plus que jamais. »

« Je te dirai ce à quoi je pense si tu me réponds d'abord. » proposai-je.

« Ça ne serait pas digne d'un gentleman. » refusa-t-il.

Il avait roulé si vite, à l'instar de ses frères, si bien que nous arrivâmes déjà à Hoquiam. Je profitai d'un feu rouge pour le forcer à me regarder.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, tu peux tout me dire, je ne serai pas choquée. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas une enfant, répéta-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Tu es une splendide jeune femme qui joue avec le feu. »

« Tu es... Tu te sens comment ? »

« Mon dieu Bella, tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? » s'exclama-t-il, un peu vexé et surtout gêné.

« On n'est pas des mormons Edward et c'est le vingt-et-unième siècle ! C'est normal de parler de sexe. Pourquoi tu refuses ? »

« Tu as gagné! Je suis très excité par toi Bella, tu es diablement sexy ainsi. On peut passer à un autre sujet ? »

Je sortis de mon sac le CD qu'Alice nous avait remis et l'insérai dans le lecteur. Je choisis la chanson qui allait le torturer encore un peu plus et aux premières notes, Edward se tendit.

« N'y pense même pas. » me menaça-t-il sans conviction.

Je l'ignorais et couvrais la voix de Susan Sarandon sans grande assurance. Elle jouait Janet dans le film et chantait à tue-tête qu'elle voulait être « dirty », dévergondée, et touchée sans ambiguité sur la manière. J'affirmai enfin avec plus d'aplomb que j'avais gouté le sang et que j'en voulais plus. Edward passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, il me jetait des regards de plus en plus lourds. À la fin de la chanson, il me rejoignit pour les derniers mots, « créature de la nuit ».

« Tu aurais peut-être dû être Janet. »

« Et toi Rocky ? minaudai-je. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir dans ce short court et moulant. »

Il se tut, opposé à cette idée c'était clair.

« Ça ne serait que justice, je suis à moitié nue ! »

« Je... »

« Je vais te voir en caleçon au moins ? Brad est en caleçon pendant un petit moment. »

« Non, je reste comme ça. » statua-t-il sans laisser de place à la négociation.

Les villes défilèrent au rythme des chansons, Aberdeen, Central Park, Montesano, Satsop, Elma, puis nous nous engouffrâmes de nouveau dans les forêts denses de Capitol State. Je regrettai un peu de ne pas être allée aux toilettes avant de partir, la route, même à cent quarante kilomètres heure, était longue.

« Ne réponds pas. » me demanda-t-il avant même que mon téléphone ne sonne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Te demander de tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée. On va faire un arrêt à Mc Cleary, ça ira ? »

Je fis oui de la tête, embarrassée de devoir parler de ce genre de détails avec lui.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je ne vais pas sortir comme ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Alice dit aussi que tu ne dois pas enlever le... euh... porte-jarretelles. »

Il entra sur le parking devant un supermarché, contourna le bâtiment et se gara. Il m'ouvrit la portière puis me guida vers une porte verrouillée qu'il força. Au bout d'un couloir, il me désigna des toilettes.

« Ça ira ? »

« Oui. »

Je devais toujours faire un effort pour oublier qu'il m'entendait quoique je fasse. Je pris quelques instants pour me contempler ensuite dans le miroir. Sous la lumière crue, je me trouvais tout de même belle, sexy, mystérieuse.

Il ne nous restait plus que quelques dizaines de kilomètres à parcourir ensuite, Edward dut ralentir à l'approche d'Olympia.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

Il était vingt-trois heures quand nous rejoignîmes les deux couples. Il nous restait une heure avant le début du spectacle, Alice me tendit un sac rempli de confiseries.

« Tu n'as pas assez mangé et tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie. On en a pour toute la nuit ! »

Ne restait qu'à faire la queue pour entrer dans la salle. Edward, comme prévu, ne prit aucun risque de m'exposer. Il me ceintura durant près d'une heure, s'assurant que la cape ne s'ouvrait pas.

« Tu es la plus sexy de tous les docteur Frank-N-Furter, Bella ! Tous nos costumes sont parfaits ! » se félicita mon amie après avoir examiné les autres spectateurs.

« Il n'y en a aucun qui peut rivaliser avec moi. » se vanta Emmett assez fort quand un homme portant un t-shirt siglé du show passa.

Emmett interrogea ensuite sa sœur qui lui confirma qu'il serait choisi pour chanter après le film. Il y avait déjà tous les personnages sur scène quand nous fûmes autorisés à entrer, la musique était poussée à fond, « Time Warp » passait en boucle.

« Sortez votre kit ! » ordonna Alice quand le film débuta.

Selon le guide officiel du spectacle, le kit parfait se composait d'une douzaines d'accessoires clés pour coller à l'action à l'écran. Comme tous les participants, je jetai donc du riz pour la première scène où les amis de Brad et Janet se mariaient. Je me mis un journal sur la tête pour la scène où le couple est était sous la pluie et devait rejoindre le château, tout en projetant de l'eau avec un pistolet pour simuler donc la pluie, le journal étant alors très utile. J'allumai une lampe torche pour la chanson « There's a light », je passai des gants en plastique à l'instar du docteur Frank-N-Furter qui les faisaient claquer trois fois, l'audience devait en faire autant. J'agitai une crécelle et criai « bravo » pour saluer la création du docteur. Je jetai des confettis pour « célébrer » l'union du docteur avec Rocky, puis du papier toilette quand le professeur Scott intervenait. Lorsque Frank-N-Furter proposa un toast, je balançai vers la scène une tranche de pain toastée. Je me coiffai d'un chapeau pointu en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Rocky. Je fis sonner une petite cloche au moment précis où Frank-N-Furter demandait si on entendait la cloche. Et enfin je répandis un jeu de cartes quand le docteur chanta sur les cartes de douleur et de regret.

Le film, qui durait un peu plus de deux heures, me parut trop court. Heureusement que je l'avais regardé avant car à cause de l'hystérie générale, je n'entendis pas tout mais la plupart des participants, eux, connaissait chaque réplique et chaque chanson par coeur. Edward était aussi joyeux que nous autres, j'avais vu les regards étonnés de sa fratrie quand il riait, criait avec nous ou insultait le héros quand son nom était prononcé. Ça me faisait autant plaisir que de peine, il méritait de toujours rire et s'amuser, ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis combien de temps ? Emmett était peut-être le plus en phase avec son humanité et d'ailleurs en le voyant à la fin du film monter sur scène pour chanter avec d'autres spectateurs « Time Wrap », je me dis qu'il profitait comme il devait le faire. C'étaient les autres Cullen qui manquaient de spontanéité.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus quand la chanson « Sweet Transvestite » débuta, j'échappai à Edward et dévalai les gradins sans tomber jusqu'à monter sur scène. Emmett m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tourner en riant. Ensemble nous nous égosillâmes sur la chanson tout en nous trémoussant. Je ne pouvais pas être certaine que mon vampire souriait mais ça y ressemblait.

« Bella ! » criait Alice en venant à son tour sur scène pour la chanson « Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me » en tirant Rosalie derrière elle.

« Il m'en veut ? » lui demandai-je.

« Il est fier de toi, comme nous tous. »

Rosalie laissa échapper un petit grognement pour signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas être de la partie. Elle dansa avec Emmett selon une chorégraphie étudiée, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient ce numéro. Je m'étais faite avoir avec ce tirage au sort des costumes.

« Merci à tous ! nous cria la troupe de comédiens à la fin. Vous avez été géniaux ! Vous avez saccagé le cinéma comme il faut ! »

Alice et Jasper partirent rapidement de leur côté, Emmett insista pour nous accompagner au restaurant car je mourrais de faim mais il dut se résoudre à passer des vêtements. Alors que je dévorais un hamburger, il me raconta qu'il avait vu le spectacle quand il avait été joué à Londres en 1973 et avait toujours voulu participer avec sa famille au complet à une soirée spéciale.

« Et tu te doutes que pas une fois, Edward n'est venu. » ajouta-t-il.

« J'avais tort même si je suis persuadé que c'est grâce à Bella que j'ai pu autant m'amuser. » répliqua mon vampire.

Il me baisa la tempe puis me sourit.

Rosalie ne tarda pas ensuite à demander à partir et ils nous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Il était quatre heures du matin, je me sentais comme ivre sans avoir consommé de l'alcool.

« C'était la première fois que je me suis sentie aussi libre de m'amuser. » confiai-je à Edward en montant vers sa voiture.

« Moi aussi, c'était incroyable. Tu as été incroyable, Bella. »

« Merci. »

« Tu t'es vraiment amusée ? » voulut-il s'assurer.

« Éclatée oui ! C'était... génial ! Et toi ? »

« Pareil que toi, je suis le premier étonné. »

« Ne le prends pas mal mais... je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on s'est vraiment amusé toi et moi. Tout est si intense, lourd parfois. J'ai adoré pouvoir juste rire et m'amuser et te voir si léger, souriant, c'était un vrai cadeau. » déclarai-je en le fixant.

« Tu as raison, on doit s'amuser davantage. »

« La vie est courte, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisantai-je.

« Bella... »

« Il nous reste un mois de vacances, prétendons être des adolescents normaux mais allergiques au soleil ! »

Il secoua la tête en riant avant de me tendre la main pour sceller notre accord. Sa main remonta le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon épaule et se suspendit un instant au-dessus de ma poitrine.

« C'était très dur de ne pas te toucher. » continua-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus grave, en reposant sa main sur le volant.

« Tu peux me toucher quand tu veux. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Je suis à toi Edward, je t'aime. J'adore quand tu me touches... »

Je me lovai contre lui, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra. Il conduisit encore plus vite et nous arrivâmes en une heure à Forks. Je ne lui en fis pas de reproches, la nuit se terminait et je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter pour jouer la comédie auprès de mon père.

« Ton père ne remarquera pas que tu n'es pas rentrée, on a toute la journée, devina-t-il. Alice prévoit quand même un appel vers quinze heures. »

« Alors que fait-on ? »

« J'ai besoin de te toucher. » souffla-t-il en tentant en vain d'éviter mon regard.

Je souris malicieusement, sans me sentir coupable quand lui déglutit, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Il se gara devant la villa, lança un merci dans le vide et me prit dans ses bras. À toute vitesse, il courut jusqu'à une petite maison délabrée.

« Où sommes nous ? » l'interrogeai-je en faisant le tour de la pièce principale.

Une cheminée tenait encore debout, les murs étaient décrépis, le toit ne m'aurait pas paru solide mais si Edward m'avait emmenée ici, je pouvais être sûre qu'il avait veillé à ma sécurité et que donc le toit ne me tomberait pas sur la tête.

« Personne ne peut nous entendre ou nous déranger. » me dit-il.

« Ok... »

« Bella, approche s'il te plait. »

Il m'emmena vers une autre pièce, une chambre avec un grand lit en fer forgé était bordé de deux grands bouquets de fleurs, illuminée par des dizaines de bougies. Dans n'importe quel film ou roman, ce genre de mise en scène invitait au sexe. C'était incongru mais j'avais un petit espoir.

Il me débarrassa en un battement de cil de ma perruque et de ma cape. Puis il me désigna une petite salle d'eau et me tendit une trousse de toilettes.

« Je t'accorde une minute humaine mais n'enlève aucun vêtement. »

« Ok... »

Je me démaquillai le visage, ne gardant que mon mascara. Alice avait-elle prévu ce qu'il se passait ? Sûrement car Edward m'aurait demandé si j'étais d'accord. Or depuis notre retour d'Olympia, mon vampire avait perdu de sa chevalerie légendaire. J'allai ensuite aux toilettes, me lavai les mains puis les dents. J'étais moi, je me reconnaissais dans le miroir à la seule différence que j'étais encore sexy. J'allais me donner à lui si il le voulait, sans regrets, sans peur, sans gêne.

« Je m'impatiente, mon amour. » l'entendis-je.

Je le rejoignis donc, tentant de paraître sûre de moi, un vrai défi. Je m'arrêtai devant lui, à quelques centimètres.

« Tu sais comme je t'aime ? » me questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Presque autant que je t'aime. »

« Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Depuis que nous n'avons plus à aller au lycée, je suis tellement heureux de passer mes jours et mes nuits avec toi. Il y a un revers à la médaille... »

« Ta soif ? »

« Non... Je t'ai déjà dit comme j'étais accro à toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton sang. Je te désire comme un homme. »

« Moi aussi je te désire. »

« Ça me fait peur... Si je te blesse- »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » l'interrompis-je.

« Mais si jamais je te fais mal, tu dois me le dire. »

Je m'assis sur ses cuisses, caressai son visage et ses cheveux puis me relevai, lui refusant un baiser. J'allai derrière lui sur le lit, déboutonnai sa chemise tout en parcourant son cou et ses épaules de mes lèvres. Mes mains se jetèrent sur sa peau nue, caressant pour la première fois ce que je n'avais qu'aperçu quelques fois. Quand elles eurent fini leur exploration, elles s'attaquèrent au pantalon d'Edward.

« Lève-toi ! » le pressai-je.

Il s'affaira à ôter en même temps ses chaussures et son pantalon, il était sublime seulement vêtu d'un caleçon simple en coton blanc.

« Oh Brad ! »

Il explosa de rire et revint sur le lit, il m'attira sur lui, tuant nos rires mais donnant naissance à des gémissements voluptueux.

Quelques heures plus tard, ma nature d'humaine ne me laissa plus en paix. Je ramassai le peignoir qu'Alice avait préparé pour moi et allai dans la salle d'eau. Edward tapa à la porte quand je poussai un cri.

« Tout va bien ? Bella ! »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je ressortis de la pièce en resserrant les pans de mon peignoir.

« Tu es vraiment pudique ? Après ce qu'on vient de faire ? Tu regrettes ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il m'accueillit dans ses bras et me câlina.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter. »

« Tant que c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Même si tu me blesses. » insistai-je en réprimant mes larmes.

« Bella, je te le jure, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je mourrais si tu me quittes, je mourrais. Je le sais. »

« Calme-toi... pourquoi penses-tu à ça ? »

Je me débarrassai du peignoir et me retrouvai nue sous son regard cette fois-ci non pas appréciateur mais horrifié. J'étais couverte d'hématomes de la forme de ses mains.

**_oOo_**

**Épilogue**

Après s'être recueillie de longues minutes sur ma tombe, Angela s'éloigna et essuya ses larmes. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture en lissant sa jupe et en recoiffant son chignon grisonnant. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, ne le pourrait jamais.

« Je suis désolée Bella. Je me doute comme ça doit être difficile. » me dit comme à son habitude Edward.

« Oui... J'aimerais juste lui dire que je suis heureuse. »

« Allons-y, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. »

« Viens maman. »

Renesmée détestait être ici mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu me laisser venir seule, de même qu'Edward. J'étais si heureuse et mes proches (humains) ne le sauraient jamais. Pour eux, je serais toujours celle qui était morte à dix-sept ans dans un accident de voiture avec son petit-ami une nuit d'été... et quel été ! Le meilleur de ma vie !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà c'était ma petite fantaisie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que j'en ai convaincue de regarder ce film et d'autres de le revoir à nouveau !<em>


End file.
